Code Geass R3: Australische Rebelion
by anySuzuki
Summary: Pronto llegamos al hotel y Anya se encargó de hacer una distracción por órdenes de Jeremiah. Así podríamos subir hasta nuestras habitaciones sin que la gente notara a un inconsciente ex-emperador "muerto" cargado por su difunto Knight of Zero.
1. Stage 1: El demonio, ha vuelto

_**Disclaimer: Ni Japonés ni residente de Britannia, no hablo japonés y mi inglés no es TAN bueno :D Pero quiero jugar con lo que no es mío. En mi aniversario de 3er año de Fanfiction!**_

_**Post R2**_

_**No yaoi. **_

_**AU.**_

**Capítulo 1: El demonio, ha vuelto**

_Viajando en un camino solitario, bajo un cielo libre de nubes. Una carreta halada por dos caballos transitaba tranquilamente. _

_Llevaba una carga consigo, la parte trasera llena de alfalfa. En la parte superior iba una joven de cabello verde y trenzado. Con atuendo campirano que consistía en un corto vestido blanco con falda verde. Un corsé negro y un sombrero a un lado de su maleta. _

_Su cabeza sobre su muñeco Cheese-kun, mirando al cielo con gesto pensativo mientras hablaba._

_-El poder de los reyes, llamado Geass, hace que las personas se queden solas…-_

_Recitó seriamente, antes de permitir una sonrisa sincera abarcar su rostro, riéndose de lo que ella misma había dicho. Restándole importancia._

_-Creo que al final eso no fue tan cierto…- continuó sonriendo -¿Na… Lelouch?- preguntó. Una gentil brisa movió su cabello._

_Solo pasaron dos segundos más._

_-Si esa grulla de papel sale volando porque estás pensando en cosas sin importancia de nuevo, no habrá pizza por un mes- _

_-Yes, your highness- devolvió C.C. de inmediato mientras se aseguraba de que la figura de papel continuara sobre su cabeza._

_Él podía cumplir esa amenaza._

* * *

><p><strong>C.C. P.O.V<strong>

Ha sido un largo año para todos, pero el mundo no se ha detenido un solo segundo para avanzar. Cuando él desapareció, incluso admiré con una sonrisa cómo todo lo que predijo que pasaría, pasó. Estaba segura de haberle dado un Geass para la obediencia, pero algunas veces me hacía dudar si tenía la habilidad especial de ver el futuro, incluso más fuerte que el que tenía el _Knight of One _de Charles.

Quizás he visto cambio tras cambio en esta existencia, pero creo que ninguno más divertido que el que admiraba en este momento.

-Deja de mirarme como si fuera una rara especie, bruja-

Lelouch Vi Britannia, _Zero_, El emperador Demonio, Lelouch Lamperouge. Todas esas identidades es una misma persona, la misma que me estaba haciendo la comida.

-Estar muerto te pone de mal humor ¿Hmm?- _Me encantaba provocarlo._

-No estoy muerto- contestó inmediatamente de regreso mientras apagaba la estufa. No me miró en ningún momento.

-Claro que no-

En minutos salió de la cocina con los platos de la comida, posicionándolo en los extremos más alejados de una mesa para 4. _Lo cual no era muy alejados. _

-¿Sigues molesto porque te compré un delantal rosa?-

Él no podía salir de aquí, no nos podíamos arriesgar a que fuera reconocido. Por eso todo lo que se refería a compras lejos de aquí, estaba a mi cargo. _Muy a su pesar._

-Sabes que no me molesta el rosa…- comentó mientras jugaba con la comida en su plato, moviéndola de una lado a otro. Se detuvo para encararme, _que bien_, aquí venía la verdadera diversión –Lo que me molesta… ¡Es que tenga esta estúpida frase escrita!-

_Al principio yo creí que no le tomaría importancia._

-Los estaban regalando- argumenté –Dijiste que gastara la menor cantidad de dinero posible en ello, _y no gasté nada- _le sonreí. En realidad había seguido su orden. Pero supongo que al final si resultó algo contradictorio.

_[Feliz 1er aniversario de la muerte del Emperador Lelouch] _Decía en grandes letras negras, resaltando con el rosa del resto.

No era algo público, ni aprobado, _estoy segura. _Solo que mientras caminaba por la calle pasaron dos hombres corriendo y me tiraron con un paquete en la cara. _Supongo que llevaban haciéndolo por un buen tiempo, dos Sutherland pasaron a una velocidad impresionante a mi lado, tres segundos después. _

Decía: _Delantal de Aniversario. _Realmente no lo revisé hasta que Lelouch lo sacó de la caja. _No es que él me haya creído de todas formas. Realmente parecía algo que yo haría para hacerlo enojar._

-De todas formas terminaste gastando _ese _dinero en pizza- gruñó por lo bajo, su mirada violeta deseando perforarme.

-No comía pizza desde hace mucho tiempo-

-Ayer comiste- replicó.

-¿Lo ves? 24 horas es demasiado tiempo-

Suspiró e intentó volver a su comida, pero desde hacía unos días noté el poco apetito que tenía. No sé si era por la fecha o por algo más, pero había sido más difícil hacerlo enojar que de costumbre. Así que no estaba del todo apenada por haberle traído este delantal, al menos había conseguido que riñera conmigo un poco. _Cheese-kun no es fácil de hacer enojar. _

-Si no te gusta el delantal, solo no lo uses- continué mientras buscaba algo interesante en mi propio plato. Incluso trataba de imaginar que era pizza.

-No me arriesgaré a manchar mi ropa- objetó sin mucho interés.

-Entonces quítate la ropa mientras cocinas- sugerí. Una de sus cejas saltó de su lugar, claramente irritado por mi comentario.

-Solo come- ese era el fin de nuestra conversación. Hoy había tenido suerte de hacerlo reaccionar un poco más.

Cuando se levantó de la mesa con su plato casi intacto, suspiré para mí misma. Las cosas estaban estancadas, pero aún así no me arrepiento de lo que hice aquél día.

o-o-o

_Desde el principio creí que esto era estúpido, pero tenía que darle algo de crédito. Tenía sentido. Incluso podía apostar que daría resultado, aunque la gente del mundo nunca lo fuera a notar. Aunque aún así no encontré el valor para quedarme ahí, tendría que estar lejos para abstenerme de intervenir en ese momento, el muy idiota de inmediato hizo los arreglos para mi partida un día antes. _

_Creí que él tampoco quería tener dudas. Yo ya había perdido el miedo a algo así, la muerte no era algo que después de todo, me pudiera suceder. Por eso no tenía miedo a nada, o eso me decía a mí misma. Enfrenté varias veces lo que otras personas nunca en sus vidas intentarían, porque en el peor de los casos, de todas maneras seguiría viva. _

_Resultó algo interesante viniendo de él._

_Ahora que se paraba cara a cara contra la muerte, él tenía algo que yo había perdido hacía mucho tiempo. Un motivo._

_Él no era inmortal para poder hacer ese tipo de cosas arriesgadas, él en el peor de los casos, moriría. Y aún así no titubeaba a la hora de tener que hacerlo. _

_Yo necesitaba de esa vida. Yo necesitaba seguir viviendo con él._

_Pero, era tarde. De todos los lugares a los que podía haber ido, elegí esta capilla donde había empezado todo y donde había acabado para mí. Ahora estaba a punto de acabar de nuevo lo más importante que tenía en el momento y tarde lo aceptaba. Tarde me daba cuenta de que en realidad me importaba más que un cómplice. _

_Un amigo. O un amor, uno que no vino con el Geass, pero sí al conocerlo y dejarle conocerme. _

_A su estilo inentendible, él se preocupaba por mí. Por eso se deshizo de mí en cuanto pudo. Me alejó al igual que a todos los demás, al final._

_-Lelouch…- no puedo creer que esto termine aquí._

_-Como precio de usar el Geass en otras personas, tú…- Me dije a mi misma que no lloraría, pero no pude evitarlo._

_Sé que estás parado valientemente enfrentando tu muerte, cumpliendo con tu palabra tal y como lo habías dicho._

_-…tú…_

_¡No morirás!_

_El símbolo del Geass en mi frente se encendió._

o-o-o

Seguí sentada en el sillón de nuestra pequeña cabaña incluso cuando él lavaba los platos. _Yo nunca me vi capaz de hacer eso. _Al igual que muchas otras cosas, pero creo que era lo mejor. Nos quedaríamos sin vajilla antes de que yo lograra hacer algo tan simple como secar cada pieza. Así que encendí la televisión con un volumen moderado, _sé que no le gusta enterarse del mundo exterior_, buscando algo entretenido que ver o que pudiera distraerme por unos momentos.

Pero además de los comerciales de Pizza hut, no había nada más.

_-"Por primera vez, en las vísperas del aniversario de la muerte del Emperador Lelouch, la actual emperatriz de Britannia, su alteza Nunally Vi Britannia nos concederá algunas palabras sobre su predecesor en el trono…"-_

-Lelouch, hay algo interesante en la televisión- llamé. Quizás esto aligeraría un poco su humor.

-Te lo he dicho cientos de veces, C.C.- comenzó a hablar desde la cocina -No quiero enterarme de _nada _de lo que esté pasando allí afuera-

_-"…en estos últimos meses la gente se ha preguntado cómo todo se calmó al instante de la muerte del tirano emperador Lelouch a manos de Zero. Muchos opinan que quizás todo esto fue planeado, que el emperador…-_

-¡Esto te interesa!- intenté de nuevo, no recibí respuesta esta vez.

_Bueno, yo sí quería enterarme. _

_-"… mi hermano nunca hizo las cosas para su propio beneficio. Se sacrificó a sí mismo para abolir el poder opresor de Britannia desde dentro…"-_

Siempre supe que Nunally era demasiado perceptiva por su problema de la vista y Lelouch me dijo que antes de _morir _ella había visto la verdad más allá de lo que él y Suzaku intentaron demostrar. _Ella lo perdonó. _Aunque no creo que ella hubiera estado enojada alguna vez con Lelouch, solo era el castigo que él mismo se ponía a sí mismo por el camino que había elegido.

_-…"Pero no les pido que me crean, eso sería intentar controlar lo que piensen y ahora el mundo es libre de elegir"_

Había sido cuestión de tiempo para que tratara de limpiar el nombre de su hermano, pero no creo que eso sea posible a estas alturas. Lelouch se esforzó demasiado en que todo el mundo lo odiara, haciendo imposible retroceder eso.

-_"-Kyoshiro Todo-sama, ¿Tiene algo que agregar?"-_

La cámara enfocó al viejo hombre, pero logré ver como _Zero _se encontraba presente también. _Aunque dudo mucho que Suzaku vaya a decir palabra alguna en este tema. _

Nunally estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ayudar a la reputación de su hermano. La gente que la acompañaba era la que sabía la verdad completa, incluyendo el Geass y su participación como Zero. Eran pocos, y con ellos estaba Kallen, Gino, Cecile, Llyod y otros miembros de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros.

_Al final si le deben mucho a él… pero si se entera, no quiero estar aquí para ver cómo va a reaccionar. _

Los humanos no descansan hasta obtener lo que quieren y los Vi Britannia son una especie única y testaruda.

-¿No, Cheese-kun?-

_El que calla, otorga. _

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Yo estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que decidiera Nunally, pero esto era un tanto diferente. A pesar de que llevaba un año hablando de ello, no creí que un futuro cercano me tendría que enfrentar a la prensa de esta manera. _¿Qué podría decir yo? _Hubiera sido mejor si ni siquiera hubiera aparecido.

"_Zero ¿Te arrepientes de haber asesinado al emperador?"_

"_¿Estaba planeado?"_

"_¿Cuál es tu verdadera identidad?"_

Nunally sabía que yo no podría responder a nada de eso aunque quisiera, así que solo lograban ponerme más incómodo a cada minuto, haciéndome querer salir de ahí. Suficiente había sido con tener que asesinar a mi mejor amigo y al hombre que quizás perdió más en estos años turbulentos. Quien lo dio todo para la felicidad de la mayoría, y que ni a pesar de los intentos de Nunally, sería reconocido como el salvador del mundo.

_Y no podía decir todo esto que pensaba. _

-Por favor, les pido a todos los representantes de la prensa que no se hagan ese tipo de preguntas-

_Nunally… _

-Vine aquí con el único propósito de revelar algunos de los que habían sido los ideales de mi hermano-

Ella se hizo más fuerte al final de todo. Comprendió con gran rapidez lo que Lelouch había planeado desde el principio e incluso le conté lo que había pasado el día de la muerte del 98th Emperador. Evitando la parte en la que la madre de ambos les había dado la espalda y que desde un principio había estado del lado de su padre.

Aunque Lelouch intentó en ese momento ser fuerte, yo sabía que había sido un muy cruel y doloroso descubrimiento. Lo que los trajo a Nunally y a él a Japón había sido reclamar al emperador por la muerte de su madre, resultando que su esfuerzo había sido en vano. _Estaban solos._

-Gracias por sus respuestas, su alteza Nunally Vi Britannia-

_Al fin esto había acabado. _

Britannia ahora mantenía una relación estrecha con Japón, la idea era ayudar al país a regresar a su gloria para que pudiera continuar por sí mismo su camino. Las cosas iban realmente bien, no fáciles pero todos estaban haciendo un excelente trabajo para que funcionara.

_Nadie quería tener más dolor y sufrimiento. _

_Nadie quería perder su nueva oportunidad de vivir en un mundo mejor. _

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Ha sido un largo año pero no esperaba menos desde aquél día. Ni siquiera tenía esto en mente y aunque en un principio resultó frustrante, poco a poco me vi entendiendo el motivo de C.C. para hacerlo. _Ella no quería estar sola. _Y no lo admitiría, así como yo tampoco se lo diría directamente. Así funcionaban las cosas entre nosotros y dudo que algo pudiera cambiarlo. _Aunque algunas veces era tan… irritante. _Pero pedirle que dejara de hacerlo era como pedirle que dejara de comer pizza. _Ambas cosas las considero imposibles. _

No era mi intención que ella viviera conmigo de esta manera. _Escondiéndose. _Su rostro no era conocido para que no pudiera salir siempre que quisiera. Aún así insistía en quedarse aquí, creyendo que no notaba sus intenciones.

_-¡Esto te interesa!-_ llamó desde la sala.

_De nuevo, _estaba intentando que viera televisión. No importaban las veces que se lo había repetido, no me escucharía.

No quería enterarme de lo que pasaba en el mundo exterior. No quería saber si las cosas iban muy bien, regulares o mal. _No podía permitirme el deseo de volver, por más aburrido que estuviera aquí. _Suzaku estaba sacrificando su identidad allá, así que yo _al no estar muerto, _lo menos que podría hacer era permanecer en las sombras.

_Rompí mi promesa. _

_Mejor dicho, C.C. rompió mi promesa._

Estaba bien que ella hubiera luchado por lo que quería, _esta vez_, pero encontraba algo conflictivo el que su motivo para haber luchado fuera en parte yo.

_Ella era tan misteriosa. _Y apenas comenzaba a ver su verdadera forma de ser.

No la conspiradora, bruja, que siempre guardaba algún secreto de los demás. Que me seguía como una sombra y que solía saber lo que pensaba con solo verme a la cara.

_No… _ella era más que eso. Seguía teniendo su mente atrapada en el deseo de ser querida y querer a cambio. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, era difícil encontrar alguien que pudiera llenar esas características para ella, pues era una persona muy especial. _Se necesitaba de mucha resistencia a sus provocaciones, _se necesitaba haber estado en su lugar o algo parecido, _tener la misma visión del mundo. _

En realidad son una infinidad de cosas que se necesitan, ¿Pero cuándo no lo han sido? Al estar a lado de alguien, debes tener algunas cosas en común o por lo menos llevarse bien.

Me alegro por ella, pero estoy demasiado muerto para pasar por todo esto de nuevo. _No quería volver a iniciar este ciclo._

_Kallen, Shirley… _perdí a una de ellas por envolverla en mis motivos. La otra se mantuvo firme incluso hasta el final, lo sé. Pero las dos terminaron heridas por mi manera de ser.

Supongo que C.C. realmente debe ser como yo, para querer seguir a mi lado. Pero me temía que incluso aquí, apartados del resto del mundo, pudiera pasar algo.

_Ella no… era más inmortal. O eso me había dicho._

-Lelouch… estaba interesante lo que salió en la tele- no noté cuando entró a la cocina, el plato momentáneamente resbaló de entre mis dedos.

¿Este es mi castigo por haber esclavizado al mundo?

-C.C… - advertí. _Ella lo sabe._

-Ya, ya. No te contaré nada ¿Feliz?-

Al final, ella solo quiere ser feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Nunally P.O.V.<strong>

No fue tal y como esperaba, excepto por el hecho de que sabía que no lograría mucho en esta primera vez. Las personas habían buscado explicaciones por demasiado tiempo y comenzaron a creer los rumores que entre ellos mismos surgían, así que no había mucho que hacer para contrarrestar lo que creían. _Lo que Onii-sama se esforzó por hacerlos creer. _Hizo un buen trabajo hasta al final, aunque sigo sin entender completamente por qué tenía que ser de esta manera.

-Nunally, ¿Estás bien?-

Levanté mi vista, _Zero _estaba aquí_. _Después de todo, no estaba tan sola en esta lucha.

_Él sabe._

Estábamos camino al centro de mando. Él tenía unas cuantas cosas que hacer y yo no quería estar sola por el momento. Eran demasiadas cosas las que me recordaban a mi hermano este día y la única persona que podría entender cómo me sentía, era _Suzaku._ Porque él seguro se siente de la misma manera aunque no me lo quiera decir. _Incluso en el final, siempre fue el mejor amigo de mi hermano._

-Zero…-

Llegamos a nuestro destino y reasumimos la actuación de no tanta familiaridad entre ambos. Teníamos un año manteniendo las apariencias mientras estuviéramos en público para no levantar más sospechas de las que ya había. _¿Por qué la emperatriz de Britannia tenía tanta confianza en Zero? ¿No se había dado a Zero por muerto? ¿Por qué aliarse con el hombre que mató a su hermano?_

Y había una interminable lista de candidatos a estar detrás de la máscara. Una vez incluso se dijo que Zero era una especie de robot-humanoide, que nadie lo podría destruir nunca. Recuerdo la expresión de Suzaku, él estaba en mi habitación ese día y ambos descansábamos después de un largo viaje. Se rio suavemente por un momento antes de que su mirada seria volviera.

_Él no era tan feliz siendo Zero._

-Zero-sama, perdone las molestias. Al parecer solo fue un pequeñísimo detalle-

La base de los caballeros negros tenía una gran vista a todo el Territorio de Japón, y en especial la ciudad de Tokyo. Batallas a cargo de _onii-sama _les habían enseñado que esta ciudad podía ser atacada por muchos puntos distintos y ahora que el mundo había caído en una época de paz, las preparaciones de todas formas no debían disminuir.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó?- preguntó _Zero. _

Suzaku me dejó después de poner una de sus enguantadas manos en mi hombro. _Siempre encontré este lugar interesante. _No importaba el día o la hora, siempre había al menos cinco personas vigilando. Puse mi completa atención a la conversación.

-Todo parece indicar que el sistema de radares cayó por unos segundos-

Hubo un silencio tenso por algunos segundos, _Zero _no se movió ni un centímetro, hasta que el mismo hombre volvió a hablar.

-Parecer ser que la causa fue Llyod-san y Rakshata-san estaban haciendo algún tipo de experimento y provocaron la falla del sistema- continuó un poco avergonzado el recluta, masajeando su propio cuello con una de sus manos. El silencio de su líder sin duda lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

Zero caminó hacia la pantalla del radar. Desde mi lugar podía ver que estaba funcionando bien, _o lo que podía calificar como bien. _Nada de objetos no identificados en la Zona Naval y aérea Japonesa.

-Bien- fue lo único que dijo Suzaku antes de volver a mi lado, listos para retirarnos.

_Había sido un día demasiado larg…_

-¡ZERO-SAMA!-

Luces comenzaron a brillar, sonidos que se me hacían familiares se comenzaron a escuchar. La luz roja de una sirena que anunciaba el peligro inundó la habitación. Sentí las manos de Suzaku cerrarse fuertemente en mi silla.

_¿Por qué?_

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V. <strong>

El momento en el que todo fue una falsa alarma me quitó un peso de encima. Éste día no me creía capaz de soportar situaciones como esta y lo único que quería era poder retirarme a mi habitación y no salir hasta mañana. Tomando en cuenta de que apenas y serían las 11:00 a.m., tendría todo el día para evitar más prensa o preguntas incómodas sobre Lelouch.

_¿Cómo explicarle al mundo como realmente era Lelouch? ¿Cómo hacerles saber quién era realmente el hombre detrás de la máscara de Zero o el Demonio emperador y todo lo que sacrificó para este final?_

Los que logramos conocer la verdad por completo éramos pocos y aún así era algo increíble todo lo que había pasado en dos años de este gran movimiento.

-¡ZERO-SAMA!-

_¿Qué…?_

Cada una de las luces de alerta en la habitación se encendió, al mismo tiempo que la sirena y los sonidos de alarma. Giré justo a tiempo para ver cómo el radar era puesto en la pantalla principal y un solo punto color amarillo y desconocido aparecía, acercándose. Lo suficientemente para poner a todos en este lugar tensos.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunté mientras me acercaba más a los oficiales en turno, ninguno de ellos supo decir nada -¡Pongan la cámara, rápido!-

En menos de un minuto, apareció en pantalla un Knightmare blanco que parecía estar en muy mal estado. Volaba, sí, pero apenas y se sostenía en el cielo. Sin mencionar que no sabíamos de donde rayos había salido, así mismo podría ser algún experimento de Llyod-san del cual no haya informado a la base.

_Las cosas no deberían de ser así. _¿De dónde había salido eso? ¿Por qué hasta ahora nuestros radares lo detectaban? Incluso me pregunté si tenía algo que ver con el incidente de hacía unos minutos. Sea lo que sea, no me gustaba y tenía que averiguar el propósito de esa cosa en espacio aéreo japonés.

-Envíen un Knightmare para investigar- ordené. No _parecía _la gran cosa.

Uno de los dos hombres abrió comunicación por radio.

-Caballero Negro 23-B, necesitamos que revise las afueras de la base. Knigthmare blanco desconocido se acerca y no se ha podido establecer comunicación, 23-B, responda-

Necesitaba que alguien fuera y rápido. No sé que había en el que me ponía nervioso.

-_Aquí 23-B_

Tomaba el control desde aquí.

-23-B, habla _Zero. _Necesito que salga a interceptar al Knightmare blanco que se acerca a la base sin identificación o permiso alguno-

Los cuatro vigías esperaban en silencio. Nunally no emitía sonido alguno mientras me encargaba de esto.

-_Lo siento mucho, Zero-sama. No tengo el código y la llave de mi Knigthmare-_

¿Qué…?

-¿Dónde está la llave de su Knightmare, _soldado_?- puntualicé esa palabra con especial entonación. Este hombre es parte de la patrulla especial de la ciudad y ¿No tiene la llave de su propio Knightmare?

-_Lloyd-san y Rakshata-san la tienen, Zero-sama…- _fue la temerosa respuesta.

Esos dos.

La imagen de la amenaza de blanco no se detenía y la respuesta que obtuve de los demás escuadrones patrulla era la misma.

-¡Comuníquenme con Lloyd-san!-

Usualmente no sería tan demandante, pero esta situación estaba sacando lo peor de mí que desde la mañana estaba amenazando con salir.

_-Ohh ¿Zero, a qué se debe tan grandiosa llamada?- _podía reconocer ese tono donde fuera, pero no era el momento.

-Lloyd-san ¡Necesito los Knightmare patrulla! ¿Por qué tiene todas las llaves? Mejor dicho, necesito que envíe uno ¡Ahora, porque…!-

Todos estaban viendo a la pantalla. El Knightmare blanco se había detenido a un km de la nuestra base, pero no daba señas de hacer nada. Nuestros sensores no indicaban ninguna reacción o movimiento. _Esto era malo._

_-¿Zero…?- _apenas y escuché la voz del científico.

-Llyod-san, prepare un Knightmare para mí-

Ordené que se protegiera a Nunally, llevándola a la parte más baja de éste lugar. Si algo pasaba, _si me tenía que ver envuelto en una pelea, _lo último que quería era que ella resultara herida y este lugar era un blanco en el momento, o era lo peor que me podía imaginar. Quizás estábamos sobreactuando con este Knightmare desconocido y solo era un error que estuviera aquí, pero al ignorar de dónde venía y por qué no había comunicación, solo lo hacía más sospechoso y un peligro hasta no probar lo contrario.

Caminaba por los deshabitados pasillos de la base, _debía cambiar esto. _Pensando en que hacía mucho tiempo que no subía a un Knightmare, Zero no es conocido por eso. Y el único con el que me había visto cómodo al manejarlo era el Lancelot. _Que había sido destruido durante la pelea en el Damocles contra el Guren. _

Todo estaba mal, ni siquiera tendríamos que vernos en esta situación.

El hangar estaba vacío. Solo un par de helicópteros de prensa y transporte, ni un solo Knightmare, de _ningún _tipo.

-¡Zero!-

Rakshata, Lloyd y Cecile me alcanzaron en el lugar. La última puso la llave de un Knightmare en mi mano pero antes de poder preguntar dónde se encontraba la máquina, fui interrumpido por la pregunta al unísono de los dos científicos.

-¿Qué es eso?- Había algo más que sorpresa y curiosidad en sus voces, no creí que quería averiguar por qué. Las compuertas estaban abiertas y desde donde estaba, ambos podían ver a aquél Knightmare blanco también con toda claridad.

_¿Qué estaba esperando?_

-Lo averiguaré-

-¡Espera S…Zero!-

Rakshata me detuvo al tomarme del brazo. Guardó su singular pipa en su bata y al mismo tiempo sacó unos binoculares. _¿Qué estábamos esperando aquí? Un posible enemigo estaba aquí afuera y todos estaban actu…_

-¡¿Podría ser?- La científica hindú plantó dolorosamente sus binoculares en los ojos de Llyod-san, _creo que sus anteojos se rompieron al mismo tiempo, _pero el grito nada varonil del científico significaba solo malas noticias.

Conocía ese grito. Cuando aparecía algo que _a su parecer _era su idea o debió terminarlo, o algo parecido, gritaba en indignación. Como cuando el Gawain fue terminado y usado por los caballeros negros mientras estaban a cargo de Lelouch, había gritado de la misma manera. Cuando vio a FLEIJA en el Damocles, tenía la misma expresión que ahora. Rakshata lo acompañaba.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- demandé, no veía nada fuera de lo común en ese Knightmare.

-¡Suenen la alarma!- Rakshata ahora gritaba por el radio que sostenía en su mano -¡SUENEN la alarma F!- Lloyd y Cecile corrieron de inmediato aunque la orden no era para ellos, como si sus vidas…dependieran de ello.

_¿Podía ser…?_

_¿FLEIJA?_

Hubo un momento donde Rakshata me miró fijamente y supe lo que tenía que hacer. _No era tomar un Knightmare. _Era demasiado tarde para eso. Usé el comunicador dentro de la máscara, comunicándome a la base central y con el Primer Ministro Japonés.

-Soy Zero…- _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba pasando? –_Lancen la alarma de FLEIJA, ¡Y todas las unidades de Misiles, apunten al bastardo del Knightmare Blanco!-

_¡¿POR QUÉ?_

* * *

><p><strong>C.C. P.O.V.<strong>

Días como estos no llegan todos los días. Días como estos simplemente no son lo suficientemente largos para aprovecharlos, para disfrutarlos. Hacía más de una hora había regresado del huerto de las naranjas con unas pocas y no lo encontré dentro de la casa. Lo primero que supuse es que quería algo con que distraerse y no muy lejos de aquí había un arroyo de aguas cristalinas. _Muchas veces lo he encontrado ahí. _

Pero mi sorpresa fue detenerme en un árbol de gran grosor, apenas a algunos metros de la cabaña, donde él estaba dormido pacíficamente con su espalda apoyada en el tronco.

_¿Quién lo diría? _Sonreí.

El viento, el clima era completamente perfecto. Había algunas nubes que adornaban el cielo pero solo completaban el hermoso paisaje.

Algunos rayos de sol se colaron entre las ramas de la copa e iluminaban tenuemente su pálido rostro. _Tranquilo. _

Hace dos años nunca hubiéramos pensado en gozar de una paz así. Él, quedándose dormido sin preocupación alguna a la sombra de un árbol. Seguro de sí mismo y de que nada lo podría dañar, y si algo pasaba, no tenía importancia. _Estaba tan relajado. _

En realidad esa posición se veía invitante y siendo que no acostumbro a pasar las noches sola, me encontré sentándome a su lado, disfrutando la vista desde el suelo al cielo.

_Así es como me gustaría vivir siempre. _

Sentí como su cabeza caía en mi hombro. No me importaba. Dejé que la mía hiciera lo mismo, al posarla sobre la suya y quedarme dormida como nunca antes recordaba.

Dormiría, y viviría.

Dormiría.

Aunque, no todo dura por siempre _¿No? _Con mi experiencia en largos tiempos debería saberlo ya y aún así me negaba a creer que esto hubiera acabado tan rápido. Tan rápido que no era justo.

-_C.C. …-_

Me negaba a volver del mundo de los sueños.

-_C.C. … Lelouch-sama_

¿Por qué tanto ruido?

-¡C.C.!-

No me desperté completamente por la voz, claro que no, ni aunque fuera la voz de la mujer que me metió en todo esto, ameritaría romper con esta cadena de paz. Pero fue inevitable cuando me desperté al caer al suelo porque mi apoyo saltó de su lugar y cayó al suelo él también. Abrí los ojos y Lelouch ya se estaba sentando de nuevo sobando el brazo en el que había caído y mirando con cierto enojo al hombre que obstaculizaba nuestros dulces sueños.

_Jeremiah._

Por la mirada de Lelouch, estaba pensando en lo mismo que yo y era que _Orange _debía tener una muy buena explicación por su súbita llegada, y más aún por despertarnos. Aunque si conocía el hombre, eso era lo que lo había traído aquí y temía lo que fuera a decir.

El hombre seguía hincado frente a ambos y esperaba el momento para hablar.

-Habla, Jeremiah- incitó Lelouch acariciando el puente de su nariz en irritación. _Debió de haber tenido un buen sueño. _Pero creo que no se comparaba con lo que venía, algo me lo decía.

-Es Tokyo, _your Highness- _

Ambos nos enderezamos al instante en nuestras posiciones, el sueño se había ido.

-Ha sido atacado hace unas horas… con FLEIJA-

* * *

><p><em>Wiii! Mi primer fic de Code Geass, en mi tercer aniversario :D Wuju... pizza para todos! <em>

_Espero que les haya gustado, en serio, desde que terminé de ver el anime se me vino a la cabeza. Además, llevo meses escribiéndolo, así que... no haría daño una pequeña opinión ¿Verdad? La trama se me hace muy desarrollable, hehehe no se imaginan lo que ya tengo desarrollado n.n Solo digamos que me gusta poner las cosas difíciles._

_Gracias por estos dos años, ka13ms :D TQM Kohai! n.n_

_!Any Li Britannia se los ordena, review! (sniff quiero un geass) y habrá pizza hut para todos! YAY! Vayan juntando sus cupones, en el capi 12 se canjean los cheese-kun para aquellos con 12 reviews :D_

_any_


	2. Stage 2: Regreso

**Felicidades por tu calificación, Kohai! n.n**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Regreso.<strong>

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

No era del tipo que acostumbraba a tener un sueño pesado, pero esta vez, había sucumbido completamente y sin preocupación alguna ante el. Ahora que C.C. no estaba y que sabía que no había nadie en varios kilómetros a la redonda, no vi objeción alguna. Así que despertar lo que era el mejor sueño que había tenido en varios años no era algo que me gustara. Apenas y noté a C.C. dormida sobre mi hombro pero el último grito del intruso terminó de sacarme de mis sentidos, volviéndome a la realidad con un doloroso golpe.

_Diablos. _

¿Pero que tenía a Jeremiah aquí? Ya estaba completamente despierto y el hombre no comenzaba a explicarse, podría tratar de asesinarlo si no se apresuraba.

-Habla, Jeremiah- _¿Necesitaba mi permiso, acaso? _

Pero la expresión en su rostro no me gustaba. Ni siquiera que estuviera aquí, porque se supone que no deberíamos tener contacto para no poner en riesgo este secreto, pero vi a Anya parada unos metros detrás de él, _esperando. _

-Es Tokyo, _your highness- _

Si todavía mi cerebro estaba un poco nublado, ahora tenía mi completa atención.

-Ha sido atacado hace unas horas… con FLEIJA-

Lo miré por varios minutos con sorpresa, incredulidad y escepticismo. Escuché como C.C. retuvo su aliento ante esta información, pero… simplemente, _¡Esto no podía estar pasando!_

Dejé que mi cabeza cayera en una de mis manos, sentí que Jeremiah se movió en ese momento. _¿Acaso cree que perderé el conocimiento? _Pero realmente había una gran cantidad de voces en mi cabeza que me decían tantas y distintas cosas que era difícil concentrarme por más tiempo en el presente. Sentía cómo C.C. y Jeremiah hablaban sobre esto, pero en mi mente la posibilidad de que mi plan haya sucumbido tan rápido es una sentencia de muerte.

_Las cosas no se suponían que debían ser así._

El mundo no debía entrar en caos, todos deberían ser felices, Nunally no debería pasar por esto… _Nunnally no debería lidiar con esto._

Todo lo que di, las vidas que se sacrificaron. Los riesgos de todo lo que hice, los costos, los esfuerzos de todos aquellos que estuvieron conmigo hasta el final. El sufrimiento que causé y los títulos que adquirí para que la maldad del mundo muriera conmigo. _¿Habían sido para nada?_

Por esto era que no me quería enterar del mundo exterior, por esto quería alejarme a la esquina menos poblada del mapa y aún así… aún así no serviría de nada. _Ahora _sabía que esa desgracia había pasado. Podía escuchar algunas palabras que decía Jeremiah como _lluvia de FLEIJA, muertes, inesperado, __**caos**__. _Y al mismo tiempo me encontraba sin poder reaccionar realmente a eso.

Sabía… **ponía **mi confianza en Suzaku. Que él podría manejar esta situación como la había mantenido por un año. _Quería _creerlo realmente pero mi mente me dictaba otras acciones a tomar. Acciones que no me gustaban y que había jurado no regresar a ellas.

_Volver. _

No puedo. Estoy _muerto. _El mundo se deshizo de mí para poder comenzar esta época de paz y vivir en plenitud.

_Pero no hay paz. _

Eso no significa que tenga que volver. El mundo está unido, Britannia debe unirlos, ¡Deben pelear! _Deben…_

_Suzaku hubiera hecho algo desde el principio para detener esto. _

No sé en realidad que es lo que pasó. Apenas escuché que Tokyo fue atacada con FLEIJA y todas estas conclusiones saltan a mi cabeza. Es inevitable comenzar a pensar en lo que se tiene que hacer para que esto se detenga, pero yo no debo participar. Yo no debo ir. _Yo no quiero ir. _Se supone que había cumplido, que mi condena había acabo ahí.

_¿Por qué?_

-Lelouch…-

Debo seguir dormido, esto debe de ser una pesadilla.

-¡Lelouch!-

Sentí algo frío en mi mejilla. Estaba de vuelta en la _realidad _y el sol se estaba ocultando dejando tonos naranja de rastro en el cielo. La mano de C.C. permaneció ahí hasta que tuve que mirarla. Por más de unos segundos pensé que no tendría el valor de verla a la cara en estas circunstancias.

Esto no era solo yo. No era mi tranquilidad, no era mi felicidad.

_Era la de ella. _

Aún cuando yo decidí morir y alejarla de todos aquellos momentos en los que me había seguido, ella logró salvarme porque lo que quería era que la acompañara y que no la dejara como todos los demás lo habían hecho. _Ella quería estar a mi lado. _Y al fin había conseguido todo lo que quería aquí, lo sé porque todos los días parecía más feliz y contenta que antes, que siendo una terrorista o una ocupante más en Ashford de la que nadie se había dado cuenta a excepción de Nunally.

_Aquí podía ser realmente ella. _

Y yo no quería quitarle eso.

Así que al girarme evité sus ojos, pero no por mucho. Esos ojos amarillos me atraparon en algo que no entendía.

No entendía por qué ella no estaba molesta, enojada. Triste o decepcionada. _Ella me conoce. _Debía saber todo lo que estaba pasando en mi mente y las estúpidas conclusiones a las que estaba llegando. _Contra las que estaba peleando._

-Detente- dijo.

Nos miramos por unos segundos.

-Detente y deja de tratar de resolver este problema en tu cabeza…- me reprendió removiendo su mano de mi mejilla y levantándola sobre mi cabeza para darme un golpe. _Si dolió. _-… si sigues así perderás el conocimiento o comenzará a salir sangre por tu nariz-

-¿Qué?- no pude detenerme, _¿De dónde había salido eso? _-¿Por qué me saldría sangre de la nariz?- pregunté.

Incluso Jeremiah la miraba con la misma pregunta escrita en su rostro. C.C. se encogió de hombros al contestar.

-Porque te golpearé si no te detienes. Estabas a punto de empezar a hiperventilar-

Las miradas de ambos no me permitieron contradecirla. Podía sentir como al paso de los minutos, el peso del mundo comenzaba a descender sobre mis hombros una vez más y la tranquilidad se esfumaba. No podía detenerlo.

-Volvamos adentro- sugerí.

El día había acabado y con el mi nueva vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

No esperaba esto. Los japoneses no esperaban esto. Había sido completamente diferente a lo que cualquiera se hubiera imaginado y me preocupaba. Haciendo a un lado el hecho de que había perdido contra un desconocido, que no hice ningún movimiento para detenerlo, sentía que esto solo era un aviso. _Y no tenía la más mínima idea de qué hacer de ahora en adelante._

Caminar por las recién atacadas calles de Tokyo no era una brillante idea. Los rostros de los ciudadanos britannian y japoneses me golpeaban. Destrucción se hacía más y más presente mientras avanzaba. Este se había convertido en un verdadero infierno.

El Knightmare blanco había sacado un arma grande y larga de entre la estructura de su espalda. Apuntó sobre el cielo de Tokyo por unos segundos antes de lanzar el proyectil y supe que todo había acabado. Sentí que alguien jaló de mi brazo para correr y encontrar refugio aún en contra de mi voluntad. El geass de Lelouch quemaba en mi mente para sobrevivir a esto, pero me había resistido hasta el último instante donde Rakshata me obligó a seguirla hasta un refugio en la base del edificio. _Había mucha gente ahí ya, estaba Nunnally con ellos._

Esperamos por lo que pareció una eternidad, no había nadie fuera que nos dijera que era seguro salir.

Todos teníamos la incertidumbre de qué es lo que había pasado, _si acaso ya había acabado _y si éramos sobrevivientes.

Una cámara que Lloyd-san conectó a una agenda táctil que portaba nos mostró las afueras de la base. _El Knightmare blanco había desaparecido. _

Y al principio no dejé salir a nadie, no hasta que yo mismo comprobara que todo estaba bien.

Cargaba un radio en mi mano pero no me vi capaz usarlo al ver la ciudad de Tokyo después del atentado. Estaba en el techo de la parte más alta del edificio. _Podía ver todo. _Podía ver el silencio que estaba reinando sobre la zona y cómo parecía que esta había muerto.

El aire hacía que la capa de _Zero _puesta en mis hombros ondeara. La máscara me asfixiaba.

_¿Cómo había permitido que pasara esto? _

* * *

><p>Todos salieron del refugio subterráneo. La alerta de FLEIJA fue levantada cuando nos aseguramos de que no habría más riesgos. Todou-san, Kallen, Gino… el Ministro Ohgi, todos llegaron a la base en cuestión de minutos después de esto. Estábamos preparándonos en la sala de control donde Cecile-san buscaba lo que las cámaras alrededor de la base habían captado. Lo que ese Knightmare en realidad había hecho, pues nos quedaba claro que esta había sido solo una advertencia.<p>

Cuando puso en la pantalla al enemigo, pude ver cómo la mayoría le buscaba un origen o una razón para estar aquí. Cómo querían averiguar sus motivos para hacer esto en primer lugar.

_Nadie pudo llegar a una conclusión en ese aspecto._

Así que continuamos admirando, _impotentes_, cómo de su gran arma salía un proyectil que voló sobre el cielo de Tokyo por unos segundos, antes de fragmentarse en cuatro pedazos más pequeños que a su vez se fragmentaron más y más. Al final solo parecían balas del tamaño de pelotas de tenis. _Pero nunca se vio que una pelota hiciera esto. _

**Ninguno **tenía idea de cómo FLEIJA había llegado a manos de este desconocido. Menos aún cómo es que lo estaba utilizando en esta devastadora versión, y lo peor de todo es que tampoco conocíamos su origen o motivos para esta hostilidad.

No sabíamos si éramos culpables, si lo merecíamos.

_La gente de esta ciudad no lo merecía. _

A medida que las decenas de proyectiles comenzaron a caer en edificios y calles de la ciudad, se hacía presente la característica luminosidad en la explosión, luego expansión y un gran vacío esférico que era dejado al final. Esto había arrasado con muchas partes de la ciudad sin distinción alguna, escuelas, hospitales, refugios. Si bien no era del tamaño de los anteriores FLEIJA, su devastación era idéntica.

Incluso hubo algunas estructuras que no soportaron los pedazos faltante a causa de la absorción de FLEIJA y sucumbieron ante su propio peso, causando incluso más destrucción y daño a los ciudadanos de Japón.

_Esto es imperdonable._

No éramos una potencia en armas, a pesar de que el Imperio de Britannia mostraba su apoyo para abastecernos. Pero incluso Britannia había dejado de ser un peligro para el mundo y los demás países estaban contentos y más que de acuerdo con eso.

_No se suponía que tendríamos que estar preparados para algo así. _

_¡Esto era una cobardía!_

Estrellé mi puño en frustración sobre la mesa. Por la cara del Ministro y Todou-san, no soy el único que se sentía de esta manera. Pero más que daños a la ciudad y posibles víctimas, me sentí faltante a la promesa que le había hecho a Lelouch. Sé que lo demás también era importante, que nada se podría comparar con vidas perdidas de gente inocente, pero la vida de Lelouch también se había ido en esto, confiando en que esta paz al menos prevalecería algunos años.

_Años. _

Apenas y se cumplía uno desde aquél día. Solo UNO. ¿En qué parte nos equivocamos? ¿Qué dejamos fuera al planear el _Zero Requiem_?

-Ministro Ohgi-san, Zero…-

La voz de Nunnally nos sacó a todos de nuestros pensamientos. Ella parecía afectada al igual que los demás por lo sucedido, pero al mismo tiempo parecía ser quien tenía la cabeza más fría por el momento.

_Era más parecida a Lelouch de lo que cualquiera podría pensar._

-Si me permiten, puedo llamar a mi hermana Cornelia Li Britannia, para prestar apoyo a Japón y enfrentar esta desconocida amenaza-

En sus ojos había la misma decisión que Lelouch una vez había mostrado, al declarar que se apropiaría del mundo y luego todo sería un lugar mejor. Esos ojos violáceos me recordaban tanto a los de él, como estuviera presente en este momento.

Toudo-san parecía bien con la idea, él era quien dirigía la mayoría de nuestra fuerza militar así que eso ya era un voto a favor. Todos sabíamos de lo que era capaz Cornelia y si esto solo era un aviso, necesitaríamos incluso más ayuda que solo la que Britannia pudiera prestarnos. _Si queríamos erradicar el problema antes de que se convirtiera en algo más grande._

Desgraciadamente, aprendí en solo unos segundos que no debería lamentarme por no mantener este periodo de paz sin romperse por un largo tiempo. Pero si yo podía hacer regresar el tiempo al momento donde _de nuevo _las batallas, estrategias y engaños no eran necesarios, entonces así sería.

-Es un honor, su alteza- permití una leve inclinación a Nunnally. Todos en la habitación habían dado su aprobación a traer a la bruja de Britannia a Japón.

Nunnally sonrió.

_Me aseguraría de mantener esa sonrisa ahí. Por ella, y por Lelouch. _

* * *

><p><strong>C.C. P.O.V.<strong>

No creí que las cosas se dieran tan rápido. Tampoco que los preparativos se dieran en un tiempo record como este.

Lelouch se veía tan pensativo y todavía sorprendido por esta información que creí que no sería capaz de pensar con claridad mientras su cabeza estuviera llena de los peores escenarios que solo él podía imaginar. Lo de golpearlo iba muy en serio si no se tranquilizaba, por fortuna había entendido el mensaje o la mayoría de él, su rostro reflejaba un sufrimiento que… no me gustaba ver. Uno por el cual culparía al causante de todo esto, a quien me había arrebatado mi nueva vida.

Era imposible volver en el tiempo y arreglar lo que nos había salido mal. Eso lo tenía marcado en mi piel desde siempre.

Solo nos quedaba la resignación y tratar de hacer lo mejor con la actual situación, aunque esta no ponía contentos a nadie de los presentes. Incluso yo misma me encontré decepcionada por la forma en que las cosas se estaban dando. Tanto como ellos, yo había apostado que la paz duraría algunos años. Aunque alguien se empeñaba en darnos la contraria esta vez. _Alguien que se había movido demasiado bien,_ para nuestra desgracia.

Anya tenía consigo esa pequeña agenda electrónica que siempre cargaba, logramos ver lo que pasó en Tokyo hacía unas horas gracias a un aficionado _sin miedo a morir _que había captado los momentos más importantes.

Un Knightmare blanco que surcaba el cielo y un arma de FLEIJA. Un arma que ahora había levantado la furia de los japoneses y supongo que del mundo entero.

-¿No se supone que FLEIJA solo es secreto entre Japón y Britannia?- preguntó Jeremiah con gran frustración, mirando de nuevo el corto video. Sin embargo nadie le respondió.

Lelouch seguía inmerso en su mundo mental y yo me dedicaba a observarlo, tratando de saber qué es lo que haría ahora.

Aunque no le tomaba a un genio averiguarlo, estaba siendo demasiado testarudo al negar la más válida opción de todas. No estaba buscando motivos para ir a Tokyo, para _regresar. _Estaba buscando los motivos para no hacerlo y eso era lo que yo no comprendía.

Sus deseos, más que por encima de otra cosa habían sido la paz del mundo por el bienestar de su hermana y un grupo limitado de personas. _Esa idea había ayudado a todos al final. _Pero ahora no sabía si su motivo seguía siendo el mismo, o si había algo que había cambiado en este año. Cualquiera de las dos cosas, él tenía que contestarlas y sea cual sea su decisión, todavía no lograba decirle que yo lo seguiría sin importar qué.

_Pero supone que ya lo sabe. _Somos cómplices.

Estaba simplemente sobre-calentando su cerebro con pensamientos inútiles y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo mientras Jeremiah y Anya estuvieran aquí. Esto es un tanto más personal y lo debía hablar a solas con él para que quedara claro.

Suponiendo que mis suposiciones eran correctas y que por una vez en la vida podría adelantarme a lo que pensaba, ordené a _Orange-kun _tener listo cierto medio de transporte. Él salió comprendiendo lo que yo quería hacer y se llevó a Anya consigo sin mucha protesta. Como esperaba, Lelouch no se había percatado de esto mientras seguía con sus pensamientos complicados.

_Siempre lo hacía más complicado. _

-¿Lelouch?-

Y me ignoraría hasta que lograra regresarlo a la realidad. Esto me tomaría gritarle cerca de 10 minutos.

-¡Lelouch!-

_Cheese-kun_ decidió cooperar conmigo al ser lanzado por los aires directo al rostro del _ex-emperador _quien por la sorpresa, al hacerse hacia atrás hizo que la silla se parara sobre sus dos patas traseras y resbalara, enviándolo al suelo a él también.

_No tenía 10 minutos. _

Le había advertido a Jeremiah que no regresara hasta que yo lo dijera, escuchara lo que escuchara. Sabía que debía recurrir a estas tácticas. Y ahora Lelouch se encontraba en el suelo, sorprendido. Levantando a _Cheese-kun _de su pecho y mirándolo con curiosidad y algo de odio. Luego su vista se concentró en mí.

-¿Estás de vuelta o _Cheese-kun _necesita volver a noquearte?- pregunté mientras le ofrecía mi mano para levantarse. Solo me miró con algo de resentimiento antes de que preocupación comenzara a reclamar su mente de nuevo. _No podía permitir esto. _–Hay sangre en tu nariz- puntualicé. Agrandó los ojos en sorpresa.

-¿Dónde?-

Lo golpeé en el rostro.

-¡C.C.!- creo que ahora sí entendió el punto de todo esto.

-¿Me escucharás, Lelouch?- yo sé que desde el principio había estado escuchando. Todo en realidad. Pero no prestaba la suficiente atención a su alrededor para permitirme dejar clara mi postura y quitar un peso de encima de sus hombros.

Esta vez no se arriesgó a ni siquiera apartar su mirada de mí, _una mirada llena de odio y resentimiento por el último golpe. _Tomó asiento en una nueva silla, yo hice lo mismo a su lado y guardamos silencio por algunos segundos.

_Él estaba desilusionado. Abatido. Yo solo podía hacer eso con él. _

-¿Qué es lo que te está tomando tanto tiempo?- pregunté. Pláticas psicológicas no funcionarían con él, _no lo hacían conmigo. _Teníamos que hablar con la cruel verdad, así terminaríamos esto rápido.

Suspiró y dejó de acariciar el punto del impacto en su rostro. _¿Por qué creo que…?_

-No has dicho nada al respecto-

Estaba, _¿Considerándome en esto? _¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba por eso?

-¿Por qué estás esperando que yo diga algo?- dejé que mi voz fuera tan fría y sin sentimiento como siempre que él adquiría la misma faceta –Yo soy tu cómplice-

_Algo que no le había quedado claro. _Levantó la vista y me miró, esperando a que continuara. Esperando a que le diera un verdadero motivo, cuando en realidad ese era todo, solo que no entendía todo lo que implicaban esas palabras.

-Lelouch…-

-Tienes que hacer lo que quieras hacer- me interrumpió, al menos estaba reaccionando –Simplemente no puedes seguir a las personas solo porque sí, si alguien se va al fondo del infierno no debes seguirlos a menos de que eso quieras también. C.C. –

_Realmente no había entendido mi motivo hasta ahora ¿Verdad?_

-No puedes atar tu vida a la de otras personas si eso al final no te hará feliz-

Por supuesto que mi idea de ser feliz sigue en pie y durante este año aprendí muchas cosas. Me permití ser feliz por un largo tiempo sin interrupciones, tal y como lo había querido antes.

Pero este no era solo mi momento de felicidad, no era solo el resto de mi vida. _Él estaba conmigo ahora. _Y si había algo que nos unía, más que nuestra manera de ser y la forma en la que ambos veíamos la existencia del mundo, era que también ambos anhelábamos algo de paz. Paz que habíamos sido capaces de encontrarla en este lugar, después de tanto tiempo.

_Paz, felicidad y amor. _La calidez de alguien a nuestro lado que pudiera entendernos, a nuestras extrañas maneras de hacerlo. Pero al fin lograrlo, lo que se nos había negado después de tanto tiempo. Después de todo estos años.

Desde que lo encontré, aprendí que más que un lugar, la felicidad y el amor eran compartir con quien queríamos distintos momentos. La paz, esta se encontraba al sentirse seguro a lado de otra o varias personas.

Lelouch no entendía que eso lo había encontrado con él.

_Que no lo dejaría ir. _

Y que no permitiría que se fuera, dejándome sola de nuevo. _No mientras pudiera. _A eso me aferraba.

¿Cómo podía hacérselo entender?

-Tú vas, yo te seguiré- aseguré de nuevo. Él quería ir, _lo sé. _Solo que se preocupaba por lo que pensaba al respecto.

Esa era una debilidad suya y al mismo tiempo lo que lo hacía especial. Él no actuaba nunca sin tener a alguien en su mente a quién ayudar. Pero debía decirlo de una manera en la cual entendiera.

-Si me dejaras aquí…- sostuvo la respiración -¿A quién le pediría dinero para pagar la Pizza?-

Una muy leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Sería suficiente por ahora, suficiente para incitarlo a dar el siguiente paso a lo que él quisiera.

-¿Solo la pizza, Hmm?- incitó con cierto tono derrotado, estaba recogiendo a _Cheese-kun _del suelo, lo encaré al verlo sobre mi hombro.

-Me ahorrará tiempo, ir a la ciudad es demasiado cansado. Cuando estoy de vuelta aquí ya tengo hambre-

_Eso era cierto. _

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Al final ella había ganado el argumento. _No quería estar sola. _Y aunque sus motivos nunca son los suficientemente explícitos, la pizza la mantendría contenta por unos días hasta que averiguáramos que hacer realmente. Esta era una decisión demasiado precipitada y arriesgada, pero mi mente solo dictaba una cosa y era que no podría pasar por todo de nuevo, así que tendría que ayudar a detenerlo ahora que solo era algo _pequeño_, aparentemente.

Estaba poco actualizado con los eventos del último año. Esto no sería fácil.

Con sorpresa me di cuenta de que Jeremiah y Anya se habían adelantado a mis órdenes. Cuando C.C. y yo terminamos de recoger algunas cosas de importancia alrededor de la cabaña, ellos ya se habían ido y habían dejado un celular atrás, prometiendo comunicarse una vez que llegaran a Tokyo y encontraran un lugar seguro para quedarse. Con todos estos disturbios, no queríamos vernos sospechosos y entrar en el lugar equivocado.

C.C. esperaba en la puerta. La pequeña maleta con la que habíamos llegado ya estaba esperando también y _Cheese-kun _bajo su brazo izquierdo. Yo solo tenía conmigo un par de pertenencias importantes y un cambio de ropa para el camino.

_Mi rostro era el distintivo más peligroso que tenía. _Todo el mundo me conocía ahora.

-Odio estas cosas- argumentó C.C. mientras subía al caballo, yo acomodaba su maleta en el mío.

-Es la única manera de volver- señalé. No hacía mucho le había enseñado a montar, la necesidad de pizza era lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantara un viaje hasta Tokyo. _Aunque la mayoría de las veces, a la mitad del camino terminaba pidiendo que alguien la llevara. _–Te compraré una pizza cuando lleguemos- traté.

-Que sean dos-

_Y ya estaba comenzando con sus manipulaciones. _

Mi silencio le causó una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que alaba de las riendas y comenzábamos nuestro camino. La noche nos ayudaría a pasar lo más desapercibidos posible.

Pero seguía pensando, no podía evitarlo. Simplemente no podía regresar, saludar a Suzaku y a Nunnally como si nada hubiera pasado. Presentarme frente a la orden de los Caballeros Negros y el mundo como si fuera la persona más inocente del planeta. Un disfraz era inevitable. Pero si quería hacer una mayor parte en esto, no podía evitar por mucho tiempo a Suzaku y estoy seguro de que comenzaría a sospechar, solo porque C.C. estuviera de vuelta.

_Era demasiado listo para su propio bien. _

Todo me ponía en un dilema, cualquier dirección que pudiera tomar, podría resultar errada. Para estar _muerto _eran muchos los problemas que comenzaba a cargar sobre mi espalda de nuevo.

Además, había comenzado a llover.

-Serán tres cajas de pizza- escuché a C.C. musitar mientras limpiaba el agua que corría por su rostro, y aunque el costo inicial de esto estaba aumentando, esta carrera bajo la lluvia era la excusa perfecta. _Lo merecía. _

-Es solo la mitad del camino- contesté. Y sabía que mientras más nos acercáramos a Tokyo, los riesgos aumentaban. En algún punto deberíamos dejar los caballos y continuar en otro medio de transporte, pero mientras debíamos aguantar la tempestad. Aunque era como si el mismo clima no quisiera que llegáramos a nuestro destino, _completos. _

La lluvia parecía hacerse más fuerte al paso de los segundos, tanto que el camino se borraba en ocasiones, haciéndonos disminuir la velocidad. Pero parar no era una opción, estábamos en campo abierto y no había nada para refugiarnos. Ni siquiera un simple árbol, aunque tampoco sería una idea tan inteligente dado el clima.

-Las cosas no pueden estar peor- musité para mí mismo. Entonces comenzaron los rayos.

_Maldición. _

Hubo uno especialmente fuerte que asustó a ambos caballos, haciéndolos detenerse repentinamente y parándose sobre sus patas traseras. Había un par de veces que en el pasado me tocó enfrentarme a esto, pero C.C. no. Resbaló de su caballo y vi con más que temor cómo golpeaba el suelo de manera poco sana.

El caballo salió disparado sin oportunidad de alcanzarlo.

Bajé del mío rápidamente. _Debía recordar que ella no era más una inmortal. _

Su expresión de dolor me detuvo un par de segundos a hacer movimientos más bruscos, pero luego la ayudé a pararse. _Su espalda y falda estaban llenas de lodo. _Me permití sonreír, mientras no me veía.

-Maldito animal-

_No todos los días la escuchaba decir algo así. _

-Ahora tendrás que venir conmigo- sugerí. Su cara de disgusto sería para una de las fotografías de Anya. –No es tan malo-

Estaba listo para subir primero a mi caballo pero otro rayo se hizo presente, este demasiado cerca y el sonido fue ensordecedor. El animal se asustó aún más y se movió frenético en todas direcciones. Incluso se levantó en dos patas y supe que cualquier movimiento sería peligroso. Di unos pasos hacia atrás, moviendo a C.C. también fuera del rango del caballo pero al pisar mal, mi pié se resbaló en el lodo.

Lo siguiente que supe era que había resbalado fuera del camino hacia uno de los lados. La ruta que seguíamos estaba entre algunos pequeños cerros y había resbalado unos metros por la ladera. El clima no nos había ayudado para nada. Así que me quedé en esa posición, mi espalda mojada y sucia, mis manos ardiendo de donde creo me había tratado inútilmente de detener y C.C. encontrando su camino a donde estaba. _Ella también resbaló, eventualmente. _

Era como si no debiera llegar a la ciudad. Como si el mundo me estuviera gritando que debía quedarme escondido por siempre.

Desde hacía tiempo dejé de creer en el destino, y que solo nos pasaba lo que nosotros poníamos en nuestro camino. _Pero esto era ridículo. _Como si nos observaran, como si se nos advirtiera que no siguiéramos porque lo que encontraríamos de nuevo, sería sufrimiento.

Quería un motivo para no seguir, para convencerme de que ésta no era mi lucha más, a pesar de lo que mi naturaleza me dictaba.

_Aquí tenía el motivo. _

¿Pero qué iba a hacer ahora?

-Este es el peor viaje que he tenido en largo tiempo-

Giré mi cabeza un poco a la derecha, C.C. estaba a mi lado, su típica mirada sin emociones enfrentando el cielo lluvioso.

_Hemos llegado tan lejos. _

* * *

><p><strong>C.C. P.O.V.<strong>

Sé que estaba considerando de nuevo el seguir, yo misma me encontraba analizando la situación y todas las trabas que estaban saltando sobre nuestro camino. Dándome cuenta de que los motivos para quedarse eran más fuertes, en cierta forma. Pero realmente nada se compararía nunca con el peligro en el que el mundo podría estar.

_Lelouch no era conocido por tener deseos egoístas. _Aunque, no sería malo que pensara en sí mismo algunas veces.

Ahora estábamos tendidos en el fango, la fría lluvia cayendo sobre ambos. _Si no se decidía pronto, podíamos morir de hipotermia y no tendría que decidir ya nada. _Pero por algún motivo que ninguno entendía, nos quedamos ahí. Quizás porque sabíamos que no teníamos otro refugio. Que el próximo pueblo todavía estaba un poco lejos. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, solo sentía mi cuerpo hundirse más en la tierra al paso de los segundos, mis manos enterrándose por sí solas en el lodo.

Como un deja vú.

_-o-_

_La inmortalidad es un gran poder, que se puede usar de muchas formas si cae en las manos correctas. Pero también suele ser una maldición para el portador, que pierde la vida al cambiarla solamente por una existencia. Nunca tuve verdadero interés en conservarla, nunca me gustó, realmente. Pero ahora que había podido darle este uso, estaba más que contenta de haberla tenido. _

_Los dioses habían escuchado mi plegaria. Les di mi existencia eterna a cambio de la vida de Lelouch. _

_Estaba hecho. _

_Ahora, todo dependía de la rapidez de nuestras acciones._

_Estar en una capilla tan lejos del lugar había sido la primera desventaja. Sé que ahora, todos aquellos que podrían ayudarme están cumpliendo con su plan de escape. Con su propia planeación después del réquiem._

_Me vi con mucha suerte al recordar que Orange-kun me había dado una tarjeta con un número donde lo podría contactar después de que todo hubiera acabado, por si necesitaba algo. En estos momentos necesitaba un milagro, pero su ayuda bastaría, solo si estaba dispuesto a cometer un crimen más. _

_Estando al tanto de toda la historia del geass alrededor de Lelouch, no me tomó mucho tiempo explicarle la situación actual. Y a medida que continuábamos hablando por el celular, podía escuchar que ya buscaba un medio de transporte para llegar a mi ubicación. Solo le tomó un par de horas llegar a nuestro punto de encuentro y sin perder más tiempo, nuestro destino era la ciudad de Tokyo._

_Lelouch le había dicho a Suzaku que una vez que todo se completara, no quería regresar a Britannia, pues ese nunca había sido su hogar. Prefería permanecer en Japón y compartir el suelo con quienes habían caído en estos largos años de rebelión, quizás creyendo que de alguna forma, compartiría su destino y dolor. _

_Para Jeremiah, esto no era estar cometiendo un crimen más. Él estaba más que feliz por el giro del final del réquiem, puesto que desde un principio no estuvo de acuerdo con la idea de Lelouch. Aunque como alguien que le había jurado su lealtad, tendría que obedecer. Incluso cuando todos creíamos que no era un final que mereciera después de todos los sacrificios que se hicieron, incluso cuando Suzaku se había opuesto a llevar a cabo tal drama._

_Me detuve un momento a pensar en Kururugi Suzaku. Por qué no le había pedido ayuda a él en lugar de a Jeremiah, si hubiera sido mucho más fácil._

_Pero solo segundos después llegó la respuesta y era que después de haber sido el causante de este desenlace, lo último que Lelouch hubiera querido era que el otro se diera cuenta de que había roto su promesa, que había sido en vano. _

_Aunque no era como si alguno de los dos tuviera la culpa de esto. Yo era la que había cambiado todo._

_-Estamos aquí- _

_Entrar al jardín privado de la familia real de Britannia no había sido problema. Tampoco llegar al lugar donde Nunnally y Zero habían decido dar descanso al emperador Demonio. _

_Podía explicarse lo desierto del lugar, estaba lloviendo como si fuera el fin del mundo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio saldría bajo este clima?_

_Nosotros dos. Después de todo, teníamos un tiempo demasiado limitado y no podíamos esperar a que saliera el sol. Las 24 hrs estaban llegando a su fin y temía que todo esto terminara en vano. _

_Comenzamos a cavar. _

_No teníamos ningún tipo de instrumento, solo nuestras manos. La tierra sobre su tumba se hacía pesada por la lluvia y era más difícil de remover cuando se escurría entre nuestros dedos. Mis manos punzaban después de unos minutos, pero ni Jeremiah ni yo nos detendríamos ya. Podía verlo en su mirada, en la desesperación con la que continuaba. Por sus manos más grandes, él hacía más progreso que yo._

_-¡Falta poco!-_

_Sé que estaba en lo cierto. Su exclamación hizo que energía y decisión fluyera con más fuerza dentro de ambos, llegando lo más rápido posible al fondo. _

_Era un bello ataúd. Costoso, elegante, fino. Blanco. _

_La ironía de esto es que Lelouch nunca fue de gustar de esos lujos. Él nunca se consideró un verdadero emperador. _

_Jeremiah saltó dentro, sentí temor cuando alargó su mano para abrirlo. ¿Qué temía en realidad? ¿Qué no lo hubiéramos logrado? ¿Qué todo haya sido en vano?_

_Y la imagen que nos recibió a ambos, era como estar dentro de un extraño sueño donde la lluvia torrencial pasó a segundo plano, mientras lo observábamos. _

_Todo estaba cubierto de pétalos de rosas blancas. Hermoso. Y él estaba vistiendo un fino y elegante traje blanco. El pantalón abotonado hasta un poco más arriba de su cintura. La gabardina tendida esplendorosamente a su alrededor, de un largo hasta sus rodillas. Con bordados dorados en todo el frente y la orilla que le daban un final elegante. _

_Su rostro tan tranquilo solo nos daba la impresión de que estaba dormido. _

_Por lo menos hasta que una de sus manos que descansaba sobre su estómago, se movió ligeramente, flexionando los dedos apenas visible._

_Las 24 hrs habían acabado. Era tiempo de reaccionar. _

_Jeremiah pensó lo mismo que yo y de inmediato se inclinó aún mas, maniobrando en el pequeño espacio para sacar a Lelouch de su tumba y permitirle volver a respirar aire fresco. Yo sé que no pesaba mucho, pero me sorprendió la facilidad con la que el hombre logró salir después de tenerlo en sus brazos. Se hincó frente a mí, esperando una verdadera confirmación._

_Pero este era el hombre que había logrado que mis emociones volvieran. Que mis deseos y sueños volvieran a importarme. Que volviera a derramar mis lágrimas solo por su tonto capricho de pagar sus pecados de esta manera. _

_-Está vivo…- musité. _

_Orange lo puso en mis brazos mientras se dedicó a rellenar la tumba de nuevo, con la esperanza de que nadie notara una verdadera diferencia en la forma en que la tierra estaba movida. Y aunque podría culparse a la lluvia, él se aseguró de mover la tierra en otros lugares, haciéndolo parecer más creíble. _

_Me sorprendía su dedicación a esta tarea. Pero entonces recordé mi parte en esto. _

_Lo que había dado por el hombre a quien todo el mundo odiaba. Mi inmortalidad, y 24 hrs de mi vida para traerlo de vuelta. _

_-Jacque Mate, Lelouch Vi Britannia- _

-o-

Empapados era una palabra perfecta para describir nuestra situación. El por qué no nos levantábamos quizás era una buena pregunta, pero desde el suelo todo se veía tan tranquilo. Como si nada ni nadie pudiera hacer algo para perturbar este momento, como si solo estuviéramos bajo la lluvia y no camino a una ciudad que habíamos abandonado por el bien de todos. _Eso era lo que pensaba al menos yo. _Lelouch seguramente deambulaba en el mismo terrero pero solía analizar más las cosas de lo que cualquiera lo haría, creí que nos quedaríamos aquí por más tiempo del que teníamos planeado.

_Honk. Honk._

¿Un auto?

Escuché a Lelouch reírse suavemente. _¿Entonces lo tenía planeado? _Pero antes de que ambos nos levantáramos dignamente del lodo, alguien había saltado por la ladera hacia nuestra posición y solo había una persona que podía hacer eso en esta situación.

-¡Your Highness!- Jeremiah era un poco dramático cuando se trataba de Lelouch. Entendía la enorme _lealtad _que le tenía, además de haber jurado seguirlo en todo y en el más drástico de los casos, protegerlo con su vida. Pero de eso a estar por encima de Lelouch como algún tipo de padre preocupado, cambiaba mucho.

Nos ayudó a levantarnos a ambos. _Al fin. _Pero podía sentir el agua y tierra correr entre mis ropas, no era una sensación placentera.

El hombre tenía una enorme sombrilla que había posicionado sobre ambos, pero el frío no se iría. Justo cuando hizo el movimiento de quitarse su propia chaqueta menos empapada que nuestra ropa, y entregársela a Lelouch, él solo negó con la cabeza.

-Dásela a C.C.-

Jeremiah asintió sin protestar. Supongo que primero se la había ofrecido a él por cadena de mando, pero me la entregó gustoso a mi poco después. Estaba seca y tibia, era más que bienvenida.

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V. <strong>

Realmente no estaba esperando a Jeremiah. Su aparición había sido más por suerte que otra cosa. Supuse que cuando se diera cuenta del clima, él sacaría sus propias conclusiones, pero la rapidez con la que nos había encontrado era de admirarse. No hubo necesidad de preguntar de dónde había sacado ese auto. Todos tenemos nuestros trucos. Pero solo esperaba que no haya dejado a un inocente a la mitad del camino solo por apresurarse a encontrarnos.

-Es mío- dijo.

Estaba prestando más atención a las gotas de lluvia que se estrellaban en el parabrisas que no me di cuenta de lo transparentes que eran mis pensamientos. Aunque me intrigaba el hecho de que este hombre tenía un auto a su disposición aún cuando se supone también se había alejado del mundo exterior. O quizás Jeremiah estaba más que acostumbrado a su forma de trabajar bajo mis órdenes. Como sea, asentí levemente, realmente no queriendo dar una respuesta.

C.C. había encontrado cómodo el asiento trasero y después de unos minutos se había quedado dormida. _O al menos eso aparentaba. _Orange parecía más que preparado para esta situación y traía un par de frazadas dentro del vehículo, perfectas para un poco de calor. Aunque pensando en ello…

-¿Dónde está Anya?- pregunté.

Ellos partieron de nuestra cabaña juntos, C.C. les había ordenado adelantarse a mis planes y tenía entendido que su destino era la ciudad.

-En el Hotel, en Tokyo-

_Sí llegaron a la ciudad. _Pensar en lo que encontraríamos al llegar era perturbador. Lo que menos había deseado estaría presente. Caos, destrucción y dolor. Todo bajo la dirección de Nunally y _Zero. _

-¿Algún reporte?-

Jeremiah se acomodó mejor en su asiento, sus ojos nunca despegándose del camino. Por lo peligroso que podía ser bajo este clima o para evadirme, nunca pude verlo directamente mientras contestaba.

-Las Japoneses se ayudan entre sí mismos para salir adelante- contestó, ese no era del todo un buen comienzo –Hay grandes daños en toda la ciudad, pero no lo suficientemente grandes para no ser reparados en poco tiempo-

Estaba hablando a grandes rasgos. Nada por menor del verdadero daño pero no dándome datos precisos sobre todo lo que había pasado. Esperando que yo lo descubriera por mí mismo para valorar el verdadero problema en el que estábamos, pero con solo saber que había sido FLEIJA no podía esperar nada positivo.

_Lo que no podía entender era por qué. ¿Quién? _

¿De dónde había salido ese Knightmare Blanco y por qué tenía en sus manos el poder de FLEIJA? Quién lo controlaba y se había puesto voluntariamente en la lista de mis enemigos.

_¿Hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar yo, para detenerlo?_

* * *

><p>Debía concederle un punto a Jeremiah, la ciudad devastada de Tokyo no podía describirse en palabras mayores. Huecos faltantes a cada pocos metros eran graciosamente increíbles y destructivos. Si se quisiera ser positivo, podría comparar Tokyo con un queso. Con todos esos agujeros en su estructura, aquí y allá sin ser planeados, pero ahí. Aunque estoy muy bien enterado de que el queso no se hace con armas que fueron declaradas ilegales hacía menos de un año.<p>

La lluvia seguía insistente incluso en esta parte de la ciudad. Los daños hacían que fuera más molesta que de costumbre, al colarse donde no debía y causar más incomodidad a Japoneses y Britannian por igual.

_No podía creer que esta era la misma ciudad que había entregado. _

Antes de continuar hasta el hotel, le pedí a Jeremiah detenerse en cierta tienda. Usar el geass después de tanto tiempo era un poco abrumador. No era alguien que dependiera del trabajo de otros desde que vivía en Britannia, pero después de eso las cosas habían cambiado. Un joven príncipe exiliado podía darse cuenta de lo dura que era la vida si no se era de la realeza. Los verdaderos problemas que había en el mundo más allá de Pendragón. Por eso la mayoría de mis hermanos y hermanas habían tenido que aprenderlo por la mala cuando yo _había _sido emperador.

-Estamos aquí-

Muy cuerdo de Jeremiah pensar en esto. No era algo lujoso, tampoco una posada. Era un hotel promedio donde cualquiera podría entrar y nadie se preocuparía por verte a la cara. Nos abrimos paso directamente a la habitación, Anya había reservado nuestro lugar cuando habían llegado. Jeremiah tuvo que cargar a C.C. porque se negaba a bajar el auto y caminar por su propio pié. Incluso cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación no se inmutó cuando la dejaron en una de las camas.

_Bien pensado por parte de Anya. _

La habitación tenía un par de camas, aunque todos sabíamos que C.C. amanecería en la mía por capricho. _No es algo que nos sorprendiera más. _

Hoy había sido un día demasiado largo, todos éramos humanos y de nada serviría apresurar las cosas si no estábamos en condiciones de tomar decisiones acertadas. Despedí a ambos, su habitación quedaba a un lado. Mañana por la mañana empezarían las preparaciones importantes. _Y no dejo de pensar si fue lo correcto. _

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Ya era de noche y no habíamos logrado mucho. No era como si esperara que huecos desaparecieran a nuestro paso y no quedara rastro de lo sucedido. Nunally estaba más que sorprendida y se sentía culpable por esto. Oghi también.

Además de montar refugios y arreglar que edificios con muchas habitaciones sirvieran como posadas en lo que acababa esto, no habíamos logrado nada más. Había heridos de todo tipo, pero por fortuna ningún muerto por el momento. _Aunque eso no nos hacía sentir mejor. _Toda esta gente había depositado su confianza en que sus líderes los mantendrían seguros, de que no habría más sufrimiento y les había fallado.

_Zero _era el centro de plegarias y peticiones.

_-¡Ayúdanos, Zero!-_

_-¡Busca al maldito que causó todo esto!-_

_-¡Zero, Zero!-_

No encontré nada.

No había rastros del Knightmare, no había mensajes de algún grupo o país alardeando el ataque. Seguíamos caminando a ciegas con un enemigo desconocido a nuestras espaldas. Me hundí en la oficina por algunas horas, buscando, _¿Qué habíamos hecho mal? ¿Quién podría tener represalias contra Japón? ¿Por qué?_

Nadie encontró nada. Como esperaba. Y nadie pudo tomar acciones en contra, más que sobreponernos de este golpe.

Al final del día, habíamos regresado con un amargo sabor de boca. Deseaba más de lo que cualquiera creería, el subir al desaparecido Lancelot Albion y sacar el sufrimiento de los japoneses de esa persona que se había atrevido a usar FLEIJA. _Era una guerra más personal, desde que se atrevió a interrumpir la paz. _

Todos se encontraban decepcionados. Y yo me encontraba algo perdido respecto al siguiente paso.

_Lelouch hubiera podido…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kyaa! Segundo capi a petición de todos mis lectores! Muchas gracias a: ka13ms, ayd13, Keiian, Vegen Isennawa, Rossemary, EFIMEROS y anfernarusaku por los reviews, y en contestación general para todos:<em>**

**_-Sip, esto es una historia larga :D_**

**_-Mmm... ¿SuzaLulu? hehehe, no más ni menos de lo que se ve en Code Geass n.n_**

**_Y esperen sorpresas delante! Recuerden agregar alertas de Historia para saber cuando se actualiza el fic._**

**_Any Vi Britannia se los ordena... :"!Dejen lindos reviews,ne?" Muñequitos de Lelouch para todos!_**


	3. Stage 3: One

_Adoro a mis lectores KYAA! Y por eso este liiindddoo capi n.n ¿Por qué lindo? ohhh... ya verán. Respuestas a varias dudas, no mueran por favor :D_

**Capítulo 3: One**

**C.C. P.O.V.**

La mañana llegó más rápido de lo que pensaba. Patrullas, altavoces, fueron los sonidos que me despertaron sin compasión. Incluso con los ojos cerrados, podía decir que el movimiento venía de las calles.

_Estaba empezando. _

Me estreché en una cama que realmente esperaba encontrar vacía. Recordaba que por la noche habíamos llegado a un tipo de hotel y que me habían dejado continuar con mi siesta. Pero no recordaba haberme movido de cama para invadir el espacio personal de Lelouch. _Como siempre. _Así que era una verdadera sorpresa que el movimiento hubiera sido esta vez de él, completamente voluntario. Él estaba dormido profundamente a mi lado, dándome la espalda como siempre.

_Sigue siendo una persona interesante._

Alguien llamó a la puerta, esperaba que fuera Jeremiah, pero al abrirla, por primera vez me vi sorprendida al encontrarme con este hombre. _El repartidor de pizza. _A quien no recordaba haber llamado o algo parecido, y que puso dos cajas en mis brazos. Podía ver el brillo rojizo en sus ojos y con una leve sonrisa tomé el pedido, cerrando la puerta de nuevo.

_Era verdad, que una promesa de Lelouch podía considerarse un hecho. _

Me senté en la cama vacía para desayunar. No lo molestaría mientras siguiera en su sueño de belleza. Pero una vez más me había hecho pensar en si de nuevo se estaba sacrificando por otros. En que lo estaba haciendo por el bien de otros y no por el de sí mismo. Aunque se encontrara feliz si lo que quería proteger permanecía seguro.

_¿Qué era lo que protegía ahora? ¿Cuál era su motivo? _

_¿Cuál era mi motivo?_

Una vez más estábamos en esta ciudad. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que tomara el asunto en sus manos.

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Hoy teníamos que lograr mucho más de lo que habíamos hecho ayer. A primera hora se habían enviado más unidades a las calles de Japón por órdenes del primer Ministro, y Nunnally había enviado su mensaje a Pendragón, para localizar a Cornelia lo más pronto posible. Dentro de nuestro poder, todos estaban haciendo lo que podían pero la gente quería respuestas. _Respuestas que nadie tenía. _

Deseaban poder culpar a algo más que un simple Knightmare Blanco. No era suficiente no poder ponerle nombre o cara al rostro de la nueva destrucción. Los medios se acumulaban fuera del Edificio del Gobierno Japonés y exigían una entrevista con los más altos mandos por este incidente_. Pero nadie sabría qué decir. _En cuanto a información, todos estábamos en las mismas condiciones.

_¡No sabemos nada, aún!_

-¿Zero-kun?-

Me giré lentamente para encontrarme con la cara de un muy feliz Lloyd-san. No importa los grandes logros que ha tenido este hombre, simplemente me es difícil comprender cómo nunca puede poner una cara que no sea esa y la vez lo entiendo. He conocido a mucha gente con esas sonrisas de máscara y sé también que son las más peligrosas, pero en veces son un fastidio.

-¿Lloyd-san, necesitaba algo?-

Él siempre atraía más atención de la necesaria cuando me llamaba _Zero-kun. _Simplemente parecía incapaz de dejarlo en Zero, y aunque realmente sabe mi identidad, no necesitábamos de los demás miembros de la Orden empezar a sospechar y buscar una respuesta. Si hay algo que el mundo siempre ha querido saber, es la identidad de Zero.

Esperé por unos segundos, Lloyd-san parecía estar pensando en lo que me iba decir. _¿Se le había olvidado? _Pero entonces chasqueó los dedos recordando y volvió a poner esa gran sonrisa.

-Tenemos información sobre el Knightmare- cantó emocionado. Eso fue más que suficiente para que el resto de la habitación cayera en silencio.

Todou-san se levantó de su lugar, interrumpiendo la conferencia por pantalla que mantenía con el representante de la Federación China. Los demás se mantuvieron en silencio, permitiendo que las siguientes palabras pudieran pasar hasta Xingke con la comunicación abierta.

Lloyd-san esperaba mi confirmación, asentí levemente.

-Ohh, verán… el Knightmare blanco de ayer tenía un dispositivo delicado y curioso con el- se abrió paso entre todos y yo para llegar a un panel y poner la imagen del enemigo en pantalla –Por fuera quizás parezca un KF ordinario pero la realidad es que alguien modificó su composición, haciéndolo indetectable para cualquier sistema de rastreo o satélite-

Una leve ola de murmullos se levantó entre los presentes. Todou-san se cruzó de brazos en frustración. Quienes no habían entendido el problema en el que estábamos con eso, lo entenderían en unos segundos.

-¿No podemos hacer nada para anular sus efectos?- preguntó –En este momento podríamos tenerlo de nuevo sobre la ciudad, o sobre la base de los Caballeros negros, a punto de disparar FLEIJA de nuevo y no lo notaríamos-

Aunque agradecía no haber tenido que aclarar lo peligroso de la situación, Todou-san había hecho que gestos de terror aparecieran en los subordinados presentes en el centro de control.

Estaba igual de preocupado que ellos. Era ya figurativamente un enemigo invisible al no saber de dónde provenía y ahora también lo era literal.

_Esto había sido planeado. _

-Ahh, General Todou-san… El dispositivo que tenía ese Knightmare al parecer solo funciona mientras no utilice ningún arma- continuó Lloyd-san con algo de interés, luego su mirada se tornó seria, como pocas veces lo había visto y eso sí era malo –Aunque incluso si es así, sería demasiado tarde para un contraataque de nuestra parte-

_¿Él y Todou-san querían matar a los caballeros negros, planteando los peores escenarios? _Estaban sacando la frustración en mí, también.

-Respecto a si podemos anularlo…- Xingke se miraba ansioso en la pantalla también. Esto no solo era Japón, _esta nueva amenaza era para todo el mundo. _Lloyd-san se enderezó y cruzó de brazos, pensativo.

-El dispositivo en ese Knightmare emite una señal que anula la señal que emite el propio Knightmare- empujó sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz –Necesitaríamos echar un vistazo al dispositivo para equiparnos con algo que nos permita ver esa señal. Solo así podríamos saber si se encuentran cerca antes… de que sea demasiado tarde-

El silencio otra vez.

Lloyd-san guardó silencio, esperando a que cualquiera dijera algo más. No pudo darnos más información, algo que fuera realmente útil para elevar en lo más mínimo el tenso ambiente. Aunque sospecho que solo para darnos esa información, él, Cecile-san y Rakshata-san estuvieron trabajando por horas.

Hubiera sido un gran logro decir que teníamos cómo defendernos del próximo ataque, _porque abría otro ataque. _No puede venir solamente a molestar y luego desaparecer. Pero no teníamos nada y quizás estábamos peor que en el principio. La única esperanza que había sido mantener una más cargada seguridad, había sido declarada como inútil ante esta nueva arma.

-_Alguien ha estado mejorando un Knightmare- _dije. No necesité de asentimientos para saber que había sido escuchado. _Zero _siempre era escuchado. –Aún cuando ha sido declarado ilegal en la mayor parte del mundo-

Después del Zero réquiem, la Federación Unida de Naciones se había incrementado en número de países. Todos para mantener este ciclo de paz, habían acordado declarar ilegal el seguir experimentando con nuevas generaciones de Knightmare Frame o armas para fines bélicos. Así fue como FLEIJA había encabezado la lista de lo que no se podría volver a usar en el mundo. Considerado como un delito que merecía algo más que la muerte.

-Una muy interesante ley- comentó Lloyd-san. Volvió a captar la atención de todos pues sabíamos que algo tramaba –Si mal no recuerdo, se dijo que no podían fabricar nuevos Knightmare y experimentar con los modelos que ya se tienen y que fueron almacenados después de la muerte del Emperador Lelouch…-

_¿A dónde quería llegar?_

-Pero sí se podían utilizar los que se tienen, siempre y cuando sean bajo un uso responsable-

-¿A dónde quiere llegar con eso, Asplund-san?- preguntó Todou-san, enarcando una ceja.

El otro hombre dejó que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Daba miedo.

-¿Podemos usar los Knightmare que tengo guardados, sin romper la ley?-

_¿No era el Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. el único que tenían en su poder?_

Todou-san y yo fuimos dirigidos a los almacenes subterráneos de la base. Sabíamos muy bien que teníamos más de una decena de Knightmare que ahora eran parte de la policía y que solo apoyaban en los casos más extremos, pero de eso a ver los Knightmare que realmente están diseñados para el combate, solo teníamos conocimiento de uno. _El Guren. _Y más de un par que los Caballeros Negros habían conservado y que se les habían confiscado al ser derrotados por Lelouch.

Cecile-san y Lloyd-san no podían haber hecho mucho en tan poco tiempo. Después de ser liberados, solo fue cuestión de un par de semanas para que las leyes en contra la fabricación de nuevos modelos o reparación de los dañados entrara en vigor. _No podían tener más de…_

Los reflectores se encendieron en secuencia, mostrándonos todo el largo del hangar. A nuestra izquierda, el Guren SEITEN. _Kallen conservaba el privilegio de ser su piloto. _A nuestra derecha, pude contar 10 Akatsuki del la última Batalla de los Caballeros Negros contra Lelouch. Sorpresivamente también estaba el Shen Hu de Xingke en un perfecto estado. _Nunca estuve enterado de esto. _Además de más Gloucester y Sutherland de los que pudiera contar por el momento. _¡Incluso el Gloucester de la princesa Cornelia!_

_Tristran._

_Mordred._

_Sutherland Sieg._

_Zangetsu._

_¿Shinkiro? _

-Oh, Zero… aquí está tu Knightmare- comentó casualmente Lloyd-san, señalando apenas al enorme robot negro y dorado.

_No era realmente mío, de hecho, pero… momento._

-¿Lloyd-san?- interrumpí el momento justo cuando los ojos del hombre brillaban al ver a todas sus creaciones juntas, o eso decía. Rakshata se había unido cuando nos vio caminando hacia acá, seguro para no dejarle todo el crédito al _Conde pudín. _Como solía decirle –Todo esto ¿Fue hecho ilegalmente?-

Ilegal significaba, dentro del tiempo donde la Ley anti-Knightmare había sido declarada.

Él sonrió, Rakshata-san sonrió. Cecile-san se veía incómoda, pero incluso Todou-san salió de su primera impresión y esperaba una respuesta como yo. Si así había sido, no podríamos utilizarlos.

-Los Gloucester, algunos Burai y Sutherland, Shinkiro, Mordred, Guren, Zangetsu, Tristan y Shen Hu fueron reconstruidos, modificados y mejorados cuando el Emperador Lelouch venció sobre los Caballeros Negros- comentó Rakshata, al parecer al tanto de la situación.

Me encontré un tanto impresionado por eso. Lelouch nunca comentó nada de volver a formar este ejército de poderosas máquinas. Menos aún sino tenía un verdadero motivo para usarlas si todo el mundo estaba bajo su control.

_¿O era acaso otro de sus planes?_

-Terminamos de reparar y modificar algunos antes de que la ley entrara en vigor- continuó Cecile-san con plena confianza. –Todos tienen certificado y fecha de terminación-

Eso nos ahorraría algunos problemas, pero la aparición de todo un armamento así sería demasiado impresionante para el mundo. Sobre todo si se suponía que no debíamos de tener tanto. _Aunque haya sido hecho dentro de las leyes. _Sin embargo, considerando la situación. Era la única buena noticia que se había dado este día. Todavía teníamos problemas con el dispositivo anti-rastreo de aquél Knightmare blanco.

Se me ocurrió por un par de segundos preguntar por el Lancelot. Era el único Knightmare que me veía capaz de pilotar a su mayor potencial, pero Zero tenía el suyo propio y ese era el Shinkiro. Preguntar por otro sería levantar sospechas en mi contra, cuando lo que menos necesitábamos era eso.

Pero los Knightmare de Anya y Jeremiah estaban entre estos. Ellos dos según entendí se habían retirado el campo, a un huerto de naranjas.

_¿Lelouch había anticipado todo esto? ¿Hasta el regreso de ellos dos? _

Si bien teníamos más de una docena de Japoneses pidiendo la oportunidad de pilotar estas gigantes máquinas en contra del enemigo, ellos nos no se habían presentado. Quizás y ni siquiera estaban enterados, quizás estaban bien con sus nuevas vidas.

_Quizás ellos no querían tener que ver con esto de nuevo._

Yo tampoco, realmente. Pero no había opción.

Solo podía decir una cosa:

-Hay que llevar la tropa de la Princesa Cornelia, Los Akatsuki, El Shinkiro, Zangetsu, Guren y Tristan al hangar de arriba- todos asintieron. –Díganle a la federación China que les enviaremos al Shen Hu. Tenemos que estar preparados-

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Gracias a C.C. ya íbamos atrasados en la planeación, pero ella había argumentado que estaba demasiado ocupada comiendo pizza como para despertarme. Lo que realmente había logrado sacarme de mi mundo de sueño era el timbre del celular que Jeremiah me había dado anoche. Mi mente se encontraba todavía nublada como para formar oraciones coherentes y cinco minutos después él y Anya irrumpieron en nuestra habitación con gran energía. Rodé fuera de la cama en sorpresa y busqué algo con lo que pudiera defenderme sin comprender por qué.

-Parece que Lelouch está preparado- había comentado C.C.

Solté el control de la televisión y comenzamos con el verdadero trabajo.

Jeremiah ya tenía datos generales sobre daños pero no había averiguado más sobre este nuevo enemigo. Al parecer, nadie sabía nada y todavía no se llevaba a cabo ningún informe del Ministro Japonés o _Zero _sobre la situación. Nos estábamos moviendo sin saber porqué, estábamos haciendo planes sin saber si resultarían, pero siempre haciendo lo más seguro posible.

-¿Cómo pudo un solo enemigo llegar tan lejos sin que nadie lo detuviera?- preguntó Jeremiah.

De hecho, era una gran pregunta.

Se supone que aún con todas esas prohibiciones de las que logré enterarme y que ahora descubría, Japón y Britannia todavía tenían un gran y avanzado sistema de defensa comparado con la mayoría de los países. La guerra había tornado a estos dos rivales en grandes fortalezas que estarían preparadas para cualquier ataque.

El pensamiento de que no había nadie vigilando no era posible. La alerta de FLEIJA apenas se dio a tiempo para que la gente se refugiara, pero la duda seguía presente.

No sería raro y sorpresivo que algún país o persona siguiera con estos experimentos con tecnología bélica a espaldas de los demás. Realmente todos los países seguro seguían con estas investigaciones en máximo secreto, pero de eso a arriesgarse a un ataque directo… era verdad que nadie había tomado la responsabilidad y eso era más preocupante aún. _Japón podía tener relaciones con el enemigo sin siquiera notarlo._

-Solo cabe la posibilidad de que ese Knightmare haya burlado las defensas de Japón de alguna forma- contesté.

_¿Cómo?_

-Podemos decir adiós a la paz-

Así este conflicto fuera detenido, la tensión se haría presente por algunos años más. La tensión de mi desaparición todavía seguía en el aire, pero creo que ya no era nada comparado con esto. Con enemigo sin cara, sin nombre.

_¿Quién tiene los motivos?_

Traté de asegurarme de no dejar a nadie potencialmente peligroso. Es por eso que Jeremiah hizo el trabajo sucio, eliminando a todo noble o elemento de Britannia y Japón que tuviera los medios para empezar de cero una nueva rebelión. _No puede ser que alguien se haya salido de la lista. _Entonces, ¿No es de Japón o Britannia?

_Es lo que más encaja._

¿Quién es?

_Quizás por el momento no tengo ni la menor idea, pero sí sé que se arrepentirá de esto._

-Entonces, Lelouch ¿Cuál es el plan?-

C.C. estaba más que lista para continuar. Jeremiah y Anya tampoco tenían la menor duda de lo que empezaríamos.

No, esta vez no sería empezar de cero y formar un grupo rebelde desde las sombras, con un líder desconocido. _No funcionaría. _

El plan era…

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Era un poco alentador el saber que teníamos suficientes Knightmare para defendernos de cualquier contradicción. Después de todo, Japón estaba a la espera de que algo más sucediera. No había que ser un genio para saber que esto apenas era el principio, pero qué tanto dejaríamos que avanzara sería nuestro deber de decidir.

Debíamos poner fin en el próximo movimiento.

El hangar superior ya estaba siendo ocupado por los Knightmare preparados que Lelouch se había asegurado de dejar atrás y en pleno secreto. _Todavía me seguía sorprendiendo que sus predicciones se cumplieran. _Pero creo que no creyó que fuéramos a hacer uso de ellos tan rápido, o quizás ni siquiera los dejó para eso. Si no solo para una emergencia. Ese punto se había vuelto confuso.

-Zero-

_Kallen. _Ella estuvo lista desde que el FLEIJA fue lanzado y nadie le tuvo que preguntar si participaría esta vez. Había sido de las primeras en encontrar su camino hasta la base, demandando con su llave en mano, que el Guren SEITEN estuviera listo para salir en cualquier momento. _Ella tenía una razón. _Lo había dicho Lelouch.

Pasamos varias horas hablando de los motivos de todos los miembros de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros. De algunos de sus miembros individualmente, y asegurándonos de cumplir con la promesa que se les había hecho en el principio, la de un mundo mejor.

Por supuesto que la primera que había mencionado había sido Kallen. Él sabía de la situación con su familia, tanto su madrastra como la de su madre biológica y me entregó el archivo de la condena que se le había puesto a la mujer por usar Refrain. _Era realmente triste. _Pero era un gran motivo para luchar. Era la única familia real que tenía, su hermano Naoto había muerto en los intentos de la resistencia por obtener el secreto de Clovis.

_Donde todo empezó. _

Cuando todo volvía a la normalidad, le pregunté por su madre. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas antes de lanzarse inesperadamente hacia mi, abrazándome y dándome las gracias. _Era una suerte que nadie estuviera cerca. _

_-Kallen, tú sabes que yo…- _

_-Lo sé, lo sé- se limpió las lagrimas con la manga de su uniforme -Pero Zero fue quien me lo prometió-_

Lelouch fue quien lo logró, al final. Ella lo sabía, es de las únicas personas que realmente saben quién soy pues conocían mi lazo con él y Nunnally, pero se conformó con abrazar la figura de Zero. La figura que la guió hasta el final y sin importar qué, logró sus objetivos.

-Ese bastardo no sabrá lo que le espera si se atreve a aparecerse de nuevo- comentó, tenía el característico uniforme de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros.

-¿Dónde está el uniforme del Instituto, no se supone deberías estar en clases?-

Su sonrisa despareció. Me miró seriamente. Tanto que creí que me golpearía o algo parecido. Pero después de eso, solo había confianza en su rostro, confianza en sí misma y… ¿En mi?

-Vine a proteger mi motivo- después de eso me dejó, argumentando que tenía que revisar los controles del Guren y su funcionamiento.

_¿Era bueno o malo que todavía tuviera esa convicción por lograr lo que quería? _No se supone que tuviera que ser así ya, pero esa es una de sus mejores características. Y me sentía afortunado de que esta vez estuviéramos del mismo lado.

Espero que mi motivo sea lo suficientemente grande y fuerte para resistir lo que se venía.

Todo estaba más que listo. La tensión se sentía en el aire y era difícil respirar incluso cuando no había amenaza alguna. _Que pudiéramos ver. _Debíamos probar que no nos dejaríamos y que Japón no perdería nuevamente ante quien sea. El nombre de eleven se estaba quedando atrás, los _japoneses _querían mostrar su verdadera fuerza.

Solo teníamos que esperar.

* * *

><p>-¡OIGAN! ¡Tengan cuidado con mi bebé!-<p>

Rakshata revisaba los demás Knightmare pero al ver cómo su Guren era tratado para volverse a armar, la hizo dejar su trabajo.

-¡Oi, Rakshata… ¿Acaso no puedes hacer algo más fuerte?-

-¡Calla, Conde Pudín!- contraatacó la científica.

Ambos empezaron un duelo de miradas indignadas que fue roto por la risa nerviosa de Lloyd-san cuando Cecile-san se acercaba a enseñarle otras de sus lecciones sobre el tacto con las mujeres.

Estaba agradecido de tener la máscara puesta, sonreír como si no estuviéramos preparándonos para lo peor podía ser considerado un delito. Pero yo quería proteger esto. Pensando en lo que tenía, la gente que realmente me importaba, todos ellos estaban en posiciones riesgosas, porque todos querían pelear. Nunally era mi prioridad como siempre desde que le prometí a Lelouch cuidar de ella, y no solo porque él me lo pidió, sino porque yo quería. Pero no podía restar el hecho de que ella era un gran blanco, en el país que había sido atacado sin razón alguna. _Quería que se conservase tranquila. _No quería que se preocupara.

_Quería ocultar la realidad de ella. Quería ocultarla a ella de la realidad. _

-¡ZERO-SAMA!-

_¿Ahora qué?_

-¡Terminen el ensamblaje! ¡Rápido!-

Me giré buscando la voz de quien sea que gritara, pero todos se habían movilizado rápidamente de sus lugares y aún sin saber qué, esto no pintaba nada bien. Corrían y se gritaban unos a otros, casi como un caos organizado pero solo debía de haber un motivo para ello, y ese motivo estaba acercándose a la base.

_-¡Zero-sama!-_

Era el comunicador dentro de la máscara.

-¿Qué pasa?- esperaba no sonar tan nervioso como los demás. _Zero _nunca debía dudar.

_-¡El radar! ¡En el radar han aparecido más de 50 Knightmare, solo a unos Kilómetros de distancia! ¡Se acercan, Ya vienen!-_

Me encontré corriendo entre todos los reclutas que se movían de un lado a otro con prisa. El Guren SEITEN parecía estar siendo terminado de ensamblar con una velocidad impresionante entre Rakshata-san y Lloyd-san juntos, pero eso no podría importarme menos, mientras los veía aproximarse.

Las compuertas del hangar estaban abiertas, Todo-san había dado la orden de la alarma para un ataque y yo no podía despegar mis ojos de la horda de máquinas que _volaban _hacia nosotros. _Todos ellos se transportaban por el aire. _

¡Maldición!

-¡Rápido!-

-¡Pilotos, a sus puestos!-

-¡Defiendan Japón, por sus familias… con sus vidas!-

_Ya no hay marcha atrás. _

Me giré, dando la espalda al enemigo. Estaba seguro de que en estos momentos, podía verse a la altura de mis hombros, cómo ellos se seguían acercando sin oposición nuestra. No recibimientos, solo una incesante alarma que les decía a los japoneses que se prepararan, que el peligro estaba presente.

Lloyd-san tenía una seria mirada en su rostro mientras ponía en mi mano enguantada la llave del Shinkiro.

_Si, tendría que guiarlos al campo de batalla en el característico Knightmare Frame de Zero._

-¡Enséñenles, de qué es capaz Japón!-

Grité.

Junto con el característico y casi olvidado movimiento de los brazos de Zero. Como un ave que está abriendo sus alas, a punto de atacar.

-_¡HAA!-_

Podía escuchar las máquinas encenderse, podía escuchar las partes mecánicas moverse por primera vez en largos meses. Me senté en el Shinkiro y lo encendí. _La última vez que fue usado había sido por Lelouch. _Sus controles diferentes, un teclado frente a mí y deseé en más de una vez que el Lancelot Albion hubiera sido reconstruido al igual que los demás, incluso cuando sabía el motivo de por qué no.

Debí de haber estudiado los controles.

_Debía estar familiarizado con este Knightmare._

Pero no era de tiempo de dudar y usarlo lo mejor que pudiera debía ser un hecho. Así terminara destruido, no podíamos fallar por segunda vez después de un ataque cobarde.

_Un desconocido enemigo sufriría._

-¡Shinkiro, sal!-

Y detrás de mí el Guren SEITEN, Tristan DIVIDER y Zangetsu de Todou. Siguiéndonos muy de cerca los Akatsuki y algunos Knightmare de una menor categoría.

_Que no significaban ser presas fáciles._

Los ciudadanos de Tokyo parecían haber tomado refugio ya. Las calles desde nuestra altura se miraban desiertas, pero eso no significaba que no estuvieran ahí. Debajo de una mesa, encerrados en alguna habitación y pidiendo por un milagro.

_No podíamos dejar que se acercaran más. Sobre NUESTRO territorio._

-Aumenten la velocidad, ¡No dejen que se acerquen más!-

Encontré la manera de moverme mejor dentro del Shinkiro, de inmediato el grupo de 20 máquinas a mi espalda imitaron mis movimientos y pronto nos acercábamos más. Quizás no éramos comparación en número, pero si algo sabía era el gran poder y habilidad de todos aquellos que me seguían por el momento. _Mucho más que suficiente. _

_-¡Malditos…! ¡Lamentarán el día que se atrevieron a pisar Japón!-_

Al parecer Tamaki-san nos honró con su visita esta mañana. Pude escuchar risas entre dientes de muchas personas por las comunicaciones. Sin duda pensando en lo mismo.

_-"Tamaki solo habla demasiado…"- _había dicho Lelouch _–"Pero será de los más leales a Zero… solo no le des tanta importancia"-_

Siempre estaba en lo correcto.

-_Zero-_

La voz de Todou-san me volvió a la realidad. Estábamos a escasa distancia del enemigo, quien se había detenido en pleno aire.

El Knightmare blanco de ayer se encontraba liderándolos. _Hacía mi sangra hervir. _Hacía que las ansias de los demás se pusieran al borde. Sin duda no era ese _entonces _aparentemente viejo y apenas útil Knightmare. Debía admitir que tenía cierto parecido al Shinkiro y quizás no lo habíamos notado antes, no cuando la toma de nuestras cámaras de vigilancia había sido pobre y no nos importaba tanto lo que era, sino lo que había hecho.

_Era demasiado parecido al Shinkiro._

Quizás pocas diferencias, además del color que resaltaba su contra al Knightmare que yo pilotaba.

Era blanco. Pero con las mismas piezas en las manos y pies del Shinkiro, en el mismo color dorado.

_¿Qué era esto?_

_-Zero, ten cuidado de ese Knightmare- _Que Rakshata pusiera en duda el poder de su propia creación era abrumador. Más si todos podían escucharlo.

_-Es idéntico al Shinkiro por fuera… pero blanco- _Karen se conservaba cerca en el Guren, pero podía escucharla agitada por este simbólico Knightmare.

Era como pensar que la misma máquina que yo usaba, era la misma que había lanzado ese ataque. Solo de un color diferente. _Un color que contrariaba al negro totalmente. _

¿Acaso nadie pensaba hacer nada?

Había cerca de setenta máquinas flotando sobre territorio Japonés y nuestro enemigo se negaba a hacer movimiento alguno. La Orden de los Caballeros Negros se negaba a las hostilidades mientras no se les diera el incentivo adecuado.

Encendí el altavoz dentro de la cabina, Japón esperaba a Zero.

-¿Qué es lo que han venido a hacer en territorio Japonés?- pregunté, mi voz libre de titubeos o abierta a rodeos. Nadie pareció moverse, _¿Qué harían? _Al mover el brazo derecho del Shinkiro, hubo reacción, pero solo había apuntado al Knightmare líder -¡Tú eres culpable del ataque de ayer a nuestro país!- declaré con seguridad –Esperamos que no opongan resistencia a su captura-

Todo era un completo silencio. Incluso dudé al final que alguien me hubiera escuchado, como si no hubiera nadie dentro de aquellas máquinas que venían a causar terror.

Sabía que era tonto lo que decía, que si estaban aquí era solo por un motivo. Pero nadie podría dudar que las primeras intenciones de Zero habían sido pacíficas, aunque eso no fuera con su imagen.

Zero ataca el punto y reclama su victoria. Aunque yo no tengo la mente de Lelouch, planeo usar la sombra de lo que había sido como arma.

Fue entonces cuando todos vimos el movimiento de la maldita máquina blanca, mientras esperaban un ataque solo fue la cabina del piloto la que se abrió.

_¿Qué estaba planeando? _

Todos esperábamos ansiosos, o por lo menos en mi caso y sin saber por qué. El lento movimiento era una tortura y solo veríamos la cara de nuestro enemigo. _¿Estaba dudando de poder hacerme cargo de esto? _Ahora me daba cuenta de que el verdadero reto no había sido suplantar a Lelouch y actuar como _Zero. _Eso quizás lo podría haber hecho cualquiera. Pero lo que sí me estaba costando trabajo era asimilar la idea de que todos esperaban lo mismo que se habría esperado de Lelouch, _una victoria. _Una contundente victoria así las probabilidades estuvieran completamente contra nosotros.

_Un milagro._

¿Me vería capaz de realizar tal hazaña?

Tras una eternidad de pensamientos, la cabina parecía haberse abierto completamente. Me encontré inclinándome hacia delante dentro del Shinkiro.

_El tiempo se detuvo. _

Lo primero que saltó a vista de todos fue una capa roji-blanca que se sacudió con fuerza en el aire. Larga, ondeante e impotente se hizo presente.

_¿Una capa? _

Seguida de un hombre que se irguió y levantó ambas manos al aire con extrema parsimonia. Una máscara cubriendo su rostro.

_-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS?- _fue la expresión general.

_-¡¿Zero?-_

De hecho.

Me tomó más de unos segundos recuperarme lo mejor posible de lo que estaba viendo. _¿Cómo podía ser cierto? _El hombre que se paraba con gran seguridad sobre su copia del Shinkiro. Plegó ambas manos sobre su pecho, atrayendo el resto de su capa como solo había visto dos ocasiones. _En Lelouch, y en el espejo…_

Una figura de blanco, con una capa blanca cubriendo el resto de su cuerpo de la vista de los demás. Su rostro escondido detrás de una máscara del mismo color, _blanca_, tres picos hacia atrás. Un visor color azul y líneas doradas resaltando su perímetro.

_Zero. _

_¿Zero?_

No sé qué realmente me llevó a hacer lo mismo.

Abrir la cabina y levantarme a la vista de todos los que me seguían. _Ésta vez, todos se encontraban demasiado sorprendidos para moverse. _Y ahí estábamos. Como una mala pintura o un juego que podría expandirse en la red.

Quería asegurarme de que lo que veía era cierto. De que yo seguía siendo _él _y que no había cambiado en nada. Me encontré mirando por largos segundos al impostor de Zero que había profanado el uniforme con un color distinto. _Blanco. _Un Zero _blanco. _Era como podría describir al sujeto frente a mí. Impávido mientras su rostro siguiera escondido tras la máscara, supongo.

_Parecía tan irreal, de hecho. _

Después de la sorpresa, quería reír. Y no me detuve.

Todos escucharon mi risa, que podría haber sido descrita entre amarga e incrédula. Algo escalofriante. _Como Lelouch. _

Pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que reírme de esta mala broma o no le encontraría sentido. Y la risa no me traía respuestas, pero sí quitaba algo de tensión en mi rostro, mientras miraba a este impostor.

-_Eres un sujeto interesante- _expresé abiertamente, recuperando algo la compostura. –_Te tomaste la molestia de copiar mi traje- _

La comunicación dentro del Shinkiro estaba muerta.

Esperé, a cualquier cosa que tuviera que decir esta _copia. _¿Cómo podría llamarlo? Definitivamente _Zero _no entraba en la lista. Las personas no sabían el verdadero peso que recaía detrás de ese nombre, y estoy seguro de que éste tipo no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que hacía. _¿Cómo podía hacer que…?_

-One-

Mi completa atención estaba en él. Por primera vez hablaba desde su _dramática _aparición.

-Mi nombre… es _One- _lanzó ambos brazos al aire de nuevo. _Tenía bien ensayada esa pose._

-¿Hmm?-

Yo no le daría crédito a esas palabras, tampoco lo reconocería como a un verdadero enemigo porque realmente no lo era. Solo era un aficionado que estaba armando un escándalo con un simple disfraz sin color.

Comenzó a moverse dentro de su Knightmare, _¿Empezaríamos la verdadera lucha? _

-Y _One _es **más** que _Zero_- sentenció, saltó dentro de su máquina y yo lo hice en la mía. –_¡One _siempre está delante de _Zero!_

_No me dejó responder, pero le probaría todo lo contrario._

* * *

><p>Cuando todos vieron el rostro del enemigo, supieron que esta era una batalla muy distinta a la que habían pensado en un principio. <em>Esta batalla <em>no solo era por los ciudadanos de Japón y Britannia que se encontraban en el país, pero sí una por defender los ideales que desde un principio los habían unido y ahora los tenía en esta posición.

Este _One _había aparecido con naturalidad y osaba ridiculizar al verdadero _Zero. _Haciendo una falsa demostración de que podía tomar el uniforme cuando podía y empezar una rebelión. Organizar un grupo de rebeles y ordenarles atacar el actual gobierno. _Derrocarlos. _

Él no tenía idea de lo que era esto.

No sabía la cantidad de máscaras que había detrás del verdadero rostro de Zero. Los sueños, las vidas destruidas y el mismo infierno y fatídico destino de quien había iniciado todo esto. Estaba tomando todo eso a la ligera y desprestigiando la memoria de Lelouch, eso no lo permitiría. Por el grito de guerra de la Orden de los caballeros Negros, ellos tampoco. _En su mayoría._

-_¡Al que traiga esa máscara blanca, le pago su cena!- _Tamaki exclamó

_-Espero que tengas suficiente dinero, porque yo invitaré a todos- _siseó Kallen en un bajo y peligroso tono. Por la manera en que el Guren SEITEN tomó posición, iba más que seria.

Así todos se lanzaron de lleno a la lucha, poniendo una gran convicción hacia la victoria.

_Lo derrumbaré, Lelouch._

* * *

><p><strong>Kallen P.O.V.<strong>

Por el momento no podía encontrar las palabras concretas para describir todo mi sentimiento contra esa figura. Mis ideas habían entrado en conflicto pero mi objetivo seguía siendo simple y claro.

_Destruir a ese sujeto._

Lo ordenara o no _Zero. _Una parte de mi misma no me permitiría retirarme sin lograr dañarlo lo suficiente para satisfacerme. Me sentía insultada porque un tipo como ese creyera que podía disfrazarse de esa manera y hacer que lo siguieran.

_Yo no había seguido a Zero porque estuviera disfrazado. Nosotros no habíamos seguido a Zero por el misterio escondido detrás de su voz._

Todos habíamos sido fieles hasta el límite porque creíamos en sus palabras, porque nos mostró resultados y porque nos contagió con su gran discurso de recuperar a Japón, como al final habíamos hecho.

_Zero realmente nunca nos defraudó. _Pero no muchos terminaron confiando en él ciegamente al final.

Ahora, no permitiría que jugaran con el símbolo que nos había traído hasta aquí y nos había dado lo que deseábamos. Quizás Suzaku no era como _Lelouch _en muchas formas, pero eso no significaba que no seguía creyendo en la persona que había tomado ese lugar. Porque si Lelouch lo había considerado una buena idea, yo lo seguiría.

_Si Lelouch decía que Suzaku sería un buen Zero, estoy segura de que así sería. _

Él más que nadie sabría quien sería apto para su cargo, _al final. _

Y sin duda alguna no era ese tal _One _con su hipócrita campaña desconocida hasta el momento. _El Guren SEITEN lo detendría. _

Conocerían de lo que era capaz el Knightmare más fiel de _Zero._

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Eran rápidos, y buenos. De nada serviría no aceptar que el enemigo no era tan indefenso como parecía y que solo era un grupo de novatos probando su suerte. _Podía decir más que eso. _Además de que algo me decía que no eran Japoneses, no por la apariencia de sus máquinas y la forma en que se movían, organizados en algo que parecía haber sido planeado durante meses.

_Maldición._

-¡Tamaki, no los dejes pasar!-

Era más fácil ordenarlo que cumplirlo, lo acepto. Pero nosotros también necesitábamos de una organización y si bien yo no era tan táctico y hábil como lo había sido Lelouch, sabía lo que teníamos que hacer para defendernos. _Solo espero que sea lo suficiente. _Solo conocer el rostro falso del enemigo no significa conocer todos sus planes y lo que movía en este momento a la Orden era un odio hasta ese ícono falso.

-¡Guren, Tristán. Encárguense de los Guardias del Knightmare blanco!-

-_¡Con mucho gusto!- _respondieron al unísono. En ese mismo momento vi cómo se lanzaban con gran decisión hacia ellos y empezaban una lucha que no consideré que sería tan difícil.

No me había movido en lo absoluto de mi punto, así como tampoco se había movido ese tal _One. _Ahora nuestras escoltas peleaban y el único final sería él contra mí. _Así tenía que ser. _Pero asombrado no podía alejar mi atención del Guren que parecía ser bloqueado con suma facilidad por el otro y viceversa. _Como pelando con un espejo._

_-¡Kallen, intenta con un golpe hacia la cabina!- _sugirió Gino

_-¡Eso intento, argh! ¡Es rápido!-_

De hecho. Pensé que aún cuando la prohibición de los Knightmare había entrado en vigencia, el mundo simplemente no podría dejar de fabricarlos. Pero el hecho de que se nos hubiera escapado de la vista, que se construían nuevos que podían alcanzar el nivel de un Knight of Round y del As de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros, era increíble.

_Yo sabía de experiencia propia la clase de piloto que era Kallen y sin mencionar a Gino. _

Sabía de lo que eran capaces pero ante mis ojos solo podía observar una batalla tan pareja que cada movimiento parecía un baile ensayado por años. Ninguno acertaba o ambos acertaban. Los dos se movían o los dos se detenían. _Como si se conocieran el uno al otro. _Eso sería un problema.

_-¡¿Cómo pueden esas cosas ponerse a la altura de mi bebé?- _Lloyd-san y Rakshata-san siempre elegían el peor momento para aparecer en la comunicación, ambos rostros aparecieron en la pantalla y aunque sabía que se tomaban esto con seriedad, sus expresiones me estaban desalentando.

-¿Alguna idea?- pregunté, _no recuerdo que Zero pidiera sugerencias en sus planes. Siento eso Lelouch. _Pero no me arriesgaría a perder a alguien por una decisión errada de mi parte. Tenía que llevarlos a la victoria.

Entonces fue Lloyd-san quien contestó.

-_Todo está muy parejo- _¿Eso cómo se supone que me ayudaría? _–Están en el filo-_

Y miré a mi alrededor. _Estaba en lo correcto._

Las fuerzas del Guren no eran las únicas que estaban siendo inútiles contra un mismo enemigo, sino las de todos. _TODOS._

Podía ver máquinas siendo golpeadas de ambos bandos, movimientos siendo bloqueados y ataques surtiendo nada de efecto. _No se supone que esto debería ser así. No podíamos estar siendo imitados con tanta facilidad. _

Pero la respuesta llegó a mí.

_¿Era porque ninguno de los dos líderes éramos Zero?_

Podía hacer más sentido de esa manera y a la vez me decepcionaba.

Yo podía llevar el traje de Zero y ser visto por la mayoría como el único y original que había iniciado la rebelión y la había acabado de la misma manera, pero realmente no lo era. _Así como tampoco el otro sujeto. _

Si en mi lugar estuviera Lelouch, estoy casi completamente seguro de que nuestra situación sería otra. _¿Eso les faltaba todos, Lelouch? _

_¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que habían peleado? _Cuando habían perdido contra él, cuando ya no estaban más bajo su mando y él era el Emperador de Britannia y el mundo.

Necesitaban de un discurso y una motivación que no podía proporcionarles.

_-Zero-kun, será mejor que pienses en algo. Esta igualdad no se mantendrá por mucho tiempo- _habló Lloyd-san y lo sabía. _¿Pero, yo?_

-¡¿Qué es eso?-

Desperté por un par de enemigos siendo derribados por varios Slash Harken salidos de la nada, o por lo menos de cierto punto no visible, hasta que una gran máquina negra con dorado retractó los Slash Harken hasta la yema de sus dedos. _Enorme y… reconocible. Imposible._

_¿Gawain?_

_-Sorpresa, sorpresa- _

Alguien dijo por comunicación privada, _¿Podía ser? Esa voz._

-¿C.C.?

_¿Por qué estaba aquí? No tenía la menor idea ¿Por qué tenía ese Knightmare? Tampoco lo sabía. ¿Cuándo llego?_

_-Estoy aquí siguiendo el deseo de alguien, Zero, será mejor que tengas un buen plan- _

Sé que muchos dejaron de pelear cuando el recién llegado Gawain derribó a esas máquinas con suma facilidad, incluso vi cómo después de la sorpresa, las batallas se intensificaron de nuevo, mostrando ligeros aumentos por parte de los Caballeros Negros en cuanto a poder y decisión. _El Gawain había sido su insignia por un tiempo._

_El Knightmare Frame gigante de Zero._

-Como digas-

_Lelouch no había dejado nada sin pensar. _

_-Pero tú seguirás mis órdenes- _

¿Yo qué?

_-_¿A qué te refieres, C.C.?- Por su silencio parecía estar hablando en serio y aunque traté de pensar en una mejor opción, ella había estado por más tiempo a lado del verdadero Zero y seguramente sabría alguna táctica que nos pudiera ayudar en este encuentro. _Si sabía cómo andar en ese gran Knightmare…_

_-Repite todo lo que te diga, ¿Entendido?- _Al parecer también había adquirido su actitud.

-De acuerdo-

_-Q1, retírate-_

A pesar de la extraña orden sin nombre, la repetí. En la comunicación abierta. _¿Q1? _Sorprendido vi como el Guren detuvo su ataque y la sorprendida voz de Kallen se hizo presente.

_-¿Cómo me llamaste?-_

¿Significaba algo ese nombre?

-Q1, haz lo que te digo-

Lo hizo, eficazmente de inmediato y en ese mismo instante, el Gawain se posicionó en ataque y algo salió disparado de su pecho. Tanto enemigos como del mismo bando se quedaron inmóviles ante esto, quizás temiendo de un posible FREYA pero aunque no estaba cien por ciento seguro de que no era, la posibilidad era casi nula.

Una cápsula rebotó inútilmente en el Knightmare contra cual el Guren había estado luchando y cayó hacia el suelo en una larga caída. Incluso sobre tierra, el proyectil no había hecho nada.

-_¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?- _escuché a Kallen gritar.

Pero C.C. volvió a abrir nuestra comunicación privada.

-_Dile que confíe en ti y ordena la retirada lo más rápido posible, todos a la base de nuevo-_

Quería creer en ella, en verdad, pero esa orden no era algo que se pudiera discutir y menos aplicar. Sabía de los grandes y aparentemente inofensivos planes de Lelouch siempre habían surtido su efecto, pero ella no era Lelouch como para hacer algo así y esperar que todos los demás lo siguieran.

_No tenía un verdadero motivo. _

_-Estoy aquí por un solo motivo, Knight of Zero. ¿Vas a arriesgarte a perder?-_

¿Lo haría?

_-_Todas las unidades, retirada, ¡Ahora! Todos a la base sin excepción pero no dejen que el enemigo los derribe-

Esperaba escuchar protestas y demás. Todoh preguntándome por qué de mi decisión, Kallen negándose a irse hasta derribar al impostor de blanco y los demás pidiendo una buena razón para hacerlo. _Pero no lo hicieron. _Nunca estuvimos en esta posición antes desde que yo tomé la posición de Zero y no sabía qué tan dispuestos estaban la mayoría a seguirme sin protestar.

_Ahora lo sabía. _

¿O era que el Gawain estaba en acción?

Empezaron a retroceder con rapidez, y como era de esperarse, el enemigo al principio se quedó inmóvil temiendo una movida de nuestra parte. _Una que yo al menos no tenía planeada y que esperaba que funcionara. ¿O era una retirada real? _Pero eso nos dio ventaja de varios minutos en los cuales, a pesar de estar perdiendo terreno aéreo y terrestre, ninguno dejó de disparar. Incluso C.C. en el Gawain parecía seguir lanzando esas inútiles cápsulas, tratando de que al menos alguna surtiera efecto. Pero al final, todas terminaban en el suelo como la primera. _Sin hacer una verdadera diferencia._

_¿Qué estaba pensando?_

-_¡Zero, el enemigo avanza!- _

Y lo hacía. Después de la leve ventaja que nos había dado, comenzaron a avanzar a toda velocidad hacia nosotros disparando con todo lo que tenían.

_-¡Zero, ¿Qué hacemos?- _

¿Empezaríamos todo de nuevo?

-¡C.C.!-

_-¿Confías en mí, Zero?-_

¿Confiaba en ella?

-Hai-

_-Retrocedamos a toda velocidad, es hora-_

¿Hora de qué? No esperé. Ordené la retirada a completa velocidad, todos los Knightmare se giraron dando la espalda al enemigo con el riesgo de ser atacados y derribados por detrás, pero nadie opuso resistencia a la orden y en pocos segundos nos estábamos acercando aún más a la base. _Temía no estar haciendo lo correcto, lo sé. _Pero…

_-Ahora, caerán- _habló C.C.

El Gawain se detuvo, hice lo mismo con el Shinkiro mientras observábamos a los demás. _No tenía miedo de moverme incluso cuando los vi tan cerca y preparaban sus armas._

_¿Podía morir aquí? _Comencé a sentir los efectos del Geass y mis manos lucharon contra mi voluntad de mover los controles. _Zero no podía huir. _Zero debía permanecer firme.

-_Contempla la destrucción, Zero-_

¿Desde cuándo C.C. hablaba así? Pero no importó. La voz de Rakshata se hizo presente con un gran entusiasmo en señal abierta.

_-¡INHIBIDOR GEFJUN, ACTIVADO!- _una risa superior después.

Todos los vimos.

Vimos cuando una luz roja se levantó como una gran estela desde el suelo. _¿Cuándo…? _Y los Knightmare enemigos comenzaron a descender sin control hasta el suelo, incapaces se moverse. Por lo menos los que volaban más bajo, y aquellos que ya estaban en el suelo quedaron detenidos como tantas veces yo había sido atrapado.

_Increíble ¿Este era su plan?_

¿Pero cuándo habían puesto ese sistema en el suelo de Japón? _Sin consultarme._

_-¡Admiren a mis nuevos juguetitos!- _continuó Rakshata entusiasmada por la comunicación _¿Dijo, nuevos? –¡Ohh Zero, no te preocupes… es la primera vez que los uso pero hace más de un año que están listos!- _

Pero eso no significaba que estaba contento con que siempre los tuviéramos y hubiéramos salido en lugar de dejar al enemigo acercarse y caer en la trampa por sí solo. _Sin revelar nuestra fuerza hasta ahora. _

_-¿Estás enojado, Zero-kun? ¡Rakshata, tú! ¡No me mencionaste nada de eso!- _y ahí iban esos dos. _-¡¿Dónde está tu espíritu de equipo?-_

_-Ohh, ustedes saben, prometí nunca contar esto hasta que fuera necesario usarlo- _ella estaba sonriendo y supe lo que significaba al instante. _¿Lelouch de nuevo? _

_Parece que nos ha salvado de nuevo. _

El enemigo continuó cayendo sin control, excepto por unas cuantas máquinas que extrañamente no parecían haber sido afectadas. _¿Tenían una protección contra el inhibidor?_

_-Esas máquinas están sobre el alcance terrestre del nuevo Inhibidor, Zero- _Rakshata me informó. Así que eso era. _–Al ser inalámbricas las cápsulas lanzadas desde el Gawain no tienen el suficiente poder de altura- _Así que C.C. lo sabía desde el principio. _Sumamente útil._

Por fortuna no habían sido más que unas cuantas y toda la Orden y demás seguían esperando detrás del Shinkiro y Gawain. _Si el enemigo se atrevía venir aún en ese estado. _

Al parecer no era tan tonto.

Todos continuaron viendo como el Knightmare blanco de el auto-llamado _One _era uno de los que habían podido permanecer de pié y ordenaba la retirada.

_-¿Vamos tras él, Zero?- _Sabía que Kallen deseaba vencerle, pero no era el momento.

-Otro día será, Q1- algo me decía que ese apodo funcionaba de maravilla en ella.

La Orden de los Caballeros Negros soltaron en gritos de victoria y entre todo el barullo pude escuchar a Tamaki alegando que como nadie había traído la máscara de Zero, no tenía por qué pagar nada. _Aunque Kallen insistía. _

_-¡Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero!- _clamaban de nuevo.

Pero esto había sido un plan de emergencia de Lelouch.

_-¡Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero!-_

¿Podía hacerlo la próxima vez?

* * *

><p><strong>C.C. P.O.V.<strong>

Vi como los resultados de _su _plan eran los esperados. Parecía no haber olvidado ninguna de las habilidades de las piezas en su tablero aún cuando se supone que su mente había descansado de todo aquello. Aunque al final eso lo podía esperar de Lelouch, siempre controlando todo alrededor de su vida. _Olvidar algo tan importante no le sería permitido tan fácil. _

_-¿Cómo salió todo? La televisión simplemente sigue con "problemas técnicos"- _

-Tal y como dijiste- sonreí –Se están retirando-

_-Bien…-_

Sé que había duda en él, si mandarme a hacer algo más o no. Según él se había arriesgado suficiente al mandarme a mí para hacer cumplir sus órdenes incluso cuando está _muerto. _

-_C.C.-_

-¿Hm?-

_-Vuelve, y asegúrate de que nadie te siga o… no tendrás tu pizza- _Sonaba lo suficiente serio para mí. Colgué y guardé el celular en mi ropa.

Desde que había subido a esta enorme máquina, él había estado escuchando todo por el teléfono. Solo él era capaz de organizar un grupo de Knightmare cuando no sabía sus posiciones y ventajas o desventajas. Solo él podía hacer una victoria en un campo invisible.

El Gawain regresó a toda velocidad a la base y casi no fue notado por los aún felices Caballeros Negros, pero no podía cantar victoria si justo cuando aterrizaba en el hangar, pude divisar al Shinkiro acercándose a toda su velocidad posible. _Suzaku, intentando alcanzarme._

Sé que él es una de las peores personas con las que me podría entretener. Suficiente había sido reaparecer antes Lloyd-san y Cecile-san para poder pedir prestado el Gawain _según un viejo plan de respaldo de Lelouch. _Pero Rakshata-san parecía haber estado esperándome, o alguien más. Tenía la llave del Gawain consigo y no perdí tiempo en unirme a _Zero _y los demás en la batalla.

No sé si sospechaban o habían previsto también este plan. Pensando en el Inhibidor como la única salida. Pero eso me tenía sin cuidado y bajé rápidamente a medida que el Shinkiro se acercaba.

_¿Podría arriesgar una pizza?_

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Cuando el Gawain comenzó a moverse de regreso a gran velocidad, no lo pensé dos veces. El hecho de C.C. había desaparecido antes de que _aquél _día llegara me había dejado con tantas preguntas. Nunca supe si en realidad había estado cien por ciento de acuerdo con el plan de Lelouch, _porque recuerdo que lo había defendido con tanto empeño varias ocasiones en las que nos encontramos. _Su desaparición en sí, era lo que menos pesaba en mi cabeza ese día, pero luego pensé en qué había sido de ella.

_Si acaso habría encontrado a alguien más para llevar el Geass._

_¿Estaba sola?_

_¿Era feliz? _Porque la felicidad es importante.

Todas esas preguntas me atormentaron por días y ahora todavía me seguían, no podía dejar que se fuera sin poder preguntarle. Así que cuando llegué al hangar y bajé del Shinkiro no me detuve por las felicitaciones y vítores de quienes se acercaban. Con paso rápido me disculpé hasta acercarme al Gawain pero la cabina estaba abierta sin rastro alguno de C.C. _o alguien más. _

_Ni siquiera podía pensar en la posibilidad. _Debía ser más que obvio que Lelouch había dejado atrás planes de emergencia, eso tenía que ser.

Aunque ella regresando por su propia voluntad solo por una promesa, no me parecía del todo creíble. Debía haber un motivo detrás.

Pero ya no podía preguntarle. _Se había ido. _Y no sabía si regresaría si la situación así lo ameritaba.

Pregunté por la persona que bajó del Gawain a los que estaban en el hangar, pero todos contestaban lo mismo. Ella había desaparecido cuando menos pensaban, causando una distracción para no ser vista cuando se marchaba. _¿Por qué?_

Al final solo quedó terminar de organizar a la Orden y mandar a varios Knightmare a los perímetros del Inhibidor para que capturaran a los pilotos que no hubieran huido ya. También me aseguré de que Nunally estuviera bien, parecía entretenida con Kaguya-sama quien había llegado a la base poco antes del caos.

La televisión transmitía la victoria de los Caballeros a todo Japón y los ciudadanos japoneses podían salir de sus refugios nuevamente, respirando un poco de calma.

_One._

Ese era el nombre.

_¿Quién estaba un paso delante de Zero? _Lo probamos equivocado hoy.

Pero sería una amenaza.

-Esperen mensajes del enemigo o cualquier cosa- instruí, necesitaba recostarme.

No más fantasmas del pasado, no enemigos sin color, _no un Knightmare que se supone no estaba reconstruido y del cual no me habían informado. _Solo dormir, con la puerta muy bien cerrada por unas horas. Mi comunicador encendido solo en caso de que fuera muy necesario el negarme este descanso.

-¿Cansado?-

Mis ojos se abrieron rápidamente y como reflejo lo primero que hice fue buscar la máscara sobre las sábanas a mi lado, hasta que por lo menos mi cerebro registró bien lo que pasaba.

-No necesitas esconderte de mí, Kururugi Suzaku-

Ella estaba parada ahí, tan calmada. _¿Cómo había entrado a mi habitación? _

-¿C.C.?- pregunté tontamente.

-Creí que eso era más que obvio- respondió, pero aún así había una leve sonrisa en su rostro. –Tienes preguntas- declaró.

Ella siempre sabía lo que uno podía estar pensando, eso molestaba, no poder esconder mucho de C.C. Pero bajo la creencia de que eso también había molestado a Lelouch, me permití asentir mientras la observaba. _Idéntica a como la recordaba._

-¿Dónde habías estado y qué haces aquí ahora?- pregunté. No serviría de nada evitar lo que quería por el momento, y siento que merecía esas respuestas después de tan largo de tiempo de no tener pistas de ella.

C.C. parecía pensar en si responderme o no, o mejor dicho, _responderme sinceramente. _Su silencio solo significaba que valoraba la situación y a mí para saber si podía confiar en mí. Finalmente continuó.

-¿Me comprarías una pizza?-

_¿Realmente tenía opción?_

-Estaba a punto de salir- contesté con una sonrisa. Lo que sea pero estar lejos de aquí por un momento.

* * *

><p><strong>C.C. P.O.V.<strong>

Ambos estábamos disfrazados por seguridad. Yo era conocida por muchos y él se supone debería estar muerto. _Sin mencionar que no podía caminar como Zero por las calles hacia una tienda de pizza. _Así que una vez que recogimos el pedido, el solo atinó a seguirme. No había comentado nada aún y sabía que se estaba conteniendo demasiado por hacerlo una vez que la caja de pizza estaba en mis manos. _Pero este lugar no era donde hablaríamos. _

Me habían amenazado con una pizza, aunque ahora ya tenía una.

Fueran cuales fueran mis acciones, estaba satisfecha. _¿Pero yo le haría algo así? _Le sugerí, incluso Jeremiah y Anya trataron de convencerlo en vano, pero era tan testarudo a aceptarlo. No podría ayudar tanto como quería desde la sombras, e igualmente no duraría mucho si yo solo actuaba como si fuera en promesa a su memoria. _Yo no tenía su misma capacidad de mando, y todos los sabían. _

Nunnally lo sabría, Suzaku sospecharía. Sería más fácil si solo admitía esa pequeña verdad.

-¿Qué tanto caminaremos?- preguntó Suzaku.

-Debemos contestar tus respuestas en el lugar indicado- contesté simplemente. _Todavía lo pensaba. _

No dijo nada más mientras nos dirigimos a un lugar que yo sabía que él conocía, todo Japón conocía este lugar a estas alturas, de hecho. _Incluso me pregunté si él lo había elegido porque le traía recuerdos. _Y aunque lo negaría, sé que había sido por algo parecido. Después de todo, aquí había empezado.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí, C.C.?- Suzaku parecía un tanto incómodo con el lugar, pero siguió caminando. Su curiosidad seguía ganando a sus recuerdos, o quizás aprendió a controlarlos ahora que usaba una máscara la mayor parte del tiempo.

No le respondí y subimos las escaleras, _todavía me podía detener. _Pero sé que aunque al principio las cosas se pusieran difíciles, eventualmente me demostraría en lo correcto y sería lo mejor para todos. No había por qué ponernos en situaciones difíciles solo por un pequeño inconveniente.

Yo llegué primero a la cima de las escaleras. Suzaku estaba unos escalones detrás de mí y _él _estaba admirando algo en el templo, dándome la espalda por el momento.

-Pude oler la pizza cuando venías a mitad del camino- comentó. _Estaba más consciente de la situación de lo que había esperado. _

Me permití una sonrisa.

Suzaku al fin estaba a la par conmigo y seguro había escuchado su voz. Seguro lo conocía aún estando de espaldas, aún cuando no llevaba el uniforme de Ashford. Escuché cómo violentamente retuvo su aliento y dio un incierto paso hacia atrás.

_Sin creer. _

No hizo sonido más grande que ese, pero Lelouch eligió el momento para girarse con media sonrisa autosuficiente.

-¿Nos vam…?- por lo menos hasta que también él lo vio.

Sentí la necesidad de hacerme a un lado, o sería atravesada por la mirada penetrante de cualquiera de los dos. Los ojos de Lelouch no me siguieron pero podía ver algo de decepción en ellos.

Suzaku por su parte parecía seguir mudo e incapaz de formar un enunciado coherente.

-¿L…Lelouch?-

_Quizás era hora de que ambos arreglaran su pasado._

* * *

><p><em>Real, realmente espero sus comentarios acerca de este capítulo! ¿Qué les pareció? El misterio se revela poco a poco y ese final cardiaco... n.n amo los finales cardiacos!<em>

_Que lluevan los reviews y el próximo capítulo llegará lo más pronto posible, "El reencuentro" KYAAA!_

_anypotter-sama lo ordena muajajaja_

_Review :D_


	4. Stage 4: Vivo

_Uy... lo que todos esperaban n.n Disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Vivo<strong>

**Suzaku P.O.V.**

Sabía que ella no caminaría más de lo necesario sin tener un motivo, que todo lo que estábamos haciendo al final traería mis respuestas, pero verlo a _él _de nuevo no había formado parte de mis planes desde hacía más de un año. _Nunca pensé en volver a verlo en realidad. _Por una simple razón.

_Él-estaba-muerto._

Y no sé por qué me vi incapaz de formar una oración con todos los sentimientos y palabras que se arremolinaron en mi cabeza. Cómo no pude ni siquiera decir su nombre bien y mi voz me fallaba. Haciéndome titubear frente a quien no debía mostrar mi debilidad, no después de tanto tiempo.

_Aún así…_

Pude notar esa sorpresa en sus ojos, _diciendo que esto no lo tenía planeado. _Y por un momento pensé en las intenciones de C.C. para hacer esto después de un año, pero en mi interior un enojo que comenzó a crecer desde que lo vi, siguió expandiéndose y sé que no tardaría en salir a la superficie. Solo quería saber _por qué. _

¿Por qué después de un año?

¿Por qué no decirme?

¿Por qué _sí _decirme?

¿Cuál había sido entonces el propósito del _Zero Requiem? _

Una por una las preguntas se hacían inválidas al darle mi propia repuesta. _Lelouch me había mentido. _Como siempre, como antes, como _ahora. _Y esos primeros días de agonía tras la máscara se veían disminuidos a una simple broma de su parte. _Una que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar._

Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado y lo que me había prometido.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- fue lo primero que salió de mi boca.

Su confusión fue reemplazada inmediatamente por esa fría máscara. Esa que no me dejaría ver qué era lo que en realidad pensaba, pero que si sabía que significaba indiferencia hacia el tema y poca importancia. _Solo Lelouch podía hacer eso._

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste?- entonces cargué de frente contra él.

Por el rabillo del ojo apenas noté a C.C. saltando sorprendida de su lugar, más no acercándose. Esperando que yo me detuviera o que él metiera las manos a su defensa pero nada de eso pasó. Cuando mi mano se aferró al cuello de su chaqueta, mi odio y enojo crecieron a límites increíbles, pues ahora lo sentía más firme, _más real._

Alguien, o algo contra quien desquitar toda esta furia y agonía.

_No debió dejarme así. No debió darme la espalda. _

¡Debía decir algo en su propia defensa!

Había desviado su mirada, y yo quería al menos una excusa. Algo que me dijera que no se merecía todo lo que pensaba para él, que al menos era inocente en alguna parte, _pero no. _Siendo el rey de las mentiras, _¿Por qué no podía decir tan solo una en este momento? _Creería lo que fuera, pero una vez que explotara…

-¡¿Por qué volviste?-

Traté de sacar una reacción de él al zarandearlo, pero era como estar peleando contra un muñeco sin vida.

_¿Dónde estaban las excusas? ¿Las palabras que me harían dudar? _

_¿Dónde estaba Zero, o el tirano dictador del mundo?_

_¿Dónde estás, Lelouch?_

C.C. quería intervenir, lo sabía. Pero yo quería una respuesta de él y no de nadie más. Lo solté, lo empujé un poco pero solo por fracción de segundos mi miraba antes de volver su vista a otro lado, clavándola en el suelo o en C.C. _Quería una respuesta de ella, quería desviar su atención en ella. _Ignorándome…

-Solo mírame, Lelouch-

Mi voz sonó lo suficientemente fuerte y clara. Inmediatamente los ojos de él se encontraron con los míos y no quería ver _exactamente _esa mirada inocente que tenía por el momento.

Sin notarlo lo empujé, lejos de mí.

Vi sus ojos agrandarse en sorpresa por algo que no tenía que ver del todo conmigo, unos segundos más tarde lo noté.

-¡Lelouch!- había gritado C.C. en sorpresa. Solo por una fracción de segundo agradecí estar en este despoblado lugar.

Cuando digerí bien lo que había hecho, traté de alargar mi mano esperando tomar la suya. Traté de acercarme lo más que pude pero yo causé que resbalara cuando estábamos tan cerca de las escaleras.

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Este era uno de los principales motivos por el cual me había opuesto con todas mis fuerzas a esa idea, al simple hecho de informar a Suzaku de mi existencia. Él no aceptaría que yo no hubiera cumplido mi parte del trato cuando él se había condenado a la sombra de la máscara de Zero y la persona que había tratado de destruir con tanto empeño.

_Aún cuando yo no había contemplado este desenlace._

No podría explicarme y buscar una excusa después de tanto tiempo. Por eso habíamos permanecido en las sombras por más de un año, con el mundo creyendo en mi muerte como debía ser.

_Quería estrangular a C.C. por haberme traicionado en este punto. _Sin importar qué. _Esto definitivamente no era para algo mejor. _Yo debía de haber tomado la decisión si acaso sería prudente un día.

_Pero no._

Suzaku sonaba y se veía tan traicionado como esperaba. Era como haberlo dejado a él para arreglar al final, todo el desperfecto que hice mientras yo disfrutaba de una vida en el anonimato.

Podía entender lo herido que debería estarse sintiendo y por el mismo motivo no quería verlo a los ojos. Sabía que surgiría en mí la necesidad de hacer excusas y pretextos, _de mentirle_, para que pudiera sentirse mejor.

_Ya no quería mentir, _por lo menos no a él. _Estaba cansado de las mentiras. _

Pero no esperaba que fuera tan brusco.

-Solo mírame, Lelouch-

No pude evitar obedecerlo como reacción natural. Y así como él no estaba preparado para volverme a ver, yo tampoco.

Cuando me empujó inmediatamente supe que esto no terminaría bien. Había estado consciente de dónde estábamos discutiendo hasta que lo miré, pero ahora no había cómo detenerme. El primer pié que hice hacia atrás como instinto no encontró donde apoyarse y sentí cómo bajaba aún más hasta tocar un escalón.

_Demasiado bajo._

Y sentí una punzada comenzar desde mi talón. Lo siguiente que podría hacer era cerrar los ojos e intentar protegerme.

_-¿Falta mucho, hermano?- preguntó Nunnally, sus pequeñas manos aferradas a mis hombros y un poco preocupada._

_Ella sabía que no tenía la condición física para cargarla por tanto tiempo, ambos éramos niños. Pero yo no dejaría que nadie más la tocara, no quería que le hicieran daño en un país donde solo éramos refugiados. _

_-Ya…casi llegamos- traté de responder, seguro de mi mismo. Pero las escaleras al templo Kururugi en realidad no parecían tener fin. _

_Me faltaba el aliento y mis piernas se esforzaban más y más a cada escalón. _

_¿En qué podría estar pensando? Subir yo solo era un reto, pero con Nunnally a cuestas. _

_Era por su bien, yo la protegería._

_-¿Lelouch?-_

_Costara lo que costara._

-¿Lelouch? ¡Lelouch!-

Ahora mismo, era la voz de la persona que menos quería escuchar.

No podría tolerar la traición de C.C. por unos días, semanas, quizás un mes. _No lo sabía con certeza. _Además de que mi cuerpo dolía, mi cabeza punzaba y por primera vez en largo tiempo no sabía dónde se encontraba el cielo y dónde la tierra. En estos momentos todo era una gran masa bajo mi cuerpo, y no tenía la certeza de sobre qué parte de mi cuerpo estaba, todo dolía por igual.

-Lelouch, abre los ojos-

_No quiero. _Quizás ahora sí podría morir y me dejarían en paz. Así Suzaku no intentaría asesinarme de nuevo y las cosas podrían continuar su curso como debían desde un principio.

_Sin tan solo pudiera…_

-Lelouch-

Esa definitivamente no es la voz de C.C. _¿Por qué simplemente no me pueden dejar morir?_

-Sé que te duele, abre los ojos-

Y de la nada había surgido su instinto materno. _A veces me pregunto si Suzaku es bipolar._

Pero me encontré obedeciéndolo, y aunque ya lo sospechaba, terminé de convencerme de que había bajado todas las escaleras de una forma poco ortodoxa y en tiempo record.

Estaba recostado sobre mi brazo derecho y aunque debería sentirlo más que adolorido, no podía hacer nada para comprobarlo. Todo estaba borroso y punzante.

_Quería dormir._

-Solo ayúdame, C.C.-

-¿A qué, a terminarlo de matar?-

-¡Fue un accidente!-

No quería escuchar a ninguno de los dos por el momento, pero sentí cómo el duro suelo desapareció y de pronto mi cabeza colgaba hacia adelante sin poder hacer nada.

-¿Dónde?-

-No confío en ti-

Estaban peleando de nuevo.

-Yo sí- susurré, _con suerte eso los callaría por unos minutos. _

Pero escuché cómo Suzaku suprimió la sorpresa en su garganta.

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Realmente solo él podía hacerme sentir tan mal cuando las cosas eran completamente su culpa. Siempre había tenido ese poder de revertir los efectos de lo que hacía sobre mí, o solo era que _ésta vez _yo realmente era el culpable y quería pensar que no. Incluso cuando sé que había sido un accidente.

C.C. y yo nos vimos inmóviles cuando todo comenzó y miramos con algo más que miedo todo su trayecto hasta el pié de las escaleras. Entonces, cuando se detuvo y no siguió moviéndose más o por lo menos intentó levantarse, supimos que quizás era peor de lo que habíamos pensado. De inmediato comencé a correr escaleras abajo.

_Mi enojo se había quedado en el templo. _

Llegué rápidamente a su lado y me tiré en el suelo de rodillas. Podía ver su rostro demostrando un entendible dolor, pero además de eso nada.

Cuando alargué mi mano en un intento de verlo mejor, un manotazo de C.C. en mi palma me hizo desistir. _Ella estaba enojada._

_Y mucho._

Demasiado como para hacer caso a su clara señal de _no te acerques. _Pero no lo suficiente para dejarla.

Dándome la espalda por completo comenzó a fijarse en Lelouch, incluso lo llamó varias veces. Pero él se negó a abrir los ojos o dar señas de vida, _yo sabía que estaba consciente. _

Cuando éramos más pequeños, en este mismo lugar, prefería hacerse el dormido o _el que no escuchaba _cuando las cosas salían terriblemente mal. _Solo un par de veces me había tocado lidiar con esa actitud. _Esta sería la tercera.

-Lelouch- advertí. Él sabía tan bien que yo no me daría por vencido, _o eso esperaba. _

Logré que abriera los ojos pero no se dignó a mirarme por el momento. Escaneó levemente todo su alrededor excepto por mí y vi cómo C.C. sacaba un celular de su bolsillo y mandaba un rápido mensaje. _No tenía idea de a quién. _Pero si creía que de nuevo podrían dejarme así, una vez que sabía _esto_, estaba muy equivocada.

_No perdería la oportunidad, le agradara o no el plan._

-Solo ayúdame, C.C.- no podía subir a Lelouch a mi espalda sin hacer tanta maniobra con su cuerpo que debería estar más que adolorido, pero la bruja había adquirido cierta desconfianza en mí que estaba causando la dificultad.

Aunque finalmente logré por lo menos hacer que entrara en su cabeza la razón. Lelouch estaba más inconsciente que presente en este momento y ella no podría sacarlo del templo y sus alrededores a cuestas. _Al final de todo era una mujer. _Así que con una mirada de indignación me ayudó a subir a Lelouch a mi espalda.

Tomé sus piernas con seguridad y comencé a caminar sin darle la oportunidad de cambiar de opinión.

-¿Dónde?- le pregunté.

Sea lo que sea, aún sin obtener las respuestas que quería, no podían simplemente estar en la calle o _haber _estado en la calle durante un año. Debía de haber un lugar donde estuvieran viviendo o se estuvieran quedando.

-No confío en ti- me respondió de inmediato y hasta el momento no sabía los límites de su testarudez.

Solo sé que su pérdida de confianza había sido un enorme paso hacia atrás y de seguro se estaba arrepintiendo de ir en contra de las órdenes de Lelouch y revelar este pequeño secreto.

_Estoy agradecido con ella de todas formas._

Pero no llegaríamos a ningún lado así, tampoco podríamos responder varias preguntas y en el objetivo más importante del momento: _No sabíamos si Lelouch se había roto algo…_

Sus ojos amarillos solo se desviaron lejos de mi mirada, _realmente me había pasado esta vez._

Pero no sabía que decir al respecto.

-"¿_Perdón porque casi mato a quien se supone estaba muerto?"-_

Mi imaginación tenía sus límites y nadie realmente me había dado una razón para tener que sentirme culpable por este incidente. Estaba a punto de protestar en eso cuando la voz que menos esperaba escuchar se hizo presente, apenas un susurro y sobre mi hombro derecho.

-Yo si-

_¿Lelouch?_

Me detuve e incluso C.C. abrió los ojos en sorpresa al escuchar la última declaración de nuestro _no tan muerto _emperador, pero no pudimos preguntar nada más. Su cabeza se dejó caer con más peso sobre mi hombro y supe que al fin había pasado de la conciencia.

_Pero… ¿Por qué seguía confiando en mí? ¿Yo era quien estaba en lo incorrecto? ¿La máscara de Zero había robado mis sentimientos?_

-Jeremiah nos estará esperando en los límites del templo- interrumpió C.C. como si hacía unos momentos no me hubiera negado a toda costa esa información.

_¿Era por Lelouch? _

* * *

><p><strong>C.C. P.O.V.<strong>

Jeremiah estaba más que listo para esto. Y no me refería a que lo había informado de este ligero cambio de planes causado por mí, pero su psicótico-_siempre servicial _deseo de seguir a Lelouch lo tenía siempre listo para incurrir en una misión suicida si así era necesario, o partirme en dos a mí si me consideraba una amenaza.

_No era tan malo tener a alguien más para cuidar la espalda con blanco de Lelouch, pero…_

_-¿Qué pasó, C.C. por qué tardan tanto?-_

En cuanto timbró su celular, seguro había contestado.

-Un pequeño contratiempo, ¿Traes el auto?- pregunté. Tardó varios segundos en contestar así que de seguro estaba considerando su respuesta.

_-Si ¿Por qué… todo está bien?- _Estaba comenzando a sospechar.

-Si- mentí –Solo un pequeño inconveniente-

Pero la verdad era que cuando Jeremiah nos divisó, su rostro se drenó de color y de inmediato explotó en preguntas que se contestó él solo con todo tipo de situaciones exageradas en mente. Incluso me costó trabajo el retenerlo de irse sobre Suzaku, y creo que su único motivo de que ambos no empezaran una pelea era porque Lelouch seguía descansando sobre la espalda de _Zero. _Aparentemente muy bien, a excepción de que en un sus manos y rostro comenzaban a aparecer pequeños moretones.

-¡¿Qué pasó?- _El hombre era tan dramático._

-Hubo un cambio de planes, _Orange-kun. _Se necesitaba de Kururugi para esto, hasta tú mismo lo dijiste- reprendí en espera de que se calmara un poco, peleaba con Suzaku para que soltara a Lelouch. –Así que por favor, discutamos esto en el hotel-

Esperaba que en todos cupiera la cordura suficiente. _Por lo menos hasta que Lelouch despertara y decidiera que era lo mejor._

Cancelar el Geass en Suzaku y poner una nueva orden podía ser una solución.

Aunque no es algo que Lelouch aceptaría.

Pronto llegamos al hotel y Anya se encargó de hacer una distracción por órdenes de Jeremiah. Así podríamos subir hasta nuestras habitaciones sin que la gente notara a un inconsciente _ex-emperador __**muerto **__cargado por su difunto Knight of Zero_. Divertidamente imposible.

Lo guié hasta nuestra habitación y una vez que dejó a Lelouch en la cama, no lo dejé hacer nada más.

-Ven conmigo- no estaba dispuesta a que me dijera que no y eso lo pudo ver en mis ojos.

Con una última mirada a Lelouch, reticente me siguió fuera de la habitación hacia la que estaba a un lado. _Estaba preocupado y notablemente culpable después de todo._ Anya llegaba en ese momento.

-Dile a Jeremiah que se encargue de Lelouch, yo tengo unas cosas que hablar con Kururugi-

La ex-Knight of Round asintió con algo de aburrimiento característico en ella y entró a la habitación. Nadie sabía la cantidad de cosas que tendría que aclarar con este ser y si lograría entender todo en una sola plática. Al entrar lo dejé pasar y cerré la puerta tras de mí con seguro. Él no dijo nada pero me miraba con algo de prisa en sus ojos.

_¿Por qué Zero no podía desaparecer por tanto tiempo?_

-¿Tardaremos mucho? Realmente me quiero disculpar con Lelouch por ese incidente- dijo algo incómodo.

Supongo que podría darle el beneficio de la duda, por el momento.

-Ponte cómodo- incité señalando una de las camas, _si… esto sería algo largo._

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Yo odiaba esto. _O quizás odiaba la forma en que Jeremiah se encargaba de esto. _Pero no, a mi mente llegaron situaciones similares donde no importa quién, yo odiaba que me hicieran tantas preguntas. Aunque parecieran inofensivas, no encontraba nada cómodo un cuestionamiento tan largo donde la verdad era imprescindible y de todas formas si mentía, al final me terminaban descubriendo. Era algo que no podía ocultar.

-¿Aquí le duele?- Jeremiah apretó con fuerza mi muñeca.

Pensaba hasta hacía medio segundo decirle que no, pero creo que mi rostro no me dejó mentir. Incluso la mirada asesina que deseé enviarle termino tan mal que recibí una de compasión de su parte.

_Qué bajo había caído._

Literal y figurativamente gracias a Suzaku, _y C.C. _

_Esa bruja me las pagaría caro. _Traicionó los planes que le confié, hubiera sido más fácil y menos enredoso mandar a Jeremiah o Anya, pero no, _no sé en qué desdichado momento pensé en que ella sería una mejor opción. _

Ahora me encontraba siendo vendado en la cama de nuestra habitación mientras ella hacía no se qué. Según Anya había ido a comprar pizza y _Orange-kun _no apoyó o desmintió la idea. Sabía de todas formas que ella estaba en la habitación de a lado hablando de ciertas cosas que ya me imaginaba con Suzaku.

_Lo único que realmente me mantenía aquí era Jeremiah y su cuidado intensivo. _Además del hecho de que mis ideas seguían revueltas y me era difícil pensar en lo que había planeado desde el principio y las consecuencias que este nuevo descubrimiento tendría.

-Usted sabe, _your Highness… _podría cancelar el actual geass en Kururugi y entonces…-

_No puedo creer que Jeremiah estuviera sugiriendo eso. _Quizás el no sabía lo importante que era para mí tratar de dejar que la mayoría de las cosas siguieran su curso sin la necesidad del geass. Negué lentamente con la cabeza pero él no se vio afectado por mi rechazo a su idea, al parecer solo había propuesto una salida a tanto pensamiento que rondaba en mi cabeza.

-Podemos usar eso a nuestro favor- intervino Anya. _En eso tenía que estar de acuerdo._

Y al mismo tiempo, escuché cómo se cerraba la puerta contigua y pocos segundos después tocaban la de esta habitación. Jeremiah fue quien se levantó a abrir y sé que no era por caballerosidad, sino para poder lanzar otra de sus _mortales miradas de odio _a Suzaku. Lo sé porque desde aquí podía verlo. Después de todo al hombre le tocó maniobrar contra mi mal humor adolorido. _Suzaku plenamente culpable._

Ambos entraron.

C.C. no se molestó en disimular lo que había estado haciendo, pero rápidamente encontró camino hacia su cama para sentarse a un lado de Anya, recogiendo a _Cheese-kun _en sus brazos. Suzaku en cambio dudó en pasar del marco de la puerta.

-No te matará…- comentó C.C. –No se puede levantar de ahí- agregó con media sonrisa.

Quería demostrarle que estaba en lo incorrecto, pero mi sentido común decía que ni siquiera lo intentara. _Que terminaría avergonzándome a mi mismo. _Pero eso no me detendría con otros planes.

-¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí?- pregunté. En ningún momento viendo o mencionando a alguien de los presentes, pero todos sabían perfectamente a quién me refería.

Él no se movió de su lugar a un lado de la puerta.

-Quería asegurarme de no haberte matado- comentó, _sonaba tan ridículo si lo decía así. _

-Estoy vivo, no tienes nada de preocuparte- respondí de inmediato _–Puedes irte- _recalqué, aunque mis esperanzas no eran tan altas de que obedeciera. _En realidad lo decía para no decir que no hice el intento._

Y Suzaku se abrió paso hasta la cama donde estaban C.C. y Anya, sentándose a lado de ambas. Su mirada clavada en mí, y podía decir que no era la misma con la que me había recibido hacía unas horas. _Ni siquiera tenía del todo un rencor contra mí. _Parecía solo pena o mejor dicho _culpa _por lo ocurrido.

_Demonios. C.C. se me había adelantado. _Solo había una forma de arreglar esto.

-Déjenos solos-

De inmediato vi como Jeremiah se levantó para protestar pero me aseguré de que con una mirada no diera lugar a protestas, y así fue. Quizás no muy convencido pero el hombre fue el primero en salir de la habitación sin ocultar muy bien su indignación al saber que Suzaku se quedaría solo conmigo. C.C. y Anya no pusieron protesta alguna, solo se levantaron mientras hablaban de conseguir algo para la cena, _que estaríamos hablando por un largo rato. _

_No podía decir que no._

Cuando la puerta se cerró, volví mi vista a Suzaku. Como esperaba, me estaba evadiendo y trataba de enfocarse en lo que fuera menos en lo que iba a decir. _Me trataba de sacar de su mente. _Aunque si él fue quien inició esta plática, entonces me aseguraría de que escuchara hasta el final, _pero antes…_

-¿Cómo está Nunnally?-

Quizás debí disfrazar esa pregunta ya que avanzáramos o por lo menos no hacerla sonar tan importante como en realidad era para mí. Pero no había por qué esconder eso de Suzaku si él bien sabía que desde siempre, fue, es y seguirá siendo lo más importante en mi vida. _Sin importar qué. _A estas alturas no debía dudar de eso.

Pensó por unos momentos en su respuesta y me temí que fuera a ocultarme algo que quizás no quería oír. _Solo si se sentía compasivo conmigo. _Debía odiarme y eso significaba el deseo de hacerme sufrir como bien lo había demostrado, accidentalmente o no. Sonrió levemente poco después.

-Ella está muy bien, muy ocupada, pero feliz- comentó, rascándose la base de la cabeza distraídamente.

Sentí que algo descendió desde mi garganta hasta la boca del estómago. _Un nudo de preocupación. _Que se transformó en alivio al terminar de digerir sus palabras.

_Nunnally estaba bien. _A pesar de todo, lo que hice y que no hice, _ella estaba bien. _Era todo lo que importaba y que me había tenido con un pendiente en el último año. El saber si se había acoplado bien al mundo y era feliz con este nuevo futuro.

-Gracias- era todo lo que podía decir.

Suzaku sin duda ha estado con ella, ahora que yo no estuve, y no hay otra persona a la que le hubiera confiado su seguridad en este mundo. A pesar de la rivalidad que existía entre ambos, la cuidábamos más que a otra cosa.

Me miró, pensando en si debía decir algo o no, pero yo ya había dicho lo que tenía más peso sobre mí y ahora era tiempo de tomar decisiones importantes y actuar.

-Suzaku…- comencé, pero alzó la mano para detenerme.

-¿Es cierto lo que C.C. me dijo, Lelouch?-

_Él quizás no podía imaginar la cantidad de cosas que pasaban por mi mente con esa pregunta. _A esa bruja le gustaba revelar lo que no era suyo, lo noto ahora. Pero no tenía dudas de ella.

-¿Si?- _quizá algunas. _

No sé qué le habrá dicho en su totalidad, pero estoy seguro de que le contó sobre aquella noche que me trajo de regreso. Sobre mi plan de permanecer en las sombras hasta el final. _Mi promesa de no regresar aún cuando estaba vivo._

Pero de un momento a otro, Suzaku desapareció del punto en el que se encontraba sentado. _Perfecto. _Y lo siguiente que supe es que se encontraba sobre mí, con una de sus manos deteniendo ambas mías en cualquier intento inútil que hiciera de apartarlo. Había algo en sus ojos que desde hacía tiempo no veía, _era decisión _y que quería algo de mí pero que fuera sincero.

_¿Me iba a probar?_

-Dime, Lelouch…- estaba totalmente serio -¿Por qué regresaste?-

De todas las preguntas, en un porcentaje menor esperaba esa, aunque tenía la esperanza de que fuera cualquier otra ridícula cosa de esas que sabe decir. Pero justo tenía que ser aquella a la que todavía no le encontraba una respuesta certera y que no entendía del todo a pesar de ya estar aquí y estar arriesgando mi vida como en este momento.

_¿Por qué?_

Teniendo una cómoda y tranquila vida de campo ¿Por qué elegiría regresar? A las mentiras, secretos y posibles muertes _¿Cuál era mi verdadero motivo? _

-Porque no confío en que mantengas esta paz- respondí, pero al no mirarlo a los ojos sabía que mi argumento perdía validez.

Además, cuando Suzaku se rió entre dientes, supe que no creyó ni una palabra de eso. Pero él no lo diría y yo tampoco. Debíamos seguir siendo rivales porque no podría regresarle lo que le había quitado.

-¿Me vigilarás?- preguntó.

-Si-

-¿Por el bien de Nunnally?-

-Como siempre-

Entonces me soltó y se puso de pie, tendiéndome una mano para ayudarme a sentar.

La acepté y acomodé mi ropa. Teníamos mucho que hacer si queríamos lograr algo de provecho este día, ahora que mi plan desde las sombras se había esfumado.

-¿Sabes Lelouch? No hay necesidad de que sigas fingiendo ese odio y cargando con la culpa…- me congelé en mi lugar, _¿Acaso iba a decir lo que creo que iba a decir? _–Yo ya te he perdon…-

-No lo digas- interrumpí al mismo tiempo que me giré para verlo a los ojos. Estaba sorprendido. Me levanté de la cama y caminé hasta a él muy seriamente para dejarle en claro solo una cosa –No te atrevas a decirlo- repetí –Porque he matados a mis hermanos y he echado a perder la vida de otros. Ha muerto gente inocente, incluso aquellos que trataron de hacer lo que yo por un mejor camino…- _Euphy, _levanté una mano cerca de su rostro y señalé –El día que pueda regresar aquello que les he quitado, entonces-

_Entonces._

-Tenemos mucho que hacer- señalé mientras me dirigía a la puerta. No quería ver su rostro ni quería dejarlo decir algo.

_El día que pudiera regresar a Euphy, a Shirley… reconstruir las familias que se habían deshecho por toda esta guerra. Entonces quizás admitiría el perdón. Pero Zero nunca dejaría de ser Zero hasta ese día, y los métodos detrás de la máscara siempre serían los mismos._

* * *

><p><strong>C.C. P.O.V.<strong>

-¿Quién lo diría?- comenté con total naturalidad –De vuelta al principio-

El plan de ellos dos no era el mejor de todos. _Ni siquiera parecía el más cuerdo. _Pero ambos nos habían demostrado que si se proponían algo juntos, lo lograban. Si se encontraban en diferentes campos, era una catástrofe. Porque eran muy buenos en lo que hacían y sus objetivos se cumplirían a cualquier costo mientras se lo propusieran, pero esto.

-Cállate, bruja- _Lelouch no estaba de buen humor. _Y estaba más que sorprendida de que hubiera aceptado el plan con tanta facilidad. O quizás había aceptado porque era la única forma de que pudiéramos entrar a la base. Como fuera, creí que pasaría más tiempo antes de que pudiera verlo de esta forma de nuevo.

-Saben, aunque ambos tengan el mismo cuerpo delgado y afeminado, _más en el caso de Lelouch, _no significa que la Orden entera de los Caballeros Negros no se dará cuenta de los más cambios notorios- la cara irritada de él era divertida.

_Sé que daría resultado, solo quería divertirme. _

-¿Entonces por qué no les enseñas tu baile?- sugirió. –Así los distraes y entramos sin que se den cuenta-

Jeremiah, Anya y Suzaku no entendieron nada en ese punto. Olvidé por un momento que eso era algo entre Kallen, Lelouch y yo. _Por los menos hasta ahora. _

-¿Por qué no les enseñas _tú _baile en el traje de Odalisca y luego dices que _Zero _te ha llamado a su habitación?- miré de reojo a Suzaku y por el rubor en sus mejillas, estaba comenzando a comprender al menos lo básico –Como las vez que nos infiltramos en…-

-_No hay _necesidad- me cortó Lelouch terminando de acomodar el traje –Está listo-

Al final no había sonrisas o más bromas en esto. Ni siquiera una leve sonrisa pero sí una gran ironía en su vestimenta.

Aunque quisiera aparentar que no era gran cosa, al menos yo sabía que sí era importante. _Suzaku también. _Porque significaba tantas cosas que eran difícil de explicar, tantos sacrificios.

-Yo te acompañaré- dije.

El plan era entrar y una vez que alcanzáramos la habitación, entonces los siguientes podrían seguirnos. Era curioso como nadie sospecharía del hombre con máscara, pero sí de aquellos que mostraban su rostro tal cual es. Esa era la lógica del plan.

Con un último asentimiento acordó con Suzaku que ya no había marcha atrás desde aquí, que lo que quedaba era seguir adelante sin importar las consecuencias. Entonces usamos el pasaje secreto creado solamente para él, siendo la única persona dentro de la base que lo sabía, y subimos. Saliendo de un armario con objetos de limpieza. Fui la primera en mirar hacia ambos lados para que no pareciera sospechoso y por fortuna, el pasillo se encontraba completamente vacío.

Lelouch me siguió con gran calma, evitando decir una sola palabra a menos de que fuera necesario. No fue hasta que estábamos terriblemente cerca de la habitación, cuando una voz a nuestra espalda nos detuvo.

-¡Zero!-

* * *

><p><em>Lo sé... lo sé ¿Sorpresa? jajaja GRACIAS MIS reviewers queridos! Adoro cada uno de sus reviews que me incitan -amenazan- a escribir lo más pronto posible.<em>

_No, no es que sea floja. Es la adrenalina que corre por mis venas solo de pensar que sus amenazas sean ciertas y lo que harían si yo no actualizo lo mas pronto posible._

_OHHH SI! Lelouch ha vuelto! ¿Qué pasará ahora? Comiencen las apuestas, que las sorpresas que vienen dejan a este capítulo corto y sin chiste n.n lo digo seriamente._

_Lelouchs para los que dejaron review! Pizza hut para los que dejen ahora n.n_

_any_


	5. Stage 5: Máscaras

**Capítulo 5: Máscaras**

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

Ellos parecían estarse tomando esto _demasiado _a la ligera, y eso me incomodaba. Si creían que tan fácil podía regresar a los planes y estrategias, estaban equivocados. Durante un largo tiempo traté de olvidarme de todo eso y necesitaba un gran y verdadero motivo para poner una completa atención en la realidad.

_Era como solo hacerlo por compromiso._

Necesitaba de algo que me dijera que valía la pena estar arriesgando lo poco que tenía de nuevo, que al final sería la mejor decisión que podía haber hecho. Aunque nunca me importó lo que la gente pensaba de Zero y sus tácticas rudas, o del Emperador Lelouch y su mano firme sobre todo el mundo, era difícil que todo el mundo desaprobara tus planes cuando eras el único que realmente los mantenía en pié. _Cuando nadie lo sabía. _

Eso era lo que me había ganado y no se podía deshacer ahora. No me quejo de cómo habían terminado las cosas porque era la única solución, _pero…_

-¡Zero!-

Me congelé a mitad del siguiente paso, _aún cuando me obligué a preparar mi mente. _Esto era un golpe rápido y traté de ser lo más casual posible. De todas las personas con las que me podía haber topado, tenía que ser con una que conocía a _Zero _tan a la perfección que era aterrador. El antiguo Zero y el nuevo Zero. _No había duda de que Kallen podía meterme en problemas._

Me giré y C.C. me apoyó con una mirada de prisa sobre Kallen. Ella se movió incómoda unos momentos bajo la mirada, pero luego pareció recordar lo que la traía aquí.

-Oh si…Zero Ohgi-san me mandó a buscarte para informarte de la junta de esta noche-

_Era como la recordaba. _Leal a lo que se proponía y un poco ingenua de lo que en realidad pasaba, pero nunca dejando de ser la fuerte peleadora que era.

-Iré en unos minutos- respondí. Espero que me dieran el suficiente tiempo de llegar a la habitación y estar al fin a salvo de los demás. Después podríamos ver este problema.

Pero Kallen no se iba. En cambio parecía querer decir algo de lo que no estaba segura, pues su mirada penetraba la máscara.

-¿Estás bien, Zero?- cuestionó.

_¿Por qué no abría de estarlo?_

-Ohgi-san dijo que saliste por algo de aire fresco, pero…-

Me estaba valorando, en este momento. Con su mirada me recorría de una manera en la que buscaba saber mi condición actual, pero ella era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que yo no era quien se supone debía ser, si decía algo fuera de lugar o actuaba de una manera en que no se hubiera visto desde hace tiempo, _o le fuera familiar. _

Seguía esperando que continuara, pero algo brilló en sus ojos y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Olvídalo, solo no llegues tarde- y así se retiró pacíficamente. Dudo que ya hubiera averiguado algo, pero tenía que cuidarme especialmente de ella.

-Ella sigue siendo leal a _Zero_- comentó C.C. a mi lado una vez que había desaparecido. No podía estar más de acuerdo con ella.

Después de unos minutos logramos reunirnos de nuevo en la habitación de _Zero. _No me quité la máscara hasta que todos estábamos dentro y cuando Suzaku cerró perfectamente la puerta, nos vimos.

_Dos Zero._

El que había guiado el mundo al caos y a la rebelión, _yo. _El que lideraba el mundo en esta nueva era de paz, _Suzaku._

Tan diferentes en ese aspecto, pero idénticos en la meta. _Un mundo mejor._

-¿Y qué piensas hacer, Lelouch?-

Teníamos 2 _Zero. _Una reunión en pocos minutos y decenas de decisiones importantes por tomar. Si todos comprendían que no había regresado en vano, entonces la respuesta era obvia.

* * *

><p><strong>Kallen P.O.V.<strong>

Cuando Ohgi-san dijo que Zero había salido desde temprano, me preocupé. No pude evitar sentir que esto quizás era demasiado abrumador, y que a pesar de lo que dijera e hiciera creer a las demás personas, _ese no era Lelouch. _Muchos lo sabíamos, pero nadie comentaba nada al respecto. Realmente nunca fue Lelouch Vi Britannia quien nos lideró, fue Zero. Un hombre enmascarado que no tenía nombre, ni procedencia. Del cual no sabíamos nada más que sus objetivos y eso era el bienestar de Japón, por coincidente el mundo.

_Aún así…_

Este no era Lelouch. No podía afrontar tan bien como Lelouch las mismas situaciones, _nadie lo hacía. _Todou-san había dicho una vez, que no conocía a nadie más que pudiera lograr _entonces _la liberación de Japón. _Estaba en lo correcto. _Con máscara o sin máscara, el mismo hombre logró incluso traer paz al mundo entero en cuestión de tiempo. Empezando desde algo pequeño y sin insignificancia, hasta devolvernos lo que una vez nos fue arrebatado.

_¿Suzaku podría lograr eso?_

Sé que él no hubiera dejado en su puesto a alguien que no creyera que sería lo suficientemente bueno, pero no creo que haya previsto una nueva guerra, _una amenaza a la paz. _Así que me pregunto si además de los Knightmare, había dejado atrás algún plan de apoyo, o algo que nos ayudara a ganar.

_Debía haber algo…_

Porque dentro de quienes llegamos a conocer la verdadera cara de Zero, surgía una incertidumbre de si nuestro nuevo líder tendría los mismos resultados. Esperaba fervientemente que sí, ponía toda mi fe en él como siempre.

-¿Dónde está?- no pude evitar preguntarme en voz baja. Zero o no Zero, todavía necesitábamos esa figura encapuchada presente. _¡Incluso me ofrecí a darle el mensaje! ¿Qué lo podía estar entreteniendo tanto?_

Las puertas se deslizaran abiertas automáticamente y entonces entró. _Ya era hora._

-Siento la demora- dijo mientras se abría paso a su lugar.

Los demás al fin volvieron a tomar asiento y podíamos comenzar la reunión.

-Bueno… lamento haberlos llamado a todos tan rápido, pero el día no podía terminar sin discutir los eventos de hoy- comenzó el Primer Ministro Japonés, levantándose de su lugar y asintiendo en cada una de nuestras direcciones.

Representando a Japón, por supuesto estaba Ohgi-san y Tamaki-san, el último quien había regresado de su pacífico retiro para _patear traseros enemigos _según sus palabras. Representando específicamente a la orden los Caballeros Negros, _la única fuerza militar Japonesa, _Todou-san y yo, a pedido de él. Además de por obviedad, Zero. Por Britannia, a ausencia de la emperatriz Nunnally, Scheneizel El Britannia. _No importa qué, sigo sin confiar en ese tipo, aunque sé que el Geass no puede fallarnos._

De ahí en fuera, venían los siguientes pero importantes mandos dentro de los Estados Unidos de Japón, como Lloyd-san y Rakshata-san, acompañados de Cecile-san, formando la parte de ingeniería y defensa. Kaguya-sama y solo eso.

Lo primero que se dijera aquí, se tendría que mantener aquí mientras no se decidiera cómo actuar. No podríamos simplemente andar divulgando planes de alta importancia entre toda la orden. Como Todou-san dijo una vez: _"Incluso una gran estrategia, debe mantenerse en secreto" _de todos los demás, de los más bajos rangos.

Yo era considerada ahora dentro del círculo de confianza, por ser parte de los Caballeros Negros desde su verdadero inicio. Y eso me hacía darme cuenta de la responsabilidad que tenía. Además de que Ohgi-san solía consultarme mucho, o pedirme mi opinión acerca de sus nuevas reformas a Japón. _Eran demasiadas cosas. _

_Todo iba realmente bien. Hasta que…_

-One- interrumpió Zero mis pensamientos. Con eso, tuvo la atención de todos los presentes, en los rostros de todos había caído una sombra. -¿Qué sabemos de One?-

Supongo que esa era una de las preguntas más difíciles. _¿Quién era One? ¿De dónde venía? ¿Qué era lo que quería realmente? _Toda la basura que dijo, _la poca basura que dijo, _no se podía considerar como cierta. No después de la fuerza bruta que usó contra nosotros en primer lugar. _Cabía decir que él solito se marcó un blanco en medio de los ojos. _

Nadie respondió la pregunta de Zero, después de todo, teníamos muy poca información.

-¿Podría ser un Britannian al que no le gusta esta nueva era?- sugirió Tamaki. A pesar de que las miradas cayeron en él, era difícil tomar o desechar su opinión. _Todo realmente podía ser posible._

-¿O quizás un Japonés?- apoyó Todou-san. _Incluso esa posibilidad no debía ser descartada._

_Britannian, Japonés… un rebelde. Sabíamos muy bien de rebeldes._

-No-

La voz de Scheneizel me sorprendió, al igual que a la mayoría.

-Estamos de acuerdo en que mi pequeño hermano eliminó a todos aquellos que pudieran oponerse a esta nueva era- agregó. _Claro que recordábamos las tácticas siempre rudas de Lelouch _–Si lo conocí, entonces es algo poco probable que alguien se haya escapado de su lista negra-

_Teníamos que estar de acuerdo en eso._

-Además…- con ambas manos empujó hacia el centro de la mesa varios folders, incitando que miráramos dentro de ellos –Yo mismo he revisado las listas, posibles amenazas, viejas amenazas… no hay ninguna dentro de Japón ni Britannia-

_Entonces entraba la tercera opción, y era la más problemática, en si._

-Es un enemigo sin rostro- no era solo figurativamente, ahora también lo era literal. Fui capaz de ver cómo la sombra en el rostro de todos se oscureció incluso más, siendo el presagio de un mal comienzo a esta junta. _¿Cómo enfrentar a algo que no sabíamos de dónde provenía? Sus verdaderos motivos. _

Teniendo todo un mundo para esconderse.

-Entonces, esto será fácil-

Cuando escuché a Zero, mi mente repitió la oración más de un par de veces. Por las expresiones de los demás, también parecían pensar que este _Zero _se había vuelto loco, _¿O quizás sabía algo que nosotros ignorábamos?_

-¿No es algo obvio?- continuó –Si el enemigo no está dentro de Britannia o Japón, lo atacaremos sin piedad alguna- _y comenzaba a asustarme _–Quien se atreva a poner en riesgo la seguridad de los Japoneses, debe pagar por ello, y si no es un Japonés, se hará con mayor razón-

_Empezaba a cobrar algo de sentido._

-Dentro de estos límites, _no _hay por qué seguir temiendo. ¡Dentro de estos límites, _pelearemos_! Y defenderemos, ¡JAPÓN!-

Podía sentirlo.

Esa seguridad de antes. Cuando todo parecía que fuera a salir bien solo porque _Zero _lo decía. Cuando con esas mismas palabras, se había formado un ejército que luchó hasta el final.

_Cuando Lelouch era…_

Mis esperanzas de pronto se estancaron, volviendo a la realidad. No sé por qué, pero me sentía feliz de haber vuelto a sentir eso, el poder de hacer lo que sea solo porque Zero lo aseguraba. _Sé que Suzaku haría lo mejor para tratar de hacer un buen papel. _Y lo había logrado a la perfección por unos segundos, haciéndome sentir de nuevo el As de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros.

_Hasta que mis pies tocaron de nuevo la tierra. _

Se agradecía el gesto, de todas formas.

-¿Qué sugieres que hagamos, Zero?- preguntó Ohgi-san.

Todou-san esperaba, Scheneizel también. Sabía que esta sería una difícil prueba para Suzaku. _¿Me pregunto de dónde había salido ese repentino cambio?_

Yo también esperaba un milagro.

-Embajador Scheneizel, Kaguya-sama, necesito de su apoyo con la Federación Unida de Naciones para abolir temporalmente la ley de Prohibición de creación de nuevos modelos de Knightmare Frame…- _Juro que escuché el grito emocionado de Lloyd-san _–y su apoyo para buscar anomalías en sus sistemas, que busquen en sus países. Lo más pronto posible, mientras tanto debemos encontrar una forma de organizar nuestras defensas desde esta misma noche, no podemos dejar abierto el espacio Japonés a fuerzas extranjeras-

Llamadas comenzaron a hacerse sin pensarlo dos veces, las órdenes comenzaban a darse y la organización comenzaba a moverse. La Federación China estaba a la espera de que solo pidiéramos su ayuda y con gusto aceptarían, _pero… _

-En cuanto a _One…- _todo el mundo se detuvo, esperando sus palabras –Yo me encargaré de él-

E hizo uno de sus exagerados movimientos de manos, hondeando su capa. _Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía. _Pero pensaba, que si C.C. había logrado suplantar a Lelouch una vez, ¿Por qué no Suzaku?

-Hagámoslo, Zero-

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

-¿Sabes, Lelouch….? Yo nunca hice nada como lo que acabas de hacer hace unos minutos-

_Él había escapado de nuevo. _Divertidamente había aparecido en menos de cinco minutos de nuevo en la habitación por temor a que alguien lo acorralara o hiciera preguntas que no estaban preparadas para ser contestadas por el momento.

Quizás todos estaban más preocupados por ese tal _One _que por el repentino cambio del estado pasivo de Zero a su estada agresivo-psico-estratégico. _No podría culparlos. _Pero quizás cuando algo de esta tensión bajara, entonces sí, todos vendrían a pedir respuestas a mi puerta. El único lugar donde Zero podía ser él mismo.

_Ya fuera él, o yo._

-Entonces has sido un mal Zero, _Kururugi Suzaku- _respondió con gran autoridad. Rodé los ojos exasperado, pero aún así sentía algo de alivio en mi ser.

_¿Qué hubiera hecho yo en su lugar, esta noche?_

¿Algunas defensas? ¿Búsquedas inútiles? Solo algunas personas nacen con ese maldito don de la planeación y Lelouch lo usaba a su favor siempre que podía.

Jeremiah y Anya habían salido de la habitación para acoplarse de nuevo con el resto de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros. Lelouch se lo había informado a Todou-san. En cuanto a C.C. ya estaba en busca de pizza, lo que nos había dejado a ambos solos en esta gran habitación. _Pensando. _

-¿Por qué estás de regreso, Lelouch?-

No podía calificarlo como la pregunta más inteligente para el momento, _incluso ya la había hecho_. Cuestionar su apoyo ahora que lo necesitábamos en gran medida se veía tonto, pero sin duda era algo que no me dejaría dormir bien si no tenía una respuesta sincera.

Cuando detuvo su caminado de un lado a otro, supuse que pensaría en una forma de evadir la verdad. _Como siempre, incluso ahora. _Sonrió levemente. De lo último que hubiera esperado, quizás. Y se giró para quedar completamente de frente a mí.

_¿Esta vez sería la verdad?_

-Nunnally- respondió. Siempre supe que su mundo era Nunnally, que no había otra cosa que deseara más que su seguridad. _Que su vida no tendría sentido sin ella. _Y que de alguna u otra forma eso era lo que lo había mantenido cuerdo durante tanto tiempo. _¿Qué me mantenía a mí? _

-No quieres que ella se manche las manos de…- no pude terminar la oración porque me era imposible concebirlo. Un ser como Nunnally, _como Euphy, _era simplemente incapaz de cometer algo en contra del bienestar de los demás. _Incluso en contra de su propia vida. _Como Euphy había usado toda su fuerza de voluntad para detenerse a sí misma.

_De no ser…_

-Zero tomará ese camino de nuevo si es necesario- continuó Lelouch, mirándome seriamente a los ojos. –Zero y solo Zero será responsable-

Podía escuchar en su voz el cuestionamiento. Podía ver en su mirada, que extrañamente estaba dándome de cierta forma a elegir. _¿Elegir qué?_

Participar o salirme de esto, antes de que empezara. No podía creérselo. De todas las cosas que había hecho hasta ahora, parecía estar interesándose en mi opinión al respecto. _¿Por qué debería pensarlo? _¿Acaso Zero no era la excusa perfecta para no mostrar el rostro mientras se cometen todos esos actos? No crueles, en su mayoría. _Zero no sería querido y admirado por tantos de ser alguien malo. _Pero sí de métodos de los cuales quizás no se estaba tan orgulloso, o de golpes bajos.

Todo en un solo paquete.

-¿Por qué me saldría a estas alturas?- respondí con media sonrisa. _¿Qué más podíamos hacer de nuestras vidas? Oficialmente, ambos estábamos muertos. _

Y si nos descubrían, lo único que podría cambiar era que se hiciera verdad.

-Excelente, es tu turno- me lanzó la máscara y apenas parpadeé para atraparla –Tú tienes que lidiar con ese inhumano, adora pudín de Lloyd-san

_¿Adora pudín?_

Yo no sé esa historia.

* * *

><p>De aquellos que conocían la verdad, estaba recibiendo verdaderas felicitaciones. No es que los demás no contaran, pero había algo más en las palabras de los primeros, que no podía describir. <em>Incluso cuando esa felicitación no era realmente a mi mente nada sobre-humanamente-táctica. <em>Tenía el intelecto de un ser común y corriente. Quizás un poco arriba de lo normal, pero nada comparado con Lelouch u otras personas dentro de esta organización.

_Seguía agradecido de su presencia. _Me estaba salvando por el momento.

Y no olvidaba el riesgo que corríamos, aún así. La probabilidad a cada segundo de poder ser descubiertos, con más riesgos él que yo.

Kallen, Todou-san, Ohgi… entre algunos otros, eran capaces de decir quién era yo, y si no habían hecho nada al respecto a estas alturas, entonces dudaba que lo hicieran. Simplemente respetaban la decisión y no habían encontrado un problema con ello. _Confiaban en mi, al final de todo. _Pero no podía decir lo mismo de Lelouch. A pesar de que había pasado un año y las consecuencias de su último gran plan eran más que notorias, había dudas sobre la totalidad de sus verdaderas intenciones.

_Eso había dicho Todou-san. _

Aunque no del todo culpable de la mayoría de los crímenes que se le imputaban, había un gran riesgo de que más de la mitad del mundo quisiera su cabeza si alguien se enteraba de su regreso. Por lo menos alguien que le mantuviera un gran rencor y quisiera verlo en esa posición.

_Entonces ni Zero podría hacer algo, supongo._

-Ohh Zero-kun ¡Qué sorpresa que estés por aquí!- exclamó Lloyd-san cuando me vio llegar, disimuladamente dando la espalda al escritorio en el que estaba trabajando y moviendo ambos brazos hacia atrás de su espalda, tratando de esconder sin gran fruto _algo._

Era de cierta manera cómica, pero podía notar su nerviosismo y eso no me daba muy buena espina.

-¿Qué pasa, Lloyd-san?- ya debía ser obvio que había logrado ver sus movimientos. No tenía por qué esconderme nada, a menos de que… _conociéndolo, fuera algo ilegal._

-Ah, ¡Llegaste antes, Suzaku-kun!- me reprimió. Entonces con aplastar un botón en el teclado de su computadora, luces y cámaras dentro de su oficina se apagaron. No podía ver en lo absoluto sin la máscara y con ella puesta mucho menos. Solo escuchaba al científico buscar algo con desesperación entre papeles. -¡Aja!-

Y una luz de linterna se encendió directamente contra la máscara, haciéndome parpadear más de un par de veces para recuperar mi visión normal.

-¡Deshazte de la máscara por unos minutos, Suzaku-kun!- continuó con gran entusiasmo el hombre. Se alumbró la cara a si mismo desde abajo y el relieve que formaban las sombras y la luz en su rostro daban una perfecta y tétrica imagen de un científico desquiciado.

_¿Tenía más opciones? __Esto__ era lo mejor que teníamos. Él, Rakshata-san, Cecile-san y quizás Nina. _

Me quité la máscara sabiendo que aún si alguien entraba, tendría demasiado tiempo de volver a cubrir mi rostro antes de que alguien pudiera encontrar la causa de la oscuridad.

Nada sorprendido noté que aún sin eso en mi rostro, seguía sin poder ver nada. Por lo menos hasta que la linterna de Lloyd-san que se mecía me incitó a acercarme sobre su escritorio, aluzaba una gran pila de papeles que tenían cálculos, bocetos y descripciones que desconocía. _Que me sonaban a problemas. _

-¡Nuestros nuevos juguetitos!- exclamó con emoción, lanzando ambos brazos hacia arriba, sumergiéndonos en la oscuridad de nuevo.

_1…2…3 segundos. _

La pequeña linterna volvió a ser apuntada hacia mi rostro, esperando una palabra, una reacción quizás, a lo que acaba de mostrarme.

_¿Qué debería decir, realmente? _

_1.-¡Bien, no estamos tan indefensos ante ese tal One!_

_2.-¡Lloyd-san! ¡Eso está prohibido, ¿Sabe los problemas en los que meterá a todo Japón si alguien se entera? _

La segunda sin duda era la más razonable, pero no podía decir mucho sobre estar en desacuerdo con la primera. Lelouch lo había dicho _–"Zero tomará ese camino de nuevo si es necesario" –"Zero y solo Zero será responsable"-_

Significaba que esto ¿Era válido?

-Haha Suzaku-kun, deberías estar agradecido de que esto no ha salido del papel- continuó Lloyd mientras que con una sonrisa hojeaba superficialmente cada uno de sus bocetos esparcidos en el escritorio.

Cada uno que pasaba podía decir que era una gran idea, a pesar de no encontrarles sentido alguno. _Solo porque venían de este científico. _

Momento…

-¿No han salido del papel, dijo?- sería impresionante si mis oídos no me traicionaban.

Pero no recibí la respuesta, había algo en la manera en que el hombre miraba los bocetos que me era familiar. _Casi podía sentir su pasión en ellos. _Mucha dedicación y esfuerzo que solo esperaba a ser demostrada.

-Los científicos nunca dejarán de ser científicos, Suzaku-kun…- al fin me miró –Sin importar cuántas leyes se interpongan en su camino-

_La prohibición de mejoras a los Knightmare Frame y desarrollo de nuevas armas._

-Incluso en un sótano y sin ser probada, la ciencia existirá. Así como un hombre de guerra nunca dejará de ser un hombre de guerra, y un líder seguirá siendo un líder-

Creo que estaba de acuerdo con él en este punto. Su mirada mortalmente seria fuera de alguna broma me lo indicaba. Lloyd-san nació y vivía para la ciencia. Incluso habiendo sido un conde, lo único que le importaba estaba en laboratorios y hangares. _Nunca dejando de ser quien era a pesar de todo lo que pasó en estos años._

Sonreí. Prestando esta vez verdadera atención a los planes y bocetos.

-Además…- continuó Lloyd-san –¡Quería ser el primero en enseñarte las nuevas ideas!- celebró dando una gran vuelta entusiasmada en su lugar pero parando con una malvada y competitiva mirada -¡Sé que esa traidora de Rakshata también tiene sus ideas y sin mencionar a Cecile! ¡Esas dos! _Aunque por eso hemos estado intercambiando notas…-_ pasó a su estado pensativo.

_-Esos tres-_ pensé, una de mis cejas saltó de su lugar_ -¡Habían estado planeando casi podía apostar que una nueva generación de Knightmare Frames!-_

-¡Felicidades _Zero_! ¡Puedes llevarte el mejor material de todos primero a tu cuarto para estudiarlo y decirme con qué quieres que empiece cuando la ley sea levantada al menos temporalmente!- continuó con alegría el hombre, reemplazando la máscara que sostenía en mis manos por un folder lleno de distintas hojas y empujándome hacia la puerta.

-¡Espere, Lloyd-san, no tengo puesta la má-

Sentí una brusca mano estrellar algo en mi cara. Las pestañas detrás de mi cabeza se cerraron y me encontré parpadeando algo perplejo fuera de la oficina del hombre.

_¿Lelouch sabía que algo así se avecinaba y por eso me había hecho pasar por esto? ¡O solo había tenido suerte!_

No tuve tiempo de pensarlo más a fondo, dos gritos agudos y uno especialmente de acento extranjero me congelaron.

-¡Zero!

-¡Zero!

Cecile-san y Rakshata-san

-¡Con que ese maldito Conde ya te mostró!- exclamó ofendida la científica India. Mientras que Cecile-san tocaba amablemente a la puerta del mencionado hombre.

-¿Lloyd-san?- con cierto tono tranquilo, meloso y peligroso en su voz –Lloyd-san, salga para enseñarle una _muestra _del _trabajo _en equipo-

Pude escuchar al hombre dar un grito de terror desde adentro.

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

-Esto es brillante- musité mientras le daba una hojeada a los _tres _distintos reportes de la situación experimental de Japón y Britannia. _Realmente brillante. _Concedí en mi mente con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en mi rostro.

-Fue peligroso- contradijo Suzaku no tan convencido -¡Si alguien lo hubiera descubierto, sería calificado como traición para la F.U.N.!- algo dramático.

-Esto solo prueba que no estamos tan indefensos como pensamos antes- argumenté mientras balanceaba los tres folders frente al rostro de Suzaku. Quizás _si _había sido algo riesgoso, pero de no ser de otro modo, ahora no tendríamos nada más que un par de Knightmare de novena generación y algunas versiones anteriores. Cuando no sabíamos a ciencia cierta por cuánto tiempo había estado este enemigo fabricando o ideando nuevas armas.

La única y sorpresiva diferencia entre ambos era que _éstas _propuestas aún no salían del papel, y por lo que veía, muchas de ellas eran prometedoras y solo estaban esperando a ser fabricadas y utilizadas plenamente en el campo. Hasta entonces, no se había roto ninguna regla, en sí.

-Pero eso no quita el hecho de que tomaron un gran riesgo con eso- _sería difícil convencer a Suzaku plenamente. _

Él también había vuelto a su antiguo ser después del _Zero Réquiem. _Podía notarlo.

Ambos nos habíamos transformado en lo peor que podía desear todo este mundo por el bien del mismo, _porque nadie más se atrevería, _hasta un punto de donde creíamos no había regreso. A pesar de que muchas de las tácticas e ideas no nos gustaran, a pesar del sufrimiento que parecía estarse causando más que un alivio por el momento.

_Buscamos transformarnos en eso. _Hasta un límite que quizás mirándonos al espejo podíamos despreciarnos a nosotros mismos.

Me pregunté por unos meses si el _Zero _que había completado el Réquiem había sido el mismo Knight of Zero que acabó con tantos con la misma sangre fría. Pensé que eventualmente, después de mi _muerte _esa parte de Suzaku también se iría conmigo. _Lo logré, al parecer. _O la mitad de ello porque al menos yo no estaba muerto. Podía ser una preocupación menos, aunque Suzaku había aceptado el hecho de que si se necesitaba de nuevo llegar a esos extremos, no titubearíamos.

Ambos estábamos condenados ya, así que no importaba del todo lo que pasara después.

-¿Qué piensas, Lelouch?- apenas registré su voz por encima de mis pensamientos. _¿Qué pensaba? _Esa era una mal pregunta. Por lo menos ahora que no sabía qué realmente pasaría.

-Te imaginaba a ti dentro del Shinkiro…- planté una sonrisa superior en mi rostro –C.C. me dijo que apenas sabías como hacerlo volar y que si ella no hubiera llegado, ese tal One seguro te hubiera pa-

-¡No fue mi culpa!- argumentó de regreso un poco sonrojado -¡Apenas en la mañana me había enterado de que el Shinkiro existía y no hubo tiempo siquiera de leer el manual o algo parecido!- se cruzó de brazos –Además no es el Lancelot Albion-

_Tenía un punto ahí… ¿No le había ordenado a Lloyd-san que…?_

_-_Basta de excusas Kururugi Suzaku. Eres un mal piloto después de un año de nada de acción- sonreí –Y pensé que había dejado el mundo en manos de alguien capaz- agregué con un suspiro falsamente derrotado y dramático.

Una almohada conectó contra mi cara.

_Había logrado llevarme a aquél Suzaku al infierno._

* * *

><p><strong>C.C. P.O.V.<strong>

Estaba a punto de entrar por uno de los pasajes que conducían al closet de Zero, cuando vi pasar entre la abertura de ambas puertas, una almohada. Después escuché a Lelouch maldecir desde un punto bajo y lo siguiente fue una pelea de almohadas. Me permití una sonrisa _¿Quién realmente me creería?_

_Zero y Zero _peleando como unos niños pequeños, usando inofensivas almohadas como armas mortales. Usando el colchón como campo de batalla, recibiendo heridas fatales como un pequeño moretón en la rodilla y mejillas sonrojadas. Las tácticas y toda su inteligencia puestas en hacer caer al otro de la cama y la disputa sería ganada.

_Qué diferentes podían ser las cosas._

¿Era esto una demostración de lo que ambos habían perdido? Enemigos mortales atacándose con almohadas esponjosas y blancas. _Eran tan diferentes incluso de cuando eran pequeños. _

Siempre consciente de su mundo alrededor, cuidando de la hermana pequeña de uno de ellos mientras jugaban. Sus mentes todavía atrapadas en una responsabilidad que no era de ellos estrictamente, pero de la cual no tenían otra opción y que querían hacerla suya.

_Justo como ahora._

¿Quién les habías dicho que tenían que sacrificar mismo final? _¿Que tenían que enfrentar a One? _Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, quizás venía de una eternidad de haber servido al geass pero algo me decía que las cosas no eran tan pacíficas y simples como podían aparentar ahora. _Siempre había algo debajo de la superficie._

Y peleas como éstas quedarían de nuevo olvidadas, porque no había nadie que tomara ese lugar en esta nueva etapa.

Durante este año, quizás esas fueron las peleas más importantes. Pero ahora, todos de nuevo debían reasumir sus puestos de protección y alerta. Liderados por dos hombres que estaba más que dispuestos a sacrificar su humanidad por ello. Tratando de dejar las sonrisas y juegos para otros.

_Todo hubiera sido fácil si hubiera dejado a Charles continuar…entonces._

Pero podía decir que ambos fueron egoístas al preferir un mundo multicolor, donde las personas podían elegir sus propios destinos y no todos estarían atrapados en algo tan seco y simple como un mundo sin máscaras.

Si _Zero _jugara a una guerra de almohadas con One, tal y como lo hacía ahora por no poder esconder su verdadero ser tras mentiras, _¿Qué emoción tendría ahora?_

Por suerte me había dejado convencer por Anya de tener uno de esos diarios electrónicos como el que ella cargaba. Dijo que era importante para no perder ni un gran momento que corriera el peligro de desaparecer. _Gracias Anya. _Estoy segura de que no borraría este video, así me costara la vida.

-Muchachos- todavía dentro del closet comencé a grabar –Estarán endeudados con demasiada pizza conmigo-

Lelouch dio un paso hacia atrás sobre la cama y se acabó el colchón, cayó en seco en el suelo con una divertida mueca de terror y sorpresa en el rostro. Suzaku explotó en grandes carcajadas por lo menos hasta que Lelouch jaló la sábana que estaba sobre la mayoría de la cama y al estar Suzaku en la orilla, al perder el balance terminó cayendo del mismo modo.

Cuando ambos levantaron la cabeza y se miraron el uno al otro, no eran _Zero _y su _Knight of Zero. _Eran Lelouch y Suzaku.

* * *

><p><strong>One P.O.V.<strong>

Días, meses, _años _de cuidadosa planeación debían rendir su fruto. El estudiar por tanto tiempo a Britannia y sus movimientos alrededor del mundo lo podían hacer predecible, al igual que el rebelde país de Japón. Si se observaba con gran cuidado, se podía ver una serie de acciones con el más mínimo detalle en común.

_Un plan sorpresa._

Tanto desde Britannia, como la nueva Potencia que era Japón.

No solo debía asegurarme de destruir Britannia y todos sus habitantes, el país que me había causado tanto dolor. Si no también cualquiera que se atreviera a prestar refugio o una simple palabra de ayuda, _todo el que apoyara Britannia se iría al fondo. _Desde los más grandes hasta el ciudadano más pequeño, y tomando en cuenta la nueva y estrecha relación que se mantenía con este país en medio del mar, el estudio de Japón de los últimos años había servido.

_Desmantelar parte por parte, quien era Zero, había sido uno de los mayores logros de mi vida. _Eso era decir demasiado.

Lograr comprender un enemigo tan complejo como él, que al parecer para todos era un genio, pero la verdad detrás de su máscara y grandes palabras solo era que _siempre _tenía un plan de respaldo. Si el primero no funcionaba, habría otro. Si el enemigo lograba saltar esas dos fases del plan, entonces podía superar a Zero.

_Entonces yo lo aplastaría. _

Además, después de la Segunda Batalla de Tokyo, la Orden de los Caballeros Negros había informado la muerte de su líder. ¿Quién era el que estaba detrás de ese disfraz, entonces? Pasaron largos meses antes de que Zero volviera a aparecer y solo fue para aquél golpe final. Donde _liberó al mundo _del Emperador Demonio de Britannia.

_Un trabajo que era mío._

Pero que en más de un sentido ayudó a mis planes. Sumergiendo todo en una completa fase paz donde nadie podría oponer resistencia a un primer y fulminante golpe. Donde no estarían listos para contrarrestar los efectos al segundo y tercer intento.

_O eso había creído. _Japón era liderado por _Zero, _una figura enmascarada de gran poder sobre todo el país. Que no era la misma figura que había empezado todo, eso lo sabía.

Un guerrero no dejaría de ser un guerrero para convertirse en diplomático en tiempos de paz.

El guerrero verdaderamente había caído en todo el caos de la guerra y fácilmente había sido suplantado cuando nadie lo notó. Por eso creí que la Orden de los Caballeros Negros no tendría oportunidad alguna y con suerte con solo un segundo ataque podríamos lograr algo más que una nueva advertencia.

_Resultando en un plan de respaldo con Inhibidores Gefjun. _

Solo una oleada de suerte.

Sostenía mi teoría de que _este _Zero no era el _Zero _que movilizó al mundo en un caos. _Desearía poder haberme encontrado antes con él para unir bandos. _

Nadie nos hubiera podido detener.

Pero supongo que tendría que tomar al mundo con mis propias manos y métodos. Con un poder que los pondría de rodillas y al cual no podrían decir que no una vez que nos miráramos a los ojos.

Solo necesitaba de eso, un encuentro frente a frente.

_Y el mundo tendría por fin un verdadero Rey._

_Con el poder de los reyes._

* * *

><p><strong>Feliz día de no cumpleaños a todos! n.n O eso creo! Lindo... lindo capi, el primer punto de vista de One, un poco de sus intenciones y la forma que todo está tomando.<strong>

**Que empiecen las apuestas, que el próximo capítulo será muy muy MUY lindo, en mi definición de lindo :D Si, pueden temer. **

**Gracias a mis fieles reviewers, gracias por no asesinarme...creo, gracias por seguir leyendo, y gracias porque sé que dejarán un review aplastando aqui abajo, verdad? ¿Verdad?**

** any :P**


	6. Stage 6: Unión

**Capítulo 6: Unión**

**Todou P.O.V.**

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que perdimos algo tan importante como era un mundo pacífico, hacía poco lo habíamos ganado de vuelta y… estaba en riesgo de nuevo. Después de solo un año, es algo que nadie quería perder, no después de tantas muertes y sufrimientos causados por la única forma que aunque violenta, parecía haber sido la única que podría habernos llevado a este final.

_Ahora lo aceptaba._

Era tan difícil apartar los sentimientos y calificar esos actos como _por el bien del mundo. _Que al final nos habíamos cegado de lo que venía y nos opusimos a ese modo con todas nuestras fuerzas. Pero, nuestras fuerzas incluso no fueron suficientes entonces. Los que decidimos permanecer en el sistema de pensamiento tradicional, _el correcto_, si acaso se le podía dar un nombre, perdimos.

Perdimos porque no estábamos dispuestos a hacer _eso. _Y solo hubo un par de personas que dieron _absolutamente todo _en sus vidas, para poder lograrlo. Su felicidad, sus recuerdos, sus familias, sus seres. Entregándolo todo y aguantando por tanto tiempo las despiadadas críticas que entonces parecían correctas. _Pero alguien debía de haberlo hecho._

Alguien debió ser el malo de la historia.

Alguien debió ser el bueno.

Alguien debió de hacer el máximo sacrificio.

Uno que nunca se había visto o por lo menos estaba documentado. _Y este… _solo pocos habíamos comprendido al final, que de no ser por _ellos _entonces no podríamos estar aquí. Las cosas probablemente seguirían igual e incluso peor.

_Si, su sistema estuvo lleno de sangre. Pero, ¿Realmente había otra forma para poder haber logrado eso?_

El mundo nunca les aplaudiría, y sin embargo…

_-Todou…- _

Regresé la vista hacia la pantalla. _Necesitaba cumplir mi parte en este gran sistema de máscaras y mentiras. _Por el bien de todos.

-Xingke, ¿Cuál es la situación?-

_Zero… ¿Qué era Zero? _Más que un sistema de justicia en el cual era imprescindible olvidar todo alrededor. Una herramienta para conseguir lo que se deseaba a cualquier costo. Culpando todo a una máscara.

Ellos dijeron que Zero nos había usado, _¿Pero Zero no había nacido de nuestros deseos? _Apoyándolo ¿No lo hicimos crecer? ¿No le dimos el poder? Y cuando se reflejó en él lo que causamos, no nos gustó. _Tratamos de deshacernos de él. _Tratamos de culpar en él todos nuestros pecados como una salida fácil.

Sellamos su destino.

Hacía que todavía me pusiera a pensar, si habíamos hecho lo correcto, entonces. _Si él estuvo de acuerdo en convertirse en lo que todo el mundo necesitaba, pero no todos estaban dispuestos a aceptar. _

-La Federación China con aprobación de la Tianzi-sama apoyará a Schneizel esta tarde en el congreso de la Federación Unida de Naciones- _si, esta tarde _–Toda China está de acuerdo, al parecer-

El recuerdo de su sufrimiento seguía presente.

-Entendido, se lo diré a Zero cuanto antes-

Permaneció callado. Lo habíamos discutido antes.

-¿Es seguro dejar a Zero a cargo, de nuevo?- me preguntó.

La misma duda comenzaba a nacer en mí.

¿Si las cosas se salían de control de nuevo? Detrás de la máscara había un individuo que había dado todo y no tenía nada que perder. Ya lo había hecho una vez y tenía el presentimiento de que si era necesario, volvería a pasar. Dependiendo del verdadero poder de nuestro desconocido enemigo.

Temía que si nuestras mentes comenzaban a necesitar de soluciones, _Zero lo haría. _Si necesitábamos resultados, _Zero lo haría. _Si necesitábamos la fuerza, _ZERO lo haría. _Entonces, ¿Volveríamos a estar en descuerdo con él? Después de volverlo a poner como escudo frente a nuestras verdaderas caras.

_¿Lo usaríamos?_

-Apoyaré a Zero, hasta el final de ser necesario- respondí. Al menos podía hacerlo hasta que la situación se volviera intolerable.

Alguien tenía que seguirlo, empujarlo a continuar, porque de este juego no había regreso.

Xingke asintió. _Entonces él también lo haría. _

-Alguien tiene que tomar ese lugar- finalizó con una sonrisa amarga. _Tomaríamos ese lugar. _–Prepararé el Shenhu para salir de inmediato a Jap-

Parpadeé un par de veces cuando la llamada terminó y la imagen desapareció del televisor. Me levanté frenético pidiendo una explicación a lo pasado.

-¡No lo sabemos, Todou-sama! ¡Simplemente no podemos reconectarnos de nuevo!-

_¿Podía ser que…?_

* * *

><p><strong>Xingke P.O.V.<strong>

Nadie quería que esto se expandiera, sin necesidad de explicar a la Tianzi la situación, ella había tomado la decisión de inmediato. _Había aprendido demasiado para alguien de tan corta edad. _Estaba comenzando a poseer esa determinación que Kaguya-sama tenía. _Tenerlas juntas durante tanto tiempo podía causar eso, _además de la valentía de Nunnally-sama.

No sabía si decir que estaba feliz que nadie podía influir más en sus decisiones y era consciente de la mejor forma de liderar a su país con el apoyo solo necesario de las personas a su alrededor, y aún seguía acudiendo a mí como su representando oficial. _Siempre me preguntaba mi opinión antes. _Aunque también su inocencia parecía estar desapareciendo entre tantas batallas de los últimos años y momentos difíciles, la formaron fuerte, pero no sé si estaba feliz de que hubiera sido porque había experimentado el dolor del mundo como una participante y no solo espectadora.

_Incluso… parecía comprender de lo que fue el secretamente llamado "Zero Réquiem"_

-Alguien tiene que tomar ese lugar- le respondí a Todou-san. _El lugar de los traicioneros. _Porque eso haríamos, _traicionar _nuestros verdaderos deseos, al final. _Pero por la Tianzi-sama. _Los ayudaría–Prepararé el Shenhu para salir de inmediato a Japó…-

Las luces dentro del centro de comandos se apagaron. Escuché sonidos de gente levantándose de sus lugares para ver qué era lo que había salido mal. _Sentía que no era nada bueno. _Y pocos segundos después, los transformadores de emergencia entraron en acción y devolvieron una nítida luz al lugar. Xianglin ordenando a todos revisar el estado de nuestras defensas.

_No había por qué bajar la guardia._

Entonces la pantalla principal se encendió. Todos se detuvieron y se miraron entre sí, preguntándose quién la había encendido, y qué hacía un cursor parpadeando entre la negrura de la pantalla.

-_¡Federación China!-_

Apareció de la nada la imagen que había sido el qué hablar en las últimas 24 horas. Apreté las manos deseando tanto poder causarle un daño irreparable a ese ser.

_-Mi nombre, es One-_

Gritos ahogados y gruñidos de molestia se podían escuchar. Una de mis manos golpeó la mesa frente a mí con un gruñido bajo de frustración y justo cuando estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo con la otra, una pequeña y delicada mano se entrelazó con la mía y supe en el instante quién era.

-¡Tianzi-sama!- llamé la atención más de lo necesario, pero no pude evitar esconder mi sorpresa al verla aquí. Mirándome con preocupación pero determinación al mismo tiempo en sus grandes ojos color vino.

_-Esto no dolerá, Federación China… pero si se unen a mí ¡No habrá necesidad de usarlo!-_

One.

Ese nombre comenzaba a ser maldecido en todo idioma del mundo. Su imitación del traje de Zero y sus _supuestas _técnicas comenzaban a ser algo más que un dolor de cabeza y no serían pasadas por alto y subestimadas.

_No permitiríamos que se jugara con un símbolo que había surgido de la desesperación del mundo. _

No tenía idea de lo que hacía al osar ponerse esa máscara y ese traje, cambiando sus colores a blancos y dorados. _Tan contrarios a Zero. _

_¡¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué era lo correcto?_

-¡La Federación China… no se… rendirá ante ti!- su joven voz llamó la atención de todos.

Cada par de ojos dentro del centro de operaciones se posaron sobre la Tianzi que sostenía su mirada de reto al hombre de blanco en la pantalla.

_Estaba decidido qué haría de mi vida en estos próximos días._

-Te cazaré y haré rodar tu cabeza, _One- _declaré con gran odio hacia el televisor. Seguido de una oleada de vítores y aprobaciones que duraron más de un minuto en apagarse.

Pero el hombre de la pantalla no había desaparecido. Parecía calmado, y debía de haber estado esperando esta contestación.

Comenzó a reír de una manera que sin duda lanzó mis sentidos de alerta al máximo, algunos dieron un paso hacia atrás en sus lugares. _Esperando lo peor._

_-Es una lástima…- _fingió llevarse una mano al rostro enmascarado con pena _–Entonces- _apreté la mano de la Tianzi con la mía –_Le ordeno a la Federación China desaparecer, bajo el poder de FLEIJA. Sayonara, Tianzi-sama, Li Xingke –_

No lo permitiría.

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V<strong>

Estaba en la habitación de nuevo. Muchos quizás podrían preguntarse, por qué había desaparecido por tanto tiempo ayer, y por qué ahora me llevaba tanto tiempo en mi habitación, pero la simple respuesta era porque yo no estaba organizando nuestras defensas solo, esta vez. Nadie parecía oponerse mientras siguiera dando órdenes y resultados, que empezaron a mostrarse desde la mañana.

Lelouch, que había asistido a la reunión de ayer, se había encargado de lo básico como era enviar a Schneizel a hacer las negociaciones con los representantes de la Federación Unida de Naciones. Nunnally y Kaguya habían ido con él, además de Ohgi y como protección más que suficiente, a Kallen y Gino. Lo único que controlaba a Japón por el momento era Todou-san y yo. _Temía decir que yo tenía en mis manos tantas vidas. _

Mientras Lelouch hacía cosas que no se molestaba en explicarme en una laptop que le había conseguido, yo esperaba la llamada de Todou-san para avisarme cuando los representantes comenzaran la reunión, la cual sería en Pendragón, Britannia.

-¿No me enseñarás nada, Lelouch?- pregunté por decimo cuarta vez en catorce minutos. Esta vez no se dedicó a fulminarme con una mirada pero sí un gruñido de _"No me molestes o te arrepentirás" _solo yo sabía cómo identificarlo. Sería la última vez que le preguntaba por un buen tiempo, al principio había sido entretenido pero al notar las sombras que se instalaban tanto dentro de sus ojos como debajo de ellos, me hacía sentirme culpable de estar haciendo uso de su ayuda, de nuevo.

-Al menos ¿No dormirás un poco?- intenté.

C.C. no había puesto resistencia alguna a tomar sus largas horas de sueño cuando la hora había llegado, acomodándose en mi cama cuando ella tenía una habitación propia dentro de los cuarteles. _Que me tardé tanto tiempo en conseguir. _Y se había adueñado de todo el espacio, acostándose del lado derecho y poniendo a Cheese-kun en el izquierdo. _Como si esa cosa necesitara dormir._

Nos obligó a apagar la luz y en ese momento, Lelouch apenas comenzaba a trabajar en la computadora. Después de darle algunas horas de duda, comencé a poner ciertas cobijas y almohadas en el suelo para poder dormir, ya que él no podía salir de aquí y yo tampoco. Haciendo de mi _afortunadamente _amplia recámara, algo así como una fiesta de pijama. Salvo que no estábamos contando cosas divertidas, la pelea de almohadas hacía tiempo se había acabado y ahora solo eran planes y estrategias que se formulaban en la mente de Lelouch.

Le insistí entonces dormir un poco, pero negó con la cabeza diciendo que eso era más importante. Traté de permanecer despierto junto a él toda la noche si era necesario, pero no sé en qué punto me traicionó la fuerza, _quizás no debí permanecer recostado en mi lado, esperando, _y cuando desperté, alrededor de 6 horas después, seguía en el mismo punto, con la misa expresión pero notablemente más cansado. Suspiré derrotado sabiendo que no podría hacer nada para remediar esto.

-Ni siquiera has tocado tu desayuno- argumentó C.C. en algo así como palabras de apoyo, pero él miró el plato a su lado, arqueó una ceja y volvió a lo que hacía.

-La pizza no es _desayuno- _nos informó a ambos. Pero ¿Cómo yo podía pedir un desayuno para 3 en una habitación donde se supone solo estoy yo?

Suspiré una vez más. _Se me haría costumbre. _

Y cuando estaba a punto de intervenir en lo que parecía una escena bastante interesante: _C.C. quitando la computadora de las manos de Lelouch, saltando sobre él, sentándose en su estómago y casi forzando una rebanada de pizza en su boca para ayudar a su anémico estado –palabras de ella y pensamientos de todos- _mi celular sonó.

_Todou-san._

-Habla Ze….-

_-¡Zero! ¡La Federación China ha sido…!-_

La pelea de Lelouch y C.C. se detuvo, el primero se levantó de inmediato apretando ambos puños con frustración. Yo seguí escuchando.

-_¡El Shenhu se dirige hacia acá en mal estado!-_

Colgué.

Por el rostro de Lelouch, estaba a punto de tomar cartas en el asunto.

Quizás hubiera tratado de detenerlo sabiendo lo peligroso que podían ser su planes cuando tenía un motivo tan fuerte por el cual pelear, pero algo en mi decía que lo dejara ser, al menos esta vez, para poder medir entonces lo que teníamos en ambos lados. _Lelouch vs One. _Después de todo, no había pruebas de que el enemigo poseyera grandes tácticas de ataque y defensa, _solo nos habían tomado por sorpresa. _Además de que el último plan de Lelouch, el Gawain con inhibidores Gefjun había sido un éxito.

_¿Por qué no de nuevo? _Podíamos superar al enemigo.

Necesitábamos actuar rápido.

Dejé el celular sobre la cama y rápidamente me dirigí al armario para buscar el traje de Zero. _Debía ordenar personalmente apoyo a la Federación China…_

-¿Qué haces?- detuve mi mano a un escaso centímetro del armario para mirar cara a cara a Lelouch. _¿Qué más parecía que hacía? _Quise preguntar, pero podía ver algo maquilándose en su mente a través de sus ojos. _No podría hacer nada contra eso ¿Verdad? _Había que seguirlo esta vez.

-¿Tú que sugieres?-

En su rostro apareció una delgada línea que se asemejaba a una sonrisa. _¿Había hecho mal en preguntar?_

* * *

><p>Siendo el <em>Knight of Zero <em>tuve que acostumbrarme a todo tipo de órdenes de parte de Lelouch. Porque sabía que no fallaría y de una manera o de otra, al final, lograríamos ese mundo por el que tantos habían muerto y peleado. _Por eso nunca me opuse a sus planes. _Por eso siempre traté de llevarlos hasta el final con toda la precisión posible.

Pero esto… _esto era demasiado arriesgado. _

-Lelouch ¿Estás seguro de esto?- sonaba demasiado tonto, él _siempre _estaba seguro de lo que hacía. Pero algo de duda esta vez no creo que hiciera daño.

Me miró, o algo parecido mientras bajábamos en el elevador. No podía ver su rostro por la máscara de _Zero, _pero sabía su expresión de antemano. _Aún así insistía en lo peligroso de eso. _Después de todo, yo también vestía de la misma forma que él.

-Mientras no crucemos nuestros caminos, estará bien- me respondió.

Sonaba tan fácil.

Dos _Zero _caminando por el cuartel de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros. _Oh, sin olvidar aquél que es el enemigo y se llama One pero se equivocó en los colores del traje. _Sentía que esto tenía muchas posibilidades de fracasar y tendríamos más problemas de los que intentaba resolver.

Él estaba disfrazado de Zero, yo estaba disfrazado de Zero. _Ni siquiera me decía qué era lo que Lloyd-san haría cuando le dijera una clave que me había dado. _

-Él sabrá- me dijo una vez más mientras se acercaba su piso. –Solo díselo como yo te lo dije, y él te dirá lo que tienes que hacer. _Entonces _espera a que yo regrese y continuaremos-

_¿Por qué tenía que ser tan misterioso hasta conmigo? _Nunca he sabido que confíe sus planes a alguien, solo el _Réquiem _y porque era absolutamente necesario.

Se escuchó el leve _ding _y las puertas se abrieron, él salió de inmediato para no arriesgarnos a que nadie nos viera. Entonces continué mi camino hasta los hangares del sótano. _Supongo que habría otra sorpresa. _

El recorrido fue tan corto una vez que dejé de preocuparme por estar a un lado de otro Zero, que cuando llegué me tomé la libertad de esperar por unos segundos fuera del elevador, pensando en si sería lo correcto.

_Siendo tan diferente a hacía un año cuando no permitía que eso me detuviera. _

Sé que teníamos que hacerlo una vez más, no para destruir el mundo y volverlo a crear, pero sí para destruir sin piedad a aquellos que se atrevían a amenazarlo, poniendo en riesgo todos nuestros sacrificios y sufrimiento del proceso.

-¡Zero!- fui saludado por Lloyd-san con entusiasmo. No podía decir que me estuviera esperando pero parecía contento.

-Lloyd-san ¿Acaso no ha escuchado lo que pasó?- pregunté. Cecile-san asintió detrás de él con un leve meneo de la cabeza, _aunque sabía lo indiferente que podía ser el científico, todavía me costaba trabajo creerlo. _

-Se dice… que el Shenhu llegará aquí en unos minutos- continuó ella verdaderamente nerviosa por la situación. Pero no pude aliviar sus penas, porque unas luces rojas comenzaron a parpadear en el techo y el altavoz comenzó a escucharse para toda la base.

"_El escuadrón del General Todou, presentarse en el hangar de inmediato, listo para partir. Repito, al escuadrón del General Todou, presentarse inmediatamente en hangares"_

Podía decir que esto ya era obra de Lelouch.

-Lloyd-san- llamé la atención del hombre, me miró de manera aburrida como era característico de él. _Era hora de ver qué haría _–**Código L-IIA**-

No tengo idea de qué dije. Tampoco si el científico se acordaría de aquello de hace un año. Pero de la nada apareció un brillo en sus ojos al mismo tiempo que abría ambos ojos de manera exagerada y me miraba incrédulo. _¡Demonios, Lelouch!_

-¿Có…Código L-IIA?- repitió. Cecile-san se había llevado las manos a la boca en sorpresa. Cuando asentí, Lloyd-san soltó un chillido emocionado y espeluznante. -¡SSIIIIII! ¡AL FINNNN!~...-

De nuevo con un par de teclas oprimidas, las luces del hangar se apagaron dejándonos en completa oscuridad. Pero unos segundos después, unas luces en el suelo comenzaron a encenderse en secuencia de tres en tres, formando un camino hacia lo desconocido para mí. _¿Qué más podía haber hecho Lelouch sin que yo lo notara?_

_-_¿Vamos, Suzaku-kun?- me incitó.

Había solo ocasiones especiales en las que se atrevía a llamarme así a pesar de estar solos y comenzaba a temer lo que había detrás de este plan. Más cuando apresuradamente me guió entre el Mordred de Anya que seguía aquí abajo y el Siegfried de Jeremiah. Llegando a una pared detrás de ambos Knightmare. _Sospechaba ahora que no era una pared. _

Lloyd-san buscaba algo por medio del tanteo en la pared y dio con algo parecido a una pequeña ranura. Sacó una llave del bolsillo de su bata y lo insertó sin perder más tiempo. Nos vimos obligados a retroceder mientras dos compuertas invisibles antes de saber que estaban aquí, se abrieron hacia arriba y hacia abajo con el menor ruido posible.

Entre algo de vapor y polvo, atravesamos hacia el otro lado, solo para dejarme sin poder decir una palabra.

-Ne, Suzaku-kun… ha pasado tanto tiempo- sonrió Lloyd-san, caminando hacia su más grande creación y poniéndose frente a ella con gran orgullo –¡Omedetto, es un placer reunirte de nuevo con el Lancelot Albion II!- exclamó emocionado, extendiendo ambos brazos al aire.

_Lancelot… Albion._

No sabía que esto estuviese aquí. No sabía que Lelouch hubiera planeado y guardado tanto. _¡No se había molestado en decírmelo!_ Y había sido obligado a manejar tontamente el Shinkiro. Pero eso no era todo, claro que no. _Siendo Lelouch de quién hablábamos._

A un lado estaba el Lancelot Frontier de C.C. pero podía ver muchas diferencias en el, _dudaba que su nombre siguiera siendo Frontier. _Además del enorme Gawain de Lelouch y C.C., dejando pequeños a los otros dos Knightmare, como era su costumbre.

_¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?_

Tenía que preguntarle a Lelouch. No podía ser que estas cosas me siguieran siendo ocultadas.

-Suzaku-kun~ - cantó Lloyd-san, balanceando la llave frente a mí -¿Nos harías el honor?-

* * *

><p><strong>Todou P.O.V.<strong>

Zero vendría hacia el hangar, ambos esperaríamos al Shenhu para poder escuchar perfectamente la explicación de Xingke. Se escuchaba demasiado afectado y sorprendido cuando pudo establecer conexión con la base. Pero el hecho de que Shangai hubiera desaparecido del mapa en tan solo unos segundos…

_Eso era algo de lo cual sorprenderse. _

Empezaba a notar que nos estábamos tardando en hacer verdaderos movimientos y lo único que hacíamos era resistir y esperar el siguiente golpe. _No habiendo nada de honor en eso. _

Pero esto era una guerra, debíamos comenzar a darnos cuenta de que este conflicto no se solucionaría tan fácil.

-¿Qué tan lejos está?- giré apenas mi cabeza sobre mi hombro. Zero estaba aquí ya, pero no veía señas de que estuviera nervioso o tan siquiera preocupado por la situación.

Realmente, aún con la máscara, se podía sentir la tensión o el alivio de él cuando estaba cerca. Pero ahora extrañamente no podía sentir eso, y me desconcertaba. _Como no saber lo que había en su mente. _

_-_¿Qué piensas hacer, Zero?- pregunté. _Aquí íbamos a depender de él. _Por unos momentos creí que no me respondería, pero me vi aliviado cuando con total tranquilidad me informó.

-Todou, lleva a tus hombres a la Federación China- esa no fue la respuesta que quería.

Estaba a punto de contradecirlo, pensé que diría que entráramos en alerta para estar listos en caso de cualquier ataque. Aunque Kozuki-kun y Weinberg estaban ofreciendo seguridad a los representantes de Britannia y Japón rumbo a la reunión de la F.U.N.

-O envía a Tamaki, no importa quién, el enemigo no es fuerte- continuó.

Mientras que yo solo trataba de comprender por qué estaba subestimando a alguien que había causado ya tanta destrucción en unos días.

-Todou, _One _no está en la Federación China en este momento- me informó sin moverse un solo centímetro de su lugar. Había cierta seguridad en la forma en que lo decía y su pose, que solo confié en sus palabras y de inmediato ordené llamar a toda mi tropa al Hangar de inmediato.

_¿Por qué sentía que había algo diferente esta vez? _Como ayer por la noche. _¿Qué era lo que Zero realmente estaba planeando? _¿Qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de Suzaku?

El Shenhu se aproximaba. Podíamos verlo ya.

Sentí poder respirar con algo más que tranquilidad ahora que lo teníamos en espacio aéreo Japonés. Según el informe de Xingke, la Tianzi venía con él dentro del Knightmare y apenas había logrado escapar de los disturbios. Todos habían puesto la vida de la emperatriz de la Federación China como la prioridad para poder sobrevivir al mañana.

Escuché el sonido de unas botas y el ondeo de tela. De reojo miré cómo _Zero _se retiraba.

-¿A dónde vas?- no pude evitar preguntar. Detuvo su paso mas no se giró para contestar.

-A enfrentar cara a cara a _One- _respondió.

Abrí los ojos en sorpresa, _¡¿Él sabía dónde estaba?_

-¡Pero…!-

-Deja que Jeremiah en el Siegfried y Anya en el Mordred se hagan cargo de defender Japón mientras no estás- continuó –Aún cuando es poco probable que aparezcan aquí-

Continuó con su retirada, con un paso extremadamente tranquilo.

Yo no recordaba a Kururugi como una persona de mente fría. Aunque la situación del año pasado me demostró _algo _incorrecto. Pero esta vez no era al joven a quien yo había enseñado, quien estaba dirigiendo la Orden de los Caballeros Negros. No podía apostarlo, pero había algo diferente en este _Zero _y diferente calificaba como _familiar. _Algo que no había pasado desde hacía tanto tiempo, _desde que el primer Zero fue traicionado. _

Mejor evitaba hacer conclusiones por el momento.

_No quería apresurarme a una respuesta tan acusadora. _

El Shenhu aterrizó a mis espaldas, pero no podía apartar mi mirada de _Zero _mientras subía al Shinkiro. _¿En realidad saldría? _Suzaku era un desastre dentro de ese Knightmare, eso lo podía deducir por su alto nivel de complejidad cuando muchos trataron en los últimos meses el pilotarlo.

-¡Xingke-sama! ¡Tianzi-sama!-

Me giré ante los gritos de sorpresa para toparme con la imagen de rasguñados y sucios rostros de los representantes de la Federación China, pero cuando di un paso para acercarme, el Shinkiro salió a toda velocidad por la pista del hangar con una ráfaga de viento siguiéndole. Elevándose en vuelo una vez que la pista terminaba.

Pensé en dejar las preguntas para después, pero entonces, un Knightmare se le unió en pleno vuelo antes de que ambos salieran de nuestro rango de vista.

-¡OH! ¡¿Vieron eso?- gritaron asombrados los miembros de la Orden presentes. _No había sido una alucinación entonces._

_¿Eso había sido el Lancelot?_

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Suzaku no había dicho nada por unos segundos desde que emprendimos el vuelo a toda velocidad, hacia el destino probable de la nave que transportaba a Nunnally y Ohgi. Creo que estaba lidiando con su pasado o tratando de comprender cómo esto estuvo escondido de él por tanto tiempo, _y lo que hubiera seguido escondido de no ser por la situación. _No extrañaba realmente su manera de estar cuestionando cada una de las fases de mis planes, al contrario, me dejaba pensar en lo que venía, pero que permaneciera callado era quizás entonces me tenía cierto rencor.

-¿Suzaku?-

La comunicación entre ambos Knightmare era privada, podíamos decir todo lo que quisiéramos sin preocuparnos.

-¿Hm?- fue lo único que recibí. _Entonces sí existía la posibilidad de que estuviera enojado. _–Lo siento ¿Decías algo? Estaba checando todos los controles y sistemas del Lancelot- terminó con tono apenado.

_Está bien, quizás no debería adelantarme a conclusiones._

-Nada, todo está bien- respondí. Pero realmente nada estaba bien.

Estábamos, _tratando _de probar qué tan eficaces eran las tácticas de ese tal _One. _Y aún cuando hubiera sido suficiente solo enviar a Suzaku en el Lancelot, no podía evitar sentir que un enfrentamiento contra quien tan fácilmente osaba a imitar a _Zero _era imprescindible. Casi destinado a suceder.

La gente no solo podía ir por ahí vistiéndose con el traje de la victoria a cualquier costo, _interrumpiendo mi retiro eterno, _haciéndome volver para enfrentarlos como si no hubiera tenido suficiente ya. _Estaba cansado de esto._

Pensé que al principio sería fácil regresar a los planes y la defensa, pero la verdad era que me había relajado demasiado en un año. Me estaba costando trabajo adecuarme de nuevo al horario de _Zero 24/7 _y eso no era favorable. La máscara solo hacía que mis párpados se sintieran más pesados y me la había quitado al momento de subir al Shinkiro. Admití solo por una fracción de segundo que quizás Suzaku tenía la razón y debía de haber dormido un poco. _Solo por una fracción de segundo. _No se lo dejaría saber y no era momento de estar dudando.

-Suzaku…- llamé de nuevo -¿Recuerdas la técnica usada para el anti-FLEIJA – cuestioné

Hubo unos momentos en que pensé que me diría que no. _Entonces esto no iría tan bien como planeaba. _Pero después de unos segundos contestó.

-Si, ¿Pero crees que tratarán de usar FLEIJA de nuevo?- _Por supuesto._

-Es lo más probable- admití. –Es lo único que han estado usando, si logramos mostrarles que no tenemos por qué temer a eso, entonces podremos tener un encuentro cara a cara-

_Para ver si eran lo suficientemente fuertes como querían aparentar. _

-Pero aún no me dices por qué cargamos esto de nuevo- continuó Suzaku –Si bien se que es probable que tengan FLEIJA ¿Cuál es tu verdadero plan?-

-Deja de preguntar, Suzaku. Pronto lo verás, si no estoy equiv-

Interrumpí el discurso cuando el comunicar del Shinkiro comenzó a parpadear, apenas me tomó unos segundos ponerme la máscara y responder. La ansiosa mirada de Todou me dio la bienvenida.

-¿Qué sucede, Todou?-

Podía ver algo diferente en él. Quizás comenzaba a unir piezas por la aparición del Lancelot pero nada que pudiera probar por el momento. _Tendría que encontrar una buena manera de desaparecer esas sospechas._

_-Recibimos un mensaje de nuestra nave Diplomática Japonesa y Kozuki-kun. Hay 2 Knightmare frente a su camino. Se han detenido antes de llegar a ellos pero no se han enganchado en batalla-_

_Mis suposiciones se habían probado correctas de nuevo. _

-Estamos a unos minutos de ellos, Todou. No hay de qué preocuparse-

Ambas cejas del general se alzaron un poco en sorpresa por la última declaración, pero no tanto como si realmente estuviera esperando algo así.

-¿Sabías que los estarían esperando?- me preguntó seriamente.

-Aa- respondí con total tranquilidad

No había nada más que decir. Asintió levemente con la cabeza y se cortó la transmisión. Suzaku estuvo escuchando todo el momento, así que con una leve indicación, ambos aumentamos nuestro ya rápido vuelo hacia el objetivo.

_Solo esperaba no llegar tarde._

-Lo haremos- aseguró Suzaku.

_Eso esperaba._

* * *

><p><strong>One P.O.V.<strong>

Las condiciones para nuestra victoria se estaban acercando con increíble velocidad. Esto parecía más fácil que quitarle un dulce a un niño y lo podía atribuir a una causa, _el Zero que estaba en Japón… no era el Zero que yo admiré._

Lo sabía, que después de que había sido anunciado muerto durante la 2da batalla de Tokyo, no había manera en la cual podría regresar milagrosamente. Si los datos de su Orden habían sido precisos, este impostor que se las había arreglado para asesinar al dictador del mundo, solo era un farsante de buena condición física.

_Desearía haber conocido al hombre que volteó a Britannia sobre su cabeza._

Pero no podía regresar el tiempo. _Lástima. _Tendría que conformarme con una fácil victoria que estaba a punto de cumplir. La nave diplomática Japonesa justo frente a mis ojos. Solo tenía que hacerme cargo de ellos.

**-**_¡¿Qué buscan aquí? ¡Aléjense del camino si no quieren salir lastimados!- _advirtió la piloto del Guren SEITEN hacia nosotros. Habían parado en pleno vuelo y no parecían tener intenciones de alejarse un centímetro de la nave Japonesa.

Su acompañante, el antiguo Knight of Three también esperaba.

_Parecían más precavidos de lo que pudiera pensar._

Pero aunque hayan acertado en el hecho de que posiblemente necesitarían de protección, eso no significaba que sería suficiente para detenernos. _No perdería mucho tiempo._

-¿Pearl?- llamé por nuestro comunicador con algo de aburrimiento. –Tu turno-

_Veríamos si la piloto del Guren SEITEN era rival para una de las mejores de mis pilotos._

-Yes, my lord- fue lo único que se pudo escuchar antes de que se lanzara con rapidez al ataque y el sonido de dos gigantes de metal chocando fuera lo único que se escuchara.

Cuando la lucha entre ellas comenzó, el piloto del Tristán se abstenía de ir en ayuda de su compañera. Sabiendo perfectamente que si dejaba esa nave desprotegida, sería el fin de todo. _Realmente a mi no me importaba. _Solo era una prueba. Solo tenía que lanzar FLEIJA y listo, pero prefería no usarlo mientras este entretenimiento durara.

Aún cuando se enviaran refuerzos desde Japón, estábamos bastante lejos como para que llegaran a tiempo de hacer algo de provecho.

Tenía que admitirlo, Karen Kozuki era de quien más se había hablado durante la Black Rebelion. Cómo una joven podía hacer maravillas en cualquier Knightmare que usara, pero especialmente con el Guren era imparable. Derrotando incluso al Knight of Zero, el Shinigami Blanco, Kururugi Suzaku.

Ella no era alguien a quien tomar a la ligera, pero me veía deleitado por la forma en que peleaba y se defendía tan maravillosamente de Pearl en su Knightmare SWAN a la hora de pelear. Un Knightmare tan bello por fuera, pero increíblemente mortal con su arma secreta.

Era como una danza entre bestias.

**-**_Lamentamos llegar tarde- _

Me enderecé en la cabina con gran rapidez, girando hacia ambos lados buscando el origen de esas palabras. _¡No podía ser! ¡Esto no debería tener intervención alguna!_

Seguí buscando y solo unos segundos después, logré distinguir un Knightmare sobre el Silver Shinkiro. _Pero… no podía ser. _Mi vista debía estar fallando ¡Eso no podía estar aquí!

_¿Lancelot… Albion?_

¡DEMONIOS!

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

No se me hacía tan difícil creer que Lelouch se había adelanto a los pasos _–de nuevo-_ de un enemigo. No solo _One, _pero un enemigo. Me resultaba increíble ver cómo siempre parecía saber lo que pasaría en un futuro, cuando lo único que hacía era hacer uso de esa mente estratégica de la que gozaba, _la que había liberado al mundo. _

-Estamos llegando- escuché su voz por el comunicador. Y en efecto, podía distinguir a esta distancia que el Guren ya estaba enfrascado en una pelea, pero el Tristán había permanecido con inteligencia a un lado de la nave.

_No imaginaba lo asustada que podría estar Nunnally. _Lo asustado que podía estar Lelouch.

-Sube, Suzaku. Les daremos una pequeña sorpresa-

_No sé si quería saber qué._

Increíblemente ellos no nos habían notado. Kallen y el otro Knightmare podía ser entendible, tenían una batalla muy pareja y fugaz. Apenas me era posible ver cómo pasaban las cosas entre ambos Knightmare. Y sin duda algo que tenía que resaltar, es que nunca había uno igual al del oponente de nuestro AS. _Ninguno en toda mi vida. _Podía describirlo simplemente como atractivo, _lindo. _Cuando un artefacto como ese normalmente no deber ser lindo por fuera, sino tener un gran poder para llamar la atención de los demás y entonces calificarlo como maravilloso.

Pero sus colores eran pacíficos, elegantes. Brillaba mucho con el sol cuando los rayos pegaban en sus partes color plata. Y el blanco realmente blanco que parecía dejar en amarillo al Lancelot. _Lloyd-san se pasaría puliendo su mayor creación cuando viera eso. _Incluso las alas de energía que poseía, tenían un brillo espectacular, _como las alas de un ángel. _Aún así, había algo que me daba al mismo tiempo muy mala espina, y sabía que tendría que cuidarme de esa obra de arte flotante.

_-Lamentamos llegar tarde- _Lelouch comenzó. Me preparé dentro del Lancelot.

En este momento, ya éramos 4 contra dos. _Podía añadir a Lelouch dentro de la cuenta. _Sabía manejar el Shinkiro a la perfección y era un Knightmare difícil de vencer.

_No había ya oportunidad de ese tal One de hacer algo que realmente nos dañara. A no ser que…_

-_¡¿Zero? ¡Ja, esto es una gran sorpresa!- _exclamó el hombre dentro del Shinkiro Blanco.

Me preguntaba si tendrá las mismas funciones que el de Lelouch. _Si podría manejarlo como Lelouch. _Realmente nunca había entrado en acción en ese Knightmare además _de lanzar FLEIJA. _

_-¿Sorpresa? One…el imitador, quien ataca por la espalda al mundo- _Lelouch estaba de nuevo en su _Zero _persona. _¿Debíamos preocuparnos? _–_Eres fácil de entender- _se burló. Su voz había adquirido ese tono misterioso y superior del que yo había carecido. _¡Demonios, ¿Se darían cuenta?_

Todos podíamos escuchar su conversación por altavoces.

_-Dices mucho "Zero", pero realmente tú también eres una persona de acciones fáciles de entender…- _One realmente estaba tocando el terreno con Lelouch -_…Fuiste derrotado por un simple FLEIJA hace unos días- _

El tipo realmente no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. _Provocar a Lelouch… sabía que no era buena idea. _Tampoco tratar de dejarlo abajo cuando claramente solo se defendía como podía, pero si seguía así, _no respondería por las acciones del actual Zero. _Del verdadero Zero.

_-¿No tienes nada interesante que decir y por eso tratas de girar mis palabras, One? Es patético… ¿Qué tal una charla más profunda?-_

¡¿Qué?

Empecé a notar como el Shinkiro descendía y tras unos segundos de pensamiento, el Shinkiro blanco comenzaba a hacerlo también.

-¿Qué planeas, Lelouch?- pregunté por el comunicador. _Yo no podría intervenir de esta manera _-¿El geass, acaso?- la palabra seguía siendo algo peligroso en nuestro vocabularios.

_-A menos de que One se quite la máscara, es imposible, deberías saberlo, Suzaku- _no podía estar tan seguro de esto, seguía teniendo un mal presentimiento. _–Obtendré algo de tiempo e información. Tú y el Tristán escolten la nave de los representantes hasta Pendragón y __quédense así__- _escuché claramente cómo remarcó las últimas dos palabras.

-¿Estás demente?- sin embargo tenía que darle la contra –No es una buena idea, Lelouch, _no sabemos nada de ese sujeto-_ no debía dejarlo.

-_¿Estás preocupado, Kururugi Suzaku, porque algo pueda pasarme?-_

Maldición. Tenía que hacer directamente esa pregunta. Pero incluso yo, conocía la respuesta.

Éramos amigos. En un pasado, antes de que Japón se convirtiera en la infame Área 11. _Disfrutamos mucho esos días. _Yo nunca había tenido algo tan parecido a una familia hasta que los conocí a él y a Nunnally. Tener un padre no significaba que hubiera desarrollado su papel correctamente. Y ellos habían sido una gran alegría. _Hasta ese día. _Pensé que nunca los volvería a ver, que quizás ya se habrían olvidado de mí. Pero el día que lo volví a ver, aún cuando sospeché de él por ser un terrorista, después de incluso haberlo golpeado, descubrir que realmente era él, me había hecho olvidarme de todo lo demás.

_Éramos amigos._

Todo fue colina abajo desde entonces. _Zero, _la Orden de los Caballeros Negros. Su promesa de destruir Britannia y liberar a Japón. El hecho de que el Lancelot hubiera sido siempre su piedra en el camino. _Euphy… _sentí que no podría odiar más a la persona detrás de esa máscara. Pero cuando se me vio revelada su identidad, _no sabía realmente que pensar._

_Éramos amigos. _

Un mundo mejor para Nunnally, su objetivo. Derrocar a Britannia y que el mundo volviera a ser como era, haciendo a Zero desaparecer para siempre una vez que su meta fuese cumplida. Todo eso no pudo ser posible de la manera más fácil. _Yo me encargué de eso. _Incluso destruí sus memorias con Nunnally, su más grande debilidad.

_Éramos amigos._

Después, a pesar de todo y en el mundo de C, las cosas no podían haber sido más claras. _Él propuso un fin donde pagaría todo lo que había hecho, _no podía creer lo fácil que se entregaba después de tantas batallas, estrategias y traiciones. _Después de tantas muertes, _él se rendiría al final y pagaría con su propia vida, a mis manos.

_Porque yo era su amigo. _

Y no dejaría que nadie más lo hiciera. Porque al mismo tiempo quería que yo dejara todo ese rencor salir, _tan fácil_, no lo había podido creer. Pero entre más se acercaban los días, más flaqueaba mi decisión inicial de llevar el Réquiem hasta el final. _Y sabía que no dejaría que me hiciera hacia atrás en el último minuto. _Se lo había prometido. _Había jurado matarlo frente a todos. _

_¿Porque eso hacen los amigos?_

Murió. _Fue decisión y capricho de C.C. el salvarlo. _Mentiría si diría que después de sentir cómo la espada lo atravesaba, pensé en detenerme y echar el tiempo hacia atrás.

Por eso…

No podía dejar que pasara de nuevo.

_Traicionarnos el uno al otro, usarnos, pelearnos, dispararnos, golpearnos, humillarnos, destrozarnos y mentirnos. _Esos son los amigos que no temen decirte ni hacer nada para tratar de hacerte entrar en razón.

Porque somos amigos.

Increíblemente había puesto un geass de vivir en mí. _¿Por qué lo haría tu peor enemigo?_

Tenía que responder a su pregunta.

-C.C. me mataría si dejaba que algo te pasara, me lo dejó bastante claro- argumenté. Escuché una muy leve risa a través de la comunicación.

_-Esa bruja…- _ambos sabíamos la verdad _–Aún así, es una orden, Kururugi Suzaku. No te preocupes por tu vida a manos de C.C., no tengo planeado morir contra un enemigo tan patético.- _si él lo decía… -_Después de todo, yo soy Zero-_

Creo, que podría confiar en él.

-Cuando me asegure de tener todo seguro allá, regresaré- advertí. _Después de todo, no podía bajarme del Lancelot vestido de Zero cuando otro Zero estaba entablando pláticas con el enemigo. _

_-Entendido-_

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Finalmente la nave se retiraba. Ni el Knightmare que pelaba con Kallen ni One hicieron movimiento alguno de impedirlo. _Sabía que no eran el objetivo principal de todas formas. _Pero ahora era mi turno de averiguar unas cuantas cosas, y si este sujeto era inteligente o solo le gustaba la teatralidad plagiada.

Bajé del Shinkiro unos segundos después, claramente no lo haría desarmado. Tomé el arma que permanecía dentro de este Knightmare siempre por emergencia y la escondí detrás de mi cinturón, cubierto por la capa. Una vez en tierra, One también bajó y por primera vez pude notar en su totalidad, qué tan poca originalidad tenía este sujeto.

_Era increíblemente ridículo. _

Realmente copió todo, y solo cambió los colores. El violeta oscuro se convirtió en blanco, las franjas doradas permanecieron intactas. El fondo rojo de la capa también continuó siendo rojo. Y por lo que podía ver, el traje debajo también era blanco.

_Blanco…_

Zero, One o quien fuera que usara un atuendo así, no podía describirse con blanco. Un color puro y pacífico. _One definitivamente no era pacífico. _Y osaba a usar algo así. Hacía que el disfraz de Zero pareciera un traje de alguien de la realeza que va a un baile de máscaras, en lugar del signo de la destrucción y control del mundo. _Un símbolo de esclavitud al portador._

-Diría ingenioso traje, pero creo que lo he visto en algún otro lugar- comenté una vez que estábamos bastante cerca el uno del otro. _Quería romper en pedacitos ese traje. _Incluso osaba plegar la capa hacia el frente como solía hacerlo yo.

Sentí la necesidad de soltar la mía propia y dejarla ondear tras mi espalda mientras ponía una mano en mi cadera. _De ninguna manera me compararía con esto. _

-Debería agradecerte, _Zero…- _su voz incluso distorsionada no sonaba fuera de lo común o grandiosa. _¿Quién era este sujeto? _–Pero tú no eres realmente quien diseñó esto, ¿Cierto?-

Estaba bien informado de los hechos oficiales. Cuando la Orden había declarado a Zero muerto en la 2da Batalla de Tokyo. _Y luego había aparecido Suzaku. _

-¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?- debía confundirlo. Debía averiguar todo lo que pudiera de él.

-Intuición- respondió solamente. _Ni él podría creerlo. _Las batallas no eran ganadas por suerte o intuición, pero sí por fuerza y estrategia. –Debería decir que admiré al _Zero _original, pero tú, tú solo eres su reemplazo-

_Autoconfianza._

-Tú no eres el hombre que puso al mundo a sus pies, y no creo que esta batalla dure demasiado- concluyó con gran tranquilidad. –Eres una persona cualquiera con un intelecto cualquiera, nada extraordinario como _Zero_-

_Que el Zero del inicio había regresado, era algo que solo 4 personas sabían. _Sería la perdición de One, tal vez. O podría usar esa carta para confundirlo aún más.

-Oh, tienes toda la razón- comencé llevándome una mano al casco con falsa pena –Nunca podría haber pensado en que probablemente estarías aquí con intención de detener a los representantes de Japón y Britannia- más poses afligidas –Tampoco que dejarías a ese Knightmare blanco mientras irías a Pendragón con una proyectil de FLEIJA-

Vi sus brazos moverse un poco. Era hora de dejar la actuación.

-Tampoco que sabías que nadie se atrevería a tocarte mientras tuvieras FLEIJA y los representantes no podrían escapar a tiempo de la detonación- debía dejar en claro con quién estaba tratando de jugar –Entonces, desaparecerías a todos los representantes de una vez y dentro del caos comenzarías la próxima fase del plan. Retrasarías el levantar la Prohibición de nuevos modelos de Knightmare Frame y armas bélicas, dejarías a todos los países indefensos porque legalmente nadie podía hacer nada y elegir a nuevos representantes y en caso de la mayoría, ministros, emperatrices y presidentes, tardaría al menos 7 días para que fuera legal-

_Lo tenía. _

One dio un paso hacia atrás claramente impresionado. _Asustado _de lo fácil y legible que había sido esto, o la manera en que yo se lo había dicho.

-Para entonces, el mundo sería acabado- terminé. –Hmm, supongo que no podría haber hecho eso-

Este sujeto debería agradecer poder tener cubierto el rostro, aunque me hubiera gustado verlo cara a cara. La expresión de sorpresa y plan arruinado que definitivamente tendría.

Pero una risa algo nerviosa y psicótica no era lo que yo esperaba.

-_In-cre-ible_- puntualizó -¡Así que tú eres el Zero del inicio!- continuó casi emocionado _¿Qué significaba eso? _-¡No lo puedo creer, después de todo este tiempo!- una sonrisa debería estar en su rostro. -¡Creí que había perdido la oportunidad de conocer a un gran adversario!-

_Este tipo realmente estaba demente._

-¡Incluso, había deseado pedirte el que te unieras a mí!-

Tan divertido, ¿Una alianza?

-¿Y por qué yo haría eso?- cuestioné con interés. _¿Había albergado la esperanza, de una unión con Zero?_

-¡¿No lo vez?- respondió excitado, liberando finalmente su capa y dando un paso hacia adelante. Instintivamente di un paso hacia atrás al mismo tiempo -¡Tenemos la misma meta! ¡Somos visionarios hacia un mejor futuro!- _¿Su dramático movimiento era mentira o él mismo se lo creía?_

-¿Qué hay de malo en el presente?- cuestioné. Parecía haberlo insultado por la manera en que sus brazos cayeron derrotados a sus costados.

-¿Bromeas, cierto? ¡El mundo no puede estar dividido de esta forma! ¡Causa guerras, diferencias! ¡Necesitamos un mundo unido bajo una misma dictadura por el resto de sus días!- _esto era serio, realmente se veía convencido de lo que decía -_¡Y no como era antes, cuando Britannia tenía el control completo! ¡Britannia ni siquiera debería seguir en el mapa!-

Entonces eso era una declaración de guerra directa. _Nadie se metería con el gobierno de Nunnally si yo podía impedirlo._

-¿Algún rencor a Britannia en especial?- cuestioné. De nuevo parecía haberlo desairado de sus intenciones de convencerme. Pero volvió algo de seriedad a su postura.

-Britannia es un país de personas que no valen la pena, no se preocupan más que por ellos mismos y discriminan al mundo- sentenció mortalmente. _Podía sentir que tenía realmente cierto odio contra Britannia._

-Eso era antes- respondí –Las cosas sin diferentes ahora, en todo el mundo, todos…-

-¡NO LO SON!- gritó.

Detuve mi mano a medio camino para tomar el arma en mi cadera. _Britannia. _¿Cuántos psicópatas de estos no había causado el Emperador 98vo?

-¿Es esa tu decisión, Zero?- me preguntó.

Nos miramos por largos segundos.

-No lograrás nada- le advertí.

Comenzó a reír de nuevo de manera falsamente afligida. _Esto no me gustaba._

-Entonces, no puedo dejar que mi mayor amenaza vague por ahí ¿Cierto?-

_Era la señal del peligro. _

One levantó con rapidez un brazo al cielo. _¡Una señal! _Me di cuenta cómo el Knightmare que había seguido combatiendo al Guren, _y que ahora se encontraban en un estado algo dañado, _con un movimiento logró rodear al Guren y desorientarlo por más que unos segundos de un gran golpe. Entonces bajó un poco más e intenté correr hacia el Shinkiro. _Al menos su sistema de protección debería…_

-¡ESTÁS ACABADO, ZERO!- no debí de haberme girado al escuchar esas palabras. Noté a One subirse a la palma del otro Knightmare mientras y luego se volvían a elevar rápidamente. Extrañamente el Shinkiro Blanco lo hizo también, siendo que no era pilotado por nadie.

Lo siguiente, quizás no lo esperaba.

_-¡ZERO!-_

Escuché a Kallen, y el Guren se lanzaba a toda velocidad comprendiendo lo peligroso de la situación. Pero ni así llegaría. _Lo sabía._

Del brazo izquierdo del Knightmare plata se abrió un compartimiento y salieron disparadas a baja altura muchas esferas rojas y brillantes. De un tamaño que quizás cabían en la palma de mi mano.

Podían parecer hermosas mientras caían, pero, _sabía que, quizás…_

Todas tocaron el suelo y se dividieron incluso en más pequeñas formando un campo alrededor mío color rojo. Como si fueran pequeños botones de flores. _Pero las flores no hacían esto._

Por instinto y cuando comenzaron a brillar, solo alcé ambos brazos a mi rostro. _Correr no serviría de nada ya. _

De cada esferita salió un rayo… _maldición. _

_¿Era esta una nueva FLEIJA?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hoolaa!<strong>~ **Si llegaron aquí, me complace anunciarles que siguen vivos! Y han leído uno de los capítulos -que considero- más bonitos de CG Australische Rebelion! **

**Keiian: Jajaja me alegro que te gustara el anterior, y teng esperanzas de que éste te haya encantado ;) Por lo visto ahora puedes tener otro motivo para odiar a One**~

**EFIMEROS: jajaja, si... soy escritora n.n Gracias por tu opinión .. hehe me sonrojo! Espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado!**

**anfernarusaku: jajaja la pelea de almohadas fue todo un éxito, espero que hayas disfrutado este "lindo" capítulo n.n Te aseguro que el que sigue tambies es muuuyy lindo**~

**Jessie: Gracias por leer :D Aquí leiste el prox. capítulo del anterior (doh jajaja) Espero sigas leyendo :D**

**Ka13ms: ... ¿Ka13ms?... !¿Dónde rayos está ka13ms?**

**En fin, lindas opiniones... = lindo próximo capi. Y no se preocupen por los reviews largos, adoro**~ **los reviews largos.**

**!¿QUIEN QUIERE PRÓXIMO CAPI?**

**any**


	7. Stage 7

**Capítulo 7: Verdad Encubierta**

**Kallen P.O.V.**

Cuando ese Knightmare plateado me rodeó, supe que algo saldría mal. _Un enemigo simplemente no podía subestimarse. _Y sentí un gran golpe sobre el costado derecho del Guren que hizo que mi cabeza golpeara en la cabina sin poder hacer nada. Lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarme confundida por largo tiempo.

Sentía que la cabeza me punzaba y solo me podía concentrar en el dolor que me había provocado. Las lágrimas eran imposibles de impedir y sentí además de dolor, una frustración y enojo que me eran difíciles de expresar, porque no le encontraba sentido a las palabras. Tan confundida estaba que lo primero que vino a mi mente ya tiempo después, fue que algo chorreaba por un lado de mi cabeza. Caliente, espeso.

Me llevé la mano al lugar y con una sonrisa amarga vi la mancha. _Sangre._

Entonces mi cerebro parecía haberse reiniciado.

_Ese Knightmare Blanco, el maldito golpe, One… ¡Zero!_

Ignoré la punzada de mi cabeza y cuello al girar velozmente. ¡No podía creer que lo hubiera olvidado por un segundo! Y había algo saliendo de ese Knightmare. _¿Esferas? _No… _¡No, NO! _¡Recordaba eso! Eran como las esferas de FLEIJA de hacía unos días sobre Tokyo.

Mis manos se entorpecieron al momento de tomar los controles del Guren. Me desesperé y me forcé a hacer lo que sea, aún cuando no era nada provechoso o siquiera útil.

_Debía proteger a Zero ¡No debía dejar que Zero muriera! Por el bien de este mundo…_

-¡ZERO!- grité cuando menos lo pensé.

Él miró en mi dirección, pero parecía creer –por su tranquilidad- que yo ya no podía hacer nada y él tampoco. Cuando el otro Knightmare se levantó con One en una palma, _solo yo hacía eso con Zero_, no me importó. Solo seguí yendo en picada con gran desesperación para alcanzar algo que mi cerebro me decía que era imposible, incluso para mí.

Las pequeñas esferitas rojas que lo rodeaban parecían por un momento un bello campo de flores rojas. _De espinas mortales. _Hasta que comenzaron a brillar.

Sentí las lágrimas correr incluso cuando me acerqué más, _sin seguir siendo lo suficiente. _

Y al final solo fui espectadora. De cómo de cada una de las esferas salió un rayo y donde antes estaba _Zero _ahora solo había luz. Una luz tan brillante que no pude seguir en picada con el Guren pues me cubrí ambos ojos con las manos.

_¡ZERO!_

Siendo eso todo.

Solo después de un largo y silencioso minuto. El más largo de mi vida. La luz se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco y pude recuperar en primera instancia la vista. Solo para desear no estar presente.

Había sido un área verde antes. Con árboles alrededor. Césped crecido de manera pareja. _Y ahora…_

Era la consecuencia de la destrucción y FLEIJA. Pero no me importó, ni siquiera lo noté cuando divisé la figura de Zero de pié, _apenas_, podía decir, con su traje rasgado, destrozado y con agujeros en toda la capa y demás. _¿Estaba vivo? _

_¿Después de todo?_

_¿A pesar de mi fracaso?_

Logré aterrizar el Guren de manera temblorosa, bajé rápidamente también pero no podía seguir avanzando dentro de de ese círculo de pérdida. Era demasiado impresionante la destrucción que había causado, y la figura en su centro. Que no se movía, pero podía apostar que en cualquiera momento…

Un viento había llegado a instalarse. Hizo que los pedazos de césped destrozado volaran alrededor dando una tétrica imagen muerta y silenciosa. Incluso ondeaba la capa de Zero que parecía haber sido destrozada desde el final hacia arriba. Con grandes pedazos faltantes y el remate de la simbólica capa había desaparecido. Siendo las ropas de alguien que había pasado por una explosión.

_Aunque si solo hubieran sido las ropas, sería suficiente. _

Podía ver más que eso y me acerqué con miedo. Podía escuchar el sonido de ya frágiles ramitas romperse bajo mis botas. Cuanto más me acercaba más me daba cuenta de cómo le había fallado a Zero. Y mi respiración se había vuelto cortada, asustada y confundida por lo que había pasado en menos de un minuto, temerosa de lo que estaba frente a mí.

Su respiración y la mía parecían seguir el mismo ritmo.

A través de su rasgado traje podía ver su piel tocada por esos delgados –cientos- rayos de luz. Algunas heridas profundas, otras superficiales. En igual proporción por todo su cuerpo. Piernas, brazos, manos. Había largos y delgados pedazos de ropa faltante por donde fue arrasada por esta mini-versión de FLEIJA. De la cual estoy segura, que…_ ¡Es un milagro, que esté de pie!_

-¡Zero!- terminé de recorrer el camino entre ambos y grité con un poco de alivio y culpa. Él levantó un poco la cabeza en dirección a mi voz, pero hubo algo que no me gustó.

La manera en que sus hombros cayeron como si lo último de adrenalina lo abandonara y luego se derrumbara en suelo.

-¡ZERO!- quizás no sabía decir otra cosa, pero ya estaba a su lado. Había más de un par de heridas realmente feas y que no sabía la gravedad de ellas. Lo tomé con cuidado de los antebrazos y lo ayudé a sentarse.

_¡Necesitaba ayuda! ¡Necesitaba que alguien regresara!_

Todavía recuerdo al Lancelot aparecer. _¡Lancelot! _Cuando ese Knightmare había desaparecido, o eso creíamos. Y la persona que solo lo podía utilizar no podría hacerlo de nuevo porque sería algo demasiado obvio, por lo menos para nosotros. Aún así había aparecido en el momento indicado. Pero hasta ahora me ponía a pensar.

¿Suzaku estaba en el Lancelot? _No podía ser, porque Suzaku es…_

Miré de nuevo a un Zero agotado frente a mí.

_¿A no ser de que alguien más pilotara el Lancelot?_

No podía verlo de esa manera. Mi mente me decía que solo Suzaku o Suzaku podría con ese Knightmare. _Nadie-más. _

Entonces, _¿Quién creía mi mente que era el Zero frente a mí? _

C.C. había sido una de las primeras opciones. Pero algo dentro de mí no tomaba como posible esa opción. _¡¿Entonces quién? _Demandé a mi mente.

No podía con tanto en este momento. No quería que se jugara con el símbolo de Zero de esta forma. Podía entender perfectamente por qué Suzaku había tomado el lugar del único e indiscutible Zero, pero que cualquiera se pusiera el disfraz no era justo, _¡No para la memoria de Lelouch! _Y One, _¡One! _

_¡¿Acaso no tenían respeto?_

-Ka… Kallen-

Desperté de mis pensamientos con un brinco.

_No podía estar soportando esto._

Miré a Zero por un momento, las malditas lágrimas no dejaban de salir. Me dolía la cabeza, estaba cansada _¡Quería ir a casa y quería olvidarme por un momento de mi dilema!_

-¿Zero?- la palabra estaba perdiendo significado si cualquiera podía tomar ese lugar.

Él asintió levemente. _Pero no podía ser Suzaku_, insistió mi mente.

-Kallen… la másc…ara-

_¿Por qué me sentía realmente nerviosa junto a este sujeto? _Por qué me sentía como, ¿Como antes?

-_Q1, __**por favor**__, quítame-la-máscara-_

Q1. Solo había una persona que sabía eso. Solo había una persona que lo había utilizado conmigo y esa vez no le pregunté a Suzaku cómo lo sabía. _¿Se lo había dicho Lelouch? ¿Solo una coincidencia? _No, era demasiado para una coincidencia.

Entonces, ¿Este era Suzaku?

Levanté ambas manos temblorosas a los costados de la máscara. _¡Malditas lágrimas, deténganse ya! _Y escuché como el deslizable de la parte trasera se recogía y solo tenía que quitarla.

_¡¿Por qué me estaba costando tanto trabajo? –Solo quítala, cobarde- _me reprimí. Es una orden de Zero.

Y además noté por primera vez lo dañada que también estaba la máscara. Tenía agujeros donde los rayos de FLEIJA habían atravesado también. _¡A través de la máscara! _Suzaku podía estar perdiendo un ojo o en el peor de los casos un rayo le había atravesado la cabeza y yo estaba dudando.

_Suzaku o no, este hombre necesitaba ayuda._

Con cuidado deslicé la máscara hacia mí, primero. Y sin más retardo la comencé a bajar. _Contuve mi respiración._

Una mata de cabello negro que saltó detrás de la máscara me dijo, _confirmó, _que este no era Suzaku. Pero se había apoderado de mí una tensión y miedo de terminar de bajarla.

Escuché una gran aspiración de aire y todo acabó. No tuve que terminar de quitar la máscara, porque _Zero _se dejó caer libremente sobre su costado y seguí el movimiento con la mirada. Viendo un rostro familiar, unos labios familiares, ¡Un cabello familiar! En el suelo a mi lado.

Aún cuando abrió los ojos levemente pude notar ese violeta con gran facilidad, _ya no podía dejar salir el aire de mis pulmones. ¡Quemaban! _Lelouch cerró los ojos de nuevo y yo seguí su ejemplo medio segundo después.

Todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Gino estuvo haciendo una cantidad increíble de preguntas en el camino. _Claro que él sabía quién estaba detrás de la máscara de Zero en este momento. Incluso llegábamos a platicar esporádicamente en mi oficina a solas._ Pero por fortuna yo solo estaba haciendo volar el Lancelot y no habíamos tenido que enfrascarnos en una pelea, _entonces no quedarían dudas de que yo era yo. _Y que el _Zero _que habíamos dejado atrás era un señuelo. _O al menos eso creería. _No había manera de que Gino supiera que era Lelouch, y Kallen en estos momento seguro creía que _aquél _Zero era yo. No había por qué levantar sospechas por el momento.

Solo teníamos que continuar un poco más con la farsa…

Pero ya habíamos llegado a Pendragón. Y el Lancelot supuestamente perdido hace un año en la última gran pelea del Emperador Lelouch dio demasiado de que hablar. Gino y yo fuimos recibidos por varios Knightmare de una nada amenazante generación, pero él bajó inmediatamente con las manos arriba y una sonrisa. _Yo me debatía en si salir o no._

Ohgi con Nunnally, Schneizel y Kaguya bajaron con rapidez de la nave para explicar la situación. El hombre que los recibió se quedó más que impresionado con la explicación de la situación con la que se habían tocado camino aquí. Pero luego al ver el Lancelot surgió algo de desconfianza en su rostro que no fue pasada por desapercibida.

Esa sin duda era mi seña para bajar y no perdí tiempo. Cuando se abrió la escotilla y vieron la capa de Zero blandirse en el viento parecían respirar más tranquilos.

_¿Realmente le temían al recuerdo del Knight of Zero?_

Supongo que es la fama que se había ganado el Lancelot.

Vi confusión en la cara de Nunnally al igual que en la de los demás, pero ellos fueron capaces de disimularlo rápidamente antes de alguien más los viera. _Sin duda habían visto al Zero que se había quedado allá. _Y estaban sorprendidos de ver otro Zero bajar del Lancelot. Por obviedad tomaron que el verdadero _–a cargo supuestamente desde hace un año- _era yo y no quien se había quedado.

-¡Zero-sama!- suspiró aliviado el hombre que había dudado del Lancelot –Perdón por el recibimiento pero creímos que era…bueno, creímos que era-

_No había necesidad de que continuara._

-Lamento el susto- comenté con naturalidad –Pero si me permite-

Me acerqué a Nunnally y Schneizel entendió su señal de alejarse, adelantándose con Kaguya dentro de la sala de conferencia. Ella tocó mi mano más por necesidad de confirmar que era yo que por apoyo y dio un suspiro aliviado, más estoy seguro de que su mente seguía pensando en quien se había quedado atrás junto a Kallen.

-Zero, ¿Irás a ayudar a Kallen, verdad?- me preguntó con ansiedad. _No necesitaba siquiera pedirlo. _Asentí ligeramente y esa era my rápida despedida.

No sabía si Kallen todavía estaba conteniendo a aquél Knightmare plateado. _Demonios, _ni siquiera sé qué podría a hacer Lelouch cara a cara con ese tal One. _Su condición física era inexistente. _Y mientras la pelea entre ambos se mantuviera en palabras, entonces la ventaja sí estaba de su lado.

Pero nada nos constaba y no había señas de comunicación por el momento.

_Era un extraño silencio._

Pero no tenía qué esperar más. Rápidamente volví al Lancelot y con una señal Gino entendió que a él también lo necesitaba. Encargamos a nuestros representantes a la seguridad de Pendragón, al parecer Cornelia era la encargada de eso. _No había quién pudiera pasarla sin demasiada dificultad. _Y me iba tranquilo.

Solo debíamos preocuparos ahora por Lelouch y Kallen.

* * *

><p>-Gino, ¿Pudiste establecer comunicación con el Guren?- pregunté. <em>Había estado intentándolo con el Shinkiro durante diez minutos y nadie respondía. <em>Quería pensar que la pelea verbal seguía teniendo lugar pero algo me decía que no. _Que me apresurara. _

-_Negativo, Zero. Pero me preocupa…- _a mi también _-¿Por qué Karen dejaría el Guren?-_

Apresuramos de nuevo el vuelo. _Ni Lelouch ni Kallen. _Esto se convertía en una fea conclusión y no podía soportar la idea de que había fallado. _Prometí regresar, Lelouch prometió permanecer vivo. _¿Acaso One había superado a Lelouch? No era algo que cupiera en mi cabeza, sonaba tan imposible. La única persona a la que creía capaz de semejante acto –o algo parecido- seguía bajo mi control por efecto del geass que Lelouch puso en él. _Pero solo él._

No había manera.

_No debía ser así._

_-¡Zero, ¿Qué eso?- _Gino interrumpió.

El radar del Lancelot Albion detectó dos objetos aproximándose en nuestra dirección a una velocidad promedio. Pero no eran el Guren o el Shinkiro. _Sabíamos mejor que eso. _Aferré mis manos a los controles cuando divisé con más que simple enojo aquella copia del Shinkiro de Lelouch y al Knightmare plateado con el que habíamos dejado peleando a Kallen.

_¿Significaba que…?_

-_¡Malditos, ¿Cómo?- _Gino también lo había comprendido.

_¿Lelouch y Kallen?_

Pronto nos encontramos frente a frente. Tristán y Lancelot impidiendo el avance de aquellos dos y nosotros estábamos más que dispuestos a luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias de ser necesario. Seguí intentando con gran agonía ahora el establecer comunicación con el Shinkiro de Lelouch, _¡Maldición!_

-_¡Yo, One… les ordeno que se alejen de nuestro camino!- _escuchamos por el altavoz de aquél Knightmare.

La tensión comenzó a hacerse presente, dejé de intentar con la comunicación y presté toda mi atención a nuestro oponente. _Lelouch… ¿Qué demonios pasó?_

-Este es territorio Britannian, ¡Estás cruzando sin permiso y con armas prohibidas, estamos en derecho de detenerte!- advertí yo. _¿Qué deberíamos hacer?_

_-¿Y tú no estás volando en un arma prohibida, Piloto-san del Lancelot?- _maldito -_¡Les recomiendo hacerse a un lado a no ser de que quieran terminar como Zero y aquella chica!-_

Sentí una puñalada en el pecho con esas palabras. _¡Zero! ¿Qué había pasado con Lelouch y Kallen?_

_-¡¿Qué hiciste, bastardo?- _Gino no era una persona que perdiera su tranquila personalidad casi por nada en el mundo.

_Pero él y Kallen…_

_-¿Ja? ¿Qué les hice?- _contestó con orgullo –_Digamos que fueron arrasados por una pequeña lluvia- _concluyó.

¿Lluvia?

¿Arrasados?

No podía… _no podía _estar refiriéndose, a… a _FLEIJA ¿Cierto?_

-¡MALDITO!-

Y Gino se lanzó a la batalla con el Tristán sin pensarlo dos veces. Solo me tomó medio segundo más para seguirlo.

_¡Lelouch, Kallen!_

Gino se enfrentó con todo de su repertorio contra el Knightmare Plateado y me dejó a mí con One. El maldito se sabía manejar dentro de un Knightmare de esta magnitud aunque sabía que éste no era como el Shinkiro original. _¡Él solo era una farsa!_

El Geass de vivir se hizo presente y todo se volvía una rápida escena ante mis ojos. El Lancelot no había sido usado de una manera tan brusca en más de un año. Estaba moviéndose a lo máximo de su capacidad y aún más rodeando a un nada experimentado farsante que no sabía con quién se había metido y lo que había provocado.

Con solo medio segundo de distracción pude ver que el Tristán hacía lo mismo y realmente tenía en aprietos al otro Knightmare. Golpeando sin piedad alguna cada vez que podía, sin importarle absolutamente nada.

_Bloqueado. _

_-¡Malditos, ¿Cómo se atreven?- _gritó One sintiendo la gran amenaza que éramos. _Pero no le perdonaría, ¡No lo dejaría ir! Después de lo que había hecho._

Elevé el Lancelot dándole gran altura y me preparé para la caída en picada. _Sería la última. _Y esto terminaría aquí.

-¡MUERE!- esos deseos no habían surgido en mí desde, _desde…_

_Euphy._

Con todo el Lancelot cayó con impulso, las espadas de energía en cada mano listas para asestar un último golpe.

Pero no vi ese último y desesperado movimiento del Shinkiro Blanco. Mientras caía sobre él, logró sacar algo parecido a una enorme bazooka detrás de su espalda. _Lanzando un proyectil._

_Lanzando…_

Podía sentir la sonrisa del maldito sobre mí.

-¡GINO, FLEIJA!- grité.

Fue un paro en seco apenas a un escaso metro del maldito de _One. _No tenía tiempo siquiera de terminar mi ataque, y tampoco detendría a FLEIJA a no ser que, _el maldito Geass de la vida me impedía ir. _¡No podía con él! ¡No podía interponerme entre FLEIJA y su dirección a Pendragón!

_Yo… yo…_

_-¡Su…Suzaku!-_

Mi cabeza se levantó de un gran tirón, _¿Era una ilusión? _

-_¡Suzaku!-_

¡¿Lelouch?

_-¡El… cálculo!-_

Lo sabía.

El Shinkiro de Zero pasó a toda velocidad a mi lado por la fuerza que ya traía. Inmediatamente lo seguí, _debíamos adelantarnos a FLEIJA y entonces, _¡Lelouch estaba vivo!, _entonces podríamos detenerlo._

Aún así, algo no sonaba bien.

Levemente alcancé a escuchar en la comunicación abierta a Gino gritar el nombre de Kallen con vital alegría. Pero, algo no estaba bien.

Logramos adelantarnos y los 29 segundos del cálculo del clima habían pasado.

-_Suzaku- _era mi señal _¿Un susurro?_

El anti-FLEIJA tipo lanza se desprendió del Jet Shinkiro y lo tomé. El Geass de vivir continuó presente durante los 0.04 segundos que tenía para hacer esto.

_Lo lancé. _

El tiempo se detuvo.

La lanza se desmaterializó contrarrestando los efectos del FLEIJA que explotó solamente en cientos de chispas de colores. _Celebrando nuestro alivio. _El geass volvió a esconderse dentro de mi mente, y con una sonrisa más que aliviada vi al Guren reunirse con el Tristán, _descendiendo hacia el suelo._

_One se había marchado._

Sin importarme mucho, me giré para aliviar mi otra preocupación con el Shinkiro, _pero…_

_¿Lelouch?_

¿Dónde estaba el Shinkiro?

Escuché un gran golpe de metal debajo de mis pies. Aterrado vi cómo la fuente del sonido había sido el Shinkiro estrellándose en el suelo sin nada de amortiguación.

-¡Lelouch!- grité sin notarlo y me había lanzado de nuevo en picada.

Me tomó una eternidad el llegar al nivel del suelo y luego deshacerme del arnés y salir de la cabina del Lancelot. No me preocupé por ponerme la máscara de nuevo, _Kallen y Gino lo sabían, _solo me preocupaba llegar.

En grandes y rápidas zancadas crucé el poco espacio que me separaba del Shinkiro y trepé sobre él, a la cabina.

-_¡L…!- _¿Cómo lo llamaría? -¡Hey, respóndeme! ¡Hey, hey! ¡No es gracioso!- continué gritando y golpeando la cabina. No tenía ni la más mínima respuesta o seña de movimiento, y no podía activar la eyección del Knightmare por su posición.

-Su… Suzaku-

Escuché a mi espalda.

Gino sostenía contra sí a una agotada y lastimada Kallen, _que apenas parecía poder mantener en pié. _Sé que mi mirada frenética traicionaba mis sentimientos.

-Suzaku, sácalo… de ahí- _¿Sacarlo?_

_¡¿Podía ser que…?_

Por la mirada de Kallen, ella lo sabía. _Lo sabía. _De todas las personas, ella ya lo sabía. Y Gino parecía estar apenas informado de la situación, _confiaba en que mantuviera la cordura, _pero parecía afectado por la noticia, si realmente era lo que yo pensaba.

-¡Suzaku, saca a Lelouch de ahí!- gritó Kallen finalmente cediendo ante sus rodillas.

Ella y Gino lo suplicaban. _Entendí, entonces._

-¡Necesito levantar el Shinkiro!- argumenté. Gino con una rápida mirada a Kallen decidió ayudarme y en unos segundos había subido al Tristán y ahora volaba sobre nosotros, tomando al Shinkiro y poniéndolo en lo más posiblemente parecido a una posición de pié. No perdí tiempo y salté sobre la cabina de nuevo, haciendo que se abriera esta vez.

_Kami…sama_

-¿Le…louch?- pregunté. _No era verdad, era una juego -_¿Lelouch? ¡Lelouch! ¡LELOUCH!- lo sacudí, intenté incluso gritando más fuerte, pero me era imposible recibir una seña de que todo estaba bien de su parte.

Quería que me dijera que no era nada. _Solo un rasguño. _Que ya planeaba su venganza y sonriera de esa forma que le daba miedo a su víctima.

Desaté el arnés y lo saqué de ahí. _No podía creerlo ¡No quería creerlo! _Maniobré con él hasta poder bajar del Shinkiro y lo puse en el suelo. Entonces pude observar lo que había pasado.

_-"Digamos que fueron arrasados por una pequeña lluvia"-_

_-"…fueron arrasados…"-_

-_"…lluvia"-_

-¡Sálvalo, Suzaku!- Kallen había llegado hasta mi lado con ayuda de Gino. Podía ver sangre en su rostro y Gino tenía una mirada que no podía describir.

Los tres nos miramos por unos segundos.

-¡Salva a Zero, salva a Lelouch!-

* * *

><p>El camino de regreso a la base fue una eternidad. <em>Por obvias razones no podíamos regresar a Britannia por ayuda. <em>Solo pedimos por medio de la comunicación que Cornelia mandara a alguien para proteger al Shinkiro y al Guren mientras podíamos recogerlos, ya que sus dos pilotos estaban en estos momentos, _heridos. _

Ni siquiera miramos atrás para asegurarnos de que llegara alguien como lo pedí. Solo nos encargamos de subir a Kallen al Tristan y Lelouch se iría conmigo. Ninguno de los dos por más tiempo consciente.

Él había despertado por unos pocos segundos cuando comenzamos el vuelo.

_-¿Su…Suzaku?- lo miré sorprendido y sé que yo tenía esa mirada de odio en mi rostro pero se suavizó un poco en alivio._

_-Lelouch, Lelouch lo hiciste, me sorprende de que cumplieras tu promesa- intenté bromear._

_El asintió levemente._

_-Matar… a One- entonces volvió a perder la conciencia. _

Tras segundos de eternidad nos acercábamos a la base. No había espacio dentro de un Knightmare normal para transportar dos personas y habíamos tenido mucho cuidado por la condición de ambos.

Aterrizamos con un rechinido de ruedas en la base. Inmediatamente se acercaron varios miembros en el lugar, ya puestos sobre aviso de que necesitábamos de atención médica. Miraron al Lancelot en todo momento hasta que se abrió mi cabina. _Al ver a Zero emerger algunos se calmaron, _pero Todou-san parecía sospechoso de mí.

Hasta que fueron distraídos por Gino bajando del Tristán, apoyando a la piloto del Guren que lucía en mal estado, pero visiblemente más centrada que cuando Gino y yo los encontramos.

_¿Cómo diablos habían pilotado esos Knightmare hasta nosotros?_

_¿Cómo había sido capaz Lelouch de hacer esos increíbles cálculos contra FLEIJA?_

Kallen insistió que Gino la dejara y que me ayudara, fue entonces, que para sorpresa de todos, un segundo Zero salió de la cabina del Lancelot. Visiblemente mal herido e inconsciente.

_No era algo que todos quisieran ver._

Escuché gritos ahogados incluso de Lloyd-san, Cecile-san y Rakshata-san que acababan de llegar. _Los que me conocían, al no saber si yo era el herido o quien estaba de pié. _

Incluso Todou parecía más confundido.

-Yo soy Zero- argumenté fríamente para todos –Él era un señuelo para engañar a _One_- y era toda la explicación que daría. _Tenía cosas más importantes qué hacer._

Sé que mi voz salió más peligrosa y cortante de lo que hubiera querido, pero eso parecía haber ayudado en mi credibilidad. Todos se hicieron a un lado mientras Gino sin ninguna palabra de más me ayudaba con Lelouch, ambos con un brazo sobre nuestros cuellos. Kallen siguiéndonos de cerca a pesar de la insistencia de los demás de que fuera tratada.

_Solo teníamos que llegar a nuestra habitación. _

_-_Kallen- Gino seguía caminando pero giró su cabeza un poco sobre su hombro. De reojo pude ver una sonrisa en su rostro –Atiende esa herida en tu cabeza y duerme un poco- dijo, _ordenó_, de manera dulce. Muy dulce.

Incluso por interés me giré para ver su reacción y ella se sonrojó fuertemente, antes de contestar.

-¡Pero…!-

-Yo estaré ahí por ti, no te preocupes. No dejaré que nada malo pase- _ahora estaban hablando de Lelouch._

Ella quería seguirnos. Quería ayudarnos pero en su estado no era posible.

Cecile-san que nos había seguido por insistencia propia tomó a Kallen de los hombros y la arrastró en otra dirección. Entonces la sonrisa de Gino se borró, mirándome por un segundo.

-¿Crees que estará bien?-

Miré a Lelouch.

Confiaba en que sí, _pedía que sí._

* * *

><p>La reacción de C.C. no había sido una de las mejores, incluso cuando creí que Jeremiah iba a desmembrarme vivo, ella encontró la manera de superarlo. Al entrar a la habitación ella había estado viendo televisión y comiendo pizza sobre mi cama tranquilamente, hasta que vio dos Zero y a Gino. No sé cómo y por qué, pero de inmediato supo quién de nosotros era Lelouch, <em>para mi desgracia.<em>

Nunca había visto esa expresión en su rostro, y quizás hasta ahora me daba cuenta de lo cercanos que se habían vuelto ella y Lelouch en este último año. _No era para nada malo. _Pero pensar que alguien como ella había logrado obtener una relación tan cercana con Lelouch era impresionante. Sobre todo conociendo su forma de ser, _de ambos._

Así que el rostro de incredulidad y terror que me recibió no es algo que quisiera ver de nuevo.

_No lo merecía._

Poco antes de que casi arrancara a Lelouch del agarre de Gino y mío para hacerse cargo ella sola. _Tan testaruda._

Intenté calmarla, incluso después de que acomodamos a Lelouch en mi cama no encontraba la manera de asegurarle que todo estaba bien, _porque ni siquiera yo lo sabía. _No podíamos arriesgarnos a un tratamiento profesional y a fondo para alguien que se supone estaba muerto.

_Por el momento no. _Solo si las cosas se complicaban.

Entonces tuve que tratar de ignorarla. C.C. metiéndose en mis nervios no era lo que necesitábamos, Gino se había quedado a ayudarme y si ella no podía recuperar el control entonces me vería obligado a utilizar medidas drásticas.

Cuando lo intenté, no esperaba lo que ocurrió después.

Sentí la mano de C.C. impactar con gran fuerza en mi mejilla. Incluso Gino detuvo sus manos tratando de quitar el traje de Zero de Lelouch, para mirar incrédulamente de C.C. a mí, y viceversa.

El único sonido que rompió el tenso silencio era la respiración entrecortada de ella.

-Idiota- murmuró, y salió de la habitación sin decir más.

Gino tomó eso como su señal de seguir con lo que hacía sin peligro de pasar por lo mismo, pero yo no. _Me quedé pensando por un momento. _Esta era la segunda vez que dejaba que las cosas llegaran tan lejos y que Lelouch saliera lastimado cuando ella claramente lo había dejado a mi cuidado. _Y vaya cuidado._

Solo por algo más que un milagro había sobrevivido. _Podía decir._

Quien sea que lo hubiera protegido, tenía mi eterna gratitud. _Como amigos solo sabíamos hacerle lo peor al otro. _Eso era algo de lo cual avergonzarse.

-¿Suzaku?- la voz incierta de Gino volvió a despertarme de mis pensamientos.

Me dedicaría por largas horas de ser necesario para que esto no se convirtiera en una tragedia. _Para que C.C. volviera a confiar en mí. _

-Hagamos lo mejor que podamos, ¿Ne Gino?-

* * *

><p>En simples palabras, estaba <em>agotado. <em>Gino, Lelouch y yo. _Todos estábamos cansados. _Con más que alivio y alegría descubrimos que si bien las heridas infringidas por FLEIJA en Lelouch no habían sido _tan _serias, sí eran de algo de lo que tendríamos que preocuparnos por unos días. _Conociéndolo, _quizás debería ir buscando algún tipo de sedante.

Estoy seguro de que dolerían, arderían y le molestarían. Lo admitiera o no. Así que además de sedantes, necesitaría algunos otros medicamentos, de los cuales le preguntaría a Cecile-san más tarde.

-¡Buen trabajo!- celebró Gino fingiendo secar con la manga de su chaqueta un sudor inexistente en su frente –¡Vaya, si no supiera pilotar un Knightmare, al menos sería doctor! Es una alegría saber que no me moriría de hambre, ¿Ne, Suzaku?- pasó un brazo por encima de mi cuello y me acercó a él.

Le sonreí con optimismo. _Nunca cambiaría._

Ambos lavamos nuestras manos y cuando salí del baño, él seguía en la habitación. Tomando asiento en mi sofá que estaba cerca de la ventana. Sin tener nada más que hacer, _alguna prioridad_, me senté junto a Gino con un gran suspiro.

-¿Largo día, no?- continuó sonriendo, asentí ligeramente

-Y apenas vamos a la mitad- completé.

Las cosas habían dado un gran giro en tan poco tiempo. _Había estado a punto de perder de nuevo. _Y por poco comienza de nuevo esa maldición. De no ser porque sin duda habíamos tenido suerte.

-¿Alguna cosa que hayamos aprendido hoy?- preguntó Gino.

Lo miré escépticamente. Su mirada también estaba donde la mía.

_Lelouch. _¿Cómo era que se estaba tomando algo tan grande de una manera tan pacífica? Gino después de todo, al final se había unido a la Orden de los Caballeros Negros después de mucho pensamiento de dónde se encontraba su lealtad. Había peleado contra sus propios principios por lo que era correcto y cuál era su deber, _Lelouch era quien había planteado ese dilema en él. _Al hacer de la Britannia que Gino defendía, algo que no valía ser defendido.

Y ahora solo miraba pacíficamente al creador de tantos problemas.

_¿O era acaso…?_

Gino entendía el Réquiem, y lo aceptaba. Sin más preguntas, lo entendía. _Nos apoyaba._

-Sabes Suzaku… quizás no fue la mejor manera- se levantó finalmente del sofá y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta –Pero estoy contento con el resultado del final-

_Todos, aceptaban el final._

Salió de la habitación con la promesa de regresar después, pero yo solo quería una cosa.

_Descansar._

Con un último pensamiento de que solo tenía que cerrar bien la puerta para no recibir visitas inesperadas, lo hice. Y solo me molesté por hacer a un lado la capa de Zero, dejar la máscara en el suelo a mi lado y dormir por unos momentos.

_Todou-san entendería. _

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Recuerdo un campo de rosas rojas que podían herir. Recuerdo un arma que amenazaba con destruir en un segundo todo lo que habíamos creado y que haría en vano el sacrificio de tanta sangre.

Después de eso, todo se había oscurecido.

Y realmente todo seguía oscuro a mi alrededor. No había una sola fuente de luz y lo único que me mantenía tranquilo era el hecho de que no había una amenaza, ni ruido, ni dolor. Solo una completa oscuridad abrumadora pero calmante. _Estaba muy acostumbrado a las sombras a estas alturas. _Solo había una cosa que me daba miedo y en este mundo de segura inconsciencia no se encontraba presente para ser dañada.

_Nunnally._

_-¿Tu hermana es tu motivo, muchacho?-_

Giré a mi espalda de inmediato, o de donde hubiera provenido esa voz. _Creí que estaba solo._

_-No lo estás, Lelouch Vi Britannia. Hace tiempo que queríamos conocerte-_

No había necesidad de seguir buscando dentro de la absoluta oscuridad así que no me moví. Como respuesta a mis pensamientos, _de nuevo_, una tenue luz se hizo presente y comenzó a iluminar poco a poco pero con rapidez todo mi alrededor.

Maldije al FLEIJA pero cubrí mis ojos por unos segundos, esperando acostumbrarme al brillo. Pero cuando bajé los brazos…

_¿Podía ser?_

¿El mundo de C?

-_Calma, muchacho. No hay de que temer-_

Y aún así no podía ver de dónde provenía esa voz. Tampoco averiguar cómo había llegado aquí, cuando creí que esto ya no existía. Era algo abrumador y poderoso con lo que no me gustaba estar envuelto del todo. _El sistema aquí era delicado. _El planeta flotando sobre mi cabeza que alguna vez había querido ser alcanzado por aquella temible estructura.

_-_¿Quiénes querían conocerme?- aventuré la pregunta a la nada. _No podía ser que…_

_-Estás en lo correcto, hijo. Nosotros, queríamos verte de nuevo- _imposible –_Desde aquél día que nos salvaste, y al resto de la humanidad. Desde aquél día que expresaste el pensamiento colectivo de la forma correcta-_

No podía ser cierto que tuviera una conversación de esta magnitud, con un ser que estaba más allá de cualquier cosa que pudiéramos pedir o imaginar. Me encontré mirando hacia el planeta de nuevo.

-¿Querían, verme?- la posibilidad en sí sonaba ridícula, incrédula.

-_¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no es parte de la naturaleza humana, decir "gracias" por una ayuda prestada? Lo sabemos, Lelouch. Después de todo, así los creamos a todos ustedes- _

-¿Por qué?- pregunté correctamente al fin. ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo? _¿Por qué precisamente ahora? _Después de tanto, tantas vidas, tanto sufrimiento.

_-¿Ahora, Lelouch? Nunca es tarde para agradecer. Nunca es tarde para hacer lo que se quiere, si así lo deseas. Pero tienes razón, podíamos haberlo dicho antes. Podíamos haberte dado nuestro apoyo entonces y tú hubieras tenido más fuerza para continuar con tu futuro… pero tú realmente no nos necesitabas ¿No es así?- _

_-Nos necesitas ahora, estamos en deuda contigo-_

¿En deuda, con Kami?

¿Qué era esto? ¿Un tipo de trampa, un juego de mi mente? Una reacción lógica a un trauma como el FLEIJA, pero por qué estaba siendo una visión tan despiadada conmigo.

_-Somos reales, Lelouch. Tú mismo has logrado ver, que incluso podíamos ser asesinados por ese mecanismo de Akasha. Nos diste la pieza necesaria para poder detener eso, a costa de tantos sacrificios de tu parte- _

-¿Qué es lo que podría hacer aunque los dioses estuvieran en deuda conmigo?- pregunté -¿Qué cambiaría eso si me viera capaz de pedir una recompensa por algo que cualquiera hubiera hecho por sentido común?-

_Eso era lo que no había entendido Charles Zi Britannia. Uno no podía ir en contra de esa manera, tampoco podíamos…_

_-¿Tampoco podrías pedir un favor?- _me cuestionaron _–Todo tiene una consecuencia, Lelouch. Ahora mismo te ofrecemos tomar tu parte de la consecuencia y usarla de la mejor manera según tu parecer-_

-Expresé mis deseos a Dios de continuar el Flujo de tiempo, continuar con la vida- respondí –Fui contestado y recompensado en el mismo momento, no hay nada que aceptar-

-_¿Nada, muchacho? ¿Después de salvar la vida de tantos? ¿Eso no cuenta como muchos favores que podrías aceptar? No solo en el presente, sino también en el pasado y en el futuro. ¿Entiendes lo que hubiera sido que los muertos se unieran con los vivos? Vidas, memorias y propósitos desperdiciados solo por el ideal de un par de seres- _

-Aún así…-

_-Aún así, ¿No quieres nada de nosotros? Comprendiendo la magnitud de tu deseo, ¿No podrías simplemente pedir eliminar al enemigo que atenta contra un mundo que luchaste por construir? ¿Por el cual derramaste tanta sangre?-_

-Eso no tendría sentido. Desaparecer a alguien con un sistema tan poderoso- argumenté –Desaparecer a _One _cuando debe haber muchas lecciones para el mundo detrás de esta rebelión-

_-¿Estarías dispuesto a tomar el camino más difícil para mostrarle al mundo lo difícil que es vivir?-_

-Siempre ha sido difícil vivir, solo que el mundo necesita aprender de sus errores una y otra vez- sonreí –Necesitamos de estas pruebas diarias, superadas y arregladas por nosotros mismos-

_-Eres un ser muy interesante, Lelouch Vi Britannia. Dispuesto a continuar con tu parte por el camino difícil, sin ayuda…-_

-¿Qué puedo decir? Es mi destino- aseguré con total tranquilidad –Si el mundo necesita esa máscara para sobrevivir, la llevaré-

_-¿Tomando el papel de la maldad de nuevo, Lelouch? ¿Por qué no mostrar tu verdadero rostro?-_

-¿Qué tendría de divertido eso?-

_-Entendido, muchacho. Incluso cuando no te haría daño aceptar un poco de ayuda. Además de que tú no puedes llevar todas esas máscaras al mismo tiempo… -_

_-Podríamos proveerte de máscaras, piénsalo-_

Desperté en la habitación completamente sola.

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Lidiar con el _después _un poco descansado había sido la mejor idea. No quiero imaginar los errores que seguro hubiera cometido de no tomar ese pequeño descanso de una hora. Enfrentar a un mundo que quería respuestas, resultados y órdenes no era fácil. Tampoco encubrir otras verdades que estaban en riesgo de ser descubiertas.

-_¿Por qué Zero usaba el Lancelot?-_

_-¿Había sido una distracción para One? Porque Zero suele usar el Shinkiro-_

Las suposiciones aunque falsas encajaron perfectamente en una posible explicación. Yo no los desmentiría para decirles que el verdadero Zero era el que realmente no se encontraba presente y que todo había sido plan de él.

Dejarlos pensar en lo más lógico después de la verdad era la salida fácil.

_Enfrentar a Todou-san no había sido tanto._

No dejó de mirarme mientras informé a los altos mandos de la Orden con mis detalles. Incluso cuando Cornelia se había comunicado a la base informando de la exitosa recuperación del Guren SEITEN y el Shinkiro. _Las menores de mis preocupaciones. _

La reunión de la F.U.N. se había llevado a cabo con algunas horas de retraso, esperando a la Tianzi-sama que había salido con Xingke después de poder arreglarse un poco aquí y sin perder tiempo salir hacia allá. _Entendiendo la necesidad de la cancelación de aquella ley. _

La resolución en sí se seguía negociando. Era una espera que nos estaba matando a todos lentamente y nos mantenía en alerta máxima.

_¿Qué sería de nosotros si no se cancelaba?_

_¿Y si sí lo lograban? _

Dos escenarios nos esperaban, el favorecedor y el peor de los casos. Donde incluso Lelouch, _legalmente_, no podría hacer nada para evitar una caída contra un enemigo que no seguía las reglas. _No es que eso lo fuera a detener. _Se convertiría en el enemigo mundial número uno si eso se requería para derrocar a One.

_No podía entender su mente al 100%, pero sí entendía esa arma que era su auto-sacrificio cuando la situación lo necesitara._

Esperaba no llegar hasta esas consecuencias antes de poder lograr algo.

Por eso regresaba a mi habitación con un nudo en la boca de mi estómago. _Deseaba una larga ducha. _Porque no tendría motivos para relajarme hasta dentro de dos horas, el límite de tiempo para que la Federación decidiera. No había nada más que hacer en el centro de mandos o en cualquiera lado, _ni siquiera contábamos con la información que Lelouch podría tenernos. _Así que nadie fue capaz de interponer una objeción a que yo me retirara a mi habitación hasta que fueses requerido. _Quizás… comenzaba a contagiarme de las malas mañas de Lelouch._

Un escalofrío involuntario me recorrió, con una sonrisa que nadie vería detrás de la máscara.

Al entrar, lo primero de lo que me aseguré era que Lelouch siguiera ahí. _En efecto. _Continuaba en el mismo lugar en que lo había dejado hacía una hora, pero no era algo de lo cual alegrarse. Deseaba tan siquiera que se encontrase despierto, discutiéndome. Poniendo en mi contra excusas y motivos tan inteligentes que no podía negarlos pero al menos podía enfadarme con él.

Verlo solo ahí, durmiendo, no era nada parecido a su ser usual. _Incluso me hacía sentir mal. _En todo mi camino dentro de la habitación volteé en su dirección más de un par de veces, y mi consciencia me traicionaba haciéndome ver más vendajes en sus manos y rostro de los que según yo había en el principio.

_Esta culpa…_

-¿Suzaku, eres tú?-

Solté el traje de Zero que intentaba colgar en un gancho y recogí el arma sobre la mesa a mi lado. _Apuntando. _

_¿Apuntándole a Lelouch?_

De la misma forma que había soltado el traje solté el arma. _¡¿Apuntándole a Lelouch?_

_¿Lelouch?_

-¡Lelouch!- grité inconscientemente y con alegría mientras me acercaba a él. _Debía admitirlo, el maldito bastardo no sabía por todo lo que había pasado para llegar a este punto. Así que sería normal que me encontrara feliz de que no hubiera muerto. _

Tanto esfuerzo hubiera sido en vano.

-¡Shh, Suzaku… shh!- se llevó un dedo a la boca silenciándome. Parpadeé más de una vez confundido.

-¿No estabas dormido?- pregunté ofendido cuando la realización cayó en su lugar. Pero bajando la voz tal y como lo había pedido.

Se encogió de hombros casi inocentemente.

-Creí que eras C.C. o Kallen- argumentó a su defensa. _¿Qué tenía que ver eso?_

Pero luego me miró. Extrañamente enfocándose en mi rostro.

-¿Te hirieron?- preguntó mofándose de lo que ahora yo recordaba, _la bofetada de C.C. _

Negué avergonzado pero había algo en su mirada que me decía que sabía la verdad detrás de mis palabras.

-C.C. puede tener una mano pesada- comentó casualmente. Entonces volví mi mirada a él, _notando_, con grandes ojos e incredulidad escrita en mi rostro, su mejilla marcada de la misma forma que la mía.

-¿Ella…?- no pude terminar la oración, _¿Ella había abofeteado a Lelouch, también?_

-Aa- respondió –Después de llevarse la laptop- complementó.

Entonces uniendo piezas, pude comprender el motivo de todo esto desde el inicio.

-Lelouch, ¡¿Estabas trabajando?- soné lo suficientemente indignado. Ahora comprendía por qué C.C. lo había golpeado, yo personalmente quería hacer lo mismo.

Enarcó una ceja en mi dirección –One no descansa- afirmó totalmente convencido.

-Pero tú no eres One, eres **Zero**- remarqué.

Pero mi mente estaba diciendo otra cosa. Mi mente explotaba en alegría, _esto es lo que quería ver. _Tontas discusiones, tontas peleas que en realidad no tenían sentido alguno. _Lelouch siendo Lelouch. _Ayudándome a olvidar con más facilidad lo que nos había pasado hacía unas horas. Aunque eso no justificaba que después de regresarlo en tal estado a la base, pudiera continuar con sus planes en cuanto fuese capaz de levantarse.

-Entonces tú estás del lado de Kallen- me acusó. Podía ver en su mirada un peligroso resentimiento.

-¿Kallen estuvo aquí?- pregunté. _Cuando se supone que nadie debía de haber entrado sin mi permiso._

-Aa- fue lo único que contestó por unos segundos –Y se llevó mis hojas- agregó finalmente con una agria voz.

Ahora notaba con perfección una marca igual a la que había dejado C.C. pero en su otra mejilla. _¿Kallen lo había…?_

-Mujeres- suspiró derrotado.

Me encontré riendo como no recordaba por un largo rato. Sin importar las almohadas que se estrellaron contra mi rostro, sin importar las amenazas de muerte conjuradas por el ángel de la muerte Japón-Britannian. _Solo no podía parar de reír. _Y se sentía tan bien.

* * *

><p>-¿Ne, Lelouch… estás seguro de que estás bien?- pregunté con real preocupación. El condenado a no poder hacer nada mientras estuviera en cama me miró, sacando apenas su cabeza de entre las sábanas y las almohadas.<p>

-Vuelve a preguntar eso y te juro que haré a Jeremiah cancelar el geass de tu persona, entonces podré matarte personalmente- tomé su amenaza por cierta, pero aún así no evitaría que me preocupara.

Más si ahora sabía que Kallen podía infringirme daño al igual que C.C. y quizás peor.

Pero verlo tan tranquilo, sucumbiendo al sueño una vez cada cuantos minutos no era un espectáculo de todos los días. Claro está que no estaría tan calmado si tuviera la computadora o algo en que anotar, _ellas se habían encargado de dejar limpia la habitación, _pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que quizás, _quizás si estaba cansado. _Y no lo quería demostrar.

-Aún así estoy feliz de que hayas mantenido tu promesa- comenté mientras tomaba un traje de Zero del armario, evitando en todo momento encontrarme con su mirada. Pero a un lado del único traje que seguía completo, estaba el que había usado Lelouch.

_Una imagen de la destrucción._

Que de solo recordar que lo tenía puesto cuando sufrió todo ese daño, me recorría un escalofrío.

-¿Qué pasa, Suzaku?-

Cerré el armario sin permitir que viera mi rostro. _También me había amenazado con asesinarme lenta y dolorosamente si veía culpa en mi rostro._

Me giré con una sonrisa.

-Nada-

Se había sentado completamente para ver el motivo de mi silencio, y no sé si alcanzó a notar su traje, pero realmente no convencido de mi falsa sonrisa solo enarcó una ceja y se dejó caer en las almohadas completamente derrotado.

_Realmente parecía aburrido. _

Y todavía no me había contado su versión de lo que había pasado con One. _Tampoco de lo que habían hablado. _No quería presionarlo pero sentía que era importante. _Podía verlo en su expresión calculadora. _

-Lelouch…-

Iba a intentar cuando mi celular sonó. El me miró de reojo mientras contestaba.

-¿Aquí Zero?- contesté.

_-¡Zero, la F.U.N. dará en 5 minutos su resolución finalmente, debes venir al centro de mando!- _Todou-san sonaba ansioso.

-Voy para allá- colgué de inmediato para terminarme de vestir. Lelouch no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, resignado al parecer a quedarse aquí –Era Todou-san…- sentí la necesidad de informarle –Estamos a punto de saber si continuaremos esta guerra contra One legalmente-

Ante la última palabra de mi oración reaccionó.

-¿Legalmente?- él sabía lo que significaba pero quería escucharlo de mí.

-Que rechazaran levantar esa ley no impediría que siguieras con las ideas de nuestro equipo de científicos, ¿Cierto?- sonreí.

El me devolvió una mirada escéptica.

-Estás aprendiendo demasiado rápido, Kururugi Suzaku. O quizás te estás desviando por el camino del mal- replicó.

-Mi predecesor en este cargo…- señalé la máscara –Me lo enseñó-

-Hmm- fue su única respuesta.

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse, no lo pensé dos veces. Me vestí con lo primero que encontré que no me causara tanta incomodidad. _Estas heridas serían un inconveniente por un tiempo. _Así que me tomé la libertad de pedir prestado un pans deportivo color negro de Suzaku antes de salir.

Aprovecharía que todos centraban sus mentes en la resolución de la F.U.N.

_Tomaría la palabra de aquél ser en mi sueño. _

Yo no podía utilizar todas las máscaras al mismo tiempo, después de todo. _Traería a quien sí podía. _O eso esperaba.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holaaa! n.n ¿Lindo capi? ¿LINDO CAPI? !Deben esperar el siguiente buhahaha! En serio... ¿En que consiste el favor de Kami-sama? ¿One pagará? ¿Cuál será la decisión de la F.U.N.?<strong>_

_**p.d. Kiky-Usui... nope, esto no es SuzaLulu o LuluSuza, lamento si esperabas algo así pero al menos esto no va más allá o menos de lo que se ha visto en el anime ;D Gracias por leer y espero te siga gustando**_

Reviews son como el geass, es un deseo de los lectores que me piden hacer lo que ellos no pueden, me piden mi imaginación escrita ( y gratis! n.n)

_**anypotter**_


	8. Stage 8

**Capítulo 8: Grulla #1000**

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

Pensar que estaba a punto de aceptar una ayuda de Kami, era grande. _Nada se podía comparar con eso. _Por la misma razón que no se presentaba todos los días, y que esta quizás era la primera vez que sucedía. _No sabía la magnitud de lo que estaban dispuestos a prestarme. _De lo que podía suceder cuando estuviera en mis manos.

_No sabía siquiera qué haría._

Dijeron, que me prestarían máscaras, que yo no tuviera la necesidad de usar.

_¿Que yo no aparentara ser todo al mismo tiempo? _Sin duda era un gran peso que podía quitárseme de encima, pero cómo podrían hacerlo. _¿Afectaría nuestro mundo de alguna forma?_

Porque si era así, entonces yo…

_-Lelouch, vemos que has pensado en lo correcto- _de nuevo esa voz. Era como escuchar muchas al mismo tiempo, sin poder concentrarse en cuál era la verdadera.

-¿Quién podría definir lo que es correcto o no?- pregunté –Todo es subjetivo-

De todos los lugares que pensé, incluso Kaminejima, no sabía por qué al final había sido guiado hasta aquí. ¿Era tan representativo este lugar? _Donde todo empezó probablemente. Donde yo declaré mi futuro aún cuando era un simple niño._

Hmm, quizás no podía haber mejor lugar que este después de todo. O eso quería creer. _Subir estas escaleras siempre me ha sido un fastidio._

"_Templo Kururugi"_

Donde sin notarlo, había comenzado toda esta rebelión. Donde sin notarlo, podíamos haber permanecido por el resto de nuestras vidas como simples niños, _de no ser porque aquí habían cambiado nuestras vidas._

_-¿Lamentando el pasado, Lelouch?-_

Sentí como todo mí alrededor cambió, y me encontraba ahora entre una densa neblina. Con un planeta flotando sobre mi cabeza. _Estaba comenzando._

-Iie, solo recordando- respondí calmadamente. El pasado no podía cambiarse por más que se intentara.

-_Tienes razón, muchacho. Pero el futuro, es algo muy distinto…- _a mí alrededor comenzaban a aparecer siluetas negras. Sin rostro, sin nada. Como simples sombras que observaban _–El futuro ahora depende de ti-_

De nuevo, ¿De mí?

_-Tu eres el único que entiende el valor de un sacrificio, Vi Britannia. Solo tú puedes lograrlo, si no dudas de ti mismo y tus motivos a cada paso-_

-Suena más sencillo decirlo que hacerlo- repliqué no tan convencido. _Había flaqueado varias veces durante el camino._

_-Es por eso que no estarás solo, hijo. Sacrificar tu alma no puede ser más duro que sacrificar la vida de los demás, y tú entendías que con cada persona que llegaste a asesinar, te enterrabas más y más en la desgracia, pero aún así continuaste-_

-No es algo de lo que esté orgulloso- ¿Quién lo estaría? _Habiendo deshecho tantas familias y sueños._

_-Pero tuviste el valor de hacer lo necesario cada vez que la situación se presentaba, Lelouch. Eso es algo de admirar que no muchos entienden, y otros nunca entenderán- _

Miré hacia el planeta de nuevo, dispuesto a aceptar lo que sea que me fuesen a entregar.

_-Y recibirás, recibirás la mayor fuerza que te podemos otorgar para continuar tu camino, Zero. Lo único que puede empujarte a un futuro mejor-_

Yo, aceptaba ese geass.

El planeta sobre mi cabeza brilló, emitiendo una gran luz amarilla que me cegó por unos momentos. Disminuyendo gradualmente al cabo de unos segundos.

Las sombras a mi alrededor comenzaron a multiplicarse. _¿Qué era esto? _Hasta que había un gran ejército de siluetas oscuras, que comenzaron a tomar forma más definida, y rostros. _Vagamente familiares, _quizás conocidos. Pero no les presté atención, porque al mismo tiempo fueron desapareciendo, dejando vacía la nada a mi alrededor.

Todas las siluetas desaparecieron excepto una.

Una sombra que caminó demasiado cerca hasta estar frente a mí. Tendiéndome una mano con delicadeza, incitándome a tomarla.

_¿Este era el fin? ¿La última prueba antes de tener lo que Kami había descrito como mi poder más grande?_

Por el bien de todos, lo haría.

Tomé la mano de la figura. Y con solo mi toque, la negrura comenzó a disolverse desde la mano de éste ser, revelando una extremidad clara y delicada. Suave al tacto y extremadamente cálida.

Una mano de color claro, y la oscuridad continuó disolviéndose como un camino a seguir, revelando en pocos segundos un brazo, un cuello, unos mechones de cabello.

Esto era un juego, no podía ser cierto _¿Kami estaba jugando conmigo?_

_Ella…_

-Tiempo sin vernos ¿Na, Lelouch?-

* * *

><p><strong>C.C. P.O.V.<strong>

La resolución estaba por darse. Me encontraba con todos los demás en el centro de Mando cuando _Zero _arribó. Podía saber que era Suzaku. _Lelouch sabía lo que podría pasarle si me enteraba de que estaba haciendo algo que no debería. _Aún así, cuando Suzaku me notó, me di cuenta como sin poder evitarlo se tensó.

_Él también sabía mi motivo de enojo._

Pero no admitiría más de ese punto. La razón por la que todos estábamos aquí era más importante, esperábamos la llamada de Nunnally y Ohgi desde Pendragón, para comunicarnos la noticia. _La más importante de este día, en realidad. _

Mediodía y tantas cosas habían pasado en doce horas desde que había empezado este nuevo día.

La pantalla principal se encendió. Callando cualquier plática individual e instalando un gran silencio entre todos, mirando atentamente a la Emperatriz y al Primer Ministro que habían aparecido. _Era hora…_

_-La Federación Unida de Naciones ha dado su respuesta… -_ comenzó Nunnally. Había una increíble seriedad en su rostro que no dejaba lugar a buenas o malas expectativas. Ohgi se movió incómodo detrás de ella, esperando a que nos informara de una vez por todas. _–La ley que prohíbe la remodelación y creación de nuevos Knightmare…-_

Lloyd y Rakshata tenían una dura mirada en sus rostros. Cecile apuñaba sus manos en esperanza.

-_Ha sido levantada- _celebró Nunnally con una sonrisa –_Repito, Britannia y Japón tiene el permiso de todas las demás naciones para remodelar nuestros Knightmare y crear nuevos, además de la obligación de proteger al mundo de nuestra nueva amenaza con dichas armas- _

La sala estalló en vítores de una victoria casi en nuestro bolsillo. _Teníamos ahora la parte mecánica. _Solo necesitábamos las estrategias.

_Todos los sabían. _

Hubo algunos que después de unos segundos, fueron callando y sus miradas se centraron en _Zero. _

_En esperanza._

Suzaku levantó una mano hacia el techo en señal de lucha. _Y eso era todo lo que necesitábamos. _Como diría Lelouch, _las condiciones estaban dadas. _

La seriedad de un probable momento histórico fue interrumpida por un choque contras las puertas automáticas del centro de mandos. Las miradas volaron a donde Lloyd y Rakshata peleaban por salir primero uno que el otro en una predecible carrera de llegar al laboratorio, mientras Cecile-san reprendía a su jefe por no tener amabilidad hacia las mujeres. Ganando la científica India y ordenando que se diera el anuncio por los alta voces, _que necesitaba a su equipo de trabajo en los hangares para trabajar __toda__ la noche. _Con una mirada que dio miedo a más de uno.

Supongo que entonc-

Una dolorosa punzada en mi cabeza se hizo presente. Sin dudarlo me encontraba sobre mis rodillas en menos de un segundo y podía sentir a la Orden rodeándome con curiosidad. _Pero no podía evitarlo._

_Sombras, rostros, risas y recuerdos comenzaron a girar dentro de mi cabeza. _¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-¡General, el cielo!- alguien gritó.

Cuando abrí los ojos. Lo primero que vi fue la máscara de Zero, pero incluso Suzaku no parecía tener centrada su atención en mí, _sino en la lejanía_, fuera de la base.

Giré para ver el motivo de tanto alboroto, pero entonces comprendí que esto estaba fuera de mi alcance.

_¿Geass?_

El gran símbolo del Geass manchaba el cielo de un color blanco. Con una energía punzante saliendo de su perímetro, enviando ondas alrededor de todo Tokyo.

-¡General, ¿Qué hacemos?-

Podía sentir mi interior vibrar al mismo tiempo que el símbolo. Por la manera en que Suzaku se llevó una mano a la cabeza, _él también. _Todou-san no dijo nada pues estaba enterado de los detalles básicos respecto a ese poder, _al igual que unos pocos. _Cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía solo negué lentamente.

_Esto estaba fuera de mi comprensión._

_¡Lelouch! _Gritó mi mente. Salí corriendo de la sala de comandos cuando el pensamiento me asaltó y me llenó de angustia. No sé por qué pero tenía que verlo. Asegurarme de que seguía en la habitación de Zero. _Relacionaba este tipo de cosas raras con él, eso quería creer. _Pero sabía que era algo más.

O Suzaku no estaría corriendo también tras de mí.

Llegamos a la habitación después de una eternidad, la puerta se deslizó abierta, _pero…_

_El lugar estaba vacío._

_Absolutamente nadie dentro._

-¿Qué hiciste, Lelouch?-

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Geass. No sé por qué, pero todo lo que tiene que ver con ese poder, lo relaciono directamente con Lelouch. _No con C.C. como naturalmente debería ser, _pero sí con quien había utilizado tal arma en todo su esplendor hasta conseguir grandes cosas. _Y sacrificando todo en el camino. _Así que había catalogado la reacción de C.C. como normal al regresar a mi habitación. _Había pensado lo mismo que ella. _Así que el no encontrarlo, solo había afirmado nuestras suposiciones.

_¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Lelouch?_

Pero C.C. no se detuvo. Cuando comenzó a correr en otra dirección, la seguí. _Sin importar todavía seguir vestido como Zero. _Sin importar que llegamos al hangar y solo demandó un Knightmare Frame para recorrer la ciudad rápido. _No entendía su urgencia. _Pero mi vi de nuevo en el Lancelot Albion sin pensarlo dos veces.

Ahora sobrevolábamos Tokyo bajo una tempestad que se había soltado en cuanto el símbolo blanco del _geass _había desaparecido del cielo. _Con tanta coincidencia. _

No sabía a dónde iba, y no se había molestado informármelo por el comunicador. Todou-san naturalmente hizo contacto conmigo para preguntarme si sabía algo de todo esto, pero negué, argumentando que trataría de averiguarlo, pero que mantuvieran nuestras defensas en línea por si algo malo sucedía. Después de eso, rompí comunicación con la base al sentir que era necesario.

_Cuando bajábamos. _

_En el templo Kururugi._

¿De nuevo aquí? Protestó mi mente. Odiaba las sorpresas que me podían aguardar en este lugar tan lleno de recuerdos. Pero si C.C. había sentido que aquí podríamos resolver nuestras dudas, o probablemente encontrar a Lelouch, _entonces… _el viaje valdría la pena.

Mientras subíamos con gran esfuerzo y cuidado las escaleras, me rendí ante la lluvia y terminé quitándome la máscara. _No había forma de que alguien vagara por este lugar con este clima. _Y no podía ver bien. Si algo malo sucedía me encargaría de eso después, pero sentía la necesidad de llegar al fondo de esto lo más rápido posible.

_Ahora mismo. _

-¡Ese tonto…!- musitaba C.C. mientras continuábamos nuestro ascenso, al igual que otro tipo de palabras poco ortodoxas en un vocabulario para una dama.

_Supongo que al final, el sentimiento era mutuo si yo la seguía por el mismo motivo._

¿Qué podía haber hecho Lelouch? La respuesta era obvia: Lo que sea que pudiera ayudarnos en esta nueva travesía. _Y lo que sea, implicaba todo lo imaginable e inimaginable._

Me encontré respirando un poco más agitado cuando alcanzábamos los últimos escalones y el templo saltaba a la vista.

-¡Lelo…!- preparaba mi reprimenda.

Pero las palabras murieron en mi garganta. Mi cerebro se solidificó en una gran masa inútil y nada funcional. Mis piernas cedieron ante mi peso sobre el duro suelo del templo y mis ojos parecían querer salirse de sus córneas. _Mirando…_

C.C. sostuvo su aliento violentamente.

-…ouch- terminé después de unos segundos.

Un par de ojos violáceos me miraban fijamente. _Pero no eran los de él. _

-¿E…Euphy?-

Ella sonrió amablemente y asintió.

-¡Suzaku!- me llamó con alegría. -¡Suzaku!-

_¿Era un sueño?_

* * *

><p><strong>C.C. P.O.V.<strong>

Pensé que sería algo grande. _Que sería incluso increíble. _Pero esto no era de las primeras posibilidades en mi lista. No después de creer conocer el poder del geass y todo lo que conllevaba. No después de que esto, era considerado como _imposible, _en todo el sentido de la palabra.

_Euphemia Li Britannia._

La princesa genocida. _Nombrada así por la influencia del Geass en ella. _

Estaba frente a nosotros. Bastante real, diría yo. Lo suficiente para enviar a Kururugi a sus rodillas pensando en que era un truco de su mente, pero no lo suficiente para mí, para impedirme acercarme.

Me miró curiosamente por unos segundos, pero parecía estar más enterada de mí de lo que podía darle crédito.

_Ella estaba muerta, ¿No era así?_

Pero tenía a Lelouch en sus brazos y lo sostenía de una manera posesiva hacia ella, pensando quizás, que yo lo haría daño.

_Hm. No estaba tan alejada de la realidad por el momento. _Pero le sonreí ocultando mis verdaderas intenciones mientras trataba de atraer a Lelouch a _mis _brazos. Se negó a hacerlo. Y pretendí comprender que era porque no me conocía y no me confiaba a su medio hermano, _pero comenzaba a molestarme en serio. _

-¡¿Euhpy?- mal momento elegía Suzaku para recuperar su shock. En medio segundo lo tenía a mi lado, admirando con grandes ojos esperanzados y de un cachorrito inocente a quien una vez quiso tanto.

_O seguía queriendo. _

Ambos se miraron por largos segundos, comprobando el uno al otro que eran reales.

_¿Qué has hecho, Lelouch? ¿Cómo conseguiste esto? ¿El símbolo del geass en el cielo fue solo por esto?_

Eran tantas preguntas que debía contestar este sujeto pero en estas últimas horas no había encontrado el momento ideal, y ahora aumentaba otro tema de interés a nuestra _larga _charla. Demasiado larga para _su _salud.

-¡Suzaku, ¿Por qué estas vestido como Zero?-

-¡¿Euphy, cómo… cuándo?-

_Con miradas demasiado melosas en sus rostros, debería añadir._

Pero la princesa no respondió. _Realmente no parecía saber lo que estaba pasando. _Causando un abismo en nuestra información, además de irritación de una lluvia que no parecía querer disiparse pronto.

-Necesitamos hablar en un lugar seguro- sugerí.

Entonces Kururugi al fin parecía entender que además de imposible, la situación en la que nos encontrábamos era peligrosa. Él mismo miró sobre su hombro en los alrededores. _Seguíamos en el templo Kururugi. _Pero algo se endureció en su mirada, antes de volver a mirar Euphemia con una leve sonrisa.

-Ella tiene razón, Euphy. Necesitamos movernos-

Cuando regresamos a Tokyo después de un año de ausencia, de vivir en las sombras, creí que ese sería el viaje más incómodo y quizás más extraño que había tenido. Claro, que no tenía en mis cuentas a Lelouch, que siempre encontraba una nueva forma de sorprenderme. _Incluso estando inconsciente. _

-¿Estás seguro de que es lo mejor?- pregunté por enésima vez.

La idea de ponerme el traje mojado de Zero no iba con lo que yo tenía en mente. _Después de cambiarme detrás de unos arbustos por insistencia de "pudor" de parte de Suzaku. _

-¿Ya lo has hecho, no?- se atrevió a contradecirme –Ya te has vestido de Zero, C.C.-

Euphemia solo nos miraba como en un juego de tenis. No comprendiendo mucho del asunto pero prestando su completa atención. Cuando deslicé la máscara en su lugar, para mi desgracia Suzaku subió a Lelouch de nuevo a su espalda. _–No lo dejes caer- _le había advertido de manera seriamente peligrosa, pero él se encogió de hombros completamente avergonzado, comenzando a liderar el camino de regreso.

De alguna manera, yo tenía que regresar en el Lancelot hasta la base de los caballeros negros y atravesar hasta la habitación de _Zero _sin hacer contacto con nadie de ser posible. Suzaku se encargaría del Frontier y llevaría a Euphemia y Lelouch consigo. Anya nos estaría esperando para ayudar con el plan una vez que llegáramos, pero yo tenía mejores preocupaciones que aparentar ser _Zero _por el bien de la reputación del personaje.

-¿Podrían ordenar 3 pizzas familiares a mi habitación?- pedí con cortesía en cuanto bajé del Lancelot. –Extra queso- completé.

Lloyd abrió los ojos considerablemente, pero quien pudo hablar fue Cecile-san.

-¿C.C.-san?- _¿Era tan increíble vestir el traje de Zero?_

-Aa- asentí. Mientras comenzaba a caminar lejos de los hangares –El dinero pueden tomarlo de la cuenta de Suzaku- argumenté por último antes de terminar de desaparecer.

_Me debía algo más que 3 pizzas. _

Por fortuna todos parecían más ocupados en nuestro libre paso a la creación de tecnología que nadie me notó. Incluso parecía haber algunos que se habían inquietado con el símbolo del Geass en el cielo y por ende los corredores de la base se encontraban solos. _Perfecto. _No me tomó tanto tiempo alcanzar la habitación, para encontrar a Suzaku cambiándose en un nuevo traje de Zero.

_¿Dónde tenía tantos?_

-¡C.C.! Tardaste demasiado- me reprimió. Tenía problemas vistiéndose y jugando con el gato para que le diera la máscara. _Arthur recorría toda la habitación con gran velocidad._

_Creo haber visto eso en alguna otra parte._

Sin mencionar a Euphemia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro por la escena, pasando una mano distraídamente por los mechones del cabello de Lelouch. -_Disfrútalo mientras puedas- _musité en contra de ese hombre.

-Mi papel ha terminado aquí- les informé antes de salir de la habitación para ir a la mía que estaba a un lado.

_¿Por qué me estaba sintiendo así?_

Era como un sentimiento de querer asesinar a Lelouch pero a la vez no. Tratar de demostrarle que conmigo simplemente no podía estar jugando y escondiéndome cosas tan importantes. _Me preoc…_

-Estúpidos pensamientos- susurré mientras me quitaba el traje de Zero y me dejaba caer en mi cama.

Solo debía importarme la pizza, solo eso. No tontos sentimientos humanos en los cuales había dejado de creer. _No existe tal cosa para mí, no hay manera de que él…_

_De que Lelouch…_

-Estoy feliz de no tener ya una conexión contigo, Marianne. No quiero imaginar lo que hubieras dicho-

¡¿Dónde está mi pizza?

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Seguía costándome trabajo creer. _Después de tantas tragedias que habían pasado._

Seguía costándome trabajo confiar, en que había algo mejor. _Y que eso se estaba dando ahora mismo. _La sonrisa de una persona que nunca creí volver a ver, porque incluso cuando muriera mi lugar no sería con ella. _Era real. _No cabía en mi esa felicidad, y no me permitía sentirla plenamente. Pero con el hecho de darme cuenta de que estaba aquí, era más que suficiente por el momento.

_Parecía demasiado bueno para ser cierto._

-¿Suzaku?- respondí de inmediato a su voz. Me miraba con esa leve sonrisa de siempre, pero algo parecía molestarla.

-¿Hai?- pareció encontrar divertido el hecho de que respondí en japonés. _Mi lengua natal. _Pero la seriedad tomó su rostro unos segundos después.

-¿Por qué… estás poniéndote el traje de Zero?-

_La persona que la había usado. _

No se refería a eso, lo sé. Y yo ya no guardaba resentimientos contra ese día, _menos ahora. _Pero Zero significaba tantas cosas, además de que en nuestra situación actual, habían pasado todo tipo de sucesos increíbles que no podría contarlos en unos minutos. _Tenía que irme después de todo. _Todou-san exigía mi presencia en la sala de comandos porque los Japoneses parecían estar haciendo una organizada broma contra nosotros.

_No explicó del todo a qué se refería la broma. _Pero sí que si no iba, personalmente vendría a arrastrarme de la capa para recordar mi lugar en la Orden de los Caballeros Negros. _¿Cómo hacías todo esto Lelouch?_

Lelouch.

_El motivo de todos mis problemas. _Ya no podía describir a Lelouch con palabras. _Estaba cansado de tratar de entenderlo, así que era más fácil aceptarlo. _Pero ni así podía acostumbrarme a tantos giros cuando tu vida se ve envuelta con la de él, o por lo menos está alrededor tuyo. _Tenía una habilidad envidiable para complicar todo, y resolverlo de la misma manera._

Como ahora.

-Real, realmente es una larga historia, Euphy- respondí. No quería mentirle y para eso tendría que empezar desde _aquél _día. Probablemente pasaríamos toda la noche platicando suponiendo que terminara temprano con todo esto. _Ese era el precio por dejar a Lelouch trabajar toda la noche, supongo. _

Ella asintió, entendiendo. _Sería lo mejor por el momento. _

Con un último vistazo encomendé a Lelouch en sus manos y dejé el celular de él en manos de ella, para que me llamara si intentaba algo estúpido por tercera vez en el día. _Ya iban 2, no podía arriesgarme a la tercera. _Y salí.

_Deseaba poder contarle esta nueva noticia a la Princesa Cornelia._

* * *

><p>Los teléfonos sonando era el sonido que me recibió al entrar al centro de mando. Todou-san estaba sentado visiblemente irritado en una esquina, su katana sostenida frente a él por sus dos manos y su cabeza recargada en la empuñadura. <em>En serio estaba algo tenso. <em>Tomé por mejor opción el verificar nuestra situación, de esta _supuesta _broma.

-¡Zero! ¡Es un alivio que llegaras! _Ya no sabemos qué hacer- _exclamó Tamaki rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Mirando de botón en botón que se encendía por llamadas entrantes a nuestra base. -¡Los Japoneses se han vuelto locos!- continuó agitando la cabeza hacia todos lados, a punto de arrancarse el cabello.

Una ceja de Todou-san saltó de su lugar.

Decidido a verlo por mi mismo dado que no recibía ninguna explicación racional, me incliné a tomar uno de los teléfonos.

-¿Hai?-

_-¡Es un milagro, Orden de los Caballeros Negros! ¡Un milagro!-_

Colgué.

Todos me miraron. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Tomé otra de las llamadas.

_-¡Regresó, después de tanto tiempo! ¡Creí que jamás volvería a mí, pero lo ha hecho!-_

Colgué de nuevo. Quizás el siguiente…

_-¡No se atrevan a colgarme, Orden de los Caballeros Negros!- _Esta bien… escucharía_ -¡Lo que digo es la verdad! ¡Mi esposo muerto, ha regresado! ¡Es un milagro! ¡Un milagro!-_

¿Un milagro?

Todou-san finalmente se acercó a mí cuando colgué por tercera vez, mirándome con una expresión de: _¿Comprendes? _Pero no encontraba sentido o lógica a esto. ¿Un esposo muerto que había regresado a la vida? ¿Eso qué tenía que ver, o significaba algo? ¿Qué…?

_A menos que._

Uh oh.

-Todas las llamadas son iguales, Zero- comentó mi viejo maestro con un suspiro –No sabemos si es un truco de la gente para des-estresarse o algo más, pero comenzaron a llamar poco después de que el _símbolo _del cielo desapareciera-

Todos escuchaban nuestra conversación cuidadosamente. Pero aunque Todou-san continuó hablando, me vi incapaz de continuar escuchándolo, pues mi mente se centraba en una persona que _tendría _que dar una GRAN explicación.

_Lelouch._

Lelouch. Lelouch.

_Él sería mi muerte. _Me llevé una mano al casco un tanto confundido.

Por lo que podía deducir, _estas llamadas no eran falsas. _No era una gran coincidencia, quizás, que Euphy hubiera aparecido, _regresado_, y que los Japoneses comenzaran a reportarnos esto. _¡Era algo increíble!_

_-¡Un Milagro!- _podría decir.

Finalmente me unía a los pensamientos de esas llamadas con una leve sonrisa, _¿Pero cuántos aproximadamente…?_

-Han sobrecargado nuestro sistema- me informó Tamaki con una mueca disgustada. -¿Qué diablos se les habrá metido en la cab-

-Todou- interrumpí. Todos dejaron de contestar llamadas y me miraron. _Aquí venía su respuesta. _Y si bien no era fácil de explicar, estaba feliz de que no tendría que repetirla dos veces. –Los Japoneses no están mintiendo- aseguré –Comiencen a contestar llamadas y pídanles que vengan aquí, a la Base de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros, a demostrar lo que dicen-

-¿Estás siendo razonable, Zero?- me preguntó con incredulidad el hombre. Tamaki incluso dejó caer su mandíbula.

-Aa- respondí -¿Acaso no hemos visto suficientes milagros, ya?-

_Y el que estaban a punto de presenciar, si mis suposiciones son correctas por esta vez, los dejaría completamente sin habla._

Lo hiciste de nuevo, Lelouch.

* * *

><p>Yo también quería una explicación. <em>A todo lo que pasaba. <em>Al por qué mi vida de nuevo se había vuelto inestable de la noche a la mañana con solo la presencia de él. _Encontraría la forma de hacerlo pagar por meterme en estos dilemas y dejarme solo. _En cuanto pudiera, en cuanto abriera los ojos de ser posible.

Pero la decisión con la que llegué a mi habitación se vio esfumada en cuestión de medio segundo. _No podía creer lo que mis ojos me mostraban. _Aunque inevitablemente me encontré sonriendo. _Sincera y plenamente, _desde hace un largo tiempo.

Llenándome de recuerdos parecidos, o de algo que siempre quise ver. _Tan bizarro de ver después de lo que había pasado. _

Euphy parecía haber caído rendida, aún cuando no tardé más de dos horas en arreglar el problema en el centro de mandos. _Después de sugerirles ver de primera mano de lo que hablaba. _Y había encontrado cómoda mi cama. Recostándose a un lado de Lelouch, _el maldito suertudo seguía dormido, _y ella tenía un brazo encima de él, acercándolo lo más posible en un abrazo.

Cambiando completamente mi visión del mundo actual.

Recordándome que el pasado realmente quedaba en el pasado y no era para volver.

Ellos vivieron juntos, por algún tiempo, cuando Nunnally y Lelouch seguían en Britannia. _Antes de la muerte de su madre. _Por el rostro de Euphy y por la manera en que se iluminaba cada vez que hablaba de ellos dos, supuse que debían de haber sido cercanos. _No como con sus otros hermanos. _Pero cercanos lo suficiente para tener una relación como esta. Donde al verlos dormidos de esa manera, nadie podría poner ese feo título a Euphy o recordar lo que Lelouch había hecho.

_Parecía imposible con los rostros tan pacíficos que poseían. _

Entonces me daba cuenta de que las máscaras Britannia eran las más poderosas, quizás. Por haber crecido y vivido en un ambiente tan peligroso y poderoso desde pequeños. _No solo Lelouch. _La princesa Cornelia, incluso Nunnally y Euphy. Era quizás un segundo trabajo para ellos. _Y se habían tenido a sí mismos aunque fuese por un corto tiempo._

Arthur maulló desde la base de la cama, acomodándose mejor.

_Sin duda esto valía una foto. _

No hubo necesidad de pensarlo dos veces y los fotografié. Lelouch tendría que pagar muy bien.

-Más vale que borres eso, Suzaku. De lo contrario me veré en la necesidad de _realmente _usar a Jeremiah-

Con un rápido movimiento escondí susodicho objeto detrás de mi espalda, antes de tratar de mirarme lo más inocente posible. Lelouch escogía los peores momentos para volver a la realidad y me miraba de una manera amenazante. _Aunque desde su posición no podía hacer mucho. _No cuando un agarre de acero de Euphy no le permitió levantarse.

-¿A dónde vas, Lu?-

_Lu _se tensó en su lugar y abrió completamente los ojos. Pensando, sorprendido.

-¡¿Lu?- escandalicé aún cuando era contraproducente para mi bienestar físico. Solo lo noté después de un minuto de dejar que la risa me invadiera, entonces tapé mi boca con ambas manos. Para entonces, Lelouch estaba haciendo lo sobrehumano por levantarse de la cama.

Así que Euphy maniobró más rápido que él, _¿Quién no?_, y en menos de lo que pensábamos, estaba sentada arriba del estómago de él, una mirada superior digna de su hermana Cornelia y los brazos cruzados, en señal de victoria.

Tanto Lelouch y yo parpadeamos un par de veces. Yo porque nunca había visto a Euphy con _ese _tipo de energía y amor por los juegos, pero Lelouch quizás porque hacía tanto tiempo que no veía eso. _Porque al menos Euphy tenía la expresión de alguien que lo había hecho seguido en el pasado. _

-¿Gané?- sonrió ella mirándolo a los ojos.

Él estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para contradecirla, pero la cerró en el instante y giró su vista hacia otro lado. _Demasiado hacia un lado. _Clavando ambos ojos en la puerta a mi lado con una expresión un tanto sombría y triste.

Euphy lo notó. _Yo lo noté, Lelouch ¿Acaso tú…?_

Con un rápido movimiento, Euphy volvió a bajarse de Lelouch como si fuera un simple juguete y con un empujón no esperado, _al menos de mi parte, _hizo rodar al ex-Emperador 99 de Britannia quien no opuso la menor resistencia por la sorpresa y cayó de la cama con un leve _THUD._

Con las sábanas enredadas en sus pies y el cabello levantado en todas direcciones, negó lentamente. _Irritado pero contento. _Sin embargo continuó evadiendo la mirada directa de Euphy. _Necesitaríamos trabajar en ese punto. _

-Supongo que esa no fue la mejor idea- comenté mientras le daba una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Asintió levemente y puse en su mano la pastilla que Cecile-san me había dado.

-¿Ah, para qué es eso?-

Lelouch cerró la palma de su mano con una leve sonrisa, quitándole importancia.

-Tomaré prestado tu baño, Suzaku- me informó cuando ya estaba a medio camino. –No exageres- me advirtió cuando iba a preguntar si estaría bien por su cuenta.

En cuanto a Euphy y yo, nos quedamos solos viendo cómo la puerta del baño se cerraba. Negué con la cabeza ligeramente sabiendo que no tenía opción más que aceptar y me dirigía a buscar en mis cajones algo que pudiera usar cuando saliera de la ducha. _Realmente podía usar todo lo mío y le quedaría un poco grande. _Euphy lo notó con una sonrisa cuando saqué un pijama azul claro.

-Lelouch siempre me ha parecido más delgado de lo normal- comentó.

-¿Cómo si estuviera anémico?- sugerí.

_-¡Puedo escucharlos a ambos!- _exclamó desde el baño.

Euphy sonreía por cualquier cosa. Eso era algo nuevo para mí, porque apenas me daba cuenta de que aquellas sonrisas que había compartido conmigo no eran tan sinceras como estas. _Podía seguir por siempre escuchándola de esta manera. _Incluso Lelouch parecía más relajado y sincero en sus acciones.

Encontré otro pijama blanco y cuando salió él de la ducha, ella entró.

-¿Euphy era así, antes?- no pude evitar preguntarle a Lelouch mientras lo ayudaba con unas vendas aprovechando que ella seguía en el baño, entendiendo que no quisiera preocuparla.

Hizo una mueca de no saber de lo que estaba hablando.

-Tú eras diferente antes- afirmé. Solo a un tonto le llevaría tiempo darse cuenta de eso.

_Los Britannia y sus máscaras._

-Nunnally y Cornelia estarán extasiadas con su regreso- continué, haciendo el nudo en la venda de su muñeca. Pensar en Nunnally fue lo que lo hizo sonreír levemente al final, pero creo que también tomaba mucho en cuenta lo que Cornelia sentía al respecto.

Después de todo, comprendí que la relación de ella con Euphy, era tan fuerte como la de él y Nunnally. _La única familia que tenían, _y que harían todo para protegerla.

-Yo no sabía que pasaría esto- finalmente habló. Con gran sorpresa busqué su rostro para averiguar si era mentira. _¿No sabía…? _–Me ofrecieron ayuda, pero no creí que vendría de esta forma- comentó con un suspiro tratando de no sonar perturbado. _Cuando realmente lo estaba._

-¿Quiénes te ofrecieron ayuda?- cuestioné. ¿Ahora me diría que tenía un pacto con el demonio?

-¿Recuerdas el mundo de C, Suzaku?-

_Kami. _Entonces lo que estaba pasando fuera de esta habitación tenía sentido. Más del que creía.

-¡Todo está pasando por eso!- exclamé sin notarlo. Lelouch enarcó una ceja pero no dijo nada.

-¿Está pasando qué?- intervino una segunda voz.

Ambos nos giramos para ver a Euphy secando su cabello pero mi pijama ya puesto.

-Nada- contestamos ambos al mismo tiempo. _Demasiado sospechoso para ser cierto._

Ella no nos creyó. Mentalmente culpé a Lelouch por eso, pero estoy seguro de que él hizo lo mismo.

-Bueno, tienen mucho que explicarme- comentó Euphy acercándose con una malévola mirada que _sin duda _venía de familia.

Si tenía que pasar por esto, al menos me calmaba el hecho de que arrastraría a Lelouch conmigo hasta el final.

* * *

><p>No era nada fácil empezar, <em>tampoco lo sería continuar. <em>Pero empezar desde aquél momento donde ella olvidó lo que pasaba, era aún más difícil. Así que nos sorprendió a ambos que empezara a relatar lo último que recordaba bien. Lo cual era su conversación con Lelouch y como él había aceptado ayudarla.

_Ayudarla._

Aún cuando terminó siendo la _Princesa Genocida._

Él se negó a mirarme. Porque recuerdo haberle preguntado si le había dado la orden de asesinar a los Japoneses intencionalmente. _Él había respondido que sí. _Cargó con esa culpa por un largo tiempo. Pero tampoco era justo preguntar por qué no me había dicho la verdad, cuando no estoy seguro de que le hubiera creído. _Habiendo sido mucho más fácil culparlo._

No tenía sentido esconderlo de Euphy. Ambos terminamos admitiendo nuestras peores acciones después de eso. Y aunque creí que nunca pasaría más que con Nunnally, escuché la voz de Lelouch titubear cuando admitió usar lo que había pasado en su favor. Comenzando así la Black Rebelion.

Le habíamos pedido a Euphy no decir nada hasta el final, cuando hubiera escuchado todo y veía que le estaba costando trabajo, pero era lo mejor. _Parecía lo mejor. _

Después de admitir una cantidad increíble de mentiras, batallas, problemas, tentaciones y errores a lo largo del camino, me di cuenta plenamente del tipo de personas que éramos. Aún cuando la narración se vio varias veces dividida entre lo que hacía yo desde Britannia y lo que planeaba Lelouch, nos dábamos cuenta que en cada fase teníamos pensamientos similares. Pero que al final terminaba ganando la mejor estrategia y astucia. _Quien estuviera dispuesto a hacer más sacrificios._

Después vino aquél encuentro en el mundo de C.

Las descripciones hasta entonces que habíamos hecho de nosotros mismos y nuestros pensamientos, estaban en su punto más bajo. _Irreconocibles y terribles. _No podíamos ver por más tiempo a la cara a Euphy. Menos aún cuando Lelouch comenzó el relato del Emperador, la Emperatriz Marianne y la espada de Akasha, un _mundo mejor. _El supuesto mundo mejor que ella y Nunnally deseaban, y cómo lo habíamos rechazado.

_Teníamos esa duda en nuestro interior, si acaso habíamos hecho lo correcto entonces. _Ella continuó respetando el pacto de silencio, pero su sonrisa nos demostró, que al menos en eso habíamos acertado.

Ahora, venía lo último.

Cómo nos apropiamos del mundo y lo destruimos por completo. Cómo llegamos al Zero Réquiem. _El punto final de aquella historia._

Permanecimos callados por unos segundos más, digiriendo cada uno las palabras del otro. Conociendo por primera vez todo lo que había pensado Lelouch en su travesía como Zero, y él enterándose de lo que yo había planeado. _Nunca nos lo habíamos contado. _Y era difícil entender quién tenía la razón ahora. Quizás hubiéramos terminado matándonos el uno al otro antes de lograr algo bueno.

_Pero estaba hecho._

Los segundos se hacían eternos con Euphy buscando las palabras correctas. _No podía sentirme tan mal de mí mismo como ahora, pero contarlo había sido un gran peso que se quitaba de encima y me permitía respirar mejor. _

Hasta que fui envuelto en un cálido y ajustado abrazo. Abrí los ojos y solo podía ver una masa de cabellos rosas.

-¡Oh, Suzaku!- exclamó Euphy realmente afectada, no sé en qué manera. Se separó y tomó mi rostro con ambas manos, sonriendo abiertamente –Elegí al mejor caballero que pude haber tenido- concluyó.

Era, _un increíble alivio el que me recorría. _

Vi como después de separarse de mí, envolvió a Lelouch en un gran abrazo también. Apretándolo con toda la fuerza que alguien como ella podía imprimir. Obligándolo a que él también devolviera el abrazo de una vez por todas, lo cual hizo.

Sentí algo extraño en mi interior, al ver su rostro. Euphy me daba la espalda pero el rostro de Lelouch podía verlo claramente y podía decir, que esta vez era genuino.

La manera en que sus ojos brillaron ante el contacto y la fuerza que imprimió para no avergonzarse a sí mismo y llorar. Aún cuando no lo podría culpar. Cuando pensaba una y otra vez las cosas, ser quien disparó aquella arma contra Euphy y asesinarla había sido doloroso. _Desgarrador. _Porque Euphy era tan importante para él, como lo parecía ser Nunnally. Al menos en el rango de que también haría muchas cosas estúpidas por ella.

-Lelouch…- la escuché susurrar. –Arigato, Lelouch-

_Era el mundo soñado de Nunnally… y Euphy. _

Donde las lágrimas eran más por felicidad, que tristeza.

* * *

><p>Cecile-san podía hacerme un favor sin preguntar o sospechar demasiado. Así que cuando pedí un poco más comida de lo normal, ella solo me sonrió más no hizo comentario alguno sobre qué haría con <em>tanto. <em>Después de todo, Euphy y Lelouch debían comer, C.C. no se había vuelto a aparecer y lo culpaba a las tres pizzas familiares que ordenó a mi cuenta. _No la de Zero, MI cuenta. _No la veríamos por unas horas hasta que las acabara y no tuviera algo mejor que hacer. Aunque quizás podía estar dándonos algo de espacio.

_A quién engañaba, seguro seguía comiendo. _

Cuando regresé, Lelouch y Euphy seguían en el mismo lugar donde estaban cuando salí. De algún modo, ninguno había elegido sentarse en la cama cuando comenzamos a ponerla al tanto de lo que había pasado, _todos nos sentamos en el suelo con alfombra. _Como si eso nos diera más seguridad, como tres niños que conspiraban para una travesura.

Ellos seguían ahí, pero habían bajado varias almohadas para mayor comodidad. Y hasta ahora me daba cuenta en lo parecidos que eran Euphy y Lelouch. _Eran hermanos después de todo. _Pero en el pasado no me había detenido a admirarlos con detenimiento. El primer distintivo era sin duda, los ojos.

Tenían casi el mismo tono de color de ojos, salvo que los de Euphy eran un poco más claros.

-¿Traerán comida, Suzaku?- cuestionó ella esperanzada, asentí avergonzadamente por no haber preguntando antes si tenía hambre. Nuestro silencio y el sonido de su estómago la habían delatado. Pero cuando ella y Lelouch se miraron de manera conspiratoria, supe que había alguna historia detrás de eso. -¿Comerás, verdad Lelouch?-

Él estaba de nuevo sumergido en varias cosas ahora que había recuperado su computadora. _No fue fácil encontrarla. _A decir verdad, C.C. la había subido al Lancelot Frontier pero como cuando regresamos a la base, yo lo manejaba, pude notar la computadora debajo de mi asiento.

-Hmm- fue la única respuesta de él. Ni siquiera despegó la vista de la pantalla.

_Debía quitarlo de ahí, fue un error meter esa computadora a mi habitación por el momento. _

Tomé una almohada de las cercanías, y la esponjé perfectamente. Estaba preparado para lanzarla, pero cuando levanté la vista, vi el mismo objeto a medio centímetro de estrellarse contra mi cara.

_THUMP._

-¡Lelou…!-

No pude parpadear cuando cayó pues otra me impactó inmediatamente.

Entonces sí interpuse ambas manos frente a mi rostro, mirando con peligrosidad al atrevido. _Pero no me recibió una simple mirada inocente. _No. _Me recibieron __**dos **__miradas supuestamente inocentes._

-¡¿Euphy?- cuestioné.

Ella se encogió de hombros y rió.

-Se veía divertido- admitió felizmente, pero luego se llevó una mano a la barbilla –Además, hacía mucho que no jugaba así…- miró de reojo a su medio hermano -¿Recuerdas la última vez, Lelouch?- continuó alegremente.

El pareció pensarlo por un momento, y abrió los ojos considerablemente ante un recuerdo desconocido para mí, antes de tratar de cambiar de tema.

-Olvídalo Euphy, no es seguro mencionarlo entre estas paredes-

_¿Una historia de un joven príncipe Lelouch? _Yo quería escuchar eso.

-¡Si lo recuerdas!- gritó emocionada, Lelouch fingió un escalofrío.

-¿Quién no? Cornelia casi me mata ese día. _Incluso _subió al Knightmare patrulla y me persiguió por los jardines- comentó en tono de estar recordando el momento. _¿Cornelia Li Britannia? _

_-_¡Por que le diste con una almohada en la cara!- continuó Euphy juntando ambas manos frente a ella con alegría. Lelouch se sentó completamente recto y con rostro escandalizado.

-¡Fuiste tú, Euphy! ¡A quien vio primero Cornelia fue a mí, pero nunca nos creyó que había sido tú!- _¿Lelouch… jugando? _-¡Además no es mi culpa que la almohada estuviera rota y se ahogara con una pluma!- argumentó al final.

Los dos se miraron por un momento más y luego rieron. _Rieron y rieron. _De solo imaginarlo, yo también reía, pero era más felicidad que por la gracia del acto.

_Era una dichosa alegría que…_

Que mi celular tenía que interrumpir.

-¿Hai?- ellos ni siquiera me escucharon, continuaron riendo y en el caso de Euphy, atacando con una almohada a un fastidiado Lelouch.

-_¡Zero, aquí en la entrada hay una persona que… debes venir a ver!- _Era imposible que algo afectara a Todou-san de esa manera.

_¿Una persona?_

-Salgo de inmediato- colgué.

Las risas habían desaparecido pero no pude decir nada más cuando salí. Sé que dos pares de ojos violetas me siguieron hasta que la puerta se cerró, pero la alarma en la voz de un hombre tan calmado como Todou-san no era algo de lo cual alegrarse. Además ¿Qué era tan importante como para que lo viera yo?

Susurros recorrían los pasillos con actividad de la base. Supuse que la orden que había dado de confirmar las llamadas telefónicas comenzaba a dar resultados, y realmente no sabía cuántas personas vendrían. _¿50- 100? _No podía ser tantas. Pero cuando pasé por el patio de entrenamiento de la base y vi largas filas de personas con rostros perdidos, me detuve.

_¿Qué era todo eso?_

-¡Zero-sama!- alguien dijo detrás de mí. Un miembro de bajo rango. -¡Es un milagro, Zero-sama! ¡Las personas… los Japoneses… han vuelto, Zero-sama, miles y miles de Japoneses que habían muerto, están inexplicablemente de vuelta!-

_¿Miles y miles, dijo?_

-¡UN MILAGRO!- cantó con alegría el hombre antes de retirarse.

Yo veía un gran mundo de gente en nuestro patio de entrenamiento. _¿Ellos… cómo? _¡¿Cómo podía la gente que estaba muerta revivir? ¿Y además, en tales exorbitantes cantidades?

Sentí la necesidad de ver qué era lo que Todou-san me quería mostrar. _¿Quizás tenía que ver con esto? _¿Un enemigo que se supone que estaba muerto? ¿O algún político que venía de alguna parte? Realmente no me explicó nada. Solo me había llamado con urgencia, debía dejar de sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

Así que llegué al centro de mando. Todou-san esperaba fuera con una expresión irreconocible, recargado a la pared fuera de la habitación pero visiblemente perturbado, o más que eso. Justo cuando iba a preguntar, solo negó lentamente y puso una mano sobre mi hombro.

_Como cuando yo era pequeño y quería hablar seriamente conmigo, o cuando me quería dar la fuerza para hacer algo. Era su manera de demostrarme su apoyo cuando nadie más lo hacía._

Con un leve meneo de cabeza me incitó a entrar. Dudoso acepté la petición y me sentí aliviado cuando lo sentí seguirme. Al abrirse las puertas todo estaba oscuro, a excepción de una silla que estaba dándome la espalda, pero sin duda había alguien sentado en ese lugar, viendo algo parecido a un video sobre la Orden de los Caballeros Negros, _la vieja Área 11,_ el Lancelot…

-¿Deseaba verme?- pregunté sin saber que más decir. Quien sea que estuviera ahí, parecía demasiado centrado en lo que estaba viendo y su rostro me era escondido por las sombras.

La silla fue girada lentamente, y el hombre se levantó. La máscara de Zero era un inconveniente, pero Todou-san se acercó al panel de Control para encender las luces.

_¿Por qué tanto misterio?_

De un solo movimiento, toda la habitación se iluminó. Desvelando hasta el más oscuro secreto y haciéndome parpadear, y temblar al mismo tiempo. Sintiendo que el mundo había llegado a su final y que este era el límite. Escuché un zumbido en mis oídos indicándome que era lo más que podía soportar.

Estaba sudando demasiado. La máscara me asfixiaba y de un brusco movimiento mi rostro quedaba descubierto. _De nada serviría esconderme de esa persona… _articulando la única palabra que saltó en mi vocabulario

-¿P…Pa…Padre?-

* * *

><p><strong>!Adoro estos finales! -Aunque adoraría ver la cara que ponen también mmmm- <strong>

**Bienn... aquí tienen el regalo de Kami a Lelouch :D ¿Qué implica todo esto? ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Cómo se reaccionará ante todo esto? ¿Suzaku necesita lentes o está viendo bien?**

**Véalo en el próximo capítulo de Code Geass R3: Australische Rebelion, en la misma historia, casi a la misma hora!**

**Ahhh cierto! A quienes no lo han leido o se han enterado! :D Tengo nuevo long fic de Code Geass, su nombre: Code Geass: Nippon Rebelion.**

**Summary: -Pero Todou-sensei, Lelouch y Nunnally esperan a la familia Ashford…- trató de intervenir Suzaku. Él sabía que era importante para mí esperar. Sin embargo su maestro solo negó lentamente.-Lo siento, Suzaku-kun. Pero son órdenes de tu padre- AU**

**!Cambiando Code Geass desde el inicio! ¿Y si los Ashford no llegasen a recoger a los Vi Britannia? ¿Qué hubiese sido de ellos? ¿Y si el Primer ministro continuaba vivo? Lean y no olviden el review! wuju!**

**Gracias a todos mis reviewers! (y favoritos y alertas n.n) Pero solo recuerden :) Yo escribí más en este capítulo que lo que ustedes pueden escribir en un review :P**

**anyViBritannia**


	9. Stage 9

**Capítulo 9: Reencuentros**

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

Suzaku dejó demasiado rápido la habitación. _La llamada al celular no había pasado desapercibida. _Pero no pude leer ninguna preocupación en el rostro de él, así que lo había dejado ir sin más cuestionamientos. Aunque Euphy también pensaba en lo curiosa que había sido su expresión antes de marcharse, ambos tratamos de pasarlo por alto como algo que simplemente no había salido bien. _Ojalá y fuera algo pequeño._

Pero una sospecha me llevó a otra y me encontré de nuevo sentado frente a la computadora, conectándome con las cámaras de seguridad de toda la base. _Con algo de suerte podría encontrarlo. _Y lo primero que pensé era que podía estar en el Centro de mandos. _Toda decisión era tomada ahí, después de todo. _Así que no me llevó mucho tiempo conectarme con el sistema de cámaras del lugar, que extrañamente se encontraba apagado.

¿Por qué habría cámaras apagadas en la base?

El único lugar que le constaba a Suzaku, que no necesitaba de vigilancia las 24 horas, era esta habitación. _¿Así que por qué apagar cámaras? _Ahora que más que nunca se necesitaba ser cuidadoso con el manejo del nuevo problema.

_-No será difícil- _pensé. Comencé a activar de nuevo las cámaras sin pensarlo dos veces. _Si estaban apagadas, es porque había algo malo ahí dentro. _Además de que no había luz. _Autocompleté._

Podía ver leves siluetas y una pantalla del centro de mando, encendida, pero además de eso nada. _¿Quién era?_

Finalmente pude distinguir dos de las figuras. Una de ellas era _Zero, _y la otra parecía ser de Todou. _No me estaba dando buena espina todo esto. _¿Por qué…?

Entonces las luces se encendieron, _sin mi manipulación_. Todo se iluminó de inmediato, y por la manera en que estaban las cámaras posicionadas en el lugar, noté, quizás la peor noticia de este día. _O un error que podría calificar como mío. _El rostro y el nombre que atribuí a esa silueta comenzó a hacer eco en mi cabeza. Una y otra vez, como un disco rayado. _Desde el inicio._

Nunnally y yo en el templo Kururugi. _Suzaku. _La guerra contra Japón, _¡El inicio de todo!_

Me levanté de inmediato sobresaltando a Euphy a mi lado. Pero eso no era lo más importante por el momento. No… Suzaku, Suzaku podría…

-¿Lelouch?-

La mano de Euphy se posicionó en mi hombro para detenerme un momento.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-

¿Qué le podía responder? –Si, no debo dejar que esto se repita de nuevo- ¿Era lo correcto?

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

_Él _me estaba mirando. Y traté de evadir aquellos ojos con toda mi voluntad al principio, pero no podía hacerlo. No después de todo lo que había pasado desde la última vez que lo había visto, y las condiciones que se habían dado entre nosotros. _¿Por… por qué estaba vivo?_

¿Era parte del nuevo juego de Lelouch? _¡¿Por qué no me lo dijo?_

¡¿Por qué no me dijo que toda esa gente que estaba en nuestro patio también era parte de esto? ¿Qué ganaríamos con esto?

Deseaba enfocarme en Lelouch, en solo él y culparlo por todo lo que estaba pasando y pasaría de hoy en adelante. Pensar en solo maneras de hacerlo explicarme con detalle lo que había pasado para llegar a este punto y obligarlo a tomar responsabilidad en el acto. Pero me era imposible alejar mi mirada de la persona que quizás hubiera logrado un más rápido camino a la paz que un par de jóvenes genocidas.

Esa pregunta siempre descansó en mi mente, desde aquél día.

¿Y si no hubiera matado a mi propio padre?

El hombre que hablaba de que los japoneses resistieran, _o muriera en el intento. _Quien había tratado de que el país luchara hasta el final, _¡Sin rendirse! _Yo… yo hice que se rindieran. Que Japón pasara a ser el área 11 por largos años. _Que nuestro orgullo fuera pisoteado y fuéramos llamados elevens. _No, yo ni siquiera era digno de tener el nombre de un number. _Yo no era de ningún lado. _Japón el país que había abandonado, y Britannia a quien había ayudado.

Yo no merecía ser llamado japonés.

Porque asesiné a mi propio padre.

Después del Zero Réquiem, pensaba. ¿Al fin habíamos llegado a la conclusión, después de tantos años de batalla? Después de tanta sangre derramada, ¿Era lo justo?

Solo había logrado _egoístamente _retrasar la inminente batalla entre Japón y Britannia. _Entre el mundo y Britannia. _E incluso quizás habíamos arrasado con más vidas de las que hubieran sido necesarias desde un principio.

¿Era digno siquiera de vestir el traje del héroe del mundo?

Lelouch había dicho, que esa _también _sería mi maldición. _Yo deseaba una maldición después de tantos actos atroces. _Así que la acepté con gusto.

Pero viendo al hombre que podría _o no podría _haber cambiado el curso de las cosas, _mi propio padre_, me hacía sentir que vivir detrás de la máscara de Zero no era suficiente castigo a tantas cosas osadas de mi parte. _Unirme al ejército de Britannia en primer lugar. _Convertirme en un leal _perro _de Britannia, el país que _él _había intentado detener, para que no se llevara consigo el orgullo Japonés.

Yo era el traidor.

Yo era quien debería de haber muerto entonces.

Quien en este momento no era digno de estar en _su_ presencia, y mirarlo a los ojos tan pasivo. _Sin poder decir algo, _algo que valiera la pena porque un _lo siento _no bastaría para remediar tanto daño.

Sus ojos eran tan fríos y sólidos que no sabía lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, pero mi rostro seguro reflejaba todo lo que estaba sintiendo al mismo tiempo. Sin darme cuenta, mi mirada bajó al lugar donde lo había apuñalado, _me estremecí._

Demasiado.

El aire en la habitación se comenzaba a encerrar y sabía que si _él _hablaba, sería mi fin. _No podría seguir._

No con Lelouch, ni por Nunnally o Euphy. Sería incapaz de enfrentar este pasado.

Sentí que Todou-san se acercó un poco, pero _era tarde. _Estaba condenado.

Él abrió la boca, me encogí en mi lugar, apretando los puños y cerrando los ojos.

-Suzak…- mi fin.

-_Cuán adorable_-

Salté de mi lugar como nunca. Todou-san incluso se movió de su posición a mi espalda en un parpadeo, pero las puertas del _supuestamente _resguardado centro de mando, se abrieron. _Dando el paso a la receta del desastre. _

La puerta se cerró, y me atreví a girarme. _Conocía esa voz. _Desgraciadamente-conocía-esa-voz.

Y estaba parado como si nada, con la capa plegada hacia el frente.

_Zero._

¿No se supone que _yo_ era _Zero?_

Todou-san efectivamente miró de mí hacia quien acababa de entrar, y de él a mí. Solo convencido de que yo era _yo _por el hecho de que mi máscara estaba en el suelo. _¿Qué demonios estás pensando? ¿Estás demente? ¿Al fin tocaste fondo?_

Pero ninguna palabra salía.

Solo pude abrir mi boca y cerrarla varias veces mientras lo veía avanzar hasta mi lado con una tranquilidad que envidiaba. _Por qué…_

-Genbu Kururugi…- habló –El último Primer Ministro de Japón antes de que se convirtiera en el área 11-

Todou-san buscaba en mi rostro una explicación que no podía dar. Terror me estaba invadiendo que amenazaba con noquearme fuera de la escena.

-Nos vemos de nuevo- dijo.

Mi padre, sonrió. Una irónica sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero sonrisa al fin. _Sentía apenas la mano de Todou-san en mi espalda. _

-Realmente, nos vemos de nuevo- su voz tal y como la recordaba, tosca. Sus expresiones las de alguien que había aprendido a usar las mismas máscaras de las que habíamos hecho tanto uso en estos años, un brillo peligroso en sus ojos –Si no me hubieran dicho que estabas muerto, creería que eres aquél mocoso de Britannia…- se detuvo por un momento, sonrió más ampliamente –Pero porque no pienso que la muerte te pueda detener, entonces realmente eres tú, _Vi Britannia- _aseguró.

_¿Qué?_

_¿Có…mo?_

_¿Cuándo?_

Todou-san dio un paso hasta quedar hombro con hombro conmigo, observando al pasivo Zero a mi lado. _Solo niégalo Lelouch, ¡Niégalo! _Lo peligroso de esta situación comenzaba a traspasar mi piel.

Pero él empezó a reírse. _Reírse de manera desquiciada apenas escondido por la máscara. _Este realmente era el fin. E hizo lo que menos esperaba.

Levantó una mano hacia el caso, y con horror descrito en mis facciones vi como la parte de atrás se retractó en tres movimientos. _1,2…3. _Los movimientos necesarios para la muerte.

Y el cuarto.

Retiró la máscara con un movimiento, revelando una expresión aburrida pero a la vez superior que valoraba la situación en la que estábamos. Escuché una respiración retenida de mi cuerpo y de quien estaba a mi lado.

Pero ellos dos.

Ellos dos no parecían estar afectados en lo absoluto.

Lelouch mostraba su rostro con el resplandeciente geass descubierto de su ojo izquierdo. _De alguna forma había conseguido entrar aquí. _Antes de ponerse el pupilente y seguir sonriendo. _¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué planeaba? ¿Estaba cuerdo?_

¡¿Estaba pensando las cosas?

-Un placer verlo de nuevo, Kururugi-san- respondió. Mi padre enarcó una ceja con media sonrisa.

-Hmm-

Pero Lelouch en otro rápido y calculado movimiento, levantó un arma que escondía en el cinturón de traje. _Como un deja vú. _Apuntándola a mi… _padre._

-¿Qué… qué h…aces, Lelouch?- la primera oración que pude articular más por la sorpresa que por otra cosa. Sentía la garganta hecha un verdadero nudo que ardía con cada letra.

Todou-san no estaba pensando ya de manera correcta. _Solo miraba. _Ambos mirábamos.

Lelouch no me respondió, pero sonrió peligrosamente ajustando su dedo en el gatillo.

-¿Qué haces, niño? _¿Piensas matarme?_-

Por un momento Lelouch había desaparecido, y la escena se había disuelto en el pasado, cuando yo estaba a punto de… a punto de-

-¿Por qué no?- respondió casualmente con la máscara de la crueldad puesta –_Esta país sobrevivió sin usted- _siseó apuntando de su cabeza a su pecho, _su corazón._

¿Lo detendría?

-Realmente eres un demonio, Vi Britannia- continuó mi padre con total calma ante esta amenaza, incluso aparentemente aburrido. Lelouch enarcó una ceja a manera de reto.

-Un demonio que ha sido invocado de su eterno infierno para desaparecerlo a usted, Kururugi-san- expresó. –Si eso es necesario…-

-¿Harás lo que sea?-

-Hace tiempo que caí en ese camino- esto ya no era una simple charla –Como usted lo mencionó, _soy un demonio. _Y los demonios, no tienen alma-

Los dedos alrededor del gatillo comenzaron a encogerse.

-¡NO!-

Grité.

Lelouch entonces miró en mi dirección y sin más esfuerzo dejó caer el brazo en su costado. Suspirando. Incluso mi padre me miraba con la misma expresión de estar esperando algo de mí. _Se parecían demasiado. _

Lelouch incluso puso el arma que sostenía sobre una mesa cercana y pasó a tomar asiento con total tranquilidad. Con su identidad al descubierto, con Todou-san de testigo, _con mi padre frente a nosotros. _

¡¿Qué demonios se le había metido en la cabeza?

-_¿Estabas-__**jugando**__-conmigo?-_ pregunté lentamente, enfatizando en la palabra más importante. La confusión y el miedo amenazaban con convertirse en un gran despliegue de furia si lo que pensaba era correcto.

Pero Todou-san puso de nuevo una mano sobre mi hombro para detener mi avance. Cuando lo miré a los ojos, al parecer había algo de comprensión en su rostro. _¿Comprensión a qué? _Mi pregunta fue contestada.

-¿Hubieras tenido el valor de asesinarme de nuevo, Suzaku?- preguntó mi padre. Giré tan rápidamente la cabeza que algo en mi cuello tronó.

Entonces volví a mirar a Lelouch que no parecía ya del todo agusto con la situación, pero sin embargo seguía aquí, seguía aquí _porque… _

-¿Lo hubieras hecho, Suzaku?- me cuestionó igualmente.

¿Él lo hubiera hecho por mí?

Mi padre caminó hasta la misma mesa donde estaba Lelouch y se sentó frente a él con la misma expresión, cruzó una pierna encima de otra y se recargó completamente en el respaldo. Cruzó los brazos y parecía seguir esperando algo, pero se conformó con una larga y valorativa mirada sobre mí y Lelouch.

-Ustedes dos han causado más problemas de los que podría creer- dijo con una dura expresión –Tantos que no pareciera que fuesen _amigos-_

-Kururugi-san, nos da demasiado crédito- comentó Lelouch con una de las mejores miradas inocentes de su repertorio. _¿Por qué no podía hacer algo como él y hablar sin importar qué?_

Cuando pude armarme de valor, mi viejo sensei escogió el momento para entrar de nuevo en la escena.

-Así que… estás vivo- se acercó a Lelouch quien seguía sentado con una tranquilidad que me hacía dudar de sus intenciones, _¿Tenía un plan de respaldo a caso? _Él nunca había usado el geass en Todou-san -¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido?-

Él era uno de los pocos que conocían toda la verdad desde su inicio hasta el fin. _Incluido el Réquiem y su propósito final. _Pero si había dudado un poco de mí al principio, podía entender perfectamente que estuviera dudando de Lelouch. Después de todo, la última vez que se habían visto no había sido en gratos recuerdos.

La última vez que él había sido visto fue cuando lo asesiné.

-Mala hierba nunca muere, Todou- comentó mi padre mirando fijamente a Lelouch y luego a mí. Concentrándose en mí por más tiempo. -¿Dirás algo, Suzaku?-

_¿Lo siento porque te asesiné?_

_¿Porque condené al país?_

_¿Por todo lo que he hecho?_

-Deja de darle vueltas a ese asunto, Suzaku- interrumpió Lelouch, mirándome de la misma manera –El pasado no se puede cambiar-

_Lo sabía, pero…_

Necesitaba arreglar este asunto en privado. No con tantos testigos, no podía con Lelouch y mi padre al mismo tiempo, _no por lo menos hoy. _El día en que el mundo se había revelado contra mi persona.

Un celular sonó, era el de Todou-san.

-¿Hai?- respondió. Del otro lado del celular duraron varios segundos hablando, el entrecejo del sensei se profundizó –Entendido, salgo inmediatamente-

Después de colgar, dudó por un momento en a quién dirigirse, abriendo la boca y cerrándola en el instante. _Teniendo dos Zero en función frente a él. _Miró más de un par de veces entre Lelouch y yo.

-¿Quién es el Zero a cargo por el momento?- nos cuestionó rindiéndose. ¿Estaba tan relajado con el hecho de tener a Lelouch frente a él, que incluso nos daba la opción de elegir?

Solo nos miramos entre nosotros pero no respondimos.

-¿Es correcto que suponga, que el _Zero _que salió en el Shinkiro por la mañana era _Vi Britannia _y el Lancelot tú, Kururugi?- nos cuestionó de nuevo con algo de prisa.

Asentimos como dos niños regañados.

-Entonces tú estás a cargo, Kururugi-kun- finalmente _¿decidió? _Lelouch se cruzó de brazos en su lugar.

-¿Por qué yo no?- argumentó con media sonrisa malévola. Todou-san levantó una ceja de manera escéptica antes de contestarle.

-¿No eras tú el Zero que llegó esta mañana medio-consciente con el traje completamente rasgado?-

Lelouch rodó los ojos al ser plenamente atrapado en su juego _y subestimado._

-Tsk, detalles- murmuró.

¿Podía respirar tranquilamente? ¿Todou-san no mataría a Lelouch por el momento? ¿Lelouch no mataría a mi padre? ¿Mi padre no me mataría a mi?

_Maldito círculo vicioso._

Me puse la máscara y Lelouch hizo lo mismo.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunté cuando ambos nos dirigimos a la salida al mismo tiempo. _¿Acaso no había quedado claro quién actuaría como Zero por el momento?_

Pero cuando iba a responderme, la base tembló. Los cimientos se sacudieron con gran fuerza y me sostuve de la pared, observando a mi alrededor y los objetos que caían de sus lugares.

Una luz roja se encendió dentro del centro de mando, _la alarma de ataque. _

_¡Demonios, habíamos apagado todo el sistema del centro de mando!_

Cuando la luz dejó de tintinear, Lelouch se movió hasta los controles y con esa velocidad de saber lo que hacía, comenzó a reiniciar todos los sistemas y las pantallas se fueron encendiendo una a una, al igual que los comunicadores y sistemas. Me moví para hacer lo mismo con otros aparatos, pero a medio camino de tener todo de vuelta a la normalidad, las puertas del centro de mando se abrieron de nuevo dejando entrar un tumulto de gente que se apresuraba a sus puestos, a no ser que…

_-_¡Esperen, ES-PE-REN!- gritó Tamaki -¿Por qué estoy viendo dos _Zero_? ¡¿Acaso soy el único? ¡No estoy _tan _ebrio!- comentó, señalando con un dedo incierto entre Lelouch y yo.

Y aún cuando su comentario era cierto y al a vez increíble por los motivos que había dado, los demás se detuvieron al mirarnos con desconfianza.

Estábamos en un aprieto.

Y mi padre se había quedado tranquilamente sentado en su lugar pero nadie lo notaba, _o reconocía. _

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- comentó Chiba, _la más leal de los seguidores de Todou-san_, mirando de Zero a Zero. Ella siempre había sospechado del hombre enmascarado y creo que ahora sí le dábamos una razón más para hacerlo.

Incluso Todou-san parecía estar en una encrucijada tratando de encontrar una explicación razonable, masajeando el puente de su nariz, por un momento olvidando la alerta.

-Es el Shinkiro blanco- escuché a Lelouch comentar.

Zero o no _Zero_, todos miraron la pantalla que mostraba los Knightmare que se acercaban, _de nuevo_, con el blanco liderándolos a toda velocidad. El temblor que habíamos sentido era de uno de los proyectiles lanzados, incitándonos a salir. Las miradas de todos se endurecieron, pero había algo más que solo alguien como Lelouch podía notar.

-Viene cargado con un FLEIJA de total magnitud- sentenció finalmente.

Rostros palidecieron, y las miradas de odio comenzaron a aparecer de inmediato. Incluso noté de reojo cómo mi padre se giraba levemente para ver de qué hablábamos.

_-Kuso-_ pensó Tamaki en voz alta. Todos concordábamos. En especial por un ligero detalle, _no teníamos al Shinkiro _ni otro anti-FLEIJA con nosotros. _No había la más remota posibilidad de…_

-_¿Acaso tienen miedo de salir a pelear?- _una voz nos sacó a todos de nuestras meditaciones.

Una gran pantalla a un lado de la imagen del ejército enemigo se encendió. Revelando el rostro de una muy confiada bruja de Britannia.

_Cornelia Li Britannia, _sonreía con ironía hacia todos nosotros. ¿Estaba aquí ya?

-El Avalon II acaba de aterrizar- nos informó –Con su permiso, quisiera enseñarles a esos niños lo que es una verdadera batalla-

Vítores acompañaron la última declaración y sin órdenes directas, el centro de comando se comenzó a vaciar por pilotos que iban en busca de sus Knightmare, olvidando completamente el hecho de tener 2 Zero como líderes por el momento. _Por fortuna Cornelia no lo notó. _Pero eso significaba que, _El Shinkiro estaba de regreso. Igual que-_

-¡Escuché que mi GUREN está aquí!- gritó Kallen desde la puerta con la respiración entrecortada por venir corriendo. Lelouch y yo nos giramos al mismo tiempo y ella parpadeó olvidando a su Knightmare por unos segundos. Después estrechó los ojos con cansancio y algo de enojo. –_Necesito _mi Guren SEITEN- ordenó, llevándose una mano a la cadera –Las explicaciones se me darán luego- nos advirtió.

Y podía sentir que sin importar qué, Lelouch no se quedaría fuera de esta pelea esta vez. No cuando comenzó su camino con Kallen hacia el hangar donde seguro había aparcado el Avalon II.

¿Qué debía hacer yo?

-Necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible- comentó Todou-san. Lo decía seriamente. Con una mirada en su rostro de _"Ve y utiliza el Lancelot" _había que vivir hoy, para poder dar explicaciones mañana.

-Quiero ver de lo que eres capaz, Suzaku- escuché a mi padre antes de salir.

¿Qué?

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Las cosas _no _se estaban dando como deberían. Y eso me molestaba. Si bien no era motivo de alarmarse, no conocía la magnitud de la situación en la que estábamos metidos todavía. _Incluyendo esta ayuda prestada de Kami, Cornelia aquí y las sospechas que se levantarían entre la Orden. _Ver dos Zero y luego desaparecer a uno, no sonaba razonable. _Incluso sonaba ridículo._

-¿Eres el _Zero _bueno o el malo?- me cuestionó Kallen mientras hacíamos nuestro camino en el elevador para llegar al hangar más alto. _¿Cómo se supone debería responder eso?_

-¿No se suponía que debías estar en cama, _Q1_?-

-¡Así que eres el malo!- gritó.

Indignado y sabiendo que faltaban unos segundos para llegar a nuestro destino, me quité la máscara y enarqué una ceja.

-¿Por qué soy el malo?- le pregunté. Ella sonrió con tal confianza y diversión mientras me daba un leve empujón que solo por un momento, _creí que estaba bromeando. _

-Tú sabes, ¿Quieres que te lo cuente todo?-

Todo. Sería una larga historia. Ser emperador, destruir el mundo, reconstruirlo.

Me puse la máscara de nuevo a punto de llegar, pero ella continuó.

-¿Crees que ganaremos?- su expresión se había tornado sombría y seria. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y la luz del hangar nos cegó. Antes de que el grandioso Avalon II apareciera entre los rayos del sol tan imponente como su antecesor.

Pero…

-¡Zero!- llamó Nunnally.

_Esto no estaba en el plan. _¿No debían de estar todos los representantes ya en un lugar seguro? Nunnally, Kaguya, la Tianzi, Ohgi…

Sin poder hacer nada al respecto, Kallen se tensó viendo mi dilema, pero ambos nos acercamos. Solo debía tener cuidado con lo que decía o hacía. _Podía ser descubierto en el acto._

-¿Qué hacen aquí, Ohgi-san?- cuestionó mi acompañante primero. -¡Deberían estar en el refugio!-

Más la respuesta no fue del Primer Ministro de Japón. No, la voz que respondió era de quien venía bajando por la rampa del Avalon II seguida de su leal caballero.

-¿Por qué?- Cornelia sonrió con autoridad hacia mí -¿Asustado, Zero?-

-Cornelia Li Britannia, gracias por tu apoyo- _No sabía qué tanto había decaído la imagen de Zero con Suzaku a cargo. _Así que eso fue lo único que pude decir, antes de ignorar a todos y acercarme a donde el Shinkiro y el Guren eran bajados.

Kallen de inmediato trepó a su gigante de acero, pero yo estaba más preocupado por la imagen de fuera. _Los enemigos que nos esperaban. _

¿Por qué volver a atacar? ¿De la misma forma? Cuando hacía unos días que lo habían hecho. _¿Por qué? _Era en si la respuesta más acertada que nos podía dar la victoria.

Nos estaban subestimando. Era la solución.

Entonces recordé aquella plática con One, sus palabras y motivos para estar haciendo esto, _o lo que él calificaba como motivos. _La forma en que de alguna manera descubrió que el primer Zero estaba de regreso, pero que creyó destruir en ese mismo instante.

¡Eso era!

Ellos creen, _piensan_, que no tienen nada que perder.

Reasumí la cuenta de los Knightmare enemigos en el cielo Japonés, que seguían esperando.

_24._

Solo 24 Knightmare con habilidades nada fuera de lo común. _El Knightmare plateado no estaba a la vista, _y la única amenaza inminente había sido el Shinkiro.

No se veía cómo un ataque elaborado, pero sí apresurado por tomar algo que definitivamente no lograrían. El control sobre Japón. Incluso cuando la resolución de la F.U.N. apenas tenía unas horas de haberse dado. Nos subestimaban si creían que estábamos tan indefensos. Nos subestimaban demasiado, cuando habían visto al Guren, al Tristán y al Lancelot de vuelta en acción. Sin mencionar otros pocos más que se encontraban todavía en espera de la orden para salir.

Bueno, era el momento perfecto de enseñarles el poder detrás de la verdadera máscara de Zero.

Tomé el celular y marqué a mi sombra.

-¿Estás ya dentro?- cuestioné.

_-Hai, en el Lancelot Albion ¿Por qué?-_

_-_Cancela todas las salidas de todos los Knightmare que no sean el tuyo- respondí con rapidez, -Solo el Lancelot puede despegar de ese hangar-

Esperaba haber sido lo suficientemente claro, pero el silencio de Suzaku me hizo dudar.

_-Tienes algo planeado ¿No es así?- _preguntó. Al menos conocía mi manera de actuar

-¿Por qué crees que el enemigo ha venido con menos Knightmare que la última vez? _¿Por qué en su sano juicio alguien lo haría?-_

_-¿Qué intentas decirme, Lelouch, que nos están subestimando?-_

-Aa. Ellos ni siquiera traen a aquél Knightmare Plateado, ¿Lo recuerdas?- _Quién no lo recordaría. _Con esas armas minúsculas tipo FLEIJA, deberíamos hablar con Lloyd y Rakshata lo más pronto posible. –Este ataque carece de seriedad y organización- puntualicé.

_-Si, pero dime algo Lelouch…_ - había un incómodo silencio _–¿No crees que el Lancelot derrotando a todos sus enemigos en menos de 5 minutos, podría levantar sospechas?-_

Me encontré sonriendo dentro de la máscara.

-¿Más sospechas?- reía -¿Realmente crees que eso es posible?- habíamos llegado al límite y había llegado a la conclusión de que nada ya podría cubrirse. _No después del GRAN milagro de resurrección que seguía sin comprender. _–Además, no creo que derrotes a esos 24 Knightmare en 5 minutos- reté.

_-¿Es una apuesta, o una orden?-_ regresó Suzaku en tono burlón.

Podíamos hacerlo, si trabajábamos juntos.

-Solo quiero ver lo oxidado que está mi reemplazo- continué.

_-Y se lo mostraré, your Majesty-_

Colgamos.

Sería cuestión de unos segundos antes de que el Lancelot surcara los cielos, y tal como en el pasado, el Shinkiro debía estar ahí. _En el mismo lado. _Entonces quizás, con un poco de suerte, nos ahorraríamos explicaciones que por naturaleza y un poco de inteligencia podrían descubrirse con esta pequeña demostración.

Solo cabía esperar que la noticia fuese bien recibida.

-Kozuki, tú te quedarás _aquí_- ordené.

-¡¿AH?- vino de inmediato su grito indignado -¡¿Después de la paliza que me deben?- _algo cierto, pero…_

-Es una orden, capitana del Escuadrón de Zero- dije –Te encargarás de llevar a los representantes a un lugar seguro, al igual que la Princesa Cornelia- entonces mi mirada cayó en ella.

Por algún extraño motivo ella no protestó ante mi decisión, _que prácticamente había sido sacarla del campo de combate cuando para eso se le había llamado. _Solo se cruzó de brazos por unos segundos con una sonrisa de reto hacia mí y luego se giró para empujar la silla de Nunnally lejos del hangar.

Nunnally, quien hasta que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, no alejó su mirada de mí.

-_Zero…- _pude leer en su mirada.

_Esto sería por ella._

Subí al Shinkiro con decisión y lo encendí. Notando por primera vez, un artefacto que creí que no tenía y que probablemente era un regalo de Cornelia.

No podía ser que ella supiera, entonces ¿Me estaba probando?

-Ane-ue, te llevarás una linda sorpresa-

Los sistemas estaban listos. La batería del Shinkiro al máximo. El Lancelot había salido.

Era hora de mostrar al mundo, la Unión Britannia-Japonesa. Con sus respectivos representantes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__¿Esta era tu idea de mostrar a One nuestro poder?- _cuestionó Suzaku con lo que podía describir con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Si, tanta frustración podría ser liberada de la mejor forma. De la más perjudicial para el enemigo.

-Aa- respondí, entonces el Lancelot Albion no necesitó de una segunda confirmación. Suzaku se lanzó con todo hacia los 24 Knightmare que esperaban con grandes armas su mayor acercamiento.

Pero…

No esperaban ese último aumento de velocidad y el Lancelot pasó por un lado del Shinkiro blanco a una velocidad no visible.

_-¡¿Nani?- _fue la expresión general enemiga, cuando Suzaku comenzó a golpear, destruir, explotar y a atravesar Knightmare con una sencillez que no se veía desde que…

-Gran regreso a la vida, Suzaku- concedí. Él estaba demostrando el Lancelot Albion a su máximo esplendor como en aquellos días que sostenía el título del odiado Knight of Zero.

Por uno momento estaba en un lado, luego en otro. No dejaba siquiera a los enemigos gritar por su vida cuando caían completamente derrotados sobre nuestro espacio terrestre. _Sería interesante estar viendo las expresiones de todos en la base._

Pero creo que me conformaría con unirme al espectáculo.

Estaba frente a frente con la copia de mi Knightmare, sabía que había tensión en el otro hombre porque no se movía en lo absoluto.

-¿No crees en los fantasmas, One?- hablé por el altavoz con gran prepotencia. Al instante en que las nuevas noticias fueron procesadas por el otro, el Shinkiro tomó posición de ataque y se lanzó inmediatamente sobre mí.

-¡TÚ!- todos podían escuchar nuestra conversación. -¡Tú moriste! ¡Yo te asesiné esta mañana! Tú…!-

-¿Bu?- entonces alcé el brazo izquierdo del Shinkiro revelando el Cañón Hadron en la muñeca. –Deberías comenzar a creer- y disparé.

-_¡Maldición!- _el rayo impactó de lleno en una de las alas del sistema de vuelo del otro que apenas evadió el golpe en su totalidad. Regresando a la carga velozmente. _-¡Maldito, Maldito Zero!-_

E hizo el mismo movimiento que yo acababa de hacer. _Inteligente, pero no tanto. _

-¡Muere, Zero!-

Cuando el rayo salió del mismo lugar, inmediatamente levanté el escudo de energía del Shinkiro para toda la parte delantera, disminuyendo un ataque _copiado y no igual de fuerte, _a una eficiencia de 0.

-¿No tienes algo original, One?- reí de nuevo. -¿Hasta en eso decides copiarme?-

Él no parecía ser el tipo de manejar muy bien un Knightmare. Creo que en especial uno como el Shinkiro. Y si estaba en lo correcto, este ni siquiera estaba construido de la misma forma que el original, lo que causaba la baja eficiencia en todos sus ataques y supuestas defensas, permitiéndome libremente comenzar a golpearlo. Incluso disparé ambos Slash Harken de las rodillas que hacía demasiado tiempo no se usaban, terminando con otra de las alas del sistema de vuelo, reduciendo al 50% su capacidad.

-¿Te rendirás?- cuestioné con total aburrimiento.

_¡Ah, los 5 minutos de Suzaku habían pasado y él seguía luchando contra los últimos dos! Bien. Podría darle el beneficio de la duda._

Pero una risa psicótica y malvada se hizo presente. Me enderecé en la cabina del Shinkiro para ver un despedazado Knightmare que hacía gran esfuerzo por liberar su última táctica.

Tan utilizada que era predecible, realmente.

_-_Suzaku…- llamé aburridamente por el comunicador. –Ha llegado nuestra última prueba- comenté. Él se deshacía de su último enemigo y veía cómo el Shinkiro Blanco levantaba su arma de proyectiles FLEIJA.

_-¿Vas a dejarlo lanzar?-_ me preguntó.

¿Lo haría?

-¿No sería divertido dejar a todos sin ninguna duda?- cuestioné -Solo que utiliza esos 29 segundos después del lanzamiento para destruir su arma y llegar a mi lado para hacer tu parte- había una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

_-¿Alguna otra cosa?-_ bufó.

-Sí, te mataré si fallas- advertí.

_-Yes, your Majesty-_

Entonces el proyectil fue disparado.

_-¡ZERO!- _más de uno gritó estableciendo comunicación con el Shinkiro. _¿Tan poca fe tenían en mí?_

Me adelanté a FLEIJA mientras hacía los cálculos con rapidez y precisión, incluso me tomé un segundo para ver cómo Suzaku partía en dos la enorme bazooka FLEIJA y luego se dirigía hacia mí.

Les mostraríamos un milagro nuevamente. Gracias por el Anti-FLEIJA, Ane-ue.

-¡Suzaku!-

_-Hai, hai-_

La vara tipo lanza se desprendió para el turno del Lancelot. _Solo 0.04 segundos de tiempo._

_-Todos viviremos_- sentenció Suzaku lanzando el objeto. Ayudado por el geass en él.

FLEIJA explotó en miles de chispas que adornaban la huída de One, _solo… _

_-¿Voy tras él?-_

-Creo que tenemos mejores cosas que resolver- comenté. Era hora de regresar a la base.

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Por alguna razón, el camino de vuelta a la base fue más tortuoso que pelear con tantos enemigos al mismo tiempo, _por mi cuenta. _Porque sabía que con todo lo que estaba pasando, _eso de las misteriosas resurrecciones _por todo Japón, quizás… cabía la mínima posibilidad en la mente de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros que no solo gente _común _había regresado. _Si, ni Lelouch ni yo cabíamos en esa categoría. _La gente común no iba por ahí organizando un ejército y destruyendo el mundo.

Así que con esta demostración que acabábamos de dar, si ellos no sospechaban antes, entonces ahora lo hacían. _Seguro la hacían._

¿Quién más en el mundo entero, disfrazado de Zero, podía controlar el Shinkiro así?

¿Sin mencionar el Lancelot?

No era presunción ni nada de eso, solo era lógica. Lógica que Lelouch había decidido aplicar para hacer más fácil _nuestro regreso _a la Orden de los Caballeros Negros. Por lo menos el suyo porque la mayoría ya sospechaba de la identidad del actual Zero, y con la demostración del Lancelot ya no había dudas.

_-Toma tu tiempo para bajar del Lancelot-_ dijo Lelouch por el comunicador.

¿Tiempo? ¿Para qué? ¿Para que puedan tomar toda arma disponible y asesinarnos a ambos?

No dejábamos de ser el Knight of Zero y el Emperador demonio, quienes habían destruido al mundo. Lo entendieran o no.

_-Solo hazlo, Suzaku_- sonaba tan fácil.

El hangar estaba libre para la llegada de ambos Knightmare. Descendimos con cuidado y apagué el Lancelot. Escuché al Shinkiro hacer lo mismo, pero ambos esperamos por un momento más.

Entonces las cortinas de acero comenzaron a cerrarse y la pista aérea era cerrada. Absorbiéndonos en la completa oscuridad antes de que más de un par de reflectores se encendieran en secuencia. _¿Era mi imaginación o las luces estaban sobre el Lancelot y el Shinkiro? _Luego se encendió una más que mostraba a los miembros de la Orden que menos queríamos ver, de ser posible.

Todou-san, Rakshata-san, Lloyd-san, Cecile-san, Tamaki, Ohgi, Xingke. _Chiba, Kallen. _Villeta Nu _¿Cómo rayos había llegado aquí tan rápido? _Gino, Orang… Jeremiah, Anya, Cornelia, Guilford. Y por su puesto el resto de los miembros que estaban al tanto, por cuenta propia, u otros motivos, de Zero y todo su acto desde el Réquiem.

Vaya bienvenida.

_-No mueras, Suzaku- _intentó bromear Lelouch antes de escuchar su cabina a punto de abrirse. Supongo que era lo correcto, _no teníamos otra salida ya._

Tendría que salir primero, y así fue.

Las caras de todos los presentes no demostraron sorpresa al verme salir, _a Zero_, salir del Lancelot. Porque realmente lo sabían, desde el inicio y la única confirmación que habían necesitado era verme pelear. Pero entonces, sus entrecejos se juntaron en algo más que sospecha, en espera de que saliera la segunda persona del Shinkiro.

Necesitaba hacer algo antes de que eso pasara…

Levanté una mano a la máscara y me la quité. _Sin temor o remordimientos. _Al menos por mí, ya que me habían aceptado desde el inicio, y como lo había mencionado antes, si no hicieron nada entonces, ya no era probable que lo hicieran ahora. _Sin embargo Lelouch era otra historia. _

-¡¿Kururugi?- escuché a Tamaki gritar, y señalarme con un dedo incrédulo cuando mi rostro estuvo a plena vista de todos. _De todos los que merecían la verdad._

Las miradas volaron el miembro de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros que parecía estar realmente sorprendido de verme.

-¿No te habías dado cuenta?- le reprimió Kallen. -¡¿Quién demonios creías que era?-

Tamaki se sonrojó y se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza.

-Pensé que _aquél _príncipe tenía un hermano gemelo- admitió apenado, pero sonriendo por sus propias conclusiones –Tu sabes, no podía ser que _Zero _se hubiera asesinado a sí mismo ¿O sí? Pensé que era un doble o algo así a quien habían…- las miradas escépticas cayeron en él –¡Ya, ya! ¡Gomen!-

-_Te equivocas- _vino una nueva voz.

Nueva para quienes estaban esperando eso. De nuevo ahora centraban su mirada en el Shinkiro, mientras yo bajaba del Lancelot con la máscara en mi mano. Le tomó uno segundos al _otro _Zero hacer lo mismo, y estábamos parados uno junto al otro. Siendo el gran centro de atención. Pero sus miradas _pedían, __**reclamaban**__, _que el otro también se quitara la máscara. _Yo no sabía si Lelouch lo haría. _

Se llevó una mano a la máscara.

_Lo haría._

El deslizable se recogió y todos sostuvieron sus respiraciones. Incluso era divertido ver el rostro de Lloyd-san en espera. Pero el momento no duró mucho, cuando _él _retiró el objeto por completo de su rostro.

Ganando más de la mitad de las miradas sorprendidas, indiferencia de Todou-san, Kallen y Gino. Confusión de otros y algo que no se podía explicar en la minoría. _Pero una gran reacción en conjunto. _Al menos todavía no sacaban sus armas.

Cornelia sacó un arma detrás de su capa con un rápido y certero movimiento, _hablé demasiado rápido, _apuntando certeramente entre los ojos de Lelouch.

-¿Por qué-sigues-vivo?- siseó peligrosamente -¿Y por qué no debería matarte?- finalizó.

Lelouch pareció pensar ambas preguntas para mi sorpresa.

_¿No podíamos sentarnos tan solo a discut…?_

-¡Onee-sama!-

_Kami…_

Cornelia se congeló en su lugar y sus ojos se redujeron a pequeñas pupilas cuanto el llamado hizo eco en sus sentidos. Más no se giró.

-¡Onee-sama!-

Euphy apareció corriendo por las puertas del hangar. La mano de la bruja de Britannia temblaba.

-¡Onee-sama, no le hagas daño a Lelouch!-

Finalmente se dio la vuelta entre los gritos de sorpresa de los presentes y la nada masculina exclamación de Lloyd-san. Solo fue cuestión de medio segundo para que el arma que sostenía fuera arrojada al suelo y Cornelia se lanzara sobre Euhpy con toda la fuerza del mundo, alegría e incredulidad.

-_Eu…Euphy- _lloró abrazándola con gran fervor. –_Euphy-_

* * *

><p><strong>WIII! jajajaja ¿Lindo capi? ¿Lindo capi? Siento que me he ganado muchos lindos y largos reviews acerca de por qué debo continuar esto lo más pronto posible y por qué mis lectores me aman TANTO! En serio! ;)<strong>

**Gracias a mis reviewers! : ka13ms, anfernarusaku, Vegen Isennawa y Keiian por siempre dejar review :D jojojo aquí está el capi que contesta sus respuestas! Y deja abierta nuevas! KYAA!**

**Nos vemos pronto =D**

**Los que dejan review, quieren nuevo capi!**

**any**


	10. Stage 10

**Capítulo 10: Britannia**

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

No tenía planeado usar a Euphy en esto. _Ni siquiera la tenía contemplada en mis planes. _Porque lo que pasaría hubiera sido simple, _dejar a Cornelia que me disparara si quería, _y así se aliviaría algo del rencor que tenía en mi contra. Viviera o no Euphy. Pero sin duda su llegada había cambiado la perspectiva de las cosas, _radicalmente._

Los miembros de la Orden no sabían a quién mirar. _Si a la falsa princesa Genocida o a Zero. _Su primer líder y fundador.

No me molestaba compartir la atención pero tenía que acabar con esto lo más rápido posible, así fuera para bien o mal. Sentí que Suzaku se acercó mientras los demás seguían decidiendo qué hacer con todo esto.

-Necesitamos volver a mi habitación- me sugirió, dando un largo suspiro.

-¿Crees que ahí no intenten asesinarme?- pregunté con media sonrisa. _Realmente necesitaba dejar clara mi posición por el momento. _Así que el nada esperado golpe de Suzaku en mi cabeza no fue recibido con todo el entendimiento del mundo. -¿Por qué fue eso?- le pregunté baja y peligrosamente.

Pero tenía una mirada seria en su rostro que me decía que ignoraba algo. _¿Algo importante?_

Con un rápido movimiento sentí su mano tocando dolorosamente mi costado.

-¡Auch!- realmente dolió, lo empujé y me alejé al mismo tiempo, pero me detuvo de las muñecas. Sentí húmeda su mano y al verla, estaba manchada de sangre.

_¿Sangre? ¿Suzaku estaba herido?_

Suspiró derrotadamente y con otro movimiento intentó tocar mi costado. Puse mi mano primero como reflejo para detenerlo, pero sentí una humedad de la que no me había dado cuenta. Bajé la mirada y entonces noté mi mano teñida al igual que la de Suzaku. _Ah._

-¿No lo notaste?- me regañó incrédulamente. _Me regañó. _–Incluso está manchando todo el traje- señaló. Y era cierto, la sangre de mi costado había comenzado correr por mi pierna igualmente.

Pero eso no importaba por el momento, no si de todas formas la orden trataría de matarme.

Suzaku desvió su mirada de la mía. Entonces noté que nuestro alrededor había caído en silencio de nuevo y éramos mirados por todos. Cornelia inclusive, que había salido del shock inicial de reencontrarse con su hermana menor. _Todos ellos miraban, esperando… que alguien dijera algo o les ordenara qué hacer con la situación actual. _

-Suzaku-kun- Comenzó Todou –Hazte cargo de que lo atiendan- me señaló.

Las palabras del General no recibieron el reclamo de nadie, _por el momento. _Pero podía apostar que en cuanto desapareciera, entonces los comentarios serían liberados sin piedad alguna.

-Hai- respondió Suzaku, jalándome de un brazo para incitarme a caminar. Los miembros de la Orden que se encontraban en nuestro camino se hicieron a un lado cuando estábamos lo suficientemente cerca. Suzaku se puso su máscara y yo hice lo mismo poco antes de salir. _No había por qué matar a tantos hombres de un susto. _Y justo cuando creí que podríamos irnos sin mayor complicación, una voz a mis espaldas reclamó.

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas herido, Lelouch?- Euphy tenía un gran temperamento cuando lo escogía. En dos segundos la tenía a mi otro lado y por coincidente a Cornelia.

_Al menos salí vivo de este encuentro. _

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Cecile-san nos ofreció su ayuda. Parecía que de todos, era la que mejor se estaba tomando este gran descubrimiento. En realidad ella siempre había sido una persona que no buscaba motivos, pero sí que no hubiera ningún daño para nadie. _Era una gran persona. _

-Mmm… ¿No moriste?-

Desgraciadamente, teníamos que lidiar con Lloyd-san mientras tanto. Quien había decidido el peor momento para no separarse de Cecile-san, _in-sensibilidad incluida. _Con su paquete de todo tipo de comentarios _cuando Cecile-san tiene las manos ocupadas. _Lelouch trató de ignorarlo al principio, algo que se le dio muy bien por el momento. Pero con dos científicos en la habitación, yo y sus infinitas preocupaciones que nunca dan un descanso, inevitablemente su frustración salió a flote.

Cuando vi que levantó una de sus manos al ojo izquierdo, lo tomé de la muñeca y volví a bajar su brazo.

-Lloyd-san, ¿Sería tan amable de _irse_?-perdí la paciencia al final. Pero traté de poner una calmada fachada que me estaba costando trabajo.

Eso y las miradas de Lelouch y Cecile-san lograron espantar al científico que salió pidiendo ayuda. _¿Cómo si lo fuésemos a matar? _Definitivamente si, por fortuna salió antes de que eso pasara. Con un suspiro me dejé caer en mi sofá de manera poco ortodoxa. _Demasiado por un día. _Y las sorpresas no creo que terminarían, aunque si tan solo pudiera cerrar los ojos por un momento…

Mi celular sonó.

-Argh- me levanté de mala gana, le envié una mirada asesina a Lelouch quien osó reírse pero de inmediato calló, o algo parecido cuando Cecile-san terminó de apretar la venda en su costado, haciendo una mueca de dolor. _Me la debía. –_Zero- respondí.

Todou-san de nuevo quería verme. _Realmente creo que era toda la orden. _Y pedirían respuestas, no tenía que ser Lelouch para saberlo. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Si quería evitar que lo mataran, entonces debía ir. _Incluso tenía un tipo de discurso bien ensayado para algunas preguntas. _Pero para las que no, _tenía planeado arrastrar a C.C. conmigo hasta el centro de mandos. _Claro que primero tendría que encontrarla, ya que ni después de tantas alertas y movimiento la había visto.

-Voy para allá- colgué. Entonces tenía las miradas de Lelouch y Cecile-san sobre mí. La de ella de simpatía, pero la de él parecía estar _seriamente _pensando en unírseme. –Ni siquiera lo pienses- declaré con total seguridad. _Una que me sorprendió _–Si no tienen la tentación de matarte mientras trato de convencerlos, mucho mejor- continué.

El solo rodó los ojos pero podía ver que estaba preocupado ahora que su existencia estaba revelada. _Había un futuro incierto en eso._

-¿Podrías darme la computadora al menos?- me preguntó resignado.

Me acerqué con un suspiro al aparato en el suelo a un lado del sillón y lo levanté. Mirándolo por unos largos segundos.

-Me la llevaré conmigo- le informé tomando mi salida lo más rápidamente, pero regresé la cabeza en pleno marco de la puerta –Ni siquiera pienses en merodear por ahí, advertiré a la Orden si es necesario-

Sus miradas mortales seguían surtiendo efecto. _No el de siempre, _pero el aura que lograba desprender era realmente amenazadora. _Lelouch no era alguien que estuviera acostumbrado a recibir órdenes. _La presidenta no sabía cuánta suerte había tenido de poder hacerlo trabajar bajo su mando. _Quizás ella sería un buen Zero…_

-¡No te preocupes, Suzaku! ¡YO me aseguraré de que no vaya a ningún lado!- Euphy pasó por mi lado tarareando felizmente, con una maligna mirada sobre Lelouch.

Ya no necesitaba preocuparme más, entonces.

Pero cuando me giré para poder salir completamente, casi choco con la Bruja de Britannia.

_Quizás sí tenía algo de qué preocuparme…_

Nos miramos por unos segundos. Podía sentir su mirada en mí y luego sobre mi hombro hacia donde estaban Lelouch y Euphy. _¿Qué era lo que ella había decidido? _Había sufrido tanto con la muerte de Euphy, _al igual que nosotros. _Pero nuestra causa había sido tan difícil de comprender como explicar. _No estaba seguro de lo que pasaba por su cabeza y me preocupaba tener que dejar a ese par solo._

-No lo mataré, Kururugi- finalmente respondió con una leve sonrisa formándose en su rostro. _¿Por qué ahora sí podía respirar? _–A menos de que me dé un motivo- agregó.

Siendo familiar de Lelouch, esperaba eso. Y era mejor a nada. Asentí agradecido.

Ella entró tras Euphy, esperaba que pudieran aclarar las cosas en mi ausencia. _Esperaba que pudieran regresar a esos tiempos donde no se odiaban. _Donde ellas dos, Lelouch y Nunnally eran una familia. _Sin necesidad de una madre o un padre. _

Sin necesidad de mentirse.

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Euphy estaba riendo despreocupadamente, _la mirada de Cornelia era de lo que me tenía que cuidar. _Podía ver en su rostro todavía cierto conflicto, pero además de eso todo parecía estar bien. O al menos eso esperaba, aunque no la culparía, _yo había sido el origen de tantas desgracias. _

-Por doceava vez, Lelouch. No te voy _a matar-_ cruzó una pierna encima de la otra mientras leía tranquilamente en el sofá de Suzaku. _¿Debía creer en la palabra de Cornelia?_

-Lo quiero por escrito y firmado- devolví, tratando de mirar solamente las sábanas. Aún así sentí de nuevo su penetrante mirada. _Era claro que creía en ella. _Pero hacerla enojar siempre había sido divertido. _Eso había sido el inicio de nuestros pleitos en el pasado. _

Un pasado que no quería recordar, porque aprendí que también había estado lleno de mentiras. _Desde mucho antes incluso de nacer. _Nada fue real y haber estado luchando por algo que no valía la pena había sido desgastante. No quizás como ahora, pero el objetivo de _Zero _había titubeado varias veces.

_Porque en mí había habido dudas. _

Ahora lo comprendía.

-Euphy, ¿Por qué no vas y buscas algo de comer?- preguntó Cornelia con una suave voz. Ambos giramos a verla –O al menos a cambiarte de ropa, puedes buscar en mis cosas que seguro llevaron a mi habitación-

_Deshacerse de Euphy. _Ella quería hablar de algo conmigo y no lo podría hacer con Euphy presente. _Eso lo esperaba de ella. _Pero lo que no esperaba era que Euphy aceptara tan rápidamente, totalmente ciega a lo que iba a pasar.

No… Euphy sabía, no debíamos subestimarla más.

Ella nos daría ese tiempo. Y no tardó mucho en desaparecer del rango aceptable de audición. Cornelia se levantó del sofá y yo me senté contra las almohadas. Al principio ella pareció a punto de protestar, pero terminó callando cualquier cosa, solo se sentó en la base de la cama y me miró al rostro fijamente.

_Hablaríamos con la verdad._

-Hace tanto tiempo que he querido preguntarte, Lelouch…- comenzó, entrelazando sus manos nerviosamente –Aquél día, ¿Tu diste esa orden a Euphy?-

_Supongo que era obvio que comenzara con eso. _Y pensé mentirle por un momento, sobre lo que vendría después. Pero recapacité en que sin importar cuánto insistiera en ello, Suzaku y Euphy lo negarían de todas formas.

-Aa-

Eso lo esperaba.

-¿A propósito?- la pregunta que había iniciado todo esto y la cadena con la que todo se fue en picada ese día. _Tendría que responder algún día._

-No-

De su rostro desapareció cualquier duda que hubiese conservado hasta ahora. _Lo noté con seguridad. _Desde que había entrado a la habitación ya parecía tener parte de su dilema resuelto, _gracias a Euphy. _Pero había una parte de ella que seguía dudando hasta no escucharlo de mí. Y lo demás no importaría. _Solo esa confirmación necesitaba de mi parte._

Cornelia no es una persona que deje que sus sentimientos la controlen, pero podía verla peleando con las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Me miraba y luego no, limpiando las primeras amenazas de esas condenadas gotas saladas. _Hacía un gran esfuerzo en realidad. _Pero de un momento a otro no la vi en su lugar, pero sí rodeándome con ambos brazos en un intento desesperado de poder controlarse.

Me abrazó tan fuerte que en cierto punto pensé en quejarme, pero ella lo quería y lo merecía. _No se lo negaría. _Me apretó con todo el fervor con el que lo había hecho con Euphy y tardó largos minutos en tranquilizarse.

-Perdón… perdóname Lelouch, Euphy… Euphy era lo único que quería en esta vida- _¿Estaba sollozando libremente? _Levanté ambos brazos alrededor de ella –Pero tú… tú tuviste que c…cuidar de Nunnally, ustedes d…dos estaban tan pequeños, _perdóname _por no buscarlos mejor, por rendirme, por no vengar a la Emperatriz Marianne-

_Mi madre…_

-Todo eso es pasado, Cornelia- aseguré moviendo mis manos en su espalda en un intento de calmarla –No importa ya-

Todos peleamos por lo que creímos correcto, y lo que siguiéramos creyendo que valía la pena.

Al fin se separó de mi y tomó mi rostro con sus dos manos. Pellizcó mis mejillas como sabía que yo tanto odiaba y no pude evitar sonrojarme aún cuando no había nadie en la habitación.

-Cornelia Ane-ue, Lelouch. _Ane-ue_-

_¿Podría evitar llamarla así en público?_

-Ahora cuéntame, Kururugi dijo algo sobre la Emperatriz Marianne que quizás me ayudaría a entender algo que falta- sonrió.

_Suzaku… considérate muerto. _

* * *

><p><strong>One P.O.V.<strong>

Subestimar a Japón, mal movimiento_. Subestimar a Britannia, peor movimiento_.

Subestimar a Japón y Britannia unidos, **un fiasco.**

No subestimar en sí, pero actuar sin pensar dos veces había sido un gran error que no pensaba cometer por una cuarta vez.

Al principio creí que sería algo divertido y fácil. Cuestión de una semana el apoderarme del mundo a como yo quería y hacerlo a mi imagen e ideas. _Nada fuera de lo común en sí. _Teniendo en cuenta que las defensas de todos los países estaban bajas a cualquiera amenaza, después de todo la amenaza inmediata había desaparecido.

_Error de mi parte creer eso. _

Más de países como Japón y Britannia, potencias armamentistas y poderosas en lo silencioso del mundo. Eran quienes estaban más preparados para cualquier evento venidero, sin importar el día o la hora. _Siempre alertas. _Para no caer en lo mismo al parecer.

Como sea, ese solo había sido mi primer error. Porque el segundo todavía seguía estudiándolo.

_Zero._

Podía decir, que era fácil poner una persona detrás de esa simbólica máscara. _Yo mismo lo había comprobado y tenía experiencia propia en el campo. _Pero la capacidad de esa persona, era el asunto de importancia a discutir.

Mi primer y único enemigo siempre había sido Britannia, _incluso desde antes de Zero. _Solo que su aparición solo hizo que mis deseos resurgieran con más y suficiente fuerza para empezar a actuar. La suficiente para comenzar a creer que un simple ser levantándose en revolución, de desconocido origen, podía volcar a un país sobre su cabeza. _Literalmente. _Zero fue más que una simple molestia desde su primera aparición y todos lo sabían.

_Eso era lo que me inspiraba más._

Verlo aparecer en la red, televisiones y periódicos. _Era la persona que hubiera podido ayudarme. _Antes.

Pero esa persona, la primera que había aparecido. No quien ahora estaba liderando la organización sin hacer un uso de las verdaderas características y poderes de Zero. Lo que me llevó a pensar que estaba muerto.

_Segundo error. _

Alguien como él no podía desaparecer tan fácilmente. _Debí de haberlo sabido. _Era más que lógica. Pero me fui con los deseos de terminar esto tan rápido que no me detuve dos veces a revisar la información.

_Tercer error._ Enfrentarme.

Como si Zero fuera cualquier persona. Utilicé métodos comunes y corrientes, nada espectaculares. _Los que me habían dejado en vergüenza hasta ahora. _Solo hasta ahora.

Porque no permitiría que una vez más se me humillara como un aficionado imitador del verdadero Zero. _Tomé este disfraz por la razón que representaba. _Libertad. _Libertad para quienes me seguían. _Justicia sobre aquellos que no ejercían bien el poder, _o sea todo el mundo. _

_Victoria. _

Revisados mis tres errores, entonces iría en serio la próxima vez. Nada de ataques no planeados y débiles. _Nada de métodos comunes._

Quizás no sé qué había detrás de los milagros de Zero por todo Japón y el mundo. Pero yo tenía mi propia manera de hacer milagros, con una pequeña ayuda de un poder no apto para humanos.

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

No sé si Cornelia estaba preparada para escuchar esa historia, pero nunca tendría una oportunidad como esta de contársela. Sin nadie que nos interrumpiera o preguntara al respecto. _Sin necesidad de que quien no necesitara escucharla, lo hiciera. _Sin tener que herir a Nunnally o Euphy reduciendo sus expectativas de esta manera.

_Contando la verdadera cara de Marianne Lamperouge. _

Al principio pareció creer que estaba bromeando, con algo tan importante. Pero a medida de que el relato de lo que pasó en el mundo de C avanzó, mi seriedad no dejó lugar a bromas y ella comenzó a entender lo importante que había sido y la elección que habíamos hecho ese día. _La que creímos la mejor._

Incluso más entendimiento cruzó su rostro una vez que terminé y me volvió a abrazar. Sabía que esta vez no era por Euphy, _no, eso quedaba bastante lejos ahora. _Además de Nunnally y yo, ella había sido quien más la había admirado y respetado de entre todos nuestros hermanos. _Si no la única, junto con Euphy. _Aceptar eso no había sido nada fácil para ella, por lo que llegué a la conclusión de que creyó lo mismo para mí.

En parte fue cierto.

No había descubrimiento más doloroso que darme cuenta de que el motivo de mi pelea, además de Nunnally, había sido toda una farsa. No un verdadero acontecimiento que mereciera siquiera un recuerdo.

No merecía las lágrimas de Nunnally, por lo que me negaba a contárselo en un futuro.

Unos padres que abandonaron a sus hijos a la suerte, a pesar de un futuro _supuestamente _planeado, no merecían ese título. Ni siquiera una mención.

-Has estado llorando demasiado, Ane-ue- intenté después de que se volvió a separar de mí. Volver a llamarla Ane-ue regresó una sonrisa a su rostro, pero solo a la mitad. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo para que no siguiera por algo que no valía la pena. –Malo para la reputación de la bruja de Britannia-

Enarcó una ceja peligrosamente. _Había dicho algo malo…_

-¿Y qué hay de ti, _Zero_? ¿Qué sería de tu reputación si todo el mundo se enterara de que no tienes un centímetro de maldad en todo tu cuerpo?-

-_Soy _malo- le aseguré con total confianza. _Así fuera por motivos buenos _–Eso no cambiará-

Finalmente se levantó y enderezó sus ropas como si nada hubiese pasado, pero después de unos segundos puso ambas manos en sus caderas y me miró expectante. _¿Ahora qué? _

-¿Vamos?- me invitó.

Cuando _claramente_ Suzaku había dicho que_ no_ saliera de la habitación. Cuando se suponía que Cornelia y Euphy lo impedirían por todos los medios de ser necesario. Cuando toda la Orden de los Caballeros Negros estaría detrás de mi cabeza si daba un paso fuera…

_Si, me encantaba contradecir a Suzaku._

-¿A dónde?- pregunté una vez que había salido de la cama. Su sonrisa no me pasó desapercibida mientras se dirigía a la salida, apenas dándome tiempo de tomar prestada _más _ropa de Suzaku.

En el camino, sorpresivamente tomó los pasillos despoblados. _O quizás era la importante junta que se estaba llevando a cabo con Zero. _Cualquiera de los dos, estaba agradecido de caminar sin tener que usar la máscara o dar explicaciones. _Suficiente por un día, de hecho. _Y justo cuando había considerado la oferta de dormir por el resto del día, Cornelia salía con algo interesante por hacer. _Cornelia siempre me sorprendía de niño con las cosas interesantes que descubría. _Me temía qué me fuera a mostrar ahora.

Paramos frente a un par de puertas elegantes y que no se abrían automáticamente. _No tenía idea de dónde estábamos. _Pero después de unos segundos de esperar fuera, pude distinguir risas familiares y voces más que conocidas.

La valentía y mi estupidez tenían cierto límite.

Me di vuelta e intenté comenzar mi camino por donde habíamos llegado, pero Cornelia me tomó del cuello de la chaqueta y me detuvo, haciéndome girar resignado.

-¿Si no es hoy, cuándo?- preguntó seriamente.

Debía de haber tenido esto planeado porque Euphy se nos unió fuera de las puertas unos segundos después de silencio.

-No quiero ilusionarla sin saber si necesitaré mori…-

-_No-te-atrevas-a-decirlo-_ me interrumpió con gran seguridad en su voz –No permitiré eso _de nuevo_- al mirarla a los ojos sabía que lo que decía era verdad. Que no rompería su promesa.

Me hizo sentir por unos segundos como cuando éramos pequeños.

Me soltó y entró primero, cerrando ambas puertas para que Euphy y yo no intentáramos nada todavía. Cuando entró, pensé nuevamente en irme, pero sentí la calidad hermano de Euphy entrelazándose con la mía y una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

_¿Qué había dicho Nunnally aquél día? _Que ella hubiera sido completamente feliz solo viviendo conmigo. _¿Seguía siendo verdad…?_

Ambos nos acercamos a la puerta, tratando de escuchar lo que pasaba dentro.

_-¡Cornelia Onee-sama! ¿Todo está bien? ¿Los Knightmare se fueron?-_

-_Absolutamente todos, los vencimos con dos Knightmare- _Cornelia ya estaba adentrándose en terrenos peligrosos.

_-¡Increíble!- _esa era la voz de la Tianzi.

_-¿Lo ves, Nunnally? Con Zero no hay de qué preocuparnos-_ y Kaguya también. –_Gracias por haber venido, Cornelia-sama, y traernos también-_

-El placer es mío, Sumeragi-kun. Pero ahora mismo quisiera mostrarle algo a Nunnally, si me permiten interrumpir-

Euphy y yo nos tensamos. Aunque ella no fuera admitirlo, sentí el tirón que dio de mi mano.

_-¿Una sorpresa?- _preguntó la Tianzi con entusiasmo. Cornelia estaba preparando todo demasiado bien para nuestra desgracia.

_-Sí, una gran sorpresa-_

_-¿Qué es, Cornelia Onee-sama? ¿Es algo lindo?-_ Nunally…

-_Ya verán- _eso era nuestra señal. Sentí como una de las perillas giraba, y se abrió la puerta que escondía a Euphy.

Con una última mirada en mi dirección, entró con una gran sonrisa.

No tardé mucho en escuchar gritos de sorpresa de parte de Kaguya y la Tianzi. _Debían de conocer a Euphy al menos por relatos de Nunnally. _Seguidos por un grito de alegría que no creí escuchar después de tantas sombras en su vida.

_-¡EUPHY ONEE-SAMA!-_

_-¡NUNNALLY!-_

Con eso podía ser feliz. _Solo eso. _Con eso no importaría nada más en el mundo, porque lo más importante para mí ahora está reunido y sé que estarían en buenas manos así me fuera y me rehusara a mostrarme.

_-¿Cómo? ¡Euphy Onee-sama!-_

_-¡Alguien me trajo! ¡Estoy viva Nuna-chan, no llores por favor!-_

Me encontré sonriendo ante una imagen que no veía, y creí que podría irme. Pero Cornelia dio un paso hacia atrás de su lugar, quedando a la altura de donde yo estaba pero ella todavía visible hacia dentro. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro que me podía decir que lo que me imaginaba era hermoso realmente, pero también me decía que no me atreviera a mover un pié o me aplastaría con cualquier Knightmare disponible. _Siempre tan sincera. _Pero no sé si estaba preparado para esto.

_-Nunnally, aún te tengo una sorpresa más-_ interrumpió Cornelia entre las risas y palabras de ambas. Un nudo se plantó en mi estómago.

_-¿Más, Cornelia Onee-sama? No creo que puedas superar…-_

Ella empujó abierta la puerta que me seguía ocultando de la vista, _hasta ese momento. _Me recibió la imagen de una cálida luz de un candelabro en el techo, y las miradas hasta entonces dulces de la Tianzi y Kaguya. Euphy hincada frente a Nunnally pero abrazándola con gran fuerza, lágrimas corriendo de las mejillas de ambas.

_Hasta entonces…_

Sorpresa se escribió perfectamente en las dos jóvenes que no tenían mucho entendimiento de lo que estaba frente a ellas. Pero Euphy se separó de Nunnally con una sonrisa maternal, permitiéndole verme, y verme de nuevo. Parpadeando más de una vez para asegurarse de que no era una ilusión._ Debía hablar, debía decirle algo._

-¿Onii…-sama?-

Me encontré dando un paso dentro de la habitación. _Luego dos, luego tres. _Cuando menos pensé a medio camino de ella mientras me miraba todavía incrédula.

-Nunnally- llamé

_Eso sí era todo._

Estoy seguro de que estaba a medio camino. De que todavía me habían faltado varios pasos para acercarme a ella, pero no sé cómo y cuándo, _ni por qué_, tampoco presté demasiada atención a los gritos de sorpresa de las demás mujeres presentes. Los brazos de Nunnally estaban alrededor de mi cuello y me apretaban con fuerza.

_¿Cómo?_

No me encontré respondiendo el abrazo de inmediato, por la expresión en el rostro de Euphy y las demás. Hasta que una última realización cayó en su lugar. _Comencé a recordar algo importante. _

Miré hacia el lugar donde Nunnally _debía _estar sentada. _Esperándome. _Sentada.

Bajé un poco la vista viendo la distancia, y luego sus piernas sosteniéndola.

_¿Sosteniéndola?_

-¿Nu… Nunnally?-

-¡Onii-sama!- se apretó más fuertemente mientras sentía la camisa comenzar a mojarse. Ella estaba llorando en mi con gran fuerza y sin señas de que se fuera a detener pronto.

_Pero estaba de pié…_

-O…Onii-sama, te quiero, ¡Te quiero!- continuó aferrándose con ambas manos a mi camisa. -¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero! ¡No lo hagas de nuevo! ¡Te quiero!-

_Todo estaba bien. _

T…todo es…taba bien. Perfectamente.

-Nunnally- devolví inmediatamente su abrazo con igual de fuerza. –Estoy aquí-

Sus grandes sollozos llenaban mis oídos e hicieron brotar lágrimas de todas las presentes.

-No iré a ninguna parte- le aseguré.

_Malditas lágrimas traicioneras_

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

No había sido una reunión inservible. Pero sí habíamos arreglado muchas cosas, y la más importante en sí había sido la presencia de Lelouch en nuestra base, y algunos que podían calificarlo como amenaza. _Menos de los que hubiera creído, realmente. _Los rangos más importantes dentro de esta organización no parecían tener problema con ello. _Hacía tiempo que lo habían perdonado o entendido. _Y ahora se sentían hasta un poco aliviados de tener esa mente _calculadora _de nuevo entre las filas de los Caballeros Negros.

O eso había dicho Tamaki.

-No te ofendas Zero… pero… tú sabes, no eres el Zero que era Zero, ¿Comprendes?-

Claro que lo entendía, pero no de la manera en que él lo había dicho. Todou-san se encargó de sortear otros pequeños problemas que le preocupaban a la mayoría, pero fuera de eso todo salió bien. _Mejor y más rápido de lo que esperaba. _Pero teniendo en cuenta de que ya no había nada que esconder, era más fácil trabajar.

Solo había quedado un pequeño detalle suelto.

-Suzaku, necesitamos la información que Lelouch pueda tener sobre One-

_Él se había encontrado con One cara a cara. _Y no habíamos tenido tiempo de discutir lo que había pasado. Era algo que también me preocupaba, pero con tantos acontecimientos eso había pasado a segundo plano de prioridades en mi mente.

Asentí levemente, las personas se comenzaban a ir.

Pero pude notar que después de tanto movimiento, nadie había hecho comentario alguno sobre el hombre que estaba en una esquina. Sentado pacíficamente y viendo un monitor que podría contar la historia que todo el mundo sabía. _Desastre tras desastre. _Supuse que Todou-san se había encargado de eso antes de que yo llegara, cuando puso una mano en mi hombro lo confirmé.

-Será seguro para él retirarse con las otras familias, ¿No lo crees?-

Con los Sumeragi, fue lo primero que pensé. _Por mí estaba bien. _De todas formas sé que no encontraría un momento de paz aquí dentro de la base para hablar con él después de tanto tiempo, y si para el día que consiguiera verlo de nuevo, él estaba informado de todo lo que había acontecido, mucho mejor.

Pasaba a retirarme, en mí había surgido un extraño presentimiento desde hacía unos minutos y quería averiguarlo.

-Asegúrate de si Vi Britannia tomará el lugar de Zero otra vez- la voz de Todou-san me detuvo al instante.

_¿Asegurarme? ¿Por qué Lelouch no tom…?_

-¿Ninguno de ustedes ha tenido suficiente ya?- continuó ante mi inmovilidad y silencio, a pesar de la máscara de Zero él sabía la mayoría del tiempo lo que pasaba por mi mente sin necesidad de ver mi rostro. –Como si ya hubieran cumplido su parte- eso me incluí a mí.

Pero mi viejo sensei parecía estar olvidando algo.

-Él no hubiera regresado si no estuviera dispuesto a eso _y más-_ le aseguré. _Yo tampoco estaría envuelto en tantos líos de no ser así. _

Quizás éramos demasiado masoquistas al ponernos en el lugar más difícil dentro de un campo de batalla. _Casi frente al enemigo. _Pero al final alguien tenía que hacerlo, y ambos teníamos experiencia en estas situaciones difíciles y dolorosas. _Era como si hubiéramos nacido solamente para eso. _

-Dijo que Zero volvería a ser _Zero _si la situación lo llamaba- me encogí de hombros mirando a mi alrededor –La situación lo llama-

Algo de comprensión comenzaba a llenar su rostro.

-¿Y tú?-

Excelente pregunta.

-Soy el Knight of Zero- respondí.

_No había más que decir._

* * *

><p><em>Definitivamente <em>esperaba que esta vez no tuviera sorpresas en el regreso a mi habitación. _Por dos grandes motivos. _Motivos llamados Euphy y Cornelia Li Britannia. Quizás fui un tonto al creer que con ellas dos podría detenerlo esta vez, _¡Pero cualquiera lo hubiera creído! _Euphy quizás sí hubiera dejado salir a Lelouch justo después de que yo desaparecí, pero Cornelia…

_A menos de que Lelouch haya utilizado el geass. _Pero en mi mente no había algo lo suficientemente importante que valiera eso.

Debía recordar que mi mente no funcionaba como la de él.

Aún así debía darle crédito. No sé cómo pero lograba frustrarme vez tras vez, _sin importar qué. _

Irremediablemente comencé a revisar los lugares más probables. Pasando desde los hangares con Rakshata-san, hasta la habitación de C.C. _Sin señas de él, o de Euphy y Cornelia. _Mi mente comenzaba a decirme que esto quizás era planeado por los tres, y por eso lo excelente de este plan de escape. _Necesitaba ayuda._

Merodeando de un lugar a otro me detuve frente a la habitación de Nunnally. _Recordando que ella estaría preocupada por lo que había pasado. _Desde que Gino y yo logramos acompañar a los representantes hasta Pendragón a salvo, no la había vuelto a ver. Debía tener preguntas.

Debía entrar a verla.

Además de que me gustaría tantear un poco el terreno sobre lo que se refería a Lelouch. _Él era un tema delicado para Nunnally. _

Armándome de valor empujé ambas puertas con decisión, _Lelouch podría esperar. _Y vi.

Vi.

Una habitación llena de Britannia.

_Solo Britannia._

Con que aquí era donde todos estaban.

-¡Suzaku-san!- la voz llena de alegría de Nunnally me recibió.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí con seguro y me permití deshacerme de la máscara para ver esto mejor. _Una imagen digna de recordar._

4 pares de ojos violetas de diferentes tonalidades me miraban. Con sonrisas de todo tipo y gestos que no olvidaría en un largo tiempo. _El solo hecho de que estuvieran juntos era impresionante._

Nunnally aferrada como si le fuera la vida en ello a Lelouch, ambos sentados en la gran cama con sus espaldas contra la cabecera. Euphy y Cornelia en la base, con la última aferrada a su también _recién _recuperada hermana, pero todos dentro del espacio del colchón, sin zapatos, sin riñas, sin preocupaciones.

_¿Así había sido antes?_

¿Esto era lo que había movido tantas rebeliones y guerras entre nosotros mismos? _Una familia_.

-Suzaku, no me digas que vas a llorar-

Traté de silenciar a Lelouch con una mirada pero me fue imposible. Solo salió una sonrisa con una visión que comenzaba a ponerse borrosa.

_-_¡Ven aquí, Suzaku!- clamó Euphy palmeando un espacio a su lado con una enorme sonrisa.

_¿Por qué?_

No tenía en lo absoluto que ver en esa escena.

-Hazle caso a mi hermana, Kururugi. No me hagas usar mi Glasgow-

La mirada que le dirigieron de inmediato Lelouch y Nunnally me hizo creer en sus palabras. _Cornelia parecía tener cierto afecto a hacerse obedecer mediante esas cosas. _

Una vez con ellos, esperé. _Para saber de que hablaban. _Pero las miradas conspiradoras de los Britannia me respondieron al instante.

_Habían estado hablando de mí._

-Eres un gran tema de discusión, Suzaku- comentó Lelouch con una sínica sonrisa. Nunnally le dio un codazo de inmediato en el estómago.

_Ella no sabía…_

Pero el rostro de dolor de Lelouch fue suficiente para cobrar eso.

-Y tu lo fuiste en nuestra reunión- devolví de la misma manera.

Una sombra pasó por los ojos de Nunnally cuando mencioné eso. _Maldición. _Comencé a ver miedo y preocupación por el futuro incierto del hermano que acababa de recuperar. Lelouch apretó su mano en un intento de tranquilizarla.

-No te preocupes, Nunnally- comencé de inmediato –Nadie quiere hacerle daño, todos…-

-Los aplastaría yo primero- me interrumpió Cornelia con confianza y positivismo.

Sonreí avergonzado.

-Todos concluyeron que él no era una amenaza ya- terminé para su mayor tranquilidad.

Pude verla suspirar en paz.

-¿No soy una amenaza?- intervino Lelouch escandalizado medio en broma, _y medio serio según yo. _–Suzaku, necesitaré unos FLEIJA, el Lancelot, una docena de inhibidores Gefjun y el traje de _Zero_. No hay que dejar que mi reputación caiga de esa man…-

Nunnally volvió a darle un codazo.

-¡Onii-sama!- se quejó. Aún cuando sabía que estaba jugando. _¿O era serio?_

Él la abrazó.

Parpadeé un par de veces para confirmarlo, pero realmente él la abrazó.

Y no solo con un brazo. _Ambas _extremidades alrededor de ella en un solo movimiento que no solo a mí me había dejado sorprendido.

Si bien sabía lo mucho que la quería, no lo había visto actuar directamente de esa forma. _Y era adorable. _La manera en que la acercó y ella se dejaba, repitiendo sus acciones en un desesperado abrazo que habían necesitado desde hacía largo tiempo. El rostro plenamente contento de Nunnally y las facciones de él relajadas.

Ni siquiera cuando éramos niños lo había visto de esta manera.

_No había manera de que con este gran motivo, perdiéramos esta nueva guerra._

* * *

><p><strong>Wuju! Nuevo capítulo n.n y uno muy lindo <em>y revelador. <em>¿Me gané reviews? !Claro que si! **

**Me alegra que la historia les siga gustando hasta ahora n.n y espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo! En el próximo prometo más drama n.n **

**anyLamperouge fuera.**


	11. Stage 11

**Capítulo 11: Arreglarse con el pasado**

**Suzaku P.O.V.**

Tomó más de un par de horas convencer a Nunnally de que dejara este nuevo asunto en nuestras manos. _Porque tenía miedo. _De que algo pudiera pasarle a Lelouch _–por fortuna no sabía lo que ya había pasado- _si no, se negaría rotundamente y quizás hasta lo declararía una ley. _No es que piense que eso lo detendría a él. _Pero entre menos la preocupáramos mejor. Cornelia y Euphy habían guardado eso en secreto también.

Aún así teníamos otro problema actualmente.

-Suzaku-san…¿Por favor?-

Me rehusaba. Trataba de escaparme al costo que fuera pero Nunnally estaba utilizando las tácticas que Lelouch nunca utilizaría. _Esos ojos te hacían decir que sí a lo que sea. _Nunnally definitivamente no necesitaba de un geass para hacerse obedecer al mirarla al rostro.

-Es inapropiado, Nunnally. Debería volver a mi habitación y…-

-Suzaku-san, ¡Por favor!- y ahí estaban esos ojos.

Podía escuchar a Lelouch riendo no muy disimuladamente a lado de ella, pero él también había quedado atrapado en la petición de su hermana. Además, por parte de Euphy y Cornelia, ellas habían aceptado con solo decirlo una vez. El único que seguía oponiendo una tonta resistencia era yo.

-Suzaku, no tiene caso- me recomendó Lelouch con una mirada de _acepta ya._

-¡Quiero cenar con todos!- celebró Nunnally con gran esperanza, levantándose de su lugar.

No estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Por la mirada de Lelouch cuando ella se puso de pié, él tampoco parecía tener un buen tiempo acoplándose a la idea. _Estábamos más que felices y deleitados, claro. _Pero nos habíamos resignado a siempre cuidarla por sus discapacidades.

_Ahora no podríamos hacer mucho para ello._

Suspiré derrotado y me deshice de la capa y los guantes. Me senté a lado de Euphy y esperamos la cena por unos minutos en un incómodo silencio. Nos mirábamos y aunque todavía teníamos preguntas para nosotros mismos, no encontrábamos la manera de comenzar. Eran temas complicados y largos, además de que si íbamos a comer todos juntos, no sería una muy buena idea.

-¿Onii-sama, tú fuiste el responsable del regreso de Euphy Onee-sama?-

La pregunta nos tomó por sorpresa a todos. Lelouch se quedó en silencio por unos segundos al sentir todas nuestras miradas en él. _En especial la de Cornelia. ¿Acaso no le había dicho eso?_

-Podría… verse de esa manera- admitió finalmente.

Cornelia estaba comenzando a transformarse en otra persona cada vez que un punto importante en su vida comenzaba a perdonarse. _La mayoría con respecto a Lelouch. _Pero finalmente sucesos que la habían marcado con tanto odio y rabia.

-Respecto a eso, Lelouch…- me gané la mirada expectante de los Britannia. –Creo que no solo fueron Euphy y mi padre-

Pero antes de que él pudiera reaccionar bien a eso, vinieron las expresiones de sorpresa de los demás.

-¡¿El anterior primer ministro de Japón?-

-¿Tu padre, Suzaku?-

-¿Más?-

No diferencié la voz de cada una al momento en que hablaron pero sí escuché cada cosa que dijeron. Aún así no me digné a constar por el momento sus dudas por la realización que caía en el rostro de Lelouch.

-Más… personas- musitó.

Yo no tenía más información que esa y le había pedido a Todou-san que utilizaran la base de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros como centro de registro de estas posibles anomalías al sistema. _¿Por qué anomalías? _Se supone que muchas personas estaban muertas, y de comprobar quiénes no lo estaban, necesitaban la creación de nueva cuenta de sus documentos, así como el apoyo para encontrar a sus familias.

_Había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo. _

Ese tema también había sido tratado en la reunión de esta tarde. Al parecer todavía no se tenía una lista de quiénes eran las personas que habían vuelto, y en qué cantidad, pero me tendrían un borrador en unas horas más. _No me atrevía a hacerme presente en ese lugar._

Podía haber víctimas de FLEIJA, de múltiples batallas o el geass.

Sería como caminar entre personas que por mi culpa en parte, habían muerto.

-¿Todo esto tiene que ver con el geass?- preguntó Cornelia.

Últimamente cualquier irregularidad en nuestro mundo era atribuida a eso. Porque el geass no entraba dentro de la categoría de algo natural y nos lo había demostrado en varias ocasiones.

-Pero… eso es bueno ¿No?- interrumpió Euphy nuestro silencio con una sonrisa efusiva –Quien sea que haya regresado, no importa la cantidad, podrán vivir en esta nueva era de paz-

_Paz…_ mientras nos deshagamos de One.

-Al menos yo estoy feliz de estar aquí- concluyó.

La miré con simpatía. Euphy siempre encontraba un lado positivo a todo, incluso a este tipo de situaciones tensas. Y Nunnally la apoyaba, ambas tenían grandes sonrisas que pronto nos contagiaron a los demás. _Al menos en el exterior. _Lelouch sabía muy bien cómo fingir frente a los demás que no le molestaba la poca información que tenía de la situación.

Por fortuna Sayoko-san entró empujando un carrito de servicio repleto de comida.

Por instinto casi había saltado por la máscara causando una leve risa de Euphy.

Lo que debía importarnos a todos era el ahora. Lo que estábamos viviendo, y no desperdiciar estos buenos momentos con nuestras mentes en algo que no valía la pena o no requerían de nuestra atención por el momento.

Solo una cena, con amigos y familia.

Con comentarios normales y miradas cálidas. _Un perfecto cuadro…_

Hasta que un celular sonó.

Mi mirada por costumbre voló hacia Lelouch, pero él realmente se veía inocente esta vez, sorprendido al igual que nosotros. Entonces miré de reojo a la princesa Cornelia y ella tampoco parecía ser la dueña de dicho aparato. Euphy nos miraba a todos de una manera risueña seguro por nuestras expresiones.

-¿Moshi moshi?-

Abrí plenamente ambos ojos al ver a Nunnally contestar el pequeño aparato con una sonrisa avergonzada. Lelouch incluso enarcó una ceja incrédulo.

_¿Dónde estaba su hermanita?_

-¡Ah, Milly-san!- sentí mi mirada suavizarse al mismo tiempo que la de Lelouch al escuchar de quién se trataba –Si, si… todo está bien, estoy bien-

Pero no podía evitar preguntarme cómo la _ex-Presidenta _tenía ese número. Y qué tan seguido hablaba con Nunnally sin que ella me hubiera dicho.

-¿Algo importante?- preguntó Nunnally con entusiasmo -¿Mañana?- alejó el celular de su oído por un momento y tapó la bocina.

-Onii-sama, Suzaku-san, ¿Puedo reunirme con la presidenta mañana?- nos preguntó con grandes esperanzas. Ni siquiera sabíamos dónde, o por qué, _para valorar la situación y saber si valía la pena arriesgarse. _

Necesitábamos de seguridad, un disfraz, posiblemente un Knightmare o mejor arreglar una visita de Milly hacia acá. Conllevaba mucho riesgo el…

-Claro- contestó Lelouch despreocupadamente agitando una mano como restándole importancia. La mirada de Nunnally se iluminó notablemente.

-¡Hai, Milly-san! ¿En la Academia Ashford?-

Ella continuó hablando mientras yo quería perforar a Lelouch con una simple mirada. _¡¿En qué parte del camino cambiamos de roles? _

Al principio pensé en responderle a Nunnally que sí. _Porque era importante seguir manteniendo relaciones con viejos conocidos, más en estos momentos. _Pero luego pensé en su rol como la emperatriz de Britannia y todo lo que estaba pasando con las amenazas de One y sus ataques poco predecibles. Incluso comencé a pensar inmediatamente las posibilidades para que el encuentro quizás se llevase a cabo. _Empecé a pensar responsablemente, _como Zero. _Midiendo cada una de las consecuencias de mis posibles actos._

En cambio Lelouch había respondido con total libertad lo que yo había pensado. _Tal y como lo hubiera hecho yo. _

_¿Cuándo me había convertido en responsable y Lelouch en el alma libre?_

Me frustraba pensar que realmente estaba cambiando. Pero alcancé a ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de Lelouch dirigida a mi expresión. _¿Estaba jugando conmigo de nuevo? _Entonces rió libremente. Nunnally terminaba su llamada.

_No más…_

En un movimiento rápido y certero, el postre de betún voló hacia Lelouch. _Yo no tuve tan buena puntería, _pero él no lo notó hasta que era demasiado tarde. Aterrizó frente a él y al estrellarse explotó en varias partes, ripeando toda su camisa y rostro con pequeñas cantidades de betún. Parpadeó confundido durante los mismos segundos que todos guardaron silencio.

Incluso yo apenas me daba cuenta de mis actos.

Nunnally y Euphy estallaron en una muy agradable risa. Seguidas al poco tiempo por Cornelia quien no sabía si felicitarme o seguirse riendo, mirando varias veces entre ambos a punto de decir algo.

Me encontré riendo poco tiempo después pero el único que no parecía del todo contento con la situación era Lelouch. Limpiándose el rostro con una servilleta.

_La venganza era dulce…_

¿Qué es eso que se acerca? ¿Una naranja?

_THUMP._

_-¡Onii-sama, lo mataste!- _

_-No tengo tanta suerte-_

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Ahora que Nunnally sabía que yo estaba vivo, las cosas cambiaban un poco. _No podía hacer planes tan arriesgados que la pudieran preocupar. _Y tendría que cubrir mejor mis acciones ya que ella no estaba tan desconectada del mundo a su alrededor como antes. _Debería estar feliz por eso. _Pero siento que eso me obligaría a mentirle con más frecuencia de la que hubiera necesitado antes.

Después de prometerle volver mañana temprano para llevarla con Milly, podía regresar a lo que creí era mi habitación. _Hasta que recordé algo… _era la habitación de Suzaku. Incluso C.C. quien había elegido el momento para volverse a aparecer, rió ante la realización que cayó en ambos.

-Dormiré en el sofá- argumentó Suzaku de inmediato. Ambos sabíamos que era peligroso siquiera pensar la posibilidad de dormir con C.C., incluso más cuando se encontraba tan peligrosamente enojada por motivos que yo no acababa de comprender.

_-_Eso es tonto, Suzaku, esta es _tú _habitación. Yo dormiré en el sofá- ambos nos miramos por unos segundos antes de que él comenzara a correr en dirección al sofá y se dejara caer en el con una gran sonrisa, dando por ganado el encuentro.

_¿Contra mí? _

Fui hacia la cama por una almohada y una sábana, para hacer algo así como un lugar dónde dormir en el suelo. Suzaku se golpeó con frustración la frente.

-¡Lelouch, eso no es justo!-

-La vida nunca es justa, Suzaku. Buenas noches- daba por terminada la conversación. Pero entre la oscuridad de la noche que inundaba la habitación, escuche el rechinido del sofá cuando Suzaku se levantó.

Luego sus pisadas de un lado a otro de la habitación y por último sentí que alguien estaba en el suelo a mi lado.

-¿Estás consciente de que esto es estúpido?- pregunté.

El continuó acomodándose lo mejor posible y casi podía escuchar su sonrisa al responderme.

-Y tampoco es saludable, ¿Pero cuándo nos ha importado hacer las cosas bien?-

_Tenía razón. _Pero en lugar de poder dormir, me encontré mirando hacia el techo primero por minutos, y luego me convencí de que habían pasado horas. Realmente no podía ver y no era para nada entretenido, pero mi mente se negaba a dejar de funcionar respecto a todo lo que estaba pasando.

_Euphy estaba de regreso._

_El padre de Suzaku estaba de regreso. _

_One y sus amenazas, sin contar las pistas que tengo de su procedencia. _

_Nunnally._

_Las miles de persona que incluso en este momento se siguen registrando en esta base._

_Zero…_

-¿No puedes dormir?- no estaba tan sorprendido de que él también estuviera despierto. Si estuviera dormido entonces la habitación no estaría _tan silenciosa. _

-Piensas demasiado, Lelouch- me dijo, escuché cuando se giró sobre su costado y yo hice lo mismo. Con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana descubierta alcanzábamos a distinguir el rostro del otro. -¿Por qué no solo tratas de olvidarlo?-

-¿Olvidar?- cuestioné incrédulamente –Suzaku, la última vez que _olvidé… _mi vida fue miserable-

Pude ver cómo su rostro se iluminó en entendimiento recordando aquella vez, al mismo tiempo lo invadió la culpa.

-No te estoy culpando, Suzaku- suspiré derrotado –Solo digo que esa no es una opción para mí. Malo o bueno, no quiero olvidar nada-

-Porque es nuestro pasado lo que nos ha formado ¿Cierto?- había seriedad en su voz. _Quizás estaba pensando lo mismo que yo. _

-Aa-

Ambos pensábamos en lo mismo, y yo comenzaba a darme cuenta de una nueva fobia que se había implantado en mí. _Olvidar. _

_Maldito Suzaku que mete esas ideas en mi cabeza._

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente fue más rápida de lo que imaginé. Yo no estaba completamente vestido cuando Nunnally ya estaba fuera de la habitación demandando que me apurara puesto que no quería irse tarde. <em>Además de que era una perfecta hora para pasar desapercibidos. <em>Admiraba la manera en que ella pensaba y tenía control de su alrededor, como siempre quise que lo tuviera.

_Aunque no sé si estoy dispuesto a aceptar la voluntad de Nunnally al cien por ciento. _Siempre la protegería como mi hermana que es. Desgraciadamente ahora comienzo a ver el problema que Cornelia tenía, _tiene_ con Euphy. Sería buen tiempo de ir pidiendo unos cuantos consejos.

Aún así…

-¿Euphy, Cornelia te dejó ir?- pregunté una vez que estábamos listos para partir y ella apareció de la nada vestida con ropa casual. Un pantalón, su cabello recogido bajo una peluca castaña y unas gafas. _Se miraba diferente. _Sin mencionar que nadie la reconocería porque no se supone que estuviera viva.

Ella asintió a mi interrogante con una sonrisa.

-¿Te expresó literalmente que sí podías venir?- continué. Pensó esta vez por unos segundos antes de contestar. Finalmente volvió a asentir. –¿Te dijo: _"Euphy, puedes acompañar a Lelouch y a Nunnally mañana por la mañana"_?-

Tenía que asegurarme.

Esta vez no respondió y suspiré para gracia de ella y Nunnally. En eso, mi celular sonó desde dentro de mi bolsillo. Al tomarlo, aunque desconocía el número, sabía al instante quién era.

_-Lelouch ¿Está Euphy contigo?-_

-Hai- escuché un suspiro resignado de parte de Cornelia. Entonces me tocaba resignarme a mí también.

_-¿Ya se fueron?-_ preguntó.

-No- hubo unos momentos de silencio donde yo sabía que estaba considerando dejar a Euphy seguir con esto.

_-¿La cuidarás?-_

Pero no esperaba que cediera tan rápido y menos aún que me preguntara eso, cuando la última vez… _no debía pensar en eso. _

-Como a Nunnally- contesté. Pude escuchar la sonrisa de Cornelia mientras me respondía.

_-Si algo malo sucede… cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme ¿Entendido?- _

-Yes, your Highness- respondí seriamente con una leve sonrisa.

Entonces Euphy y Nunnally se abrazaron la una a la otra, sabiendo desde el principio con quién estaba hablando. Colgué sin más contratiempos y las miré a ambas. No dejaría que nada malo les pasara, _así me fuera la vida en ello. _

_No esta vez._

* * *

><p>Salimos por el mismo pasaje que Zero utiliza para desaparecer cuando quiere algo de aire fresco. Suzaku había insistido de manera demasiado persistente en acompañarnos, <em>incluso Jeremiah <em>pero quería algo de privacidad para este asunto. Además de que debía de haber un Zero en la base, _no los dos en la calle en una salida social. _Estaríamos bien.

Japón no era igual a antes. Y el único problema que podríamos tener estoy seguro de que no se presentaría al menos en unos días. _Lo sabía. _

Además, nadie sospecharía de tres personas caminando tranquilamente por la ciudad -_habíamos decidido no tomar ningún medio de transporte- _con mis manos entrelazadas con las de ellas previniendo que se separaran. _¿Detrás de quién me iría? _Mi único consuelo a ser jalado en todas direcciones por un par de jóvenes llenas de energía y con enormes sonrisas, era que parecían estarla pasando bien.

Se divertían con solo caminar y no había visto en el rostro de ambas tanta felicidad tan pura en tanto tiempo. _Aún cuando comenzaran a correr de la nada y me jalaran con ellas._

Llegar a la Academia Ashford, había sido un viaje placentero. Atravesar sus puertas dentro de la propiedad, una ola de nostalgia.

Llegar a la Casa club donde se habían acordado ver para mayor seguridad, _demasiados recuerdos. _

El primer lugar que Nunnally y yo pudimos llamar casa en casi toda la extensión de la palabra. Porque si bien no era un lugar el cual nosotros habíamos elegido, estábamos juntos. _Estábamos seguros. _Y que a pesar de FLEIJA, todo había vuelto a su antiguo lugar como si en realidad no hubiera pasado.

_Perfecto. _

Cuando entramos, todo parecía tener una leve capa de polvo. Nunnally se soltó de mi mano y comenzó a recorrer el lugar por primera vez con sus pies y mirando todo a detalle. Pasando sus manos por algunos muebles y paredes que sin duda le eran familiares. Recordando.

-¿Nanna-chan?-

Escuché desde el segundo piso.

-¡Milly-san!-

La presidenta había asomado su cabeza por la baranda y cuando divisó a Nunnally no perdió tiempo en bajar y envolverla en un gran abrazo. Sin duda no tan sorprendida de verla sobre sus pies de nuevo. _Ella se había encargado después de todo de incitarla a recuperar esa parte de su vida. _Por lo cual estaba muy agradecido.

Apreté la mano de Euphy para nuestra señal de entrada, me miró con una sonrisa.

-Nanna-chan, tengo una gran sorpresa para ti- cantó Milly con grandes ojos emocionados mientras la tomaba de una mano y hacía el intento de jalarla hacia las escaleras para conducirla a donde sea que la quisiera llevar.

Pero Nunnally se detuvo con una sonrisa igual de misteriosa. _La presidenta no nos había notado aún._

-Milly-san, yo también traje una sorpresa conmigo- le informó.

Eso no se lo esperaba. Y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro antes de que se convirtiera en una más grande.

-¡No creo que supere a mi sorpresa!- retó. Poniendo ambas manos en las caderas. Nunnally solo rió mientras señalaba con su mano levemente en nuestra dirección todavía en la entrada de la casa club. Milly al mismo tiempo hizo una seña hacia la escalera.

Cuando la presidenta se giró en nuestra dirección, su sonrisa feliz se convirtió en una tensa línea, que poco a poco se transformó en sospecha y un entrecejo fruncido.

Se puso una mano en la barbilla mientras se acercó y mientras más cerca, más llegaba a la conclusión acertada pues sus ojos comenzaban a agrandarse con un brillo que no sabía cómo describir.

Tomé eso como señal para quitarme la gorra y las gafas oscuras. Ella sostuvo su aliento en su pecho.

Euphy también hizo lo mismo. Y miraba de uno a otro como si fuera un partido de tenis, hasta que su mente terminó de registrarlo.

-¡LELOUCH!- gritó y se lanzó sobre mí como un feroz animal contra su indefensa presa. Habiendo corrido y caminado tanto con Euphy y Nunnally no tenía la energía suficiente para esquivar ese golpe y Milly se dejó caer en mí con toda su fuerza, al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba.

Terminamos en el suelo con ella llorando en mi hombro. _¿La presidenta llorando? _No podía entenderla muy bien, pero supongo que lo merecía.

-¡Tú, estúpido Vicepresidente mío! ¡La próxima vez que juegues al dictador avísanos lo que realmente querías hacer! ¡Estúpido, estúpido!- lloraba y reía, no sabía si tomarla realmente en serio. -¡Tú y Suzaku son unos estúpidos!-

Nunca la había escuchado maldecir. _No tanto en un solo día. _Pero podía pasarlo por alto.

-No estábamos jugando, presidenta- intenté, pero ella solo continuó llorando en mi hombro. _¿Tanto daño les había causado?_

Finalmente nos paramos y ella se limpiaba sus lágrimas, algo ruborizada por su actuación. Lágrimas que no se detenían.

-¿Quién iba a pensar que serían tantas cosas en solo 24 horas?- musitó entre sollozos felices. _¿A qué cosas se refería?_

Entonces me giré a ver a Nunnally, había estado callada durante todo este tiempo. _Pero…_

Pero.

No calificaba lo que estaba viendo como cierto, y había visto cosas increíbles ya.

_Por qué._ De todas las personas, de todo lo que podía pasarme hoy. De todas las probabilidades de que esto pasara, y que mi mente lograra tener algo de paz, por qué, por qué me atormentaba con esto.

-¿Lulu?-

Avanzó hacia mí.

Me vi en la necesidad de retroceder a medida que se acercaba más.

_No podía. _Simplemente no podía acercarse a mí porque resultaría lastimada como siempre que se había tratado de acercar. _Ella no podía estar junto a mí, ¡No era seguro! _No quería que…

-¡Lulu!- cruzó determinante el espacio que nos separaba y ambos brazos volaron alrededor de mí. Negándose a soltarme cuando luché por apartarla. –Lulu, no… - deshizo el abrazo y tomó mi rostro con ambas manos.

Unas manos que yo recordaba frías y sin vidas.

-No me apartes- y comenzó a llorar.

Yo, la persona que había asesinado a su padre indirectamente. Que la había llevado al borde de seguirme dentro de un campo de batalla, descubrir que yo era la persona que tanto odiaba y que aún así le había disparado a alguien más para protegerme. Siendo usada y atormentada por Mao, encargándome de borrar sus recuerdos con la esperanza de que eso la mantuviera alejada. _Y volvió a descubrir la verdad. _Insistió en seguirse acercando, hasta que por segunda vez su mente fue controlada. _Y continuó acercándose. _Cuando su mente volvió al punto de inicio, cuando lo sabía todo, _insistió en acercarse. _Para ayudarme.

Murió.

-Shirley…-

_No del todo. _

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

_¿Por qué tenía que hacer esto? _Lidiar con científicos que nos preparaban militarmente para una amenaza. Lelouch era quien sabía de eso y tenía que estar informado de cómo estaban compuestos los Knightmare a nuestro favor, no yo. _Yo solo debía pilotear el Lancelot. _Porque definitivamente este no era mi fuerte, ni siquiera comprendía lo que hacía aquí del todo, y lo que ellos hacían.

-Mm, ¿Lloyd-san?-

-¿Hm?-

-¿Qué hace?-

-Supervisando la primera prueba del _Ghost- _respondió.

Podía verlo. O… quizás no podía verlo.

-¿Lloyd-san?-

-¿Nani, Zero-kun?-

-¿Entonces que hace jugando Pac-man en la computadora? ¡¿Y por qué hay tres Guren SEITEN en el hangar?-

Lloyd Asplund levantó su vista de la pantalla para mirarme con total aburrimiento. Mirándome, luego a los Guren y mirándome otra vez. Una ceja saltando de su lugar con enojo.

-¡Es-ta-mos **pro-ban-do** el _Ghost_!- me gritó sulfurado.

Rakshata-san de su lado comenzó a reír, quitándose por un momento la pipa de la boca.

-Lo que el Conde Pudín quiere decir, Zero, es… esto- con la pipa oprimió algún botón en su computadora y vi como dos Guren desaparecieron en un instante. De los tres, quedó solo el que había estado en el medio.

Me acerqué rápidamente a ver dónde estaban los otros Guren o revisar por qué habían desaparecido. No comprendía nada y me encontré tocando el único Guren que quedaba, asegurándome de que fuese real.

-Lo que ambos quieren decir, Suzaku-kun. Es que estamos probando el nuevo programa que le instalamos al Guren SEITEN- me señaló Cecile-san acercándose amablemente a explicarme –Instalamos _estos _esta mañana- señaló un par de esferas de cristal un poco cerca de los pies del Guren y otra que había sobre su cabeza. _Casi invisibles a la vista. _–Lo que hace… esto-

Tenía un control en su mano que presionó y de la nada volvieron a aparecer dos Guren a los flancos del que ya estaba.

_Increíble._

-¿Es… una proyección?- me atreví a preguntar. Comenzaba a concebir ideas de lo que podríamos hacer con eso.

_Una gran trampa. _

Como un fantasma.

-¡Fue idea mía!- gritó Lloyd-san desde su lugar con ambos pies arriba del escritorio. Antes de que Rakshata le tirara con un pesado libro que tenía cerca.

Empezaron su pleito rutinario. Cecile-san me sonrió avergonzadamente mientras me continuó explicando el _Ghost. _

-No solo proyecta el Knightmare original. Sino que también puede hacer esto- con otros botones, logró que en lugar de un Guren a la izquierda, apareciera un Lancelot Albion y a la derecha el Shinkiro.

-¡Impresionante, Cecile-san!- felicité. Ya que los otros dos no me escucharían.

Ella tomó el cumplido al sonrojarse levemente y desapareciendo los _Ghost _de los flancos.

-Guardé lo mejor para el final- me advirtió. De la nada, el Guren desapareció.

Había un lugar vacío frente a nosotros y no pude evitar acercarme más poniendo ambas manos hacia el frente. Efectivamente, toqué algo de metal. Pero no se veía para nada. Ni un detalle, _nada. _

-Es el sistema _CAMALEON _–

El Guren volvió a aparecer, se volvió oscuro, cambió de color, por un momento era el Lancelot, brilló y volvió a su estado normal.

_Wow_

-¡Gran idea!- celebré.

Entonces Lloyd-san y Rakshata-san habían dejado de pelear y los tres miraban a su más reciente creación conjunta con grandes ojos de orgullo y seguridad.

-Pronto lo instalaremos al Lancelot y Shinkiro. Solo estábamos probándolo- insistió el científico con una sonrisa de orgullo personal.

_Esto solo era el comienzo. _

-¿Y qué sigue?- pregunté todavía entusiasmado. Sabía que esto no era nada en comparación con lo que podrían hacer en unos días más.

Pero la manera en que los tres se miraron, _no me gustó tanto. _Incluso Cecile-san no parecía tener respuesta a mi pregunta.

-Comenzaremos a trabajar en proyectos separados, Zero- informó Rakshata –Esto era lo único que requería de nuestra completa atención-

¿Realmente no se podían ver durante tanto tiempo seguido, o solo era ambición y seguridad individual?

_Que sea la última, que sea la última. _

-Yo trabajaré en algo con Nina cuando llegue, así que si me disculpan…- era la salida de Lloyd-san. _¿Nina? _

-Y yo trabajaré en mi Shinkiro y Guren- argumentó Rakshata tomando una ruta completamente contraria al primer científico.

Cecile-san solo suspiró y se acercó de nuevo al escritorio, con lo que yo podía calificar como otro de sus grandes proyectos secretos.

Significaba que tendríamos más opciones, _¿Cierto?_

¿Cierto?

* * *

><p>Le dije a Lelouch que me hiciera saber mediante una llamada o un mensaje que habían llegado con la presidenta sin contratiempos. <em>Ya era hora y media y no tenía señales de los tres. <em>Los tres tenían un celular. Así que no sé si esto era un tipo de complot de los Britannia excluyendo a Cornelia –que se encontraba paseando a mi lado por el mismo motivo- o qué más podía haber pasado.

_En serio, no podía ser más simple. _

Para poder hablar tranquilo tuve que ir hasta mi habitación, quitarme la máscara y respirar para no decir nada inapropiado. A quien llamaría por su puesto era a Lelouch.

-_¿Hai?- _solté una respiración que no sabía que contenía cuando contestó.

-¿Dónde están Lelouch? ¿Todo está bien? ¿Por qué no me llamaron como acordamos?-

Sé que habían sido demasiadas preguntas en una sola oración, pero debía sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos. Lo que no esperaba era que tardara tanto en responder.

_-Si… estamos en la academia Ashford y… si, todo está bien… olvidé por completo informarte, lo siento- _

Había más de una cosa que no me cuadraba en esa contestación. Algo no estaba bien entonces.

Podía escuchar la voz de Lelouch algo perturbada, además de que dudó mucho en lo que estaba contestando como si estuviera distraído. _No estaba mintiendo. _Pero no prestaba la suficiente atención a sus palabras_. ¿Y disculparse conmigo? ¡¿Desde cuándo?_

Me preocupé, algo no debería de haber salido como esperaba.

-¿Estás seguro de que todo está bien? No se escucha como si todo estuviera bien-

Cornelia al escucharme se preparó para salir por la puerta y tomar camino hacia la Academia, por una rápida seña apenas la detuve, pidiéndole al menos unos segundos.

_-No tienes de qué preocuparte, Suzaku. Estoy seguro de que incluso puedes escuchar a la presidenta-_

_-¡Ustedes dos son unos estúpidos! ¿Lo sabían? ¡Engañarme a mí! ¡A mí!-_

La podía escuchar perfectamente, entonces ¿Qué era lo que andaba mal?

-Pásale el celular a Euphy- ordené.

_-No soy un niño de cinco años, Suzaku- _

-Lelouch, hazlo- insistí. Y esperé por un par de segundos.

Increíblemente lo hizo.

_-¿Moshi, Moshi, Suzaku?-_

-¿Euphy, podríamos decirme si todo está bien?-

Escuché las voces del fondo hacerse más lejanas, dando por hecho de que Euphy se había movido a un lugar fuera de la audición de los demás. _¿Qué demonios era?_

_-Ya, todo está bien. Pero… Suzaku ¿Conoces a una chica pelirroja que iba en esta Academia?-_

¿Pelirroja?

_-Desde que apareció, Lelouch ha estado actuando extraño… creo que ella también estaba muerta, creo que su nombre es Shirley Fenette- _

¡¿Shirley?

_¡Eso podía explicarlo!_

-Voy para allá, pero no se lo digas a Lelouch- comenté finalmente antes de cortar abruptamente la llamada.

Yo también tenía unas cosas que arreglar con… Shirley.

* * *

><p><strong>n.n Ohayou! Mina-san! Lo sé... lo séeee *_* "Shirley"! Aww, por más que se le pueda odiar, su muerte en el anime fue taaaan triste :'( hacer a Lelouch llorar no es algo que logre cualquiera! T_T Pero vaya...<strong>

**¡El próximo capítulo promete muchos descubrimientos! Estén atentos mis lectores masoquistas queridos! **

_**¿Quién más se les ocurre que pueda estar vivo?**_

**anyViBritannia**

**p.d. (¿Recuerdan lo de 12 cupones/reviews para la sorpresa? n.n en el próximo capi se contarán los ganadores!)**

**p.d.2 !Actualicé Code Geass: Nippon Rebelion n.n ! Para los ojos curiosos que quieren más Code Geass y no tienen nada mejor que hacer? n.n See you**


	12. Stage 12

**Stage 12: La verdad**

Cuando pude encontrar ropa que Lelouch no hubiera tomado antes, ya habían pasado quince minutos después de la llamada. Esperaba que Euphy o Nunnally pudieran entretenerlo por suficiente tiempo hasta que yo llegara. _Necesitábamos aclarar unas cosas con ella, y pedir perdón. _Porque Shirley quedó en medio de nuestros duelos una vez, y ninguno de los dos nos vimos capaces de salvarla.

Por eso solo necesitaba hacer una llamada a Todou-san para informarlo a grandes rasgos de la situación y que no estaría presente por unos minutos, pero su contestación no era la que esperaba.

-_No puedes irte ahora, Suzaku-kun_- sonaba algo atareado –_Estamos completando las listas del registro de las personas que han venido, y debes verla…-_ ¿Había algo importante en eso?

-Pero Todou-san, yo…-

-_Además la prensa está aquí_- ¿Los medios? –_Hace unos minutos comenzaron a llegar y quieren respuestas por parte de nosotros. Al parecer piensan que tenemos las respuestas que todos quieren porque implementamos este registro aquí en la base-_

_¿Por qué tenía que ser ahora mismo?_

-_Traen preparadas preguntas muy controversiales-_ me advirtió seriamente _–Necesitamos a la emperatriz Nunnally, a Ohgi y preferentemente tú también debes estar presente-_

Entendía la urgencia del asunto, pero había un pequeño problema con todo eso.

_Nunnally no estaba aquí._

_Yo iba de salida._

_Ni idea de dónde se encontraba Ohgi ¿Tal vez con su esposa e hijo?_

Estaba debatiéndome seriamente pensando en lo que era más importante. Pero ambas eran cosas tan distintas que no las podía comparar y estaba haciendo que un dolor de cabeza comenzara a hacerse presente.

-Yo…-

-¿Suzaku-san?-

Me giré para ver cómo de mi closet se asomaba la cabeza de Nunnally, mirando hacia ambos lados en busca de alguien más en la habitación.

-Deme un minuto, Todou-san- colgué. Entonces Nunnally terminó de entrar, seguida por Euphy y finalmente Lelouch.

_¿Cuándo…?_

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí tan rápido?- demandé a Lelouch principalmente. El trató de evitar mi mirada sacudiendo inexistente polvo de su ropa.

-La presidenta tenía algo que hacer respecto a su trabajo cerca de aquí y se ofreció a traernos- contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Por la mirada de sus dos hermanas, estaba diciendo la verdad.

_Pero se me había escapado aquella oportunidad._

Justo cuando iba a preguntar aquello, mi celular volvió a sonar.

-¿Hai?- contesté cansadamente.

_-Suzaku-kun, hemos podido localizar a Ohgi. Pero ¿No sabes dónde podría estar la emperatriz?-_

La salida de estos tres había sido un completo secreto para la orden.

-Justo frente a mí- respondí. Escuché a Todou-san dar un suspiro aliviado. _Debía estar tenso. _

_-Por favor, infórmala de la situación. Ohgi ha arreglado una conferencia de prensa en una hora, para poder deshacernos de todos esos medios. Además mandé a Weinberg a su habitación para entregarle importante información que requiere para estar preparada_- pensé que eso era todo –_Tú también debes estar listo_- repitió al final.

Pensé que podría escaparme de eso.

* * *

><p>Nunnally se había ido en cuanto la informé de la situación, aunque no parecía estar tan sorprendida de aquello. En cambio vi en su rostro una chispa de felicidad que la atribuía a su reciente visita con la presidenta, pero en el fondo sabía que era algo más. <em>Que algo estaba planeando. <em>Era más fácil por fortuna saber cuándo ella tramaba algo, si fuera como Lelouch tendría que estar todo el tiempo precavido, aunque sus acciones siempre fueran para bien.

-Deja de darle vueltas al asunto, Suzaku, y vístete ya que se te hará tarde-

Lelouch estaba gozando de la situación. Pero una petición directa de Nunnally de que _yo _la acompañara como Zero no podía ser negada. Además, por la manera en que lo dijo supe que necesitaba que fuera yo, lo que no averiguaba aún era por qué.

Él mientras tanto había vuelto a tomar la computadora y hacía un sinfín de cosas que no podía ver o entender cuando las viera. Pero estaba prestando más atención a mis acciones de lo que yo creía, ya que no había despegado su vista de la pantalla cuando había hablado.

-Oh, se me olvidaba. Tu equipo élite de científicos tienen el _Ghost _listo- mencioné mientras me ponía las botas.

_Eso sí logró captar su atención._

-¿Funciona completamente?- preguntó con cierto anhelo en su voz. Asentí, lo que causó una media sonrisa siniestra esparcirse en su rostro. _¿Realmente ya podía estar planeando algo?_

Negué para mí mismo con la cabeza mientras terminaba. Volvimos al silencio hasta que minutos después alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Soy yo, Cornelia-

Lelouch cerró la laptop cuando me dirigí a abrir la puerta. _No estoy muy seguro de por qué. _Y cuando Cornelia entró aparentó una inocencia demasiado creíble por el momento.

-No me creo esa expresión Lelouch, estabas tramando algo, no lo escondas- expresó ella enarcando una ceja. _Esta familia podía ser peligrosa._

_-_Hai, Hai Ane-ue- contestó con una sonrisa aún más inocente. Ella lo ignoró por unos segundos tratando de ocultar su entretenimiento al girarse a mí.

-Kururugi, Todou-san te necesita _ahora _para hablar de algo importante- haciendo énfasis fuerte en que debía salir _ya _de mi habitación, tomé la máscara y sin perder más tiempo salí, dando un último vistazo hacia atrás.

Por experiencia, presentía que algo pasaría.

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Cornelia me había mirado por varios minutos sin decir nada. Traté de ignorarla al principio pero con el paso del tiempo comencé a sentirme incómodo por la manera en que su mirada me recorría de pies a cabeza. _Estando sentado. _

-¿Qué?- terminé preguntando.

Ella sonrió, salió de la habitación sin decir palabra alguna, dejándome plenamente confundido, pero no cerró la puerta tras de sí y justo cuando iba a decir algo, ella solo se inclinó por un objeto que parecía estar a un lado de la puerta y regresó con ello. Una pequeña maleta color rojo con rueditas.

Su sonrisa no podía ser más sospechosa. Tanto que hice a un lado la computadora, listo para _intentar _huir si fuese necesario. Nadie podría decir que al menos no lo intenté cuando sé que me atraparía.

La levantó y la puso sobre la cama, comenzó a abrirla mientras hablaba.

-Lelouch, necesitas apoyar a Nunnally con más empeño- mencionó terminando de correr el cierre. Aún así no levantaba la tapa. _¿Apoyar a Nunnally, con más empeño? _–Sé que sacrificarías cualquier cosa por facilitarle la vida- continuó algo pensativa.

Sacrificio.

-¿Por qué suena como si me quisieras asesinar, Ane-ue?- pregunté con una leve sonrisa. _Ella quería que yo hiciera algo que parecía ser difícil de pedir. _–Haré lo que sea por ella…- le aseguré –_Y por Euphy- _concluí con la misma seriedad y verdad en mis palabras.

Antes, no me di cuenta de lo valiosa que había sido Euphy hasta que lo inevitable pasó. _No quería que las cosas se repitieran. _Y ninguna de las dos dejaban de ser mis hermanas. Incluso por Cornelia estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea a estar alturas.

Lo merecían y era lo único que tenía para seguir.

-Sé que hablas en serio, Lelouch- había ya una sonrisa agradecida en su rostro. Terminó de abrir la maleta –Es momento de que apoyes a Nunnally _en todo el sentido de la palabra_-

* * *

><p>Estaba esperando todo menos quizás esto. <em>Incluso llegué a pensar que lo que había en la maleta era un traje de Zero. <em>Pero a medida que extendía el atuendo con total libertad en la cama, comenzaba a confundirme. Entonces no pude hacer nada para oponerme una vez que con _demasiada _confianza comenzó a sacarme de mis ropas. _Como a un niño pequeño._

No pude resistirme e insistió que era por el bien de Nunnally. _Tenía que confiar en ella. _Aunque al verme al espejo no estuviera de acuerdo con su táctica. Tampoco con salir vestido así a los pasillos de la base de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros.

-Ella te necesita cerca, necesita saber que la apoyas si va a enfrentar algo tan grande- dijo.

Pero estábamos justo detrás de las cortinas que nos separaban de un pódium donde la conferencia de prensa ya se estaba dando a cabo. Con empujar un poco la gruesa tela podía ver a Nunnally en el centro de la larga mesa, con Zero a su flanco derecho. Ohgi al izquierdo. Frente a un mar de periodistas con flashes que me cegaban incluso a mí y no estaba tan cerca como ellos.

Aunque además de periodistas podía ver muchos japoneses, era presumible que podían ser de quienes habían vuelto el mismo día que Euphy, _y Shirley._

-¿Pero por qué debo vestirme así?- señalé de nuevo la completa vestimenta de regalia en la que me había metido. Solo sonrió.

-¿Esperas que si alguien te descubre aquí, vea al 99th Emperador de Britannia que destruyó y recreó el mundo en ropas mundanas?- enarqué una ceja ante su comentario –Eres un príncipe, Lelouch. _Aún cuando te encargaste de desaparecer esos títulos, _aún cuando _tú y Nunnally fueron exiliados_, aún cuando fuiste y dejaste de ser emperador…- se acercó y puso sus manos en mi frente para acomodar el trozo de seda que hizo nudo en mi cuello. –Para mí, siempre serás un príncipe, y mi hermano menor-

Al fin dejó mi ropa y aunque traté de sentirme seguro por su explicación, _no me sentía cómodo vestido así. _Ni siquiera cuando tuve que usar aquél atuendo siendo emperador, _había dejado esos tiempos muy atrás y en Pendragón ese último día. _

-Te miras bien, Lelouch- insistió.

Pero ella no vestía de blanco. Con un pantalón a la cintura con 4 botones color planta al frente, una gabardina de igual color con muchos detalles cuidadosamente bordados al frente y en los puños del mismo color plata, además de que a partir de mi cintura volaba un poco. Guantes, botas blancas. _No conocía ese reflejo._

Demasiado tiempo usé los colores oscuros de Zero.

-¿Lelouch, realmente eres tú?- Euphy elegía el momento para aparecer.

Pero al girarme, ella usaba un presumiblemente nuevo vestido de un rosa claro. Muy parecido a la mayoría de los que usaba. Pero con la diferencia de que esta vez no tenía un pequeño chaleco con ella, sino una gabardina perfectamente amoldada a su cuerpo, de mangas largas y que llegaba hasta poco debajo de su cintura. Con hermosos detalles dorados que resaltaban con la luz.

-Soy yo, Euphy- contesté resignado, ella sonrió con gran alegría y se acercó para mirarme bien.

-¡Wow, hace tanto tiempo que no te veía vestir de esta forma!- comentó.

Cornelia sonrió en mi dirección como diciendo un: _te lo dije _pero solo asentí levemente.

_Todo era para apoyar a Nunnally._

-Gracias a todos por esperar, ahora estamos listos para responder a sus preguntas-

La voz de Ohgi se hizo presente primero, apagando murmullos y demás. Dando por comenzada la conferencia.

No podía decir que hubiesen empezado con sus mejores preguntas. _Eran demasiado sencillas de contestar. _Las primeras, por orden de importancia se habían atribuido a Ohgi y Zero, porque se referían plenamente a One. _El mundo ya conocía ese nombre. _Pero al momento de expresarlo solo era como tener una forma de llamarlo, no un verdadero símbolo como cuando se hablaba de _Zero. _Y todo lo que había detrás de la palabra.

Las dudas eran principalmente sobre si se sabía la procedencia de ese tal One, si se sabían sus intenciones. _Había olvidado de nuevo tratar eso con Suzaku. _Pero ambos líderes Japoneses habían ignorado sutilmente contestar eso, haciendo la declaración de que: _Sin importar la procedencia o intenciones, atacar suelo Japonés, de la Federación China o Britannia, era penado por la ley y One pagaría por sus acciones. __**Tarde o **__**temprano**__**.**_

Una perfecta forma de dejar clara la posición.

Después de eso, había algunas preguntas sobre el Lancelot, Shinkiro y el arma anti FLEIJA que fueron contestadas con la misma facilidad, haciendo sentir seguros a todos los presentes sobre la supresión de la Ley Anti-Knightmare y armas por un tiempo, al menos para Japón.

Sn embargo tenían que llegar las últimas preguntas.

_-¿Saben algo acerca de estas extrañas apariciones?-_

_-¿Cómo se puede romper la ley de la naturaleza?-_

_-¿Es algo temporal, estas personas volverán a desaparecer?-_

Si algo tenía entendido era que no se irían hasta que de nuevo murieran, por causas naturales o algo parecido. No desaparecían al cumplirse un plazo, a eso me refería. _Afortunadamente lo hablé con Nunnally y Suzaku. _

_-¿Se tiene un registro completo de todas las personas ya?...-_

_-Así es, las listas se publicarán lo más pronto posible para que los japoneses busquen a posibles familiares o amigos-_

Todo estaba saliendo bastante bien.

_-Disculpe, Emperatriz Nunnally, hay una pregunta que nos inquieta…-_

Volví a tomar mi posición cerca de la cortina tras la mesa que nos separaba escasos metros a Nunnally y a mí.

_-El pueblo se pregunta, si entre las personas que han vuelto a la vida, ha regresado el 99th emperador de Britannia-_

_¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?_

_-Puedo entender la preocupación que el mundo entero tiene por eso-_ comenzó ella. –_Las cosas que mi hermano hizo fueron grandes y terribles, pero durante los últimos meses he tratado de explicar, no de argumentar a su favor, sobre lo que pensaba cuando hacía todo eso y la meta que tenía tras sus actos-_

Eso yo no lo sabía. Miré ligeramente a mi lado y Cornelia sonreía cálidamente. _¿Nunnally había tratado, de redimirme?_

_-Él quería un mundo mejor, porque yo se lo había pedido una vez. El me prometió un mundo mejor, y no supe las consecuencias que eso tenía hasta después… hasta ahora. Que puedo ver que aún cuando sus métodos no fueron los mejores, logró en un corto tiempo lo que a cualquiera de nosotros nos hubiera llevado décadas, o incluso siglos en lograrlo. No fue el camino correcto, quizás. Pero hay veces que pienso que era la única forma, porque ahora puedo ver que valió la pena que un alma se condenara a un infierno-_

Había un gran silencio entre los medios. Documentando cada una de las palabras de Nunnally fielmente.

Ella entendía a la perfección, pero no tenía por qué tratar de convencer al mundo ya que sería difícil borrar esa imagen de sus cabezas, _me esforcé en que olvidaran a Euphy de esa manera._

_-Respecto a su duda si mi hermano ha regresado entre estas personas…-_

Sentí la mano de Euphy entrelazarse con la mía, una sonrisa de simpatía en su rostro. _No me importaba permanecer muerto si así el mundo estaba tranquilo._

_-La respuesta es sí-_

De la nada, sentí una mano en mi espalda que me empujó con una fuerza constante hacia fuera de las cortinas. _¿La respuesta es sí? _Un paso, dos pasos _¿Si? _Tres pasos.

Una ola de gritos sofocados y murmullos se hizo presente al instante. Flashes de cámaras y preguntas comenzaron a llover de todos lados. Parpadeé más de un par de veces confundidos para digerir lo que estaba pasando.

_¿Nunnally… había revelado mi existencia?_

_¿Cornelia me había empujado fuera de las cortinas?_

Los reporteros y camarógrafos se pararon cuando sus preguntas eran ahogadas por la multitud. Por ese súbito movimiento recordé a Euphy con su mano entrelazada con la mía. _No era el único descubierto. _Como instinto me posicioné frente a ella y la cubría con la mitad de mi espalda todavía sin soltar su mano. Pero medio segundo después, Cornelia estaba frente a ambos, escudándonos a los dos de cualquiera.

Eso fue suficiente para que al menos el caos se detuviera. Incluso Gino había saltado de su lugar y se había posicionado tras Nunnally por cualquier siguiente movimiento. _Lo mismo hubiera esperado de Karen ¿Dónde estaba Karen?_

_-¡Es la princesa Genocida!-_ escuché a alguien gritar.

_No podía hacer pasar a Euphy por eso._

Me giré después de escucharlo y giré a Euphy para volver tras las cortinas. _No merecía eso, ella no. _Aun dejando a un mundo de reporteros a mis espaldas que estaban más que sorprendidos por mi _regreso _a la vida, no me iba a detener. Y cuando comencé a empujarla para desaparecer de la vista de todos, sentí que alguien me detuvo con una mano en el hombro.

Por lógica pensé en Cornelia. Pero al escuchar más gritos ahogados y girarme, quedé de frente con _Zero. _

_-¿Zero…?-_

_-¿Podría ser que…?-_

_-¿Realmente estaba planeado?-_

Suzaku se giró y quitó la mano de mi hombro, solo para extenderla dramáticamente frente a Euphy y a mí, preparándose para hablar.

-¡Nippon! Todos merecen saber la verdad y es lo que se ha dicho por meses- me señaló –El asesinato del 99th Emperador de Britannia… había sido planeado por mí y por Lelouch Vi Britannia-

Una ola de murmullos volvió a levantarse con más volumen que antes. _Ahora no creo que los japoneses estén tan contentos._

-Todo sin excepción, fue planeado para el derrocamiento del poder de los nobles y príncipes de Britannia _¡El sistema de Britannia!_…- todos estaban atentos a sus palabras y no podía creer que Suzaku estuviera diciendo todo eso con tanta euforia y confianza _¿Tratando de convencerse a sí mismo?_ -… la liberación de las áreas y el mundo entero-

Si Zero lo decía, entonces todo el mundo quizás…

-Euphemia Li Britannia, _la verdadera_, es ella- señaló esta vez a Euphy quien salió un poco detrás de mí. -… la mujer que masacró a la Japoneses en aquella Zona Administrativa de Japón, _era una impostora-_

No había sido Euphy. Porque ella nunca haría algo como eso, tenía razón.

-Una impostora mandada por el 98th Emperador Charles Zi Britannia para exterminar a los Japoneses-

En los ojos de todos podía ver que las piezas se unían. Realización llenaba sus rostros.

-La verdadera Princesa Euphemia había sido asesinada y fue quien hace unos días regresó a nosotros junto con su hermano- _Li y Bi Britannia. _–Estamos cien por ciento seguros de que no es la impostora, _les doy mi palabra-_

La leyenda de Zero seguía entre la Orden de los Caballeros Negros y el mundo. Nadie dudaría de Zero porque no tenían por qué hacerlo. _No cuando los milagros que había hecho habían sido tan reales a sus ojos. _

-Mi hermano quería un mundo mejor- comenzó Nunnally de nuevo, tomando las riendas de la situación –Ahora lo tenemos. Y se ve amenazado por _One- _el rostro de todos demostraba el miedo que sentían a perder lo recién ganado. _Era lo único que los debatía en tratar de subir aquí y asesinarme, o dejarme seguir viviendo y…_ –Con ayuda de _Zero_, la Orden de los Caballeros Negros y el mundo, no dejaremos que One avance más-

Nunnally me hizo una seña para acercarme. No fui el único que lo notó pues Euphy soltó mi mano de inmediato y me incitó a ir. _¿Tan cerca de los medios? _Podía ver a Jeremiah listo para saltar del techo de ser necesario. Sin embargo me acerqué sin titubear hasta estar a su lado y ella me tomó la mano.

-Quiero pedir frente a todos, Onii-sama, que nos ayudes en esta lucha contra _One-_

Podía sentir penetrantes miradas en mí. Valorándome, o valorando la situación. Midiendo qué pesaba más en este momento.

-Que luches de nuevo por el mundo que todos querían…- me miró a los ojos –Porque sé que tú y _Zero_ pueden lograrlo-

Miré a mi derecha. Suzaku se había emparejado conmigo. _Era lo que tenía planeado hacer desde un principio._

Asintió de manera casi imperceptible. Volví mi vista a Nunnally.

-Yes, your Majesty- contesté.

Se instaló un tenso silencio entre todos los presentes. Los medios no sabían cómo reaccionar a todo esto. La Orden de los Caballeros Negros se encontraba estática. _¿Quién podía decir si esto era bueno? _Levantar a un demonio y darle poder para combatir a otro demonio. _¿Qué clase de lucha era esta? _Eso es lo que todos pensaban.

Aun cuando Nunnally había trabajado con mi reputación por meses, no creo que este anuncio haya ayudado mucho. _No creo que esto pueda tener al mundo en paz. _Pero debían pensar en si era lo mejor debido a lo que se acercaba, porque todos sabíamos que este era el comienzo. Había que creer que de esto saldría lo mejor, pero no era mi decisión, sino la del mundo entero.

Alguien comenzó a aplaudir.

Las miradas volaron hasta Lloyd-san y Cecile-san que estaban en el otro extremo del pódium. Rakshata-san se les unió en el aplauso. _Solo tres personas. _Alguien más aplaudió, esta vez más cerca. Las miradas sorprendidas cayeron en Todou-san que con media sonrisa de una victoria asegurada aplaudió. Luego Ohgi, Zero, Cornelia, Nunnally, Euphy.

Gino, Jeremiah…

El lugar se llenó de aplausos en pocos segundos e incluso vítores y gritos de euforia.

_-¡Destruyan a One!-_

_-¡Salven al mundo!-_

_-¡Por la paz!-_

Entendido.

* * *

><p>Una vez que mi salida fue dada, pude volver tras la cortina en cuatro grandes pasos que traté de disimular lo mejor posible. Nadie por el momento tenía preguntas para mí porque no esperaban que apareciera, quizás. Así que fui liberado de los medios antes de que alguien se atreviese a poner una silla más en la mesa para quedarme. <em>Pobre alma que osara hacer algo parecido.<em>

_No tenía planeado eso._

La cortina se cerró tras de mí, Euphy me seguía de cerca con una sonrisa pero no pude evitar el dejar salir una gran suspiro de alivio una vez que nadie veía. Pasé ambas manos por mi rostro tratando de des-tensarme porque nadie me puso sobre aviso de que algo como esto podía pasar.

_Ahora entendía la actitud de Cornelia. _Inocentemente caí en el primer argumento pero ella parecía tenerlo planeado con Nunnally, incluso el regreso de Euphy al cual le habían dado una explicación no alejada de la realidad pero no sé si la gente la creería. _Al igual que mi excusa._

Solo tenía una cosa que me ayudaba a no perder el control de la situación, _más de lo que ya había pasado._

-Mataré a Suzaku una vez que termine esa conferencia- musité para mí mismo, pero que Euphy riera significaba que me había escuchado.

No podía enojarme con Nunnally, tampoco con Cornelia, _era peligroso. _Y los demás estaban tan sorprendidos como yo de que todo esto pasara, así que la única víctima que _realmente _no moriría pero que le podría causar un gran daño, era Suzaku. Cuando habló intercediendo por Euphy y por mí, parecía tener planeado lo que iba a decir, así que no cabía duda de que estaba enterado antes de que el evento empezara.

Y no fue capaz de ponerme sobre aviso.

_Si…_

-Sabes que no lo hicieron de mala fe ¿Cierto, Lelouch?- Euphy puso una mano en mi hombro realmente contenta por cómo se habían desarrollado las cosas y la oportunidad que teníamos de que esta vez saliera bien.

-Lo sé- contesté con otro suspiro –Pero una pequeña advertencia no hubiera estado de más- agregué con una falsa amarga sonrisa que solo la hizo sonreír más.

Pero eso no significaba que no tenía que ajustar cuentas con Suzaku.

_-Emperatriz, por último sobre este tema…-_

¿Al fin iban a terminar? Perfecto.

_-Se dice que quien pilotaba el Lancelot hace unos días era el Knight of Zero, Kururugi Suzaku ¿Eso es cierto?-_

Se hizo un enorme silencio del otro lado. Incluso Euphy parecía estar atenta a lo siguiente que se respondería.

_-Hai, Kururugi Suzaku, el caballero de Onii-sama ha vuelto y ha estado peleando contra las tropas aéreas de One en el Lancelot Albion- _

Murmullos se hacían presentes de nuevo como de costumbre y hubiera pagado lo que sea por ver la cara de Suzaku cuando Nunnally declaró eso. Ya que no parecía tener planeado hasta ese punto. _Supongo que no tendría que vengarme, el golpe había sido regresado de una manera muy práctica. _

Las declaraciones de Nunnally nos habían ayudado a todos a poder trabajar sin tener que ocultar nuestros rostros, y el único que tendría que seguir usando una máscara sería Zero.

Quizás había sido la mejor decisión.

* * *

><p><strong>One P.O.V.<strong>

Cuando me informaron de una conferencia de prensa en vivo desde Japón, supuse que serían solo propagandas en nuestra contra y demás. Una falsa demostración de su superioridad sobre nosotros con solo una victoria a favor de ellos. _Nada digno de ver realmente. _Pero la curiosidad había ganado sobre el sentido común y comencé a verlo.

_La Emperatriz de Britannia. _El país más sucio y corrupto que debía ser eliminado del mapa.

_El ministro de Japón. _Un país todavía bajo el control de Britannia aunque lo quisieran negar.

_Zero. _No podía describir mi odio a Zero en este momento. No podía siquiera ponerle un nombre que se acercara a lo que mi cabeza me decía, lo que mi ser pensaba al respecto y las consecuencias para un futuro cercano.

Zero era mi enemigo número uno.

Pero no sabía de ese _extraño _acontecimiento sucedido en el suelo Japonés. _Extraño para algunos. _Sabía que tenía que ver con el Geass cuando el símbolo fue puesto en la pantalla y luego comenzaron a darse estas extrañas apariciones.

Sin embargo yo no sabía que hubiera un geass capaz de hacer eso. O _alguien _que tuviera un geass lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer algo parecido. _Porque había sido un gran evento. _Miles y miles de personas que habían muerto en los últimos años, envolviendo a la Black Rebelion y a Zero, estaban apareciendo y regresando a sus hogares como si nada hubiera pasado.

_¿Quién… quién estaba detrás de todo este acto?_

Porque mi peor enemigo estratégico era Zero. Solo en eso, pero ahora un enemigo con geass. _No podía ser que tuviera que cuidarme en ambos flancos._

Y creí que eso sería todo. Que me daría tiempo para pensar antes de dar una verdadera demostración a los Japoneses de nuestra intención. _Pero…¿Cuántas sorpresas podía tener en un día?_

Lelouch Vi Britannia. 99th Emperador de Britannia.

_Vivo_

¿Cómo, por qué? _Después de tanto tiempo._

Después de esperar a que quizás Zero pudiera hacer bien ese trabajo, así podría actuar yo para acabar con lo que quedaba de ese maldito Imperio.

_-¡Nippon! Todos merecen saber la verdad y es lo que se ha dicho por meses- … –El asesinato del 99th Emperador de Britannia… había sido planeado por mí y por Lelouch Vi Britannia-_

¡No podía ser!

_¡TRAIDOR!_

Con un solo movimiento tiré todos los objetos del escritorio frente a mí, deseando poder transmitir mi odio y desesperación solo con eso. _¡Zero, ZERO había estado con Britannia todo este tiempo!_

Había conspirado con Britannia.

Japón seguía a Zero.

Japón no merecía seguir existiendo en el mapa, tampoco.

El plan que tenía ya no funcionaría. No podíamos ahora simplemente ir tomando el mundo poco a poco, _¡Lelouch Vi Britannia estaba vivo! _Su mente se equiparaba en estrategia a Zero. _El verdadero Zero._

Y me enteré de la peor forma de que el verdadero y primer Zero había estado vivo todo este tiempo.

_Ellos dos, ellos dos podían…_

-Que luches de nuevo por el mundo que todos querían…- _Maldición_ –Porque sé que tú y Zero pueden lograrlo-

Ellos dos podían interponerse en mi victoria. Algo que no podía permitir.

_Tenía que destruir a Lelouch Vi Britannia y a Zero._

No podía darme el lujo de dejarlos en este mundo por más tiempo y una vez fuera de combate, lograría mi cometido.

-Jefe, ¿Se encuentra bien?-

Rodeado de mi tropa élite debía sentirme seguro, debía seguir adelante sin importar los costos y lo que se tuviera que hacer para lograrlo. Tenía que demostrarles que yo _no quería ser Zero._

_Yo, soy mejor que Zero. Y tenía una meta por la cual luchar._

Me recompuse con una leve sonrisa en mi rostro. No había necesidad de usar máscara frente a ellos. No después de tanto tiempo que han esperado y me han seguido para esto.

-Preparen el _Swan_, y los _demás _para cualquier momento- ordené. –Carguen perfectamente todo y tomen un buen descanso-

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

La conferencia se había extendido demasiado, _había hecho mi parte en ella. _Así que Cornelia no dijo nada cuando silenciosamente me retiré, mi meta era recoger la computadora que había dejado en la habitación de Suzaku. _Según Cornelia, Nunnally ya había conseguido una habitación para mí. _Naturalmente, en el palacio que había usado Britannia para gobernar sobre Japón. _Aunque fuera pasar más tiempo aquí que allá._

Así que una vez con el objeto en mi poder, hice mi camino hasta el centro de mandos.

No se encontraba vacío del todo, Villetta Nu estaba presente. Se sorprendió un poco con mi llegada pero no dijo nada, volviendo su vista a la pantalla que mostraba la conferencia en vivo. _Enfocándose en Ohgi. _

Ella era una de las personas cuya vida había sido drásticamente cambiada desde el inicio de _Zero _y la Rebelión. _Una de las que conocía, al menos. _Porque la vida de todo el mundo había dado un gran giro, pasando de la esclavitud y sus derechos borrados del mapa, a un mundo mejor que el que incluso tenían antes. Pero ella había pasado de ser una noble de Britannia a una mujer sin memoria que estaba dispuesta a convertirse en _eleven _por amor.

_Es algo irónico cómo funcionan las cosas._

Siendo ahora la esposa del primer ministro de Japón, con un hijo de unos meses tengo entendido.

_¿Esa era la razón por la cual ambos pelearían?_

No le di importancia, esa no era mi decisión. Abrí de nuevo la computadora y me conecté a la red del centro de comandos. Tenía ciertas cosas que aclarar, _tenía que averiguar quién era One. _

Sorpresivamente nadie se había enfocado en eso todavía. Las personas estaban más preocupadas por su poder tecnológico que por lo que había detrás de esa descolorida máscara. _Conociendo el secreto detrás de eso, podría entenderlo. _Podría saber cuál era su punto débil.

_-"Me gustaría asegurar a todos los Japoneses y personas de otras naciones actualmente residiendo en Japón que no nos daremos por vencidos para vencer este nuevo reto. Lo hicimos una vez y lo volveremos a hacer. Apoyo totalmente la decisión de Zero y les prometo no dejar que las cosas se salgan de control"-_

Ohgi era bueno lidiando con las masas. Había algo en él que siempre era sincero y lo reflejaba perfectamente en su persona como una excelente cualidad. Era realmente quien necesitaba este país sobre todo en estos tiempos. _Un verdadero líder. _

-Tu expresión de sorpresa se vio bien en la televisión, Lelouch-

Enarqué una ceja irritado cuando levanté mi vista a Villeta. La conferencia había terminado y la transmisión había sido pasada a los medios que individualmente comenzarían a dar su reporte y palabras a los televidentes. _No necesitábamos eso para saber la situación. _Así que ahora sí me dirigiría la palabra.

-¿Seguro la Primera dama de Japón no sabía nada acerca de ese complot?- pregunté. Su leve sonrisa se convirtió en algo superior, _todos sabían. _

-La Emperatriz se veía demasiado entusiasmada con la idea- me aseguró y se avanzó hasta donde yo estaba –Nadie tuvo la fuerza de decirle que no- se sentó en la silla directamente frente a mí del otro lado de la mesa. –Tiene ese poder de hacer que la gente le obedezca con solo mirarla a los ojos- jugó con las palabras con media sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro.

_Tantas cosas que había detrás de eso. _Sin embargo ella tampoco parecía sostener represalia alguna contra mí.

-Es el encanto de la familia de Britannia- aseguré desviando el tema. Volví mi vista a la computadora pero había un silencio en Villetta que me decía que tenía algo más que decir.

Todos tenían algo que decir al respecto. Nunca les di la oportunidad de opinar respecto a mis planes, esperaba que eso no tuviera que cambiar.

-¿Quién eres ahora?-

El silencio y luego la seria pregunta me tomaron un poco desprevenidos. Levanté la vista para encontrarme con su par de ojos amarillos penetrando en mi mirada.

_¿Quién era ahora? _Esa pregunta implicaba muchas respuestas.

-¿Ahora mismo? Lelouch Vi Britannia, el hermano mayor de Nunnally Vi Britannia…- continuó en silencio -¿Si One quiere pelear contra Zero? Seré Zero. Si One quiere acabar con este nuevo mundo, seré el emperador 99 de Britannia.- comenzaba a entender mi posición –Si las cosas comienzan a ponerse difíciles, _seré quien haga lo absolutamente necesario para acabar con el problema de raíz- _

Zero ahora era un líder demasiado pacífico. Rebelde en sus inicios y de grandes planes que podían arrasar tanto amigos como enemigos. Había caído en un estado que era más como un ejemplo para el mundo de rebelión por la paz y no podía permitir que esa imagen que traería esperanza en el futuro, se destruyera con planes que seguro dejarían en duda su verdadero motivo.

Lelouch Vi Britannia era un emperador de corazón frío que destruyó al mundo. _Aunque cuando mi mente estaba centrada en otro objetivo entonces. _Que no pensó dos veces antes de tomar decisiones que cambiaron por completo el destino del mundo hasta entonces. El emperador que pagó sus crímenes ante la justicia de la mano de Zero. _Una imagen que había sido amortiguada por Nunnally. _Ella convirtió el recuerdo en algo minimizado a su objetivo real.

Me asustaba ver cómo cuando no bastó la máscara de Zero, había tenido que saltar a mostrar mi propio rostro. Cuando _ese _tipo de justicia había alcanzado su límite en la primera figura, había saltado a otra que tuviera otra medida de justicia más fuerte. _Y ahora no estoy tan seguro de que el rostro del anterior emperador bastaría._

No quería pensar en lo que me convertiría si la situación lo ameritaba. _Porque haría lo que sea. _

Villetta lo había comprendido y podía ver algo de preocupación en su rostro, contemplar la situación tan lejos y tan mala como para utilizar todo lo necesario para acabar con One no era algo que todos quisieran aceptar, pero era un futuro que debía considerarse.

Necesitábamos definir nuestra posición ante esta Rebelión. Y tomar decisiones importantes.

-¿Llegarás a esos extremos?- me preguntó.

_¿Qué más podíamos hacer?_

-¿Quién estaría dispuesto a tomar ese lugar?- sonreí, pero sé que pudo ver a través de eso –Ya estoy maldito por todo lo que he hecho en esta vida, ¿Qué importa un poco más?-

-¿Qué hay acerca de lo que piense tu hermana?- _Nunnally no lo aceptaría si se lo dijera así._

-Ella tiene que ser la imagen de la Justicia de Britannia, ella no puede tomar decisión en esto- aseguré, _sabía que me dolería tener que separarme de nuevo de ella si la situación lo ameritaba. _Pero al final todo había valido la pena y lo volvería a hacer de ser necesario –Ella es la Emperatriz, yo seré quien haga el trabajo sucio-

Los roles deberían decidirse. Villetta sonrió levemente.

-Entonces yo seré la Primera Dama de Japón hasta el final- quien lucharía por Japón bajo las reglas de su país. Quien apoyaría al Primer Ministro en toda decisión legal que tomara. _Eso le permitía ese título_

El trabajo sucio no sería parte de ella.

-Villeta-san, ¿Qué hay acerca del título de madre?- al mencionarlo un brillo especial apareció en sus ojos y una sonrisa difícil de interpretar apareció en su rostro.

-Entonces seré una madre-

_Quien sin importar qué, lucharía por su familia._

-Es bueno saber que tiene claras sus metas- concluí.

Teníamos que adaptarnos a la situación. Esperaba que las demás personas comprendieran eso.

Las puertas del centro de comandos se deslizaron abiertas. Con una simple mirada acordé con Villetta no mencionar nada de lo que dijimos cuando llegó Suzaku, Ohgi, Todou y algunas otras personas. _Podrían oponerse a lo que yo estaba dispuesto a hacer. _

-Zero… _tenemos _que ajustar cuentas_- _mencioné peligrosamente serio. _Cambiando de tema…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kyaaa n.n ¡Feliz navidad! Y si se portan bien y dejan mi regalo justo donde dice review, traeré el próximo capi justo después de navidad n.n ¿Qué les parece?<em>**

**_Wuju! He descubierto a Lelouch, he descubiero a Suzaku n.n (bono extra n.n) y se está preparando el plan n.n Si creen que la paz ha durado, prepárense para lo lindooo n.n y lindo en mi vocabulario! KYAA!_**

**_FELIZ NAVIDAD :D no le hagan nada a Santa-sama, o no volverá el próximo año_**

**_any_**


	13. Stage 13

_Felizzz navidad (atrasada n.n) y feliz año nuevo! Primera actualización del año n.n disfruten._

**Capítulo 13:**

**...Así es la guerra...**

**Suzaku P.O.V.**

El hecho de que nuestras vidas hubieran salido a la luz, nos daba una gran libertad para hacer todo tipo de movimientos que desde las sombras hubieran resultado casi imposibles. _Ser Zero _podía tener sus ventajas, pero también tenía demasiados puntos en contra, como la poca expresividad que se podía poner en una mirada que nadie veía. Incluso las expresiones de un rostro.

_¿Qué era más favorable para las tropas? _Ver la máscara de Zero o el rostro de un confiado líder, a la hora de la batalla.

A estas alturas ya no puedo calificar que el mundo tenga algo completamente bueno y blanco. _Toda cosa o ser tiene su contrario dentro de sí mismo. _Porque la perfección para cualquier dirección es imposible. _Eso es lo que hacía este mundo interesante._

Pero nuestras vidas al descubierto, podían causar _al igual _ciertas cosas malas y controversias. Como ahora, pero no era culpa mía. _Claro que no. _Lelouch no podía tomarse una broma de manera calmada tan temprano en la mañana.

-¡SU-ZA-KUUU!- y si los guardias no estaban alertas, con eso lo estaban ya.

-¡Alcánzame, Lelouch!- grité mirando divertidamente sobre mi hombro.

Nunnally había insistido que Lelouch regresara con ella a la casa que tenía como Emperatriz de Britannia aquí en Japón. _Habiendo rechazado infinidad de veces las peticiones de Ohgi para su estancia en el palacio. _Así que por ende yo también había sido arrastrado aquí por lo menos una noche, mientras discutíamos bien las cosas con nuestro _regreso a la vida. _

El lugar era tan grande que Cornelia y Euphy también se encontraban aquí y ahora no me quedaba duda que no se moverían por nada del mundo lejos de lo que quedaba de su familia. Como sea, después de un día tan agotador como el de ayer, había encontrado a Lelouch despierto a altas horas en la mañana con su computadora todavía encendida, varios papeles por toda la mesa del comedor, y él… dormido sobre su propio brazo como cuando quería aparentar que estaba despierto.

_Lo dejé ser. _Creí que de un momento a otro se daría cuenta de que se había quedado dormido en la mesa del comedor y regresaría por su propio pié a la habitación. Lo que no esperaba es que a las seis de la mañana, lo encontrara en el mismo lugar de anoche y sin haberse movido un solo centímetro. _Pensé en darle una lección. _

Pensé que le entraría algo de razón.

Pintar una máscara de Zero de color blanco, ponérmela y despertarlo con: _"Jaque Mate, Lelouch Vi Britannia"_ no había sido mi mejor idea en largo tiempo.

-¡DETÉN TU MALDITO TRASERO, KURURUGI SUZAKUUU! ¡EN ESTE INSTANTE!-gritó corriendo detrás de mi espalda con gran furia -¡ES _UNA ORDEN!_-

Estaba enojado. Y mucho. Pero valía la pena porque no olvidaría su expresión de terror en el momento hasta que notó que solo era la máscara y no estaba vestido con el traje completo. _Entonces no estaría corriendo. Oh no, mis piernas hubieran sido mutiladas. _

-¡Por supuesto que no!- reté de regreso –_Your Magesty_-

Sayoko logró salir ilesa de su persecución. Incluso Jeremiah volvió a su habitación después de notar de lo que esto se trataba. Pero Cornelia salió con una fina bata blanca y pantuflas_-¡Cuida tu lenguaje, Lelouch!-_ reprendió antes de cerrar la puerta y volver de nuevo a dormir.

Como era de esperarse, la persecución no duró más que eso. Lelouch se había recargado a una pared cercana y se conformaba con tratar de atravesarme con la mirada.

-Espero que hayas aprendido algo-

Indignadamente me dio la espalda y por fin entró a su habitación.

Pasaron dos horas más para que saliera. _No tenía duda de que se había quedado dormido. _Pero todos los demás ya habían desayunado y Nunnally ni siquiera preguntó por su ausencia, _parecía al tanto de lo que había pasado desde el inicio_. Aunque yo tenía ciertas cosas que hacer y Todou-san no me daría un día libre con todo lo que teníamos encima.

Si Lelouch no se presentaba como Zero, entonces tendría que ir yo.

-Eres un lamentable _Zero, _Suzaku- espetó una vez que apareció. _Listo para irse._

Podía ver ese rencor en su rostro por la _inocente _broma que le había jugado, pero eso era lo que menos me preocupaba.

Cornelia quien había estado sentada frente a mí en la sala, al levantar la cabeza y mirarlo solo sonrió, volviendo a lo que leía. Pero yo no podía despegar mi mirada de su ropa.

-Ane-ue, ¿Estoy en lo correcto al decir que tú eres la responsable de todo esto?- preguntó Lelouch enarcando una ceja. Cornelia solo alejó el tema moviendo la mano sin importancia.

_A esto se había referido con un guardarropa completo para Lelouch y Euphy…_

En cuanto ambos se habían aparecido de nuevo frente a ella, entró en acción. Ropa para Euphy y Lelouch fue ordenada desde Britannia, diciendo que sería sospechoso de mandarla a hacer aquí en Japón. En pocas horas había llegado su pedido, decenas de prendas de ropa para cada uno de las más finas telas y perfectas costuras que solo poco tenían la dicha de usar.

No debía dudar que los Britannia eran realeza, aunque en veces no se comportaran como una.

Pero que Cornelia pensara en todo me daba algo de miedo. Había visto algunas cosas de Lelouch cuando me pidió _mi opinión _acerca de si se le verían bien. La modista que había traído todo me miró a mí como… _como…_ disipé inmediatamente esa idea de su cabeza. _¡Solo somos amigos!_

Entre trajes de gala, ropa casual, regalia, atuendos militares y otras cosas que no pude ver, _esto era de lo más adecuado para esa extraña personalidad de Lelouch._

_-_Cierra la boca, Suzaku. Tienes suficiente oxígeno en el cerebro- y el _de nuevo _príncipe de Britannia seguía enfadado conmigo.

Vistiendo de una camisa negra, chaqueta negra con mangas abiertas, líneas rojas por todo el perímetro y algunas adornando sus antebrazos. Desde donde estaba sentado además podía notar un par de puntas que partían de los hombros y terminaban en su espalda baja con el perímetro del mismo rojo que el resto. El pantalón igual de negro que todo el conjunto pero con pequeñas aberturas a ambos costados en los tobillos. Un común par de botas y el escudo de Britannia refulgiendo rojo en su chaqueta al frente en la derecha.

No podía argumentar con una figura tan intimidante que podría asesinarme de no ser por el geass.

-Andando, Suzaku-

Eventualmente no fui el único que se detuvo a mirarlo cuando llegamos a la base. _No cuando yo vestía de la misma manera. _Solo que en lugar del negro había blanco y en lugar del rojo había un azul marino y la restaurada bandera de Japón relucía en mi chaqueta. Las miradas que se nos dirigieron no parecían incomodarlo pero yo apenas daba la cara después de un año, en un traje caro y llamativo. _¿Por qué no podía ser yo el de negro y rojo?_

-Suzaku-kun, Lelouch…- Todou levantaba la cabeza de unos reportes cuando el silencio cayó porque entramos, pero no esperaba vernos de esta manera. Lelouch conservó su impávida máscara pero yo traté de centrar mi vista en otro lado -… que bueno que están ya aquí-_ se le había olvidado lo que iba a decirnos._

_Extravagante, llamativo, un blanco en nuestras espaldas._

Lelouch en cierto momento había susurrado:

-No te cohíbas, eres el hijo del hombre que peleó hasta el último instante por Japón y tú hiciste lo mismo después, eres… alguien importante-

Pero cada vez que alguien lo llamaba _Príncipe Lelouch _o _Your Highness _él solo suspiraba en derrota.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Las personas no conocían la gran labor que había detrás de ser un _líder. _Y los sacrificios que conllevaba. Por ende era más fácil criticar y decir que las cosas estaban bien o mal, cuando realmenteesas dos palabras no podían definir acciones tan difíciles. Incluso lo pusimos en práctica. Aunque no creía que eso los fuera a detener a la hora de expresarse.

-No les tomes mucha importancia, Suzaku- había dicho.

Todou-san tenía las primeras reacciones de Japón y el mundo a nuestro regreso a la vida. Periódicos, radio y televisión. Todos a esta hora ya tenían un reporte entero de lo que había pasado en la conferencia y por lo tanto también expresaban como se sentían al respecto.

El veredicto final había sido:

"_El hijo del primer Ministro Genbu Kururugi, Suzaku Kururugi, parece ser un héroe entre los Japoneses, pues se dice que luchó a favor de Britannia cuando era un piloto del primer prototipo del Lancelot y el pueblo cuenta que se le vio ayudando Japoneses en ciertas ocasiones. Además, había apoyado a la princesa de Britannia, Euphemia Li Britannia a crear la zona administrativa de Japón antes de que sucediera aquél trágico incidente y según palabras de Zero, la verdadera princesa Euphemia hubiera sido asesinada y suplantada. _

_El pueblo Japonés tiene la mente abierta en cuanto a la inocencia de Kururugi Suzaku y su gran contribución en los últimos años. Además de haber aparecido en Lancelot hace un par de días y haber acabado con los Knightmare Frame enemigos que amenazaban nuestra seguridad. Estaremos pendiente de sus próximos movimientos"_

Debería estar feliz por ello pero su mano arrugó el papel con algo más que furia, y sabía que no era por ser considerado un héroe:

"_En cambio, los Japoneses han expresado su preocupación por la presencia de Lelouch Vi Britannia, 99vo emperador de Britannia en suelo Nippon. Sus atroces crímenes del pasado en su asenso al trono no han sido del todo perdonados, aún cuando la actual emperatriz de Britannia ha hablado a favor de su hermano. Se dice entonces que fue más el daño que causó en su momento de gobernar que las batallas entre Zero y la Orden de los caballeros Negros contra Britannia. Muchos opinan que si bien se dio un gran cambio con su muerte, las propias muertes que él causó no son algo fácil de perdonar. Se abre una breve brecha para el beneficio de la duda, pues Zero ha revelado haber planeado junto al 99vo emperador, la muerte de éste. _

_¿Por qué planear una muerte? Las palabras de Zero encajan perfectamente con los motivos que había dado la emperatriz Nunnally del motivo de ser de su hermano. Sin embargo es algo que no será fácilmente olvidado y los japoneses temen que algo como eso fuera a pasar. Los japoneses __no__ están dispuestos a correr el riesgo y la única esperanza que conservan de que esto tenga un buen final es la confianza que se ha puesto en Zero respecto al tema. Además, se ha confirmado que junto a la aparición del Lancelot hace un par de días, quien estaba dentro del Shinkiro no era más que el mismo ex-emperador de Britannia, quien usó el programa Anti-FLEIJA diseñado y usado en la batalla vivida contra el Damocles hace más de un año. Desactivando el FLEIJA que amenazaba la vida de miles de Japoneses._

_El pueblo japonés seguirá muy de cerca cada uno de los movimientos del Emperador demonio de Britannia, para demandar justicia si así es necesario, dando solo un poco de confianza al Britannian"_

¿Por qué él estaba tomándose tan en serio esto?

Traté de continuar con lo que hacía pero Suzaku gruñendo por lo bajo no era del todo inspirador en este ambiente. _Ni siquiera estaban hablando de él. _Y no sé por qué se lo tomaba así si no tenía nada que ver con su persona. Yo no le estaba prestando la mayor importancia porque lo consideraba un gran avance ya que cualquier nación del mundo podría aparecerse buscando mi cabeza, _aún así todos estaban a la expectativa. _

-Suzaku, deja de gruñir- advertí. No me prestó atención y continuó leyendo otros reportes más. –Bien- concluí y me levanté sin decir otra palabra_. Quizás sería más interesante ir a ver a la parte mecánica de esta estrategia. _

o-o-o

-¡No, no, NO!- gritó Rakshata blandiendo su pipa amenazadoramente -¡Desempaquen con más cuidado! ¡Son unas bestias!- recibió más de una queja.

Lloyd solo hizo un ademán con la mano para que el equipo de Rakshata se callara y lo dejaran trabajar, pero abajo en los almacenes y laboratorios para pruebas había mucha gente cumpliendo diversas funciones a la vez.

_Esto era verdadero trabajo._

-¿Lloyd-san?- pregunté. El científico saltó de su asiento espantado, antes de mirarme de manera indignada.

-¡No lleguen así! ¡Estoy _pen-san-do_!- me regañó.

Arqueé una ceja ante su actitud y de inmediato desapareció su mirada de reproche, transformándose en una risa nerviosa.

-¡Ah, príncipe Lelouch…!- _príncipe… _-¡Qué sorpresa!-

-Lloyd-san, escuché que el _Ghost _ya está listo y funcionando-

El hombre asintió con orgullo entrando en detalles del programa. Yo ya conocía lo que hacía pues en los informes de _ideas por desarrollar _que los tres le habían dado a Suzaku, venía la meta y posibles funciones del _Ghost _y CAMALEON una vez terminados. Suzaku dijo que era impresionante lo que habían logrado con la apariencia de los Knightmare y solo eso necesitaba.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo?- pregunté. Entonces la mirada del científico se volvió un poco más seria y miró donde los demás desempacaban.

-Las piezas han llegado- comenzó con una fría expresión, Rakshata sintió la mirada en su espalda pues giró levemente con una confiada sonrisa –Ellos se encargarán del ensamblaje mientras Nina-kun, Cecile y yo nos encargamos del arma principal-

El prototipo de arma _Energía punto Zero. _Equipado en un nuevo Knightmare Frame.

-Confío en que se me informe cuando esté listo- instruí, Lloyd asintió imperceptiblemente.

-Cuando Nina-kun llegue de Pendragón- me informó –Necesitaba de ciertas cosas que tiene allá-

Nina no había estado viviendo en Japón todo este tiempo.

_¿Siquiera sabía lo de Euphy?_

-Cuando esté listo- repetí de nuevo, al tanto de la situación. Entonces no tenía quizás tanto qué hacer en este lugar.

-Príncipe Lelouch- me giré evitando una mirada de reprimenda por el título que se me adjudicaba. Lloyd-san extendía hacia mí un pequeño aparato que parecía constar solo de una pequeña pantalla completamente plana. _Ambos sabíamos que no era lo que se creía._

-¿Tan rápido?- pregunté con algo de incredulidad y sorpresa, el científico se vio complacido por mi expresión.

-Es materia de seguridad, ¿O no?- sonrió.

_No más ataques sorpresa._

Me disponía a retirarme de nuevo cuando la llegaba de una persona que no veía desde hacía varias horas captó mi atención. De cabello que terminaba en punta y temperamento explosivo del cual no veía rastro ninguno mientras estaba parada frente a su Guren, la cabeza un poco baja y ambas manos entrelazadas al frente.

_¿Esa era Kallen Kozuki?_

-¡NOOOO, NO LO JALEN DE ESA MANERA! ¡ES FRA-GIL!- Rakshata tenía problemas desempacando las piezas. Brincó sobre el gran paquete y alejó a los miembros que trataban de ayudar -¡¿Qué parte de _frágil_ no entendieron? ¡Lo que está aquí dentro vale más que sus propias vidas!-

Me acerqué a Kallen, necesitaba hablar con ella de unas cuantas cosas. Pero cuando ella me vio venir su mirada apenada y miserable se convirtió en una de terror. Abrió ambos ojos en mi dirección y creo que casi podía ver un tic en su ojo derecho, pero ambas manos volaron a la altura de su rostro y me indicó que me fuera, más nunca expresó una palabra. Solo pedía que me fuera, desapareciera… muriera, no estaba seguro, hacía tantas señas.

-Así que esto es el Guren SEITEN, Kallen-

No había notado al hombre que estaba parado junto a ella, y cuando él se giró, Kallen de inmediatamente dejó de hacer señas. Sonrió avergonzada y puso ambas manos detrás de su espalda con la mejor mirada inocente de su repertorio.

-¿Qué…?- el hombre se giró lentamente a donde yo estaba. _¿Quién era?_

Sus ojos se ensancharon y su expresión pasó de terror a enojo. Cuando menos lo esperaba, se lanzó contra mí.

-¡NAOTO, NO!-

_¿Naoto?_

Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe, y me encogí donde estaba parado. Pero después considerables cinco segundos de no sentir nada, abrí los ojos para encontrar a Suzaku frente a mí, deteniendo con una mano el golpe del hombre.

-Estoy seguro de que debe tener buenos motivos para tratar de golpear al príncipe de Britannia pero no lo puedo permitir, soy el Knight of Zero- el maldito sonrió soltando la mano del otro que solo se hizo un paso hacia atrás, no despegando su vista de mi.

_¿De dónde había salido esta valentía de Suzaku?_ Hoy había despertado muy retador hacia mí. _Llamarme príncipe_.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté secamente, él se giró con media sonrisa.

-Recibí reportes de que en el sótano de la base se estaba llevando a cabo una dictadura y que los miembros de la Orden eran amenazados con sus vidas- contestó.

_-¡NO ME IMPORTA SI ESTÁ MUY PESADO! ¡SOSTÉNGANLO FIRME! ¡MEJOR USTEDES QUE ESA PIEZA!- _

_-¿FAMILIA? ¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE TENGAN FAMILIA! ¡HAGAN SU TRABAJO BIEN O ONE NO SERÁ SU MAYOR PREOCUPACIÓN!-_

-Lo siento, me equivoqué de dictador- contestó mirando en dirección de Rakshata

-Suzaku…- gruñí por lo bajo. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, el hombre que antes había tratado de golpearme volvió a cargar sin importar que Suzaku estuviera entre amos.

Era grande y parecía tener condición física, podía ver que incluso Suzaku estaba teniendo un complicado tiempo deteniéndolo.

-Te ofrezco a mi Knight of Zero en sacrificio por lo que sea que te haya hecho que no tengo la menor idea- ofrecí. Dándole menor importancia al asunto, incluso la mirada indignada de Suzaku no fue gran cosa.

-¡Naoto, detente ya! ¡Compórtate!- esta vez no había sido Kallen.

-¡Ohgi Kaname, NO me digas que me calme! ¡Ministro de Japón o Emperador de Britannia, _él _tiene que pagar lo que le ha hecho a mi hermana!-

_¿Hermana?_

Kallen se encogió aún más avergonzada en su lugar.

_¿Naoto Kozuki? ¿El hermano __**muerto **__de Kallen? _

Ohgi por fin se acercó lo suficiente, acompañado tras sí de Villeta. Puso una mano en el hombro del hombre y miró entre él y yo. Tratando de encontrar palabras para explicar.

-No actúes sin escuchar todo- le reprendió Ohgi. –Kallen todavía tiene muchas cosas que contarte-

Naoto pareció calmarse un poco. Esto era entonces por lo que ella había estado ausente, su hermano había vuelto con esos miles de Japoneses.

-Si, Kallen Kozuki hizo todo lo que pudo por Zero- giré a mi izquierda por la recién llegada voz.

-¡C.C.!- exclamó más de uno, pero eso no llamó la atención de ella. Continuó hablando.

-Kallen bailó con un traje semi-desnuda y semi-transparente frente a los políticos y jefes del Yuolang Garrison, todo por el bien de Zero y sus planes- una de las cejas de Naoto tembló –Incluso se vistió de mesera en traje de conejita en un casino, que estuvo a punto de ser comprada, todo por el bien de Zero-

Las expresiones de horror de todos no podían ser descritas ante esas revelaciones. Ohgi, Suzaku y Kallen saltaron sobre Naoto y yo me encargué de tapar con ambas manos la boca de esa bruja.

-¡C.C.! ¿De qué lado estás?- pregunté en un bajo y peligroso susurro. –Bruja… te mataría si no fueras inmortal- suspiré derrotado.

-¿Ah?- su cabeza se giró hacia mí –Pero yo ya no soy inmort…-

-¡SUÉLTENME! ¡SUÉLTENME, TENGO QUE AJUSTAR CUENTAS!-

-¡Naoto, hablemos en privado!-

-¡Hermano, déjame explicarte!-

-¡¿Qué? ¿Qué Zero es el responsable de que hayas subido a un infernal Knightmare?-

_Esto sería para largo. _

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

La aparición de C.C. no había sido buena para calmar la actitud de ese hombre, que al fin podía identificar como el hermano de Kallen. Eran muy parecidos realmente. Podía sentir el mismo espíritu de Kallen dentro de él y esa lealtad a Japón. Además de que ambos tenían los ojos de quien yo había conocido como la madre biológica de Kallen, y el cabello de Naoto Kozuki era castaño.

_Como sea…_

-Hai… Hai… no, no, está conmigo. Si, ya estamos de regreso. No hay por qué, no…yo también pensó que se lo merecía, hai, Todou-san. Podremos hablar con él cuanto esté al tanto de todo-

Colgué.

Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo. Las defensas estaban al máximo, los japoneses se sentían _seguros _y no había enemigos en varios kilómetros a la redonda. _Justo como se esperaba. _Quizás ese tal One había tenido suficiente de derrotas y había aprendido que no debía meterse con los mayores. O estaba planeando un mejor ataque que los anteriores para tratar de tomarnos por sorpresa.

_Un verdadero desperdicio de energía. _

Después de un largo día habíamos vuelto a casa. _Podía llamarlo así. _Porque aquí dentro se encontraban personas que quería proteger sin importar qué, ya habíamos cenado e incluso Nina se había aparecido alrededor de las 12 porque a esa hora había llegado su vuelo de Pendragón y por obviedad, la noticia de que Euphy estaba viva no pasaría desapercibida por ella.

Aún cuando vio de manera extraña a Lelouch, no importó. Ella estaba radiante y gozosa de que la persona que la había hecho darse cuenta de su potencial y de que podía hacer más, estuviera viva.

_Todos debíamos tener alguien a quien seguir sus pasos. _

Con todo el alboroto, la mansión había vuelto a la vida a tan altas horas y todavía pasó una hora para poder convencer a Nina de que todo estaba bien y que no había de que preocuparse. Eventualmente se retiró.

-¿Suficiente planeación por un día, Lelouch?- bromeé desde la silla en la que estaba sentando, viéndolo suspirar mientras se despedía de Nunnally porque ella se iría a dormir.

La sala se había quedado ya sola a excepción de nosotros dos.

-Suficiente mientras sea necesario- contestó

-Entonces creo que yo también debo irme- sonreí mientras me levantaba y sacudía mi pantalón para deshacer unas arrugas que se habían formado –Iré a la base, nos vemos en la mañana-

No esperaba que me respondiera. Se encontraba ocupado mirando algo alrededor de la sala, pero lo hizo.

-Yo iré en un par de horas-

Me detuve en el marco de ambas puertas. Repetí su respuesta mentalmente más de 3 veces para asegurarme de que no había escuchado mal y me giré. Enarcando una ceja, _quizás él se había equivocado. _

-¿Sabes qué hora es, Lelouch?- pregunté.

El se detuvo y corrió un poco su manga para revisar su reloj. Giró su vista hacia mí.

-La una y media de la mañana- me contestó sin comprender lo que yo estaba captando mal.

-¿En un par de horas irás a la base? ¿A las tres y media de la mañana?- repetí. Entonces finalmente detuvo su caminado de un lado a otro para mirarme fijamente.

-¿Hay algún problema en eso? Tengo entendido que la Base de los Caballeros Negros no es un centro comercial que cierre a las siete de la tarde-

_¿Por qué no estaba captando mi punto?_

-Lelouch, ¿Qué harás durante dos horas?- pregunté mientras volvía a entrar por completo al salón y caminé hacia él -¿No deberías irte a dormir ya? ¿Por qué ir a la base a las 3 de la madrugada?-

Su forma de pensar siempre había sido un misterio para mí, pero no podía creer este extremo de su pensamiento_. Algo que debía ser lógico y predecible. _

-Suzaku, vete a dormir- me contestó con simpleza antes de darme la espalda –Tengo ciertas cosas que hacer aquí y luego tengo que ir a la base, solo _vete _a dormir- repitió.

_Por qué…_

-¿Y a qué horas piensas dormir?- continué.

Él trataba de decirme lo mismo como si fuera obvio pero yo no le veía nada de normal a la situación que él estaba planteando. Lo estaba incomodando con tantas preguntas, lo sabía, pero _no tenía sentido._

-Cuanto _tenga _tiempo de hacerlo- contestó finalmente. Dando por cerrada nuestra conversación, pero ese era mi punto de inicio. _Eso estaba esperando escuchar. _Y no me agradaba en lo absoluto.

-Tú mismo ordenaste una reunión a las 7 de la mañana, Lelouch- lo detuve por la muñeca cuando continuó lo que hacía. Se giró visiblemente irritado por mi insistencia. -¿Llegar a las tres a la base, hacer lo que tengas que hacer allá con suerte en una hora y luego dormir por 3 horas?-

-No eres mi madre, _Suzaku-_ sacudió su muñeca libre de mi mano –Además, se tiene que hacer lo que es necesario-

_¿Quién lo decía?_

-¿Dónde dice que debes de poner tu sueño como algo de segunda importancia?- reté, mi voz se había ido endureciendo pregunta a pregunta y ahora tenía un tinte frio y oscuro.

Lelouch finalmente se detuvo, dejando en una mesa cercana unos papeles que traía en sus brazos y se giró para enfrentarme completamente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Suzaku?- me preguntó seriamente y con una mirada que no debía pasar por alto -¿Qué me vaya a la cama fingiendo que no hay cosas que hacer? _¿Qué no tenemos una rebelión encima?-_

No podía comprender cómo su mente lo orillaba a estos extremos.

-Estoy más que al tanto de que no podemos bajar la guardia, _Lelouch_- regresé con seguridad –Pero eso no significa que no durmamos hasta que hayamos derrotado, capturado o matado a One-

Él comenzó a reír. Odiaba cuando hacía eso porque significaba que me estaba viendo muy por encima, considerando mi comentario o acciones como no válidas.

_Demostrando superioridad. _

-Tú eres Kururugi Suzaku, _yo soy Zero._ Ve y haz lo que tú harías, pero no te metas con lo que yo hago- me advirtió.

_¿Qué rayos significaba eso?_

-¿Y qué es lo que hace Zero?- reté, avanzando más cerca hacia él -¿Privarse del sueño hasta caer de agotamiento en medio de una _verdadera _batalla?-

Estaba más que furioso por la manera en que ponía las cosas, como si yo no le estuviera dando la suficiente importancia a esta lucha. Como si no me preocupara el futuro de Japón y del mundo.

-No seas estúpido, Suzaku. Sé bien mis límites, pero ahora _no _estás para sermonearme sobre hábitos de sueño- su mirada se endureció –_Regresa _a la base-

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema, Lelouch? ¿Acaso no comprendes, o prefieres jugar a que no lo vez?- reclamé. _Siempre era hasta el máximo. _Siempre tenía que ser hasta el límite de sus capacidades. _¿Por qué-no-un-pequeño-descanso?_

_¿Por qué no solo esta noche?_

-¿Por qué insistes en eso?- regresó él, quedamos frente a frente por completo -¿Por qué te importa? ¿Acaso porque estás preocupado de que no vaya a cumplir como Zero al pié de la letra? ¿Porque quizás pueda cometer un error que nos cueste una victoria? _Sé mis límites, Suzaku. _No intentes infravalorarme-

-¡Tú sabes que no es eso, Lelouch! Conoces _perfectamente _la razón- _¿Cómo podía ser tan testarudo? _–Nunnally podría…-

-¿Nunnally?- su mirada se oscureció ante la mención de su hermana. Había algo que no parecía cuadra en sus objetivos –Nunnally es por quien estoy haciendo esto, _Suzaku. _Al igual que Euphy, Cornelia, lo que queda de _mi _familia- espetó –Si me apoyaras, entonces no estaríamos teniendo esta tonta conversación-

La forma en que él arreglaba las cosas para que pareciera que tenía la razón era impresionantemente molesta.

-¡Maldición, Lelouch!- _y estaba sacando lo mejor en mí –_No creo que Nunnally quiera un hermano muerto o al borde un colapso solo porque estuvo tres días sin dormir o comer, sin preocuparse por _su _salud ¡Deberías actuar responsablemente!-

Era el detonante. Desde hacía varios días ese había sido el tema y no había otra cosa que nos pusiera a discutir mas que esto.

Él cruzó el espacio que todavía nos separaba en unos segundos, estábamos a centímetros uno del otro y podía sentir lo amenazante de sus ser pero no me intimidaba en lo absoluto.

-No te atrevas a decirme lo que es _responsable _o no, Suzaku. Esta misma diferencia de pensamientos nos llevó a un gran enfrentamiento hace unos años, ¿Lo recuerdas? _No pensamos igual en lo que es ser __**responsable**__- _

Y era en lo único que podíamos estar de acuerdo.

-Así que abandonarás a todo el mundo a tu alrededor por un capricho- contesté en un tono bajo y peligroso. Estando tan cerca no podía darme el lujo de exclamar.

Él se separó de nuevo negando divertidamente a mis palabras.

-¿Capricho?- comenzó a reír -¿CAPRICHO?- volvió a la seriedad –Tú, Suzaku Kururugi, no tienes _idea _de lo que es ser Zero- me apuntó por un segundo –_NO _tienes ni la más _mínima _idea de los sacrificios que ser Zero conlleva-

_Subestimándome de nuevo._

-¿No tengo idea? Claro, claro que no he visto todos los _sacrificios_ que hiciste- contraataqué venenosamente, _no podía detenerme ahora. _-¿Asesinar a tu hermana? ¿Masacrar personas inocentes? ¡¿Implantar tu voluntad en los demás?-

Al terminar la oración, vi una expresión demasiado difícil de describir en su rostro. Y me estaba dando cuenta de que no me sentía tan bien como pensé al decirle todo eso en su cara. _Ya lo había hecho en el pasado. _Pero ahora no se sentía correcto y no comprendía por qué.

Él insistía que no entendía lo que era ser Zero, yo opinaba lo contrario.

-¿Tienes idea, de por qué _Zero_, Kururugi-san?-

No pude evitar retener mi aliento violentamente al escucharlo llamarme de esa manera.

Ante mi falta de respuesta continuó.

-¿Cuántas horas de sueño crees que tiene alguien que planea una rebelión, eh? ¿Cuántos sentimientos crees que están permitidos cuando eres el líder de un gran movimiento? ¿Cuánto descanso hay detrás de la máscara? ¿_Cuánta_ humanidad sigue conservando tu cuerpo? ¿Cuánto tiempo se te permite dudar? ¿Cuántas veces puedes corregir un error?... _¡¿Cuántas personas crees que seguirán a tu lado?_-

Estaba aterrado ante sus palabras.

-Así es- continuó recuperando un poco de su cordura –_Zero-_

_Zero. _Repetía mi mente.

Tomó los papeles que había dejado en la mesa y se giró para salir por la otra puerta de la sala, dándome completamente la espalda mientras avanzaba.

-A partir de este momento no oses volver a ponerte el traje de Zero- dijo mientras continuaba caminando –Alguien que no lo entiende, no es digno del cargo-

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

No estaba dispuesto a perder más. Lo entendieran los demás, o no. Lo entendiera Suzaku o no. No iba a recorrer el mismo camino dos veces y si podía evitarlo entonces no habría nada que me pudiera detener.

Relevar a Suzaku de sus responsabilidades como Zero era un paso más a mi meta.

Las cosas tenían que ser así. No me importaba que Suzaku…

Algo en mi bolsillo comenzó a vibrar y emitir un sonido repetido e insistente. Con sorpresa me di cuenta de que era el radar que Lloyd-san me había dado esta mañana.

El radar que podía captar la señal invisible de aquellos Knightmare enemigos.

Eran las cinco de la mañana. El sol todavía no salía y los problemas estaban en los límites marítimos de Japón. Saqué el celular de mi otro bolsillo con rapidez mientras comenzaba a correr por el pasillo.

-¡Todou, hay Knightmares en la frontera Japonesa! ¡Es un nuevo ataque!- con una mano sostenía el celular, con otra toqué la puerta de Jeremiah y después la de Cornelia.

Ambos salieron con extrañas expresiones en sus rostros, pero no pude decirles nada, Todou quería información.

-¡Los radares no mostrarán nada, tengo uno especial que muestra sus señales invisibles, es un _nuevo ataque _y se dirigen hacia acá!-

_Así era la guerra…_

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh si, <strong>**Apareció Naoto! n.n la atinaron, peleé a Lelouch y Suzaku (sorpresa) y atacan Japón de nuevo, esta vez le aseguro que será diferente *mirada malvada* muyy diferente!**

** n.n"Hola 2012! Conoce a anypotter!"- un propósito de año nuevo sería ser más malvada n.n, otro sería terminar R3 n.n, y otro... no matar a mis lectores de la impresión o finales cardiacos *_***

_**¿Ustedes que pidieron? n.n**_


	14. Stage 14

**Capítulo 14: Australische**

**One P.O.V.**

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que esto comenzó. No ha sido solo un movimiento que se creó de la noche a la mañana, si no un constante recordatorio en mi vida de que no podía dejar todo esto así, sin tomar mi venganza en esta guerra. _Porque todo el sufrimiento sería en vano si no lo lograba. _El mundo fuera de esta ventana parecía tan pacífico, pero estaba sumergido en mentiras que cegaban a la gente.

Yo libraría a mi país. Yo les daría una nueva oportunidad, como la que me habían dado.

-Lawrence, ¿Podemos partir?- pregunté.

El hombre se arrodilló frente a mí.

-Todo está listo como ordenó-

-El destino, es Japón-

_La época del Knightmare Frame ordinario quedaba detrás. _Invadiríamos el país tal y como Britannia había hecho, hacía 10 años.

* * *

><p><strong>Lawrence P.O.V.<strong>

Australische era un buen país. Era lo que la gente podía definir como lo más cercano al paraíso, porque no seguíamos reglas más que las que nosotros mismos poníamos sobre nuestras familias. Más importante aún, _éramos libres._

Sin ningún sistema de gobierno sobre nosotros, o presiones. Los Australianos trabajábamos para nosotros mismos y nos hacíamos cargo de nosotros mismos sin pedir nada a cambio. En un mundo donde todos tomábamos lo que necesitábamos y dábamos lo que podíamos cuando podíamos. Era una cadena delicada y pacífica, pero fuerte porque cada uno de nosotros confiaba en los demás. No había necesidad de máscaras y mentiras en nuestro puerto.

_Hasta ese día…_

Cuando Britannia comenzó a esparcirse por el mundo, temimos. Las noticias llegaban a diario que un nuevo país o nación había sido tomado por Britannia con su basto ejército. Dicho país entonces perdía su nombre, sus derechos y costumbres, convirtiéndose en un área.

Solo una superficie, sin valor, delimitada a gusto de Britannia. Con un número como nombre para no confundir con el resto de las áreas del mundo. _Porque Britannia tomó poder rápido. _

Había sido un gran dolor y temor ver cómo el mundo era consumido por ese imperio, sin mostrar compasión.

Sin embargo no fue hasta el **2009 a.t.b**. que las malas noticias comenzaron a anclar en nuestras aguas.

-He venido en nombre del emperador de Britannia, mi nombre es Odysseus Eu Britannia y he venido a reclamar estas tierras en nombre de Britannia-

Ese hombre de _ojos azules_ y cabello claro trajo la destrucción a este país.

-No vengo con motivos de guerra, sino a pactar el mejor trato posible con Australische, que podría ser elegido para ser el único país bajo el reinado de El Sacrosanto Imperio de Britannia, conservando sus leyes y nombre-

_¿Por qué nosotros? ¿Qué había detrás de esto?_

La gente del pueblo estaba inquieta. Todos sabían lo que pasaba y el escudo en la ropa costosa de este hombre era un mal augurio.

-Nombren a un representante con el que pueda tratar en dos horas- nos dijo.

Por motivos del destino, todos me miraron a mí una vez que el primer príncipe de Britannia había desaparecido. Los Australianos ponían su confianza en mí, creían que yo podía solucionar esto. Pero la verdad era que ya no teníamos salida.

_Ser mascota de Britannia o ser comida de Britannia. _En cualquiera de las dos direcciones, nada volvería a ser igual.

Aunque ese hombre me prometiera, o me firmara un documento que expresara que Britannia no intervendría con nuestra forma de vida, no lo creería. Porque los países que Britannia había tomado también tenían documentos, derechos… y habían sido aplastados por una potencia más poderosa. Los papeles y las palabras habían perdido su credibilidad.

_¿En qué podíamos confiar ahora?_

Consulté con el pueblo cuál era la mejor solución. _La mayoría optó por lo que sonaba mejor._

El único país protegido por Britannia. Y me vi obligado a firmar nuestra rendición. Aquél avión privado se retiró y se perdió de nuevo en el cielo, sin ninguna palabra más.

No éramos tan tontos como para creer que esto quedaría así. _Como una simple promesa. _

Pero las verdaderas intenciones de Britannia no se mostraron hasta un año después.

**2010 A.t.b.**

Nuestras vidas, entonces cambiarían.

A lo lejos, Port Moresby estaba a punto de ser ocupado por visitantes inesperados. Tres grandes buques de carga se acercaban, sin hacer contacto con nosotros, sin siquiera pedir permiso para entrar. _La bandera de Britannia ondeaba en sus astas. _

La gente de Moresby sintió la amenaza y comenzaron a correr en el caos por un lugar dónde refugiarse. Yo me vi obligado a quedarme frente a los puntos de atraco. La rampa del primer buque bajó frente a mis ojos y un hombre de cabello rubio hasta los hombros y _ojos azules_ apareció. Usando un traje costoso de Britannia.

-Mi nombre, es Clovis La Britannia- dijo, pero se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a personas que podía escuchar tras de él.

Entonces inició el desfile de una fila interminable de personas con cadenas en los pies y manos, arrastrando el objeto de metal mientras eran conducidos por un hombre al frente.

-¿Dónde está su cárcel?- preguntó el príncipe. Desde la partida del primer príncipe, se nos había ordenado construir un gran complejo de seguridad máxima. Sin explicación aparente.

_Ahora lo podía ver. _Esa razón pasaba frente a mis ojos.

Cientos y cientos desfilaron ante mí, solo de este buque. La cadena era continua y no podía decir dónde acababa, pero sí podía ver espacios vacíos entre una persona y otra ocasionalmente, lo que me hacía pensar que algunos habían logrado escapar de este sistema. _O muerto. _

-Hm... Parece que algunos prisioneros han escapado- observó el tercer príncipe también como yo, más no hizo nada por eso.

_Esto era Britannia. _

-¡Muévanse, que tengo que llegar al Área 11! – _Japón había sido vencido _-¡Tengo que buscar a mis hermanos, tengo que buscar a Lelouch y Nunnally!-

Así fuimos dejados de nuevo, _con 5,795 prisioneros de guerra_. Antiguos líderes, viejas familias reales o militares vencidos. Rebeldes a la colonización.

La cárcel no abastecía tanto. Por humanidad, los niños que venían con los mayores fueron liberados y personas de Moresby los acogieron. No había nada aquí que se asemejara a los lujos con los que eran tratados, pero preferían un pedazo de pan a morir de hambre.

-¡Fuera de aquí, niño!- los buques ya se iban a ir. Pero un oficial se acercó a la rampa y lanzó sin piedad a un niño fuera del límite de la nave y el puerto. El niño cayó a mis pies y no se levantó, pero podía escuchar su llanto.

Cuando la rampa fue levantada y el oficial desaparecido de mi vista, me hinqué y tomé al niño por los hombros. _Muy pequeño. _Trató de mirarme entre sus mechones rubios y sucios, pero no podía. Con mi mano los alejé de su rostro y un par de ojos azules me miraban.

Los _ojos azules_ traían nuevas noticias a Port Moresby, a Australische.

Un simple niño de 10 años tenía un gran rencor en su corazón que nunca antes había visto. Vestía ropas andrajosas así que descarté que fuera hijo de una familia rica. Cuando le pregunté, él respondió que su madre y él vivían en el campo. Que su padre nunca lo había reconocido y que una noche, el fue raptado y subido al buque que lo había traído hasta aquí.

-No temas-

_Hay mucho que temer en este mundo._

_-_Yo te apoyaré-

_Porque esos ojos azules decían tanto y prometían algo más._

-Richard Jhonson, yo te daré ese nombre-

Así pasaron tres años donde aprendí a conocerlo.

**2013 a.t.b.**

Y al mismo tiempo, él comenzaba a mostrarme su verdadero rostro.

Siendo un curioso niño que visitaba la cárcel para hablar con los prisioneros. _Conocer sus historias. _Pasar horas y horas ahí como si fuera su verdadero hogar. No cumplía todavía catorce cuando tenía un gran plan entre manos y lo había formulado él solo.

-Britannia es mala, Britannia debe ser destruida- insistió.

Port Moresby agonizaba en la perdición siendo visitado más de una vez al mes por nuevo buques que transportaban prisioneros, cada vez más peligrosos. _Australische se había convertido en una gran isla del infierno. _No quedaba nada de lo que un día fue la Isla más cercana al cielo.

-Britannia debe pagar- asentí.

El cumplía finalmente catorce años y fue el primer movimiento de nuestro plan. _Porque yo no lo dejaría solo. _

En Enero **2014 a.t.b**. salió la primera esperanza de Australische fuera de la isla.

Un pequeño barco que habíamos conseguido transportaba a aquél científico y a un joven de vuelta a su país de origen. _Estaba muy lejos de casa. _Pero llegaría, había sido su promesa. Entonces se pondría en contacto con nosotros.

Llegó el **2015 a.t.b**. y fue la primera vez que recibimos señas de que estaba bien. Había logrado establecer una línea telefónica segura y el plan comenzaba a tomar una forma diferente.

_-Richard-kun, todo está donde lo dejé, todos mis trabajos siguen aquí. Solo es cuestión de tiempo y podré ponerlo a funcionar-_

-¿Es la nueva generación de la que hablabas?-

_-Así es, Britannia no podrá más que inclinarse ante nuestros pies-_

-Estaré al pendiente de tu llamada-

**2017 a.t.b.**

Creí que ese hombre no volvería a llamar. Que quizás había muerto o había sido descubierto, cualquiera de las dos opciones, que seguiríamos estancados en el mismo lugar. Pero Richard no perdía la esperanza de que llamara y todos los días esperaba una señal de vida.

-¿Realmente crees en él, cierto?- le había preguntado.

Me sonrió. No parecía haber rastros de aquel niño esclavo que llegó en la primera oleada de Buques. Sus ojos azules refulgían con una sed de venganza difícil de ocultar.

Él había aprendido a sobrevivir en esta isla condenada.

-Llamará- me contestó. _Solo eso._

La sorpresa de ese día, sin embargo, no fue la tan esperada llamada. Sino que había algo que estaba dando la vuelta a todo el mundo, a Japón, y que especialmente se ponía en la mira de Britannia.

_Zero._

Su nombre, su figura, su máscara, aparecía por todos lados y era símbolo de rebelión. El aullido de la venganza tomó el nombre de Zero y las opiniones a su favor se unían.

Un hombre tras una máscara que declaraba que ayudaría a los que no tenían poder, y que los que sí tenían poder le temerían. Formando así la primera organización rebelde contra Britannia, conocida como la Orden de los Caballeros Negros.

-Impresionante, ¿No te parece?- había dicho Richard con grandes ojos cautivados por la figura en la pantalla –Mi primer aliado-

Zero se había convertido en la proyección de los sueños de Richard. Lo que él quería ser se había mostrado en la pantalla y cada acto y aparición de Zero era más fuerza al deseo del joven de Australische.

Entonces llegó la tan esperada llamada.

_-Están listos-_

Esa fue la primera vez que nos separamos. El científico había mandado un avión indetectable a Australische y solo Richard debía ir, yo debía quedarme a mantener la poca paz que teníamos.

-Regresaré-

_De eso no tenia duda. _

Y los días comenzaron a hacerse eternos. Las horas y los minutos que pasaba sin tener noticias de él eran tan largas como nunca creí pensar. Comenzaba a preocuparme de que hubiera sido otra decisión errada de mi parte, dejarlo ir. _Era tan solo un joven de 17 años. _¿Qué podía hacer un joven de esa edad contra Britannia?

Como respuesta a mis plegarias, recibí una llamada el día siguiente.

_-Estoy ya por regresar, espera 3 días más-_

Comenzó la cuenta regresiva. Pero al segundo día, una fatal noticia se extendió por todo el mundo.

Zero, había sido asesinado.

Britannia se regocijaba en dicha porque el motivo de sus desvelos había desaparecido y el área 11 se había convertido en un lugar de increíble violencia contra los elevens. _Estaban perdidos porque su líder había desaparecido._

_¿Qué nos pasaría a nosotros si fallábamos?_

El tercer día llegó, y Richard con él. Podía ver esa derrota en su rostro porque el motivo de sus planes apresurados había sido desaparecido por Britannia, Zero había sido asesinado por el traidor a Japón, Kururugi Suzaku.

Pero no solo la decepción reinaba en su joven rostro. _No. _Había una seriedad que nunca había visto antes, y esa expresión de confianza y poder en lo que llevaba a cabo era nueva.

_¿Qué había hecho fuera de Australische?_

_¿Cuál era el plan?_

**2018 a.t.b.**

_Zero estaba de regreso. _Con más poder que nunca.

La noticia se expandió a la velocidad de la luz y el mundo se volvía a alzar con más fuerza que antes para seguir a Zero. Las fuerzas de Richard se vieron agraciadamente elevadas mientras que una nueva noticia llegaba a Port Moresby.

_Hybrid Knightmare Frame._

La primera generación de la variante de Knightmare Frame de Britannia.

El mundo estaba más centrado en Zero que el transporte de estos elementos fue fácil y rápido. Aquí comenzaba la última fase antes del verdadero plan.

-Hay que adecuarlos a sus pilotos, hay que elegir personas que estén dispuestas a correr el riesgo-

Silenciosamente se reprodujo por Australische esta nueva oportunidad de unirse a la batalla. Los voluntarios se presentaron sin perder el tiempo en las instalaciones subterráneas del laboratorio y las pruebas comenzaron a darse.

_Todo parecía tan peligroso._

-Lawrence… ¿Pelearás?-

Esa pregunta me la estuve haciendo desde la primera vez que vi esos ojos azules.

-¿Entonces por qué estaría aquí?-

Descubrí que esas máquinas eran mucho más que un Knightmare Frame ordinario. Incluso cuando en las noticias e internet se colaban las imágenes y nombres de los KF de los Caballeros Negros, eso no hacía ni la menor molestia a los científicos trabajando.

No se tomaba en cuenta al Lancelot.

Gawain, Shinkiro.

Guren.

Y los Knight of Rounds.

Nada de eso era tomado en cuenta hasta que lo inevitable llegó.

_Zero ha muerto._

Había sido anunciado de nuevo, esta vez por la misma Orden de los Caballeros Negros. Aunque no fue la impresión más grande, esa venía hasta un mes después.

_El 99th Emperador de Britannia, Lelouch Vi Britannia._

Quien comenzó a cambiar al mundo a su antojo y todo estaba bajo su poder. Aún cuando a Australische llegó una carta de liberación al igual que para todas las áreas. _Mientras nadie se interpusiera con su gobierno._

Richard estaba más decidido que nunca a que él debía ser quien cambiara el mundo.

_Incluso aquél día…_

Cuando el emperador de Britannia había muerto a manos de Zero.

-Es un farsante- había dicho Richard, regresando inmediatamente a lo que hacía –Ese no es Zero- lo decía con una veracidad que casi me hace preguntar cómo lo sabía. –Pero quitó de mi camino a un gran oponente-

-Estamos listos-

* * *

><p><strong>2019 <strong>

Estábamos a punto de mostrar al mundo el verdadero poder de la isla de los condenados. Los primeros intentos no habían sido serios, _todos lo sabían. _Pero el mundo creía que la Orden de los Caballeros Negros los protegería a toda costa. _No contra esto._

No contra el deseo de cobrar la venganza.

Hace un mes, cuando Richard nos declaró listos para mostrarnos al mundo, me puse a pensar. _¿Esto era lo que quería realmente? _Mi lealtad estaba con él, desde aquél día que llegó al puerto y prometió destruir a Britannia. _Creí en las palabras de un niño. _Pero pasó tanto tiempo entre ese día y el ahora, que me preguntaba si la Britannia que él había deseado destruir no había sido destruida ya.

El mundo tenía una anhelada paz, y nosotros la romperíamos.

_¿Eso no era estar cambiando de bando, esta vez?_

-¿Tienes dudas?- me preguntó. Vistiendo ese traje que solo habíamos visto en la televisión y fotos de periódicos, demandaba respeto.

Su postura delgada y altura podría equipararse a la de Zero, pero sus colores eran distintos.

_Sus colores iban más allá. _

-No hay vuelta atrás- le respondí –Desde hace diez años-

Sonrió y se puso la máscara_. ¿Qué nos depararía el futuro?_

**Hybrid Azrael Knightmare Frame**_**. **_Richard subió a esa cosa y nos dio la señal para hacer lo mismo.

**Hybrd Warrior Knightmare Frame. **Nunca me imagine subir a este tipo de máquinas cuando acogí a un pequeño niño. Tampoco que yo sería parte del bando que le declararía al mundo una nueva guerra.

-_¡Salgan!- _la voz del creador de la línea Hybrid nos dio la palabra de salida.

Solo nosotros dos y el _Hybrid Swan Knightmare Frame. _

Solo con tres Hybrid Knightmare podríamos dejar en claro quién era superior.

-Rumbo a Japón-

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

La alerta estaba dada. Salté de la cama cuando las luces rojas y las sirenas comenzaron a llenar la base, mi celular sonaba insistentemente,

-¡¿Qué pasa, Todou-san?-

_-Es aquél fanático de la teatralidad, se acerca-_

La alarma no había sido dada por él, sino por Lelouch. No tengo idea de cómo ni cuándo pero él parecía saber algo que nosotros no. Porque al llegar al centro de mandos, el radar no mostraba nada y consideramos seriamente el clasificarlo como una falsa alarma. _Pero estábamos hablando de Lelouch. _Por fortuna Lloyd-san llegó mostrándonos un pequeño aparato que mostraba el acercamiento de tres Knightmare no identificados.

_¿Solo tres?_

-Puede ser una trampa- gruñó Todou-san por lo bajo, aún así permitimos que todo piloto que estuviera listo para salir, lo hiciera.

Yo estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando entró una comunicación privada.

_-Todou…-_ Lelouch –_Informa a todos que quien saldrá en el Shinkiro será Lelouch Vi Britannia, no Zero. No quiero confusiones_-

_-_¿Y si preguntan por Zero?-

Hubo un momento de silencio donde pensé que me pediría vestirme a mí. Por la manera en que Todou-san me miraba de reojo, también él lo creía.

_-Diles que está en el centro de mando, C.C. llegará en unos minutos con el traje de Zero- _

Realmente me había sacado de esto _¡Maldición! _

_¿Pero quién decía que lo tenía que obedecer? _

Salí lo más rápido que pude en busca del Lancelot. Lloyd-san ya me esperaba y una nueva batería era puesta. Algunos Knightmare de tipo aéreo despegaban y otros buscaban su camino al suelo. Kallen estaba ya sobre el Guren aún cuando podía ver la insistencia de su hermano porque no lo hiciera. _Bajo esta situación…_

Lelouch llegó y no perdió tiempo de subir al Shinkiro, en ningún momento nuestras miradas se encontraron o dijo algo. Solo vi como el Knightmare dorado con negro salía del hangar.

_-Lancelot ¡Sal!-_

Y yo iba con ellos.

_Por solo tres Knightmare_. No entendía por qué toda la maquinaria pesada Japonesa y la de Britannia que se encontraba presente, había sido desplegada. Quizás con solo el Lancelot y el Guren hubiera sido suficiente, pero debía concordar con que era extraño que el enemigo se entregara de esta forma. _Un movimiento demasiado tonto, incluso para un novato._

El equipo de Cornelia y varias máquinas de los Caballeros Negros esperaban en tierra. En el aire estaba el Guren, Shinkiro, Tristán, Mordred, Shenhu y Lancelot. Junto con algunos Knightmare de menor capacidad que podían volar. _Todou-san se había quedado en el centro de mandos. _Pero Chiba había salido con nosotros.

Esperamos pacientemente por unos minutos hasta que el enemigo fue divisado.

_Nunca antes había visto esos Knightmare._

Liderando podía apostar por One, aunque ese no es el Shinkiro blanco que todos habíamos visto en los últimos encuentros. Era flanqueado por dos Knightmare de ligera composición. Uno de ellos definitivamente era con el que se había enfrentado el Guren, pero podía ver algo diferente que no me agradaba. _No parecía el mismo. _

Y por último pero no menos llamativo era un Knightmare robusto y más grande que un Knightmare promedio, _como el Gawain. _De colores verde y plateado, con un imponente pecho y algo puntiagudo sobre su espalda que podía apostar sería un problema. Parecía una armadura gigante, _dudaba que tuviera facilidad de movilidad. _

Los tres se detuvieron ante nuestra bienvenida. Encendí el altavoz.

_-En nombre de los Estados Unidos de Japón, están violando por segunda vez las leyes de suelo y aire Japonés con armamento pesado, nos vemos obligados a usar la fuerza para su captura, no opongan resistencia-_ dije. Pero justo cuando tomaba un poco de aire para seguir, fui interrumpido por otra voz.

_-La Orden de los Caballeros Negros tiene la responsabilidad de terminar esta rebelión al costo que sea, han sido informados_- él… -_Y como Príncipe de Britannia no puedo tolerar una insurrección de esta magnitud cuando la emperatriz está en este país, considérense derrotados- _

Nunnally. _Su motivo._

No recibimos respuesta alguna de manera verbal, pero sí la hostilidad de sus máquinas entrando en movimiento.

_Estamos listos._

El Knightmare color plata se movió de su punto ligeramente y lo perdí de vista.

-¿Qué…?-

Sentí un duro golpe por encima del Lancelot y entonces me giré. _¡¿Cómo había llegado sobre mí tan rápido? _Cuando me enderecé ya no estaba y en cambio estaba golpeando al Guren. _¡¿Cómo?_

_-¡Kururugi, Anya, Chiba… al Knightmare verde!-_ se escuchó la voz de Todou-san _-¡Tristán, apoya al Guren! ¡Shenhu y Shinkiro a One!-_

Los que restaban eligieron con quién pelear, las tropas de tierra comenzaron a disparar hacia arriba mientras rompíamos la formación y nos dedicábamos a esa estrategia. La falta de palabras de Lelouch solo significaba que estaba de acuerdo.

Pero todo pasaba demasiado rápido. _Algo no estaba bien. _Ese _ENORME_ Knightmare verde había desaparecido de nuestras vistas en un segundo y cuando volvimos a saber de él era porque nos había rodeado.

-_¡¿Nani?- _Chiba fue golpeada y mandada lejos del grupo, Anya apenas pudo maniobrar para escapar del choque y yo me lancé con toda potencia contra el enemigo._ No había Knightmare de mayor poder que el Lancelot._

El geass comenzó a actuar.

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Solo tres Knightmare, era subestimarnos. Pero solo tres Knightmare, era un plan detrás de estos. No dudé en ordenar que todo piloto disponible saliera a la batalla, pero ahora que estábamos peleando frente a frente, podía ver que esto era muy diferente a lo que en un inicio pensé. _Esos Knightmare eran diferentes. _La manera en que se movían, _esa rapidez no la poseía el Lancelot. _La facilidad con la que parecían poder defenderse y lanzar ataques al mismo tiempo, no era propia de un mecanismo común y corriente.

-_¿Qué sugieres, Vi Britannia?- _Xingke y yo éramos los encargados de poner un alto a One, pero ambos podíamos sentir lo peligroso de la situación y no nos habíamos movido de nuestro lugar. _One tampoco._

-Tendremos que averiguarlo- respondí, no podíamos pelear con un enemigo sin saber lo máximo y mínimo de sus alcances, el Shenhu se lanzó al ataque primero y yo después. Pero como lo sospechaba, ese Knightmare blanco y azul tenía las habilidades de los otros dos y se podía mover rápido.

_Maldición._

_-¡Lelouch, detrás de t…!-_

¡Lo sé! Pero no alcancé a girar tan rápido, no por lo menos equiparable a la velocidad de ese Knightmare. Un golpe fuerte y seco sacudió por completo al Shinkiro, haciéndolo descender unos metros en el aire.

_-¡Lelouch!-_

_-¡Vi Britannia!-_

_-¡Onii-sama!-_

¿Nunnally?

Los controles del Shinkiro parpadeaban y ventanas de daño se abrían en la pantalla. _Había sido un fuerte golpe. _Sacudí la cabeza para aclarar mi mente pero todo se vio borroso por unos momentos.

_Maldito, esto no se quedará así. _

Giré de nuevo, el Shenhu trataba de bloquear los ataques de One con gran dificultad. Me le uní rápidamente pero ambos éramos bloqueados y golpeados al mismo tiempo. _Esto no tenía sentido._

_Eso no era un Knightmare Frame._

_-¿Asustado, Vi Britannia?-_ y aquí venía el alardeo -¿_Qué más podía esperar de un __príncipe__ de Britannia que se esconde tras sus subordinados?-_

Logré que el Slash Harken de la rodilla izquierda del Shinkiro saliera a un golpe seguro, pero el reflejo del otro lo desvió con gran rapidez y sin titubear un segundo. _¡¿Qué era esto?_

_-Siéntase afortunados de ser los primeros en morir por la mano de la primera generación Hybrid Knightmare Frame-_

_¿Primera generación Hybrid?_

_-¡¿QQQUUEEEEE?- _irrumpió una voz en la comunicación. Respiré profundo, _"No debo matar a mis científicos" _

-¡Lloyd-san, espero que tenga algo útil qué decir para irrumpir así en medio de una batalla!- no había podido detener esa pequeña explosión, sentía que la cabeza me punzaba en una inminente jaqueca.

Recibí silencio del otro lado del comunicador.

_-¡Maldición, Conde Pudín, díselo, DÍSELO YA!-_ ahora Rakshata.

_-¡Tenemos un gran problema, un GRAN problema! ¡Eso es un Hybrid Knightmare Frame!-_ gritó el hombre. Casi podía sentir su angustia por la situación, esto no se veía nada bien.

-¿Y qué hay con eso?- debía continuar defendiéndome mientras hablábamos. Recibí un nuevo golpe y todo se sacudió. _Demonios._

_-¡Es… bueno, __**era**__ una fase experimental en los Knightmare Frame cuando estábamos en la Universidad! ¡Es peligroso! ¡Es una derrota segura si esto continúa así!- _

¿Una… derrota segura?

_-¡Ordenen la retirada si no quieren morir, ni siquiera el Lancelot Albion o el Guren SEITEN son competencia contra ese tipo de Knightmare!-_

_-_¡No ordenaré una retirada! ¡Sería la rendición!- espeté de inmediato, pero el silencio en nuestras comunicaciones era mortal. Todos habían escuchado las palabras de Lloyd y Rakshata, _que no habían sido de ánimo. _

Mientras que mi mente repetía que el Guren y el Lancelot no eran rivales. _¿Entonces qué sería de los demás?_

¿Qué sería de nosotros?

-_¿Qué hacemos, Lelouch?- _Suzaku, esa era la mejor pregunta. Reí.

-A menos de que piensen entregar Japón, _sigan _luchando hasta que _no _puedan _más_- concluí. Nueva generación de Knightmare o no, no podíamos darnos por vencidos, eso era lógica.

Aún cuando aparentemente esa era una batalla perdida.

-¡NO OSEN PERDER LO QUE TIENEN!- sin detenerme a mirar atrás, cargaba de nuevo contra aquél Knightmare. No podía dejar que alguien llegara y destruyera tantos años de sacrificios. No podía dejar que el mundo volviera a como era antes.

_-¡Eres un poco ingenuo, Vi Britannia!- _sentí un golpe mucho más fuerte que los anteriores y los sistemas del Shinkiro se apagaron y el suelo se acercaba.

_-¡ONII-SAMA!-_ Nunnally

_-¡LELOUCH!- _Euphy y Cornelia.

-_¡LELOUCH!- _Claro que no me daría por vencido aquí. _Pero fue un gran golpe._

* * *

><p>Abrí los ojos de nuevo ante la destrucción dentro de una cabina, las pantallas del Shinkiro se habían quebrado y los controles ya no eran para nada funcionales, incluso había cables colgando en algunos puntos y emitiendo pequeñas chispas. ¿<em>El Shinkiro explotaría de nuevo?<em>

Me obligué a salir por el frente, la eyección estaba bloqueada y había un agujero de gran tamaño donde faltaba una parte del Shinkiro que en este momento no podía identificar. El aire fresco del amanecer me dio la bienvenida pero sentía nauseas, _¿Por qué siempre tenía que terminar en el suelo? _Aún así me alejé lo más que pude del Knightmare cuando la inminente explosión llegó.

_-_Creo que necesito uno nuevo…- musité para mí mismo, pero sentí que algo caliente chorreó entre mis ojos y me detuve. Me llevé la mano al lugar y al bajarla, estaba manchada de carmesí. –Excelente-

-Deberías preocuparte por mejores cosas, Britannia- levanté la cabeza más rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado y me encontré cara a _máscara_ con el causante de todo esto -¿Por qué corrías, me tienes miedo?- preguntó

-Mi Knightmare iba a explotar, creo que lo notaste- regresé con veneno –No eres un símbolo de miedo-

Pero One se acercó y yo no pude hacerme hacia tras. _Ni siquiera sabía de cuál de los tres One que se acercaban defenderme. _Suponiendo que era el de en medio, levanté ambas manos a mi defensa, pero el maldito se acercó lo suficiente y me tomó del cuello de la chaqueta para levantarme hacia él.

No había que mostrar la debilidad frente al enemigo, pero…

-¡Oh, el pobre príncipe está cansado!- me sacudió fuertemente, causando que el dolor de cabeza incrementara y el mundo comenzara ponerse más borroso -¡Llamen a un doctor para el príncipe de Britannia!-

-Tú… tienes… un com…plejo con…los príncipes- noté, _eso pareció enfurecerlo._

-Solo contigo, _Vi Britannia-_ argumentó. –¿Pero sabes? Te enseñaré a temerme-

-Debes estar bromeando- regresé, comenzando a luchar contra su agarre, él solo me acercó más. –Yo nunca le temería a alguien con máscara-

_Sé más que eso._

Pero algo en su postura cambió, comenzó a reír de manera desquiciada.

-Quizás… pero si no le temes al Rey, entonces le temerás al poder de los reyes-

_¿Po-Poder de los reyes? Momento…_

La máscara se abrió en su costado izquierdo, un ojo azul claro me miró antes de que se tiñera de rojo.

-¡Esp...!

-Será peor que la muerte…-

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Este sentimiento de ver cómo el Shinkiro se _volvía _a estrellar en el suelo no era nada agradable. _No era algo que me hubiera gustado sentir de nuevo. _Las voces desesperadas de la emperatriz y dos princesas de Britannia, Todou, Kallen y algunos otros miembros no me distraían de lo que acababa de ver y lo que mi mente me gritaba que hiciera.

_Encargarme de One._

Sabía ciertamente que no podría acercarme lo suficiente y dejar a estos Knightmare experimentales en el cielo. _No dándoles la espalda. _Así que me aferré a los controles del Lancelot con impotencia, el Knightmare de One descendía y nadie era capaz de alcanzar a Lelouch, que apenas había logrado salir de la explosión del Shinkiro.

_Deja vú._

-_¡Iré yo!-_ Kallen trataba de responder a los desesperados llamados de Nunnally pero sin mucho éxito trataba de deshacerse de su contrincante. Ella, Gino y Anya no podían hacer demasiado.

_¿Realmente estaba todo perdido?_

Me detuve un momento a mirar, One había bajado del Knightmare y estaba cara a cara con Lelouch.

_Eso ya no era tan bueno…_

-¡Alguien que vaya e intercepte a One! ¡Mátenlo si tienen la posibilidad!- _No debíamos dar una oportunidad más. _

Sin embargo todos estaban demasiado ocupados y mi camino era bloqueado con gran facilidad por ese Knightmare. _Temía que… temía que-_

-_¡Yo iré por mi hermano y me desharé de ese bastardo!- _la imponente voz de Cornelia se hizo presente en las comunicaciones y podía ver que ella se abría camino fugazmente por el suelo, seguida muy de cerca de su leal caballero.

Confiaba este asunto en sus manos. _Ella seguro podría logr-_

_-¡LELOUCH!-_

El tiempo para todo Knightmare se detuvo, para ver la fatídica escena.

One caminaba tranquilamente de regreso a su Knightmare y mi vista no encontraba a Lelouch. _O no quería encontrarlo. _No quería creer que era esa forma inmóvil en el suelo. _Porque solo podía significar una cosa. _No quería darlo por hecho, ni siquiera quería mencionarlo.

Cornelia había llegado, _¿Pero tarde? _La vi desde estas alturas bajarse solo de un salto desde su Knightmare. Trastabillar un poco pero jamás deteniéndose, Guilford imitándola a pocos pasos atrás.

_No lo creería. _

Recordé nuestros enemigos, y ninguno hacía movimiento alguno, al igual que nosotros. Pero podía decir que era por motivos muy diferentes, su líder regresaba con lo que sería una triunfal sonrisa por su cometido cumplido. _Yo…_

_-Nippon, descansen tranquilos una noche más, que One ha cumplido por hoy_- ese maldito _-¡Pero recuerden quién es ONE! ¡Y póstrense ante el nuevo mundo!-_

_La retirada. _

Ellos se movieron lejos de regreso por donde vinieron, sin más hostilidades. Pero con nosotros, había quedado algo más que el frío sentimiento de la derrota.

_-¡Princesa Cornelia! ¡Volvamos, volvamos a la base!-_

_-¡¿Onii-sama? ¡ONII-SAMA!-_

_-Todos los Knightmare, vuelvan al hangar…-_

_-Kururugi-kun, ¡Suzaku…!-_

¿Qué había sido lo peor de todo lo que había pasado hoy? _¿Pelear con Lelouch? _¿Descubrir que estábamos siendo acabados por One, realmente? _¿La derrota que sufrimos? _¿O el hecho de que no podía hacer nada para detener la escena frente a mí?

Las máquinas aéreas regresaron primero al hangar por obviedad, todos esperaban el distintivo Knightmare de Cornelia. Nunnally apenas era detenida por Euphy en un intento de saber qué estaba pasando en realidad, de lanzarse por su cuenta en busca de su hermano. _Pero la desesperación en el rostro de ambas era dolorosa._

Kallen se había acercado hacia mí ignorando todo lo demás, formando parte del grupo de espera. Hombres de batas blancas y guantes llegaron al mismo tiempo que miembros de la Orden que no eran necesarios por el momento, eran evacuados fuera del hangar.

Fue una eternidad después que los Slash Harken de un Knightmare se engancharon en el techo y mientras eran recogidos, un enorme sistema mecánico apareció, seguido solo un segundo atrás por otro. Cornelia sin embargo fue la primera en bajar tal y como lo había hecho antes, su cabello cubriendo su rostro sombrío, esperando algo de la cabina de Guilford que se abría lentamente en opinión de todos

Cuando bajó, sin embargo, hubiera sido mejor no verlo…

-¡ONII-SAMA!- El agarre de Euphy no era por más tiempo suficiente. _Euphy tampoco pudo contenerse así misma. _

De los brazos del caballero de Britannia, Cornelia había tomado a Lelouch, _pálido. _Nunnally llegó primero que los médicos, sus piernas permitiéndole correr a un nada atractivo destino. Apretó a Lelouch contra sí y sangre del costado de la cabeza de él manchaba su ropa y sus manos.

_¿De nuevo?_

-¡ONII-SAMA! ¡LO PROMETISTE, LO PROMETISTE!-

_¿Por qué todo estaba pasando de nuevo? ¿Por qué tenía que discutir contigo hace unas horas?_

-N…Nunnally, d…deja que… los hombres lo revisen- Cornelia no mantenía por más tiempo su cordura. No con Euphy y Nunnally tan desconsoladas a su lado.

_¿Yo era el causante de todo esto?_

Con gran sorpresa vi como ambos ojos de Lelouch se abrían, mirando confundido a su alrededor.

_¿No estaba…?_

-¡LELOUCH!-

Su mirada violácea se centró en Nunnally, _pero-_

-¿Lelouch?- me encontré dando unos pasos hacia adelante, la expectativa me corroía. Él sintió mi acercamiento porque sus ojos se posaron en mí, frunciendo el entrecejo un poco.

Como sea, sus palabras no eran lo que todos esperaban.

-¿Q…Quienes son uste…des? ¿Quién… es Lelouch?-

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kyaaa! n.n Bueno, espero que con este capítulo, además de un ataque cardiaco, consiguieran entender un poco mejor la postura del enemigo. Porque yo se... hay varios fics que son después de R2, como la continuación (con Lelouch vivo n.n!) pero no muchos o ninguno de los que leí, realmente tienen una historia para explicar la aparición del antagonista.<em>**

**_One de Australische, mejor conocida por nosotros como Australia (n.n) y la historia de su seguidor más leal. Introduciendo un arma que le dará problemas a la Orden de los Caballeros Negro y un sinfin de dudas que se presentan ahora:_**

**_neverdie: Aquí está la forma en que One tiene ya TODO de ser posible a su favor! n.n espero que hayas disfrutado esto!_**

**_caicaivilu13: Aunque a tí ya te había respondido, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo n.n Definitivamente mucho revelado y más preguntas por responder KYAA! me divertí escribiéndolo, y espero que tu también leyéndolo. :D_**

**_lerida99: KYAA! Gracias me alegro que te haya gustado la historia y espero que más este capi n.n Bienvenida, nueva lectora :D Sobre los revividos n.n todo es parte del plan, eso puedo decirte :) La historia aún no acaba!_**

**_ka13ms: T_T alguien a visto a ka13ms? Murió de tanto final cardiaco! T_T si no revive.. mataré a todos sus alter-egos n.n pueden decirle. _**

**_A todos! Tengo el siguiente capítulo terminado yaaa! ¿Quién lo quiere? ¿Quién lo quiere? El que deja review quiere el próximo capítulo!_**

**_Ja ne!_**

**_any :3_**


	15. Stage 15

**Capitulo 15: Memorias**

**Suzaku P.O.V.**

Cuando él hablo, el mundo de todos se había detenido. Esperando que se riera de todos nosotros por las expresiones en nuestros rostros, que nos regañara por no poner suficiente empeño y que esa era una lección de lo que _realmente_ podía pasar si no éramos más listos la próxima vez. _Sin embargo nada de eso pasó. _El rostro de sus hermanas era indescriptible, Jeremiah parecía estar al colapso igualmente en un ataque de nervios y Anya parecía muy impactada por lo que veía.

_Lelouch._

Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando la inconsciencia venció y todos volvimos a la realidad. Todo lo demás pasó en un borrón de sombras y figuras que no identificaba y mi cuerpo moviéndose de manera automática.

_¿Era cierto?_

Evitaba hacerme la pregunta real a la que quería llegar, _quizás solo estaba confundido. _Quizás es momentáneo y realmente está bien. _O podíamos volver al punto de la broma. _Lo que sea, menos esto.

Me recargué en la pared fuera de la habitación donde los médicos hacían su trabajo. _Dudaba que fuera algo más grave que el incidente de FLEIJA. _Pero había algo que los retrasaba y no ayudaba con las preguntas y nervios de todos. Fuera de la habitación se había formado casi un pequeño campamento de todos los que esperaban noticias. Cornelia abrazaba a Nunnally con su brazo izquierdo y trataba de hacerla sentir mejor pasando un los dedos entre los mechones de su cabello, pero no funcionaba lo suficiente. Euphy quien estaba en el otro costado de Cornelia, tenía la vista fija en la puerta que nos separaba de las respuestas, que casi podría hacerle un agujero de la desesperación que la carcomía.

_Cornelia no estaba siendo el ejemplo de la fortaleza, después de todo. _¿Pero quién las culparía? Los cuatro eran una familia. Se preocupaban por el bienestar uno del otro y ahora que habían arreglado cualquier malentendido que pudiera existir, pasaba esto. _Mi sentimiento de culpa no me estaba ayudando a ver de mejor manera la situación._

Pasaron minutos.

U horas.

Cuando finalmente recibimos la primera respuesta del otro lado.

La puerta se abrió lentamente en opinión de todos. Un hombre de bata blanca y lentes se asomó, buscando a alguien entre todos los que estábamos fuera. Entonces divisó a Nunnally y con una leve sonrisa le indicó que se acercara. _De repente podía respirar un poco mejor. _

-Solo su familia- informó a todos el doctor –Por el momento-

Cornelia iba inmediatamente detrás de Nunnally, pero Euphy parecía dudar en seguir. Justo cuando iba a decir algo, ella tomó mi mano y con un leve apretón me invitó a entrar con ella. _Yo no podía…_

-¿No habíamos dejado ya en claro esto?- me preguntó en un susurro mientras pasábamos la puerta.

Al entrar, sin embargo, cualquier tipo de broma o comentario inteligente se detuvo. El agarre de Euphy se intensificó.

Nunnally no había perdido tiempo y había llegado a lado de su hermano. Sostenía una de sus manos entre las de ellas y tenía pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos que amenazaban con salir, pero no lo permitía. Cornelia fue por una silla que se encontraba en la esquina y se la llevó a Nunnally, _si alguien no se movería más de ahí, era ella. _Y luego se acercó al hombre que había hecho el trabajo.

Euphy inevitablemente también se acercó a Cornelia, primero, para saber la situación actual y la gravedad del asunto. Pero yo no podía apartar mi mirada de derrotada silueta de Lelouch y de la nada consolable Nunnally. _La culpa regresaba a la superficie. _Sentía que yo podía haber hecho algo para impedir esto, que de no ser por una tonta discusión, esto no estaría pasando.

-¿Cómo está él?-

Las palabras de Cornelia me devolvieron a la realidad. No tanto la pregunta, pero sí el audible dolor que había en ellas cuando las expresó, como tratando de pasar un trago amargo. Euphy se había tomado del brazo de su hermana tratando de buscar consolación y fuerza para seguir aquí.

El hombre suspiró y se pasó una mano por el rostro. _Mal augurio._

-Él no estaba herido…- comenzó –Lo único grave que tuvimos que atender fue el golpe en su cabeza, que podemos atribuir a la fuerte caída que sufrió dentro de su Knightmare Frame-

_Esa imagen me atormentaría por siempre. _

Cornelia miró sobre su hombro hacia Lelouch, directamente en el vendaje en su cabeza y torció un poco el gesto antes de volver su atención al médico.

-Pero estuvo despierto por unos momentos- la mirada de ambas se iluminó, aunque en la de Cornelia había algo de duda sobre si tomarlo como algo bueno o no. _Yo lo dudaba. _Y el hombre tenía un tiempo difícil tratando de continuar o encontrar la mejor manera de informarnos –Él no recuerda nada-

_Eso era. _

Los ojos de Euphy se ensancharon y las lágrimas rápidamente comenzaban a formarse. Cornelia tenía esa mirada que solo recuerdo descrita cuando se le informó de la muerte de Euphy. Nunnally despegó su frente de la mano de Lelouch al escuchar esas palabras, fuerte y claro.

_Él no recuerda nada._

¿Nada? _¿Hasta dónde se extendía ese __**nada**__? _¿Qué era nada? ¿No era un pronóstico errado? ¿No se estaban adelantando a las conclusiones?... ¿No era una broma después de todo?

-Lo siento, pero todo indica que el golpe en su cabeza fue el causante de todo. Hicimos algunas pruebas mientras estaba despierto, pero los resultandos aunque no precisos de la dimensión, son certeros y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto…-

Recuerdo. _La palabra sonaba tan irónica. _Recuerdo que hace unos días, cuando ninguno de los dos podía dormir, yo le sugerí que olvidara. Que así su mente podría descansar y que quizás todo sería más fácil. _Que olvidara. _Definitivamente no me refería a esto, y tampoco contaba con que en ese momento, me confesara que no estaba dispuesto a olvidar. _No de nuevo. _No cuando yo lo vendí a su propio padre y le quitó lo más preciado en su vida, el único motivo por el cual seguía viviendo y causando estragos alrededor del mundo.

Él no quería olvidar.

_Estaba asustado de olvidar. _

Porque los recuerdos son los que forman a una persona. Sus vivencias en el pasado forman un carácter especial en cada quien, y sin eso solo somos marionetas que son fáciles de controlar. Porque tropezaríamos con la misma piedra dos veces. Porque formaba nuestra opinión sobre lo que era malo y lo que era aceptable. _No bueno, solo aceptable. _

-Princesa Cornelia, le recomiendo que se tomen esto con toda la calma posible. Presionarlo a recordar o tratar de darle mucha información de una sola vez puede ser dañino y estresante. Mientras no esté más estable y pasen algunos días, no podemos correr estudios más profundos para saber si esto será momentáneo o a un plazo mayor-

_¿En qué parte quedaba mi propósito ahora? ¿Dónde quedaba la Orden de los Caballeros Negros? ¿Dónde quedaba Zero? ¿El Emperador de Britannia? ¿El estudiante de Ashford? ¿El príncipe de 10 años que paró en el templo Kururugi? ¿Dónde estaba Nunnally?_

-Le recomiendo no dejar que tanta gente lo rodee al mismo tiempo. Podría alterarlo el ver tantos rostros desconocidos, u obligarse a sí mismo el tratar de recordar. Estos casos suelen ser muy delicados. Así mismo les sería de gran ayuda platicar con las personas más cercanas a él y ponerse de acuerdo en qué le dirán y qué no le dirán. Muchas familias, aunque sea doloroso, usan este tipo de incidentes para borrar algo doloroso en la vida del afectado…-

Lelouch había muerto. _Porque Lelouch era lo que su pasado había formado._

No podía estar más tiempo aquí. _Lo siento. _Salí de la habitación sin darle oportunidad a alguien de decirme algo, incluso fuera nadie fue capaz de detenerme, pero seguro se imaginaban lo peor. Sin embargo no tenía tiempo de detenerme para desmentirme, no estaba seguro de que pudiera encontrar mi voz.

_Esta es la última vez que te fallé, Lelouch. _

* * *

><p><strong>Cornelia P.O.V.<strong>

Las palabras golpeaban con rudeza innecesaria. No podía creer que bajo mi cuidado, estas cosas siguieran sucediendo. _Aún cuando me prometí evitarlo a toda costa. _El momento en que bajé del Knightmare se me hacía eterno. Verlo ahí sin mover un solo músculo solo me había traído agrios recuerdos que me hacían imaginar lo peor. Cuando lo levanté del suelo y lo tenía en mis brazos, su rostro pálido de repente desaparecía y era reemplazado por el de Euphy.

_Mis hermanos más pequeños…_

_¿Por qué era tan difícil protegerlos? ¿Por qué nunca estaba a un lado de ellos cuando debía?_

_¿Por qué siempre sus vidas se escurrían entre mis manos?_

Guilford logró lo imposible e hizo entrar un poco de razón en mí. Gracias a él estábamos en este punto, pero el alivio inicial de que no estuviera gravemente herido había sido reemplazado por un gran agujero en mi estómago que no sabía cómo interpretar.

_Él no recuerda nada. _

Esa había sido la consecuencia de mi nuevo descuido. Eso pasaba cuando no prestaba la suficiente atención a mí alrededor y me atormentaría con ello por el resto de mi vida.

Kururugi salió de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra, su rostro sin embargo traicionaba lo que sentía. _Coraje, impotencia. _Yo me sentía igual, y no había otra cosa que deseara más en estos momentos que poder desmembrar al hombre de la máscara blanca pedazo a pedazo. Aplastar su cabeza con el pie de un gran Knightmare y lanzar sus restos al fuego.

_Era lo que quería._

Sin embargo, otra parte de mí se encontraba mínimamente aliviada de que Lelouch siguiera vivo. _Sin importar la situación. _De haber pasado lo mismo que con Euphy no me lo hubiera perdonado jamás. _No es que ahora no fuera culpable. _Pero mientras siguiera respirando, era una esperanza que nunca se apagaría de volverlo a ver, _bien_, sonriendo.

_Quizás esta era la oportunidad de un verdadero Réquiem._

No pagando con su vida todo lo que al final había hecho, pero olvidando todo. Borrando cada una de las cosas en su pasado que lo habían hecho llegar a sus extremos y más. _Empezar de nuevo. _

-¿Onee-sama?- Euphy se había abrazado a mí y Nunnally tenía una seria expresión en su rostro mientras acariciaba ausentemente la mano de Lelouch. No significaba sin embargo, que dejaría las cosas así.

-¿Qué pasa, Euphy?-

_¿Qué cosas le diríamos y cuáles no?_

Nos sentamos del otro lado de la cama, quedando frente a frente con Nunnally. Ella levantó la mirada, pensando en lo mismo que nosotras.

Si esta oportunidad de borrar sufrimiento y dolor se nos daba, debíamos decidir cómo usarla y hasta qué límites llegar.

_Empezando por ser el onceavo príncipe de Britannia…_

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Era frustrante.

_Smack._

Tenía ira.

_Smack._

Fallo tras fallo.

_Smack, smack._

Estrellé ambos puños en el tronco y luego dejé mi frente tocar la corteza. Odiaba esto, _odiaba mi vida. _Y sin embargo no podría hacerme el daño suficiente o tirarme de un acantilado porque todavía estaba dentro de mí, esa marca que siempre me haría recordarlo, los motivos por los cuales lo puso, quién era en aquél momento.

_Geass._

Mis manos punzaban contra la dureza del tronco pero no importaba. Sentía que era lo menos que merecía por dejar que mi promesa fuera arrebatada de mí una vez más con tanta facilidad. Y no solo eso, sino la impotencia de no poder volver a hablar con él de la misma manera, _o disculparme _por aquello que le había dicho la última vez que habíamos hablado cara a cara y que ahora ya no lo recordaría.

En mí quedaría por siempre ese sentimiento.

_¡SMACK!_

Cayeron varias hojas sueltas al hacer el árbol vibrar.

-Eso no arreglará nada-

C.C. me había seguido hasta aquí y no la había notado hasta que traté de golpear el árbol en el que ella estaba recargada. Me miró con sus vacíos ojos amarillos al haberse enterado de la situación.

_Yo quería soledad, ella también. _Pero no estando juntos, no era una buena compañía en este momento, _ni en otro momento. _

Demonios, demonios _¡DEMONIOS! _

Continué golpeando, debía salir todo esto de alguna forma. Debía hacerme responsable de lo que había pasado y castigarme, pero ese deseo en mí de vivir era contradictorio a mi manera de pensar. _¡No merecía desear vivir al haber causado tanto daño!_

Desearía que no me importara tanto. _Desearía que no me pesara_.

Desearía no tener sentimientos porque dolía, y mucho.

Con la frente en el tronco, miré mis manos. Estaban rojas, hinchadas y rasguñadas. Moretones comenzarían a aparecer en unas horas y no me arrepentiría de haberlo hecho, pero eso no sería suficiente al final de cuentas.

Sentí dos cálidos y delgados brazos alrededor de mí, que se apretaron un poco alrededor de mi pecho. _No merecía siquiera esto…_

-C.C.-

-Shhh-

Ella continuó en esa posición por varios minutos. Yo no podía moverme y apartarla, pero sí me giré y me dejé caer sentado en el suelo. Entonces creí que se retiraría o se daría por vencida al tratar de hacerme sentir mejor, pero eso solo le dio una oportunidad más de acercarse. Se acuclilló frente a mí y puso ambas brazos alrededor de mi cuello y sus manos terminaron en mi cabeza. Sus dedos se enredaban en mis mechones de cabello.

Era confortante.

_¿Por qué?_

-Hice esto por Lelouch poco antes de la Black Rebelion- habló. Quise levantar mi cabeza para verla directamente, pero me detuvo en esa posición –Justo después de asesinar a Euphy-

Yo ya sabía que él estaba más que arrepentido por haber hecho eso. Sin embargo, él nunca se dejaba ver vulnerable ante nadie. Solo un reducido grupo de personas habían tenido la oportunidad de presenciar un momento así, y no era agradable.

-Yo discutí con él poco antes de la batalla- dije. Necesitaba alguien que me escuchara. –Dije cosas que no debí… y ahora no tengo oportunidad para disculparme-

-Él ya no lo recuerda- sonaba tan calmada por toda esta situación.

-Pero yo sí- respondí inmediatamente.

Había remarcado los peores aspectos en él, cuando su ser solo vivía para proteger. De una manera o de otra. Incluso usé a Euphy en nuestra discusión y sabía que había sido un golpe bajo, que recordárselo era picar la herida, _en ese momento no me importó. _

-Pero puedes demostrar que estás arrepentido- C.C. finalmente alejó los brazos de mi cabeza, pero levantó mi rostro con ambas manos, seriamente mirándome a los ojos –Alguien tiene que continuar, esta vez donde él se quedó…-

_One._

-Pero yo no soy alguien digno del puesto- respondí. Me hizo recordar lo último que Lelouch me había dicho –Él me relevó del cargo, me dijo que no me atreviese a ponerme el traje de Zero otra vez- _Lelouch… _-¡No podría siquiera conservar mi palabra!- espeté.

Ella sin embargo no se veía afectada en lo más mínimo. Su impávido rostro no dudó.

-Entonces demuestra que eres digno- sus manos se apretaron a los costados de mi cara –Demuestra que puedes con eso, _y más. _Solo hay dos personas en este mundo que saben lo que es ser y _actuar _como Zero en su totalidad. Una de ellas no puede tomar ese puesto ahora, pero tú, sin importar qué, _porque así es Zero, _debes continuar contra la adversidad y el mundo-

-Demuestra que buscas su perdón y al mismo tiempo la venganza. _Protege, _lo que él trató de proteger-

No había más remedio _¿Cierto?_ El fin era solo uno y nadie lo haría por mí.

Escuché el crujir de unas ramas y ambos giramos la cabeza siguiendo el sonido.

-Euphy…- susurré. Ella tenía una sonrisa de simpatía hacia mí. Todou-san estaba parado no muy lejos de ella. _La había traído hasta aquí. _

_Todos ellos…_

Todos ellos no se darían por vencidos.

Me levanté del suelo y le ofrecí una mano a C.C., luego sacudí mi ropa de cualquiera hoja y ramita, ignorando mis manos protestantes que estaban listas para ponerse a trabajar en algo productivo. Euphy no pasó mis manos desapercibidas, pero teníamos cosas más importantes en las cuales centrarnos.

-Todou-san, quiero a Rakshata-san, Lloyd-san y Cecile-san en el centro de mandos en una hora, con toda la información que puedan darme sobre aquellos Knightmare-

_Moriría antes de dejarte abajo esta vez, Lelouch._

* * *

><p>Cuando regresamos a la base, todavía tenía tiempo de una rápida visita. <em>Euphy había dicho que estaba despierto. <em>Y que Cornelia y Nunnally le estaban explicando solo pequeñas cosas que debía saber. _Todavía no me hacía a la idea de que no recordara nada. _Pero cuando entrara se haría más real, lo único que debía preocuparme ahora era no decir nada fuera de lo acordado, o que no encajara con _nuestra _versión oficial.

_Él nunca fue exiliado con Nunnally de Britannia._

_Nunca fue Zero._

_Nunca fue el Emperador._

_No existe tal cosa como poderes extraños._

Era lo básico. Nada de eso debía ser mencionado. De ahí en fuera, no debíamos dejarlo solo porque aunque se enteraría de otras cosas, siempre debía estar alguien con él para explicarle bien la situación. _Sonaba fácil. _Solo sonaba.

Prácticamente le construiríamos una vida falsa. Porque su vida era todo aquello de lo cual no le hablaríamos. Con tristeza notamos, _aunque lo sabíamos, _que su pasado estaba lleno de muchos eventos tristes o difíciles de describir. _Que teníamos oportunidad de borrar._

Al abrir la puerta, retuve el aliento y escondí ambas manos en los bolsillos delanteros de mi pantalón. A mi lado, C.C. esperó un asentimiento y ambos entramos pocos segundos después que Euphy.

La plática que hasta entonces había sido algo animada, cayó en silencio. Me obligué a levantar la vista del suelo, _rayos, debía enfrentar esto como hombre, _solo para toparme con una curiosa mirada violácea que escrutaba en todo mi ser en busca de algo, algo _familiar. _La mirada de las tres hermanas sin embargo, era de esperanza. Pidiendo que recordara algo por su cuenta.

Euphy dijo que a ninguna de ellas las habías reconocido. _Ni siquiera a Nunnally._

Después de unos segundos más, Lelouch suspiró derrotado y se hundió más en las almohadas tras su espalda. Se cruzó de brazos algo contrariado.

-Lelouch…- advirtió Cornelia -¿Qué te dije de esa actitud?-

Podía ver una sonrisa crecer en el rostro de Nunnally. _Ella permanecía fuerte para él. _Las cosas habían dado un giro drástico. Le dio un pequeño apretón de manos y Lelouch volvió a suspirar y su mirada de nuevo se encontró con la mía.

-Lo siento, se supone que te conozco pero no lo recuerdo…- terminó avergonzado al final. Cornelia sonrió.

-Buen chico- le palmeó delicadamente el brazo, pero él se indignó.

-No soy un perro-

Casi podía arrancar una sonrisa de mí. Todo parecía tan normal, _Lelouch era Lelouch_, de no ser por la enorme laguna mental en su cabeza. Nunnally tosió un poco para llamar la atención de su hermano y luego me señaló.

-Onii-sama, él es Kururugi Suzaku-

_Ser presentados…_

-Él es…-

-¿Mi hermano?- interrumpió Lelouch. Mientras me ahogaba a mí mismo en la sorpresa y la de las tres princesas, pude ve algo de rara esperanza en sus ojos. _Verme como hermano de Lelouch me daba un escalofrío involuntario. _

Nunnally se recuperó de la impresión y sonrió con sinceridad.

-Nope…- jugó con la palabra –Él es tu mejor amigo-

Lelouch volvió a mirarme de una forma distinta ahora. Me miraba de pies a cabeza, que me hizo sentir que estaba frente a un escáner. Como tratando de unir mi rostro y mi nombre con el hecho de ser su mejor amigo. _Estaba teniendo un momento difícil. _Podía ver frustración en sus ojos y si algo no quería, es que tuviera más de eso en su vida.

Me acerqué con tranquilidad hasta a un lado de Nunnally y con una gran sonrisa extendí mi mano.

-Gusto en conocerte, _de nuevo- _dije. Debíamos hacer esto lo más llevadero posible. _Para todos. _

El tomó mi mano todavía mirando mi rostro en busca de algo que se le hiciera conocido. _Era extraño. _Pero cuando apretó mi mano, recordé. Su mano se apartó de la mía con un sobresalto y yo hice lo mismo. Nos miramos avergonzados el uno al otro, pero curiosamente él fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Por qué tienes la mano lastimada? ¿Eres campesino?- se giró a Nunnally -¿No dijeron que era algo así como un príncipe? ¿Soy amigo de un campesino?-

La habitación cayó en completo silencio. Cornelia incluso había abierto ligeramente la boca ante las preguntas de su joven y amnésico hermano. Solo fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que Euphy y Nunnally estallaran en risas que solo dejaron al pobre de Lelouch más confundido. Me acerqué de nuevo a la cama.

-No soy campesino, Lelouch. Soy hijo del Primer Ministro de este país, así que no te preocupes por mi… _¿Clase social?- _demonios, discutir eso con Lelouch nunca había pasado. –Pero sí, somos amigos desde pequeños y la mano me la lastimé… acariciando un gato- _si, un gato. Arthur respaldaría mi mentira._

Pareció entender mi punto. Se relajó visiblemente y sus hermanas dejaron de reír ante sus preguntas que podrían parecer infantiles, pero que en realidad eran necesarias. Sin embargo él parecía tener más que decir y no sabía si era saludable quedarme a escucharlo.

-Solo para que quede claro, amm…- entrelazó ambas manos sobre su regazo algo nervioso –No me hubiera importado si fueras campesino- se encogió de hombros de manera inocente –Solo era una pregunta-

_Lo sabía. _Él nunca había buscado una diferencia así.

Suspiré, al menos la presentación estaba hecha.

Escuchamos un carraspeo del otro lado de la habitación. C.C. seguía parada a los pies de la cama y hasta entonces me daba cuenta de lo contradictorio que podía ser su presencia.

_Ella tenía que ver con el geass._

_Con el emperador. _

_Con Zero._

No fui el único que pensó eso al ver cómo Cornelia pensaba a mil por hora es una buena explicación que encajara en todo lo demás.

-Lo siento, ¿Pero quién eres tú?- Lelouch preguntó más rápido de lo que cualquiera esperaba. Nunnally al menos parecía tener una idea.

-Onii-sama, ella es _tu_-

-Novia- cortó C.C.

Una pícara sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro al entretenerse de nuestras expresiones. _Verdaderamente… estaba mintiendo ¿O no?_

Sin embargo, la expresión de Lelouch no tenía precio. Sorpresa, unas mejillas sonrojadas y sin poder articular palabra alguna. C.C. sonrió más ampliamente.

-Solo bromeaba- continuó finalmente y todos pudieron respirar. _Incluso yo. _¡Vaya broma! Creí que el médico había dicho que nada de sorpresas fuertes. -¿Pero por qué esa expresión, Lelouch? ¿No te agradaría? Estabas a punto de pedírmelo- guiñó un ojo.

-…- Lelouch parpadeaba sin comprender.

-¡C.C.!- me encontré gritando algo exasperado. _¿Eso último era verdad o no lo era? _La bruja agitó las manos restándole importancia.

-Tranquilos, solo bromeo- sonrió. Rodeó la cama y se acercó a Lelouch para estrechar manos –Mi nombre es C.C.-

Él no dijo nada sobre un nombre tan extraño como ese, pero con precaución juntó su mano con la de ella y la presentación estaba hecha. Cuando ella se alejó, pude ver a Lelouch inclinándose un poco hacia Nunnally y preguntó en un susurro:

-¿Tengo novia?- cubrí mi sorpresa por la pregunta tosiendo y caminando lejos, aún así pude escuchar la contestación de Nunnally.

-No, Onii-sama. Ninguna de la que esté informada-

_Estábamos en un gran aprieto. _

* * *

><p>Mi tiempo de visita, más afortunado <em>que desafortunado <em>ya había acabado. En realidad el de todos. Lelouch tenía recetado pleno descanso y con tantas personas que no conocía en la habitación, dudo que fuera algo fácil. Así que Nunnally era la única que se había quedado en la habitación con él, solo para asegurarnos de que no saliera a pasear.

_No podía creerlo._

Pero sobre todo, no había sido tan malo. Podía ver en sus ojos un brillo aliviado y sin ninguna carga ni preocupación más que el de recordar algunas cosas importantes de su vida. _Como su vida amorosa. _Pero no batallas y otras cosas que antes le quitaban el sueño y un merecido descanso. Esos días quedarían atrás a partir de ahora y sabía que sería lo mejor.

Igualmente, al salir de la habitación habíamos acordado en no dejar a C.C. sola con él. Ella no le haría daño y tampoco le diría algo que pudiera herirlo, pero era más seguro estar al tanto de lo que le decía y lo que no. Ahora mismo me encontraba en el Centro de Mando, suspirando en mi lugar de la mesa y mis manos de campesino recién curadas.

Kallen me había preguntado cuándo podía verlo, pero al ponerla al tanto de la bizarra situación a la que se atenía si entraba la próxima vez que estuviera despierto, desistió de la idea con rapidez. _–Hahaha, yo… lo veré… en unos días- _sonrió.

Mientras tanto, teníamos cosas importantes que hacer. Poniendo a un lado sentimientos que no me ayudarían a resolver el verdadero problema al que nos enfrentábamos, _más que solo la pérdida de Lelouch, _la persona que lo había causado y que seguía insistiendo en ser cazado.

Hasta ahora, nuestros movimientos no habían sido tan grandes e ingeniosos como cuando Japón y Britannia tenían su guerra interna, _lo tenía en cuenta. _Pero no hubo, _ni habrá, _tiempo para preguntarle a Lelouch sobre ello. Nos habíamos mantenido a la defensa, demostrando que podíamos resistir cualquier cosa hasta ahora, _probando al enemigo hasta sus límites._

El límite, lo habíamos alcanzado ya.

Esto ya no era un análisis, por parte de nadie. Porque si One había utilizado sus verdaderas armas hasta ahora, solo significaba que también había estado solo provocando reacciones de nosotros y que su verdadera táctica ya comenzaba.

Lelouch fuera del camino, podía ser su punto número uno.

El maldito lo logró, pero no cuenta con que yo no esté dispuesto a entregar este país, ni el mundo, a nadie.

-Lloyd-san ¿Tiene lo que le pedí?-

El creador del Lancelot me miró algo indignado, pero mi orden había sido más que directa en ese momento. _Quiero todo lo que tenga que ver con esos nuevos Knightmare de One. _Todos lo habíamos escuchado exclamar en sorpresa por las comunicaciones sobre que no éramos rivales para _eso _y que ordenara la retirada. No había sido alentador en el momento, pero me daba a entender que al menos conocía lo básico sobre ellos.

_De algún punto en el pasado. _

Las luces del centro de mandos se atenuaron y los presentes se hicieron un poco adelante en sus asientos, mirábamos la pantalla, expectantes.

-Debo decir que la aparición de esos Knightmare Frame me tomó por sorpresa- comenzó Lloyd-san, en la pantalla apareció la imagen del que habíamos identificado como el Knightmare de One –Su tecnología es tan avanzada y frágil que creí que llevaría décadas el llevarla del papel a la realidad- puso una mano a su cintura y torció el gesto –Lo mejor es que empiecen a llamarlos como lo que son… _Hybrid Knightmare Frame- _

Las tres palabras resonaron en el silencio de la habitación.

_¿Hybrid?_

La pregunta estaba en los rostros de todos, pero Lloyd-san se veía demasiado desanimado respecto a seguir explicándonos mientras miraba la pantalla de manera contemplativa y derrotada. _No era bueno. _Cecile-san tomó su lugar unos segundos después.

-Conocíamos de esta idea cuando los tres estudiábamos en la Universidad- continuó ella, apretando nerviosamente los archivos en sus brazos, antes de ponerlos sobre la mesa y distribuirlos –Pasamos varias horas buscando en viejos diarios o archivos de computadora lo que entonces sabíamos-

Un folder llegó a mis manos y no perdí tiempo en abrirlo, había varios bosquejos dentro.

-La idea, en sí, no es de ninguno de nosotros- interrumpió Rakshata con un suspiro –Era de otro compañero de clase que murió poco después de graduarnos de la Universidad…- hizo una leve pausa realmente disgustada -_Bueno _quizás el maldito sigue vivo- la imagen de la pantalla cambió a otro de esos _Hybrid Knightmare _–La idea Hybrid no tenía las finalidades de aplicarse en los Knightmare, al principio solo era una tesis sobre la unión del cuerpo humano con tecnología mecánica avanzada, ustedes saben, como prótesis o máquinas que ayudaran a dar un gran paso en la calidad de vida y en la ciencia-

-Sin embargo, entonces descartamos la idea como para algo más lejano, sabiendo que ningún experimento había sido hecho al respecto y que faltaba mucho para poder trabajar con algo tan delicado como el cerebro humano- en la pantalla aparecieron diferentes imágenes que faltaban en el archivo, sobre un boceto del cuerpo humano, sus arterias, el cerebro y cierto tipo de conexiones alrededor de todo el ser –Como verán, este hombre había tratado de combinar sus conocimientos de medicina con la tecnología que _nosotros _desarrollábamos entonces, el maldito se creía superior-

Rakshata no solo se veía furiosa, sino frustrada al igual que Lloyd-san. Así que por segunda vez, Cecile-san tomó el turno en la explicación.

-Los Knightmare Frame, entonces solo eran una idea que empezaba a experimentarse, por lo cual no le dimos mucha importancia todos estos años, sin mencionar que el pionero de esta idea había sido dado por muerto muchos años atrás. Creímos que la idea se había perdido con él, pero hemos pasado horas y _horas _revisando los datos que recopilamos de la batalla y los comparamos con lo que tenemos… - el silencio expectante era terrible –Sin duda es él, Ilya Prigogine- una foto del mencionado apareció en la pantalla –De procedencia Rusa y paradero desconocido-

Ese rostro no se borraría de la mente de nadie si no lográbamos salir de este agujero. Por primera vez, iba a preguntar algo y era la duda que todos teníamos.

-Así que, ¿Lograron combinar de alguna forma, el cuerpo humano y un Knightmare Frame?- al menos eso había entendido. La mirada de los tres científicos se agudizó y podía ver conflictos futuros nada favorables para el mundo.

-Sí-

Todos en la mesa salieron de su trance. Todou-san miraba con tanta fuerza el archivo que casi podría incinerarlo, Cornelia arrugó una de las hojas bajo sus manos y Guilford puso una mano sobre su hombro. Los demás no eran la diferencia. Podía ver que Kallen buscaba una manera de resolver el conflicto en que estábamos metidos, pero después de unos segundos, tuvo que preguntar.

-¿Podemos ganar en Knightmare Frame ordinarios? ¿El Guren SEITEN y el Lancelot Albion pueden contra los _hybrid_?-

Nuestras máquinas más poderosas y _únicas _en su clase. La última esperanza que teníamos sobre todo.

No hubo necesidad de palabras cuando la mirada de Lloyd-san se escureció notablemente en ninguna buena expectativa y Rakshata no podía contener más su odio.

-¡NO SÉ QUE DEMONIOS PIENSES TÚ, CONDE PUDÍN! ¡PERO YO NO VOY A DEJAR QUE UN _MUERTO _PATEÉ **MI **GUREN SEITEN!- con eso salió de la sala de comandos a pasos pesados y rápidos. Todos dentro podíamos escuchar que lanzaba órdenes a diestra y siniestra sobre que quería a su equipo en el hangar antes de que ella misma llegara.

La sala se fue vaciando poco a poco, todos retirándose con la información que teníamos en mano. Al hojear un poco más el informe, me di cuenta que lo que ellos tres creían que había dentro de esas cosas, era algo complicado. _Tanto _que no sabían cómo igualarse o enfrentarlo. No podíamos oponer la menor resistencia al enemigo.

_Estábamos indefensos. _

Escuché un par de pasos en mi dirección. Levanté la cabeza para toparme con el rostro de Lloyd-san que aunque crispado en derrota, parecía que al menos daría un intento como Rakshata.

-Esto es malo, Suzaku-kun- dijo. Su voz seria como nunca antes –Esas _cosas _tienen los reflejos de un ser humano, la velocidad de un ser humano y son poderosas-

_Un gran Knightmare así…_

-El Lancelot no podría siquiera tocarlos-

_No estaba ayudando._

Me levanté de mi asiento y tomé la carpeta, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Incluso así…- comencé, debía dejarlo claro –No entregaremos Japón. _No _entregaremos el mundo, y definitivamente **no **nos daremos por vencidos ¿Está claro?-

_No debíamos_. Teníamos que seguir luchando contra esta nueva adversidad.

Lloyd-san suspiró y me dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos.

-¿No me darás un respiro, ne, Suzaku-kun?-

Me permití sonreír un poco. Tampoco significaba matarnos hasta encontrar la solución _¿Quién defendería Japón entonces?_

-Hasta que escuche algo favorable… no-

Así se terminaron de retirar los miembros restantes en la mesa. Todos a pensar, _todos a proponer algo. _Si seguíamos en la misma situación para la próxima vez que One y sus máquinas _milagro _aparecieran, quizás no tendríamos tanta suerte. Incluso podíamos ser derrotados y además de patético, era un final que nadie quería.

-Lelouch…- suspiré audiblemente -¿Qué debo hacer?-

* * *

><p><strong>Pobree Suzaku ;( POOOBRE! KYAA! ¿Esperaban esto como continuación al capítulo anterior?<strong>

**ka13ms: jajaja ESTAS VIVA! n.n por ahora... :D A tí no te digo nada u.u tu sabes más que... que... tú sabes!XD**

**Julian Rodolfo: Awwww gracias por el cumplido y el ofrecimiento n.n (wow, imagino code geass R3 en manga... lindo! n.n) Con la intensión y las palabras basta, don't worry :D Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!**

**neverdie: espero que esto te haya dado una idea de a dónde se dirige con el incidente de Lelouch. Recordemos que nadie sabe que es geass y no el golpe lo que produjo su amnesia, T_T todo sería fácil así. !Espero que te haya gustado!**

**lerida99: Gracias! *se sonroja* aquí tienes tu capítulo n.n espero que lo hayas disfrutado y que conserves las ganas de leer el próximo. Sobre la descripción... ¿Será porque se me hace un poco extraño? Al escribir en primera persona olvido lo de describir los lugares, aunque a veces lo hago, pero... trataré n.n gracias**

**caicaivilu13: jajajaja solo no mueras! :D Puedes tener tantos ataques cardiacos como quieras ;) Pero adoro los reviews tan expresivos sobre el sufrimiento de mi lector n.n" Ohhh te acordaste! Creí que nadie lo notaría, que el temor de Lelouch había pasado desapercivido n.n parece que no :D Espero hayas disfrutado esto!**

**Carito357: Amo los finales cardiacos n.n! -creo que se nota- así que decidí dejarlos descansar en este... aunque el próximo no es TAN calmado. Resite hasta el final!**

**...**

**Ahora para todos en general: !ME alegra verlos vivos después del final pasado! Ahora como un poco de compensación, el próximo capítulo trata de cómo lidian todos con este lindo y amnésico Lulu... y cómo él lidia con el gran agujero en su mente :D ¿Cómo sobrevive la orden sin el verdadero Zero y el Emperador 99 de Britannia? **

**¿Qué dirían si les digo que faltan como 7 u 8 capis para... llegar a la mitad de la historia? XD En serio, planeo partir la historia, como terminar la mitad de la trama, pero empezando dentro de esta misma historia la otra parte. Muchos cuestionamientos tendrán su fin y surgirán nuevos. No podría tener un final tipo CG sin dejar dudas ¿Verdad? :D**

**¿Y si les digo que el próximo capítulo ya est...? Olvídenlo n.n**

**review! **

**any :3**


	16. Stage 16

**Capítulo 16: Una gran defensa**

**Suzaku P.O.V.**

Tratamos de mantener la calma entre los Japoneses, estos constantes ataques no estaban ayudando a la paz y desaparición de Shangai en la Federación China solo era motivo de alerta para todo el mundo.

La versión oficial era que la Orden de los Caballeros Negros no se daría por vencida y continuaría defendiendo al mundo mientras pudiéramos, pero los rumores que se corrían en nuestras filas, _los verdaderos, _decían que no estábamos lo suficientemente preparados y que había considerables posibilidades de una derrota la próxima vez que _One _atacara.

No lo podía creer. Se me hacía absurdo cómo un pequeño chiste se había convertido en una verdadera y gran amenaza para la humanidad. Cómo esos experimentos y construcción de enormes máquinas habían pasado desapercibidas en todo el sentido de la palabra. Experimentos como esos al menos debían dejar rastro, y según la información que habían recopilado nuestros científicos, era algo tan complejo que era muy poderoso. _Malas noticias para nosotros._

Suspiré mientras continuaba hojeando el archivo, entre más hojas leía menos sabía cómo enfrentar esto.

_La tecnología del híbrido_

_Que procede de dos o más elementos de distinta naturaleza. Que fusiona lo mecánico con la efectividad de un cuerpo humano._

_Facilita uso, manejo y reflejos 150% más rápidos que los de un KF mecánico_

_La probabilidad de triunfo de un Hybrid sobre un Meca es de 90%. cuando el piloto Meca es muy bueno. _

_Los reflejos son en un 99% tan precisos como los de un ser humano gracias a sus conexiones. _

_La fuerza es el equivalente al entrenamiento real de un cuerpo humano mejor condición del piloto, mejor condición del Knightmare. Piloto débil, Knightmare débil_

_Ajuste a terreno, clima y condiciones. Respuesta en un 95% compatible con el pensamiento humano, con una eficacia y rapidez de 97%. Solo difiere 0.5 segundos entre el pensamiento del piloto y la acción instantánea del Hybrid Knightmare Frame._

_La composición de poder de este modelo se cree que consta de los mismos componentes que un Knightmare Frame ordinario. Un cargador y el poder de la sakuradite. _

_Básicamente, el Hybrid es un KF creado para combinar el poder mecánico de un robot gigante con la eficacia, velocidad y respuesta en tiempo real de un ser humano._

¿Eso era todavía considerado algo dentro de lo normal y el orden de la naturaleza?

Una gran arma, que según lo que entiendo, puede ser controlada con la mente, ya que responde al mismo tiempo que lo haría un piloto normal, solo que sin tanto tiempo de retraso como el KF ordinario y su solidez en cada movimiento.

_Increíble. _

_¿Cómo se vencía algo así?_

Dejé el archivo sobre la mesa y me levanté. Estar sentado viendo cómo estaba compuesta tu más grande amenaza no me serviría de mucho por el momento, no al menos si mi mente no se podía centrar en eso.

Nunnally y Euphy habían regresado a la residencia de la Emperatriz de Britannia, obviamente se habían llevado a Lelouch con ellas, pero eso me hacía sentirme más solo de lo que esperaba frente al problema. Había tantas personas que tenían fe en mi, _y en Zero, _que era difícil atender todos los llamados al mismo tiempo. Sentía que me dividía y que un día de estos no podría regresar a ser el verdadero y original yo.

_No es que fuera mejor, pero al menos estaría completo. _

* * *

><p><strong>C.C. P.O.V.<strong>

Dejar a Suzaku no es algo que Lelouch hubiera hecho, pero dada la situación, era lo más prudente. Nadie necesitaba de un líder y dictador amnésico en medio de un campo de batalla. Porque la base se había convertido en algo insoportablemente tenso en las últimas horas. La noticia aunque controlada de que Lelouch no estaría disponible en adelante para la Orden y Japón no había sido un buen augurio para muchos. _Mucho menos para aquellos que sabían que era Zero. _

Pero incluso aquellos que no lo sabían, habían caído en la desesperación de no saber qué harían ahora. Contaban con el ex-emperador para guiarlos a una victoria segura, pues sus antecedentes mostraban sus grandes tácticas y habilidades para la guerra. _Su poder para traer el mundo entero a sus pies. _Confiaban en el maldito dúo que hacían él y Suzaku a la hora de estar juntos.

_No había quién los detuviera._

Pero separados, si bien eran fuertes, no estaban completos. Se necesitaba de ambos para lograr lo imposible, y ahora uno de ellos ya ni siquiera existía, y miraba confundido a su alrededor mientras Nunnally le mostraba la casa.

Todos podían decir que el _viejo _Lelouch se había ido, pero yo podía ver muchas cosas similares entre su nuevo yo y quien había sido. La más notable era la falsa sonrisa de que todo estaba bien y que no había ningún problema. Esa que ponía cada vez que Nunnally o Euphemia ponían todas sus esperanzas en una explicación y al final esperaban una reacción positiva de él.

_Hasta yo lo sentía. _Él se obligaba a sonreírles solo para no herirlas, típico de él.

Era tan… _¿Frágil? _

No saber qué podía realmente hablar con él porque no conocía esta nueva faceta. No saber si seguía siendo sensible a ciertos temas y fuerte ante otros, o incluso eso había olvidado. No podía hablar con la única persona que había entendido tantas veces lo que quería sin decir palabra alguna, o que había confiado en mí aún cuando no me conocía y después de haberle ocultado mis verdaderos motivos.

Esa persona excepcional se había ido, por un descuido de todos.

Pero por otro lado, quizás había sido lo mejor.

Sin engañarme un segundo, desde que regresamos del exilio podía ver que no estaba contento con ello. Que estaba cansado y que no deseaba repetir su aventura de hacía unos años. _Dolía ser el malo de la historia. _Pero aún así regresó, más por presión del mundo que por cuenta propia, y aún cuando sus planes tenían la efectividad de siempre y nos habían funcionado, no habían tenido el mismo sentimiento detrás de ellos. _No había arriesgado mucho en ellos. _Suzaku ahora podía darse cuenta de que todo este tiempo solo estuvimos resistiendo y haciendo casi nada en cuanto al ataque. _Lelouch había esperado resolverlo sin mucho drama. _

No contaba con las cartas debajo de la manga de One.

_No contaba con esto._

Ahora Suzaku había sido dejado solo en el cargo, y aunque haría lo que fuera para sacar esto adelante, temía que no fuera suficiente.

* * *

><p>El día había pasado rápido, a pesar de que realmente no hice nada. Solo estar en mi habitación designada mirando el techo pensando en el futuro, y luego saliendo a comer con todos. <em>Algo que jamás había hecho. <em>Y aunque pude sentir y experimentar la calidez de pertenecer a un grupo, no lo había hecho por mí. _Lo había hecho por él._

Porque sé que aún en su amnésico estado, sospecharía de quien se comportara extraño. _Estaba en su naturaleza. _Así que vestida en un uniforme de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros, los acompañé en la comida. La cual estuvo llena de cortas y aparentemente insignificantes anécdotas. Días en Britannia en su mayoría, porque después de eso no había mucho _si es que nada _que contar. Lelouch escuchó con atención pero podía sentir su frustración por no recordar nada.

_Eso también seguía siendo parte de él._

Como aquella vez que nos encontramos por primera vez después de que Charles había cambiado sus memorias. _Había estado tan confundido consigo mismo y con sentimientos que no comprendía. _Que la salida que yo le ofrecí la aceptó rápidamente.

Desearía que esto fuera tan fácil como regresarle las memorias, desbloquear un geass y tenerlo de vuelta.

Desgraciadamente esta vez no era como aquella. Esta vez había sido por causa del accidente en el Shinkiro y el médico había dicho que no sabría si sería a largo plazo o cuestión de unos días.

_Esa respuesta nos faltaba. _

Eso nos seguía manteniendo a la expectativa.

-Solo dilo, Lelouch- terminé explotando. Hacía más de media hora que parecía estar listo para decirme algo y abría la boca, pero se detenía con gran esfuerzo poco antes de emitir sonido alguno. Regresando a su mutismo por otros largos minutos hasta que decidiera intentar hablar nuevamente.

_Eso no era como él._

Aunque aparentara leer, _y lo estuviera haciendo, _prestaba más atención de la que nadie creería a sus movimientos. Sé que todos pensaban que era peligroso dejarlo conmigo a solas, porque podría decirle algo inapropiado, _solo por lo de aquella broma de ser su novia. _Pero me sorprendía a mí misma, al descubrir que me interesaba _demasiado _el hecho de su estado actual. Lo que había sido y lo que sería, su vieja forma de ser y su nueva, confundida y errática persona. _Él siempre había sido alguien interesante. _Por lo que podía decir cuándo algo le molestaba. La única diferencia en el pasado es que su mirada delataba el tema del cual estaba preocupado.

Cuando sus ojos eran suaves, significaba que pensaba en Nunnally. Cuando su frente se arrugaba un poco, significaba que pensaba en planes para la Orden de los Caballeros negros. Cuando sus ojos eran gélidos y duros, significaba que el motivo era Suzaku. _Había aprendido a leerlo hasta ese punto._

Pero las miradas que cruzaban por su rostro en este momento no me decían nada. Era una enorme confusión a la cual él tampoco podía ponerle orden.

Me miró una vez más, debatiéndose en si decirlo o no.

-Puedes confiar en mí- le aseguré. Cualquier cosa que tuviera que decirme, deseaba que tuviera de nuevo esa confianza en mí. Para mi sorpresa, asintió levemente.

-Lo sé- contestó. Entonces mis esperanzas se levantaron aunque sea en lo más poco con esas palabras. _¿Él lo sabía? Significaba qué… _-Siento que puedo confiar en ti, solo que no sé cómo explicarlo- continuó.

_Seguía sin recordar nada. _Bufé para mí misma, pero me obligué a pensar que eso era lo mejor que había pasado en la mañana. Que él aceptara esos sentimientos naturales. _Quizás así podría recuperar algo de su viejo yo. _

-Entonces, solo dilo- lo apoyé aún más. Si él quería contarlo, lo haría. _Si no, _entonces no. Pero sería su decisión y tenía miedo hasta de no hacer eso bien. _Podía notar miedo a reacciones subconscientes de su cuerpo. _

Finalmente logró reunir el valor para hacerlo.

-No soy tonto, C.C.- comenzó.

_Ese punto está claro. _Me mordí la lengua para no decirlo en voz alta. _Ese era mi miedo, herir a este amnésico ex-Emperador. _Cerré el libro que intentaba leer y puse toda mi atención en él para incitarlo a seguir.

-Sé que hay muchas cosas de mi pasado que ustedes han estado escondiendo o cambiando…- esa declaración, _no la esperaba tan rápido. _Sabíamos lo inteligente que era pero esperábamos no tener agujeros en nuestra versión. _Tenía que ser Lelouch quien los notara. _–Hay fechas que no coinciden, hay grandes pedazos faltantes, es muy poca información y es repetida- enumeró para mí.

_Y yo estaba sola._

Nunnally había decidido tomar un rol más representativo frente a su país. Siempre había sido una figura de autoridad desde que Lelouch dejó el trono, pero al ver el estado de su hermano y en lo que se había convertido, por así decirlo: _indefenso. _Decidió tomar el verdadero poder de la Emperatriz de Britannia y formar parte del gran frente que se unía contra One y su todavía desconocido origen. _Haría un mundo mejor para su hermano, para que no tuviera que ver lo que pasaba ahora y sufriera por ello._

Esas palabras habían sido las mismas de Lelouch hace pocos años, y había volteado al mundo de cabeza. _No estoy segura de si Nunnally podría hacerlo, _pero su mirada de decisión a hacer lo que fuera necesario, me recordaba a la que Lelouch usaba a diario durante su liderazgo en la Orden y antes del Zero Réquiem.

_Me asustaba un poco lo que podía pasar._

Las cosas se podían repetir.

Y me preocupaba que alguien pudiera salir lastimado, al final.

-Sé que mis hermanas… - se detuvo un momento pensando en la palabra como si fuera algo totalmente desconocido. _Y lo era. _No recuerdo haberlo escuchado referirse a todas ellas juntas como _sus hermanas _antes. _Y le era extraño al parecer. _–Sé que deben estar ocultando muchas cosas- admitió, su mirada en todo momento conectada con la mía –Y que lo están haciendo porque creen que es lo mejor-

_Creen. _

Me preguntaba a mí misma si era lo mejor.

-Y siento que puedo confiar en lo que dicen, pero…-

_Pero._

Llegué a pensar que una vez que tuviera una oportunidad con él, _en la que estuviéramos solos, _justo como esta, podría decirle lo que todos trataban de ocultarle con tanto empeño. Porque era injusto que se le ocultara lo que tanto trabajo y esfuerzo le había costado. _Pero ahora pensaba, y lo veía. _

Mucho más descansado que de costumbre. _No lo suficiente, _pero un gran avance. Sin estar planeando cómo derrocar a alguien de su puesto con inteligentes movimientos, ciego a lo que realmente nos estaba acorralando sin él. _Y me preguntaba de nuevo, si tenía aquél corazón que algún día tuve, para hacerlo pasar por todo eso de nuevo. _

Y sabía de todas formas que podría terminar en desastre.

_Nosotros sabíamos lo que hizo. _

Nosotros habíamos _visto _todo aquello. Y se lo podríamos contar a lujo de detalle, _completamente todo. _

Pero solo lo que nos hizo ver.

_Jamás lo que él pensó y sintió en el proceso._

Sin pasar de su ascenso a ser Zero, podría creernos locos, o podría darnos la razón. _Pero él no entendería. Porque no recordaba nada. _Y entonces quedarían solo dos opciones: O aceptaría todo tal cual y nosotros lo contábamos, _"Lelouch, tu reías de manera desquiciada al acabar con tantos soldados de Britannia" _eso me había tocado un par de veces.

O se odiaría a sí mismo antes de poder terminar el relato. Porque no recordaba tener un odio tan fuerte a Britannia como para hacer eso, porque su mente no recordaba haber sufrido tanto tiempo por su madre y Nunnally, no recordaba lo único que le había dado fuerza en esos momentos.

_Y si lo aceptaría con total calma._

Eso nos detenía.

No queríamos verlo sufrir de esa manera a un punto donde podríamos causar un daño irremediable. _No queríamos que pasara por lo mismo._

-Siento que algo importante falta- confesó finalmente.

_Faltaba mucho dentro de él._

-No puedo dormir en la noche solo de pensar que olvidé algo muy importante- me miró esperando mi respuesta.

_¿Qué podía decirle?_

Su cuerpo estaba hasta cierto punto acostumbrado a los desvelos, al estrés, a la preocupación, a la guerra día y noche. Que todo eso desapareciera en menos de una hora, no significaría que su cuerpo lo aceptaría tan cómodamente. Eso era lo que lo tenía inquieto. _La necesidad de hacer o estar al límite de algo. _

Pero estaba atada de manos, no podía decirle nada por iniciativa propia.

Regresé su mirada con una de comprensión, vi una luz de decepción aparecer.

-Lelouch…- llamé, tenía que mirarme directamente para que le quedara claro –Dijiste que confías en tus hermanas, ¿Cierto?-

Tardó unos segundos en asentir.

-Sigue ese sentimiento no importa qué. Porque ellas nunca harán nada que te pueda herir- ese era nuestro único consuelo. _Y también debía ser el suyo. _

No se veía tan convencido.

-Lelouch- intenté de nuevo –No podemos decirte nada porque todos mentimos y actuamos de la mejor forma que se puede para la gente que nos rodea. Todos hacemos creer, en veces, cosas que no son ciertas a la familia y amigos, solo para estén felices y no se preocupen. Decirte lo que hacías y decías, sería decirte datos inciertos, y te estaríamos diciendo tus posibles mentiras. _Mentiras _que tratarías de hacer verdad, o que no cumplen con los requisitos a llenar en tu mente, difícil de explicar porque no te estamos contando datos muy personales desde tu verdadero punto de vista…- parecía comprenderlo al menos un poco -… podría causarte una gran confusión-

_O en tu caso, traería tu destrucción. _

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Teníamos más de medio día metidos en lo mecánico y estratégico que el reloj no parecía moverse. Nadie admitía un respiro o descanso por más tiempo del necesario, demostrando su lealtad a Japón, Britannia y el mundo. Los pasillos eran transitados solo por personas que tenían prisa por llegar a otro lado y las charlas se reducían a un simple meneo de cabeza cuando dos personas transitaban el mismo camino.

_Esto era serio._

Las discusiones por _hacer o no hacer _eran visibles en todos lados. El centro de mandos estaba lleno de personas que hacían contacto por medio de video llamadas a otros países. Como el caso de la Princesa Cornelia a la Madre Patria. _Schneizel estaba solo en Britannia. _Y aunque no podía hacer nada que yo no ordenara, era útil al momento de proponer estrategias y medidas cerca del calibre de las que hubiera pensado Lelouch.

_Porque los planes de Lelouch siempre tenían algo, algo que no se podía descubrir._

Schneizel podía estarlo haciendo por obligación, pero Lelouch siempre lo había hecho con un gran motivo en mente que no daba espacio a derrotas. _Me obligué a mi mismo a poner un objetivo así en mi mente._

Un mundo mejor para las personas que yo quiero.

Al menos eso había dicho Nunnally y recuerdo escuchar a Lelouch decir lo mismo. La fuerza que ambos tenían era un gran obstáculo a vencer y lo podía decir por la manera en que Nunnally había entrado en un estado ocupado y decidido a lograr lo que se proponía.

_Tenía la mirada de Lelouch._

Mientras estaba sentaba en una gran mesa, envuelta en varios asuntos al mismo tiempo que conseguía todo el apoyo que podía a nuestra causa. Kaguya nadando en un mar de papeles sobre el escritorio, sillas, dentro de folders o en una computadora. La Tianzi al teléfono con un sinfín de proyectos que cumplir para su país y en apoyo a nosotros.

_Para tres jóvenes de tan corta edad, me podían sorprender en veces._

-Tengo a mi equipo de científicos y mecánicos. Llegarán aquí en una hora- habló la Tianzi.

-Encontré la cláusula de la F.U.N que habla sobre nuestras fuerzas militares- celebró Kaguya.

-Tengo a los científicos del Instituto de Toromo en Camboya, han aceptado ayudarnos- _Los que habían creado el Damocles, Nunnally. _

Tres aguerridas luchadoras.

Me retiré del marco de la puerta para dejarlas continuar con lo que estaban tratando de lograr. _Sé que me sorprenderían después._

Así continué observando el trabajo en cada rincón de la base. No había hasta ahora ningún miembro de la Orden o Britannia que me decepcionara. Todos estaban metidos en sus asuntos de una manera tan seria que me alegraría de no estar en esta situación. _Requeríamos de esta seriedad y quizás más. _Pero sobre todo, requeríamos entrega al trabajo.

_Y deberían hacerlo con o sin Zero sobre sus espaldas._

Ya que en este momento, el lugar de Zero continuaría vacío mientras no pudiera lograr un avance, del cual el único y verdadero _Zero _pudiera estar orgulloso. Aún cuando _él _no lo comprendiera, aún cuando no fuese capaz de recordarlo.

Cuando pasé por la Oficina del Primer Ministro de Japón, ese lugar era un verdadero caos organizado. Sorprendido me hice a un lado cuando un hombre salió a toda velocidad con un documento firmado y listo para ser procesado. _Luego otro, y otro. _Unos llegaban, otros salían. La oficina sin embargo no era dejada vacía mientras todos hacían más de una cosa al mismo tiempo.

En el centro de todos, Ohgi. Leyendo a gran velocidad los documentos que se posicionaban frente a sus ojos y luego firmando. Ordenando a alguien hacer algo mientras su mirada estaba en otra cosa. Las voces se detenían cuando él hablaba y luego se proponía una enorme cantidad de cosas que rápidamente eran consideradas con todos sus posibles pros y contras.

Leyes eran declaradas. Órdenes salían rápidamente y el país se movía con cada una de ellas.

El Ministro de Exteriores se encontraba contactando apoyo para Japón. El Ministro de Salud hacía su trabajo en advertir a la población de los futuros problemas y el Ministro de Economía buscaba los fondos para nuestro gran movimiento.

Sin mencionar a nuestro Ministro de Defensa, Todou-san había encontrado una esquina en la habitación donde podía seguir dando órdenes mientras estaba al tanto de las demás decisiones tomadas o a punto de ser tomadas para el país, _y por coincidente el mundo. _Un tenso ambiente muy necesario reinaba en el lugar.

Incluso entre todo el barullo, apenas notaba a la Primera dama, Villeta Nu poniendo su experiencia en el campo y representando su papel como Ministro de Educación en Japón. _Cuánto habían cambiado las cosas._

Y todo esto solo era nuestra formación en cuanto a palabras y estrategias a la vista del mundo.

_Sin embargo nuestra parte mecánica…_

El hangar estaba lleno de miembros de la Orden que supieran lo que era un martillo. Mientras se hicieran a las órdenes de los tres jefes en Mecánica, todo saldría bien. La primera prioridad de todos era reconstruir y reparar todos aquellos Knightmare que habían sido perdidos y dañados en batalla. Aunque no tuviéramos aún una tecnología igual de poderosa, no les dejaríamos el paso libre.

Grandes andamios se posicionaban a lado de los más grandes Knightmare como lo era el Guren y el Lancelot. Se escuchaban tuercas ajustarse, martillos golpear, taladros, teclas de computadora. Chispas caían en cascada de las partes que se soldaban y otras que eran reemplazadas con gran precisión, todo mundo haciendo algo por lo más mínimo que fuera.

Pero centrando mi vista en los cuatro científicos que tenían nuestra supervivencia en sus manos, el mensaje parecía haber sido claro por el momento.

_Buscar lo que sea para defendernos._

Estaba en el límite de sugerir incluso una nueva versión de FLEIJA. Nina se había unido ya al grupo y buscaban con gran vigor algo en la computadora, o hacían cálculos que erraban y se volvían a intentar. Rakshata y Cecile-san estaban de pie frente a una pizarra que estaba llena de bocetos y cálculos a tomar en cuenta, sus miradas solo concentradas en su trabajo alejando el sonido de los mecánicos trabajando en el hangar, apenas vigilados por Lloyd-san con una corta mirada una vez cada cuantos minutos.

_Estaban en sus límites, lo sabía. _

Pensar en una manera de superar al _Hybrid _cuando tenían un poco más de 15 años de ventaja sobre nosotros.

Debíamos desaparecer esa barrera de quince años. _Debíamos regresar a ser la punta de lanza que tenía la mejor tecnología bélica._

O en el peor de los casos, un FLEIJA sería la más arriesgada pero sencilla opción de borrar a nuestros enemigos del mapa, tomando en cuenta que pudiéramos tocarlos con eso.

_Debíamos conseguir algo._

De eso dependían nuestras vidas.

* * *

><p>Volví al centro de mandos. Había mucho por hacer, pero eso no significaba que me daría por vencido. <em>Si me lo proponía, lo haría. <em>Si estaba dispuesto a cometer actos que podrían parecer más mal que bien, entonces podría liderar a la orden como Zero. _Mientras, tenía que conformarme con esto. _Basándome en las posibles rutas de entrada de aquellos Knightmare, la poca información de quien había construido esas máquinas y sus intenciones, intentaba encontrar un lugar de procedencia.

_No me las estaba viendo fácil._

Pero sabía que todos estábamos en la misma situación así que seguí intentando. Los países de La F.U.N. no habían reportado nada aparentemente extraño o fuera de lugar en sus territorios. _Era obvio que si alguno de ellos era el enemigo, no lo harían. _Pero cuando lográramos descubrir de dónde venía One y lanzáramos un ataque, una falsa declaración de paz sería el primer motivo que dejaría al mundo sin duda de por qué lo hacíamos.

Dejé mi cabeza caer sobre la mesa.

_Solo-faltaba-saber-de-One…_

-¿Suzaku?-

Levanté mi cabeza rápidamente para toparme con la mirada confundida de Euphy, pero eso solo captó mi vista por medio segundo. La mirada violácea y sorprendida tras ella era lo temible.

-¿Lelouch?- pregunté mientras me levantaba de mi lugar y caminaba hacia ellos.

Solo con verlo a los ojos, sabía que no había avance en su estado y seguía ignorando su verdadero pasado. Sin mencionar que una de sus manos estaba entrelazada con la de Euphy y con la que estaba libre me hizo una pequeña seña de saludo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- cuestioné una vez saliendo de la sorpresa. La mirada inocente que apareció en ambos hermanos me podría haber hecho reír de no estar tan estresado y clasificar su aparición como que algo estaba mal. Euphy sin embargo es la que decidió hablar.

-Estábamos aburridos en casa, Suzaku- declaró casi en reclamo, su mirada molesta no me dejó reaccionar al instante, pero eso no significaba que fuera un motivo para salir solos a la calle -¡Claro que no llegamos solos!- _leyó mi mente _–C.C. y Jeremiah-san nos trajeron-

_Ese par me escucharía. _

En mi opinión, se me hacía mucho más seguro que _ambos _se quedaran en la mansión, ya que Lelouch podría enterarse _aquí _de cosas que no queríamos. Eso y los impredecibles ataques de _One. _Un verdadero dolor de cabeza. _Definitivamente no estaba de acuerdo con su presencia aquí._

-Euphy, no debieron haber venido sin antes informarme o a _Cornelia, _sabes la razón- declaré.

Ella pareció pensarlo por un momento.

-Llamaré a alguien para que los lleve de regreso- continué y bajé mi mirada para buscar el celular en mi bolsillo, pero justo cuando hice eso, solo alcancé escuchar el sonido de unos veloces tacones y la puerta automática del centro de mandos abriéndose y cerrándose. Cuando volví a levantar la vista, Euphy había desaparecido y Lelouch tenía en su rostro una mirada que decía que se debatía en seguir el ejemplo de su hermana o quedarse.

-Genial- musité para mí mismo, estaba frustrado antes de esto y ahora tenía un problema más por resolver. Pero no esperaba que Lelouch escuchara, _éramos los únicos en el lugar, _y que una mirada de culpa apareciera en su rostro.

-Puedo irme… solo… ¿Llama a alguien?- me sugirió, bajando un poco su cabeza y poniendo ambas manos detrás de su espalda. _Hasta ahora me daba cuenta de cómo estaba vestido._

Sin duda, si fuera el Lelouch de antes, nunca hubiera dejado que ninguna de sus hermanas lo vistiera de esa forma. _No es que se viera mal, todo lo contrario. _Pero él no solía vestir colores tan claros como el beige y el blanco. Tampoco gustaba de usar trajes caros y extravagantes como solo la realeza de Britannia solía hacerlo, y salir en público mucho menos.

_Cuando fue emperador tratamos mucho ese asunto. Aceptó vestirse de esa manera cuando logró meterme a mí en ropa de la misma confección._

Así que verlo de esta manera, preocupándose por todo menos por la manera en que vestía, era una gran impresión.

-¡No… no decía eso, Lelouch!- recordé su culpa.

Yo tenía cosas que hacer, tenía que moverme por todo el centro de mandos y quizás salir. _Un Lelouch aburrido no es algo saludable. _

-Puedes… acompañarme mientras estás aquí- sugerí con una leve sonrisa. _Seguía dudando qué Lelouch era más difícil de tratar. _Su mirada se iluminó con un poco de felicidad cuando lo sugerí y gustoso aceptó seguirme fuera del centro de mandos.

_No sabía a lo que me atenía. _

* * *

><p>La curiosidad de los miembros de la Orden no podía ser ocultada. El Emperador 99 de Britannia había sido declarado fuera del área de combates por <em>problemas de salud. <em>Así que verlo caminando por los pasillos con una mirada terriblemente suave y nada confiada, era una pesadilla. Se detenían a mirar dos veces a confirmar si él era quien todos creían.

No debía culparlos por ello.

Parecía un simple joven, _a excepción de su ropa, _pero Lelouch se encontraba confundido con sus alrededores que la confianza que había logrado adquirir de nuevo, estaba flaqueando dentro de la base. Más aún cuando todos estaban a su máximo de energía, haciendo movimientos aquí y allá a una velocidad record y no lograba entender por qué. Sin embargo permaneció callado durante todo el camino y más de una vez logré ver su mirada conflictiva.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunté.

Era demasiado para su comprensión y eso se sumaba al vacío de su pasado. No tan sorprendido, me di cuenta de que enmascaró todo con una sonrisa y me incitó a seguir mi camino.

_Quizás esto había tenido en aprietos a Euphy y C.C. _Él estaba adquiriendo de nuevo sus viejas costumbres de una manera que no nos convenía.

Cuando llegamos al hangar, sin embargo, pareció distraerse de todo eso. De un momento a otro no lo sentí a mi espalda y era porque se había detenido a admirar con sorpresa y confusión aquellos grandes mecanismos de metal que eran tratados. Me detuve a contemplar por mí mismo, realmente tanta gente trabajando al mismo tiempo era en más de un sentido _increíble. _La coordinación con la que todos parecían moverse y siendo la primera vez, _que Lelouch recordara, _que se había encontrado con los Knightmare Frame era un momento para admirarse.

-Knightmare Frame- susurré a su lado. Él parpadeó un par de veces y volvió a la realidad, mirándome con inocente curiosidad. –El nombre de _eso…- _señalé –Es Knightmare Frame-

Se me hacía un tanto tonto tener que explicarle cosas como estas que _él ya sabía. _Pero debía recordar que realmente ya no lo sabía. Que no había guerra para él, que la historia de los últimos 19 años había sido borrada de su mente y que era como traer a un niño de la mano en tiempos tan difíciles.

Solo le conté un par de detalles sobre la manera en que se usaban. Escuchó cada una de mis palabras mientras nos abríamos camino al área de nuestra mente mecánica, pero justo cuando iba a despertar a Lloyd-san de su trance con la pantalla de la computadora, una _inocentísima _y _nada esperada _pregunta fue hecha directamente hacia mí. _Y me dio escalofríos._

-¿Me enseñarías a pilotar un Knightmare?-

Las seis palabras hicieron eco en mi cabeza por unos segundos. Cuando me giré a Lelouch y vi una mirada que solo Euphy o Nunnally usaban en situaciones como esta, el universo se descomponía. _Los ojos de cachorro. _

-¿Ahh?- incluso Lloyd-san elegía el peor momento para volver a la realidad. -¿Príncipe Lelouch?-

Mi mente tenía las dos posibles respuestas. _Sí y No. _Pero sorprendido me vi debatiendo a mil por hora los pros y contra de contestar cualquiera de las dos, por muchos y tontos motivos. Si le decía que _sí, _entonces mi sentido común desaparecería. Se supone que Lelouch no debía estar más envuelto en esto, _era un problema de haberlo traído a la base, _y ahora quería aprender a pilotar un Knightmare Frame, lo que nos trajo a este punto. Con solo ver de reojo, podía notar al Shinkiro hecho pedazos en una esquina del hangar, _Knightmare que no se arreglaría ya, por órdenes de las princesas de Britannia. _

Si le decía que _no, _entonces tendría que cargar en mi conciencia con la mirada de un muy decepcionado Lelouch. _No sabía lo que pasaba por su mente en estos momentos. _Así que no podía apostar certeramente qué tipo de reacción tendría a un _NO _como respuesta. Si lo tomaría bien o _muy mal. _En el pasado, Lelouch no se hubiera dado por vencido y se empeñaría en hacerme decir que sí, o aprendería por su cuenta.

_¿Qué contestar? ¡¿Qué contestar? _La entusiasmada voz de Lloyd-san se hizo presente.

-¡Yo te puedo ense_ña-_

Sé que fue poco ortodoxo, pero la manera en que Cecile-san salvó mi día y la mirada de Rakshata de haberlo disfrutado, había sido la única manera de impedir una contestación impropia.

Lloyd-san fue golpeado al mismo tiempo, _en la cara, _con dos grandes libros de _Física y Química, _que las dos mujeres habían estado usando hasta que lo escucharon intentar hablar. Entonces, el hombre solo cayó de su silla con las dos portadas marcadas dolorosamente en su rostro.

Dejé de prestarle atención para volver mi vista a un _algo asustado _Lelouch por tal demostración, pero que cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía mi vista en él, volvió a estar expectante de mi respuesta.

-Claro, en cuanto tenga algo de tiempo- contesté.

_Nunca de ser posible._

Pero eso bastaría para él por ahora, asintió agradecido.

Dejé los documentos que traía para Lloyd-san en la mesa y rápidamente puse una mano en la espalda de Lelouch para sacarlo de aquí. _No necesitaba más preguntas como esa. _Lo que sí necesitaba era encontrar a alguien que se hiciera cargo de él y supiera cómo decirle que no. _O me mataría. _

* * *

><p>Por fortuna, Nunnally parecía estar desocupada ya, de lo que hacía temprano. Cuando la encontré, solo estaba platicando de ligeros asuntos con la Tianzi y Kaguya, mientras la Princesa Cornelia parecía estar poniéndose al corriente con ella, sentada en un sillón un poco alejado y tomando un vaso de agua. Así que además de sorpresa cuando llamé a la puerta, vio con alegría mi aparición con su hermano medio segundo después.<p>

-¡Onii-sama!-

Cornelia parecía estar esperando eso pues solo suspiró derrotada. Lelouch por otro lado solo me usó de obstáculo entre él y su hermana mayor mientras Nunnally lo recibía con un abrazo.

-Onii-sama ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó la Emperatriz con una sonrisa. Cornelia estaba atenta a cada palabra.

-Con Suzaku, en el hangar- contestó con simpleza y di un suspiro aliviado. –Pero sabes, Nunnally… ¡Suzaku prometió enseñarme a pilotar un Knightmare!- comentó con entusiasmo.

Entonces todo se fue por el drenaje.

Cornelia casi tira el vaso entre sus manos de la sorpresa y Nunnally lo cubrió de inmediato con una gran sonrisa y felicitaciones a Lelouch por lograr eso. Mientras pasaba aquello, yo hice todo tipo de señas a la Bruja de Britannia argumentando que no tenía opción y que en ningún momento planeaba realmente hacer eso.

_No es que me entendiera del todo._

Pero se calmó lo suficiente y pude ver su miedo cuando se había mencionado a Lelouch dentro de un Knightmare Frame. _Ella no quería imaginarlo de nuevo. _Nadie quería verlo de nuevo y yo no planeaba hacerlo realidad. El geass en mi mente me decía que sería algo parecido al suicidio y yo era parte del grupo de personas que querían mantenerlo alejado de todo eso.

Pero era difícil decirle que no. Era difícil argumentar con él en ese estado.

_Lelouch… ¿Cómo es que siempre me metes en estos problemas?_

* * *

><p><strong>Jajaja holaa! :D Pobre lulu y Suzu, en las cosas que lo mete el amnésico emperador. Pero bueno n.n se la pasaremos porque no es él, del todo.<strong>

**Primero, quiero aclarar algo, en especial para FF que dejó review: Sobre lo de revivir a todos los personajes buenos para dejar un "happy ending" creo que primero deberías terminar de leer el fic para juzgar si será un happy ending o no, ya que no suelo solo beneficiar un lado como quizás _ya _viste. Una desventaja de los fics es que así como todos pueden opinar, muchas veces los lectores se adelantan a las acciones del autor y terminan asumiendo finales que _pueden y no pueden _ser. Cuando se ve un anime solo puedes guardarte las opiniones hasta el siguiente episodio y esperar hasta el final para juzgar el anime en su totalidad. Aquí, debido a que no pienso subir un capítulo de 300 hojas o más, _para no dejar dudas, _las preguntas y aseveraciones se tendrán que limitar a lo que se vio en el capítulo. O en dado caso de querer respuesta, sería más fácil que no se comentara el fic como un anónimo, ya que los anónimos no se pueden responder. En cuanto a la memoria de Lelouch y la posible resolución, espero que este capítulo te haya respondido que _NADIE _sabe que la amnesia de Lelouch es por un geass. Así que ni C.C. ni Jeremiah pueden hacer nada porque no lo saben y los lectores tampoco lo sabrán hasta que llegue dicho capi, _si es que llega._**

**No te quiero spoilear así que por favor, si tan solo te limtaras a opinar sobre lo que pasa en cada capítulo, te puedo asegurar que no suelo _ser _común en cada fanfic que hago. Así que las sorpresas no dejarán de llegar :) Y definitivamente no caeré en el cliché. Siendo eso todo, eres bienvenido a seguir opinando ;)**

**ka13ms: u.u" ¿Moriste de nuevo? Nah, ya sé que estás haciendo ese resumen de 800 hojas jajaja, sigue n.n! O verás que no te perdonaré todos aquellos emoticons que sacan la lengua. **

**caicaivilu13: Suerte con tu prueba! Subí este capítulo como apoyo, pero si no tengo una respuesta positiva en tu prueba n.n digamos que no me veré tan benévola :D Tienes que informarnos a todos de tu calificación!**

**Julian Rodolfo: KYAA! n.n quisiera responder varias preguntas pero.. n.n si quieren que todo sea sorpresa, me limito a agradecer todo el apoyo! No planeo defraudarlos! :D**

**carito357: jajajaja, espero que este también te haya gustado :D Lo hice pensando en que maltraté a mis lectores con muchos finales cardiacos, así que necesitaba algo más calmado. Gracias por comentar!**

**dearYo: jajaja claro! Mastercard! n.n y los aprietos de Suzaku tampoco tienen precio XD**

**anfernarusaku: n.n por fín vas al corriente jajaja me alegro que nos hayas alcanzado! Espero que este haya sido de tu agrado y que sigas comentando! n.n Suzaku y Lelouch para todos!**

**neverdie: jajaja es una verdad malvada, Lelouch es un problema andante por su cuenta, malvado pero cierto XD espero que esto haya confirmado un poco tu teoría.**

**...**

**A todos en general! Atención! : Como dije, estamos llegando a la mitad de la historia, y como cualquier historia de Code Geass, planeo darle un final CODE GEASS a esta primera mitad. Cerrando una parte de la trama y abriendo otra n.n Estoy escribiendo los últimos dos -o tres- capítulos! (voy algunos más adelante de este) n.n así que subiré más rápido de lo normal, cuando sepa que mis lectores más comunes han leído :D Así que, entérenme de que leyeron!**

**¿Como?**

**¡Review! :3**

**any :") **

**p.d. El próximo es un capítulo malvado n.n**


	17. Stage 17

**Capitulo 17: Odio a Zero**

**Suzaku P.O.V.**

Cuando el tiempo pasa, muchas veces no nos damos cuenta. Cuando se convierte en casi una rutina, las cosas parecen ser incluso más lentas, ya que un día parece interminable, al ser idéntico al anterior… y al que le sigue. Las cosas se vuelven comunes y ya ni la más mínima sorpresa puede regresar un poco de vida al lugar. _Todos estaban atrapados en la rutina. _

Había sido un mes desde entonces.

El estar siempre alertas nos mantenía poco descansados, el lograr solo la mitad de la estrategia había sido un gran logro en sí, pero todavía necesitaba de la segunda mitad que estaba sufriendo terriblemente por estar congelada en el mismo lugar. _Estábamos atascados. _Los máximos tenían que venir de todos lados y así tendríamos un máximo en común, pero el máximo estratégico estaba siendo detenido por el máximo mecánico.

En otras palabras, _ya no encontrábamos que hacer._

Reforzar y reforzar lo ya reforzado era inútil. Las pistas de One nos llevaban a estar frente a un mapa mundial sin poder apuntar a un país certeramente y el miedo de ser atacados de la nada, aunque había disminuido en la población, seguía presente. El mundo entendía que a pesar de todo, debían seguir con sus vidas, así que la base de los Caballeros Negros se encontraba vacía ahora la mayoría del tiempo. Teniendo todo listo para salir en cualquier momento de ser necesario, con alguien siempre vigilando todos nuestros flancos.

_Pero solo eso._

Esperar a ser atacados de nuevo y esperar resistir, porque ganar se hacía cada vez más lejano cuando nuestros jefes de Mecánica se encontraban con problemas en los nuevos diseños.

_Era un fastidio._

Nunnally incluso parecía estar esperando ansiosa algo. _Nunca dijo qué. _Pero podía apostar quizás que era sobre nuestro mismo tema, _One. _Y no me había atrevido a preguntarle realmente, porque sabía que tenía otras preocupaciones.

_Una preocupación más grande en especial, Lelouch._

Hacía más de un mes que Zero no se había aparecido en la base o al público. Todou-san insistía que al menos una vez, sería suficiente para traer nuevas energías y esperanzas a todo el mundo, pero me negué tantas veces como lo pidió y él también terminó perdiendo la esperanza.

_Yo no estaba preparado para ser Zero._

No llegaba el momento donde realmente demostraría si podía o no, hacer justicia al nombre.

Le expliqué mis motivos y el traje seguiría guardado en el armario hasta que la oportunidad se presentara. No había nadie más que entendiera la responsabilidad de ser Zero o que _pareciera Zero, _para poder usar el traje. Así que todos estaban detenidos a mi voluntad, por el momento.

Y Zero estaba leyendo tranquilamente en el sillón frente a mí, levantando la mirada casualmente cada vez que me escuchaba suspirar, lo cual era muy seguido.

-¿Problemas, Suzaku?-

Lelouch había crecido un poco más confiado a su entorno. _Claro que no dejaba la mansión tan seguido. _Pero una vez que Nunnally y C.C. pusieron algo de verdadero interés para él a su alcance, él parecía contento con eso.

_Como traer a Schneizel desde Britannia para que le volviera a enseñar a jugar ajedrez. _El Primer Ministro de Britannia no había opuesto resistencia a la petición, había volado hasta Japón después de la sugerencia de Nunnally. Claro que siempre estuvimos presentes cuando se acercaba a Lelouch y cuidábamos muy bien lo que decía. _En señal de peligro, no dudaría en actuar. _Lelouch era algo delicado para todos nosotros.

Regresando a lo de enseñarle a jugar, lo cual solo fue cuestión de pocas horas y luego otras pocas horas más para que Lelouch derrotara a cualquier alma en la mansión que supiera jugar ajedrez. _Incluso le trató de enseñar a Euphy, _lo cual terminó en un divertido dolor de cabeza para ambos. El ajedrez se convirtió en una gran distracción solo por unos días, entonces venía el plan B.

El consejo estudiantil de Ashford.

_O al menos del que habíamos formado parte. _

Todos y cada uno de sus miembros habían sido puestos al corriente de la situación. La noticia no fue tan bien tomada por ninguno de ellos y sus miradas de simpatía aparecieron de inmediato, pero siendo el gran equipo que eran, eso jamás los detendría. Milly incluso trajo viejos álbum de la escuela, _completos_, ya que cuando el Emperador 98vo había borrado las memorias de Nunnally en Lelouch, yo había tenido que deshacerme de ciertas fotos. Recordé de la noche a la mañana dónde estaban y pudimos completarlos de nuevo. En síntesis, eran dos álbum y cerca de _cinco mil _fotos que traían en una laptop, sobre los festivales, días normales, el consejo estudiantil u ocasiones especiales. _Demasiadas realmente. _

Nos vimos en la necesidad por el bien de Lelouch, de quitar las fotografías de Rollo. _Su falso hermano. _Aún cuando me había dicho antes, que no le guardaba rencor en lo absoluto, que las personas buscaban un motivo por el cual seguir viviendo.

Pero al mismo tiempo me hizo pensar en nuestros días en el Templo Kururugi y que no había nada en papel o de cualquier otra forma, que asegurara que esos días habían pasado.

_Era solo un recuerdo en mi memoria, y la de Nunnally._

Lelouch tampoco se enteraría nunca de eso.

Cornelia nos sorprendió a todos con unas cuantas fotos que tenía en su poder de los tiempos en Britannia, cuando Lelouch y Nunnally habían formado parte de aquél sistema.

Eran perfectas para nuestra cuartada, pero no me dejaba de sorprender de los rostros de los jóvenes príncipes de Britannia.

La mayoría de las fotos eran de los tres hermanos pequeños de la Princesa Cornelia. Ella parecía gustosa de capturar momentos de Lelouch, Nunnally y Euphy juntos, así que los viejos relatos volaron por parte de las tres hermanas mientras Lelouch parecía avergonzarse de varias cosas que no recordaba haber hecho, incluyendo que Cornelia lo había perseguido con un Knightmare por los jardines de la villa en la cual vivían.

Ese y otros relatos más surgieron, al menos hasta que llegó una foto de Nunnally y él, con su madre.

Yo me encontré reticente de pasarla a su poder y Cornelia igual, pero Euphy y Nunnally ignoraban todo eso, así que no pudimos oponer mucha resistencia a que se la mostraran. La expresión de Lelouch había sido extraña con el primer vistazo, irremediablemente, tuvimos que mostrarle una de su padre. _Por fortuna no tomó mucho interés en él. _Y unos días fueron pasados de esa manera.

En recuerdos.

_Plan C_

Leer.

Entretener a Lelouch dándole varios libros que pudieran ayudarlo a entender el ambiente que lo rodeaba sin darle más información de la que deseábamos. _Ahí tuvimos que intervenir seriamente. _El país del que él provenía no era uno que estuviera en la gracia de todos, _su propio pasado también era cuestionado. _Así que un libro normal de Historia no encajaría en lo que pudiéramos darle.

Pensamos por unos segundos en darle uno modificado, que en lugar de Sacrosanto Imperio de Britannia, dijera _"Bélgica, Rusia" _o algo parecido, pero no del país del cual era príncipe.

Finalmente decidimos dejarlo como estaba, excepto por el hecho de que quitamos toda página que hiciera alusión a su tiempo como emperador. Habíamos conseguido uno perfecto que relataba todos los sucesos del área 11, en ese entonces _Japón._

"**Hangyaku no Zero"**

Era un libro nuevo, en sí. Apenas hace unos meses había salido para todo el público y debíamos decir que la Orden de los Caballeros Negros participó activamente en su formación. _Sus más altos mandos, de hecho. _Así como personajes importantes de todo el mundo, que participaron muy de cerca en el acontecimiento que llevaría a la liberación del mundo.

Porque entonces había circulado mucha información falsa, y todos querían saber la verdad. _La verdad relativa. _

Empezando desde el nacimiento del héroe del mundo, con el _Incidente de Shinjuku, _hasta la caída del Imperio de Britannia a manos de Zero, asesinando a su emperador 99th.

_Esa parte, la quitaríamos del libro._

Estábamos de acuerdo con enseñar a Lelouch todo, incluso la verdadera cara de Britannia y quizás así podría llenar un poco la información faltante en su interior. _Pero todo sería una verdad a medias. _Sé que no existen verdades a medias, solo mentiras completas, pero era por su bien. Le diríamos que él y Nunnally habían estado aquí en Japón para pasar algo de tiempo de intercambio, cuando la guerra estalló. Entonces, Cornelia les había dicho que tomaran refugio con los Ashford mientras podían establecer comunicación de nuevo.

Así es como vivieron algunos años mientras las cosas se calmaban, _hasta que estalló la rebelión._

Ahí entraba aquel libro del enmascarado líder de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros. _Lo aprendería todo de nuevo, _solo que desde un muy diferente punto de vista. Y al final de todo, Zero había sido quien había asesinado al 99 Emperador de Britania, Charles Zi Britannia. _No Lelouch Vi Britannia. _Estaríamos condenados si le decíamos esa verdad, al final.

Mientras no lo dejáramos solo para que investigara los verdaderos hechos, todo estaría bien.

_Podría comprender aunque sea un poco de su pasado._

Y ahí es donde la guerra se acabó, el mundo entró en una fase de relativa paz y Nunnally había sido llamada al trono de Britannia.

_Él había declinado la oferta._

Luego empezaba esta historia. _One._

-Ha pasado tanto en tan poco tiempo ¿No, Suzaku?-

Él estaba notablemente más calmado al comprender mejor su alrededor. Desde la historia que los envolvía a él y a Nunnally a este día, como la situación actual en la que se encontraban.

-Lo suficiente- respondí. _Aún así, el hecho de que no recordara nada relativo a su pasado era perturbador._

Si por alguien había pasado todo eso, era por él. Este futuro no existiría sin él.

-Así que…- cerró el libro y lo puso en la mesita a su lado. _Esto sería serio. _-¿Trabajas con Zero?-

_Con Zero. _Escucharlo hablar de su _persona _de una forma tan indiferente era extraño, incluso cuando el pasado había mentido tanto sobre aquello.

-Sí, se podría decir- por la manera en que su mirada se endureció, parecía que había algo más detrás de mi confirmación -¿Te molesta?- _¿Por qué le molestaría? Él había creado a Zero._

Pero realmente estaba pensando en la respuesta. _¿Cómo podía ser eso? ¿Dudas en su propio alter-ego?_

-No podría decirte mucho sobre el tipo de persona que sea, Suzaku- cuán inocente era su comentario –Solo que…-

-¿Qué…?-

La habitación cayó en un completo silencio. Aunque solo estábamos nosotros dos, cualquier otro sonido aparte se había silenciado y parecía estar esperando su continuación. _Yo mismo esperaba que prosiguiera, _pero me temía que no era algo que quisiera escuchar.

-¿No es un tanto… brusco?-

_Brusco._

Esa palabra podía describirlo, en parte.

-¿Te refieres a las tácticas que usó Zero o a qué, Lelouch?- _no podía ser que se estuviera llamando a sí mismo de esa forma. _Sonaba tonto.

-Un hombre enmascarado que va impartiendo justicia- comentó cruzando una pierna sobre la otra con expresión pensativa –Si lo ves de esa manera, no es mejor que un terrorista-

_Se estaba criticando a sí mismo, sin saberlo._

-¿Incluso si al final fue lo mejor?- cuestioné.

Quizás el no recordar todo su pasado lo hacía ver las cosas de manera distinta. Quizás el no ser enfrentado al dolor de perder a su madre y ser desterrado, vivir en un país donde eran odiados y caminar en una zona de guerra… eso le faltaba a su característica y fuerte personalidad. _Por eso quizás no comprendía a Zero. _Por eso no se comprendía a si mismo.

-No juzgo el final Suzaku- me aseguró, podía ver que era verdad en sus ojos –Solo digo, que… estoy impresionado de que después de todo lo que hizo, siga en pie estos días- con eso daba por terminada la plática y volvió a abrir el libro.

_¿Siga en pié en estos días?_

-¿Por qué no lo haría, Lelouch?- presioné un poco más. _No podía dejarme con esa duda ahora. _

Él apenas levantó la mirada de lo que leía y se encogió de hombros.

-Aún cuando era lo que todo el mundo necesitaba, _desapruebo esas acciones. _Y porque las desapruebo sé que fueron efectivas y logró lo que otros no se hubieran atrevido. Pero después de todo eso, _si Zero es humano, _entonces me imagino que no ha de poder dormir en las noches… o quizás nunca podrá tener una vida tranquila por todos los pecados que cometió. ¿Puedes imaginarlo?- bajó el libro levemente –Ser atormentado el resto de tu vida por las personas que murieron, por las que siguen esperando algo más de él… _no creo que eso se pueda olvidar, _nunca-

_Nunca._

-Aunque, esa es solo es mi opinión- rió levemente mientras emprendía de nuevo la lectura.

Y ahora yo me quedaba con una gran duda que no me dejaría dormir.

_¿Los seguías escuchando, Lelouch? ¿En las noches ves los rostros de todas las personas que murieron en el camino? ¿Podía ser posible que todo este tiempo… no pudiéramos ver realmente detrás de tu máscara?_

Me encontré observándolo fijamente.

Ahora mismo, no había signo alguno de un alma atormentaba por un turbio pasado, porque su pasado había sido borrado. _Pero antes, _¿Había señales de que él sufría después de todo, el camino de Zero? Y aún cuando dijo y _afirmó _que Zero era la única manera de poder continuar por un futuro mejor, _Zero y el Emperador de Britannia, _siempre logró demostrarle al mundo que al final estaba en lo correcto.

_Porque lo estaba._

¿Pero estaba bien consigo mismo, al tener que recurrir a ese camino?

Mirándolo ahora, podía decir mucho de su forma de pensar. _Porque todos lo conocíamos. _Su lema era _"Hacer lo que se requiera" _pero esa era solo su forma de pensar, ¿Cierto? Al final, no puedo evitar preguntarme si _hacer lo que se requiera _era la otra mitad de un frío ser. Porque él por naturaleza, no lo era. _Era amable, cariñoso y daría su vida sin pensarlo por quien quisiera. _Así que, _¿Estaba él de acuerdo con sus propias tácticas?_

Me obligué a pensar que sí, en el pasado. Pero cuando llegamos al punto más bajo, yo no podía evitar sentir el daño que hacíamos y el remordimiento de nuestras acciones solo estaba siendo acumulado en un lugar, esperando a ser liberado. Siendo el Knight of Zero me obligaba a pensar solo en el futuro, y no ver atrás. Porque si lo hacía entonces no podría enfrentarme a tanto dolor. _Sin embargo él…_

Era un maldito genio de las máscaras. Si podía poner una máscara de felicidad casi perfecta frente a su hermana, entonces ¿Podía poner una máscara de frialdad a sus actos como Zero?

_Estúpido de mí que nunca me puse a pensarlo._

Y ahora no podía preguntarlo.

_-¿Ves lo que pasa cuando no dices las cosas en el momento, Kururugi Suzaku?- _me reprimí.

¿Quién era Zero?

_Supongo que esa pregunta ya me lo había contestado._

* * *

><p>Días después de nuestra <em>interesante <em>charla, notablemente me vi esquivándolo. _Sus últimas palabras, tanto ahora como antes de que perdiera la memoria, _me habían dejado pensando en más de un sentido y me hacían ver que no conocía tan bien a Lelouch como esperaba. _Quizás solo conocía todas sus máscaras, _pero no el verdadero ser que era.

Así que con suficiente para pensar por el resto de mi vida, había evitado encontrarme con él, al menos solo. _Llevaba dos días logrando mi cometido. _Y ahora me daba cuenta de por qué C.C. lo había traído a la base aquél día que apareció con Euphy, _quizás la había puesto a pensar a ella también. _Su estado actual solo lo hacía peligrosamente más verdadero, _nos mostraba su ser real_, tanto que chocaba con el Lelouch que conocíamos _o creíamos conocer_ que parecían dos realidades completamente opuestas, llevándonos a un abismo de confusión.

No estoy seguro de si los demás lo notaban o si solo éramos C.C. y yo, pero cada día podíamos llegar a sorprendernos más mientras él hablara.

_Por eso es que no queríamos estar tan cerca de él, _al menos sin la suficiente compañía para que no comenzara a pensar tanto y luego nos confundiera.

_Zero._

La palabra estaba más marcada en mi cabeza que antes.

_-"A partir de este momento no oses volver a ponerte el traje de Zero"- …–"Alguien que no lo entiende, no es digno del cargo"- _

¿Qué era ser digno del cargo?

Abrí el armario donde residía el traje de Zero que se había mantenido fuera de la vista de todos por poco más de un mes. _Digno. _¿Significaba lograr poder engañar a todos sin distinción? ¿O poder hacer lo que sea? _Estaba confundido en esa parte._

¿Tener un gran motivo por el cual luchar?

_¿Qué demonios era Zero?_

Quizás no era nada, quizás mi mente buscaba una respuesta que no encontraría. Pero me volvía a recordar a mí mismo que _nada _era lo que había llevado a la liberación del mundo. Que el líder rebelde no podía ser solamente _nada _porque Zero ya era una leyenda y algún tipo de psicología debía haber detrás de él.

_Quizás Zero era Lelouch._

O Zero eran todas las máscaras de Lelouch juntas. _Eso podía ser._

_¡O quizás estaba errando de nuevo!_

Azoté la puerta del armario y salí de mi habitación. No necesitaba un nuevo dilema, y sin embargo era tan importante el resolverlo.

_¿Cómo esperaba entender a One, si Zero era ya lo suficientemente complicado?_

Sin embargo, One no podría ser realmente nada.

_Argh._

Comencé mi camino a los hangares, _con altas esperanzas de tener buenas noticias. _Líderes enmascarados podían quedar en la segunda categoría de mis preocupaciones para hoy. Había pasado un mes desde que nuestro equipo de científicos comenzó a trabajar y esperaba ya varias opciones realmente. Algo tangible en lo que pudiera creer.

Pero el mundo se estaba revelando en mi contra y los planetas se habían alineado con el centro del universo. _No podía ser…_

-¿Lelouch, qué haces aquí?- suspiré.

Sin embargo el aludido no me notó, tampoco Lloyd-san que estaba a su lado, pero de este último no era nada nuevo. Ambos parecían estar discutiendo algo importante sobre una hoja con varios números, cálculos y probabilidades de _no sé qué. _Por la mirada de Lelouch, parecía saber lo que eran. Cecilen-san y Rakshata-san estaban no muy lejos de ambos, escuchando con atención.

-¿Y tú crees que funcione?- la voz esperanzada de Lloyd-san sacó un escalofrío involuntario en mí. También tenía que ver mucho la sonrisa que se esparció en su rostro.

-Quizás- se encogió de hombros Lelouch, se enderezó y finalmente giró hacia mí -¿Suzaku?-

_Lo que estuvieran haciendo, no estaba tan seguro de querer enterarme. _

Pero lo haría. El equipo de científicos reasumió su trabajo con rapidez con un grito lleno de energía de Rakshata, todos comenzaron a buscar, teclear con gran rapidez y a usar la pizarra, borrando una gran cantidad de cálculos que habían estado utilizando los últimos días.

_¿Lelouch sabía de esto?_

-¿Estás enojado porque me escapé?- la insegura voz de Lelouch me obligó a mirarlo en cuanto lo escuché. Abrí los ojos considerablemente y negué con la cabeza, _él podía ser más "delicado" que de costumbre. _–Bien, porque no me escapé- declaró con seguridad –Jeremiah-san me trajo-

Tampoco es que planeara tenerlo encerrado en un lugar todo el tiempo. _¿Qué clase de vida sería esa? _Pero merodear solo en la base de los Caballeros Negros no era una opción.

_Ahora… ¿A qué venía?_

-¡Cierto, lo olvidé por completo!- _Malditos dilemas que no me dejaban pensar con claridad -_¡Ahora regreso, olvidé unos folder…!- pero justo cuando iba a correr hasta mi habitación, la voz de Lloyd-san me detuvo.

-¡TE ESTUVE ESPERANDO POR 10 MINUTOS, SUZAKU-KUN! ¡Olvida lo que sea que se te haya olvidado y empieza las simulaciones, de inmediato!- su cara estrés era mejor que la de derrota, pero realmente necesitaba aquello.

-Yo voy-

Trataba de soltarme del agarre de Lloyd-san que tenía sobre mi pierna derecha cuando la proposición de Lelouch se hizo presente.

-Yo puedo ir- insistió. Eso fueron grandes noticias para Lloyd-san que se negó a soltarme aún menos.

_¿Estaría bien?_

-En… mi habitación- instruí no muy seguro. _¿Sabía cómo llegar? ¿Qué tal y si se topaba con alguien? ¿Y si…?_

Pero había pasado ya bastante tiempo aquí sin que yo me diera cuenta, así que lo dejé ir sin decir más.

-Ne, Suzaku… _¡Al simulador!-_

_Días como este, serían mi muerte._

* * *

><p>Las mejoras para el Lancelot se veían bien, pero debía admitir, al igual que Lloyd-san, que no eran una solución. El nivel de los <em>Hybrid Knightmare Frame <em>seguía estando por encima de los _meca _ordinarios por mucho. Esto solo estaba mejorando el rendimiento de nuestras máquinas, mas no nos daba una energía igual o superior a la del enemigo, _en síntesis_, solo eran pequeños intentos de protección.

_Ellos lo sabían._

Pero aún así, una vez terminada la simulación me permití una sonrisa de satisfacción por qué sospechaba cuánto empeño estaban poniendo y que esto era lo mejor que podían hacer hasta ahora. _No podía orillarlos a un milagro _y sería muy injusto de mi parte pedirles tanto, cuando ellos no tienen la culpa de nuestra situación actual.

-Con eso, la velocidad del Lancelot aumenta en un 25% al estar en línea con el resto de los sistemas- comentó Lloyd-san, sin embargo su sonrisa al hablar de un implemento más a su gran creación se encontraba ausente. No podía ver rastros de felicidad u orgullo, incluso parecía decepcionado consigo mismo por no poder darme algo más.

Lo mismo pasaba con Rakshata y el Guren.

-Haré que ese 25% se convierta en un 50%- intenté a forma de reto. Eso solo permitió al científico una leve sonrisa antes de volver a trabajar.

_Tiempos difíciles se acercaban._

Suspiré en anticipación y al girarme recordé lo que había olvidado. _Lelouch. _Y como respuesta a mis pensamientos, él estaba sentado justo a un lado del escritorio, los folders en sus manos pero con una mirada que me era difícil de identificar.

-¿Lelouch?- me acerqué.

_Algo no andaba bien._

Había un gran conflicto en sus ojos cuando levantó la vista al responder a mi llamado.

-Encontré los folders- los levantó a mi vista y los puso en el escritorio a un lado de él, pero era obvio que eso ya lo había notado.

El silencio que siguió a sus palabras me indicaba que eso no era todo. _¿Debía atreverme a preguntar?_

-¿Pasa algo?- _sí debía. _No podía dejar que tuviera dudas sobre lo que sea que rondara su cabeza. Suele sacar muchos tipos de conclusiones respecto a todo y justo ahora no nos podíamos dar el lujo de no saber lo que pensaba y creía.

El abrió la boca, pero la cerró y miró a su alrededor. _Había demasiadas personas. _Lo incité a caminar a la salida y me siguió, _esto cada vez me gustaba menos. _

Después de unos minutos llegamos al centro de mandos, pedí al hombre que se encontraba de turno que se fuera y así podríamos hablar con más tranquilidad y privacidad. Justo cuando el hombre desapareció y las puertas se cerraron, inhalé todo el valor que pude, pero Lelouch fue más rápido en hacer su pregunta _certera _sobre lo que le estaba molestando:

-Suzaku ¿Tú eres Zero, cierto?-

Me tomó más de un par de segundos digerir por completo su pregunta y no sabía cómo interpretar su tono de voz y la manera de reproche en la que me miraba. _¿Cómo lo había descubierto?_

-El traje estaba colgado en tu armario- fue la respuesta a mi transparente mirada.

_Un armario que no recuerdo haber cerrado._

Él estaba esperando una respuesta y me vi pensando en todo lo bueno y lo malo que sería negar o aceptar la acusación. _No habíamos llegado tan lejos en la planeación. _Sentía que cualquiera de las dos respuestas podía ser la incorrecta, _más _por la manera en que se había expresado de Zero hacía unos días cuando hablábamos.

_No sabía que responder._

Pero tomando en cuenta los hechos y que no podríamos sacarle esa idea de la cabeza, solo esperaba que saliera lo mejor de esto.

-Aa-

Al momento en que respondí, algo en su mirada se endureció. _Hace tiempo que no veía esa mirada. _Porque era cuando había herido a Lelouch lo suficiente para tratar de encerrarse a sí mismo y no permitir que le afectara tanto. _Definitivamente no quería eso._

-¿Existe… algún problema con eso?- pregunté. No de una manera sínica pero sí preocupado por la manera en que distintos pensamientos parecían pasar por sus ojos. El me miró por unos segundos debatiendo su propia respuesta.

-No echaré atrás lo que pienso de Zero- comenzó a modo de advertencia. _Así que su mente también había recordado aquella plática. _–Pero me has decepcionado, Suzaku-

_¿Por qué podría hacer eso?_

-Me mentiste-

_Mentir. Lelouch no sabes cuánta ironía tiene eso._

Pero no podía dejar las cosas así, tenía que hacer algo para que me escuchara. Tenía que saber por qué le había mentido, o sobre qué se refería con lo de la mentira. Guardé silencio esperando que continuara.

-¿No piensas decir nada a tu favor?- pero él parecía más empeñado en hacerme hablar a mí.

_No podía decir muchas cosas ¿Cómo se supone que se lo explicaría?_

-¿O piensas mentirme de nuevo?-

-Lelouch…- no podía detenerme a dejarlo pensar todo tipo de cosas –Antes de perder la memoria, sabías que _yo _era Zero-

_Realmente, tú eras Zero._

-Y no tenías problemas con eso- apoyé, quizás trataría de pensar mejor las cosas, sobre si _mentirle _significaba que no le había dicho lo de la identidad de Zero.

Lo pensó por un momento.

-No tengo problemas con que seas Zero, Suzaku. Pero con el hecho de que me hayas mentido…-

Si lo pensaba, esta plática no tenía mucho sentido, para mí. _Que la persona que más mentiras dijo, _estuviera reclamando una mentira mía. Podía morir de risa en este instante, pero considerando que no era _Lelouch _con el que estaba hablando, debía guardar la compostura.

-Fue por tu bien, Lelouch- insistí.

-Dijiste que yo ya lo sabía antes, ¿Por qué me lo ocultarías ahora?- continuó. La acusación en sus ojos crecía de manera inexplicable -¿Por qué ocultarme que eres Zero cuando somos amigos? _¿O no somos amigos?- _sentía una especie de deja vú en todo esto.

_Porque somos amigos no había dicho nada, _pero no esperaba que lo comprendiera.

-Estoy tratando de ayudar, Lelouch, _porque soy tu amigo, _por eso el secreto de la identidad de Zero no te lo volví a revelar ¡Es un peso menos!- _tenía que entenderlo de esa manera. _–No es como si no confiara en ti-

Por su expresión, esperaba esa respuesta.

-Simplemente no puedes _decidir _qué decirme y qué no, Suzaku- se estaba exaltando -¡Es mi vida, mis recuerdos, no pueden jugar con algo así!-

-¡Lo hacemos por tu bien! Nunca haríamos algo que te dañara- intenté de nuevo. Esto estaba llegando a extremos que no queríamos y la aparición de Cornelia y Nunnally no sería mal tomada.

-_¿Hacemos?- _preguntó

Oh no.

-¿Hacemos, Suzaku?- lo había notado -¿¡Tú y mis hermanas están juntos en esto! ¿Hay más?- exclamó.

¿Ahora qué tenía que hacer? _Noquearlo y que todo esto fuera un sueño para él sonaba muy bien. _Pero, no podría hacerle eso, suficiente había tenido ya.

-Escúchame bien, Suzaku… ¡Ninguno de ustedes tiene derecho a ocultarme mi verdadero pasado! ¡¿Sabes lo que es despertar sin memoria de nada? ¿Sin saber si olvidaste _hacer _o _decir _algo importante? ¡Todos los días tengo ese pendiente! ¡Todos los días trato de recordar porque algo me dice que no debí olvidar!-

Estaba realmente alterado por todo esto y no parecía estar muy consciente de lo siguiente que haría. Solo me miraba y me miraba tratando de encontrar respuestas que yo no le daría, así me odiara el resto de su vida. _Porque no lo comprendería. _Y si esto lo llevaba a apartarse de mi y nunca más volver a confiar, creo que entonces era un evento lleno de karma y mi propio pasado me estaba regresando ciertas cosas que habían pasado desde que él se convirtió en Zero.

-N-no tienes derecho a negarme mis recuerdos-

Hice un intento de acercarme a él, sus ojos estaban escondidos por sus mechones de cabello, pero cuando él sintió mi acercamiento, inmediatamente se hizo hacia atrás, primero un paso y luego dos, tres… salió corriendo del Centro de Mandos.

_Yo…_

_-Debes dejarlo aclarar sus dilemas por su cuenta- _había dicho una voz dentro de mí. Pero me preocupaba. –_Necesita estar solo en este momento- _

Pero eso no me detuvo a marcarle a Cornelia e informarle de esta nueva situación. _Necesitaba todo el apoyo necesario. _

¿Quién podría imaginar que Lelouch quería todo aquél dolor de vuelta en su vida?

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Desde el primer momento, nada parecía tener sentido, porque realmente yo no sabía nada. La manera en que comenzaron a explicar las cosas, aún así no podían encajar del todo bien, pero la manera en que me sentía respecto a eso, me hacía creerles. _Mi cuerpo me decía que ellas eran mis hermanas. _Me decía que amaba a Nunnally y que podía confiar en ellas.

Luego con Suzaku, _era una historia un tanto distinta. _A pesar de sentía que podía poner mi vida en sus manos, algo se removía nervioso en mi interior al decirme que nuestra relación de _amigos _era más complicado que una saludable y normal relación de amigos. _Debí saberlo antes._

Desde que las piezas de información no comenzaron a cuadrar, desde que había datos que rodeaban por completo un tema del cual no querían tratar. _Todo era tan confuso. _Y aún así había tantas cosas de mí, que eran verdad. Como la gran cantidad de fotos que el _Consejo Estudiantil _había traído en una de sus visitas.

_Podía decir que eso era real, aunque no lo recordaba. _

La historia en sí se volvía confusa cuando se trataba de mi origen y cómo terminamos en Japón. _Podía decir cuando mentían. _Y me encontré detectando varios de esos momentos cuando intentaron explicarme el por qué de todo.

_Lo dejé pasar. _Quizás estaban haciéndolo por mi bien, quizás no. Ellos debían tener motivos fuertes para creer que así todo sería mejor y creí que podría vivir con eso, de no ser porque algo invisible me decía una y otro vez que yo era más que eso.

_No sabía a quién seguir._

Y por eso encontraba tan frustrantes sus mentiras.

_¿No había nadie que pudiera contestar todas mis dudas? _Incluso confié en C.C. _¿Quién confiaría en alguien de nombre tan extraño?_

-Ohh, ¿Príncipe Lelouch?-

_¿Quién-?_

Me giré en dirección de la que escuché mi nombre, pero no alcancé a ver nada. Sentí un fuerte golpe en la base de mi cabeza, y todo se volvía negro.

Oh no.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Verdadero capítulo para todos ustedes! No todo son malas noticias! Vamos contra la S.O.P.A! Ahora, en dado caso que no alcanzaran el mensaje anterior, aquí está de nuevo: <strong>_

_Fandom! Harry potter, Code Geass, Kuroshitsuji, Junjou Romantica y en general. La ley S.O.P.A en EU del cierre de sitios que promueven o permiten el Copyright ha comenzado... las páginas que albergan material que tiene derechos de autor están comenzando a ser cerradas. El sitio de descargas Megaupload se ha venido abajo y según lo que entiendo, fanfiction. net es a base de historias con derechos de autor, aunque lo dejamos claro en el disclaimer._

_El permitirnos subir fics, están infringiendo la ley y corre peligro de ser cerrado o al menos eso creo. No sé realmente si fanfiction tiene base en EU o en otra parte del mundo._

_El punto es que todo fic será borrado con la página en su totalidad, sin previo aviso, sin regreso. Así que me limito a dejar esta nota por el momento, dejando mi correo: any . potter hotmail . com para posible contacto si esto se viene abajo._

_Si eres autor, aconsejaría el respaldo de long-fics, oneshots y todo material en esta página. Si conoces a un autor, comunícaselo. Repito, no es información confirmada pero megaupload ha cerrado, solo es prevención. Al agregar mi correo, podría mandar los fics en docs word o los capítulos restantes._

_any._

**_Lo borré para subir el verdadero capítulo, así que regresemos a temas felices! :_**

**_Capítulo un poquitín malvado para todos! n.n ¿Qué pasará con la revelación a Lelouch? ¿Qué pasará con Lelouch en este lindo final que dejé? ¿Sobreviviré lo suficiente para subir el próximo capítulo? ¿Debería dejar de hacer preguntas? ¿Lo saben? XD_**

**_Ánimo, mis reviewers, estoy un par de capis por delante de utedes escribiendo, y me acerco al final de la primera mitad que créanme, estaré lleno de... anypotter, así se describen mis fics jajaja._**

**_p.d. Si ya dejaron review mientras estaban loggeados respecto a la ley S.O.P.A en el mismo capítulo, si quieren dejar review, déjenlo como anónimo y se permitirá :D porque fanfiction no acepta más de un review de la misma cuenta en el mismo capítulo :D_**

**_Nos vemos! El próximo capítulo es más lindo -en mi definición de lindo- que este!_**

**_anypotter_**


	18. Stage 18

**Capítulo 18: Fuera de las manos**

**Suzaku P.O.V.**

Siempre que discutía con Lelouch, me sentía como la peor persona del mundo. _La peor, en serio. _Porque todas esas veces, lograba entender, después de algún tiempo, que él era quien estaba en lo correcto, o algo así. _Era como mi conciencia. _Pero una consciencia muy sinceramente letal si debía describirlo de alguna forma.

Habían pasado solo unos minutos y comenzaba a comprender el punto de su enojo, pero eso no significaba que pudiera remediarlo ahora. _Me sentía miserable, _pero sé que tampoco podía hacer nada respecto a eso.

-¡¿Kururugi, dónde está mi hermano?- y aquí venía el castigo por el daño causado.

La princesa Cornelia entró con gran rapidez en el centro de Mandos con Euphy y Nunnally siguiéndola muy de cerca, sus miradas buscando alrededor de la habitación por señas de Lelouch. Al no encontrarlo, la mirada de las tres se concentró en mí. _Diablos, ¿Ahora?_

-Él… estaba algo alterado y salió de aquí sin decirme nada- intenté.

¿En qué momento creí que dejarlo ir así era una buena idea? No lo sé, pero de haberlo seguido, sabía que hubiera dicho muchas cosas innecesarias que harían que la situación se hiciera peor, así que opté por quedarme callado y en mi lugar. _Me había costado toda mi entereza. _Aunque ya no lo calificara como una idea tan buena.

La frustración de Cornelia se dejó sentir, _estaba preocupada. _Lo podía ver mientras pensaba seguro dónde podía haberse metido su amnésico hermano. _Contando que siguiera dentro de la base. _

¡Oh no!

Estrellé mi puño en la mesa. _Hasta ahora recordaba eso. _¿Qué tal y si Lelouch había salido? No conocía la ciudad, _no sabía los problemas que podría traer su rostro en el público. _Tonto, tonto, _tonto. _Casi daba por hecho que se quedaría en la base, pero _debía _recordar que este no era un Lelouch que pensaba las cosas dos veces antes de hacer algo.

_Veía un gran problema acercarse._

Por la expresión de la Princesa Cornelia, llegó a la misma conclusión que yo.

Justo cuando iba a decir algo, una luz parpadeó en los controles a mi lado. _Canal abierto _¿Por qué tendríamos una llamada por canal abierto? Me permití hacer a un lado por un momento mis pensamientos en Lelouch y presioné el botón. La oscuridad de la pantalla se convirtió en una desafortunada y colorida imagen.

_-Saludos, Nippon-_

Escuché un gruñido nada disimulado de Cornelia a mi lado. Incluso Nunnally y Euphy dieron ahogados gritos de sorpresa cuando _eso _apareció en la pantalla.

_One._

-_¿Por qué las caras largas, Knight of Zero?-_

Sentía que en este mismo momento podía ir a encontrar a ese sujeto y liberar todo mi coraje sobre él, por todos los problemas que nos había y seguía causando. _Pero otra parte de mí decía que esperara, _¿Por qué estaría estableciendo comunicación con nosotros?

-¿Listo para rendirte, o buscas una humillante derrota?- siseé peligrosamente. One sin embargo no se veía nada perturbado ante mis palabras y la segura mirada de odio indescriptible que usaba Cornelia. No es que se pudiera ver mucho con la máscara puesta, pero por algún _mal motivo _para nosotros, se veía demasiado tranquilo.

_-¿Por qué me rendiría? Cuando tengo todas las cartas en mis manos- _nos retó. Esto era una conversación sin sentido, después de un mes de nada de actividad de su parte, esto era peligroso.

Era una pesadilla de la que nadie me despertaba. Y temía su final.

-Prepara tu tumba, asqueroso terrorista. Porque _yo _me encargaré de tener tu cabeza-

No me sentía perturbado ante las palabras de la Princesa Cornelia, pero seguro olvidaba que sus hermanas menores estaban detrás de ella. _Escuchando. _O quizás sí lo sabía pero en estos momentos no importaba.

_-Oh, vaya vocabulario para una princesa- _reprimió One con una dramática pose –_No son palabras que deberían estar en boca de la realeza, y menos cuando yo encontré algo que perdieron…-_

¿Algo que perdimos?

Un nudo se plantó en la boca de mi estómago al imaginar la posibilidad. El mundo de repente se había quedado en completo silencio mientras One se hacía hacia un lado con un ondeo de la capa y la imagen que nos recibió-

_Imposible._

-¡¿ONII-SAMA?-

El grito desesperado de Nunnally lo confirmó. Ella pasó a un lado de Cornelia poniéndose lo más cerca que podía de la pantalla, su expresión era de terror puro.

-_Sí, si… Lelouch Vi Britannia- _alardeó One, pero yo ya no estaba prestando atención.

La imagen de Lelouch discutiendo conmigo hace unas horas seguía vívida. _No podía quitármela de la cabeza. _La preocupación por saber dónde estaba había desaparecido, la preocupación por recuperarlo era la que taladraba mi cabeza ahora.

_Era mi culpa._

Tenía ambas manos atadas frente a sí, sus pies también habían sido asegurados fuertemente, y por lo que podía deducir, _solo estaba inconsciente._

-¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermano?- la furia hasta este momento de Cornelia superaba mis expectativas, pero yo me sentí igual.

_¿Cómo lo había…?_

_-Deberían cuidar mejor sus cosas- _rió el enmascarado con gran libertad, apareciendo de nuevo en la pantalla –_Pero supongo que debería agradecerles, ahora tengo con qué divertirme- _en solo dos pasos se acercó a Lelouch y pasó una de sus manos enguantadas por su rostro.

-¡NO LO TOQUES!- gritó Cornelia. -¡ESTO NO SE QUEDARÁ ASÍ! ¡SI TAN SOLO LE HACES ALGO A MI HERMANO…!-

_-¿Qué pasará, Princesa Cornelia? No saben nada sobre mí…-_

Me sentía acorralado. Sentía que los caminos a seguir comenzaban a cerrarse al pensar en todas las posibilidades que teníamos de hacer algo a estas alturas.

_-Lo siento, pero tengo que decir adiós. Nos veremos pronto-_

Cuando la pantalla se volvió negra de nuevo, el silencio y las tensas respiraciones de todos era lo único que me aseguraba que no era solo algo que yo había visto o sentido.

_Lelouch…_

* * *

><p><strong>One P.O.V.<strong>

Una vez que la noticia estaba dada, Japón y Britannia caerían. _Ambos de la mano, como los aliados que eran. _Aunque atrapar a un enemigo que ya no podía hacer nada en contra de mi avance, no estaba planeado, me encontré aprovechando la oportunidad de la mejor manera posible.

_Debilitaría a mis enemigos desde dentro. _Sin necesidad de pisar esas tierras por unos meses.

Podía volver al lugar que me dio la oportunidad de renacer y no pasaría nada. Ellos no me encontrarían, ellos no avanzarían. Sus líderes se encargarían del resto por mí y sin saberlo. Entonces, después de cierto tiempo, yo estaría en las condiciones perfectas para atacar y ellos no opondrían nada de resistencia. La manera en que la solución se me presentaba era increíblemente fácil _y no la desperdiciaría._

Sin contar que me divertiría.

-Llévenlo a una habitación y vigílenlo bien- ordené. En el lugar solo se encontraban mis aliados de más confianza y mi atención se centró en uno de ellos. Me quité la máscara con completa libertad y reforcé mi orden con la mirada. –Aunque no creo que despierte hasta que lleguemos, _y aunque despierte no escapará, _no quiero que lo dejen solo-

El hombre asintió y tomó a mi prisionero en sus brazos. No pude evitar la sonrisa de victoria que se esparcía en mi cara con la sola imagen de mi enemigo derrotado, pero solo duró hasta que ambos desaparecieron de mi vista. Debía centrarme en lograr _primero _mi jaque mate.

Esto solo era una parte.

Con el paso de varias semanas esperaba que quienes todavía pudieran poner un poco de resistencia a la conquista, cayeran debido a las situaciones en las que ellos mismos se pondrían.

_Solo si les interesaba un príncipe de Britannia…_tratarían de encontrarlo.

No descansarían hasta encontrarlo.

-Fijen rumbo a nuestro hogar- dije.

Solo debía esperar.

* * *

><p><strong>Lawrence P.O.V.<strong>

Las cosas estaban pasando sin que pudiera hacer nada para detenerlas, ninguna opinión mía al respecto, _de hecho. _Todo parecía moverse de maravilla para _One _pero en mi opinión todo iba demasiado rápido. Quizás porque había esperado tantos años para esto. _O solo era un sentimiento que no comprendía. _

Habíamos llegado a Japón para hacer algo de investigación terrenal y ahora ya nos retirábamos. Al menos yo no pude hacer nada, _no alcancé a tomar ningún dato. _Por eso me dirigía al centro de mando en la nave para ver qué era lo que había sucedido.

Cuando llegué, el lugar estaba solo. _A excepción de quién buscaba. _Lo consideré como buena suerte mientras me acercaba, Richard observaba con una sonrisa victoriosa el horizonte.

-¿Por qué cancelar la orden tan pronto?- pregunté. Debía de haber algo más interesante o _mejor _en su cabeza para cambiar los planes cuando ya se están ejecutando.

Él solo se encogió de hombros con una inocencia que ya no existía.

-Encontramos algo que no esperaba encontrar y ahora no necesitamos de más esfuerzo de nuestra parte- aseguró.

_¿Qué era lo que había encontrado? _No tenía ni la menor idea, pero mi mente insistía que el reconocimiento del suelo Japonés todavía era importante para la futura batalla. Sin embargo, pensando un poco más en ello, las órdenes y sugerencias de Richard eran las únicas que se habían escuchado en un largo tiempo. No debía sorprenderme tanto.

-Regresaremos a casa- continuó.

Me tomó desprevenido su comentario. _¿Casa?_

-¿De vuelta a Australische?- tenía que asegurarme, él asintió con media sonrisa.

-Y estaremos por unos meses ahí- agregó.

Mi interior decía que había sido un largo tiempo desde que habíamos partido de ahí.

_Volver, a casa._

* * *

><p>El viaje además de largo fue extraño. Justo cuando se anunció en toda la nave que estábamos cerca de tierra, Richard ordenó un nuevo curso ya sobre nuestras aguas. Mi mirada al parecer fue la única confundida, el resto parecía saber por qué del nuevo rumbo y me hacía pensar en qué me había perdido y qué se planeaba.<p>

_¿Por qué no llegar a Port Moresby directamente?_

-Tengo un trabajo para ti, Lawrence- se acercó y se sentó a mi lado con una sonrisa que indicaba diversión.

-¿Tiene que ver con el motivo de la cancelación de la primera orden?- pregunté. Que su sonrisa se ensanchara me daba la razón.

Sin embargo tomó media hora más llegar al nuevo destino, Richard no había dicho nada desde entonces y ahora se preparaba para bajar. Ya por costumbre lo seguí en todo momento, no muy sorprendido noté los familiares alrededores de _Hobart, Tasmania. _Si servía de referencia, era la isla más alejada del país y más lejana al resto del mundo en mi opinión.

¿Por qué desembarcar aquí? Seguía siendo un completo misterio.

La rampa bajó por completo y Richard caminó hasta tierra con una gran aspiración de aire. Yo también extrañaba estos alrededores, había pasado toda mi vida en este país y cuando Britannia nos había tomado como isla carcelaria, me había hecho a la tarea de conocer todo lugar posible de Australische, donde pudiera hacer falta ayuda.

-Pueden bajarlo- junté el entrecejo ante la extraña orden de Richard y me giré sobre mi hombro para ver la rampa. _No podía ser…_

-¡Con gusto!- uno de los hombres lanzó al suelo con más fuerza de la necesaria al prisionero. Él no se movió del todo pero sí pude escuchar su gemido de dolor cuando hizo contacto con el suelo.

Vestía de un traje _carcelario _de Britannia. Blanco con algunas franjas negras en el frente de su pecho, ambas manos atadas a su espalda dejándolo completamente indefenso. Aún así tenía que acercarme y ver que era cierto, que no estaba viendo cosas y que de alguna forma, teníamos como prisionero a esta persona.

Lo levanté levemente por los hombros, un par de ojos violáceos me miraron con confusión.

_Lelouch Vi Britannia._

Esto no significaba nada bueno. Podía escuchar susurros y gruñidos de reconocimiento entre los habitantes de la isla. _Él no sería tratado tan bien aquí._

-Como te dije antes, Lawrence. Necesito que alguien lo vigile por algún tiempo, aún cuando no sea ya una amenaza- Richard pasaba a un lado de mí con una tranquilidad inaudita.

Teníamos al único y más peligroso _Príncipe _de Britannia, en nuestras tierras, _sin ninguna protección adicional._

-¡¿Por qué me trajeron aquí? ¿Qué esto? ¡¿Qué es lo que hice?-

Volví mi vista al Príncipe frente a mí que exigía una respuesta. No podía encontrar sus preguntas más irónicas, _¿Por qué preguntaría qué había hecho…?_

El pensamiento de inmediato fue contestado. Richard sonreía disfrutando el espectáculo y guiñándome un ojo para que yo no dijera nada al respecto. El mismo hombre que lo había lanzado fuera de la nave bajó por cuenta propia, se acercó y le dio un puntapié en el estómago al príncipe.

_¿Era esa violencia necesaria?_

-Llamen al hombre que dejé a cargo, que venga ante mi presencia- escuché al joven líder de Australische ordenar. _¿Había alguien vigilando esta isla? _¿Por qué era el último en enterarme de estas cosas?

Sin embargo su orden no tuvo que ser seguida de inmediato.

-¿Llamaban?- levanté mi vista de nuevo al origen de la voz.

_¿Eso era lo que protegía Tasmania en nuestra ausencia?_

-Ha pasado algo de tiempo, Richard-kun- habló el hombre de cabello grisáceo con un tono que podía calificar como peligroso. Sus ojos azules refulgían con un brillo extraño mientras se acercaba, pero no dejé pasar por alto su ropa.

Una camisa manga larga color tinto, por encima una larga bata azul claro sin mangas. Un pantalón negro, botas marrón por encima de este y unos guantes de igual color.

No podía pasar por alto tampoco sus auriculares púrpuras, aunque no los llevaba puestos.

_No me parecía de fiar, era un fuerte sentimiento._

Aún menos cuando su mirada comenzó a explorar a su alrededor, claramente aburrido. Pero cuando se detuvo en el _príncipe _en el suelo a mi lado, un brillo psicótico y sumamente peligroso se hizo presente. No mucho tiempo después se dejó venir y mi instinto se hizo presente, con dos movimientos bloqué ambos brazos extendidos hacia el príncipe y lo tiré al suelo con más fuerza de la que quizás hubiese sido necesaria, planté mi rodilla en su espalda impidiendo que se moviera.

_Me caía menos, ahora._

-¡Muévete, viejo!- gritó, tratando se escurrirse de mi agarre como un gusano, de cualquier forma posible -¡Déjenme matarlo! ¡Déjenme ponerle mis manos encima! _¡Déjenme hacerlo pagar!- _sus peticiones no eran nada convincentes.

El príncipe se había hecho lo más que podía hacia atrás. _No lo suficiente, _pero en claro temor a este hombre como todos los demás. Levanté mi vista hacia Richard para pedir una explicación, pero él solo alejó el tema con un meneo de mano.

-Tendrás esa oportunidad después, Mao. Ahora te necesito en otro lado, así que si me haces el favor de seguirme-

El hombre se calmó, pero la contestación del joven al que yo había criado no me gustó. _No podía creer que pensara de esa forma. _Guardé mi opinión pensando que era lo mejor por el momento. Liberé al hombre que tenía aplastado contra el piso y él rápidamente corrió hasta detrás de Richard.

-Confío en tu palabra, niño- dijo, antes de entrar a la nave sin antes dirigir una mirada _promesa de venganza _al príncipe.

_Esto se salía de mis manos._

-Nos veremos en unas semanas Lawrence, solo no dejes que la gente del pueblo lo asesine, todavía nos sirve con vida-

Lo miré irse sin más contratiempo, dejándome solo en esta isla con un Príncipe Británico a mis pies, un pueblo enfurecido a mis espaldas y un mal sabor de boca por como las cosas estaban pasando.

* * *

><p>La isla de Tasmania prefería vivir más en armonía con la naturaleza que con grandes avances tecnológicos. Eso les daba tranquilidad a todos sus habitantes y una vida más sana. Este pueblo en especial carecía de mucha tecnología implementada en todo el mundo, lo más sofisticado que tenía era el puerto y buena atención médica.<p>

_Atención médica a la cual recurría ahora. _

-No te muevas- ordené.

El príncipe sin embargo no parecía muy enérgico o capaz de hacerlo por el momento. Asintió ligeramente con ambos brazos protegiendo su estómago.

_No sé por qué no me sentía cómodo con la situación._

Estábamos en el Palacio de Gobierno de la Isla. _El único de toda Tasmania_. Cualquier asunto político, económico, de salud o exterior, incluso con el resto del país solo se podía tratar aquí, aunque no fuera el único lugar poblado de la isla.

Tenía ciertos lujos que la gente del pueblo antes no había visto. Era como un diamante entre tantas piedras, Richard se había encargado de eso. Por toda Australische había varios edificios iguales a este que se encargaban de mantener el orden en cada zona asignada. _Este, _al parecer había sido tratado muy mal por el encargado anterior a mí.

-¡Lawrence-sama! ¡Qué gusto que esté de regreso!- solo pasaba de la puerta de entrada y esas palabras me daban la bienvenida. El rostro aliviado del administrador me indicaba que había habido problemas.

Sonreí levemente para tranquilidad del hombre.

-Joanes, tranquilo- puse una mano sobre su hombro -¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Por qué el pueblo está tan tenso?- _no solo tenso. _En el camino hasta aquí había recibido varias quejas.

El administrador se pasó una mano por el cabello de manera nerviosa, mirando hacia todos lados, evaluando nuestro entorno para saber si podía _o no _hablar.

-Si buscas al hombre de auriculares, se fue con Richard hace unos momentos- traté de calmarlo. Eso produjo un enorme suspiro aliviado y dejó salir todo lo que pensaba.

-¡Es un infierno, Lawrence-sama! ¡Desde que ese hombre llegó, _hace un mes_, ha causado estragos en el pueblo y dentro del palacio! No sabíamos que hacer, no sabíamos cómo tratarlo. Él nos amenazaba a todos con secretos muy íntimos, cosas que no sabemos cómo averiguó, _tenía a todos aterrorizados…- _

Eso podía decirlo desde que la nave se había ido y los habitantes de Hobart respiraron aliviados. Lo que no sabía era qué tan malo había sido, y al ver las condiciones en las que estaba el palacio, _un caos por todas partes, _no era un sujeto responsable, _mentalmente sano mucho menos._

¿Qué debía hacer primero?

_Cierto._

-Por favor, pide a todos los trabajadores del palacio que terminen sus labores normales. Después de eso pueden irse y tendrán una semana completa de descanso y pagada como cualquier otra semana…- el administrador abrió la boca para contradecirme de inmediato –Es solo una pequeña retribución por haber resistido a ese hombre por tanto tiempo- le aseguré con rapidez –Me lo encontré antes de que se marchara y no parecía la persona más tolerante de esta isla-

-Además de eso, por favor encárguese de difundir en el pueblo que yo estaré a cargo de estos días en adelante y que no permitiré que aquél hombre vuelva- _aunque me tuviese que encargar personalmente de él _–Todo estará bien-

-¡Por supuesto, Lawrence-sama!- el hombre comenzaba a abrirse camino con gran entusiasmo a la habitación de servicio cuando escuché una leve queja de dolor a mis espaldas. _Oh, cierto _-¡Joanes! Por favor, que traigan al médico del pueblo- exclamé. El hombre apenas se detuvo unos segundos para captar mi orden y asintió despareciendo por el pasillo.

Esto estaba fuera de control, las cosas estaban empeorando cuando _ya _habíamos alcanzado un suficiente nivel de paz.

Me giré confundido. Habíamos alcanzado ese nivel cuando el joven a mis espaldas se había apoderado del mundo, _aunque muchos lo odiaran. _Aunque ahora en su mente, al parecer no quedaba nada más de eso.

-Vamos, Príncipe-

* * *

><p>Entre todos los miembros de servicio del palacio, lograron dejar el lugar como cuando yo lo vi por última vez. <em>Limpio y ordenado. <em>Sin más restos de cristal por el suelo o ventanas con grandes agujeros. Las cortinas rasgadas habían sido cambiadas de la misma forma por otras nuevas y los muebles regresaban a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Mi habitación, o la que solía usar cuando estaba aquí, _por un milagro _se encontraba intacta. _Quizás porque yo tenía la llave. _Aunque dudo que una puerta cerrada hubiera podido detener a ese hombre si en verdad hubiese querido entrar. Con un suspiro aliviado cerré la puerta tras de mí y comencé a quitarme el _caro _saco con el que Richard insistía en vestir a sus pilotos.

-Solo siéntate ahí, príncipe. En unos momentos llegará el doctor y veremos si tienes algo de gravedad-

Este era otro factor con el cual tenía que trabajar por _quién sabe _cuántos días. Richard se había ido sin dar instrucciones más detalladas y no podía evitar sentir que estaba siendo desplazado de lugar en información que merecía.

Aunque todo sea por el bien del plan.

-Lelouch-

Estaba desabotonando las mancuernillas de mi camisa cuando la leve, pero segura voz se hizo presente. Levanté la cabeza un poco extrañado en dirección al único ser en la habitación además de mí. El respondió con su mirada fija en la mía.

-Odio que me digan príncipe- continuó con plena seguridad –Mi nombre es Lelouch-

Podía sentirme un poco sorprendido ante la declaración.

-Bien, Lelouch- concedí –Solo quédate quieto, el doctor no tarda- sin embargo no me pasó por alto su mirada conflictuada, antes de que volviera a una total calma.

-Estoy bien, no hay necesidad de un doctor- insistió. _Demasiado contrario para ser un prisionero. _–No moriré por un par de golpes-

Me crucé de brazos mirándolo por largos segundos. Definitivamente tenía una personalidad de admirar, pero había algo más en él que me era llamativo y no me permitía dejar el tema tan solo así.

-No, yo tampoco creo que mueras. Pero estoy seguro de que sí sientes dolor- aseguré. Comencé a doblar las mangas de la camisa hasta mis codos y no pasó mucho tiempo para que comenzara a hablar de nuevo.

-No se supone que se les deba dar tanta comodidad a los prisioneros- musitó por lo bajo. Podía ver aún así que se encogía cada cierto tiempo sobre su estómago, en especial cuando hablaba.

-Tampoco se supone que un prisionero sea tan cooperativo- regresé de la misma forma. Él levantó la mirada solo un poco, algo de entendimiento pasó por sus ojos y se reflejó en los míos.

-No es que pueda hacer otra cosa-

-Yo tampoco-

Pasaron varios minutos en los que terminé de quitarme la ropa innecesaria para lo que sería mi estancia aquí. _Necesitaba poner en orden más de un par de cosas. _Al mismo tiempo que me encontraba pensando en qué hacer después de resolver los problemas primordiales y encargarme del huésped. El mismo príncipe que se había ido recargando en el descansa-brazos del sillón lentamente hasta que su cabeza lo tocó y poco tiempo después se había quedado dormido.

"_No se supone que se les deba dar tanta comodidad a los prisioneros" _Sus palabras todavía resonaban en mi cabeza, eso era algo cierto. Pero al parecer nunca en mi vida me había podido oponer a las almas jóvenes que eran maltratadas de una u otra manera. _Richard había sido el comienzo de todo, _y aunque el adolescente frente a mí no era _un ángel, _tampoco podía negar grandes cosas que había hecho a tan corta edad.

_Liberar al mundo, _en cierto sentido. Antes de convertirse en dictador.

-¿Lawrence-san?- alguien tocó a mi puerta.

Me levanté con un suspiro, _si seguía pensando de esta forma tendría problemas. _Al abrir me recibió el rostro profesional del doctor.

-William-sensei- saludé y lo hice pasar –Lo estaba esperando-

El hombre se adentró con paso ligero y puso su maletín sobre el escritorio, me dio una larga mirada de pies a cabeza.

-¿Problemas fuera de Australische, Lawrence-san?- me preguntó con un suspiro. Parecía tanto tiempo desde que había salido del país para mí también. _Solo era un mes._

-No, estoy en perfectas condiciones- aseguré –Los Hybrid Knightmare Frame funcionan perfectamente- _todo tenía sus riesgos _–Lo llamé hoy para que viera a alguien más- me hice a un lado revelando al príncipe dormido en mi sofá.

La expresión del doctor en sí, no cambió. Si no había escuchado ya los rumores en Habort, quizás lo sospechaba o el Administrador se lo había dicho. _Todo era probable. _Pero su ética profesional, tal y como esperaba, no impediría que al menos hiciera una revisión a nuestro prisionero. Sacó un par de cosas de su maletín y acercó una silla del escritorio para sentarse y hacer su trabajo más cómodo.

En ningún momento aparté mi vista.

Minutos después de solo pelear con el traje de prisionero, el doctor pudo desabrocharlo y abrirse espacio hacia su estómago. Mi mirada al igual que la de él, buscó de inmediato signos de tortura. El parecer lo único que había era el puntapié que aquél hombre le había dado cuando llegamos, una mancha oscura comenzaba a formarse en ese lugar. _Eso, _y una marca que no era nueva, pero que dudaba que muchos hubieran visto hasta ahora.

-Entonces eso no fue falso…- el comentario lo hizo el doctor y no yo, aunque me encontraba pensando en lo mismo. –Él tiene una cicatriz por esa herida-

Mis ojos se habían detenido en la marca con un nuevo pensamiento que no sabía cómo identificar. _No sabía cómo tomar todo el descubrimiento realmente, _mi perspectiva amenazaba con cambiar aunque fuese en lo más mínimo.

_Zero, había planeado con el Emperador, la muerte de este último._

Había una larga y delgada marca entre su pecho y estómago que lo comprobaba. _¿Cómo podía ser eso?_

_¿Cómo alguien se ponía en una situación así?_

-Él está bien- concluyó el doctor con un gran suspiro –Bajo de peso, pero al parecer así es él-

Se despidió sin más que ese pronóstico, la tarde comenzaba a caer y yo sabía que no podía hacer nada de provecho a estas horas ya. Así que por el día de hoy solo restaba descansar. Tendría varios días para pensar y ordenar mi mente respecto a estos dilemas personales. _No podía estar más confundido. _Tenía que resolver estos conflictos lo más pronto posible o serían mi muerte.

_Otra cosa más por entender._

Este no era un simple príncipe.

* * *

><p><strong>One P.O.V.<strong>

Tenía ya todo en orden, solo faltaban unos cuantos movimientos. Esperar a que nuestro enemigo se destruyera solo no significaba que no podía ayudarlos, _de hecho. _Aún cuando me era difícil concentrarme en con ese hombre tan cerca, _admito que confiaba en él. _Incluso a pesar de que él conocía mis secretos, no era tan difícil tratar con él, cuando él ofrecía ayuda que era muy valiosa.

_Él tenía información de lo que había pasado hacía unas semanas._

¿Cómo es que varias personas que habían muerto en Japón estaban regresando a la vida?

Quizás yo no sabía mucho del geass, pero el gran signo en el cielo había sido difícil de ignorar. _Todo esto estaba conectado, _y me preguntaba por qué ahora que yo hacía mi golpe. ¿Por qué Japón y Britannia se llenaban de aliados? _Claro, _a excepción de Mao. Él estaba interesado en encontrar a una persona y yo necesitaba de alguien que fuera a Japón.

Si los japoneses no lo habían notado, entonces era mi oportunidad. No dejaría que más manos se unieran a su causa. _Los alejaría del camino hacia Zero antes de que lo encontraran. _

-Ve por ellos, Mao- sonreí –Busca a los que siguen reviviendo, y no los dejes llegar a Zero-

_No fue solo una oleada de milagros._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Si! Vencimos la S.O.P.A! Así que a celebrar.<strong>

**Ahora... ¿Qué pasará con Lelouch? Está en manos del enemigo. **

**¡MAO ESTÁ VIVO! (uuhhhh n.n) **

**¿Que planea One? muajajaja.**

**¿Qué harán en Japón?**

**En especial, me agrada el capítulo que sigue de este. Es uno de mis favoritos porque me ayuda a entender dilemas que se presentaron a lo largo de la historia de R1 y R2. Creo que a ustedes también les agradará! **

**¿Les dije que ya terminé la mitad de R3? Y como todo buen final de temporada de Code Geass, tiene lindos capítulos finales, con algunos giros e importantes decisiones. Todo en un mismo paquete.**

**Pero no subiré si nadie me dice que suba! muajajaja! Soy autora de gustos simples...**

**¡Review! :3**

**any**


	19. Stage 19

**¿Qué? !Un capi! !SII! Díganme anypotter la benévola muahahaha**

**Capítulo 19: La Verdad Universal**

**Suzaku P.O.V.**

No estaba cómodo con la situación, no me dejaba dormir el pensamiento de lo que podía pasar si no actuaba rápido y recuperaba lo que había perdido. Estaba perdiendo ante mí mismo cuando pensaba en _cuántas _veces me había prometido lo mismo pero no lo lograba. _Entonces llegaba a una dura realización con la cual no había peleado antes._

Mi perspectiva cambiaba y no me daba cuenta de lo duro que era hasta que decidí ponerla en práctica.

_¿Pasaste tú también por esto, Lelouch?_

Esta era la solución._ No lo dudaba_. Aún así no sabía si sería capaz de aguantar lo suficiente para que rindiera frutos, _no sabía si podía resistir la presión. _Quien tenía la respuesta no estaba en este momento entre nosotros, pero quien quizás entendería lo suficiente para guiarme en esta parte no era fácil de tratar. Para ser sincero conmigo mismo, no me había molestado en tocar el tema desde la última vez que lo vimos, pero me obligué a pensar que si alguien podía ayudarme, solo era él. _Solo lo tenía a él._

Me gustara, o no.

-Padre-

Para este encuentro traté de volver al pasado en más de un sentido. Hacía tiempo que no usaba una hakama y un gi, _Anya _fue la única que logró verme vestido de esta manera cuando era una Knight of Round, _un pasado tan turbio. _Pero que ahora era necesario dadas las circunstancias y porque esta no sería una decisión tomada a la ligera, necesitaba de toda la tranquilidad que pudiera conseguir.

-Suzaku- su mirada penetrante se paseó por todo mi ser, deteniéndose en mi rostro por unos minutos –Me enteré por Todou de lo que pasó- dijo.

El templo Kururugi era habitable de nuevo, esta parte sin embargo, permaneció tradicional a todas las costumbres de Japón. Ambos estábamos sentados uno frente al otro, sobre nuestras rodillas, en gi y hakama. Bebiendo un poco de té que mí padre había preparado personalmente para mi llegada.

-Perdimos a Lelouch- comenté tranquilamente –Perdí a Lelouch- me corregí a mí mismo. No había por qué dividir la culpa de esa manera cuando sabía _perfectamente _quién era el responsable. Mi padre asintió en lo más mínimo mirando su taza de té.

-¿Qué harás, Suzaku? ¿Planeas buscarlo?-

Eso había rondado por mi cabeza días y noches, haciéndome imposible pensar en otra cosa más que eso aún cuando la respuesta era más que obvia y otros ya la habían contestado por mí.

_Si, buscar a Lelouch era lo más obvio._

-No lo haré- contesté.

Nos quedamos en completo silencio por unos minutos, mi padre pensando en mis palabras y yo escuchando el doloroso eco en las paredes. _No buscaría a Lelouch, no esta vez._

-¿Por qué no, Suzaku?-

Junté ambas manos sobre mi regazo antes de continuar.

-Puede ser lo más obvio pero no lo primordial- contesté. Nos mirábamos a los ojos –En la guerra y en la vida, personas mueren o se pierden a diario. No por eso hay que perder la noción de lo que es _verdaderamente _importante y lo que es una pérdida de tiempo-

_Sonaba tan duro._

Mi padre asintió levemente ante mis palabras.

-Estás comenzando a ver con claridad, Suzaku. Comienzas a entender lo importante que hubiera sido el seguir resistiendo, _antes. _Evitar a toda costa que Britannia invadiera Japón, así fuese lo último que hubiésemos hecho-

Lo importante en ese momento no había sido ganar. _Sabíamos que no teníamos posibilidades de ganar contra los Knightmare Frame de Britannia. _Pero sí debíamos demostrarles que no nos rendiríamos. Que preferíamos ser exterminados a doblegarnos ante una voluntad errónea y sanguinaria. Que el pueblo de Japón no agacharía la cabeza ante nadie y que nunca seríamos conquistados aunque el país fuera tomado.

_Que nunca podrían doblegar a un japonés._

-Me disculpo por no entenderlo antes, padre- poco a poco me fui acercando al suelo. Solo cuando mi frente tocó la madera del piso me detuve, mis manos también estaban perfectamente alineadas con el suelo y así me quedé más de un par de minutos.

_No me levantaría hasta que él lo dijera. _No me importaba que pasaran horas. Necesitaba esto para continuar.

Contrario a horas, solo fueron unos minutos. Sentí la gran y pesada mano de mi padre sobre mi hombro, cuando levanté la cabeza él no tenía una sonrisa en su rostro pero podía ver entendimiento en su mirada.

-No puedo estar feliz de que te estés dando cuenta de la más pura verdad en el mundo, Suzaku- habló con total seriedad, la taza de té muy segura entre sus manos –Aprender a elegir entre lo obvio y lo primordial no es algo que una de cada diez personas entenderán. No es ni siquiera algo que una entre un millón de personas entendería, _para desgracia de todo el mundo. _Y no es algo malo-

-Las personas hacen bien al seguir su instinto y luchar por lo que más valoran _mientras puedan. _Hacer todo lo posible por proteger lo que se quiere- tomó un pequeño sorbo de té –Así mismo, cuando se llega al punto de tener que hacer uso de malos métodos para proteger algo bueno, ya son menos personas las que están dispuestas a correr ese riesgo-

_Ese punto lo entendía._

-Así que hay solo un puño de personas que están dispuestas a sacrificar lo que valoran por algo más grande lo cual valorar- _eso era… _-Un muy preciado objeto para nosotros, no se puede comparar con una montaña de valiosos beneficios para más personas que solo tú, un bien _común-_

_Como Nunnally._

-Tú has vivido esa decisión por segunda vez, Suzaku- continuó mi padre –No en carne propia, pero te enfrentaste mientras pudiste en la segunda fase de la verdad, no querías creer que para un _bien común _hay que hacer sacrificios que no se pueden comparar. Quizás no lo viviste desde tu propio punto de vista, pero _ese _príncipe de Britannia te enseñó el camino…-

-Lelouch sacrificó un mundo exclusivamente mejor para su hermana, _solo para su hermana, _para darle un mundo mejor a todas las personas- hablé. Sentía mi garganta seca y las palabras eran difíciles de pronunciar –Incluso había llegado a la conclusión de sacrificar a su hermana, _lo que más quería en el mundo y por lo cual había luchado, _para darle un mundo mejor a más personas que solo una-

-Esa es la Verdad Universal, Suzaku- aseguró mi padre con un profundo respiro –Incluso dar tu vida por lo que más has trabajado, _sin lograr ver los frutos_, pero porque era necesario… ¿Tú crees que Kami-sama le hubiese concedido a Lelouch un deseo así, si no hubiera hecho lo que se debía hacer? Y no lo digo porque busques una recompensa al final, pero porque _eso _se _debe _hacer-

Estaba comenzando a sentir el verdadero peso que esto conllevaba. Comenzaba a comprender entonces las palabras de Lelouch y el significado de Zero.

-Zero es igual a Verdad Universal- musité. _Zero es igual a sacrificios._

-Solo no te desvíes nunca del camino que decidas tomar, porque la Verdad Universal puede convertirse con el más mínimo error en el infierno en vez del paraíso. Si pierdes de vista el objetivo, nada habrá valido la pena-

Podía sentir ahora la carga que Lelouch llevó todos esos días después de planeado el Réquiem. _Yo no me sentía del todo bien. _Sentía náuseas al saber lo que podía pasar, lo que tendría que hacer, _lo que tendría que decir_ y las consecuencias de todo eso. Porque todo tenía que estar minuciosamente planeado, tener previstos posibles errores y sus soluciones.

_Tenía que pensar mucho a futuro. _

_-_Yo solo llegué a la segunda fase de la Verdad Universal, Suzaku- habló mi padre sacándome de mis pensamientos –Solo logré _hacer lo que fuese necesario por lo que yo quería proteger. _Más no veo o siento capaz de lograr la tercera fase, _no podría_, estoy seguro-

Podía ver su verdadero yo ahora.

-Lelouch Vi Britannia es un admirable ser que logró llevar a cabo toda la verdad y vivió para verlo. Fue un placer conocer a alguien que fue capaz de llegar tan lejos- continuó –Sin embargo, si planeas comenzar a seguir su camino, tendrás que asegurarte de lograrlo hasta el final. Porque estás negando el buscarlo por el bien de _todo un mundo, _y si al final no salvas al mundo, no solo habrás defraudado a un amigo, sino a _todo _el mundo-

-Tienes que decirle a su hermana que no lo buscarás, que no harás ni el más mínimo intento porque es más importante millones de personas que se podrían enfrentar al sufrimiento si One gana, a que su hermano solo sea un sacrificio en el camino, _no hay comparación. _No hay comparación aunque esa sola persona sea quien ya salvó al mundo completando el ciclo de la Verdad, a menos que…-

_¿A menos qué?_

Eso encendió una pequeña esperanza.

-Bien podrías hacer todo lo posible por rescatar a Lelouch, y esperar que él esté dispuesto a comenzar todo el ciclo de nuevo- lo miré a los ojos un poco confundido –Traer de vuelta a esa persona que ya logró liberar al mundo y que puede ser capaz de lograrlo de nuevo, pero no te aseguro que lo pueda hacer de nuevo-

-¿Por qué no?- tenía que preguntar. No era el momento de quedarme con dudas. Mi padre me miró de una manera muy extraña, casi indignado porque yo no supiera la respuesta.

-¿Cómo han sido estos últimos días para ti, Suzaku? ¿Un paseo en el parque?- me regañó, no pude evitar encogerme -¿Te es grato el tener que tomar tantas decisiones difíciles y pensar una y otra vez en todo eso? ¿Te has sentido bien? ¿Puedes dormir?-

_Parecía estar leyendo a través de mí._

-Es cansado, ¿Cierto?- suspiró, tomó un poco más de té antes de seguir –Estás cansado de esto, Suzaku. Tanto que te estás orillando a ti mismo a la única solución que es continuar hasta el final sin importar qué. Es más fácil vivir en dos partes, bueno y malo. Pero es cansado tener que pensar mucho más allá de eso, _la verdad Universal no es un jardín de rosas- _

_Lelouch estaba…_

-Él estaba y está exhausto- me afirmó.

_C.C. también lo había dicho, _no había comprendido entonces pero ahora todo parecía estar claro. _Lelouch no había querido comenzar el ciclo de nuevo, solo nos había estado defendiendo. _Incluso Todou-san me preguntó si Lelouch volvería a tomar su rol como Zero, yo había contestado de inmediato que sí. _No pensé a fondo las cosas._

_-¿No tuvieron ustedes dos ya suficiente de todo esto?- _había preguntado.

Oh no.

-Estás comprendiendo todo, Suzaku. Sé que puede ser muy duro, pero tenías que entender todos los sacrificios que conlleva- suspiró mi padre masajeándose el puente la nariz –Tienes que comprender todo lo que tienes que sacrificar antes de tomar cualquier decisión, porque los caminos ya no son fáciles, no en este punto al que hemos llegado. No si no te puedes permitir otra derrota ante One-

_¿Qué era más importante para mí? ¿Podía repetir lo que Lelouch había hecho? ¿Tenía la fuerza para hacerlo? _

¿Sería capaz de continuar solo? ¿Lograría que valiera la pena?

¿Por qué me hacía las mismas preguntas siempre?

Eso solo me decía que no estaba tan listo como creía. Que no sería fácil una vez que diera el primer paso y que no debía arriesgarme a hacerlo hasta que no tuviera pensado todo. _Aunque creía que era la única solución, _debía prepararme completamente para el reto.

-Arigato, padre-

Doblé mi cuerpo nuevamente para agradecer la información obtenida. De nuevo una mano se plantó en mi hombro y levanté la cabeza para ver la mirada compasiva de mi padre.

-Haz lo que creas mejor, hijo-

Si solo eso quedaba.

* * *

><p>No debía sorprenderme tanto que una vez que salí del templo, C.C. estaba esperando cruzada de brazos y con la espalda recargada en el tronco de un árbol. <em>No me sorprendió, de hecho. <em>Hacía una semana que Lelouch había desaparecido y cuando ella no estaba en su habitación, estaba tras mis pasos como una sombra. Podía entender su silenciosa presión por solucionar el problema.

_Aunque lo que tenía en mi mente, dudo que le gustara._

-Tienes la mirada de alguien que está decidido a hacer algo, pero que no sabe si vale la pena el método- apuntó ella una vez que estuve lo suficientemente cerca. Me detuve y C.C. lo tomó como que podía continuar –Recuerda que yo fui quien te propuso eso, así que no tienes nada que esconder de mí-

Levanté un poco más la vista, su rostro aunque inexpresivo como siempre, había cambiado. Solo para quienes la conocíamos lo suficiente era notable, solo yo podía verlo ahora.

Aunque nunca mostrara como en realidad se sentía, faltaba cierta luz en sus ojos que se había ido cuando se enteró de lo de Lelouch. _Era un cambio mínimo pero que demostraba lo mucho que había llegado a relacionarse con él. _Cuando perdió la memoria, jamás lo había dejado solo, a menos de que él la pusiera en aprietos con preguntas, pero ella nunca se negó a hacerle compañía y esa chispa había seguido presente en sus ojos.

_Ahora…_

Quizás más personas notaban la segunda señal de cuánto le hacía falta su presencia, pero solo yo había notado el drástico cambio de una noche a la mañana. El olor de pizza comenzaba a desaparecer de su habitación, comidas normales era todo lo que ella consumía ahora. A pesar de que la pizza era algo de lo que no se podría cansar de comer por el resto de su vida, la costumbre se había convertido en un hábito de ella en comerla _también _para molestar a Lelouch.

_Molestarlo, enfadarlo, desesperarlo y hacerlo reír._

No surtía el mismo efecto en las demás personas. Él parecía entenderla mejor que nadie.

_¿Y cómo le diría yo lo que tenía planeado?_ Sé que no sería fácil.

-C.C. yo…-

Ella negó levemente y levantó una mano para silenciarme.

-Tú debes hacer lo que te propusiste a hacer en un principio. _Sin considerar _opiniones de nadie, _sin pensar _en lo que pensaran de ti, _sin detenerte _a pesar de lo que pase- sonaba tan convencida, ¿Entendía a lo que renunciaría por seguir ese camino? –O quedarás como un completo idiota-

_Ella nunca disimulaba las cosas ¿Cierto?_

Pero significaba que ella también, ¿Estaba renunciando a Lelouch?

-No seas tonto, Kururugi Suzaku- regresé de mis pensamientos de nuevo con su voz. Me miró con una altanera sonrisa que había _sin duda alguna _habíaaprendido de Lelouch –Ese podrá ser tu camino, pero esta vez yo no lo seguiré- se giró y me dio la espalda por completo.

Estábamos parados en la cima de los escalones del Templo y una breve brisa comenzaba a hacerse presente. C.C. entrelazó sus manos por detrás pero siguió sin verme de frente. _¿Ella no seguiría mi camino, acaso no estaba de acuerdo?_

-Te deseo suerte en lo que decidas hacer, _Knight of Zero- _giró su cabeza sobre su hombro en un solo movimiento –Pero yo tengo que buscar al idiota de mi cómplice que tiene una promesa que cumplir-

_¿Promesa? ¿Morir con una sonrisa?_

-Pero C.C.- había algo que todavía no cuadraba. No podía ser que ella sola decidiera buscar a Lelouch, en cualquier lugar del mundo, sin el apoyo de nadie –Tú ya no eres inmortal-

Él dijo que cuando C.C. lo había salvado, gustosa se dio cuenta de que podía intercambiar su inmortalidad por una vida. _La de Lelouch. _Y que es algo de lo que había tratado de deshacerse por tanto tiempo, pero que al final sirvió de mucho. Habían decidido así permanecer en las sombras hasta que por causas naturales ya no pudieran continuar viviendo.

_Ella no podía arriesgarse tanto…_

Se giró por completo hacia mí y su sonrisa había desaparecido. Levantó su mano derecha y puso a mi vista su palma. _No había nada extraordinario ahí. _Pero en otro movimiento no esperado, con la mano izquierda hizo un corte largo y certero con una navaja que no tenía idea de dónde _diablos _había sacado. Alarmado intenté acercarme pero ella me detuvo.

Ambos admiramos como la sangre escurría con gran facilidad y rapidez entre sus dedos y hasta el suelo. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando había una enorme mancha carmín en la tierra. _¿Qué intentaba demostrar?_

Las gotas dejaron de caer cuando menos lo pensé. Al levantar la vista, me encontré con su palma blanca y tersa sin ningún rasguño o marca de que la herida hubiese sido hecha.

-Al parecer Lelouch no solo logró traer muertos a la vida- comentó algo sombría. _No parecía del todo feliz. _–Mi inmortalidad regresó-

No quería saber cómo se había dado cuenta.

-Por lo que me enteré, es temporal- agregó después de unos minutos. _¿Inmortalidad temporal? ¿Qué clase de inmortalidad era esa? _–Como sea, pienso darle un buen uso mientras esté aquí. Y no, no sé cuándo se irá o los motivos- leyó lo que estaba a punto de preguntar pero eso solo lo hacía más preocupante.

¿Y si era herida sin saber que no volvería a abrir los ojos? _¿Si moría en cualquier lugar?_

-El camino…- comenzó a limpiar su mano –Que estás a punto de tomar, requiere que te deshagas de esos sentimientos, Kururugi Suzaku- me advirtió –Así que no dudes-

Comenzó a caminar escaleras abajo y yo la seguí unos segundos después. Iba a preguntar cuándo se iría, pero al ver el Lancelot Frontier a los pies del templo, mi duda desapareció.

-Deja de preocuparte, el _Ghost _ya está instalado en el Frontier y lo sé usar- _no me quedaba la menor duda. _–Dedícate a lo que necesites-

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que me dirigió. Yo me quedé a la mitad de las escaleras cuando el gran Knightmare rosa comenzó a elevarse y luego desapareció debido al camuflaje del _CAMALEON. _

Suspiré una vez más.

Si ella lograba su cometido, no tendría de qué preocuparme.

* * *

><p>El regreso a la base, sin embargo, era otra fase por enfrentar. Una vez que el Lancelot Albion aterrizó en el hangar, los mecánicos rápido se acercaban para recargar la batería, revisar por anomalías y dejarlo de nuevo en perfecto estado en caso de que se necesitara. <em>Lo cual podía ser en cualquier momento. <em>Yo no me detuve por más tiempo del necesario, aunque tampoco pasé por alto a los hombres que me dirigían leves asentimientos de cabeza a manera de saludo.

_Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza._

Aún así tenía que hablarlas con las personas indicadas. Sabía que Todou-sensei estaría esperando mis palabras sobre lo que había pasado en la visita con mi padre y si había llegado a una resolución conmigo mismo.

_Todavía no estaba del todo seguro, _pero sabía que si la situación me orillaba un poco más, entonces aceptaría todo y hasta el final. No importaba que el mundo no supiera que todo era por el bien común al final, no importaría lo que tuviese que hacer para llegar a esa solución.

Cuando entré al centro de mandos, mis sospechas estaban confirmadas. Al abrirse ambas puertas automáticas, las miradas de los presentes volaron hacia mí sin demora. Todou-sensei había estado recargado en un mapa sobre la mesa pero se enderezó con mi llegada, la princesa Cornelia guardó silencio interrumpiéndose a mitad de lo que decía y Xingke –_que había llegado esta mañana- _solo endureció un poco más su mirada.

_Todos ellos querían una respuesta. _

Incluso pude notar a Euphy siendo parte de esta reunión como una observadora. _Sabía que ella quería encontrar tanto a Lelouch como sus hermanas._

_-_Kururugi- comenzó Cornelia después de unos segundos de silencio –Espero que tú sepas por qué el Lancelot Frontier despegó hace unas horas _sin permiso _alguno y la piloto no responde a las comunicaciones por radio- se cruzó de brazos como si estuviera tratando un asunto de máxima seguridad.

La orden de los Caballeros Negros representada en este momento por Todou-san y Xingke parecían más que acostumbrados a este tipo de desapariciones y misiones individuales de C.C. _, al menos mientras Lelouch fue Zero_, pero Cornelia estaba acostumbrada a que todos sus hombres siempre dieran un gran informe de lo que hicieron, hacían y harían, teniendo así controladas a las tropas.

_Dudo que C.C. se hubiese detenido también a explicarle a alguien. _Pero la más preocupada en sí era Cornelia, la situación la tenía al máximo desde hace varios días y cualquier cosa sospechosa o que pudiera darle una pista no era pasada por alto. Sin contar que yo era el principal ser del cual exigía respuestas pues toda la culpa de la desaparición de Lelouch, en su opinión, caía en mí. Ganándome cierto rencor _visible _entre más pasaban los días.

-Yo no le di permiso alguno, pero supongo que no es del todo necesaria para cualquier táctica a implementar- respondí. La mirada de sorpresa en Euphy por tal respuesta no se hizo esperar –Se puso una auto-aventura, y se si se llevó el Lancelot Frontier dudo que regrese pronto- _no podía explicarles su motivo de ida. No aún, no si podía evitarlo._

-Estás siendo arrogante, _Kururugi- _siseó Cornelia con visible enfado por la respuesta –Si estás ocultando algo, más vale que lo digas-

El ambiente antes de llegar estaba lo suficientemente tenso y esto apenas empezaba. Debía mantener mi decisión en los primeros pasos, debía probar el terrero.

-¿O tal vez es tu especialidad el _perder_ a las personas bajo _tú _responsabilidad?- ella estaba cruzando su punto máximo.

-¡Onee-sama!- Euphy se levantó de su lugar enojada por el comentario de su hermana.

_Así se sentía. _Cargar con toda la culpa.

-¡Onee-sama! ¡No fue culpa de Suzaku, Lelouch…!-

-No discutiré esto contigo, Euphy- interrumpió la princesa tratando de recuperar un poco de tranquilidad. -¿Quedó claro?-

_Yo no me detendría. _Esta era la segunda fase de la Verdad Universal y había que ponerla en prueba.

-Tenemos una semana sin hacer _nada_ de provecho- comencé –Necesitamos defensas organizadas en cada uno de los países miembros de la F.U.N. y contar cuántas tropas se tienen aquí. Hay que mover nuestras tropas y comenzar a construir una verdadera defensa a base de tácticas- enumeré para todos, pero cuando terminé, la expresión en el rostro de la Princesa Cornelia era indescriptible.

La decepción total en el rostro de Euphy era el remate.

Todou-san y Li Xingke parpadearon perplejos por unos segundos y sus miradas se posaron de mí a las princesas.

-_¿Qué acabas de decir, __**Kururugi**__?- _Cornelia comenzó a acercarse y me obligué a mantenerme firme ante lo que había dicho. Dar explicaciones a todo el mundo y esperar que aceptaran mi postura no estaba dentro del juego. Solo al final, cuando todo saliera bien, entenderían. Pero ahora no era el momento para retroceder. _-_¿Rescatar a mi hermano, no es…?-

-Primordial- completé. Podía sentir la fachada del Knight of Zero salir a la superficie. –Estamos retrasando la defensa del mundo entero contra máquinas nunca antes vistas por una sola persona-

_¡Slap!_

No lo vi venir.

La habitación había caído en un silencio muerto solo interrumpido por la respiración entre cortada de Euphy. Su mano todavía seguía en el aire donde antes había estado mi mejilla, cuando me giré a verla de frente, pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en su rostro antes de comenzar a caer en cascada por ambos. Sus mejillas estaban rojas cuando llegó a ella la realización de lo que había hecho, pero no parecía arrepentida en ningún sentido.

-Te odio- musitó Euphy con gran enojo que jamás había visto en ella hasta el día de hoy. Después de eso salió corriendo del Centro de Mandos seguida por Cornelia en un estado similar.

Ella sin embargo no dijo nada, su mirada bastaba para toda la vida.

Al salir las dos Princesas de Britania, Todou-sensei solo bajó un poco la cabeza con un suspiro. Xingke mientras tanto evaluaba lo difícil de la situación y parecía llegar a la misma conclusión que yo.

_¿Qué era primordial?_

-Hagamos las defensas- propuse.

_Esto no era nada fácil._

* * *

><p>Varias horas después, la noticia de que el Avalon II de Britannia iba a despegar me tomó por sorpresa. Se dijo que regresaría a Britannia, que adentro iba la realeza de Britannia y que el Mordred y Tristan lo escoltarían hasta allá. Aunque el Tristán fuese el único que iba a regresar. Me encontré corriendo en los pasillos de la base, las palabras <em>realeza de Britannia <em>resonaban en mi cabeza. No tenía la menor duda de que Cornelia y Euphy ya le habían contado a Nunnally la situación, pero quería hacerlo personalmente.

Ahora, irse sin dejarme decir palabra alguna…

Cuando llegué al hangar, el Avalon despegaba con los dos ex–Knight of Round esperando en el cielo. _No tuve ni la más mínima oportunidad de hacer nada al respecto. _No podíamos retener a tan altos mandos de Britannia en Japón, puesto que sabía que crearía conflictos dentro de la F.U.N. y empezaríamos una guerra interna en lugar de concentrarnos en la más importante.

_Aún cuando no creía que en Pendragón hubiera la suficiente seguridad._

Demonios.

-¿Suzaku-san?-

Casi salté ante la mención de mi nombre por la voz menos esperada. Con solo girarme, me topé con la dura mirada de Nunnally. _¿Ella no iba en el Avalon?_

-¿Podemos hablar?-

_El Avalon II ya había desaparecido en el cielo._

Caminamos en completo silencio hasta el lugar que Nunnally, la Tianzi y Kaguya tomaron como oficina personal para hacer todo tipo de movimientos. Por el momento se encontraba vacío, pero ahora que tenía frente a mí a la Emperatriz de Britannia, no podía evitar sentir que quizás hubiese sido lo mejor que se fuera con sus hermanas.

_La pregunta era por qué._

Guardamos silencio por unos minutos. Ella se sentó detrás del escritorio y pensé en quedarme de pie al principio, pero sentía que había sido demasiado por un día para negarme esto. _Lo que faltaba no era lo más fácil, en sí._

-Cornelia Onee-sama estaba enojada- comenzó ella entrelazando ambas manos sobre el escritorio. Yo cuidé que las mías no se acercaran a las suyas por ningún motivo –Euphy Onee-sama iba llorando-

_Lastimar a Euphy de esa manera no era algo que hubiese planeado. _Que estuviera ahí cuando tuve que decir esas palabras solo había sido una coincidencia y pequeño desvío en los cálculos.

-Ellas te dijeron el motivo, ¿Nunnally?- era más una afirmación que una pregunta. Sentía que si ella se había quedado aquí era por un motivo personal. Asintió levemente después de unos segundos y no pude evitar notar la tristeza que se plantó en sus ojos.

_Me sentía terrible._

-Ellas dijeron que tú no tratarías de encontrar a Onii-sama ¿Es cierto, Suzaku-san?-

-Hai- ella lo sabía incluso sin preguntarme, pero tenía que estar segura. Cuando recibió la respuesta, la sombra en sus ojos se endureció un poco más.

-Porque no es una prioridad ¿Cierto?- continuó –Porque es más importante el mundo que la vida de una sola persona-

Su voz tan cálida y dulce se había convertido en algo amargo y difícil de describir, sin embargo no podía escuchar todavía el enojo que había caracterizado las palabras de las otras dos princesas.

-Es el orden de las cosas- asentí. Ella imitó mi acción con una leve sonrisa.

_¿Por qué sonreiría? ¿Esto no era difícil? ¿No era yo el que estaba mal?_

-Onii-sama hizo lo mismo, Suzaku-san – respondió a mis preguntas levantando la cabeza y mirándome directamente a los ojos, la leve sonrisa todavía seguía presente –Hizo lo que era necesario, _a pesar de todo_ y lo que la gente pensara, para un mundo mejor. No pasé varios meses tratando de hacerle ver eso a las personas sin saberlo yo- me aseguró.

_Nunnally…_

-Y parece ser la única alternativa ahora-

Ambos caímos en silencio, yo no sabía que ella había llegado _tan _lejos en la comprensión de esta verdad como para saber reconocerla cuando se empezaba a presentar. Pero yo le había prometido hace una semana el traer de vuelta a su hermano, pero después de siete días de pensamiento y planes, decirle que siempre ya no lo haría era un cambio muy drástico.

_Duro, _me ira imposible verla por mucho tiempo a la cara. Me sería imposible negarle a su hermano directamente, más cuando lo acaba de recuperar.

_Este odio puro no lo sentía desde hacía tanto tiempo. _Creo que la última vez fue cuando asesiné a mi propio padre, y esto podía compararse como una puñalada al corazón de Nunnally y una daga en la espalda de Lelouch.

_A ambos hermanos los heriría._

Porque era lo que se tenía que hacer por el bien de más personas.

La fuerza de voluntad que se necesitaba para llevar a cabo esta fase era increíble. _No lo creería posible de hacer si Lelouch no lo hubiera logrado ya. _Pero me ponía a pensar que quien negaba todo lo que amaba, no tenía un corazón. Cuando en más de una ocasión había visto el lado bueno y amable de Lelouch, que se me hacía casi imposible pensar que ambos estaban dentro de una misma persona.

_Debió de haberle dolido, más de lo que me dolería a mí._

Yo no supe del amor y la amistad hasta que los conocí a ambos, pero entonces él ya había sido traicionado y lastimado por las personas que _supuestamente _lo querían. _Él ya estaba un paso adelante. _

Yo apenas quería comenzar a proteger lo bueno, _con un verdadero motivo_, cuando me veía obligado a olvidarlo todo por el bien de los demás.

_Era injusto si lo ponía de esa forma. _Pero alguien debía hacerlo.

Morir al final de todo, ya no sonaba como algo trágico. Yo quería morir en este mismo instante, y el Réquiem ya no sonaba como una salida fácil a todos los pecados de una vida, pero sí un descanso merecido.

_Seguía preguntándome a mí mismo si tenía la fuerza necesaria…_

-Suzaku-san- una cálida mano se posó sobre las mías, luego otra. Levanté la vista para ver a Nunnally y aunque lágrimas ya corrían de sus mejillas, sonreía. –Suzaku-san, gracias por estar haciendo todo esto- continuó –Gracias por estar tratando sin importar qué, gracias-

_¿Gracias por dejar a Lelouch abandonado?_

-Quizás…- ella ya no podía contener sus sollozos –Quizás al principio… no lo entendía- trató de alejar las lágrimas con la manga de su vestido –Quizás y-yo le dije m-muchas cosas feas a O-Onii-sama cuando él usó e-el geass en mí. Pero lo entiendo- ya las dejaba correr libremente y apretaba fuertemente mi mano entre las suyas, la sentía temblar –Que t…te apoye hasta d-donde pueda n-no significa q-que yo, dejaré d-de buscarlo-

_Como C.C._

-Solo pido unos días antes de no poder hacer ya nada para buscarlo- finalizó.

_Quizás rompía mi propia promesa y no podía mantenerme tan fuerte como Lelouch ante las lágrimas de su hermana –no porque él no la quería- pero porque su fuerza era lo más grande que había conocido. _

Me encontré rodeando el escritorio y abrazando a Nunnally en un intento de confortarla por ser tan fuerte frente a una situación que también me estaba costando trabajo. _Solo eso necesitaba._

-El plan empezará en tres semanas más- musité. _Estaba decidido. _–Tienes hasta entonces-

_En tres semanas no habría vuelta atrás._

_Por Lelouch._

* * *

><p><strong>En mi opinión, un capítulo lindo por la forma en que las personas han encontrado su posición en este juego. Si bien no vimos al pobre de Lelouch, sabemos la postura de los demás n.n y disfruté escribiéndolo, ya que siento que se han explicado incluso algunas cosas de R1 y R2 que quizás no habían quedado tan claras.<strong>

**3 Gembu Kururugi es un héroe!**

**El próximo capítulo será de revelaciones, pero del otro lado de la moneda. Sep, esto está escazos... ¿4 capis o 3 más del final? jajaja no recuerdo, pero... n.n ohh dios, esto es lindo.**

**Julian Rodolfo: hahaha ya verás, ya verás, no estás TAN lejos del asunto, te sorprenderás cuando lleguemos a eso.**

**caicaivilu13: espero que sobrevivas hata el final de la mitad n.n" digamos que los últimos tres capítulos.. cofffwowcofff no escatimé en momentos tensos, cardiacos y todo lo lindo de la literatura.**

**anfernarusaku: jajaja MAO! wii, me encanta la persona malvada de mao, y al mismo tiempo me da miedo. Te aseguro que su aparición no será de un solo capítulo :D**

**neverdie: haha ya he leído ese manga y sinceramente se me hace menos realista respecto a la historia de Code Geass, aunque no creas que dejaré a Zero como un simple líder (o eso planeo...) solo que habrá nuevas formas de hacerlo resaltar. PRONTO! n.n**

**Carito357: hehe...¿Chantaje? ¿YO? Me declaro inocente aunque ...**

**No estaría mal dejar un review estando tan cerca del fin de la primera mitad n.n ¿No creen?**

**any :3**

**.||.**

**.||.**

**v**


	20. Stage 20

**Advertencia: Capítulo malvado n.n**

**Capítulo 20: Verdad Universal – Australische**

**Lawrence P.O.V.**

Con el paso de los días me vi preguntándome a mí mismo qué era lo que realmente importaba en este mundo. ¿Qué era lo suficientemente valioso para luchar por ello? Quería que alguien o algo me respondiera esa duda y así yo podía jurar mi existencia a eso que es _digno _de proteger.

Creo que ahora ya no lo sabía. _Eso creaba un gran conflicto._

Sentado en el escritorio de mi oficina me encontraba haciendo _todo _menos lo que realmente debía hacer. Tenía muchos papeles y órdenes por firmar. _Yo era el representante de este país, _de cierta forma. Australische era un lugar que se mantenía por cuenta propia y que gozaba de la vasta naturaleza que nos rodeaba todos los días y en cualquier lugar.

No éramos tampoco un país tan poblado como para no poner orden entre nosotros mismos, así que no había un sistema político más allá de la persona que cada pueblo o ciudad deseaba nombrar. En un pasado eso bastaba, _era suficiente para nosotros. _Pero en estos últimos años el sistema había dado un drástico giro, como el que todos los representantes de cada zona, tuviesen que responder ante un solo líder.

_One._

La sensación de Australische, no muy bien aceptada en sí.

Él al principio había dicho que el país saldría del hoyo en que estaba estancado. Que cobraría venganza por la cantidad de maltrato al que fueron sometidos todos los habitantes y las imposiciones de Britannia sobre la gran isla. Todo de un solo golpe y sin titubear. _Fueron difíciles años que pasamos para llegar a este punto. _Pero aunque sería devastador reconocer que _alguien _había logrado primero esa venganza, quizás sería el camino más sencillo de hacer las cosas ahora.

_El mundo ya estaba en paz cuando decidimos lanzar el ataque._

¿No éramos nosotros los odiados?

Britannia en sí, no había desaparecido del mapa gracias a Zero, pero él se había encargado de que no quedara nada de la vieja Britannia que oprimía al mundo entero por igual. La realeza de Britannia también había sido disminuida considerablemente a un puñado de personas. La emperatriz hacía un muy buen trabajo manteniendo la paz de un país que fue odiado a los extremos, con el resto del mundo.

_Todo parecía perfecto._

Así que, ¿Qué estábamos haciendo nosotros?

¿No nos habíamos desviado ya del camino?

Una sombra silenciosa captó los márgenes de mi visión.

-¿Saliste de nuevo?- pregunté. _¿Cómo es que se estaba dando esta relación? _El príncipe de Britannia se detuvo en su lugar más no me miró a los ojos.

-A tomar algo de aire- respondió controladamente segundos después.

_Algo de aire. _La idea era tonta cuando esta _absurdamente _grande mansión tenía grandes jardines al descubierto, perfectos para _tomar algo de aire. _Era más que eso, podía apostarlo. Solo tenía una semana aquí y su estancia se estaba convirtiendo en algo más diferente a la de un prisionero. Yo lo había notado y no hacía nada por detenerlo, él lo sabía y aún así no sacaba ventaja alguna de la situación.

Es como si tratase de probarse algo a sí mismo, como si yo también quisiera probarme algo a mí mismo.

Pero sabiendo que él no recordaba nada de su pasado, tenía ciertos conflictos cada vez que observaba su manera de actuar o cómo pensaba ante distintas situaciones. En más de una ocasión me había preguntado qué es lo que realmente lo había llevado a hacer todo aquél gran movimiento, cuál había sido su motivo, por qué de esa forma.

Porque nadie haría algo como tomar el mundo sin una gran razón en mente. Morir de manera planeada tampoco, _cargar con la culpa en dicha muerte. _Ahora podía darme cuenta quizás de lo que había detrás de toda esa gran fachada, y era un joven de ojos violáceos que podían suavizarse o endurecerse hasta los límites.

Tenía una personalidad complicada pero malicia no era uno de los rasgos en ella. Quizás era muy listo y su forma de pensar difería de la mayoría de la gente, pero al menos podía comprenderla. _No era una mala idea. _No era un mal muchacho, tampoco interesado en su persona lo suficiente para recordarse a sí mismo que estaba en una isla donde todos los habitantes le tenían cierto odio.

_Por un crimen que no cometió._

Me levanté detrás del escritorio con un suspiro cansado. _De nuevo había pasado. _Me estaba interesando en el bienestar de alguien a quien no conocía pero que parecía necesitar ayuda. La última vez que lo hice nos trajo a esto.

¿Qué pasaría ahora?

-Muéstrame tu mano- dije seriamente. El príncipe de Britannia no se movió pero enarcó una ceja a manera de pregunta. _¿Por qué mostrarme su mano? _Pero él la escondía lo mejor que podía en el costado más alejado de mí. Además que su brazo estaba casi inmóvil desde que lo vi llegar y esto había pasado en los últimos tres días.

Casi podía interpretarlo como castigo. _Si él no recordaba nada, no tenía mucho sentido._

Extendí mi mano en una última oportunidad de que él obedeciera. _Como tratar con un niño pequeño. _Aunque me repetía a mi mismo que este acto de compasión era porque Richard no quería que muriera, que estuviera bien y vivo para sus planes. Eso me repetía cada vez que me enfrentaba a estas situaciones, _al principio._

Cedió mucho antes de lo que pensé, pero no estaba tan feliz de la imagen que me recibió.

-¿Cómo pasó esto?- extendí mejor los dedos de su mano que por reflejo trataban de cerrarse sobre la herida. Una enorme incisión diagonal atravesaba la palma de su mano de derecha a izquierda. No era superficial y su profundidad era algo de cuidado mayor, la sangre que escurría por su mano había manchado ya el puño de su camisa.

_¿Cómo diablos se había hecho esto? _

Corrección, ¿Cómo se lo habían hecho?

-Un accidente- musitó mirando en cualquier dirección menos a su mano. Estiré el brazo para alcanzar una servilleta de tela que se encontraba sobre la mesita y la apreté un poco sobre la herida. Él no se movió en lo absoluto, pero su rostro claramente demostró inconformidad.

-Quédate quieto-

Esta no es la primera vez que heridas aparecían en su cuerpo después de regresar de sus paseos por el pueblo. Quizás podía entender el no querer estar todo el día dentro de esta mansión, _pero afuera no era seguro para él. _Y contando con que él era un prisionero, las cosas se hacían más difíciles. No podía decir mucho a su defensa, el pueblo no descansaría hasta obtener lo que quería, _él no dejaría de salir._

Solo quedaba esto.

¿Por qué le daba tanta libertad? Era mi duda personal.

-Es como caminar a la cueva del lobo- le dije mientras lo empujaba por la espalda a donde iba. _Necesitaba un par de vendas y algo de alcohol. _–Una actividad masoquista la que tú practicas- continué.

-No sé ni siquiera por qué lo hacen- regresó él algo molesto por estarlo reprendiendo de esa manera. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

-¿Entonces por qué continuas saliendo si ya sabes lo que harán?- era algo lógico. Era instinto de supervivencia.

Detuve mis pasos ante su silencio, parecía estar pensando profundamente en la respuesta y por unos segundos pensé que quizás sí recordaba todo. Que estaba asumiendo un castigo salvaje en mi opinión, pero que era un intento de expiar algunos de sus actos.

Negó con la cabeza levemente –No tengo la menor idea, pero eso parece tenerlos felices-

_¿Por qué dejarías que te maltraten? ¿La felicidad de quién era más importante?_

-Eres un príncipe muy raro, Vi Britannia- musité.

Y solo era la primera semana.

* * *

><p>Nunca había visto el tiempo correr de una manera tan lenta como ahora pasaba frente a mis ojos. Creí que era coincidencia o que solo era estar en el país por tanto tiempo después de varias semanas de viaje, pero la verdad apuntaba a que se debía a la compañía que tenía esta vez. Su interesante manera de ser y resolver las cosas.<p>

_Los diferentes ojos con los que lo estaba viendo._

¿No se habían equivocado de persona? Ése joven respondía al nombre de Lelouch Vi Britannia, era idéntico al Emperador 99th de Britannia y su enorme laguna mental concordaba con lo que Richard había hecho.

Pero no parecía esa persona que había unido al mundo bajo su control en un dictamen forzado. No había rastros de sus expresiones de la televisión, quizás solo esa fría máscara de seriedad, pero todo fuera de eso parecía diferente y el Emperador Demonio se convertía en un mito. Más de una vez habíamos tenido un par de charlas interesantes. Su forma de pensar era muy elaborada, _le causaría muchos problema a Richard de enfrentarse de nuevo, _pero era grandiosa la manera en que todo parecía tener salida al final.

-No metas los pies en el agua- advertí.

Al final, la única forma en que podía estar tranquilo respecto a su paradero era acompañándolo. Así, nadie del pueblo se acercaba con intenciones de hacerle daño si me veían cerca. Aún cuando después de las primeras dos semanas, habían perdido por completo el interés en él. Solo lo veían pasar y no tenía mucha importancia su presencia, sin embargo yo me negué a descartar peligro.

_El mundo ya había tenido suficiente sufrimiento en años anteriores. _

¿Por qué no podía evitar que otro ser sufriera? Cuando estaba en mí el poder de evitarlo. _O eso quería creer._

Quería sentir que había protegido algo después de tantos años. Que había ganado el estar viviendo en lujos que no creía merecer, cuando el puerto de Harbort tenía hambre y necesidades. Cuando no habíamos logrado nada más que el pasado borrado de un príncipe.

Lo observé caminar por el límite entre la arena y las olas unos metros delante de mí. _¿Qué habíamos ganado con eso?_

Podía ver una enorme cantidad de preguntas en sus ojos que buscaban día y noche respuestas, aún así nunca me preguntó a mi nada. Ni por qué estaba aquí, por qué el pueblo lo odiaba, qué había hecho para ser apartado de su hogar.

_Richard era tan diferente._

Siempre quería las respuestas a todo y esas mismas preguntas me las hizo.

¿Por qué lo habían separado de su madre? ¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿Por qué terminar en Australische?

Ninguna de esas preguntas me vi capaz de contestarle, así que él comenzó a fabricar sus propias respuestas. Aunque yo también me preguntaba por qué un simple niño campesino había sido traído aquí, lo había olvidado con el paso del tiempo. Se adaptó lo mejor que pudo a la situación y ahora buscaba la _libertad _de esta isla.

El príncipe de Britannia también se adaptó y bajó su cabeza, mas su desconfianza y metas iniciales las podía ver en sus ojos.

_Quería regresar a Japón._

La oportunidad no se le había presentado y mientras tanto sobrevivía con lo que podía.

_Richard era muy dependiente en algunas cosas._

El príncipe analizaba todo lo que hacía una y otra vez, tomando la mejor decisión posible.

_Richard se dejaba llevar en veces por impulsos._

El príncipe mantenía la boca cerrada ante muchas cosas.

_Richard siempre expresaba lo que sentía._

Ahora me encontraba comparándolos de esta manera. De lo contrarios que podían ser y de lo interesantes que sin embargo resultaban. Podía ser, sin embargo, que me encontraba más interesado por el príncipe de Britannia ya que sus acciones seguían un inconsciente deseo del bien ajeno aún cuando pareciera todo lo contrario.

Su reinado como Emperador lo había demostrado.

Esa, era una característica noble y envidiable para cualquiera. La fortaleza que lo mantenía firme ante cualquier situación, el lograr el primer objetivo que se proponía aún cuando otros factores intervinieran.

¿Richard no se estaba desviando?

* * *

><p>Tenía mucho papeleo por hacer. La situación en Tasmania no era del todo buena, los fondos del pueblo que estaban siendo desviados al mantenimiento de los Hybrid Knightmare, aunque fuese una perfecta idea para cubrir nuestras huellas, no estaba resultando beneficioso para la Isla que deseábamos vengar. <em>Sufrían demasiado, era como una muerte lenta.<em>

-Si yo estoy prisionero aquí por motivos de venganza, no están haciendo un gran trabajo- levanté la vista de la montaña de papeles para enfocarme en el príncipe frente a la ventana.

Él observaba con seriedad la imagen del puerto agonizante. _Como si fuese su culpa._

Extraño individuo.

-Es necesario- me atreví a decir, eso me repetía todas las mañanas para tratar de superar otro día.

El joven príncipe se giró y caminó hasta sentarse en la silla frente a mi escritorio, parecía molesto.

-¿En realidad lo es?- enarcó una ceja en mi dirección, _¿Cómo contestar? _–Si un pueblo muere por una venganza que se está logrando, entonces quizás si es necesario…- comenzó –Si es una venganza con fundamentos, entonces no se puede evitar los sacrificios tampoco-

_Venganza con fundamentos._

_¿Cuál era nuestro motivo?_

-Si no, esto solo es una masacre sin sentido-

¿Por qué sentía como si él estuviese en lo cierto? _¿Éramos…?_

-Vaya, Vi Britannia. ¿Acabo de escucharte decir cómo dirigir a mi pueblo?-

Levanté mi cabeza tan rápido como la primera palabra se hizo presente. Evité apenas abrir los ojos en sorpresa para que esto no se hiciera más sospechoso de lo que ya era. _Sabía que esta no era la idea de Richard sobre custodiar a un prisionero. _De reojo vi como el príncipe no se movió o se vio afectado por la llegada de él, más sin embargo tampoco se dignó a una contestación.

-Interesante manera de mantenerlo vigilado, Lawrence- Richard se acercó con una mirada escéptica y puso una mano en el hombro del príncipe.

Me levanté del escritorio interesado en lo siguiente que haría. Temía qué tanto se había deteriorado la humanidad del niño que crié.

-¿No merezco ni siquiera una mirada, _your highness_?- incluso su tono se había vuelto frío. –Bueno, hay alguien que quiere verte. Puedes pasar, _Mao_-

Sentí mis manos helarse.

_Esto no se sentía correcto._

* * *

><p>Él fue alejado de mi supervisión aquél día. No pude poner mucha protesta respecto al asunto porque no era mi lugar. <em>Él era un prisionero, <em>debía recordarlo. Pero los días que él pasó bajo mi vigilancia, me había hecho pensar mucho en lo que estaba haciendo y por qué lo hacía. El que Richard se lo llevara, solo hizo que me retrasara en la búsqueda del motivo que necesitaba para seguir luchando.

Con el príncipe, todos los días aprendía algo nuevo que me llevaba más cerca de encontrar mi propia respuesta.

_Ahora, _sentía todo incompleto de una forma que nunca creía posible.

-Te miras un poco distraído, Lawrence- un par de ojos azules me miraron con curiosidad dando por terminado lo que leía -¿Dejarte tanto tiempo con el Britannian te hizo pensar en algo?- cerró el libro y lo puso en la mesa frente a él.

_¿Cómo podía contestarle esa pregunta?_

Yo le di todo lo que pude, lo ayudé incluso a formar lo que era este ejército de máquinas únicas en su clase, yo lo apoyé en todos sus planes y lo aconsejé en otros tantos.

_Yo había formado este ser. _Yo le dí la oportunidad de tener un futuro diferente.

Sin embargo ahora me preguntaba si hacía lo correcto siguiéndolo en puntos que ya no me gustaban tanto, o apoyando acciones que no traían ningún bien para nadie.

Me sentía responsable de todo lo que Richard hizo, hace y haría por lo cual me quedaba aquí hasta asegurarme de ver un final. _Pero eso no me tranquilizaba. _Me asustaba lo que podía ver en ese final y darme cuenta que en el camino hicimos demasiadas cosas que no podían ser perdonadas. Solo por una lealtad y responsabilidad que yo mismo me impuse.

-Solo estaba pensando en qué hiciste con él- le contesté después de unos segundos. La sonrisa de satisfacción que se formó en su rostro no me gustó en lo absoluto. Solo con saber que aquél hombre llamado _Mao _se lo había llevado, me hacía pensar en los peores escenarios.

Aquella vez que lo vi por primera vez y que trató de hacerle daño al príncipe jamás la olvidaría. Los ojos llenos de deseo por hacerlo sufrir eran tan fuertes que dudaba que tuviera algo de autocontrol y que se detuviera antes de matarlo.

_¿Qué había pasado con él?_

-Vi Britannia está vivo- desperté de mis pensamientos con la voz de Richard, me miraba seriamente y con algo de sospecha en sus ojos –Lo verás por ti mismo una vez que lleguemos a Port Moresby-

_El lugar donde empezó todo._

Me permití relajarme solo un poco más en mi asiento. Las cosas ya se habían salido por completo de mi control, ahora ya era un soldado más siguiendo órdenes sin opinar o ser consultado respecto a cada batalla.

_No me gustaba._

Pronto llegamos al puerto donde yo había nacido. _Las cosas habían cambiado tanto en mi ausencia. _Se conservaba la esencia de una ciudad no tocada por la tecnología, pero al bajar de la nave insignia, podía ver grandes dispositivos mecánicos en los bordes de la ciudad, apuntando al mar. _Ni idea de qué eran. _Grandes camiones cargando piezas de metal que recién desembarcaban del gran buque venido de Rusia.

_El nuevo pedido había llegado ya._

Los habitantes de Moresby salieron a observar con curiosidad el aterrizaje de la nave. Divisé varios rostros familiares entre la multitud, pero nadie parecía contento por la actual situación. Sus ojos, aún cuando los observaba a distancia, reflejaban miedo y sufrimiento. _Justo como aquella vez que los buques de Britannia arribaron por primera vez. _

_¿Nuestro papel era ahora el de la Britannia de aquél día?_

No se suponía que las cosas fuesen así.

Richard comenzó a ordenar una gran cantidad de cosas cuando miembros del equipo mecánico se hicieron presentes. Tomé eso como una oportunidad para ponerme al tanto de la situación en Moresby con una fuente confiable.

Abrirme paso entre la multitud no fue tan difícil, encontrarme cara a cara con un rostro familiar era lo que necesitaba.

-Sr. Lawrence- me saludó la mujer mayor con una leve reverencia. _¿De dónde había salido tanta formalidad?_

-¿Por qué tan seria, Sra. Filiphs? Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo- traté de sonreír incluso cuando no me sentía con ganas de hacerlo. -¿Cómo han estado las cosas?- pregunté, esperaba que bien -¿Cómo está su hijo, mejoró con el tratamiento?-

Con el avance que se había tenido en esta generación de Knightmare, habíamos conseguido un tratamiento más refinado en muchas enfermedades que se padecían en el mundo. _No curas, esto no era un milagro. _Pero sí teníamos al menos una mejora y mejor esperanza para los enfermos de esta ciudad y el país. Si algo bueno había salido de nuestras acciones hasta ahora, era esto.

La sombra que cruzó las facciones de la mujer mayor congeló todo mi alrededor. El resentimiento que empezó a hacerse visible en sus ojos comenzó a taladrar mi conciencia sin saber por qué.

-Ellos cancelaron las atenciones especializadas poco después de que usted se fue, Lawrence- un tono sombrío se apoderó de su voz. Sentí eso como una daga de traición enterrada en mi espalda. _¿Cancelar eso? ¿Con el permiso de __**quién**__? _

¿Por qué se había hecho y quién lo había autorizado? ¿No había suficientes fondos ya? Era algo básico y humano que se podía hacer por la isla a la que defendíamos y sin embargo no les brindábamos todo el apoyo necesario. ¡¿Qué era esto?

-Mi hijo murió hace diez días-

Las seis palabras taladraron mi interior sin piedad. Sentí cómo todo se hacía más pesado y los ojos de traición y miedo se convertían en mi culpa. _Solo mía, por dejar que la situación llegara a estos extremos. _Por no hacer nada para impedir que el país que había puesto su confianza en mí fuese pisoteado de esta manera _**sin **_razón aparente.

No podía pensar ya en una excusa para esto.

_Porque no la había. _

Me giré con algo más que decepción corriendo por mis venas. _Me sentía un traidor, un engaño y responsable de todo esto. _Necesitaba resolver esto _de inmediato _y si no obtenía las respuestas que quería no sé qué sería de esta campaña rebelde.

No pude cruzar el camino, sin embargo, cuando un vehículo militar se atravesó frente a mí y apenas frenó un par de metros antes de estamparse contra otro. Las conversaciones de todos se detuvieron y las vistas volaron a la puerta del conductor que se abrió. El hombre de los audífonos púrpuras se bajó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

_Perfecto, alguien con quién desquitar algo de frustración. _

-¡Traje lo que me pediste, Richard-kun!- dijo emocionado y aplaudiendo.

Pero justo cuando pasaba el vehículo en el que había llegado, noté que no había llegado solo y que _lo que le pidió _no era en sí una cosa.

En la parte trasera, inmovilizado de pies y manos estaba el primer motivo que me llevó a dudar que las cosas estuvieran bien.

_Lelouch Vi Britannia._

Al abrir la puerta de atrás fui recibido por cortas y elaboradas respiraciones que se hacían perfectamente audibles en el aire. Estaba vestido de nuevo con aquél traje carcelario de Britannia, pero eso hubiese sido lo de menos en comparación a su imagen actual. _Se veía más delgado. _Su piel tenía un color pálido y enfermo, el traje estaba roto en múltiples zonas dónde podía ver heridas y en otras partes solo había sangre seca o nueva. _Era un completo desastre._

Giré mi vista sobre mi hombro al sentir miradas en mi espalda. Richard buscaba algún tipo de confirmación sobre que el príncipe estuviera vivo.

_Así que su humanidad solo alcanzaba ciertos límites…_

Volví mi vista al _apenas _completo adolescente frente mí y comencé a sacarlo del vehículo. Con solo tomarlo por los hombros para acercarlo, él comenzó a lucharme sin siquiera abrir los ojos, desesperado trataba de apartarme con la poca fuerza que tenía, fallando una y otra vez, pero no dándose por vencido. No dejando que pudiera tomarlo completamente. _Estaba aterrado ante mi toque._

-¿Qué te hizo?- me encontré susurrando a mí mismo, no pude evitar enojo y desprecio apoderarse de mi voz. Tenía los motivos suficientes.

Pero el príncipe pareció escucharme porque dejó de moverse y abrió los ojos por un par de segundos. Su mirada violácea confirmó mis sospechas del dolor al que había sido sometido, pero me miró con la más pequeña esperanza visible antes de cerrarlos de nuevo y dejarse caer en mi dirección. Lo sostuve con ambos brazos por unos segundos.

_¿Qué era correcto y qué era incorrecto a estas alturas?_

* * *

><p>Richard no pudo oponer palabra alguna contra mi orden de dejarme pasar con un príncipe apenas vivo en mis brazos. <em>Nadie se atrevió a decir nada después de una sola mirada. <em>Ordené ya dentro de la nave una habitación, gazas, alcohol, medicamentos, toallas y unas vendas. Mi orden sin embargo fue transformada de tal manera que solo se me fue entregado un paquete de vendas y alcohol.

_Sé que eso no sería de mucha ayuda._

Pero Richard parecía dispuesto a no dar una pequeña muestra de compasión hacia su enemigo. _Esto alcanzaba los límites de inhumanidad._

No protesté debido a que necesitaba al menos lo que ya tenía, las llaves de los grilletes tampoco se me fueron entregadas y según palabras del líder de esta nave, solo con eso debía ayudar al príncipe si así lo quería, pero solo eso. Como si estuviera cumpliendo solo un capricho mío.

Suspiré muy contrariado antes de ponerme a trabajar. Primero quería ver las heridas donde el traje estaba rasgado.

Había una gran y extraña herida en su pierna derecha. Una delgada pero profunda incisión que atravesaba de lado a lado en su muslo, _no era mortal _pero estaba seguro de que dolía como si lo fuera. No pudiendo deshacerme de la ropa que llevaba puesta tampoco, solo corté un poco más el traje para darme espacio para trabajar sin dejarlo sin prenda alguna. Mojé una tolla que había en la habitación con un poco de agua tibia y comencé a limpiar la herida.

_No era nueva. _Pero tampoco tenía suficiente tiempo o el cuidado necesario para haber cerrado ya.

Podía escuchar leves quejidos cada vez que pasaba la toalla pero esto era mejor que si se quedaba solo así.

-Se fuerte, joven príncipe- musité.

Terminé esa herida y me puse a trabajar con el resto de su cuerpo.

Cada vez que empezaba con una nueva herida me era más difícil continuar hasta el final. Como si con solo verlo y ser testigo de la deplorable forma en que había sido tratado, pudiera sentirlo en mí. Hacía que escalofríos me recorrieran constantemente de los pies a la cabeza y la culpa se siguiera acumulando en mi pecho.

_Era pésimo._

Las piernas habían sufrido un gran daño. Además de la incisión en la derecha, con solo pasar mi mano por encima de la tela del traje, el príncipe se encogía en sí mismo o se quejaba. _Todavía no había recuperado la consciencia. _Pero eso solo significaba que por debajo de las zonas del traje que no podía hacer a un lado, había golpes. Decenas y decenas de golpes. Sus tobillos sujetos por grilletes no apretados también lo habían lastimado. Logré levantar el pantalón un poco ahí, para notar la fricción que había ejercido el metal sobre su piel, dejando ambos tobillos irritados y heridos, muy sensibles al contacto. Vendé ambas extremidades para prevenir más daño.

Al subir a su abdomen y pecho podía notar más heridas que en el resto del cuerpo. Marcas oscuras estaban presentes donde había sido golpeado y pateado, que era casi todo pedazo de piel visible. _No estaba seguro siquiera de que no tuviera una costilla rota. _Por lo que procedí con cuidado solo para limpiar, ya que no tenía ningún medicamento disponible. Suspiré una vez más, _yo era el culpable. _Yo dejé que esto se saliera de control.

Cuando bajé un poco más pude notar algo extraño en su cadera y me acerqué más que antes. Eran delgadas líneas que tenían una forma extraña pero que la sangre seca alrededor de ellas no me dejaba ver bien. Tomé otro extremo limpio de la toalla para limpiarlo, la imagen sin embargo no fue bien recibida por mí ya gran culpa.

_-Bastardo- _se podía leer. _Se podía __**leer**__. _Hacía mi cuerpo temblar en anticipación a lo que podía ser algo más.

Pensar que alguien había usado el cuerpo de una persona para escribir, corrección, para tallar en su piel algo así. _De solo imaginar lo que se había utilizado para hacerlo. _Los trazos tenían diferentes gruesos y profundidades, me dolía a mí solo el verlo. Al girarlo un poco sobre su costado, sabía que había botones o un cierre en su espalda. Con cuidado busqué el dónde abrirlo y no me debí haber sorprendido ante la imagen de su espalda.

La delicada piel pálida había desaparecido entre decenas de heridas diferentes.

_-C.C. es mía- _se leía entre sus hombros.

-_Castigado- _estaba escrito en su espalda baja.

-_Mentiroso- _decía en el lado izquierdo.

_-Falso, odiado, no querido, solitario, asesino, impuro, mal nacido, bestia, inútil, maldito, aquí tienes tu merecido, basura- _

Su espalda había sido usada para escribir todo eso…

_-Con cariño, Mao-_

Y un símbolo extraño que parecía haber sido marcado con un metal caliente. Era solo una línea que tenía forma de ave con ambas alas levantadas al vuelo.

No podía creerlo. No aún cuando lo tenía frente a mí.

_¿Qué tanto odio podía acumular alguien para hacer esto?_

No matar a la persona que odias, pero sí hacerle todo el daño posible hasta llevarlo al borde del colapso. Con marcas que no se podrían borrar por el resto de su vida, recordándole de una manera u otra lo que había hecho. _Por siempre._

Paseé mi mano por el perímetro de la marca del ave. Otro escalofrío involuntario me recorrió. Sabía perfectamente lo que era.

_Geass._

Ese hombre, Mao ¿Tenía un geass? _¿Por qué marcar al príncipe con eso?_

No es como si esperara entender la manera en la que pensaba después de ver lo que había hecho. _Ese hombre, o ser, no sabía cuándo detenerse. _Y mi mente gritaba que era peligroso en extremos impensables. _¿Quién era C.C.?_

_-Demonio- _se leía en su muñeca derecha.

Reasumí el control en mí con una oleada de determinación que invadió mi cuerpo. _Yo era la única persona que podía hacer algo ahora. _Necesitaba asegurarme a mí mismo que no había olvidado la bondad y que la humanidad seguía dentro de mí, porque rodeado de personas que hacían este tipo de cosas, uno también podía perder el camino.

Personas que van por la vida destruyendo mundos, familias, reglas. Marcando a otros con la palabra demonio en la parte interna del brazo, muy cerca de la muñeca. ¿Qué les esperaba al final a todos ellos?

¿Qué me esperaba al final, a mí?

"_Se solicita la presencia de todos los pilotos de Hybrid Knightmare en el puente de la nave. Repito, a todos los pilotos de Hybrid Knightmare"_

* * *

><p>-El plan se ha adelantado, señores ¡Tomaremos Japón hoy antes de que termine el día, de una vez por todas!-<p>

Escuché la multitud de vítores haciéndose escuchar en el limitado espacio ocupado solo por quienes dirigían la nave, representantes de Australische, mecánicos, aliados y pilotos. _Se suponía que debía celebrar con ellos, pero no me sentía parte del grupo. _No me gustaría ser relacionado con aquél hombre de auriculares que disfrutaba la vista con una mirada acechadora.

_Esperando por algo._

Después de haber escrito lo que él quería en la espalda del príncipe, no tenía dudas. _¿Quién era C.C.? _No lo sabía, pero esa persona estaba _mucho mejor _alejada de él.

-¿Por qué tan serio, Lawrence?- Richard llegó vestido de nuevo con ese traje. Realmente no representaba nada para nosotros, pero muchos habían concordado que sería una buena idea vestir como _el héroe del mundo, _con algo distinto. –He dicho que tomaremos Japón hoy, ¿Eso no es algo digno de celebrar?-

Lo miré de reojo. Cumplir finalmente una de nuestras metas no se sentía _tan bien _como debería. No podía sentirme feliz de que las cosas se cumplieran de esta forma. Después de traicionar al pueblo y con actos imperdonables hacia otros seres humanos. Incluso entre enemigos debía existir cierto respeto, Zero lo sabía. Porque no recuerdo nunca haberlo visto cometiendo terribles actos de los cuales el mundo lo acusara. _Richard no podía decir lo mismo ahora._

-Sabes que no tolero a _ese _hombre- apunté con meneo de la cabeza en su dirección. Richard no tenía que mirar en esa dirección para saber a quién me refería. Mi descontento con él había sido visible desde el primer momento que nos encontramos –No es de confiar- aseguré, una persona mentalmente inestable como él podría girarse en nuestra contra cuando obtuviera lo que deseaba.

Escuché un leve suspiro proviniendo de la máscara blanca.

-¿Serás feliz si nos deshacemos de él una vez que cumpla su cometido?- me preguntó.

_Deshacernos… de él. _Eso no era correcto, no como él lo planteaba y no tan fácil como lo decía.

-Sin embargo ha sido una gran aliado- continuó sin dejarme terminar –Ha logrado capturar varios Japoneses por su cuenta- giré mis vista confundida hacia él –Tu sabes de ese extraño suceso que se dio en Japón con muchas personas que murieron entre la guerra de Zero y Britannia reviviendo. No podemos darles esa ventaja, la mayoría son aliados de él y potenciales enemigos nuestro- se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en el respaldo del asiento –Mao dijo que cuando esas personas aparecían, sus pensamientos estaban demasiado revueltos sobre lo que había pasado, así que eran fáciles de identificar y confundir más-

_¿Pensamientos confundidos? ¿Cómo podía él saber que…?_

_-_¿Geass?- pregunté en un tono bajo. Richard asintió levemente.

-Puede leer los pensamientos de las personas, _todos_ y cada uno de ellos. Así logró traer a cerca de cincuenta personas que ahora ya estuvieran del lado de Zero- podía escuchar su sonrisa aunque no la pudiera ver.

_Pero una cosa así, era peligrosa._

Me sentía atado de manos y sin poder hacer nada para darle un mejor giro a nuestra causa. La información nueva no fue bien recibida y ahora menos que nunca quería estar cerca de ese hombre.

_-"La nave insignia se acerca a Japón, repito, la nave insignia se acerca a Japón"- _

Todo el mundo paró cualquier tipo de charlas y se miraron entre sí antes de mirar al líder. Richard se levantó de mi lado y extendió un brazo dramáticamente señalando nuestro rumbo.

-¡Hoy tendremos a Japón!-

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kyaaa! ¿Lindo? ¿Lindo? Ohhh ¿Por... por qué me miran así? ¡Lo juro! ! ¡Soy inocente de todo lo que Mao hizo en este fic -y lo que no se ha visto- no fue mi culpa! Daría el nombre de la culpable de todo, pero creo que la venganza no es buena.<em>**

**_Ahora; el próximo capítulo es el penúltimo._**

**_!¿Quién lo quiere? n.n !¿Quieeeeen?_**

**_Inocente :3_**

**_¿Merezco review? *carita de cachorro*_**


	21. Stage 21

**Capitulo 21: La decisión más importante**

**Suzaku P.O.V.**

Fueron los días más largos de mi vida, superando a los días antes del Réquiem por mucho. _Porque esta vez yo era el que tenía planeado el final. _No era con el consentimiento de Lelouch y mucho menos tenía su apoyo en esto, pero al final lo tenía que hacer y ya estaba más que preparado a dar el paso, les gustara a muchos o no.

Observar a Nunnally pelear contra el tiempo quizás había sido lo más difícil. Nuestras pláticas habían sido reducidas a casi nada y cuando llegamos a tener un tiempo decente para hablar, las predicciones no eran buenas. _Ella estaba desesperada, _lo podía ver. La manera en que todos los días antes de que yo despertara ella ya estaba en la base. Después de que yo trataba de dormir, ella todavía seguía intentando encontrar algo. Tanto empeño jamás lo había visto en ella por las cadenas que antes la tenían atada a depender de otros, pero ahora que no había impedimentos, notaba que _ambos _hermanos eran unos adversarios a temer, en especial cuando velaban por la seguridad del otro.

Ella trabajó por todo el mes lo más que pudo, _todos los días _al límite.

Recuerdo haber reprendido a Lelouch por eso, incluso jugarle una pequeña broma, pero ahora que me daba cuenta de que no lo hacía por gusto, me sentía poco comprensivo en aquél momento.

_Yo era el que no estaba dando todo de mí para detener esta nueva amenaza. _Aunque ahora ya había cambiado.

Nunnally no estaba sola en su travesía. Cuando yo evité acercarme demasiado a sus actividades para impedir que mi decisión flaqueara, ella siempre tuvo manos muy decididas a su causa. Kaguya era una de ellas.

Sabía lo mucho que idolatraba a Lelouch cuando fue Zero y que nadie sabía su identidad. Incluso ahora tenía pensamientos más fuertes sobre lo que él era y hacía. _Lo comprendía muy bien. _Siendo natural que se anexara por su cuenta a la causa de Nunnally. Ambas pasaban días y noches enteros buscando las más mínimas pistas en la poca información que teníamos. Tratando de encontrar un hilo el cual seguir que las llevara a quien buscaban.

Sin importar los constantes fracasos o callejones sin salida, nunca se detuvieron.

La Tianzi era otra pequeña ayuda en el trayecto. Dejando su país en manos de Xingke por el momento, ella trabajaba duro en las comunicaciones con otros países buscando señas de sospecha o algo, _solo algo. _Lo más mínimo podía darles fuerzas para continuar hasta que el tiempo se agotara.

Incluso haciendo un recorrido rutinario alrededor de la base, me había encontrado con algo que no esperaba, _del todo. _Una persona que estaba trabajando por su cuenta, tratando de encontrar a Lelouch por medio de lo que había visto y sabía a estas alturas de los Knightmare Frame enemigos. _Kallen estaba buscándolo. _Basándose en características que recordaba de los Hybrid Knightmare, haciendo investigaciones sobre de dónde podrían venir las piezas de esas máquinas y así tener siquiera la más mínima idea.

No es como si no lo esperara de ella. _Era muy comprensible, de hecho. _Porque sin Lelouch no hubieran pasado _tantas _cosas que beneficiaron al mundo, que ahora muchos veían como una obligación el encontrarlo, costara lo que costara. Kallen había sido la más leal seguidora de Zero, y lo seguía siendo. No había manera en que abandonara a su líder, no al menos de nuevo.

Y si creí que las cosas acababan ahí, _estaba muy equivocado. _Pero no sabía cómo había llegado hasta oídos de la presidenta este límite de tiempo que yo había implementado, _Nunnally quizás. _

Sabía que yo tenía que despedirme de mi humanidad y sentimientos cuando emprendiera el camino universal a seguir, así que había tratado de arreglar una visita sorpresa a todo el consejo estudiantil de Ashford. Cuando entré no esperaba encontrar aquél caos de papeles y teléfonos, a la presidenta sentada sobre el escritorio, haciendo una de sus mejores voces persuasivas:

-¿Hola? ¿Podrían comunicarme con el príncipe Lelouch Vi Britannia para poder decirle que olvidó su cartera en mi casa?- pasaron unos segundos -¡¿Cómo que no está ahí? ¿El maldito me engañó?... Gracias por su tiempo-

Colgó y suspiró derrotada.

-Bien Rivalz, puedes tachar Taití en la lista de países- ordenó con renovada energía –Solo nos quedan 184 por confirmar-

Me habría reído, tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo. Pero solo pude formar una cálida sonrisa a sus intentos que de una forma u otra los podían hacer útiles.

-Presidenta, creo que el director nos matará por la cuenta del teléfono del Consejo Estudiantil, _¡Tantas llamadas de larga distancia!- _se quejó Rivalz. Aún así no había señas en él de querer parar. _Solo le preocupaba el dinero invertido. _

Shirley, por otra parte, se encontrada sacando los números de teléfono de distintas páginas en la red. Las claves de larga distancia y posibles lugares a los que se podían llamar en cada país restante.

Cada uno de ellos apoyando, lo mejor que podían.

_De C.C. no tenía noticas todavía. _Desde Britannia sabía que Cornelia y Euphy continuaban con sus propias búsquedas.

Verlos así no me hacía sentirme mejor como persona. Ver que tantas caras conocidas estaban peleando hasta el último segundo para rescatar a un buen amigo y hermano, me hacía pensar en lo que yo estaba haciendo y que a estas alturas solo podía esperar que él me perdonara una vez que todo comenzara.

_Era un camino solitario._

* * *

><p>Mecánicamente hablando las cosas no habían mejorado tanto como quisiera. No nos habíamos acercado al punto de poder hacer un verdadero frente a los Hybrid Knightmare así que ya sobre la fecha me veía considerando los posibles efectos del FLEIJA de nuevo sobre el campo de batalla. No era una decisión que hubiese tomado de la noche a la mañana, pero sí se me estaba obligando a meterla en todas mis opciones. Por muy malo que sonara, era una solución rápida, sencilla <em>y prohibida, <em>para acabar con nuestros enemigos.

También me preparaba mentalmente para tomar las decisiones que seguramente aparecerían.

Obligándome a pensar como Zero, sabía que el haberse llevado a Lelouch y tenerlo vivo, solo significaba que lo usarían como material de intercambio cuando la oportunidad se presentara. _O ni siquiera como intercambio, _pero sí como una amenaza.

Que nosotros les entregáramos algo y así él continuaría vivo.

Esa era la respuesta que probaría que ya no había por qué mirar atrás. Que yo estaba decidido a seguir adelante y no darles una sola ventaja mientras estuviera en mi poder.

_No sería fácil contestar. _

Por lo que me estaba haciendo a la idea de que pronto pasaría y que no había nada más que pudiera hacer para salvarlo. _Esta vez se había quedado solo. _Sin importar la opinión de nadie, los sacrificios tenían que hacerse o el mundo caería en una terrible época de tensión.

Yo tenía que ser el responsable.

Porque Zero no había aparecido desde hace un tiempo en público o dentro de la base, y no aparecería hasta que yo viera que era absolutamente necesario y que pudiera llevar a cabo todas las responsabilidades de la máscara.

-¿Suzaku-kun?-

Desperté de mis pensamientos por la voz recién llegada. Me levanté de la silla en la que estaba para recibir a mi maestro.

-Todou-san- saludé. Sin embargo había una seria mirada en rostro del hombre que no me atrevería a decir por qué era, solo sé que no presagiaba buenas noticias o temas buenos.

Suspiró ante mi silencio.

-¿Estás decidido, no es así?- caminó hasta mi lado y ambos veíamos la gran pantalla que mostraba el espacio de Japón. Esa en la cual aparecerían azules cuando el enemigo estuviera cerca.

-Aa- contesté. La respuesta ya la esperaba, el límite de tiempo que le había dado a Nunnally llegaría a su fin en dos días y las personas en la base se tensaban cada vez más hasta el punto que todo estaba sumido en un denso silencio.

-Entonces todos te seguiremos, Kururugi Suzaku- continuó mi maestro con una gran aspiración de aire, caminando hasta los controles del Centro de Comandos. Lo miré confundido por unos momentos hasta que después de presionar un par de teclas, el panorama cambió.

Un gran punto azul flanqueado por otros dos puntos se acercaba con lentitud sobre nuestro espacio.

_Así que erré dos días en el tiempo que les di. _Pensaba para mí mismo.

-Todou-san, la alarma- instruí.

* * *

><p><strong>Lawrence P.O.V.<strong>

Alcanzamos Japón cuando los últimos rayos de sol amenazaban con desaparecer. Una nueva batalla se libraría cuando la oscuridad tomara el espacio que nos separaba a nosotros de la base. Por lo que podía predecir, este sería un punto decisivo para todos y no nos sería fácil aplastar el orgullo Japonés liderado por Zero. No si íbamos por todo y la Orden de los Caballeros Negros pelearía con sus vidas hasta el final.

Era una muy hermosa forma de morir, desde mi punto de vista. Peleando por lo que más se quería y entregar la vida a la causa. Eso demostraba lo comprometidos que estaban con su país, arriesgándose hasta el final aún cuando todos los pronósticos estaban en su contra. _¿Qué era lo que los impulsaba a seguir?_

Un verdadero motivo.

_Eso era. _

No seguían a Zero solo por ser un símbolo enmascarado y misterioso. Zero no solo era un disfraz pero sí el representante del mundo entero que decía que nadie se doblegaría ante nadie en un mundo igual. Tenía una gran responsabilidad en su espalda y aún así peleaban, el conocimiento de que perderían no significaba que entregarían todo. No buscaban tener una mala vida siendo conquistados, pero sí una bella muerte peleando con el enemigo.

_Eso era fortaleza._

Lo único que nos hacía superarlos era el poder en los Hybrid Knightmare, pero estoy seguro que de estar pelando con iguales, no hubiésemos logrado llegar a este punto. _Porque nuestro motivo era confuso y había desaparecido en tantas palabras distintas. _

No sabíamos en grupo qué nos había traído hasta esta consecuencia.

_Yo sentía haberlo olvidado. _

-Hybrid Swan e Hybrid Azrael, salgan- ordené.

_Todo acabaría hoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Una vez lanzada la alarma, la base volvió a la vida con un coraje no visto antes. _Todos sabían que no tendríamos otra oportunidad además de esta. _Todos sabían que si perdíamos aquí, lo más probable es que perderíamos al mundo. Así que los Knightmare Frame disponibles, de cualquier clase, comenzaron a ser encendidos con grandes esperanzas y decisión en cada piloto.

El Guren SEITEN y Tristán los dirigían en el cielo. Por tierra confiaba en Tamaki.

Decenas y decenas de Knightmare salían de la base, pero sabía que no serían suficientes. A pesar de tener varios pilotos, había Knightmare Frame todavía esperando por alguien que los pudiera pilotar. Habíamos construido tantos como podíamos, estar preparados para usar otro y otro de ser necesario, pero al final todos los pilotos disponibles y nuevos reclutas ya habían salido, dejando varias máquinas detrás.

El Lancelot Albion esperaba en el hangar, pero sabía que el enorme ego del enemigo no dejaría que la batalla comenzara sin darnos la _oportunidad _de rendirnos y no causar tantas bajas, usando a un prisionero como presión anexada a la petición.

_Lo único con lo que One no contaría es con mi decisión._

Podría causarle al menos unos minutos de rabia.

La base se quedaba sola a medida que toda persona dispuesta a pelear salía, así que me extraño escuchar el sonido de la puerta automática del Centro de Mandos abriéndose. Al girarme sobre mi hombro, lo primero que me recibió era la más fuerte mirada de Nunnally que había llegado a su límite y que comprendía a lo que me había orillado la situación actual. Acompañada en su flanco derecho por Kaguya y al otro lado por la Tianzi. Detrás de las tres jóvenes estaba el Primer Ministro Japonés y la primera Dama.

_Todos serían testigos. _

Como era de esperarse, recibimos pronto una llamada por canal abierto. Escuché leves gruñidos preparados para lo que venía antes de presionar un botón y contestar.

La máscara blanca saltó a la vista de todos.

-_Buenas noches, Nippon- _

Era tiempo de olvidar todo.

_-¿Listos para rendirse?-_

No había otra manera de resolver este conflicto.

-¿Has venido a entregarte?- pregunté, dejé que una sonrisa confiada se apoderara de mi rostro. _Todas las máscaras puestas. _–Te esperaba antes-

_-Veo que has alcanzado los límites de la sanidad, Kururugi Suzaku- _rió el enmascarado _-¿Por qué debería rendirme cuando tengo todas las cartas a mi favor? Las cosas esta noche serán simples. Entreguen Japón por las buenas, o las malas-_

-Me temo que tendrás que luchar por él- regresé sin borrar la sonrisa –Y no te aseguro que logres nada. Derribaremos todo lo que pelee a tu favor-

_-Hm, entonces por las malas ¿Eh?- _emitió un bostezo aburrido –_Así será, pero me veo benévolo al informales que al tocar la nave insignia, la primer persona en morir no será ningún subordinado mío- _comenzó a reír realmente entretenido –_Su príncipe morirá si la nave llegase a ser derribada- _

Era aquí donde requería la fuerza necesaria para dar el primer paso. La mano de Nunnally se entrelazó con la mía por debajo del escritorio.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste?- regresé con un frío tono decidido –Derribaremos _todo_ lo que pelee a tu favor-

Eso ya no le gustó tanto.

-_Morirán, Nippon- _fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer.

Mi respuesta fue una patada baja en su plan, y aunque eso no nos ayudaría a ganar, le quitaría una posible ventaja al enemigo.

Habiendo cortado comunicación, la batalla empezaría. Decir que Lelouch ya no era nuestra preocupación solo era el primer paso, el camino sin regreso se marcaría cuando esa nave fuese derribada, diciendo adiós a todo lo que iba dentro. Mi lugar ya no era en este centro de Mandos pero sí piloteando el Lancelot Albion y buscar la más mínima oportunidad de causarles daño.

Podía sentir el dolor de Nunnally pero eso quedaría en el pasado. Desenlacé mi mano de la suya sin mirar atrás y salí a cumplir con mi papel. Como Kururugi Suzaku, primero.

* * *

><p><strong>Lawrence P.O.V.<strong>

Observaba la interacción de nuestro líder y el representante Japonés, _Kururugi Suzaku. _La mirada decidida en él no la había visto antes, las personas detrás del joven nunca intervinieron en nada de lo que decía, pero pude notar una similitud que me llamó la atención. Una joven muchacha de cabellos color castaño claro, mirada azul y rasgos delicados.

Por fotos, todo el mundo sabía quién era ella. Pero yo estaba más interesado en el parentesco con cierto príncipe.

_Nunnally Vi Britannia, hermana de Lelouch Vi Britannia. _

Pensar que una joven así estaba dirigiendo un país a la paz, o lo mejor que podía, era increíble. Aunque no me esperaba la respuesta que vino cuando se llegó al punto crítico de la conversación y ella no hizo nada en contra de la resolución tomada.

–_Derribaremos todo lo que pelee a tu favor- _

Derribar esta nave. _Dar por perdido al príncipe de Britannia, _a su propio hermano. Miré su fachada hacerse más fuerte y decidida cuando se nos informó que no les importaría en lo absoluto, pero sabía que había un enorme dolor en su interior. _Porque esa no era una decisión que había sido tomada en este instante. _Pero si una que había sido discutida si se llegase a presentar.

La comunicación se cortó, Richard lo hizo.

_-"Hybrid Swan, sin piedad"- _dijo por la comunicación, frustración evidente en su voz al ver que su primer plan no había funcionado. Escuché los vítores de quienes estaban a mi lado cuando el Hybrid Knightmare comenzó a masacrar Knightmares en el cielo. Seguido muy de cerca por el de _Azrael _que entraba en acción también.

_El príncipe de Britannia había sido abandonado a su suerte. _¿Qué iba a ser de él bajo nuestra supervisión?

La pregunta trajo más posibilidades de las que me hubieran gustado. El príncipe estaba muerto para Britannia y Japón, ¿Por qué entonces nosotros lo conservaríamos vivo?

Ponerme a pensar de esa manera comenzó a conflictuar mi mente. Algo me decía que lo que hacía no era lo correcto, que era una decisión que yo no debía tomar pero sentía que era lo mejor por hacer. _Era extraño. _No lo correcto, pero sí lo mejor por hacer. Me contradecía a mí mismo pero al final creo que comenzaba a comprender la diferencia entre ambos conceptos, podían ser tan parecidos pero encerraban dos mundos diferentes que podían cambiar el curso de las cosas.

_Esperaba que todo saliera bien. _

-Lelouch…- sacudí al príncipe por los hombros un poco más duro de lo que me hubiera gustado, pero esto debía ser rápido. Cuando menos pensé mi cuerpo automáticamente había comenzado a hacer su camino a esta habitación lo más rápido y silencioso posible. -¡Lelouch!- insistí.

Un par de cansados ojos violáceos se abrieron poco a poco, lo levanté completamente y lo recargué contra el respaldo de la cama.

-Oye, muchacho- esto parecía inútil, estaba muy cansado como para prestarme atención, pero esta sería la última oportunidad que tendría para seguir con vida -¿Vi Britannia, quieres regresar a tu hogar?-

Las últimas palabras lograron un mayor efecto en él. Parpadeó un par de veces para despertarse mejor, aunque no creía que pudiera estar mejor que eso. El hombre que lo había dejado en este estado se había encargado de hacerlo sufrir hasta los límites sin matarlo. Ahora que necesitaba que estuviera atento me era casi imposible llamar su atención.

_¡Demonios!_

Miré alrededor, pensando. Todos estaban en el puente de la nave, todos querían ser testigos de cuando Japón cayera en nuestras manos. _No estaba ya tan seguro de que lo pudiéramos lograr. _Maldije por lo bajo y tomé al príncipe en mis brazos sin dejar de hablarle.

-Mejor despiertas y me prestas atención, muchacho- le advertí llegando a la puerta, la empujé levemente mirando a ambos lados del corredor para asegurarme que no hubiese nadie. Estando libre, proseguí a los pasillos –Vi Britannia, tienes una oportunidad de salir de aquí- continué.

Mi voz parecía hacer eco por los corredores. Todo estaba completamente solo tal cual y lo había predicho, pero eso solo me hacía sentirme más nervioso. _¿Por qué era yo quien llevaba la contraria? ¿Por qué estaba ayudando a un príncipe enemigo? _Su cabeza estaba completamente recargada en mi hombro, no podía decir que siquiera estuviese despierto, así que dejé de intentar y me concentré en recorrer lo más rápido posible los pasillos.

_Él no podía regresar solo, no estaba en condición._

A medida que el silencio continuaba, podía distinguir nuevos y leves sonidos. Como el de los grilletes en sus pies y manos que chocaban entre sí, o las cadenas de estos mismos que tintineaban con mis pasos veloces. También su respiración agitada y el distante sonido de explosiones, disparos y metal contra metal chocando sin piedad.

Estábamos en medio de un campo de guerra con pensamientos dudosos. _No se debía dudar en un lugar tan peligroso._

Aunque a cada paso me estaba convenciendo de que esto era lo mejor.

Pronto llegamos a una parte de carga en la nave. Richard lo había dicho y estaba agradecido de haber recordado esta pequeña ayuda. Miré de nuevo sobre mi hombro por si alguien me había seguido, suspiré un poco aliviado al notar que seguía solo. Me arrodillé en el suelo y puse al príncipe con la espalda contra la pared. _No estaba consciente. _No serviría de nada el arriesgado movimiento si al menos no lo dejaba elegir.

Me mordí el labio inferior en anticipación, _esperaba que me perdonara. _Irónicamente solo por esto y no por todo lo demás que había hecho. Le di una bofetada lo suficientemente fuerte para que se escuchara un gran y resonado eco en el pasillo. Abrió ambos ojos cansado pero molesto, incluso con alegría noté que levantó ambas manos unidas por los grilletes para acariciar su mejilla roja.

-No había otra forma- dije en tono bajo más para mí mismo que para él, aún así levantó la cabeza un poco para mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Ya estoy muerto?- susurró con inocente curiosidad mirando de reojo sus alrededores. _Esto no parecía el paraíso. _

-No, no lo estás- aseguré con más apremio que antes, comencé a buscar en mi bolsillo la única oportunidad que tenía de girar esto a lo que creía mejor –Pero si no actúas rápido, lo estarás. Trataré de comprarte el tiempo necesario, desde aquí no puedo hacer nada más-

Tomé una de sus manos, me detuve solo unos segundos a admirar el daño que había en la pálida piel -rasguños, moretones- y puse una delgada llave de metal oxidado en su palma. Me concentré en lo que hacía. Pensaba una y otra vez mis extrañas acciones, buscando la causa de este final pero no era tan sencillo. Traté de evitar su mirada una vez que había puesto el pequeño objeto en su poder, pero no pude, _tenía que saber lo que pensaba. _Había dolor en sus ojos, pero no del tipo físico, sino uno emocional y muy profundo.

_¿Por qué estaba haciendo yo esto? _

Es lo que claramente preguntaba. Pero así como en el pasado evité decirle por qué todo un país lo odiaba, me guardaría mis comentarios también esta vez. Creo que tenía suficiente carga con ser él, y no recordar nada. Desearía que hubiera una forma en que pudiera regresar al pasado y tener de vuelta los motivos por los que había peleado arduamente, pero ahora solo tenía que confiar en que era lo suficientemente fuerte para salir de esto y continuar viviendo.

-Es la única oportunidad que tendrás- susurré. _Esa era la despedida._

Me levanté y sacudí polvo de mis rodillas. Arreglé el uniforme del seguidor más fiel de _One de Australische, _y comencé a caminar lejos. Podía sentir su mirada en mi espalda a medida que me alejaba, pero el momento en que puse la llave en su mano, era lo más lejos que podía llegar. Quizás le había salvado la vida o quizás no, _incluso podía ser que me condenara a mí mismo. _Pero si de algo estaba seguro, es que este día finalmente había logrado hacer algo con lo que me sentía bien y que no tenía un doble sentido escondido.

Había dado un paso a la paz de Australische ¿En qué sentido? _No lo sé._

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Todo era dolor. _Eso es lo único que sabía y que estaba claro. _A donde sea que mirara, siempre había alguien sufriendo y cuando no había nadie, era mi turno de hacerlo, o eso había dicho aquél hombre. Él hablaba día y noche, a cualquier hora, sobre la desgracia que yo había sido en su camino. Sobre cómo lo había apartado de C.C. e incluso le había lavado el cerebro para hacerla quedarse conmigo.

_Por supuesto y para mi intranquilidad, _no recordaba nada de eso. Solo sabía que C.C. era alguien que me había estado apoyando desde que recuerdo, aunque no fuese mucho, y me sentía bien conmigo mismo de haber impedido que ella estuviera con alguien como _Mao. _Él no era alguien mentalmente sano y su sola presencia le indicaba a cualquiera su peligrosidad.

_Ahora tenía suficientes recuerdos de eso._

Todo mi cuerpo ardía con cada pequeño movimiento, no me podía mover como quería y estaba cansado hasta un punto extremo pero no lo suficiente para morir. Sentía cada extremidad tan pesada como si colgaran de ellas enormes lozas de piedra, mis párpados se negaban a abrirse ante cualquier movimiento.

_A excepción de una bofetada._

No estaba inconsciente, pero era una lucha perdida contra el dolor. Así que abrí los ojos para toparme frente a frente con un par de ojos verdes que me miraban ansiosamente y al mismo, culpables por lo que había hecho.

_Él de nuevo. _

Estaba cansado de tener que soportar este juego donde por todos lados salía perdiendo. Estaba cansado de lo tortuoso que eran todos los días y la agonía de saber que el día siguiente sería peor de una forma u otra. _No quería estar más en esta situación. _Pero sabía que no había nada qué hacer para salvarme, porque tampoco alguien me salvaría.

Dados los recientes sucesos, sabía que había hecho algo malo por lo cual tenían tanto odio en mí. _La pregunta era qué. _Así que el mantenerme vivo hasta ahora o había sido solo por diversión o tenía un motivo detrás. _Sé que me darían un uso. _Sería una gran molestia para quienes estuvieran a favor de mi vida, así que esperaba que fueran lo suficientemente listos para no ceder ante las presiones. Una vida no valía por millones, y estábamos en guerra.

_Algo que nadie se había molestado en decirme._

Así que la incógnita del momento, era qué hacía ese hombre ayudándome. _¿Por qué? _Siendo un prisionero enemigo que podía jugar un importante papel en la victoria o derrota. _¿Por qué traerme hasta aquí? ¿Darme una llave? Una oportunidad._

Sin embargo, él se fue de inmediato y sin dejarme preguntar al menos cuál era el motivo. Recuerdo que dijo algo, pero mi cabeza dolía tanto que me era imposible recordarlo. Todo amenazaba con desvanecerse en negro de nuevo.

_¿Cuál era mi motivo?_

El piso estaba frío, mi cuerpo había resbalado por la pared y mi costado había encontrado el sólido casi de inmediato. Era agradable sentir una sensación así cuando sentía mi cuerpo en llamas, pero no por mucho tiempo. _La posición era incómoda. _Más nunca pensé en levantarme. _¿Qué caso tenía? ¿Quién me esperaba? ¿Cómo saldría de aquí? _Todo estaba en mi contra y no sentía la energía suficiente ni siquiera de pararme.

_Entonces por qué debería._

El suelo vibraba con las explosiones y disparos que se escuchaban afuera de la nave. _Estábamos en medio de una batalla. _Aún así no me interesaba el moverme.

_Estaba bien mientras no me encontraran._

Aunque-

_-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?-_

Detuve todo pensamiento y contuve la respiración.

_-¿Hola…? ¿Alguien?-_

_-Parece que solo alucinabas-_

_-Yo también escuché voces, es menos probable que dos personas alucinemos-_

_-¡Te estoy diciendo que no hay nadie! Moriremos en esta celda solos-_

_¿Celda? _¿Prisioneros?

_-Todos moriremos-_

Cerré los ojos por un momento. _¿Era capaz de arrastrar a más personas de las necesarias a este desastre? _Tenía una llave, ellos querían salir. _¿Eran siquiera Japoneses? _La respuesta a una de las interrogantes me parecía obvia, pero no me sentía capaz de hacer algo de utilidad. Ahora todo amenazaba con dar vueltas.

_¡CRASH!_

El gran sonido se hizo presente al mismo tiempo que un golpe duro y seco. La nave se ladeó con rudeza e inclinación suficiente para hacerme resbalar por el suelo sin poder detenerme de nada, al menos hasta que se enderezó de nuevo. Luces rojas comenzaron a dar vueltas en el techo mientras una escandalosa alarma era dada.

_-"¡A sus unidades, repito! ¡Todo piloto disponible utilice los Knightmare normales!"-_

¿Knightmare normales?

Me enderecé contra la pared sintiendo mi cabeza aturdida. _Vaya golpe. _Tenía suficiente y ahora pasaba esto.

-¡Hey! ¿Eres enemigo?-

Parpadeé un par de veces y levanté la vista en dirección del llamado. _Una celda. _Varios rostros se pegaron al cristal, vestían el mismo traje carcelario en el que yo había sido forzado. _Sí eran japoneses. _Me miraban con un destello de esperanza en sus ojos cuando notaron mi vestimenta.

_No tenía salida ahora. _

No había parte de mi cuerpo que no protestara, pero apoyando mi espalda contra la pared logré ponerme de pie. Escuchaba voces en lo lejano y eso me indicaba que no había tiempo.

-¡Vamos muchacho! ¿Puedes sacarnos?- continuaban pidiendo, veía tres veces los mismos rostros. Me acerqué a la pared de ese lado con paso lento pero seguro, había una tarjeta colgando de un pedazo de cuerda justo a un lado en la pared. Juzgando por la _cerradura _de la puerta y que parecía haber sido especialmente para eso, pasé la tarjeta por la ranura. El cristal se abrió recogiéndose hacia arriba.

De inmediato salieron todos los que estaban cautivos.

_Sentí una ola de vértigo fuerte. _El soporte de la pared de un momento a otro no era suficiente y mis rodillas cedieron. Esperaba el contacto con el suelo pero dos rápidos y delgados brazos se aferraron a mis hombros. No pude evitar quejarme de la manera tan brusca que en que había sido detenido, pero levanté la mirada confundido por quién haría algo así.

Un hombre de tez morena y cabello oscuro que tenía un tono azulado, me miraba con horror y reconocimiento.

_¿Nos conocíamos?_

-¿Est… estás bien, Z… muchacho?-

_¿Quién era él?_

Los demás prisioneros estaban buscando un método de escape y armas que pudieran tomar para defenderse. _¿Por qué este hombre era diferente? _No lo sabía, pero se miraba muy preocupado. _Mi mente no estaba para pensar. _

Sentí una punzada de dolor en mi cabeza que me obligó a cerrar los ojos. Los brazos en mis hombros se apretaron antes de que en un rápido movimiento, uno de mis brazos fuese pasado por encima del cuello de alguien tomándome firmemente con esa mano y poniendo otra alrededor de mi cintura. _No quería abrir los ojos._

_-¿Qué te detiene, Urabe?- _podía escuchar que alguien se acercaba. _-¡Rápido, debemos irnos!-_

_-Solo un minuto, Senba-san- _contestó quien me sostenía, podía escuchar más personas acercándose a donde estábamos.

-_¿Quién es el muchacho? ¿Es quien nos abrió?- _demasiadas voces.

-_Hai, Asahina. Y debemos llevarlo con nosotros, __**claramente **__es un prisionero- _

Después todo se convirtió en murmullos. No podía identificar más de la mitad de lo que se decía y más de un par de veces había sido levantado de mis propios pies, no pude poner protesta alguna. Disparos comenzaron a escucharse mientras una alerta nueva era dada:

_-¡Los prisioneros escapan!-_

Entonces todos apremiaron el paso, _todo se movía demasiado._

-Tranquilo…- entre los gritos y órdenes podía escuchar una voz que solo susurraba para mí. –Tranquilo, tu secreto está a salvo-

_-¡Encontramos una nave! ¡Todos por aquí, rápido, rápido!-_

-Estarás bien-

_-¡Asahina, enciéndela, sácanos a todos de aquí!-_

_-¡Pero no hay compuerta abierta!-_

_-¡Hazle un maldito agujero a este maldito transporte, pero ya!-_

-_¡Hecho!-_

El sonido de motores encendiéndose fue opacado por los sonidos infernales del exterior.

_-¡Estamos en medio de un campo de batalla, Kami-sama! ¡Dentro de una nave enemiga! ¡Seremos disparados y nos harán agujeros donde __**no**__ debe haber!-_

Movimientos bruscos en todas direcciones se podían sentir.

_-¡Maniobras evasivas! ¡Maniobras e-va-si-vas!-_

_-¡Son demasiados! ¡Oh por… cómo demonios se mueve eso así de rápido?-_

_-¡Mantén la vista en el camino!-_

Después se sintió una sacudida demasiado fuerte. No recordaba haber sentido algo así antes. Abrí los ojos un poco pero mi cabeza y la mitad de mi cuerpo estaban sostenidos fuertemente contra el cuerpo de alguien. Aún así logré ver lo más mínimo, el cristal delantero de la nave no tenía nada de azul que indicara que el cielo era nuestro trayecto. Pero sí había un color térreo con algo de verde que se acercaba con rapidez.

Hubo un segundo de total silencio antes de que todo pasara.

_-¡ELÉVALA!-_

Cerré ambos ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhhhhhhhhh penúltimo! KYAA! Tengo que irme a la escuela, pero contestaré reviews :3<strong>

**P.D. (Si n.n pobre Lelouch)**

**any**


	22. Stage 22

**Capítulo 22: Ayuda, por favor**

**Suzaku P.O.V.**

Lo que menos nos importaba en estos momentos era lo hermoso que estaba el cielo. Las estrellas que tintineaban con calma y la gran luna que aluzaba todo a nuestro alrededor con un brillo platinado y místico. Haciendo que la sombras se convirtieran en cobijas de tiniebla que esperaban solo la luz del sol para ser desvanecidas en el nuevo día.

_Todo eso pasaba hasta lo último de la lista, ahora._

-¡DESAPARECE!- con un rápido movimiento, logré que el Lancelot esquivara otra de esas mini-cápsulas FLEIJA. _Había estado cerca, _pero recordaba con detalle cuando Kallen las había descrito cuando hicieron su aparición por primera vez, aquel mismo día que hicieron su trabajo en Lelouch. _No caería en la trampa._

_Lelouch._

_-¡Maldito!- _escuché en la comunicación, el Guren estaba siendo usado de una manera en que jamás había visto. Explotado hasta los límites detrás de los límites, más lejos que aquella vez que yo me había tenido que enfrentar a su piloto en la última batalla.

_Estos límites eran orillados más lejos._

Los movimientos aunque impresionantes del Guren SEITEN, seguían sin compararse en lo más mínimo a los Hybrid Knightmare. No es que yo pudiera hacer mucho más con el Lancelot, pero una cosa sí era segura, _y era que no nos rendiríamos_. Que nadie daría un paso hacia atrás mientras hubiese un Japonés que quisiera defender al país o un piloto en su Knightmare.

_No esta noche._

-_No fuerces el Lancelot de esa manera, Suzaku-kun…- _Lloyd-san intervino en las comunicaciones por primera vez desde que esta batalla había comenzado –_Podrías dañar los controles- _

Pero no había ninguna recomendación o seña de ánimo en su voz. Al entregarme la llave del Lancelot sentía un extraño vacío por la emoción faltante en su rostro cada vez que me encomendaba su mayor creación. No había habido ningún:

_-¡No dejes que lo dañen!-_

_-¡Necesito estadísticas!-_

_-¡¿Sabes cuánto cuesta cada pieza que tengo que reemplazar?-_

Nada de eso o un recordatorio de que lo había hecho antes. Mi teoría era que porque sabía que era probable que el Lancelot no regresara, _ni yo_, por lo cual se había ahorrado cualquier comentario. Ni siquiera Cecile-san había insistido como siempre en que el científico fuese civilizado conmigo, _quizás porque sí había sido civilizado, _pero no había nada de mentira detrás de las únicas palabras que me había dirigido.

_Como una causa perdida._

Porque el poder de los Hybrid no lo habían superado mecánicamente y esta era la pieza blanca en el tablero que sería sacada del juego. Esta y el Guren SEITEN que seguía dando lo máximo de sí.

_Jaque o no, estaba batalla no se olvidaría. _Aseguraba.

Y si mi mente no me fallaba, el hecho de haber negado un rescate para Lelouch, me obligaba a ganar esto. Así que no había forma de que perdiera. No esta vez, _no más_, no otro intento fallido a lista.

_-_Estoy rayando la pintura de los brazos, Lloyd-san- sonreí hacia el comunicador con más que burla y temor fingido en mi voz. Hubo una risa ahogada del otro lado que trató de ser disimulada pero al final se había rendido.

_-Y lo pagarás con tu sueldo, Kururugi-kun- _fue la respuesta. Era mejor que estar pensando en los peores escenarios que podían resultar.

-_¡Apuesto a que regreso el Guren más completo que el Lancelot al hangar!- _retó Kallen por las comunicaciones. Permití una leve sonrisa más sincera antes de lanzarme de nuevo al ataque. Teníamos que unirnos hasta el final.

Las defensas de Japón estaban siendo derrotadas por solo dos Knightmare. _Solos dos. _Ridículo dejar que algo así pasara a la historia. Maniobré de nuevo buscando un punto débil en el Hybrid, _lo cual era difícil, _pero si no lo intentaba, entonces no sería más fácil. Lo cierto, era que la situación se complicaba cada vez más y más al paso de los segundos. _Los planes se agotaban._

-_¡Ataquen! ¡Todos juntos! ¡Quizás así no pueda derribarlos a todos!-_

El cielo nocturno era el escenario de una gran pelea. Chispas, explosiones, estruendosos sonidos. Gritos de lucha o desesperación. _Nada hacía falta. _Todos estaban ocupados por igual, nadie se quedaba atrás y las bajas eran rápidamente causadas de nuestro lado por aquellos dos Knightmare. Las estrategias estaban fallando y la esperanza se veía disminuida hasta los suelos.

_¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué más podía ayudarnos?_

_-Suzaku-kun, nuestras fuerzas están descendiendo rápidamente- _la voz de Cecile-san me informó, pero yo podía ver literalmente cómo nuestras fuerzas _descendían _hasta el suelo siendo derrotadas. Nada pintaba bien, el Lancelot seguía siendo esquivado y golpeado en la más mínima oportunidad.

Necesitaba más tiempo en lo que algo se me ocurría, pero a este paso…

-_¿Perdiendo la fe, Nippon?- _miré confundido a la pantalla de comunicación. Era un canal privado, solo conocido por un grupo reducido de personas. Al aceptar por completo la llamada, el rostro positivo y confiado de un aliado se hizo presente. Solté el aire contenido en mis pulmones que no sabía desde cuándo sostenía pero me había dolido.

–_Hay una batalla que ganar, Kururugi. Este es el apoyo de la Federación China- _

Li Xingke.

El Shenhu pasó a una velocidad impresionante a mi lado haciendo que se escuchara un leve zumbido y comenzó a atacar con todo lo que tenía. Los dos Hybrid Knightmare retrocedieron solo un poco para poder defenderse mejor. Aún así, antes de moverme, decenas de Knightmare que identifiqué como los refuerzos guardados de la Federación China, se unieron a la batalla sin titubeos.

_Una nueva oportunidad._

-¡Ataquen!- mi comando fue seguido de inmediato por todo Japonés disponible. Nuevos gritos de batalla se levantaron en las comunicaciones y la energía parecía haberse renovado.

_No perderíamos. __**No **__perderíamos._

Las explosiones y disparos se intensificaron en gran porcentaje. Podía escuchar todos esos sonidos con gran claridad aún estando dentro del Lancelot y las explosiones emitían fuertes vibraciones que se sentían en toda la estructura. La nueva oleada de coraje había levantado espíritus que perdían la esperanza y todos buscaban acabar con esto rápido y certero.

_Al menos hasta este momento._

No esperábamos una respuesta tan rápido del enemigo. La gran nave insignia de One abrió las compuertas y el enorme Hybrid Knightmare verde, cuyo tamaño era equiparable al Gawain, salió y emprendió vuelo hacia nuestro campo de batalla.

_-Oh shit-_

Lloyd-san habló por todos. Escucharlo hablar en su lengua natal no era algo de todos los días, y estoy 99 por ciento seguro de que eso era un tipo de maldición que expresaba perfectamente nuestra situación.

-¡No retrocedan!- ordené de inmediato llevando el Lancelot al nuevo encuentro. Si alguien debía poner el ejemplo, solo era el Knight of Zero.

_No Zero, ni el Emperador demonio._

Solo quedaba el Caballero y con eso tendría que bastar. Mi motivo debía permanecer fuerte hasta las últimas consecuencias.

La rapidez con la que el Hybrid verde respondió mi ataque ya era esperada. Había pasado muchas horas estudiando sus mecanismos y si algo averigüé era que podían responder tan veloz como un reflejo natural, así que me obligué a pensar de esa manera también. Movimientos más naturales como los del cuerpo humano en lugar de movimientos estratégicos.

La estrategia no se podía sobreponer en esta ocasión en la lucha contra los Hybrid. Era una especia de lucha entre inteligencia artificial y la mente humana, ya que el cuerpo era la mejor defensa.

_¿Cómo lograr resistirlos?_

Aprendiendo de ellos o igualando su tecnología. Ya que la segunda opción no era válida todavía, quedaba tratar de imitarlos dentro de nuestros Knightmare, o buscar un punto débil además de lo que ya sabíamos.

_Sonaba fácil._

Continué haciendo que el Lancelot lanzara ataques cada vez que podía, pero podía sentir algo raro en ese Hybrid. _Algo lento. _Porque no serviría enmascarar la situación creyendo que _yo _era quien me había hecho un poco más rápido a sus movimientos, la dura realidad era que el piloto no parecía estar del todo concentrado en lo que hacía.

_Y tomaría la oportunidad._

No había siquiera tiempo de comunicar a los demás el concentrarse en este Knightmare, solo continué mi ataque y con suerte se darían cuenta por sí mismos. _Esto no se daría dos veces. _Lancé el Slash Harken del brazo derecho y logré asestar un golpe en la pierna del Hybrid verde.

_¡Un golpe finalmente!_

_-¡Bastardo suertudo, Kururugi!- _esa sin embargo, no eran palabras de un amigo.

Sentí un fuerte golpe sobre el Lancelot Albion que logró hacerlo bajar unos metros en el aire. Todo se sacudió fuertemente, apenas logré esquivar el nuevo golpe del Hybrid blanco, dándome cuenta con algo más que rencor quién era el piloto.

-¿Perdiendo la fe en tus hombres, _One_?- pregunté con veneno por los altavoces. El Hybrid si embargo no se movió de su lugar frente al otro, protegiéndolo de ataques y de los nuevos refuerzos Chinos que llegaban a la escena al darse cuenta de la situación –Te dije que no ganarías-

Con eso volví a lanzar el Lancelot y sin una orden, todos me siguieron. El Shenhu en mis talones preparando un ataque conjunto. Ambos Hybrid sin embargo se movieron rápidamente fuera del rango de ataque, haciendo que nuestras mismas fuerzas chocaran entre sí al no estar los suficientemente atentos.

_-Es solo el principio, Kururugi- _respondió elevándose un poco más; su ascenso sin embargo fue detenido de un golpe seco.

-_Y tú no llegarás al final- _declaró una nueva voz en las comunicaciones. Un Knightmare Frame color rosado se alejó tan rápido como el Hybrid blanco fue sacudido por el golpe.

Lancelot Frontier.

-¡C.C.!- grité con más alegría de la que hubiera pensado en las comunicaciones. _No estábamos solos en esto._

_-No te atrevas a romper tu promesa, Suzaku- _me advirtió. Casi podía escuchar la sonrisa en su rostro –_No vine aquí por nada-_

Continuaríamos luchando.

* * *

><p>La batalla se estaba alargando por motivos que no se me hacían tan claros. Como todos habían notado el estado del Hybrid verde, era el único punto de ataque de todas nuestras fuerzas. Los otros dos Hybrid se enfocaban más en proteger el daño hacia aquél KF que atacarnos, así que esto solo era gastar nuestras municiones y ellos aguantando todo.<p>

_No sabíamos qué tanta energía requerían. _Así que no nos quedaba de otra más que seguir sin importar qué, mejor plan no teníamos.

Mi pregunta seguía siendo, ¿Por qué traer un Knightmare así al campo de batalla? Si estaba dañado o el piloto no estaba en sus condiciones óptimas, _y no querían perder esa enorme estructura, _¿Por qué llamarlo a la batalla? Cuando claramente era más un lastre para los otros dos del mismo bando. Lo cual los seguía afectando hasta este momento por la enorme desventaja en números que se tenía.

Éramos más, claramente. Pero su poder se equiparaba a toda nuestra fuerza y más.

Al final, sin embargo, lo que importaría más era quién se aferraba mejor a su motivo de lucha. _Poder o no poder, _había visto pequeños deseos nunca romperse y personas que no tenían con qué defenderse ellas mismas, lograr grandes cosas por seguir creyendo al final. No era un camino fácil para nadie, pero la fuerza de cada individuo se calificaba por la forma en que vivía su vida y lograba sus metas.

No todos podían avanzar.

_No todos tenían la misma decisión, o estaban dispuestos a hacer el miedo a un lado. _

Pero había muchos que no se darían por vencidos desde la primera derrota, y esas personas estaban en este campo de batalla, _ahora mismo_ y apoyando a Japón.

-¡No se detengan!-

_Y no lo harían. _

El modo de defensa de los Hybrid cambió a modo de ataque como si hubiesen escuchado mi orden. _Según parece, todo este tiempo solo se habían encontrado hablando entre ellos por las comunicaciones. _Esto se volvería a poner salvaje. Suspiré preparándome para la nueva ronda.

Todos nos dispersamos lejos por igual cuando vimos el cambio en sus tácticas, estar tan cerca no nos serviría de nada si con un solo proyectil se deshacían de nosotros, así que tomamos una distancia segura esperando con ansias sus siguientes movimientos. Sin embargo, nadie esperaba _esa _arma de nuevo, con mayor potencia y lanzada desde un Knightmare.

_-¡Es FLEIJA, cuidado!- _alguien gritó en la comunicación.

Algunos alcanzaron a salir del rango enemigo, otros no.

Lo que antes habían sido pequeñas cápsulas que dejaban grandes daños en el Knightmare que atrapaban, ahora era una sola explosión de decenas de metros de diámetro. _No de la magnitud tan grande y devastadora de FLEIJA, _pero un daño considerable. Algunos solo pudimos observar con furia desde un rango seguro cómo la luz rosada de la explosión atrapó a varios y arrastró a otros más al círculo de vacío en el centro.

_Maldición._

-_¿Quién está en desventaja, Nippon? Entréguense antes de que me obliguen a tomar medidas drásticas-_

Odiaba los aires de superioridad de ese tipo.

-Saldrás de esta isla por tu propio pié o morirás, One- aseguré.

Solo eso me quedaba. Seguir resistiendo cada ataque y regresar sus palabras con un reto mayor. Así podríamos continuar con nuestras esperanzas de lograr algo mejor y no solo ver cómo nuestros compañeros eran derrotados.

_-Lo pediste, Kururugi Suzaku-_

¿Qué cosa?

La nave insignia de One comenzó a tener un mayor movimiento que su estado pasivo en el aire. _No nos habíamos molestado en atacarlos todavía. _Pero pude ver cómo compuertas comenzaban a abrirse, y si la distancia no me estaba engañando, lo que había ahí era:

-_¡¿Knightmare Frame normales? ¿¡Ese maldito también tiene Mecas normales!- _Rakshata se unía a la comunicación.

Todos podían ver como estos Knightmare de composición simple comenzaban a emprender vuelo o descender hasta el suelo con largas tirolesas.

_-Debe estar bromeando- _El Lancelot Frontier se emparejó conmigo y C.C. sonaba más fastidiada que sorprendida.

_Era de esperarse._

Estábamos teniendo un tiempo difícil tratando de vencer a estos _Hybrid _para que ahora salieran apoyos del mismo One que eran comunes y corrientes, pero que presentarían una batalla más dispareja en nuestra contra, dejándonos con igual de adversarios en tecnología normal, pero con tres máquinas más poderosas liderándolos.

_No podía ser cierto que esto se estuviera poniendo peor._

-_Suzaku-san…-_

El mundo se detuvo ante la inocente voz en las comunicaciones.

-¿Nunnally?- pregunté tontamente. Me aferré a los controles del Lancelot sin pensarlo. -¿No se supone que deberías de estar en un lugar seguro?-

El campo de batalla estaba congelado por la salida de estos nuevos enemigos. Me permití contestar al canal abierto y no solo hablar por la comunicación. La imagen del rostro preocupado de Nunnally fue lo que inició todo.

-_No todo está acabado, Suzaku-san- _dijo. El dolor de mi primera decisión antes de iniciar la batalla seguía presente en sus ojos y podía ver que ambos estaban rojos de lágrimas contenidas o posiblemente derramadas en un corto tiempo. _No lo sabía. _

Lo que sí era un hecho era la fortaleza que puso en su máscara. Tenía una decidida mirada que recordaba haber visto cuando ella se declaró enemiga de su hermano y mía en el pasado, cuando tomamos el mundo. _Ésta era un poco más profunda. _Más decidida a lograr este nuevo objetivo esta vez, sin titubear, ni fallar, _ni arrepentirse._

Ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

-Y no pienso perder esta batalla, Nunnally- aseguré.

La más mínima sonrisa apareció en su rostro con esa nueva declaración.

_-Seguiremos apoyando desde aquí- _asintió levemente _–Japón y Britannia todavía tienen que ofrecer. Necesitamos algo de tiempo, Suzaku-san-_

¿Tiempo?

Sin preguntar por qué, asentí. _Comprar tiempo, ¿Uh? _Hecho.

-Todou-san, necesito un poco de protección aquí- pedí, me lancé de lleno nuevamente a la batalla. Mi maestro y Chiba me seguían en medio del caos que volvió a revivir con mi movimiento.

Municiones de todo tipo fueron disparadas contra el Lancelot Albion, pero podía ver que no solo contaba con la protección de Todou-san. También C.C. volaba unos metros detrás de mí piloteando el Frontier como nunca la había visto.

_Esto es el poder de un deseo, One. Esto es tener un verdadero motivo que rompa expectativas y que no se doblega ante nada. _

Cuanto más cerca de la nave insignia, mis manos comenzaron a ponerse frías. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo que hubiese evitado más, pero si la situación lo requería entonces no tenía alternativa. _Lo había prometido. _A pesar de las advertencias de One, era cierto que una vida no se podía comparar a la victoria o derrota en un momento decisivo.

_Eso lo tenía claro._

Vi en el radar cómo el Frontier se detuvo en seco cuando la distancia era la suficiente, incluso Todou-san se separó y reasumió el ataque a los nuevos refuerzos de One. _Pero yo debía continuar. _Era mi deber, Nunnally confiaba en que yo haría lo correcto y para sobrevivir esta noche, solo quedaba sacrificar algo pequeño por una victoria mayor.

Apunté el VARIS con precisión y me tomé unos segundos.

_Lelouch, ahora puedo entender un poco mejor tu manera de pensar. Pero yo no he sacrificado tantas cosas como tú, cuando ese día llegue, quizás Zero vuelva a aparecer frente a todos. Solo entonces… por todo,_

_Gracias. _

-¡GANAREMOS ESTA BATALLA!- exclamé haciendo que mi garganta doliera.

El VARIS fue disparado y pareció una eternidad el tiempo que tardó en cruzar el espacio a su objetivo. Muchos se detuvieron admirando una pequeña y nueva esperanza que surgía en nuestro favor.

_El disparo conectó, justo en el blanco._

Una gran explosión se hizo presente en el principal sistema de flote en la nave. Con la suerte de nuestro lado, esa explosión se expandió en cadena alrededor de la nave.

_Una sonrisa se apoderó de mi rostro. _Teníamos condiciones iguales.

La nave comenzó a tener problemas casi de inmediato y los Knightmare que todavía querían salir chocaban entre ellos mismos por la escotilla abierta. Algunos sin embargo, lograron emprender vuelo cuando caían. Otros, se soltaron de las tirolesas que los bajaban hasta tierra de Japón, a salvo.

_No en mi presencia. _

Permití las alas de energía del Lancelot expandirse a su mayor rango, antes de comenzar a disparar las docenas de letales rayos de energía al suelo y a los Knightmare que contaban con sistema de vuelo. Las explosiones de todos los KF que fueron alcanzados no se hicieron esperar.

-Como dije…- encendí de nuevo la comunicación por altavoz –_No _perderemos, esta batalla-

One no estaba contento con esto.

_¿Y qué?_

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

El suelo temblaba, hacía un infernal calor y mis oídos amenazaban con explotar debido a las ondas de sonido tan fuertes que llegaban hasta ellos.

_Eso quizás debía ser la menor de mis preocupaciones. _

Había algo pesado en la mitad baja de mi cuerpo que no me dejaba moverme. _No importaba mucho, de hecho. _No es como si tuviera la energía y decisión para hacerlo, _incluso pensaba que esto podía terminar rápido._

No me molesté en abrir los ojos, sabía que no podría aunque lo intentara. Me limité a seguir escuchando los estruendosos choques y explosiones que se llevaban a cabo sobre mi posición. _Quizás algo caería y sería aplastado, muriendo rápidamente. _Pero el dolor era agonizante en todo mi cuerpo y pedía que si esto realmente era el fin, entonces que llegara rápido, _no podía más._

_-cho…-_

_-acho!...- _

¿Por qué todo esto estaba pasando? _¿Quién era el responsable? _¿Por qué yo?

_¿Por qué simplemente no podía acabar de una vez?_

-¡Muchacho!-

Mis ojos se forzaron abiertos ante el grito desesperado. _Pero solo eso. _No podía escuchar ya nada más, no podía sentir, no podía pensar en nada que no fuera el dolor.

El rostro del mismo hombre que me había ayudado en la nave se enfocó un poco, pero solo por unos segundos. Mi visión se hacía borrosa hasta el punto de creer que quizás esto solo era un terrible sueño y que después de perder la consciencia despertaría.

-¡Abre los ojos! ¡Necesitas estar despierto!-

Me quejé ante el comando de la voz. _No era tan fácil lograrlo. _No tenía un motivo para hacerlo.

_-¡Oh demonios! ¡No me está escuchando!-_

_-¿Por qué es tan importante? ¿Quién es él? ¿Lo conoces?-_

_-¡Es importante, más de lo que creerían! ¡Confórmense con eso por el momento, pero __**no**__ hay forma en que lo dejemos morir!-_

La presión en mis piernas disminuyó. Había escuchado algo de metal siendo arrastrado y mi mano siendo apretada fuertemente sobre todo el barullo, tratando de mantenerme despierto. Yo solo veía un destruido techo de metal, chispas cayendo en las orillas de mi visión y siluetas oscuras moviéndose de un lado a otro con paso no muy seguro. Podía ser que…

_¡SLAP!_

El ardor en mi mejilla me hizo enfocar mejor las cosas al mismo tiempo que plantaba en mi cara la mejor y amenazadora mirada que podía poner, _dada la situación. _Y pensando que era la segunda vez que alguien hacía eso en tan poco tiempo.

-Disculpa, pero… te necesito _despierto_- el hombre dijo. Gruñí por lo bajo, _¿Por qué la insistencia? ¿Por qué no solo dejarme? _–Sé que estas cansado, pero solo aguanta un poco más ¿Lo harías?-

_¿Tenía otra opción?_

Suspiré profundamente. No podía asentir o negar, mi cabeza punzaba y no sería la mejor idea. Eso pareció al menos darle entender a ese hombre que no necesitaba abofetearme más.

-Bien- continuó nervioso. Se acercó metiendo una mano debajo de mi cuello, _no haría lo que yo creía ¿O sí?_, la otra la posicionó debajo de mis rodillas, _¡Si lo haría!_

-¡N…!- tarde encontré mi voz.

Sentí que fui levantado del suelo pero esa fue la peor idea que alguien podía haber tenido. El mundo se movió completamente y cerré los ojos lo más fuerte que podía tratando de evitarlo. Algo frío comenzó a subir y a bajar por mi cuerpo con gran rapidez haciéndome temblar sin poder detenerme. Sentí que algo se atoraba en mi garganta y en la boca de mi estómago haciéndome olvidar cómo respirar. Una nueva presión amenazaba con hacer explotar mi cabeza. _Puedo morir ahora, ¡Puedo morir ahora!_

_-¡Oh demonios! ¡No creo que esa haya sido una buena idea, Urabe!- _

_-¿Qué?... oh, ¡Oh diablos!-_

_-¿Está saliendo sangre de su nariz? ¡¿Eso es sangre?-_

_-¡No hay tiempo para pensar! ¡Hay que salir, ya, ya, YA!-_

Diría que era lo peor que había sentido, pero me mentiría a mí mismo. Me aferré lo más fuerte que pude a la ropa de quien me sostenía, mi mente me decía que en cualquier momento podía caer.

Una nueva oleada de sonidos me dijo que estábamos en campo abierto.

_-¡Oh por Kami-sama! ¿Eso es el Lancelot? ¿El Lancelot y el Guren están peleando del mismo lado?-_

_-¡Camina y habla Asahina! ¡No podemos detenernos en medio del campo de batalla!-_

_-¿Pero eso no valida nuestras teorías? ¡De quién diablos éramos prisioneros si no éramos de Britannia!-_

Las explosiones se escuchaban tan cercanas que trataba de evitar mi urgencia por ver el paisaje. _No sería nada bueno. _Los comentarios de todos aquellos alrededor de mí tampoco eran favorables así que solo era otra razón para hacer caso a mi mente, incluso si eso era lo único que podía hacer bien.

_¿Por qué las personas iniciaban guerras? ¿Por qué el afán de destruir?_

_-¡¿A dónde diablos vamos? ¡No sabemos qué ha pasado para que las cosas estén así!-_

_-¡Si no buscamos refugio moriremos sin saberlo, Senba-san!-_

_-¡Maldición!-_

_-¡Cúbranse todos! ¡Esa nave viene directo a nosotros!- _la última declaración fue aterradora.

Escuché una explosión demasiado cercana, al mismo tiempo que hacía contacto _de nuevo _con el duro suelo. _¿Por qué tenía que ser sometido a esto? ¿No había nadie que pudiese hacer algo para detenerlos? _Abrí los ojos mirando justo al inicio de todo este problema. Un cielo lleno de Knightmare Frame, _así había dicho Suzaku que se llamaban, _que peleaban unos contra otros con una ferocidad que indicaba que la batalla era de vida o muerte.

Explosiones ocurrían sin falta cada segundo, espadas y disparos chocaban entre sí o rebotaban en increíbles escudos. Todo pasaba demasiado rápido y era demasiado grande para tomar consciencia de todo.

_¿Cuál era el estúpido motivo detrás de todo esto?_

_¿Por qué no podía recordarlo? ¿Por qué sentía que debía saber esto y más? ¿Por qué se me mentiría respecto a todo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor? ¡Quería saberlo! ¡Necesitaba respuestas! ¡Necesitaba saber por qué en mi brazo había sido marcado la palabra "demonio"! ¿Qué había hecho para merecerlo? ¿Qué me faltaba para hacer lo que sea que había hecho antes? ¿Era malo, era bueno?_

-¡Cuidado! ¡Eso va a explotar! ¡CORRAN!-

_¿Cuál era mi motivo? _Al diablo las explosiones, solo quería respuestas.

_-¡ZERO!-_

Todo se desvaneció en cuestión de segundos. Nuevas llamas envolvieron todo mí alrededor ante la inminente detonación que me envió volando unos metros más atrás. Mi cabeza conectó fuertemente contra el predecible y duro suelo. Pero de nuevo tenía una vista hacia el campo de batalla. _Un enorme campo de batalla._

Mi cuerpo estaba entumecido, podía oler sangre fresca. Mi cabeza punzaba al ritmo de nuevas explosiones, pero en mi mente solo había un bastardo que debía pagármelas todas juntas. El Lancelot Albion de Suzaku y el Guren SEITEN de Kallen serían su menor preocupación.

_El poder de los Reyes no significaba la victoria. _

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Estábamos resistiendo lo mejor que se podía dada la situación. Muchos Knightmare normales habían logrado hacer su camino a la batalla y nuestros números habían sido emparejados. _Solo por unos minutos. _Los Hybrid que habían entrado de nuevo en acción arrasaban con cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, la Federación China se estaba quedando sin unidades.

A pesar de todo, vi con una amarga alegría cómo la nave de One hacía contacto con el suelo y segundos después explotaba. El calor que emitió podía ser sentido aún dentro de la cabina del Lancelot, pero solo era una leve molestia con respecto a la verdadera batalla. No debía despegar mis ojos del enemigo, _y no lo hice._

-_Gracias por el tiempo, Suzaku-san…- _estaba partiendo por la mitad un KF cuando la voz de Nunnally se hizo presente. Ningún rastro de esperanza ya en ella, _todos habían visto la nave insignia de One explotar. _Nadie podía sobrevivir a eso. _–Aprovecha esta nueva oportunidad ¡Va la segunda oleada de ayuda!- _exclamó.

Estaba confundido respecto a lo que se refería, pero nuestra comunicación se compartió y más voces entraron a la llamada.

_-Hace un largo tiempo que no pilotaba un Knightmare…- _la femenina y llena de nostalgia voz comenzó –_Es bueno saber que puedo acabar con tantos rebeldes como quiera esta vez-_

-¿Villeta-san?- pregunté abriendo ambos ojos en sorpresa. _¿Por qué ella-?_

_-No deberías estar sorprendido, Suzaku-kun, de que el espíritu de rebelión siga presente en muchos-_

-¡¿Primer Ministro Ohgi?- en el radar del Lancelot comenzaron a aparecer decenas de señales amigas.

_-Pero debes admitirlo, Ohgi Kaname, que no iniciamos como rebeldes cualquiera… y que lograremos proteger Japón, __**de nuevo**__-_

_-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí Naoto?- _Tamaki siempre tan expresivo. _–¡Lo siento amigo, pero llevo la ventaja! ¡Este es mi campo, Zero siempre dijo eso!-_

Tamaki estaba actualmente en la defensa. Lo más alejado posible de la batalla, protegiendo la base. _No lo entendía ¿Cierto? _Sonreí abiertamente.

-Hay que dejarse de palabras y ganar esto de una buena vez- ordené. La esperanza volvió a subir y los cansados movimientos tomaron energía de _otra _oportunidad para ponerle fin a la batalla.

Que el Primer Ministro de Japón y la Primera Dama estuvieran dentro de los nuevos apoyos era un motivo que elevaba el ánimo de las tropas. Sé que muchos estarían más tranquilos y más comprometidos a ganar si Zero estuviera liderando la defensa japonesa, _no Kururugi Suzaku, _pero debían entender que _Zero _no estaba listo para victorias seguras. _No al menos esta noche. _Porque apenas hoy comencé a ver como se supone debería hacerlo en adelante. Hoy había comenzado a sacrificar cosas en el camino, _y como un día le había dicho a Lelouch: -"Miente hasta el final, has que esas mentiras se hagan verdaderas, conviértete en un verdadero aliado de la justicia y entonces yo…"-_

Yo continuaría y seguiría su ejemplo.

Porque esos sacrificios se convertirían en un completo acto de indiferencia si no hacía que valieran la pena.

-¡NIPPON BANZAI!-

_Todos a la carga de nuevo. _

_-¡Sigues subestimándome, Kururugi!- _la voz de One interrumpió nuestro nuevo ataque. Me detuve unos segundos a escuchar cualquier estupidez que podía salir de su boca. _–Conocerás el verdadero poder del Hybrid si tan deseoso estás-_

¿Verdadero?

El hasta entonces pasivo Hybrid verde comenzó a moverse. Me tomé fuerte de los controles del Lancelot. Una gran mano mecánica se movió con facilidad hasta su espalda, desensamblando algo. _No estaba seguro de querer averiguar que era. _Los otros dos Hybrid se posicionaron detrás del grande, _me gustaba menos. _

Al volver esa mano al frente, había una enorme placa de metal triangular, alarga de la punta superior. En las orillas de esta, había un sinfín de picos que brillaban tenebrosamente bajo la luz de la luna. Eran como enormes dientes plateados y relucientes. En otro movimiento, el triángulo con dientes se deslizó a la derecha al mismo tiempo que otro igual, se deslizaba a la izquierda. _¿Eso era plegable? _Quedando en sentidos opuestos solo unidos por la parte de abajo, simulando como una "V" un poco más abierta.

_Esto no era bueno, ¡No era nada bueno!_

El Hybrid verde agarró con el brazo derecho el objeto de una de las puntas, y tomó vuelo hacia atrás. _¡Eso no era una "V", era un boomerang! _

-¡CUIDADO TODOS!- alcancé a exclamar, pero al mismo tiempo, el objeto fue lanzado en dirección de todos nosotros.

La velocidad en el tiro fue mayor a la esperada, reduciendo las posibilidades de movimiento a solo _mucha suerte_. Halé de los controles del Lancelot haciéndolo subir lo más rápido que podía, pero sentí sin embargo una enorme sacudida que me indicó que no lo había logrado. Pantallas de error con color rojo comenzaron a aparecer rápidamente informándome del daño de la situación, pero no presté atención para seguir la trayectoria de aquél objeto.

Los que pudieron, bajaron. Pero vi más de una cabeza de Knightmare ser decapitada sin posibilidad de reparación. Otros muchos fueron partidos a la mitad, haciendo que las piernas descendieran con rapidez hasta el suelo. _También hubo aquellos que no tuvieron tanta suerte, _ya que el boomerang pasó exactamente a la altura de la cabina y reprimí un escalofrío ante la imagen que seguro habría. _¡Maldición! _El Guren perdió todo un brazo al tratar de alejarse, también podía ver su sistema de vuelo dañado. Y después de siete segundos de destrucción, la imagen era silenciosa y escalofriante. El boomerang regresó a la mano del Hybrid que lo había lanzado, al mismo tiempo cayeron al suelo todos aquellos Knightmare que no habían podido mantenerse en el cielo, una gran explosión a nuestros pies cubrió el suelo japonés.

_El Lancelot no tenía nada de las rodillas hacia abajo._

El verdadero poder… del Hybrid.

_-¡Villeta! ¡Villeta ¿Todo bien?-_

_-¿Ohgi? ¡No te preocupes! ¿Cómo estás tú?-_

_-¡Naoto! ¿Naoto dónde estás?-_

_-Relájate Kallen, solo fueron rasguños, estoy completo-_

_-¡Ese bastardo me dejó casi sin cuello!-_

_-Ellos solamente estaban jugando con nosotros… desde un principio-_

No podía más que concordar con cada uno de ellos. Estábamos enfrentando algo que nos sobrepasaba en poder, _y eso era suficiente. _Sin importar que One no fuera alguien de estrategias, el poder era todo lo que necesitaba para vencernos de esta forma, porque en el estado en que todos estos Knightmare estaban, nadie lograría sobrevivir un golpe más.

_One lo sabía._

_Yo lo temía._

¿Por qué nunca puedo mantener una promesa en pié?

_¡¿Por qué siempre me encuentro fallando?_

-No se le acerquen…- les dije a todos por la comunicación, callando otro tipo de pláticas aterradas y poco entendibles –No se les acerquen- lancé ambos puños sobre los controles sin detenerme a evitar daños. _¿Qué más daño podía tener?_

_¿Cómo se podía luchar así? ¿En esta desventaja?_

Quienes se encontraban en la base parecía que también habían perdido el poder de expresarse.

_-Yo no sigo tus órdenes, Kururugi- _hubo una respuesta. _Inesperada. _

Levanté la vista lo suficiente para ver un rayón de púrpura y dorado característico de una princesa de Britannia pasar por un lado del Lancelot a toda velocidad. Seguido solo unos centímetros atrás por el Caballero de la Bruja, y decenas de Knightmare con el escudo de Britannia en ellos, listos para la batalla.

Pero…

_-¡Britannia no tolerará más esta rebelión!- _esa no era la voz de Cornelia, ¿Euphy?

Agrandé los ojos ante la imagen del grandioso Avalon II sobrevolando el campo de batalla. _Esto no debía ser así, ¡Esto era peligroso!_

-¡No lo hagan!- intenté -¡Retrocedan!-

Como era de esperarse, Cornelia Li Britannia no escucharía órdenes de nadie. _Menos viniendo de mi. _Pero se dio cuenta con el primer golpe que recibió que yo no estaba bromeando.

_-¡¿Qué demonios son esas cosas!- _aunque lo sabía, la fuerza que había detrás de ellos era tan increíble que no se daba por cierto. Así que nos hacíamos una y otra vez la misma pregunta.

_¿Podríamos vencerlos?_

Las fuerzas de Britannia no se acercaron más, pero continuaron disparando inútilmente contra los escudos de los Hybrid. _Esos, había notado, no eran tan fuertes como el Blaze Luminus. _Pero seguían dándonos problemas a la hora de acertar.

Japón y la Federación China se unieron al ataque desde lejos, buscando al menos desquitar un poco del coraje que los invadía porque las cosas estuvieran saliendo así.

_Ya no había más aliados. _Incluso aquellos que creí que no nos ayudarían, como Britannia, se habían unido al final porque esta no era una lucha por solo defender Japón. Pero sí por el mundo entero, buscando que no cayera de nuevo en esos años de miedo y represión. _No lo estábamos logrando, _a este paso, el nuevo día llegaría muy diferente a los demás.

_Sentía enojo conmigo mismo. Decepción, frustración, __**traición.**_

No pude defender Japón, y tampoco hice nada por salvar a la persona que podía haberlo logrado.

_De nuevo, había asesinado a quien tenía la razón. Le había clavado una daga en la espalda y lo había dejado morir creyendo en mi pequeño mundo que era lo mejor, pero que el tiempo me demostraría lo contrario. _

No era mejor que One con sus motivos egoístas detrás de la máscara, yo-

_Íbamos a morir todos juntos, aquí y ahora. Antes de perder._

-No podemos simplemente darnos por vencidos- insistí en la comunicación –No importa qué, ¡No podemos retirarnos! ¡No seríamos japoneses de esa forma! ¡No sería la Orden de los Caballeros Negros si no hay lucha hasta el final! ¡**No **hubiésemos llegado _antes _hasta **este punto**!-

_No hay peor castigo que perder lo ganado._

-¡Será la última batalla!-

Lancé el Lancelot a toda potencia, _estoy seguro de eso, _pero algo me detuvo en seco haciendo que me sacudiera fuertemente dentro de la cabina. _¿Los Hybrid me habían rodeado tan rápido? _Miré la pantalla del radar, no había nada en ella. Los tres puntos azules que representaban esas cosas estaban suspendidos en el aire como antes. Incluso mirando directamente, los podía ver ahí. _Lejos._

_No había otra cosa en el radar cerca de mí._

¿Falla mecánica? _¡Eso solo me faltaba!_

-_¡SUZAKU-KUN!- _¿Lloyd-san? ¿Ese era Lloyd-san, sonando tan feliz? _-¡Todos, vuelvan a la base!-_

Y ahora notaba con seguridad que había alcanzado los límites de la sanidad. _¿Estaba hablando en serio? _La comunicación se abrió por completo y podía ver su rostro con una seriedad que me dejaba pensando en sus motivos. A su lado, Cecile-san apretaba con nerviosismo la tabla entre sus manos y Rakshata se rascaba la cabeza demasiado confundida.

_¿Por qué?_

_-Todo está resuelto, ahora- _agregó finalmente con un tono que no supe cómo interpretar. Pero no había manera en que yo-

_Beep._

Un punto comenzó a parpadear en mi radar.

_Beep, beep. _Dos, luego varios más.

Había puntos blancos apareciendo detrás de todos nosotros, cerca de una docena. Pero había un punto insistente que según esto, estaba detrás de mí. Un punto blanco de mayor tamaño a los demás. Giré el Lancelot para confirmarlo, topándome cara a cara con algo _nuevo. _

_¿Qué rayos era eso?_

El Knightmare soltó al Lancelot. _Eso me había detenido. _Y me quedé inmóvil por unos momentos, jamás había visto algo parecido. De delgada composición, colores blanco y dorado alrededor de toda la estructura haciéndolo ver como algo _supremo. Poderoso. _La cabeza del desconocido Knightmare era pequeña y de rasgos finos, una combinación entre el Lancelot y Guren que no había visto antes. Sus alas de energía, resplandeciendo en un color dorado con un halo del mismo color tintineando alrededor.

_Como un ángel. _Considerando la ironía de la situación.

En mi tablero, junto al punto que representaba este Knightmare, apareció un nombre.

_Faustus._

Volví mi vista hacia él, pero entonces ya había desparecido.

_-¡¿Quién diablos crees que eres?- _la exclamación abierta de One me hizo girarme, _¿Ese Knightmare había llegado hasta allá? _Y observé.

No estoy seguro de dónde había salido, pero comenzó a moverse rápidamente de un lado a otro como solo el Lancelot y el Guren podían pero con _algo más _que no encontraba cómo describir. Burlándose de aquellos tres Hybrid con total libertad. Sin embargo, cuando obtuvo por completo la atención de estos, algo cambió. Los golpes del Hybrid de One y el otro de color plata no podían alcanzarlo. _No los dos juntos. _Me tallé los ojos para asegurarme de que lo que veía era cierto. _¡Nosotros no habíamos logrado eso! ¿O sí?_

-¡Lloyd-san!- grité pidiendo una explicación. El científico en mi pantalla se encogió pretendiendo no saber.

_-¡Vuelvan a la base, Suzaku-kun! Te aseguro que ahora __**todo **__está bajo control-_

Pero no podía ser así de fácil, que la situación de la nada se volteara a nuestro favor con solo un Knightmare. _Desde un principio hubiese sido así y no hasta ahora. _

La batería del Lancelot se hizo presente en la pantalla. _¡Demonios! _Debía volver si no quería hacer un aterrizaje poco ortodoxo en suelo. Pero no podía evitar mirar la imagen frente a mí con incredulidad. _¿De dónde salió ese Knightmare? ¿Quién lo pilotaba? _Comencé a retroceder sin dar la espalda en ningún momento, fuerzas Chinas y de Britannia hacían lo mismo. _Esta había sido una batalla larga, pero…_

¿Dejar todo a un solo Knightmare?

Mientras retrocedíamos, nuevas fuerzas avanzaron. _¿No eran esos los Knightmare de respaldo… para los cuales no teníamos pilotos?_

Y la batalla se reanudó, dejándonos a los que desde un principio habíamos luchado, como totales espectadores.

_Nuestra verdadera y última oportunidad._

* * *

><p><strong>C.C. P.O.V.<strong>

Aterricé el Lancelot Frontier en la base con algo más que dificultad. Eran muchos Knightmare de tipo aéreo que buscaban un espacio y no todos estaban completos para abarcar solo el espacio necesario. Al final, sin importar las protestas, dejé que el Frontier se sentara en otros dos que yo consideraba irreparables y bajé de la cabina.

-¡Maldita bruja! ¡Mis creaciones!-

No me importaba en lo absoluto lo que el conde pudín dijera, suficiente tiempo en la cabina de un Knightmare como para esperar más de lo necesario solo por _espacio._

Los últimos en arribar al hangar fueron el Guren y el Lancelot. El último de estos se enganchó a sí mismo en una cadena de metal a no tener piernas en las cuales sostenerse, Kururugi bajó tan rápido como pudo y se unió a los que veían desde aquí, la impresionante pelea que solo un meca ofrecía contra tres Hybrid. La curiosidad también ganaba lo mejor de mí.

Me acerqué al gran grupo justo a tiempo para ver cómo aquél con el nombre de _Faustus _plegaba de regreso a su espalda lo que era una larga guadaña con una punta resplandeciente. _¿Qué había hecho con eso? _Los Hybrid no parecían _tan _completos ya.

_Faustus. _Sabía esa historia.

Pero no podía apostar nada. Como todos, tuve que esperar a que aquél regresara. En silencio asombrado vimos como el Knightmare de One y los dos que lo acompañaban eran golpeados _fuertemente _como si su poder no nos hubiera dejado en ridículo antes. Entre poderes tan grandes era como observar una batalla de iguales, a diferencia de que uno de ellos parecía levemente más rápido que los otros. Sin contar que el Hybrid verde, después de devastarnos con solo un movimiento, había vuelto a su estado pasivo.

_No creía que eso fuese una falla mecánica. _

Entonces no estaría en el campo. Me hacía pensar más en los dilemas que quizás pasaban por la mente de su piloto, siendo una máquina tan compleja que necesitaba toda la concentración posible. Dudar dentro de un Hybrid no era una opción.

_Así continuó el intercambio de golpes por unos minutos. _El desconocido de nuestro bando había hecho golpes estratégicos que no podíamos notar, pero que parecían estar surtiendo el efecto esperado.

Después de eso, los Hybrid pasaban a retirarse tan rápido como pudieron, desapareciendo en el horizonte en cuestión de minutos. _Sin amenazas, sin promesas de regresar. _Aunque eso era algo obvio, esta batalla nos había llevado al límite.

Las fuerzas normales de One fueron diezmadas en unos segundos más por los otros Knightmare que habían acompañado al que se podía proclamar líder, cayendo al suelo uno tras otro sin oponer resistencia. Ese lugar ya se convertía en un cementerio de KF. Vencidos de ambos bandos yacían ahí.

_¿De dónde venía el líder? _La duda no se alejó en ningún momento.

Cuando los Knightmare se acercaban de regreso, el instinto natural de todos les dijo que se hicieran hacia atrás. Cansados y heridos, pero de pié por la completa curiosidad de saber de dónde había salido ese extraño Knightmare que aterrizaba frente a todos. _¿Quién estaba dentro? ¿Era un verdadero aliado? ¿Por qué no llegó antes? _Eran las incógnitas más comunes. Aún así, Kururugi Suzaku no retrocedió más que lo absolutamente necesario para darle espacio al _Faustus _de aterrizar.

Entonces todos esperaban.

La derrota había sido inminente, toda alternativa había sido reducida a nada por el enemigo y aunque la decisión había sido pelear hasta la muerte, de la nada y en el momento preciso había aparecido el salvador. _En un milagro. _Ya se decía eso. Un milagro era lo la mayoría había esperado pero que no creían tan fácil de cumplir.

El hombre que fabricaba milagros no existía más.

_Éramos lo que quedaba de su legado._

Las cabinas de los Knightmare que acompañaban al _Faustus _se abrieron, rebelando tres miembros del Frente de Liberación Japonés que habían muerto en batalla hace ya _largo _tiempo. _Recuerdo en especial a uno de ellos, ¿Urabe era su nombre? Había participado en la recuperación de Zero y muerto en la misma operación_. A medida que los demás salían, más y más rostros conocidos dentro de la Orden de los Caballeros eran vitoreados por sus camaradas que celebraban no solo la victoria, pero su regreso.

Aunque mientras se daban cuenta de que todavía faltaba un héroe por celebrar, las exclamaciones se callaban poco a poco. _Esperando. _¿Por qué tanto misterio?

La cabina finalmente comenzó a dar señas de abertura. Me encontré sosteniendo la respiración sin motivo aparente.

El asiento del piloto se deslizó hacia atrás, aún así su cuerpo nos era escondido por la estructura del Knightmare. _Hasta que se puso de pié._

Se puso de pié y no sabía qué pensar al respecto. Se puso de pié y exclamaciones de sorpresa no tardaron nada en hacerse presentes ante la imagen frente a nosotros. Vistiendo de un traje carcelario de Britannia, un príncipe de ojos violáceos nos miró con su siempre presente expresión de seguridad en sí mismo. Una leve sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

_Podía describirme en este momento como feliz._

Sus ojos pasando sobre todos los presentes de manera valorativa.

-La Orden de los Caballeros Negros ha estado holgazaneando en los últimos meses- nos reprimió a todos por igual -¿Cuándo entenderán?-

_Lelouch…_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh mis lindos lectores que lograron llegar hasta el final n.n Los felicito por tanto aguante a lo largo de.. ¿La mitad del fic? jajaja y por permanecer vivos n.n en serio! ¡Están rompiendo record! <strong>

**Sobre el fic: Espero que hasta esta parte haya sido de su agrado y sé que tienen todavía muchas dudas por contestar, pero a menos de que quieran ser spoileados, tendrán que aguardar hasta el mismo final. Así que no pregunten n.n sin embargo las suposiciones y apuestas por la segunda mitad pueden comenzar! ¿Qué pasará ahora? Vamos !Quiero escucharlos! n.n Quizás y acierten**

**La segunda mitad seguirá siendo subida aquí, en Code Geass R3: Australische Rebelion, pero me tomaré unos días para alejarme de R3 n.n créanlo o no, llevo escribiendo esto desde hace 7 meses y eso explica tanto capítulo tan rápido n.n y como ya no tengo... (oh...shit!) deberán darme unos dias de ventaja n.n Además de que ... lo admito, he encontrado un nuevo vicio u.u" debería darme vergüenza, pero nope, no tengo eso XD Mi nuevo vicio sigue siendo el fandom CG pero en forma de un nuevo fic :D Lo seee.. tengo este y Nippon Rebelion (por cierto, Nippon rebelion será actualizado en estos días) pero no puedo quitarme la idea del nuevo y lindo fic n.n pronto sabrán de qué trata... o mmm bueno, lo sabrán todas aquellas personas que dejen un lindo review! Aunque tomen en cuenta que no puedo responder a anónimos n.n así que a loggearse!**

**Gracias por acompañarme en esta mitad... ¿Pero qué esperan de la segunda parte? ¿Qué pasará? ¿Quién hará qué? ¿Sucederá qué? ¿Y si...? n.n Al final del fic, el que se haya acercado más a la suposición correcta, podrá pedirme un oneshot especial, así que hagan sus apuestas en el review :) (ohhh en las que me meto! T_T) (P.D. ka13ms, tu no entras en la promoción, sabes demasiado...)**

**¡Vamos, Nippon!**

**anypotter**


	23. R4 Stage 23

_El demonoio ha vuelto. Pueden aplicarlo a Lelouch... o a mí n.n_

_¡Volvemos!_

**Code Geass R4: Australische Rebelion**

**Stage 23: ¿El demonio ha vuelto?**

**Suzaku P.O.V.**

Lo miré. Tantas veces como creí necesarias para asegurarme de que mi mente no había colapsado ante la presión y ahora su imagen me atormentaría por siempre.

Después de la primera impresión, comencé a darme cuenta de que era más real de lo que esperaba. _De lo que creía. _Mi repentino mutismo no era el único que se había hecho presente, era como si el hangar completo hubiese caído en un pesado silencio. Al menos por parte de aquellos que estaban al tanto de la situación hasta hace unos minutos, donde oficialmente podíamos haberlo declarado como muerto.

_Pero le encantaba contradecirme._

Sentí los inicios de una sonrisa en las orillas de mi boca, pero se detuvo al instante al pensar por más de un segundo las cosas.

_Oh rayos._

Yo lo había abandonado a manos del enemigo para morir y ahora estaba frente a mí, seguro pediría una explicación. Aún cuando sabía que él entendería, no restaba nada a la culpa que sentía acumulada en mi pecho. _Fallé. _Realmente, lo había sacrificado sin motivo alguno porque _yo _no fui quien ganó esta batalla. _Mis pies comenzaban a sentirse pegados al suelo. _Él estaba parado sobre un _lindo _Knightmare, observando todo con una calma que envidiaba y que me hacía sentirme más nervioso.

_Bajo su mirada valorativa._

Entonces comencé a observarlo de regreso. Él no tenía su atención fija en mí, pero sí dio un rápido recorrido en todas las personas que estaban presentes, noté que se detuvo en C.C. por más tiempo que con otros, una muy extraña expresión apareció en su rostro. Juntó el entrecejo levemente como preocupado, pero lo disipó de inmediato. Al girar personalmente a ver a C.C., ella parecía haberlo notado también pero solo le sonrió burlonamente como siempre.

Entonces sentí su penetrante mirada en mí.

Levanté la cabeza poco a poco, me topé con algo que no sabía cómo describir. _Decepción no era. _Tampoco enojo por lo que yo intuía que el ya sabía, pero no podía describirlo en otras palabras, solo podía decir que no estaba enojado o decepcionado de mi actuación _¿Entonces qué era? _Entrecerré los ojos para verlo mejor, pero entonces algo de nuevo cambió. Su mirada comenzó a perder enfoque poco a poco, _comencé a asustarme. _Sin pensarlo mucho, estaba dando pasos cortos hacia adelante, _entonces pasó._

-¡Lelouch!- apenas identifiqué mi voz por encima de otras que gritaron el mismo nombre. Terminé de correr en tiempo record el tramo que me separaba todavía del Knightmare y extendí mis brazos a tiempo para sujetarlo. De la nada había pasado a la inconsciencia en un lugar tan alto como la cabina de un Knightmare, no había sido el único aterrado al pensar en su caída.

Cuando cayó en mis brazos, _esperaba algo más. _

Algo más pesado. _Y algo tintineó. _

Sabía, desde siempre, que Lelouch no era alguien que pusiera mucho empeño en su condición física. _Nada de empeño, de hecho. _Y en más de una ocasión me había tocado comprobar que era ligero a comparación de lo que yo creía normal. _Pero esta vez…_

Evité que una exclamación de sorpresa pasara de mi garganta. _¿Lelouch? _Pensé ajustándolo rápidamente en mis brazos, entonces noté otras cosas que desde lejos _para nada _eran visibles y me dejé caer de rodillas al suelo. _¿Grilletes en sus muñecas y pies?_

_-¡Kururugi!- _el llamado de los demás no podía distraerme de esto.

Nada podía.

Su piel como yo recordaba clara, había adquirido un tinte gris y enfermo. Incluso con algunas pequeñas heridas aquí y allá, visibles en su rostro que es en lo que me había concentrado primero. _Lo único que deseé haber notado. _¿Lo que vestía era un traje carcelario de Britannia? Cerré los ojos unos segundos respirando hondo, _¿Era sangre las manchas oscuras en el traje? _Cuando los volví a abrir, era confirmado. Incluso una nueva mancha comenzaba a formarse en su costado derecho.

_¿Qué te… qué te hicieron, Lelouch?_

El blanco del traje era opacado por tierra, quemaduras, sangre y enormes aberturas en su pierna y otros puntos donde podía ver sucios vendajes asomarse. _Con más sangre seca._

El odio comenzaba a aglomerarse en mí.

Lo apreté un poco más contra mí buscando algo de tranquilidad al saber que al menos estaba de vuelta, pero solo me sirvió para darme cuenta que su cuerpo estaba caliente, _demasiado para ser normal. _Apreté los dientes levantando una de mis manos a su frente y comprobarlo. _Tenía fiebre. _Y al contacto de mi fría mano se quejó, tratando de alejarse sin nada de fuerza.

_Oh, Lelouch…_

Después solo dejó caer su cabeza por completo sobre mi hombro y empezó a temblar, su respiración se volvió más laboriosa que antes. Débil y presente en cortas exhalaciones.

_¡¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí en el suelo?_

Me levanté de un brinco volviendo a la realidad. No había notado a las personas a mi alrededor que se alejaron con mi reacción, _a excepción de C.C. quien tenía una preocupada mirada en su rostro. _Miré alrededor por una fracción de segundo buscando el camino a tomar, los miembros de la Orden que estaban presentes se hicieron a un lado dejando una brecha hacia una de las salidas, _miradas de simpatía en sus rostros_, no perdí el tiempo y corrí en esa dirección. _No sabía lo grave de esto._

_No lo perdería de esta forma._

Quien había hecho esto, _lo pagaría, __**muy caro.**_

* * *

><p>Encontrar a alguien con la habilidad suficiente para decirme qué hacer o qué <em>no <em>hacer fue muy difícil. La base era un caos por las horas que habíamos pasado resistiendo el ataque enemigo y ahora que salía el sol, todos buscaban algo de descanso, comida o atención. Las órdenes no habían dejado de emitirse y muchos seguían esperando algo de mí, _me reconocían después de la ardua batalla. _Pero lo que ocupaba mi mente no era la victoria sino una posible derrota si no hacía algo y _rápido._

Así que no escuchaba nada que no fuesen mis pensamientos, _los cuales eran un lío. _Teniendo demasiadas preguntas sobre lo que estaba pasando pero al mismo tiempo posponiéndolas hasta que me asegurara de que la persona que las podía contestar estuviese bien. _Que me dijera por qué había terminado en este estado, _que me diera un nombre, _entonces la caza empezaría._

C.C. se había alejado de mi en algún momento que no noté, solo cuando me detuve un momento a admirar confundido a mi alrededor noté que ella no estaba tras de mí.

_¿Qué hacer? _Era la pregunta más importante, a pesar de ser quien era y teniendo los suficientes recursos, no encontraba a nadie que pudiese ayudarme y eso me desesperaba en más de un sentido. _Alguien debía aparecer, ¡Alguien!_

-Suzaku…-

Brinqué sin poder detenerme ante la mención de mi nombre por la persona que menos esperaba, solo tuve que bajar mi vista para responder. Cansados y apenas abiertos ojos violáceos me miraban, _incluso había confusión, _pero sabía que diría algo tenía que ser importante. Lelouch no dejaba cabos sueltos y sabía que este era el Lelouch que creíamos muerto, _este Lelouch tenía un pasado. _Cómo, era otra pregunta que ignoraba.

-…zaku-

-Lelouch, todo va a estar bien, _estás en la Base_- sentía la necesidad de confirmarle eso. –Y tienes muchas explicaciones que dar, algunas personas con las cuales platicar, planes por hacer, así que…-

_¿Así que?_

Me miró con una leve sonrisa, se hubiera reído de haber podido pero se conformó con la sonrisa.

-No las dejes leer- musitó, al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos y pasaba de nuevo a la inconsciencia sin darme la oportunidad de contestar. Sentí un nuevo nudo instalarse en la boca de mi estómago.

-¿Lelouch?-

_¿No las dejes leer? _¿Qué, quienes? Mi preocupación volvió con más fuerza que antes, temía por que estuviese delirando. _Oh no_, este no era el momento para dejarme llevar por la situación. Tenía que hacer algo y no solo estar pensando en _hacer _algo. _¿Dónde podría encontrar ayuda?_

-¡Suzaku-kun!-

Me giré de inmediato ante el llamado.

-¿Cecile-san?- fui recibido por el rostro preocupado de ella y un grupo de personas que corrían pisándole los talones hacia nuestra dirección. _C.C incluida en el grupo. _

No sé cómo le hicieron pero cuando menos lo noté, yo ya no tenía a Lelouch y C.C. me arrastraba del brazo tras las personas que se harían cargo de él. _Era demasiado para un día. _Mi cerebro al menos lo consideraba de esa manera. Un momento estaba en lo que muchos creían era la última batalla y en unos cuantos segundos, además de haber ganado, sucedían estas cosas. Lelouch estaba de regreso, en más de un sentido y me decía cosas extrañas en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de hablar. Y me ponía a pensar en todo lo que había pasado, _podría pasar _y las consecuencias de todo esto.

_Síntesis: Demasiado._

Mis rodillas concordaron, de un momento a otro estaba hincado en el suelo sintiendo como todo se había movido de su lugar, incluso a duras penas podía enfocar a C.C. bien. Decía algo, _movía su boca_, pero yo no escuchaba nada.

_Que día._

* * *

><p><strong>C.C. P.O.V.<strong>

Estaba sorprendida, sería en vano decir que no pero Lelouch siempre lograba sorprenderme y causar otras decenas de emociones las cuales había olvidado o jamás había sentido. _Así que en efecto, estaba sorprendida. _Además de preocupada y confundida por la situación en la que habíamos terminado.

Después de buscarlo por largas semanas en todo lugar que se atravesó en el camino, no había obtenido la menor pista de su paradero. _Nunnally tampoco había logrado algo. _Eso me lo informaba cada cierto tiempo cuando la llamaba. Ella no podía salir de Japón por seguridad y su rol como Emperatriz, pero quizás juntas podíamos lograr algo más. Fue la única persona además de Kururugi a la que le dije mi plan, adelantándome al hecho de que sabía que el idiota del Knight of Zero se empeñaría en seguir el camino de Lelouch.

_Y lo estaba haciendo más o menos bien._

Bueno, era algo difícil de describir. Todos tienen diferentes métodos y los que estaba usando eran efectivos pero no lo suficiente. Todavía le hacía falta desprenderse de los últimos lazos que tenía con el mundo. _Y en un momento dado lo hizo, _cuando destruyó la nave insignia de One, todos sabíamos que el resto quedaba en nuestras manos.

Sentí que teníamos que ganar esta batalla bajo cualquier método. _Él se había ido. _

Pero siempre olvidaba sus planes de emergencia y las diferentes salidas que tenía ante cualquier problema. Estaba en su naturaleza estar preparado para cualquier cosa. Sin embargo había pensado, al igual que todos, que Lelouch no podía haber hecho nada para anticipar _eso. _Porque ese no era el Lelouch que planeaba y perfeccionaba plan tras plan.

_Ahí es donde nos sorprendió. _

La diferencia en su mirada era sin embargo, algo que noté de inmediato. _Él estaba vivo, eso era seguro. _Pero había algo diferente en él esta vez y no quería comenzar a pensar en ello hasta que me asegurara de que mi _cómplice _permaneciera lúcido para contarme, _o hacerlo decirme todo. _Kururugi no estaba siendo racional, tenía más de diez minutos llamándolo pero había algo en su mente que bloqueaba sonidos externos, me decidí por hacer lo que creí más fácil.

Ir en busca de alguien que nos pudiese ayudar.

A mitad de camino, por fortuna, el equipo de científicos ya nos buscaba. El _por qué _era algo que se leyó perfectamente en mi rostro cuando comencé a guiarlos al lugar de donde había dejado a los otros dos.

-Nosotros le dimos la llave del Faustus al Príncipe Lelouch- contestó de inmediato Cecile Croomy mientras recorríamos rápidamente los pasillos.

-¿Él llegó solo a la base?- cuestioné. Tomando en cuenta que se suponía estaba en los restos de la nave insignia de One y el estado en que se encontraba.

-Venía con algunos miembros del antiguo Frente de Liberación Japonés. Al parecer lograron escapar antes de que la nave explotara- al menos una interrogante resuelta, _decenas más por contestar. _–Demandó la llave del Faustus- continuó Cecile-san.

Casi me detuve a mirarla sabiendo que ese pedazo de información que yo no pedí, me estaba siendo entregado por otros motivos. La mujer entendió que tenía que seguir hablando.

-Lloyd-san no quería dársela, argumentó que no estaba en las condiciones de hacer algo favorable-

_Ahí estaba el punto. _Que alguien como Lloyd Asplund que siempre buscaba la menor oportunidad de probar sus creaciones, _dijera que no_ a una excelente oportunidad, era algo serio. Más si argumentaba por la salud de alguien, si bien el tipo no era inhumano, no conocía de él una faceta que se preocupara por los demás.

_Lo que me hacía preocuparme más a mí._

Ellos sabían que atención médica era requerida y por eso nos habíamos topado en el camino.

Rápidamente alcanzamos a la figura de Suzaku, no había avanzado mucho de donde los había dejado pero parecía confundido.

-¡Suzaku-kun!- al menos reaccionó al grito de Cecile y lo distrajo lo suficiente para que el equipo comenzara a apartar a Lelouch de sus brazos y lo atendieran.

Cuando vi que por su propio pie no comenzó a seguir a los hombres de batas blancas, lo tomé del brazo para llevarlo en esa dirección. Sabía que no estaba tomándose bien la situación pero tampoco podía dejarlo a mitad del pasillo. Un idiota con laguna mental se me había escapado de las manos antes, no podía permitirlo una segunda vez. _Podía pensar todo lo que quisiera cuando estuviésemos con Lelouch. _No opuso resistencia alguna por la mayoría del camino, tenía que hacerlo cuando estábamos ya tan cerca.

Sentí que me jaló al suelo con él. _Sus rodillas cedieron._

-¡Suzaku-kun!- su movimiento fue notado por Cecile quien se acercó rápidamente y se arrodilló junto a ambos. Yo personalmente comenzaba a pensar que tendría que hacer de niñera de dos.

Aunque no podía culparlo, a simple vista podía ver que no se encontraba bien y lo comprobó segundos después al desvanecerse en mis brazos. El grito de Cecile rompió mi tímpano derecho.

_Estos dos pagarían._

* * *

><p>El tiempo que tardó la noticia en esparcirse fue más largo de lo que esperaba. Que tomase cerca de quince minutos a las Princesas y Emperatriz de Britannia el encontrarnos había sido un <em>muy <em>largo tiempo en mi opinión. Sabiendo que no se detendrían un segundo más al enterarse de que Lelouch estaba _vivo _y aquí, quince minutos eran mucho. El tráfico de información entonces fue el lento.

Pero cuando llegaron, solo atinaron a quedarse a mi lado mientras podían hacer algo más. _Algo de utilidad para ser precisos, _ya que Nunnally y Euphy se abrazaban con gran felicidad solo de saber que Lelouch estaba vivo. Cornelia se había recargado en la pared pero no podía esconder tampoco su sonrisa de alivio y felicidad.

_Eran una familia, siempre lo serían._

Aunque el tiempo no estaba cooperando para el gran reencuentro. El tiempo estaba desesperando a las princesas, _y a mí_, mientras seguíamos montando guardia fuera de la habitación. Había pasado una hora desde que se habían encerrado ahí y nadie había salido a darnos explicaciones. Cecile-san había salido de la habitación por órdenes de los doctores, mas no tenía idea alguna sobre la situación de Lelouch.

_Y algo sobre Suzaku._

-Está bien- se había obligado a decir a las hermanas de él. _No podía decirles lo contrario, _nadie podía atreverse a destruirles la ilusión en un momento así. -¿Ne, C.C.-san?- buscó mi apoyo.

Asentí con una leve sonrisa, creíble para las tres. _Ellas confiaban en que yo no les mentiría, _Nunnally confiaba en mí con nuevos extremos desde que le prometí ayudarla en la búsqueda de su hermano. Pero las tres deberían de saber que en momentos de guerra, no había verdad que valiera más que lo que nuestros ojos veían, y lo que yo había visto no era un _"Está bien". _De ser la verdad, no estuviésemos paradas fuera de la habitación.

_No estuviesen tardando tanto._

Lloyd-san no hubiese sugerido atención médica.

_Está bien. _Necesitaba obligarme a mí misma a creer en eso, necesitaba ser incrédula y caer en las mentiras de todo el mundo, aún cuando lo que yo había visto no era un _bien. _

Al paso de más minutos, el sol amenazaba con salir. _¿Ya era de mañana? _La batalla había empezado con el nuevo día, pero sin duda se había alargado a límites record si podía ponerlo así. _Cualquiera tenía derecho de sentirse agotado, _entonces. No tan sorprendida sabía que yo no podía sentir nada de eso por el momento, o no sé por cuánto tiempo.

_Era de nuevo el vacío._

Pero Nunnally y Euphy estaban luchando contra el cansancio buscando algo de lo cual hablar o en lo cual enfocar sus pensamientos. El silencio del pasillo era cansado y nadie había logrado dormir nada este día, _tampoco en los últimos meses. _Por lo cual la presión de un límite de tiempo y de la batalla se acumulaba sin piedad en la base de los Caballeros Negros, pidiendo a todos un grito de auxilio y descanso. _Había sido una larga tortura. _Merecían un día de sueño.

-¿Nunnally-sama, Euphemia-sama?- Sayoko-san había elegido el momento preciso para aparecer con una cálida sonrisa y su ropa de sirvienta –No es saludable que estén luchando contra el sueño de esa manera- reprendió ligeramente. Estoy casi segura de que había sido mandada por Cornelia que hacía unos minutos se había ido solo porque se requería su presencia en el centro de mandos.

Cecile-san apoyó a la otra mujer.

-Nosotras nos quedaremos aquí y les informaremos en cuanto tengamos noticias- me apuntó a mí en su plan. No encontré motivo alguno para decir que no, de todas formas no me pensaba mover de aquí.

-Lo mejor será que descansen en sus habitaciones- continuó la sirvienta invitándolas a seguirla, pero ellas eran _Britannia. _Ellas eran de la misma sangre de cierto príncipe testarudo que nos metió en esto desde el inicio.

-Sayoko-san, Onii-sama está de vuelta, quiero estar con él en cuanto tenga la oportunidad- insistió Nunnally, Euphemia asintió con vigor concordando con su media hermana.

_Eso ponía en aprietos a todos. _Yo sabía que las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles.

-Pero Nunnally-sama, todos conocemos a Lelouch-sama…- comenzó ella con un gesto pensativo –En cuanto pueda, se escapará de la habitación y pedirá información, explicaciones y todo tipo de cosas para hacer sus planes, volteando la base de cabeza-

Me permití una leve sonrisa ante la explicación del ser de Lelouch, las otras dos princesas asintieron en ese punto.

-Usted necesita estar descansada para cuando eso empiece y así podrá seguirlo a donde vaya sin que se le escape- finalizó.

_Con el último enunciado comenzaba a pensar de qué lado estaba Sayoko Shinozaki. _

Nunnally pareció pensarlo por un momento y miró en dirección a la puerta que seguía firmemente cerrada y sin indicios de ser abierta pronto. Luego me miró a mí con una mirada esperanzada. _Tendría que mentir, eso era seguro._

-C.C.-san, cuando pueda ver a Onii-sama ¿Me informaría?-

_En cuanto Lelouch despertara, no._

_En cuanto admitirán las visitas, no._

_Cuando me asegurara de que todo estuviera en orden, sí._

_En orden_ significaba muchas cosas, pero eso era lo mejor que podía prometer. En cuanto supiera que Lelouch no le hiciera daño a Nunnally, _nunca intencional, _pero cuando supiera que él lo permitía, entonces quizás. Nunca sin su permiso.

-Hai- contesté con una sonrisa. Eso la hizo suspirar aliviada.

-Arigato, C.C-san-

Sayoko asintió discretamente en mi dirección y lo devolví de la misma forma. Era importante primero verificar el estado de la situación antes de cualquier acción, porque herir a Nunnally era algo que nos llevaría al infierno, _según Lelouch._ Ambas princesas se retiraron para dormir tranquilas por primera vez en varias semanas.

_Desearía poder hacer lo mismo._

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Estaba muy blanco, podía oler fuertemente el alcohol. Pero sentía que un peso se había levantado de mis hombros, aunque no significaba que mi cuerpo se sintiese más ligero, _al contrario_, sin el peso de más, era libre de hundirme felizmente en el suave colchón. _O eso se supone debía hacer. _Mi cerebro no se desconectó nunca del verdadero deber y cuando tuve consciencia de lo que pasaba alrededor, _mucho menos me relajé._

-Kururugi-sama, no se levante de ahí- alguien me había advertido.

_En serio. _Después de todo lo que había pasado, las últimas tortuosas semanas y las primeras horas de este día, _"Kururugi-sama , no se levante de ahí" _era la menor de mis preocupaciones, ni siquiera se podía calificar como tal. Después de tantas cosas que pasaron, el simple hecho de estar vivo era algo milagroso y que no se comparaba con una _simple _baja de mi cuerpo. Era normal, no entendía por qué tanto alboroto.

-Kururugi-sama, _por favor- _esta vez era más serio, aunque no dejaba de ser una orden. El hombre se veía lo suficientemente nervioso como para darle un problema más, así que asentí levemente pero otro pensamiento cruzó mi cabeza de inmediato.

-¿Dónde está Lelou…- la mirada del médico me había silenciado con solo ver hacia un lado. _A pesar de estar siendo tan transparente, _seguí la dirección para toparme con el resto del equipo médico _y Lelouch._ –Él…-

_¿Qué podía decir al respecto?_

La luz de la habitación hacía ver las cosas diferentes que como yo las clasifiqué en un principio. _Todo parecía ser peor de lo que pensé, _y sentí un nudo plantarse en mi garganta mientras me informaba visualmente de la actual situación.

-No es tan malo como parece- el hombre que seguía a mi lado me dijo, pero pude ver en su mirada que _tan malo como parece _no significaba que tampoco fuera lo suficientemente bien.

_¡¿Quién… quién había hecho algo así?_

No podía quedarme acostado por más tiempo y a pesar de las insistencias de cualquiera, me senté. Al principio me di cuenta que no tenía camisa y que algo me había jalado, pero no importaba en lo absoluto. No si lo que veía era cierto, entonces no podía estar tan calmado, ni siquiera podía pensar racionalmente. Todo se aglomeraba conforme daba un par de pasos hacia Lelouch, _tenía que ser una mentira. _

_Él era un príncipe, los príncipes no lucían así._

_Él era Zero, la gran figura invencible._

_Él era Lelouch, el estudiante tenía de cabeza a todas las chicas de Ashford._

_Él era mi amigo… la persona a la que siempre debí proteger._

Era **mi **culpa.

_¡Era mi culpa!_

-¡Kururugi-kun, tranquilo por favor!-

_La persona que se había atrevido a propinar tal trato tenía sus días contados. Podía decirlo, podía sentirlo. _Esto no era el mundo, esto no era una Verdad Absoluta donde yo tenía que hacer un _gran _sacrificio por todo el mundo. _No podía hacer eso, no podía hacerlo solo. _Pero esto era un tipo de _verdad absoluta _que llevaría a cabo hasta el final, en cuanto supiera a quién buscar. Esta era una verdad mucho más egoísta, porque yo no quería el bienestar de todo el mundo, _tampoco el mío_, pero sí quería algo mejor para una sola persona que a pesar de todo, _**nunca **__debió ser tratada así._

_No… nunca debieron tocarlo._

_Esta vez, no era una promesa que sabía no podía cumplir. No había sentido el incentivo adecuado antes, quizás, pero esto no me daba la fuerza necesaria para cumplir. No, la fuerza se había convertido en un odio irracional que no descansaría, porque había ciertos actos que no podían ser perdonados y que no tenían razón de ser más que malas intenciones. _

_Nadie ganaba nada con esto._

_Era un estúpido acto de cobardía, era un…_

-¡Kururugi-kun! ¡Detente!-

Dejé de luchar a los hombres que trataban de sostenerme para ver a Lloyd-san. _Tenía una dura mirada en su rostro, _incluso se podía distinguir una seriedad rara en él. Pero su presencia me hizo pensar solo un momento en los doctores que me tenían agarrado de ambos brazos. De la nada volvía sentir que las fuerzas me abandonaban.

_No podía estar pasando esto._

-Llévenlo de nuevo a la cama-

_¿Cómo podía girar todo de un momento a otro? ¿Cómo es que estas cosas se seguían dando?_

_¡Si el Imperio de Britannia ya no existía! ¡¿Por qué la gente seguía sufriendo? ¿Por qué teníamos que seguir peleando de esta manera?... ¿Quién tenía las malditas agallas de levantarse en contra de la paz? Después de todo lo que hicimos para llegar a ella._

_¿Quién era el descarriado o rencoroso?_

_¿Quién no podía perdonar?_

_¿Por qué? De no ser por el vacío en mis fuerzas, iría directo tras de One. De no ser porque era detenido por tantos, con un simple Knightmare funcional saldría en busca del de la máscara blanca._

_Esto había llegado muy lejos, finalmente sentía que se me había orillado a los límites de la compasión._

_Había seres que no merecían compasión, había seres terribles._

Estaba en cama de nuevo, pero me negué a acostarme. Tenía que seguir estando al pendiente de lo que pasaba, tenía que asegurarme de que esas manos no lo dañaran, _más. _Tenía que estar despierto y responder a cualquier pregunta que hiciera, _era lo menos que podía hacer. _Era lo menos que se merecía.

_¿Por qué así?_

-La mente del ser humano es complicada, Suzaku-kun…- sentí el peso de Lloyd-san posicionarse a un lado de mi en la cama, ambos nos sentamos en una calma completamente distinta –El humano promedio tiende a diferenciar de lo bueno y lo malo como un instinto natural, como una marca de nacimiento-

_Marcas…_

-Desafortunadamente, la gran represión de Britannia durante las últimas décadas hizo que nuevas maneras de pensar surgieran en la mente humana. Orillando a ideas radicales tomar el control, para así evitar la muerte o la destrucción mental-

_El Sacrosanto Imperio de Britannia._

-Los _valores _fueron pisoteados de tal manera que afectó al mundo en distintas formas. _Todos son distintos, _todos piensan en lo mejor a su manera, eso lo hemos comprobado- suspiró –Algunos fueron quebrados de la presión ejercida, _esos _hombres no tienen una verdadera razón de ser. No diferencian más entre una y otra cosa-

_¿Eso era un tipo de consuelo? ¿Que la culpa no era del causante pero sí del origen, de Britannia? _

-No es _excusa_, Suzaku-kun- _estaba siendo plenamente transparente _–Si todos nacimos con la inteligencia superior a la de un animal, debemos ser capaces de reconocer cuándo las cosas son _demasiado. _Así que no, _no es _una excusa. Solo es una posible explicación válida para la situación, una posible variable a considerar para que las cosas hayan terminado en esta manera-

_No hay tal cosa._

-No importará, a la hora de la hora- hablé. Lloyd-san no se movió un solo centímetro ante mi reacción, pero no podía poner otro tipo de emoción en mi voz que no fuese frustración e impotencia –Incluso si _yo _hice cosas peores, tenía algo parecido a un _motivo _en mente. Uno que al final _parecía _ser el correcto- _el mundo estaba a salvo _–Este _acto _no tiene un motivo- reafirmé.

-El motivo era la venganza- dijo él. Negué lentamente.

-No lo era. La _venganza _solo sería posible si él hubiese sabido por qué pagaba. _Dudo _que hubiese tenido ese privilegio-

_Él ya había decidido pagar por sus crímenes. _

-No hay necesidad de que pienses tanto en eso, Suzaku-kun- insistió con un tono algo derrotado –El príncipe está bien-

Levanté un poco la mirada para ver a uno de los doctores que habían estado con él acercarse a mí con expresión cansada. Me enderecé un poco en la cama pero Lloyd-san se quedó en su misma posición, ambos atentos a lo que diría. Con un asentimiento de mi parte comenzó.

-No tengo necesidad de encubrir la verdad porque ustedes mismos pueden verlo- _mal signo _–El cuerpo del príncipe está en un deplorable estado. Agotado, desnutrido, golpeado, herido y enfermo. Quien sea que se haya encargado de todo eso, tenía en mente extenuarlo hasta puntos extremos y tortuosos sin dejarlo morir-

Apreté un puño sobre mi pantalón.

-Físicamente, está muy débil como para una pronta recuperación, pero no está grave. Su cuerpo está sin embargo, demasiado cansado. Las heridas tampoco son de gravedad ni profundas, pero está cubierto en ellas lo que es difícil y muy molesto de tratar-

_Cubierto._

_-_Se ha detectado incluso el…- _¿Por qué se detenía? _–…uso de Refrain en el príncipe, sospechamos que un poco más concentrado de lo normal para hacerlo actuar como alucinógeno-

_¡No podía… no podía simplemente estar sentado ante todo esto! _

Sentí una pesada mano en mi hombro que me obligó a quedarme quieto.

-¿En síntesis?- Lloyd-san

El médico suspiró.

-Como dije, está exhausto en la completa extensión de la palabra. Es sorprendente que haya llegado hasta la base por su propio pié y después subir a ese Knightmare. Necesitará de algunas semanas para recuperarse totalmente, pero no hay nada de gravedad en él-

_Por supuesto que sí había algo grave. Pero no podía hacerme del valor para hablar sobre-_

-¿Y las heridas dejarán cicatrices?- sentí el aire de mis pulmones salir cuando Lloyd-san lo hizo por mí.

El hombre se miró un poco apenado.

-Mientras no tenga la fuerza necesaria para llevar un tratamiento adecuado no podremos hacer nada…- _Lelouch _–Para entonces quizás será más difícil borrar esas marcas. Siento mucho eso-

_-No las dejes leer-_

-Doctor…- luché para bajar ese nudo de mi garganta y que me permitiera hablar pero era como tratar de pasar un puñado de clavos. _Sin embargo tenía que hacerlo _–¿Hay forma de cubrir _esas _heridas, por el momento?- el hombredetuvo su camino y me miró con confusión por algunos momentos hasta que cayó en cuenta de qué heridas eran a las que yo me refería. Vi algo de duda en su rostro –Dijo que no quería que sus hermanas vieran- aseguré, y por eso necesitaba una opinión profesional.

No traicionaría una preocupación de Lelouch, pero si me ayudaban a hacerlo sería lo mejor.

El médico asintió levemente.

-Procederé a vendarlas, entonces- me informó –Pero eso significa que, ¿No debemos informar de esa parte a la Emperatriz?- _una mentira a Nunnally._

-Exactamente, no puede salir de esta habitación- quería dejar _muy _en claro eso. El hombre asintió muy calmadamente para alguien que negaría información a la realeza de Britannia.

-Entiendo la importancia de esto, Kururugi-san- me dijo una vez que ordenó a sus subordinados y yo podía ver que comenzaban a maniobrar con Lelouch de nuevo. –Es muy importante la decisión de la víctima y no complacerlo en esto sería incómodo-

Agradecí todo el apoyo prestado hasta este momento y el que seguirían ofreciendo. Entendía perfectamente los límites de los médicos y ellos no eran culpables de nada en lo absoluto, solo eran personas que hacían lo mejor que podían. Pero mi mente estaba hundida en ira ciega, tenía que negar las palabras de Lloyd-san.

_Lelouch no estaba bien._

No, las cosas no eran tan sencillas.

* * *

><p>No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces. No noté el momento en que todo el equipo médico había salido, pero confiaba en que se apegaran a la discreción en el asunto. <em>No había por qué hacer esto más grande. <em>Solo hasta que el momento llegara o si fuese estrictamente necesario, no debíamos dejar que _esta _imagen llegase a causar _más _daño del que ya causaba y del cual no tenía idea de la extensión.

_C.C. también quedaba fuera de esto._

Aunque Lelouch no había especificado a nadie en sus palabras, _-ellas- _incluía a sus tres hermanas y a C.C. por coincidente. Sé que era lo suficientemente malo informarles que no estaba _tan bien _como esperarían. Que él no saldría caminando de esta habitación con una sonrisa para disipar sus preocupaciones. _Que necesitaba descansar lo suficiente, _eso no se podía esconder. Eso las devastaría lo suficiente, entenderían a la perfección por lo que habría pasado siendo prisionero del enemigo, _eso las haría pensar en lo peor._

Que vieran por completo el daño en su cuerpo las _mataría. _Las desconsolaría a pesar de que yo me obligaba a pensar que al menos seguía vivo y _con nosotros. _No era un pensamiento que cubriera lo suficiente el dolor que les hacía sentir a los espectadores, así que concordaba con sus palabras. _No las permitiría ver, _escondería eso mientras tuviese vida y encontraría toda manera de negárselos.

_No era necesario que ellas sufrieran también. _Suficiente con él, _más que suficiente con Lelouch._

Respecto a C.C., ser una bruja inmortal no la hacía estar vacía de sentimientos, _no en lo que se refería a Lelouch, _eso lo tenía claro. Y debido a las cosas que habían sido…_escritas, _no podía dejarla bajo _ningún _motivo ver. _Ella sufriría, _ella se culparía.

Cuando el único culpable era quien no había hecho nada por encontrarlo y que le había dado la espalda cuando todos lucharon por traerlo de vuelta. Yo aceptaba esa culpa y responsabilidad, _porque nadie podría quitármelo de la cabeza. _No esta vez. Kururugi Suzaku, quien había dejado que todo esto pasara.

_Quien cobraría la venganza sin una fibra de compasión._

Declaraba que esto no se quedaría así.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh si ¡Hola, estoy de vuelta! Y peor que nunca n.n <strong>

**R4: Será la conclusión de todo n.n El descubrimiento de muchas cosas y la creación de muchas dudas. Siguiendo a nuestra querida R2, todo empeorará ahora, pueden apostarlo. ¡Doble de sorpresas y doble de todo! **

**Respecto al capítulo: Releído por mí -si, creo que me volveré más exigente respecto a mis propios capis- pero aún así si me pasó alguna cosa, lo siento n.n" **

**Suzaku encuentra parte de la verdad y no le gusta nada. ¿Qué pasará ahora?**

**Próximo capítulo: El resto de la verdad y el tan esperado -verdadero- reencuentro de Lelouch y Suzaku, tienen ciertas cosas de las cuales hablar. Prometo mucho drama lindo y ya tengo la primera escena completa, debo admitir que será del agrado de mis lectores masoquistas que les gusta el sufrimiento de los personajes **

**(!PRESENTE!) **

**-Dije lectores ¬¬ no YO misma-**

**(Awww)**

**Bueno :) **

**¿Reviews?**

**any:3**


	24. Stage 24

**Advertencia: ¿Otro capi malvado?**

**Stage 24: Tiempos de necesidad**

_Todo estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver nada. La pequeña ventana con barrotes que estaba en lo alto de la pared había sido tapada desde afuera con una caja. Lo único que entraba a esta celda era un rayo grisáceo de sol por el mal tiempo en el puerto, pero eso no era de mucha ayuda. La oscuridad me confinaba a quedarme en un solo lugar, sin moverme, sin explorar._

_Tampoco es como si lo pudiese hacer. Había pesados grilletes en mis pies que me retenían contra la pared. También había otros en mis manos que las inutilizaba en caso de necesidad._

_Solo podía estar ahí._

_Solo podía intentar sobrevivir._

_Escuché el sonido de los seguros de metal siendo deslizados. Oh no… _

_La única persona que siempre se hacía presente en esta celda nunca venía solo a pasear. Traté de pegarme lo más posible a la pared en un inútil intento de alejarme, pero nunca funcionaba. La puerta volvió a cerrarse, esta vez desde adentro, escuché un sonido de burla en su garganta hasta que apretó el interruptor y la habitación se iluminó tenuemente._

_Creí que era mejor que todo estuviese oscuro._

_Sus ojos trataban de atravesarme con solo estar en mí. Su sonrisa no presagiaba buenas noticias y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo._

_Aplaudió tres veces, haciendo eco fuertemente en toda la habitación. No pude evitar encogerme en mi mismo con cada aplauso._

_-No…- la voz me traicionaba._

_-Si- contestó con simpleza._

_Él siempre aplaudiría cada vez. Él siempre celebraría el acto que se vendría al final de los aplausos, él siempre celebraba de improviso. Para mí esos aplausos no traían nada bueno, le temía a sus manos._

_-¿Oh, qué le pasa a nuestro invitado de honor?- la sonrisa se le agrandó aún más al caminar hacia mí. ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto? –Tan callado el día de hoy- hizo una mueca de desilusión como si fuese un niño pequeño._

_Traté de esquivar la larga mano que se alargó hasta mi rostro. Fue inútil. _

_-Verás, no me gusta el silencio, creo que en los últimos años me he acostumbrado al ruido más de lo que pensé…- ¿Qué tenía que ver yo en eso? -… así que, por favor, si pudiésemos empezar una charla decente- inclinó su cabeza de lado. -¡Incluso te contaré tu historia! ¡Me han dicho que has perdido la memoria, qué desgracia!- aplaudió un par de veces más, volví a encogerme._

_No me gustaba el brillo en su mirada ni la forma en que parecía saborear el momento. No me gustaba que esta persona estuviese cerca. Él sonrió al notar mi incomodidad._

_-Empecemos, your highness- _

_Me congelé en mi lugar. Sentí que dos manos se aferraron a mis hombros con una rudeza innecesaria, traté de alejarlo al principio pero me era completamente inútil. No estaba hecho para esto y él era más grande._

_-"Oh, ¿Por qué yo?"- comenzó a susurrar cerca de mi oído, giré mi cabeza para impedirle tanta cercanía pero él solo se acercaba más, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el traje en el que me habían vestido en busca de algo. _

_Sus manos estaban en todos lugares._

_-¡No!-_

_-"¿Por qué?"- él hablaba y hablaba, la mitad de lo que decía me confundía. –"¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Qué le hice? ¿Cuál es su motivo?"-_

_Dejé de luchar por unos segundos, lo que estaba diciendo era lo que yo pensaba ¿Cómo podía…?_

_-Oh mi querido príncipe, yo puedo ver todo, te lo aseguro- me dijo con una sonrisa ¿A qué se refería con todo? –Todo son tus secretos, pensamientos y sentimientos-_

_¿Cómo? _

_-Considérame especial, pequeño príncipe- _

_Esto no podía ser bueno._

_-Estás en lo cierto-_

_Sus manos comenzaron a buscar con más fuerza en mi traje. Intenté alejarme, girarme o golpearlo pero todo esfuerzo era inútil, era más fuerte. Estaba confundido y perdido. ¿Qué haría conmigo? ¿Qué tenía planeado?_

_De la nada se detuvo. Yo también atiné a hacer lo mismo, esperando algo. Entonces de un solo tirón, sentí el cierre de la espalda del traje abrirse. Empecé a forcejear más fuerte, ¡No podía ser cierto! _

_-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!- aún sabiendo que no lograría mucho, pero no podía permitirle eso. Sentí que mi espalda quedaba al descubierto cuando el traje cayó a mis costados. Después algo filoso se posicionó en el medio de mi espalda, haciendo que me detuviera de inmediato._

_-No, no. Príncipe, no queremos llamar mucho la atención ¿O sí?- podía sentir mi cuerpo temblar ante su toque, una navaja, podía decir y el de sus manos. –Solo quédate quieto- me ordenó._

_¿Qué… qué podía hacer yo?_

_El se sentó en mi espalda dejando caer por completo su peso. Yo hasta entonces había estado resistiendo pero mis piernas cedieron enviándome de estómago al suelo, no podía moverme más. ¿Él iba- él iba a…?_

_-Oh pequeño príncipe, no ¡Claro que no!- se rió a grandes carcajadas –Lo admito, es un lindo pensamiento que yo… pero no, hoy no- me congelé de nuevo ante su declaración. –Solo que había que ponerse más cómodos para comenzar a narrarte tu vida, lo que todos evitaron decirte, Lelouch Vi Britannia. Debo decir que no sabía que eras realeza, pero ¡Vaya! Tú eras una delicia de secretos. Es una lástima que no recuerdes nada, pero me encargaré de que lo recuerdes…- algo en su tono cambió, cualquier burla se había ido –Me encargaré de que no olvides __**nunca **__lo que eres en __**verdad**__-_

_¿Cómo?_

_-Verás, tú fuiste un hijo __**bastardo **__del emperador- sentí la punta que sostenía contra mi espalda enterrarse_

_-¡No, NO!- traté de levantarme pero la enterró aún más, podía sentir el frío y delgado metal en mi piel, atravesándola. Su risa comenzó a resonar por toda la celda mientras sostenía mi cabeza contra el suelo con gran fuerza, mi cuerpo se encontraba completamente inmovilizado. _

_-¡Oh vamos, te dije que me encargaría de que no lo olvides! __**Nunca**__- musitó macabramente, entonces la punta en mi piel comenzó a moverse hacia abajo con lentitud agonizante. _

_-¡NOO! ¡Suéltame! ¡AYUDA!- _

_Era como un hierro helado que abría mi piel, podía sentirlo. La piel se separaba y ardía a los extremos del filo, dolía demasiado._

_-Yo se que duele, pequeño príncipe, pero es la forma más segura de que nadie te mienta- levantó la punta metálica de mi espalda y traté de respirar profundamente, pero antes de poder inhalar, la volvió a clavar con renovada fuerza y comenzó rápidamente a ¿Escribir? -¡Así es! ¡Apuntaré palabras claves!- _

_Podía sentir mi espalda siendo marcada con una palabra, si no me equivocaba, cada agonizante trazo hasta el final formó la palabra __**bastardo.**_

_-Siempre tan inteligente- me dijo con tono de derrota –En fin, continuemos con la historia- mi cuerpo entero se tensó. –Después de que fuiste exiliado con tu hermana de Britannia, porque __**no **__eras __**querido**__, Japón se convirtió en tu segundo hogar. – Las palabras que más enfatizaba las pude sentir en mi espalda con una agonía inacabable -Pero la guerra te convirtió en un __**mentiroso**__, tu argumentabas que por el bien de tu hermana, aunque debo admitir, debes amarla demasiado para también convertirte en __**asesino**__, uno muy __**solitario**__ de hecho. Pero tú tenías a alguien ¡Incluso tenías a ese piloto japonés, al __**mal nacido **__de Kururugi! ¿Por qué tenías que quitarme a C.C.? ¡__**C.C. es mía**__! No tenías ningún derecho, ella se fue por tú culpa ¿No te bastaba? No… claro que no, eras un ambicioso. Y me enteré de lo que hiciste en estos últimos años, oh si, tú y tu campaña de sangre. ¿Cómo podía ser eso un mundo mejor? __**Odiado **__por todo el mundo y __**falso **__desde un principio, eres una completa __**basura**__ ¿Por qué crees que nadie te dijo todo eso? ¿Por qué crees que te ocultaron tantas cosas?-_

_-¿Quién querría tener a una maldita __**bestia **__de nuevo? ¡En cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad de deshacerse de tu viejo yo lo hicieron! No eres la sombra de eso, no eres más que un __**maldito **__recuerdo que les estorbaba todos los días. ¿Cómo alguien tan __**impuro**__ podía luchar por un mundo mejor? No lo entiendo, pero tú eres demasiado listo, alguna explicación encontraste en ese entonces. Aunque ahora no te sirve de nada ¿Oh si? Eres __**inútil **__incluso para ellos, no han hecho el intento de rescatarte porque lo sabes. Pones en peligro a todos y destruyes lo que tocas. Creo que dicen por ahí que cosechas lo que siembras y __**aquí tienes tu merecido**__, Vi Britannia. Espera, se acabó el espacio, préstame tu mano. Como decía, al final todos se dieron cuenta de lo que eras, un __**demonio**__. Y las cosas terminaron así. Míralo por el lado amable, ahora no lo olvidarás, __**Con cariño **__de tu amigo __**Mao**__- _

_Escuché el sonido de su instrumento de escritura contra el suelo, pero no podía verlo. No podía pensar en él, no después de todo lo que había pasado. Era la menor de mis preocupaciones porque no podía remediar nada. _

_**Dolía.**_

_Era lo único que registraba._

_**Ardía.**_

_Sentía que si me movía, la piel de mi espalda se caería en pedazos a mis costados. Que resbalaría y caería en el suelo a mi lado ¡No podía ver eso! Mao se levantó de mi espalda y soltó mi brazo, fue lo único que pude ver._

_**Demonio. **__Estaba marcado en mi piel, las delgadas líneas brillaban con sangre fresca saliendo en una cantidad aterradora. _

_Había llegado un momento en que los trazos se habían vuelto rápidos y descuidados mientras no podía alcanzar su misma narración. Otras veces fue algo profundo y lento, pero después de unos segundos no había sentido ya nada. Solo podía registrar que lo seguía haciendo porque sobre todo el dolor, podía sentir un leve roce. Que leve no era, pero eso era lo único que podía sentir, el leve roce de una pluma. _

_Era demasiado y no quedaba nada para darle. _

_Era demasiado y mi mente no lo toleraba._

_-Oh pequeño príncipe- pateó mi costado, apreté ambos ojos ante el nuevo contacto –No te duermas, no sería justo- su tono de reproche me pasó por desapercibido, solo atinaba a concentrarme en la sanidad a la que me podía aferrar porque si el mundo me odiaba tanto como para hacerme esto, ¿Entonces era cierto? _

_**Demonio.**_ _La palabra en mi mano lo describía perfectamente. ¿Eso era?_

_-Oh príncipe, todo tiene una gran causa- me informó, entonces escuché la puerta abrirse de nuevo, pero simplemente no podía moverme, no sentía ya nada. –Y me haré cargo de que tampoco de olvides de lo que te trajo hasta aquí- _

_Escuché un fierro ser arrastrado cerca de mí, incluso escuché agua vaporizarse al contacto con algo caliente. Mi mente unió las piezas._

_-No… ¡NO!- hizo contacto. _

_No supe qué era más fuerte, si sus grandes carcajadas o mi voz. Tampoco sabía que era más doloroso, el hecho de estar solo enfrentando todo esto o el hierro caliente contra mi espalda. No lo despegó por varios segundos, sobre el olor a sangre podía distinguir un nauseabundo olor a algo quemado. No quería ponerle nombre a lo que se quemaba, no quería imaginarlo. Mi estómago se encogió y mi garganta estaba reseca después de esos segundos._

_Nadie había venido en mi auxilio. Había desgarrado mi garganta pidiendo solo un poco de compasión. Mis uñas ardían por la fuerza con la que las aferré en el suelo._

_No quedaba nada, me sentía completamente derrotado en el suelo húmedo de la celda._

_No se molestó en decir nada más o no lo escuché._

_Imaginé que moriría, pedía morir y acabar con todo eso de una vez. Pero esa súplica tampoco era escuchada._

_-En la vida todo se paga, Lelouch Vi Britannia-_

_Lo temía._

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

-¡Lelouch!-

Estaba más preparado para esto de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, _de lo que alguien pudiera creer. _Dos días después ya era un largo tiempo, lo sentía como si las horas se hubiesen arrastrado lentamente, porque todo tenía una meticulosa planeación de la cual podía _o no podía ser presente. _No era mi decisión al final pero quizás sí era lo mejor. La Emperatriz y Princesas de Britannia lo habían decidido, _yo lo debía acatar. _Aunque no sabría las consecuencias de todo hasta que él lo dijera.

-¡Lelouch!-

Y no me había despegado más de lo necesario de su lado. Muchos se lo atribuyeron a la culpa que podía sentir al haberlo abandonado, _en parte era cierto. _Pero la triste realidad era que buscaba cumplir al pie de la letra su orden, lo cual había resultado un poco difícil al principio. _Esconder esas marcas de sus hermanas no era sencillo. _Ellas estando al pendiente de él no era algo que me dejara alejarme, sabía que podían descubrirlo al observarlo detenidamente o pensando un poco mejor las cosas. Incluso por un leve descuido.

_No estaba para fallarle en algo tan importante._

Por lo cual la presencia del _traidor _tuvo que ser aceptada. Nunnally estaba bien con que yo estuviera la mayor parte del tiempo con su hermano, ya que después del ataque de hacía dos días, quedaba claro para el mundo que ni la triple alianza de Japón-Britannia-China podría hacer algo si los demás países insistían en quedarse observando, así que era labor de la Emperatriz, la Tianzi y el Primer Ministro el moverse para conseguir más apoyo. _El mundo debía responder. _

Así que yo, siendo una figura _nada _representativa por el momento, me quedaba en esta habitación, _pensando. _Nunnally ponía toda su confianza en mí, tal y como Lelouch lo había hecho cuando aún a pesar de ser enemigos, sabía que yo podía cuidar de su hermana menor.

_Los papeles se habían girado ahora, _al menos por el momento.

Dos días hasta ahora, y las cosas eran bastante claras. Los planes se habían formado, y aunque pequeños, los iba a seguir fielmente. Por lo cual debía prepararme.

-¡Lelouch, despierta!- _esto lo tenía previsto._

Dos días en los cuales había estado dormido sin ayuda de nada, _lo necesitaba. _Dos días en los cuales pensé qué era lo primero que le diría, lo que preguntaría y lo que tendría que hacer debido a la circunstancias. **Dos** días que me dijeron que el primer enfrentamiento no sería fácil y ahora estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

Al entrar a la habitación, él no estaba tan pacífico como antes.

Traté de tomarlo por los hombros, pero era inútil. _Tenía una pesadilla, _eso era seguro y no quería imaginar qué pasaba por su mente para tenerlo tan alterado, pero no escuchaba mi voz y tampoco dejaba de luchar contra mi agarre.

-Lelouch…- no podía gritar, _no podía hacer más. _

Esperé pacientemente a que cediera. Poco a poco parecía terminar, _¿Qué terminaba? _Lo presentía, pero mi sangre se helaba de solo ponerlo como una opción. Aunque era inevitable. _Tenía que pasar._

-¿Lelouch?- se detuvo.

Yo estaba bien sentado en la orilla de la cama pero trataba de sostenerlo por los hombros contra las almohadas de una manera que lo apoyara y _no _fuera ruda. Sabía que ya estaba despierto, su respiración había cambiado pero parecía algo dudoso de abrir los ojos. _Podía sentir su tensión, _como si se traspasara de su cuerpo al mío por el contacto, pero debía esperar.

_Todo lo que fuese necesario._

Entonces juntó el valor necesario.

Sus ojos violáceos se abrieron por primera vez en un _largo _tiempo en mi opinión, o tenía solo demasiados días sin mirarlo completamente hasta ahora. Por completo significaba consciente y apenas nos volvíamos a encontrar después de largas semanas. Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme. Me miró directamente, algo confundido al principio, pero no dije nada. Su mirada en la lejanía me indicaba que trataba de poner cierto orden a lo que sea que su mente registrara, _se las estaba viendo difícil._

-Suzaku…- trató de sentarse y yo solo apreté mi agarre sobre sus hombros.

-Espera- le indiqué. Sabía que no podía detenerlo mucho tiempo así pero lo que pudiera conseguir era bueno, él se dio por vencido y se relajó un poco más contra las almohadas, entonces retiré mis brazos. Esperé a que terminara de acomodar las cosas por su cuenta, _debía reprimir mis ganas de saber tantas cosas. _

No era el momento.

No me moví de la cama pero seguí esperando pacientemente. Lelouch pareció asegurarse de que estaba _seguro_ mirando levemente a su alrededor_. _Traté de controlar esos pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasó?- levanté un poco mí vista ante la primera pregunta. _¿Qué había pasado? _Quisiera saberlo, _realmente _quisiera saberlo. Pero yo era quien debía responder y él se miraba un poco ansioso de saberlo.

-Tú…- _¿Pero cómo explicarlo? _–Lelouch, ¿Tú tenías escondida la fase experimental del _Faustus?-_ me miró enarcando una ceja. _No pude evitarlo._

-¿Contestas mi pregunta con otra pregunta, Suzaku?- me reprimió duramente. Solté un suspiro que no sabía que retenía y sonreí bobamente. –Bien, parece que has alcanzado los límites de la sanidad- apuntó algo contrariado, _pero no podía ser evitado._

_¡Él era Lelouch! _No sabía la gran confirmación que sus palabras me habían dado. Porque durante estos días había temido que…

Su mirada se oscureció un poco.

_Entonces estaba en lo correcto. _

Mi felicidad de ver que las cosas no habían sido tan alteradas como parecía era inmensa, claro. Pero había considerado la posibilidad de que el daño no fuese solo _exterior. _Y no había podido hablar con él o algo parecido, por lo cual no había confirmado nada. Era un hecho que un acto así no pasaría como un simple recuerdo, _no aunque Lelouch lo aparentara_, pero debía saber la completa extensión del daño para poder trabajar en ello. _Debía hacer algo de utilidad._

-Lo siento, era la emoción- me disculpé con una leve sonrisa, no necesitaba esconderse de mí. _No debía. _–Han pasado dos días, estamos en Britannia- si esa era _o no _la información que quería, yo la había dado. Sus ojos se agrandaron levemente.

-¿Britannia?- entonces se sentó en un solo movimiento. Bufé para mí mismo sabiendo que era incapaz de hacer algo más desde este punto. Asentí. -¿Quién…?-

-Nunnally- respondí. La idea de cerrar los ojos en Japón y abrirlos en Britannia debía ser confusa, lo tenía en mente. Pero Nunnally había insistido en que por el momento quería regresar a Britannia, por seguridad, por algo de paz y para tener algo de tiempo con su hermano cuando pudiera. La noticia de haberlo recuperado había sido una gran alegría, _el estado en el que había llegado todavía le era desconocido. _

Lelouch suspiró. Nunca diría nada en contra de Nunnally a menos de que fuera por su propio bien, pero no podía decir nada contra esto.

Permaneció en silencio varios minutos después, yo tampoco pude decir nada. _¿Qué se supone que diría? ¿Por dónde debía empezar? _Habían pasado tantas cosas que tenían que ser discutidas con otros cientos de dudas por aclarar, pero en este momento no me podía apegar al plan que llevaba formulando. No al mirarlo a los ojos y saber que _algo _realmente estaba fuera de lugar. Había dejado su guardia baja por un momento y aunque ahora todas las máscaras estaban de regreso con más fuerza que antes, había sido el suficiente tiempo para notarlo.

_No dejaría el tema así como así, nunca._

Pero debía saber cómo aproximarme a eso, cómo hacerlo sin incomodarlo o cómo hacer que él solo hablara. Las heridas nunca eran algo para tomarse a juego, pero estas tenían tantos motivos detrás de ellas que por más que luchara por esconderlo, habían surtido algo de efecto en su persona. Si no quería que alguien más lo notara, debía confiar en mí.

_¿Cómo? _Era la pregunta indicada.

-Gracias, Suzaku- sacudí la cabeza para alejar la mayoría de los pensamientos inútiles, pero al enfocarme en él, Lelouch no me miraba. Paseaba ausentemente su mano izquierda sobre la venda en su brazo derecho.

_Demonio._

Lo aprendí de memoria, lo leí en el expediente, no me lo pude quitar de la cabeza por horas.

Ahora solo trataba de enfocar mi mente en cómo reparar eso, pero la imagen seguiría presente por siempre, _lo sé. _Había cosas en mi vida que no se desvanecían a pesar del paso de los años, esto era lo que encabeza la lista ahora, _porque me sentía plenamente responsable. _Porque abrazaba intenciones asesinas y me preguntaba al mismo tiempo cómo era posible que Mao estuviese vivo.

_Lelouch había dicho que estaba muerto, C.C. se había encargado de él._

Por lo cual muchas cosas no cuadraban, pero si estaba vivo entonces tendría mi oportunidad de vengarme.

-No lo harás-

Parpadeé confundido, Lelouch me miraba directamente con más seriedad de la que había expresado su voz.

-No lo harás- repitió, no sostuvo la mirada por mucho tiempo –Promételo Suzaku-

_Podía seguir viendo a través de mí._

-¿Uh?- y yo trataría de negarlo.

No podía ser que siquiera lo sugiriera, _no_, que lo ordenara. _¿Cómo? _Después de todo lo que pasó ¡Simplemente no podía aceptarlo! ¡Era inhumano! Era un atentado contra lo que yo quería defender y él simplemente no podía decirme qué hacer y qué no hacer.

-No te atrevas a seguirlo pensando, Suzaku- me advirtió, giré mi vista también hacia otro lado. Esta era una promesa que no podía hacer y si para su tranquilidad lo prometía, no lo cumpliría. No estaba en mis planes dejar al responsable escaparse sin haber pagado, no si yo podía hacer algo, porque necesitaba hacerlo.

_Sentía que cualquiera lo haría, _no solo yo. Si C.C. lo supiera no estoy tan seguro de cómo reaccionaría, pero definitivamente no dejaría las cosas así, no cuando abandonó la Orden por un mes para buscarlo por todo el mundo, no creo que esto le pasaría por alto. Y si Cornelia también se enteraba, _no quería estar ahí en ese momento. _

Así que el mundo me apoyaba, el mundo estaba de acuerdo conmigo. No tenía por qué seguir esta nueva orden.

–Solo serías igual a él- musitó Lelouch. Traté de encontrar su mirada de nuevo, _su tono de voz sonaba a derrota. _

Sostuve el aliento en mi garganta al toparme con su delgada silueta. Había recogido ambas piernas contra su pecho y abrazaba sus piernas, apoyando la cabeza en sus rodillas, eso solo hacía que a mi parecer se viese _peor _de lo que esperaba. Más frágil y delicado, más _roto _de lo que calculé al principio. Haciéndome sentirme más inútil que antes.

-Deja de mirarme así- ordenó con la voz opacada entre sus rodillas y brazos, pero aún así sintiendo su poder de obediencia en ella. _¿Por qué? _–Pensándolo bien, hazlo… porque si te atreves a mirarme así en público, tendré que ordenar a Jeremiah que te mate-

Traté de encontrarle el humor a su frase, pero me era imposible, no viéndolo de esa manera.

-Confié en ti _esto, _Suzaku- continuó sin atreverse a mirarme directamente –Continúa el acto hasta el final-

Sabía que no quería que nadie más se enterara. Sabía que no quería mostrar esta debilidad ante nadie y por algún extraño motivo no sabía por qué lo hacía frente a mí, _por qué de todas las personas frente a mí. _Sus máscaras caían frente a Nunnally, a Euphy, incluso a C.C. Pero yo era un extraño en esto, porque conmigo siempre mentiría, _ambos nos mentiríamos. _Porque necesitábamos hacer eso.

_Así que no tenía sentido._

O quizás solo un poco, y era porque yo era la única persona que estaba cerca en este momento. Porque yo era quien conocía todo el peso de lo que cargaba en su espalda y _realmente _necesitaba prepararse. Necesitábamos mentir ante todo el mundo cuando menos lo pensáramos y para eso debía deshacerse de todas las inseguridades.

_Debía confiar en mí, debía apoyarse en mí._

-No diré nada que tú no quieras- aseguré. Su cuerpo se tensó.

_Mao…_

-Tampoco dejaré que _algo _más pase-

El sabría entender a lo que me refería.

-Y lo prometo-

_Yo no sería como él._

-¿Por qué no me dices todo lo necesitamos ocultar?-

Sería el principio.

* * *

><p>Dicen que nunca llegas realmente a conocer a una persona, <em>no al menos en su totalidad. <em>No como nos gustaría al final. Pero sabía desde el principio que él era una persona complicada, desde aquél primer día que nos conocimos, _y aún así traté de entenderlo. _Su mundo siempre girando alrededor de una gran y fuerte razón que con el paso de los años solo se había hecho más fuerte. Nunca titubeando al respecto pero llevando a cabo grandes milagros solo por esa razón.

Aparentaría una frialdad y fortaleza exterior que era suficiente presencia para lograr muchas cosas. _Era un gran juego de máscaras. _Por lo cual era difícil conocer su verdadero ser, a la amable persona ahogada en sangre que buscaba un bien por el que nadie más se había preocupado. _Eso no lo había entendido hasta hace muy poco, _pero no quitaba nada de mérito a que desde siempre había estado luchando por ello, aunque muchos no lo calificaran así y pensaran todo lo contrario.

_Él no era malo, _su cuerpo no tenía una fibra de maldad, Kami lo reconocía, _yo lo reconocía._

Solo era una bondad tan pura que no era entendida. Escondida debajo de varias capas de indiferencia, soledad, estrategia, y muchas otras que protegían la verdadera cara.

_Era difícil llegar ahí. _

No creo que Nunnally hubiese llegado hasta ahí alguna vez, porque siempre se mantenía alerta de cualquier daño, dejando que rebotara en las otras capas. Desaparecer todo eso sería dejarlo al descubierto, sería tener la oportunidad de herirlo en una parte tan escondida que no estoy seguro de si el daño sanaría alguna vez.

El amor por su hermana era una capa más. Era real, pero todavía no era su verdadero ser.

_¿Este era su verdadero ser? _Casi podía asegurarlo y me sorprendía.

Cuando escuché el primer sollozo, me congelé.

_¿Había sido mi imaginación?_

Cuando se escuchó el segundo, no lo dudé.

Me levanté de la silla y rápidamente puse el seguro en la puerta, luego cruce la habitación para cerrar las cortinas que hasta entonces permitían la entrada del sol. _No necesitaba esta exposición, _necesitaba estar seguro. Sellada la habitación, no recordaba haberlo escuchado nunca de esta manera. A cada paso que daba se me hacía irreal que Lelouch estuviera… _¿Llorando? _Seguro lo había visto un par de veces en el pasado y no era algo lindo, pero de esta manera tan desesperada era aterrador, era una punzada incesante que me decía que debía hacer algo.

_¿Qué hacer con algo tan desconocido? _Me estaba desesperando. Así que opté por seguir mi instinto, tendría tiempo de arrepentirme después. Me quité los zapatos y subí a la espaciosa cama rápidamente. Todavía tenía la cabeza entre las rodillas y si era posible se había encogido más, _no sabía cómo aproximarme. _Tembló de nuevo y solo lo hice.

_¿Lo estaba abrazando? _Era un hecho, podía sentirlo temblar, podía sentirlo moverse, su tensión se estaba convirtiendo en mía también.

Arriesgué una mirada hacia la puerta asegurándome de que todo estaba seguro, de que nadie entraría, entonces dejé que mi cerebro decidiera qué era lo mejor.

_Pasaron cosas que jamás imaginé._

Debía saber que me reprendería por haberle escondido todo sobre su verdadero pasado cuando perdió la memoria. _Oh sí, _eso había ocasionado todos los demás problemas, era mi culpa que en un principio lo capturaran. Así que acepté todo lo que tenía que decir, aún cuando al final aceptó que él hubiese hecho lo mismo de ser los papeles al revés.

_Eso no quitaba mérito a mi estupidez._

Luego vino lo que quizás quería escuchar.

_One._

No habló tanto de eso, podía ver que era mucho más abierto que de costumbre, pero no lo suficiente para contarme a más detalle todo lo que había pasado. _No quería… ¿Preocuparme? _Debía entender que ya era tarde para eso, pero solo me dio datos superficiales, que solo servían para calmar un poco mis ansias, pero realmente no servirían de nada para empezar a actuar militarmente o de alguna otra forma. _Él sabía dónde había estado, _lo había dejado claro, pero no era el momento de decirlo, al parecer. Necesitaba estar presente en el momento y lo que me decía solo era para estar un poco más informado que los demás.

_Tampoco presioné ese tema, todavía._

Sin embargo, de lo que sí hubiese querido que dijera todo lo que se le venía a la mente no habló ni una sola palabra. Rodeó el tema magistralmente como solo él podía hacerlo y solo después de varios minutos de que la plática acabara, me daba cuenta de que había algo faltante. De que lo evitó con todo propósito pero ahora no tenía cómo revivir esa plática o al menos incitarlo a continuar hablando. No cuando las palabras podían romper la irrealidad del momento, _no quería. _Si este era el último momento de paz, _como Lelouch había afirmado_, quería que se mantuviera de esa forma mientras fuese posible. _Hacía tiempo que no tenía algo así y lo necesitábamos, __**ambos**_**. **

Las palabras de Todou-sensei volvían a mi cabeza como un recordatorio sin atender: _"¿No han tenido ya suficiente de esto?" _estaba pensándolo seriamente.

_Estaba pensándolo __**muy **__seriamente._

¿Quizás ahora sí tenía lo que faltaba para aplicar la _verdad absoluta_?

_El fin justifica los medios._

Lelouch se había quedado dormido en mis brazos.

_Valía la pena intentarlo._

* * *

><p>El día se había alargado más de lo que había pensado, <em>tenía mucho que hacer. <em>Sentía una renovada energía por todo mi cuerpo y una decisión tan grande que quizás podía escupir fuego. _Por muy exagerado que sonara. _Pero planeaba hacer uso de esto mientras estuviera presente y caminar de un lado a otro en pijama no sería un símbolo de autoridad y respeto. _Por suerte Cecile-san había traído algo de mi ropa cuando se decidió el viaje a Britannia. _Era la menor de mis preocupaciones entonces, pero ahora me daba cuenta de que era de utilidad.

Tomé una larga ducha pensando en lo primero.

_Hacer que Lelouch comiera. _O llevarle algo de comida, se me había pasado temprano con todo lo demás.

_Hacer que Lelouch me dijera de dónde era One. _Ohh si, en cuanto tuviera su localización las cosas se facilitarían, bailaría sobre esa parte del mapa. Aunque no estaba seguro de que fuese a ceder tan fácilmente, él era…

-¡Lelouch!- _comenzaba de nuevo._

No sé en qué parte del camino esto había pasado a ser un círculo vicioso. _Uno malo desde mi punto de vista. _No hacía media hora que había dejado la habitación cuando el lugar ya estaba repleto de papeles, archivos, su computadora _-¿De dónde rayos la saca?- _y su celular. Incluso se había cambiado de la pijama a su ropa más formal, _pero cómoda_, mientras caminaba con toda naturalidad de un lado a otro dando órdenes.

-En cuanto pueda trataremos esto en persona, _Lloyd-san_, no… ¡NO! _Lloyd-san…_ qué bueno que quedó claro-

_Era como siempre._

Muy malo para él que yo no me creería su acto. _No más. _Me miró de reojo mientras seguía discutiendo pero no dijo nada, él no cedería _por las buenas _a hacer lo que debía y yo no podía nunca obligarlo. _Quizás debería practicar eso. _Pero el punto al final era que debía hacer todo lo posible dentro de los límites que aún me permitía. Negué lentamente para mí mismo, _no era suficiente._

_Encontraría la forma, _aunque por el momento me conformaría.

Llamó mi atención un mapa sobre la cama. _¿Era…? _Me acerqué inconscientemente. _Tenía una parte marcada, _un pedazo del mapa resaltado por un tono rojo, con algunas flechas y anotaciones alrededor.

Eso era-

-¿Deberías pedir permiso?- Lelouch quitó el mapa de mi vista antes de poder identificar qué parte del mundo era eso. En mi mente pasaban todo tipo de cosas que no me había enfocado en lo más importante, _la exacta localización de One. _Pero Lelouch no se veía contento de mi súbito interés, _algo que no podría evitar_, ya que los planes debían formarse alrededor de ese punto marcado en el mapa. Tendría que mostrarnos de dónde debíamos defendernos, no era algo de lo que pudiera privar a alguien, no estaba siquiera a discusión.

_¿Entonces por qué apartar el mapa?_

Las cosas no iban hacia atrás, tener esa importante ubicación solo sería tener un objetivo conciso al cual culpar, además de un gran avance. Que estuviera retrasando este importante dato era porque tenía algo en mente, _siempre tenía algo en mente. _Y por _otra _extraña razón, yo parecía estar quedando fuera del plan.

_¿O pondría sus condiciones?_

Lo miré a los ojos mientras pude, él no podía pelear esto solo. _Y sé que dijo que no sería tampoco como la última vez, _pero entonces ¿Qué haríamos? ¿Qué liberaría al mundo de una amenaza tan grande? _¿Qué sacrificios se debían hacer?_

-¿Por qué te detienes?- fue la pregunta correcta. Sabía que yo pelearía pasara lo que pasara, se lo había prometido incluso antes de que One se hiciera presente. _No era una promesa que rompería. _Pero el que parecía indeciso esta vez era él. -¿El precio a pagar esta vez es muy alto?-

Mi padre lo había dicho, estando de acuerdo con Todou-sensei.

_-"¿Te es grato el tener que tomar tantas decisiones difíciles y pensar una y otra vez en todo eso? ¿Te has sentido bien? ¿Puedes dormir?"-_

_-"Es cansado, ¿Cierto?- …–Estás cansado de esto, Suzaku. Tanto que te estás orillando a ti mismo a la única solución que es continuar hasta el final sin importar qué. Es más fácil vivir en dos partes, bueno y malo. Pero es cansado tener que pensar mucho más allá de eso, __la verdad Universal no es un jardín de rosas"-_

_-"Él estaba y está exhausto…"-_

Yo quería tomar ese puesto. Yo quería sentirme lo suficientemente fuerte y preparado para arriesgarlo todo, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que si no lograba proteger a un determinado grupo de personas, entonces no tendría sentido. _Ya le había fallado a Lelouch, _lo cual me hacía darme cuenta de que no era apto para tomar ese camino.

_Todos me lo habían advertido._

Pero mi consciencia peleaba entre dos grandes posibilidades finales.

_Una de ellas era apoyar a Lelouch, de nuevo. _En todo lo que decidiera e hiciera, en cualquier tipo de plan absurdo o poco ético, _necesitábamos hacerlo. _El mundo estaba cayendo en una gran desesperación demasiado rápido, más que la actuación de _One _como verdugo del mundo, era una psicosis colectiva que veía en su futuro un nuevo Imperio. _Eso era lo que los estaba destruyendo, el temor de volver a lo mismo. _Porque el enmascarado de blanco no era tan fuerte, no era tan inteligente, y su guerra se había mantenido solo contra Japón, Britannia y China.

_One no parecía querer más, _esa era la impresión que tenía.

La segunda opción que mi mente consideraba era seguir las reglas esta vez. _Sabiendo que sería más difícil decirlo que hacerlo, _pero mover cielo, mar y tierra en busca de apoyo y una solución que dejara a todos contentos para no pasar por el _infierno _antes de volver a la época de paz.

_Mi mente se inclinaba por la facilidad de la primera, pero decía al mismo tiempo que la menos dañina era la segunda. _

Al final de ambas, el fin sería el mismo. Al final de ambas, de todas formas debíamos movernos _ya. _Antes de que el mundo se acabara entre sí a la menor chispa de alerta.

_¿Cuál era su decisión? _Era lo más importante.

-Piensas demasiado, Suzaku- me dijo sosteniendo el mapa firmemente doblado en sus brazos. –Las cosas son difíciles solo cuando deben serlo, pero tú estás haciendo más difícil esto-

-No quiero que todos caigamos- respondí con seguridad.

-Nadie quiere eso, te lo aseguro-

_¿Entonces cuál era el sentido de todo esto?_

-Podría darte la ubicación y entonces qué harías- se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta correcta, _la que yo no pensaba _-¿Cuáles serían las acciones a tomar? ¿Quiénes participarían? _¿Con qué fin harías ese movimiento?-_

Sé que todo eso lo tenía que considerar, pero quería que fuera _mi _problema y no el de él. Quería que esas decisiones donde podía fallar o acertar recayeran en mí, de una forma en que él podría seguir en el control pero… _¿Conmigo recibiendo las consecuencias? _Consideré todas las formas posibles que podían llevar a ese final, pero eran cosas que Lelouch no aceptaría, como pasar sus órdenes y a mí y yo hacerme responsable. _Al final todos sabíamos quién era el artífice. _Así que no funcionaba.

Las otras opciones eran similares. Pero ninguna llegaba a funcionar, _todos necesitaban a Lelouch, _más de lo que el mundo pensara. Pero apoyarse tanto en lo que él hiciera hasta ahora nos había traído a esto. _Estábamos demasiado confiados hasta hace unos meses, _todos se habían dado cuenta del error en el que habíamos caído, lo que debíamos hacer para reponer ese daño era lo importante.

_Lelouch podía ser Lelouch, _pero nosotros debíamos poner algo más que solo _obediencia. _La única ventaja que podía atribuirle a One era que tenía muchas personas detrás de lo que tenía planeado, -_era una gran fuerza, si- _pero dudaba que su motivo fuese algo fuerte y con _grandes _intenciones.

Nosotros estábamos completos de nuevo.

Se nos dio una muestra de lo _mal _que las cosas podrían salir.

Sabíamos qué nos fallaba.

Teníamos la información que queríamos.

_¿Cómo actuar?_

-¿Por qué dudas tanto, Suzaku?- Lelouch me miraba esperando esta vez una respuesta sincera, _sin esto no podríamos continuar. _Pero me preguntaba hasta qué punto eran ridículas mis preocupaciones. _¿Qué pensaba él al respecto?_

_¿Qué era lo más importante después de todo?_

-Tú, Lelouch-

Sonó extraño, _claro _que sí. Él enarcó una ceja incrédula.

-¿Yo te hago dudar tanto? Piensa en algo mejor Suzaku, porque…-

-Tú, tu forma de pensar, tu forma de _mentir_, tu manera de _hacernos _creer en todo lo que dices- _al final sentiría que la victoria a costa del sufrimiento de quien no lo merecía, no era una victoria después de todo _–Si, _tú _quien quiere hacer todo _solo _de nuevo, no puedes seguir haciendo eso, Lelouch. Hay personas que se preocupan, hay personas que _no _quieren perderte ya-

-Si es necesario entonces…-

-Entonces te detendré Lelouch. Solo puedes presionar un cristal cierto tiempo hasta que se rompe- mi mirada nunca vaciló, pero pude ver en él un poco de inseguridad antes de ser reemplazada por indiferencia. _La demostración de hacía una hora no había sido el límite, _no. Solo era que las cosas de los últimos meses cayeran de un solo golpe en su lugar y su mente no podía pensar en otra cosa.

_Pero eran años de esta lucha, _eran años de conocerlo, _años de poner primero todo lo demás. _

Yo no era tan fuerte y sentía que las salidas se cerraban. Lelouch podía ser un poco más fuerte pero era cuestión de tiempo y yo no quería llegar a ese punto, _debíamos hacer muchas cosas antes._

-Tu preocupación es…-

-Necesaria- interrumpí con toda seguridad. Eso no le agradó pero no dijo nada al respecto –Esto no es tan grande como hace unos años- continué casi deletreándolo para que le quedara claro –No tenemos que arriesgar mucho, _el mundo _ya es _nuestro. _Solo debemos defenderlo-

_Solo eso quería hacer._

-Debemos trabajar en equipo, _con todos los demás-_ no pensar en una tonta manera de auto-sacrificio -Debemos _confiar, _en que las personas que nos rodean a estas alturas saben qué hacer. _Confían _en ti y en mí, hay que devolver esa confianza-

_Un descanso, de todo esto. Debíamos tener un descanso._

-No es necesaria la alerta permanente, **no **es necesario pasar días en vela- _eso había sido lo último que habíamos discutido. _–Solo algo de tiempo para reponernos-

No le gustaría que expresara que el tiempo era para que él se repusiera, debía incluirme. No le gustaría enseñar su debilidad más de lo que había dejado ver frente a mí hacía una hora y mucho menos lo admitiría en público. Pero tal vez si era para ambos, _si yo me aseguraba de que fuera un tiempo real, _entonces lograría ganar tiempo y disipar estos años de sacrificios.

-Confía en mí-

Escuchó cada palabra atentamente, pero yo solo dije lo que mi mente pensó que era lo correcto. _No había planes detrás de mis palabras, _porque eran sinceras en un nuevo sentido. _Yo aprendería que no debía buscar un castigo por mis crímenes, _pero él también debía aprender que a pesar de que no le gustara ver a los cercanos a él sufrir, todos debían decidirlo por su cuenta sin que él intentara apartarnos.

_Debíamos decidir._

Al no haber planes detrás de mis soluciones, él no podía planear nada. Corté cualquier posible salida solo diciendo la verdad y enfrentando la situación de una manera pura y concreta. _Se había dado cuenta de eso._

Bajó la mirada al mapa en sus manos por largos segundos. _El mundo no se destruiría si parpadeaba. _Luego levantó de nuevo la vista quitando las máscaras una a una frente a mí.

Extendí la mano apoyando mis palabras.

_No era tan fácil._

Tomó la hoja de papel en una sola mano y la extendió en mi dirección. La tomé suavemente temiendo que se retractara, pero cuando soltó la hoja por completo supe que tenía la oportunidad de hacer lo que debí haber hecho todos estos años. _Tan simple pero tan inalcanzable, _antes.

Solo disfrutar la vida.

_Solo una preocupación egoísta por uno mismo. _Sin temor a lo que nuestras acciones traerían.

Se sentó en la cama ignorando la cantidad de papeles que volaron. Yo me senté de la misma forma a su lado y ambos contemplamos un futuro vacío sin un mañana pero sí un ahora. Se recargó levemente en mi hombro.

-Lelouch…-

-¿Hm?-

-¿Todavía sabes hacer ese _delicioso _pastel que hiciste en el último cumpleaños de Nunnally que estuvimos juntos?-

Él gruñó por lo bajo.

-Solo bromeaba, vuelve a dormir- no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que me demostrara por qué era el maestro del engaño en Ashford, donde ningún maestro se daba cuenta que estaba dormido hasta que no respondía sus preguntas. Era realmente gracioso.

_Aunque realmente quería comer de ese pastel…_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh si, sé que los dejé esperando más de lo normal, GOMEN! Pero han sido dos semanas realmente difíciles y por motivos distintos no podía escribir de nada en lo absoluto. Pero confío en que este capítulo les haya gustado! n.n sé que no he sido mala, excepto por la descripción del inicio... hehe? Pero, quizás este pueda ser un nuevo comienzo de Code Geass n.n , pero al mismo tiempo porque es Code Geass quisiera recordarles lo impredecible de la historia!<strong>

**Gracias por haber leído y todos los reviews que dejaron! *.* KYAA! Para los que pedían Lelouch consciente, tadán... para los que pedían un descanso, tadán! Para los que en general querían capi, TADÁN! jajaja**

**Nos vemos la próxima**

**p.d. ¿Quién ha leído Re: Zero Réquiem? ¿No? En m profile n.n**

**El buen fan de CG deja review 3**

**any**


	25. Stage 25

**Stage 25: Girasoles**

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

Suzaku era Suzaku, _eso es lo que me molestaba en su mayoría en este momento. _Pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo o para echar atrás mi palabra. Solo sabía que el _maldito _japonés se había aprovechado para tomar el control de la situación. _Aunque debía admitirlo, _había pasado un largo tiempo desde que me había detenido a admirar algo tan simple o _tonto, _dada la situación actual.

Cuando debíamos elevar nuestras defensas mientras podíamos.

-Deja de pensar Lelouch, no es por eso que te traje hasta aquí- dijo con tono de regaño. Se detuvo unos metros adelante para dejarme alcanzarlo, pero él _ya _debía saber que yo no estaba hecho para este tipo de actividades.

-No tienes prueba alguna… de que esté pensando… en lo que tú crees- reté de regreso logrando alcanzarlo por fin, pero él solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-La mirada asesina que sentía sobre mi espalda me indicaba que estabas a punto de organizar un golpe de estado- argumentó rápidamente. Giré mi vista hacia a otro lado, _eso no era cierto. _–Sí lo es, Lelouch. Andando-

No me gustaba en la forma que parecía saberlo todo. No me gustaba que las cosas hubiesen tomado este rumbo después de aquél día, porque desde entonces no me lo había quitado de encima un solo segundo. Creo que cometí un gran error al dejarlo ver _tanto _y tan _difícil _cuando siempre había tratado de ocultarlo.

_A él no parecía importarle, _creo.

Pero yo sabía que solo era en apariencia. Dijo que confiara en él, que nada cambiaría, pero era imposible que las cosas no cambiaran, para bien o para mal, porque no era cualquier cosa lo que había ocurrido y parecía esforzarse en disimularlo. No me llevaba mucho saber cuándo pensaba en las marcas y cuándo trataba de hacer algo por eso, siempre había sido una persona sincera y lo conocía el suficiente tiempo para decirlo, solo que no me gustaba que fuera un tema que ocupara la mayoría del espacio en su mente ahora.

_No era justo. _

Para ninguno de los dos. _Era enteramente mi problema. _Aunque lo había dejado intervenir, tampoco podía permitir que llegara tan lejos. Ahora que tenía todas mis memorias de vuelta, nadie podría engañarme y yo sabría los límites de la confianza que ponía en cada persona. _Él estaba intentando llegar más lejos que nadie, _pero ahí es donde debía detenerlo.

-Llegamos-

Levanté la cabeza y disipé todos esos pensamientos cuando su voz irrumpió en mi mente. Giré alrededor admirando y _reconociendo _por primera vez el lugar en el que estábamos.

-Es…-

-Tenía mucho tiempo sin venir aquí- comentó Suzaku adelantándose y pasando su mano suavemente entre la vegetación.

_Es el campo de Girasoles que estaba cerca del Templo Kururugi._

Me acerqué yo también pensando en la última vez que habíamos estado aquí, _era una memoria muy distante. _Antes de la guerra, antes del área 11, _antes de todo. _Era como el punto de partida de lo que nos había traído hasta aquí, hasta volver a este campo de girasoles que seguía como la última vez que lo había visto. _Con Nunnally y Suzaku riendo, sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo._

-Que lindos tiempos aquellos- musitó Suzaku empujando levemente un gran girasol que se devolvía hacia él con el viento y volvía a repetir la acción.

-Éramos niños- respondí a sus palabras, pero Suzaku comenzó a entretenerse con dos girasoles a la vez –Bueno, algunos todavía _son _niños-

-¡Hey!- levantó la vista no tan indignada en mi dirección, atiné a dirigirle una mirada inocente. –¿Lo dice quien no podía subir una simple ladera?-

_Estaba alardeando._

-Era un niño- le devolví de inmediato mirando alrededor, sabía que esa ladera no estaba lejos de aquí, _al menos eso podía recordar. _Suzaku de nuevo había comenzado la lucha contra los girasoles, _prestando cero atención_ y no me tomó mucho tiempo el divisar el desnivel del suelo.

Parándome a lado de eso no podía creer que hubiese pensado que era alto, _antes. _Claro que no era como si ahora lo fuese a subir de un salto, _no era Suzaku, _pero yo podía hacerlo solo. Apoyé el pié en una roca saliente y lo logré.

_Tan fácil y sencillo._

Era incluso ridículo el sentirme orgulloso de haberlo logrado, _habiendo tantos años de diferencia entre el ayer y hoy. _

-No es lo mismo-

Bajé mi vista para toparme con Suzaku observándome desde abajo, una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Enarqué una ceja ante su comentario.

-No es lo mismo, Lelouch. Éramos niños, no es lo mismo a ahora-

Me detuve un momento a pensarlo, porque no nos referíamos enteramente a subir este pedazo de tierra. _No era siquiera lo que importaba. _Si no quizás lo que había pasado después. Porque desde aquí se habían podido observar las primeras naves de Britannia que descendieron en Japón y comenzaron a destruir todo. Desde aquí pensábamos en lo que haríamos una vez que llegásemos al templo y las importantes decisiones que cambiarían el rumbo de todo.

_Era casi como aquella vez._

Estábamos en el campo de girasoles y un país llegaría con fuerza militar reclamando Japón. Soltarían sus armas nunca antes vistas y no sabríamos que hacer hasta que el problema estuviera frente a nuestras caras.

_El lugar de Britannia lo ocupaba Australische. _

_El Knightmare había pasado a ser Hybrid Knightmare. _

Y a pesar de saber que haría lo que fuese necesario para que esa amenaza no cumpliera su objetivo, temía porque las cosas terminaran igual en este nuevo inicio.

One no seguiría tan tranquilo, Japón no sería solo defendido. Sabía que cuando ellos vieran que teníamos la oportunidad verdadera de derrotarlos, la lucha se atizaría y habría una verdadera planeación detrás de cada movimiento. _Ahora realmente comenzaría, _y nosotros decidiríamos si era por el mismo camino de la última vez.

-No te traje aquí para que pensaras en eso- sentí un delgado palo conectando en la parte superior de mi cabeza. Al mirar acusatoriamente a Suzaku él solo sonrió y me lanzó otro palo. -¿Te despejarías un momento?-

-Viéndote desde aquí arriba creo que tu palabra no tiene validez- le regresé con tono altanero, pero sabía que su intención era _buena _aunque no lo estuviera demostrando correctamente. Le tendí la mano como cuando éramos niños.

_Estaríamos en las posiciones opuestas entonces, _pero las cosas habían cambiado. _Ambos habíamos cambiado._

Él la tomó con una sonrisa y comenzó a apoyar un pie firmemente mientras yo lo jalaba. Pero a mitad del proceso se congeló sin previo aviso, al seguir su mirada supe por qué. Entonces solté su mano y eso lo tomó _completamente _por sorpresa. Terminó en el suelo con los ojos completamente abiertos y mirada de reproche.

-No acepté venir aquí para que pensaras en eso- le devolví, pero no pude evitar hacer mi mano marcada hacia atrás. -¿Te despejarías un momento?- necesitaba en ese momento confiar en alguien y sabía que Suzaku no diría nada si yo se lo ordenaba, pero la manera en que actuaba no me dejaba otra alternativa más que reprenderlo.

Él y su complejo de culpa saltaban a la vista una vez más.

-Lo siento, ¿Feliz?- suspiró mientras se levantaba sacudiéndose –¿Pero por qué siempre giras mis palabras contra mí?- _eso era más parecido a un berrinche. _

Pero ese punto se lo podía dar por cierto, _solo mentalmente. _

-Porque eres tú, Suzaku- y no había explicación más lógica.

Brincó sin mi ayuda esta vez a la cima del pequeño montículo y se posicionó a mi lado. Me miró unos segundos antes de sentarse en el suelo y yo seguí su ejemplo.

-Te traje a este lugar para que dejaras de pensar unas horas en lo demás…- miré de reojo a Suzaku encogerse en sí mismo con derrota –Pero parece que hice lo contrario-

Realmente a él no se le daba pensar en cosas como estas. Por eso siempre había preferido guardar silencio, porque sabía que se le dificultaba este tema. Quizás porque ninguno de los dos habíamos tenido una familia por mucho tiempo y solo nos teníamos los unos a los otros, contando a Nunnally, pero nadie nos había enseñado a depender de alguien más.

_Suzaku parecía más abierto a intentarlo._

Yo no.

-No pensamos de la misma manera- traté de reconfortarlo un poco –Apuesto a que tú si encuentras este lugar relajante y tranquilo, por eso lo elegiste- se sonrojó en vergüenza al darse cuenta de que era cierto.

Para mí, con que lo hubiese intentado bastaba.

-Estás mal esta vez, Lelouch- puse mi completa atención en él, Suzaku sonrió tristemente –Pasé todo el día de ayer preguntándole a aquellos que te conocen, sobre un lugar que ayudara a que olvidaras todo por unas horas. No tan sorprendido, al final del día había llegado a la conclusión de que no existía un lugar así, lo único que necesitas es estar cerca de personas que puedan hacer eso por ti-

Abrí mi boca para protestar.

-El hecho de traerte hasta aquí…- continuó rápidamente, levantando una mano para detenerme. Cerré la boca. –Es que espero que tomes en cuenta, para lo que sea que quieras hacer de ahora en adelante, _que_ _las cosas no son como antes. _Sí, estamos en este campo de girasoles, pero ya no somos unos niños. Ya no tenemos que decidir por futuros que ya tenemos, tampoco debemos comenzar una nueva vida. Solo debemos pelear por esta…-

-…y somos muchos los que queremos lo mismo. Somos más los que queremos proteger a destruir, esta vez-

_Él podría estar en lo cierto._

-Así que estamos aquí con el único propósito de empezar de nuevo- Suzaku giró su vista al campo de girasoles con una renovada sonrisa. Había pensado mucho en esto, al parecer –Y estoy tratando de convencerte de confiar que entre más personas, el sacrificio es menor-

Me estaba ofreciendo un camino demasiado fácil. _Demasiado. _Sabiendo que no era lo mío dejar que otras personas pelearan por lo que yo quería, no al menos de la forma en que estaba constituida la Orden de los Caballeros Negros. Suzaku se refería a confiar pensamientos, ideas y sucesos que a mitad del camino podrían hacernos flaquear. En el pasado sabía que sería más fácil si hubiese alguien que comprendiera todo desde mi punto de vista, pero al mismo tiempo me contradecía, sabiendo que no quería que alguien más entendiera.

Porque era un oscuro futuro el que se avecinaba, siempre.

Porque no quería compartir algo tan malo con quien no era necesario. _Ni siquiera con C.C._

Su inmortalidad ya era un problema.

Así que Suzaku no podía venir a decirme que confiara tan abiertamente en todos. _Podría tratar, _pero debería bastarle con lo que pudiera hacer. Tampoco podría despegar mi atención de la batalla.

-Lelouch, nada de lo que has hecho o hagas es nuevo para mí- me incitó después de unos segundos de observarme. –No puedes sorprenderme más, hablando de los límites a los que puedes llegar por lograr tu objetivo-

Sonreí.

-Lo dudo, Suzaku- respondí casi de inmediato, pero él solo enarcó una ceja de reto en mi dirección.

-¡Anda, puedes decirme!- ahora se había quedado con la duda.

-Suenas como Milly- le reprimí con cierto escalofrío. –Además, no. No es algo que tenga planeado decirte-

-¿No confías en mí?-

Su contraataque no lo esperaba tan rápido. Pude escuchar claramente el tono de decepción en su voz, _casi_ me hacía sentir culpable al respecto.

_Casi._

-En quien no confío es en mí, Suzaku. No puedo decirte algo así- cuando lo miré a los ojos, él todavía seguía interesado. _Demasiado para mis gustos._

_-_No puede ser tan malo. Lelouch, sé todo lo que has hecho, _no _puede ser _tan _malo- insistía. –Me convenciste de asesinarte, _no _puede superar eso-

Sonreí para mí mismo.

_Si esto podía alejarlo…_

* * *

><p><em>Estaba nervioso. <em>Tenía todo el derecho de estarlo_. No muchas personas sabían con fría exactitud el día y la hora de su muerte, y en mi caso, yo había planeado la mía con el antes y el después, era una lástima que no podía planear también mi funeral. Pero con solo saber que me entregaba voluntariamente, debía mantenerme firme a mi palabra y acciones._

Para que al final todo valiera la pena.

_Solo necesitaba asegurarme de que la otra mitad del plan saliera a la perfección y eso significaba arreglar varios detalles con Suzaku. Porque no moriría sin su ayuda. Tampoco sería fácil para él tener lo que quería desde hace tiempo, tan fácil. Pero si había aceptado en el Mundo de C, no tenía por qué retractarse ahora, tenía que dejarlo en claro._

_Por eso lo había llamado aquí._

_Cuando apareció usando con tranquilidad su atuendo ligero de _Knight of Zero_ no podía pensar en otra cosa mas que en las ironías del destino y lo que nos había traído hasta aquí. _

_Él estaba muerto para el mundo. Hacía unos días, y me había evitado por completo después de eso. _

_La parte en que él debía morir era solo la primera fase del plan, lo había cumplido sin excusas y con gran credibilidad. Era fácil, fingir una muerte. Pero la segunda fase del plan era un tanto más complicada. La hablamos a grandes rasgos poco antes de decidir tomar el mundo, porque debíamos tener un motivo al final. _Él había estado bien con los términos.

_Pero a medida que el momento de demostrar que estaba bien con lo que tenía que hacer, él evitaba encontrarse conmigo para planear los detalles._

Estaba dudando.

_No podía permitir que él dudara ahora. Solo a él podía confiarle esto._

_Para su desgracia, solo había una forma de asegurarme de que cumpliera a pie de la letra lo acordado. _

_Cuando se detuvo frente a mí, solo saludó levemente._

_-Hola, Lelouch-_

_No _your Highness,_ como siempre lo haría. Cuando evitaba ese reconocimiento real es que estábamos hablando en serio, al contrario de cuando diría _Your Highness_ y por ende seguiría cualquier orden que yo diera._

_Ya sabía por qué lo había citado aquí._

_Bueno, eso facilitaba las cosas un poco. Devolví su gesto con un asentimiento._

_-Suzaku- _

_De reojo podía ver movimiento detrás del trono y si no me daba prisa, Suzaku también lo notaría. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era algo nuevo, pero siempre era difícil. _

_Moví levemente mi mano, esa era la señal._

_Como usuario del Geass, podía ver ese espectro expandirse. El campo de fuerza rojo que envolvió la habitación del trono, llamado Geass Canceller, que Jeremiah tenía la desdicha de portar._

Cualquier geass era una desdicha.

_Tan rápido como llegó, desapareció._

_Entonces era mi momento de actuar._

_-¿Tienes algo que decirme, Lelouch?- y Suzaku no debía darse cuenta._

_Sonreí levemente ante sus palabras y levanté mi mano derecha hacia mi rostro. No le daría tiempo de reaccionar, aspiré tanto aire como podía._

_-Lelouch Vi Britannia te lo ordena…- quité ambos lentes de contacto ante la confusión de Suzaku, pero después de eso, ya no era él con quien estaba hablando. No cuando sus ojos se suavizaron al punto de la completa obediencia._

Esto era lo mejor.

_-Cuando empiece a planear contigo los detalles de mi muerte, tendrás todo el derecho a oponerte si así lo quieres y a negarte por un tiempo. Eres libre de sentir lo que te plazca respecto al plan, pero…- _necesitaba asegurarme de tener éxito_ –Al final aceptarás. Porque algo en el fondo te dirá que es lo correcto y que no importa qué, será lo mejor para todos-_

Quizás estaba manipulando de manera vil su mente o quizás lo estaba ayudando.

_-Completado el réquiem eres libre de pensar y sentir lo que sea, pero deberás superarlo. Con el tiempo, algunos meses. Comprenderás al ver en el nuevo mundo que todo ha valido la pena y que era lo que yo quería-_

_-Pase lo que pase, recuerda que tienes que aceptar el plan. Pero no como una orden, sino como una parte de ti que cree que es lo mejor. Al final de todo podrás ser feliz tu también en el mundo que nos tomó tanto tiempo construir, es lo que yo te diría. Pero más importante…-_

_-…Vive. Es una orden-_

_Parpadeé rompiendo el contacto directo y aprovechando los valiosos segundos de su confusión para ponerme de nuevo los lentes de contacto. Mis ojos ardían, y se lo debía al tener que mantenerlos abiertos todo el tiempo para que la larga orden quedara perfectamente escrita en el subconsciente de Suzaku, con suerte ya lo había logrado._

_-¿Lelouch?-_

_Levanté la vista en su dirección, dio un paso hacia mí._

_-Solo es un pequeño dolor de cabeza- estaba de regreso a lo normal, era tiempo de ver si había hecho las cosas correctamente. Directo al punto –Suzaku, me matarás tal y como lo acordamos…-_

* * *

><p>No tenía planeado decirle nunca lo que había hecho, por una simple razón: La expresión que tenía en su rostro en este momento.<p>

Nos odiamos el uno al otro hasta puntos donde en el pasado él me hubiese asesinado sin dudarlo mucho, pero durante el tiempo que unimos el mundo bajo un solo poder, _mi poder_, me di cuenta de que él empezaba a ver las cosas diferentes. _Pensaba en que era lo correcto, _que yo estaba en lo correcto. Y claro que yo pensaba también lo mismo, _pero_ lo que no admitía era que pensara en cambiar el final del plan.

_Él lo comenzaba a ver innecesario. _

Lo que me había hecho confesarle eso justo ahora me era desconocido. _Quizás porque tenía el derecho de saber, _quizás porque era más fácil mantener una cierta desconfianza entre ambos a que confiara _todo _lo que podía en mí y me obligara a hacer lo mismo.

Si, la última opción era la más probable.

Él estaba muy decepcionado al respecto. Confundido, incrédulo. Pero sobre muchas otras cosas, _enojado. _Creo que eso no se lo esperaba al decirme que no creía en que yo hubiese hecho peores cosas. _Siempre encontraría la manera de probarlo equivocado._

Se levantó de su lugar a mi lado y me dio por completo la espalda. Realmente ya esperaba el reclamo, era casi divertido estar a la espera.

-Eres un maldito controlador- no me miraría directamente todavía, yo tampoco tenía problema prestándole más atención al pasto bajo mis manos.

-Lo soy- admití. De reojo vi sus hombros tensarse ante la confesión. -¿Olvidas que soy el Emperador Demonio?-

-Olvid_aba_ que contigo _todo_ es posible- refunfuñó convirtiendo ambas manos en puños.

-No soy una persona confiable- agregué con toda la sinceridad del momento, eso pareció molestarlo más. –Siempre lo has sabido, no sé por qué te sorprende tanto-

Entonces se giró. Automáticamente levanté mi vista sin poder evitarlo, _Suzaku estaba conflictuado. _

-Tú siempre haces estas cosas con los demás- comenzó a modo de regaño –Tú buscas de maneras muy extrañas, el bienestar de los demás _y luego _lo disfrazas con tus inexistentes ambiciones- estaba a punto de abrir la boca y contradecirlo cuando se movió de su lugar a un punto detrás de mí.

Esperé lo que sea que fuese a hacer. Me sorprendí cuando sentí su espalda recargarse contra la mía.

-¿Quién te asegura eso? Realmente no quería tener problemas contigo, no quería que arruinaras _mi _plan- contraataqué empujando mi espalda hacia atrás y haciéndolo a él encogerse.

Pasaron unos segundos para su contestación. El sonido del viento entre los árboles era lo único que se escuchaba.

-No me hubieras ordenado tan sutilmente el matarte. Si no te importara lo que yo pensaba al respecto, solo me hubieses ordenado matarte en el Réquiem- estaba alardeando.

_No se supone que las cosas tomaran este rumbo._

Empujó su espalda sobre mí.

-Solo era para que _no _sospecharas- insistí, empujándolo de regreso –Podrías haber alterado mis planes, es fácil saber cómo piensas- sentí como refunfuñó al respecto.

Entonces nos volvimos a quedar en silencio, esta vez por minutos. No le dejaría el espacio libre, pasara lo que pasara. Él podría pensar lo que quisiera pero yo no admitiría nada para él, porque entonces no serviría el confesarle que había usado el geass de nuevo en su persona sin que se diera cuenta.

-No tienes que hacer esto, Lelouch- comenzó en un tono bajo, _no me gustaría lo siguiente que diría. _–Alejar a la gente de esta manera, de todas formas _sabes _bien que la mayoría seguirá regresando, sin importar lo que hagas-

_Nunnally, Suzaku, C.C., Kallen, Shirley, Milly, Rivalz…Euphy, Cornelia._

-No sé de lo que hablas-

Empujó de nuevo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-Lo sabes perfectamente. Deja de hacer las cosas difíciles, quedamos en que confiarías en los demás, _¿No es cierto?-_

-Confío en los demás- aseguré con entereza empujándolo a él, pero no duró mucho.

-No lo suficiente-

-Suzaku, usaré el _geass _de nuevo en ti sin ningún problema si sigues insistiendo en eso- empujé lo suficientemente fuerte como para casi quedar acostado sobre su espalda. Sentí que se reía.

-Eso no desaparecerá las cosas- estábamos sentados en equilibrio. –Hacerme olvidar a mí para que deje de pensar en lo que pasó no significa que tú lo olvidarás-

-¿Para qué querrías tener esa información?- insistí –Lo que no puedes entender es que si ya pasó, no hay nada para remediarlo-

-Dime que cada trazo en tu espalda y en tu brazo no te dolió- su voz se ensombreció al final –Claro que sí importa-

-No desaparecerán te diga o no te diga algo al respecto- presioné un poco más. Pero entonces me detuve. –Lo que realmente debería importarte es lo que hagamos a futuro. Así no se repetirá, _así no será en vano. _Como el réquiem-

-No te perdono-

-No te estoy pidiendo una disculpa-

-No lo voy a olvidar, Lelouch- cuando su espalda dejó de tocar la mía, se giró para quedar de frente a mí. Yo hice lo mismo.

-No voy a dejar de mentir, Suzaku- sonreí.

_Funcionamos así. _

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Sin importar lo que hacía, Lelouch parecía siempre estar un paso adelante, _sin planearlo. _Porque era una caja de secretos que si bien no eran malos, los utilizaba a su favor cada vez que podía. _Era injusto. _Porque siempre encontraba la forma de defenderse a pesar de mis intentos, y justo cuando creía que lo tenía acorralado, contraatacaba con algo igual de grande.

_Como ahora._

Sabía que estaba en todo mi derecho de enojarme y reclamarle al respecto, pero después de unos segundos de pensar con algo de lógica sin dejarme llevar por lo primero que sentía, me daba cuenta de por qué lo había hecho.

_Aunque ahora tenía la duda… _¿Lo hubiese logrado asesinar por mi propia cuenta?

Pasé un año creyendo que sí. Que era mi culpa, que yo había aceptado. Pero ahora veía las cosas diferentes, como que a pesar de que nunca estuve contento con eso, tampoco tuve opción.

_Era malvado. _En un sentido superficial.

Porque también sabía que si yo no hubiese cumplido con mi parte del plan, entonces tampoco tuviésemos este mundo y las personas en el no lo disfrutarían.

Era como un arma de dos filos.

Me dio la fuerza para cumplir mi promesa, pero ya no sabía si era capaz por mis propios méritos.

_Es un bastardo inteligente. _El día que sus planes estuvieran incompletos entonces era porque él no los había planeado.

-¿Cómodo, _your Highness_?-

Eso no significaba que cuando pudiera, no sacara provecho de la situación. Rara vez se presentaba la oportunidad y desperdiciarla sería terrible.

-Solo cállate, Suzaku. Ten en cuenta que tengo tu cuello muy al alcance para asfixiarte- su voz sonaba tan frustrada como la expresión que creía que tenía en su rostro, pero no podía evitarlo, era como una especie de karma.

Después de dejar en claro que a pesar de todo, no cederíamos el uno al otro y _menos aún _al enemigo, me había levantado para sacudirme las pequeñas ramitas del pasto que se pegaron a mi pantalón. Lelouch… intentó tirarme. Moviéndose en el suelo de tal forma que golpeó su pié contra mis rodillas.

_Realmente caí. _

Al doblarse las rodillas, sin esperarlo, terminé mirando el cielo azul algo confundido, al principio. Hasta que escuché a Lelouch quejarse. _Caí en su pié, _y yo que pensaba que había sido una roca.

Los que nos trajo hasta aquí. No se había podido parar, no sin mi ayuda. Pero debía contar con que habíamos caminado hasta este campo una considerable distancia. Con él así, no regresaríamos nunca. _De inmediato había ofrecido el cargarlo, _cometí un error al extender mis brazos.

_-¡No soy una princesa!- _había dicho-_gritado_. Me mordí la lengua para no responder nada a eso.

Estaba más decidido que nunca a continuar por su cuenta y yo lo iba a dejar hasta que aceptara –_unos metros más adelante- _que no podría solo, pero entonces recordé que sería contra-producente dejarlo hacer eso. Solo se había torcido el pie, pero si lo dejaba entonces se lastimaría.

-_En mi espalda, Lelouch- _no había sido una opción, sino una orden directa. No sabría por qué aceptó tan rápidamente hasta que comenzó a darme leves tirones del cabello, regañándome por creer que podía ponerme tan comandante con él.

-Ya casi llegamos- musité, aunque todavía trataba de comprender todo lo que había pasado.

_Todo._

En cualquier cosa que abarcara la palabra.

Diez… once años _atrás _jugaríamos por estos lugares. En mi espalda tendría a Nunnally y Lelouch nos seguiría a ambos como un halcón a su presa. Reiríamos toda la tarde sobre cosas sin importancia y les enseñaría a ambos príncipes sobre las tradiciones de Japón. _Solo haríamos eso, _solo pensaríamos en lo que pasaba en ese preciso momento.

Once años después las cosas habían dado un giro drástico. Si cualquiera de nosotros hubiera dicho que algo como esto pasaría, me habría reído. _Hubiese sido imposible._

Ahora me reía de lo inocente que había sido el pasado.

-Hey, Lelouch…- el templo ya saltaba un poco más a la vista, antes de llegar debía asegurarme de algo.

-¿Hm?- había encontrado mi cabeza cómoda para recargar la suya, sus manos seguían aferradas a mi cabello.

-¿Planeas algo estúpido para el final?- sentí como se quedó quieto ante la declaración, dejando mi cabello en paz alejando las manos tranquilamente. Pero no contestó de inmediato –Como el Réquiem, ¿Ya tienes planeado algo así?-

Aunque debía estar preparado para lo que sea, ya no estaba tan seguro. Acordando que trataríamos de solucionar esto de la manera más sencilla para todos, Lelouch no había prometido dejar de fuera sus planes _muy _elaborados. Eso incluía algo como el Réquiem y me temía lo que pudiera causar esta vez. No creo que Nunnally me perdonaría algo así.

_Nadie estaría contento con algo así._

Pero al final quien tenía la palabra era Lelouch.

-¿Es tan importante que lo sepas?- contestó después de unos segundos. Asentí levemente y lo escuché suspirar –No tengo nada planeado Suzaku, absolutamente nada-

_Eso era un pequeño avance. _

-No dejarías de nuevo a Nunnally ¿Cierto? No le harías lo mismo-

_Estaba arriesgando mis preguntas mucho._

-Suzaku…-

-Lelouch…- suspiró de nuevo. –Si no estás seguro de nada, entonces… promete que volveremos a venir aquí cuando todo acabe-

_De regreso a donde todo estaba bien. _Y podría traer a Nunnally.

Al menos era algo más tangible y las promesas de Lelouch podían considerarse como verdaderas.

No respondió de inmediato. Lo sacudí levemente para saber si me escuchaba, el nuevo tirón de mi cabello indicó que sí.

-Lo que digas Suzaku-

_Perfecto. _

* * *

><p><strong>C.C. P.O.V.<strong>

Así que aquí estábamos. No había uso en decir que yo solo había sido arrastrada aquí, porque yo había venido por mi propio pié, _creí que era una buena idea cuando lo comentaron. _Aunque la verdad era que aunque no hubiese intentado venir, de todas maneras no me creería. Y este era un momento especial para tantas personas que pensaba en que valía la pena.

_Eso había dicho Nunnally._

Ella estaba de vuelta en su humor normal, algo que hacía varias semanas no era visto. _No sin Lelouch cerca. _Y era algo que todos habían notado, porque desde el Réquiem no se había visto su sonrisa de esa manera. El golpe de One solo había sido una grave falta en su contra, _y era algo que no se perdonaría. _Era increíble cómo la desaparición de una sola persona podía causar tantas reacciones y tan distintas.

_Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera._

Quizás porque mi existencia no era tan necesaria, no al menos de la manera en que muchos necesitaban a Lelouch.

-¿C.C.-san?...- me giré a la alegre voz en mi espalda. Nunnally estaba sonriendo como nunca, eso lo podía atribuir a otro motivo además de Lelouch.

Era la primera vez que ella veía este templo, según tengo entendido. En el año que llevaba como Emperatriz, jamás había venido aquí y cuando lo había hecho, era con Suzaku y Lelouch. Cuando no podía ver ni caminar, _cuando no podía defenderse a sí misma. _Cuánto habían cambiado las cosas desde entonces. Ella era más independiente de lo que Lelouch creía.

-¿No hay señales de ellos? Suzaku-san dijo que lo traería hasta aquí, de una forma o de otra- ella se paró a un lado mío viendo cómo el sol ya se iba a meter en el horizonte, me encogí de hombros.

-Lo traerá, eso es seguro- _conociendo a Suzaku._

_-_C.C.-san ¿Crees que Onii-sama se sorprenda?-

Miré sobre mi hombro al templo a mis espaldas. _Bueno, _no es como si Lelouch pudiera oponer mucha resistencia, no frente a Nunnally. Sonreí ante la espera de su hermana menor.

-Estará algo más que sorprendido- iba a decirle que entráramos, no había por qué esperar aquí afuera, cuando divisé dos siluetas al pie de las escaleras. –Aquí vienen- apunté.

_¿Por qué Lelouch estaba en la espalda de Suzaku?_

Nunnally se quedó justo a mi lado cuando vio que no hice ningún movimiento, _como si confiara en mis acciones. _Aunque en unos segundos, Suzaku ya había llegado hasta la cima, con una sonrisa algo avergonzada por una explicación que pediríamos.

-¿Onii-sama?- Lelouch suspiró ante la mirada preocupada de su hermana, el jalón de cabello que le dio a Suzaku no nos pasó desapercibido.

-Fue mi culpa, Nunnally. Yo…-

-Dijiste que lo traerías de una forma o de otra, pero esto es salvaje, Kururugi- dije. _Funcionó tal y como esperaba._

Lelouch se preguntaba por qué de lo que dije, pero Suzaku agrandó los ojos en sorpresa por mi mal-interpretación de los hechos.

-¿Suzaku-san?- y ahora Nunnally también dudaba.

El ojiverde no sabía a qué mirada contestar.

-¡Yo…él…!- Lelouch gruñó por lo bajo

-Solo me torcí el pié- argumentó el príncipe de Britannia con algo de sospecha en su voz.

-¿Llegaste tan lejos como para destruir cualquier posible huída?- continué cuestionando a Suzaku con una ceja arqueada. Todavía no encontraba la manera de explicarse.

Nunnally solo rio levemente, ella sabía que nada de lo que yo decía era cierto y que la confusión de Suzaku solo era porque no lo dejaba contestar por su cuenta mis cuestionamientos. Pronto se acercó a su hermano y alargó una mano en su dirección, él la tomó pero Suzaku no lo bajaba.

-Onii-sama, vamos- la mirada de Lelouch no tenía precio –Tenemos que cambiarnos de ropa- cuando Suzaku rió por lo bajo, Lelouch comenzaba a comprender con su _oh tan inteligente mente _lo que le esperaba. Me miró acusatoriamente.

-Buena suerte- sonreí.

Eran tradiciones, era cultura Japonesa, era algo que no se veía desde hacía mucho tiempo con un esplendor de esta magnitud. Y pensar que la idea había salido de mentes que no habían nacido aquí en Japón pero que esperaban sentir y ver esto, era realmente placentero. La forma en que todo estaba decorado, el ambiente que se sentía y lo tradicional que había sido desenterrado del pasado.

_Solo cosas buenas, esta vez._

Pero había algo diferente que me hacía tomar esto más en serio y realmente sentirlo. Era el sentido de pertenencia que a pesar de lo que había pasado, por primera vez se había hecho presente en un largo tiempo, con personas que _yo _conocía. Con personas que me conocían y aún así no decían nada al respecto de lo que era, lo que había sido y lo que había hecho.

_Era mutua aceptación._

Porque este no era un grupo perfecto pero sí uno que podría comprender mejor que nadie lo que era _vivir _y _morir. _Las diferentes formas de hacerlo y los motivos por lo cual hacerlo.

Lelouch nunca hizo algo así, no al menos siendo Zero, habría sido imposible. Pero ahora que todos se podían ver a la cara y reconocer sus logros que tanto trabajo habían costado, era una celebración bien merecida.

_Era el perfecto inicio._

* * *

><p><strong>Ohgi P.O.V.<strong>

-¿Acaso el primer Ministro de Japón no está listo?- me giré ante la voz que me llamaba.

-Villeta…-

Ella tenía a nuestro hijo en sus brazos y no podía hacerme sentir más orgulloso. _Porque esto era real. _

Salimos al gran patio del Templo Kururugi. Personalmente no conocía este lugar tan bien como me gustaría, pero el hecho de saber que aquí habían empezado los problemas y resoluciones del futuro del mundo, lo convertían en un lugar especial. _Un lugar digno de admiración. _Porque era tan común que demostraba a los demás que el mundo se podía cambiar desde cualquier lado, por cualquier persona, de cualquier mentalidad.

Había lámparas de papel en todos lados, listones de colores colgando de los árboles. Mesas y sillas repartidas alrededor, iluminadas por más lámparas de papel y flores de exóticas formas saliendo de vasijas delgadas. El aroma de la comida se saboreaba en el aire y la leve brisa parecía coordinarse con la gran tranquilidad que nos hacía respirar profundamente.

-Da-da…-

Bajé la vista.

_Claro que todo esto no había salido de la nada. _

-Ven aquí, Ken-chan-

Tomé a mi hijo en mis brazos y lo acerqué un poco a los listones que colgaban del techo.

_¿Quién lo imaginaría? _Hace unos años.

De ser maestro, a terrorista. A rebelde, enamorado de una Britannian y finalmente Primer Ministro de Japón. _Con un hijo._

Es un buen ejemplo de que no estamos nunca seguros de lo que nos depara el futuro. _Que nunca debemos subestimarlo. _Y que siempre hay que buscar un futuro mejor. Si algo había aprendido, era eso.

_No rendirse._

No estaríamos aquí si hubiésemos cedido.

-Con tu madre, Ken-chan…- Villeta se acercó y tomó con una sonrisa a nuestro pequeño. Nuestras vidas no eran las únicas que habían cambiado en los últimos años.

Todou estaba sentado en una de las mesas más alejadas, todas estaban vacías porque apenas y sería la hora de que las demás personas llegaran. Pero él siempre había preferido algo de paz y silencio, incluso cuando no había nadie. Me acerqué despacio y no muy sorprendido noté la katana que reposaba en el lado de su silla.

_Nunca había dejado de hacerlo._

-Todo está tranquilo…- comentó, levantando su rostro que había estado inclinado en meditación –Como si nada nunca hubiese pasado- seguí su mirada observando alrededor.

No había estado en este templo antes de la guerra, pero supongo que no había cambiado tanto. Sin embargo sabía a lo que se refería.

-Es como el viejo Japón- comenté, tomando haciendo –Solo que fusionado con uno mejor-

Todou asintió levemente. –Y todos los presentes trabajaron duro por ello-

Estaba por preguntar por qué _los presentes _cuando no había nadie en este patio trasero, _aún_, cuando unas risas llegaron a mis oídos, llamando mi atención a la salida trasera del templo que daba a este lugar.

-¡Vamos, Suzaku-san, Onii-sama!-

_La Emperatriz de Britannia. _Me permití una sonrisa sincera ante su aparición, _y su vestimenta._

En esta celebración armada en cuestión de horas, si había una cosa que se había dejado en claro, era la vestimenta tradicional japonesa que todos los asistentes debían usar. Yo no tenía problema alguno con eso, era algo que estaba orgulloso de portar. Villeta se había encargado de mi hakama y gi blanco, del de nuestro hijo, color azul claro, y ella vestía un hermoso kimono color plata que yo había conseguido. Combinaba con su cabello y los detalles oscuros en su kimono bordados a mano, eran dignos de admiración. _Ella siempre vestía con elegancia, pero eso había sido presente mío._

Pero volviendo a la Emperatriz, ella era joven y un gran signo de poder al mismo tiempo, así que no podría estar más de acuerdo con su kimono y la gracia con que lo portaba. Tenía entendido que apenas y se había mandado a hacer por la rapidez con que se organizó esta fiesta, pero era digno de la realeza de Britannia. Era blanco, con una larga cinta roja en todo el perímetro. Pero desde un poco más arriba de la cintura hacia abajo, sobresalía una capa de tela color rosa dulce, que cubría incluso hasta las largas mangas de su kimono, adornado de detalles dorados y delicados, atado al kimono blanco con tiras rojas que se encontraban al frente. Parte de su cabello estaba atado con cintas rojas en dos pequeñas coletas que asimilaban mariposas.

-¡Suzaku-san!-

Escuché a Todou reírse, volví mi atención a él para saber qué era lo que le causaba tanta gracia, pero él solo negó levemente.

-No he visto a Suzaku vestido como debería en un largo tiempo- musitó levantando la vista completamente, a la espera de su alumno.

_Suzaku Kururugi. _Uno de los motivos por los que estábamos aquí.

-Primero Lelouch…-

-Sal tú, Suzaku-

-¡Conmigo, Lelouch!-

Me senté con algo más que curiosidad, ahora.

_Lelouch Vi Britannia. _Sería algo digno de ver. Pero no pude imaginar tanto cuando por fin se reveló a uno de los jóvenes que peleaban desde el interior. Suzaku salió por lo que parecía había sido un empujón, apenas se detuvo frente a la emperatriz cuando se giró con cara de pocos amigos hacia quien sea que lo hubiese empujado.

_Se miraba diferente con esa ropa, lo debía admitir._

Vistiendo un kimono blanco sencillo, pero con una ancha banda roja adornando su hombro derecho, de perímetro dorado y unas curvas que se cruzaban entre sí por todo lo largo, del mismo color. La larga tira llegaba hasta sus pies, siendo escondida solo parcialmente por el grueso cinturón dorado en su cintura, que sostenía todo el conjunto en su lugar.

Me vi a mi mismo sorprendido. Incluso me giré con Todou para confirmarlo, pero era cierto. Ese muchacho era hijo de una de las más grandes Familias de Japón, y era el mismo que se había unido a Britannia, olvidándose de su pasado.

_No, peleando por su pasado._

-¡Ven aquí, Lelouch!-

Apenas regresé mi vista ante el llamado, alcancé a ver a Kururugi alargando su mano dentro de la oscuridad del templo y jalando algo de regreso. _Alguien, _mejor dicho. Lelouch Vi Britannia tuvo un difícil momento tratando de recuperar su balance, siendo detenido por su hermana y el causante de todo desde el inicio.

_Era… increíble._

Como podía ver las cosas diferentes, como ver esos atuendos casi podía concordar por todo lo que había pasado para que estuviéramos aquí.

El manto púrpura oscuro que caía de su hombro era un contraste con el blanco de su kimono. _Pero podía decir la pequeña diferencia de lo tradicional. _Al mismo tiempo que el color me hacía recordar de inmediato a _Zero, _los detalles dorados en la tela sobre-puesta sobre su hombro solo me recordaban el estatus que realmente tenía ese joven en el mundo.

_Regresando a Zero._

Nadie había pensado por qué en un traje de un líder misterioso habría un color dorado adornando los perímetros, justo como ahora. _Lo que en realidad representaba, el poder tras ese color._

El manto se doblaba un poco sobre el hombro del joven dando la apariencia de que era como un saco colgado de su hombro. Un saco púrpura con solapas que terminaban en picos de perímetro dorado y unas cuantas cintas doradas colgando alrededor y en el cinto de la cintura.

_No debía olvidar, quién había peleado por lo que teníamos. _

Que a pesar de ser Zero, el Lancelot, Líder, Round, Emperador y Caballero, _eran jóvenes._

_Jóvenes aferrados. _Que nos habían mostrado el infierno que era una vida mejor.

-Y pensar que convivieron juntos, cuando estaban pequeños, aquí en este mismo templo. Antes de la guerra- Todou se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia el pequeño grupo con tranquilidad.

La emperatriz saludó con efusividad, Suzaku Kururugi se inclinó con respeto a forma de saludo y Lelouch Vi Britannia estrechó su mano con una muy leve sonrisa.

_Todo había partido de aquí._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holaa n.n Si, soy yo. Apuesto a que no esperaban -al menos- mi explicación de cómo Lelouch logró que Suzaku lo asesinara en el Réquiem... se me hace una explicación razonable n.n<em>**

**_Regresando al fic, fluffy! n.n Pero todo lo escrito es necesario y no se desesperen si no he sido malvada en los capítulos n.n cuando lo sea entonces pueden desesperarse._**

**_Próximo capítulo, la continuación de esta celebración y más -sip, MAS- revelaciones! wii! Y no será ya taan tranquilo n.n pueden apostarlo._**

**_Gracias a todos mis reviewers, n.n porque al dejar su comentario significa que les interesa la historia y eso hace a la autora feliz! :) Oh, por cierto, los atuendos de Suzaku, Nunnally y Lelouch son de una imagen que encontré en la red: http : / / download . minitokyo . net / Code. Geass : . Lelouch. of. the. Rebellion. 387297. jpg n.n para mayor referencia visual._**

**_Próximo fic a actualizar, Re: Zero Réquiem :) Nos vemos! :D_**

**_Review? :3 ne? 1 momento incómodo en el siguiente capítulo por cada review, ¿Trato? n.n_**

**_any_**

**_TQM Kohai :)_**


	26. Stage 26

**Stage 26: Our little secrets**

**"Nuestros pequeños secretos"**

**C.C P.O.V. **

Lelouch tenía cierta facilidad para lucir todo lo que usara. _Eso era un hecho. _Desde un simple uniforme escolar, hasta una máscara y pasando hasta lo último, el atuendo japonés que Nunnally había conseguido. _Era como cambiar papeles. _Ambos hermanos parecían realeza Japonesa en lugar de Britannia, pero eso no molestaba a nadie en absoluto.

_Hoy no._

Era una velada de miradas suaves que tomaban un merecido respiro.

No había tomado mucho tiempo después de que los organizadores estaban listos cuando las demás personas comenzaron a llegar. No era una celebración muy grande pero tomando en cuenta la lista de invitados tampoco era pequeña. Muchos miembros de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros, muchos Britannian, varios invitados de la Federación China, y algunos que no teníamos lugar del cual veníamos.

Lo que hacía interesante este encuentro no era el sentido de tradición que los llevaba a todos a vestir en kimonos y hakamas, sino el sentido de confidencialidad que había entre todos. Un pequeño grupo aislado del resto del mundo que no conocía la verdad completa, y por verdad me refería a los verdaderos rostros de todos los que estaban presentes.

Lelouch y Suzaku en especial.

Todos los invitados sabían a la perfección las acciones de cada uno y por qué lo habían hecho, _para molestia de Lelouch. _El motivo de esta celebración era verse todos a la cara y reconocer logros y derrotas sin tener que esconderse de alguien más, porque todos aquí no tenían ya identidades que esconder. Todos habían elegido un bando y peleaban juntos por sus convicciones, conocían a sus compañeros y habían pasado por lo mismo. _Que a diferencia del resto del mundo que ignoraba quiénes eran los verdaderos causantes del caos y quiénes de la paz. _

Hoy se dejarían muchas cosas en claro antes de que todos volvieran a usar las máscaras y fingir la _verdad _que todos creían mañana.

_Solo hoy._

Debía admitir para mí misma que era relajante. Podía encontrarme sonriendo sin darme cuenta por solo observar, ser saludada y reconocida por todos sin que juzgaran un solo segundo. Reconocerme aunque sea esta vez en la historia en lugar de pasar como una simple sombra, _yo estuve aquí y participé, _ellos lo sabían.

Era lindo.

_Sin embargo no me dejaría llevar, tan fácil. _

Saludé a todo mundo, llevaba la cuenta. El consejo estudiantil de Ashford, Xingke y sus hombres, la Princesa Cornelia y Guilford, Genbu Kururugi, Kallen y u familia… pero había una persona que me había estado evitando, _al igual que a la mayoría, _y que este evento no me distraería de lo que había estado pensando en los últimos días.

Yo no era _ni joven ni ignorante. _A pesar de lo que todos podían ver. Yo tenía _muchos _años y aunque sabía el número exacto, sabía también que me ayudaban a pensar más a fondo que varios aquí, llegando a conclusiones más rápido debido a mi vasta experiencia. _Sin alardeos. _

Era fácil la mayoría de las veces, el usar eso a mi favor. Pero desde que había conocido a Lelouch no había podido usar esa experiencia en él, y quien siempre se adelantaba a mis pensamientos era él. _Dejándome como una chiquilla ignorante. _Eso no me frustraba en lo absoluto, _al contrario, _me hacía creer que en realidad tenía la edad que aparentaba y no que era una bruja inmortal. _Como a él le gustaba decirme. _

Solo que ahora deseaba que las cosas fueran diferentes, y el usar todo mi conocimiento sobre el comportamiento de los seres humanos solo me había dado respuestas superficiales y nada prometedoras. Ahora que quisiera poder predecir a Lelouch y sus pensamientos, me encontraba más y más frustrada por su manera tan errática de comportarse.

El que nunca me hubiese interesado tanto como ahora hacía crecer mi sospecha de que esta vez necesitaba pasar su defensa. _En el réquiem no había sido necesario, _y eso solo apoyaba mi teoría.

Era yo quien tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, o era Lelouch quien estaba más vulnerable que antes y no cubría sus acciones tan bien como siempre. Pensaba que era parte de las dos teorías.

Algo había pasado, _en ese mes que desapareció de nuestra vista_, y no había dicho nada.

Realmente _nada, _ni qué pasó, dónde estuvo, qué averiguó, cómo es que tenía su memoria de regreso, y otras cosas de la misma temática. Siendo Lelouch era extraño de su parte, si bien no era vengativo sin una buena razón, estaba segura de que One ya le había dado una buena razón y él sin embargo seguía a la defensiva. Justo como antes de que perdiera la memoria, pero ahora con más cautela.

_¿Qué lo hizo retroceder? _Era la incógnita a descubrir.

Incluso si apenas era una semana que estaba de vuelta, había cosas que se contestaban por si solas, como el hecho de que no había pasado tan bien su tiempo de prisionero con One, _el estado en el que había regresado contaba suficiente. _La forma en que _todos_, excepto Suzaku, habíamos sido mantenidos al margen de su atención y después de eso también habíamos sido desplazados a segunda categoría.

_Incluso Nunnally. _Todos daban por hecho que ella era quien no se alejaría de ser posible de su hermano, pero Suzaku había rebasado esa devoción y eso solo lo hacía más sospechoso.

_Lo que sea que Lelouch ocultara, Suzaku lo sabía. _

Y aunque eso significaba que en lugar de acorralar a Lelouch, podía hacerlo con Suzaku, había notado también que las barreras del ojiverde japonés estaban más altas que antes. _Impenetrables. _

Lo suficiente para evitar que yo me acercara, a él _o a Lelouch._

Estaba actuando como su escudo también.

_¿Por qué lo haría?_

_¿Cuándo ambos habían cambio de posiciones? _Lelouch el inocente y Suzaku el cauteloso. No tan literal, pero sí podía notar esa diferencia y eso significaba que había algo que afectaba las personalidades de ambos hasta ese punto.

Y yo seguía observando desde la distancia.

-¿C.C.-san? No hay necesidad de preocuparse tanto…-

Parpadeé un par de veces antes de girarme hacia Nunnally borrando todo pensamiento anterior. Ella me sonrió comprensivamente.

-También sospecho lo mismo- dijo.

Miré a nuestro alrededor con cautela para ver si alguien más nos escuchaba. No estábamos rodeadas pero estábamos cerca de otras conversaciones y esto era un tema que me interesaba. Caminé con Nunnally un poco más lejos de todos los demás, a las orillas del templo de donde se podía ver todo. Ella sin embargo continuaba sonriendo para no levantar sospechas.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas, Nunnally?- era un tipo de instinto femenino que nos hacía a ambas unirnos en un hecho así. Desde que habíamos encontrado al menos algo en común, _su hermano_, que nos hacía pensar en tantas cosas. Ella se había vuelto abierta hacia mí, _incluso conocía cosas de Nunnally que Lelouch no imaginaba._

Pero siendo que él era un hombre y ella era su pequeña hermana, debía comprender que Nunnally tenía que tener una figura femenina de mayor edad en la cual confiar secretos de mujeres o cosas que solo nostras podíamos comprender. Que yo resultara ser esa persona fue decisión de Nunnally, y me hacía sentirme necesitada de nuevo. _Ahora en otro sentido._

-Creo que muchos lo han notado, C.C.-san- comenzó –La forma en que Onii-sama y Suzaku-san han actuado los últimos días-

_Así que no era yo quien se estaba haciendo mejor en leer a Lelouch. _Era solo que ambos se habían descuidado.

-¿Y tienes alguna idea de qué podría ser, Nunnally?-

Esperaba que tuviera algo más cerca que mis vagas conclusiones. Cuando negó levemente a mi lado, supe que estábamos estancadas en el mismo pedazo.

-Obviamente fue algo que pasó cuando Onii-sama fue hecho prisionero- su tono se oscureció un poco al final de la oración, pero se recuperó rápidamente –Algo que solo Suzaku-san sabe-

_Bien, hasta ahí._

-Algo que no nos quiere decir- los ojos de Nunnally se opacaron un poco y lo tomé de inmediato como preocupación, sin embargo respondió mi silenciosa conclusión con rapidez –No estoy preocupada por Onii-sama, _tanto…_ porque al menos esta vez, Suzaku-san está con él-

Podíamos notar eso a simple vista. La manera en que Suzaku parecía _mamá halcón _tras su polluelo todo el día, en la última semana, procurando todo lo que Lelouch necesitara. _Solo le faltaba aletear._

-Solo me gustaría que Onii-sama confiara sus problemas en mí- Nunnally comentó finalmente con más que tristeza en su voz –Así como siempre me dijo que me apoyara en él, sé que nunca ha querido lastimarme y preocuparme. Sé lo que ha hecho por mí, pero él no me deja hacer nada por él-

_Esa es la naturaleza de Lelouch. _

_Proteger pero no ser protegido._

-¿Podemos hacer algo contra eso?- comenté mirando en dirección del aludido y de mamá halcón. Lelouch había sido obligado a sentarse en una mesa, escuchando algo que Milly decía lo cual lo hacía sonrojarse. Suzaku solo tenía una mano en su rostro escondiendo su entretenimiento y vergüenza según la ocasión.

Nunnally negó.

-Por el momento no, pero confío en que Suzaku-san pueda hacer algo al respecto-

-Eso es un hecho- animé un poco, Nunnally estaba de acuerdo.

-Solo que las ganas de saber aún no se desvanecen-

_Completamente de acuerdo._

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

La noche iba bien, según lo que yo podía decir. Aunque desde el principio sabía que Lelouch no estaría contento con esto, debía darme el beneficio de la duda. Habíamos vuelto a Japón hacía unos días, pero no había cambiado el hecho de que desde Lelouch había vuelto, no había salido de su habitación, o cualquier edificio cerrado.

_Solo era una semana, lo sé._

Y se suponía que debería estar descansando, _**eso**__ me tenía desconcertado totalmente. _Lelouch realmente estaba siguiendo la instrucción al pié de la letra, y si no hubiese sido porque hoy había decidido tratar de animarlo a romper las reglas, entonces seguiríamos en su habitación.

_Lo cual no era bueno._

No por la forma en que las cosas se estaban desarrollando.

Mis propias dudas crecían ahora, cuando había tratado de olvidarlas en la semana que había estado puntualmente tras él y que no había notado nada raro. Creía que todo estaba bien, que Lelouch era _Lelouch _sin importar qué y su personalidad se conservaba en esencia intacta.

_Admito que me dejé llevar._

Puse mucha fe en mis ideas optimistas al respecto y no noté que era completamente diferente lo que pasaba a lo que quería ver.

Si bien Lelouch me había confiadolo que a nadie_, _me comenzó a engañar de la misma manera. Creí que estaba siendo totalmente honesto conmigo y que me reñía como siempre porque podía superarlo y yo también. Porque quizás solo le faltaba un poco de ambiente familiar para concentrarse en otras cosas y no en el pasado, _siempre debía estar equivocado._

Con Lelouch no podía asumir nada.

La verdad era que se acostumbró a mí y a mi presencia. Comenzó a tomarme la medida de nuevo, tanteando el terreno entre ambos y una vez que se sintió seguro, volviendo a poner las máscaras en su lugar. _Para darme la ilusión de lo que yo esperaba ver. _Para hacerme creer que solo había sido un momento de duda y que ya había pasado, que todo podría seguir adelante.

Debí prestar más atención al hecho de que si solo conmigo hablaba, entonces solo conmigo lo había superado y podía volver a mentirme. Porque al verlo frente a todas estas personas, más de una vez había retrocedido. Más de una vez lo vi moverse incómodo o distraerse, incluso preocuparse por cualquier cosa pequeña en lugar de por lo que debía.

_Ocultó de mí que no estaba preparado para esto._

Y yo lo había traído a enfrentarse al mundo sin defensa alguna.

_¿Por qué insistía en hacerlo todo solo de nuevo? ¿Por qué no le podía quedar claro?_

Yo debía de haber notado esto antes, porque ahora todos parecían notarlo excepto yo, solo hasta este momento. Podía sentir la mirada de Nunnally y de C.C. sobre ambos, prestando un poco más de atención incluso Todou-sensei y Lloyd-san. Ninguno de ellos excepto Lloyd-san sabía nada, pero comenzaban a ver que no todo estaba como debería y me ponía nervioso que de un momento a otro quisieran pedir explicaciones.

_Estábamos siendo demasiado obvios._

¿Pero qué podía hacer al respecto? Simplemente no podíamos desparecer de este lugar sin levantar _más_ sospechas. Todos llevaban una semana buscando respuestas y cuando creí que podríamos dárselas, resultaba todo lo contrario. Lelouch me había mentido _de nuevo_ y no podía tomar esto en sus manos, aún.

_¿Cómo salir de aquí?_

-¡GENIAL!- La voz de Milly me devolvió a la realidad, juntó sus manos en un estruendoso aplauso -¡Nunna-chan no escatimó en gastos para sus atuendos tan lindos!-

Me habría reído de la emoción más grande de Milly en este momento. Incluso la manera en que Rivalz le dijo que siendo Nunnally la Emperatriz no se podía esperar menos, o como Shirley suspiró derrotada por las ya conocidas expresiones de la Presidenta.

_Pero no llamaron mi atención en lo absoluto. _

Pude sentir el ligero salto de Lelouch frente a mí, también se había hecho hacia atrás. Incluso después de que Milly se embarcó en un elaborado discurso sobre la moda, el gusto y la _linda _ropa de mujeres, Lelouch no se movió un centímetro. Rivalz y Shirley comenzaron a discutir ampliamente con la presidenta, dándome tiempo para averiguar lo que pasaba.

-¿Lelouch?-

No respondió de inmediato, su mente estaba centrada en algo y no me dejaba hacer nada. Solo después de unos minutos había parpadeado y vuelto a la realidad, enarcó una ceja en mi dirección preguntando el por qué de mi expresión. Gruñí por lo bajo, no podría hacer nada aquí, _había muchas personas. _Pero lo que sea que hubiese sido, lo había alterado.

_Creí que se solo se había sorprendido del súbito aplauso de la presidenta._

Era algo más que eso.

-¡Vamos, Onee-sama!- escuché a Euphy exclamar no muy lejos de nosotros, aplaudió un par de veces emocionada. Pude distinguir a la princesa Cornelia siendo sacada a bailar por Guilford.

_Vaya._

-Algo digno de ver ¿No, Lelouch…?- volví mi vista con una sonrisa, pero él ya no estaba. Giré rápidamente buscándolo. _¿A dónde diablos se había ido y tan rápido?_

Alcancé a divisarlo entrando al templo, me levanté de inmediato tras él.

_Había algo más._

El templo estaba oscuro por dentro en comparación con la gran iluminación colorida del patio, pero aún así fue fácil divisarlo. Estaba recargado en uno de los cimientos y pensando profundamente algo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Lelouch?- no dejé abierta a rodeos mi pregunta. Mi tono lo molestó lo suficiente haciéndolo enderezarse y dirigirme una de sus características miradas de desinterés. _Mal para él que con eso no bastaría esta vez._

-Dame espacio, Suzaku. No necesitas estar tras de mí todo el día- me reclamó.

_Antes no había estado en contra de eso._

-¿Qué es lo que escondes? Creí que quedamos…-

-No escondo nada, Suzaku- su mirada se afiló aún más en mi dirección, pero no retrocedí –Solo déjame un momento-

_Apartarme…_

-No- se estaba enojando con mis respuestas.

Iba a responderme algo cuando nuestro silencio fue interrumpido por un grito de alegría desde fuera: _-¡Qué lindo!- _seguido de una horda de aplausos que concordaban con el comentario.

_Ahí lo supe._

-¡Lelouch!-

Estaba de rodillas en el suelo tratando de bloquear el ruido con ambas manos a los costados de su cabeza._ ¿Aplausos? _Me acerqué rápidamente y puse mis manos a contribuir a la causa.

_¿Aplausos?_

¿Por qué lo alteraban tanto? Era-

El foco del reconocimiento se encendió. Apreté mi manos.

_Mao._

Mao aplaudía. Mao… quien se encargó de las marcas, quien había hecho todo eso. Mao que desde un principio tenía cada palabra de culpa que se pudiera dirigir.

Lelouch estaba temblando.

_¿Miedo?_

Apreté mis manos alrededor de las suyas mientras pude. ¿Qué podía hacer? Gritarles afuera: _¡Hey, dejen de aplaudir! _No sonaba ni siquiera cuerdo. No era una acción que tardara mucho, por lo que solo serían unos segundos más lo que tendría que soportar.

Aún así _¿Llegar a estos extremos?_ No conocía a este tipo, lo recordaba solo vagamente por aquél encuentro que tuvimos hace unos años, cuando rescatábamos a Nunnally. Aunque claro que no se me olvidaría el rostro del hombre que había revelado mi más oscuro secreto, tampoco le había prestado mucha atención después de eso y solo fue hasta los meses antes del Réquiem que Lelouch se encargó de informarme bien de todos aquellos pedazos de historia que yo tenía incompletos.

_Claro que mencionó a Mao._

Y su obsesión por C.C., algo que no había cambiado. _Usó a Lelouch para dejarlo claro. _Pero quizás yo no era capaz de imaginar la extensión de lo que hizo, _o lo que dijo, _para poder hacer esto en Lelouch.

_Nunca había temido nada así. _Su único temor era perder a Nunnally, pero nunca algo de esta índole.

_Había mucho más detrás de lo que me había dicho._

Los aplausos cedieron tal y como predije, pero ya estábamos metidos en este problema.

-¿Lelouch?-

Ahora podía conectar los eventos anteriores, la presidenta había aplaudido, Euphy había aplaudido y ahora esto.

Bajó ambas manos de los costados de su cabeza pero no se veía tranquilo. Miró por encima de mi hombro hacia donde los demás seguían con la celebración, pero no puedo evitar por mucho tiempo mi mirada.

-¿Hm?- musitó como si nada.

_No podíamos seguir haciendo esto._

Mi cabeza me decía que lo correcto era llevarlo de vuelta a donde pertenecía. Afuera donde estaban todas las demás personas, donde estaban todos aquellos que querían verlo y charlar aunque sea unos segundos con él. Aún cuando no se sintiera cómodo con ello, pero que tenía que enfrentarlo de todas formas.

Mi instinto sin embargo, _era más contradictorio. _

-Vamos, Lelouch-

No le di tiempo de reaccionar, no es como si lo hubiese hecho de todas formas. Lo levanté del suelo en un solo movimiento y de una forma que sabía que él detestaba. Cuando comencé a caminar sin embargo ya no había dicho nada y eso me extrañaba. O me distraje más en que con la ropa que vestía parecía _ligeramente _más pesado y más grande.

-Suzaku, puedo caminar- me llamó después de unos segundos –Mi pié no tiene nada ya-

Ajusté mejor mis brazos.

-Tu pié es lo último de mis prioridades en este instante- contesté.

Era hora de poner las cosas en claro, de una vez por todas.

* * *

><p><strong>Australische<strong>

**One P.O.V.**

Era vergonzoso.

Intolerable.

Increíble.

Irreal.

_No era posible._

Miré profundamente a los hombres frente a mí. _¿Cómo es que habíamos terminado así?_

Estábamos en la nave de respaldo. _Dado que la nave líder había sido derribada en batalla. _Algo que no debió de haber sido y yo todavía no tenía las respuestas a mis múltiples preguntas.

-¡¿Cómo es que Japón _pudo_ defenderse?-

Vi a muchos encogerse pero eso no ayudaba a la situación, eso solo me hacía ver la cobardía que había entre mis subordinados _y no era para nada aceptado. _Aspiré de nuevo tanto aire como podía, _control_, debía tener la mente fría ante la situación. Pero yo tenía cientos de planes marcados con exactitud para después del golpe final, y resultada que todo tenía que retroceder _algunos meses más._

_Meses._

Pensé que íbamos ganando.

Pensé que todo estaba a nuestro favor, _porque así lo era_, cuando ejército tras ejército tras refuerzo fueron cayendo ante solo tres Hybrid Knightmare. Los Japoneses, La Federación China, Britannia. _¡Ellos estaban acabados! _¡No tenían con qué defenderse! La fase Hybrid del KF ordinario era experimental, poderosa pero peligrosa. _Eso era seguro. _Pero por lo mismo eran inalcanzables y por motivos de cálculo, quienes debieron de haber perdido eran ellos.

_No nosotros._

No todo fue de acuerdo a lo planeado.

Me detuve y tomé asiento de nuevo, mirando frente a mí a las cabezas de este movimiento. A las razones que me iban a dar finalmente una victoria frente a Britannia. _Pilotos, mecánicos, científicos._

-Fui informado que Britannia se había retirado de Japón poco después de que habíamos capturado al príncipe- hablé. Un hombre del sector de inteligencia asintió con rapidez.

-Al parecer hubo cierto…tipo, de conflicto interno entre Britannia y Japón debido a la captura del príncipe- el hombre estaba nervioso. Entrelazaba y soltaba sus manos una y otra vez –El despegue de la nave oficial de Britannia, el Avalon II había sido confirmado. Su regreso fue notable cuando estábamos en medio de la batalla-

_Cierto. _Hasta ese punto.

Yo mismo había visto la enorme nave aparecer con los refuerzos de Britannia, aunque aún así no habían bastado para hacernos retroceder. _Así que ese no era el motivo de nuestra derrota._

Asentí levemente para que el hombre se sentara, lo hizo con un suspiro aliviado.

_Aquí tenía que salir un culpable. _

Los demás volvían a sus posiciones tensas.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó dentro de _mi _nave cuando estábamos en medio de la batalla?- pregunté.

Entonces todos comenzaron a mirarse entre sí. _¿Nadie sabía, entonces? _

-La alarma de que los prisioneros escapaban fue dada- continué con seriedad. Todos volvieron sus vistas al frente. -¿Hubo alguna violación a la seguridad?-

Esta vez la culpa recaía en los tripulantes que lograron salvarse antes de que la nave cayera. El capitán, el vice-capitán y más de un par de miembros del equipo de seguridad.

_De todas las personas que había en esa nave, solo ellos habían regresado._

Era turno del capitán para pararse y hablar.

-La alarma realmente fue dada- comenzó. Las personas a sus costados asintieron –Pero fue ya cuando la nave había sido blanco del Lancelot y todos se movilizaban para evacuar-

_El Lancelot. _Una nueva piedra entre mis planes. Debía reconocerlo, Kururugi era aferrado a lo que se proponía pero en este momento no estaba para héroes y milagros, _si es que llegaban a concebir un milagro. _Así que deshaciéndose de los dos que apoyaban a Zero, quizás entonces podríamos tener una batalla directa. _Si el Emperador Demonio ya había muerto en la nave, _entonces solo quedaba Kururugi.

-Llegamos a la conclusión de que las celdas se pudieron abrir por fallas en el sistema, así que nos dimos cuenta cuando ya todos evacuaban- terminó el capitán, sus fieles hombres asintiendo nuevamente.

-¿Llegaron a la conclusión?- _sin embargo… _-Entonces, ¿No tenemos pruebas de que las celdas se hubiesen abierto solo por errores del sistema? Si los prisioneros ya estaban fuera, quizás y habían sido liberados- cuestioné.

La mayoría tragó nerviosamente.

_Esa también era una opción, entonces._

-¿Dónde están las cámaras?- ordené de inmediato. Nuestra nave tenía registros, tenía forma de recuperar lo que había pasado porque tenía cierta tecnología inteligente de los Hybrid Knightmare. Toda la información se mandaba de inmediato a un respaldo en otro lugar cuando la nave sufría algún daño, o al menos eso era lo planeado.

La manera en que los hombres se miraron no fue alentadora.

-Bueno, para ser sinceros…- agudicé la mirada –La información fue rescatada, sí. Pero en una nave que emprendió el vuelo antes de que pudiéramos llegar a ella…-

_Eso significaba que-_

-Es la nave en la que los prisioneros escaparon-

Dejé mi puño estrellarse en el escritorio produciendo un estruendo seco. Varios saltaron al mismo tiempo, pero tenía todo el derecho a enojarme por ello. _No solo habíamos perdido la nave líder, ¿Pero también los registros de ese viaje?_

-¡La… la nave fue destruida en el campo de batalla!- continuó rápidamente el capitán, elevé un poco la mirada –Japón la tomó como una amenaza y la nave se estrelló- me aseguró.

_Eso no bastaba. _

Si bien toda la evidencia podía haberse destruido ahí, no me sentía seguro con eso. _No sin tener la certeza. _Eso y la muerte del resto de los tripulantes de la nave, más la muerte del príncipe de Britannia.

_Tenía el vago presentimiento de que algo había fallado de nuestra parte. _Porque sea lo que sea, Japón, Britannia y China no tenían la suficiente fuerza para detenernos y ese último Knightmare que habían mostrado era fuerte, pero no comparable con un Hybrid. Así que debía confirmar o esclarecer mis sospechas primero, porque si había un traidor en nuestras filas quería saberlo.

Miré a todos los presentes por última vez y asentí.

-Todos, pueden marcharse-

Uno a uno comenzaron a salir, algunos más rápidamente que otros pero al final el lugar se quedaba vacío. _Casi._

Él no había sido notado por nadie pero yo siempre estuve pendiente de sus movimientos. Salió de su escondite aplaudiendo, nunca borrando la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Muy entretenido, niño- continuó hasta dejarse caer con completa libertad en uno de los sillones, se llevó ambas manos detrás de la cabeza en una imagen de relajación. Enarqué una ceja en su dirección.

-¿Qué es lo que averiguaste?- pregunté. No había estado aquí sin ningún motivo, pero él solo agrandó su sonrisa. –Realmente encontraste algo- afirmé para su entretenimiento, era muy fácil de predecir algunas de sus acciones, tal y como lo hacía ahora. Su sonrisa agrandada solo significaba que él se beneficiaría al darme la información que yo seguro quería -¿Cuánto?-

Nunca me dijo por qué limitaba de esa manera su geass. Solo sé que no quería usarlo _tanto _y de una manera prolongada por motivos que me eran desconocidos, _el poder ya era bastante misterioso. _Pero al final lo que el portador quería hacer con eso era lo que importaba. Si conseguir el poder de Mao para mi beneficio unos momentos me costaba, entonces era muy válido.

-Quiero ir a Japón- comentó volviéndose un poco más serio y enderezándose en su asiento. _Eso ya lo sabía._

-¿Para buscar de nuevo a esa mujer?- comenté. En sus ojos hubo un destello de felicidad. -¿Por qué es tan importante?-

-¡Eso no te incumbe! ¡Yo solo quiero a C.C. conmigo!- se enfadó un poco ante mi curiosidad. _¿Era posesivo? _Eso parecía. Pero si esa mujer era parte de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros y había estado desde el inicio en ella, sacarla del camino sería bueno. Lo que hiciera Mao con ella no importaba, pero sé que por su causa había estado más que deseoso en ser el anfitrión de Vi Britannia en su estadía en Australische. _Algo que tampoco me importaba._

-Bien Mao…- me hice hacia atrás en mi lugar –Tengo planeado regresar a Japón en cuanto los Hybrid Knightmare estén re-calibrados para la batalla- comencé, él juntó el entrecejo –Puedes volver con nosotros entonces o puedes irte por tu cuenta- _sería un poco más costoso el hacer que llegara hasta Japón._

-¿Cuánto tiempo para que esos juguetitos tuyos funcionen de nuevo?- preguntó con cautela, _esa parte no me gustaba._

-De uno a dos meses- confesé.

Realmente era una molestia tener que retrasar todo por tanto tiempo, pero no quedaba alternativa. Mao pareció pensarlo unos momentos.

-Bueno, me agrada Australische- sonrió –Creo que te comenté que tengo una casa por aquí, y si planeo traer a C.C. conmigo, necesito arreglarla de la manera adecuada para asegurarme de que se quede el tiempo suficiente- terminó.

Hubiesen sido palabras dulces de alguien que considera a una mujer de esa manera, pero el peligroso brillo en sus ojos solo me hacía pensar en que si lograba su objetivo, aquella persona sufriría.

_No era de mi incumbencia._

-¿Quieres recursos para arreglar la casa, Mao?- eso podía ofrecer por el momento, el aludido comenzó a reír y aplaudir contento.

-¡Tú si me entiendes Richard-kun!-

Bueno, el asunto del pago estaba arreglado.

-Respecto a la información que quiero…- continué. Su semblante se volvió un poco serio, pero su sonrisa permanecía.

-Tal y como sospechabas, tienes un _traidor _entre tu gente-

* * *

><p><strong>Lawrence P.O.V.<strong>

Estábamos llegando de nuevo a la Gran Isla, y las cosas estaban tan tensas que temía el momento en que todo se viniera abajo. Suspiré mirando el uniforme de piloto limpio y doblado perfectamente sobre la cama. _Tarde o temprano todo caería por su propio peso._

Sé que Richard no era tonto, y había demostrado abiertamente sus sospechas sobre un traidor en nuestras filas, pero no tenía pruebas para apuntar a alguien en específico, así que todos se habían salvado. _Lo curioso era la forma en que se tensaban con la sola sospecha. _Como si al decir traidor, todos pudieran ser el candidato y no solo el que _realmente _lo era.

¿O acaso había otro traidor?

_Yo sabía quién era, _estaba discutiendo mentalmente con él.

_¿Qué es lo que he hecho?_

Mis pensamientos ya no estaban nada claros y mientras nos acercábamos más a la Isla, todo se hacía peor.

_-Si un pueblo muere por una venganza que se está logrando, entonces quizás si es necesario…- _

–_Si es una venganza con fundamentos, entonces no se puede evitar los sacrificios tampoco-_

_-Si no, esto solo es una masacre sin sentido-_

Esas palabras seguían resonando en mi cabeza, como la persona que las dijo.

-¿Puedo pasar?-

Desperté de mis pensamientos con un sobresalto. Giré a la puerta cerrada y abrí de inmediato.

-Richard…-

El pasó sin más preámbulo y se sentó en la cama. _Hacía largo tiempo que no lo veía hacer eso. _Solía hacerlo cuando se debatía entre la seguridad y el miedo a hacer algo. Como si al sentarse en la cama pudiera juntar todo el valor necesario.

_Era un niño cuando hizo por última vez eso._

Había actuado seguro todo el tiempo después de aquella vez.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- _y hacía tiempo que no teníamos una charla privada._

El levantó la vista y por un segundo creí ver al niño esclavo que los buques de Britannia trajeron aquél día a Australische. _Pero solo por un segundo. _Cuando de nuevo apareció el enmascarado líder de Australische y principal patrocinador de los Hybrid Knightmare. Había tanta diferencia de una imagen a otra, pero en esencia era el mismo. _Al menos eso quería creer._

Que seguía siguiendo el mismo ideal del inicio.

-Solo quería preguntarte unas cosas sobre lo que ha pasado- continuó.

Su tono adquiriendo inocente curiosidad. _¿Era bueno?_

-¿Piensas que podemos ganar todavía?-

_¿Estaba dudando?_

Me encontré mirándolo plenamente sorprendido. Nunca había escuchado sus dudas en el camino, solo unos cuantos tropiezos pero nunca deteniendo o alargando un plan más de lo necesario. Ni siquiera teniendo en cuenta todo el movimiento que era necesario para cumplir su meta, _un gran movimiento, _se había hecho esa pregunta.

-¿Crees que pueda lograrlo?-

_Ciertamente era aferrado, pero…_

¿Por qué venían ahora esas preguntas? ¿Por qué yo? Si bien sabía el papel que jugaba en todo esto, nunca se había detenido a preocuparse por esa parte del plan, porque era una gran debilidad en la fachada, y si lo hacía mostraría algo que desalentaría a los demás. Por lo cual esas preguntas se conservaban guardadas en cada quien y solo entonces cada uno podría responderlas, sin influenciar a los demás positiva o negativamente.

_Pero él las estaba externando conmigo._

¿Quería realmente las respuestas?

Ó

Acaso quería… ¿Probarme?

Detuve mi lengua a tiempo antes de contestar.

_Todo dependía de mi respuesta._

_-Todo estará bien, creo firmemente en que ganaremos ¿O acaso eso no es lo que quieres? ¿Exterminar Britannia? ¿Terminar lo que Zero no fue capaz de completar? Para eso estamos aquí-_

En síntesis: El traidor.

Por un simple motivo, _no podía ser todo tan bueno. _

-¿Si ya te lo has propuesto hay oportunidad de regresar? Solo queda un camino y es hacia adelante- comencé –Que de un momento a otro pueda resultar en victoria o derrota eso depende de nosotros-

_Si, nosotros._

-Aunque no es fácil, Japón parece estar más defendido de lo que pensábamos. Tendrán que cambiar los métodos- advertí. –Modificar el plan original tomando en cuenta estas nuevas variables-

Esa era la respuesta de alguien preocupado por el futuro de la campaña de la cual formaba parte. De darle apoyo al líder y enfrentarlo a la verdad sin bellos adornos que pudieran cegar a todos de la realidad.

_Sin embargo…_

-Cierto, no hay que detenerse por pequeños inconvenientes- musitó levantándose de la cama mucho más seguro de sí mismo que cuando había llegado –Comenzaré de inmediato a ver lo que se puede hacer-

No me dio tiempo de decir más, opinar a favor tan siquiera, cuando ya había salido por la puerta y la había cerrado.

_Esa realmente había sido una prueba._

Y si yo había contestado lo que él quería escuchar significaba que no era el traidor.

_Pero que me preguntara a mí era porque tenía dudas directas sobre mí. Y eso solo se lo podía deber a una persona. _Que el hombre del geass, de nombre Mao, no hubiese estado presente era el primer indicio. Al menos no en donde pudiera verse.

Richard debía recordar que me había dicho cómo funcionaba el geass de ese hombre. Debía saber que quizás yo sería lo suficientemente ágil para conectar las piezas, que si bien la evidencia de que yo había ayudado al príncipe de Britannia a escapar, toda se había quemado en el campo de batalla. El único que sabía lo que hice era yo, y a menos de que alguien hurgara en mi mente, entonces podría tener una duda sobre mí.

Entonces Mao le había dicho lo que había pasado, Richard lo sabía. Solo vino a probar qué tan cierto era y si mi lealtad ya vacilaba.

_Lo cierto es que ya estaba lo suficientemente indeciso._

Y esto, me hacía reconsiderar.

_¿Estaba donde se suponía?_

* * *

><p><strong>Todou P.O.V.<strong>

Podía darle el beneficio de la duda a esta fiesta, nunca había visto tantos rostros familiares reunidos por un motivo –en los últimos años- que fuese la guerra y el enfrentamiento, entre nosotros o contra un enemigo en común. Solo era disfrutar por unas horas,_ solo unas cuantas_, porque no sabíamos qué es lo que pasaría mañana y era mejor hacer esto ahora que cuando no pudiésemos.

Solo sabíamos que el enemigo no aparecía esta noche, y era el motivo perfecto de celebración.

Aunque me resultaba un poco aterrador ver las personalidades de todos cambiar de ligero a drástico de acuerdo a la ocasión. Porque siendo miembro de la inicial Orden de los Caballeros Negros, ver a la bruja de Britannia bailar con su caballero algunos años después no estaba en mis _sueños _ni lejanos. O ver a Kozuki vistiendo completamente como una dama, con algo de maquillaje encima, un kimono, su madre y su hermano.

No piloteando el Guren SEITEN.

_Las personas cambiaban._

-¿Todou-san?-

Chiba llegó a mi costado con una bebida, vistiendo un kimono azul oscuro y una flor un poco más clara adornando su cabello.

_Todos nosotros cambiamos._

Por el bien de la evolución.

_Aunque algunos otros… _vi a Genbu regresar al templo mientras _nadie _lo veía. Masajeé suavemente el puente de mi nariz. Había estado tratando de sacarlo de ahí en las últimas semanas pero se empeñaba en regresar. Su propósito en la vida ya no era ser Primer Ministro y más de una vez había insistido por su cooperación para Japón en estos tiempos de crisis _–sin consultarlo con Suzaku- _pero había algo que lo detenía y no tenía idea de qué era.

-Disculpa-

Pero no podía permitir que en una noche así volviera dentro, a meditar sobre el pasado y todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora, por muy larga que fuese la historia.

Me abrí paso por las parejas danzantes, pero cuando llegué a la entrada del templo su figura ya se perdía en las sombras del pasillo y luego dando vuelta hacia la derecha. Apremié el paso tras él cuando abría la puerta de una de las habitaciones, me detuve cuando él no avanzó dentro.

Iba a hablar cuando miré sobre su hombro:

-Es en serio Lelouch, si no tienes cuidado con esto podría convertirse en algo más serio-

-No seas exagerado Suzaku, están _un poco _rojo solamente-

Justo cuando Suzaku quería comenzar a vendar el brazo del otro. _Podía ver marcas…_

Y no pude evitar sostener el aliento. _Audible._

-Padre…- Suzaku levantó la cabeza con sorpresa al haber sido descubierto. Su voz apenas audible.

Genbu se había quedado estático, pero yo vi la expresión de terror en Vi Britannia que haló de su brazo en manos de Suzaku y en el mismo movimiento trató de subir la manga del gi que no tenía puesta.

-¿Qué es esto?-

Habló finalmente Genbu.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Hablar a mi favor? Extrañaba estos capis! n.n KYAA! ¿Qué dicen ustedes? Poll en mi profile, pero creo que Actualizaremos más seguido esta historia n.n hasta el final!<strong>

**¿Ahora que pasará?...**

**Ohhh si . soy mala!**

**TQM Kohai :3**

**anypotter**

**p.d. Si me asesinan, no hay más CG R3 n.n**


	27. Stage 27: Errar es de humanos

**Stage 27: Errar es de humanos... **

**Stage 28: Perdonar es divino (Prox. capítulo)**

**Stage 29: Rectificar de sabios (Prox. capítulo)**

_-¿Qué es esto?-_

_Habló finalmente Genbu._

**Suzaku P.O.V.**

Lelouch realmente era una persona difícil de tratar, porque tenía esa habilidad natural para cambiar el tema o alejarme de mi propósito, aún cuando me empeñaba en asegurarme de una vez por todas de la veracidad de algunas cosas, él simplemente podía desviar la atención, y entonces ya no encontraba como aproximarme de nuevo a lo que quería.

-Eres demasiado inteligente para tu propio bien- musité mirando el techo con curiosidad. Lelouch estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Si bien mi habitación estaba en algún lugar en este templo, no creo que ayudaría mucho el pasar algo tiempo ahí. _No en este momento. _Pero esta era la habitación de huéspedes, era grande y estaba apartada de la mayoría del bullicio de afuera. Apenas y se escuchaba la fiesta.

_Aunque deberíamos estar allá._

-Soy demasiado inteligente para _tu _propio bien, Suzaku. Eso quisiste decir- me corrigió levemente, gruñí por lo bajo.

-Lo que sea, van _cinco _veces que me cambias el tema- le devolví.

-Realmente _seis. _Esta es la sexta, concéntrate Suzaku-

Y lo peor de todo es que estaba al tanto de lo que hacía y lo que no, lo que planeaba y mis preocupaciones. Incluso se atrevía a burlarse levemente de mis fallidos intentos. _Tenía mucha auto-confidencialidad. _

-¿Por qué debería concentrarme? Solo me harás a un lado de nuevo- esperaba que no sonara tanto a _unos sentimientos heridos. _Pero si no podía aproximarme al tema por métodos disimulados, entonces solo quedaba de frente.

Lelouch se rió.

-Entonces no lo sigas intentando- me sugirió.

Me levanté de la cama en un movimiento y me sostuve solo con el brazo derecho hacia atrás. Eso llamó su mirada y yo solo enarqué una ceja en su dirección, _bastante indignado de hecho._

-Bien, te lo has ganado- declaré, él abrió más los ojos -¿Qué fue lo que realmente pasó? ¿Qué hizo Mao?-

Me detuve incrédulo por lo crudo que sonaron mis preguntas. Muy directas en lo que quería saber y tomando a Lelouch desprevenido también. Se levantó de la cama al igual que yo, pero él se giró dándome por completo la espalda.

_Ahora que había logrado expresarme –no tanto como quería- él me evitaría. _No había una manera correcta de tratar el tema.

-¿Cómo imaginas Suzaku?-

Y ahora yo estaba sorprendido de que realmente me respondiera.

-Pueden pasar cientos de escenarios por mi mente Lelouch, y de esos puede que tampoco sea ninguno- mantuve mi voz en tono bajo. Solo ambos hablando y con suerte resolvería algo de este problema.

Lelouch se mantenía inmóvil, creo que pensando en qué decir.

-Seguro imaginas que Mao no fue un gran anfitrión, que utilizó un pequeño y afilado objeto para su trabajo, _que me dio una explicación detallada de por qué cada palabra-_

¿Estaba confesándome eso?

_Momento, ¿Explicación detallada? _Me mordí la lengua para no externar ese pensamiento, pero había otra cosa que sí podía decir.

-Y aplaudía cada vez- era más una afirmación que una pregunta. Que guardara silencio ahora me daba la confirmación oficial.

Sabía que mi suerte solo se extendía hasta cierto punto y _este _era el punto. Si lo presionaba más entonces quizás ya no me diría nada y lo que ya había dicho por su cuenta era suficiente por hoy.

-Hm, esta ropa me hace sentir lento- musité. _Mis cambios de tema no eran para nada disimulados._

Lelouch rio ante mis palabras. _Bien._

-¿No se supone que es un atuendo tradicional Japonés?- preguntó girándose.

-Si fuera el Emperador de la época Tokugawa, quizás…- comenté. _En serio. _–Creo que Nunnally se emocionó demasiado-

-Nunnally, Kaguya y la Tianzi- me corrigió Lelouch, pero ahora que lo pensaba, las tres habían estado muy unidas las últimas semanas. Aunque vestir a Lelouch de _algo _era deporte de muchas personas que conocía, no entiendo por qué tenía que salir perdiendo yo también esta vez.

-Pero hace mucho que no usaba este tipo de ropa- continué con una sonrisa –Puede ser bueno, pero hasta cierto punto me siento desnudo-

Lelouch rió aún más.

-Bueno, comparado con un entallado traje de piloto o de Knight, cualquier cosa que uses te deja al descubierto-

-¡Hey!- reclamé, pero debía admitir _solo mentalmente _que hasta cierto punto era cierto. -¿Qué hay de ti?-

-¿Yo? Solo tengo problemas con lo majestuoso que hicieron ver el kimono- miré a Lelouch por un momento, creo que ese era el punto del traje. _Pero sí, _resaltaba con absoluta claridad de los demás.

Él estaba jugando con las mangas del kimono, cuando recordé algo importante.

-¿No estás incómodo usando eso?- pregunté acercándome un poco. Lelouch me miró confundido –Por las mangas- completé.

Solo entonces pareció entenderlo. Las mangas del kimono, _de mujer u hombre _se podían subir fácilmente en el movimiento menos esperado. Lelouch había sido reservado toda la semana respecto a lo que mostraba en público, pero ahora usaba algo que podría delatarlo frente a todos. Sabía perfectamente cuál era la palabra que podía desencadenar todo.

_Demonio, _se leía en su brazo.

Si la manga se recorría sería visible la venda y entonces las explicaciones tendrían que darse.

El negó levemente, arqueé una ceja.

-Con la luz que hay apenas y se haría visible cualquier marca- argumentó, recorriendo un poco hacia arriba la manga del kimono, mostrándome su brazo desnudo sin _nada _de-

-¿Por qué rayos te quistaste la venda, Lelouch?- me miró como si no hubiese entendido lo que acaba de decirme.

-Si me la pongo, se vería- me regañó –Así es difícil que se vea algo-

Claro que la venda llamaría la atención, pero no podía coincidir con él en la segunda parte.

-No están ciegos, Lelouch. De cualquier forma se ve, así que mejor hay que ponerte algo- él era pálido por naturaleza y _claro _que las marcas resaltaban contra su piel. No eran algo pequeño y cuando fueron infringidas no se les había dado el cuidado necesario, causando su enrojecimiento y hasta cierto punto _todavía _frescura en ellas.

Lelouch rodó los ojos.

-Yo me encargaré de que no se vea nada en dado caso- prometí, pero al mismo tiempo empecé a buscar alrededor de la habitación. Debía haber algo. _¿Era una habitación de huéspedes cierto?_

-Aquí me metieron para cambiarme de ropa, Suzaku- me recordó Lelouch, apuntando al closet. Lo abrí para encontrar una maleta. –Ahí está lo que buscas-

Me sorprendía la accesibilidad que ponía en ciertos momentos cuando en otros casi me pateaba fuera de la escena. Sonreí para mi mismo buscando entre la ropa.

Cuando encontré lo que buscaba, me levanté y me giré. Aunque me quedé estático por un momento.

Él estaba de espalda a un espejo que estaba cerca de la puerta. La manga derecha de su gi se había bajado hasta la cintura y podía ver claramente el reflejo de su espalda. Las marcas más grandes que las del brazo y todavía mucho más frescas y notables. El movimiento no les permitía cerrarse.

-Te quitaste realmente todo ¿Cierto?- suspiré derrotado, él se encogió de hombros levemente. –Eso no hará ningún bien-

"_Hm" _fue lo único que pude escuchar de él cuando comenzó a subir la manga derecha del gi.

-Así déjala por el momento, será más fácil- palmeé a un lado mío en la cama para que se sentara, solo rodó los ojos exasperado y obedeció.

_¿Me estaba haciendo bueno en esto, o Lelouch era el resignado?_

Cuando tomé su brazo y pude inspeccionar más de cerca las marcas, confirmaba mis sospechas.

-Es en serio Lelouch, si no tienes cuidado con esto podría convertirse en algo más serio-dije tratando de razonar un poco con él. Era difícil cuando se ponía tan testarudo, pero _aquí _estaba la prueba.

-No seas exagerado Suzaku, están _un poco _rojo solamente- me respondió después de unos segundos.

_Un poco rojo solamente. _Me mordí la lengua para no responderle como debía, o quizás era exactamente lo que debía hacer, imponerme sobre él para que hiciera caso y no continuara minimizando esto.

_Estaba cansado de fracasar en estas cosas._

Pero era hora de que no encontraba una solución diplomática a este conflicto interno.

Estaba viendo el ángulo indicado para comenzar a poner la venda cuando un sonido llamó mi atención. _Y me detuve. _Pasé en mi mente todas las posibilidades de una manera rápida, pero la respuesta era la misma. _Maldije. _

Levanté la cabeza de un tirón y en dirección a la entrada. Lelouch hizo lo mismo un poco más lentamente pero yo ya no le prestaba atención. Un sentimiento de extrema incomodidad y culpa se comenzó a aglomerar en mi pecho sin poder encontrar qué hacer.

-Padre…-

_De todas las personas que podían habernos descubierto._

Sentí que el brazo de Lelouch desaparecía de mis manos en un solo movimiento. _Aunque ya era tarde. _La mirada sorprendida de mi padre, _y la de Todou-san _seguían presentes, como algo muy difícil de explicar. Aunque no comprendía por qué tenían que saberlo. _Me negaba a pensarlo como una obligación. _Buscaba ya cualquier excusa para que ambos lo ignoraran.

_Este no era un buen momento para explicaciones._

-¿Qué es esto?- pero mi padre parecía querer saberlo.

_Piensa Suzaku, ¡Piensa!_

Lelouch no podía pensar en este momento.

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la puerta bastante decidido. _Mi error, lo reconozco. _El no haber puesto seguro en la puerta fue una gran equivocación, pero no significaba que no podía impedir que esto se hiciera más grande de lo necesario.

-Ahora no- pedí, tan cortésmente como podía. Comencé a empujar la puerta para que se cerrara pero mi padre interpuso firmemente el pié. Gruñí de manera audible y levanté fieramente la mirada, pero al encontrarme con la de él había algo muy diferente.

_Diferente a la sorpresa del inicio. _

Como comprensión.

_No, no podía ser comprensión. _Estaba alucinando respecto a eso, ¿Comprender qué?

Traté de cerrar la puerta de nuevo pero mi padre insistía firmemente. _No quería pelear en estos momentos, no __**justo**__ ahora. _

-Déjanos entrar, Suzaku. Y entonces podrás cerrar la puerta- su voz en tono bajo pero seguro me hizo dudar.

_¿Por qué?_

Miré a Todou-san que parecía apoyarlo por completo. _Ellos no tenían nada que ver en esto. _

-Te ayudaremos- dijo.

_Ambos dijeron._

¿Ayudar? _¿Cómo, en qué? _Estaba todo bajo control, no tenían por qué preocuparse. Yo podía continuar esto.

_¿Entonces por qué solté la puerta? _Pasó mi padre a un lado de mí y Todou-san se quedó atrás solo para cerrar la puerta. Pero ya era tarde y no quería voltearme para ver la mirada acusatoria de Lelouch que ya me penetraba la base de la cabeza. _¿Por qué demonios lo había hecho?_

Me tuve que girar, era mi completa responsabilidad. Pero al ver la manera en que Lelouch se encogía ante los regaños de mi padre y de Todou-san como si fuera un niño que había sido descubierto haciendo algo malo, quizás sí sabía por qué los había dejado entrar. Porque Lelouch los estaba escuchando plenamente.

_Algo que yo no pude hacer. _O no pude mantener.

Estaba prestando atención a cada cosa que ellos decían y asentía, pero no para que lo dejaran en paz. Sino porque aceptaba lo que estaban diciendo. _Aunque ambos eran hombres rudos y…de temer, _eso es lo que yo no había querido hacer. _Que Lelouch me obedeciera. _No de la forma en que ellos lo estaban logrando, porque temía terminar con lo que Mao había hecho de él.

Me mataría si sabía que pensaba que era como un cristal cuarteado, que con un poco más de presión podría romperse, pero _lo pensaba. _Todos los días, y eso era lo que me hacía retroceder cada vez que él se imponía o terminaba aceptando lo que él hacía aún si yo no lo consideraba lo correcto.

Ahora me daba cuenta de que no era necesario retroceder. No en algo tan importante como esto. _Aún si se enojaba conmigo, _Kami–sama sabía que nuestra relación de amigos era 75% odio la mayoría del tiempo, pero siempre regresábamos. _Sin importar qué._

-Vi Britannia, debería darte vergüenza el ocultar esto a tus superiores- comentó mi padre tomando su brazo por mucha reticencia que pusiera Lelouch

-Yo no tengo superiores, _yo _soy Zero- alegó Lelouch de inmediato. Todou-san enarcó una ceja y lo miró muy seriamente.

-Pondré a Tamaki la próxima vez a posar como Zero si algo como esto no se nos es informado- nos advirtió Todou, _a ambos _–Al menos a Genbu y a mí se nos debe informar- aclaró ante la silenciosa protesta de Lelouch -¿Entendido? Podrán ser mayores pero son un par de niños jugando en veces-

Asentí de inmediato y Lelouch me miró con la promesa de venganza. _Ya estaba enojado conmigo._

Mi padre parecía satisfecho con el brazo de Lelouch.

-Tiene otras cuantas heridas en la espalda- proporcioné.

_**Ya **__estaba enojado conmigo._

_De todas formas._

* * *

><p>De haber apostado que las cosas serían peores después de la inoportuna situación de hacía una semana, hubiera perdido. <em>Por dos grandes razones. <em>Lo que yo creí que causaría un gran revuelo no lo fue. Mi padre y Todou-san habían guardado silencio sin que Lelouch o yo les hubiéramos dicho que tenían que hacerlo. O al menos Lelouch, ya que su palabra era la última en ese asunto.

La otra razón que me tenía un tanto desconcertado era la actitud que Lelouch había adquirido después de eso, _y no en un sentido malo. _

-Sigues siendo un idiota- me recordaba cada vez que estábamos los dos solos, donde nadie nos pudiera preguntar el motivo de tal firme declaración o reclamarle a él por su vocabulario. Y aunque muchos podían imaginar miles de motivos por los cuales Lelouch y yo pelearíamos, estaban lejos de la verdad.

_Lelouch seguía guardándome resentimiento por lo de mi padre y Todou-san. _Pero aún así no me había alejado de lo que planeaba, ahora que los días eran importantes.

En la base de los Caballeros Negros todo andaba en perfecto orden. Todos sabían el motivo, _o al menos se lo adjudicaban a eso. _La cadena de mando que había sido restaurada para aquellos que la conocían, y los rangos inferiores que sentían que se presentaba un cambio. _Claro que si, _las cosas fluían de manera distinta.

_Lelouch estaba de vuelta después de todo._

Había cierto aire de tranquilidad que rodeaba a varios, y yo me permitía recordarles al mismo tiempo que eso había hecho caer a la Orden antes. _Confiarse de una sola persona. _El líder era una parte importante, _lo admitía_, pero todos debían hacer su parte.

Lloyd-san nos había dado muy buenas noticias. Después de tanto tiempo.

-Los Hybrid Knightmare tardarán mínimo un mes en _regresar_- esa expresión de celebración pronto se había contagiado en el resto del equipo que trabajaba en el hangar. Incluso Rakshata parecía estar de acuerdo de una manera pacífica.

Me permití una sonrisa que los igualara, pero todavía tenía dudas al respecto.

-¿Cómo es que lo saben?- y Lelouch se adelantaba a mis pensamientos. Ambos científicos volvieron a la seriedad sin perder el brillo de un respiro que tenían en los ojos.

-Verán…- comenzó Rakshata sacándose la pipa de la boca –Podrán ser KF fuera de lo ordinario y _muy _poderosos, pero su debilidad yace donde la misma fortaleza-

Cecile-san comenzó a teclear en la computadora rápidamente y la imagen de un Hybrid bastante detallado apareció. La explicación se relevó a Lloyd-san de nuevo.

-Su funcionamiento basado en la conexión nerviosa con el cuerpo del piloto, hace que su funcionamiento deba ser mínimamente 95% de coordinación en _tiempo-real _del piloto y el Knightmare-

_Ajá…_

Lloyd-san seguro vio mi expresión. Estrechó los ojos unos segundos antes de bajar la complejidad de sus palabras.

-Quiere decir que los sistemas del Hybrid son muy delicados y cualquier alteración durante batallas o entrenamiento des-calibra el funcionamiento y sensores dentro de toda la estructura. Para que el Hybrid KF funcione tan poderoso como es, debe estar en perfecta sincronía con el piloto-

_Lo que significaba…_

-Un solo golpe a esas cosas y hay que reiniciar todos sus débiles programas- sonrió Lloyd-san algo desquiciado. _Aunque eso era bueno ¿No? Momento_

Me giré rápidamente con algo de entendimiento hacia Lelouch.

-¡Ya lo sabías!- acusé. _Muy indignado. _Solo se encogió de hombros dándome la razón. -¡Lelouch!- reclamé.

El solo se tomó un respiro y miró al equipo de científicos.

-Era una teoría- se defendió –Pero ahora está comprobada y nos será de mucha utilidad- no podía ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción mientras dijo todo, pero aún así no me cuadraban las cosas. Giré a ver el _nuevo _Knightmare en las filas japonesas.

_Faustus_

El Knightmare que Lelouch había planeado construir secretamente. Apostando por solo una salida de llegar a lo peor. Miré más de una vez la estructura.

_Eso nos había salvado. _Aún así, su nombre era algo con lo que no podía estar de acuerdo. Aunque supongo que Lelouch fue el de la idea.

_Faustus. _Conocía vagamente la historia, el hombre que había hecho un pacto con el demonio a cambio de poder y conocimiento. Cuya alma era condenada a cambio.

A Lelouch le encantaban los extremos. Aunque nunca leyó las letras pequeñas al aceptar el geass.

-Así que… ¿Se harán más de estas cosas? Parecen ser efectivas contra los Hybrid- musité rodeando el _Faustus. _Era lo más obvio, que esto se reprodujera para poder ganar, ahora que ya sabíamos la debilidad de los Hybrid. Sin embargo fui correspondido con un rotundo silencio.

Volteé a ver a todo el equipo en busca de respuestas.

-¿Esto no es muy caro, cierto?- pregunté, la duda me asaltó. Lloyd-san negó de inmediato. -¿Entonces qué es?-

Cecile-san volvió a teclear algo en la computadora y la imagen cambió.

-El Faustus es única versión de prueba- proporcionó Rakshata señalando la pantalla mientras iba cambiando –El tipo de manejo que permite esa velocidad y movimiento es un avanzado juego de códigos y condiciones que son insertados durante la batalla y deshabilitados en la misma, proporcionando completo control al operante-

El teclado del Shinkiro vino a mi mente. Luego todo volvía a su lugar en forma de taladrantes revelaciones y volvía a un punto en el pasado donde podía estrellar mi cabeza contra la pared.

_Esa cosa…_no había sido hecha para cualquier piloto. Ni aunque hubiese sido idea de Lelouch y el equipo de científicos, el único piloto adecuado y calificado para que ese Knightmare se pudiera mover era Lelouch. _Como a la medida de sus habilidades._

Supongo que no extrañaba el Shinkiro.

-De todas formas, tenemos que resolver los problemas de la defensa…-

Levanté la cabeza.

-¿Defensa? ¿Acaso el Faustus no utiliza el mismo sistema del Shinkiro?- pregunté. Eso era lo que lo hacía casi impenetrable en el poder de Lelouch. No sería nada nuevo para él.

Sin embargo parecía ignorar todo acerca de este nuevo Knightmare porque el equipo completo me miraba como si hubiera hecho una pregunta estúpida.

-Claro que no, Suzaku- respondió directamente Lelouch, haciendo de inmediato una seña para que no hablara y lo dejara continuar –Lo que hace al Faustus tan ligero y rápido a la hora de responder, es que cada una de sus acciones es ejecutable en el momento que el piloto quiere. No tiene nada predeterminado que pueda ser activado con un par de botones- indicó.

Su mirada se posó en el gran Knightmare por unos segundos antes de suspirar.

-De ser alcanzado solo explotaría como cualquier Knightmare normal, porque el sistema de defensa es muy pesado y lo alentaría-

_Silencio._

El hangar se quedó en silencio y Lelouch miraba con total calma la tan complicada y _peligrosa _creación. Como si fuese algo normal.

Traté de razonarlo un poco, quizás encontraría lo _bueno _a la actual situación.

-¡¿Cómo es que algo tan delicado como eso salió a la batalla?!- reclamé -¡Y sin protecciones!-

Lelouch rodó los ojos y se llevó la mano derecha hacia el puente de su nariz tratando de evitar una –_bien merecida- _jaqueca. Sabía que tarde o temprano debía lidiar conmigo. Apuesto a que estaba esperando el momento.

-Por eso es un _último _recurso- comentó.

Pero, no podía evitar sentir mi protesta ante el uso de ese Knightmare. Incluso sabiendo que _solo _eso nos había salvado la última vez y había cumplido perfectamente su propósito. Seguía siendo del tipo de soluciones que odiaba, donde a pesar de poder tener una victoria, podía ser amarga al mismo tiempo.

_¿Acaso no tratábamos de que fuera diferente?_

-No tenemos información tan detallada de los Hybrid, Suzaku-kun

Cecile-san se veía frustrada por lo que acabada de decir, pero podía entenderlo. No era como si el enemigo nos fuera a entregar los planos de un trabajo que había tomado _muchos _años en hacerse realidad de esta manera. _Yo no dejaría que ese secreto saliera de mi habitación, _pero debíamos de hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo por conseguirlo, o al menos algo que los igualara.

_Aunque no estábamos teniendo tanto éxito._

-¿Qué es eso?-

Giré de inmediato con el grito de sorpresa y me tomó unos segundos darme cuenta de qué era el motivo de alarma. _No podía ser, no tan pronto. _Gruñí audiblemente pero fue cubierto por la aspiración de sorpresa de Lloyd-san y el grito ahogado de Cecile-san.

_Hybrid._

Rápidamente busqué la mirada de Lelouch. Entonces sabría qué hacía falta por hacer.

Sin embargo no esperaba ser detenido con tan extraña mirada. A pesar del sonido agonizante de la alarma de la base -ante un enemigo acercándose- la casi comprensión o _¿sospecha? _De que algo como esto pasaría. Quizás porque nos enfrentábamos de nuevo a un problema no esperado, o porque tenía algo en mente, no actuaría sin saber primero si Lelouch comprendía lo que pasaba.

_Lo cual parecía._

Sin importar la insistencia de Lloyd-san casi clavando la llave del Lancelot en mi palma. Lelouch todavía trataba de comprender la presencia de ese Hybrid frente a nosotros, _como si no fuera obvio, _pero si para él no lo era entonces había algo que nosotros ignorábamos.

_Muy importante._

Cuando finalmente se giró hacia mí, parpadeó un par de veces dándose cuenta del caos que incrementaba a cada metro que el Hybrid se acercaba. ¿_Y éramos una organización organizada?_

Entonces sacó rápidamente su celular y esperaba escuchar la resolución a la que había llegado. Todou-san se encontraba solicitando la presencia de _Zero _en el centro de mandos desde hacía cinco minutos.

-Todou…- su llamada fue contestada rápidamente. Lelouch volvió a mirar al Hybrid acercándose –Detén la alarma- ordenó.

Retuve el alieno en mi garganta, Lloyd-san gritó de sorpresa muy cerca de mi tímpano y Lelouch nos miró con ojos estrechos en una clara advertencia de guardar silencio.

-Que nadie haga nada, Todou. No es hostil- dijo.

-¡¿Que no es hostil?! ¡Ha dañado _costosamente_ mi Lancelot!- gritó Lloyd-san de nuevo y esta vez sí di un paso lejos de él y más cerca de Lelouch. Él esperaba que yo cuestionara su decisión, _pero debía tener un motivo._

Que las cosas salieran mal después, quizás sería mi culpa.

-¿Confías en mí, Suzaku?- preguntó. _Siempre tan fácil de leer._

Yo veía el Hybrid más grande de todos los que nos habían presentado acercarse rápidamente y nosotros solo lo esperábamos de brazos cruzados. La orden de no defenderse había sido dada, no atacar también estaba claro. Y aunque pensaba que no había mucho que pudiéramos hacer a menos de que el Knightmare sin defensa saliera en nuestro apoyo, _la idea de solo quedarse viendo era absurda._

-Claro- y la había aceptado.

Mientras los segundos comenzaron a pasar más rápidamente que antes –en mi opinión- el hangar se quedaba vacío de personas que no tenían tanta fe ciega en Zero, o muchas otras llegaban a ver qué era lo que se había planeado. Lo cierto era que me sorprendía ver la inmensa tranquilidad en Lelouch como si no se tratara de un enemigo.

Sin mencionar que yo reconocía ese Hybrid como el que más daño nos había causado a todos de un solo golpe, _así como el que más extraño se había comportado. _

Estábamos parados en el hangar libre y espacioso, _esperando. _Todou-san no tardó en hacerse presente, sin embargo no preguntó nada. Ohgi no tardó mucho tiempo en aparecer también, acompañado de Kallen que lucía tan nerviosa como todos debían estar. La llave del Guren apretada casi inútilmente en su mano, _ningún Knightmare completo para poder salir._

Estábamos confiando demasiado en Lelouch.

Antes de que el Hybrid terminara de llegar, Cornelia había logrado hacerse presente seguida muy de cerca por Guilford, demandando saber quién _o qué _Zero había dado la orden de no hacer nada. Aunque cuando su entrecejo se juntó más y su mano se convirtió en puño, _lo sabía. _Porque no había forma de que yo parara las operaciones, _ni siquiera aunque tuviera un gran motivo._

Solo Lelouch tenía esa capacidad sobre otros.

_Así que esperamos._

Hasta que eventualmente nos tuvimos que mover, _solo lo necesario. _Sorprendidos de ver cómo el Hybrid aterrizaba con completa calma. Armas fueron levantadas desde todos lados en el mismo momento, escuchándose el eco de sus cargas siendo puestas y apuntando al mismo objetivo. Mucho incluso estaban preparando sus cuerpos para moverse lo más rápido posible ante cualquier problema, _pero nada pasó._

Seguido se escuchó el sistema del Hybrid apagarse con solo el parpadeo de unas cuantas luces.

_¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?_

La cabina del Hybrid se abrió y aunque no representaba un peligro potencial, muchos se hicieron hacia atrás. _Esto no dejaba de ser una trampa potencial. _

_¿Qué hacía el enemigo en territorio Japonés?_

_¿Por qué desarmarse voluntariamente?_

_¿Qué es lo que Lelouch planeaba con esto?_

Un hombre emergió de la cabina.

* * *

><p><strong>Lawrence P.O.V.<strong>

Aunque yo era el enemigo, había una delgada línea separando lo que cada quien hacía por lo que quería, y cuando esas acciones se convertían en perjudiciales para los demás. _La ética era algo tan voluble. _En un mundo como el actual, habían pasado muchas cosas para que todos tuvieran la oportunidad de decidir qué hacer de sus vidas, en el momento que quisieran.

El elegir y equivocarse siempre era probable, el tratar de _redimirse _era una fuerza que no se podía subestimar. Pero al final no eran características que muchos tomaran en cuenta, _o que quisieran fijarse en ello. _La fuerza no venía del poder o del cuerpo, sino del deseo de la persona en especial. Y siempre había miles de formas diferentes de terminar lo empezado.

_Eso había aprendido._

Así que nadie había cuestionado mi presencia en el hangar, los guardias me dejaron pasar y acercarme hasta la máquina que había sido diseñada para mi uso. Nadie se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad pasaba hasta que el _Hybrid Warrior _estaba volando lejos de Australische.

_Porque se habían confiado. _Porque era imposible que las cosas dieran un giro así, _se suponía._

Pero eso era lo que siempre debíamos esperar, los giros inimaginables.

Richard me había acusado indirectamente de traición y sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que todo se viniera abajo para mí. La presencia de ese hombre de nombre Mao había alterado mis planes de poder hacer de esta lucha algo justo. Porque hasta en batalla había ciertas reglas. Porque no era necesario que personas que no estaban peleando, salieran lastimadas. _Al menos no de esta manera._

Y eso no era comprendido con Richard que utilizaba cualquier método para ganar. _Aunque tampoco es que estuviera equivocado, no. _Tenía toda la razón, pero un buen líder sabía cuándo detenerse.

_O eso era lo que yo creía, podía estar equivocado de la misma forma._

Sin embargo al fin tenía clara una meta y me reprimía el haberme cegado antes. La lucha por Australische era justa hasta que Zero logró deshacerse del poder opresor de Britannia. _Entonces nosotros ya no éramos necesarios. _Aunque la isla seguía sufriendo por falta de recursos, era porque después de dejar de ser un área, no nos habíamos liberado a nosotros mismos.

Seguíamos peleando una guerra pasada.

_Estábamos causando más daño del que queríamos reparar._

Y la isla no estaba recibiendo beneficio alguno.

Así que, no era una venganza con fundamentos. Ni siquiera una lucha con ideales claros. _Richard parecía esconder algo._

Pero al final cada quien debía escoger su bando y yo ya había escogido el mío. Decidí ser parte de aquellos que peleaban por salvar Australische y eso nunca cambiaría. Estaba en Japón porque para salvar Australische, no podía seguir más a Richard. _Incluso después de haberlo criado como a un hijo, _tenía diferentes ideas desde el inicio.

Yo solo busco lo mejor para mi pueblo y no estaba en una guerra contra Japón.

Durante todo el trayecto me pregunté sobre la forma en que sería recibido, los Knightmare que saldrían a mi encuentro y si al menos tendría la oportunidad de explicar algo. Si tendría siquiera el derecho a elegir de nuevo.

_No esperaba comprensión y una cálida celebración de bienvenida. _Yo era el enemigo.

Pero confiaba en al menos una persona que permitiera mi paso lo suficientemente cerca para hablar. _Para dar mi versión y esperar un juicio a mis acciones._

Cuando aterricé en el hangar Japonés sabía que no debía hacerlos esperar, apagué de inmediato el _Hybrid Warrior _y evité los mirar los monitores para confirmar las personas que seguro me esperaban, _y sus armas. _Abrí la cabina y bajé por la tirolesa tratando todavía de evitar lo inevitable. Hasta que levanté por completo la vista.

_Ahí estaban._

Las personas que me juzgarían.

Las armas afinaron su tino hacia mí cabeza y solo esperaba que nadie disparara a menos que se diera la orden. Levanté ambas manos en símbolo de rendición.

-¿Qué quiere el enemigo del mundo en territorio japonés?- la pregunta de voz grave fue hecha por una de las princesas de Britannia. Tenía un rifle sobre su hombro derecho y _estaba dispuesta a usarlo. _A su lado estaba un hombre que yo sabía era su caballero y no despegaba su vista de mí.

Suspiré.

-No vine en plan de guerra- aseguré. El entrecejo de la Princesa Cornelia Li Britannia se juntó incrédulo y me dirigió una sardónica sonrisa.

-¿Y serviremos té en la comida?- preguntó, sus manos se movieron casi invisiblemente hasta que el rifle en su poder me apuntaba. Nadie de los demás presentes se inmutó y me preguntaba si tenía que hablar solo con ella.

-Como Primer Ministro de Japón, le ordeno que no oponga resistencia y permita ser transportado a una habitación de confinamiento hasta poder llevar a cabo un juicio adecuado por amenaza a la paz, levantamiento armado contra los Estados Unidos de Japón y experimentación prohibida en nuevas generaciones de Knightmare Frame-

Mientras el hombre hablaba, un par de miembros de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros se situó detrás de mí y bajaron mis manos que empezaban a ser esposadas tras mi espalda. _Esto era lo mínimo que esperaba, _la verdadera reacción en sí quizás hubiera sido una bala del rifle de la princesa. Aunque eventualmente encontrarían mi motivo de haber venido aquí.

-Esperen-

Levanté de mi vista de inmediato y los que me esposaban se detuvieron.

-¿Qué sucede, Lelouch?- el Knight of Zero, Kururugi Suzaku hablaba por primera vez. Miró desde el príncipe de Britannia hacia mí con una expresión que demostraba lo _nada _contento que estaba con mi presencia y que si pudiera ya estaría infringiéndome bastante daño.

Sin embargo, sus palabras fueron ignoradas y el príncipe se acercó a mí, inspeccionándome detenidamente.

_Él sabía._

Vine hasta aquí esperando la oportunidad de explicar ciertas cosas y sabía que él sería quien me diera la oportunidad de hacerlo. Después de todo, tenía una forma bastante elaborada de pensar. Aunque se veía conflictuado por algo, pensando duramente en algo.

-Lelouch…- Kururugi Suzaku se acercó poniendo una mano en el hombro del príncipe, _sin perder la oportunidad de casi asesinarme con la mirada. _Y tratando de alejarlo.

-Suzaku, sube a ese Knightmare- ordenó.

La petición fuerte y clara escuchada por todos causó miradas sorprendidas y de extrañeza, pero el Knight of Zero hizo de inmediato lo ordenado. Me encontré suspirando un poco aliviado por eso, mientras escuchaba la tirolesa subiendo. Fueron largos segundos de silencio en el hangar pero podía sentir la mirada violácea sobre mí. Al menos hasta que hubo noticias.

-Encontré esto- dejé mi vista en el suelo todo momento, al menos hasta que Kururugi estaba de vuelta y entregaba lo encontrado al príncipe.

Era una pequeña USB de color verde colgando de una tira negra, eso no era precisamente la llave del encendido del _Warrior. _

El príncipe la inspeccionó unos segundos y buscó mi mirada. Solo bastó un pequeño momento para que algo de alivio cruzara por sus ojos y volviera la normalidad. Se giró de inmediato a responder la interrogante de todos.

-Lloyd-san…- llamó.

Un científico de bata blanca enarcó una ceja.

-Aquí tiene todos los datos posibles de los _Hybrid Knightmare, _su funcionamiento, estructura, poder y todo lo que ha estado buscando durante meses- lanzó la pequeña memoria por los aires como si fuera un objeto nada valioso.

El grito nada varonil del científico al momento que se lanzó por la memoria aturdió a todo el hangar. Pero la mirada increíblemente sorprendida que me dirigió antes de salir corriendo es lo que me dijo que _él ya me había perdonado. _Aunque los demás todavía lo dudaban, algo así no podía pasar tan fácil.

_Era completamente inesperado._

¿Y cómo lo sabría…?

-¡Lelouch!- el as de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros dio un paso hacia adelante -¿Es cierto lo que dices?-

La misma pregunta estaba en los rostros de todos. _¿Cómo? ¿Por qué lo decía con tanta seguridad?_

Él no respondió pero sí se giró hacia mí para comprobar lo que había especulado. _Solamente adivinado._

Todos los presentes retuvieron la respiración esperando la respuesta definitiva. Asentí lentamente.

_Encontraron lo que les hacía falta para emparejar la batalla. _

-Ohgi, hablaré a solas con el hombre- el príncipe de Britannia declaró. Y nadie se opuso a sus palabras, pero sí comenzaron a moverse tan rápido como la realización había caído en ellos. Tenían toda la información que podían querer del enemigo, solo era cuestión de utilizarla de la manera correcta.

_Aunque había algunos que todavía lo dudaban. _

Las esposas de mis muñecas comenzaron a ser removidas.

-No es digno de un príncipe liberar a un prisionero- comenté –De hecho, no es cuerdo liberar a un prisionero- _no con tantas personas viendo._

Escuché la clara burla en su garganta cuando terminó de quitarme las esposas.

-Esta vez no aplica. Solo estoy regresando un par de favores- con eso podían enderezarme y regresar mis brazos a su lugar. Ya estaba demasiado viejo para este tipo de aventuras.

Cuando me giré, solo por un par de segundos más el príncipe se aseguró de que yo era la persona que conocía. _No comprendía el por qué de tanta duda en sus ojos. _Lo que yo si recordaba era que no había estado tan consciente la última vez que nos vimos, y le había dado una bofetada. _La situación lo ameritaba._

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- me preguntó.

Miré a mi alrededor, estaba en territorio enemigo. _¿Qué es lo que quería lograr con todo lo que había hecho?_

-Una recompensa no es, tampoco que todos mis errores se borren- había cometido demasiados hasta ahora que este simple acto solo podía comprar algunos perdones, _nunca los suficientes. _–No lo estoy haciendo por mí, es la seguridad de mi pueblo la que me interesa- aseguré.

No tenía familia, ni hijos. _No tenía nada._

-Aún así has ayudado a la defensa- comenzó el príncipe más que insistente –Algo debe haber, pero en una celda no será tu lugar-

Viendo cómo las personas aquí se ayudaban unos a los otros y trabajaban con más convicción de la que había imaginado, me ponía a pensar en lo que yo había vivido los últimos meses en Australische y todos aquellos trabajos individuales que se habían organizado. _Todos tenían secretos, claro. _Pero de donde yo venía, nadie confiaba en los demás de esta manera.

_No para dejar un Knightmare enemigo pasar._

_No para desatar un prisionero._

Estábamos perdiendo la humanidad.

-Quiero el bienestar de mi pueblo, cueste lo que cueste- aseguré. Hubo entendimiento inmediato en los ojos del príncipe y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Estoy seguro de que serás de utilidad- extendió su mano derecha hacia mí.

_Tanta confianza…_

Tomé su mano a pesar de la mirada de desconfianza del Knight of Zero que estaba solo lo _necesariamente _apartado. Sabía que estaba a prueba, pero era un precio a pagar después de todo lo que había hecho. Sin embargo me asaltó una nueva duda.

-¿Siguen visibles las marcas…?- por completa curiosidad comencé a levantar la manga de la camisa la chaqueta del príncipe.

_Algo que al parecer no debí haber hecho._

-¡No!-

En el instante que su mente procesó el rápido cambio de tema, se hizo hacia atrás de un solo movimiento y Kururugi se acercó de inmediato. Escuché el sonido de armas siendo apuntadas de nuevo y alguien me ponía de rodillas en el suelo. _Ya no sabía lo que pasaba._

Cuando levanté la vista, el príncipe y Kururugi ya no estaban. Pero un hombre Japonés _no tan joven _se acercó a mí con gran curiosidad y una katana en su cinturón.

_Kyoshiro Todou._

-Llévenlo a una habitación de huéspedes y vigílenlo- ordenó. Antes de desaparecer él también.

_Las cosas eran más delicadas de lo que parecían._

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! n.n Lo sé, lo sé... tardé XD Pero gomen, ya me estoy poniendo al corriente con todo y no más demoras :) Pueden empezar las apuestas de nuevo! ¿Ahora qué pasará? Siento que no he hecho nada malvado, hm ¿Qué dicen? ¿Hacemos que Mao aparezca? ¿O quieren la segunda sorpresa? :3 Kyaa!<strong>

**¿Eso se lo esperaban? n.n**

**p.d. ka13ms tqm :3**

**anypotter**

**Dejen reviews :3 alimenten a la ególatra musa! :)**


	28. Stage 28: Perdonar Divino

**Y aquí esta! EL TAN ANSIADO "Capítulo 28" Soñado por los fans de Code Geass por algunos meses -gomen- espero que valga la pena n.n uyyyy si**

**Disfruten**

* * *

><p><strong>Stage 28: "Perdonar divino"<strong>

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

Así que las cosas daban un nuevo giro a estas alturas del juego. _Realmente no lo había considerado como algo en mis cálculos. _Realmente había decidido olvidar cualquier cosa _que no fuese importante, _que tuviera que ver con esa isla. Aunque al parecer todo era importante, desde su líder hasta población _y _subordinados.

_Irónico._

O era ese hombre quien me había tomado por sorpresa.

Compadecerse de un enemigo no era algo común en batalla, o no al menos algo que hubiese hecho antes, _tomando en cuenta que Nunnally llegó a ser mi enemiga. _Así que no era algo que aplicara incluso ahora, porque el camino era imposible de hacer sin bajas humanas, y pensar en las que hubo y habría para esta batalla solo era secundario_, importante, _pero no debía ocupar mucho espacio y tiempo en mi juego.

Había de prioridades a prioridades…

-Lelouch, ¿Podrías dejar de ignorarme?-

Sin mencionar que además de cartas no consideradas, estaba esta misma carta de siempre. _Un dolor en mis costillas, con nombre._

-No te ignoro, Suzaku. Me concentro en lo importante- respondí. Solo resopló molesto y rodó los ojos, creí que no lo entendería a la primera.

-Claro que es importante ¡Por supuesto que lo es!-atravesó el poco espacio que nos separaba para plantarse en dirección a mi mirada, _estaba en su faceta seria, personalmente odiaba su faceta seria ¿Suzaku tenía faceta seria? ¡Concéntrate! Suzaku no es serio… -_Lelouch- y aquí venía el ultimátum -¿Quién es ese hombre? ¿Cómo sabías a lo que venía? ¿Utilizaste el geass?-

Por cuál pregunta empezar. Esperaba que al menos me diera diez minutos para ordenar mis ideas, no estaba seguro del todo y si me había alejado de ese lugar, _además de aquél otro motivo, _era porque me había logrado tomar por sorpresa y diferentes escenas me llegaban a la mente como borrosos recuerdos.

Ya fuese los días en Australische o sin memoria aquí en Japón, todo se revolvía en una gran información sin fechas, nombres o la seguridad de que fuesen reales o un invento de mi mente, pero el rostro de ese hombre lo recuerdo. _Bastante bien. _Recordaba lo que hizo en la isla, y si mi mente estaba en lo correcto, entonces también recuerdo lo que hizo en medio de la batalla.

_Y la manera en que me liberó._

¿Por qué un enemigo haría eso? ¿Qué esperaría de mí? ¿Qué información se podría filtrar? Me estaba haciendo preguntas tontas, _lo sé. _Teniendo el geass podría descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones y sería la única vez en que Suzaku y el resto estarían de acuerdo en que lo usara, pero sentía que no tenía que hacerlo y una plática sería más que suficiente, aunque algo me seguía deteniendo para no hacerlo.

_El hecho de estar vigilado, todos observando en busca de respuestas._

_Las cosas que podría decir que yo había evitado hasta ahora. _

_¿O que revelara cosas que serían de mi uso personal más adelante?_

Ese hombre era la mano derecha de la descolorida imitación de Zero. Era bastante uso que le podía poner, pero a la vez creía haber aprendido los _usos _y valores de las personas individualmente como seres humanos. Comenzar a usar al mundo como piezas en un tablero estaba en lista de mis últimos recursos, _no descartado, _pero era algo que usaría en caso de ser en absoluto necesario.

_No era tan fácil como todos creían._

-Kururugi-sama, Todou-sama lo espera en el Centro de Mandos lo más pronto posible y a Lelouch-sama de igual manera de ser posible-

Levanté la cabeza ante la mención de mi nombre. Suzaku despedía a un hombre que había estado en el marco de la puerta y suspiró antes de girarse hacia mí. Su mirada decía que no sabía ni a qué iba pero que causaría dilemas y pensaba en llevarme _o no _a mí.

Él quizás no lo notaba, pero su manera de tratarme había cambiado. _De eso estaba consciente. _Pero lo que realmente ignoraba era que yo me estaba dando cuenta, que habíamos vuelto al pasado donde éramos amigos, donde Nunnally era la prioridad de ambos, donde se imponía sobre mí con la fuerza y lo combinaba con mis decisiones, _pero que ambos habíamos madurado y _estaba tratándome como un niño sin techo, ni adultos a su alrededor, en un país desconocido.

_¿Por qué en sus ojos volví a ser el pequeño príncipe de Britannia? _No lo sé, pero eso se había juntado con todo el presente y de solo amigos estaba pasando a que volviera a confiar en mí, _ciegamente. _Sin que la situación lo ameritara o sin engaños detrás.

_Solo estaba confiando._

* * *

><p><strong>Todou P.O.V.<strong>

Suspiré una vez más recargándome sobre la mesa central, no quería pensar que me estaba haciendo viejo para este tipo de cosas pero la verdad me superaba y mi edad no era la avanzada, sino la manera en que había cambiado el mundo en los últimos años y los ideales que una vez sencillos se habían vuelto más complicados que antes.

Entender por lo que luchaba uno mismo ya era el reto de una vida, entender por lo que luchaba otra persona sería un verdadero milagro y no patrañas.

_Ese hombre, _por ejemplo.

Sus motivos podían ser tan simples como los que se ven en primera instancia, pero el mundo nos seguía haciendo sospechar que debajo de cada gesto o acción está escondido un ser más complicado que maquila nuevos planes conforme pasan los segundos. _Por eso no se podía confiar en nadie, _por eso tanta falta de organización y conflictos mundiales.

"_El mundo no se puede cambiar con bellas palabras" _curioso el joven que lo dijo y que nos había envuelto a todos en una dura travesía. _Duro, pero cierto._

Nuestra propia organización sufría la falta de confianza después de tantos años de haber iniciado y de lo que había pasado, pero habiendo superado la parte de confiar o no los unos en los otros, teníamos fe.

Seguíamos actuando como tontos con ideales que debían haberse extinguido desde que Britannia había ascendido al poder y durante su reinado. Seguíamos siendo inocentes y tontos al creer en los milagros, la bondad del mundo, la confianza en un compañero y la creencia de que un tonto grupo podría producir un verdadero cambio.

_Eso, _debía decir, era nuestra única arma y diferencia.

Sí, sospechábamos siempre que podríamos estar siendo engañados y no perdonamos una sola traición, pero al mismo tiempo creíamos en el poder individual para ganar si era bien encaminado, la fuerza del _amor_, los motivos de cada quien, la _fe _en un buen líder, y sobre todo en la esperanza.

_Tontos hasta el final._

Pero era lo único que nos había hecho seguir, antes. Contra toda estadística de un fracaso y final cerrado, sobrevivimos al dejar nuestro lado tonto creer y más que nada, _perdonar. _Acciones que fueron tomadas por el momento, o solo aprendiendo a no ser iguales que quien intentábamos detener.

Si todos peleáramos sin un solo motivo de unión, estábamos hundidos. Si no aprendíamos que la mayoría de los deseos tenían un poder en este mundo, no haríamos nada.

De este hombre redimido aprendía que el enemigo no tenía los lazos suficientemente fuertes para mantener un espíritu de lucha y trabajo entre sus miembros, el líder enmascarado parecía pelear por sus ideales solamente y solo tomando en cuenta de manera superficial a los demás. Era un símbolo con poder, pero no autoridad.

_Estábamos encontrando su punto débil._

La puerta del centro de mandos se deslizó abierta y entró un par de jóvenes que eran más que capaces de encontrar ese nervio a destruir para poder ganar.

_Motivación para hacerlo no les faltaba, los métodos a tomar serían a su discreción, perdón no se admitía en este caso._

Existían límites.

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

La idea no me gustaba, _la idea no me gustaba. _¡Para nada!

Pero Lelouch y Todou-san conspirando contra mí no era del todo justo, ninguna conspiración contra mí en la cual Lelouch fuese incluido no era para nada justa. _Pero lo habían decidido. _Aunque no era algo que no esperara, casi era parte del procedimiento.

_Interrogar al prisionero, si…_

¿Desde cuándo eso funcionaba? A no ser que estuviera el geass de Lelouch de por medio, no daría resultado alguno. Sin embargo me permitía mis dudas momentáneas sobre si ese hombre realmente había llegado aquí en total rendición. Porque no me cuadraba ningún plan enemigo donde los planos de sus máquinas, bases y todo nos fuesen entregados en acto de _buena fe. _

Hasta ahora Lelouch se había ahorrado cualquier comentario, pero no podía evitar pensar en que había algo malo detrás de todo esto y cuando lo averiguara entonces sería tarde. Paranoico o no, así era la guerra y este no era un enemigo cualquiera.

-¿Seguro de que tienes que hacerlo de esta manera?- pregunté de nuevo a medida que nos acercábamos, Lelouch sonrió levemente y meneó una mano restándole importancia.

-Es para comodidad mía y no del prisionero, además de que es la única manera en la que te dejaré estar presente- aclaró.

_Sus ideas radicales nunca me habían gustado._

Si bien Lelouch era la persona perfecta para detectar una mentira, personalmente optaba por tener todo este interrogatorio grabado, almacenado y disponible para su estudio detenido y calmado, incluso para detectar gestos o señas que nos pudieran mostrar algo que se pasara desapercibido en el momento.

Pero Lelouch había insistido que sin cámaras, se encargó él mismo de bloquear todo en el centro de mandos. Todou-san no dijo nada y aunque me gustaría pensar que era por confianza en nosotros, estábamos lejos de eso. Solo era que con Lelouch no pelearía en ese instante después de haberse probado correcto desde el principio, sin mencionar que la palabra de Zero es ley y _blah blah blah._

Todou-san realmente sabía que Lelouch lo interpretaría de la mejor forma para todos, con o sin cámaras y tratar de mostrar a los demás lo que él veía bajo la superficie era imposible, así que las cámaras estorbaban. _Sin embargo, coincidíamos en algo. _

El hecho de que ese hombre había mostrado por unos segundos un interés por Lelouch era significativo. _Real o falso, _ese hombre sabía de lo que había pasado en Australische, incluso a lo mejor se había hecho partícipe, pero lo importante en sí era el vínculo formado y la manera en que se había desarrollado, _ese hombre podía decir más cosas de las cuales ignoraba, _ya sea porque Lelouch las escondió o realmente las había bloqueado.

Aunque, solo me había dejado bajar con él al interrogatorio porque no habría guardias, ni cámaras, ni nadie cerca en caso de suceder algo. _Eso y que de todas formas no lo dejaría, el geass ya lo había usado en mí, no tenía nada con que amenazarme. _Que yo supiera.

Era el décimo suspiro en quince minutos que se me escapaba.

La puerta se abrió una vez que Lelouch introdujo el código. El lugar se veía más cálido de lo acostumbrado para una celda fría de prisioneros, aunque habían sido órdenes de Zero, _dejen al Knight a un lado, _ni el Primer Ministro mandaba en esta base. Me detuve solo al entrar y me permití recargarme sobre la pared a un lado del acceso, no sabía que tan largo sería, pero debía prestar toda mi atención y desde este punto podía observar la reacción del prisionero, eso y la mirada de Lelouch.

El hombre no estaba sorprendido de verlo, su total desconfianza caía sobre mí, pero solo me miró por un par de minutos antes de volver su mirada a Lelouch.

En mi criterio que ya comenzaba a valorar todo, ese hombre, _Lawrence _según Lelouch, no tenía un rostro de soldado o guerrero, ni siquiera de alborotador. Algo raro de un alto mando enemigo. Había escuchado a Tamaki decir hacía unos días que todos los líderes tenían cara de _malditos controladores, _como requisito. Después de eso nos dijo a los que escuchamos que no se lo mencionáramos a Lelouch.

_Con algo más que miedo en su voz._

Aunque regresando a lo importante, _diablos Tamaki_, ese hombre no parecía cumplir los requisitos físicos ni para un soldado. Su rostro más bien asemejaba más a un hombre viejo y sabio cuya edad no alcanzaba los avances de este mundo. _No podía imaginarlo del todo en un Knightmare, _solo porque lo vi bajando de uno debía aceptarlo.

Era como ver a la presidenta en el Guren, _hasta escalofríos me daban._

Pero había personas cuyos rostros eran tan transparentes que mil máscaras no ocultarían sus verdaderas intenciones. _Esto era malo a la hora de valorar a este hombre, _¿Cómo se supone que alguien así era el enemigo?

-Quizás tengo toda la información mecánica que había deseado en los últimos meses, y aunque grande la contribución no creo que sea todo lo que puedes darme-

Desperté de mis pensamientos con la voz de Lelouch, el hombre frente a él recogió un poco sus manos sobre la mesa -_ni siquiera tenía esposas- _claramente incómodo con la situación en la que se le ponía.

-Solo era mi saludo- respondió un par de segundos después –Recitar lo que sé mientras bajaba de mi Knightmare supongo que tampoco me hubiera dado un punto a mi favor- Lelouch inclinó la cabeza levemente en reconocimiento–La verdad aunque pura, solo te gana una muerte instantánea-

-Suponiendo que sé eso, no estaríamos aquí en este preciso momento, sin cámaras o terceras personas…- hizo una pausa excluyéndome a mí de su comentario -

El hombre me miró de nuevo con más detenimiento esta vez, solo hasta que Lelouch se aclaró la garganta y la vista del hombre regresaba a él.

Después de todo lo que había pasado en lo que tengo memoria, los hechos que una vez habían encabezado mi lista de cosas increíbles, estaban siendo desplazados hacia abajo con una rapidez que me incomodaba. La manera en que Lelouch estaba metido en cada uno de ellos también me resultaba difícil de procesar, pero lo más importante ahora eran las palabras salidas de la boca que menos esperaba.

-Quiero justicia-

Mordí mi lengua pero no significaba que mi gesto burlón hubiese sido suprimido. Solo hasta que Lelouch me amenazó con una rápida mirada había vuelto a mi estado _serio. _¿Justicia, en serio? Del hombre que había dañado de un solo golpe a todas nuestros Knightmares…

_Me estaba cansando de ser mantenido a raya._

Todos podían expresar sus opiniones locas, atrevidas, irracionales, absurdas entre otras clasificaciones extrañas e incomprendidas, pero me daba cuenta ahora que tal y como estaba en este momento, era un vigilante. Que se paraba a un lado mientras todos hacían lo mejor y que llegado el momento solo seguía órdenes.

_Por eso en parte no tuve éxito siendo Zero._

Pero la perfecta palabra de lo que era mi vida solo en este momento la había descubierto.

Un vigilante, _un testigo _en las escenas de la vida. _Oh amigo, tantos años y errores después, apenas me daba cuenta. _

Posé mi vista de manera expectativa en Lelouch, quien si bien había reclamado mi gesto de incredulidad, seguía sin decir nada. Solo valorando al hombre frente a él de una manera silenciosa, viéndolo más no observándolo. Cualquiera sabría que Lelouch estaba pensando muy detenidamente lo siguiente que diría, uno de esos momentos que pudieran recordarse en la historia.

Retuve mi aliento unos segundos.

-Espero des lo mejor de ti-

Ajá…

_¿Aja?_

-¡Perdón…Lelouch! ¿Qué demonios?-

¿_Qué clase de interrogatorio era ese? ¿Qué clase de declaración era esa?_

Más sin embargo volvía a ser ignorado. Una mirada de _guarda silencio _y había pasado junto a mi lado y hacia la salida. No pude optar más que por seguirlo, no sin antes echar un vistazo hacia atrás. _Busqué la mirada de ese hombre. _Solo un par de segundos y su expresión podía ser leída fácilmente.

Sorpresa, _como yo. _Solo un par de segundos antes de que una pequeña sonrisa comenzara a borrar la línea tensa de su boca.

_No comprendía, y las cosas parecían salirse de mi control. _Solo que no por mucho tiempo, esta vez no.

* * *

><p>Perdí rastro de Lelouch después de todo. Él no era rápido pero sabía cómo esconderse en todo sentido, así que si no quería ser encontrado por el momento, las explicaciones las tenía que dar yo. Eso y que si tampoco se disponía a darme respuestas, yo las buscaría. Así que solo después de intercambiar un par de palabras con Todou-san, <em>que parecía comprender solo un poco más que yo a Lelouch, <em>debía regresar a esa celda, pero ahora con mis propios medios.

_Yo no leía mentes._

Y_o no poseía un geass._

_Quizás tampoco era el tipo más brillante._

Pero me había dado cuenta de que si algo realmente me importaba y quería protegerlo, de la nada me volvía en alguien que veía fácil cualquier medio para lograrlo.

Hace varios meses que ya había alcanzado mi límite de nuevo, _así que esto resolvería más de uno de mis dilemas embotellados._

Al entrar, sin embargo, parecía más que esperado.

-Te tomó más de lo que esperaba, muchacho- dijo.

Mi entrecejo solo se juntó más al ser llamado de esa manera. _No después de todo este tiempo, _no más. Me acerqué a la silla frente al hombre y me senté, no se inmutó en ningún momento y las respuestas a mis preguntas seguro las tenía ensayadas. Sin embargo, en mi mente surgían otro tipo de preguntas que quizás no tenían nada que ver con los objetivos de esta organización.

-¿Qué le pasó a Lelouch?-

El rostro del hombre se iluminó con un bingo, antes de oscurecerse con la misma rapidez. _¿Realmente era tan predecible?_

Bajó su mirada centrándola en sus arrugados nudillos, como retrocediendo un poco en el pasado, _esto sería sincero._

-¿Por qué te diría algo que ese muchacho no decidió confiarte?- excelente pregunta, incluso si yo no la esperaba _¿Quién era el hombre para cuestionar? _Pero debía admitir que estaba siendo bastante precavido si lo que realmente buscaba era hacernos desconfiar los unos de los otros desde dentro. Entregar ese tipo de información serviría para hacernos pelear, _yo esperaba una pelea con Lelouch. _

-Es mi amigo- y ahí iba yo respondiendo con más sinceridad de la que tenía planeada. Parecía yo el que estaba sujeto a demostrar que decía la verdad.

_Ahora mi papel era el de prisionero._

-Ya has visto las marcas- _pasé la prueba, _me enderecé más en mi asiento centrando por completo mi atención -¿Qué quieres saber?-

-Todo, por favor-

* * *

><p><strong>One P.O.V.<strong>

Se había ido.

De todas las personas, _de todos mis subordinados. _¡De todos los malditos que me seguían sin algún real motivo!

_Él se había ido._

No podía hacer nada más que reír amargamente frente a los monitores. _Mao me lo había advertido, _pero confiar en un ser como ese no era mi estrategia. Sabía que Lawrence tenía muchas dudas de mis métodos y que era un hombre pacifista, _¡Él me había criado! _Pero esta era la última vez que mi familia se alejaba de esta manera.

_Con un Hybrid Knightmare._

_Con los planos bajo su brazo._

Para ponerse en bandeja de plata de mi enemigo. Pero aunque mis planes habían sido revelados y ahora debía cambiarlos, eso me daría un punto de ventaja.

_Todavía podía perdonar a Lawrence, oh sí. _Me estaba dando una abertura considerable para avanzar, pero debía ser rápido y sigiloso en mis movimientos. _Podía aprovechar cada error, _porque el fracaso no era algo que consideraría en un futuro cercano. Dudaba que aunque muy buenos, los científicos que trabajaban con la orden de los caballeros negros y Britannia, pudieran copiar el diseño Hybrid en sus Knightmare en tan poco tiempo. Eso y los meses de refinamiento para su correcto funcionamiento. Todavía tenía tiempo.

_Aunque dolía._

En lo profundo de mi ser comenzaba a sentir una traición que me daba un sabor de boca amargo, pero que me aseguraría de borrar con el mismo dolor que me estaban causando. El mundo sucumbiría ante One.

_El mundo entero sentiría el dolor de la traición._

Quizás hasta entonces, podríamos hablar de paz.

_Mi paz._

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

El tiempo estaba pasando tan rápido que apenas y nos percatábamos de lo que avanzábamos y lo que retrocedíamos. Sin duda era más que incómodo el no darnos cuenta hasta después, pero me encontré a mí mismo escondiéndome de los días y sus hechos conforme avanzábamos. _Tampoco es como si alguien me hubiera buscado para algo realmente importante._

Incluso la falta de aparición de Lelouch tras mi pellejo indicaba que _é sabía lo que yo sabía _y por coincidente sabía que no era lo mejor acercarse por el momento a reclamar algo si yo se lo podía regresar en cualquier momento.

_Era un sentimiento recíproco._

Pero el motivo por el cual me escondía era para pensar con claridad las cosas. Lo que había pasado, lo que estaba pasando y lo que en un futuro provocaría.

_No tenía mucho por lo cual apostar._

Eso que había pasado en Lelouch me resultaba difícil de predecir, aunque sabía un poco en qué sentido lo había afectado. Solo que eso lo volvía mas impredecible.

_No estaba encontrando una respuesta por mí mismo, _pero al pensar en quién podía ayudarme a resolverlo, mis opciones se desvanecían rápidamente. Contando con Todou-san y mi padre, esperaba de ellos que dijeran entonces que el actual _Zero _no estaba en condiciones de liderar la Orden e imponer órdenes como el mundo esperaba.

Sabía lo delicado que consideraban el ser de Lelouch ya después de todo lo pasado, pero explicando bien la situación de su _verdadero _estado solo resultaría en catástrofe.

La única opinión que me rondaba por la cabeza, tenía la razón…

_-"Sin memoria, Lelouch Vi Britannia era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que algo importante se le ocultaba. Más sin embargo, tomó todo muy literal aceptando castigos por cosas que no sabía si lo merecían o no, solo porque la mayoría lo quería así entonces se dejaba…"-_

_-"One claramente tiene sus motivos personales bien fijados y si Vi Britannia era uno de sus enemigos, entonces buscaría descargar su frustración acumulada en él, eso yo lo sabía. Más nunca supe dónde lo tenían y bajo qué condiciones, solo al viajar de regreso a Japón lo vi por primera vez después de varios días"_

_-"Le di una salida, él mismo la aprovechó…"_

_-"Porque pienso que incluso para una guerra debe haber ciertas reglas. Para perseguir un sueño debe haber ciertas limitaciones, y estas dependen del mismo motivo por el cual lo hacemos. No podemos destruir el mundo por el deseo de una persona, eso es egoísta. Sin embargo, si el ideal de esa persona termina siendo lo mejor al precio que sea, entonces un poco de sufrimiento será perdonado"_

_-"Perdimos nuestro verdadero objetivo cuando comenzamos a actuar fuera de tiempo e involucrando a personas que no eran culpables. Mi objetivo personal aunque sigue siendo el mismo, ver a mi pueblo bien, eso ya no es asegurado siguiendo a One. Lelouch Vi Britannia en cambio tiene la actitud para lograr eso de una manera que valga la pena… o la tenía"_

_-"Puedes darle mucho al mundo… incluso tu vida, todo para que sea un lugar mejor. Pero si después de tanto dar, no se te regresa algo, en lo más mínimo, como un reconocimiento, el beneficio de la duda, o una palmada en el hombro, se puede pensar entonces que lo que esa persona sacrificó no valió la pena"_

_-"Y si esa persona que lo dio todo por los demás, no es reconocida, quizás está bien. No hay una regla que diga que debemos obtener algo a cambio por nuestras acciones. Es lo de menos el recibir algo a cambio en últimas instancia; sin embargo, si esa persona que lo da todo y que no se le reconocen sus acciones, es herida, tenemos un problema"_

_-"Nace un ser traicionado en lo profundo. Vengativo, cuyas intenciones buenas se tornan oscuras convirtiendo su anteriormente 'virtud' en una maldición para este mundo, solo por ser defraudado"_

_-"¿Cuánto ha dado Vi Britannia y cuánto se le ha regresado? ¿O cuánta duda más se puede poner a sus acciones hasta que crea que lo que hace es inútil?... entonces lo último de lo que tendríamos que preocuparnos es One"_

Hasta cierto punto lo comprendía, hasta cierto punto se me hacía razonable porque más de un par de veces había aplicado ese pensamiento. Había en el mundo tantas personas buenas como malas, interesadas o no el bienestar general, lastres o contribuyentes activos. Pero sin duda uno no podía evitar pensar que esa parte a la que le gustaba conformarse con lo que fuera, y que no le gustaba mover un solo dedo ante el sufrimiento de los demás, no merecía ayuda.

_No merecía apoyo._

Soldados, militares, pilotos de Knightmare que habían arriesgado su vida por años, en busca del mejor ideal que pudiera tener en paz al mundo, no eran apoyados, aclamados o siquiera comprendidos.

_Eran tachados. _

¿Con qué motivación seguir ayudando a una sociedad que te cree un monstruo?

_Somos unos tontos, _esa es la respuesta. Y era la otra manera de llamar al idiota que buscaba la paz de personas que ni conoce y que no se lo pidieron.

Lelouch era una gran idiota.

_Y yo el idiota que le estaba ayudando._

-¡Orden, Señores!-

Unos idiotas que estaban pidiendo permiso por algo que ayudaría a derrotar a One, pero que de todas formas teníamos que pasar por todo este papeleo para no atraer más problemas después de deshacernos del maldito. En lo personal, claro que lo consideraba una pérdida de nuestro valioso tiempo, _aunque lleváramos ya gran parte planeada ilegalmente_, pero Lelouch había enfatizado el punto de _no más problemas con el mundo, Suzaku._

Como si no tuviéramos suficiente.

La FUN estaba reunida en su totalidad, siendo ahora un 90% de las naciones del mundo, protegidas por la Orden de los Caballeros Negros, esto les daba cierta responsabilidad sobre qué tanta libertad se le daba a la Orden. Pero seguía pensando que utilizar Ashford por _segunda _vez como centro de reuniones me hacía sentir sin estrategia.

_Como una simple reunión de colegiales._

Aunque por parte de la presidenta, ella estaba encantada de poder contribuir en todo esto. Como el arreglo del gran salón de reuniones, la prensa, televisión y medios sociales, _el banquete después de. _

Quizás Diethard había muerto pero Milly era como su hija no deseada.

No podía evitar pasar mi peso de un pie a otro, observando desde la gran puerta de entrada las pantallas que se habían puesto para el público detrás de las barreras. La cámara enfocaba en rápidas tomas a los representantes, deteniéndose un poco más de tiempo en la Tianzi, Ohgi y Nunnally.

_Lelouch no estaba presente, _al menos no como él.

Zero estaba dirigiendo todo como moderador, _claramente esperado del líder de la Orden. _La cámara tomando todos sus ángulos y grabando fielmente sus palabras.

Mientras yo aquí, parado a la expectativa de un enemigo que tendría que venir por sus planos y nuestro _prisionero-aliado. _Incluso si yo creía un poco tonto esperar a alguien que había sido derrotado hacía tan poco tiempo. Lloyd-san había dicho que el daño que los Hybrid Knightmare habían sufrido los pararía un par de meses, aún así estábamos aquí parados con la mitad de nuestra fuerza militar lista para el ataque.

Cornelia en su punto estratégico, Todou-san en la base con mi padre, Kallen en la entrada trasera de este lugar y yo a escasos 10 centímetros del Lancelot en una versión que se podría considerar obsoleta para una misión así.

_-¡¿De qué tengo cara, de poder clonar mis creaciones únicas?!- _

Lloyd-san y sus declaraciones tan…

Así que me había quedado con esto, _no tan viejo, _pero no con la velocidad del Albion. Me hacía sentir incómodo el no tener una de nuestras armas más fuertes en el campo de batalla, pero el pensamiento de que Karen tampoco tenía su Guren SEITEN me hacía sonreír cada dos minutos que lloraba por las comunicaciones argumentando que si éramos exterminados, iría tras el trasero de los científicos. _Lelouch tuvo que dejar la reunión con la FUN un par de segundos para silenciarla. _

La verdad era que yo la apoyaba, porque no solo era _no tenerlos _por el momento. Era esperar todavía una o dos semanas más en lo que Rakshata y Lloyd-san estudiaran el Hybrid y pudieran adaptar algo de su poder a ambos.

_Karen sería una pesadilla._

-…_La FUN en su mayoría, está de acuerdo con Otorgar a la Orden de los Caballeros Negros el permiso de experimentar sus nuevas tecnologías para nuestra pro-_

Los televisores se apagaron de repente, levanté mi mano al comunicador en mi oído.

_-_¿Es una falla técnica?- pregunté de inmediato, no hubo respuesta. _Esto no sonaba bien._

Sacaba el celular de mi bolsillo para contactar a Lelouch cuando los televisores se encendieron de nuevo, pero la FUN no era lo que estaba en pantalla.

Una máscara blanca, la bandera de Britannia a su espalda marcada con una "X" color rojo que la atravesaba de lado a lado, seguido de una pose dramática.

-_¡ESCUCHAME, MUNDO!- _Lelouch lo mataría por eso.

Invocando al demonio, el celular en mi mano comenzó a vibrar, un mensaje urgente de Lelouch que decía _"¿Qué esperas para subirte al Lancelot?" _

_¿Cómo sabía que no estaba dentro ya?_

Sin perder el tiempo seguía escuchando el anuncio comercial.

_-¡No toleraré más estas faltas de respeto a mi persona! La orden de los Caballeros me ha robado algo y exijo mi derecho a reclamación viniendo a estas tierras por una compensación-_

-El tipo debe estar bromeando- musité, los sistemas del Lancelot estaba encendidos ya, pero ni en pantallas ni radar podía ver algo.

-_Así sonabas tú como Knight Suzaku- _Lelouch rió por la comunicación.

-_Nah, Suzaku tenía un tono más "Aprieto la garganta para que mi voz se escuche más grave"- _se le unió Karen

-¿Por qué ambos no toman esto en serio?- cuestioné resbalando una mano por mi rostro, pero no pude evitar reírme. Quizás de esto se trababa.

-_¡Si no tengo de vuelta las patentes de mis Knightmare y mis derechos son respetados, me veré en la necesidad de atacar!- _One hablaba de tal manera que parecía muy convencido de tener ese derecho.

Sin embargo, antes sus últimas palabras, las personas que estaban escuchando justo afuera de Ashford, entraron en pánico y comenzaron a correr en todas direcciones. _Maldición._

-_¿Patentes? ¿Desde cuándo el mundo le entrega armas al criminal?-_

La gran pantalla fuera de Ashford se vio divida en dos, cuando otra figura entró en escena. _Era muy divertido de ver a decir verdad. _Zero estaba en el lado izquierdo de todas las pantallas, era como ver la misma película en blanco y negro, y a color.

-_El mundo no tolera criminales, así que no esperes por algo que no sucederá- _declaró Zero imponiéndose más. One solo empezó a reírse, llevándose una enguantada mano a la máscara.

-_Como quieran- _y la imagen de pantallas desapareció, ambas figuras dejaron de verse para dar lugar a la bandera de Britannia teñida en rojo.

_-Kururugi, alerta- _escuché por las comunicaciones –_Kozuki, Weinberg, Anya- _Zero estaba casi pasando lista –_Tamaki, trata de al menos destruir tu Knightmare con honor-_

Todos reímos, excepto Tamaki.

Entonces tres grandes puntos comenzaron a parpadear en el mapa, las barreras mecánicas de Ashford se bajaron para que los japoneses que estaban viendo por fuera tomaran refugio en las instalaciones, y el Albion despegó.

_Here we go again. _

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Estaba tan seguro de que algo así pasaría hoy aunque las estadísticas apuntaran a lo contrario. Porque One era tan predecible hasta cuando trataba de ser impredecible. _¿Creyó que en serio pensaría que los úncos Hybrid Knightmare que tenía era los que había casi exterminado el Faustus? _Ni siquiera necesité de Lawrence por esa confirmación, pero de ser yo, siempre debía tener refuerzos y una tecnología tan buena como esa, debía ser reproducida en un número más grande a tres.

_Así que lo estaba esperando._

Cada fibra de mi ser esperaba un nuevo reencuentro con One y su pálido traje. _Si, yo me calificaba como una persona vengativa. _Pero al contrario de la venganza, era que me había cansado de este juego tan infantil en el cual yo no estaba poniendo todo el énfasis hasta hacía un mes.

_Después de que cambiaran mi punto de vista._

_Después de darme cuenta de que One había avanzado hasta donde Zero quería._

Ordené el despliegue de nuestros Knightmare. Ordené que las puertas de Ashford se abrieran para que las personas fuera del campus entraran a tomar refugio. Sabía que algunos de los miembros de la FUN consideraría peligroso el dejar entrar tanta gente desconocida en el mismo complejo pero debían aprender a ser el pueblo ¿No?

Japoneses y demás personas pasaban a mis costados corriendo en busca de refugio. Niños tomados de la mano de su madre olvidaban el miedo temporalmente mientras me apuntaban gritando: -_Mira mamá, ¡Es ZERO!_

Una figura reconocida incluso por los infantes. Como tratar de acercarse a la realeza, estirar tu mano para tocar solo una parte del traje.

Zero era una figura de bien.

Las acciones de Zero siempre serían perdonabas.

Porque se le creía buscador de justicia.

Y los niños buscarían saludarlo como en un parque de diversiones a su personaje favorito.

_-¡Tu puedes Zero!-_

_-¡Confiamos en ti Zero-sama!-_

_-¡Zero, cásate conmigo!-_

Cada quien tenía sus creencias.

Había que levantar un brazo en señal de victoria y los alardeos se harían presentes sin demora. Las manos chocarían palmas con la mano enguantada de Zero y la apretarían

-¿Qué te parece si hablamos unos minutos, eh? Parece que afuera se entretendrán un buen rato. Al menos eso les ordené-

Había un arma en mi espalda.

-El enemigo no siempre trae máscara-

_One._

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA! OH SI, OH SI! n.n que final, y por fin actualicé y por fin los vuelvo a hacer sufrir en todo LINDO sentido y creo que con este final, me asesinarían antes de que me tarde meses en actualizar, pero como hasta yo quiero saber qué voy a escribir, dejen reviews! n.n Vamos, dependiendo de sus reviews, se qué tanto quieren el próximo capítulo!<strong>

**Y busque la página "anypotter" en facebook para que estén informados :3**

**R-EVI-EWS 3 **

**Gracias**

**anypotter**

**Reclamaciones también se aceptan n.n**


	29. Stage 29: Rectificar de Sabios

**n.n hermoso capítulo, amo estos capitulos FIN DE LA TRILOGIA, ahora viene lo bueno.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stage 29: "Rectificar de Sabios"<strong>

Había que levantar un brazo en señal de victoria y los alardeos se harían presentes sin demora. Las manos chocarían palmas con la mano enguantada de Zero y la apretarían

-¿Qué te parece si hablamos unos minutos, eh? Parece que afuera se entretendrán un buen rato. Al menos eso les ordené-

Había un arma en mi espalda.

-El enemigo no siempre trae máscara-

_One._

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Contra todas las posibilidades, no había pensado en esto. _Para nada había imaginado esto. _Apreté los dientes con fuerza al darme cuenta de lo tonto que quizás había sido, pero solo unos segundos hasta que el control regresó a mí, y _el control_ terminaría de regresar en más de un sentido. La gente seguía corriendo a mi alrededor ignorando lo que pasaba, _bien._

El arma en mi espalda se presionó más, me encogí un poco viendo a mi alrededor. Solo miembros novatos de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros a los cuales no les confiaría este asunto, además _¿Guiñarles un ojo? _Algo pasaría, _seguro. _Debajo de la máscara.

Con mis opciones limitadas, atiné a moverme en lo que yo consideraría una habitación segura. Sin embargo el arma me dio un empujón en otra dirección, _el bastardo sabía a dónde dirigirse quizás._

-Quiero que tengamos una charla larga y amena- comentó mientras guiaba el camino, sin embargo podía escuchar la burla en su voz –Después de toda nuestra relación, lo merecemos-

_Realmente espero que su boca no sea tan rápida como su mano. _Mi arma estaba segura en mi cinturón.

La otra opción que tenía era que la ausencia de Zero y sus órdenes se harían notar. Empezando por Suzaku o Kallen, cualquiera de los dos notaría la falta del enmascarado líder tan pronto se vieran en la necesidad de órdenes. Entonces comenzarían a llamar a un celular que no podía contestar, _la duda surgiría._

-Bueno, supongo que esto funcionará- fui empujado en dirección de la puerta a mi izquierda, _genial… la sala del consejo estudiantil. _Solo en cuanto la puerta se había cerrado, me giré sacando rápidamente el arma de mi cinturón. Sin embargo, One solo estaba recargado en la puerta y con su arma directamente apuntada hacia mí.

Me detuve solo un par de segundos _no por el arma, _pero porque debía recordar que One no se había infiltrado en Ashford con una máscara.

Un rostro joven, de cabello rubio corto y ondulado me estudiaba. Ojos azules que parecían querer atravesar el traje con odio y entretenimiento mezclado en partes iguales. Traté de repasar todas las listas mentales de por dónde podía haber salido este personaje imitador, pero todo parecía inútil.

_Ningún parecido._

_Ningún nombre._

No tenía nada aún ahora más que su físico. _Completamente inútil, _aunque quizás podía averiguar más.

Guardé mi arma de nuevo en el cinturón como si no me estuviera apuntando con la suya. Sonrió y pareció entender hacia donde me dirigía.

_Tenía que averiguar su verdadera identidad y entonces así podría destruirlo._

Podía utilizar el geass _¿No? _

Pero el bastardo tenía geass, _¿Cómo? _Seguía sin averiguarlo. Tenía muchas cosas en mi contra en las cuales no me había centrado, que estaba pasando por alto, _que me estaban dejando de importar. _No le encontraba ya mucho sentido en resolver estos problemas hasta que nos causaba grandes errores.

_¿Por qué?_

Caminé un poco más hacia atrás, tenía que centrarme. No debía dejar que se complicara, _no debía ser acorralado. _Tenía que recordar lo que era importante.

_No Australische._

_No Mao._

_No…_

-Bueno, bueno. Pareces un personaje inmortal, Zero- comentó guardando su arma de igual manera y caminando a una de las sillas –No importa lo que haga, parece que nunca mueres, _debes darme el tip- _

No me superaría en mi propio juego.

-¿Quién querría a alguien como tú viviendo por siempre?- reí causando un poco de su enojo, pero controlándose lo suficientemente rápido para retomar la charla. _Al parecer tenía esto bien planeado._

-¿Y quién querría viva a aquella figura que perdonó a Britannia?- siseó.

Por más de un motivo, sabía de antemano que el problema de One no era del todo contra Japón y el mundo. El odio de esta persona estaba centrado en el país que me había llevado a iniciar esto, _pero venía a reclamar varios años tarde. _Personalmente, tal y como Lawrence lo había dicho, se había convertido en una venganza sin sentido.

Aunque yo quería llegar más a fondo en el motivo verdadero de este ser para odiar a Britannia en el sentido de hacer todo esto y vivir con ese odio siendo alimentado. Sabía lo que era eso, y debía de ser algo que al menos valiera la pena. _O lo mataría doble por el trabajo que me estaba dando._

_¿Qué le importaba a alguien de esa isla?_

_¿Qué mal tan grande podía haberle hecho Britannia? _

-¿Decepcionado, Zero?-

Detuve mis pensamientos en seco. _Quizás después de todo no era yo quien tenía que averiguar su identidad. _Me crucé de brazos levemente a manera de reto, el rubio solio sonrió.

-Bueno, ¿Qué daño te haría saber? _Quizás y así te unas a mí- _

-No te prometo nada- respondí, _como si eso fuera a pasar. _Pero el rubio solo sonrió.

-Si, si… tiendo a causar ese efecto en los demás. _Un desconocido, _un joven perdido sin un pasado importante o con el poder de mover ejércitos con una sola orden- se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y cruzó ambas manos sobre su regazo, invitándome a tomar asiento.

_Me senté. _Sin saber por qué.

-Tú sabes, Zero, hoy en día las familias no son duraderas-comenzó, viendo el techo unos segundos –Mi madre me fue arrebatada cuando era pequeño y como ya has de saber, Lawrence que fue quien me cuidó durante todo este tiempo, hace unas semanas me traicionó de igual forma- comenzó a reír -¿En quién podemos confiar, no?-

_¿Te crees el único en el mundo con desgracias en tu vida? Por favor._

_-_Como decía… al parecer nadie tiene sentido de juego limpio ya, así que ¿Por qué hacerlo también nosotros? El mundo no lo agradece, el mundo no lo merece-

_No se supone que debas generalizar en ese sentido. No porque la mayoría lo piense, significa que es lo correcto._

-Yo era un buen ciudadano de mi país, nada revoltoso, con sueños. Era un niño de diez años ¿Qué daño hace un niño de diez años?-

_Te puedo decir._

-Pero una noche aparecieron unos hombres- su mirada se ensombreció, dejó de ver el techo para centrarse en la mesa que nos separaba con el entrecejo fruncido –Que entraron a nuestra casa forzando la entrada. Y mi madre que salió en mi defensa solo fue silenciada con un tiro en la cabeza-

_Pobre niño…si._

-Después de eso solo me arrojaron a un barco en el que viajamos un mes hasta llegar a mi nuevo hogar- sonrió de la nada –Australische, una isla de condenados-

Desde que regresé de ese lugar, había estado investigando la historia de la isla desde hacía quince años atrás. Lo que había encontrado al respecto no era alentador.

Britannia como Imperio se había ganado muchos enemigos en todos los puntos del mapa. Desde que empezó su expansión más rápida y a mayor escala, el irrumpir en nuevos países para tratar de doblegarlos a su poder requería más que solo llegar a imponerse. _Debían destruir su sistema. _Político, ejército, económico.

Una vez sitiado el país, aquellos personajes más importantes e influyentes debían ser retirados _o asesinados, _para no causar más problemas. Entonces el Imperio había optado extrañamente por una opción más pacífica y era reunir a todas esas personas en un solo lugar. En una isla miserable en una esquina del mapa. Nada avanzada en tecnología, primitiva en muchos sentidos. _Lo vi cuando estuve ahí_ y quizás así había estado desde entonces.

Finalizando la búsqueda, tenía por conclusión que Australische se había convertido en la cárcel de Britannia. Aquél lugar donde se juntaron todos los enemigos de Britannia bajo condiciones inhumanas y que podía ayudar a desarrollar una gran resistencia.

_De haber sido yo, _jamás hubiera juntado a todos mis enemigos poderosos de los países que conquisté bajo el mismo techo. _Era una bomba de tiempo. _Por otro lado, de haber sabido eso antes, quizás y el inicio de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros hubiese sido más rápido y extravagante. Tener a tantos enemigos de Britannia dispuestos a apoyar la causa.

Sin embargo una nueva duda surgía y las piezas comenzaban a juntarse.

_¿Qué tan importante era este…niño de diez años, para ser mandado a la isla del infierno?_

-Oh si, claro que soy importante- sonrió One ante mi silencio –De hecho, pienso recuperar mi posición- se levantó de la mesa lentamente e hice lo mismo de inmediato.

-¿Y según tú, qué eres?- cuestioné. Su sonrisa se agrandó aún más, levantó ambos brazos con parsimonia. Su respuesta…

-Soy por derecho, el Onceavo Príncipe Heredero al trono de Britannia-

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V<strong>

Tenía que tener fe en que estos cacharros servirían de algo o estábamos perdidos. _Tenías que tener fe, muy fácil de decir. _Pero sentía que algo andaba mal más allá de no tener nuestras mejores armas a disposición, sin embargo no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que era.

Las comunicaciones estaban abarrotadas por órdenes de Todou-san informándonos de la actual situación, sin embargo yo solo atinaba a mirar fijamente el radar, casi esperando que fuese una falsa alarma y no apareciera ningún Hybrid Knightmare _¿Cómo se supone que los detendríamos?_

_-A todos los pilotos Japoneses y de Britannia- _¿Lloyd-san? _–No deben retroceder ante el enemigo. DE hecho, con la información recabada recientemente, he-_

-_¿Cómo que HAZ?- _Rakshata-san

-_¡Perdón, perdón. HEMOS descubierto más de una debilidad en los Hybrid Knightmare que se acercan-_

Podía considerar eso como buena noticia.

_-Como ya habíamos discutido antes, los Hybrid Knightmare Frame son conexiones entre su piloto humano y toda la estructura mecánica. Por lo cual, cualquier golpe que puedan atinar a la estructura, no solo dañaría al Hybrid, sino también a la concentración o cerebro del piloto que lo maneja.-_

_-Como es un aparato complejo, todos sus sistemas se des-calibrarían con solo un gol-pe-si-to dejándolos a la par con cualquier piloto normal de ustedes-_

Ok, no sabía si sentirme por eso de _piloto normal._

-_Además hemos descubierto que debido a la misma complejidad de manejo humano en tiempo real, no tiene más que un par de armas. La especial de cada Hybrid y los Slash Harken que conocemos comúnmente-_

Debía admitir que era información valiosa, pero todavía no le encontraba un uso apropiado si esas cosas eran ya bastante difíciles de alcanzar en nuestros mejores Knightmares. Solo nos decían cómo bajarlos de su pedestal de grandeza, pero no como llegar a ello.

_Esperaba que Lelouch tuviera un plan a estas alturas._

Supongo que estaba ocupado en Ashford ¿No?

Un punto comenzó a parpadear en el radar._ Oh demonios. _¿Tan solo uno? Para nada lo consideraba bueno, porque significaría que el enemigo estaba tan confiado en el poder de este nuevo Hybrid que no habíamos enfrentado antes, que solo mandaba a uno.

_Esto va a doler._

Me aferré a los controles esperando que la imagen de nuestro adversario apareciera. Cuando lo hizo, no tenía idea de cómo describir eso.

_-¿Esa cosa está cubierta de puntas o la pantalla de este viejo Guren ya falla?- _a pesar del indignado reclamo de Rakshata, me vi en la necesidad de contestar.

-De hecho sí, Karen. Está lleno de picos- _que nos van a atravesar si no tenemos cuidado._

Todos tomaron sus posicione defensivas, pero el Hybrid no se movió en lo absoluto al llegar solo unos cuantos metros frente a nosotros. Su diseño me recordaba un poco a los Knightmare Europeos que parecían arañas, pero sin duda este ganaba por bastante.

_¿Qué espera para hacer el primer movimiento?_

Todo estaba inmóvil y en silencio.

_-¡HOLA! Interrumpimos esta importante batalla para llevar hasta ustedes un mensaje de nuestro patrocinador-_

No podía ser…

_-¿Quién es ese tipo de lentes y audífonos?_

Mao.

Las pantallas gigantes de Ashford se vieron intervenidas, las comunicaciones se volvieron a abarrotar ahora diciendo que esa no solo era una transmisión en el área de Japón, _sino mundial._

No me daba buena espina, para nada.

Mao aplaudió un par de veces y sonrió, las pantallas se oscurecieron un par de segundos, solo para dar paso a una habitación de Ashford, con _Zero _y _One _dentro.

Eso no…

-¡Jeremiah, encuéntralos!- ordené, no saldría nada bueno de ahí.

_Aunque quizás ya era tarde. _La imagen continuó y un audio comenzó a correr.

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V<strong>

El maldito estaba bromeando.

_El maldito estaba bromeando._

No había manera en que fuese cierto lo que decía, porque no había dos _onceavos _príncipes herederos al trono de Britannia, eso lo tenía muy en claro.

_No había manera de que fuese cierto._

Eso lo podía apostar.

El rubio dejó su arma en la mesa y comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta, el pantalón y demás ropa para dejar a la vista el traje que traía por debajo. _Yo odiaba ese traje. _Destruiría ese traje.

Después tomó de una mochila que no había notado, la máscara. Apreté fuertemente los dientes, _¿A qué venía esto ahora?_

-Tú sabes, Zero. Quiero que este momento sea épico. Ahora que te unas a mí, sabiendo que soy un legítimo heredero al trono de Britannia y mucho antes elegible que la actual Emperatriz- terminó de ponerse los guantes y extendió una mano hacia mí. –Ninguno de los actuales príncipes que quedan de Britannia tiene derecho realmente a asumir el trono-

_Debía ser una broma._

-Las princesas Li Britannia perdieron ese derecho- comenzó a contar con los dedos –Schneizel El Britannia tampoco es elegible ya- rió –Y por último dudo mucho que Vi Britannia tenga ganas de mostrar su cara al público después de nuestra interacción de hace unos meses-

Se estaba regodeando, _de todo. _Estaba haciéndose un cuento falso.

_Se estaba burlando._

-Únete a mí, el nuevo emperador de Britannia- sentenció.

_No después de todo lo que me había hecho pasar. No después de lo que me había costado llegar a este punto. No podía solo estarse repitiendo la misma historia pero un paso atrás._

_-_Ah, veo que no me crees- continuó sonando falsamente decepcionado –Verás, ya que todo el mundo conoce la cantidad de _hijos _y esposas nobles con las que el emperador procreó, esta historia no sonará tan rara después de todo-

_No quiero escuchar._

-Mi madre, no era de casta noble, rica, ni mucho menos un persona importante- comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en la habitación, moviendo los brazos mientras hablaba –Ella era una sirvienta, una de Villa Aeries, parte del nuevo personal de la recién casada Emperatriz Marianne Vi Britannia-

_Basta._

-Claro que si Charles Di Britannia tenía tantos hijos nobles, ¿Quién no te aseguraba que también se divirtiera con la servidumbre? Mi madre era una de sus preferidas. Y al poco tiempo de tanto entretenimiento, _vualá_, venía lo inevitable-

_No._

-Mi madre estaba embarazada; pero cuando fue a informar del bello acontecimiento al Emperador, había algo que se interponía en eso…- detuvo su caminar y cerró su mano en un puño –La Emperatriz Marianne estaba embarazada del Primer Príncipe de la familia Vi Britannia, Lelouch Vi Britannia-

_Yo._

-Mi madre fue sacada de la villa y el Emperador le dio una buena casa, buena vida, sin tener que trabajar. Porque nadie quitaba que yo era _su _hijo, _un príncipe_, que nacería del pueblo, que sería diferente, _que tendría los mismos derechos-_

_No es posible._

-Curiosamente, Vi Britannia y yo nacimos el mismo día…- comenzó a reír -¿Qué más pelea que esa? ¡El príncipe noble y el plebeyo!- caminó en pasos eufóricos hacia mí, no pude evitar hacerme hacia atrás -¿Sería una gran revolución no? ¿A quién apoyaría el mundo?- siguió riendo más descaradamente -¿A _quién _apoyaría el mundo _ahora_?-

_No podía… haber dos príncipes en la misma línea._

_No podía haber dos rebeldes._

_No podía haber dos emperadores_

Levanté el arma en mi mano y la tomé con ambas para mayor estabilidad.

-¿Qué, eso es un _no _me apoyas?- levantó lentamente su arma de igual manera, pero disparé antes de dejarlo apuntar. Cayó al suelo pero había visto que había rozado su hombro.

Eso fue suficiente tiempo para pasarlo de un brinco y buscar la salida, no me quedaría a escuchar nada más de lo necesario. Pero un jalón de la capa me hizo hacia atrás cuando tenía ambas manos en la puerta, no se abrió automáticamente.

-¿Qué crees que haces, maldito?- de otro jalón y tropecé hacia atrás. Apenas me mantuve en pie, One se incorporaba de igual manera –¡Y yo creí que esto podía ser civilizado!- disparó el arma que apenas y pude esquivar. Siguió disparando más y más, solo atiné a agacharme detrás de la mesa.

Astillas volaban en todas direcciones.

-¡Tú ya no podrás hacer nada contra mí!- gritó, el arma se había acabado y me paré, parecía muy convencido de lo que decía -¡Soy el Emperador de Britannia por derecho, y uno que haré valer!-

_Yo opinaba lo contrario._

-¡Y aunque tú seas el verdadero Zero del inicio de la Revolución de Japón, te venceré!-

Sacudí mi capa de las astillas que habían volado y ajusté el arma en mi mano. _Era un blanco fácil ya._

_-_¿Supongo que necesitas deshacerte de la familia Imperial?- comenté con sarcasmo en mi voz. Solo movió una mano descartando la idea.

-Solo la Emperatriz actual- argumentó con alegría –Vi Britannia no está estable mentalmente, _¿Y quién lo estaría después de lo que pasó? _Además, apuesto que el pueblo lo rechazaría de _inmediato_-

_Estaba tocando fondo por sí mismo._

Levanté el arma justo a su cabeza y disparé. Se quedó inmóvil por un momento, luego la máscara comenzó a partirse por el centro hasta que se separara en dos grandes pedazos que cayeron al suelo. _Agradecimientos a Suzaku. _Su rostro entre sorprendido y enfurecido me dio el recibimiento.

-¿Y qué hará Zero para poder detenerme en lo que es mío por derecho?- argumentó.

_Quería patearlo bajo._

-Zero no hará nada- devolví casi de inmediato, pero levanté una mano a mi máscara y los seguros de atrás se retractaron de inmediato. Sostuvo el aliento violentamente cuando bajé la máscara. –Pero como Emperador de Britannia, primero tienes que pasar por mí- aseguré.

Su mirada enfurecida pasó a nivele sádicos, podía verlo en sus pupilas dilatadas y como empezó a apretar los dientes. Después de eso solo se lanzó hacia mí.

Apenas pude esquivarlo tomándolo por los hombros y moviéndome a su derecha. Pero yo no era bueno en esto. Me tomó de igual manera por los hombros y dio un giro rápido, subiéndome a la mesa por la fuerza. Levanté la rodilla izquierda dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago, logrando que me soltara, y me bajé por el lado opuesto de la mesa.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO!- gritó y brincó la mesa, solo atiné a correr alrededor pero recibí un empujón de la espalda y fuimos a dar a la ventana. El cristal se rompió en grandes pedazos, con el codo derecho golpeé hacia arriba su mandíbula, me empujó hacia otra ventana que hicimos añicos. Podía sentir algo caliente por mi sien.

-¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS PUEDES SER TÚ?!- siguió gritando y traté de liberarme pero solo me giró para quedar frente a frente, logré empujarlo de nuevo lejos con ambos brazos. Podía ver sangre corriendo por la orilla de su boca.

-Como verás…- comencé –Incluso en eso estoy un paso más adelante que tú- sonreí

Lo enfureció tanto como esperaba y cargó contra mí de nuevo. Logró derribarme y ambos terminamos en el suelo, podía sentir mis músculos protestar. Estaba sentado en mi estómago y con ambas manos alrededor de mi cuello. Atiné a levantar las mías para alejarlo.

-No…tu no… tú no puedes ir adelante- susurró apretando más, su piel estaba roja de la fuerza que aplicaba. Yo comenzaba a sentir que todo podía desvanecerse, pero no era mi satisfacción.

-Tam…tampoco eres…- apenas y me dejaba hablar –El p…rimero c-con geass-

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa, lo suficiente para que soltara mi cuello y le pudiera propinar un golpe a la cara. Se quedó tirado en el suelo a un lado mío, con una mano en su mejilla, procesando todo.

Lo extraño fue cuando comenzó a reír. Si bien no en victoria, una risa amarga.

-Quizás no te puedo matar el día de hoy- musitó, causando más su risa –Pero todo lo que has dicho y hecho, _la cara _que me has mostrado- me miró con satisfacción –Saluda, estamos en cadena internacional-

Tronó los dedos.

_¿Qué dijo?_

La puerta se deslizó abierta y una docena de personas con armas entraron. One se levantó lentamente y se retiró con un meneo de mano entre la multitud.

_Dijo internacional._

Las armas se acomodaban con precisión sobre mi cuerpo.

_La identidad de Zero había sido…_

-Di adiós, Zero-

_Perdí._

-¡Lelouch-sama!-

Escuché disparos, escuché gritos y forcejeo. Solo apreté los ojos y no intenté moverme de mi punto en el suelo. Escuché cuerpos derrumbándose en el suelo uno por uno, pero no quise averiguar. _¿De qué serviría ya? _

**-**Lelouch-sama…- una mano se plantó en mi hombro y me sacudió. Al levantar la vista, era Jeremiah. Me miraba de manera preocupada y luego alrededor en busca de más peligros -¿Está herido? Está sangrando- comentó llevando una mano a mi cabeza, ese golpe podía sentirlo.

-No importa…- comenté.

_No importa ya._

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Desde que empezó la transmisión, supe que esto no acabaría bien. _Lo sentía, _no si Lelouch no sabía lo que estaba pasando y no cuidaba sus movimientos. Esperaba que Jeremiah llegara a tiempo porque por obvias razones no contestaba su celular.

Sentía que mi cabeza iba a estallar entre la atención que le prestaba a la pantalla y a nuestro inmóvil contrincante.

Podía notar entonces que su motivo de visita no era el atacarnos, pero sí detenernos si intentábamos intervenir en lo que estaba en pantalla.

_No es como si me importara, _pero todo comenzó a pasar tan rápido.

Era imposible.

_One no podía ser de Britannia._

La primera revelación.

_One no podía ser un príncipe._

La segunda revelación.

Y sabía que para mí eso era suficiente para estar pasando en cadena nacional, mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío por todo lo que se podía venir sobre nosotros con esas declaraciones, así que moví el Lancelot hacia lo que yo podía ver que era la sala del consejo estudiantil. Mi movimiento sin embargo fue detenido abruptamente y un látigo salido de ese Hybrid Knightmare se había tomado del pié del Lancelot.

_-Yo no lo haría, Kururugi- _comentó el piloto por los altavoces, era un hombre.

-Yo sí lo haría- regresé de inmediato jalando el Lancelot liberando apenas el pié.

La batalla se desató, pero no podíamos dejar que esto siguiera adelante.

Los Knightmare desplegados a mis costados junto con Karen comenzaron a atacar de manera simultánea y eran tantos contra uno solo que creí que sería suficiente para al menos poderme escabullir fuera de la pelea e interrumpir esa conversación. Lo que nos retuvo sin embargo no era esperado.

De ese Hybrid Knightmare…de cada punta en ese robot, salieron docenas de látigos.

Yo hubiera apostado por azar, que se hubieran disparado todos al mismo tiempo a ver cual atinaba a nuestros Knightmare, pero cada látigo que salió disparado logró atrapar a los nuestros de cualquier parte del meca. Lo que hizo enseguida no fue lo más lindo.

-¡Busquen la manera de soltarse!- ordené rápidamente si lo que creía era cierto, pero fue tarde.

El Hybrid se levantó más en el cielo jalando consigo tres docenas de Knightmare

_¡TRES!_

Que al ser jalados todos en la misma dirección, no se pudo evitar el choque entre todos. Las explosiones de varios Knightmare tan cerca, otros que se habían quedado sin una extremidad, y los que quedamos atrapados en el puro medio. Podía ver que el Guren había sido atrapado de igual manera.

-¡Karen!

_ -¡Lo sé, lo sé!-_

Puse toda la potencia en el vuelo del Lancelot y lo lancé en la dirección opuesta de Karen, ella hizo lo mismo. _Quizás y al menos podríamos arrancarle un par de esas cosas. _Pero pronto alcanzamos un límite y al menos yo quedé atascado y no pude moverme más. Karen gritó lo mismo por las comunicaciones.

El Hybrid soltó a todos los demás Knightmare y se centró en solo nosotros dos. _Esto dolería._

-Sujétate bien- sugerí. Entonces los enormes tentáculos de esa cosa halaron de ambos Knightmare con tal velocidad que ambos colisionaron fuerte y preciso.

Las pantallas se apagaron.

Los sistemas del Lancelot no encendían.

Había oscuridad y el silencio solo era interrumpido por el sonido de las pantallas de Ashford.

_-Zero no hará nada-_

No me gustaba, no me gustaba para nada como sonaba eso. Lelouch no sabía lo que decía.

¡DEMONIOS, LELOUCH!

–_Pero como Emperador de Britannia, primero tienes que pasar por mí-_

Lo hizo.

_Era tarde._

-_¡Es hora de que les dé un último paseo!-_

Sentí que el Lancelot comenzó a girar en el aire, listo para ser lanzado, pero no podía concentrarme en qué hacer primero. No encontraba mis manos que debían tratar de encenderlo, de _defenderme._

Porque ahora el mundo sabía que Zero era _Lelouch Vi Britannia._

No podía pensar en una salida.

_Nada._

Y estaba a punto de ser aplastado de igual manera.

_¿Qué más daba?_

Estábamos perdidos.

Sentí una fuerte sacudida, el Lancelot había sido soltado y como primera reacción, el geass se activó. Los controles volaron bajo mis manos que lograron encenderlo y llevarlo a posición defensiva sin tener idea de dónde estaba el cielo y dónde la tierra. Solo veía en pantallas ese Knightmare pulpo.

_¿Con dos de sus tentáculos cortados?_

_-Oye, mejor dejas de jugar con esos Knightmare viejos y te enfrentas a mí-_

Las cosas no podían empeorar ¿Cierto?

Miré más arriba en el cielo, era el Lancelot Frontier de C.C.

_Eso sin embargo, no era lo preocupante._

_-Mi nombre es Hyuga Akito, y voy a ser tu derrota-_

* * *

><p>Me bajé del Lancelot sin siquiera mirarlo, teníamos peores preocupaciones que el cacharro. Se dejó salir a los civiles dentro de Ashford, porque de la nada el Hybrid se había ido y con ello cualquier rastro de One. <em>Como si nunca hubieran estado aquí.<em> Como si no nos hubiera dejado una montaña de problemas por resolver.

Nunnally buscaba a Lelouch, Jeremiah estaba con Lelouch. _Yo _buscaba a Lelouch.

_El mundo entero buscaba a Lelouch._

Con C.C. haciéndome preguntas cada dos por tres segundos que no contestaba la primera. _Ellos me acusarían. _Me acusarían por todo lo que les había ocultado ya fuese por órdenes de Lelouch o mías. Retuvimos mucha información que nos había traído a esta bomba de tiempo que estalló en mal momento.

_Quizás eso también era inevitable._

Pero pasara lo que pasara hoy, quizás era hora de dejar de ser el vigilante y empezar a tomar mi vida en mis manos como siempre debió haber sido. Con mis caprichosos ideales y estúpidas ideas, con todo.

Políticos de todas las naciones me miraban atónitos al pasar. Como esperando más secretos revelados, como esperando que me esfumara frente a sus ojos en una clase de ilusión, porque ya no sabían en qué creer y qué era cierto o no.

_¿Quién realmente lideraba la Orden de los Caballeros Negros?_

_¿Había sido así desde el inicio?_

_¿Qué teníamos que decir al respecto?_

_¿Podían seguir confiando?_

Era estúpido confiar en alguien por quién era y no por lo que proyectaba. Era estúpido que estereotipos como rico, pobre, rey, plebeyo, japonés o Britannian, separara al mundo en cuestiones de confianza. _Eso _había llevado en un principio a Zero a tomar la máscara, por encima de todo.

El mundo extrañamente no desconfiaría de un enmascarado, pero una vez su identidad revelada, las acusaciones vendrían.

Porque eran unos estúpidos.

El verdadero ser de las personas los espantarían más rápido que sus máscaras. Sus verdaderas intenciones tan puras serían cuestionadas, poniéndoles nombre, estatus y raza.

Debíamos acostumbrarnos de una vez por todas a eso, porque era mucho más fácil ceder ante el mundo, que el mundo ceda ante un par de personas. Máscara o no, buenas intenciones o no.

C.C. dejó de preguntar a mis espaldas. Solo cuando llegamos a la puerta en la que todos estaban amontonados, supe que Lelouch debía estar adentro.

Cornelia exigía respuestas con la mirada y al mismo tiempo el plan con el que atacaríamos este problema. Ohgi tenía una dura mirada en su rostro que indicaba que tendríamos que hacer lo estrictamente necesario ahora. Nunnally por otro lado, tenía esa mirada de hacía unos meses. _Esa digna de su hermano, _esa que nos decía que también apoyaría lo que hiciéramos.

_Todos los hacían, _sin importar el resto del mundo.

Sin embargo había solo una mirada que nos indicaría si seguíamos o no. Contra el mundo o con él.

Jeremiah se hizo a un lado sin decir nada y empujé ambas puertas. Sabía que no se habían vuelto a cerrar tras de mí pero eso no importaba ya.

Lelouch estaba sentado en la orilla de un sofá. La capa de Zero todavía colgando de sus hombros y la máscara en sus manos. reflejando solo la mitad de su rostro que no era ocultada por su cabello.

Mi boca estaba unida en una línea apretada hasta que estuve frente a él.

No levantó la cabeza ni un segundo y sin embargo sabía que era yo.

_Empequeñecido en un estado lastimero._

Levanté un brazo en el aire…

Doblé el codo y con el brazo pegado a mi cuerpo y con el puño cerrado sobre mi pecho me hinqué en una rodilla. Agaché la cabeza apenas lo necesario.

Empezó a reír.

Más y más fuerte.

-Busca tu traje- musitó.

Lelouch se paró del sillón con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás. No me moví en lo absoluto.

-Knight of Zero-

Me levanté y ambos nos miramos por un segundo. Luego Lelouch lanzó la máscara de Zero al aire, y con su otra mano que no había visto que tenía su arma, le disparó, partiéndola en grandes pedazos que cayeron esparcidos en el suelo.

-Estoy harto de juegos- argumentó.

Todos en la puerta seguro estaban escuchando.

-Nunnally…- se giró apenas levemente –Necesito mi antiguo puesto _de vuelta-_

* * *

><p><strong>Sin comentarios ._. ya me piqué yo sola... QUIERO EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!<strong>

**(°.°)/ ¿Qué tal las apuestas señores? Interesante, felicitaciones a un review que le atinó a la identidad de One, no recuerdo el nombre, pero felicitaciones n.n ¿Qué más puedo hacer con este escenario?**

**Apuesten y DEJEN REVIEW**

**Apenas comienza**

**anypotter**


	30. Stage 30: Demonio por conocido

**Aviso importante : El inicio del siguiente capítulo ha sido un experimento por mi parte a lo que yo llamaría un Song-fic, si quieren leer esta primera parte en song fic, se los recomendaría mucho :3 cambia la experiencia, aqui está el link, quiten los espacios y pongan los puntos: https(dospuntos)/ /www(punto) facebook(punto) com/photo(Punto) php?v=4620257999204&set=v (punto)427969187272721&type=3&theater  
><strong>

**Hecho por mí, para ustedes. Al termimarlo pueden regresar al capítulo aqui, disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stage: 30<strong>

"**Demonio por Conocido"**

_**-**__Atención, atención. Todas las cadenas de televisión serán obligadas a sintonizar la siguiente transmisión. Disculpe las molestias, la transmisión solo durará unos minutos. Mantenga su televisor encendido-_

_.:BRITANNIA CHANNEL:._

_-Transmitiendo-_

-Saludos, mundo. Yo, Lelouch Vi Britannia. Ex-Onceavo Príncipe de Britannia y Ex-Emperador 99th del Gran Imperio me dirijo a ustedes en tiempos de guerra y en pos de contestar algunas dudas-

-Yo, soy Zero-

-Mi hermana Nunnally Vi Britannia y yo, fuimos exiliados del gran imperio cuando éramos unos niños, terminando en el territorio Japonés apenas unos meses antes de su invasión y derrota. Nos vimos obligados a escondernos con viejos conocidos y permanecer escondidos tanto del Imperio que una vez nos arrojó como de los Japoneses, más nunca dejando el país-

-Ambos crecimos siendo testigos de las injusticias que sufría el pueblo japonés y cómo era maltratado por Britannia.-

-Mi hermana no podía caminar y tampoco ver, todos lo saben. Yo quería un mundo seguro para ella, un mundo donde no fuera discriminada y ella pudiera valerse por sí misma, pero obviamente no lo haría mediante papeleo e infiltrándome en un sistema. El mundo entero ya estaba demasiado absorto en esta guerra de igual manera y los terroristas se convirtieron en la única manera que podían ver como salida-

-Creí, que se necesitaba de un líder. Uno que pensara con detenimiento las cosas antes de actuar, buscando siempre el mejor resultado. No actuando como un terrorista que metiera a personas inocentes en su camino, pero sí como un símbolo que buscara la justicia y demostrara que sus acciones surtían efecto-

-Así fue como nació Zero. La máscara era para esconderme del Imperio que quería deshacerse de mí, proteger a quien más quería, protegerme de los que me empezarían a buscar, y hacer que los Japoneses confiaran en mí sin tener que estar pensando siempre en que un príncipe de Britannia los podía traicionar-

-En síntesis esa fue la manera en que nació Zero y la Orden de los Caballeros, quienes lideraron al mundo en todo paso posible hacia la libertad de las garras del Imperio. Al menos hasta que las acciones de Zero se mancharían si seguía el camino necesario para terminar lo que había empezado. Fue cuando como Ex–príncipe del Imperio hice valer mi derecho a la ascensión al trono, entonces obtendría un mayor control del mundo para su manipulación más rápida, sin ensuciar la reputación formada de Zero-

-El plan, después de todo eso, era desaparecer. Y conseguí alguien que personificara a Zero para deshacerse de mi persona públicamente, entonces todo el odio del mundo centrado en mi moriría, entonces avanzarían hacia la paz-

-Quizás no lo crean y piensen que es una gran mentira para manipularlos a todos de alguna manera. Pero debo decir que no estaba en mis planes revelar la identidad de Zero que mantenía las esperanzas de tantos en lo más elevado, si se conoció el verdadero nombre de Zero fue por One y sus motivos de guerra individualistas-

-Porque creyó firmemente que entonces se desharía de mí y el apoyo que recibía se esfumaría por completo. Mis motivos sin embargo seguirán siendo los mismos con el poco o mucho apoyo que tenga o logre conservar, mis motivos seguirán siendo firmes en un mundo mejor para todos. Y si mis acciones hasta ahora no han demostrado lo suficiente, entonces no se qué lo hará-

-Desde este momento retomo mis derechos y obligaciones como Emperador de Britannia por derecho de sucesión-

-Personalmente y como Emperador, me encargaré de proteger a mi país y a toda su gente como sé que lo puedo hacer y no toleraré que sus vidas se pongan en riesgo por un capricho egoísta y sin comprobación como One se ha declarado en cadena internacional-

-En una manera más general, como fundador y líder de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros sigue en pié mi compromiso de proteger a todos aquellos países que continúen siendo miembros de la FUN-

-Cualquier duda será atendida, muchas gracias-

o-o-o

**Suzaku P.O.V.**

Lelouch bajó del estrado con la gracia del renombrado Emperador de Britannia, pero en el último escalón vi su pié falsear un poco. No pude evitar ver también la sangre que corría por su sien y el estado en el que el traje de Zero había terminado, pero había insistido que sería mejor así y no esperar nada de tiempo después de que todo había terminado.

Sin embargo mientras caminaba con la capa de Zero ondeando desde sus hombros, entre una multitud de representantes de los países de la FUN, ya había ciertas reacciones.

La Tianzi poniendo el ejemplo, dio un paso hacia delante de la multitud y sonrió levemente. _La expectación tenía a todos observando atentamente._ Entonces juntó ambas manos frente a su pecho, tomando con una mano su otro puño y agachando la cabeza en una reverencia fue seguida por el resto del consejo de la Federación China que la acompañaba, _sin decir una sola palabra, sin ordenarles que lo hicieran._

Se hizo un sepulcral silencio en el auditorio.

_La Federación China apoyaba al Emperador Lelouch._

_La Federación China seguía dentro de la FUN._

_La Federación China reconocía a Zero…_

Sentí que podía respirar de nuevo y sin saber en qué momento había dejado de hacerlo.

Lelouch inclinó la cabeza con apenas una leve sonrisa en muestra de agradecimiento. La Tianzi volvió de inmediato a una posición más informal y se retiró hacia la multitud con el resto de su gabinete.

Yo nunca creí que estas reacciones se dieran tan rápido. Realmente tampoco entendía como muchos parecían estar muy tranquilos al respecto, _aunque no en su mayoría. _Se escuchaban cuchicheos por todos lados.

_¿Realmente esto había sido lo mejor?_

Las miradas volaron a otra señal de movimiento y entre la multitud de políticos apareció Ohgi.

_Aquí venía la decisión de Japón._

Y el salón volvía a caer en un rotundo silencio esperando. _¿Esperando ver qué hacía la mayoría para seguir la corriente? _Ohgi se detuvo una vez que estaba bastante visible y con una mirada a su alrededor se inclinó a partir de la cintura, ambos brazos firmes a sus costados y la mirada siempre abajo. Entonces Kaguya logró llegar a lado de Ohgi e hizo lo mismo.

_Japón estaba dentro de esto._

Lelouch reconoció a Japón con un asentimiento de igual manera.

_Cero y van dos._

Entonces la sala comenzó a moverse. Políticos que se acercaban a los rangos de visión de todos para dar su apoyo por igual a Britannia, a Zero, _a Lelouch. _Mientras otros salían de la sala sin una respuesta específica. Me concentré en lo que estaba pasando en este momento y no en aquellos que se iban, _que casi se podían considerar el enemigo. _No debía pensar en las posibilidades con la que esto nos dejaba de momento, pero mi cerebro solo sacaba las conclusiones.

_50%-50%_

No era del todo malo, pero tampoco era una cantidad halagadora. Aunque podía pensar que unos cuantos de los que se fueron sin respuesta regresarían, pero ahora no era nada seguro y esto…

Estaba dejando de ser una pequeña lucha.

o-o-o

Una vez que todos habían tomado su camino, el mundo se sumía en un silencio que a mi opinión, tarde que temprano explotaría. Quizás las cosas eran muy impactantes ahora , todo esto todavía no era digerido. Tanta información tan rápido, tantas preguntas que todavía no surgían, tantas otras dudas que surgirían sobre la actual situación del mundo.

_Mi mente estaba hecha un caos._

Durante los últimos meses solo nos habíamos hecho a la idea de que un maldito _estúpido _se quería hacer del mundo y teníamos que volver a lo que habíamos jurando enterrar _¿Todo para qué? _Seguía sin ver mi buen pago al final de esto.

-¡Hay que hacer papeleo!-

-¡Tenemos que tener los Knightmare listos!-

-¡Oh… me han encantado las transmisiones televisivas del día de hoy!-

Comentarios van y vienen, yo solo quería esconderme en algún lugar donde no se pudiera escuchar nada. Pero heme aquí sentado en medio de un hangar en movilización, apenas y cubierto de las chispas que salían de lo Knightmare siendo reparados. _Creo que aquí me sentía más protegido después de todo._

Hasta que te buscan y encuentran.

-Kururugi…-

_No debía sorprenderme. _Levanté la cabeza lentamente a la voz, no por miedo, pero porque también hacía tiempo que se me había pasado su ausencia en este lugar.

-C.C.- correspondí. Aunque no en su mismo tono. Vestía su uniforme negro característico de la Orden, pero no prestándole tanta atención a eso, desvié mi mirada sobre su hombro, a una figura un poco más lejana. -¿Tú lo trajiste?-

Solo juntó el entrecejo molesta –Creo que no tienes tanto derecho a exigir respuestas de mi parte después de todo- estaba muy a la defensiva. _¿Era por todo lo que One había dicho en televisión? _Pero aún así no había hablado con detalle de a lo que se refería.

C.C. solo sentía que había algo más que ocultábamos y era precisamente lo que no le podía decir ni por error. Intenté cambiar el tema.

-Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra- me defendí levantándome de mi asiento -¿Con la autorización de quien has traído al infame Knightmare ALEXANDER y a su piloto?- su mirada se endureció.

_¿Estaba yendo por buen camino? _Mis palabras habían sido escuchadas más de lo que hubiese querido. La mayoría del hangar detuvo sus operaciones y se quedaron en silencio, todas sus miradas sobre nosotros. Entonces aquél otro japonés se acercó lentamente, en sus ojos un reto.

-¿Incómodo con mi presencia, Sir. Kururugi?- se detuvo a un lado de C.C. con los brazos cruzados en el pecho –Deberías agradecerme, o ese Knightmare hubiera acabado contigo y con Kozuki hoy-

_No estaba siendo orgulloso, solo no me agradaba su presencia._

-Gracias, por una ayuda no pedida- devolví –No estaba informado de que empezaríamos a reclutar a los pilotos más inestables del mundo-

-Estás tú aquí, eso debió de darte un indicio-

_No iba a soportar estas burlas. _En un paso me acerqué y lo tomé del cuello de su horrible uniforme.

-Cuidado, Kururugi- advirtió de nuevo pero bajando la voz a un rango audible solo entre nosotros –No eres el único con un _geass_- se regodeó en cada palabra y solo lo empujé, soltándolo.

-Recuerde quién es su superior, soldado- no había manera que esto comenzara un nuevo problema interno si ya teníamos demasiados con el exterior.

-¿Y tú de quién eres superior? Eres un japonés que no es miembro de su país, pero siendo el perro del emperador de Britannia tampoco tienes poder sobre nadie-

_Y aquí acababa mi paciencia._

o-o-o

**Nunnally P.O.V.**

Las cosas parecían ponerse más raras de lo que una vez creí posible. El mundo parecía decepcionarme más y más con el paso del tiempo, sus acciones y sus palabras. Porque todo tenían un tinte cruel y despiadado, porque las cosas no parecía durar lo que uno quisiera y tampoco el empeño que se les había puesto.

Además de todo, no podía mas que quedarme sentada, esperando que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad que parecía tan distante en estos momentos. Me hacía sentirme inútil, _una carga, _para mi hermano y todos aquellos que estaban arriesgando sus vidas por recuperar lo perdido. _¿Pero yo qué hacía en todo esto?_

Ni como Emperatriz de Britannia había tenido un papel importante en los sucesos, _ni siquiera cuando Lelouch me necesitó. _Sin importar lo que lo demás dijeran, yo sabía cómo se sentía el no hacer nada de provecho, Euphy me lo había dicho una vez, y ahora me cuestionaba si cederle a Lelouch el trono tan fácil había sido buena idea.

No por él, sino por mí.

No sin antes tratar de hablar con él sobre varios asuntos que me molestaban desde hacía unos meses. _Casi no hablábamos ya, _sentía que estaba perdiendo a mi hermano lentamente.

-¿En qué tanto piensas, Nanna-chan?- Euphy puso una de sus manos sobre las mías y sonrió dulcemente, pero mi gesto de vuelta no era lo que esperaba y no podía contener mis dudas por más tiempo.

-Euphy…- bajé mis manos hasta mi regazo -¿Has visto algo diferente en Lelouch?- pregunté, ella de inmediato reaccionó aunque yo no terminaba –Algo más fuera de lo normal que acostumbramos-

Aunque la verdad era que ni Euphy ni yo habíamos podido convivir con él tanto como quisiéramos debido a uno u otro motivo, estaba segura de que podíamos decir cuando algo andaba fuera de su lugar. Su silencio me lo confirmó segundos después, luego entrelazó sus manos pensando.

-Quizás después de los problemas con su memoria y eso- comenzó mirando nada en especial, recordando –A decir verdad, desde entonces Lelouch no actúa como Lelouch, pero sabemos que después de eso, ese _One _se lo llevó…hay cosas que no ha explicado-

_Eso era una parte de lo que nos estaba escondiendo._

-Pero así es Lelouch ¿No?- terminó Euphy con una sonrisa, debía reconocer que era cierto.

-Siempre escondiendo cosas para evitar _dolor innecesario_- complementé. Pero éramos hermanos, _éramos familia. _-¿Cómo podemos hacer que nos escuche?-

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, parecía que eso no tenía respuesta. Aunque nosotras quisiéramos hacer algo e incluso le ofreciéramos nuestra ayuda, terminaba poniéndonos todo tipo de barreras, pero no era porque no pudiéramos serle de verdadera ayuda. _Sino porque no quería que nos involucráramos en estos problemas, _que corriéramos riesgos, que aceptáramos tanto la responsabilidad como la culpa.

_Ese era el problema de ser la hermana menor. _Euphy podía entenderlo perfectamente, Cornelia la sobreprotegía como Lelouch lo hacía conmigo.

Y aunque en el pasado ya habíamos tomado decisiones que les había demostrado a ambos que éramos fuertes, conscientes y no necesitábamos protección, parecían haberlo curiosamente olvidado.

También estaba el punto en que realmente no es que se pudieran oponer a nuestras decisiones, lo que nos detenía un poco hasta ahora era que nos lo hicieran difícil, _para desistir. _No queríamos terminar en mayores problemas de los que ya enfrentábamos.

Eso era lo difícil.

-Pero podemos ayudar en lo que nosotras veamos mal- argumentó Euphy interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

_Era cierto. _Hasta cierto punto, quizás no meternos en sus asuntos pero sí en otras cosas que nosotras viéramos que estaban decayendo por falta de atención. Era un hecho que no nos dejarían subirnos a un Knightmare y salir al campo a pelear, _como todos ellos hacían, _pero había puntos que aquí en la base en Japón y Britannia, estaban siendo olvidados a causa de toda esta pelea.

Si Lelouch no nos decía lo que pasaba, podíamos mejorar lo que veíamos.

-Podemos empezar por lo de hoy- sugerí levantándome de la cama y yendo hacia el televisor –Debe de haber ya ciertas reacciones sobre lo que se ha descubierto-

La imagen pública de mi hermano nunca había sido de las mejores, pero ahora sí podíamos meter las manos como una familia completa que se apoya. Euphy, Cornelia, Suzaku-san… _era una buena idea. _No le diría nada a Lelouch, ya estaba lo suficientemente ocupado.

-¡Yo buscaré en internet!- Euphy comenzó a teclear en la laptop de Lelouch _que habíamos confiscado cuando no tenía memoria. _Creo que era tiempo de devolvérsela, pero mientras yo cambiaba en las decenas de canales de televisión, hubo algo que llamó mi atención por un segundo e hizo que me devolviera dos canales y me detuviera.

_¿Geass?_

-Nunnally ¿Crees que se enojen si hacemos una campaña para mejorar el nombre de la familia de Britannia?- Euphy esperó por unos segundos mi respuesta, pero casi de inmediato podía darse cuenta de que no le prestaba atención y sentí que se acercó por mi espalda, sentándose junto a mí viendo la imagen en el televisor -¿Qué hace eso ahí?- preguntó con curiosidad.

_No tenía idea._

La pantalla estaba completamente negra, pero el símbolo del geass resplandecía en el medio con un color blanco, casi hipnotizante. No pude evitar girar mi vista en otra dirección casi por miedo a que fuese una nueva forma de ejercer control mental. Pero cuando escuché a Euphy ahogar un grito en su garganta, volteé.

Hubiese querido no hacerlo.

En momentos como este, quizás era lo mejor permanecer invidente ante el mundo. _En las sombras, _en las mentiras que Lelouch se esforzaba por hacerme creer día a día cuando no podía darme cuenta de la realidad.

_Pero esto no era posible._

-¡NO!-grité. M_i hermano…_

Eso no detenía que siguiéramos observando.

_-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!- _

_-No, no. Príncipe, no queremos llamar mucho la atención ¿O sí?- _

_–Solo que había que ponerse más cómodos para comenzar a narrarte tu vida, lo que todos evitaron decirte, Lelouch Vi Britannia. Debo decir que no sabía que eras realeza, pero ¡Vaya! Tú eras una delicia de secretos. Es una lástima que no recuerdes nada, pero me encargaré de que lo recuerdes…- … –Me encargaré de que no olvides__nunca__lo que eres en__verdad__-_

_-Verás, tú fuiste un hijo__bastardo__del emperador-_

-Onii-sama…- no podía simplemente darle crédito. No podía creer que _¿Eso cuándo había pasado? ¿Cuándo estuvo secuestrado?_

_-¡No, NO!-_

_-¡Oh vamos, te dije que me encargaría de que no lo olvides!__Nunca__-_

_-¡NOO! ¡Suéltame! ¡AYUDA!-_

_Mi hermano, mi hermano mayor e invencible. Inteligente, carismático, amoroso… que me cuidaba ¡Que me quería! ¡¿Por qué le hacían algo así?!_

_-Yo se que duele, pequeño príncipe, pero es la forma más segura de que nadie te mienta- … -¡Así es! ¡Apuntaré palabras claves!-_

_No podía ser cierto ¡NO LO ERA! ¡No él! No mas… _

_Euphy salió corriendo de la habitación._

_-¡ONEE-SAN! __¡ONEE-SAN!- __escuché sus gritos desesperados por los pasillos, __pero Cornelia onee-sama no podía hacer nada._

_El video seguía corriendo. __Yo no podía solo dejar de verlo._

_-Lelouch…-_

o-o-o

**C.C. P.O.V.**

Me la estaban poniendo bastante difícil, Kururugi y Lelouch, sus misterios interminables y sus malditos planes secretos. _Me estaban dejando a un lado. _Tanto a propósito como sin pensarlo, cada vez se cerraban más en su pequeño dúo, pero hacia tiempo que también Kururugi estaba quedando fuera de las acciones de Lelouch y eso era lo más preocupante.

Ese hombre siempre debía tener un cómplice, porque tanta irracionalidad metida en un solo cuerpo podía hacerse explotar.

Si los eventos de hoy no me daban la razón entonces qué. A mi parecer, _ese One _solo era un tipo novato y con bastantes años faltantes todavía para poder armar una rebelión, lograr todo lo que Lelouch hizo y posicionarse en la cima del poder. _Era un mini-villano _más. Era una voz inconforme del mundo que hacía su berrinche de unos cuantos meses.

_¿Pero porqué estaba avanzando tanto?_

_¿Por qué nos la estábamos viendo tan difícil para detenerlo?_

Como si Lelouch hubiese perdido el toque para sus elaborados planes que nunca fallaban. _Para hacer pasar un milagro._

Y las cosas iban de mal en peor conforme pasaba el tiempo. Ser parte del equipo perdedor no había estado en mis planes y ya que era parte de todo esto desde el principio, solo debía buscar quién nos apoyara con fuerza y astucia. Solo debía encontrar alguien que pudiera hacer entrar en la razón a los demás y los despertara de su aletargada situación.

_Por eso fui a buscar a Hyuga Akito._

Sabía que tipo de hombre era, sabía que tipo de problemas podía causar con esta decisión, pero no importaba. Su presencia estaba despertando ya en la Orden de los Caballeros Negros, algo más como una competencia. Y si no decidían dar lo mejor de sí mismos por su cuenta, quizás superándolos con un solo Knightmare serviría de escarmiento.

Suzaku Kururugi siendo la primera víctima.

Cuando él y Kallen peleaban siendo Guren vs Lancelot, las batallas libradas eran espectaculares. Explotaban 300% sus capacidades y nunca había un ganador oficial, solían acabar en empate por diferentes motivos y cada batalla peleada solo subía sus habilidades a nuevos niveles.

_¿Qué quedaba de ellos ahora?_

Suzaku era un tumulto miserable de culpa e impotencia y Kallen no parecía para nada motivada a pelear hasta el último aliento.

_¿Entonces qué se podía decir de los demás?_

Holgazanes, miedosos y confiados.

La victoria del mundo había sido nuestra derrota.

Por eso debía activarlos, por eso debíamos darles un empujón lo suficientemente fuerte para que despertaran y se dieran cuenta de que cuando quisieran luchar como debían, el mundo ya estaría en ruinas y no habría mucho que salvar.

El impulso era una competencia.

_Quizás no como esperaba…_

-Antes podían casi escupirte en la cara y no moverías un solo dedo Kururugi, ¿Qué ha pasado contigo?-

Suzaku se estaba limpiando con un pañuelo la sangre que corría por la comisura de su boca. Akito solo se había retirado a dormir, sin ningún golpe en su ser.

-Las personas cambian, las situaciones cambian- contestó en algo muy asemejado a un gruñido.

-Solo renuncia al cargo si ya no puedes con el- sugerí seriamente. Él solo levantó la mirada casi perforándome con ella, pero sin surtir efecto alguno. _Hasta eso estaba oxidado. _Iba a contestarme cuando fuimos interrumpidos por un escándalo.

_-¡SI, está en todos los canales!-_

_-No-puedo-creerlo-_

_-Eso es sádico-_

Voces de todos lados se expresaban sobre algo, caminé hasta la puerta de la habitación de Suzaku pero miembros de la Orden solo corrían en todas direcciones comunicándose entre ellos. Tomé a uno del cuello deteniendo su camino pero antes de que pudiera interrogarlo, una princesa en apuros pasó por el pasillo gritando, en busca de Cornelia.

Fue solo un segundo en el que las miradas de nosotras se cruzaron, más no se detuvo. Y de todas formas pude notar en su mirada algo malo, _algo que estaba ocurriendo, _eso que discutían estos miembros de la orden. Su cara iba empapada en lágrimas.

-¿C.C.-sama?- balbuceó el hombre en mi agarre, recuperando mi atención.

-¿Qué es lo que se traen?- pregunté de inmediato sin espacio a rodeos ni mentiras. El hombre tragó dificultosamente y podía verlo sudando además.

-En…en la televisión- dijo.

_¿De nuevo?_

_¿DE NUEVO EL DIA DE HOY?_

Lo solté y me adentré de nuevo en la habitación, Kururugi tenía un arma en la mano.

-Parece ser algo en la televisión de nuevo- argumenté pasando a su lado hasta el aparato y encendiéndolo manualmente.

_Solo que no estaba preparada para esto. _

Nadie debía estar preparado para esto.

_-Oh demonios- _Suzaku siseó detrás de mí, espantado.

Finalmente habían roto mi paciencia.

Me levanté de enfrente del televisor y en dos pasos estaba frente a Suzaku, propinándole una gran bofetada a la mejilla. _Pero eso no era suficiente…_

_-"¿Quién querría tener a una maldita __**bestia **__de nuevo? ¡En cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad de deshacerse de tu viejo yo lo hicieron! No eres la sombra de eso, no eres más que un __**maldito **__recuerdo que les estorbaba todos los días. ¿Cómo alguien tan __**impuro**__ podía luchar por un mundo mejor? No lo entiendo, pero tú eres demasiado listo, alguna explicación encontraste en ese entonces. Aunque ahora no te sirve de nada ¿Oh si? Eres __**inútil **__incluso para ellos, no han hecho el intento de rescatarte porque lo sabes. Pones en peligro a todos y destruyes lo que tocas. Creo que dicen por ahí que cosechas lo que siembras y __**aquí tienes tu merecido**__, Vi Britannia. Espera, se acabó el espacio, préstame tu mano. Como decía, al final todos se dieron cuenta de lo que eras, un __**demonio**__. Y las cosas terminaron así. Míralo por el lado amable, ahora no lo olvidarás, __**Con cariño **__de tu amigo __**Mao**__"__-_

Lo golpeé, a puño cerrado. Una y otra vez en el rostro, en el pecho, en la cabeza, lo empujé, lo jalé…

_¿Por qué?_

Volví a levantar mi brazo para seguirlo golpeando y atrapó mi muñeca en el aire.

-Lo siento- musitó.

o-o-o

**Suzaku P.O.V.**

Cada golpe era merecido, cada gesto, cada herida. Pero eso tampoco arreglaría nada, solo había logrado que C.C. perdiera por completo el control y se estuviera lastimando ya mentalmente por todo.

Atrapé su mano en el aire al inicio de la segunda ronda, y me miró con sus ojos grandes fijamente, pero con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas como dos ríos caudalosos. Incluso la tenue línea de su boca se había convertido en labios temblorosos que se mordía para no gritar, _para no maldecir._ Y yo me sentía culpable de todo.

Yo no reconocía a esta C.C.

_Tampoco a ese Lelouch que se escuchaba en la televisión._

C.C. continuó llorando sin pena alguna y solo atiné a jalarla del brazo que tenía en mi poder y envolverla en un abrazo. _No podía solo seguir viendo su rostro, _tampoco podía enfrentar mi propia culpa cuando el video seguía corriendo frente a mí, en televisión, _en…cadena nacional. _

Estaba en blanco.

No sabía qué pensar.

No sabía qué hacer.

No podía llorar, ni gritar, ni sentirme culpable. Solo podía atinar a quedarme viendo y sabía que debía tener una reacción ante esto pero mi cuerpo estaba frío. No sentía nada, no captaba realmente lo enorme que debía ser esta situación.

_¿Me estaba volviendo insensible?_

_¿Era acaso el precio por todo lo sucedido?_

Solo sentía mi camisa mojada y a C.C. llorando en mis brazos.

Una tormenta desatándose sobre nosotros, figurativa y literal. La noche había caído y oscuras nubes de lluvia impedían ver la luna y las estrellas, un par de relámpagos iluminaron toda la habitación a través de la ventana.

_¿Pero quién los iluminaría a nosotros para salir de esta?_

o-o-o

**Lelouch P.O.V. **

No lamentaba del todo lo que había pasado. La atención atraída a mí quizás más de lo necesaria y por coincidente la verdadera identidad de Zero revelada. _Eso ya había dejado de ser un secreto desde hacía tiempo. _Empezando por Kirihara cuando debía ganarme su confianza. Después de cierto tiempo también fue quedando en descubierto para varios, _como Shirley, _como Villeta. Sin mencionar esa presentación frente al Emperador Charles, Suzaku y quizás el resto del cuerpo ejecutivo de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros.

La identidad de Zero había dejado de ser un secreto desde hacía tiempo, pero no significaba que no guardara cierto misticismo y apoyo moral para todos. Con la máscara puesta se olvidaban de la persona tras ella y solo era apoyar a un símbolo y sus ideales. Con la máscara puesta es como si se dejara de ser humano que puede cometer errores, porque todos confiaban en algo desconocido.

_Podía darle ese punto al símbolo de Zero, _pero había otro lado en la misma moneda.

_Y era la mentira. _

Una situación que puede ir horriblemente mal pero que el hombre detrás de la máscara está tan escondido de los demás, que no se dan cuenta de su desesperación.

Una situación desagradable, que a falta de gestos visibles en el líder, todos lo dan por frío y certero.

Una facilidad de palabra extraordinaria cuando solo debes concentrarte en lo que dices y no en lo que demuestras con tu cara. O que la voz ya es arreglada con un filtro que la hace impotente y grandiosa.

Zero era una mentira frente a los demás.

Sin nombre, sin sentimientos, una máquina de milagros.

No había a quién darle la gloria, a quién recordar, a quién darle las gracias por todo lo que había pasado. Zero era un arma para que el mundo se siguiera mintiendo a sí mismo con que tenían una gran confianza en su líder creador de milagros cuando la verdad era otra.

Confiaban en una figura sin rostro ni pasado, pero no podían confiar en una persona que les daba la cara día a día.

_Quizás ese era el porqué no estaba del todo mal._

Quizás era tiempo de hacer esa transición. El mundo ya había sido probado y había respondido bien a Zero y sus metas. _Debía ser probado una vez más en pos del verdadero nuevo mundo y la __**verdadera **__paz, con esta última pelea._

Después, podían ir y venir personas que quieran hacer el mal, con máscara o sin ella, pero el mundo debía sobrevivir y aprender que debían confiar al menos un poco en quién les ofreciera la mano con la cara descubierta y un pasado aunque conocido y escrito, que no con eso se describía a la persona del presente.

_Podía ser la derrota o la victoria. _

El juego estaba parejo. Pero marcaría algo más que una venganza infantil y One no sabía a dónde podían llegar sus acciones.

_¿Yo siquiera sabía de las mías?_

Sentarse en campo abierto en medio de la lluvia no era tan listo, _podía decirse incluso suicida. _Pero después de los primeros relámpagos que trajeron la lluvia, ya no había nada más que agua cayendo del cielo. En un completo silencio que solo era interrumpido por el constante del agua golpeando la superficie de la tierra y sus alrededores.

_Era curioso hasta cierto punto._

Y había caminado hasta aquí pensando en una cosa, y eso era _todo _lo que habíamos olvidado por centrarnos en esta lucha con One.

_Como mi tumba._

No había salido de los límites del hogar Britannia en Japón, _quizás todos creían que seguía en la base de la Orden. _Pero me encontraba mirando con curiosidad la enorme lápida que Nunnally había levantado después del Zero Réquiem.

Se suponía que muy amplio jardín de hectáreas de este lugar era apto para esparcimiento, pero un pequeño lugar de él se había convertido en este mausoleo. Solo mi tumba, rodeada de algunos árboles y flores que ahorita no se veían tan bonito como quisiera. _Todo ahogado por el agua. _Pero que aún así me causaba curiosidad.

_Que C.C. me hubiese sacado de este lugar. _Tres metros bajo tierra de donde mis manos tocaban lodo. Que yo ya había estado ahí, _solo muerto. _

Era curioso a pesar de todo. ¿Cuántos tienen la oportunidad de conocer su tumba?

¿Cuántos pueden conocerla después de haber estado ahí dentro?

_La idea de meterse y quedarse ahí podía ser tentadora. _Porque de haber sido la situación tal y como fue planeada en el Zero Réquiem, yo estaría ahí abajo descomponiéndome naturalmente, ignorando la gran batalla que se llevaba en la superficie. Ni siquiera preocupándome por el día de mañana.

_Sería un lindo cadáver. _Uno sin preocupaciones.

¿Pero qué sería del mundo?

Se veía muy diferente la situación entonces.

-Debo creer que estoy sobre la tierra y no _debajo _de ella porque aún puedo hacer algo mejor ¿No?- hablé tratando de convencerme a mí mismo, pero solo logré que agua de lluvia entrara por mi boca y nariz. _Tampoco debí voltear hacia arriba. _Pero así se había dicho. Las voces que devolvieron a la vida a tantas personas me lo dijeron, era porque había algo que hacer todavía.

_Seguía sin comprender realmente qué _¿One?

_-_No estás bajo tierra porque son más fuertes las personas que quieren verte vivir que aquellas que quieren que desaparezcas-

_Cierto. _No estaba solo en este lugar.

-¿Merodeando por la casa, Lawrence?-

-Solo un poco de aire fresco- respondió el hombre.

_Oh sí. _Todos creían en primer lugar que yo seguía en la base de los Caballeros Negros, pero lo otro que también seguían creyendo era que el prisionero de Australische seguía allá. Creí que sería justo un trato igualitario, pero yo no tenía guardias en la puerta de mi casa, tampoco puertas cerradas. Lawrence podría irse si así lo quería, eso era un hecho. _Tampoco es como si lo estuviera probando._

Pero estaba aquí, parado en medio de un jardín ahogado, durante una fuerte tormenta, con una sombrilla sobre su cabeza. Se acercó apenas lo suficiente parándose a mi lado y cubriendo la lluvia sobre mi cabeza. _Aunque era un poco tarde para eso, _toda mi ropa estaba empapada.

-Creo que es un lugar interesante para estar, ¿Pero no podías haberlo hecho en la mañana o con un mejor clima?- el hombre siempre tan sincero.

-Tenía que lavar el atuendo, estaba muy empolvado. Vi que llovía y decidí hacerlo yo mismo- contesté.

_Si. _Aunque me sentía raro con esto puesto.

-El emperador tiene sirvientas que pueden lavar su atuendo real- continuó Lawrence. Yo solo suspiré. _Si._

No dijimos nada por otro par de minutos y no me levantaría de mi lugar en el suelo. Había encontrado mi tumba bastante cómoda, pero me estaba dando cuenta de que Lawrence entonces tampoco se iría. Sostenía firmemente la sombrilla resguardando el agua que venía de arriba, pero no la que el viento empujaba hacia un lado y de todas maneras nos terminaba mojando.

-¿Sabías todo eso que Richard dijo en cadena nacional?- pregunté en voz baja. Temía que la lluvia hubiera callado mi pregunta, pero después de un leve _mmm_ Lawrence parecía pensarlo.

-Realmente no, creí que era un niño común y corriente cuando lo acogí- _eso temía._

Ahora debía realizar una investigación diferente, para siquiera probar si sus palabras eran mentiras o no. Temía que el pueblo de Britannia se dividiera en opiniones, _algunos no eran muy listos, _a otros yo no les caía tan bien. No podía enfrentar una rebelión que dijera que seguiría a One.

Argh.

_No quería pensar._

Me tomé la cabeza con ambas manos y me quité el cabello mojado de la cara. Tenía que pensar con claridad. Lo frío de la lluvia ayudaba, que el traje estuviera pesado, frío y empapado no tanto.

-¿No te han atendido esa herida en la cabeza tampoco?- Lawrence y sus fijaciones.

-Tsk, rasguño-

No quería regresar al interior de la casa donde cada segundo me recordaría lo que tenía que hacer, los pendientes, las responsabilidades que caían en mí, _las que yo había tomado, _y todo el mundo al cual salvar. Por eso era reconfortante estar debajo de la lluvia en mi tumba, donde las cosas serían tan pacíficas solo por un cambio de rumbo en los planes.

-Solo ponte esto ahí en la cabeza- sentí que Lawrence se arrodilló en el suelo y al girar hacia él miré que sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo. Me lo entregó a la fuerza. –La lluvia está haciendo sangrar la herida-

Lo tomé más por obligación que porque quisiera, y lo apliqué a donde se supone yo salía la sangre.

-Quizás será bueno desangrarse hasta la muerte, sutil- comenté, Lawrence gruñó.

-Creo que el motivo por el cual no estás dentro de la tumba es porque las personas todavía te quieren en la superficie- argumentó y se levantó del suelo sacudiendo un poco su ropa.

-Si así lo dices- _¿Tenía que pensar de esa manera? _–Por cierto, no me voy a meter pronto. Puedes irte- sugerí. El agua parecía arreciar.

-Estoy bien aquí, gracias-

_El hombre viejo se iba a enfermar ¡Y va a ser mi culpa!_

Preocuparme por un hombre viejo más que por el mundo.

-Entendido- me apoyé con ambas manos para levantarme del suelo, pero creo que el haber estado sentado aquí por tanto tiempo entumió mis piernas y solo me volví a caer en el lodo -¡ME RESBALÉ!- argumenté de inmediato sin admitir derrota.

-No soy Kururugi, levántate- Lawrence me tendió una mano para pararme de nuevo, pero yo seguía pensando en a qué se refería con esa oración. –Tu manera de ser varía de persona a persona, según la confianza que le tienes-

-Yo confío en Suzaku- respondí de inmediato si a eso se refería. Empezamos a caminar hacia la casa.

-Claro que confías en él, por eso no admitirías derrota frente a él-

Suspiré. No quería pensar ya en nada.

-Necesitas quitarte esa ropa y tomarte un largo baño caliente- _y ahí iba el hombre ordenando como un padre._

-Quizás quiera morir de hipoter-

_¡ZAP!_

-¡ENTENDÍ, ENTENDÍ!- me sobé la parte de atrás de la cabeza –No se debe golpear alguien herido- argumenté, aunque ni había sido un golpe en serio pero sí una advertencia a centrarme en lo que era importante.

-Lo único herido por el momento es tu ego, Lelouch-

_Quizásteníaunpocoderazón. _Ya lo dije.

Mientras más nos acercábamos a la casa trataba de desabrochar la infinidad de cierres y botones que esto poseía, sin mencionar otros cuantos dobleces. La idea principal era solo probármelo por motivos de mi re-asignado cargo, pero la lluvia tan invitadora había comenzando en el proceso, que fue inevitable.

-_¡Lelouch!-_

_-¡Onii-sama!-_

¿Hm?

Levanté la cabeza, podía ver sombras de personas saliendo de la casa, con linternas y sombrillas. Al parecer había sido descubierto.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a mí, era Suzaku y Nunnally, podía ver otras figuras en la casa que no alcanzaba a distinguir. Pero ellos dos parecían apurados y había cierta mirada en ambos que no me gustaba. Suzaku evitaba principalmente mirarme, pero Nunnally parecía inspeccionarme meticulosamente.

-Onii-sama…- musitó, tocando mi ropa mojada pero luego subiendo sus manos a mi rostro. –Te quiero-

-Nunnally, te vas a mojar- traté de separarla un poco, pero solo causó que lanzara ambos brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y se pegara a mí con más entereza.

Para cuando me soltó no lo hizo por completo, me tomó de la muñeca y comenzó a jalarme rápidamente hacia la puerta. _¿Por qué tanta prisa?_

_¿Por qué ese comportamiento tan extraño?_

Una vez que estábamos a la luz de la casa, podía distinguir a Cornelia, a Euphy. Ambas me miraron tal cual lo hacía Nunnally, pero no tuve tiempo de defenderme o algo más. Fui jalado por toda la casa, en el proceso me colgaron 5 toallas, podía sentir una en mi cabeza y otra sobre mis hombros.

_¿Ahora qué se traían?_

Lo supe hasta que llegamos a la puerta de entrada y al abrirla una luz me cegó, una que giraba sobre sí misma, de un color rojo. _Estaban bromeando ¿Cierto? _

Me detuve, hasta el momento había dejado que hicieran de mí lo que querían pero no entendía esta nueva acción y realmente lo consideraba ridículo.

-¿Una ambulancia?- dramaticé -¿Para qué?-

Nunnally que hasta entonces no me soltaba de la mano solo se cruzó de brazos con la mirada más seria que podía poner. _Se estaba esforzando en verse seria, _pero podía ver que era otra cosa lo que su rostro realmente reflejaba. Era un poco más de sufrimiento.

Entonces me giré a Suzaku. Sintió mi mirada sobre él ya que atinó a encogerse un poco de hombros.

-Lo saben- musitó.

_¿Quiénes?_

_¿Qué?_

Entonces las puertas traseras de la ambulancia se abrieron, me hice hacia atrás. Pero lo que creí era un intento de secuestrarme o algo parecido, solo era C.C. bajando de la ambulancia con sus ojos rojos e hinchados.

-Solo súbanlo, hablaremos con él después- ordenó. Sentí que algo fue apretado en mi boca y nariz, todo se volvía negro.

Lo último que pude sentir era la lluvia fría en mi cuerpo, alguien atrapándome.

Pero lo último que pude escuchar era un poco más preocupante, era en mi oído.

-_Yo me encargaré de Mao- _y era C.C. _–Lo juro-_

_Por favor, que la próxima vez que despierte sea en los cómodos confines de mi tumba ¡Por favor!_

Ya estaba muerto de todas formas.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? Agradecería muchos sus comentarios n.n para el song-fic y el capítulo ohhh sii :3 realmente espero que les haya gustado porque se me apagó la computadora dos veces y se me borró una mas! El facebook al que los manda el video es la página oficial de "anypotter" ahi me pueden encontrar y estarán actualizados del estado de los fics, o en dado caso disfrutar , como muchos lo hicieron, del video primero que nadie <strong>

**SE ACEPTAN PORRAS! Y galletas, y minions! 3**

**Gracias por leer**

**anypotter**


	31. Stage 31: Demonio por Conocer

**Se que es una actualización rápida, se la merecen, me la merezco, feliz primer año mi amor 3**

**Advertencia: Aquellos que no cuenten con seguro médico, no prosigan **

* * *

><p><strong>Stage: 31<strong>

"**Demonio por conocer"**

** Lawrence P.O.V.**

Entre más tiempo pasaba aquí, más contrastaba el tipo de vida que había llevado estos años, _al que ahora parecía gustarme mucho más. _A pesar de las locuras, de las extrañas personalidades, _de los secretos, _esto no parecía dejar de ser una familia. Tampoco dejaban de ser un grupo de personas que buscaban un bien común y confiaban la una en la otra a pesar de todo.

_Me agradaba._

Era una vida a la que me podía acostumbrar.

Aunque tampoco dejaban de ser personas que ahora pasaban por un momento difícil, _el cual debían superar. _Por el bien de todo el mundo que seguía depositando su confianza en ellos, _lo debían superar. _Y unirse para seguir adelante.

Porque ya no sabía cómo terminaría esto.

Si, estaba ya muy al tanto de lo fuerte que era este grupo y sus grandes motivos para seguir. _No comparables con otro en su mismo ramo, _en el universo entero. _Pero eso era lo que me temía_. No había otro grupo en el mundo que estuviera tan unido como este y se preocuparan por el resto de la humanidad como ellos lo hacían. Pero si había un grupo un tanto distinto.

_Todo lo contrario. _Completamente diferente.

Sí había en el mundo un grupo tan destructivo y tan despreocupado por los demás, que no tenían límites visibles hasta el momento. Cuyo potencial había sido encausado en malos objetivos y que hasta el momento no se había demostrado _en verdad _todo de lo que eran capaces. _Conocía ese grupo a la perfección, _había estado con él desde que nació.

Richard no era el líder ideal que podía juntar a toda una multitud a su favor con bellas palabras, y luego hacerlos luchar por él hasta el mismísimo final con pasión y fervor a la causa. _No tenía esa gracia. _Pero sí era inteligente, _era vengativo, _era una persona que podía encontrar lo peor y más oscuros pensamientos en cada persona, alimentarlos de más ira y deseos de cobrar lo que les había pasado, _entonces le daba poder._

Entonces el grupo crecía sin riendas y peleaban por sus motivos individuales que al final terminaban dependiendo un poco del de Richard. _Solo un poco. _Lo suficiente apenas para que siguieran sus órdenes, pero que sintieran que peleaban para alcanzar sus propias venganzas, _de lo cual estaban lejos al final. _

No comparaba en lo absoluto a ambos grupos, porque aquellos que seguían a Zero no eran perfectos, _tampoco con Richard. _Pero lo que los mantenía unidos o peleando eran motivos tan contrarios que chocarían con la misma fuerza como si fueran uno solo. Al final solo aquellos que resultaran ser más aferrados triunfarían, solo que había otras limitaciones a considerar.

_Interesarse por el otro._

Observando a ambos contrincantes de cerca, sabía que Richard carecía de empatía mientras Lelouch la disfrazaba de Zero. _Eso era un punto importante._

Richard había creado los Hybrid Knightmare Frame para destruir _todo _a su paso. Lelouch había creado la Orden de los Caballeros para salvar el mundo.

A Richard no le importaba quién se metiera en su camino, acabaría con cualquiera que se obstaculizara. _Lelouch lograba unirlos a su causa._

Porque al final sabíamos que tenía razón. _Porque al final era la razón más cuerda y que menos daño le hacía al mundo._

Aunque todo el destino del mundo estaba en estos momentos pendiendo de un hilo. _Donde solo podía ser el espectador. _El líder de esta generación debía emerger bien y victorioso de este nuevo round, _o estábamos perdidos._

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Finalmente todo parecía caer en su lugar y el tiempo nos estaba cobrando factura por lo que habíamos dejado pasar o habíamos dejado esconderse como algo que no era grave. _Sabía que tenía bastante culpa en esto, _pero no me arrepentía ni me hacía para atrás sabiendo que había sido lo mejor en su momento, aunque ahora debíamos afrontar las consecuencias.

Al momento del fin de la transmisión, Lelouch era ilocalizable.

Traté de llamar a su celular, traté de buscarlo por toda la base pero no había rastros de él y comencé a preocuparme seriamente. _¿Se había enterado ya de todo? ¿Había escapado? _No lo haría, o al menos eso quería creer. Pero cuando más de uno se cruzó en _mi _camino exigiendo explicaciones por mi parte, otros tantos venían con preocupaciones distintas.

_Con otro hecho un tanto perturbador._

Nunnally no estaba haciendo caso de nada ni nadie. Al encontrármela solo me preguntó si sabía dónde estaba Lelouch, con mi negativa solo se retiró corriendo tocando toda puerta en su camino, y marcando por celular con la otra mano. _No estaba dependiendo de nadie, _no estaba esperando información.

Después de eso, casi fui asesinado por Cornelia Li Britannia. Tenía su enorme y característico rifle cargado y preparado para ser usado. Podía ver en su rostro un enorme sufrimiento y sin duda una sed enorme de respuestas. Me apuntó solo un par de segundos a la cabeza pero desistió de la idea, _yo ni siquiera había hablado en mi favor. _Aunque tampoco es como si no lo hubiese podido evitar, el geass estaba alerta en mi mente.

Continuando la travesía en busca de Lelouch, me encontré con Karen.

_Estaba muy alterada._

Estaba casi sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad, _había algo más detrás de todo._

Y mientras yo pensaba que Lelouch se había escondido en algún lugar para pensar qué hacer con los recientes eventos, Karen metió en mi cabeza unas ideas un tanto inesperadas y lograron hacerme entrar en razón de inmediato.

_Refrain. _Había dicho ella.

_-"Lelouch había intentado usar Refrain…"- _todavía en tiempos de la rebelión y la lucha entre Japón y Britannia.

Ese dato lo ignoraba, tenía que retomar el control de la situación.

Con todo el mundo enterado ya de todo, no fue difícil pedir explicaciones más simples. Comenzando por un hombre.

_Pero daba la casualidad de que no estaba presente._

El prisionero de Australische había sido sacado y escoltado personalmente por Lelouch, fuera del establecimiento, hacía más de un par de horas. _ O sea _que ninguno de los dos estaba, quedando un lugar en dónde buscar. Hice una llamada rápida a la mansión de los Britannia en Japón y el personal del lugar confirmó la presencia de Lelouch y de otro hombre.

Lo primero que hice fue detenerme a pensar.

Pero para cuando me di cuenta, las cosas se me habían salido de control nuevamente. Estábamos en la mansión, buscando a Lelouch, _para que nos señalaran el patio trasero, _en medio de esta tormenta.

Ya no estaba formando parte de los planes de las hermanas de Britannia, _tampoco en los de C.C. _Así que solo atinaba a asegurarme de que el perímetro estuviera seguro. _Como si lo que estaba dentro del perímetro no fuese peligroso. _Desde que salimos a la base, hasta llegar a la mansión y un tenso camino al hospital.

Hasta ese punto pensaba que estaban exagerando, pero no expresé mis opiniones. _Era algo con lo que Lelouch personalmente tenía que lidiar. _

Pero haberlo movido de esa manera y sin su consentimiento, _haría que rodaran cabezas. _La primera quizás sería la mía.

Una vez en la entrada de emergencias, Cornelia apostaba guardias en cada entrada al edificio, cuadras a la redonda, _esquina por esquina. _Incluso aterrizó el ALEXANDER cargado y listo para _¿Pelear? _

Aquí las cosas se salía un poco más de control.

Pero cuando vi que llevaban a Lelouch completamente inconsciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, empezaron las campanitas de alerta. _Algo andaba mal._

Cornelia no perdió tiempo con la seguridad del área, dejando a Guilford a cargo. Así que en dos segundos se reintegraba a la caravana dando _más _órdenes. Los médicos y enfermeras del hospital, espantados por el despliegue del ejército _tan solo de Britannia_, y la llegada de semejantes personalidades no sabían cómo reaccionar, las fieras palabras de Cornelia tampoco.

-¡NECESITAMOS un chequeo COMPLETO! Estudios de sangre, su peso, traumas, evaluaciones físicas completas y profundas…-

_Era demasiado._

-Quiero un historial médico detallado del estado actual…-

_Lelouch no quería esto. _

-¡Al mejor equipo de cirujanos plásticos que puedan conseguir y…!-

_Aquí venía de nuevo._

-¡SILENCIO!-

_Mal lugar, mal momento, no en esta situación, no con estas personas, no enfrente de…_

-¡CIERREN LA MALDITA BOCA!- grité, me sentí tan liberado.

Las enfermeras con sus manos en Lelouch se detuvieron. Cornelia _sin saber por qué _también guardó un sepulcral silencio. Euphy quien había estado llorando ríos se había detenido con un hipo que comenzó de la impresión.

_Quizás no era mi lugar, _pero al diablo con todo, quién podía decirlo en este momento. Tenía que continuar antes de que recobrara fuerza el asunto. _Era mirado de manera expectante._

Me abrí paso entre todos y me posicioné al frente, entre ellos y Lelouch. _Podíamos terminar con esta mentira de una vez._

-¡¿Qué demonios les pasa?!- _y no me detendría. _Cornelia dio un paso al frente pero apenas abrió la boca continué -¡NO! ¡Esta maldita vez no!- y me abrí de brazos como si pudiera ser un escudo humano. -¿Ya se detuvieron a pensar un segundo en lo que hacen?-

No se lo decía a nadie en especial y miraba a todos por igual. Las puertas de emergencia se deslizaron abiertas y vi entrar a otro grupo de personas. _Genial, _más opiniones. Pero solo eran Cecile y Lloyd-san, _acompañados de mi padre y Todou-san. _No importaba de todas maneras.

-Hazte a un lado, _Kururugi- _Cornelia para nada había soltado su rifle desde el comienzo de este circo y por segunda vez esta noche estaba a su merced.

-No- era mi única respuesta. -¡¿Qué es lo que no entienden?!- _quizás diría algo de lo que me arrepentiría después. _-¡¿Qué parte de todo lo que está haciendo se encuentra dentro de los deseos de Lelouch?!- reclamé.

_Quizás no de la manera correcta. _

-¡No eres familia para tener palabra en esto, Kururugi!- saltó Cornelia de inmediato bajando el rifle para poder gritar tan intimidante como siempre, _debía recordar que estábamos en un hospital. _Después. -¡No te atrevas a querer decirnos qué hacer después de que haz…!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Respetado los deseos de Lelouch?!- se calló por un par de segundos. -¡Quizá no sea familia, ¿Pero ya se preguntaron por qué no se los dijo antes?! _¿Por qué confió en mí primero que en ustedes? _¡Si son su familia!-

_¿Cómo podían explicar realmente eso?_

-No los quería preocupar- bajé la voz. Esto no se arreglaría exaltándonos. –Y sabes que es la verdad, Cornelia- se mordió el labio inferior pensando rápidamente qué decir -¡Yo he estado trabajando en ello!- insistí –He estado trabajando en que confíe en los demás y no en distintas personas con distintos secretos dependiendo de la situación ¿Acaso esto ayuda?-

_Sin su consentimiento, nada._

-Si no habló de esto con nadie era porque no quería tratar el tema _y forzándolo _creo que solo lo haría sacar a las hermanas que le quedan de su vida ¿Y luego qué? ¿Continuar esta lucha solo? _Muy sabio- _desde hace tiempo que debía haber dicho todo esto -¿Qué de esto son sus deseos? Si es de los únicos caprichos que ha tenido-

-Suzaku…-

-No, Euphy- tenía que dejárselo en claro a todos –Incluso si como su familia tenían derecho a saberlo, él también tenía derecho a mantenerlo secreto y me pidió personalmente que no las dejara ver, _incluida C.C.- _hasta entonces la bruja se había mantenido escondida en el grupo, muchas miradas volaron a ella –Porque le importan, _todas ustedes- _era curioso.

-No quiero impedir que se preocupen por él pero tampoco dejaré que se sobrepasen en lo que yo considero razonable- _yo, se escuchaba tan egoísta. _–Cuando lo vi, también quería salir tras el responsable- miré a C.C. –También quería que le dieran un buen tratamiento- miré a Cornelia y a Euphy.

Entonces me detuve y me giré a la única persona cuya opinión se estaba reservando. Nunnally que en ningún momento se había alejado de Lelouch y ahora estaba acariciando el dorso de su mano.

-¿Pero se entrometerían en algo que ya es bastante delicado?-

Nunnally levantó su vista nublada en lágrimas no derramadas.

-¿Cuántas veces el hizo algo sin tu consentimiento, Nunnally?- _exceptuando Zero, la rebelión. _Sabíamos de qué hablábamos –Incluso buscando lo mejor para ti cuando no podías ver ni caminar ¿Cuántas veces impuso su decisión sobre la tuya sin hablarlo contigo primero?-_no estaba tratando de ser cruel. _Solo de hacerlos entrar en razón.

No había que dejarse llevar por el momento, _eso era lo único que tenía claro hasta ahora._

Esperé unos cuantos minutos que procesaran todo, que se dieran cuenta de lo que hacían, pero solo había silencio y tampoco podíamos quedarnos sin llegar a una solución.

-¿Acaso debo tomar medidas legales?- propuse, me gané varios entrecejos fruncidos y confundidos –Por ley, desde que Lelouch volvió al mundo como una persona _viva _el trono de Britannia se restablecía automáticamente bajo su poder- ahora había varios ojos grandes –Solo fue formalidad de Lelouch el pedir el trono-

_Ahora maldecían a Lelouch por lo bajo._

-Como la autoridad máxima de Britania deben esperar lo que él decida, sean hermanas o yo su perro guardián- _no me estaba ayudando _–Por otra parte, seguimos dentro de territorio Japonés y debo decir que conozco al _primer ministro, _y al _anterior _primer ministro y puedo mover favores para que se les prohíban acciones en contra del legítimo emperador de Britannia y líder de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros-

_¿Me estaba pasando?_

La cara de Cornelia casi apostaba a que no me atrevería a hacerlo, pero debí mantener mi mirada firme. Todo era legal.

Entonces escuché una risa.

_Era Nunnally._

Al mirarla de nuevo tenía una mirada llena de compasión en su rostro, _y aceptación. _Respiré profundo.

-Entendido, Suzaku-san…- se separó un poco de Lelouch y miró al doctor. Como la hermana directa de Lelouch tenía más palabra que Cornelia o Euphy. –Solo quiero un chequeo general, _por el momento_- fue la última palabra de Nunnally antes de que Lelouch desapareciera de nuestras vistas.

Entonces se acercó a mí y me abrazó. _¿Ahora qué había hecho?_

-Nuestro hermano mayor a hablado- dijo, después se fue con la enfermera que conducía a la familia de Britannia a una sala de espera.

_¿Yo?_

-Buen trabajo, niño-

_Y el prisionero de Australische me felicitaba._

¿Qué dimensión era esta?

* * *

><p><strong>Nunnally P.O.V.<strong>

Tener a Suzaku-san con sus repentinos ataques de sinceridad era algo necesario, y algo que me había detenido de cometer un gran error. _Quizás. _Al final nadie estaba seguro de cómo proceder con esta situación pero quizás era lo más necesario. Como era de esperarse, Cornelia Onee-sama seguía enfada por la manera en que Suzaku-san se había expresado con todos, pero era un enojo que rápido se disipaba o enfocaba en otra persona al recordar por qué estábamos aquí.

_Estábamos preocupadas._

¿Cómo no estarlo?

Esto pasaba en muchas formas los niveles a los que quizás estábamos acostumbradas. _Esto era diferente._

Entonces entra el doctor que todas esperábamos, incluso C.C.-san estaba formando parte de esto y no solo se quedaba de lado. _La de la idea de la revisión fue ella, _la de no dejar que Lelouch nos mintiera y dejarlo pensar suficiente tiempo para crear excusas convincentes.

_Tomarlo desprevenido, _dijo.

El hombre nos guió al a habitación de mi hermano.

-Seguirá noqueado por un par de horas- nos advirtió –A causa del cloroformo- _esa había sido idea de Cornelia Onee-sama. _–Quisiera hablar en privado con ustedes si no les importa-

Con un vistazo a mi espalda, Suzaku-san parecía expectante. Con un meneo de cabeza le indiqué que se quedara en el cuarto, era tiempo de escuchar la situación y no quería que mi hermano se quedara solo. Además de que Cornelia, Euphy y C.C.-san también querían escuchar esto.

Seguimos al doctor hasta su oficina, _faltaban sillas para tantas personas. _Pero así de rápido como entramos encontramos la forma de acomodarnos. El hombre nos miró a todas, conociendo por entrada que tres de las personas éramos hermanas, y quizás conociendo a C.C. por parte de cuando mi hermano fue emperador.

_Se veía bastante nervioso._

¿De informarnos algo que quizás no queríamos saber?

-Estamos listas para saber- aseguré, _como si no hubiese sido suficiente un video. _El hombre tragó gordo.

-Verán…-

Pero nada terminaría bien el día de hoy.

_Una alarma comenzó a sonar._

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Quizás ya me había liberado de todo esto, de las explicaciones, de parte de la culpa, _de algo que arrastraba en mi espalda desde hace tiempo. _Al parecer no era tan difícil expresar lo que pensaba, al parecer se podía y así era como todos lo hacían. Así podía cambiar mi rol del vigilante _¿No? _

Ahora solo tenía que asegurarme de que Lelouch no matara a nadie más del necesario, _hablando de la situación actual._ Toda explicación posible ya no estaba en mis manos.

_Incluso a lo mejor necesitaba enterarme yo también de la situación actual. _

-En qué líos me metes Lelouch…- abría la puerta de la habitación cuando sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

_Esa no era fuerza de Lelouch._

Todo se desvaneció.

* * *

><p><strong>Mao P.O.V.<strong>

Yo no era del tipo de los que pensaban mucho, _solo debía dedicarme a escuchar. _A escuchar pacientemente los pensamientos de una sola personas y entonces la tendría comiendo de mi mano. Debía admitir que me había tardado para comprender en cómo usar mi geass de manera que fuese un arma, _quizás demasiado tarde. _¿Pero ahora? ¡VIVO!

_Y patrocinado._

Richard-kun estaba cumpliendo su parte del trato de manera espléndida. _Oh sí. _Mi idea original desde siempre había sido tener a C.C. a mi lado pero ese Lelouch se había puesto en mi camino más de una vez, después de eso solo hizo que mi propia C.C. se volteara contra mí y me asesinara. _Sabía que debía hacerlo pagar por eso. _Pero primero quería asegurarme de tener a C.C. conmigo.

Entonces Richard sugirió un mejor plan.

Aunque los videos de la estancia del niño príncipe en Australische eran mi entretenimiento y motivación personal, no había pensado en darle un uso verdadero. Yo solo quería acercarme a C.C. y rápido.

Cada día que pasaba lejos de ella era un martirio. Cada día que pasaba lejos de mi futura esposa era _malo. _

Así que le dije a Richard _adiós, voy a Japón._ Él solo sugirió cubrir mi llegada con sus acciones, debía admitir que funcionó muy bien. Nadie se dio cuenta de había llegado como un ciudadano chino, _todos tenían su atención entonces, _en tan importantes transmisiones.

No fue difícil después de eso llegar hasta acá y luego esperar. _Richard dijo que sería predecible, que sería fácil para mí._

Que era tan fácil predecir a la gente buena, que solo teníamos que captar su atención en algo que los sacara que quicio. _Que los desconcentrara por completo. _¿Qué mejor que mi video? La reacción esperada por eso era caos. _Descontrol. _Políticos de Japón y Britannia tan pasmados y en busca de dar una explicación a tal muestra de violencia y salvajismo.

_Tan lindo._

Entonces podría actuar, debía hacer que C.C. viniera a mí, _eso solo sería captando su atención. _De que me buscaba quizás ya era un hecho, lo que quizás no sabía era que no venía desprotegido.

Tenía que llamar un poco más su atención.

Entrar al hospital tampoco fue difícil, porque ya sabía a dónde iban desde antes de que se instalara la vigilancia pesada por fuera. _Solo había que mantenerse cerca de las Britannia para saber qué harían. _Llegar al cuarto designado del paciente favorito de todos tampoco fue difícil y deshacerse de Kururugi fue un _golpe _de suerte.

_Solo esta maldita lluvia._

Ahora que quería escuchar con claridad los pensamientos de los demás, debía haber esta interferencia.

_Odio la lluvia._

Aunque debía agradecer lo que me favorecía. _La noches, _un ligero principito, _callado y sedado. _C.C. sabría dónde buscarme, C.C. sabría quién fue y en dónde encontrarlo. No por nada era mi C.C. y era tan inteligente como bonita. Solo que espero que llegase antes de lo que empecé hace unos meses, _no es como si no quisiera desaparecer por completo a mi competencia._

-Tienes un corto tiempo Vi Britannia- lo acomodé a como se podía en un espacio tan reducido como se podía en la cabina de un KF -¿Cómo pude vivir sin uno de estos?-

_Gracias, Richi._

* * *

><p><strong>C.C. P.O.V.<strong>

Las cosas no se podían poner así en un solo día ¡NO ERA POSIBLE! Mi temple estaba al máximo para este tipo de payasadas. _Estaba harta de pararme a un lado y dejar que las situaciones pasaran. _Debía comprender que de esto dependía mi futuro y mi vida. _De este ser dependía mi existencia._

Así que no sabía a quién asesinar primero, si a Kururugi por estúpido y no prestar atención a sus alrededores o a los estúpidos guardias que _Your highness _Cornelia había apostado alrededor _¿Más incompetentes no se podía? _

Pero aún así había algo peor por lo cual preocuparse.

_Ese maldito. _

Si estaba aquí en Japón solo quedaba una cosa por hacer, y que se llevara a Lelouch con él solo me dejaba una alternativa. _Aunque no es como si eso no hubiese estado en mis planes ya. _La habitación vacía solo se llenaba de personas que reclamaban respuestas, _yo saldría a buscarlas. _Y era algo que debía hacer sola.

Mirando alrededor de la habitación no había una pista visible. _Solo el arma de Lelouch, _y eso sería más que suficiente. Al salir por las puertas del hospital los guardias estaban más que alertas, _¿De qué servía? _Ninguno había visto nada según el reporte, _ni siquiera Akito._

-¿A dónde va C.C-san?- _hablando de…_

El hombre solo estaba parado a la sombra de un edificio pero bien resguardado de la lluvia, llave en mano listo para partir.

-Es algo que debo hacer yo sola- argumenté antes de perder más tiempo. Tenía el Frontier a unas calles por la seguridad que parecía darme ahora.

Akito solo guardó la llave del _Alexander _en su bolsillo, mas no regresó a la sombra. Se paró directamente a la luz del farol, y aunque empapándose sonrió.

-Solo soy compañía- argumentó.

Era mi batalla, _después de todo. _

* * *

><p>Sabía que lo encontraría rápido, que ni siquiera tenía que buscarlo o pensar mucho para dar con su paradero. Había un puñado de lugares donde los tres nos habíamos encontrado una vez juntos, y Ashford no sería su lugar demasiado cerca para lo que sea que planeara, podría llamar la atención bastante rápido para su entretenimiento.<p>

_La vieja Clovis Land había sido destruida. _Ahora era solo un parque temático normal japonés, pero quizás hubiese sido lo mejor estar ahí _y no ir tan lejos como ahora. _Narita era la última opción. _En medio de esta horrible tormenta._

-El tipo ese debe ser un viejo conocido tuyo ¿Cierto?-

No estaba incómoda con las preguntas de Akito, me daban otra cosa en la cual pensar.

-Le diste un geass- y podía ser tan inteligente como Lelouch.

-Lo dedujiste a partir del video- respondí, tan monótona como podía. Debía mantener este nuevo carácter que me florecía a raya para poder hacer caer a Mao.

-Solo te atrae a una trampa ¿Lo sabes, cierto?- finalmente se vislumbraba Narita en la oscuridad, pero no importaba. Este tipo de asuntos podían volver una y otra vez por mis errores en el pasado pero ahora me encargaría de mantenerlos lejos de lo que importaba.

Como una persona normal, _como todos._

-Yo iré a la trampa, tú encárgate de que Lelouch esté a salvo- era todo lo que me importaba.

Comenzaba a abrir la cabina del Frontier.

-¿Algo más que deba saber?- me preguntó antes de bajarse. _Un soldado bien informado de su misión._

-¡Que yo leo mentes!- Mao gritó. _Podía ser un problema. _-¡Bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenida mi querida C.C.!-

Solo salía del refugio de mi Knightmare cuando ya estaba empapada por la lluvia. Quizás incluso debí ponerme algo más cubridor.

-Ya estoy aquí Mao-

Y sonrió, _sonrió _y comenzó a aplaudir tal cual sabía. Pero yo solo aprovechaba ese momento para escanear alrededor, _no podía ver a Lelouch por ninguna parte, _incluso podía ser improbable que estuviera aquí.

-No está tan cerca, soldadito-

Akito estaba pensando igual que yo, _Mao se estaba enterando de todo. _

-No soy tan paciente en medio de la lluvia fría- advirtió. Pero eso solo le daría armas a Mao.

-Eres conocido por muchas cosas, soldadito- _A esto me refería, _debía atraer su atención a mí.

-¿Para qué armas todo este escándalo Mao? Ya me tienes aquí ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- _solo rogaba porque Akito no hiciera nada estúpido. _La sonrisa de Mao solo se hizo más grande y de no ser porque sus ojos se encontraban cubiertos como siempre, casi podía jurar que brillaban en expectación.

-¡¿Para qué?! ¡Para irnos a vivir juntos a Australische, a nuestra casa!- celebró.

Era de esperarse, que siguiera aferrado en lo mismo.

-Has sido un niño malo, Mao- traté y di un par de pasos hacia adelante. Podía sentir el arma fría en mi espalda, _Lelouch. _-¿Por qué iría con un niño malo? Debes darme un buen motivo-

Mao sonrió más.

-¡Porque nos pertenecemos el uno al otro C.C.!- continuó con vital alegría -¡He estado trabajando y tengo mucho dinero! ¡Tendrás lo que pidas, solo pide!-

_Pedir._

Saqué el arma de mi cinturón y le apunté directo a la cabeza, esta vez no tenía tiempo para juegos.

-¿Lo que pida?- continué. Se veía un poco espantado pero ante mi pregunta creyó que me tenía con él –Quiero a Lelouch-

_Eso no fue de su agrado. _

-¡LO SABIA!- gritó. Entonces de su ropa sacó algo que parecía un pequeño celular, _no pude reaccionar a tiempo. _Aplastó un botón que iluminó el cielo por unos segundos, después hubo un gran estruendo y el chirrido de fierros chocando entre sí.

_El teleférico…_

-¡LELOUCH!-

-¡Considéralo muerto C.C.! ¡Ven conmigo!-

_No más._

Le disparé a Mao sin apuntar y subí al Frontier tan rápido como pude, Akito ya había salido corriendo a pié hacia los teleféricos, pero yo sabía que si había algo por hacer, necesitábamos una salida rápida. Necesitábamos el Knightmare.

La lluvia contra el cristal solo me desesperaba. Debía encontrar a Lelouch, _debía llegar. _No después de todo lo que habíamos pasado y no después de ahora.

La lluvia no dejaba ver tanto como quisiera y solo veía los teleféricos balancearse de un lado a otro, en total eran dos líneas con cuatro teleféricos y si Mao había decidió explotar los rieles era porque en uno de ellos estaba Lelouch, pero no tenía idea de cuál. Además que si se llegaban a caer, solo tenía un 25% de probabilidad de encontrarlo, _no quería arriesgarme a no hacerlo. _Debía divisar a Akito, debía encontrar a Lelouch.

_Porque yo lo…_

Una bengala.

¡Divisé una bengala!

Un rojo fulmante iluminaba un pequeño punto, por fuera de una de las ventanas del teleférico. Era de aquél que estaba en lo más alto. _Ese desgraciado de Mao. _La bengala pronto se apagó y debía acercarme pronto, esos cables no aguantarían mucho. Entre más los escuchaba crujir más temía fallar, además de que debía sacar a Akito y a Lelouch ahí en las manos del Frontier.

Abrí la escotilla entre más cerca estaba. _Entonces los pude ver bien. _Pude ver a Lelouch.

Estaba en la espalda de Akito, todavía noqueado por el cloroformo quería pensar. _Pero estaba ahí. _Ambos empapados.

-¡Tenemos que salir rápido!- gritó. Me acerqué lo más que podía, Akito se dirigió a la puerta del teleférico. Era peligroso que saltaran si yo no me acercaba lo suficiente, pero también era peligroso que me acercara de más y golpeara la estructura. _Podía matarlos. _Extendí el brazo derecho, Akito se preparaba para pasar.

_Pero había algo más._

_-_¡Cuidado!- me gritó.

_¿De qué?_

Sentí un fuerte jalón y luego varios golpes. La cabina del Frontier se cerró por protección y solo cuando pude estabilizar los controles pude verlo. _¿Un Knightmare? _

-_¡C.C! ¿Por qué me rechazas?- _¿MAO?

-¡No tengo tiempo para ti!- grité enderezando el Frontier para darle una paliza, pero esa cosa era rápida. Ninguno de mis primeros golpes lo tocó.

_¿Acaso era un Hybrid?_

_-¡Entonces tampoco tendrás tiempo para él!- _gritó de regreso, comenzó a mecer con violencia los cables del teleférico.

_Oh no._

Lancé el Frontier de nuevo para impedirlo, solo logré que se soltara de una línea, pero al mismo tiempo la rompió. No era la línea de la que colgaban Lelouch y Akito pero era peligroso. Esas cosas caían al vacío sin más remedio. _No podía dejarlo hacer lo mismo._

_-¡¿Por qué no me quieres C.C.?!- _lloraba mientras trabada de alcanzar el otro cable, me interponía en su camino lo más que podía.

-¡PORQUE NO! ¡Te aferras!-

_No entendía de razones. _

Entonces se colgó del otro cable. _Y se rompió._

-¡NO!-

El cable se rompió y los teleféricos comenzaron a resbalar uno a uno al precipicio, me lancé de inmediato para tratar de detenerlos pero Mao seguía interponiéndose en mi camino con su Knightmare. Y solo los miré estrellarse, _haciéndose añicos._

_Con Lelouch. _

_-¡Vamos C.C.! ¡Ahora seremos felices!-_

Aferré mis manos cuidadosamente a los controles, y respiré profundo. _Entonces vino el momento._

-¡NUNCA CONTIGO!- y acerté.

_No lo estaba esperando._

El puño del Frontier conectó con suficiente fuerza para alejarlo. Entonces me dejaba a mi sola mirando el vacío sin poder hacer nada más, _sin poder haberlo salvado. _Yo habiéndolos metido a ambos en esto desde un principio.

_No podía ser que hubiese fallado, que Lelouch estuviera muerto._

El Knightmare de Mao se estrelló solo en el concreto de la estación del teleférico. _Yo no le había pegado tan fuerte. _

¿Pero de qué servía ahora?

Miré alrededor, solo vacío.

_Y una luz roja._

_¿Luz roja?_

En los cables partidos del teleférico, algo brillaba, con humo. _¡Una bengala! _Me acerqué de inmediato.

_Eran…_

Abrí la cabina para confirmarlo.

-Espero no me pierdas de vista otra vez- habló Akito, moviendo la cabeza para quitarse cabello de la frente. Se giró un poco en su posición peligrosa de colgar de un cable a metros del vacío, pude ver a Lelouch. –Esa era mi última bengala-

_Estaba agradecida._

_-_Vamos a tierra- sonaba muy bien.

* * *

><p>Lelouch estaba tan frío como podía estarlo alguien con delgada ropa de hospital en medio de la tormenta y completamente empapado, pero solo cuando Akito lo puso en el suelo, pude notar que tenía otra prenda además de todo. <em>La misma chaqueta de Akito.<em>

Y este japonés solo exprimía su camisa como si no fuera nada. Como si lo que había pasado no _fuese nada._

_Esto podía ser el inicio de un gran equipo._

-¿Cómo es que de un golpe lo derribaste?- preguntó Akito, me costó trabajo entender a qué era lo que se refería hasta que seguí su mirada, el Knightmare de Mao estaba tan solo a unos metros.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo- correspondí. Aunque no importaba, _no me interesaba. _Si algo quería de ahí era asegurarme de nuevo que Mao era un cadáver.

_Pensándolo bien. _

Puse mi mano en mi espalda buscando el arma de Lelouch, _aquí la tenía. _Pero cuando halaba de ella fui detenida. _Una mano me detuvo posándose sobre la mía, _helada y delgada.

-Creo que ya pasamos por esto- me giré de inmediato. No pude evitar sonreír al escucharlo.

-Lelouch- sonrió un poco.

Akito se cruzó de brazos conforme con que no estaba muerto, ambos se reconocieron con la mirada y un pequeño asentimiento. Pero para colmo de siempre, Lelouch comenzaba a levantarse.

-No esta vez- advertí. Lo más que pudo hacer fue sentarse, pero estaba escurriendo agua de lluvia, estaba helado, _no estaba en condición. _Incluso se recargó en mí un poco, fingí no sentirlo.

-El Knightmare de Mao fue derribado porque el golpe alteró los sistemas del Hybrid- habló, apenas se escuchaba. _Si acaso eso no era indicador de su estado. _–Es lo que Lloyd nos explicó de la fragilidad de su sistema y cómo vencerlos-

Tenía sentido.

-Bien, esas cosas se pueden vencer- declaró Akito como si nada, luego se giró conmigo –Hay que volver, o Kururugi se hará seppuku-

Lelouch se rió sin saber porqué.

_Estaremos bien._

-Oh…que poco aguantas, Lelouch- me quejé, había quedado sobre mi hombro. _Otra vez sin consciencia._

* * *

><p><strong>BIEN! Espero que no me maten, me desaparezco estoy cansada x.x Sin más ni más espero que sea del agrado de los que querían ver a Mao pagar, aunque todavía no paga realmente. ¿Verdad? :3<strong>

**¿Que sugieren?**

**any**


	32. Stage 32: Lo que todos quieren

**Stage: 32**

"**Lo que todos quieren"**

_-Bien, esas cosas se pueden vencer- declaró Akito como si nada, luego se giró conmigo –Hay que volver, o Kururugi se hará seppuku-_

_Lelouch se rió sin saber porqué._

_Estaremos bien._

_-Oh…que poco aguantas, Lelouch- me quejé, había quedado sobre mi hombro. Otra vez sin consiencia._

* * *

><p><strong>C.C. P.O.V.<strong>

Las cosas que uno podía experimentar siendo humano, _mortal. _Que quizás no importaban tanto cuando me sentía poderosa y que nada podía borrar mi existencia de esta tierra. _Así las cosas no importaban demasiado. _Porque era y siempre sería inevitable que las personas que se cruzaran en mi camino debían morir, _y yo olvidarlas._

Era algo a lo que me había acostumbrado.

Pero ahora volvía a recordar lo delicado que era ese equilibrio de todos los días, no solo de mantenerse con vida uno mismo, pero también a esa persona que queríamos que nos acompañara durante todo ese tiempo, _todo el que se pudiera conseguir. _Entonces la existencia de todos se complicaba un poco más.

-Esto sí es un problema- musité. Akito levantó la vista sin comprender, pero yo ya evaluaba la situación.

_A esta misión de rescate llegamos 2 personas. _Sí, pero veníamos por Lelouch en un Knightmare.

Y al final de esta travesía éramos 4 personas.

Infortunadamente para Mao, no lo había asesinado con mi tiro. _No le había dado en un punto vital, _tampoco su _magnífico _Knightmare le había causado daño alguno. _Muy infortunadamente. _Pero ahora estaba sedado por los sutiles métodos de Akito para callar a la gente, un golpe directo y dos horas de silencio. Viéndonos en este problema.

-Incluso con maniobras, sería incómodo ir 4 personas o 3 dentro de la cabina de un Knightmare- después miró a Mao unos segundos –A este lo podemos dejar esposado a un poste-

_Aunque la idea resultaba magnífica _–No me arriesgaré a que despierte y se corte la mano para escapar- dije. –Tenemos cuentas pendientes y creo que no hay mejor momento que este-

_¿Entonces cómo salir de aquí? _Realmente no era tan difícil.

-Toma a Lelouch-

Akito tardó un par de segundos en procesar la orden, cuando lo hizo me miró bastante extrañado. _¿Se suponía que yo venía por Lelouch, cierto? _Seguía siendo todo por Lelouch, lo podía asegurar.

-Tómalo y consigue un taxi, un auto, o lo que sea. Creo que el dinero no sería problema- comenté mientras me agachaba y tomaba a Mao de las esposas. _Fácilmente arrastrable en esta lluvia _–Regresa al hospital, no dejes que Lelouch escape y solo puedes informarle de la situación a Kururugi, él sabrá qué hacer con la información-

Entonces midiendo un poco mi fuerza le di un jalón al cuerpo de Mao, quedó bocabajo y comencé dando un par de pasos. _Ligero. _

-Yo llevaré _esto _directamente a la base de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros y lo pondré bajo custodia- comenzaba ya a caminar bajo la lluvia cuando recordé otro punto importante –Cierto, si Kururugi abandona su puesto en el hospital, _como sé que lo hará, _solo hazme el favor de quedarte con Lelouch hasta que un adulto _responsable _aparezca-

Eso era todo.

Continué caminando bajo la lluvia arrastrando un cuerpo con solo halarlo de las esposas en sus muñecas. En mi otra mano llevaba la llave un Hybrid Knightmare _nuevo _a nuestra colección. Pero no podía despejar mi cabeza de todo lo que estaba aconteciendo tan rápido. _Este tipo de situaciones se separaban por semanas. _

Era como si el mundo estuviera corriendo a su fin. _De sospecharse._

Subí a mi Knightmare donde no admitiría un pasajero más en la cabina, y una vez listo todos los sistemas traté de agarrar el otro bulto en el suelo con los enormes brazos del Frontier.

_Logré agarrarlo de la cabeza, _lo solté. Se le podría salir.

_Logré agarrarlo de una pierna, _lo solté. Necesitaba más agarre.

Lo tomé por el estómago y apreté el agarre _bastante, _no se me fuera a caer.

La lluvia arreciaba más y aunque me preocupaba bastante por cómo lograra regresar Akito con Lelouch, solo abría la palma del Frontier en pleno vuelo para ver si actuaba como pararrayos.

_A quién engañaba._

Quizás no había asesinado a Mao todavía porque no era un honor que me perteneciera a mí solamente, pero descargarme en él no serviría para reparar lo que había causado en Lelouch y que recién descubríamos. _Ahora quizás cuadraban más las cosas. _Tanto misterio cuando recién había regresado Lelouch y en su mirada algo diferente.

Tanto secreto en la atención de los doctores, _Suzaku y Lloyd siendo los únicos presentes. _¡Ese científico también sabía algo! Cecile también era seguro, _pero me pregunto cuántos más reaccionarían ante lo sucedido. _La transmisión tenía unas horas y la familia de Britannia era la única movilizándose.

_Me preguntaba por Japón._

_Por la Orden._

_Por el mundo._

¿Qué podría lograr One mostrando un lado tan vulnerable para Lelouch? _¿Quién se uniría a él por eso?_

Como sea, habíamos muchas personas involucradas en esto. Unas más personales que las otra, pero creo que bastantes querrían estar en presencia de Mao. _Eso me detenía hasta ahora. _Tanto como me sentía responsable por lo pasado, debía mostrarme piadosa y no darle una muerte rápida después de lo que le esperaba.

Como dije, _no arreglaría nada. _Pero podríamos liberar un poco de todo el estrés acumulado en los últimos meses y con suerte sacarle algo de información.

_2x1_

_Creo que me estoy haciendo como Lelouch, _aunque quizás él también este esperando un segundo round en esto.

Ajusté la mano del Frontier _-Ruega que todo esto tenga arreglo, Mao- _porque eres al que todos quieren en este momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Estaba siendo apaleado por culpa para que ahora pasar esto también. _Bajo mis narices, _con una persona tan insignificante y que podía empeorar como no tenía idea las cosas. Pero despertar y darme cuenta de que también se habían llevado a Lelouch, _era suficiente. _Era cosa tras cosa que casi podía decir que en este instante pasaría algo.

_Aunque todos se habían ido._

Cornelia había movilizado el _inútil _cuerpo de Knightmare de Britannia que tenía por _seguridad _en este hospital cuando recién se habían percatado de todo. Y aunque debía admitir que no pilotearía otro KF que no fuese el Lancelot, la princesa Cornelia había _insistido-_gritado fervientemente que yo me quedara en el hospital.

_Que no serviría de nada. _

Que protegiera a sus hermanas ya que _debía _ser imposible que arrancaran a tres príncipes debajo de mis narices en menos de 24 horas. _Realmente ya estaba dudando de mí mismo. _Pero no podía hacer nada más que impacientarme al cabo de dos horas y ninguna seña de Lelouch, reporte de Cornelia o algo.

_Aunque debiese admitir que no sabía ni por dónde empezar a buscar. _La idea simple de estar parado aquí tampoco ayudaba, con una sombrilla bajo la lluvia.

Pero lo que sea con tal de no estar dentro de las cuatro paredes del edificio, _con las miradas de Nunnally y Euphy _cada vez peor. Cada segundo que pasaba aumentándose mi culpa.

A estas alturas del juego, en mente tenía tantas victorias como derrotas. _En toda mi vida._ No me gustaba que los números empataran, me dejaban como una persona común después de _todo _lo que había pasado y a los que quería ayudar. _Después de los pecados que había cometido por un bien mayor_, seguía teniendo tantos hechos malos en mi contra.

Saqué la mano de los márgenes secos de mi sombrilla.

_Pecados que la lluvia no podía lavar._

Un taxi se detuvo a mi lado, _lo supe cuando casi me arrolla. _Pero al girarme no podía ver nada, las luces de sus faros me dejaban ciego. Solo ví un hombre gordo bajarse con prisa y me miró por un par de segundos, sorprendido, _después de casi matarme._

_-_¡OH, lo siento Sir. Kururugi!- dijo. _Aunque no se veía tan espantado por casi matarme. _Su disculpa de menos de un segundo lo decía, además del hecho de que rodeó su taxi para abrir la puerta del pasajero.

_Que egoísta de mí, quizás era una emergencia y yo preocupándome por una disculpa._

Pero de emergencia pasó a estado de caos en otro par de segundos. Vi la cabeza de Akito emerger y nuestras miradas se encontraron en algo que no sabía describir.

Tenía entendido que él se había movilizado igual que el resto a buscar a Lelouch.

_Y sonrió. _No del tipo amigable sino a manera de alardeo.

Tenía que dejar las cosas en claro de una vez con este tipo, así que rodeé el taxi rápidamente para dicho acto, solo que mis palabras murieron en la punta de mi lengua.

-Lelouch…- suspiré. Sentía que todo el aire se me iba.

_No estaba esperando esto._

Akito me dio la espalda y se agachó dentro del taxi para tomar a Lelouch en sus brazos, solo cuando estaba frente a mí podía confirmarlo.

_¡Estaba bien! _Se veía completo, _empapado. _Pero completo.

-¿Por qué tú-?

_No podía evitarlo. _

-Quizás podríamos utilizar esa sombrilla en tu mano y podrías cubrirnos un poco de la lluvia- me interrumpió antes de continuar con lo que yo no sabía si era un reclamo o una felicitación. _Lo segundo no me sonaba. _Y odiaba que estuviera en lo correcto, levanté la sombrilla en el acto solo por Lelouch.

-Vamos adentro- ordené. _Todo tiene su lugar y momento._

Pero Akito no se movió, _bien_, estaba comenzando a destrozar mis nervios.

-Tengo un mensaje para ti antes de que otra cosa pase- comentó y miró hacia ambos lados para asegurarse de que estábamos solos –Yo salí acompañando a C.C.-san a donde ella sabía estaría el culpable de todo esto-

_¿Mao?_

-De hecho, dimos con el lugar y C.C.-san sometió al sospechoso. En estos momentos ya debe estar en la base de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros-

_¿Por qué me estaba diciendo todo esto?_

-Ella dijo que sabrías que hacer con la información- concluyó.

Entonces salió de los márgenes de mi sombrilla y caminó hacia dentro del hospital. Pude escuchar los gritos de alegría de Nunnally y Euphy, pero en ningún momento me giré. Lelouch ya estaba de regreso y al parecer bien, eso era lo único que debía contar. También había puesto sobre aviso a sus hermanas para que no hicieran nada más de lo que él se dejaría, Nunnally comprendía eso.

Por más que me doliera admitir, todos los príncipes estaban seguros ahí dentro mientras Akito se quedara ahí.

_Yo tenía cosas que hacer._

_-_Señor…- el taxista se estaba preparando para irse –A la base de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros, por favor-

Estaba quizás por agregar otro pecado a mi lista, _pero este valía mucho más la pena._

* * *

><p><strong>C.C. P.O.V.<strong>

No esperaban el Lancelot Frontier en la base, _no esperaban mi llegada. _De hecho el lugar estaba desierto por el despliegue de la mayoría de los Knightmare y pilotos disponibles en búsqueda de Lelouch.

Así que cuando el Frontier atravesó la cortina de lluvia para aterrizar en el hangar aéreo, todos los que caminaban por el lugar se hicieron de inmediato hacia atrás. _Incluso Lloyd gritó que lo había mojado. _Era lo de menos.

Solté el agarre de la carga que traía y de manera poco ortodoxa cayó al suelo. Las personas comenzaban a juntarse alrededor.

Solo cuando bajaba del Knightmare divisé a Ohgi llegando por detrás de la multitud.

-C.C-san ¿Qué significa esto?-

_Cierto, quizás Akito todavía no llegaba al hospital._

Llegué al suelo y Ohgi hasta el frente de todos, seguido muy de cerca por Kallen que _me extrañaba que no estuviera en la búsqueda. _Esto arreglaría las cosas un poco.

-Encontré a Lelouch- declaré.

Se hizo una ola de murmullos con tan poca gente, pero Ohgi solo torció un poco el gesto no dando credibilidad a mis palabras. _A lo mejor era por la forma en que lo dije. _Pero el japonés miró al suelo algo contrariado, al cuerpo que había dejado caer el Frontier.

-C.C.-san, ese no es Lelouch-

_Idiotas ¿Lo primero que debía hacer era traerlo a la base? _En serio, aunque el hombre estuviera bastante loco para hacerlo, yo no. Masajeé el puente de mi nariz tratando de centrar mis emociones donde debían ir.

-_Sé _que este _no _es Lelouch- recalqué y me crucé de brazos –Es el hombre responsable de todo-

_Obvio no era One._

_Obvio no era algún terrorista._

Su cara recién había salido en el último video transmitido por cadena Internacional.

-¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!- Kallen se lanzó sobre Mao y Ohgi apenas y la alcanzó a tomar del brazo. Pero la As de la Orden no podía ser detenida tan sencillamente. -¡OHGI, SUÉLTAME!- peleó y pataleó el agarre del Primer Ministro todo lo que pudo -_¡ESE MALDITO…!-_

-¡Basta, Kallen!- la tomó de la cintura y trató de alejarla lo más posible _-_¡Lo sé, _lo sé! _Pero esta no es la forma-

-Yo concuerdo con que esta es la forma- comenté casualmente mirándome las uñas. –Además no tardará en llegar Kururugi y dudo que nos deje _algo_ a los demás-

Ohgi me miró casi pidiendo ayuda o que callara mis comentarios pero sabía que era cierto. Sabía que esto sería inevitable, e incluso una parte de él sabía que lo que estaba por ocurrir no sería inhumano. _No a comparación._

Soltó a Kallen lentamente y ella no perdió el tiempo, propinando un par de patadas duras y precisas. Para la tercera se dio cuenta de que realmente no ayudaba con lo que sentía y se alejó sola.

-Voy al hospital- anunció en voz alta para nadie en especial, iba ahogada en sus propias lágrimas.

Solo cuando desapareció del rango de visión, Ohgi ordenó que todos siguieran con sus labores y que comunicaran a todos los que estaban en la búsqueda que Lelouch había sido encontrado. _Evitó en todo momento mencionar a Mao, _pero si Kururugi ya venía para acá, mejor les hubiera dado su oportunidad antes.

-Llévenlo a una celda- ordenó por último.

Atiné a sentarme a los pies del Frontier, _pensando. _

Yo me había dado cuenta que Mao no sufriría lo suficiente aún si lo intentábamos.

Tampoco podríamos deshacernos de este mal sabor de boca si lo heríamos.

_¿Qué podíamos hacer realmente para remediar este mal? _

Solo nos convertiría en peores personas. Pero podía sacar otra conclusión después de todo lo pasado en las últimas horas.

One se sentía omnipotente revelando y atacando los secretos de Lelouch, dejándolo desnudo frente al mundo y creyendo que eso lo debilitaría para seguir la lucha y derrotarlo. _Tenía razón, _hasta cierto punto. La vida de Lelouch se basaba en secretos y mentiras, pero había otra parte de la ecuación que no estaba considerando.

Al atacar a Lelouch de esa manera, no contaba con todos aquellos a los que nos importaba, _a los que lo apoyábamos. _A todas esas personas en las que había despertado más que la victoria, una venganza.

_One _se estaba metiendo en algo personal y en lo que menos debía. _Porque había muchas personas agradecidas con Lelouch, _y a todas ellas había logrado hacer enfadar.

No logró mostrarnos la debilidad de Lelouch sino su gran fortaleza para seguir y eso _no tenía comparación. _

No nos debilitó, nos dio renovados motivos para terminar esto.

_Había cavado su propia tumba._

* * *

><p><strong>En un mal momento…<strong>

Mao sabía que había hecho mal en dejarse llevar tanto por C.C. como siempre lo hacía, esa era una de sus debilidades. El actuar más dejándose llevar por el impulso solo había logrado que perdiera más de una vez. _Y ahora se encontraba encerrado, _seguro eso no era parte de sus planes pero no debía dejarse vencer tampoco por eso, _porque C.C. estaba cerca. _Si, seguía pensando que C.C. podía irse con él, por las buenas o las malas, solo necesitaba de un tonto que le diera la salida.

_Sería fácil. _Con su Geass.

Solo que debía esperar al tonto perfecto. Seguía teniendo miedo de que si seguía usando mucho su geass, se volviera permanente. _Y no era algo que quisiera soportar de nuevo. _

Por eso Richard le debía varios favores, usar su geass por información no era gratis. Le había costado la renovación de hogar en Australische que una vez había comprado para él y C.C., eso y el Knightmare experimental que le había dado. _Solo si las cosas se ponían feas._

Como decía, _a esperar._

-Malditos- musitó

Mao puso una mano en sus costillas de un golpe que le dolía pero no recordaba haber recibido. Aunque si había despertado en una celda de la base de la Orden, entonces había pasado mucho tiempo entre una cosa y otra, donde todo era posible.

Hasta el momento nadie se había aparecido y a Mao no le causaba gracia en lo absoluto. Sabía que estaba en una posición comprometedora después de haber pasado su lindo video internacionalmente y ganarse unos cuantos enemigos, pero no era divertido hasta verlos sufrir y escuchar sus pensamientos de culpa, entonces golpear más esa herida y destrozarlos.

_Si, _todavía no había nada divertido por hacer.

Se acomodó lo mejor que podía dado el limitado espacio que le daba el traje carcelario. -_Irónico- _pensó. Idéntico al que había usado en el video. Pero quizás ese era el punto, _y la espera. _O quizás ya todos estaban advertidos de su geass y no se acercarían a su rango de audición. _Quizás hasta utilizarían micrófonos y altavoces. _

Para Mao seguía sin ser divertido.

_¿Cuándo comenzaría el calvario que seguro le tenían planeado?_

-Pff…- eran aficionados comparados con él.

-¿Aburrido?-

_Eso lo tomó por sorpresa. _Mao levantó la cabeza de inmediato sin poder distinguir nada de inmediato. La mitad de su celda estaba cubierta por una densa sombra, y lo primero que había pensando era en C.C.

_Pero no, _esa sin duda no era la voz de C.C. _ni de una mujer._

Aunque la identificó segundos después.

-Vaya, después de todo eres el primero en la fila- comentó Mao enderezándose un poco en su aprisionada posición. –Bien, me gustan los juegos. Y refutas tu título de perro del emperador- sonrió –Oh si, aplaudiría pero como verás no me han dado esa comodidad-

Suzaku permaneció en las sombras, muy contrario a lo que quería. Le estaba llevando todo su auto-control el cual no era mucho después de todo.

-¡VAMOS!- gritó Mao con una enorme sonrisa, _saboreando _el momento -¡Tienes que tener ganas de decir algo!- lo estaba incitando, pero seguía sin usar su geass para leerlo.

Creía que Suzaku diría cosas más interesantes de las que pensaba.

_Y así sería._

-Voy a darte un consejo…- comenzó a hablar Suzaku, su tono tan oscuro y sombrío como las sombras que le rodeaban. Incluso hicieron eco un par de pasos que dio sin salir al límite de visión. Mao sonrió –Cuando quieres destruir a una persona, debes de tomar en cuenta un par de cosas-

Había un sonido raro que se escuchaba a la par de las palabras de Suzaku, algo que raspaba el suelo, metálico.

-La primera es, que si quieres destruir a alguien, tienes que _asegurarte_ de lograrlo- hizo una pequeña pausa, el sonido extraño se detuvo con él –Porque lo que no destruyes en un intento, solo lo haces _más _fuerte- el sonido comenzó de nuevo con una lentitud casi agonizante –Entonces esa persona que querías destruir, se levantará y te hará desear no haber hecho nada en un principio…-

-No creo que eso sea un problema- rió Mao bastante entretenido -¡VI BRITANNIA NO H-!

Suzaku interrumpió de inmediato con una calma de envidiarse.

-La segunda cosa que debes tomar en cuenta cuando quieres destruir a una persona- dijo un poco más rápido acompañado de un movimiento más rápido de aquella cosa extraña contra el suelo, levantando más de un par de chispas. Mao cayó en completo silencio –Es que si bien y logras hacerle daño a esa persona, hay otras más de las cual debes preocuparte-

Entonces el objeto extraño salió a la luz, el brillo de una katana reflejó la luz de la celda de manera peligrosa.

-Porque si decides destruir a una persona, estás decidiendo destruir lo que es valioso para otros. Entonces debes prepararte para la retribución-

Suzaku caminó lentamente fuera de las sombras, más no cerca de Mao. Katana en su mano derecha, levantándola con gracia hasta recargarla en su hombro.

-Si quieres saber qué tanto vas a sufrir, te dejo una simple operación-

Era esa vez, única en su tipo, cuando Mao sentía terror.

-El sufrimiento de esa persona _es igual_ a tú sufrimiento, _menos _compasión, _multiplicado _porel número de amigos y familia…- Suzaku levantó la espada japonesa sobre su propia cabeza y con un movimiento preciso la dejo caer de manera diagonal, el grito de Mao hizo eco por todo el lugar por más de un par de segundos.

Solo cuando abrió los ojos después de notar que no estaba muerto o en un agonizante dolor, sintió algo caliente chorrear por su mejilla como un gran río. Al bajar su cabeza podía ver una gran mancha de sangre formarse en el traje.

-¡¿ESO ES TODO?!-gritó Mao casi indignado.

-…_más _tiempo de vida- terminó, recogiendo la katana –O al menos el que decidan darte lo demás-

Con media vuelta, Suzaku salió la celda. _No esperando una contestación de Mao, _tampoco dando oportunidad a arrepentirse y que con un poco más de fuerza, haberle partido en dos la cabeza.

No arreglaría nada, _lo sabía. _

Encontrarse con Mao solo era un requisito más, pero terminarlo no sería algo de lo cual pudiera estar orgulloso. _Tampoco lo haría ver bien a ojos de los demás, _y si bien ya estaba enterado de que Kallen le había dado lo suyo, quizás Cornelia era la próxima cita de ese loco.

_Quien sabía._

Solo cuando salía del área de celdas y le daba más la luz, una voz en su espalda lo sobresaltó, haciéndolo levantar la katana en defensa.

-Tranquilo…- Lelouch levantó las manos en defensa –¿Y se supone que tú eres mi caballero?-

Suzaku casi tiró el arma al darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Pero había cosas más importantes en su mente.

-¡Lelouch! ¡Tú… pero!-

_Tanta concordancia._

-Estoy aquí porque para empezar nunca tuve nada- renegó Lelouch, masajeándose el puente de la nariz. Aunque en pijama no parecía una figura aterradora –La otra cuestión, es que se corrían rumores de que _Sir _Kururugi había tomado el rifle de la princesa Cornelia y había ido a las celdas donde se escuchaban gritos de terror-

Suzaku sonrió. Lelouch hizo lo mismo.

-Un poco exagerados- se defendió.

-Si… la katana es más sutíl-

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Aunque había cerrado un pequeño ciclo personal, había otro par de cosas por enfrentar y _esas cosas _estaban frente a nosotros. Lelouch había escapado _de nuevo _del hospital y había llegado a esta base en pijama, _en un taxi. _Acompañado de un nuevo cómplice cuyo apoyo incondicional hasta en lo que no parecía correcto me estaba sacando un poco de quicio.

-Estoy bien- Lelouch murmuró entre dientes cuando yo terminaba la llamada.

Nunnally y Euphemia venían en camino, Cornelia ya estaba en la base. Pero había otra _mujer _problema con nosotros.

C.C. silenció con la sola mirada a Lelouch y continuó su escaneo. _Aunque yo no consideraba su forma la mejor_, debía admitir que Lelouch estaba demostrado una calma excepcional para un evento así. _Pero no es que C.C. lo tuviera desnudo, _aún. Ella solo pasaba sus dedos sobre los trazos en el brazo de Lelouch como tratando de desaparecerlos.

Tarde que temprano querría ver los dem-

-Quítate la camisa-

_Tarde._

_-_Estás demente, bruja-

Y el forcejeo empezó.

Lelouch se levantó de donde había estado sentado, C.C. muy cerca de él sin separar sus manos de los botones de su camisa.

_Yo no debía estar aquí._

_-_¡No te atrevas a abandonarme, Suzaku!- Lelouch advirtió, _demonios, _ni siquiera me estaba mirando y sabía que me quería ir. –Es un _no, _C.C.-

Y me quedé.

Aunque sabía qué quería lograr ella, no podía estar más en desacuerdo. Forzarlo a enseñar algo que escondió durante tanto tiempo solo nos haría retroceder en su confianza. Debíamos dejarlo claro antes de que llegaran el resto de sus hermanas.

-Está bien- dijo ella.

-C.C. creo que deberíamos…- _Momento ¿Qué? _Incluso Lelouch se sorprendió de sus palabras.

Nos miró a ambos rodando los ojos como si no fuese obvio lo que decía o como algo extra-normal. Entonces su mirada cambió a algo malvado y entrecerrando un poco los ojos, nos dejó la advertencia.

-Iré a buscar tu reporte médico y _más _vale que me lo entreguen-

Que Lelouch no argumentara nada contra eso, era que lo prefería. Sin más ni más, C.C. solo salió de la habitación seguida por Akito, _ni siquiera había notado yo su presencia._ Y me incomodaba que llegado de la nada comenzara a tomarse ciertas libertades, incluso algunas con las que Lelouch no parecía tener problema.

-Deja de pensar así, Suzaku. Solo viene a ayudar- regañó.

-_¿A qué bando?- _musité, un golpe en la cabeza significó que había sido escuchado.

-Realmente al parecer todo fue idea de Nunnally y C.C.- continuó Lelouch tomando un lugar más cómodo en el sofá, incluso subió ambos pies y hasta entonces me di cuenta de que andaba en calcetines. –Traer a Hyuga Akito-

_¿Entonces yo no soy suficiente? ¿Eso era? _

-Como protección- recalcó Lelouch rápidamente, continuaba preguntándome qué tipo de geass tenía. –Para ellas y que solo te…-

Cuando se detuvo me giré. Enarqué una ceja, parecía tener un tiempo difícil para decirlo, _debía ser algo que lastimaba su ego. _Eso era.

-Para que solo me preocupe por ti y que te cuide solo a ti- me aventuré a completar. Lelouch me envió una mirada sucia.

-Sí, sí. Es que no haces bien tu trabajo- trató de defenderse pero podía ver que la sobre-protección de sus hermanas lo hacía sentirse incómodo. Aunque realmente ahora les daba más la razón.

-Será que eres un buscapleitos por naturaleza ¿Lelouch?- me lanzó el control remoto. -¿Lo ves?-

Bueno, si ese era el motivo por el que Akito estaba aquí quizás podía vivir con ello. De hecho queriendo proteger a todos no había logrado proteger a ninguno, _no es que lo fuera admitir. _Además, Lelouch no era alguien que estuviera compartiendo mucho tiempo con sus hermanas y por coincidente habría menos encuentros con aquel otro.

Pero qué íbamos a hacer ahora.

_Bueno, _oficialmente el control de Britannia estaba en Lelouch. _No es que no lo hubiese estado antes, _pero no había tenido tiempo de pensar en todas las repercusiones que eso tenía hasta ahora, no con todo lo pasado.

Entonces volvía a mi mente lo que estaba pensando el mundo, y cómo One nos había llegado a dividir.

-Programa un vuelo privado hacia Pendragón, Suzaku- fui sacado de mis pensamientos con demasiada rapidez.

_¿Britannia? _

-Si queremos evitar que todo lo que ha pasado se haga más grande con el paso del tiempo, debemos investigar _qué _tan ciertas son las palabras de mi posible _medio _hermano- dijo Lelouch como si nada, todavía desde su posición en el sofá.

La idea me daba un gran escalofrío.

-¿Crees que va a haber registro de algo así?- pregunté. La idea solo sonaba fácil, más no lo era. –Además te recuerdo que la vieja Pendragón fue destruida por FLEIJA, si hubiese un registro entonces fue desaparecido esa vez-

_¿Realmente estaba pensando Lelouch con claridad? _No era parte de él hablar sus planes sin tenerlos bien fundamentados para evitar que protestáramos y entre más hablaba él, yo encontraba los problemas con facilidad.

-No estoy loco, Suzaku. Deja de verme como tal, tengo _otros _registros bastantes seguros- comentó, mirando sus pies.

_¿Otros?_

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- pregunté. Pero solo me miró con cara de _consigue el maldito avión ahora. _-¿Y después de eso?- suspiré siguiendo su juego -¿Qué haremos si resulta verdad o si resulta mentira?-

_El dilema del siglo, dos herederos al trono de Britannia._

Demasiada casualidad que lo hacía parecer novela.

-Son soluciones simples, Suzaku- entonces sí se levantó del sofá y comenzó a pasear alrededor. –Si todo lo que dijo es mentira, tan fácil como hacer una campaña de _verdades _y al menos desaparecer de su lista de ambiciones el poder de Britannia, porque _One _no lo quiere para convertirlo en un mejor país y _bla bla bla-_

Punto.

-En cambio…- su voz se tornó un poco más oscura –Si lo que dice resulta ser verdad, no será diferente a lo que siempre ha pasado en la línea de Herederos al trono-

_Peleas._

_Guerra._

_Sabotaje._

-Tampoco es como si siguiéramos en una época de paz- comentó, secundando mis pensamientos –Sea lo que sea, _cualquiera de las dos opciones_, lleva a una batalla, la verdad que descubramos tras la investigación será solo la manera en que quedará grabado en la historia-

Era un hecho.

-Haré eso y te traeré algo de ropa- comenté. Pero al salir de la habitación creo que nunca había deseado más que Lelouch fuese el Emperador de Britannia y así deshacernos solo de las mentiras públicas. De la otra forma seguiría quedando como el malo de la historia, aunque dependiendo de qué heredero nació primero, _aunque fuese en el mismo día, _todo podía cambiar y turnarse a favor de cualquiera.

Aunque si dudaba que pudiéramos encontrar algo sobre el pasado de este misterioso heredero, también dudaba que encontráramos detalles. _Pero Lelouch siempre nos sorprendía. _Debía tener algo bajo la manga.

Saqué el celular de mi pantalón.

-Necesito el Lancelot listo en media hora, Lloyd-san…-

_Ya quería terminar con todo esto._

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

No sabía de qué iba todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor hasta que ya era tarde. One, estaba jugando bajo hasta ahora y como antes ya había dicho, no hacía gran cosa para defenderme, porque quizás sin importar lo que él o yo dijera, ya tenía una reputación formada. _Mala que buena, _y no cambiaría mucho en ningún sentido.

Pero después estaba ese segundo video.

_Él solo decidió el juego._

No precisamente porque yo estuviera tras su cabeza. Si bien estaba muerto desde que decidió hacerme regresar de mi retiro, _esto era algo diferente. _Metiéndose en lo personal conmigo, había llegado a la conclusión después de tantos meses que no importaba, que de una u otra manera mis secretos se terminaban descubriendo, _como los de todos. _Y sabía que debía enfrentar estas marcas que tampoco escondería por siempre.

_De hecho lo había planeado._

Nunnally debía ser la primera en enterarse, ahora que me había resignado a todo.

La movida de One solo se adelantó un paso a la mía, así que en ese sentido no importaba tanto. Yo estaba listo para dar ese paso, _no me afectaría en nada. _Al contrario, _creo que había cavado su propia tumba. _

Como Mao.

_La venganza ya no corría por mi parte, _si la actuación de Suzaku no indicaba nada. Eso y que Cornelia pronto mostraría por qué se le apodaba la bruja de Britannia, _todavía. _

Pero tampoco me quedaría a averiguarlo.

_Al parecer Suzaku tampoco._

Cuando había regresado a la habitación con ropa y mi orden lista, sabía que estaba ansioso por hacer algo más de provecho que lo que habíamos logrado en los últimos meses.

_Basta de estar en la defensa. _No era así como Zero logró lo que logró y que yo me había hecho de este puesto.

En el momento en que Britannia estaba bajo mi control de nuevo, esto se había convertido en la guerra. _Porque tenía un país que defender, _legalmente. _Un territorio por el cual pelear, _y verdad o no, realmente era mi motivo de estar aquí.

Zero solo era líder de la Orden y protector de los países unidos a su causa. Solo actuaba si se le era pedido. Pero el emperador de un país como Britannia debía actuar cuando sintiera la paz amenazada, sin esperar papeleo y otros asuntos. Aunque siendo miembro de la FUN resultaba la misma situación, debía recordarme que yo también era líder de la FUN. Siendo emperador solo me brincaba ciertas barreras y la _no _necesidad de que contar mis planes para que fuesen aprobado.

_Eso y el apoyo de Ohgi desde Japón, la Tianzi desde la Federación China, _me daba la suficiente fuerza para continuar.

Porque si había derrotado un gran Imperio controlador de dos terceras partes del mundo con un pequeño ejército de novatos, lograría vencer a un novato pequeño con mi ejército apoyado por dos terceras partes del mundo.

_Irónico._

Me despedí de Nunnally solamente, prometiéndole más soluciones que problemas a mi regreso. Solo necesitaba algo de Britannia y volvería. _Suzaku iba conmigo como garantía de supervivencia. _También la encomendaba a manos de otro Japonés psicópata y volvería en dos días.

Como siempre solo aceptó el plan y sonrió, pero de una manera raramente sospechosa.

_-Yo también tengo una sorpresa, Onii-sama- _había dicho.

Eso no me dejaría dormir ¿Desde cuándo Nunnally tenía sorpresas que la podían hacer sonreír de una manera tan…_yo_?

Suzaku argumentó no saber nada, quedaría pendiente a nuestro regreso.

Pensaba en parte que esto parecía una huída. _Después de todo. _Había aparecido un video que amenazaba _según muchos _con destruirme y yo volaba lejos de Japón y las preguntas.

_Realmente no. _De lo que huía era otra cosa.

Con Mao capturado, y a sabiendas que no tenía conocidos, familia y amigos _tan…_que perdonen rápido, no me quería encontrar como la voz de la conciencia que les impedía hacer lo que querían con ese intento de ser humano. No quería siquiera apelar a su defensa o que pensar que _no era lo que yo quería._

Podían tener libre esa parte, Mao lo merecía, _ellos _lo merecían.

Por lo mismo evité a Cornelia y una despedida, _si…_ella necesitaba descargar un poco su tensión.

-¿Realmente sabes qué vamos a hacer a Britannia o es a ciegas Lelouch?-

_Suzaku y su confianza en mí._

_-_Podrías esperar un par de horas y verás- sugerí.

_Me mataría personalmente después de eso._

* * *

><p><strong>Britannia –Por la noche-<strong>

-Déjate de misterios, Lelouch-

Fue el peor vuelo de mi vida. _Dos horas y media con Suzaku y sus preguntas. _Además de Cornelia reclamando mi escape, C.C. argumentando que tenía una plática pendiente con ella y Lloyd impaciente porque quería mostrarme algo.

_Todos tenían sus prioridades al parecer. _Incluso pensé seriamente en alargar mis vacaciones en este lugar, aunque no era de mis preferidos.

La capital lentamente volvía a la vida. Tenía tiempo realmente que no me aparecía por aquí, y por la expresión de Suzaku él tampoco.

Como si FLEIJA nunca hubiese sido disparado aquí. Antes del Zero Réquiem me encargué de que parte de los fondos millonarios del Imperio, que siempre habían sido dedicados a la fabricación de objetos con fines bélicos, se fueran de inmediato a la reparación de los daños. Todo bajo la supervisión de Schneizel gracias a que _de no ser por él, _no hubiese sido necesario.

-Lelouch…-

-Deja de llorar ¡Suzaku!-

_Estaba lo suficientemente nervioso yo._

-Esto no me gusta- dijo finalmente.

-A mi tampoco- respondí. Pero debía ser hecho, y él solo lo decía por un mal presentimiento. Yo porque sabía a dónde íbamos.

-¿Tenía que reconstruir este lugar igual?-

El antiguo palacio de Britannia no solo había albergado a mi padre y sus ideas de superioridad racial. Así que no vi problemas en que se construyera de la misma manera porque los Emperadores no supieron comportarse, _esto quizás era lo único idéntico a la vieja Britannia. _

-Ya Suzaku, necesito terminar esto y pronto-

_Quizás una de mis peores ideas._

Caminamos un largo tramo dentro del palacio, solo nosotros dos. El lugar a donde teníamos que llegar era tan secreto que yo era el único que sabía de su existencia, _hasta ahora. _Y debía permanecer mejor guardado que la identidad de Zero. Podría levantar un caos mayor al que enfrentábamos solo con esto.

Suzaku se ponía más nervioso conforme pasábamos nuevas llaves de seguridad. Según mi cuenta, había un total de cuatro filtros entre códigos numéricos, identificación personal, llave y tarjeta.

_¿Qué es lo que tenía tan seguro? _Era el pensamiento de Suzaku. Pero finalmente llegamos a la última puerta y no encontraba los pensamientos para sentirme seguro.

-No intentes matarme, Suzaku. Recuerda que prometiste regresarme con vida- dije, dando entrada al último código. Entonces no le di tiempo de procesar mis palabras o preguntar siquiera por qué.

Al empujar la puerta, dos personas nos recibieron con miradas de extrañeza.

_Podía escuchar el latido de Suzaku fuerte y claro a mi lado. _Suspiré, entonces hablaron.

-El hijo pródigo ha regresado ¿Hm? ¿Deseando que el mundo de tus padres se haga realidad ahora si?-

_Bueno, Suzaku debía ser lo bastante listo para darse cuenta que el geass es impredecible. Yo tampoco elegí quién regresara a la vida._

¿Qué mejor manera de saber si One decía la verdad?

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, la venganza contra Mao prosigue y creo que al menos con Suzaku todos conformes ¿No? <strong>

**¡Soy inocente no me lancen nada! ¿Ahora que pueden apostar por el futuro de la historia? Gracias a todos los reviews que provocan rápidas actualizaciones, espero que esto les haya gustado o no sé que más desastre puedo crear :3**

**Esperen lo inesperado.**

**anypotter**


	33. Stage 33: Ojo por ojo

**Stage: 33**

**"Ojo por Ojo"**

_Al empujar la puerta, dos personas nos recibieron con miradas de extrañeza. _

_Podía escuchar el latido de Suzaku fuerte y claro a mi lado. Suspiré, entonces hablaron._

_-El hijo pródigo ha regresado ¿Hm? ¿Deseando que el mundo de tus padres se haga realidad ahora si?- _

_Bueno, Suzaku debía ser lo bastante listo para darse cuenta que el geass es impredecible. Yo tampoco elegí quién regresara a la vida._

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Requisito número uno para ser el Knight del Emperador Lelouch, _tener mente abierta. _Una gran mente abierta, _a lo imposible, _a lo improbable, _a lo inimaginable, _a lo infinito.

Ya le tenía varias acumuladas, _me debía más de una _con este nuevo acto que tendría que cubrirle y ser su cómplice, pero esta _sí _se la cobraría caro. _¡¿En serio?!_ ¿De qué servía darme cuenta de mi gran poder de autocontrol parándome frente a su enemigo sin asesinarlo, cuando Lelouch me mostraba horas después de que mi autocontrol no era nada, comparado con esto?

_Podía sentir mis piernas de gelatina._

Requisito número dos para ser el Knight del Emperador Lelouch, no querer asesinar al Emperador mismo a causa de sus acciones.

Le di un codazo a las costillas. _Eso debía servir. _Me miró feo unos segundos antes de sobarse, _y acordarse dónde estábamos._

-¡Oh mi cielo! ¿Te hizo daño?- la voz de Marianne Vi Britannia nos alarmó a ambos y con nada de vergüenza me acomodé atrás de Lelouch, _si alguien debía morir después de todo…_

Chocamos en el intento ya que él también retrocedió. Pero si lo pensaba un momento, esos dos seres eran los que podían poner la mente de Lelouch en aprietos si la situación se nos salía de las manos. _Solo vinimos a una cosa, _luego podría sugerir el uso de FLIEJA de nuevo en Pendragón.

Le di un empujón a Lelouch para que continuara, _yo solo era protección._

Debía admitir que Charles Di Britannia y Marianne seguían pareciendo imponentes a pesar de no usar sus vestimentas de gala. _Al menos en el caso del ex-emperador, _porque ella seguía usando vestidos anchos y largos. Él usaba solo un atuendo con el asimilaba de inmediato a Schneizel, pero no evitaba recordar quién _era _él, o quien _había _sido.

_¿Cómo y por qué Lelouch los tenía aquí? _Era el misterio.

-Hm, cierto. He venido aquí por asuntos importantes- Lelouch se acercó con bastante confianza a ambos –Padre…-

_Eso me daba más escalofríos a mí por escucharlo que quizás a Lelouch por decirlo. _Trataba de mantenerme firme ante una situación tan bizarra, _trataba. _

-Ah, con que ahora sí somos familia- Charles parecía disfrutar de nuestra presencia.

_No me gustaba la situación. _Lelouch se enderezó y rodó los ojos bastante contrariado.

-Por más que lo he querido negar toda mi existencia, es un hecho que no me perturba ya más- comentó con toda calma, eso era cierto –Además, privilegios _aunque pocos, _los he sabido aprovechar a mi favor-

Eso solo hizo sonreír a Charles con la mirada de un padre orgulloso. _Eso es lo que siempre había querido de sus hijos, _se supone.

-Créelo o no Lelouch, tu y Nunnally siempre fueron nuestros favoritos- comenzó entonces la Emperatriz a hablar, acercándose a Lelouch y dándole la vuelta con una mirada valorativa. _Realmente creía temerle más a ella, en lo personal. _

Lelouch resopló bastante molesto.

-Silencio, mujer. No oses referirte a mí y a Nunnally como objetos a los que prefieren sobre los demás, _eso quedó en el pasado para ustedes dos- _se detuvo por un momento, pensando seriamente en sus siguientes palabras, entonces levantó la mirada hacia Charles de nuevo -¿Pero qué puedes decirme de las _esposas_ favoritas?-

_Touché._

Marianne rodó los ojos y agitó una mano saliéndose automáticamente del tema. Sin embargo Charles se vio más interesado en lo que se diría, haciéndose hacia adelante en la silla en la que estaba sentado.

-Bastantes favoritas- contestó con una sonrisa -¿De cuál quieres saber? _¿O acaso has venido por un consejo con las tuyas?_-

Esta bien_… yo_ ya no sabía qué hacer.

Marianne le lanzó una mirada tan sucia a Charles como digna de ser la madre de Lelouch, sin embargo el hijo de la misma, imitó su acto, _como si estuvieran comunicados telepáticamente. _Hasta entonces no me sentía tan cómodo en mi lugar junto a la salida, pero viendo otro ser más miserable que yo ayudaba.

-Hablo de tus aventuras con las sirvientas- continuó Lelouch aclarando un poco su garganta, su ser volviendo a lo _más _normal posible, mientras que Marianne se acercaba peligrosamente por detrás de Charles, el hombre ni se incomodó.

-¿Qué viene al caso ahora esos temas? _Eres _el Emperador, tienes el poder sobre mí país y no hay sucesiones al trono ya, gracias a que destruiste mi línea de herederos-

_Y yo no podría estar más que agradecido por eso. _

-Es un tema de interés, _querido_- Marianne se sentó en el descansabrazos de la silla de Charles con una mirada que carecía de buenas intenciones, _entiendo qué tanto heredó Lelouch de cada padre, _entonces se giró a su hijo –Anda cariño, haz la pregunta más específica-

_Más escalofríos._

Lelouch me miró en busca de apoyo, yo me vi interesado en el techo del lugar. _Lindo._

Lo escuché gruñir.

-Decía, que tengo cierto interés en la servidumbre de Villa Aeries a eso de un año antes de mi nacimiento- me permití dejar de ver el techo para estudiar las reacciones a continuación -Y tus _relaciones _con el personal femenino- concluyó.

La mirada de Marianne no tenía precio.

-Niño…- comenzó Charles bastante incómodo con la pregunta –Tú mismo te has de responder, sabiendo que teniendo tantas esposas y relaciones en mi vida, que no puedo recordar con _quiénes, cuándo _y _cómo _lo he hecho-

La paciencia de Lelouch comenzaba a agotarse. En cambio la mía estaba bastante entretenida.

-El nombre es Charisse Wilson- dijo.

_¿Había un nombre? _Me acerqué por detrás de Lelouch, _eso yo no lo sabía. _Se supone que One había declarado ser sucesor al trono justo antes de Lelouch y todo eso, pero que él tuviera información sobre la servidumbre desde antes de su nacimiento no era algo que pudiera sacar de internet o un viejo periódico.

Cuando Marianne abrió los ojos de manera considerable, me di cuenta que el nombre era cierto, _o al menos se le hacía familiar._

-Jeremiah Gottwald fue quien me proporcionó el nombre- argumentó Lelouch para no darle escape al hombre y confirmando los pensamientos de su madre.

_Cierto, Gottwald había trabajado en la villa cuando Lelouch era joven. _Debía tener información precisa al respecto.

Entonces la mirada de Marianne se profundizaba un poco más.

-Charles, sabes que no fui una esposa celosa ya que siempre tuve en mente que como Emperador podías hacer lo que quisieras y con quién quisieras- su tono calmado y dulce tenía destellos de malicia, hizo una pausa mirando a Lelouch –Además le di a mis hijos una posición privilegiada… _¿Pero te atreviste a meterte con mi servidumbre?- _eso era.

_Miedo._

Una palabra que podía definir perfectamente la situación en la que nos habíamos metido. No podía permitirme sonreír si esta pequeña escena familiar significaba que entonces _teníamos _todos los problemas del mundo encima, _exceptuando a estos dos. _Siendo historia vieja. _No si la campaña de One resultaba ser cierta, _no quería que esto se complicara más si acaso era posible.

-Las mujeres nobles son tan _fingidas _con tal de obtener el puesto en la cama- aseguró Charles alejando a Marianne levantando una mano –Sí, tuve una aventura con esa sirvienta ¿Y qué? -

_Uh oh._

Miré atentamente a Lelouch.

-Y tuviste otro heredero al trono con ella- siseó peligrosamente, más como declaración que pregunta. El viejo emperador enarcó una ceja.

-Sí, justo el día que tu naciste-

_Y nuestros peores temores se confirmaban, el trono de Britannia en duda y otro medio-hermano por asesinar ¡BINGO!_

-Yo me deshice de cualquier evidencia de ese día- continuó Charles con total seriedad antes de cualquier otra cosa–Hice que asesinaran a la mujer y desaparecí a ese niño al poco tiempo- al parecer no se aseguró de eso.

Entonces Lelouch se levantó de la silla en un sobresalto y se acercó a la mesa entre ambos, golpeando los puños contra la superficie.

-¡No a tiempo!- gritó. Tomé mi posición de alerta -¡Ese niño lo enviaste a una isla donde tirabas todo lo que no te servía de otros países, pero el maldito ya sabía de dónde venía y _cuáles _era sus supuestos derechos!-

Charles enarcó una ceja entre sorprendido y contrariado.

-Sobrevivió…- musitó. Pero su voz tenía rastros de orgullo.

Tal y como hablaba de Lelouch y de Nunnally. Tal y como un día _había _aclamado estar orgulloso de su hijo, el más rebelde. _El más sensato. _De Lelouch Vi Britannia, su hijo preferido y con más privilegios que había enviado a Japón para esconderlo del mundo que le quería hacer daño.

_Eso disgustaba. _La facilidad con la que desechaba y elegía a su conveniencia.

Pero Lelouch ya no necesitaba más de ninguna de esas dos personas. Solo se giró, _sin ver atrás_. Ni despedidas, ni un _gracias por la información, _nada y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. De inmediato me pegué a su espalda, siguiéndolo. Pero solo cuando abría la puerta de salida y halaba de la misma, se pudo escuchar un último comentario bastante inoportuno.

-Veremos quién es más parecido a mí- una risa grave extendiéndose por el lugar –Quizás te has encontrado con la piedra en tu zapato, _hijo-_

Lelouch se detuvo en el marco. Iba a empujarlo para que continuara caminando, _no había por qué empezar otra pelea aquí, _pero solo giró la mitad de su cuerpo y contestó con una muy confiada sonrisa.

-No será el primero de tus _grandiosos _hijos del que me deshago- entonces siguió caminando, y Charles no podía quedarse callado ante eso.

-¡Por eso eres el que más se parece a mí!- gritó.

_Yo estaba en personal desacuerdo._

Cuando salimos del lugar, la puerta se selló herméticamente y pude escuchar más de un seguro saltar a su lugar. Asegurándome de solo eso, me giré para encarar a Lelouch pero él me seguía dando la espalda.

Aunque yo no sabía que decir, sentía que se necesitaba de alguna frase en este momento.

-Lamento no haberte dicho de esto antes- _y me ganaban de nuevo. _Me quedé callado para dejarlo continuar –Como dije, no se a quienes sí o quienes no revivieron, se supone que cada persona tendría un propósito. _Aunque no se cómo _tantos japoneses que no conozco ayudarán-

_Cierto._

-El punto es que me dijeron que revivirían personas que ayudarían a mi causa, y a esos dos no les había encontrado uso-

Referirte a tus padres de esa manera debía sentirse extraño. No es como si yo fuera tan apegado al mío, _pero se sentía fuera de lugar._

-Aunque realmente no pueden hacer nada- se giró para quedar frente a mí –Si recuerdas la forma en que murieron, fue en el Elevador del Pensamiento- asentí levemente –Regresaron pero para estar _vivos _como…un tipo de espíritus, no pueden salir de ahí a menos de que deseen desaparecer-

_Tenía sentido lo que decía. _El lugar era extraño en sí y con solo entrar se podía sentir un ambiente diferente.

-La seguridad solo es para que nadie los vea-

Aunque eso me hacía sentir más tranquilo, Lelouch no parecía estarlo. No se si por el hecho de que nuestras sospechas eran ciertas y la batalla podría tornarse un poco más difícil, o por el encuentro con esos dos seres, _o por lo que nos esperaba de regreso a Japón. _También podía ser por todo junto, no podía juzgarlo.

Y aunque sabía que debíamos enfrentarlo algún día, ese día ya era hoy.

-¿Sabes…?- levantó un poco la vista, ya estaba pensando en todo –Nadie sabe de todas formas quién nació primero-

Eso lo hizo sonreír un poco.

-No seas tonto Suzaku, por supuesto que _yo_-

Hora de irnos.

* * *

><p><strong>C.C. P.O.V.<strong>

El hombre casi me esperaba con los documentos en la mano cuando me aparecí en su oficina. _E iba yo sola, _le había dicho a Akito que esperara fuera, pero cuando tenía el folder en mis manos, el japonés entró para informarme que Lelouch y Suzaku habían escapado de la base rumbo a Pendragón, _que si quería que los siguiera._

Ese par tenía algo que hacer por lo cual no puse objeción, además de que debía digerir bien esto antes de tener a Lelouch cerca.

-Mejor vamos por una pizza- dije.

_La necesitaba._

Era la primera vez que comía dentro de la tienda. Un extraño lugar con colores chillantes, mesas para dos y un sujeto disfrazado de pizza gigante bailando afuera, _en serio ¿No temían que me lo llevara? _Podía ver que el olor le disgustaba a Akito, encogiendo la nariz cada pocos segundos, aunque yo olía todo normal.

_¿Será que mi universo estaba impregnado de este olor?_

-Solo serán unos minutos- dije a medio disculpa, Akito movió la mano restándole un poco de importancia.

-El que sea necesario-

Mientras la pizza estaba siendo horneada, me dediqué a lo que nos trajo aquí en primer lugar. Abrí el expediente de Lelouch con toda calma, solo hasta que empecé a leer, toda había desaparecido.

_Nombre del Paciente: Lelouch Vi Britannia_

_Estado de entrada: Crítico._

_Primeras Observaciones: El paciente llegó en un estado bastante deplorable, con heridas por todo el cuerpo hechas a partir de un objeto filoso. Estas se ven bastante mal cuidadas e infectadas, puede ser motivo de la fiebre que está sufriendo._

_La piel también presenta un color enfermo y pálido. _

_Hay claros signos de malnutrición y múltiples marcas de golpes._

_También es importante remarcar la herida en la espalda baja, parte izquierda, que parece haber sido marcada con hierro caliente. _

Cerré el folder. No podía seguir leyendo.

-¿C.C.-san?- mi perspectiva de lo que tenía que hacer con Mao cambiaba a cada palabra. De hecho ya no sé si merecía mi piedad, _o lo que sea. _

No vi todo el video, pero esto era como estar imaginando cada palabra y escuchar a Lelouch pidiendo ayuda _o no. _

-C.C.-san,,,-

Una mano se puso sobre la mía y me sobresalté. Akito estaba frente a mí con una seria mirada, pero cuando no dijo nada después de unos segundos, solo movió sus ojos a un lado, señalándome otra cosa.

-Oh si, la pizza- recogí los papeles sobre la mesa y el hombre puso mi encargo caliente y recién hecho.

-Provecho- se retiró.

Quizás ahora no tenía tanto apetito de pizza. _En no sé cuánto tiempo. _Era una pena realmente mirar una maravilla del hombre enfriarse sobre mi mesa. _Pero no podía disfrutar de esto. _No por el momento.

-A comer- habló Akito, solo negué con la cabeza. Giró el plato de la pizza sobre la mesa de manera invitadora.

-Dije que no- yo solo conocía a una persona que podía hacerme cambiar de opinión en el mundo y se encontraba lejos de aquí por el momento. Pero Akito empujó el plato, después de tomar un pedazo propio, _el cual mordía a grandes bocados._

-Es solo para tener fuerzas- comentó –La venganza es un plato frío y que no llena- tomó otro pedazo de pizza con una gran sonrisa y empujó todavía más el plato hacia mí. –Por eso hay que comer antes-

_Quizás tenía razón._

Quizás era necesario.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegamos de vuelta a la base de la Orden, <em>una hora después por meditación <em>y tres pizzas familiares compartidas con Akito, ya había una fila al parecer, _todos esperando por Mao. _Ohgi parecía tener problemas organizando a su gente y sin saber cuál era la siguiente fase del plan. _Contando con Lelouch para ello._

Pero con el Emperador fuera, planes grandes por hacer y un enemigo en el cual se podía descargar la tensión, _no los culpaba._

Me acerqué al área de celdas, pero Todou-san estaba parado de brazos cruzados en la entrada. Solo cuando sintió mi presencia abrió los ojos y se inclinó levemente en reconocimiento, más no se movió.

-¿Hay algún problema?- pregunté. _No con nosotros, _pero para que este hombre estuviera aquí, entonces algo debía haber pasado.

Todou solo hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-No estaría tan seguro, _no por ahora al menos- _

Podía escuchar los aullidos de Mao haciendo eco por el lugar.

-¿Hay alguien con él?- preguntó Akito parándose un paso más dentro del lugar. Sonaba realmente como si alguien los estuviera torturando.

Sin embargo Todou negó.

-Solo lo hace para llamar la atención- dijo. –También te ha estado llamando a ti- me miró por un par de segundos y luego los gritos volvieron a llamar la atención de todos.

_Típico de Mao. _

-En unos momentos le daremos algo por lo cual gritar-

Fui hecha a un lado cuando pasó una mujer con un paso intimidante y un rifle sobre el hombro derecho. Quise decir: _Con toda confianza, haga lo que desee ¡Es gratis! _Pero Todou-san me ganó la palabra.

-¿Princesa Cornelia?-

La mujer sin embargo no planeaba detenerse. _A menos no si nadie quería detenerla en realidad, _la petición indirecta de Todou no detenía a nadie. Si bien no lo conocía a él como un hombre partidario de venganzas y actos de crueldad, tampoco era un hombre frío que se quedara inmóvil ante el sufrimiento ajeno. _Me preguntaba hasta qué punto él también quería retribución por lo de Mao. _

-Nada de sutilezas, ni _usted _es una princesa, ¡Con un demonio!- y al parecer, varios se habían querido meter en el camino de Cornelia ya. -¡Solo denme la maldita clave de la celda!-

Si había pocas cosas que podían causar la furia de Cornelia, Mao había atinado a la principal. _Nadie se mete con los hermanos de Cornelia, _porque entonces ella hacía la vida de su víctima un verdadero infierno. Y en estos momentos no había nadie para impedir que desatara toda su furia como quisiera.

Aunque Nunnally y Euphemia no fueran personas de sangre fría, tampoco pedirían por alguien que ya les había hecho bastante daño. _No lo hacía ni yo._

-¡Princesa Cornelia, por favor!- aunque había algunos que no estaban de acuerdo con sus métodos –Usted no ganará nada haciendo esto-

Guilford actuando como la voz de la conciencia. _Tampoco era nada nuevo. _

-¡No estoy para sermones en este momento, _Guilford_! ¡Ese maldito se metió con mi familia y eso es un delito aquí y en Britannia! _Que se paga con la muerte-_

Hasta que alguien hablaba seriamente aquí. Cornelia luchó por continuar su camino pero Guilford la pasó en dos pasos, y de brazos abiertos se interpuso completamente.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo con usted, ¡Pero no tiene por qué mancharse las manos de esta manera! ¿Cómo ayudará al príncipe Lelouch con eso?- Guilford era insistente y hasta cierto punto tenía razón, pero quizás Cornelia no lo perdonaría a él por no dejarla descargarse lo que sentía.

-Yo apoyo a la princesa Cornelia- _otro…_

Todos nos giramos, esa era una voz que no escuchábamos desde hace tiempo. El otro perro fiel de Lelouch.

-Gottwald- gruñó Cornelia, el hombre caminó entre nosotros hasta donde estaba Guilford y con una sonrisa bajó los brazos del hombre para que no siquiera obstruyendo el camino.

-My lady- asintió el hombre con una gran reverencia –Si me permite, estoy _tan _de acuerdo con usted que duele. Pero debo apoyar el pensamiento de mi compañero Guilford, al decir que no es trabajo de una princesa hacer lo que usted tiene planeado-

Cornelia se mordía el labio inferior ante sus palabras, realmente pensándolo.

-Si me permite y me cuenta con detalle lo que quisiera hacer, _personalmente _le aseguro que lo haré al pie de la letra y puedo conseguirle hasta un video si quiera, en vista de que andan de moda-

_Gottwald podía llegar a dar miedo, _hasta cierto punto.

-Y podría agregarle otras cuantas cosas que planeé en el camino-

Guilford lo miraba incrédulo, pero se dio cuenta de que eso al menos parecía convencer a Cornelia más que sus intentos inútiles de impedir el camino.

-Iré yo también- dijo.

Entonces la princesa se volteó a mirarlo.

-Es mi deber como _su _caballero y protector de la Familia Imperial- entonces ya estaban desarmando a Cornelia –Además mis súplicas por que usted no se ensucie de esta manera no significan que crea que ese hombre no se merezca lo que usted piensa. Pero usted es una dama, y donde la ocupa el príncipe Lelouch es a su lado o en el campo de batalla-

_Cuánta lealtad._

Gottwald sonrió.

-No es como si yo tampoco viniera a vengar además a mi príncipe y princesa. Juré protegerlos _y no me gusta fallar-_

Dicho esto Cornelia entregó su rifle a Guilford, quien lo aceptó con parsimonia. Después miró a Gottwald con una malévola mirada que demostraba todo lo que deseaba para Mao y más. Ambos asintieron por el peso entregado y se daban media vuelta para entrar cuando fueron detenidos de nuevo por Cornelia.

-Lleven esto- le lanzó a Gottwald un pequeño objeto que él atrapó con una sola mano, y al abrir el puño todos lo pudimos ver –Es un recuerdo de la familia Imperial-

Era anillo un poco más grande de lo normal, _con la insignia de Britannia en el._

Debía retirarme, este no era mi turno.

* * *

><p><strong>Gottwald P.O.V.<strong>

Sabía que las cosas se habían puesto difíciles después de mi partida, pero el encargo de la Princesa Nunnally debía ser mi prioridad y vigilarlo tan cerca como podía le daría tranquilidad, porque quería ayudar a su hermano, _y yo los quería ayudar a ambos. _Así que fue difícil, permanecer tan lejos por unos meses, encomendando mis príncipes a manos de _quién-sabe-quién _y Kururugi. Sea lo que sea, nadie estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

Entonces apareció ese video donde la identidad de Zero era revelada Internacionalmente. _De los secretos más preciados de mi príncipe, _con tanta facilidad.

Pero luego se regodeaba que el hombre que nos había causado tantos problemas, era _un heredero al trono de Britannia. _No en esta vida. _No si mis príncipes estaban aquí para impedirlo. _No con mi lealtad.

Entonces supe que debía regresar, debía haberlo hecho antes, _una semana antes. _Pero estaba afinando los detalles de los planes de la princesa Nunnally que justo ahora podía liberarme.

_Para regresar con ese segundo video, _con _mi _príncipe sometido a tal crueldad.

Podía perdonar muchas cosas, podía perdonar perder mi rango.

_Traicionar a Britannia._

Pelear contra mi país con _Orange _de mi verdadera máscara.

Y perdonar los alocados planes de mi príncipe con su planeada muerte.

Pero _no _podía _perdonar _que tocaran a _mi _príncipe con los motivos tan estúpidos que se había hecho.

-Gottwald, ¿Qué tanto esperas hacer?-

Podía decir que Guilford necesitaba de nervio para lo siguiente.

-Aliviar el deseo de venganza de mi interior y el pago por el daño hecho al príncipe Lelouch y la princesa Nunnally- dije sin titubear. _Estaba muy convencido._

Guilford extrañamente sonrió ante mis palabras.

-Bien, yo pensé que era el único loco que venía a eso-

Y abrimos la puerta.

La primera reacción que uno podía tener era lanzarse sobre ese pedazo de _escoria _y golpearlo hasta que no respirara o perdiera el conocimiento, _para empezar. _Pero si algo había aprendido de mi príncipe Lelouch era que las venganzas no debían dejarse llevar por impulso. La mejor venganza es lenta y planeada, para explotar todos aquellos miedos y puntos débiles del enemigo.

_Ahora aplicaría sus enseñanzas en su propio bien, _tan irónico.

-¿Sabes quienes somos?- pregunté, me aseguré de sonar imponente.

Mas el ser frente a ambos no se inmutó, solo sonrió.

-¿Se supone que debo saber?-

_Lo siento, príncipe Lelouch. _Mi paciencia es demasiado corta.

En dos pasos estaba frente al hombro y con la mitad de otro lo rodeé. No alcanzó a defenderse y solo supo que estaba tras su espalda, entonces tal cual él lo había hecho, con una rodilla en el cuello lo tumbé sobre su estómago hacia adelante. _No tenía escapatoria. _Escuché con delicia cómo el aire de sus pulmones escapaba.

Guilford solo se hizo hacia atrás.

-¡JA! ¿Crees que me asustará algo que yo mismo hice?- gritó una vez que había recuperado su aliento. Era mi turno de sonreír, aunque no lo viera.

-Oh claro que no, no soy tan cliché- levanté sus brazos esposados tratando de llevarlos sobre su cabeza, pero al estar por detrás de su espalda era obvio que no habían sido hechos para ser jalados en esa dirección. Todavía ni los levantaba quince centímetros cuando empezaban a crujir.

Me detuve unos segundos, _quería disfrutarlo. _Y entonces halé de nuevo.

-¡Argh!- se impedía a sí mismo gritar pero estaba 99% seguro de que los había sacado de su lugar. Sentía como sus piernas se retorcían bajo mi peso, tratando de escapar.

-Tengo que escucharte pedir piedad- susurré en su oreja, solo se mordió más el labio haciéndose sangrar.

-Pues…tendrás, que in-tentarlo me-jor- _lo invadía ya el dolor, _podía escucharlo.

Para mí no era suficiente.

Bajé sus brazos de nuevo a nivel de la espalda, claro que eso no lo ayudó. Ya tenía esguinces en ambos hombros, _no volvieron a su lugar._

-¡HHMP! _¡HMMMP!_- y se estaba tragando todos sus gritos.

-¿Ahora sí te interesa conocernos?- continué sin ninguna respuesta –Mi nombre es Jeremiah Gottwald, nombrado por mi príncipe _Orange-_ las piernas seguían moviéndose bajo mi peso con la absurda esperanza de tumbarme. –_Y yo también_, me aseguraré, _de que me recuerdes- _dije.

Las manos las tenía hechas puños que fui deshaciendo con las propias, e impedía que sus dedos se volvieran a enroscar. _Disfrutaría esto._

-Verás, yo vengo en representación de la Princesa _Nunnally- _doblé el dedo meñique hacia atrás de un solo movimiento, _cual rama seca romperse. _El sonido eso eco en toda la habitación, segundos después el tan esperado aullido de dolor.

-_¡ERES UN MALDITOO! ¡AAHH!- _y las piernas seguían bailando inútilmente. No podía evitar reírme de una forma tan amarga.

-Te dije que te haría recordarme- cité. _Había dicho esas palabras a mi príncipe y había dejado sus marcas en él. _No podía esperar menos –Oh, por cierto, también soy representación del emperador _Lelouch- _halé del dedo anular de la misma forma, su sonido podía compararlo con una canica rebotando en el suelo.

-_¡BASTAARDOO! ¡MALDITO!- _era como renovarse.

-Ahora te presento a mi amigo, G.P. Guilford- señalé con la mirada aunque no me miraba en lo absoluto, retorciéndose como gusano. _Eso no detuvo a nadie. _

-Yo vine para aliviar el sufrimiento de mi Princesa _Euphemia_- la señal.

Su dedo medio siguió a los demás, era como partir a la mitad el hueso de un perro. Un sonido más sordo, solo en ese sentido.

-_¡DESGRACIADO HIJO DE…!- _Guilford le dio con la culata del rifle en el rostro callándolo al instante, _un par de segundos. _-¡MI NARIIZ, _BASTARRDOO!- _

Dos por uno. Podía ver un pequeño charco de sangre formarse en el suelo, y por el _click _que se escuchó junto con el golpe, la nariz también estaba rota.

-También represento el dolor…-hizo una pausa, podía ver el sufrimiento en sus ojos –De _mi _Princesa Cornelia- ahí se fue el dedo índice _en dos _increíbles partes.

_-¡MALDITOS HIJOS DE PERRAAA!- _entonces por gusto personal terminé con el pulgar, logrando que se saltara un hueso más en la palma de su mano, antes de soltarlo.

Dejé que se revolcara de lado a lado, gritando. Estaba comenzando a quedarme sordo.

_-¡NOO! ¡Suéltame! ¡AYUDA!- __l_as imágenes de mi príncipe me venían a la cabeza con la misma ferocidad. La sacudí y me acerqué sacando una navaja de mi pantalón, liberándole las ataduras de las muñecas.

Entonces el sujeto se puso de pié, apoyándose lo que podía con la palma cuyos dedos seguían en su lugar, hasta ahora. Y claro que no esperó una segunda opción y se lanzó sobre mí. Tiró un golpe con su brazo bueno. Atrapé su puño entre ambos con una sola mano.

-¡Y ESTO ES POR MÍ!- con la mano libre golpeé su codo en dirección contraria a la que se dobla, sus gemidos de dolor aumentaron -¡Por atreverte a tocar, LO QUE INTENTO PROTEGER!- sin soltar su puño y con la mano libre dejé caer con fuerza sobre su muñeca otro golpe.

Crujió.

_Dos veces_. La muñeca haciéndose añicos y el codo moverse con fuerza de nuevo, chasqueando.

Se soltó de mi agarre y se hizo hacia atrás, _todo deforme_. Sus brazos se mostraban en direcciones incorrectas, sus dedos doblados en direcciones claramente no naturales y su rostro lleno de sangre por su nariz rota. _Quizás era hora del relevo._

Pero Guilford ya había tomado puesto.

Tenía el rifle apuntando, _no sabía si a la cabeza o a donde_. Solo sé que matarlo no había sido una opción para mí, quizás para la princesa Cornelia sí. Aunque yo sentía algo de mi sed saciada, nunca habría una retribución suficiente para lo que había hecho. Me quedé en silencio esperando.

Ni siquiera sabía qué tan bueno era Guilford con las armas.

_Disparó._

Juro que vi que le dio en la cabeza.

Pero cuando el ser repulsivo ese se tiró al suelo y retorciéndose del dolor, entonces no le había dado en la cabeza. O ya estuviera en silencio. Solo cuando se volteó podía ver un lindo agujero en su oreja, le había volado la parte inferior de la misma. Evitando tocar todo lo vital y que lo matara.

_Perfecto. _

-Bueno, con eso ya he disparado el rifle- comentó Guilford como petición especial. Aunque de la nada volvió a cargar y disparar, escuché otro hueso a la cuenta rompiéndose. _La rodilla._

Entonces la palabras de ese hombre ya no se diferenciaban. Entre maldiciones, sílabas solas, gemidos de dolor. Esperaba que lo recordara, esperaba que le doliera y que fuese tanto como el dolor que había causado. Pero eso no lo sabría.

_Era tiempo de terminar. _

Extendí la mano y Guilford me puso el anillo en la palma. Entonces utilizaría uno de los aparatos más pequeños e inflamables del hombre, aunque quizás no sería suficiente _¿Cierto?_ Un encendedor no arde como el infierno.

Solo me tomó unos minutos más para prolongar esa agonía, este lugar tenía cerca calderas o herramientas que podían calentar el anillo rápido y uniforme. Para cuando regresé con Guilford seguía al rojo vivo. Mao levantó la vista ante mi entrada, y podía ver el anillo al final de las pinzas arder, pero quizás más importante, el símbolo en él.

_Si esto era ojo por ojo._

-Definitivamente recordarás, con qué familia te metiste-

Guilford lo inmovilizó y yo acerqué el anillo. Definitivamente no se lo pondría en un lugar que pudiera ocultarlo _¿Cierto?_

-No dejes que mueva la cabeza- ordené.

_Me daba asco el olor a piel quemándose._

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Pronto estábamos de vuelta en el hogar _dulce_ hogar, aunque seguía sin creer algunas cosas. Seguía haciéndome a la idea de un nuevo hermano de Lelouch interponiéndose en la paz que anhelábamos y que ahora también nos obligaba a tomar el trono de Britannia por el bien del mundo. _No era que pasara todos los días._

Aterrizábamos en techo de la base y Lelouch desabrochaba su cinturón como alguien que tenía _tantas_ ganas de bajar a enfrentar una situación tan difícil. Traté de tardarme lo mismo y que no se notara tanto.

-Deja de hacerlo- dijo.

_Ok, se seguía dando cuenta de todo. _

En lo personal yo quería dormir, antes de otra cosa. Antes de otro ataque, _problema_, secuestro, _verdad reveladora._ Quizás un baño caliente.

Pero cuando bajábamos por la rampa de acceso, fuimos encontrados por varias personas. _No me gustaba_, no me gustaba nada y mis planes relajantes habían desaparecido. Incluso sentía algo de tensión en la espalda.

Estaba Nunnally, Euphy, _Cornelia._ Eso y el resto del cuerpo político Japonés, en lo personal prefería pensar que estaban armando planes malignos en otra parte y no que estaban a punto de ejecutarlos. _¡Demonios, qué paranoia! ¿Regresar a la nave era una opción?_

Para cuando quisimos seguir bajando, Nunnally se acercó antes que todos los demás directamente hacia Lelouch y lo tomó de la mano, comenzando a jalarlo con ella. Me volteó a ver a mí como si yo supiera realmente lo que pasaba, _admitía que era confabulador, pero de esto me habían dejado fuera_. Corrí tras ellos, no tenía idea de qué planeaban y dados los recientes sucesos me permitía ser paranoico.

Tenía que ver con la sorpresa de Nunnally, _eso era seguro._

_Pero tanta gente reunida_.

Llegamos a los hangares, y era difícil caminar entre tanta gente. Menos si la familia de Britannia pasaba como si nada entre todos.

Traté de hacerme de oídos sordos a los comentarios que comenzaban a surgir,_ fuese de Zero o Lelouch,_ que terminaban siendo la misma persona. Aunque no era tan tonto como para no imaginar que Lelouch sí los escuchaba después de todo.

Nunnally subió a un pequeño templete que le daba la visibilidad de todo. Lelouch se quedó abajo, con Cornelia y Euphy a sus costados. La mayor le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo algo que no alcancé a escuchar. Euphy se prendió de su brazo y recargó la cabeza en su hombro.

-Buenas noches a todos- saludó Nunnally, se hizo silencio en la sala –Quisiera presentarles algo-

Divisé a C.C. recién llegando seguida muy de cerca por Akito.

-Esta no es solo quizás una sorpresa para mi hermano, también la considero una buena noticia para todos- continuó.

La Orden de los Caballeros Negros reunida en su totalidad en los hangares, como lo que parecía ser un potente proyector sobre nuestras cabezas. Lelouch seguía casi penetrándome con la mirada desde su posición,_ intentando sacar información de donde no había. _

-Quiero presentar ante ustedes una nueva Base de Operaciones móvil para la Orden de los Caballeros Negros- el proyector comenzó a parpadear –Manufacturada por los ingenieros de la Agencia Toromo en Camboya-

_Debía estar bromeando, ¡Donde se hizo el Damocles!_

Su sonrisa, _oh si_, su sonrisa tipo Lelouch. _¡ESO ERA!_ No quería siquiera voltear a ver a Lelouch.

-El B. K. NAUTILUS- sentenció. Comenzaron a ser proyectas imágenes de instalaciones, corredores, oficinas, hangares, medidas. –Un kilómetro y medio de ancho y 14 pisos con sus respectivas áreas entre todo lo que pueden ver en imágenes-

_Regaderas, recámaras, cocinas._

-Diseñado para moverse bajo los mares-

_Espacio inmenso para la estación y reparación de Knightmare._

-Con Blaze Luminus en su versión submarina-

_Una fortaleza._

-Para ganar esta guerra, _el Black Knight Nautilus_- terminó Nunnally. Hubo silencio.

Un silencio de… _impacto._

Entonces a los segundos comenzó a expandirse una ola de aplausos y vítores._ Como estar dentro de un estadio,_ Aclamaciones a la nueva arma que nos daría otra oportunidad de terminar esto.

_Sin importar su historia conjunta con el Damocles._

Yo solo podía ver en los ojos de la niña que había conocido en un templo, y que había causado todo un alborote en la vida de Lelouch, una decisión solo comparable con la que había visto en su hermano alguna vez. _Algo que había estado ausente._

_¿A que no te esperabas esa, verdad Lelouch?_

Quizás hasta ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien...lo de Mao me salió del alma y quizás muchos querían ver a C.C. en todo, pero un capítulo solo dedicado a él me aburriría y es muy cargado, así que su agonía seguirá siendo prolongada :) <strong>

**En lo personal me gustó, y dolió hehehe, pero en ustedes está la palabra final, aunque no cambiaría nada.**

**¿Qué tal las sorpresas?**

_**¿Que tal unos comentarios?**_

**anypotter**


	34. Stage 34: Time's out

_**Feliz cumpleaños ka13ms, quizás la mejor manera de celebrarlo porque así nos conocimos y en tu cumple que yo sepa no ha faltado actualización.**_

_**te amo :3 Disfruta**_

* * *

><p><strong>Stage: 34<strong>

"**Time's out"**

_Yo solo podía ver en los ojos de la niña que había conocido en un templo, y que había causado todo un alborote en la vida de Lelouch, una decisión solo comparable con la que había visto en su hermano alguna vez. __Algo que había estado ausente._

_¿A que no te esperabas esa, verdad Lelouch?_

_Quizás hasta ahora._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>_

Abrí los ojos ante una insistente luz en ellos. _Que había tratado de ignorar. _Pero que me había derrotado limpiamente.

Estiré un poco los brazos y me tallé los ojos, _nada como dormir una noche completa y sin problemas _¿Cierto?

-Buenos días bello durmiente-

Terminé de abrir los ojos en alarma, C.C. estaba sentada a mi lado. _Esto era malo. _Me hice hacia atrás en la cama como reflejo natural y porque me agarraba bastante dormido, pero ella solo sonrió. Mi mano se resbaló por la orilla del colchón, _que manera de empezar la mañana, _y sentía que me daría un lindo golpe.

-Calmado, Lelouch-

C.C. me había tomado de la mano justo a tiempo y me jaló sobre los márgenes razonables de la cama.

Trataba de centrarme en lo que fuese, trataba de encontrar en mi mente una excusa razonable o pendiente que me permitiera levantarme y cambiarme para cumplirlo. _Aunque… ¿Cuándo me había quedado dormido? _

-No, tu no duermes por voluntad propia últimamente- C.C. habló, como leyendo mis pensamientos. Entonces era ya imposible el no mirarla, tenía una leve sonrisa en el rostro pero había algo más que no sabía cómo describir. -¿No te acuerdas?- continuó.

_¿Acordarme de qué?_

Entonces se llevó una mano a la boca para tratar de ocultar su entretenimiento.

-Te desmayaste-

_Genial. _

-Fantástico- musité, entonces me dejé caer de nuevo en las almohadas mirando al techo. _¿Estaba hablando en serio? _Realmente no recordaba nada.

Sentí como C.C. terminó de subirse a la cama y se acostó en mi lado.

-Debiste ver la cara de todos en ese momento, creo que se están volviendo un poco paranoicos-

_¿Y por qué será? _

-Cornelia te abofeteó un par de veces porque no despertabas- giré mi cabeza para mirarla, en sus ojos había verdad. _Ouch. _–Además creo que Kururugi estaba muerto de la risa a pesar de su preocupación-

-Tiende a ser bipolar- dije.

Nos quedamos callados por unos minutos más pero solo porque todo estaba tranquilo. A juzgar por la habitación, sabía que estábamos en la mansión de la familia, lejos de la base. Era muy diferente el ambiente, solo pájaros cantando y quizás algo de viento meciendo las copas de los árboles.

-Así que hice mi entrada triunfal- suspiré. Podía sentir la sonrisa de C.C. a mi lado.

-Creo que todos lo tomaron como algo que tarde o temprano iba a pasar, _digo_, después de los recientes eventos-

-¿Ahora resulta que estoy perdiendo mi reputación?- comenté de inmediato, ella parecía disfrutarlo.

-No, al menos no después de _todo _lo que se ha descubierto en los últimos días-

_Ahí yo ya no sabía que decía. _Ahí presentía que debía salir de la habitación lo más rápido posible o terminaría hablando más de lo que quisiera. C.C. me retó con la mirada a continuar con lo que pensaba.

-Me tomas por alguien que podría golpearte para obtener la información que quiero Lelouch- comentó sentándose en la orilla de la cama con la espalda recta.

No dije nada al respecto.

-Quizás sí- admitió –Pero no por este _tipo _de información- _¿Se supone que eso debía ser un alivio? _–Ya tengo todo lo que quería saber y lo que no de igual forma, solo estoy haciendo acto de presencia aquí para asustarte-

_Touché._

-Malvada bruja- dije.

C.C. se levantó de la cama y con una mano empujó su cabello hacia su espalda, comenzó a caminar a la salida sin decir nada más. Pero sabía que había algo que tenía que decirme o quería ver por sí misma. _Ninguna de las dos cosas era difícil de imaginar, _después de todo al parecer había estado conmigo cuando no estaba del todo consciente.

_Masoquista. _Se había aprovechado de ese momento.

-Por cierto- se detuvo, _lo sabía. _–Fueron cuatro días lo que estuviste fuera-

_La odio._

Se retiró con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Gottwald P.O.V.<strong>

En mi vida, había visto ya tantas cosas que me hacían sentirme más viejo de lo que en realidad era. _Un hecho muy cierto. _Pero me temo que ya era muy tarde para reclamar esta fechoría al destino, además de que _no _quería hacerlo. _Oh si, _mi vida estaba llena de emociones a cada segundo. Algunas no tan bienvenidas como otras, pero con una sorpresa siempre esperando, y mis límites de asombro sobrepasando sus límites constantemente.

Solo recuerdo haber temido y admirado a una mujer como lo había hecho con la difunta Emperatriz Marianne, _eso estaba claro. _Pero después de descubrir realmente lo que escondía detrás de esa máscara de fortaleza y sonrisa altanera, esa admiración se había destruido. _Había cambiado de rumbo, de hecho. _Enfocándola en un joven prodigio que podía moldear el mundo a su antojo.

Pero regresando al punto de que no había mujeres que me pudieran sorprende ya, debía darle un punto a C.C.

_Esa mujer era un misterio._

Esa mujer era un mundo dentro de un universo dentro del infinito de su mente, _en mi más humilde opinión, la consideraba la pareja ideal para mi príncipe._

No es como si lo fuera a expresar en un futuro cercano si no me quería ganar la indignación de este joven, _pero sí_. A C.C. le confiaba y le seguiría confiando el cuerpo y la mente de mi príncipe, habiendo demostrado más de una vez que era merecedora de eso y más.

Aunque ahora había otra mujer, que si bien me había demostrado que valía la pena, hoy me lo confirmaba con una _exquisita _escena de coraje, y del amor que una madre le podía tener a su hijo.

_Si Lelouch fuese su hijo._

_Si ella siquiera fuera de Britannia._

-Sayoko ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Todavía usaría su uniforme de sirvienta y se seguiría comportando como tal. Su cara siempre estaba libre de la mayoría de expresiones en un humano con una tenue línea formando su boca.

_Pero no hoy._

-Con permiso, Jeremiah-san

En sus ojos había una llama de furia y retribución. Su boca estaba apretada en una tensa línea y en sus brazos llevaba algo que no alcanzaba a distinguir a primera vista.

Solo me alejé de la puerta para dejarla pasar. Sea lo que sea, no iba a intervenir. _Iba a disfrutar._

La oscuridad de la habitación nos recibió igual que la helada temperatura a la cual yo había arreglado el termostato. Podía ver mi respiración materializarse frente a mi nariz. _¿Quién dijo que mi trabajo había terminado? _Oh si, los huesos rotos y los golpes duelen mucho más en un ambiente frío.

Me quedé en el marco de la puerta, Sayoko solo dos pasos delante de mí.

Mao levantó a duras penas la cabeza, mirando venenosamente a la mujer.

-¿Y tú… quién eres?- siseó por lo bajo, tratando de enderezarse. Escuché con una sonrisa cómo varios de sus huesos protestaron.

-Soy la sirvienta de Lelouch y Nunnally-sama- contestó ella, _incluso su voz sonaba distinta. _Pero entonces Mao comenzó a reír de manera desquiciada, incluso si eso le podía causar más dolor.

-¡¿La sirvienta?!- escupió a los pies de Sayoko, hice el intento de acercarme pero me detuvo atravesando una mano -¡¿Acaso el _Little prince _no tiene un perro o algo que me venga a orina en dos horas?!-

_Quizás._

-Una dama no se reduciría a una tortura física en contra de quien odia- habló Sayoko dando unos pasos hacia atrás, no sabía a dónde iba hasta que noté un televisor. _Sin duda no me había detenido a revisar el cuarto la primera vez que entré aquí. _¿Quién lo haría a todo esto?

Pero me interesaba lo que Sayoko haría. Si bien como ella había dicho no la conocía como una mujer de grandes emociones y que fuera capaz de tomar venganza, _como seguro haría, _debía ser de una forma especial.

Porque no era una simple mujer en la vida de Lelouch y Nunnally-sama. _Ni siquiera como todos la quisieran describir, la simple sirvienta. _Ella siempre los estuvo cuidando desde las sombras y a su modo. Desde la rebelión, _incluso desde entonces. _Siguiendo a Zero sin saber realmente que era el joven al que intentaba proteger.

Sayoko Shinozaki tendría su participación en esto.

_Yo podía alegar que sería de las mejores._

Insertó lo que yo podía ver describir como un CD, y esperamos.

Mao estiraba el cuello para ver lo que se proyectaría en la televisión pero Sayoko solo se giró, control en mano sin dejar que lo que sea que fuera a mostrar, comenzara.

-Usted ha herido a Lelouch-sama…- caminó lentamente hacia él, podía ver algo brillar en sus muñecas. Algo escondido bajo la manga –Y por coincidente también a Nunnally-sama, eso va en contra de mis ideales-

Mao comenzó a reír.

-Quizás ese era el punto-

_Si algo podía calificar de estúpido en este momento, era que se regodeara de lo que había hecho. _En primer lugar, porque presentía que Sayoko haría algo fenomenal, algo que quizás le dolería a Mao que cualquier paliza que le pudiéramos dar.

En segundo lugar y no por eso menos importante, _yo _seguía dentro de la habitación y no necesitaba pretexto para seguir liberando mi creatividad en el hombre.

-Debo decir que su propio plan del cual está tan orgulloso, se ha girado contra usted- continuó Sayoko.

Yo detuve mis pensamientos, Mao frunció el entrecejo. _¿A qué se refería?_

Entonces Sayoko dejó correr la imagen en el televisor, incluso subió el volumen.

_-Lelouch… yo te voy a cuidar-_

¿C.C.?

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- Mao comenzó a retorcerse contra sus ataduras, Sayoko solo sonrió.

_Así que este era su plan después de todo._

El video mostraba a C.C.-san, en la habitación de mi príncipe. _Y a juzgar por lo que veía, _esas imágenes eran apenas de hace algunas horas. Hacía unos días que toda la impresión y lo que había pasado, terminaron de noquear a Lelouch-sama en lo que los doctores habían dicho –_inconsciencia de descanso- _entonces de las pocas personas que había tenido contacto con él en estos días era ella, _nadie se había atrevido a impedírselo. _Al parecer hasta dormía en a habitación.

Pero yo no tenía idea de que había cámaras, _eso quizás molestaría al príncipe en un futuro._

Aunque quizás ahora resultaba lo mejor.

Se podía ver a C.C.-san acariciando con suavidad el rostro de Lelouch y retirando unos mechones de su frente.

Mao se retorció con coraje ante eso.

_-Yo voy a quedarme aquí para cuidarte, te prometo que no volverá a pasar nada parecido-_

Eso era lo que más le dolería a este intento de ser humano. _El afecto, _de la persona a la que persiguió con tanto ahínco, pero dirigido a su peor enemigo y que en su opinión se la había robado.

_Amor, _Mao solo quería el amor de C.C. y ahora lo tenía, _lo había logrado, _en el lugar equivocado.

-Debería agradecerle por unir más a Lelouch-sama con C.C.-san- opinó Sayoko con su voz tan fría como la temperatura del cuarto –Siempre he pensado que hacen una grandiosa pareja si Lelouch-sama se decidiera-

_Era como verter limón en la herida._

Mao pataleó en su lugar e intentó pararse, _sin querer dar crédito, _queriendo apagar el aparato.

Con un movimiento de su pierna derecha, Sayoko golpeó las rodillas del preso, derribándolo sobre su espalda.

-Todavía no termina- siseó ella.

_La mujer podía dar miedo, _el video continuó corriendo.

En la imagen, C.C. se acercó aún más a mi príncipe, todavía acariciando su cabello y su rostro, pero su cabeza se inclinaba más y más hacia adelante, acercándose.

Mao se quedó estático, esperando.

Yo no sabía si respirar o reírme.

C.C. besó a Lelouch en los labios. Por más de cinco segundos, con una pasión que _vaya…_

-_Porque te amo- _dijo, y el video se cortó.

Ahora ¿Qué tenía que hacer yo? Me giré hacia Mao, el hombre tenía la quijada desencajada por lo que acababa de ver. _Si, era el momento de las más frías de las venganzas, _de las que más surtirían efecto. Podía ver incluso su párpado derecho dar pequeños saltos en un claro tic, _esto era lo que esperaba. _

Sus pupilas dilatadas estaban llenas de odio, uno que me encargaría que nunca saliera de aquí. Pero podía ver además de todo, que algo en su interior se quebraba y aparecía el claro sentimiento de traición.

_Hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que nadie lo quería ¿Hm?_

Pero regresó a la realidad muy rápido.

De un salto se puso de pié y comenzó a balancearse de un lado a otro como depredador. Yo traté de pensar un par de segundos en lo que haría, pero mi mente fue superada por una más rápida.

Sayoko atinó una patada a la cara del sujeto y lo sentó del mismo golpe. Podía ver sangre corriendo por la orilla de su boca mientras trataba de recuperarse.

-Quizás esto no sea digno de ninguna dama…- habló ella y de otra patada en el pecho terminó de derribar al ser, solo que esta vez no levantó su pié. Al contrario, cada vez lo aplastaba más y más sobre su pecho, aunque estaba seguro que una mujer de su peso no lograría hacerle daño considerable.

_Entonces debía probarme incorrecto. _

Sayoko como la gran ninja que era, tomó impulso del pecho de ese hombre y dio un gran salto mortal hacia atrás, aterrizando con toda la fuerza y ferocidad de los tacones de sus zapatos en el mismo lugar del cual había partido.

_Ouch._

Pude ver el aliento del hombre salir casi junto con su alma del cuerpo.

Sayoko bajó del tórax de Mao sin nada de satisfacción.

-Pero usted ha herido a los niños que crié-

Entonces, se sentó en el suelo, justo a un lado del hombre que tardaría hasta una hora más en recuperarse de ese último golpe. Se recogió el vestido con delicadeza y extendió su delantal perfectamente sobre sus piernas. Entonces, comenzó a quitar las esposas de Mao, tomando uno de sus brazos y poniéndolo sobre su regazo.

_No lo haría…_

Con un movimiento que me pasó desapercibido, había aparecido un shuriken en su mano derecha. Con otro rápido movimiento había roto la manga del traje carcelario y había caído en dos pedazos hacia los lados, entonces dejaba la piel desnuda al alcanza.

_Y ella no iba a esperar._

No se pudo escuchar grito alguno después del golpe que le había propinado antes, tampoco se pudo mover mucho. Pero al finalizar treinta segundos, ya había algo escrito.

_¡No podía estar más de acuerdo!_

"_All Hail Lelouch"_

Decía.

Entonces todo había acabado, Sayoko se levantó y extendió su delantal manchado de sangre pero no se lo quitó. Sin decir una palabra más salió de la habitación y yo tras ella con una sonrisa que me saborearía todo el día. Pero antes de pasar completamente del marco de la puerta, se podía escuchar una risa psicópata y agonizante.

_El maldito seguía consciente._

-Todos…- apenas y podía hablar –T-todos s…on unos e-estúpidos- escupió el suelo para desahogar su boca –Si creen que me limité… -

_No me gustaba esto._

-A lo que vieron e-en un _solo _v-ideo-

Ese bastardo…

Sayoko me tomó del brazo. Comenzó a reírse más y más conforme me alejaba.

Yo hubiese escrito otras cosas como _"Go hell" "Fuck you" "Bastard"_

No tenía tanta imaginación. Pero esto se estaba convirtiendo en algo diferente. _Esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos, _y me temía lo que podía causar.

Temía que entonces ya era demasiado tarde, _para ayudar. _

Estaba a punto de regresarme a golpear al maldito.

-Todo fue idea de C.C.-san…- habló Sayoko mientras seguía jalándome a la salida.

Me detuve en seco.

-¿Disculpa?-

Entonces Sayoko se detuvo por completo y apenas giró medio cuerpo para encararme, pero ya estando fuera de la habitación sin notarlo. Su mirada tan vacía como en el inicio, pero claramente habiendo disfrutado lo que había hecho, se había oscurecido de nuevo.

-A pesar de que yo tenía planeado hacer la mayoría de las cosas que hice ahí adentro, C.C.-san me dio los videos- comentó.

_Así que eso era. _

_-_¿Ella tenía planeado todo lo que dijo e hizo entonces para enfurecer a Mao?- pregunté, aunque era más afirmación que pregunta.

-No estoy del todo segura que fuese una actuación- sonrió.

_Yo pensaba lo mismo._

Solo que ahora pensaba en algo más oscuro, y me preguntaba qué había escondido además de lo que saltaba a la vista.

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

¿Cómo sabía que Lelouch estaba despierto? _Simple_.

"_REUNIÓN DENTRO 15 MINUTOS EN LA BASE DE LA ORDEN DE LOS CABALLEROS NEGROS"_

-_Órdenes de Zero-_

Como si lo primero no hubiese bastado. No me sorprendía que hubiera salido de la mansión sin que nadie _casualmente _se diera cuenta, y que ya estuviera en la base planeando el padre del Armagedón.

Lo que no me gustaba era que estuviera pasando bajo mis narices. Debía hacer algo para arreglar eso así fuese tener que ponerle un chip rastreador en el trasero. Para cuando llegué a la base, _siendo el único que se había quedado dormido como la gente decente en la mansión, _todos me voltearon a ver con cara de _–"Llegas tarde"_

Había reunión, una larga mesa preparada, las luces tenues y los folders ya repartidos.

_Sería interesante, _solo que había algo destacable.

Me paré junto a Lelouch unos segundos en lo que seguro esperábamos a Lloyd. _No había reunión en la que la fuerza KF no fuese involucrada, _además que de no podía morderme la lengua en realidad.

-¿Zero?- cuestioné.

Lelouch enarcó una ceja bastante contrariado, refunfuñó algo y regresó a lo que estaba leyendo.

-Siempre lo he sido- musitó.

Pero de eso a traer el traje puesto. _Sin una máscara._

-Entonces necesitará unos arreglos- comenté, sin embargo antes de que pudiera reclamar algo, Lloyd entró con una sonrisa que pasaba de felicidad a rayando los límites de la sanidad.

Eso bastaba para atraer la atención de todos, _y aunque esos signos de locura eran característicos del hombre, _entrar agarrado de la mano de Rakshata casi danzando un tango, era lo excepcional.

_No lo había visto tan feliz desde…_no sé.

-¿Podemos empezar?- interrumpió Lelouch, todos guardaron silencio.

Todavía pensaba que era demasiado raro tener a Nunnally en una reunión. _Cornelia era bastante aceptable, _pero no podía verla de otra forma que no fuese la pequeña niña de la silla de ruedas que tampoco era capaz de ver.

_Y que ahora parecía ver más allá que nosotros. _

Solo atiné a sentarme a su lado, me sonrió bastante contenta y prestó atención a Lelouch.

_Bueno, se reducía a esto._

-Los he reunido hoy dados los recientes eventos y el límite de mi paciencia- comenzó él, _vaya sinceridad. _Lloyd soltó un pequeño gemido emocionado, hizo que lo volteáramos a ver por un par de segundos y luego agitó una mano para que siguiéramos a Lelouch.

-Decía…- reprimió él –Dado que esto ya se ha alargado más de lo suficiente y que podría haber hecho esto antes-

_¿Qué?_

_-_Me permito presentar la nueva ofensiva Britannia-Japonesa a cargo de sus creadores Lloyd Asplund y Rakshata Shawla- las luces de la habitación se apagaron, _otra vez estos efectos especiales de misterio. _Imágenes de Knightmare comenzaron a ser proyectadas en diferentes pantallas, pero yo no le encontraba parecido con ninguno que estuviera en nuestro poder.

Los murmullos a mi alrededor me apoyaban.

-¡Claro que esto nunca lo han visto!- celebró Lelouch señalando las pantallas, entonces sonrió –Son las primera generación _Neo_ Knightmare Frame-

…

-Equiparando la rapidez de los Hybrid Knightmare de One en un 100%-

_¿Estaba hablando en serio?_

-Capaces de funcionar por más tiempo que el KF ordinario, su energía puede durar hasta 3 días sin necesidad de una recarga exterior por un refinamiento de la sakuradite y su uso en el sistema completo. Sin limitaciones en armas y con el sistema _GHOST _y _KAMALEON _integrados-

_Increíble._

-Con Blaze Luminus y todos sus sistemas bases integrados. Pueden ponerse fácilmente a la par con el Hybrid-

El silencio era cortante.

-Solo que mucho mejores-

_Genial._

Entonces Lelouch salió de la habitación con un paso apresurado y sin dejar a nadie reaccionar. Lo primero que se me vino a la mente es levantarme y seguirlo, _lo mismo que los demás. _Apenas y cupimos por la puerta, pero apresuramos el paso para no perder a _Zero _de vista, aunque sería lo que menos veríamos, _una vez que llegamos al hangar. _

No había solo uno.

_Ni dos. _

Ni siquiera tres.

Había un maldito ejército que bien identificaba como los que había visto en las imágenes. Las cuales había juzgado demasiado reales como para ser dramatizaciones computarizadas.

-Están finalmente listos- habló Lelouch, desde un hangar alto y señalando los Knightmare a sus pies.

_¿Eso es el Lancelot?_

-Basta de juegos, con esto no tenemos por qué retroceder más-

Lelouch estaba bastante serio al respecto. De hecho sonaba muy convencido de lo que decía, como si en la próxima batalla a enfrentar fuéramos a salir victoriosos definitivamente. Pero si algo tenía _yo _en claro, era que había sido demasiado tiempo a la defensiva como para poder recuperar nuestro terreno de una sola tajada.

Incluso sería algo milagroso pedir que _aunque somos buenos pilotos_, nos acostumbráramos a esta nueva libertad, poder y duración. No éramos unos niños, pero debíamos probar antes.

Él estaba poniendo demasiada fe en esto, _buena _si resaltamos que realmente estamos a la par en poder y difícilmente nos harán retroceder más. Pero _mala _en el sentido de que temía que si esto no resultaba como él esperara, entonces ya no tuviera más que dar.

De hecho temía del por qué apresurar tanto los planes, cuando para una venganza contra el Imperio había esperado años, y ahora quería acabar con el enemigo en _¿Una semana? _No estaba pensando del todo.

Teníamos que hablar.

* * *

><p>Pero las cosas estaban caminando demasiado rápido. En un segundo estábamos perdiendo la guerra, en otro segundo estábamos de vuelta en la jugada con una igualdad de poder e incluso ligera ventaja, para el tercer segundo decidíamos tomar toda la iniciativa que no habíamos tenido en meses y Lelouch usaría el regalo de Nunnally para guiarnos a un golpe directo.<p>

_En una enorme ciudad submarina, _no importaban los nombres oficiales, así me daba la gana llamarle. Pero al ver solo la superficie estacionada en los muelles japoneses y el resto de su extensión sumergida bajo nuestros pies, solo podía describirlo como un ataúd acuático.

_Esa cosa era escalofriante._

En un principio no sabía cómo demonios el Damocles lograba volar. Ahora me daba cuenta de que el Damocles en el cielo era una plumita en comparación con esta enorme estructura de metal.

_Como una gran roca._

No, no. Para nada se me hacía seguro esto. Ni siquiera con todos sus sistemas de invisibilidad y medidas de seguridad que Nunnally debió implementar.

-Piensa que es una enorme ballena- sugirió Lelouch con burla, _como siempre atinaba a leerme. _Pero esta vez su manipulación mental no funcionaría. –Aunque si así lo deseas, puedes quedarte en Japón junto con el Tristán y Mordred. Con Kallen debe ser más que suficiente-

_Manipulador. _

-Claro que voy- argumenté de regreso. Solo sonrió.

Los Knightmare eran bajados en enormes cajas de metal hasta un piso con escotilla exterior por la cual eran empujados. Una vez dentro, se vaciaba la habitación de toda el agua que seguro entraba, hasta dejar completamente seco y listo para transportar el Knightmare a los hangares superiores.

_Esto era ridículo. _Ni siquiera podía considerar que un armatoste como este podía pasar desapercibido por los sonares y menos con imágenes satelitales. Tampoco lo consideraba silencioso, rápido o estable.

Pensaba ahora seriamente en quedarme pero el Lancelot había sido una de las primeras cargas en ser sumergidas y aseguradas.

Incluso la tripulación capaz de hacer navegar esto ya venía provista con el mismo NAUTILUS, Nunnally se había encargado también de eso con su construcción y quizás no debería sorprenderme tanto ver ciertos nombres familiares en la lista de altos mandos.

Capitán al mando: Leila Malkal

_¿Otra cosa?_

No _debía _sorprenderme, digo, Akito estaba aquí. Pasando a mi lado con una gran confidencialidad y una pequeña mochila sobre su hombro. Entrando por el pasillo de acceso de personal y diciendo: -Te veo dentro, Kururugi-

_Ahora sabía que no debía retroceder._

Segundo al mando: Jeremiah Gottwald.

_Aquí venía la sorpresa. _Si conocía a Gottwald y toda su devoción a Lelouch con su campaña de lealtad y todo eso, no sabía si era capaz de tomar una tarea como ésta en sus manos. Aunque lo creía capaz de estudiar medicina en dos semanas solo por ayudar a Lelouch, sería lindo pensar que Nunnally lo había elegido y alejado de Japón todo este tiempo porque había estado bajo entrenamiento desde el inicio y conociendo este submarino de pies a cabeza.

_Mataría a Jeremiah si esto se hundía._

Los últimos hombres abordaban.

Del equipo científico teníamos a Lloyd y a Nina abordo, de Japón estaba Todou y mi Padre. De Britannia solo íbamos Lelouch y yo, se había negado a dejar a sus hermanas subir. _Aunque Nunnally nunca lo pidió, _todo esto era más que nada para comodidad de Lelouch y darle la confianza de hacer lo que creyera necesario.

Pasajeros indeseados, sí… _C.C. _y la mano derecha de One, ese hombre. Pero más importante, _Tamaki. _

Debía decir que Lelouch le había advertido que lo pondría como torpedo si se atrevía a pasarse de los límites normales de alcohol o al primer comentario inteligente en la punta de su lengua. _Fue entretenido. _También le advirtió sobre darle dolores de cabeza y que mostrara obediencia o Akito lo convertiría en el sushi de la cena.

_Ahí entraba mi sentimiento. ¿Yo ya no era usado como amenaza?_

En fin, aquí dentro parecía haber de todo un poco. _Listos para zarpar._

-¿Entramos?- habló Lelouch despertándome de mis pensamientos.

Dio un par de órdenes más y se despidió de Nunnally ondeando su mano a lo lejos. Cuando estuvimos completamente dentro en el pasillo de acceso, halé de la puerta que además de electrónica se tenía que cerrar a mano por mayor seguridad. Le di un par de vueltas a la llave y todo bien. Entonces nos giramos al frente.

Un gran pasillo iluminado frente a nosotros. Ni tan ancho ni tan estrecho, podíamos caminar quizás tres personas a la misma altura, pero este pasillo se dividía en más y más ramificaciones hacia los costados.

-Parece un laberinto- comenté, y todavía no nos adentrábamos en el.

Lelouch no dijo nada, ni siquiera se movió.

Entonces se encendieron unas luces rojas en el techo. _Parecía película vieja. _Y los altavoces nos comunicaron que el submarino estaba listo para sumergirse. Con una notable vibración se sintió que se soltaron las amarras y el NAUTILUS se hundía algunos metros por su cuenta. Nos sostuvimos de las paredes extendiendo ambas manos.

-En serio, debían haber esperado a que siquiera tomáramos asiento- reclamé. _Esta cosa se mecía demasiado mientras se estabilizaba con el peso agregado y todo. _

Pero dejé de fijarme en las sensaciones por un segundo, presté atención a Lelouch que estaba frente a mí y por lo tanto me daba la espalda. Sus manos aferradas en la pared con más fuerza de la necesaria.

_-"Encenderemos motores, las luces parpadearán. Todo es normal"- _se nos comunicó.

Se escuchó un rugido vago y una nueva vibración ante esto. Caímos en la plena oscuridad por un par de segundos, pero antes de que se volvieran a encender pude escuchar un fuerte grito.

_Nada lejos de mí._

-¡NO!-

Se encendieron las luces.

-¡Lelouch!- me acerqué de inmediato y él estaba sentando en el suelo todavía con sus manos aferradas a las paredes laterales. Traté de quitar sus manos pero no me dejó.

-¡NO! ¡NO!-

_¿Y ahora qué?_

Se levantó de un brinco y trató de empujarme. Solo lo detuve con mi cuerpo.

-¡Déjame salir! ¡Déjenme salir!-

_¿Salir?_

Con sus manos trataba de alcanzar la puerta tras mi espalda.

_Esto no podía ser cierto._

Lo tomé fuertemente de los brazos.

-¡LELOUCH, ESCÚCHAME!- estaba temblando en serio pero logré captar su mirada. -¡Estamos seguros! ¿Comprendes eso?-

Me miraba a mí, miraba la puerta, miraba las paredes.

-¡Lelouch!-

_No podía ser que hubiera otra cosa además de lo que ya había pasado, de lo que había sido visible. No podía haber cosas peores que lo que estaba tratando de enfrentar._

-Nunnally construyó esto ¿Si?- traté suavizando mi tono y para distraerlo de la inestabilidad de la nave -¿Crees que no se aseguraría de que esto fuera seguro?-

Eso pareció entrar un poco más en su razón.

Cerró los ojos por unos segundos tratando de digerir la información. Para entonces todo se había estabilizado y no se sentía más que un ligero e imperceptible movimiento de marea.

Me levanté del suelo halando a Lelouch de una mano y aunque se paró erguido como si nada hubiese pasado, podía ver sudor frío en su frente. Entonces lideré el camino hacia _no sé dónde. _Pero lejos de algo tan desolado y claustrofóbico.

_Tenía nuevas cosas qué hacer de regreso a Japón._

o-o-o

Después de vagar sin rumbo por 30 minutos y otros quince en alcanzar el verdadero destino, estábamos en el centro de mandos. Una enorme habitación con ventanales de cristal _–quería creer que reforzado- _mostrándonos el mar, computadoras, pantallas, personas, y todo lo que hubiese podido salir en una película de submarinos.

Incluso aditamentos que eran fácil de identificar como de Lloyd.

Hubo un gran silencio ante nuestra entrada, por suerte Lelouch ya estaba en sus cinco sentidos. _Aunque no era un tema que dejaría pasar. _Todos esperaban órdenes, _una dirección._

El mundo debía saber de dónde provenía One.

-Fijen rumbo a Australische- ordenó.

_Esperaba que esta cruzada resultara en una victoria._

-_¡ALERTA DE INTRUSO! ¡ALERTA DE INTRUSO!-_

No evité darme una palmada en la frente con desesperación.

-¿En serio?- me quejé en voz alta.

-En el área de carga- uno de los tripulantes llamó y apuntó a las pantallas. _Genial, _el lugar estaba vigilado.

Entonces apareció la imagen del lugar que inició la alerta y el afamado _intruso, _otra fuerte palmada en mi frente con la esperanza de dejarme inconsciente.

_-¡¿Intruso?! ¿Intruso? ¡Mi nombre es Milly Ashford y estoy a bordo por órdenes de la Emperatriz Nunnally! ¡Soy la consejera psicológica de todos en esta nave y usted señor mío, acaba de arruinar mi sorpresa!-_

Milly forcejeaba con la seguridad. Lelouch escondió su frustración con ambas manos en su cara, pero había más.

-_¡Y mi nombre es Shirley Fenette! ¡Yo vengo como apoyo de la consejera psicológica y como su mejor amiga!-_

En serio.

_-¡Hey! ¡Dejen a las señoritas! ¡Yo, Rivalz Cardemonde responderé por sus cargos!-_

-Solo ordena que los suelten Suzaku- gimió Lelouch.

Quizás no sería tan malo después de todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Al buen entendedor pocas palabras! Espero que hayan disfrutado y me muero de... x.x no sé, solo está muy caliente el asunto.<strong>

**¿Reviews? *ojos de cachorro***

**anypotter**

**Te amo mi amor :3**


	35. Stage 35: Black Knight Ashford

**Stage: 35**

"**Black Knight Ashford"**

_-¡¿Intruso?! __¿Intruso? ¡Mi nombre es Milly Ashford y estoy a bordo por órdenes de la Emperatriz Nunnally! ¡Soy la consejera psicológica de todos en esta nave y usted señor mío, acaba de arruinar mi sorpresa!-_

Milly forcejeaba con la seguridad. Lelouch escondió su frustración con ambas manos en su cara, pero había más.

-_¡Y mi nombre es Shirley Fenette! ¡Yo vengo como apoyo de la consejera psicológica y como su mejor amiga!-_

En serio.

_-¡Hey! ¡Dejen a las señoritas! ¡Yo, Rivalz Cardemonde responderé por sus cargos!-_

-Solo ordena que los suelten Suzaku- gimió Lelouch.

Quizás no sería tan malo después de todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Pensé que la tripulación estaba completa y era lo suficientemente inestable para este _muy confinado _espacio submarino. Pero luego llegaba el destino justo a tiempo diciendo: _"!Ja! ¿A que no creías que esto podía ser peor?" _ entonces yo debía negar como cualquier humano normal._ Porque nunca había pasado por mi mente esto._

Y no sabía tampoco cómo describir lo que pasaba por la mente de Lelouch.

_Esto era grave. _

Estábamos esperando que trajeran ese grupo hasta aquí, pero nunca en mi vida me había encontrado tan nervioso con un encuentro del pasado. _Porque era la única forma en que se me ocurría describirlo, _Ashford era un pasado. _Y de ambos. _Porque el Instituto y su consejo estudiantil era algo que no había estado en nuestras mentes en meses, y ahora se aparecía sin explicación alguna.

No es que trajeran malos recuerdos con ellos, solo que aquellos buenos momentos que habían traído a bordo, solo nos decían todo aquello que perdimos y podíamos volver a perder, ejerciendo _presión. _

Eso y que quizás habíamos traicionado de diferentes maneras a esos tres, _pero seguían volviendo. _

Yo por mi parte estaba pensando en utilizar alguna cápsula de escape o algo para regresarlos a Japón mientras seguíamos en las cercanías, pero lo que se me hacía extraño es que si Lelouch _de hecho _debía estar pensando lo mismo, no hubiera siquiera ordenado un alto a los motores, y no seguirnos alejando.

Entonces venían a mí las palabras de Milly.

"_¡Mi nombre es Milly Ashford y estoy a bordo por órdenes de la __**Emperatriz**__ Nunnally!"_

O le había hecho daño el cambio de poderes de un momento a otro y no recordaba _quien _realmente estaba a cargo ahora, aunque podía ser que lo hubiera hecho con toda la intención de: _"Yo no te reconozco como emperador a ti, Lulu. Serás mi vice-presidente por siempre y eso es algo que no vas a poder cambiar"_

"_No importa lo que digas NO me bajaré de ESTA cosa"_

Bingo.

De todos las escenas en mi mente esa se hacía vívida y real.

_Momento._

-¡LELOUUCH! ¡_No_ me bajaré de esta cosa!- la puerta del centro de comando era azotada abierta por una rubia enfadada que había citado mis pensamientos con una precisión escalofriante. Como buen soldado di un paso atrás, _este no era mi problema._

Lelouch no pudo reprimirme con la mirada aunque lo intentó, porque Milly avanzaba rápido deshaciéndose de los miembros de la Orden con una facilidad que era de esperarse. Entonces comenzaba a interesarme en el lugar _¡Wow, que tecnología! _

-¡Tu también, SUZAKU!-

Me giré lentamente ante el llamado. _Sorprendido. _Milly me apuntaba con un dedo acusatorio.

_Típico, _lo que era culpa de Lelouch también terminaba siendo mi culpa. Solo que Milly se especializaba en hacerlo notar y tomar venganza de la forma que le pareciera más justa. _Aunque eso era en su terreno, _en la Academia, _Ashford. _Se supone que aquí no podía hacer nada de eso ¿O sí?, _Este era __**terreno **__de Lelouch, _una enorme nave submarina, _llena de leales seguidores, _y Akito.

¿Estábamos a salvo de Milly aún así?

Lelouch no se inmutó. Ni siquiera parpadeó ante el desplante de Milly después de su arribo tan inesperado.

_Extraño._

Incluso hizo que Milly fuera bajando de tono a sus palabras hasta un momento en donde quedó en completo silencio sin saber qué más decir. _No era normal de un encuentro así. _No era normal de Lelouch el no salirse de sus casillas frente a la rubia, no era normal su _trato _con ella.

No podía ver en su mirada frialdad o alguna cosa que rechazara a Milly y el resto del viejo consejo, pero tampoco veía en él una bienvenida con pesadez. Solo analizaba la situación con una mortal seriedad que me estaba dando miedo a mí.

_Fuese lo que fuese, _Lelouch siempre había sido condescendiente y _víctima _involuntaria con ella, porque era todo lo que podía darle de lo que Milly algún día esperaría. _Todos los sabíamos. _Este nuevo trato en sí, era el de desconocidos.

-¿Debo ordenar que los regresen a Japón en una de las mini-naves?- intercedí. Podía ver el entrecejo de Milly juntándose en miles de maneras y una de ellas era seria y herida.

Claro que no esperaba que Lelouch seguro la recibiera con los brazos abiertos al haberse escabullido en tan peligrosa misión donde _obligatoriamente _pasaría algo malo. Pero tampoco era para una postura tan rígida y seria. _No podía leer en él lo que estaba pensando. _Parpadeó un par de veces ante mis palabras y negó no muy convencido.

-Ah, hablaremos luego- solo se retiró sin decir más y agitando una mano restándole importancia al tema.

No me vi capaz de decir nada, _extrañamente _Milly tampoco.

Nos dejó, sin una orden. _Sin tomarlos en cuenta, _sin siquiera mirarlos del todo.

Me pasé una mano por el cabello y suspiré.

Milly se giró a verme con una triste sonrisa en su rostro.

-No le hubiese creído a Nanna-chan si no lo hubiera visto por mí misma- comentó recargándose en la pared más cercana un poco derrotada, yo me enderecé permitiéndole continuar. –Claro que todos nosotros hemos visto _ese _video- su voz vaciló un poco más de lo que quisiera –Pero, Lelouch siempre me pareció indomable-

_Eso era lo que todos queríamos creer._

-No es que esperara que no hubiera efectos colaterales después de todo- se corrigió rápidamente, pero no le levantó el ánimo en lo absoluto –Aunque tampoco esperara que hubiese cambiado tanto-

-Creo que para alguien como yo que lo sigo todos los días, el cambio se me ha hecho menos drástico- comenté. Si bien era cierto, ya me estaba acostumbrando de nuevo a Lelouch y sus personalidades. Además de que trataba de adaptar todo lo que se iba descubriendo al _ahora, _Milly por otro lado tenía meses sin verlo y se encontraba esto de primera mano.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo, Suzaku-kun…- me puso una mano en el hombro y sonrió. _Realmente no lo creía. _Su mano desapareció de mi hombro y aterrizó en mi frente con un estruendoso _SMACK, _parpadeé perplejo y Milly solo entrecerró los ojos a manera de advertencia –Él sigue aquí- fue lo único que dijo.

Pero sonrió más, y detrás de ella Shirley y Rivalz lo hicieron de igual manera.

-Estamos aquí para darte una manita al puro estilo Ashford-

_Miedo. _

A mi defensa, sin las órdenes de Lelouch solo me dediqué a buscar camarotes para los nuevos _miembros _de la tripulación, aunque podría clasificarlos como polizones. Milly azotó la puerta de la habitación en mi nariz dejándome fuera de lo que sea que estuviera planeando y después de su última declaración ya no sabía de dónde defenderme. Si del destino o del viaje.

_Incluso pensé en poner alerta a los demás._

Pero mi mente inocente prefería pensar que esto no era Ashford, _esto no era el reino de Milly. _Ni nadie de aquí seguiría sus órdenes así ella se lograra hacer de algún alto-parlante.

_Además, _todos eran adultos responsables y comprometidos a la causa. No una bola de adolescentes con las hormonas locas.

_¿Cierto?_

Aunque admitía que hasta cierto punto me preocupaba mas la _falta _de reacción de Lelouch ante su presencia que cualquier otra cosa. Si se supone que Nunnally y sus demás hermanas no estaban a bordo de esto porque era inevitable que una vez descubierto, esto resultara dañado, entonces ¿Por qué dejar a Milly y el resto a bordo?

_Quizás era una indirecta hacia mí, _quizás yo debí ordenar que los bajaran.

Debía dejar de suponer y actuar.

_¿Dónde demonios se había metido Lelouch?_

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Incluso si trataba de que esto no me afectara, se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera molestia. Todas esas personas, _incluso aquellos cercanos, _podían aparentar lo que quisieran pero sus verdaderos pensamientos eran reflejados en sus ojos.

_Tan fáciles de leer._

Tan al alcance.

Le dije a One que esto no me afectaría, que solo se había adelantado a los hechos. Y al final solo era la mitad de la verdad, porque no era lo mismo _decirles_ lo que había pasado, a _mostrarles. _Al final aunque ya estaba hecho, no me molestaba a mí. Había aprendido a lidiar con ello, pero estaba afectando todo mi entorno.

_Y eso es algo que profesionalmente no permitiría._

Así que era tiempo de tomar medidas drásticas.

El punto era el siguiente. Había algo en mí que seguro demostraba cierto sentimiento o debilidad que se reflejaba apenas lo suficiente para atraer cierto tipo de miradas o pensamientos. _Era irritante, _porque me proponía a olvidarme siempre que pudiera del actual problema que estaba y estaría marcado para siempre en mi piel, pero solo cuando lograba olvidarlo y enfocarme en el problema más grande, llegaba alguien con su mirada de simpatía y/o comprensión.

Me hacía sentirme miserable.

_Me hacía recordar todo de nuevo._

_Todos aquellos momentos. _

Sacudí la cabeza.

Eso era exactamente de lo quería deshacerme. Y sé que sería imposible hacer que todo el mundo olvidara lo que había visto, aún cuando pudiera por algún tipo de plan bien elaborado, todavía estaría en mi mente lo que yo les quería hacer olvidar. _Así que no debía llegar tan lejos. _La respuesta era simple y con suerte nadie saldría herido como en todas las veces que había recurrido a esta miserable artimaña.

Al entrar en mi habitación, _si "Zero's room" _no era un indicio, cerré la puerta tras mi espalda. _No debía darle oportunidad a nadie de entrar o intervenir, _tampoco de enterarse. Después de la demostración que le di a Suzaku tampoco quería meterlo en esto.

Desabroché el cierre de mi chaqueta y los botones de mi camisa. _Comenzaba a sofocarme._

Pero no debía perder el tiempo. Giré alrededor mirando _después de todo_ por primera vez esta habitación. Nunnally no había escatimado en gastos, pero tampoco había exagerado si no era necesario. Aunque lo incómodo de esto es que se parecía a nuestra casa en Ashford. _Nunca había creído en las coincidencias, _pero quizás podía concordar en algo con ella.

Me hacía sentirme cómodo, _seguro._

Con todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar. _Genial, más escenas del pasado._

Caminé por instinto y si esto era tan parecido como era posible a Ashford, debía encontrar el baño. _Bingo. _Al abrir la puerta, realmente me preguntaba cuál era el propósito de todo esto, si el tiempo en que Nunnally y yo vivimos en ese lugar, ella no lo conocía de vista, en un sentido que no fuera por el tacto. Al menos no para familiarizarse como yo lo había hecho.

_Demonios, _eso era otro tema, me estaba desviando.

Cerré la puerta del baño y lo primero que saltaba a la vista era mi reflejo.

_Debía pensar mis palabras cuidadosamente, _solo tendría una oportunidad.

-Lelouch Vi Britannia te ordena…-

_Knock Knock._

Quise estrellar mi cabeza con el lavamanos. Por un lado, nadie tenía idea de lo difícil que era hacer esto _en mí mismo, _como para llegar a interrumpir con alguna estupidez en mi puerta. O quizás era el destino burlándose sobre mi ya basto karma. Cualquiera de esas opciones, el segundo punto importante es que si yo estuviera más decidido por esta opción, simplemente no me hubiera detenido.

Suspiré y cerré los botones de mi camisa en lo que me dirigía a la puerta. Al abrirla no debía sorprenderme tanto.

-Suzaku…- dije. _Tan oportuno como siempre. _Llegaba a pensar que siendo amigo o enemigo, siempre interrumpía aquellos momentos decisivos.

Pasó sin que yo le diera permiso alguno y mientras cerraba la puerta pude escuchar su: _wow. _

-Esto se pone escalofriante- comentó, claramente refiriéndose al parecido con Ashford.

-¿Tú crees?-

Me dirigí a lo que sería la sala y Suzaku me siguió de cerca, casi como mi sombra. Cuando me senté y él no hizo lo mismo, solo gruñí.

-¿Qué?-

Algo debía haberlo traído aquí a probar mi paciencia. Se rascó nervioso la base de la cabeza tratando de encontrar sus agallas, finalmente suspiró y me miró directamente.

-¿Qué planes tienes para Milly y los demás?- preguntó. No pude evitar reírme.

-Quizás deberías preguntarle a Milly qué planes tiene para mí y los demás- abrió la boca para protestar y la cerró comprendiendo. Inclinó la cabeza de lado dándome la razón.

-¿Crees que pueda hacer algo como _eso _aquí dentro del NAUTILUS?- a veces me sorprendía la ingenuidad de Suzaku.

-Créeme que si hay algo más certero para indicarte que puedes esperar lo que sea como decir: "_Es Zero", _sería decir: _"Es Milly"-_

Suzaku poco a poco caía en cuenta de la magnitud de este asunto, o quizás solo había venido a mí para tratar de negar sus sospechas. Pero se estaba dando contra la pared casi temiéndose lo peor. En lo personal, también trataba de imaginarme ingenuamente que Milly no tenía poder en este lugar, pero sabía que encontraría la forma de darme la vuelta y degradar mi rango de una forma sublime.

Subí mis pies al sofá cuando Suzaku no se movió de su posición para sentarse y dejé mi cabeza caer en el descansabrazos. De ahora en adelante sería cuestión de esperar.

-_"Eto…sumimasen~"-_

-Kami-sama…- murmuré tapando mi rostro con ambas manos _¿¡Tan rápido?! _Escuché a Suzaku darse una fuerte palmada en la frente.

-_"Tal vez me conozcan o tal vez no, mi nombre es Milly Ashford y tengo una importante petición qué hacer"-_

Quité las manos de mis ojos, escuchando con atención. Sonaba seria, lo más sería que podía haberla escuchado desde siempre. Parecía que toda la nave guardaba silencio en espera de sus palabras.

_-"Verán…he subido a este submarino con una misión muy importante"-_

Eso no suena bien.

_-"Pero como lo hice de una forma poco ortodoxa, en todo el trayecto he perdido un par de cosas"-_

No quiero escuchar, no quiero escuchar.

_-"Perdí unas fotografías de Zero…am, digo Lelouch. Son un poco vergonzosas así que me urge encontrarlas-_

¡¿MIAS?!

-_"Entre esas iban también unas de mi querida amiga Kallen Kozouki, unas que nos tomamos en el baño de mujeres de Ashford, por lo tanto no debo permitir que nadie las vea, ¡Sería __**poco **__ético! Semejantes paños menores~…-_

Uh oh.

_-"Oh si, y unas de Suzaku-kun que, erhm, bueno no debería decirlo por aquí porque puede haber niños presentes, pero podría comentar que quien las viera lo conocería __**todo **__de él~"-_

_-"En fin, son esas fotografías y un video de nuestra Academia donde los hombres se vestían de mujeres y viceversa, nada de valor económico pero muy sentimental. Aún así me gustaría recompensar a quien las encuentre organizándole una cena muy romántica con cualquier otra persona de la tripulación, diciéndoles que tengo un sexto poder en esto de unir parejas"-_

Había un absoluto silencio a mí alrededor.

-"_¿Serían tan amables de buscar esas cosas por mí, por favooor?~"-_

Sentía la nave vibrar en un grito unísono: -_¡La señorita ha dicho por favor! ¡A la carga!-_

Demonios.

Suzaku abrió los ojos enormemente. –Que bien entrenados los tienes, Lelouch-

-Cállate- empecé a buscar mi celular frenéticamente en mis bolsillos. Con las manos temblando no conseguiría mucho, solo cuando di con el aparato esperaba que no hubiese cambiado de número.

-_¿Moshi moshi~?- _respondió Milly con lo que sospechaba era una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Dime que no es cierto que has perdido semejantes cosas en mi nave- comenté sin respirar. Hubo un silencio que me desesperanzaba a cada segundo sin respuesta.

_-Lulu, ¿Realmente crees que esto sería divertido si no estuviera la reputación de alguien de por medio? Admítelo, no correrías si supieras que tengo semejantes cosas en mi poder y que por accidente se me cayeron en mi trayecto por __**toda **__la nave-_

Estábamos hundidos.

-Milly Ashford si alguien las ve te ataré al primer misil que le dirija a mi enemigo- musité. Ella solo comenzó a reír de manera desquiciada a pesar de mi oscura amenaza.

_-Reto aceptado, Lulu-_

Colgué.

Suzaku me miraba de manera expectante pero después de mi amenaza creo que comprendía la seriedad de la situación.

-Maldición- dijo antes de salir corriendo de la habitación con su reputación pendiendo de ello.

Realmente no sé qué tan cierto sea lo de las fotos de Suzaku, pero conociendo a Milly, no necesariamente tenía que saber que las había sacado, ella conseguía ese material si quería y ya.

Seguí el ejemplo de Suzaku y salí corriendo de la habitación.

_Quería pensar que tenía aliados que no se dejarían seducir por Milly y sus ideas, quería pensar que la Orden de los Caballeros Negros me era leal. _

Entonces recordaba que cuando descubrieron quién era intentaron asesinarme.

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

No debía quejarme, esto era activación física. _Algo que siempre le hacía falta a Lelouch, _pero el problema era que me habían metido en esto. Con fotos de las cuales no sabía de su existencia pero conociendo a Milly había un 99% de probabilidad de que realmente existieran, además de que por la descripción que había dado, resultaban un tanto reveladoras y quizás causarían la burla de ciertos individuos.

_Eso no era parte de la imagen del Knight of Zero. _Eso no era parte de la imagen de ninguna persona a mi parecer.

Así que corrí a donde primero habían encontrado a esos tres y por suerte no me tomó mucho tiempo el llegar. Solo que al dar vuelta en el pasillo, apenas pude evitar chocar con otra persona que había pensado lo mismo que yo.

-¿Akito?- musité.

El otro japonés con su típica expresión para todo solo asintió y se adentró en el área de carga sin más reconocimiento.

_¡Perfecto, lo que me faltaba! ¡Voy a bajar mi reputación incluso más hasta ser el motivo de risa de ese sujeto!_

-¿Realmente caíste en este juego?- pregunté en voz alta asomándome detrás de los primeros contenedores que me quedaban cerca, Akito estaba del otro lado de la habitación haciendo lo mismo.

-Yo no soy provocado por nadie- respondió sin emoción alguna pero un poco más fuerte de lo normal –Como otros- añadió después de unos segundos como clara indirecta –Yo solo protejo el honor de una dama-

Me detuve en seco. _Sin comprender, _pero entonces un grito que se hizo escuchar por los altavoces me iluminó.

-_"¡MILLY ASHFORD TE VOY A ASESINAR!"- _Kallen… _-"¡Y pobre de la sabandija que se atreva a encontrar y mirar esas fotos! ¡Conocerá lo que es el dolor y su alma no encontrará paz en ningún mundo! ¡Morirá aplastado por el pié de m GUREN y…!"_

_-"Kozouki-chan, ¡Ese no es el vocabulario de una señorita!"- _

La comunicación se cerró, Akito enarcó una ceja y continuó su búsqueda. _Esto se tornaba serio. _

Entonces me hacía pensar si como Knight of Zero debería velar por mi emperador y preocuparme por sus fotografías vergonzosas distribuidas por la nave, pero después recordaba mis fotos y oraba porque Lelouch tuviera suerte con las suyas.

* * *

><p><strong>Milly P.O.V.<strong>

Me encantaba esto, _me encantaba el caos. _Me encantaba poner a las personas en aprietos con las cosas menos imaginables, pero era la parte divertida de ser yo.

_Me encantaba animar gente._

En un principio, todos lo verían como una molestia de tal manera que cuando entraba a la habitación podían temerme. Pero al final de día sabía que había cumplido mi propósito si había causado varias risas, apoyo mutuo, peleas por tonterías y una gran noche de sueño. _Ese era mi cometido. _Aunque al final no todos pudieran ver eso.

_Si, _Nunnally pensaba que en un lugar como este no podía armar el escándalo que solía hacer en Ashford, pero cuando fue a verme personalmente para hablar sobre Lelouch, sabía que debía hacer algo, _en lo más mínimo, _para ayudarlo. Y que supiera que no estaba solo en esto y que su hermana realmente veía lo que pasaba.

De todas las personas que había conocido, Nunnally comprendía exactamente lo que había detrás de mis extrañas acciones y palabras. _Lelouch era alguien importante para mí, _así que era inevitable hacerme partícipe.

Incluso para quienes menos esperaban.

Shirley y Rivalz se habían envuelto en la búsqueda al preguntarme si ellos también contaban, _después de todo, _no sabían lo que había hecho hasta que lo dije por el alto parlante.

-Inocentemente creí ser aquella persona que dirigía esta nave a su conveniencia- la puerta de mi habitación se abrió con la persona que menos esperaba.

-Suele pasar-comenté con una sonrisa -¿Pero no deberías estar buscando tus fotos, Lulu?-

Entró por completo y cerró la puerta tras él con un leve _click. _Entonces puso una de sus mejores sonrisas que podían causar terror al no estar demostrando su verdadero enojo.

-_Inocentemente _prefiero seguir creyendo que me temen lo suficiente para encontrar esas fotos y quemarlas- comento.

-Principito petulante- sonreí.

_Solía decirle así cuando recién nos conocimos. _

Entonces me adentré más en el recibidor de la habitación y tomé asiento. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Lelouch me siguiera, pero entonces no tenía mucho en mente sobre qué hacer por esta visita. Generalmente él estaría dando su mejor esfuerzo físico alrededor de este lugar, tratando de encontrar sus vergonzosas fotos antes que nadie, luego vendría la reprimenda.

_Ahora la reprimenda parecía venir primero, _él había cambiado.

-Bueno, no tenemos una hermosa charla como esta desde hace años ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- comenté casualmente con una sonrisa. Lelouch imitó mi gesto, pero había un límite entre lo creíble y él ni siquiera parecía molesto por lo de las fotos, realmente no podía leer una expresión certera en su rostro y eso me desconcertaba.

A pesar de lo que me había dicho Nunnally, no podía darle el crédito a que la esencia de lo que era Lelouch hubiese desaparecido, quizás un poco, pero no de esta manera.

Parecía un ser incluso diferente, que yo no conocía.

-Solo venía a ver en qué planes tienes para regresarte a ti, a Shirley y a Rivalz a Japón-

_Ignoraba por completo mi pequeño caos de afuera. _

Pero se veía serio.

Sé que una persona normal no le daría importancia a unas fotos cuando había problemas más grandes en el mundo y toda esa palabrería bonita que los tripulantes de esta nave profesaban, pero realmente, ese era el punto. Preocuparse por unas tontas fotos, algo de información, _algo estúpido, _por un solo momento.

Dejarse llevar.

Olvidarse de que el mundo podía desaparecer de un segundo a otro y darse cuenta de que las cosas sin pasión no eran siempre las que nos hacían más felices.

_Lelouch parecía haber olvidado eso. _

O habían causado que lo olvidara.

_-¡ATENCIÓN, MI NOMBRE ES NAOTO KOZOUKI! ¡Y pobre del ser humano que vea las fotos de mi hermana! ¡Le meteré un "#$% en el "#$#"-_

Interesante, mi juego subía de nivel. _A todo esto, _Kallen nunca me había presentado a ningún hermano suyo.

Lelouch escuchaba con atención los altavoces y se perdía en ellos. A tal grado que me pregunté si estaba al tanto que seguía sentado conmigo en mi sala. Mientras escuchaba pasaba algo más en su mente, podía verlo en sus ojos.

_Si quería que habláramos con la verdad tenía que dar el ejemplo yo ¿No?_

Me acerqué por encima de la mesita que nos separaba y puse una mano en su rodilla. Eso lo alarmó lo suficiente para girar y prestarme atención, pero solo fue por un par de segundos cuando nuestros labios se encontraron. A pesar de que cerré mis ojos sabía que su mirada estaba sorprendida, pero no me hice hacia atrás en ningún momento.

Conforme pasaban los segundos podía sentir mis mejillas enrojecerse pero no me retiraría. _No esta vez._

Con la mano que tenía libre tomé su mejilla y lo acerqué aún más.

_Él no se alejaba. _Él no me rechazaba.

Pero me vi obligaba a romper nuestro beso y alejarme poco a poco. Me faltaba el aliento y sentía mi cara arder hasta más no poder. En mi vida había experimentado quizás tanta vergüenza pero _había _valido la pena.

Lelouch nunca apartó a mirada, nunca me negó aquello que había deseado desde hacía tanto tiempo, _quizás por eso mismo. _

-Lo siento- musité.

Él sonrió y puso una mano en mi mejilla acariciando la lágrima que comenzaba a correr.

-Se puede decir que había varios favores que te debía y te has cobrado- comentó con su voz apenas audible –Además, no estoy engañando a nadie-

Sonreí, _¿Se supone que eso debía hacerme sentir mejor? _

-No es eso- le corregí, su entrecejo se juntó un poco y yo me enderecé completamente. -¿Recuerdas cuando de pequeños jugábamos a mi casa es más grande que la tuya?-

-Cómo olvidarlo- respondió, entonces rodeé como se debía la mesita y me senté en el sofá junto con él, recogiendo mis piernas contra mi pecho y quedando ambos de frente.

-Suponiendo que ninguno de los dos a dejado de ser ese ególatra chiquillo de nuestra infancia, yo te acabo de retar-

En sus ojos brilló el entendimiento antes de apagarse con miedo. Pero el punto en esto era que si yo había declarado abiertamente uno de mis pensamientos mejores guardados, Lelouch debía darme algo de igual o mayor valor.

-No es como si te estuviera obligando- incliné mi cabeza de lado de manera que se recargara en el respaldo del sofá. Lelouch subió las piernas tal y como yo lo había hecho y me miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tienes razón- dejó caer su cabeza como yo –Sigo siendo ese chiquillo ególatra que no se dejará vencer-

Y sentí que todo había valido aún más la pena. Mi interior se calentó con un orgullo y una confianza que quizás muchos me habían dado, pero nada comparado con esto, nada comparado con esta relación que había entre nosotros dos y la comprensión que podíamos llegar a desarrollar.

Aunque otra parte de mí temblaba. No por lo que yo pudiera decir, pero por aquello que me pudiera decir él. _Si acaso era tan sincero, _si sabía en lo que se había metido y si podíamos seguir esto hasta el final.

Sabía que los demás se entretendrían por horas antes de encontrar toda esa información guardada dentro del quinto horno de derecha a izquierda en la cocina, debajo del tercer nivel.

_Eso si no encendían el aparato antes._

Me levanté de todas formas a cerrar la puerta con seguro.

_No quería interrupciones. _Lelouch me siguió con la mirada en todo momento aunque parecía estarse mentalizando, quizás si esto se ponía muy difícil sería yo quien detendría todo.

_No quería hacerlo sufrir de nuevo._

Después de todo, yo no era nadie para andarme enterando de este tipo de cosas.

* * *

><p>Nos miramos el uno al otro por largos minutos. <em>Sabíamos que no era mi turno, <em>pero tampoco quería presionar el comienzo. Además de que parecía debatirse por dónde empezar y eso me preocupaba _¿Acaso no era todo aquello que habíamos visto en televisión? _Me llegaba a preguntar si tenía tantas cosas que confesar como él. _Podía ser que me quedara corta._

-Bueno…- al fin comenzaba. Yo no me moví de la posición que había adquirido. Solo lo miré directamente. –Realmente todos vieron el video patrocinado por cadena nacional- no podía encontrarle gracia a eso –Debo decir que realmente nunca supe por qué ese tipo estaba haciendo todo aquello cuando yo no recordaba nada. _Aunque pensaba que me lo merecía- _

Bajé la mirada a mis manos meditando sus palabras, al principio podría decir que ninguna persona, por ningún motivo, incluso siendo la más mala que hubiera pisado este planeta, se merecía lo que le habían hecho a Lelouch. Pero después de unos segundos se me aparecía el rostro del hombre con audífonos y pensaba en que no sentiría remordimiento si le hacían sentir todo ese sufrimiento.

-Tengo una libreta llena de _Lelouch&Milly 4 ever _que llevo conmigo todo el tiempo- interrumpí. Esto no se trataba de que yo le daría un consejo o comentaríamos algo sobre lo que el otro dijera.

_Eso quizás hasta el final. _

-Que también tiene pruebas de cómo se vería mejor mi nombre, si _Milly Vi Britannia _o _Milly Lamperouge- _

Sonrió. Era bueno verlo sonreír de manera tan sincera después de todo.

-Todos piensan que lo peor fue lo que pudieron ver…- esto es lo que yo temía, abracé mis piernas con fuerza –Pero realmente eso fue a la mitad de mi estadía con Mao. Justo después de ese día me llevó hasta un río no muy ancho pero de caudal fuerte. Había un grueso tronco que la gente usaba para pasar de un lado a otro. Pero lo utilizó para amarrarme a el por varias horas, sin la posibilidad de moverme y mi cabeza siendo lo único que salía del agua-

De repente sentía que hacía más frío en la habitación y mi piel se erizaba. Me costó trabajo evitar que mi voz se tambaleara.

-En el fondo siempre deseé que lo tuyo y de Shirley fracasara- admití en voz baja, eso llamó su atención –Aunque siempre pareciera que hacía todo lo posible por juntarlos, mi mantra era _"Que no funcione, que no funcione" _ creo que tuve suerte en eso al menos-

Incluso si era difícil para mí, no creía que mis verdades fueran comparables con las de él. Pero si alguien como Lelouch continuaba después de lo que yo decía, es que las consideraba lo suficientemente fuertes o agradecía el esfuerzo y continuaba por mí.

-Otro de esos días, uno muy caluroso, salimos a caminar por la parte más desértica de la isla. Superaba los 40°C de seguro, y me quitó los zapatos para dar todo el recorrido-

No pude evitar encogerme en mí misma solo de imaginar la sensación de piedras calientes en mis pies desnudos, me abracé fuertemente y me inspiré a continuar.

-Cuando todavía eras príncipe, mi madre y tu madre ya habían acordado que al cumplir la mayoría de edad nos casaríamos-

Eso lo dejó sorprendido. _Muy sorprendido. _

-Debo decir que tenía esperanzas de continuar ese pacto aunque te hubieran dado por muerto después de la invasión. Quizás hasta quería que te descubrieran para obligarte a casarte conmigo-

No era del todo cierto, _no al menos tan exagerado. _Sabía que entonces había sido importante para Lelouch el proteger a Nunnally y eso no lo habría arriesgado por un capricho personal.

Él seguía sorprendido hasta tal punto que sacudió la cabeza para enfocarse de nuevo en la plática.

-Fui encerrado en una habitación oscura por tres días con serpientes sin veneno, arañas y roedores que…-

Me lancé sobre él para abrazarlo. _Solo sabía que no podía seguir esto, _no de esta forma, no obligándolo casi a contarme cosas que _no _habían pasado en mi mente por ningún momento y que _nadie _más sabía. Quizás había roto el juego, pero ya sabía lo suficiente. Sabía que lo que le habían hecho no tenía perdón y que Lelouch era una persona muy fuerte para seguir aquí.

Aunque los motivos por los cuales lo habían tratado de esa manera seguían sin cuadrarme. _Seguían sin ser humanos. _

No se movió por debajo de mis brazos y no quería que lo hiciera. Solo lo abracé y sentía que poco a poco sus hombros perdían tensión hasta que se tomaba de mi cintura regresando el abrazo.

No podía ver su cabeza porque estaba enterrada en mi pecho, pero la humedad en mi camisa bastaba para saber lo que pasaba por su mente. Comencé a acariciar su cabello suavemente en la misma dirección y con la otra mano hacía pequeños círculos en su espalda o le daba apretones en los hombros.

-Te amo, Lelouch- le dije. Mi agarre se intensificó cuando el de él se soltó. Su cabeza se hizo hacia atrás en mis brazos y podía ver que estaba perfectamente inconsciente.

Para cualquiera sería de alarmarse. Pero yo solo le di espacio en el sofá, además agradecía que él no fuera pesado para poder maniobrar y poder acostarlo de una manera digna.

Al final, no me dolía que esto no funcionara. Lo sabía desde un inicio, sabía que quizás no estábamos hechos para estar el uno con el otro. Pero eso no me impediría seguir amándolo como siempre lo había hecho.

Pero había algo que sí me dolía como a cualquier ser humano y era que esa persona que atesorabas sufriera. Yo no era del tipo que tomaba venganzas, _tal como Lelouch. _Tampoco era del tipo poderoso _como Suzaku, _ni era tan activa y arriesgada como _C.C.-san_, pero estaría aquí para apoyarlo en lo que pudiera y que él me necesitara.

Me incliné para limpiar su cara húmeda con mi pañuelo.

_¿Qué debía hacer con esta información? _Absolutamente nada, él me la había confiado y quizás moriría antes de traicionarlo.

Le di un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Solo duerme, Lulu-

Me enderecé y me disponía a salir de la habitación cuando me di cuenta de algo y solté el paño en mi mano.

-C.C.-san…-

_¿Cómo había entrado aquí?_

Su rostro estaba oculto por la mayoría de su cabello, su cuerpo completamente recargado en la puerta de entrada. _La que yo había cerrado por dentro, _pero entonces vi la llave en su mano.

-Yo solo encontré esto- levantó un sobre blanco que reconocí de inmediato como el que causaba todo el alboroto de la nave. –Trataba de hornear una pizza-

Di un paso hacia atrás sin saber en lo absoluto que hacer. Según mi información, _yo no sabía nada de esta mujer. _Pero había visto suficiente de ella cerca de Lelouch para comprender que estaba un par de pasos delante de mí, en cercanía a él. _Eso ameritaba un gran nivel de confianza, _eso ameritaba un lugar especial que Lelouch le guardaba. Y sabía reconocerlo.

_Porque ese era el lugar que yo deseaba. _

Después de todo, no me había dicho todo aquello porque me tuviera la mejor confianza del mundo y tuviera el derecho a escucharlo. _Claro que no. _Me lo había dicho porque yo no era esa persona a la cual más amaba y que no quería hacer sufrir contándole de sus agonías lejos de Japón.

_C.C.-san quizás era esa persona. _

Esa a la que más protegería.

Y que ahora, por su rostro, sabía todo.

Me acerqué y tomé el sobre con cuidado. No sabía cuál sería el próximo su movimiento, o si diría algo, o si se alejaría. Apenas yo procesaba todo lo que había pasado, no dudaba que ella también estuviera teniendo un momento difícil.

Sobre todo si correspondía el sentimiento de Lelouch.

-Iré fuera por unos minutos- dije.

Ella solo se giró a abrir la puerta para salir, pero la detuve con una mano en su hombro.

Me miró algo sorprendida con lágrimas en los bordes de sus ojos.

-Quédate-

No era una orden pero tampoco una opción, era lo correcto.

-Y yo traeré la pizza-

Salí lo más rápido que pude de la habitación para buscar otro lugar en el cual poder ocultarme. Parecería una bobería estar llorando por esto cuando había gente con peores vivencias que una relación amorosa fallida.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno si llegaron aquí, felicidades, siguen vivos y aceptaron el compromiso de dejar review reclamando o felicitando o con más de dos palabras por favor.<strong>

**n.n me volveré más sería con esto y las cosas se harán más difíciles, el viaje recién empieza y las sospechas de algunos van por buen camino. **

**¿Qué tal el capítulo? ¿Se lo esperaban?**

**Me sorprendo de mí misma n.n**

**anySuzuki**


	36. Stage 36: It's a geass

**Primero que nada gracias a todos por sus maravillosas opiniones sobre la historia y me alegra en serio! De hecho hasta me sonrojan *.* pero más que nada, gracias por continuar hasta ahora leyendo y permítanse celebrar conmigo mi 5to año en fanfiction :3 parece que fue ayer °w°**

**Happy Birthday to me! No continúen si no tienen seguro, porque al final el que sobreviva tiene que decir !LEI EL STAGE 36 Y VIVI PARA CONTARLO!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Stage: 36<strong>

"**It's a geass"**

_-Quédate- _

_No era una orden pero tampoco una opción, era lo correcto. _

_-Y yo traeré la pizza-_

_Salí lo más rápido que pude de la habitación para buscar otro lugar en el cual poder ocultarme. Parecería una bobería estar llorando por esto cuando había gente con peores vivencias que una relación amorosa fallida._

* * *

><p><strong>C.C. P.O.V.<strong>

Cuando Milly salió, supe que no regresaría. No al menos hasta que ambos hubiéramos desaparecido de la habitación. Y yo me quedé parada en la puerta sin saber realmente qué hacer. Sin saber cómo tratar esta situación o si incluso era mi lugar. _Todos lo asumían, todos lo pensaban. _Que estar a lado de Lelouch y seguirlo a todas partes era porque yo era su-

Nadie me había preguntado a mí, todo esto había empezado con un contrato.

Solo no debía dejarlo morir y para eso era capaz de tomar una bala por él, _simple. _No porque estuviera locamente enamorada como para dar mi vida por un ególatra principito.

Mi motivo en esta vida se había convertido en buscar a alguien que me asesinara y a estas alturas debía preguntarme: _¿Qué demonios seguía haciendo aquí? _

_¿Cuál era mi motivo de permanecer?_

El contrato se había dado por terminado hacía tiempo, _yo _ya me había retirado a una vida campesina y tranquila. _¿Por qué demonios había regresado a esto? _Nadie me había obligado, nadie me estaba pagando.

_¿Quién podría argumentar algo si me iba? _

Mi mano se tomó de la perilla de la puerta.

_¿Qué hacía yo aquí si no era vagar de un lado a otro sin motivo?_

Giré a perilla y abrí la puerta, solo para azotarla cerrada en el mismo momento. Debía dejar de mentirme a mí misma de igual manera, después de tanto tiempo que había deseado una vida _normal _y que ahora la tenía, _lo más parecido a normal, _le estaba huyendo. _¿Por qué le tenía miedo? _Ni idea, no era algo que me pusiera a filosofar mucho.

De hecho no sabía siquiera porqué estaba tan indecisa, pero no recordaba cuándo en toda mi existencia había tomado una decisión tan importante.

_Porque todo aquello que podíamos decidir nos afectaba, _de una u otra forma, tarde que temprano. Y lo siguiente era como un geass, _un deseo. _

Puse el seguro de la puerta y me giré.

_Esto era lo que en un principio me había traído hasta aquí. _Comencé a caminar hacia el sofá, _de esas memorias difusas, donde la prioridad había sido un poco de amor. _Él estaba aquí, mal que bien. _Al final, sin una necesidad de usar un poder de atracción más que sarcasmo y burlas. No dándole importancia y tampoco necesitándolo._

Pasé una mano por su frente.

_Yo no lo llamé. _

Sus facciones tranquilas se apretaron en señal de despertar. Me senté en la orilla del sofá sin despegar mi mano de su rostro.

_¿Quería un cartel luminoso para darme cuenta?_

Abrió lentamente sus ojos violáceos y me miró, no dijo nada. _Yo tampoco. _Mi mano se deslizó hasta su mejilla con suavidad y mis dedos marcaron su contorno.

-Escuchaste todo- susurró. No tuve que moverme un centímetro para afirmarlo, además no era una pregunta. Vi en sus ojos un claro miedo de que por alguna extraña razón, algo cambiara.

_¿Cómo qué?_

-Tú eres mi cómplice- dije. Eso podía decir mucho de nuestra relación y como mínimo podía asegurarle que nada cambiaba después de todo lo que había pasado.

_Pero no era suficiente ¿Cierto? _Era lo normal. Era volver a lo mismo, _casi _como decir: _"Oye, estamos juntos en esto. Por un contrato" _aunque desde el mismo había pasado mucho tiempo y hoy no era algo válido.

_Nada con poder. _Solo una excusa…

¿Qué nos unía estos días?

_Quizás era hora de averiguarlo._

Con un dedo acaricie su mejilla.

-¿Recuerdas cuál era mi geass?-pregunté suavemente, no necesitó más de dos segundos para recordarlo, asintió casi imperceptible –Se dice, que el geass es la interpretación de los deseos más profundos del portador, aquello que te hace falta para una vida plena-

_Como poder sobre los demás._

_Como tiempo._

_Como amor…_

-Es algo que al final el geass no te puede dar, no al menos de una manera real-

El geass en sí era una dura lección.

-Y creo que finalmente he aprendido a conseguir lo que quiero, sin necesidad de un poder de los dioses-_ pensar que me llevó tanto tiempo. _

Bajé de un solo movimiento hasta sus labios, mano aferrándose a su mejilla ayudando a la profundidad. Cerré los ojos sin querer enterarme de lo siguiente, cerré los ojos porque nunca tuve una razón para creer que Lelouch regresaba este sentimiento. _Podía ser como con Milly. _Podía ser solo un capricho individual y durante todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, aquellas veces que lo había besado, habían tenido un porqué sin tener relación con el _amor. _

Tenía miedo, realmente tenía miedo.

_Hasta que sus manos se tomaron de mis mejillas, acortando la más pequeña distancia entre ambos._

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Cosas que hacer por orden de prioridad:

_Borrarle la memoria a Milly __**y **__borrarme las últimas horas con Milly. _Podría reírme al respecto pero prefería tenerlo en el fondo de mi mente. No era que no sospechara nada de todo lo que dijo, pero escucharlo de su boca era muy distinto. _Escalofriante, _me daba incluso cierto miedo enterarme que de hecho teníamos un matrimonio arreglado desde niños.

_No agradecería mi destino de la misma forma, de ahora en adelante._

Sin mencionar que seguía temiendo-respetando sus habilidades para conocer a la gente de verdad. _En serio. _Se llevó una exclusiva entre sus manos y aunque sabía que no haría mal uso de eso, presentía que si alguien se enteraría sería Nunnally. Después de todo Milly había declarado que su presencia en este barco era por mi hermana menor y nada más.

_Como si necesitara ese permiso._

Por otro lado, lo siguiente era un poco más complicado.

-Tiendes a pensar demasiado las cosas- comentó C.C. jugando con los mechones de mi cabello, como si nada hubiese pasado. _Como si las cosas siguieran igual. _–Vas a darte un gran dolor de cabeza-

_Como si no lo tuviera ya. _Suspiré.

Personalmente tampoco sabía cómo llevar esto y la naturalidad con la que ella actuaba casi me hacía pensar que realmente todo era producto de mi imaginación.

Sabía perfectamente que no debía esperar lo mismo que con Milly, _bueno_, ellas eran diferentes. _Nos conocíamos en diferentes circunstancias, _mientras que C.C. era parte de mi presente, Milly era igual de importante en mi pasado. Era como si ambas conocieran a diferentes personas, y aunque ninguna hiciera distinción de los cambios, _los conocían. _

Eso y que además, las amaba a ambas, solo que…

-Incluso tu temperatura está por encima de lo normal- C.C. tenía ambas manos en mi frente desde hacía una hora y no quería que mi piel se calentara –No te levantarás de aquí el día de hoy- declaró.

Se hacían sentir en diferentes formas. No es como si necesitara que esta bruja fuese mi niñera, tampoco que Milly fuera mi parte divertida y libre, _solo _no podías sentir lo mismo por dos personas tan distintas, aunque ambas sintieran lo mismo. _o algo parecido, _eso me habían dado a entender el día de hoy.

_Quizás por esto nunca quise realmente involucrarme en este asunto desde un inicio. _

_Alto._

-¿Qué?- me senté de inmediato con un pinchazo de dolor atravesando por mi sien. Me llevé la mano hacia el lugar tratando de amortiguarlo pero C.C. solo negó sin dejar más espacio a discusión -¿Recuerdas cuál es el destino de esta nave? No es un crucero vacacionista- declaré.

_Se podían parecer en sacarme de mi itinerario cada vez que se les antojaba._

Se levantó del sofá y rodeó la mesa tomando su chaleco y zapatos. Me lanzó mi propia chaqueta y se cruzó de brazos en espera de algo que no comprendía.

-Sé a donde vamos y de la misma manera sé que no llegaremos ni mañana ni pasado- me tendió la mano y me levantó de mi lugar en el sofá, después de eso no me soltó. –Es el primer día a bordo y han pasado ciertas cosas a las cuales les debes _un tiempo _importante-

_No era tan importante._

-Te estás tomando muy en serio el papel- comenté entre dientes, me escuchó y estrechó la mirada.

-Para situaciones difíciles, medidas drásticas- recitó halándome hasta la puerta por mi antebrazo. Pero se detuvo justo antes de abrir, suspiró cerrando los ojos por unos segundos para componerse. –Confía en mí- fue lo único que dijo después de eso.

_Ambas desbordaban confianza. _En ambas podía confiar plenamente.

Asentí, aunque no estaba tan seguro de que me había visto.

Seguía sin poder notar una diferencia que resaltara de lo que comúnmente era una relación entre ambos. _C.C. podía adquirir esa personalidad de dictadora como cuando se llevó mi laptop hace unos meses. _Podía ser muy persuasiva también si así lo quería. Solo que le era difícil pedírmelo por las buenas, _¿Debía resistirme para facilitárselo?_

La verdad, en sí, era que estaba cansado.

_Y prefería expresar solo el 50% de mi normal oposición._

Dejé que me arrastrara lejos de la habitación de Milly, supongo que sabía dónde estaba la mía. Mi mente estaba llegando a una importante conclusión como para prestarle importancia a camino.

Realmente no era de un caballero comparar dos mujeres, tampoco pensar en lo que tenía una o que no tenía la otra. Simplemente eran dos mujeres importantes en mi vida, así que sin distinguir o complicarme, sabía sin poder expresarlo quien estaba un paso adelante y quién simplemente no competía por algo que ya tenía.

_Era algo que solo yo sabía._

Desperté de mis pensamientos cuando nos cruzaron varios miembros de la Orden que corrían como locos, hasta el momento en que se dieron cuenta con quien estaban a punto de chocar. Disimulaban que no corrían, disimulaban que no llevaban prisa, ni que sus ojos giraban en todas direcciones con tanta rapidez que era espeluznante, _disimulaban que no seguían tras el premio de Milly, _y cuando creyeron que estaban fuera de vista continuaron corriendo y gritando.

_Creí que eran veteranos de guerra, serios y comprometidos._

-Quien las encuentre sufrirá- comenté en voz alta para nadie en especial, era todo lo que podía prometer por el momento a falta de un buen motivo para pensar el castigo. C.C. sonrió entretenida por la declaración, pero había algo extraño en su sonrisa que me hizo dejar de caminar.

-Tu reputación está a salvo- dijo de inmediato halándome para seguir, _debía estar bromeando_ –Aunque no podría decir lo mismo de la de Suzaku- agregó.

_Sí, _me debía unas cuantas. Yo no opondría resistencia.

Solo cuando llegábamos a mi habitación, nos volvimos a topar con otra persona, _casi como si fuera kármico. _Suzaku dobló en la esquina con una velocidad increíble y falto de aliento. Se detuvo apenas nos vio y examinó la situación de pies a cabeza, solo que enarcó una ceja algo contrariado.

-¿Dónde te habías metido, Lelouch?- casi podría sonar a regaño. Entrecerré los ojos, exasperado.

-Atando a Milly a un misil- comenté, abrió los ojos sorprendido imaginando la posibilidad.

-Te creo capaz- comentó a su defensa mirando en todas direcciones mientras hablaba. _Así que también estaba participando en el juego de Milly. _Bueno, no tendría piedad diciéndole que C.C. había encontrado aquél material ya. –Tengo que irme- declaró, _no es como si me hubiera dejado decírselo ¿Verdad?_

Yo ya estaba entrando por la puerta de mi habitación cuando escuché cuando sentí que no me seguían, entonces escuché a C.C. hablar en mi espalda, ella todavía afuera.

-Hey, Suzaku- llamó.

Me detuve. _¿Le diría? _El mundo estaba en completo silencio para escuchar lo siguiente.

-Lindo lunar en el trasero-

_EUREKA._

Se pudo escuchar el llanto de indignación de mi Knight por todo el submarino incluso con la puerta de mi habitación siendo cerrada en su nariz. _oh sí, _C.C. no lo dejaría en paz.

* * *

><p><strong>C.C. P.O.V.<strong>

Lelouch estaba siendo un buen niño obediente, _me preguntaba por qué. _Quizás este no era Lelouch, quizás este era un impostor que no sabía que debía ponerle _pero _a todo lo que yo dijera.

Solo alucinaba, la verdad era que sí era Lelouch, o la nueva etapa en la que había entrado. No puedes ir por la vida siendo solo un principito mimado, o un rebelde, o la persona más odiaba del mundo. La vida de todas las personas tenía etapas, y él había tenido cambios tan activos, que ahora que entraba en _cierto _estado de pasividad era extraño, para cualquier otro sería describirlo como que estaba enfermo.

_Él solo estaba esperando el momento adecuado para el último salto. _O lo que yo esperaba fuese el último.

No es como si pudieran culparlo tampoco, no siempre se podía estar en la defensa o el ataque, _por naturaleza. _Solo que Lelouch lo había evitado por tanto tiempo que ahora podía dar miedo.

_Era como ver a otra persona. _

Aquí es donde muchos se darían cuenta de que era hermano de Nunnally. Terminó dormido en su cama, _después de un baño. _Y no se veían señas de que despertara pronto. Aunque ya llevaba más de cuatro horas así, y si el reloj no nos engañaba, ya era tarde. El sol se había ocultado, _solo que no lo podíamos ver. _

El submarino había caído en una tranquila calma, la mayoría debía estar durmiendo. Pero yo no encontraba hora para cerrar los ojos como todos y relajarme.

_¿Cuándo se habían cambiado los papeles? _

Lelouch durmiendo y yo sumamente preocupada. Así que esto sentía cuando yo dormía medio desnuda en su cama cuando él trabajaba, _era una buena inspiración debía añadir._

Pero me hacía preguntarme cuánto tiempo llevaba sin dormir de esta manera o solo dormir. Al menos más de un par de horas. _¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba yo ignorando esto?_

Hacíamos lo mejor, eso sin duda. Pero Lelouch tenía una facilidad por ocultar las cosas.

_Facilidad que al parecer era de familia._

Después de todo, no estuviéramos aquí si no fuera por Nunnally.

Cuando recién comenzó con esto creí que no sería un proyecto posible. _Tampoco le veía un uso cercano, ¿Para qué un submarino? _La pelea se había llevado en el aire desde siempre. _¿Por qué cambiar? _Entonces me ponía a pensar un poco más y me daba miedo llegar a la conclusión de que Nunnally sabía lo que pasaría con Lelouch.

_Lo que le haría falta. _

No poder para ganar esta lucha, _debíamos admitirlo, _esto no se hubiera extendido más de un mes si el verdadero _Zero _hubiera actuado como anteriormente lo hacía. Incluso si Nunnally seguía viviendo para darle un impulso a Lelouch, eso no era ya lo importante. _No era una razón tan fuerte como para poner al mundo de cabeza._

Así que ella construyó esta fortaleza, que lo ayudara en su lenta lucha.

_A sobrevivir. _

A encontrar la fuerza que lo haría terminar esto. _¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el último milagro?_

El entregarle el submarino hasta ahora también tenía un por qué. Lelouch lo estaba pasando por alto, o se le había olvidado el gran problema en el que estábamos.

Su identidad como Zero ya no era más una identidad desconocida. Eso mermó nuestras alianzas.

Sabía por Nunnally que desde ese día Lelouch no se había involucrado con esa información. No había pedido una sola vez el informe de nuestras alianzas y rupturas políticas. _Es un decir, _Japón-China-Britannia seguía siendo la alianza fuerte, pero de los países que se unido en los últimos años perdimos poco menos de la mitad.

_Poco menos. _

Era un juego empatado, era una bomba de tiempo.

Una alianza era un convenio donde todos los participantes se ayudarían o se unirían contra quien decidieran. Que One tuviera a poco menos de la mitad del mundo con un simple teatro nos dejaba al descubierto de muchos puntos y a nuestros aliados también. _El mundo era un campo minado, _que con una orden, un mal paso o una intervención no solicitada, se convertiría en la nueva guerra mundial.

Entonces yo no veía una resolución pacífica en ningún sentido. Sería una nueva escalada individual hacia el poder porque One no tenía esa capacidad de controlar a tantos bajo su mando.

Después de todo esto, llegaba a una nueva conclusión.

_¿Quién protegía a quien? _

Lelouch dejando a Nunnally en tierra en medio de una guerra a punto de estallar, o Nunnally metiendo a Lelouch en una fortaleza casi indestructible que se movía invisiblemente bajo el mar.

_Era de pensarse._

Ella incluso había traído a Akito y no precisamente para cuidarla y quitarle una preocupación a Suzaku. _De ser así, Akito no estaría a bordo. _Era como un Knight extra-oficial por más que le doliera a Suzaku y no porque Nunnally no confiara en él, sino porque había caído en el mismo círculo vicioso que Lelouch, las cosas no podían salir de la misma forma dos veces.

¿Se daban cuenta?

Eran como fantasmas tratando de dejar su huella en el mundo.

Nunnally seguía siendo más Emperatriz que Lelouch. Ohgi tenía el poder de Japón y no el líder de la Orden, Todou administraba el ejército Japonés y Cornelia el de Britannia, _One _incluso perdía por sus propios descuidos.

_¿Qué parte __**real **__estaban haciendo Lelouch y Suzaku?_

El teatro.

Ninguno de los dos debía estar aquí. _Lo pensaba yo, _lo pensaba Nunnally, _lo pensaban todos. _Solo que seguían siendo necesarios como un ejemplo a seguir.

_Argh. _

Este mundo era complicado y si entremezclabas emociones, la guerra mundial se llevaba dentro de uno. Al final qué quedaba.

* * *

><p><strong>One P.O.V.<strong>

Las cosas iban bien, al final no podía quejarme. _Solo que había un amargo sabor de boca al cantar victoria. _Como si no llenara mi deseo o no me bastara.

_Claro que todavía no ganaba, _el mundo seguía siendo igual. En el mundo seguía existiendo Britannia y Zero, pero hasta este punto esperaba poder sentirme grande. _Con una victoria que ya sonara por todas partes. _¿Realmente estaba siendo cliché? _¿Seguía siendo una sombra de Zero? _No me gustaba la idea, después de todo el empeño que le había puesto a las apariciones y verdades rebeladas.

_Como si nada importara._

No parecía un verdadero mesías, _eso debía hacer. _Debía demostrarle al mundo que Zero no era de confiar, _eso ya estaba hecho hasta cierto punto. _Debía demostrarle al mundo que tenía la capacidad de hacerlo realidad, _¡Bingo!_

Necesitaba una mayor aparición y catástrofe. Entonces se acercarían a mí, sin razón.

_Por miedo._

Como algunos lo hacían ahora. Sin fin de diplomáticos venían a Australische en negociaciones. Eran generalmente países que seguían resentidos con Britannia a pesar de todo, pero no lo suficiente como para rebelarse. Venían en primer lugar a discutir los términos de una alianza con Australische, _y conmigo, _interesados más que nada en el poder económico.

-¿Qué mejor que una venganza y un lugar en la historia?- les decía –Apoyando al nuevo Emperador de Britannia, entonces serán intocables-

_Algunos se convencían, _otros se regresaban. _¿Qué más daba? _La idea de esto solo era ver mermada la fuerza de mi enemigo y su confianza con los demás destrozada. _Entonces la pelea acabaría más rápido. _Sin aliados, no había qué hacer por la vía legal, tampoco un apoyo importante o que le importara al mundo.

Nos dejarían en iguales condiciones. Dos renegados peleando por un poder que estaba dejando de existir.

_Así como lo quería. _Solo destruir, no necesariamente ganar algo al final. _¿Quién querría esas responsabilidades? _Mis metas aunque simples, causaban más problemas.

-Richard, afuera hay unos hombres que desean verte-

_Tan solicitado en los últimos días. _Como si siempre hubiese estado presente en este absurdo mundo, solo cuando se les ofrecía una oportunidad tentadora, tarde que temprano todos caían. _Fuera sentido de lealtad, _lo que importaba era el poder.

-Hazlos pasar, los estaba esperando-

Bajé los pies del escritorio y mi rostro no podía tener una sonrisa más complacida por uno de los resultados que no esperaba y me saborearía por días.

-Sr. Representante de Camboya- saludé, poniéndome de pié.

Ellos siempre tendrían esa expresión cuando veían a alguien joven saludarlos como todo un político. _Deberían estar acostumbrados, Britannia al menos debería haber logrado eso. _Solo que verlo fuera del Imperio podías parecerle raro, _y más _viniendo del líder de una rebelión.

El hombre cuya apariencia no me importaba en lo absoluto se inclinó levemente en reconocimiento y me señaló a su acompañante.

-Permítame presentarle al Dr. Smith, Ingeniero del Instituto de Toromo-

Podía permitir expresar mi interés por esa reunión, después de todo estos hombres habían solicitado una reunión con la mayor urgencia posible, para tratar asuntos, _según comentaron, _que me interesarían en más de un sentido. No me costaba nada brincarme algunas citas si esto me ayudaría de alguna forma que no conocía.

Los invité a tomar asiento, sus miradas ansiosas me extasiaban.

-¿Y bien?- tampoco podía esperar tanto.

Los hombres se miraron por un par de segundos, antes de que el Ingeniero de no sé dónde comenzara a hablar.

-Usted verá…he trabajado con Britannia desde su primer gran creación, DAMOCLES-

_Oh si._

_-_Hasta sus más recientes creaciones...-

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Esto estaría más calmado de no ser por la tormenta. _Teníamos tanta suerte. _Tres días dentro de esta tumba acuática que comenzaba a aborrecer y ahora se mecía de un lado a otro como cuna. _Comenzando a tocar mis nervios, _mareándome. Teníamos cuatro horas siendo mecidos por las corrientes marinas en lo más ligero que parecían surtir un mayor efecto.

Una leve sensación de desequilibrio que me sacaba de quicio. Sin nada que ver, sin aire fresco que respirar, _sin la luz del sol._

-¡ESTOY TOMANDO UN COLOR LAGARTIJA!-

_Con Milly abordo._

Tenía que aguantar las ganas de abrir una escotilla y nadar de vuelta a Japón.

-¡Esto es _serio_, SUZAKU!- me señaló como si pudiera hacer algo.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Pero no hay forma de tomar el sol aquí adentro- traté de hacerle entender, aunque debió haberlo pensado antes de inmiscuirse en este viaje.

Si bien no había convivido tanto con ellos desde… _no se_, su presencia era bastante incómoda en el sentido de que no sabía cómo ser o _actuar _frente a ellos después de que había escondido cierta parte de mí desde el día en que los había conocido. _No tan exagerado como Lelouch, era como volverlo a conocer, _pero sí me sentía avergonzado por no haber confiado un par de cosas con ellos, en especial con Milly.

_Eso _y haber dejado que el Emperador jugara con sus mentes. _Charles, no Lelouch. _Aunque a estas alturas daba la misma.

Sabía que debía enfrentar esto tarde que temprano y pedir algo de perdón para redimirme, solo que esperaba que en ese momento estuviera Lelouch para dividir equitativamente la culpa. _El maldito llevaba dos días sin salir de su habitación, _no es como si lo necesitaran para _¿Organizar la limpieza de la cubierta? _Pero solo había recibido sus llamadas cada dos horas para confirmar que seguíamos en el rumbo correcto. Eso o C.C. encargando desayuno, comida o cena.

_Esos dos se traían algo entre manos._

Mientras me mantuvieran fuera no me quejaba.

Akito también había permanecido a una razonable distancia de mi ser, así que solo era por Milly, Shirley y Rivalz que me sentía ahogado. En un sentido culposo.

-Sabes, Suzaku-kun… realmente es fácil saber en qué piensas- me sonrojé y traté de borrar mis expresiones faciales antes de que Milly confirmara las palabras de Shirley, pero con verla sonreír mientras jugaba con la comida en su plato, sabía que era tarde aunque no me mirara directamente.

_Creí que solo era cosa de Lelouch._

_-_Ya has pedido perdón con la mirada más veces de las que puedo contar- añadió Milly con una ligera mueca de simpatía, alargó su mano para ponerla encima de la mía –Y créeme que si no te hubiéramos perdonado desde antes de subir a esta cosa, tus fotografías estarían en la red más popular de Japón- trató de _reconfortarme._

_Justo como solía hacerlo Lelouch._

-Bien…- era lo único que podía comentar. Pero seguía sin sentirme cómodo.

_¿Quizás era algo más?_

-Pero no me siento cómodo con ustedes a bordo en una nave que _probablemente _tendrá un destino bélico- agregué, jugando con los vegetales en mi propio plato. _Tamaki y su turno de cocinar. _

Milly chasqueó la lengua restando importancia a mis palabras. –No sé por lo demás pero yo considero interesante ver cómo son tú y Lelouch realmente, _y de cerca_-

Para mi desgracia, Shirley y Rivalz asintieron.

-No es que no fueran _tan…_- el peli azul no sabía cómo proseguir –Bueno, realmente _sí _ocultaron bastantes cosas que eran parte importante de ustedes. Y son cosas tan sorprendentes o contrarias a lo que aparentaban que por lo menos yo me veo interesado en un Lelouch que hizo un ejército a nuestras espaldas, que el que fingía solo cuidar a Nunnally-

A decir verdad, esas eran imágenes muy contrarias entre sí.

-Y tú como su fiel seguidor cuando parecían llevarse de la patada como enemigos- agregó Milly, _le entretenía._

De una manera sádica. Nos estaban probando, Shirley se encogió de hombros cuando la miré para que terminara de decir lo que quisiera, pero al final era ella la que sabía más de todos y había sido testigo de primera mano. _No necesitaba más escenas, _cuando Milly estaba ansiosa.

_Reamente dudo que quisiera saber de lo que éramos capaces._

-Míralo como un experimento, Suzaku- retomó la palabra Milly agitando su tenedor en mi dirección. –Es en los momentos más difíciles que los verdaderos rostros de las personas se dan a conocer-

_Ni que lo diga._

-No necesito saber nada más- dije, pero entonces llegaba esa parte donde no debí de haber hablado.

_-¡ALERTA ROJA! ¡ALERTA ROJA! ¡PREPARENSE PARA IMPACTO!-_

* * *

><p>Se suponía que esto era un arma tan poderosa e indestructible como el Damocles, multiplicando más de dos veces su tamaño, <em>indetectable<em>, y el mejor método de ataque submarino que el hombre había podido crear hasta ahora.

_¡¿Dónde estaba todo eso ahora?!_

Me levanté de la mesa de inmediato y podía sentir a los demás siguiéndome. La alerta había salido de la nada sin motivo aparente y todos corrían con la misma confusión sin respuestas. No tomó mucho tiempo para alcanzar el centro de mandos y Lelouch _sorprendentemente _estaba presente y al parecer al tanto de lo que pasaba.

Con una calma en su cara que quería arrancar.

Miraba con devoción la pantalla más grande que proyectaba nuestra posición en el mapa y algo que parpadeaba acercándose con una rapidez de temer. _¿Qué estaba pensando? _No era momento para congelarse, aunque parecía ligeramente contento de lo que pasaba. Entonces aplastó un botón sobre el tablero a su derecha, y comenzó a hablar.

-Todos los tripulantes y personal de la nave, tomen posiciones de impacto. Permanezcan firmes, sosténganse de algo, no hay nada qué temer solo será un pequeño impacto-

_Estaba desquiciado ¿Cierto? _Me emparejé rápidamente a su altura y lo miré en espera de una explicación pero no se veía cercana, solo atiné a aferrarme de la baranda frente a nosotros con ambas manos.

-¿Sabes lo que haces?- era lo único a cuestionar, _ ¿O era una idea suicida? _Sonrió. Creo que con eso era suficiente.

Giré sobre mi hombro y Shirley se acercó de inmediato para agarrarse de la baranda. Rivalz y Milly se tomaron de otros tubos que les quedaban cerca y se acuclillaron para más seguridad.

Cuando volví a ver a Lelouch, su mano derecha se aferraba a la baranda, mientras la izquierda rodeaba la cintura de C.C.

Entonces el impacto llegó y todo se sacudió.

* * *

><p><strong>Milly P.O.V.<strong>

Quería saber cómo hacían todas estas personas para confiar en las palabras de Lelouch por más increíbles que sonaran. _Como eso de esperar un impacto _¿Qué clase de líder era?

Lo cierto era que lo estaba conociendo de nuevo. Sus gestos, palabras, acciones, _su verdadera forma de ser. _Desde siempre sabía que era un príncipe, egocéntrico, desinteresado, preocupado por un reducido círculo de personas y bastante mandón. Pero de eso hasta el momento en que mostró su linaje y después ser _Zero_, mi concepto de él cambiaba.

_Esperaba llegar a verlo en acción como realmente siempre debió haber sido_, y no había mejor momento que este, incluso si eso significaba poner mi vida en riesgo. Era algo que valía la pena al final, porque era mi mejor amigo. _Y debíamos apoyarlo. _

Solo que estaba cambiando rápido de nuevo. Podía notar la forma en que sus manos buscaban un nuevo apoyo, _debía estar feliz por eso. _Debía estar orgullosa de que finalmente su vida tomara un rumbo con futuro incluso si era a costa mía.

_Todo se sacudió._

Las luces se apagaron por más de un par de segundos sumiéndonos en una aterradora oscuridad. Sentía que éramos mecidos de un lado a otro sin distinguir realmente las direcciones, hasta que se encendió una luz roja sobre nosotros. La misma que había anunciado el impacto, parpadeaba mostrándome en cámara lenta lo que pasaba.

Suzaku abrazaba a Shirley y ella se aferraba a su camisa, su cara decidida a soportar lo que fuese.

Rivalz apretando su cuerpo contra el mío tratando de disminuir el movimiento que nos sacudía por temor a golpearnos.

Lelouch acuclillado como todos, pero su mano buscando un botón en el panel sobre su cabeza. _Entonces lo alcanzó. _

Se sintió un movimiento aún más fuerte que el primero y se hizo presente esa sensación en el estómago cuando eras jalado rápidamente hacia abajo y algo en tu cuerpo quería subir al mismo tiempo. Entonces la luz roja se apagó y la iluminación volvió a la normalidad, todos nos poníamos de pié lentamente sin saber qué había pasado realmente.

Suzaku explotó al respecto.

-Explica, _ahora_- advirtió tendiéndole la mano a Shirley para ponerla de pié. Lelouch se sacudía y enderezaba sus ropas ignorando lo más que podía a Suzaku.

_Sus interacciones eran algo bizarras. _

-Era parte del plan- fue lo único que dijo Lelouch a su _defensa._ Entonces se giró a dar más de un par de órdenes a diestra y siniestra con todos nosotros siguiéndole el paso.

_Esta parte no era tan diferente, _al menos no para mí que sin importar lo que hubiese pasado, siempre tenía en mente de dónde venía y cuál era su estatus real en la sociedad. Nunca había dejado de verlo como príncipe y me esforzaba día a día en callarme cualquier palabra que pudiese comprometerlo.

-Pero quiero saber ¡Qué parte del plan es!-

Suzaku en sí era más expresivo y volátil de lo que mostraba en la Academia.

Lelouch tuvo que detenerse masajeándose la sien como cuando yo lo molestaba. Miró a Suzaku, nos miró a nosotros y se dio cuenta que de una o de otra manera debía dar una muy buena explicación. Suspiró audiblemente.

-One gana- dijo. Sin nada de emoción.

_¿Eh?_

Debió haber visto mi expresión. Personalmente no era del ejército y ni siquiera tenía nada qué hacer aquí, pero dudo que eso siquiera lo entendiera Suzaku cuya expresión era la misma que la mía.

-El plan es dejar a One ganar- dijo una vez más pero lanzándose en una detallada explicación -¿Creyeron realmente que me había olvidado del conflicto en el que involucró al mundo entero?-

_De eso sí sabía algo. _Suzaku fingió demencia.

-Ha divido al mundo en dos partes _casi _iguales- señaló para mí y los demás –Aunque la mejor parte sigue con nosotros, nos deja vulnerables a ser traicionados desde cualquier punto, o al menos eso espera él-

_Hasta ahí tenía sentido._

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la alarma de impacto y todo eso?- Suzaku estaba un tanto nervioso.

-Hice arreglos con Camboya, especialmente con los Directores del Instituto de Toromo, _creadores de esto- _aclaró Lelouch señalando a su alrededor el gran submarino –Para que nos delataran-

-Creí que habíamos superado esta etapa de planes sin sentido- continuó mi ojiverde compañero muy contrariado pasándose las manos por la cara –Eres un bastardo, Lelouch-

Suzaku ya había comprendido algo que yo no.

-Sería más sospechoso que no se enterara de algo _tan grande _como un arma enviada de manera submarina, a que el secreto saliera a la luz y tratara de utilizarlo a su favor-

Cobraba un poco de sentido.

-Así que arreglé que le contaran esto y que él pensara que nos _destruyó _el primer acercamiento a la Isla, para que bajara la guardia más de lo normal-

-Debo admitirlo, Lelouch- comenté con una gran sonrisa acercándome para poner una mano en su hombro –Serás un bastardo como dijo Suzaku, pero uno muy inteligente-

No sabía si sentirse alabado u ofendido. Sacudió la cabeza un poco y continuó por la mirada todavía inconforme de Suzaku.

-Él piensa que nos destruyó porque dejé que explotara la carcasa exterior del B.K. Nautilus- se giró a la pantalla más cercana y ordenó que mostraran los planos de la nave.

Podíamos ver claramente que esto era como un huevo, cuyo cascarón se rompió y el pollito salió por abajo sin que nadie se diera cuenta. _Inteligente. _

-Somos escondidos por el _KAMALEON _de Lloyd- concluyó muy orgulloso de su plan, Suzaku se cruzó de brazos contrariado.

-La próxima vez…- más no terminó la frase y se giró saliendo del lugar, _aunque admito que sería entretenido ver una próxima vez. _Decidí que lo mejor sería seguir a Suzaku.

Con un leve asentimiento me despedí de Lelouch y jalé a Shirley y Rivalz conmigo. Después de todo, solo había un lugar junto a Lelouch y estaba ocupado.

_Teníamos que ser los amigos que estarían tras él con ánimo y pompones. _

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Había salido mejor de lo que esperaba. Suzaku después de todo había pensado que este sería el primer viaje del Titanic. _Qué drama. _Como si esto pudiera ser destruido tan fácil.

Caminé hasta la mesa central y me senté. _Había salido bien, ¡En serio! _Estaba orgulloso de mí mismo. Incluso sentía que retrocedía a un punto en el pasado en el cual esto salía tan bien que me daba frutos inesperados y ventajas difíciles de creer.

-¡Zero-sama!...-

_En serio. Me sentía renovado._

-¡En las bodegas se ha detectado un agujero, el agua se filtra!-

_Permítanme estrellar mi cabeza en la mesa._

-¡Nos hundimos!-

_¿En serio? _Errar es de humanos, quizás después de todo sí había perdido mi toque. _O era penitencia._

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerden: ¡HE SOBREVIVO AL STAGE 36 Y DEJARÉ REVIEW!<strong>

**anySuzuki**


	37. Stage 37: Oops

**En mi defensa, AMO sus reviews, ¡En serio! Hasta ahora noto qué tanta gente sigue esta historia y me esfuerzo por satisfacer sus necesidades tanto como las mías en el desarrollo de R3, este capítulo no es la excepción y le hace justicia a su título.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Stage: 37<strong>

"**Oops"**

_-¡Zero-sama!...-_

_En serio._

_-¡En las bodegas se ha detectado un agujero, el agua se filtra!-_

_Permítanme estrellar mi cabeza en la mesa._

_-¡Nos hundimos!-_

_Suzaku me mataría. Errar es de humanos, quizás me sobre-pasé un poquito._

* * *

><p><strong>C.C. P.O.V.<strong>

Dos golpes le tomaron a Lelouch para reaccionar como debía a la situación. Como Zero, con la frente en alto, _una gran marca roja entre sus ojos_, y con la calma de un líder de su magnitud. Pero en mi interior se movía algo inquieto con la situación que se nos presentaba.

Todo el mundo cometía errores, todo el mundo podía fallar y era algo que no se podía erradicar de la naturaleza humana, _porque de los errores éramos mejores, _pero muy contrario de mejorar, con Lelouch fallando nos arriesgábamos a una muerte segura. Era injusto que tuviera que cargar con tanto sobre cada decisión que tomaba, pero él solo se había puesto en esa posición y ahora asumíamos las consecuencias.

_O quizás no._

Lo que debíamos hacer sin lugar a dudas, era asesinar a ese _alarmista _miembro de la Orden que con unas goteritas decía que nos inundábamos. Sentí como Lelouch a mi lado dejaba salir un suspiro entre incrédulo y exasperado para recargarse en la pared más cercana, mirando con atención la fuente de una _invisible _catástrofe.

-Voy a matarlo- musitaba.

Después de todo, ese hombre nos había hecho correr hasta aquí en busca de la filtración de la cual nos había alarmado. Nos había puesto a pensar en qué haríamos ahora. _Había hecho a Lelouch darse dos golpes contra la mesa, _el destino del hombre estaba sellado.

Dos personas más llegaron patinando tras nosotros de la velocidad a la que venían, Akito apenas se sostuvo de la pared para detenerse y admirar el _OH GRAN DAÑO _del Nautilus. Su mirada de alarmada pasó a insensible en cuanto había notado lo que realmente era, sin embargo la Capitana de la nave se adentró un poco más en la bodega para valorar la situación.

-Es una _gotera_- Leila señaló con toda la incredulidad del mundo y dando un suspiro aliviado después de la falsa alarma. –Pero no deja de ser agua metiéndose en donde no debería- acabó con seriedad.

Lelouch se giró sobre sí mismo y sin una sola palabra ordenó a todos los ojos curiosos retirarse, lo cual hicieron rápidamente y por su bien, quedando el encargado de esa bodega, nosotros y el segundo al mando de la nave, que apenas llegaba.

-Gottwald- saludó Lelouch, pero se enfocaba de nuevo en el tema importante –Esa _pequeña _filtración no significa realmente un peligro para la integridad de esta nave, pero debe ser reparada- dijo para todos y nadie en especial, adentrándose más en el lugar.

-¿Qué sugiere, _your Highness_?- comentó Jeremiah apenas dos pasos tras él, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Lelouch que no supe cómo interpretar.

-El plan inicial sigue en pié, One cree que se ha deshecho de nosotros y su guardia bajará en la isla apenas el tiempo suficiente para atacar, eso nos da dos o tres días-

Personalmente no entendía esta táctica del todo, me miró directamente la hora de continuar.

-Se tomará un día de celebración, el día siguiente lo disfrutará, y el tercer día comenzará a reunir sus _patéticas _fuerzas para en pos de Japón y Britannia-

_Entonces tenía sentido._

Teníamos un muy corto espacio de tiempo para poder aprovechar la ventaja que Lelouch había construido. Pasados los primeros dos días o con suerte el tercero, la batalla quedaría en las mismas condiciones que antes.

Ahora solo tenía que dar la orden.

-Quiero a los pilotos de KF reunidos dentro 15 minutos-

* * *

><p>En ningún momento me alejaba más de lo necesario de él, <em>podía decir que no tenía otra cosa mejor qué hacer. <em>Pero al seguirlo me di cuenta de que habíamos vuelto de nuevo a su habitación y buscaba algo de ropa. Eso y una maleta, su computadora, celular y otro tipo de cosas como si estuviera listo para bajar de la nave.

_Aunque eso había declarado. _El tiempo ya corría en nuestra contra.

Personalmente ahora no sabía qué hacer. _Bueno, _si buscaba reunir a los pilotos de KF era porque ordenaría ciertas cosas para actuar de ya, pero habíamos otra mitad de tripulación que quizás quedaríamos varados aquí dentro solo esperando noticias. Eso no me sonaba muy cómodo, y mi descontento seguro se mostraba en mi rostro, porque me miró solo un segundo y sonrió mientras continuaba empacando.

-Si yo pienso mucho, _tú _asumes mucho- dijo. Yo no le encontraba lo divertido, entonces se detuvo y enderezó su postura para mirarme directamente. –No te he pedido que te quedes-

-Pero lo harás- contesté casi de inmediato –No tienes que explicarlo Lelouch, sé cómo funciona todo-

A cada una de mis palabras les encontraba algo gracioso, entonces suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿De qué me sirve entonces haber modificado el Lancelot FRONTIER si te empeñas en quedarte?- comentó derrotado con una pequeña sonrisa –Tendré que darle un curso intensivo a Milly para que lo…-

Lo callé.

Lo callé y salí de la habitación en busca de mis cosas para esta travesía. _O al menos para fingirlo, _mientras me alejaba por el pasillo no pude evitar llevarme la mano a los labios por la sensación cosquilleante que seguía presente.

_Estaba siendo impulsiva, _pero solo él podía sacar esas cosas de mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

La gente siempre me decía, _"Me sorprendes, Lelouch" _pero no parecían fijarse en el resto de las personas que con pequeños gestos hacían algo más grande que _milagros_ o hazañas inolvidables para la historia. Todos eran fáciles de impresionar con un barato truco de magia, pero no valoraban el esfuerzo de alguien cuando hacían algo que no estaban acostumbrados a hacer, o que no era parte de su naturaleza.

Esos pequeños logros eran los que más debían reconocerse, _y eran los más subestimados._

Por eso One nunca había tenido la ventaja en esta pelea. _A pesar de mis errores, _o la posición en la que me encontraba, los pequeños gestos de la gente a mi alrededor marcaban la gran diferencia contra el poder de sus máquinas. Y ahora que el poder de las máquinas estaba incluso de mi lado, lo demás sería pan comido.

_O al menos eso esperaba. _Basta de desatinos, basta de sorpresas. No podía ser que ese bastardo me rodeara una vez más y saliera con un nuevo _video, _revelación, o truco de magia barato. Si había llegado hasta aquí, con toda la gente que me podía ayudar, con nuestras armas más fuertes y arriesgando nuestro cuello acercándonos a _su _territorio, entonces debía de acabarlo de un solo golpe.

Debía encontrar la fuerza necesaria para hacer esto o me declararía incompetente para el cargo. _Algo que mi ego no aceptaría. _Aunque era eso o realmente volverme algo _necesario _para la eliminación de One.

Y _necesario _no siempre significaba _humano. _

Definitivamente no quería llegar a eso, las personas no sabían lo que era. Tener que suprimir los sentimientos en donde pudiera aplastar a mi propia sangre sin piedad o ver los rostros de quienes asesiné, por la noche, velando mis desvelos. Sentiría también un frío que no tenía que ver con el clima y el cobertor más grueso no combatiría, un vacío en el estómago y alimentos apetitosos sin sabor deshacerse en mis papilas.

Simplemente no habría nada.

De lo cual aferrarse, sostenerse o ayudarse. No habría de arrastrar a nadie tan bajo a pesar de todo.

Era una batalla que habría de pelear solo. _¿Quién realmente querría eso? _

Como sea, había cosas que hacer antes de llegar a eso, _o para evitar llegar a eso. _Una de ellas era navegar hasta la playa, con suerte no sería tan difícil como parecía.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué quiere decir con que <em>no <em>están completos?- traté de nivelar el tono de mi voz y respirar profundo para calmarme y tomar la situación con calma y madurez. _Creo que no funcionó. _Lloyd retrocedió hasta que se vio acorralado contra la pared y mis pasos hacia su persona tampoco lo dejaron correr hacia adelante.

Comenzó a sudar como un si estuviera dentro del sauna. Pero tenía todos los motivos para hacerlo.

_¡¿Por qué demonios mis KF no estaba listos?!_

-Si lo asesinas no estarán listos _más rápido_- comentó C.C. en mi espalda, pero la verdad era que eso sería lo último que me importaría. Pasé de nuevo mis manos por el puente de mi nariz tratando de recuperar la calma.

_Y me calmé._

Tanto que saqué con delicadeza el arma en mi cinturón y con _calma _apunté entre los ojos de Lloyd. Claro que esto no era porque me hubiera mentido sobre el estado de mi último encargo, _o porque me hubiera dejado confiarme en esta batalla._ Eso no era suficiente motivo, pero este hombre tenía una larga lista de burlas, comentarios o acciones que justo en este momento recordaba y se aunaban al momento.

-¡NO, NO! ¡Yo no dije que no estaban listos!- ahora se defendía.

Teniendo a todos los pilotos reunidos para explicarles las acciones que tomaríamos, me encontraba con estas sorpresas.

-¿…?- enarqué una ceja dándole el beneficio de la duda por cinco segundos más.

-¡Solo dije que no tienen cargados los sistemas de navegación! ¡Juro que los KF funcionan bien! ¡Solo no tienen cargados los mapas!- su voz chillona me hacía pensar que era peor de lo que pensaba, pero _era realmente __**peor. **_

**-**Tenemos un tiempo preciso corriendo ya en nuestra contra para actuar y no tenemos idea de a dónde nos dirigimos- comencé a enumerar frente al científico con el arma moviéndose en todas direcciones que él trataba de evitar. –No tengo tiempo de perderme-

El hombre temblaba como gelatina, suficiente escarmiento por hoy. Bajé el arma y clavé mi mirada en la suya.

-¡Comenzaré el protocolo de inmediato!- salió corriendo de la sala de reuniones sin tener que decirle una sola palabra, entonces me giraba a enfrentar el resto del problema.

Tenía frente a mí a pilotos experimentados, claro. La gran mayoría de ellos no debía ver esto como raro y si estaban aquí era porque sabían que cualquier cosa podía salir mal, pero había algo que no tomaban en cuenta.

-Pelearemos en la Primera generación de Neo Knightmare Frame- declaré.

No había tiempo de pedirles que se sentaran, de caminar hasta un estrado o pararme en una silla para que todos me vieran. Solo me encargué de que mi voz fuese lo suficientemente fuerte y clara, al mismo tiempo que andaba entre la multitud de pilotos. Todos escuchaban con el silencio necesario, y abrían paso a la dirección en la que me dirigiera.

-Así como acaban de escuchar que no tenemos mapas para ubicarnos, _tampoco _tenemos tiempo- declaré. Hubo algunos que asintieron aunque no creo que entendieran el por qué del todo –El enemigo nos ha atacado y cree que nos destruyó, One no nos espera para nada. No hay manera de que desaprovechemos esta abertura-

_-¡SI!-_alguien entre la multitud gritó. Al menos estaba inspirado. Sacudí mi cabeza y continué.

-Decía, no es solo una cosa la que está en nuestra contra en este momento- las caras de seriedad comenzaban a transformarse en muecas preocupadas –No solo es el _tiempo_, o que pelearemos en Knightmare que nunca han pilotado, o que la única dirección que les puedo dar una vez que salgamos de este submarino es _"diríjanse a tierra"- _

Sonaba mal si lo decía así, lo admito. Podía ver que Suzaku no le encontraba nada de motivación a mis palabras palideciendo un poco. _¿Eso era mi Knight?_

Entonces sonreí.

-Pero son solo tres factores que nos afectan, cuando más de _cincuenta _factores están listos para salir de esta nave, desplegar su poder en tierra, y llevar a cabo esa venganza que tienen acumulada desde hace unos meses- podía ver sonrisas confiadas y golpes entre compañeros que me daban la razón –Son más de cincuenta, los pilotos que sin tener idea de cómo ni cuándo, moverán toneladas de metal como una letal arma y dispararán todo su arsenal atinando a un blanco que ni siquiera apuntaron-

Ahora tenían sonrisas sádicas adornando sus rostros. Otros vítores se levantaban el fondo.

Entonces busqué moverme hacia un punto un poco más alto, frente a las pantallas que mostraban imágenes científicas de los Neo Knightmare Frame.

-La energía tiene duración cinco veces más de lo normal- enumeré –Blaze Luminus activable sin cálculos, potencia de armas triplicada y rapidez equiparable a la que todos han visto en el Lancelot ALBION y Guren SEITEN, cada Knightmare de cada piloto ha sido mejorado de esta manera-

No podían creer lo que les decía y se codeaban entre ellos como una especie de chiste cruel. De hecho todos sabían que los sistemas de esos dos Knightmare eran únicos debido a su diseño e innovación. Pero el secreto estaba en que el poder creado por el Neo KF basado en la refinación de sakuradite no tenía límites.

Si bien podía ser inestable, por eso solo había sido implementado en el FAUSTUS la primera vez. Corrigiendo algunos cálculos y utilizando un poco de la tecnología de los Hybrid, el enemigo nos había ayudado en este paso, regalándonos el diseño complejo de sistemas que recorrerían todo el KF ordinario como un sistema circulatorio.

-Señores, he terminado de darles el curso básico-

Entonces llegaban las expresiones de sorpresa y un tanto perdidas.

-Supongo que no necesitan más información. Nuestros objetivos siguen siendo los mismos. Llegar, _ganar_ y un saludo de mi parte al que encuentre a One-

Algunas manos se levantaban en completo acuerdo.

-¡No necesito darles instrucciones de algo que han hecho sin un entrenamiento formal!- aclaré y eso los convencía -¡Solo necesitan saber, que esta vez, tienen más poder del que habían manejado!-

_-¡SI!-_

-¡Y eso era todo lo que nos hacía falta!-

El grito de batalla se levantó al unísono.

-A sus posiciones-

One subestimaría el espíritu que esta gente poseía, porque no se estaba enfrentando a jóvenes que ingresaban a la guerra porque les parecía divertido o porque habían sido obligados, incluso porque el pago era bueno.

Poco sabía que estos hombres habían combatido, sobrevivido y _seguían _en esto porque no querían perder lo que una vez habían ganado. Que después de tan poco tiempo habían logrado construir algo a lo cual se aferraban con más fuerza que _antes _cuando solo era un ideal.

Ponía mi confianza en ellos para terminar esta guerra. Porque era más fácil pelear por un motivo personal y fuerte, que por todo un mundo de desconocidos.

_Tenía que bastar._

* * *

><p><strong>C.C. P.O.V.<strong>

Él siempre sabía cómo convencer a los demás de tenderse por el suelo en el que caminaría. Nunca había tenido problemas con eso, pero sin máscara había resultado un poco más difícil de lo que esperaba. Tampoco era como si hubiese hablado frente a la multitud desde los recientes eventos, pero era importante para cualquier líder hacerse seguir antes de la batalla, porque entonces todos sabrían qué tan importante sería ganar sin que él tuviera que repetirlo y ordenarles acciones heroicas.

Poco sabían que la persona que los guiaba solo los incitaba a cumplir el milagro por ellos mismos ya que tenía miedo de lo que podía hacer.

Y el miedo no era tanto a lograr su objetivo, sino los medios que utilizaría.

Por el momento sería lo mejor para todos que eso se quedara como secreto. La inspiración que había levantado en cada hombre a bordo de la nave era indiscutible y si eso nos ayudaría a llegar a tierra en un solo pedazo, era más que suficiente.

Cuando llegamos al hangar principal, donde estaban todos los Knightmare listos para salir, no solo estaban los pilotos con sus esperanzas en alto. Se podían ver las escaleras llenas del resto de los tripulantes, los mecánicos, _cualquier persona a bordo. _Incluso el consejo estudiantil de Ashford todo reunido solo admirando lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos.

Un ejército de metal que se preparaba para salir a la superficie y otro ejército humano que sería decisivo para el futuro del mundo.

Esta batalla tenía que ser en lo mínimo un empate, porque una derrota solo nos diría que no tendríamos oportunidad de ganar ya.

Un hombre de bata blanca me acercó la liana del Frontier y metí mi pié en el soporte mas no subí. Mis ojos seguían atentos a Lelouch y sus erráticos movimientos. _Había algo extraño._

Jeremiah lo había seguido fielmente un paso tras su espalda y ahora que se detenían, podía escuchar claramente el breve intercambio de palabras.

-Confío en que el Nautilus permanezca a flote- comentó Lelouch con una leve sonrisa que el hombre correspondió con una reverencia. –Espero no tengas problemas con la capitana Leila en mi ausencia-

Jeremiah se soltó en un discurso sobre que no había inconvenientes. Que ya la había tratado lo suficiente y que era muy accesible, me giré dejando de escuchar para subir a mi KF, cuando se mencionó un nombre que no pasaba por mi mente desde hace tiempo.

-Nina ¿Todo en orden?- deteniéndome de nuevo le presté toda mi atención, incluso el consejo estudiantil había bajado al nivel de Lelouch con grandes sonrisas plasmadas en sus rostros. Reconoció a todos con un leve asentimiento pero Nina miraba sus pies como si estuviera apenada por algo. Milly puso una mano en el hombro de la joven científica dándole coraje.

-¿Esta batalla es decisiva, cierto?- preguntó levantando apenas la mirada –Justo como trabajé contigo, Lelouch, para desarrollar el anti-FLEIJA…-

Ahora resultaba que la enana era sentimental. No tenía mucho en contra de ella pero nos había causado más de un problema con su enferma admiración hacia Euphemia. _Podía apostar por otra cosa. _Y si bien le agradecía justo eso que mencionaba del anti-FLEIJA, su inestable personalidad me ponía los nervios de punta.

-Si ganamos esto, lo único que quedará en el futuro serpa limpiar el desastre que ha hecho One- aseguró Lelouch. Incluso se tomó la libertad de poner una de sus manos en el otro hombro de Nina justo como lo había hecho Milly.

-Batalla decisiva…- repitió la científica un tanto hipnótica.

_Llámenlo sexto sentido, esto estaba mal._

-¡Lelouch!- grité, el volteó y me di cuenta de que era un gran error cuando lo distraje del verdadero peligro. Nina sacó de entre su bata una daga de tamaño mediano y la blandió hacia Lelouch. No importaba lo rápido que me había anticipado a esto, _nadie lo esperaba. _

Suzaku y Jeremiah saltaron al mismo tiempo tomando a Nina de ambos brazos, yo solo terminé de correr hacia Lelouch que había trastabillado hacia atrás y se encontraba en el suelo. Lo tomé por los hombros tratando de voltearlo para verlo de frente, pero me distraía la ferocidad con la que esa mujer seguía peleando. Pataleaba a pesar de estar sometida contra el suelo, Suzaku levantó la vista buscando preocupado a Lelouch, entonces me volví a enfocar en él y su rostro a pesar de lo que había pasado no mostraba la sorpresa que debería.

-¡Nina, basta!- gritó Milly, pero sus peticiones no eran escuchadas. Lelouch se enderezó un poco sentándose en el suelo admirando la escena con curiosidad, incluso tardó lo suficiente para que Akito llegara hasta este punto con su katana desenvainada.

-Alto- ordenó Lelouch viendo las intenciones del japonés. –Jeremiah, Geass canceller- ordenó de inmediato.

A la mayoría nos tomó fuera de lugar, pero el hombre hizo lo ordenado sin perder tiempo. El radio de su geass se expandió tan grande como siempre y solo tardó un par de segundos para que Nina dejara de patalear y quedara rendida en el suelo. Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos tratando de desaparecer un dolor invisible, pero eso no fue lo importante.

Hubo un sonido metálico escalofriante cuando la katana de Akito cayó al suelo y el japonés también se tomó la cabeza con fuerza dando un gran suspiro. Entonces escuché un quejido a mi derecha y Suzaku se tallaba los ojos insistentemente con ambas manos, negando para sí mismo tratando de desaparecer una sensación de la misma magnitud. Por último entre mis brazos sucumbió Lelouch completamente sobre el suelo, con los ojos apenas abiertos y mirando hacia arriba nada en especial, parpadeaba con apenas lo necesario con dolor reflejado en su rostro, tratando de poner orden a algo.

_¿Qué era e…?_

-Oh…- no pude evitar que la sorpresa escapara de mis labios.

_Geass canceller._

No me importaba en lo absoluto si Suzaku decidía cometer seppuku ahora que era libre, tampoco que Akito dejara de ser _Akito: El asesino _sea lo que sea hubiese sido su geass. Pero no podía entender una cosa, y era la misma reacción de Lelouch que la de ellos dos con el efecto del Geass canceller.

_Lelouch no tenía un geass encima. _Lelouch no había tenido contacto con nadie que pudiera ejercer la fuerza del geass en él, incluso lo que One le había hecho a su memoria había sido roto y no quedaba otra cosa además de eso. _A menos que-_

Entonces se levantó, apoyándose de las palmas de sus manos. Poniéndose de pié por sí mismo de manera tambaleante y pasando una mano por su frente, se detuvo acariciando su párpado izquierdo con la yema de los dedos. De la misma forma continuó por el costado de su cabeza, trazando una línea invisible.

_No podía estar pasando ahora._

Solo me hice a un lado, no era el mejor momento para estar presente.

-¿Lelouch, estás bien?- Suzaku se sostenía con una mano la cabeza pero examinaba de pies a cabeza al otro, incluso dio un paso hacia adelante que Lelouch dio de inmediato hacia atrás. -¿…?-

-¿Lelouch?- su tono amargo confirmaba mis sospechas –Creí que preferías llamarme Julius-

La mano que había estirado Suzaku para alcanzarlo se congeló a medio camino y todo cayó en su lugar. Encogió los dedos y recogió su brazo sin poder decir nada en lo absoluto._ Solo por un par de segundos._

-Sí, eso era antes. Eran mis _órdenes_- comenzó a subir su tono de la nada y la preocupación se había esfumado por completo –Ni siquiera te atrevas a hacerte la víctima por eso, _Lelouch-_

Mala elección de palabras para tan tensa situación.

-Yo sé que no te afecta, Suzaku- Lelouch avanzó un paso –Siempre escalando por encima de los demás para tus propios fines-

-¡¿Lo dice Zero?!- escandalizó el ojiverde.

_Mal lugar _para tener una pelea.

-Crear una personalidad completamente diferente en mi mente para usar a _Zero_ a favor de Britannia es _bajo _y una divertida mancha en la historia_. _¡Pero entonces volver a borrar todo lo sucedido! ¡¿Era un maldito juego?! ¡¿Te entretuvo?!-

-¡Obligarme a asesinarte también lo fue! ¡Como si tú no jugaras con la mente de las personas! ¡¿Olvidas a Shirley?!-

-¡¿Con esa impecable ética tuya, cómo te atreves a apuntarme?!

Como un juego de ping pong. Podía ver traición refulgiendo en la mirada de Lelouch por algo que había ignorado por tanto tiempo y que salía en el momento menos adecuado. Pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto que fuese algo viejo y que hasta ahora lo notara, su problema era la acción y el ejecutor. La persona a la que quizás le tenía más confianza en este momento y que ahora le demostraba que no debió tenerla del todo.

En definitiva era el peor momento, con todos observando y escuchando de la manera más atenta. Después de un gran discurso que se había ido al caño en menos de un minuto.

_Los padres no debían pelear frente a los hijos._

Lelouch se dio la media vuelta y encontró rápidamente su Knightmare. No dijo palabra alguna en todo el proceso, los demás entendieron su movimiento como que era hora de salir a pesar de lo que había pasado. Mientras subía a mi KF vi como Suzaku simplemente no se acercó al Lancelot y salía del hangar caminando de forma molesta.

_Esto no me gustaba. _

-Lelouch…- intenté por la comunicación interna, pero no respondió. -¿Estás seguro de hacer esto?- sabía que me escuchaba. –Deberías arreglar este problema primero y _luego_-

-_Todos listos para salir, inicia cuenta regresiva-_

Entonces también había salido perdiendo en esto.

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

El mundo también decía: _Ten confianza_, _"Nosotros somos tus compañeros" _¿Por qué eres tan desconfiado? _No hagas esto solo. _

¿Qué ganaba al final de tan bonitas palabras? La única verdad en la que confiaría al final era que no existía tal cosa como la confianza. Solo acuerdos con fecha de inicio y fin.

Pactos y contratos que decían desde el comienzo a lo que estaban obligados sus participantes y _nada más. _No estúpidos sentimientos involucrados en algo que al final no me daba ganancia alguna.

Estrellé las manos en los controles, _¿Qué hacía yo aquí? _Habiéndole dado al mundo mi vida y mi nombre, para que hicieran con ello lo que quisieran. No me importaba en lo absoluto que me difamaran de la manera en que quisieran y heme aquí envuelto en una nueva red de traciones que una vez más estaba tras mi vida.

_Podía haberlo dejado pasar._

_Podía haberlos dejado aprender la lección._

Podía haber previsto esto. Si hubiera aplicado el método práctico que me dio tantos resultados en el pasado.

"_Las personas son piezas de ajedrez, y son fácilmente reemplazables"_

Si sobrevivían entonces tenían suerte pero lo único que me importaría era acomodarlas donde mejor pudieran jugar, sin preocuparme por lo que sintiera o pensaran al respecto.

_¿Por qué les había tomado tanta importancia?_

Ordené la secuencia de salida para que el hangar se vaciara. Las grandes puertas del lugar se abrirían y el espacio se llenaría de agua. Entonces nos daría el tiempo apenas suficiente para emerger hasta la superficie antes de que el agua hiciera un daño verdadero al KF.

_Desde el inicio habían llamado a Zero._ Solo querían milagros. _No un humano que se preocupara por todos a su manera invisible._

_Eso facilitaría mi existencia._

Hubo todo un año donde sentía que mi vida carecía de sentido y omitía algo importante que debía hacer. _Todo un año donde nadie pareció darse cuenta, _de mi desinterés general con el tipo de vida que llevaba. A pesar de Rollo y su papel de mi hermano protegido, ese _sentimiento _de hacer algo más nunca había desaparecido.

Entonces me enteré de lo que era. El vacío se llenaba por completo, porque el emperador había jugado con mi memoria. _Gran cosa, _el plan se había volteado en su contra. Solo que el gran dolor de cabeza fue distinguir los hechos implantados, los viejos recuerdos, la realidad, la _actuada _realidad y la _realidad _de los demás. Eso y armar una rebelión.

_Frustrante. _Incluso llegó a quitarme el sueño, para hacerme pensar que quizás y la realidad en la que vivía tampoco era _real. _El miedo de haber olvidado lo que era verdaderamente _importante _y que no había más cosas por descubrir.

Después de eso ya nadie dijo nada, todo parecía fluir correctamente. Entonces muchos meses después se presenta un maniático con sus órdenes borra memorias que iban más allá que solo hacerme olvidar que era Zero y a Nunnally. _No, _One debía ir más atrás hasta hacerme olvidar todo. Remontándome a ese momento, las cosas que pasaban a mi alrededor a pesar de no tener idea de si eran verdad o no, _resultaban familiares. _Porque las personas junto a mí _sí _eran reales.

Excepto por volver a olvidar mi deber como Zero y lo que había hecho por el mundo.

Eso causó que mis defensas nunca bajaran ante una posibilidad de control. _Ingenuo de mí que solo me cuidaba del presente, _cuando el verdadero problema estaba en el pasado.

No culpaba a C.C. si había perdido rastro de mí solo hasta el incidente de la torre de Babel. No culpaba a Nunnally porque la mantuvieron lejos de todo para no enterarla de lo que realmente pasaba. No culpaba en lo absoluto a la Orden, _ellos tenían culpa por otro tipo de traición._

Pero esa persona que había insistido tanto en que me apoyara en los demás. _Que sería lo mejor. _

Suzaku me conocía mejor que nadie. _Suzaku sabía de mi odio hacia Britannia, _Suzaku había estado en cada maldito paso a mi favor o en mi contra pero nunca lejos.

Pero…

Al mismo tiempo que lo culpaba por completo de esa acción tampoco encontraba el enojo suficiente para mantener la acusación. No solo podía levantar mi dedo y señalarlo para irónicamente decir que _Zero _había ayudado a Britannia a seguir en su poderío. Cuando solo medio año después buscaba destronarlos del lugar que los había ayudado a mantener.

_Era que…_

Las realidades, _las realidades se juntaban._

Y se presionaban entre sí. Lo único que podía hacer al mismo tiempo era enojarme, por algo que aunque pasado hasta este momento tenía la oportunidad de maldecir.

_Incluso Akito, _el maldito bastardo había logrado llegar a mí en su ALEXANDER, _en aquel entonces, _pasando las defensas de Suzaku y casi me asesina de no ser por la eyección. Ahora me explicaba un poco del a hostilidad de Suzaku hacia él, pero eso no redimía las cosas. El japonés de cabello azul peleaba y hablaba con naturalidad como si siempre hubiera estado con la Orden o bajo el mando de un Britannian.

Ellos eran tan… volátiles. Cambiantes, _ellos solo, _hacían lo que querían.

Y yo me mataba sobre cada decisión o movimiento por hacer. Cuando extrañas realidades manipuladas caían sobre mí, diciéndome que no valía la pena ser como era. _Como realmente era._

Al final quedando como un estúpido.

Solo que ahora no sabía lo que era verdad y lo que era mentira.

_Mi mente estaba hecha un desastre. _

-_¡Lelouch, estamos alcanzando la superficie!-_

No había sentido, todo se mezclaba en acciones y decisiones tomadas por _un desconocido. _Uno con máscara, uno con parche, uno con un hermano, _otro con una hermana, _uno más sin un pasado. Todos queriendo respirar en el mismo cuerpo e imponiendo sus ideas tan distintas o tan iguales. Con sus deseos ocultos.

_¿Dónde estaba el verdadero? ¿En qué parte del camino se había quedado?_

¿Y quién había sido una figura constante en todos ellos?

_¿Realmente quería el bien del mundo entonces?_

_¿O quería regir Britannia?_

Las personalidades no eran las únicas, había también sus máscaras creadas para completar el acto. Estaba el conocido Emperador Demonio, el Vice-presidente del consejo estudiantil, El militar con estrategias frías, El líder que era aliado de la justicia…

_No podía encontrar todos los pedazos. _No podía encontrar una figura creada en común.

_-¡Lelouch, las olas por la tormenta son demasiado fuertes!-_

Me sentía perdido en cuanto a dirección y motivación. _Creí que había dado con ella, pero se esfumó de la misma forma. _

_-¡Responde, Lelouch ¿Qué hacemos?!-_

Esto era un sueño ¿Cierto? Olas del tamaño de montañas levantándose en todas direcciones. Cubriendo la cabina de mi KF _irreal, _sacudiéndome en todas direcciones como dentro de una lavadora. Volteando el cielo y la tierra de manera tan rápida que era como estar atado a una ruleta sin poder detenerla.

_Una mentira. _

Todo estaba borroso, difuso y se veía tan mal que era seguro una _pesadilla. _Las voces que no entendía solo eran ecos fantasmales que aclamaban mis pecados en tantas vidas vividas sin morir. El completo silencio de la nada solo anunciaba que este sueño estaba por acabar. Un fuerte golpe era la caída de la cama, la oscuridad era la luz de la habitación apagada.

La arena en mi rostro era… _arena. _

Espero que la humedad de mi ropa no sea que del miedo ha ocurrido el accidente de un bebé.

Entonces era tiempo de volver a soñar, la oscuridad consumía de nuevo la luna y estrellas que pintaban mi techo de una manera tan real.

_-¿Nii-san? ¡Nii-san!-_ y era hora de ver muertos en la nueva pesadilla.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, por un lado apoyo a Lelouch, pero por el otro también . En serio, espero que quizás esto responda algunas de sus dudas tanto viejas como nuevas y permitanme ir moldeando la información a lo que le convenga a la historia. La imagen de Lelouch salió de casualidad en este momento tan <em>perfecto <em>para agregarla y hacer más problemas y unir unos cuantos cabos. Aunque faltan muchos, espero que les agrade el cambio.**

**Y los nuevos descubrimientos, las nuevas variables a tomar en cuenta y la manera en que está pensando Lelouch. Se me hace agua la boca de imaginar lo que puedo hacer de ahora en adelante.**

**Sigan atentos y lean Shadows Game : ) Volviéndose al juego, otro fic de Code Geass.**

**Dejen sus reviews, me interesa saber lo que piesan :3**

**anySuzuki.**


	38. Stage 38: Su nombre es Julius

**Se lo merecen, me lo merezco ¡Capítulo para todos! Advertencia: No he visto la OVA 2 aunque me muero por verla, pero a estas alturas me conocen y saben que no me impedirá desarrollar una historia creíble -o eso pienso- para poder acoplar todo, sin más ni más, disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stage: 38<strong>

"**Su nombre es Julius"**

El frío había descendido por toda la estructura hasta el mismo suelo. Las marcas de un cuerpo productor de calor, quedaban impresas cuando se tocaban los cristales fríos, como la huella de un fantasma que había estado y que apenas superaba por unos grados la temperatura de un cuerpo sin vida.

Más sin embargo, el silencio alrededor solo hacía que el frío se multiplicara, y aún el mínimo toque humano era como estar en contacto con otra piedra. _Habían perdido sus sentimientos con el paso del tiempo._

El emperador decía:_ "De rodillas" _y no debías mirar nada más que el suelo.

El emperador decía: _"Tráemelo" _solo por su voz debías saber si vivo o muerto.

Si el emperador decía: "_Obedéceme"_ entonces no tenías salida.

Suzaku había decidido jugar con sus reglas, para girarlas a su favor cuando el momento perfecto llegara. _Aunque sería un largo camino, _y no uno precisamente fácil, pero la recompensa al final valdría los sacrificios que había hecho.

El emperador dijo_: "Cubre su ojo izquierdo"_ y Suzaku no iba a quitarse el guante de su mano para eso. Incluso si sentía el cabello del prisionero resbalarse entre sus dedos y a punto de soltarse de su agarre, lo único que hacía es tomar un poco más, abriendo la mano y cerrándola con más seguridad sobre una más basta cantidad.

Aún así, _no estaba peleando. _

Estaba inmóvil, Lelouch no decía una sola palabra, pero Suzaku estaba seguro de que todo lo pensaba.

El Emperador se estaba tomando su tiempo pensando en lo que podía hacer, _de eso estaba seguro. _Pero Suzaku no sabía cuánto más podía alargar ese silencio sin decir algo impertinente o tomar acciones bajo su propio riesgo. Solo quería un _muy _buen castigo. Sin embargo Charles se retiró de nuevo hasta su trono y se sentó. El ojiverde sin saber qué hacer miró a su alrededor.

-Sabes… puedo darte una oportunidad, Lelouch-

Suzaku soltó el cabello del de ojos violáceos habiendo sido tomado por sorpresa, pero con una mano en la espalda del príncipe lo empujó contra el suelo impidiendo mayor movimiento. El golpe había sido duro, pero no le importaba.

-Kururugi…- advirtió Charles levantando su barbilla. Suzaku apuñó sus manos en impotencia y agachó la cabeza con un breve _"Lo siento" _

Entonces Lelouch recobraba el espíritu de pelea y buscó ponerse de nuevo en cuclillas, sacudiendo los manos de Suzaku que no cedieron en lo más mínimo.

-Suéltalo- concedió Charles y el Japonés asintió de mala gana, parándose lo más alejado que podía para no caer en la tentación de golpearlo, pero lo suficientemente cerca para retenerlo si intentaba algo. -¿Interesado en mi propuesta, hijo?-

Lelouch sacudió el cabello de su frente para ver mejor, pero su rostro no mostraba disponibilidad _en lo absoluto. _Pero sí unos deseos asesinos dignos de todo lo que había hecho hasta llegar a ese momento.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves siquiera proponerlo?! _¡¿Qué te hace pensar _que después de todo lo que he pasado, me uniría de nuevo a ti y a tu país?!- por más que el príncipe luchara contra sus ataduras, no lograba ningún avance hacia su libertad y el enojo lo cegaba en las opciones que tenía. Suzaku no se inmutó en ningún momento, no lo consideraba como una amenaza.

O era más que sentía que si lo hacía, usaría más fuerza de la necesaria.

El Emperador se levantó del trono con media sonrisa y se acercó a su hijo con absoluta tranquilidad.

-¿Después de que te ofrezco perdonar tus ofensas?- preguntó -¿Después de que podrías volver a la línea de sucesores como si nada hubiera pasado? _¿Cómo si no hubieras levantado una rebelión en mi contra?-_

Suzaku se hizo hacia atrás dándoles espacio. Charles comenzó a rodear a Lelouch mirándolo de manera valorativa.

-Te ofrezco eso y reunirte con _Nunnally_, sacarte de la miseria y devolverte esos lujos que recuerdas…-

Suzaku tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para permanecer callado. Para _reclamar _que de ser esa la solución que Charles tenía para su hijo que había asesinado a _otros _de sus hijos, entonces él mismo hubiera terminado el trabajo antes de llevarlo a su presencia. Porque aunque conociendo a Lelouch eso no era lo que _él _quería, sonaba demasiado misericordioso para _Zero. _Incluso podía conformarse con solo eso.

El silencio expectante se vio interrumpido por la risa más amarga de Lelouch y el eco de sus palabras resonando en el salón vacío.

-Eres un verdadero _estúpido _si crees que he de conformarme con eso, cuando he demostrado que puedo destruir a tu preciado Imperio con una máscara y un grupo de terroristas-

Suzaku se acercó ante el primer énfasis pero Charles levantó una mano para dejar que Lelouch siguiera hablando.

-Porque te aseguro que seré _yo _quien al final te acabe, intentes lo que intentes- entonces volvió al completo silencio.

-Debo admitir, Lelouch, que eres un gran estratega. _Incluso _mejor que Schneizel, lo he probado- Charles reasumió su paseo alrededor del príncipe en cuclillas y se detuvo justo en frente de él, doblándose a partir de la cintura solo apenas un poco. –Y como dices, _tienes _el poder de _destruir _un Imperio… incluso sin la necesidad de un _geass_-

El príncipe de ojos violáceos sostuvo el reto con la mirada. El color de ambos nobles parecía fundirse por la intensidad con la que llevaban a cabo esa invisible batalla.

-No lamento que perdieras la oportunidad de ganar algo después de trabajar para mí- sonrió Charles de una manera espléndida –Pero mi querido Julius… _solo le confiaría la defensa de mi país, a mi sobrino favorito-_ en los ojos del Emperador apareció el símbolo del geass.

* * *

><p><strong>Rollo P.O.V.<strong>

Sus párpados se apretaban de manera tan dolorosa que oprimía mi corazón, _incluso si eso hubiese dejado de ser más un problema. _Solo no podía soportarlo sin hacer nada, sin saber lo que pasaba, y sin comprender _cómo _esa voz tenía razón. Pero ellos me habían dicho que esperara, que mi paciencia al final tendría recompensa.

_Nunca dijeron que moriría de preocupación antes._

Meses tenía esperando este momento, meses había pasado en esta isla infernal, cuando se supone que estaba muerto. Entonces debía informarme de todo lo que había pasado en mi ausencia.

_Nii-san estaba muerto. _

Había sido asesinado por Zero en su procesión del triunfo.

Algo que realmente no entendía hasta que la televisión nos aclaró el punto de todo eso, y _Nii-san _estaba vivo de nuevo. Yo entendía entonces cuál había sido el motivo de tal espectáculo y no podía decirle cuán orgulloso estaba de mi hermano mayor y su valentía, por haber continuado incluso cuando yo no podía protegerlo más.

Pero entonces alguien se atrevía a interrumpir esa paz que le costó horas de desvelo y comprendía por qué estaba en esta isla. _Kami-sama _había dicho que tenía un motivo para estar aquí, _que yo era importante, _que pensara antes de actuar. _Kami-sama _había dicho que aprovechara la estadía para probar mi valor.

Fue extraño, muy difícil de hecho. Pero al final _había _descubierto más de lo que pudiera imaginar.

_Nii-san estaría orgulloso de mí._

Creí que sería difícil mezclarme con esta gente, pero al alegar que había sido abandonado aquí, todos me acogieron sin preguntar dos veces. _Sin comprobar si lo que decía era cierto. _Porque aunque era verdad lo de que estaba perdido y sin lugar a dónde ir, tenía motivos más fuertes para quedarme.

Pero había una cosa que me molestaba, que ahora recordaba muy claro y a la vez _irónico _de nuestro pasado_. _Nii-san había dicho:

_-"Rollo, sé que mucha gente ve televisión y todo. Pero no me gustaría que pasaras más de una hora alimentando tu cabeza de mentiras y estúpidas parodias televisivas. De hecho, ni las noticias te dan la verdad completa, así que no sirve de mucho…_

_-"Excepto por los programas de cocina, esos te enseñarán a hacer lo que sea sin mucha ciencia. Aunque a veces se equivocan en los gramajes…"-_

En ese momento no le había puesto mucha importancia. Ni siquiera y _con todo respeto_, había escuchado las indicaciones de mi hermano, quedándome hasta altas horas de la noche viendo mi tele-drama favorito. _No me hacía daño. _Pero ahora más que nunca deseaba que todo fuese verdad, que sus palabras se cumplieran al pié de la letra.

Que su identidad expuesta fuera una _verdad a medias, _que lo que le habían hecho fuese una _estúpida parodia _y que solamente pudiera cambiar de canal olvidando todo el resto. _Ignorando lo que en realidad pasaba. _No pudieron darme un mejor motivo para ser más fuerte y actuar en el momento indicado, sin tener que detener a los demás por medio de un poder sobrenatural.

Aprendía a sobrevivir. A tener la cabeza fría, _a pensar a largo plazo, _a diferenciar lo útil y lo inútil. _A ser humano._

Nii-san trató de enseñarme eso y fue una lección que pagué caro. Pero ahora que estaba por mi cuenta, no podía más que avergonzarme de mis errores y acciones tan egoístas del pasado. Primero que nada, por la manera en que había tratado a Nunnally.

Debía ser una de mis primeras resoluciones.

_Yo _había sido demasiado egoísta al tratar de conservar a Nii-san solo para mí. Ahora me daba cuenta de que no era la única persona en su vida, y que realmente no éramos nada más que parientes de palabra. Pero me cegaba a que yo hacía algo que los demás _no podían_, como era apoyarlo en su faceta nocturna. Conocer sus verdaderos movimientos y motivos.

Hasta que Nunnally aparecía en televisión, y defendía a _Nii-san _a pesar de su fama adquirida y lo que pudiera perder.

Entonces entendí, _que éramos iguales. _Que buscábamos lo mismo y arriesgábamos lo mismo, a pesar de que ella tenía algo que yo nunca podía conseguir y era una relación sanguínea con _Nii-san. _Eso no significaba para mí que dejaría de luchar de la misma manera, y que haría lo que fuera por proteger a la familia que me había apoyado.

_Solo debía compartir,_ y hacer equipo.

Pero entonces había tenido que esperar tanto tiempo que me carcomió por meses y después semanas. Solo de pensar en lo que Nii-san enfrentaba por su cuenta, sin saber que yo estaba aquí, _vivo _y listo para apoyarlo. Con información que le pudiera ser de utilidad, con más de un motivo para pelear por sí mismo y no por algo tan grande como el mundo.

Necesitaba enfocarse en él de vez en cuando.

Pero no podía convencérsele de eso, los que estábamos alrededor éramos lo que debíamos estar al pendiente.

_Como ahora. _

No conocía ese Knightmare que salió flotando sin control a la superficie, pero sabía en el fondo que no era una casualidad. Tenía ese _aire _de Nii-san sin saber cómo describirlo, aunque mi duda era dónde estaba el Shinkiro. Después veía aterrado como el KF era empujado a la costa por el poder de las olas, _¿De quién era la culpa?_ Estaba cayendo una de las peores tormentas del mes según mi estadía en esta isla.

Era como un pedazo de madera siendo mecido en todas direcciones hasta caer de cara en la playa, con un sordo sonido de metal hundiéndose en la arena. _Era un hecho. _

No sabía ni qué hacía, pero ese KF seguro no era de One. Tampoco conocía la procedencia del piloto, pero no podía dejarlo así como así. Siendo algo tan pesado y que se encontraba donde las olas lo seguían azotando, tarde que temprano se hundiría. Además no daba señas de ser manejado por alguien adentro, quizás estaba vacío.

Saqué de mi mochila una linterna y la metí en mi pantalón para acercarme. Era difícil escalar en el metal mojado así que tuve problemas para encontrar un punto de firmeza y luego averiguar cómo abrirlo. Solo me basé en lo que sabía del pasado y me decepcionaba darme cuenta de que las cosas habían cambiado tanto, _en cierto punto. _Encontré el botón exterior para abrir la cabina, estaba todo oscuro.

Tomé la linterna y enfoqué.

_Era mi turno de actuar después de todo, _Kami-sama tenía razón.

-¡Nii-san!- lancé la linterna hacia la arena lejos de las olas. No necesitaba más luz, además que con una mano ocupada no podía maniobrar bien. Me adentré lo que pude en el KF y me encontré temblando por diversos motivos.

_¡La primera vez que lo veía desde hace tanto tiempo! _Y la manera de encontrarnos.

Desabroché con facilidad el arnés, pero su falta de respuesta me preocupaba.

-¡Nii-san, responde!- estaba bastante inconsciente pero no podía ver heridas inmediatas. Su peso seguía siendo demasiado para mí, así que al tratar de bajarlo del KF, ambos nos estrellamos en la arena, _tragando agua. _Las olas eran fuertes y ahora estábamos empapados.

Me apresuré a ponerme de pié, tomándolo de los dos brazos lo jalé hasta un punto más seco y seguro. Caí al pararme en la linterna, pero no perdí tiempo en reponerme. La lluvia se había convertido en un rocío, pero no nos permitiría secarnos.

_Ahora no sabía qué hacer. _

Y prepararme mentalmente para ser una mejor persona por Nii-san no estaba funcionando. No si no nos sacaba de aquí,

Entonces miré el KF, de lo poco que se me ocurría siempre tenía que ver un KF en el plan.

Me levanté de la arena mirando sobre mi espalda, _solo esperaba que esto funcionara._

* * *

><p><em>Suzaku no sabía cómo reaccionar, ni siquiera sabía si <em>_**eso **__era normal. Porque ni en sus más locos sueños imaginó tener que lidiar con alguien además de Lelouch, con esa maldición en sus ojos que doblegaba el espíritu de las personas. Pero era el Emperador ¿Cierto? El Emperador debía usar de manera más responsable ese tal __**geass.**_

_Lo cierto era, que al paso que sus palabras tejían una historia falsa con pasado trágico, futuro prometedor e ideas revolucionariamente incorrectas a la realidad, todavía no entendía lo grande de lo que estaba por enfrentar. _

_Solo cuando el Emperador parpadeó por primera vez desde que había empezado, salió de su propio trance y observó que con un suspiro el hombre se alejó de nuevo a su trono. Lelouch seguía con los ojos abiertos, pero en un estado hipnotizado que seguía viendo a donde Charles había estado, solo admirando el espacio. Aunque solo fue por un par de segundos hasta que su cuerpo se desplomó sin gracia en el suelo. Suzaku no pudo evitar el acercarse de inmediato, no preocupado, pero para revisar su pulso._

_Lelouch no estaba muerto, eso era un hecho. No es que lo hubiera esperado, pero tampoco entendía._

_El Emperador se había lanzado en una larga novela que relató en voz alta y después de eso ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué Lelouch se la creyera? Debía admitir que no sabía cómo funcionaba ese tal __**geass **__pero del de Lelouch conocía que podía hacer que la gente hiciera su voluntad incluso en contra de sus deseos._

_¿Acaso el Emperador tenía ese poder?_

_-No has pedido una recompensa por traer a Zero ante mí, Kururugi- habló el hombre interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Suzaku se enderezó y se acuclilló en una rodilla bajando la cabeza y poniendo su mano derecha sobre su corazón._

_-Lo único que quiero y considero justo a cambio de Zero, es convertirme en un Knight of Round, your Majesty- dijo sin titubeos o pausas. _

_Charles no se inmutó en lo absoluto, ni en contra ni a favor. De hecho parecía pensar seriamente su petición, solo hasta que una sonrisa un tanto escalofriante se dibujó en su rostro. Suzaku pensó entonces en el peor desenlace._

_-¿Quieres ser uno de los pilotos más fuertes del Imperio?- comenzó el Emperador con tono serio y redundante en las paredes de la sala –Entonces demuéstralo- apuntó a su inmóvil hijo tendido en la alfombra._

_Suzaku no comprendía nada._

_-Lo que me viste hacer, fue reescribir el pasado de Lelouch haciéndole creer que es hijo de mi hermano. Un sobrino, que es un excelente estratega y viene a ayudarme con los conflictos que se están desarrollando en Europa- Charles parecía aburrido con todo lo que decía, como si fuera cualquier cosa –No recordará nada de ser príncipe, o ser Zero. Pero tampoco puedo dejar que se encuentre con personas que lo reconozcan-_

_Suzaku había cometido un error, __**ese **__parecía ser el peor desenlace._

-_Por el momento, solo tú sabes toda la verdad. Tú que conoces de cerca a Lelouch, sabrás qué tanto puedes o no puedes decirle, adaptándose a su nueva identidad. Vestirás y actuarás como Knight of Seven, lo acompañarás en todo momento y lo protegerás como a un Lord-_

_-Solo quiero que se deshaga de unas pestes que no he podido erradicar de Europa, solo eso. Entonces cuando hayan cumplido con mi cometido, deberás regresar a esta sala y volverás a pedir el puesto de Knight of Round. Que se hará oficial si tu desempeño es de mi agrado-_

_Suzaku solo pudo permanecer congelado durante y al finalizar la propuesta/orden del Emperador. Pero sabía que sería la única forma de conseguir lo que quería después de eso. Conociendo a Lelouch incluso no les tomaría más de unos meses. _

_Aunque la idea no le agradaba en lo absoluto, cooperar con Zero después de todo._

_-Yes, your Majesty- _

_Todo sea por el bien de Japón. _

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Me dejé resbalar hasta el suelo en el pasillo. _Oh si, las cosas no podían estar mejor. _Que Lelouch se enterara de ese pequeño detalle de hace algunos años. _Tenía que ser, _justo ahora. Aunque no me encontraba del todo enfadado con él, pero sabía que si me quedaba a escuchar lo que me imaginaba que diría, entonces lo golpearía.

_Seriamente._

Tampoco podía permitirme perder el control de esa manera, pero sus amenazas y palabras siempre provocaban una respuesta en mí aún si sabía que él tenía la razón _o yo. _El punto en esto era que si lo veíamos desde _su _ángulo, entonces las cosas sí parecían feas y una traición a su confianza. _Muy importante._

Pero si las veíamos desde _mí _ángulo, después de todo lo que había pasado y que él había hecho lo mismo con mi mente, no podía permitir que me reclamara. Además eso era más viejo que su juego en el Zero Réquiem, y no aceptaría que después de todo lo que había pasado, intentara reclamarme por algo que ya no tenía remedio a estas alturas, _mal que bien. _Entonces había cumplido su cometido y yo el mío, después de eso seguimos peleando como siempre y las cosas habían vuelto a una normalidad extraña.

Tenía en cuenta de que en este punto, que descubriera eso nos causaría problemas. _Más de uno y muy graves. _Porque quería convencerme a mí mismo, inútilmente, que Lelouch había hecho lo mismo con nosotros. _Pero no era así._

Con Shirley solo se encargó de alejarse de su vida para no causarle más sufrimiento, con Euphy ni siquiera fue a propósito, y lo que había hecho conmigo era un apoyo.

_No podía enojarme con ese bastardo, _pero sentía sus declaraciones más que una queja, como una completa decepción.

Recuerdo claramente que _yo _de todas las personas le había pedido que confiara. _Que sería más fácil. _Y ahora yo de todas las personas era el que lo había usado más, apoyándome de su padre. Aunque eso sería lo de menos después de todo, después de lo que le hicimos hacer, _tal como él a Euphy, _iba contra todos sus principios.

_Ayudar a Britannia a conquistar más puntos del mapa. _

Él era Zero, él no hacía ese tipo de cosas. Y sin embargo Charles había cambiado tan radicalmente su perspectiva que había notado los efectos secundarios de entonces.

_Amargas victorias._

_Noches de insomnio._

_Y vacío._

Sin mencionar un espíritu que peleaba sin motivo. Porque no le importaba quedar desprotegido en medio de una lluvia de granadas, solo peleaba hasta donde podía y su seguridad para una futura batalla nunca estaba en sus planes. _No se sentía a sí mismo necesario._

Sabía que de compararse el tiempo que pasó siendo _Julius Kingsley _bajo mi cuidado, y el tiempo que pasó con Mao en esa isla del infierno, podían ser comparables ahora. En diferentes sentidos pero tan parecidos a la vez, solo _quebramos _su personalidad en más máscaras que se estaban fundiendo ya en una sola.

_Una muy fuerte. _

_Oscura._

Por eso debía alejarme antes de ponerme al tú por tú en algo que no valía la pena y que solo empeoraría las cosas, _para todos nosotros. _Para el destino que había aceptado cargar al subir a esta nave y que ahora pendía de un hilo.

Quizás esta había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

-¡Kururugi!- ahora debía enfrentar las consecuencias.

Había escuchado la cuenta regresiva para salir a la superficie. Los Knightmare tendrían que entrar en cámaras especiales que separaban el hangar del exterior, permitiendo que este lugar no se inundara y que se abriera una puerta para el KF hacia el océano. Se tenían que salir en grupos de tres en tres por el espacio, Lelouch siendo el primero.

_Creí que no era momento de meter las manos._

Pero Gottwald tenía algo qué decir.

-¿Qué?- tampoco es como si fuera a soportar cualquier acusación lanzada en mi contra. Esto era un asunto entre Lelouch y yo.

Llegó hasta mí con su mirada enfurecida y apretando ambos puños en sus costados. No me inmuté, al contrario. Lo reté con la mirada para hacer algo, pero tenía en mente que era una situación tan complicada que ahora no se podía hacer nada, _ni siquiera en el pasado_, así que de cierta manera era solo tomarlo como un descubrimiento y eso era todo.

-¿Qué demonios le _hicieron_ al Príncipe Lelouch?-pregunta atrasada por años. Pero no me dejaría en paz si no le respondía ¿Cierto?

-¡Quedó en el pasado, Gottwald! El Emperador Charles reescribió sus memorias antes de devolverlo a Ashford _con otras memorias _y lo hizo pelear a favor del ejército de Britannia como uno de sus más grandes estrategas en Europa- lo dije todo sin respirar y en el tono más controlado que pude conseguir.

_¿Eso era un tic?_

Me hice hacia atrás justo cuando _Orange-kun _sacó la espada escondida en su brazo y la clavó en la pared más cercana. _No estaba seguro de que el sablazo fuese para mí. _Pero volvió a recoger el arma y tomándose la cabeza se retiró de mi presencia musitando cientos de cosas incomprensibles.

_Esto era lo que ganaba, _mis castigos por esa acción comenzarían a llegar con cargo anual incluido.

C.C. me iba a…

-¡Kururugi!- _y mi apellido se gastaría. _Creí que ella iba detrás de Lelouch cuando salí del hangar, pero sin duda lo que venía hacia mí no era un fantasma.

-Antes de que siquiera pienses en decir algo, C.C., sabías de todo esto tan bien como yo y te hace de la misma manera culpable por guardar el secreto- recité rápidamente, aunque la intención no era dividir la culpa pero poner límites a los reclamos ya que yo no era el único que le había ocultado algo.

_Ella se había atrevido a buscarlo cuando fue Julius. _Lelouch la tiró por loca entonces.

-No estoy aquí por eso, pero tampoco es mi problema en mayor medida- _claro. _–Lelouch salió de la nave en el FAUSTUS- su mirada aunque seria mostraba preocupación por lo que decía.

-No entiendo ¿No se supone que ese era el plan?-

C.C. rodó los ojos perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

-Hay una tormenta en la superficie, _la misma _que nos ha estado sacudiendo por días- eso sí _no lo había tomado en cuenta. _–La estática ha cortado las comunicaciones con el FAUSTUS y gracias que no está instalado el rastreo satelital, _no tenemos _idea de dónde está Lelouch-

_Demonios._

Ahora no solo no podía enojarme con él, tenía que preocuparme.

_Lelouch. . ._

* * *

><p><strong>Rollo P.O.V.<strong>

Bueno, al menos estos KF no eran muy diferentes en lo básico. Sabía prenderlo y moverlo de su punto al menos, así evitaría que se hundiera en la costa por si llegábamos a necesitarlo, aunque su mayor uso por el momento era un techo. La tormenta había cedido y solo quedaba el agitar furioso de las olas, rompiéndose en la superficie de los arrecifes que nos rodeaban.

_Y solo esperaba. _Nii-san no había hecho movimiento alguno de querer despertar.

Eso me hacía preguntarme qué pasaba por su mente _¿O de dónde había salido? _Para empezar, esto era una isla muy alejada del resto de los continentes_, del mundo en general_, para que Nii-san saliera del agua como una burbuja.

Entonces miraba este extraño KF, ¿Acaso se transformaba como el Shinkiro? _Podía ser, _pero sentía que había algo más. Dudaba realmente que él solo viniera a esta isla con un KF, no si sus motivos eran causar daño o mermar los planes de ese tal One. Porque una sola unidad, así fuera el Lancelot o el Guren no podían lograr mucho contra los extraños robots de este hombre.

_Los había visto. _Todo el mundo en realidad.

Pero mis preguntas debían continuar guardadas hasta el momento necesario y el silencio solo me hacía pensar más y más.

Incluso concebía la idea de sacar a Nii-san de aquí y llevarlo a ese lugar que me había dado resguardo por tanto tiempo. Una pareja de ancianitos pobres que necesitaban un poco de ayuda con sus tareas diarias.

_Era increíble lo necesitado que podías ver al mundo si prestabas atención. _

Como sea, por mucho que fueran unos ancianitos, el rostro de Nii-san era fácilmente reconocible para cualquiera. Y sin saber sus motivos de llegar de noche y por el océano, podía comprender que su visita era secreta.

-Hmp…- salté de mi lugar sorprendido por el sonido, solo para recordar quién estaba a mi lado.

-¡Nii-san!- intenté de nuevo. Podía ver que luchaba por abrir los ojos hasta cierto punto, pero en otro gran porcentaje deseaba seguir _dormido._ No podía permitir eso por el momento.

Con mis manos traté de sacudirlo suavemente. _Mala idea._

De un sobresalto se levantó, buscando un arma que no tenía y tratando de alejarse en el mismo momento. No llegó muy lejos haciéndose hacia atrás cuando una de sus manos se hundió en el inestable terreno y se fue de frente, su rostro impactando directamente en la húmeda arena.

No sabía qué hacer, tampoco había pensado en cómo reaccionaría. Atiné a quedarme parado a su lado, a una distancia considerable, _sin hacer el menor ruido. _Como una estatua.

Poco a poco se incorporó de vuelta, tratando de apoyar sus manos en algo más firme. _Algo inútil. _Pero al final solo podía seguir tratando, y su rostro me era ocultado por su cabello corriéndose hacia adelante.

_Solo no quería que me despreciara. Solo quería que no me apartara._

-De todas…las personas- comenzó a hablar apenas lo suficientemente alto, creí que no se había dado cuenta de mi existencia -¿Por qué siempre debes volver, Rollo?-

_No me había olvidado._

Sentí alivio recorrer mi cuerpo apenas lo suficiente cuando dijo mi nombre, pero Nii-san apenas levantó su cabeza para mirarme y procedió a sentarse. Con la manga de su camisa se quitó la arena del rostro poco a poco, como ignorándome.

-No estoy ignorándote, Rollo. O ni siquiera te hablaría, _lo sabes_-

Me acerqué muy poco a poco hasta quedar frente a él y bajé lentamente hasta quedar sentado de la misma forma. Nii-san dejó de limpiar su rostro ante mi presencia cercana y por primera vez pude ver sus ojos después de tanto tiempo.

_Pero eran distintos. _

-Realmente creí que habías revivido con el resto de las personas, pero que no aparecieras los primeros días me hizo descartar la idea- continuó ante mi silencio. Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse al respecto.

-Tenía cosas que hacer antes, Nii…-

_Me corté a media oración justo a tiempo. _De la nada esa manera de llamarlo no se sentía correcta. Él parpadeó confundido un par de veces, pero vi como de la nada su mirada se suavizaba.

-El que tiene el derecho a odiarme eres tú, Rollo. No yo- argumentó sin que yo comprendiera el por qué –Después de todo lo que hiciste por mí, _a pesar de todo_, y yo siempre te negué lo que querías-

_¿Realmente él pensaba de esa manera? _Yo solo-

-¿Por qué te odiaría, Lelouch?- no pude evitar reírme, algo que lo tomó totalmente con la guardia baja si sus grandes ojos no significaban algo, entonces recuperé un poco de seriedad. –Incluso si todo era falso, y después _fingiste _que era real, al final fueron más los momentos felices que pasé contigo que el único malo que enfrentamos-

Esa era mi lógica, _verdad o no_, lo feliz no se le podía arrancar al momento y en toda mi vida no había tenido algo así. Había crecido como una rata de laboratorio y aunque me costó trabajo al inicio adaptarme a una vida social, Lelouch lo hacía más fácil. Incluso me había enseñado todo lo que me había perdido en la vida, sus lecciones, sus maneras de levantarse y no había manera de que por un solo _mal momento _me apartara. Aunque no me quisiera más como un hermano.

Él sonrió, de una manera muy amarga y agachó la cabeza, empezando a hacer figuras sin sentido en la arena con su dedo.

-Nunca he sido el tipo de persona con la que le conviene estar a alguien…-comenzó –Hay demasiados problemas alrededor de mi vida desde que nací y eso no te traerá más que problemas, Rollo. _Moriste _cuando te involucraste con mi vida-

-Fue decisión mía- objeté en el instante –Lelouch, si realmente no me quieres más como hermano, permaneceré como un amigo muy cercano. Pero simplemente no podría solo alejarme después de lo que me has enseñado, incluso si fue para apoyar tus mentiras o porque quisieras llegar a Nunnally-

Me permití tomar un respiro, pero eso no era todo lo que quería decir y quería que quedara clara mi posición.

-Después de morir, creo que ambos aprendimos lo que realmente es valioso en la vida- _porque su muerte sí había sido real según sé –_Y yo aprendí a diferenciar por mí mismo lo que quiero y lo que no quiero hacer. Sin más jefes que me manden, sin esconderme más, incluso sin la necesidad de usar el geass para actuar cuando lo creo necesario-

Este era el límite, me quedé callado de la nada al expresarme de esa manera frente a la persona que me había orillado a ser esto. Y su mirada seguía sorprendida.

-Entonces creo que no puedo hacer nada decidas lo que decidas- comentó con media sonrisa, _me encontré respirando libremente _–Como era de esperarse de mi hermano menor- alargó una mano para ponerla sobre mi cabeza.

_Nunca llegó, _su cuerpo se derrumbó en la arena.

Tiempo de entrar en pánico.

* * *

><p><em>Suzaku no estaba seguro si de entrar o no en la habitación, pero Julius no respondía a su celular y de acuerdo a las cámaras de vigilancia y los guardias, no había salido o asomado la cabeza desde hacía varias horas.<em>

_No se suponía que debía actuar tan informal con él, pero tampoco se podía permitir perderlo de vista, eran órdenes del Emperador._

_Así que haciendo uso de la llave su habitación, entró. Solo para darse cuenta de que la puerta no estaba cerrada en un principio. Miró alrededor y todo se veía ordenado, demasiado, sin muestras realmente de que alguien estuviera ahí._

_Tenía ya un mes adhiriéndose a la historia que había formulado el Emperador y cada día que pasaba solo se le hacía más difícil el seguir fingiendo algo tan irrealmente estúpido. Matar a Lelouch atravesaba su mente cada vez que lo tenía presente pero de la misma forma debía proteger su vida en contra del mismo enemigo. _

_Era muy irónico para lidiar con eso por tanto tiempo._

_Pero ahora se encontraba dentro de un espacio bastante privado, y donde no tendría testigos si lo asesinaba. Cada paso en que lo ayudaba era una traición a la memoria de Euphy. _

_Miró una vez más alrededor, no encontrando a nadie en la sala de estar. Entonces comenzó a recorrer las demás puertas con rapidez. No estaba ni en la habitación principal, o dentro del armario, o colgando fuera de la ventana. _

_-¿My Lord Julius?- preguntó en voz alta, al mismo tiempo que quería ácido en la lengua. _

_Entonces se guió a sí mismo al baño al no obtener respuestas. Al acercar su oreja a la puerta, se podía escuchar una llave abierta, entonces dio por hecho que se encontraba dentro._

_Tocó un par de veces para confirmar. No hubo respuesta._

_-¿Julius?- insistió más fervientemente mientras tocaba. Quizás el bastardo no había sido engañado del todo por el Emperador y se había escapado._

_Cargando su peso por completo, abrió la puerta, que de nuevo no había tenido un seguro puesto. Se topó con el reflejo del espejo del baño y una gran nube de vapor disipándose. Agitó un poco las manos caminando en la lujosa habitación de aseo personal, sus botas resonando en el azulejo, hasta que dio con la bañera y una mano que colgaba por el filo de la misma._

_¿Dónde estaba el resto del cuerpo?_

_-¡Lelouch!- se le escapó, al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba sobre la bañera y metía ambas manos de manera que se mojó hasta los codos, pero eso no importaba. Levantó un escuálido y pálido cuerpo del agua que no se veía debido al exceso de espuma o burbujas, así que en cuanto sintió algo sólido en la yema de sus dedos, solo lo haló a la superficie._

_Su cabeza colgaba de lado completamente sin fuerza, así que Suzaku comenzó a sacudirlo con una fuerza que podría ser más perjudicial que ayuda. Entonces recargó el peso muerto en uno de sus brazos y con la mano libre le dio una bofetada._

_Atónitos ojos violetas se abrieron a la realidad, parpadeó confundido mirando a su alrededor hasta recordar todo y enfocó a Suzaku bastante sorprendido. _

_-Lo…siento- musitó, entonces comenzó a toser el exceso de agua en sus pulmones de una manera violenta, Suzaku no soltó su brazo en todo el proceso pero sí estiró la mano libre por la toalla más cercana. Después se encargó de cerrar las llaves de la bañera e iniciar el drenado._

_Solo cuando Lelouch había dejado de toser, se permitió soltarlo y darle su privacidad, poniendo la toalla sobre sus hombros, pero no pudo evitar preguntar._

_-¿Qué fue eso?-su tono más duro de lo que hubiera querido, pero no sabía cómo interpretar lo que pasaba por su mente. Lelouch por más demente o sádico que fuera, no era del tipo suicida. _

_El aludido envió una estrecha mirada por el tono en el que se le habían dirigido, después de todo era un Lord, pero lo dejó pasar debido a la complejidad de las situación._

_-Me quedé dormido- argumentó, poniendo la toalla alrededor de si cintura para poder salir de la bañera, entonces tomó la bata y otra toalla más para su cabello –Lo siento, no volverá a pasar. Solo que no había dormido en dos días y me pareció un buen momento para hacerlo- concluyó con sarcasmo._

_Salió del baño sin más explicación que esa, pero para Suzaku era más que suficiente. No sabía qué era más denso, si el vapor de la habitación o sus pensamientos._

_Siguió a Lelouch con la mirada hasta que tomó un nuevo juego de ropa y se metió al baño del cual fue expulsado. Entonces se permitió sentarse en la orilla de la cama, pensando._

_Estaba seguro que Lelouch no era del tipo suicida y su explicación por más rara que sonara tenía sentido. Si algo tenía que hacer a diario era observarlo y las noches de insomnio no eran solo del ex-príncipe pero también de él. Si Suzaku salía a dar un paseo por el jardín para despejar su mente en ese tipo de noches, siempre encontraría primero a Lelouch en el mismo punto cada noche._

_Entonces el ojiverde se regresaba a su habitación, queriendo evitar cualquier confrontación. Por lo que había dado por hecho de que Lelouch también regresaría a la suya una hora después, máximo. No tenía idea de que no pudiera conciliar el sueño de esa manera._

_También lo había visto suspirar sin fin y sostenerse la cabeza cuando fuertes dolores de cabeza aparecían. Y no podía más que preguntarse ahora si esos eran los efectos secundarios de su cambio radical de pensamiento. ¿Acaso el viejo Lelouch buscaba regresar?_

_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el otro salió el baño ya completamente en ropa decente, Suzaku se levantó de la cama de inmediato._

_-¿Quiere que llame a un doctor, My Lord?- preguntó para evitar silencios incómodos. Lelouch negó de inmediato._

_-No fue nada grave- aseguró acercándose a su cama, pero poco antes de llegar sus rodillas fallaron. Suzaku lo sostuvo de inmediato estando más cerca._

_-¿My Lord Julius?- aventuró._

_El de ojos violáceos no se movió en lo absoluto._

_-¿Tiene idea de por lo que arriesga su vida, Lord Kururugi? ¿Vale la pena?- Suzaku se vio incomodado por su pregunta, así que trató de evitarla moviendo al ex–príncipe con seguridad hasta la orilla de su cama._

_-Espero la valga- respondió un poco sombrío, entonces se giró para recoger el parche negro que estaba en el tocador junto a la puerta del baño y se lo trajo de regreso a su dueño._

_Lelouch lo tomó con curiosidad._

_-El mundo está lleno de cosas estúpidas, además de las decisiones que tomamos y no sabemos ni por qué- habló mientras acomodaba en su lugar el objeto. _

_-¿Cómo apoyar a su país, My Lord?- preguntó de inmediato el ojiverde temiendo ya una traición. Lelouch negó con una sonrisa altanera._

_-¿Por qué preguntas eso, Kururugi? Soy un Britannian, uno muy poderoso y que defiende a su país- hizo la pausa en la que Suzaku esperaba el __**pero **__–Aunque no me cause pasión el hacerlo, sé que debo hacerlo. Por eso lo decía-_

_El japonés se encontró respirando hondo en alivio._

_-¿Quieres un ejemplo de decisión estúpida?- apuntó el joven -¿Por qué demonios uso un parche si mis ojos están perfectamente bien? Es solo moda e imagen intimidante, creo…-_

* * *

><p><strong>C.C. P.O.V.<strong>

Todo el mudo tenía cosas que hacer, todo el mundo tenía sus decisiones por tomar y a la hora de unirnos parecíamos chocar más que antes. ¿Es que acaso todos se estaban volviendo egoístas? _Lelouch _estaba en no sé dónde y solo un puñado de gente se miraba preocupada por la desaparición del líder, el otro 90% hablaba sobre la discusión del _líder _con su _perro. _

-¿Qué tanto tiempo tardará en terminar eso?- exigí al científico loco al borde de asesinarlo, después de todo había aprendido de Lelouch y me había regalado un arma para protección personal.

-¡Estoy en eso, _ESTOY EN ESO!_- argumentó tecleando como loco -¡TA-DA!- gritó señalando las pantallas, estas parpadearon y mostraron un mapa del mundo que comenzó a acercarse por cuadrantes a donde estábamos.

-Busque el Faustus- indicó de inmediato Suzaku en mi espalda. Lloyd se quejó pero obedeció de inmediato, entonces una luz roja comenzó a parpadear. Se le hizo un gran _zoom _al lugar, mostrándonos el KF en tierra.

_Al menos_, suspiré.

-¿Está la comunicación lista?- presionó el ojiverde _esperando _que la respuesta fuera un sí. Lloyd se mordió la lengua y comenzó a teclear el resto de los comandos, pero antes de que alguno de nosotros comenzara a hablar, una voz llegó desde el otro lado.

_-¿Hola? ¿Alguien puede escucharme? ¡HOLA!- _esa no era la voz de Lelouch pero me resultaba familiar.

-Puedo poner imagen- sugirió el científico, la mirada de _qué espera _que le dirigimos funcionó de inmediato.

Solo cuando creía que las sorpresas tenían límites, me topaba con esto.

-¿Rollo?- Suzaku aspiró violentamente.

El rosto en la imagen escuchó pues rápidamente enfocó y sus ojos se iluminaron con esperanza.

_-¿Kururugi Suzaku? ¿Estás con Nii-san? Necesita ayuda…- _

El karma empezaría a joderse a Suzaku.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que sea convincente o al menos son a las conclusiones un poco obvias a las que llego o creo posibles al tiempo de Lelouch como Julius. Para los que no entienden, esto sucedió entre R1 y R2 incluso antes de que le lavaran la memoria a Lelouch para convertirlo en el hermano de Rollo, esa es mi versión de cómo pasó :)<strong>

**Me interesa saber lo que opinan y si les gustaría más de este misterioso pasado.**

**¡Reviews!**

**AnySuzuki**


	39. Stage 39: We are Zero

**Espero que tengan una linda noche los que están leyendo recién subo el capítulo n.n**

* * *

><p><strong>Stage: 39<strong>

"**We are Zero"**

**(Somos Zero)**

_-¿Rollo?- Suzaku aspiró violentamente._

_El rosto en la imagen escuchó pues rápidamente enfocó y sus ojos se iluminaron con esperanza._

_-¿Kururugi Suzaku? ¿Estás con Nii-san? Necesita ayuda…- _

_El karma empezaría a joderse a Suzaku._

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

A mi defensa, no tenía defensa alguna. Podía decir que esperaba esto, pero aún cuando toda la situación era tan extraña como siempre, solía cerrarme a que no podía haber nada más que me sorprendiera. _Creí que encontrar semi-vivos a Charles y Marianne era la cereza del pastel, _pero solo admitía que me encontraba equivocado y no me preocuparía por eso, ya que seguramente dentro de unos días me probarían que no lo había visto todo.

Así que, _Rollo. _¿No era fantástico? El asesino personal de Lelouch que se terminó convirtiendo el una mano cercana de Lelouch a finales de la travesía.

No me imaginaba problemas hasta cierto punto, como que Lelouch hiciera hasta lo imposible para deshacerse de él. Si acaso y lo conservaría lo más cerca posible para deshacerse de de _mi._ Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo resolver mis problemas para que siguieran apilando otros que no tenían que ver tanto conmigo.

-Habla Nina, debes recordar algo por lo menos- presionó Milly. _Ahora ni siquiera yo hacía los interrogatorios. _Aunque debía admitir el profesionalismo y técnicas de lujo que Milly aplicaba cuando quería saber la verdad de alguien, hasta la piedra terminaba cantando. Sin mencionar que todavía pensaba en Rollo y solo estaba aquí porque C.C. alegó que mi presencia en cualquier lugar estaba siendo más perturbante que de ayuda.

-¡No lo sé, no recuerdo nada!- la joven científica comenzó a halar de su cabello en desesperación, Milly no se acercó en lo absoluto -¡Solo sé que tenía que preguntar si la batalla era decisiva y si Lelouch me respondía que sí, entonces debía ma-

-Escuché suficiente- la cortó Milly. Se veía bastante incómoda después de todo y una habitación llena de gente no ayudaba –Regresa a tu habitación, date una ducha y descansa, si recuerdas algo más solo dímelo a mi inmediatamente ¿Entendido?-

Muchos tenían esa expresión en su rostro que decía: _"¿Quién es la rubia para dejar ir a una prisionera así?" _

Primero que nada, no muchos comprendían lo que había pasado incluso si el geass ya no era un secreto de pocos, pero la experiencia que teníamos unos cuantos con Nina nos hacía actuar de esta manera. Incluso mi padre y Todou-san se mantuvieron al margen en todo momento, confiando en que si yo no hacía lo contrario a lo que Milly, entonces ella estaba en lo correcto.

Al final de cuentas, Nina no era prisionera de nosotros pero sí una víctima de guerra. Supongo que su débil mente no podía combatir con el geass, _porque eso era_, no por nada hubiera dejado de tratar de asesinar a Lelouch después del efecto del geass canceller. La pregunta sería _quién _le había ordenado semejante cosa, pero la respuesta estaba más que asegurada como One. Comenzaba a llegar a la conclusión de que su poder equiparaba al de Lelouch: _Obediencia absoluta._

La duda solo quedaría en cómo se había logrado acercar tanto a ella, pero si recordaba que Lelouch había sido secuestrado bajo mis narices, entonces no era del todo extraño.

Milly se recargó en la mesa a su espalda, apoyando ambas manos en la superficie y mirándome intensamente.

_Si, _estaba sintiendo ya el cansancio de todo este circo. Podía ver unas leves bolsas bajo sus ojos y no porque no durmiera bien, pero eran distintas cosas las que habían pasado en menos de un día, _siendo específico_, para procesarlo todo con calma. Lo siguiente serían dolores de cabeza que no parecían tener fin.

-Comienzo a admirarlos a ti y a Lelouch- comentó en voz baja, guiñándome un ojo –Recuérdame llevarlos a las aguas termales cuando salgamos de esta lata-

_Sonaba lindo._

Pero su experimento le estaba arrojando resultados ¿No? Esto es lo que pasaba siempre alrededor de nuestras vidas, _esta _era la forma en la que siempre discutía con Lelouch, _esto era lo que nos gustaba._

* * *

><p><strong>Rollo P.O.V.<strong>

Nii-san parecía estar muy desconectado de la realidad, _porque ni siquiera me miraba. _No exactamente porque me estuviera evitando, pero tenía su mirada clavada en las olas de una manera hipnótica y al final seguro pensaba en algo más. Hacía poco más de una hora que había establecido comunicación con C.C.-san directamente, ya que Kururugi había sido de pocas palabras.

_-"Ah…si, C.C"- _

Se había alejado tan pronto que creí que iba a vomitar a un baño o algo.

Entonces C.C-san me puso al tanto de la situación en general, y lo básico que debíamos hacer por el momento. Nii-san había llegado a esta isla en declaración de guerra, _eso lo esperaba. _Solo que no tenía idea de cómo y con quienes, un submarino del tamaño de una ciudad ni siquiera había pasado por mi mente.

_-Escúchame cuidadosamente y quiero que me contestes con la verdad, Rollo ¿Cuáles son tus verdaderos motivos para vivir o luchar en este momento?-_

La pregunta debía esperarla después de las veces que había hecho un daño en el pasado. La dedicación y ética de C.C.-san la llevaban de inmediato a sospechar lo peor de mí, podía ver que estaba preocupada por Nii-san primero que nada. Habiendo actuado como aliado de la orden, _solo para separar a Nii-san de Nunnally, _quería evitar más problemas de los que seguro tenían.

Y yo solo podía contestar sinceramente.

-Estoy aquí para hacer las cosas bien esta vez. Al parecer Nii-san necesita ayuda y todo el apoyo que pueda conseguir- C.C.-san no se veía tan convencida de mis palabras, pero sonaban tan irreales como un discurso bien ensayado, tenía que intentarlo de otra forma.

-Escucha, sé que no me crees y que después de lo que hice nadie lo haría- _ni siquiera yo _–Pero quiero tener esta vez una familia _real_, que defenderé de _verdad _y ayudaré a mantener cueste lo que cueste…-

_Cosas tan simples como estas son las que causaban mayores problemas. _C.C.-san sonrió.

-_No estaba dudando de ti, Rollo. Tú salvaste a Lelouch en el pasado a pesar de todo y puedo comprender que has aprendido de tus errores. Solo que las cosas son un poco difíciles por el momento y debía preguntar- _suspiré, no sabía el peso que me quitaba de encima _–Pero dime ¿Cómo está Lelouch?-_

Esa era la parte donde C.C.-san parecía preocupada y por lo tanto sacaba lo mejor de mí. En el pasado no me tocó cruzar caminos con ella lo suficiente para conocerla bien, pero si sabía algo era que siempre tenía la misma expresión de indiferencia en su rostro sin importar lo que pasara.

_Oh no tenía idea de lo que realmente había pasado conmigo estando en esta isla, _o había algo que ignoraba.

-Bueno, Nii-san platicó conmigo unos minutos. Lo saqué de su KF que fue arrastrado hacia la playa- no estaba poniendo en orden cronológico a mis oraciones –Y se desvaneció, _no tengo idea _de por qué. Pero ya despertó y parece un poco ido…-

Giré un poco sobre mi hombro y podía comprobar mis propias palabras, Nii-san seguía inmóvil sentado en la arena y admirando el mar.

-_El plan que teníamos no salió de acuerdo a lo esperado. Solo ten cuidado, Lelouch tiene bastantes problemas por el momento que no está manejando nada bien. Usaré una de las cápsulas del submarino e iré por ustedes, no se muevan de ahí-_

Lo tomé como una orden y la comunicación se cortó, pero después de eso no hubo nada. Solo me senté junto a Nii-san divagando en mis propios pensamientos para dejarlo con lo suyo. Después de todo me tocaba volver al mundo real _¿No? _Quizás estaba mejor por mi cuenta.

_Suspiré._

-¿Estás bien, Rollo?- y salté de mi lugar. No esperaba que Nii-san reaccionara hasta en dos días más, pero incluso tenía una concernida mirada que se profundizó ante mi brusco movimiento.

-Yo debería ser quien pregunte eso, Nii-san- realmente no me pasaba nada, solo estaba un poco nervioso. Pero podía ver conflicto en los ojos de mi hermano como cuando Nunnally no estaba a su lado, y eso no era un factor por el momento. Había algo más profundo.

-¿Sabes quién soy, Rollo?- _bueno, _tampoco estaba esperando que hablara al respecto. Pero esa pregunta en específico iba más allá de lo imaginable -¿Y qué hago aquí?-

_No quería creer a mis oídos. _Porque la persona a la cual admiraba y que veía como ejemplo a seguir, _se estaba cuestionando a sí mismo. _Con una desesperanza y derrota que me contagió de inmediato e incluso me hizo sentir nauseas.

-¿Por qué te preguntas eso, Nii-san? Tú eres…-

-No soy Zero- me cortó antes de que siquiera lo sugiriera –No soy el hombre que hace milagros, _no realmente. _Tampoco soy el Emperador Demonio, o un común estudiante de Ashford, ni siquiera soy un estratega con parche-

_¿Qué era eso último que dijo? _Habiendo entendido el resto con eso me bastaba saber a lo que se refería.

-Ya sabía eso, Lelouch- giró su mirada hacia mí al llamarlo por su nombre directamente –Iba a decir, que eres una persona bastante terca, _necia _y testaruda- se sonrojó y levantó una mano para callarme que ignoré –Ahora me dejas continuar- advertí.

-Decía, eres una persona cuyos simples deseos de tener a su familia feliz, causan que arme una nueva guerra mundial para que el mundo cambie a algo mejor. Yendo en contra de tus propias necesidades, de tus _principios _y cualquiera con deseos egoístas-

Cayó en completo silencio con mis palabras.

-No necesitas ser Zero para hacerlo, tampoco esconderte detrás de cada personalidad que se te venga a la mente para lograrlo. Porque al final si has sido todo aquello que me acabas de decir, siempre buscaste el mismo fin, y todos lo sabíamos-

-Desapareciste después de tu _muerte _y regresaste solo para enfrentar esta nueva amenaza, ¿Quién eres Nii-san?- respiré hondo –Eres el mejor hermano del mundo, _el amigo _más afortunado por tener, la persona menos egoísta de la década, el rey del infierno en la tierra si así lo quieren y la única persona por la cual el mar se partiría en dos solo con mirarlo…-

Su mirada de _exagerado _no me pasó desapercibida.

-Pero esa es la opinión que _yo _tengo de ti exclusivamente y creo que con eso te bastaría de por vida ¿Pero quienes más siguen detrás de ti a estas alturas? _¿Por qué lo harían si no tuvieran en mente casi lo mismo que yo? _¿Crees que hay personas dignas de seguir en el mundo actual?-

No pudo negarme eso. O al menos no pensó en algo lo suficientemente rápido.

-Tus motivos siempre empiezan pequeños, pero cuando vislumbras el futuro que podría haber detrás de ellos, entonces pobre del que se atraviesa en tu camino-

Nos quedamos en silencio un par de minutos. Nii-san solo parpadeó procesando todo lo que le había dicho y giró su vista de nuevo al mar, claramente se había suavizado. Esperaba que mis palabras hubieran ayudado siquiera en lo más mínimo, porque al mismo tiempo trataba de convencerme mí mismo que mi hermano mayor simplemente no pensaba en tirar la toalla.

_No por el destino del mundo._

_Ni siquiera por lo que fuese a hacer One._

_Pero por él…_

¿Qué tenía en mente al terminar todo? _Nada_, por eso ese vacío y falta de motivación. Incluso si anteriormente el final de todo era su muerte, _al menos había algo. _Esta vez no aspiraba a nada más que ser una existencia que de un momento a otro podía ser borrada.

_Como C.C.-san solía decir. _Solo que Nii-san no era inmortal, _podíamos perderlo de un momento a otro._

-Necesito recargar pilas- admitió.

_¿Cuántas veces lo escucharía decir algo que en el pasado no admitía?_

Me encontré asintiendo bobamente.

Entonces algo llamó la atención de ambos. Una luz amarilla fija en el agua, personalmente creía que C.C.-san había sido demasiado rápida y ya estaba aquí, pero Nii-san juntó el entrecejo y gruñó levemente. _¿Entonces no era C.C.-san? _Nii-san tiró de mi brazo y nos acostamos boca abajo en la arena, pero dándole por completo la espalda al mar.

_¿Qué-?_

Entonces entendí. Esa luz no venía de las profundidades, pero sí de una linterna que estaba recorriendo la orilla de la playa. _Demonios_, sería imposible que no viera ese enorme KF.

-Cuando la luz enfoqué el FAUSTUS, vamos sobre quien sea esté del otro lado- susurró Nii-san, _entonces así se llamaba esa cosa. _

Esperamos lo que pareció una eternidad, pero cuando la luz se quedó fija apenas unos metros sobre nuestras cabezas, era momento de actuar. Me levanté de la arena empujándome con ambas manos y un grito de guerra que ni supe de dónde se había inspirado. Eso le dio la señal a la luz para correr, _y a mí también. _O algo parecido puesto que mis pies se enterraron haciéndome caer de boca.

_Tanto tiempo de vivir aquí y no había considerado eso. _

Sin embargo Nii-san no tuvo el mismo problema y pronto subió la pequeña duna. _Era la adrenalina supongo, _al ponerme de pié solo estaba unos metros tras él, pero el desconocido nos llevaba ventaja.

_Solo de unos segundos. _

Me detuve e hice lo que mejor sabía. El tiempo a nuestro alrededor se detuvo, _incluso de quien no quería. _Nii-san terminó congelado con la cara en la arena, pero igual el curioso. Me apresuré hasta llegar a la figura y nada mas preparé el arma que había sacado del KF de mi hermano, le apunté a la espalda, y descongelé el tiempo regresando todo a la normalidad.

-Lo siento- me disculpé de inmediato, Nii-san escupía arena que le había entrado seguramente hasta la garganta, pero se incorporó de inmediato y con algo torpeza.

-Solo no uses el geass, Rollo- ordenó llegando a mi lado. _No le había dicho que no tenía el pequeño problema de antes. _pero quedaría para otra charla, el desconocido bajo mi arma también trataba de incorporarse.

Nii-san le ordenó girarse, algo que el extraño hizo casi de inmediato. _Cosa que después deseamos jamás haber pedido._

-¿Eh…? Pero si es mi sobrino favorito-

Me encontré apuntando el arma hacia otro lado por un miedo nacido de la nada, pero Nii-san rápidamente tomó de mi mano susodicho objeto y apuntó firmemente.

-Esto ya no puede sorprenderme- musitó, pero podía ver sus manos temblar aun en lo más mínimo. Volví a prestar toda mi atención en caso de necesitarla pero la tensión era tan palpable que cualquier movimiento podría acabar en tragedia –Casi te estaba esperando, V.V.-

* * *

><p><strong>C.C. P.O.V.<strong>

Fue el mejor momento para aparecer, según la mirada que recibí de ambos. Más en parte de Rollo que de Lelouch, pero había una inquietante figura de más en esta reunión, que de inmediato respondió el _por qué. _

-V.V.- me detuve por completo al salir de la cápsula que me había traído hasta la superficie. _En serio, Lelouch debería considerarlo para sus planes. Se evitaba las turbulencias del atraco en la playa y al menos cabía un par de KF por viaje. _

La pequeña figura rubia me saludó como a viejos conocidos con un asentimiento de cabeza y permaneció en su lugar. _No es como si pudiera hacer mucho, _Lelouch estaba cómodamente sentado arriba de su espalda. Y tampoco era como si me quejara de la acción puesto que sabía que él no pesaba mucho, pero podía ver cierto resentimiento en su rostro que seguía causando estas acciones _algo inmaduras_.

No se veía tan alterado como cuando salió del Nautilus, pero dudaba que tan fácil hubiera asimilado todo.

Miré a Rollo en segunda instancia, _quizás su aparición llegaba en el momento preciso. _

Me terminé de acercar a ambos y con señalar a mi espalda la pequeña nave submarina, era una orden para que entraran. Uno de los hombres que venían conduciendo esa cosa de inmediato se estaba encargando de hacer entrar al FAUSTUS como se debía, pero a mí me importaba _esa_ persona y el par de polisones nuevos a la tripulación.

Lelouch se puso de pié y esperó a que V.V. hiciera lo mismo. El joven rubio se sacudió la ropa y tronó un par de huesos, para seguir la dirección en la que indicaba la mirada de Lelouch sin decir palabra alguna, _al principio._

-Te estás poniendo muy mandón con tu tío- murmuró V.V. adelantándose tal y como se había ordenado, pero Lelouch no le prestó tanta atención más que respondiendo con un leve gruñido.

Rollo entonces despertó de sus pensamientos encontrados y murmuró algo como que se encargaría de que V.V. no hiciera nada y desapareció de nuestra vista.

Entonces quedábamos solos.

No había muchas fuentes de iluminación en la playa, solo luna y estrellas. Pero aún en la oscuridad casi completa, podía ver la ropa de Lelouch completamente mojada y llena de arena. Su mirada encontrada todavía con demasiadas preguntas y sentimientos; sin mencionar un aura tan fuerte que se podía sentir, más no interpretar, como si algo estuviera decidido.

_Como si Lelouch ya estuviera enfocado en algo a pesar de todo._

No sabía si era en buen o mal sentido, solo que no había vuelta atrás.

-Habla de una vez, no leo mentes por más que lo parezca- dijo, bastante irritado todavía. Me permití enojarme debido a que el problema inicial no era directamente conmigo, _por más que supiera lo que había acontecido,_ además después de todo lo que había pasado era natural que eso fuera lo último en mi mente en todo momento.

-Me voy- dije. Directo, conciso y _sin resentimientos. _

No era la única persona que había estado ordenando sus pensamientos durante las últimas horas y había llegado a la conclusión de que las ganancias eran pocas en relación a lo sacrificado. Por encima de todo, tampoco quería quedar mal con Lelouch, y si _problemas_ como el de hacía unas horas se volvían a suscitar, entonces caeríamos en el mismo circulo vicioso de indecisión que él y Suzaku habían adquirido.

_Mi declaración no lo tomó por sorpresa, o no lo demostró de externamente._

-Llévate esa cápsula de escape- señaló tras mi espalda –Solo pide que bajen el FAUSTUS en un cambio de planes- había una gran calma en su voz.

No peleó, no se puso sentimental o siquiera opuso resistencia. Me facilitó las cosas, me ofreció un método de escape y no preguntó mis motivos.

_¿Esta era al final su decisión, cierto? Estaba más que claro._

Felicidades a todos, tenían a Zero de vuelta.

Tenían al hombre que pelearía dejando que el resto se alejara y que sin importar quién permaneciera a su lado, aseguraría la victoria. Tendrían al líder que desde un principio habían aclamado y esto acabaría ya en cuestión de días. _El mundo podía regocijarse de dicha, _estaban salvados. No había manera de que Lelouch perdiera si en ello sacrificaba su _maldita vida. . ._

Alargó su brazo en un súbito movimiento y rodeó mi cintura, halándome con fuerza hacia él e interponiendo su mano libre entre nosotros, tomó mi barbilla para terminar de acercarnos lentamente.

Fue sentir todo aquello que estaba embotellado desde hacía tiempo. Un vino añejado de uva dulce, pero con su característica amargura una vez que entraba de lleno a tus sentidos.

Podía sentir su brazo alrededor de mi cintura temblando por _miedo_, su mano en mi mejilla tan fría por _desesperanza_, sin embargo sus labios… decían miles de cosas que no podía comprender pero que me aseguraban que los demás _no _importaba, que le hiciera caso a esa parte que irradiaba calor y un futuro más allá de una lúgubre playa en un país desconocido. _Todo estaría bien, _todo saldría de maravilla.

Pero una lágrima se había escapado por la orilla de su ojo izquierdo, recorría su camino hasta la comisura de nuestras bocas y nos recordaba, que había más de un paso amargo por dar. Incluso si el mañana era brillante, el hoy estaba podrido.

Al separarse, sus ojos reflejaban las estrellas y la playa a mis espaldas.

Tan rápido como habíamos estado juntos, de la misma manera nos separábamos. Soltó mi cintura y se alejó un par de pasos hacia la costa, justo en la orilla donde las olas apenas alcanzaban a tocar la arena.

-Vete y espérame en el lugar donde esto no existía- habló. Giré mi cuerpo completamente hacia él, pero me daba la espalda mientras admiraba el mar –De donde vinimos, de donde quizás nunca debimos haber salido-

_Una bella pradera verde en primavera, con todo tipo de flores silvestres imaginables y una brisa matutina fresca. Un lugar sin el sonido de la tecnología o el lamento del mundo._

-¿No vienes conmigo?- pregunté.

Quizás lo más tentador que tenía en el momento. Sin embargo su silencio se expresaba bastante claro.

Mis pasos no se escuchaban en la arena, pero seguro sintió mi presencia acercarse. Metí mis manos entre sus brazos y costados, entrelazando mis dedos apenas a la altura de su estómago y recargué mi frente en su espalda. _Podía sentir su respiración, _podía sentir su tensión.

-Soy muy egoísta- admití, una pequeña sonrisa formándose en mi rostro –Lamentablemente, yo quiero _todo _o nada-

_Si me iba, quería que él me acompañara. Si él se quedaba, aunque él no querría que lo acompañara, también me quedaba. _

Podía imaginar una leve sonrisa formándose en su rostro. Sus manos poniéndose sobre las mías.

-Bruja-

_-_My prince-

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Cuando volvieron abordar el Nautilus, toda la tripulación _posible _estaba presente. _¿No tenían algo mas importante qué hacer? _Observamos claramente a C.C. bajar primero y muy de cerca fue seguida por Rollo.

_Entonces no era del todo mi imaginación. Tenía la esperanza._

Desde mi punto de vista en lo alto, estaba esperando otra reacción además de la mía. Una que me preocupaba un poco más, y no se hizo esperar. Los enterados de la situación con Rollo éramos contadas personas en una mano. De ahí en fuera, la re-aparición del _asesino de la Orden _era una completa sorpresa.

Pensé en advertir a Shirley, pero ya no la había podido encontrar antes de esto. Ahora quedaba en manos de Milly actuar sabiamente, _aunque solo en caso de que supiera la verdad detrás de su muerte. _

Por la cara de la rubia, era un hecho que no comprendía y el miedo que reflejaba Shirley al llevarse ambas manos al pecho le era desconocido.

_Quizás estaba siendo muy duro al dejar que todo sucediera con naturalidad. _Entonces recordaba los errores que había cometido al tratar de enmascarar las cosas y reasumía mi idea original.

_Todo esto debía pasar ya sea hoy o después, _y nadie debía intervenir.

Finalmente emergió Lelouch después de incontables segundos de agonía para todos. Era claro cómo la tripulación lo estaba esperando, viendo desde aquí, los hombros de todos se destensaban un poco y suspiraban al unísono.

_Le tenían una fe bastante ciega. Además de esperanzas como si se dirigieran a un dios._

Entonces aparecía V.V.

. . .

_¡¿V.V.?!_

Bajé rápidamente las escaleras metálicas para llegar al mismo nivel de todos y me abrí paso con bastante rapidez. _Quizás era la altura lo que me hacía ver visiones. _Pero al hacerse todos a un lado por mi prisa, seguía ahí.

El niño rubio de cabello largo y ojos ligeramente violáceos me enfocó, sonriendo con maldad.

Saqué el arma de mi cinturón y le apunté. _Este tipo de cosas nos había causado la casi derrota en el pasado. _A su presencia, por otro lado, no le veía nada beneficioso y solo era oxígeno desperdiciado dentro de esta lata submarina.

Lelouch levantó una mano para detenerme y con la misma la bajó para darle un estruendoso zape a V.V.

-Deja de evocar su paranoia, no necesita de tus miradas para hacerlo- regañó. El rubio soltó una infantil risa y volvió a mirarme de la misma manera.

_Juegos, que inmaduro._

Jeremiah se acercó por órdenes de Lelouch y pronto se retiró con V.V. seguro a resguardarlo en una celda o algo parecido. Sin embargo hizo el intento de quedarse unos minutos más para lo que sería asegurarse de resguardar _personalmente_ la integridad de su príncipe. Lelouch reiteró la orden con una mirada y el hombre se retiró casi corriendo.

Mientras, todos guardamos silencio al no saber qué seguía. Incluso me encontré enfocando mi mirada en Rollo preferible a Lelouch, y el joven asesino se movió de manera incómoda junto a C.C.

Solo por unos segundos hasta que Lelouch se interpuso entre ambos dándose cuenta de la situación. Entonces Rollo se acercó a él de manera tímida y susurró algo apenas audible entre ellos. Lelouch se vio notablemente sorprendido pero asintió _no tan _convencido.

_Viniendo lo que quizás más temía en este preciso momento._

Shirley no pudo evitar el grito de sorpresa-_aterrado _cuando Rollo se acercó en dos grandes pasos a ella y el resto del consejo se hizo a un lado creyendo que era un encuentro normal y personal. La pelirroja no encontró hacia dónde hacerse, incluso buscó mi mirada con rapidez y me encontraba bastante sorprendido para reaccionar.

Entonces Lelouch volvía a interponerse en la dirección de las miradas, dándome por completo la espalda. Solo pude verlo asentir en lo más leve y Shirley hizo todo lo posible por controlarse.

_¿En qué sentido? ¿No podía esperar que se tranquilizara con su asesino de frente?_

Hice el intento de acercarme pero Lelouch interpuso una mano en mi camino y apenas miró sobre su hombro como orden o _advertencia. _Apreté los puños en claro desacuerdo.

Entonces hubo un movimiento rápido y que ni siquiera _el príncipe del futuro _podía haber previsto. Tropecé con él al tratar de pasarlo y hacer _no se qué _en un reflejo no tan involuntario, pero Rollo había desaparecido de mi vista. Solo al detenerme para examinar la situación y lo que había pasado, _el joven asesino seguía en su mismo punto._

_Hincado en el suelo._

Momento-

-Perdón-

_¿Qué?_

Rollo con su vista completamente clavada en el suelo y sus manos sobre su regazo, repitió la misma palabra un par de veces más.

_Perdón._

Shirley estaba más que sorprendida, los puños en su pecho estaban congelados en _incredulidad _al principio, y poco a poco procesaba todo su entorno, lo que realmente pasaba.

_Perdón._

Sus músculos se relajaban, sus hombros bajaban a la altura normal y su cuerpo dejaba la posición de defensa. Su vista completamente en Rollo, el miedo en ambos ojos desaparecía y era reemplazado por una cálida comprensión.

-Perd…-

Era turno de ella para tirarse de rodillas en el suelo frente a su joven asesino. Rollo siendo cortado a la mitad de la palabra solo atinó a tensarse cuando los brazos de Shirley lo rodearon sin titubear un solo segundo. Incluso se tomó la libertad de pasar una de sus manos por el cabello castaño claro del joven, _en un claro intento de tranquilizarlo._

Entonces dijo algo que fue claro solo para Lelouch y para mí que estábamos lo suficientemente cerca, _algo que… bueno._

-Nunca estuve realmente enfadada contigo, Rollo- se separaron en lo más mínimo y ella tomó sus mejillas con ambas manos –Porque lo hiciste creyendo que era lo mejor para Lulu y solo eso-

_Ese tipo de explicaciones para las acciones de muchos no me cuadraban, _gruñí en desacuerdo y estoy seguro de que él me escuchó.

-Yo misma le disparé a una persona por él…-

_Eso lo ignoraba, _hasta cierto punto. Creo que Lelouch lo había mencionado vagamente como que había sido _Villeta _la víctima de todo esto. _La ahora esposa del Primer Ministro ¿Uh?_

Como sea, al parecer esa triste y _trágica _historia moría ahí. La manera en la que Shirley sonrió al final y el suspiro que Rollo emitió era tan claro para mí que me hizo suspirar de la misma forma. Sin mencionar que dudaba que Lelouch lo hubiera dejado subir a este submarino si no tenía algo en mente para él o al menos pudiera controlarlo.

_Al parecer ninguna de las dos cosas. _Por su mirada, había un plan bastante diferente a usarlo como una herramienta.

¿Podía ser que las personas a mí alrededor se estuvieran humanizando? _¿Y en qué sentido?_

Pensé que íbamos por el camino correcto, que estábamos haciendo lo que podíamos de acuerdo a lo que teníamos y a las reglas que habíamos decidido poner para no pasarnos de ahí.

Creí que ya éramos mejores personas, _con experiencia, _que no cometían los mismos errores dos veces. ¿Estaba mal el pensar esa manera? Sabía de antemano que todo esto no era un juego limpio aunque hiciéramos lo mejor…

Miré a Lelouch.

_Él tenía la respuesta._

Parado a mi lado, de manera tan tranquila, confiado, _con una sonrisa de entre felicidad y victoria. _

_Esa impecable sonrisa característica de Zero en cada uno de sus discursos._

¿No habíamos acordado hacer algo entre todos para no dejarle todo a él? _No es como si estuviera en la mejor posición para hablar en este momento. _Solo que, se había auto-adjudicado todo de nuevo ¿Cierto?

Y era mi culpa.

_¿En qué lo había convertido?_

_¿Qué podía hacer para revertirlo?_

Definitivamente a pesar de todo no había querido que llegáramos a esto, que él llegara a esto. Que nuestras opciones se redujeran a esto.

_Genial, Zero, amigo del alma, estás de vuelta. Vamos a darnos unas palmadas mutuamente y luego nos apuntamos con un arma de la misma manera. _

Fuck.

Entonces debía arreglar las cosas antes de llegar al Réquiem, no había tiempo que perder.

En un súbito movimiento y bajo protesta de mi uniforme, me hinqué en el suelo frente a Lelouch. _Parece que estaba de moda, _él dio un salto de la sorpresa y yo solo evité levantar la vista para toparme con su expresión. Abrí mi boca para decir lo que había querido expresar desde hacía tiempo.

-Cállate Suzaku, esto no es ni la mitad de original cuando lo acabas de copiar de Rollo- Lelouch interrumpió, me congelé –Tampoco eres la mitad de lindo que él al hacerlo y me has matado más veces de las que él ha hecho con Shirley. Sin mencionar que ni arrodillándote en todos los templos de Japón puedes disculparte de esta manera-

Levanté la vista bastante ofendido.

-¡Eso es cruel!- reclamé abiertamente, y _honestamente era algo que también había querido expresar desde hacía tiempo. _

Solo sonrió.

_Está bien, eso era más cruel._

Exhibiéndome así, dejando que me humillara frente a todo el mundo cuando quizás y no tenía que haberlo hecho porque así como se burlaba de mí o me amenazaba, parecía su manera de decir que todo volvía a la normalidad y que no era necesario tanto drama. Que entonces descansara porque de todas formas encontraría la manera de regresármelo o el karma le haría el favor y entonces quedaríamos a mano.

Lelouch. . .

-Además yo te he hecho cosas peores de las cuales sigues sin enterarte- concluyó. Lo miré bastante escéptico y se me vino a la mente un momento casi idéntico hace unos meses donde salí perdiendo al retarlo. Me callé y desvié mi atención de manera precautoria.

_Podía respirar tranquilamente. _

Sus palabras significaban que había asimilado la situación, _la entendía _y lo importante era que sabía que estaba en el pasado. Sin embargo eso no significaba que yo estuviera completamente redimido de mis pecados, _había un largo camino para eso._

Pero por el momento podríamos seguir peleando juntos sin destruirnos.

Me levanté y al dirigir mi mirada hacia C.C., ella asintió. _Yo asentí. _Nos miramos y sabíamos el siguiente paso.

Casi como si estuviera cronometrado, extendí mis brazos y la carga se desplomó por sí sola. Lelouch con su mirada confundida y visiblemente apenas despierto, me miró sin comprender nada.

-Qué bueno que también perdonas esta- musité y lo levanté del suelo cuando sus rodillas fallaron –La toalla que te dio C.C. para secarte, tenía cloroformo con un efecto retardado después de su inhalación-

A punto de protestar perdió la consciencia, _gracias karma. _Quizás seguía siendo su tiempo de pagar algunas, pero esto era más que necesario.

-Te matará cuando despierte- C.C. comentó llegando a mi lado y admirando la forma de Lelouch de manera amorosa.

-No es algo que no haya intentado ya- aseguré sin sorpresa. –El plan se pospone hasta el amanecer-

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora me retiro a vomitar... nah mentiras, fue lindo y empalagoso de acuerdo a lo que sé que viene n.n ¿Saben que me pongo muy dulce antes de ser muy mala? Oops, spoilers.<strong>

**La historia llega a su fin, con no muchos capítulos en su futuro, al menos unos diez más a partir de este, si serían tan amables de expresarme algunos puntos que de seguro he olvidado en la trama y que quieren ver desarrollados antes del final, o algún pedido que quizás pueda añadir a la trama :)**

**Se aceptan reviews, sean parte del final de R3... y lloren.**

**anySuzuki**


	40. Stage 40: Resurección

_-Qué bueno que también perdonas esta- musité y lo levanté del suelo cuando sus rodillas fallaron –La toalla que te dio C.C. para secarte, tenía cloroformo con un efecto retardado después de su inhalación- _

_A punto de protestar perdió la consciencia, gracias karma. Quizás seguía siendo su tiempo de pagar algunas, pero esto era más que necesario. _

_-Te matará cuando despierte- C.C. comentó llegando a mi lado y admirando la forma de Lelouch de manera amorosa._

_-No es algo que no haya intentado ya- aseguré sin sorpresa. –El plan se pospone hasta el amanecer-_

* * *

><p><strong>Stage: 40<strong>

**"Resurrección"**

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

Esto no era una lata submarina como todos decían, _como si no lo hubieran visto salir a la superficie. _Como si de hecho no lo hubieran abordado en la superficie. Solo que subestimaban el poder de una estructura tan grande, solo dejándolo en "_submarino". _Los hombres que forjaron esta idea se encontrarían bastante ofendidos de hecho.

_Así que no veía por qué no darles una pequeña sorpresa._

Al ordenar que el Nautilus emergiera de las profundidades en las costas de Australische.

Quizás era la falta de oxígeno que tenía a todos tan paranoicos o la claustrofobia que esto podía crear después de unos días, _incluso la falta de luz solar_. Lo que fuese, lo necesitaba lejos al momento de dar las verdaderas órdenes que les causarían severos dolores de cabeza. Todo tripulante fue avisado de lo que iba a acontecer y eran libres de ir a los puntos de cubierta, señalados por aquellos que conocían el camino, para tomar aire fresco a media noche en aguas desconocidas.

No había paisaje más hermoso o alguno que me viniera a la mente por el momento. Mi mente se centraba en los más recientes acontecimientos y en ellos no había nada rescatable.

Pero esta noche, _esta noche, _todo parecía brillar.

Una luna perfectamente redonda y luminosa se marcaba tanto en el cielo como en el océano, nos guiaría en una dirección si la seguíamos, _lejos de este destino_. Las estrellas tan visibles como las luces decembrinas de cualquier ciudad, se hacían presentes y tintineaban sin cesar, o era el mecimiento del Nautilus en la superficie que las hacía moverse.

A nadie le importaría, esto era épico y perfecto.

Las olas haciendo el sonido de fondo, golpeándose entre sí, _empujándose _en una dirección por igual. Conformaban un paisaje que ondeaba y que nunca sería el mismo aunque se fotografiara toda una vida el mismo punto. Aunque a la vez nada sería diferente, _solo era agua. Y seguirían siendo olas._

Sin importar lo que pasara en el fondo.

-No sé que tienes en contra de las camas-

Mis pensamientos serián obstruidos como siempre. Esperaba poder escaparme por más tiempo que esto al darle a todos algo más en qué pensar. Al girarme, C.C. cerraba la puerta del acceso a esta parte privada de la cubierta, _eso era lo lindo de ser el líder. Podías tener cosas privadas como esto. _

-Bruja, aléjate de mí con tus perfumes, ropas o lo que sea que puedas utilizar en mi contra- dije mientras subía ambos codos a la baranda y me recargaba más cómodamente.

_Tampoco dejaban de sorprenderme con sus nuevas técnicas para detenerme. _Truco viejo en medios modernos, touché.

Ella solo sonrió sin avergonzarse de nada mientras avanzaba hasta mi lado.

-Admite que era más que necesario-

_Como si fuese cierto._

_-_Admito que era más que innecesario- argumenté de regreso girándome a la posición inicial. El aire entonces golpeaba mi rostro de lleno en la forma correcta, no haciendo volar mi cabello hacia adelante.

C.C. se dio cuenta del mismo efecto y se acomodó mejor, haciendo que sus largos mechones de cabello se movieran con la brisa, lejos de su rostro, todo mientras observaba pacíficamente la luna.

Ahí estuvimos cerca de diez minutos sin decir realmente palabra alguna. Yo pensando en… _nada_, y por C.C. no podía hablar. Era un momento tan pacífico y perfecto que nadie se atrevería a arruinarlo.

-Lelouch…-

_Bueno, casi nadie. _Incluso me mordí el labio sabiendo de que una u otra manera, lo que sea que estuviera por decirme, no terminaría bien en un sentido de que hablaría sobre _decisiones, responsabilidades, el futuro y la vida. _Como una sacerdotisa, _en un sentido macabro. _Me tomé todo el tiempo para mirarla de reojo esperando que continuara.

No tan sorprendentemente, su mirada estaba clavada en mí con una intensidad que no comprendía. _Considerando sus opciones, _era una mujer de pocas palabras y con una oración podía cambiar mi perspectiva. Si empezaba con un discurso, no sabía dónde acabaría.

-A partir de ahora…-comenzó, _no es algo que quisiera escuchar. _Sabía lo que diría.

_A partir de ahora, _las cosas no tenían retorno.

A partir de ahora, tendríamos que terminar con esto definitivamente.

_A partir de ahora, _o ganábamos todo o perdíamos _todo. _

Ya lo sabía y no quería escucharlo, porque solo haría que este tranquilo momento desapareciera. Así que había tres formas para no escuchar a alguien.

La primera, era solo asesinar a ese _alguien. _Un método rápido pero no tan sutil. La segunda era correr del lugar con las manos en los oídos y encontrar refugio hasta que se le olvidara lo que iba a decir_, un método un tanto infantil_. La tercera opción _algo nueva_ que aprendí, era más simple.

Solo tomándolo de la muñeca y acercándola lo suficiente para que nuestras frentes rozaran. Si se callaba en el instante, _había ganado. _Pero si no actuaba rápido, continuaría sin piedad.

_Esto no era nuevo después de todo. _La manera en la que cualquiera de los dos cortaba un momento de tensión, yo lo había aprendido de C.C. y habiéndome cansado de ser al que siempre tomaban por sorpresa, _invertí los papeles. _Lo curioso era, que no pensaba ni un solo segundo antes de que esta acción se llevara a cabo.

_Antes de besarla._

No era un plan en el que pensaba detenidamente, desde el inicio hasta su final y consecuencia. Era algo que salía de una manera natural que hacía que se pudiera evitar lo que sea. Incluso un momento de incómodo silencio.

Podía sentir sus manos subiendo por mi espalda hasta la base de mi cuello, tan lentamente como para causarme un escalofrío magistral. Respondí apretando el agarre en su cintura de manera que nuestros cuerpos estaban unidos sin un solo centímetro de distancia. Entonces su mano izquierda continuó subiendo por mi nuca hasta tomarse de uno de los mechones de mi cabello, sus dedos entretejiéndose de manera suave y a la vez tan fuerte.

_Entonces, esto dejaba de ser un plan._

Cuando mi mano subió delineando con la yema de los dedos su columna, sus labios temblaron en mi boca. La mano que quedó en su cintura solo se aferró con todos los dedos, arrugando la tela de su uniforme negro de la Orden. _No había prisa, porque el tiempo se había detenido._

Intentó hablar, cuando aspiró suficientemente aire para decir algo rápido. Mordí levemente su labio y las palabras murieron en su boca. Subió de inmediato la otra mano a mi cabeza y ambas manos comenzaron a tirar de mi cabello en toda dirección posible. Lo revolvía, lo desenredaba, _lo acariciaba. _

Mi mano en su columna se posicionó entre sus hombros, encontrando lo que buscaba. El inicio del cierre del traje, que halé lentamente hacia abajo, mis dedos rozando su piel en el camino hasta llegar a su cintura. Entonces una de sus manos bajó a mi cuello, buscando los botones. _Y era muy rápida. _En un movimiento los comenzó a botar, sin ver, sin titubear.

Fue mi turno de aspirar violentamente, su mano estaba helada y la había posicionado en mi pecho. En este momento, _nos miramos._

Era como estar en un sueño, donde ambos estábamos dormidos. Donde sus ojos estaban apenas entre-abiertos, nublados y vidriosos, perdidos en la semi-consciencia de lo que estaba pasando a nuestro alrededor.

Solté su cuerpo, mis manos posicionándose a mis costados de manera que permitiera que mi camisa resbalara hasta el suelo por su cuenta. _Solo eso se necesitaba, _para volverme acercar. Toqué su mejilla con delicadeza, segundos después bajaba mi mano a su cuello, empujando su cabello hacia atrás y deslizando fuera de sobre su hombro el tirante del vestido.

_Hasta entonces, nunca había visto tan hermosa la luna y la manera en que podía darnos luz y penumbra al mismo tiempo. Tampoco me había erizado de esa manera la brisa de las olas rompiendo en la cubierta y su rocío llegando a mi espalda desnuda. Tenía que añadir que ni el viento mas helado golpeando nuestros cuerpos no disminuía el ardor en mis mejillas. Pero sobre todas las cosas… podía quejarme de la incomodidad del metal frío de la cubierta, tocando la piel._

Fuera de eso, _¿Por qué no? _

_¿Por qué no pelear por esto?_

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Lelouch actuaba extraño. No tenía mucho sentido averiguar por qué no estaría de esta forma después de lo que había pasado en las últimas horas, pero ese era el punto exacto. _¿Qué de todo eso lo hacía actuar de esta manera? _Quizás el hecho de haber usado el cloroformo, la más reciente y la que me parecía correcta.

Pero no estaba del todo seguro que estuviera enojado, o irritado, _o lo que sea. _En sus ojos brillaba algo que no comprendía y al mismo tiempo parecían los inicios de un resfriado. _Además de que se había presentado en pijama a una reunión de media noche, _yo que creí que esto era serio. Yo era el único con el uniforme más completo. _Y como nota personal, _me sorprendía que C.C. no estuviera presente.

_¿Pero si V.V.?_

El mini-demonio usaba un lindo traje carcelario de Britannia con los que yo personalmente ya me estaba familiarizando demasiado. Su largo cabello rubio había sido recogido en una coleta baja, haciéndolo ver más como un niño que una niña. _Después sugeriría que se lo cortaran._

-Bueno, gracias a todos los que pudieron atender el llamado-comenzó Lelouch levantándose de su silla. Miré alrededor y realmente estábamos todos, mi padre, Todou-san, _Lawrence, _el científico favorito de todos y Karen.

_¿Dónde estaba Rollo? _Lelouch continuó ante pequeños asentimientos.

-Creo que esta noche obtendremos algunas respuestas- fijó su mirada en V.V. que atinó a sonreír con inocencia, _no es como alguien hubiera creído en eso _–Habla, niño- ordenó.

El pequeño rubio se vio ofendido por sus palabras. Tratándose de levantar de la silla de un salto, siendo detenido por Lawrence que era quien estaba más cerca.

-¡Soy tú tío! ¿Por qué me osas hablarme así? ¡Más respeto, Lelouch!-

Por un momento, olvidé que la mayoría de los presente, _o sea todos menos Lelouch y yo, _ignoraban quién era esta persona. Quizás y sabían que estaba relacionado con el Geass y la orden, pero no tenían detalles más profundos, _como este. _La cara de todos no tenía precio, no se si por el descubrimiento o porque alguien de tan corta edad, _aparentemente, _le hablaba de esa manera a Lelouch.

Dicho sobrino del pequeño rubio se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

-Entonces, tío… tiene la palabra- Lelouch debió encontrar entretenidas las expresiones de los demás para seguir el juego, al menos al principio. Se detuvo y dio un pequeño giro para hablarle a los presentes –Les presento a Vincent Von Britannia, hermano de Charles Di Britannia y por ende mi tío- enumeró con tranquilidad señalándolo levemente.

El aludido sonrió con placer al ser presentado.

-También conocido como V.V., muchos ya se imaginarán el por qué de esta corta edad en apariencia, a comparación a la que debería tener- Lelouch regresaba a su lugar para seguir hablando sentado –V.V. era presidente del Culto que investigaba y reproducía el geass, poseía inmortalidad al igual que C.C., _se supone que fue asesinado…- _entonces hizo la primera pausa.

V.V. sonrió.

-Reviví- celebró, como si fuera algo de lo cual regocijarse –Debes tener cuidado con lo que deseas, sobrino- continuó retando con la mirada a Lelouch, aunque este ni se inmutó –Creo que te ha estado saliendo todo lo contrario a lo que querías lograr con eso-

Lelouch enarcó una ceja y sonrió.

-Justo ahora eso está cambiando- se hizo hacia adelante en su lugar –Y como no estoy para perder tiempo, será mejor que empieces a decirme todo lo que sabes, sugiero inicies con decirme qué hacías en Australische-

Aquí era donde yo veía que esto era diferente. Lelouch no solía compartir información en tiempo real con el resto, _no al menos que yo recordara. _Un encuentro como este, primero lo hubiera llevado a cabo en privado y entonces nos hubiera comunicado a los demás lo que había descubierto. Estaba sujeto a muchas reacciones en el momento en el que V.V. hablara, _quizás ese era el plan._

Todos guardaron silencio con sus miradas perforando en el rostro del pequeño.

_Sorprendentemente, habló._

_-_Tú solo pregunta, sobrino. Estoy abierto al diálogo-

Lelouch gruñó levemente pero no perdió la oportunidad.

-Aunque estoy casi completamente seguro de esto, solo confirma- comenzó -¿Tu le diste el geass a One?-

_Geass, _el inicio de los problemas del mundo. Todos se tensaron ante la declaración, creo que de la misma manera. No muchos tenían esa información a la mano y lo cierto era que incluso yo lo había olvidado. Nunca me puse a pensar de manera profunda sobre quién se lo había dado, pero tenía sentido.

_A menos de que hubiera sido C.C._

-Sí, lo hice- ni una gota de vergüenza en su voz. Lelouch confirmó sus sospechas sin mucho problema, pero entonces continuó de inmediato.

-¿Y qué es exactamente, en lo que se basa su geass? _¿Tiempo? _¿Control? ¿Leer mentes?-

En lo personal, optaba por el control. Ya que las memorias de Lelouch habían sido borradas por el geass, y a menos de que fuera como el del Emperador, Lelouch también podía manipular mentes de esa manera. Como la mía o la de Shirley. El punto era que sería una pelea un tanto pareja considerando eso, aunque Lelouch raramente estaba utilizando el geass en la actualidad. Las peleas las ganaba con estrategia.

_Solo que, no teníamos idea de en qué manera estúpida One se podía acercar a nosotros y atacarnos. _Estaba consciente de que ningún portador de geass lo usaba o _había _usado de una manera tan increíble como Lelouch. Nadie se había dado cuenta de cómo enfocarlo para conseguir lo que querían, incluso si en el proceso terminaban solos. Pero dudaba que los actos impulsivos de One tuvieran de fondo el geass. Era más como un juguete que usaba cuando quería.

V.V. guardó silencio pensando. _Debía saberlo, _pero dudaba en hablar.

-¿Cómo explicarlo?- comenzó.

_¿Qué dijo? ¿Cómo que __**cómo**__?_

Sonrió ante mi expresión.

-El geass es un poder un tanto inestable e incomprensible- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Odiaba su infantil voz –Se podría decir que el geass responde a los deseos más profundos de la persona en la que se va a manifestar, por ejemplo- señaló a Lelouch –Tu, mi adorable sobrino. Tienes el poder de ser obedecido por quien sea en lo que quieras. El geass cumplió tu deseo interno de inferioridad, causado por mi hermano Charles cuando eras un niño, _al no ser escuchado…_-

Gruñí en señal de advertencia. Él solo sonrió y dejó de hablar, pero estaba satisfecho. Cambió rápidamente el ejemplo.

-Tenemos a Mao por ejemplo. Un huérfano encontrado por C.C., un huérfano que siempre se preguntó por qué las personas no lo adoptaban, por qué no tenía familia, por qué todos lo miraban de esa manera. Quería saber desesperadamente lo que pensaban las personas al mirarlo ¿El resultado? _Vualá_, podía leer mentes-

Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera. Siempre creí que era algo al azar, pero el geass parecía complementar al ser humano de una manera tan extraña, que terminaba des-balanceando todo en lugar de ayudar. Incluso me ponía a pensar en las palabras de V.V. y me parecía bizarro que Lelouch tuviera problemas para ser escuchado.

_Pero nunca lo superó._

_Nuestra niñez fue un caos de ser sometidos a las reglas de los demás. _Así que en cierto modo era comprensible.

-¿Quieren otro ejemplo? Nuestro querido Rollo- continuó V.V. con alegría –Alguien que sentía que no le alcanzaba el tiempo. Que tampoco tenía familia pero estaba desesperado por conseguir una antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Antes de crecer y no haber sido cuidado por una madre y arropado en la cama. Antes de dejar de creer en el gordo rojo que da regalos, sin realmente haber vivido realmente una navidad- saboreaba sus propias palabras.

-El geass cumple tus deseos profundos a un alto precio. Pero siéntanse afortunados, en cierto sentido- Lelouch comenzó a prestarle verdadera atención –Creo que nunca conocí a nadie tan incompleto como ese _One_, era interesante _de hecho_ la manera en que cambiaba de ideas de un momento a otro y sin tener nada definido en su interior-

_Sonaba a problemas._

_-_Cuando le concedí el geass, fue solo por mórbida curiosidad de saber cómo se manifestaría- se llevó a una mano a la barbilla, pensando –Ni siquiera sabía que era un hijo perdido de Charles, tenía tantos que ni me interesaba-

Lelouch estrechó la mirada.

-Así que me quedé un tiempo en la zona para verlo actuar, y resultó ser lo que yo llamo, un prodigio maldito-

_Momento, prodigio era algo excepcional…_

_-_¡Su geass es adaptativo!- podía sentir un nudo en la garganta –Lo que el necesite en el momento, es la ayuda que recibe del geass. No es algo que sea fijo como leer mentes o detener el tiempo, puede tener todo y nada al mismo tiempo solo de necesitarlo ¡Es increíble!-

Lelouch se levantó del asiento y se acercó a V.V. en dos grandes pasos en los cuales se inclinó frente al pequeño miserable con una mirada que podía congelar las llamas del infierno.

-Esto no es acerca de qué tanto tengas y si es más que el de tu enemigo- susurró, pero era lo suficientemente claro para todos –Es acerca de lo que puedes lograr con lo que tienes, y las gruesas bases que tienes para sostenerlo-

V.V. regresó el reto de miradas pero Lelouch sonrió sin dejarlo decir una palabra más.

-Su enorme castillo de metros cuadrados puede ser de arena, pero mi reinado es de centímetros de roca. Y con una certera pedrada, la arena se viene abajo por su propio peso-

Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo con energía renovada. Todos parecían haber sido afectados de la misma manera, por las palabras de Zero.

_No, las palabras de Lelouch. _

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

¿Por qué no podía ser esto entretenido? _¿Por qué no podía encontrarle el lado bueno a la situación? _

-Oye…Zero, _hermano_, amigo, compadre ¿Estás seguro de que esto es _seguro_?-

Sonreí. Tamaki no supo como tomarlo. Quizás porque no solía darse cuenta de mis expresiones cuando le daba una orden, y ahora que podía verlas, quedaba más confundido que antes. _¿Era bueno, era malo? _Tamaki sabía el aprecio que le tenía, así que debía darse una idea.

-Tan seguro como todos mis planes- dije, adentré una de mis manos en la cabina, tecleando un par de cosas. Él nunca dejó de ver mis dedos moverse intentando comprender lo que hacía, _y no me molesté en explicarlo_. Solo cuando todo estaba listo, la cabina del piloto se selló automáticamente y los gritos de Tamaki no pudieron escucharse.

_Pero los imaginé._

_¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué hiciste? ¡¿Qué fue eso?!_

_¡AYUDA!_

Un líder conoce los puntos fuertes y débiles de sus pilotos. Debía añadir que con Tamaki era mucho más fácil pensar en él como la _carnada _y sería perfecto uso a la destrucción de un KF. _Todos sabían que él era uno de los primeros tres en caer, así que por qué no usar esa estadística a nuestro favor. _

Aunque no sería el único en salir, sería de los primeros. Así no perdería nada que lamentara.

-Eres malo ¿Qué te ha hecho, Tamaki?- Kallen argumentó mientras yo bajaba las escaleras, solo enarcando una ceja comprendió que debía retroceder un poco en el pasado y su cara se iluminó recordando los _inteligentes _comentarios de Tamaki –Si lo vemos de esa manera, sí se lo merece- apoyó.

Entonces se dio media vuelta camino al Guren sin decir más. _Tuve que reprimir un suspiro._

Después solo me crucé de brazos, esperando a que todos los pilotos tomaran sus posiciones. Este era el plan más elaborado que tenía desde… _bueno, _era diferente en un sentido de que podía ser obvio si One pensaba un poco. Pero quizás era más la espera que tendría de un plan mucho más grande en un ataque frontal, que no se preocuparía por su espalda.

Además y para empezar, no se suponía que fuera ser atacado cuando acababa de _destruir _nuestro submarino.

_Solo que no me gustaba una cosa. _

Quedarme atrás.

Viendo desde aquí como todos hacían los últimos ajustes a sus máquinas y se decían unas cuantas palabras por la radio. Kallen los lideraría afuera, Todou y el padre de Suzaku desde aquí en el submarino.

_Yo, estaría en otro lado._

Cuando picara el anzuelo, sería mi turno de actuar.

Solo que me encontraba impaciente. _Esto era nuevo. _

-Si sigues tamborileando los dedos de esa manera, los podrás nerviosos a ellos también- Suzaku y sus apariciones innecesarias. Pero entonces detuve el movimiento de mi mano y atiné a aferrarla en mi antebrazo.

Se dio la señal de que todo estaba listo. Teníamos que salir del hangar para dar entrada al agua del océano y la salida a los KF. Podríamos decir que este era el viaje inaugural del Neo Knightmare Frame, teníamos muchos datos que recopilar en medio de la lucha. Eso también nos causaría una que otra duda, aunque nada en el funcionamiento y manejo de los diseños originales había cambiado. Lo único que le daba el _plus _era su poder, duración, escudos y armas especiales.

_Confiaba en que sus pilotos sabrían qué hacer. _

Ya en el centro de mandos, encendí la comunicación vía radio.

-Recuerden, apéguense al plan pase lo que pase- capté la atención de todos –Destruir cualquier maquinaria enemiga, bases y demás. Pero por ningún motivo deberán causar destrozos en territorio civil, _repito_, por _ningún _motivo deberán herir civiles. Recuerden lo que es estar sometidos por una fuerza mayor sin elección-

Ese era un punto que me preocupaba bastante.

_Bajas inocentes. _¿Desde cuándo?

Llegaba a pensar que era una forma de pagarle a Lawrence la ayuda prestada. Después de todo este era su pueblo y mis palabras eran ciertas, los civiles no tenían que ver en esta guerra y nos los usaríamos como escudo o ventaja. _A diferencia de One. _Aunque temía que en algún momento, él fuera quien los usara para detenernos.

_Esperaba no llegar a tanto._

-Salida autorizada, les tendré informes dentro de una hora. Hasta entonces, cobren cada batalla que el maldito nos hizo sufrir- cerré comunicación, pero la evidente celebración se escuchó y las apuestas empezaron.

Supongo que de ahora en adelante confiaría en que ellos me darían el tiempo necesario, pero debía moverme igual de rápido.

* * *

><p>Interrupciones como esta, sin embargo, me quitaban tiempo valioso. Creí que había dejado en claro el "<em>no molestar" <em>fuera de la habitación con ese letrero. Pero debía haber considerado en mis cálculos que había personas demasiado insistentes o que no sabían leer, y después de la quinta vez de ignorar el llamado, comprendí que algo saldría mal si no me deshacía de la visita.

-Suzaku…- al abrir la puerta atiné a mi premonición. El de ojos verdes no mostró urgencia como sus golpes en la puerta, pero me miró directamente y entrecerró los ojos antes de hablar.

-¿Qué haces, Lelouch?-

_A eso venía._

-¿Tratando de cambiarme de ropa? A menos de que el plan funcione en pijama- respondí sarcástico y con prisa. Pero su mirada de escáner fue desde mis pies hasta la cabeza, torciendo un poco la boca.

-Ya estás cambiado ¿Qué hacías realmente?-

_Iba a matarlo. _

-Nada de tu incumbencia, ahora si me disculpas- no debí haber anunciado que iba a cerrar la puerta en su nariz. De otro modo me hubiera dado un segundo de ventaja para lograr cerrarla al menos y no dejar que metiera su pie y la empujara abierta. -¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?- reclamé, estaba entrando en mis nervios.

-C.C. me dijo que seguramente planearías algo sin consultar a nadie- miró en todas direcciones dentro de la habitación, no encontró nada fuera de lugar. –Solo vine a revisar-

Esa bruja.

_Esperaba que estuviera dormida._

Dejé a Suzaku pasar, sabía que no tenía tiempo para explicarlo y tampoco lo dejaría oponerse. Se adentró con confianza hasta mi cama y se sentó esperando a que continuara lo que sea que estaba haciendo. _Bien, era un reto._

-Solo mantente callado- ordené. Asintió de inmediato.

_Aunque sabía que no lo haría. _

El reflejo del espejo era claro y limpio. Incluso podía ver a Suzaku sentado tras de mí y por su mirada comenzó a comprender poco a poco lo que estaba haciendo.

_Demasiado tarde para él._

Arrugué una hoja de papel que se encontraba en mi mano, y comencé. El símbolo rojo se hizo presente en mi ojo izquierdo, Suzaku sabía que ya no podía hacer nada.

One me había jugado esto bastantes veces para no tomar precauciones. Incluso podía decir que no era el único, así que sería negligencia mía el no hacer esto de una vez por todas, a favor del presente y del futuro. A pesar de que Jeremiah poseía un geass-canceller, no era como si lo pudiera traer en el bolsillo y sacarlo cuando fuese necesario. El geass podía esconderse sin saber que lo tenías encima, _una de sus mejores cualidades _y la cual me había dejado indefenso más de una vez.

Ahora y con el nuevo descubrimiento, no me arriesgaba a dejar ningún punto descubierto. Tampoco es como si pudiera usar lentes oscuros para obstruir el poder del geass, _con Rollo nunca se necesitó contacto visual para que funcionara. _Así que esto sería perfecto, de manera que podría desarrollar una inmunidad al poder.

La orden, sin embargo, había sido un reto pensarla. El papel en mi mano eran varias opciones pero me puse a pensar en los agujeros de cada una hasta llegar a ciertas palabras que cubrían en todo sentido que el geass ejerciera poder en mí.

_No fue tan difícil al final. _Un Suzaku boquiabierto significaba que al menos entendió lo que logré.

-¿Protestas?- pregunté por el reflejo.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó, a pesar de que no podía hacer ya nada para revertirlo. _Excepto convencer a Jeremiah, _y estaba lejos de que el hombre hiciera caso a sus palabras.

-Haz lo mismo conmigo- dijo.

Detuve mis manos que terminaban de abrochar el saco. Creí no haber escuchado correctamente, hasta que insistió.

-Usa el geass en mí de la misma manera- esta vez estábamos de frente y realmente lo dudé –Vamos, de que sirve que tú no seas afectado si no hay nadie que te apoye para llegar tan cerca como se pueda a One-

No tenía ciencia acercarse a alguien que no prestaba atención a su entorno.

_Pero… _

-Creí que habías dicho que el geass era una maldición- argumenté, tratando de desanimarlo. Casi me había matado en el pasado porque le di la fuerza para hacerlo.

-Solo cuando lo usas en personas que no debes en situaciones incorrectas-

_Qué específico._

-Masoquista-

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Tenía que decir que la salida a la superficie era ajetreada, pero tomar los controles del Lancelot después de tanto tiempo se sentía _muy bien. _Como si pudiera destruir el mundo yo solo en un par de horas. No era la confianza del geass, _tampoco las mejoras en el KF_, pero sí que seguíamos un bien marcado plan, cronometrado para empezar justo _ahora._

Las primeras explosiones se hicieron presentes.

_-¡Buen trabajo! ¡Es hora!-_

Estaría encantado de ver cómo se movían estos nuevos KF, pero ese era el problema. _Ni idea de dónde se encontraban. _De no ser por el radar de señales amigas y el mapa infrarrojo que nos decía qué tan cerca nos encontrábamos los unos de los otros. Sería el estreno del sistema _KAMALEON _en batalla.

Funcionaba perfectamente, _no podía ver nada. _

Ahora se me ponía a imaginar la cara del enemigo, esto no tenía precio. Proyectiles salidos de la nada, solo mirando un cielo que comenzaba a amanecer. Sus radares no detectando nada en las cercanías pero sus talleres y almacenes siendo destruidos uno a uno. Las ventajas de esto era que al igual que el Nautilus, seríamos invisibles por cuanto tiempo quisiéramos y nos conviniera. Sería imposible llevar a cabo una batalla más rápida si ni siquiera veíamos nuestros propios KF. _Se prestaría a accidentes._

Pero para avisar: _Hola, estamos vivos. _

Era perfecto.

La reacción no se hizo esperar. Simples KF salieron de un edificio al cual no nos habíamos acercado aún, _empezamos en la costa de Port Moresby_, la capital armamentista del país _según Lelouch. _No quería saber cómo tenía esa información, pero por la manera en que fuimos recibidos, estaba en lo correcto.

Poco tardaron en salir los Hybrid. _O al menos uno._

_El Hybrid plata o mejor reconocido como Swan. _Su piloto equiparaba a Kallen en su mejor forma.

-_Estoy más que lista para la revancha- _interrumpió ella por las comunicaciones. _–No me iré a casa sin su cabeza como trofeo- _creo que había herido su ego en la última derrota.

No hubo necesidad de las órdenes de Lelouch para confirmar la resurrección. El Guren apareció en pantallas de todos, su color rojo brillando a pesar de la oscuridad del amanecer.

_Solo el Guren. _

El resto de los KF permanecieron escondidos por el KAMALEON reasumieron la destrucción. Las primeras alarmas en tierra comenzaron a sonar.

Lamentablemente, tampoco podría quedarme al espectáculo y confiaba en que Kallen sabría defender el territorio por el tiempo suficiente.

_-_Nosotros nos retiramos, buena suerte a todos- dije. De inmediato cambié a la señal privada. –Vamos, Lelouch-

* * *

><p>Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la columna entera. <em>No era el frío de la brisa del amanecer, <em>tampoco la oscuridad que nos rodeaba. _Ni siquiera el estar parado en una tierra desconocida. _Cuando Lelouch llegó a mi lado, nos escondimos a la sombra de un simple árbol, y quizás esto era lo que me hacía remontarme a algo más lejano que un par de años.

_Los Knightmare Frame en tierra tratando de destruir todo a su paso. Las personas gritando por ayuda mientras corrían de un lado a otro, la manera en que éramos ignorados aún si nos parábamos frente a ellos. _

Esto era como Japón, siendo invadido.

_Usamos de escondite el cobijo de los árboles, nos salimos del camino para no llamar la atención. Tres niños de ropas finas vagando solos era algo muy atractivo._

De rostros reconocibles, un Britannian y un Japonés.

_Y los cuerpos agonizantes a nuestros pies._

Lelouch salió de los árboles sin previo aviso. Estiré la mano para tratar de detenerlo pero fue más rápido, me mordí el labio pensando en si debía seguirlo o no, después de un rápido vistazo alrededor, no se vislumbraba nadie. Solo un pequeño niño llorando ríos de lágrimas, con la correa de un cachorro en su mano.

_Nadie alrededor. _

-Esto no es obra de nosotros- argumentó Lelouch cuando lo alcancé. Le iba a preguntar qué cuando tomó la mano del niño y lo jaló fuera del camino, yo recogí al cachorro en brazos y lo seguí. Mientras nos movíamos, logró contestar mi silenciosa pregunta –Nosotros no somos responsables de esto, One no se preocupa en lo absoluto con quién arrasa mientras pueda llegar al enemigo-

_¿Había una diferencia con el Britannia de entonces? _Quizás aquí estaba la clave.

-Se supone que es su propio pueblo- argumenté. Nos vimos obligados a detenernos a la sombra de una casa en llamas mientras unos soldados pasaron a pie, _bastante_ armados. Lelouch tenía su mano en boca del niño.

Cuando no se veía nadie más cerca, dejó de casi asfixiarlo.

Con eso, el pequeño pareció reaccionar y darse cuenta de que había sido _semi-secuestrado _por un par de extraños. Nos miró con grandes ojos de miedo, pero extrañamente por solo un par de segundos.

-¿Eres Zero?-

La pregunta nos sacó de balance. Bajamos la mirada hacia el niño que de su llanto solo quedaba lo mojado de sus mejillas.

-¿Si?- respondió Lelouch un tanto inseguro. _¿Serían un pequeño espía que daría la alarma y nos delataría? ¿O era como V.V. un inmortal en cuerpo de niño inocente? _El maldito me tenía paranoico.

-Mi mamá dice, que tú eres bueno- argumentó el pequeño –Raro, pero bueno-

La expresión de Lelouch no tenía precio, debía evitar reírme.

-¿Y dónde está tu madre?- cambió de tema rápidamente y me envió una mirada asesina.

-En la cárcel- respondió.

Yo… _¿Eh?_

Por el suspiro de Lelouch, sabía a lo que el pequeño se refería. _Yo ni idea, _pero entonces algo en su mirada cambió y me decía que los planes también tenían una variante más, _ahora. _

Me miró, no supe por qué pero sentía que debía negarme. _El bastardo no me dio la oportunidad. _

-Suzaku…-

-No- respondí.

-Si no te he dicho nada- reclamó.

-Es solo precaución- argumenté. El pequeño entre nosotros parecía mirar un partido de ping pong. El ladrido de su cachorro rompió el encanto.

-Una guerra no se gana con victorias-comenzó, _discursos lava-cerebros: __**ON **_**-**No si los súbditos no siguen al rey ¿Entiendes de lo que hablo?-

Como si fuera con palitos y bolitas, pero comprendía su postura. One realmente no hizo nada por mejorar lo que yo veía alrededor y de ser una persona ejemplar, desde hace tiempo hubiera tenido una ventaja sobre nosotros, que era el apoyo del pueblo. Lo único que había utilizado hasta ahora era nuestras acciones en contras de nosotros mismos, pero realmente nunca se levantó con motivos o bases suficientes para hacernos una verdadera lucha.

_Todo lo contrario, _al parecer se había ganado el odio de su propio pueblo contra él.

-¿Por qué está tu madre en la cárcel?- le pregunté al pequeño. Ladeó la cabeza con inocencia para responder.

-Tratamos de salir de la isla, eso está prohibido-

_Prisioneros, en su propio país._

Sabía perfectamente lo que era eso.

-Incluso si no logro llegar hasta él y detenerlo de una vez por todas, ganaremos más tiempo para esto- argumentó Lelouch, pero su plan se separaba en dos ahora. –Hoy podemos ganar de mil formas diferentes- continuó.

-¿Y qué esperas que haga con una fuga masiva de cárcel? ¿O acaso solo voy por la madre de este niño?-

Con la mención de esto último, el aludido puso ojos de estrellita. Dejé de mirarlo y me concentré, Lelouch sonrió y creo que mejor debía volver a mirar al niño.

-Suzaku, subestimas mi poder- comenzó –Si puedo sacar miles de Japoneses en una isla gigante frente a tus narices, sería ilógico que tú no sacaras personas de una cárcel y las llevaras hasta la playa, utilizando así las cápsulas del BK-

_Punto. _Pero no me gustaba que aludiera a mis fracasos anteriores.

Lo miré por unos segundos pensando en si estaba hablando en serio. Ante la falta de más comentarios, sabía que entonces no había opción, pero había un punto más de cuidado.

-El plan inicial…- comencé, me interrumpió meneando una mano.

-Suponiendo que mis cálculos sean correctos, quizás y ni me acerque lo suficiente aún. Pero trataré de ganar más tiempo-

Pensaba que esto era un paso hacia atrás, pero su segundo plan tenía más sentido que el primero en cuanto a ganancias. De todas formas tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto.

-Solo ve, no tenemos todo el día- me apresuró. Sin embargo…

-No te atrevas a decir una vez que volvamos a Japón que te dejé solo en medio del campo de batalla o tus hermanas me ejecutarán-

_Listo, problema pendiente resuelto._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Sorpresa? n.n Yo sé que quieren comentar mil y un cosas, y quiero escucharlas... ¿Dónde acabará esto después de ciertos giros inesperados? Ni yo lo sé pero se pone bueno n.n<strong>

**¿Alguien vivo? ¿Reviews?**

**¿Debo actualizar ya el Stage 41?**

**anySuzuki**


	41. Stage 41: Tree, two, one, ZERO

-Suponiendo que mis cálculos sean correctos, quizás y ni me acerque lo suficiente aún. Pero trataré de ganar más tiempo-

Pensaba que esto era un paso hacia atrás, pero su segundo plan tenía más sentido que el primero en cuanto a ganancias. De todas formas tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto.

-Solo ve, no tenemos todo el día- me apresuró. Sin embargo…

-No te atrevas a decir una vez que volvamos a Japón que te dejé solo en medio del campo de batalla o tus hermanas me ejecutarán-

_Listo, problema pendiente resuelto._

* * *

><p><strong>Stage: 41<strong>

**Tree, Two, One, ZERO**

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

Suzaku había logrado ponerme nervioso. _Pensar en mis hermanas a estas alturas y bajo estar circunstancias. _Aunque la verdad era que no quería sufrir rasguños innecesarios por falta de precaución, lo cual me pudiera llevar a un sermón de dos horas por parte de Cornelia acerca de hacerme salir con un chaleco antibalas.

_Jamás me habían disparado._

A excepción de Suzaku, pero ese punto estaba cubierto, Suzaku no me dispararía en un futuro cercano. _Quiero creer._

Pero centrándome en lo importante, _volvía a maldecir a Suzaku. _No porque mencionara a mis hermanas, pero porque de esa manera me había recordado que tenía a ciertas personas a las cuales podía poner en peligro de no resultar el primer plan que tenía en mente. Aunque eso jamás quitaría que mis planes variaban de acuerdo a como se desarrollaba la situación, era imprescindible cumplir con la base de este plan para asegurar el éxito de la travesía.

_Nada sería mejor que terminar con One, _pero sabía muy bien en dónde terminaban los milagros y empezaba el suicidio. Ahora ya estaría en guardia, _sin saber cómo o de qué defenderse. _Pero alerta de cualquier cosa sospechosa que se llevara a cabo dentro de los perímetros. Esa era una de las razones por la cual le confié a Suzaku esta misión fuera de tiempo, lo último de lo que se estaría preocupando ese _fanfarrón _sería de sus cárceles y el pueblo.

_Destruir al enemigo era lo primordial y por obviedad me dejaba ver sus exactos movimientos._

Tan predecible.

Lo único que no sabía era si me estaría esperando.

Correr por la zona centro del puerto no fue gran cosa, en especial porque esto parecía un pueblo fantasma ahora que todos habían tomado refugio. _A decir verdad, parecían preparados para esto como si ya hubiese pasado antes. _Algo extraño siendo que Australische ni siquiera fue blanco de la guerra de Britannia en años anteriores.

_Se supone estaba al margen de todo. _Tanto, que el nombre de este gran pedazo de tierra no me pasó por la mente en ningún momento. Ahora pensaba que de haber enfocado mi vista en esta dirección, quizás también nos abríamos ahorrado esta _semi_ rebelión o hubiera despertado dos enemigos al mismo tiempo.

_Nunca lo sabría._

Lo único que estaba destinado a pasar era el enfrentamiento por el mundo y esta vez, no veía claras las ambiciones de este personaje. _Solo destrucción y muerte, _jamás un mundo mejor por ofrecer. _¿Las personas comprendían eso? _Miré alrededor, calles vacías y entradas perfectamente selladas, _¿Sabían qué clase de estúpido trataba de amedrentar la paz?_

No es como si tuviera mucho a mi favor después de lo que había pasado en cadena nacional. Pero yo no tenía más cosas que esconder y realmente nunca busqué la destrucción del mundo solo por diversión o motivos egoístas. _Al menos eso quería creer. _Siempre tuve en mente una imagen mejor de _todo en conjunto_, no un grupo de beneficios para unos cuantos.

Lo único jugando en mi contra es que quizás no lo hice de la manera correcta, _porque el mundo no lo había entendido. _Se dejaron llevar por la segunda oportunidad que ahora se les presentaba y yo no podía competir de nuevo con las mismas _lindas _promesas. One podía recitar santo y seña de lo que Zero había dicho en el pasado, todo en pos del mundo, _y la gente le creería. Porque darían una segunda oportunidad de tener lo que todavía no alcanzaban._

En cambio, si Zero trataba de volver a repetir sus mismas acciones del pasado, _con las mismas palabras _por más que fuesen ciertas, sería tomado como un completo engaño. Y si a eso se le sumaba, que Zero era la misma persona que _esclavizó _al mundo por meses, _¿Qué podía decir a mi defensa? _

No estaba peleando por convencer a nadie, siendo Emperador tampoco quise tener felices a todos. Porque al final sabía que serían más felices culpando a alguien _o algo _de toda la desgracia que se estaba sufriendo. El punto aquí era que a pesar de todo lo que perdiera en el camino y de la desconfianza que el mundo había adquirido sobre _Zero _como símbolo, no debía detenerme, porque entonces estaríamos perdidos.

Y Zero terminaría siendo el culpable porque les había fallado, _aún cuando no quisieron apoyarlo. _

Sonaba estúpido, lo sé. Pero esa era la manera colectiva más común de pensar.

Heme aquí actuando estúpidamente por personas que no conozco y a las cuales no les debo nada. _Que alguien me dé un buen motivo para continuar._

Me detuve.

_Era cierto, que alguien me dé un buen motivo para continuar. _

El motivo personal ya lo tenía. _Pero era solo mío. _Algo que podría cumplir sin necesidad de arriesgar mi vida o la de personas que solo me estaban siguiendo porque yo me movía.

Una dictadura no me impediría disfrutar lo que restaba de mi vida.

Una dictadura no me impediría quizás y formar una familia.

Una dictadura no gobernaría mi vida.

_Éramos pocas las personas arriesgando el cuello, cuando el destino del mundo era eso, __**el mundo**__. En el cual solo un puñado de Japoneses y Britannian estaban peleando. _No se limitaban a permanecer sentados expresando sus opiniones a favor o en contra de algo en lo que no eran partícipes. _Como el resto._

_¿Cuál era la recompensa?_

Miré el cielo en vísperas del amanecer. El Guren chocando violentamente sus armas con las del Hybrid, pasó volando sobre la zona.

_¿Qué ganaría Karen si moría en esta batalla? _Nada.

_Y si salía victoriosa ¿Qué ganaba? _Otra oportunidad de morir en la siguiente batalla.

¿Dónde estaba la lógica del asunto?

_Solo sufrimiento, solo dolor por un millón de desconocidos. Cuyas palabras todavía estaban marcadas en mi piel y lo seguirían estando hasta el final de los días._

_¡¿Dónde estaba la retribución en eso?!_

Di un paso hacia atrás, adentrándome a la sombra de una pequeña casa. _Pensando mejor las cosas. _

Sabía que era capaz de ganar la guerra, _si así me lo proponía. _Pero solo ganaría por miles de desconocidos y no por mí. Solo haría realidad la expectativa de miles de personas sobre un mundo en paz, pero la paz no llegaría a mí en ningún momento.

–_Tu, mi adorable sobrino. Tienes el poder de ser obedecido por quien sea en lo que quieras. El geass cumplió tu deseo interno de inferioridad, causado por mi hermano Charles cuando eras un niño,__al no ser escuchado…__-_

_-¿Sabes quién soy, Rollo? ¿Y qué hago aquí?-_

_-¿Lelouch? Creí que preferías llamarme Julius-_

_-¿Por qué preguntas eso, Kururugi? Soy un Britannian, uno muy poderoso y que defiende a su país-…–Aunque no me cause pasión el hacerlo, sé que debo hacerlo. Por eso lo decía-_

_-Crear una personalidad completamente diferente en mi mente para usar a__Zero__a favor de Britannia es__bajo__y una divertida mancha en la historia__.__¡Pero entonces volver a borrar todo lo sucedido! ¡¿Era un maldito juego?! ¡¿Te entretuvo?!-_

_Desde el inicio habían llamado a Zero._ _Solo querían milagros_. _No un humano que se preocupara por todos a su manera invisible._

_-Debo admitirlo, Lelouch. Serás un bastardo como dijo Suzaku, pero uno muy inteligente-_

_-Veremos quién es más parecido a mí-…–Quizás te has encontrado con la piedra en tu zapato,__hijo-_

_-Creí, que se necesitaba de un líder. Uno que pensara con detenimiento las cosas antes de actuar, buscando siempre el mejor resultado. No actuando como un terrorista que metiera a personas inocentes en su camino, pero sí como un símbolo que buscara la justicia y demostrara que sus acciones surtían efecto-_

_-Debo creer que estoy sobre la tierra y no__debajo__de ella porque aún puedo hacer algo mejor ¿No?-_

_-__No estás bajo tierra porque son más fuertes las personas que quieren verte vivir que aquellas que quieren que desaparezcas-_

_-__Como decía… al parecer nadie tiene sentido de juego limpio ya, así que ¿Por qué hacerlo también nosotros? El mundo no lo agradece, el mundo no lo merece-_

_-¿Planeas algo estúpido para el final?- …–Como el Réquiem, ¿Ya tienes planeado algo así?-_

_-Lelouch…- –Si no estás seguro de nada, entonces… promete que volveremos a venir aquí cuando todo acabe-_

_-¿Quién querría tener a una maldita__bestia__de nuevo? ¡En cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad de deshacerse de tu viejo yo lo hicieron! No eres la sombra de eso, no eres más que un__maldito__recuerdo que les estorbaba todos los días. ¿Cómo alguien tan__impuro__podía luchar por un mundo mejor? No lo entiendo, pero tú eres demasiado listo, alguna explicación encontraste en ese entonces. Aunque ahora no te sirve de nada ¿Oh si? Eres__inútil__incluso para ellos, no han hecho el intento de rescatarte porque lo sabes. Pones en peligro a todos y destruyes lo que tocas._

_-¿En realidad lo es… –Si un pueblo muere por una venganza que se está logrando, entonces quizás si es necesario…- –Si es una venganza con fundamentos, entonces no se puede evitar los sacrificios tampoco-… -Si no, esto solo es una masacre sin sentido-_

_-Un hombre enmascarado que va impartiendo justicia-… –Si lo ves de esa manera, no es mejor que un terrorista-_

_-Aún cuando era lo que todo el mundo necesitaba,__desapruebo esas acciones.__Y porque las desapruebo sé que fueron efectivas y logró lo que otros no se hubieran atrevido. Pero después de todo eso,__si Zero es humano,__entonces me imagino que no ha de poder dormir en las noches… o quizás nunca podrá tener una vida tranquila por todos los pecados que cometió. ¿Puedes imaginarlo?- … –Ser atormentado el resto de tu vida por las personas que murieron, por las que siguen esperando algo más de él…__no creo que eso se pueda olvidar,__nunca-_

_-Escúchame bien, Suzaku… ¡Ninguno de ustedes tiene derecho a ocultarme mi verdadero pasado! ¡¿Sabes lo que es despertar sin memoria de nada? ¿Sin saber si olvidaste__hacer__o__decir__algo importante? ¡Todos los días tengo ese pendiente! ¡Todos los días trato de recordar porque algo me dice que no debí olvidar!-_

_-¿Tienes idea, de por qué__Zero__, Kururugi-san?-… -¿Cuántas horas de sueño crees que tiene alguien que planea una rebelión, eh? ¿Cuántos sentimientos crees que están permitidos cuando eres el líder de un gran movimiento? ¿Cuánto descanso hay detrás de la máscara? ¿__Cuánta__humanidad sigue conservando tu cuerpo? ¿Cuánto tiempo se te permite dudar? ¿Cuántas veces puedes corregir un error?...__¡¿Cuántas personas crees que seguirán a tu lado?__-_

_-A partir de este momento no oses volver a ponerte el traje de Zero- … –Alguien que no lo entiende, no es digno del cargo-_

_-Piensas demasiado, Lelouch- … -¿Por qué no solo tratas de olvidarlo?-_

_-¿Olvidar?- … –Suzaku, la última vez que__olvidé…__mi vida fue miserable-_

_-Tu eres el único que entiende el valor de un sacrificio, Vi Britannia. Solo tú puedes lograrlo, si no dudas de ti mismo y tus motivos a cada paso-_

_-Y recibirás, recibirás la mayor fuerza que te podemos otorgar para continuar tu camino, Zero. Lo único que puede empujarte a un futuro mejor-_

_-¿Tomando el papel de la maldad de nuevo, Lelouch? ¿Por qué no mostrar tu verdadero rostro?-_

_-Es Tokyo,__your Highness__-__…-Ha sido atacado hace unas horas… con FLEIJA-_

_-El poder de los reyes, llamado Geass, hace que las personas se queden solas…-_ _-Creo que al final eso no fue tan cierto…- …-¿Na… Lelouch?_

…

¿Qué parte de todo esto…?

¿Qué parte de todo esto era una vida? _Tan cambiante, tan _ajetreada. Con tantos problemas, con responsabilidades. Con dolor, sufrimiento ¡DECISIONES! _Prioridades, _sacrificios.

_Heridas…_

Geass.

_El maldito geass._

¡En mi cabeza, en mi interior, marcado en el cuerpo. Alrededor, el que inicia los problemas, _quien los acaba. _Lo que hace todo más difícil, lo que nos hace perder más de lo que ganamos!

Parado en una isla desconocida. _Con motivos desconocidos, _porque unos seres invisibles me prometieron ayuda.

_¡NO!_

_¡Yo no iba a utilizar a esas personas! ¡No de nuevo!_

_¡No por nadie!_

_¡No era justo!_

_¡¿Por qué era mi responsabili…?!_

-¡Lelouch!-

Me rodeaban atrapándome y mirándome a donde fuera. No había lugar dónde esconderse porque el mundo era un conjunto, y solo había uno. Porque mi rostro no se podría esconder nunca más en la multitud porque era conocido _mundialmente _y todos sabían todo.

-¡LELOUCH!-

_¡SMACK!_

Una bofetada.

Una realidad oscura en medio del campo de batalla, regresando a mis alrededores. Enfocando mis sentidos en lo que pasaba y quien me había golpeado.

-¿Lawrence?-

El viejo hombre juntó el entrecejo aún más, formándose una expresión sumamente oscura. Me tomó por los hombros y me sacudió violentamente, a lo que protesté.

-¡Basta! ¿Qué demonios haces?- pero no me soltó. Tampoco pude hacer mucho para impedirlo, él era más grande y pesado. Continuó moviéndome en toda dirección posible hasta que mi espalda golpeó contra la pared de una casa. Gruñí al enfocarlo de nuevo. -¡DETENTE!- casi deletreé. -¿Estás traicionándome?- esa preocupación pasó por mi mente al momento y no pude evitar que saliera por mi boca.

Sus hombros se destensaron significativamente y suspiró.

_No entendía nada._

-Estás de vuelta- murmuró aliviado.

-¿Cuándo me fui?- alegué quitando sus manos de mis hombros, incluso di un par de pasos lejos de él. Me siguió con la mirada como si me fuera a esfumar a lo que enarqué una ceja cuando sus ojos conectaron directamente con los míos -¿Y bien?

_Demonios, podía sentir el comienzo de una jaqueca. _

Eso y que el mundo ardía.

-¿Lelouch?- Lawrence dio un paso hacia mí extendiendo una mano –Anda, se cancela esto. Debemos irnos-

-¿Qué?- _de ninguna manera. _Acabábamos de llegar, era una oportunidad única y nada iba mal. –Yo no he dado ninguna orden- le recordé.

Mis palabras le causaron cierta desesperación, se pasó una mano por la cara y el cabello, mirando a ambos lados del lugar. _Ni siquiera había sido descubierto._

-Entonces deberías darla- me sugirió dando _otro _paso hacia mí –No estás pensando bien, debemos irnos- alcanzó a tomarme de la muñeca.

-¿Quién eres y quién te crees para tocar a un Lord?- espeté sacudiendo su extremidad flojamente aferrada a mí. -¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Bueno, eso no importa. Te sugiero te alejes antes de que llegue mi escolta, Lord Kururugi no es conocido por su _perdón-_

_Tratar de tocar a un Lord, Hmm…_

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Si Lelouch decía: _"Suzaku, libera a los prisioneros de Australische y llévalos a la playa para poder sacarlos de la isla en mi increíble máquina submarina" _entonces eso hacía.

Si Lawrence decía: _"Kururugi-kun, solo releva esa tarea a alguien más. No debes dejar al Príncipe vagar solo por esta isla. Además... algo anda mal" _entonces eso hacía… pero ¿Quién demonios era ese hombre para ordenarme hacer algo?

Estableciendo la cadena de prioridades, sentía que tenía que dividirme. _¿Cómo era que él…? _No entendía, no tenía idea de cómo o por qué ese hombre declaraba tan seguro que algo andaba mal. _No se había dado alerta de nada, _nuestros KF en el cielo iban de maravilla y aquí en tierra ni siquiera era notado.

Pero había algo en su voz que me decía que era cierto y que no debía dudar, _por algún descabellado motivo. _Y por coincidente tenía que relevar esta tarea a alguien capaz de cumplirla tal y como yo lo hubiera hecho.

-Necesito un piloto disponible en la zona sur del puerto- llamé a la base del Nautilus. –Lo más pronto posible-

-_Está en camino- _me respondieron, me alegraba que esto se estuviera llevando a cabo sin demoras.

Cinco minutos después, aterrizaba un KF que se deshizo del _KAMALEON _solo al tocar tierra. Sentí que llegaba sobre mi cabeza, pero siendo escondido perfectamente por el sistema de camuflaje hasta estar frente a mí, no tenía idea de quién era el piloto. _Cualquiera funcionaría._

-¡JA! ¡Kururugi! ¿Llamaste?- una sonrisa idiota adornó su cara.

_Tamaki… ¡¿Esto era un tipo de broma desquiciada?!_

Quise evitarlo, _lo juro. _Pero la estruendosa palmada en mi frente fue un hecho, y me culpaba a mí por no ser más específico en el tipo de piloto que quería y el _grado _de responsabilidad que necesitaba. Aún así no tenía tiempo de devoluciones y _esto_ no sería algo que pondría en juego nuestro plan, hasta un idiota como Tamaki debía ser capaz de cumplir con la misión..

Me dediqué a informarlo de la situación de una manera precisa y con ánimos de lograrlo.

-Escucha, Tamaki. Zero te ha pedido personalmente para llevar a cabo esta importante tarea- sus ojos se iluminaron, _am… _-Debes sacar a todas las personas de ese edificio- señalé la cárcel sobre mi hombro, solo a dos cuadras de nuestra posición –ES UNA CARCEL- aclaré –Pero las personas ahí dentro son inocentes y necesitamos que los lleves a la playa para poder ser sacados de esta isla en el Nautilus-

Hasta ahora me prestaba total atención.

-Zero te confía esto a ti como su hombre de confianza y me permite decir también que si fallas mejor no te atrevas a abordar de nuevo el submarino-

_Fue mi despedida. _Le di la mano del niño, le dije al niño que cuidara de Tamaki y me retiré.

Ese hombre al menos debía experimentar este tipo de presión y responsabilidad una vez en su vida. Si fallaba, mi cabeza rodaría y por coincidente yo lo mataría. Pero si lo lograba, _los milagros se presentaban todos los días_, entonces le habría enseñado lo que nadie había podido antes.

_Responsabilidad y seriedad. Compromiso a la causa y valor._

Estaba siendo optimista ¿Cierto?

Pero regresando a mis prioridades, que un montón de prisioneros no lograran ser liberados de esta isla no nos afectaría en nada. Pero que algo pasara con nuestro líder era una historia distinta. El hombre de Australische nunca dijo a ciencia cierta que algo pasara con Lelouch, pero era un hecho que yo me había quedado con ese pendiente desde que nos separamos hacía una hora. No me sentía cómodo con la situación y mi mente gritaba: _Algo extraño pasará._

Además, se supone que Lawrence estaba en el Nautilus ¿No? Si bien nadie le impidió bajar al principio, jamás cruzó por mi mente que sería más de apoyo siendo un habitante de aquí, que conocía perfectamente los alrededores. Era comprensible que a mí se me escapara, pero Lelouch debió haberlo pensado.

_¿Había motivos para no dejar al hombre merodear por su pueblo?_

Como sea, me apresuré a regresar con la vaga orientación que tenía. El lugar no era grande y sus calles eran rectas, pero debido a la batalla sobre nuestras cabezas, me obligaba a dar giros en el camino, _giros _después de los cuales debía esperar para que el espacio se despejara y poder seguir por el único camino que conocía. _Perderme tampoco era una opción._

Así que cuando finalmente divisé lo que sería el edificio al cual Lelouch trataría de entrar solo_, mirándolo bien ¿Cómo pensé que Lelouch pudiera hacer eso él solo?_ fui llamado con un _¡Psst! _De un callejón antes de la entrada al lugar.

_¿Qué era yo, un perro?_

El hombre de Australische me hizo señas con una mano y me acerqué de inmediato. _¿Dónde estaba Le…?_

-Ah, Lord Kururugi. Al fin ha aparecido-

_¿Lelouch? _Lo miré de pies a cabeza. _Sí era. _

Pero su tono de voz, sus palabras. La manera en que su mirada se había suavizado a una confianza y frialdad que no sé de dónde había sacado. _¿Y me dijo LORD? ¿Estaba enojado conmigo? _

-El hombre frente a mí dice ser un aliado, pero su nombre no coincide con la información más reciente de nuestro avance ¿Usted lo reconoce?-

_¿Qué demonios?_

-Tú aceptaste a este hombre personalmente- respondí. _Ahora fingía demencia. ¿O debía seguir su circo? ¿Éramos vigilados? _Sin embargo, la cara del hombre era un completo desastre, referente a que no sabía lo que pensaba. Miraba de una manera extraña a Lelouch.

-Lord Kururugi, _céntrese. _Creí que habíamos acordado usar los títulos formales dentro de los márgenes de trabajo, Lord Kingsley si no te molesta y aunque tengamos la misma edad…-

_Holy shit._

Lawrence apretó el hombro de Lelouch en una de esas técnicas que me faltaba dominar, aplicando un perfecto candado del sueño.

-¡Hey!- y no pude evitar protestar. Aún cuando atrapó a Lelouch en el acto y las cosas superaran mis expectativas de _irrealidad. _-¿Qué rayos fue todo eso?- demandé.

Este hombre dio la alarma de que algo andaba mal. _Este hombre me pidió personalmente regresar, _y me encontraba con esto.

-¿Qué le hizo?- continué con el interrogatorio, pero no parecía tener respuestas y Lelouch volvía en sí bastante rápido.

Lo ayudé a ponerse de pie mientras se pasaba una mano por el rostro y encogía sus hombros adoloridos. Evité decir palabra alguna al no tener idea de lo que pasaba. Tomó un par de segundos más para que enfocara, y me miró.

-¿Suzaku? ¿Qué haces aquí?- reclamó –Creí que te había dado una misión muy aparte de mí-

_Hasta aquí, no entendía absolutamente nada. Era oficial._

Se terminó de enfocar en la realidad como si lo anterior no hubiera pasado y comenzó con un sermón lava-cerebros que no estaba escuchando en lo absoluto. Miré a Lawrence en busca de respuestas pero negó levemente para mi desgracia. Lelouch no se estaba dando cuenta de que yo lo estaba ignorando por completo, hablaba sin cesar y ni siquiera me miraba.

-…¿Entendido?-

Solo escuché el final. Asentí bobamente y ahí fue cuando lo notó.

Se giró por completo para encararme de frente, pero la sorpresa en el acto fue mía. _Aunque pude escuchar un "maldición" de la persona a mi derecha._

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?- reclamó Lelouch exasperado. Trató de darme la espalda cuando no fue obedecido en el acto de lo que sea que hubiera dicho, pero alcancé a tomarlo de un hombro para girarlo con rudeza un poco más de la necesaria. Miró mi mano al principio, pero luego enfrentó mi mirada.

_No lo había alucinado._

A pesar de sus expresiones o emociones del momento, _eso no debería estar ahí. _Ese delgado halo rojo, rodeando sus ojos violáceos. Refulgiendo como una especie de advertencia.

_Geass._

Pero…

-¡Argh!- se tomó la cabeza dolorosamente ante algo desconocido y cerró los ojos.

-¡Lelouch!- lo sostuve por los antebrazos al instante, pero no fue algo que durara mucho de igual manera. Con lentitud volvió a enderezarse, mirando a su alrededor._ Espantado. _

-Suzaku ¿Has visto a Rollo?- _pero por qué… _-Este no es un lugar seguro para él, ayúdame a encontrarlo-

Me miró, con ese halo rojo refulgiendo en sus ojos nuevamente.

-Yo…- cómo responder a lo desconocido.

Lawrence llegó por detrás y volvió a apretar el hombro de Lelouch por un tiempo más prolongado que el anterior. Cuando su cuerpo cedió ante el efecto, lo atrapé al instante pero entonces no sabía cómo proceder ante esto. _Ni siquiera sabía qué se supone que era esto._

_¿Lord Kingsley?_

_¿Rollo?_

Cosas totalmente distintas, en diferentes etapas de Le-

_Oh._

-Esto no es bueno- murmuré, _comenzaba a sentirme al borde de un ataque de pánico_. Incluso me arrodillé donde estábamos, dejando a Lelouch en el suelo y poniendo mis manos sobre las rodillas, _en un intento de meditación. _

No tenía idea de que el geass pudiera tener esta especie de _¿Corto circuito? _Miré a Lawrence y el hombre solo se acuclilló a mi lado, pensando en silencio la conclusión a lo que yo había llegado. Pero después de todo, _él me lo había advertido. _Él, Todou-san, mi padre. _Maldición, incluso Milly lo había mencionado. _

"_¿Acaso no es suficiente?"_

_Pero este no era el mejor momento para darse cuenta de que ya era una realidad._

-¿Cancelamos la misión?- sugirió Lawrence, ambos mirábamos intensamente a Lelouch.

-No creo que me perdone esta vez perder una oportunidad así- traté de razonar –Una oportunidad que nos daría bastante ventaja con el enemigo de lograr lo que queremos. Si fallamos podría voltearse en nuestra contra-

-No está en condiciones de dirigir nada- insistió el hombre, _como si no fuera obvio._

-Lo sé, pero…-

Me abstenía de ir en contra de la orden principal. _Seguir a toda costa._

-Entonces yo tomaré su lugar- concluí. Miré al hombre solo para informarlo de la decisión, pero no porque se encontrara a discusión. –No podemos irnos con las manos vacías, además…-

-A Lelouch no le gustará, eso debes decir- fui interrumpido. Salté de mi lugar.

-Solo cállate, Lelouch- ordené. No sabía con qué Lelouch estaba hablando así que me limité a callarlo.

-¿Callarme? Regresa al Nautilus y limpia los pasillos con tu lengua- me regresó venenosamente, sentándose. Se sostuvo la cabeza por un momento antes de enviar su mirada de _obedéceme. _-¿Verdad que ambas órdenes no cuadran?- se rió.

_Iba a morir el día de hoy._

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta estándar, respuesta necesaria.

-Ideas revueltas, pero todo en orden- asintió. _Era más que eso. _Aún así lo ayudé a pararse sin saber realmente a qué me atenía y me enfrentaba con esta situación.

_Aunque había algo claro._

-Ya te había pasado ¿Cierto?- me aventuré.

Que Lelouch volteara en otra dirección mucho más interesado por la situación de la batalla que por los aprietos en los que me metía, _me daba la razón. _Pero, ¿Qué tenía yo que decir al respecto? _Qué demonios se supone que haría ahora…_

De hecho, la magnitud de esto no lograba todavía procesarse en mi mente.

Respiré profundamente, cerrando los ojos para pensar por un par de minutos.

_Estoy en Australische, en medio de una importante batalla. Lelouch está a dos escasos pasos de mi, cambiando mentalmente de tiempo y espacio, saltándose exclusivamente hacia aquellas diferentes etapas que tuvo con un geass modificando su memoria. Pasa de ser el actual Lelouch, a un militar de Britannia, a un estudiante con un hermano, seguramente a ser Zero en protección de Nunnally, o quizás ser emperador, hasta un Lelouch sin memoria ¿Me falta algo?_

Abrió los ojos.

Maldición.

Era mi turno de caminar lejos del lugar y con suerte caerían dos toneladas de metal sobre mi cabeza. _¡MALDICIÓN! _¿En qué parte de esto podría alegar inocencia? Pero no porque me la mereciera, sino porque esto jamás lo pensé como un efecto secundario _nunca. _

_¡Aquí nadie era un mayor responsable que yo! _Siendo prácticamente la única persona que, _pasara lo que pasara, _en cada faceta que Lelouch cayera, siempre estuve presente. _Como un amigo o enemigo, _era el común denominador en su vida. _Y ahora…_

Debí saberlo. _Debía preverlo. _Que tarde o temprano, _incluso con el geass, _todo en exceso es malo. Jugar con algo tan frágil como es la mente de las personas _no es sano. _¡Lo supe desde que Julius Kingsley apareció! ¡Lo supe y no hice nada para detenerlo! O para aplicar ese conocimiento a la actualidad, sabía que el geass podía hacer daño.

_Tantas veces, sobre la misma persona._

_Demonios._

Estaba frito. Y no porque resultaría el evidente culpable de todo esto aunque yo no poseo la habilidad del geass, era porque yo consideraba eso sobre mí mismo y no esperaría menos de los demás.

_¡¿Cómo se puede arreglar?! _

Cómo…

Oh no, no era momento del pánico.

-¡Perdón!- grité, no pude contenerlo.

_Momento, ¿Qué?_

_¿Perdón?_

Me dejé caer de rodillas en el suelo.

_Eso no es lo que quería decir…_

No porque estuviera equivocado, _no porque no se lo mereciera. _Pero eso no era lo que estaba pensando en dejar explotar de mi boca con toda la fuerza que poseía. Sentía mis mejillas calientes en vergüenza por mis actos fallidos uno tras otro, no por humillarme de esta manera. Pero de la misma forma, sabía que con una palabra no arreglaría todo.

-¿Suzaku?-

Levanté la vista en lo más mínimo.

_Incluso si para Lelouch era suficiente esa palabra. _

-Hey, no es lo que piensas- me regañó, tomándose la completa libertad de darme un golpe en la cabeza rozando lo sutil. _No me moví. _–Solo mírame- ordenó.

_¿Me quedaba otra opción?_

El halo rojo alrededor de sus ojos seguía presente, amargando aún más mis pensamientos.

-Maldición, Suzaku- me regañó, tirándose en el suelo frente a mí con lo que yo podía apostar serían dos grandes moretones mañana en sus rodillas, me tomó de la barbilla y me obligó a mirarlo directamente –No es un _corto circuito _o algo parecido, bueno _sí _es algo parecido-

Parpadeé confundido. _Ni idea a lo que se refería._

-Fue un efecto secundario de la orden mal dada en el espejo- suprimió un suspiro –Yo fui quien se equivocó y me di cuenta en el acto pero no tenía tiempo de rehacerla, debía buscar a Jeremiah para cancelarla primero-

Se mordió el labio inferior. Entonces recitó:

-_"Cualquier orden, deseo o efecto del geass lo romperás en el acto. En especial de aquél que se hace llamar One, o Richard. Al costo que sea no deberás caer en su control, haciendo una barrera mental que evada o disminuya su efecto a lo mínimo. Cualesquiera sea su efecto, hay que evitar el control del geass"-_

Seguía sin entender lo que estaba mal. Dejó caer sus hombros en derrota.

-Creo que la parte que salió mal fue eso de _hacer una barrera mental _para disminuir los efectos del geass- explicó lentamente

-¿Aja?- _que al menos terminara de decirlo._

-No sé si hay un geass cerca, o qué tipo sea el que One ha desplegado de acuerdo a lo que está pasando ahora. Pero si mi mente reaccionó cambiando de personalidades, es para saltarse los efectos aplicables y no ser controlado. No especifiqué cómo quería hacer esa barrera, quedó a libre interpretación-

_Entiendo…_

-¿Me volveré loco yo también?-concluí. Podía respirar un poco de nuevo.

-¿Más?- dramatizó.

_No sabía qué decir. _

_Pero sí que estaba aliviado a que esto se pudiera revertir._

-C.C. lo notó y por eso envió a Lawrence- argumentó levantándose del suelo y cambiando el tema rápidamente. Seguí su ejemplo sacudiendo mi ropa en un incómodo momento que se me había salido de las manos al pensar lo peor.

_¿Cómo proseguir? _Dejé ventilar pensamientos muy personales.

-Creo que debemos entrar- argumentó Lelouch –Ya que estás aquí…-

-Sí, por supuesto- respondí rápidamente.

_Incómodo, creo que a estas alturas espero lo peor de todo._

* * *

><p>Aunque no me sentía del todo bien sabiendo que de un momento a otro podría platicar con diferentes personas, la misión no se cancelaba. Lawrence iría tras Tamaki para asegurarse que el plan de última hora se llevara a cabo de la manera correcta, lo que nos dejaba a mí y a Lelouch solos, como en un principio.<p>

Sugerí _ir yo solo. _Debido al complejo aprieto en el que nos ponía la parte del geass en Lelouch a manera de defensa. Pero según él no era algo que no pudiera controlar.

_Difería completamente en eso._

_-Estaba pensando en cosas que quizás accionaron ese tipo defensa- _había dicho.

Pero fue lo único que dijo a su defensa. Entonces me quedaba la duda de qué era lo que pensaba para que de repente sus _multi-facetas _nos hicieran una visita nada oportuna.

_-¿En qué tratarás de enfocarte entonces para que no pase eso en medio de un lindo encuentro?-_ pregunté. Me miró como tratando de enojarse, al no encontrar motivo después de tres segundos, negó para sí mismo.

_-No lo sé, no presiones- _

Debía insistir, vagábamos por un edificio bastante desierto para mis gustos. Era como esperar una trampa al doblar la esquina, _ningún lugar en el mundo estaría tan tranquilo y solitario en medio de una guerra, _era ley. _Menos _si se supone que el líder de uno de los bandos se encontraba dentro.

-Solo no bajes la guardia- me recordó Lelouch.

_¿Pero de quién me debía cuidar?_

Llegábamos a las últimas habitaciones del edificio, comenzaba a pensar que estaba vacío al haber tardado tanto en llegar. _No era algo que lamentaría, _no podía cuidar a Lelouch y cuidarme del enemigo al mismo tiempo. Sobre todo si Lelouch podía convertirse en el enemigo en cualquier momento.

_¡En serio!_

Pero nuestro recorrido parecía llegar a su fin, _uno que temía. _Cuando revisando la última habitación, sentí que en el fondo de mi cabeza las campanitas de alerta comenzaron a sonar. Eso y que de alguna manera extraña, creo que Lelouch había entremezclado el _"Vive" _en la orden inicial de protección.

Él también se detuvo y vi el geass apareciendo en sus ojos, _demonios._

-Sigo siendo yo- argumentó ante mi gesto –Te dije que había sido un desliz, estoy enfocado en otra cosa-

-¿En qué?- murmuré escéptico.

-En que el problema, es Lelouch _contra _su medio hermano bastardo. Solo _Lelouch_, no Zero, no Julius… no nadie-

_Touché._

-Entonces, hay que hacer lo que vinimos a hacer- sonreí. Empujé ambas puertas sin avisar, dándonos la vista a un escenario que me hacía pensar, que después de todo, la protección contra el geass había fallado.

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

No envidiaba el optimismo de Suzaku, porque en este momento no lo poseía. Desde el principio por eso dudé en decirle lo que pasaba, porque de la misma forma como podía dar problemas, sabía que podía controlarlos. _Y me probaba cierto, _la alerta se encendió en mi mente. Un geass trataba de afectarnos.

Al empujar las puertas de la última habitación, admito creí que después de todo, _estábamos en aprietos._

Por un par de segundos solamente.

-¿Crees que caeré tan fácil en tus juegos?- hablé en voz alta aunque no lo divisé de inmediato, podía sentir su presencia en los alrededores.

_Pero esto no era una habitación después de todo. Era un valle, repleto de girasoles. El Monte Fuji de fondo y aviones surcando el cielo, tan cliché a estas alturas._

-Te equivocas, Vi Britannia. Si crees que esto es solo una ilusión-

Tomé el brazo de Suzaku para evitar que se moviera un centímetro. Si One decía la verdad, entonces no era un geass con efectos de ilusión.

_Realmente habíamos retrocedido algunos años._

-La invasión de Japón- recitó One en voz alta, saliendo detrás de la sombra de un árbol. _Borraría esa sonrisa de su rostro_ –Bonito recuerdo han elegido. Gracias por traerme a donde puedo asesinarlos tan jóvenes-

…

_Malo._

Se echó a correr entre los girasoles.

_Esto era malo. _

-¡Suzaku qué haces parado aquí!- presioné. Él solo me miró confundido. -¡Corre!-

En el instante también desapareció de mi lado.

_Aunque…_

¿Yo que iba a hacer aquí parado?

* * *

><p><strong>Oh si, esto está bien. Es un capítulo, y uno de los más lindos en lo que recuerde .. jujuju creo que no tengo mucho que decir más que...<strong>

**¡Por poco pierdo el capítulo! D: EL HORROR!**

**¿Reviews? !A mi también casi me da el infarto!**

**anySuzuki**


	42. Stage 42: Futuro Pasado Imperfecto

_Esto era malo. _

-¡Suzaku qué haces parado aquí!- presioné. Él solo me miró confundido. -¡Corre!-

En el instante también desapareció de mi lado.

_Aunque…_

¿Yo que iba a hacer aquí parado?

* * *

><p><strong>Stage: 42<strong>

**Futuro pasado imperfecto**

**Suzaku P.O.V.**

Correr entre los girasoles. _Seguir a un maldito que de ventaja me llevaba un par de segundos, pero que el movimiento de los matorrales que atravesaba me indicaba su dirección. _Al mismo tiempo debía detenerme al cruzar un nuevo camino y mirar hacia ambos lados. _KF de Britannia pasaban a toda velocidad._

Ya no sabía en qué guerra peleaba.

_Y olvidaba a quién estaba persiguiendo. _

Miré mis manos para encontrar mi verdadera edad en ellas. _Definitivamente no era un niño, _el grosor de mis dedos y pequeñas cicatrices envolviendo la palma y el dorso me mostraban dónde había estado y qué había hecho.

_-¡Solo alcánzalo, Suzaku!-_

Pude escuchar el grito de Lelouch no tan lejos pero sabía que no me alcanzaría pronto. Lo importante era detener a One y evitar que hiciera algo que cambiara el futuro en el que vivíamos. _Por más errores que se hubieran presentado a lo largo del camino. _Un solo cambio podía ser nuestra perdición.

_Y el triunfo de One._

Pero me seguía preguntando cómo demonios habíamos llegado hasta aquí. No conocía de un geass tan poderoso para hacer esto y al mismo tiempo me preguntaba por qué ahora.

_¿Por qué no antes?_

_¿Por qué no para cambiar un punto más atrás? _

La respuesta a mi pregunta seguro eran los límites de este geass. Porque de poder retroceder en el tiempo a su conveniencia, desde un inicio hubiese sido más fácil que One regresara por su cuenta a este momento, _incluso más atrás_, para deshacerse de nosotros sin tener que arriesgar su vida porque _yo _lo perseguía.

_Entonces su geass no era tan grandioso como aparentaba._

Y él no conocía Japón como yo.

Recordando cada camino de los alrededores del templo, _sus atajos_, y puntos altos. Lo alcanzaría en un par de metros más.

Subí la pequeña ladera a mi izquierda en un salto y con facilidad divisé su rubia cabellera, entonces salté de nuevo. _Lelouch ahora agradecería mi dedicación al deporte. _Aterricé perfectamente en la espalda del maldito, que se empezó a retorcer poco después del shock inicial.

_La primera vez que nos topábamos frente a frente. _

Me levanté solo un poco para hacerlo girar y apuntar mi arma en el centro de su cabeza, quedándose inmóvil al instante. Sus molestos ojos azules perforaban en los míos.

-Basta de juegos y regresemos a Australische- advertí, retirando el seguro del arma.

De ser un viaje en el tiempo con todas sus reglas y condiciones, no podía permitir que algo se cambiara en lo más mínimo. Incluso la muerte de un mosquito podría ser fatal. Por lo cual no lo dejaría moverse más de este punto. Pero entonces se empezó a reír, _muy descaradamente. _En carcajadas sonoras y desquiciadas que de inmediato me alertó sobre algo que ignoraba. Entonces habló.

-Si Vi Britannia y tú han llegado hasta aquí porque me dieron un recuerdo al cual regresar, ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo era el único de mi bando corriendo en este lugar?-

Me congelé.

_Ya no escuchaba a Lelouch._

Esto era malo, lo tomé con fuerza del cuello de su chaqueta y lo levanté de un solo tirón. Entonces acomodé el arma en su espalda y comencé a empujarlo entre los matorrales con prisa. No me detuve por más que se tropezaba o recibía golpes de gruesas ramas en la cara, _debía encontrar a Lelouch._

Llegamos al camino principal nuevamente y no había rastros de nadie. _Ni siquiera de los soldados de Britannia o Japoneses que en este punto ya invadían al país. _

-Si le haces algo…- comencé, pero fui detenido casi al instante.

-No caigas en sus juegos, Suzaku-

Levanté la vista y Lelouch salía de entre los árboles al otro lado del camino. _¿Pero a qué se refería? _Podía respirar libremente ahora que veía que no se encontraba en aprietos, pero instaló en mí una gran duda. Arrojé a One al centro del camino sin nada de compasión y seguí apuntándole con mi arma.

-¿A qué te refieres, Lelouch?- pregunté, caminando lentamente hacia él sin perder de vista el objetivo. One sonreía a pesar de todo.

-Creo que tú también llegaste a la misma conclusión que yo- habló bastante serio –Cuando llegas al punto en el que te preguntas por qué retroceder en el tiempo a _este _momento y no antes-

_Así que no era yo quien desvariaba. _Lelouch miraba fijamente al enemigo.

-Son solo ilusiones del pasado- concluyó. –Esto no es real-

Entonces perdíamos nuestro tiempo.

Personalmente me dejé llevar por la primera impresión de esto y el realismo de la escena podría confundir a cualquiera. Eso y que además no teníamos idea de los alcances del geass, _aunque esto resultaba demasiado increíble para haber permanecido escondido. _Lo cierto era que One no era tan grandioso y sus ideas no parecían ser las mejores.

Una ilusión quizás me había engañado a mí, pero no a Lelouch. _Al menos no por el tiempo suficiente. _

-Realmente me subestiman- comentó One desde el suelo. Volví a levantar mi arma para acabarlo de una vez pero la mano de Lelouch se interpuso, con una mirada me indicó que esperara.

One sonrió ante el gesto y se puso lentamente de pié, tallándose el rostro donde los matorrales habían golpeado. Entonces con un leve chasquido de sus dedos nos puso en alerta, apareciendo más personas en el lugar, _no había notado su presencia._

-Esto no es una ilusión- comenzó a alardear dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, poniéndose a la par de los hombres de los que me había contado. Eso quizás hubiese sido lo de menos.

Otro par de seres fueron sacados bruscamente de los matorrales, y solo con ver su tamaño y ropas, los identificamos al instante. Lelouch gruñó en reconocimiento, más no concedió su molestia al enemigo. Yo me encontraba más curioso observando estas miniaturizadas versiones de nosotros, antes de que ambos niños reclamaran el trato.

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué es lo que quieren?!- el niño Lelouch siendo el primero que saltó. Pero mi joven versión apoyándolo al instante poniéndose en guardia.

_Contra tres adultos. _Está bien, no siempre medía mis alcances.

Pero al girarme a ver la versión actual de Lelouch, ni siquiera se inmutó más que la sorpresa al presenciar esto. _Estaba convencido de que era una ilusión, _pero a mí me preocupaba que One no lo estuviera tomando como tal.

-¿Quieren una prueba de que lo que digo es cierto?- sonrió ante nuestros silencio. Sacó un arma detrás de su espalda y disparó, atinándole a la pierna del pequeño Britannian. _El niño soltó un grito de dolor y cayó al suelo. _

En el mismo instante, mi pequeña versión se lanzó sobre One que con otro chasquido de dedos, los dos hombres a sus costados detuvieron el indefenso ataque, mandando mi pequeño _yo _al suelo, estrellándose de cara a la tierra.

Justo como Lelouch, continué inmóvil. _Pero…_

Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme y luego un dolor seco en mi rostro, mi nariz especialmente comenzando a punzar. Me llevé una mano al rostro, buscando la invisible causa para esto, sin embargo comencé a unir las piezas de esto al ver como el pequeño Suzaku se levantaba, sosteniéndose la nariz y quitando la tierra de su cara.

_Lo sentí. _

Miré al niño Lelouch y su rostro nadando en evidente dolor mientras trataba de presionar la sangre saliendo de su muslo. _Un disparo, _rápidamente me giré a Lelouch que seguía inmutablemente de pié, nada extra-normal visible. Profundicé mi búsqueda, una línea oscura de líquido que comenzaba a manchar su pantalón, desde su muslo derecho hasta el suelo, hasta formar una mancha en la tierra.

Me miró de reojo ante esto, y el miedo comenzó a escalar en mí, hasta que una leve sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro.

-Esto no es un viaje en el tiempo, solo estás en un recuerdo común de nuestras mentes- dijo, desmeritando el plan de One en todo sentido –Aunque si bien puedes herir nuestras mentes y por coincidente nuestro cuerpo reacciona como si hubiera pasado, sabemos lo que está pasando en realidad y en este momento te quedas sin truco-

_Lelouch…_

Me miró con total confianza de lo que decía.

-Rompe el geass, Suzaku-

_¿La realidad?_

Miré alrededor. _Esto parecía ser la realidad, _unos años más atrás de lo que realmente era, _pero…_

Lelouch no se equivocaría con algo así. _Tampoco arriesgaría nuestras vidas de esta manera, _así que si desapareciendo este recuerdo del alcance de One podía salvarnos, la realidad era que estábamos en Australische.

_En medio de una guerra. _

-¡NO!-

Los girasoles se disolvieron a negro y lo último que vi fue la mirada sorprendida de dos niños que al igual que todo lo demás, fueron absorbidos en un remolino oscuro, _volviendo a donde pertenecían._

-¡Suzaku!-

Abriendo los ojos en una enorme habitación-oficina.

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Volver a la realidad era un duro golpe. _En todos los sentidos. _Conecté con el suelo como si hubiésemos caído de una gran altura y por los sonidos a mi alrededor que sonaron exactamente igual, _todos _habíamos caído. La otra parte que consideraba _dura _en todo esto, era la manera en que estábamos siendo probados.

_Por un momento creí que sí habíamos viajado en el tiempo._

Pero pesando un poco más, de haber sido así el futuro solo hubiese sido reescrito sin necesidad de esta batalla. Así concluía rápidamente que era una ilusión.

Intenté pararme pero mi pierna no respondía.

_Una buena ilusión. _

Al mirar alrededor el resto se ponía de pié, Suzaku plenamente confundido.

_No era tiempo de dudar. _

-¡Eres un maldito, Vi Britannia! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a romper mi geass?!- reclamó One enderezando su ropa y pasándose una mano por el rostro. Entonces detuvo su rabieta por un segundo pensando en lo que había dicho -¿Cómo _rompiste _mi geass?- y comenzó a acercarse, no tenía sentido del espacio personal.

Yo no podía pararme por mi cuenta y Suzaku terminó de reaccionar ante su movimiento. Se levantó de un salto y tomó mi brazo para ayudarme, después subió su defensa listo para cualquier cosa. _Todo sin decir palabra alguna, _pero One decía suficiente por todos.

Los hombres que lo ayudaban ya estaban de pié también y permanecían atrás listos para recibir órdenes, pero me temo que serían demasiado solo para nosotros dos si atacaban.

_Aunque yo tenía mí…_

-¿Geass?- razonó One después de agonizantes minutos de pensamiento y nos miró tanto a Suzaku como a mí completamente enfurecido.

-Pobre _líder_ engañado en su propio juego- se burló Suzaku a mi lado con media sonrisa, tocando los puntos sensibles de las fallas de One. Si había algo que podía enfurecerlo según aprendí, era que _dos _no podían jugar su mismo juego.

_Pero yo jugaría dos veces de la misma manera._

-Suzaku…-le advertí y el asintió de manera casi imperceptible.

One dio la orden.

-¡Asesínenlos!-

Los hombres se lanzaron sobre nosotros.

_Punto número uno. _Yo no era rival para seres de esa talla y sabía que Suzaku era perfectamente capaz de noquearlos en un par de minutos.

_Punto número dos. _One no usaría esta distracción para salir.

Chocó contra mí en su intento de huida y al retroceder para mirarme, solo pareció enfurecerse más. _Tenía que ganar tiempo en lo que Suzaku se deshacía de los otros dos._

-¿Realmente creíste que podrías superarme con esa patética táctica?- _hacerlo enojar era su debilidad. _No solía pensar lo que hacía, pero mientras meditaba en eso, me sorprendía que no hubiera cargado de nuevo contra mí.

_Yo no era ni siquiera una buena defensa si no podía pararme bien. _Trataba de no favorecer mi pierna herida, aunque extrañamente One respiraba agitadamente muy falto de aire.

Por un segundo me acordé de Rollo y su geass.

_Un poder tan grande, de ser usado, conlleva un gran precio a pagar._

¿Era sangre lo que salía de su nariz?

_V.V. estaba equivocado respecto a su prodigio. _

Sonreí.

_No podía ser todo tan perfecto._

E hice el tiempo suficiente para que Suzaku terminara con los hombres de One, escuché como el segundo cayó en el suelo y no hubo más gritos de pelea. _No tenía salida. _

Sin despegar mi vista del enemigo, debía celebrar la ocasión.

-Suzaku, lo tenemos- _no podía escapar por ningún lado _–Esto se acabó-

Lo más fácil sería darle un tiro en medio de los ojos de una vez, así que saqué el arma tras mi espalda y le apunté. One retrocedió medio paso en miedo _muy bien _justificado, pero ajustando mi mano en el gatillo-

-No-

Suzaku le dio un golpe a mi mano y el arma salió volando.

Giré sorprendido, _esto parecía un deja vú. _Pero entonces me topé con la escena completa volviendo a revivirse, _oh demonios. _Suzaku me apuntaba con su arma, firme entre sus manos.

_Lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, _pero eso no sería lo cual notaría en primera instancia. Un leve halo rojo en su mirada.

_-Lelouch Vi Britannia te lo ordena…- _

_¿Cuántas veces podía meter la pata de la misma manera?_

_-Cuando empiece a planear contigo los detalles de mi muerte, tendrás todo el derecho a oponerte si así lo quieres y a negarte por un tiempo. Eres libre de sentir lo que te plazca respecto al plan, pero…-_

_–Al final aceptarás. Porque algo en el fondo te dirá que es lo correcto y que no importa qué, será lo mejor para todos-_

…

-¡No, SUZAKU NO!-

_Realmente no quería morir._

Pero entonces algo nuevo se activó dentro de mí.

_Oficialmente, ya no confiaba en el geass._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Días antes del Zero Requiem…<strong>_

_Suzaku había aceptado muy a regañadientes mi__ propuesta. Tampoco es como si tuviera otra opción, pero parecía haber decrecido su interés por tomar mi vida. Así que no me arrepentía por el pequeño empujoncito que le había dado. _

_No quería que a mitad del montaje su lado bueno apareciera y arruinara todo. Aunque habíamos acordado que desde que ascendiera al trono de Britannia no podíamos retractarnos, la duda siempre estaría presente. _

_Ya me había deshecho de una posible interferencia, faltaba otra. Antes de que me arrepintiera._

_Suzaku estaría a estas horas reflexionando sobre lo que haríamos en menos de una semana, así que no interferiría. Jeremiah estaría cenando por ahí así que tampoco me preocupaba por él. En cuanto a C.C. sería la única que lo sabría pero comprendiendo que era mi decisión no interferiría. _

_Dejándome solo con mí reflejo._

_Suzaku no era el único que necesitaba algo más que agallas para esto, aunque me consideraba cobarde por utilizar este recurso para cumplir mi muerto cuando con Euphy lo había logrado a sangre fría. Pero segundos después meditaba y trataba de convencerme a mí mismo de que no quería fallarle a Euphy y Nunnally, por lo cual esta solo era una medida de precaución que aseguraría el triunfo del Réquiem._

_Suzaku me mataría, era una orden._

_Ahora yo no huiría, era una orden._

_-Lelouch Vi Britannia te ordena…- y como si la temperatura de la habitación hubiese descendido, mis manos comenzaron a sudar helado –Permanece firme ante el réquiem, pues has de morir a manos de Suzaku y solo Suzaku. Sin importar qué…- sonreí a mi reflejo –Será lo mejor-_

_Con los pupilentes de nuevo en su lugar, solo retrocedí hasta que mis piernas conectaron con la cama y me dejé caer sentado en ella. _

_-Voy a morir- musité. –Es un hecho-_

_No había segundos planes, porque me había asegurado de que saliera bien en el primer intento._

_También pensaba en que si Suzaku se llegase a enterar de que lo había geasseado quizás se enojaría conmigo por no confiar en él para cumplir lo pactado. Pero si se enteraba de que también me había asegurado de no pelear por mi vida, no sé si se reiría o se quedaría mudo ante la revelación. _

_Optando por la segunda opción entonces sería mi turno de enojarme._

_¿Qué creían todos ellos? ¿Qué no me asustaba morir?_

_¿Qué no me costaba tomar una vida?_

_La de mi familia primero que nada. _

_Después era un reflejo humano el pelear por sobrevivir a pesar de una vida llena de crímenes y de merecerlo. El miedo no se iría de aquí hasta morir y creí que con el geass en mí llegaría la resignación a ese día sabiendo que no tenía una sola esperanza._

_Me equivoqué._

_Lo que llego solo fue una profunda desesperación que me hizo caminar al borde de la locura por varios días. Saber que vas a morir es una cosa, pero tenerlo confirmado sin esperanza alguna es monstruoso. Saber que cada bocado de comida no importaba, que cada noche de sueño sería desperdiciar horas con los ojos abiertos._

_Morir era más difícil que tomar una vida al parecer._

_-Pero es necesario…-_

* * *

><p>Cuando empecé a pelear con Suzaku para que dejara de apuntarme con su arma, sabía que si desviaba en lo más mínimo mi atención, todo se iría al drenaje. Porque éramos dos perros muy bien entrenados, uno para ejercer mí <em>hace mucho "último deseo" <em>y yo facilitándole las cosas a mi mente dándome por vencido.

Él era más fuerte que yo y en estos momentos no me favorecía la pierna.

Sentí como One pasó riéndose tras mi espalda, pero a pesar de que traté de desviar la atención de Suzaku para que se centrara en el verdadero problema, estaba más que decidido primero a cumplir con esta orden.

_Sentenciaba mi propia muerte de diferentes maneras. _

En todas por ser caprichoso.

_¡PERO NO ERA MOMENTO PARA ESTO!_

-¡Demonios, Suzaku!- grité tratando de quitármelo de encima, al menos había logrado lanzar su arma lejos. _Pero el maldito maniaco del ejercicio no necesitaba de eso para tenerme acorralado._

_-_No, es lo mejor- musitó de manera hipnótica apretando sus manos alrededor de mi cuello –Al final tu muerte nos traerá bien, Lelouch-

_En este momento no._

-¡Permíteme diferir!- le di una patada _baja. _De esas que deberían estar prohibidas y rápidamente rodó lejos de mí con ambas manos tratando de aliviar el intenso dolor en su entrepierna.

Entonces utilicé esa breve oportunidad de escape y me levanté a duras penas. Debía dejar que Suzaku pensara en otra cosa o despejara su mente de querer asesinarme _por el bien del mundo. _

Incluso si fuese lo mejor en cualquier momento de mi existencia…

_Uh oh_

Me detuve tomándome del marco de la puerta.

_¿Por qué estaba siendo tan cobarde?_

A decir verdad, mi muerte _sí _traería paz a este mundo. Todos estarían felices de que el Emperador Demonio desapareciera y con él todos los países serían libres por primera vez en décadas. El reinado de Britannia sobre el mundo llegaría a su fin y yo pagaría todos mis crímenes juntos.

Me giré para enfrentar mi destino con la frente en alto.

-Ven y asesíname, Suzaku-

Obedientemente se levantó olvidando el dolor en su entrepierna y aumentándolo a su rencor, recogió mi arma a tan pocos pasos de él. Pero justo cuando la apuntaba, _el destino también debía ser caprichoso._

-¡Kururugi, ¿Qué demonios haces?!-

_Gottwald._

Un distintivo campo de color rojo se expandió por toda la habitación y brilló apenas un par de segundos antes de desaparecer.

Me quedé mirando el vacío mientras que todas las partes dentro de mi mente volvían a un orden desesperado entre sí, borrando una cosa, suplantando la otra. _Descubriendo quién realmente era yo y qué hacía aquí. _Quizás no era lo mejor estar a punto de descansar el fin del réquiem y volver a la estresante realidad de una batalla frente a mis narices.

_¿Podemos volver a la orden anterior por favor?_

-¡Lelouch!-

Suzaku se había recuperado por completo y me miró preocupado, pero no pudo articular ninguna oración completa o palabra que no fuese mi nombre.

-¡Oh por…Lelouch, yo iba- _DEMONI _¡LELOUCH!-

No estaba seguro de si me maldecía a mí o mis órdenes, que al final resultaba lo mismo. Pero era entretenido verlo sufrir un poco por haber tratado de asesinarme, aunque lo primero que se ordenó en su mente fue lo que quizás menos quería.

-¿Por qué no corriste?-

_Cuando intentó asesinarme, _leí en sus ojos completando sus palabras.

Entonces Gottwald se soltó con un gran drama sobre la situación que caía sobre nosotros y la manera en que se nos habían salido las cosas de control sin que se lo avisáramos a nadie. A mi defensa, ni siquiera habíamos tenido tiempo de eso, pero el hombre estaba al borde del pánico al enterarse de lo que acontecía, _solo porque C.C. lo había mandado._

-…¿Qué haremos ahora?- concluyó sin aliento mirándonos a ambos y pasándose una mano por el cabello tratando de disminuir lo estresante de la situación.

_Bien, One se había marchado. _

-Oh maldición- me dejé caer sentado en el suelo pensando e ignorando los llamados de Gottwald y Suzaku, _necesitaba un momento para ordenar esto. _Pero la base de esta operación era capturar o _acabar _personalmente con One para que de este ataque no saliera una represalia que nos llevara a Japón.

Si acaso tendríamos problemas luego pero nada comparado con la falta de un _líder _o lo que sea que tratara de ser One.

Ahora había desaparecido de aquí hacía más de diez minutos y sin pista alguna de dónde se podía encontrar. _Aunque…_

-Gottwald, ordena que todos estén alertas ante la aparición del Hybrid de One, si se aparece quiero que lo sigan y a cualquier KF que trate de dejar la isla-

_Sería su único método de escape por el momento._

-Necesito mi Knightmare- ordené a nadie en especial, quizás necesitaba escuchar mis propias órdenes pero Gottwald se interpuso de inmediato arrodillándose en una pierna frente a mí.

-En este deplorable estado, sería más una carga dejarlo seguir en la batalla, Lelouch-sama-

_No me gustaba su tono y lo declaré con la mirada. _

-Prioridades, Gottwald. Vinimos aquí por One y seguiré buscándolo hasta dar con él. No puede estar lejos- esperaba que le quedara claro la cadena de mandos –Mi arma, Suzaku- pedí.

Pero el japonés solo apretó los labios bastante nervioso antes de guardar mi pistola en su pantalón tras su espalda.

-Se los advierto- dije mirando a ambos cada par de segundos. -¡No vine aquí a perder! ¡El Imperio me ha mandado por ser uno de sus más grandes estrategas y no retrocederé!-

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

El alivio que creí tener cuando las órdenes fueron borradas se esfumó después de un par de minutos más. _No me dejaron saborearlo, _primero por la necedad de Lelouch.

_Después por la necedad de Julius Kingsley._

Gottwald me miró acusatoriamente antes de disponerse a noquear a Lelouch, _sorpresivamente _su golpe fue esquivado por Lelouch que nos miró aún peor que antes y yo sin saber cómo responder.

-¡¿Solo me equivoqué de palabras y estaban dispuestos a noquearme y sacarme de batalla?!- escandalizó, pero si lo decía de esa manera sí sonaba feo.

_Aunque ¿Con quién estaba hablando?_

Me rasqué la cabeza, muy confundido y pidiendo que esa jaqueca que amenazaba con explotar no se hiciera presente. Pero la culpa se arremolinaba en otro lugar y era la base de mi maldito cuello.

-¡Dijiste que era culpa de la defensa del geass!- reclamé pero seguía sin saber si era lo correcto, después de todo resultaría mi culpa.

Sin embargo la sola idea de pensar que esto era algo permanente haría que mi vida fuese un infierno. La manera en que Lelouch me miró relevó culpa de todo lo que pasaba y de la misma manera me acusó de exagerado.

-Sé un hombre y compórtate- me advirtió poniéndose de pié –Primero terminamos con One y luego dividimos culpas-

_Sonaba como un plan, ¡Pero él no podría ejecutarlo!_

Me acerqué con toda la intención de noquearlo pero retrocedió al mismo paso. Después del tercer metro me detuve y Lelouch también.

-He cumplido mi propósito con cada _una _de _esas _personalidades- argumentó desesperadamente cuidándose también del avance de Gottwald -¿Qué mejor que ahora que están todas juntas? ¿Qué mejor oportunidad de ganar?

_No estaba pensando tampoco del todo bien. _

Me odiaría después de esto.

* * *

><p><strong>Lawrence P.O.V.<strong>

La batalla estaba ganada, no podía haber mejor estrategia que la que se estaba ejecutando y mi pueblo entendió quién era la mejor opción dada la actual ruptura del mundo. Al principio les pareció una trampa, _no los culparía. _Pero hubo un pequeño niño que salió al frente de todos, con la mano de su madre aferrada a su manita y dijo:

-_Zero liberó a mi madre, por eso es bueno-_

¿A pesar de todo lo malo de lo que se le culpaba?

Eso bastó.

Increíblemente la simple palabra de un niño bastó para convencer a la mayoría y los pocos que se quedaban atrás decidieron seguirlos. El camino hasta la playa se mantuvo despejado gracias a órdenes de un mando más alto y pronto me vi poniendo el ejemplo al ser el primero en salir de las cápsulas dentro del submarino.

El hangar ya estaba lleno de tripulantes y ojos curiosos que veían el descenso de estos polisones como un potencial peligro, pero entonces C.C. se acercó de entre el grupo con una leve sonrisa y dio la bienvenida abordo _oficial. _

De inmediato movilizó gente y mi pueblo fue guiado fuera de aquí. Respiré profundamente aliviado ante el gesto pero había algo que se seguía moviendo nervioso en mi estomago. Cuando la sonrisa de C.C. se desvaneció en pura preocupación y se cruzó de brazos mirando el suelo.

_No me gustaba._

-¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Hemos completado la misión?-

Miré alrededor con más detenimiento, el _Faustus _y Lancelot estaban a bordo. _Entonces ellos debían estar de regreso, ¿Cierto?_

La respuesta mis preguntas era urgente pero la mujer tuvo problemas encontrando la manera de decirme. Incluso se vio frustrada por algo desconocido y me dio la espalda tratando de componerse. Pero entonces no hubo qué decir más, Jeremiah Gottwald entró en el hangar con Kururugi pisando sus talones, pero tratando de convencerlo de no hacer algo.

El hombre no lo escuchó en lo absoluto subiendo a su _extraño _Knightmare y encendiéndolo sin permiso aparente. Entonces demandó que abrieran una de las escotillas de salida para emerger a la superficie o volaría alguna. Cuando cedieron ante su orden Kururugi solo se quedó gritando a la nada por donde salió el desaparecido Knightmare y C.C. fue con él, olvidándome por completo.

Sin embargo, su discusión era tan fuerte que no necesitaba estar cerca para escuchar.

-¿A dónde fue Gottwald?-

-Tras One, Karen divisó su KF saliendo de la isla y ambos van tras él-

_¿Richard? ¿No se suponía que esto había acabado ya?_

-¿Dónde dejaste a Lelouch?-

-Encerrado en su cuarto-

C.C. se giró y alcanzó a verme de reojo pero eso no la detuvo. No sabía si quedarme con Kururugi o ir tras ella que prácticamente corrió hacia el centro de mandos.

Opté porque ella era la que estaba tomando las decisiones por lo cual sabría más y la seguí, solo que al llegar las órdenes estaban siendo dadas y ejecutadas en el instante como para prestarme atención.

Genbu Kururugi asintió secundando las órdenes de esta mujer y Kyoshiro Todou se encontró haciendo una llamada urgente.

-¡Rumbo a Japón, a toda marcha!-

Pero había algo peor por la manera frenética en que todos se movían. C.C. se hizo del micrófono del altavoz y lo encendió sin dudar para seguir dando unas cuantas órdenes.

-_A todos los pilotos disponibles, se les ordena abordar sus respectivos KF a la mayor brevedad para salir a la superficie. El B.K Nautilus regresa a Japón pero se espera batalla por parte del enemigo. Al salir, sigan la señal del Guren en el mapa y destruyan al enemigo-_

_-Repito, destruyan al enemigo._

_-One se dirige a Japón-_

* * *

><p><strong>C.C. P.O.V.<strong>

Ya navegábamos de vuelta a casa con una fuerte marea meciéndonos, pero las cosas eran peor que eso y Gottwald no regresaría pronto para ayudarme. _Kururugi solo se había escondido en algún lugar o se había tirado por la borda, _así que nada de eso ayudaría.

Por parte de nuestro líder, había optado por aplicar la ley del hielo incluso para mí. Pero debía preguntarse si seguiría vivo si no hubiera mandado a Gottwald tras su pellejo. _Fue demasiado lejos esta vez confiando en que por algún milagro no fuese asesinado por el enemigo, _o Kururugi.

Aún así no me abriría la puerta, pero eso no importaba si yo tenía la llave.

El punto era decidir si la usaría o no.

-Si no quiere ver a nadie, no servirá de nada que lo obliguemos-

Milly se acercó con una leve mueca de simpatía pero eso no evitó que preocupación se mostrara en su rostro al recargarse en la pared como yo.

-Si siempre hiciéramos lo que él quiere, ni ustedes ni yo nos encontraríamos a bordo- le recordé –Para bien o mal podemos ser de uso en cualquier momento, así sea solo para ser compañía-

_Siempre tratando de enfocarse en su meta dejando a todos detrás._

Lo difícil para él en este momento era depender de los demás, _siendo lo único que podría ayudarlo._

-Mm eso es cierto- concluyó Milly cruzándose de brazos en la pose más seria que podía reflejar –Pero si hay algo más cierto es lo divertido que es contradecirlo, _hacerlo enojar_, avergonzarlo y todo para que al final del día olvide todo lo demás en lo que pensaba-

_Le funcionó en Ashford._

_-¡Ni siquiera lo piensen!- _vino un reclamo del otro lado de la puerta. Sonreí, sabía que estaba escuchando todo aunque no se había molestado en hablarme.

_Aunque yo nunca le dije nada._

-¿Oh? ¡Vamos, Lulu déjanos pasar!- con ese tono de voz yo no la dejaría entrar -¡Queremos ayudar, tú principito egoísta! _¡Abre!- _

Con un leve _click _el seguro fue quitado y no sé quién se vio más sorprendida. Si Milly al ver que su técnica funcionó o yo _al ver que la técnica de Milly funcionó. _Cuando puse la mano en la perilla y me giré para ver si me seguía, la rubia caminaba ya lejos en el pasillo, pero al sentir mi mirada en su espalda solo se giró con ambos pulgares arriba en forma de apoyo y volvió su vista al camino.

_Nunca planeó entrar. _

-Y yo caí en su trampa de nuevo- musitó Lelouch halando la puerta, mi mano seguía aferrada a la perilla y trastabillé un par de pasos hacia adelante, no se movió pero tampoco me dejó caer.

-¿Gracias?- dije un poco rencorosa, pero me miró bastante derrotado como para que yo hiciera más. Pero estaba harta de esa actitud. –Ya madura- _y no me detendría porque estaba en medio de este lío de personalidades._

-Siempre estás ahí cuando te _necesito _y ahora que quiero hacer algo que nos dé la ventaja, tú solo te plantas frente a mi puerta junto con Milly para vigilar que no salga ¿Quién es el inmaduro?- reclamó.

_¿Evitar…?_

_-_Yo vine a preguntarte por qué no quieres salir. Kururugi dijo que te habías encerrado y no querías hablar con nadie- contradije de inmediato y la cara de Lelouch no tenía precio.

-¿Eso dijo?- enarcó una ceja tomándose muy personal mis palabras.

-Nos engañó a ambos para que no salieras- razoné en voz alta y media sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Se adentró en la habitación y tardó solo unos segundos en ponerse zapatos y su chaqueta. Para entonces yo sabía la siguiente fase del plan y le presté mi celular para llevarla a cabo. Al parecer se sabía el número de memoria, pues no tardó en llevárselo a la oreja.

-¿Milly?-

Sonreí previendo el show.

-Necesito una distracción.

_Era como pedirle al diablo una mala acción._

Y este demonio había sido despertado en multi-facetas.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Feliz año nuevo? Suponiendo que sigan vivos *w* Pero qué tal ¿Gustó Stage? KYAA :3 Eso espero porque esto se mueve y rápido. Las cosas irán subiendo de nivel hasta lo imposible y las verdaderas caras de todos saldrán a la vista.<strong>

**¿Pero qué irá a pasar con One? ¿Quién llega primero en esta carrera?**

**anySuzuki **

**Review el que apoya a Lelouch, si no.. apoyan a One :)**


	43. Stage 43: El arte de la Guerra

-¿Milly?-

Sonreí previendo el show.

-Necesito una distracción.

_Era como pedirle al diablo una mala acción._

Y este demonio había sido despertado en multi-facetas.

* * *

><p><strong>Stage: 43<strong>

**El Arte de la Guerra**

_"Todo el Arte de la Guerra se basa en el engaño. El supremo Arte de la Guerra es someter al enemigo sin luchar"_

**Suzaku P.O.V.**

Estaba seguro de que si un día acababa todo este problema, Lelouch me buscaría y me haría sufrir de maneras que solo a él se le podían ocurrir. _Ni siquiera sé si para entonces podría perdonarme, _pero tal y como él, debía decidir qué era más importante. Estar bien con todos o hacer lo que creía mejor para todos, sin importar sus reacciones. _Como lo hacía ahora._

Gottwald había sido claro con sus palabras y aunque yo no vivía para obedecerlo, debía admitir que tenía razón.

En ningún sentido le veía utilidad al estado de Lelouch y su mente en este momento. Si acaso lo que aseguraba sus victorias era la capacidad de mantener la mente fría y planear estratégicamente cada movimiento, ahora no podía hacerlo sin saltar mentalmente de tiempo en tiempo. _Eso me metería en problemas a mí. _Pero volviendo a Lelouch, era más que un hecho que solo nos distraería si lo dejábamos salir _y no me arriesgaría _a obligarme a elegir cuando fuese necesario.

_No había por qué tener problemas con Lelouch si se mantenía quieto en un solo lugar._

-Suzaku-kun, tu expresión me da dolores de cabeza- se quejó Lloyd-san suprimiendo un escalofrío y dándome la espalda –Listo, mucho mejor-

Pero aquí era el único lugar en el que podía estar tranquilo a pesar de todo lo que pasaba afuera. Sin mencionar que si Lelouch decidía aparecerse en los hangares para una heroica salida, primero tendría que pasar por mí. Así que estaba aquí por un doble propósito, además era entretenido ver a Lloyd Asplund en una faceta seria de trabajo, _aunque no supiera qué hacía._

-Dime Suzaku…- continuó hablando todavía sin girarse, _¿Tan dolorosos se veían mis pensamientos? _-¿Notaste algo extraordinario al manejar el Lancelot hace unas horas?-

Guardé silencio pensando en su pregunta por unos segundos.

-La verdad no lo utilicé en batalla así que no pude ver una diferencia- admití. De hecho solo lo había usado para salir a la superficie, como el Faustus de Lelouch.

-Mm- mi respuesta le fue indiferente al parecer, pero era raro ver a Lloyd-san tan serio de una forma que no era conspiradora. Cuando sabía que tenía la ventaja en cualquier campo de batalla había una enigmática sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de la seriedad del asunto. Esa parte se encontraba ausente por el momento como si algo le preocupara y si había algo en la mente de ese científico que lo reducía a un ser humano normal, no debía ser bueno para nosotros.

-¿Qué pasa?- y sería mejor enterarme ahora mismo. Entonces se giró de nuevo en su silla para enfrentarme, yo me enderecé en mi posición sentado en las escaleras.

-Los Hybrid Knightmare van a Japón, su curso lo señala sin duda- comenzó –Creo que de la misma forma nos dirigimos al final de esta guerra, ya sea en un sentido bueno o malo para nosotros-

-¿Solo porque va a Japón?- pregunté incrédulo –Han pisado Japón ya una docena de veces, Lloyd-san y siempre termina en lo mismo. ¿Qué haría que esta vez fuese diferente?-

Entonces giró la computadora portátil en la que había estado trabajando, mostrando un par de coloridas gráficas que se veían idénticas en todos los sentidos, al menos para mí.

-Estas son las fuerzas y posibilidades de ambos bandos- señaló a la izquierda Australische y a la derecha nosotros. –Como puedes ver están en el límite-

_¿Debía ser algo bueno, no? _Estábamos a la altura de mantenerles pelea.

-No, Suzaku-kun esto es más complicado que eso- _y me leía el pensamiento _–La gráfica de nuestras fuerzas tiene contemplado el gran poder de pilotos como tú y Kozouki cuando se lo proponen. También tiene al Xen-hu y todas nuestras fuerzas élite en su mejor forma, así que esta aproximación matemática no puede variar más de un empate a pesar de todo el poder con el que contamos-

-Así suena bastante problemático- admití y me levanté para ver más de cerca las pantallas, Lloyd-san asintió.

-Más que eso, es un tanto tonto si son docenas de Knightmare los que pelean a nuestro favor, contra algunos Hybrid- declaró bastante contrariado –Ese tal One nos sigue superando en poder…-

_Los milagros siempre ocurren de nuestro lado. _

-Y yo ya no puedo entregarles más-

Sentí un pinchazo atravesarme el pecho cuando Lloyd-san terminó, no por lo oscuro que planteaba nuestro futuro pero sí por sus palabras y la expresión en su rostro. La forma en que bajó la cabeza aceptando la derrota invisible en tecnología. Ni siquiera creí que eso fuera posible, _nunca pensé en ello realmente. _

-Lo siento, Suzaku-kun- musitó cerrando la computadora –Les he fallado-

_Desearía que Cecile-san estuviera aquí. _

Porque me había desmotivado por completo.

* * *

><p><strong>Milly P.O.V.<strong>

Si Lelouch decía: _Mi amada Milly, ¿Me ayudarías a planear una distracción? _Entonces le ayudaría. Pero como omitió la parte de _amada _por algún lado, me limitaría a cumplir la mitad de su petición de una buena gana. Después de todo y recordando el motivo que me tenía dentro de un submarino en la guerra, Nunnally me había pedido que velara por la seguridad de su hermano en un sentido que solo ambas podíamos interpretar.

Ella no quería que su hermano mayor se convirtiera en un tirano dictador de nuevo y yo apoyaba la idea, _a pesar se viera tan sexy en sus trajes._

Así que me encontraba aquí, premeditando cuidadosamente mis acciones y sus posibles consecuencias, _por primera vez en toda mi vida_, encendí el alto parlante e inhalé profundo.

-¡Jack, vuelo!- grité con gran drama y parsimonia, poniendo un gran empeño en mi papel.

Rivalz llegó junto a mí y se acercó al micrófono.

-¡Soy el rey del mundo!- gritó.

Nuestras voces no tardaron en hacer eco por todo el submarino y segundos después ya levantaban susurros confundidos.

-¡Si tú saltas yo salto! ¿Cierto?- lloré, pero debía reprimir la sonrisa en mi rostro.

-¡Iceberg a la vista!- continuó Rivalz a mi lado pero entonces detuve mis siguientes líneas y le di un codazo.

-¡¿Cómo dices eso dentro de un submarino, Rivalz?! ¡Es como ir en un avión y hacer chistes sobre que las turbinas se detuvieron!- sonrió apenado y se llevó una mano hacia el cuello, disculpándose levemente.

-No se preocupe, presidenta. En estas aguas solo puede haber enormes arrecifes mortales-

Le di un nuevo golpe en la cabeza,

-¡Rivalz!- regañé.

Pero entonces la puerta del centro de mandos fue azotada. Suzaku entró corriendo entre confundido y espantado respecto a lo que pasaba, pero al ver todo en orden en el lugar excepto por nosotros dos, se calmó un poco.

-¿Me podrían decir qué es lo que hacen?- preguntó recuperando el aliento, debía haber corrido hasta aquí.

Entonces me llevé las manos a la cintura y con media sonrisa de autosuficiente respondí:

-Aligerar el ambiente ¿No es obvio?- Rivalz asintió energéticamente a mi lado. Suzaku solo se llevó una mano al rostro en señal de derrota.

-¿No podría ser citando una película donde el medio transporte no se estrelle o hunda?- sugirió –Digo, me sentiría más tranquilo-

Podía ver la tensión acumulada en los hombros de Suzaku y en su postura, tan doloroso en la forma que se mantenía de pié que hasta a mí me dolía solo de verlo. Incluso su rostro estaba desencajado en preocupación que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en ocultar, aún así trató de poner una sonrisa.

Pero yo sabía mejor que eso, yo sabía que esto apenas sería el inicio de sus problemas. _¿Me vería capaz de hacerle eso?_

-Verás Suzaku, realmente estoy aquí por otra cosa- entrelacé mis manos hacia el frente y clavé mi vista en el suelo. Rivalz se movió confundido a mi lado previendo mis siguientes palabras –Debía hacer una distracción para que Lelouch saliera en su Knightmare justo cuando tú vinieras aquí a ver qué pasaba-

No necesité explicarle dos veces la realidad de la situación porque sus pupilas se dilataron y se echó a correr de nuevo fuera de este lugar. En menos de dos segundos eras como si nunca hubiese estado aquí y el resto de las personas en la habitación se miraban confundidos, mas no sorprendidos de este tipo de escenas.

Me disculpé con todos ellos antes de retirarme de la habitación con Rivalz pisándome los talones. Ni siquiera habíamos caminado un par de metros cuando suspiré de la manera más audible y miserable posible, recargándome en la pared más cercana. Rivalz se acercó con una sonrisa de simpatía y poniendo una mano en mi hombro trató de animarme.

-Hiciste lo que creías mejor, Milly-

Asentí resignada a que no podía hacer ya nada para corregirlo.

-Eso espero- confesé.

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

"_Puedes ganar cuando nadie puede entender en ningún momento cuáles son tus intenciones"_

El bastardo de Lelouch insistía en nadar en contra de la corriente. _Aunque si no lo hiciera así no sería él, _pero en verdad este no es era momento para salirse el rango de protección que le podía proporcionar y lanzarse a la brava tras One, primero debíamos medir la situación una y otra vez hasta que las gráficas dijeran que ganaríamos.

No que terminaría en empate en el mejor de los casos.

En este momento no nos podría proporcionar una estrategia válida para seguirlo y mucho menos en su deplorable estado. Lo único que lograría era desaminar a los que confiaban en él con su vida, _incluyéndome. _No podíamos ver caer al líder de nuevo porque entonces no encontraríamos la dirección correcta en la cual seguir.

_Estaba pidiéndole mucho, lo sé. _Pero no imposibles.

Así que no podía dejarlo salir por ningún motivo.

-¡Lloyd-san, no abra la compuerta del Shinkiro!- grité. Pero el científico terminó de teclear unas cosas y _entonces _se giró para que repitiera lo que no había escuchado.

-¿Decías, Suzaku-kun?- _oh demonios._

_-"El Faustus ha salido a la superficie, buena suerte Zero"- _los altos parlantes solo apuntaban lo obvio y ya era tarde para eso. Metí la mano en mi pantalón para confirmar que traía mi llave y cuando la rocé levemente con la yema de los dedos fue lo único que necesitaba.

.!Lloyd-san, abra la compuerta del Lancelot!-grité mientras corría en dirección de mi KF, el científico renegó no entendiendo lo que hacía y de mala gana cumplió mi orden. Rápidamente escalé en el Lancelot y esperé a que la escotilla que me separaba del hangar se cerrara y la que me enfrentaría al mar se abriera.

Revisé los controles y todo parecía estar en orden.

-_"El Lancelot Albion II ha salido a la superficie, buena suerte Kururugi Suzaku"-_

La necesitaba.

No perdí tiempo en encender los propulsores para salir del fondo del océano y enfrentarme con un cielo entre estrellado y un tinte anaranjado que me daba a entender que ya casi amanecía. Pero además de ese bello paisaje en medio de mar abierto, solo me importaba una cosa. Miré a través de todas las pantallas y no iba muy lejos.

-¡Lelouch!- encendí las comunicaciones entre ambos -¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!- y lancé el Lancelot en su dirección.

Como era de esperarse no hubo respuesta de su parte, pero eso tampoco detendría mi avance. Volaba muy despacio para querer alcanzar a un enemigo que ya nos podía llevar horas de ventaja.

-¡Te lo advierto, no me hagas regresarte al submarino a la fuerza!-

Era extraño que ni siquiera lanzara un sarcástico comentario o amenaza a mi vida. Pero entonces el prístino Knightmare se detuvo en pleno vuelo, todavía dándome la espalda. Temí realmente que ni siquiera me estuviera escuchando o que no fuera _mentalmente _él, dadas las circunstancias.

-¿Julius?- debía intentar con todos sus nombres ahora.

Sin embargo divisé algo que podría ser de mayor preocupación. Una docena de luces que se acercaban a nuestra posición con rapidez. _Luces _que flotaban sobre el océano y si no me equivocaba, eran KF. _No podía ser que el enemigo nos hubiera engañado, _ni siquiera estaba al tanto de qué tan lejos estaban.

-¡Lelouch, volvamos!- tampoco estábamos en forma de combatir, pero cuando la comunicación siguió muerta y el Faustus no hizo ni el más mínimo movimiento de volver, me posicioné frente él y preparé las espadas de energía.

_Después de todo, prefería morir peleando. _

-¿Por qué haces estos movimientos suicidas, Lelouch?- pregunté ya sin girarme o exaltarme. -¿Acaso ya no te importa si ganamos o perdemos?-

Volví mi atención a los KF que se acercaban y podía sentir mis manos aferrarse dolorosamente a los controles.

_-Que palabras tan rudas, Suzaku-kun…- _recibió un regaño a través de las comunicaciones. Pero no era la voz de Lelouch, ni siquiera era una voz de hombre. Sino una que me dejó confundido y me erizó la piel al instante.

-¿Shirley?- el aire escapó de mis pulmones. Revisé la fuente de la comunicación una y otra vez pero me decía que era el canal abierto con el Faustus.

-_Sí y no- _rió ella ante mi extrema confusión. Entonces giré por completo para ver el Knightmare al que estaba defendiendo y como una imagen que se descarga, el Faustus desapareció en pequeñas chispas y apareció el Lancelot Frontier de C.C.

-Esos dos…- suspiré tan frustrado como me sentía. –Shirley, ¿Por qué te convertiste en señuelo? ¿Y desde cuando sabes manejar un KF?- no pude evitar la última duda. -¿Dónde está Lelouch?-

Quería respuestas a todo y en ese orden de ser posible. Shirley soltó una leve carcajada que me llenó de paz por un momento, aunque me quedé pensando en cómo habían logrado engañarme. Las simples palabras _"Sistema K.A.M.A.L.E.O.N." _resolvieron todo, recuerdo que me habían engañado cuando recién lo probaban, haciendo que el Guren se pareciera al Lancelot y luego al Shinkiro.

_Eres un bastardo inteligente, Lelouch._

-_Milly le prometió ayuda a Lelouch y ambos llegaron al acuerdo de que sería más convincente si fingía traicionarlo- _comenzó Shirley a responder mis preguntas. Aunque ahora hacía una nota mental de no confiar en Milly tanto como quisiera –_Respecto a cómo se manejar un Knightmare, bueno ahora que estoy viva y mi padre también, le pedí que me enseñara. Tú sabes, para casos de emergencia-_

Suspiré completamente derrotado.

-Este no es un caso de emergencia Shirley, es un acto egoísta de Lelouch-

_-¿Realmente piensas eso, Suzaku? Me ofendes, aunque debía esperarlo. Tratar de encerrarme…- _al parecer invoqué al demonio. Se abrió un nuevo canal de comunicación y por primera vez aparecía video. Lelouch sonreía de manera autosuficiente dentro del Faustus, y por lo que podía ver, C.C. iba también. _Acomodada de la mejor manera posible sobre las piernas de él._

-¡Dime inmediatamente en dónde estás! ¡Es una orden!- me atreví a reclamar después de todo lo que estaba haciéndome pasar, aunque dudé con cada fibra de mi ser que responderá. Su intacta sonrisa lo confirmó. –Deja que te ponga las manos encima- advertí.

_-Tranquilo, Suzaku. No puedo morir por el momento ni aunque quisiera- _C.C. sonrió asegurando sus palabras _–En cuanto a Gottwald dudo que te asesine si tiene mejores planes para usar tu vida-_

Eso no era un alivio.

-No, Lelouch. No puedes ir por ahí simplemente deshaciendo planes porque tienes algún secreto en mente- regañé, no tan cerca de esta guerra.

-_Mis planes al fin comienzan a moverse, Suzaku. Que tú no los comprendas es una cosa muy diferente, pero el hecho de que estamos en la posición correcta no se puede ignorar-_

Tampoco tenía tiempo para acertijos y misterios.

Entonces luces comenzaron a parpadear en mi tablero y recordé los KF que se acercaban con velocidad.

-Espero que tengas un plan para esto- me posicioné en ataque mientras hablaba y ahora que sabía que Shirley era quien estaba en el Knightmare, mis posibilidades de supervivencia se reducían a 50%.

_Sin un geass en mi mente. De ningún tipo._

_-Si planeas pelear contra el Guren y Karen no te tengo ningún consejo. De otra manera creo que todos pueden abordar el B.K. Nautilus y esperar órdenes-_

_-Y no me vengas con "Lelouch no puedes hacer eso" no me importa, Kururugi. Soy Zero-_

La comunicación fue cortada antes de que pudiera decirle algo por tan ingeniosos comentarios que se estaba sacando de la manga. Pero efectivamente, las señales comenzaron a reconocerse como amigas. Era el Guren y el resto de nuestros KF que se supone iban tras One, _quien iba directo a Japón. _

Volví a ser dejado fuera de los planes al parecer, pero ahora no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que tramaba.

* * *

><p>"<em>Los buenos guerreros hacen que los adversarios vengan a ellos, y de ningún modo se dejan atraer fuera de su fortaleza"<em>

Así que cuando Gottwald comenzó a pedir explicaciones al respecto, solo lo ignoré sentado a los pies el Lancelot apoyando mi cabeza entre mis brazos tratando de meditar una pacífica solución. _No estaba teniendo suerte, _así que después de todo Lelouch pagaría semejante acto de traición, junto con Milly.

La rubia sonreía a manera de disculpa y aunque no estaba enojada con ella pero sí con Lelouch, era divertido fingir unos minutos más para que al menos no conspiraran juntos de nuevo.

Todos los pilotos estaban reunidos en el hangar por órdenes del gran Zero, que además de todo les dijo que aquí esperaran nuevas órdenes. Pero no había un portavoz oficial y todos se veían tan confundidos como yo. Eso no estaba mejorando la actitud de Gottwald quien sulfuraba sobre mi cabeza y que estaba a punto de asesinarme con sus espadas escondidas.

_Modo Psycho Orange: On_

Pero solo cinco minutos más antes de lo que todos hubiesen descrito como mi muerte a manos del hombre, las pantallas del hangar parpadearon y mostraron a Lelouch. _Todavía dentro de la cabina del Faustus._

_-Es bueno a verlos a todos de regreso en la nave, pero debo decir que sus vacaciones han acabado- _y aquí iba. Los que no habían notado su presencia a través de las pantallas prestaron inmediata atención y todo calló en silencio.

A excepción de Tamaki.

-Zero, amigo, _compadre_ ¿Por qué dejamos de seguir a ese tal One si ya estábamos tan cerca de alcanzarlo?- podía haber sido imprudente por parte del hombre pero era una pregunta que todos nos hacíamos. El rostro de Lelouch se mostró impávido como si lo esperara, aunque conociéndolo ya tenía ensayada la respuesta.

-_Porque hemos de llegar primero que él a Japón para preparar nuestras defensas y sin agotar energías- _sonaba tan fácil, rodé los ojos –_Aunque no lo creas, Suzaku- _regañó y me vi indignado públicamente.

-_Sé que tardamos cerca de siete días en llegar desde Japón a Australische, pero el Nautilus es más veloz que eso y lo que queríamos lograr para llegar a Australische era sigilo. Justo ahora nada nos detiene en regresar a toda velocidad-_

Por el rabillo del ojo vi a la capitana de la nave acercarse entre la multitud, Leila me daba la impresión de ser toda una ermitaña y Akito le había seguido de cerca. De hecho me había olvidado por completo de la presencia de ambos.

_-Así que en día y medio más de viaje el Nautilus estará de regreso en Japón, cuatro días antes que One y sus Hybrid- _una ola de murmullos se levantó entre todos, era imposible creer eso _–Ya lo verán- _advirtió Lelouch, pero quedaba otra cosa por resolver.

-¿Qué haremos llegando allá?- la voz de Karen se levantó silenciando a los demás. -¿Hay algún plan para Japón?-

Entonces Lelouch volvió a ponerse serio en un sentido que indicaba más que problemas.

_-Japón está sobre aviso de lo que se avecina. He sugerido preparar toda defensa posible, habilitar refugios y demás-_

Los rostros preocupados de todos los tripulantes no se hicieron esperar. _¿Tan fea se ponía la situación?_

_-Si bien daremos la lucha más férrea que se haya visto desde hace algunos años, One buscará atacar a la gente que no se puede defender para distraernos. No teniendo sentido del juego limpio u honor, lo mejor que podemos hacer es adelantarnos a ese paso. Lo material puede reconstruirse, las vidas humanas no-_

Vi algunos asentimientos de acuerdo con el plan de Lelouch, bastante convencidos con sus palabras.

-_Sacando eso de nuestra mente a la hora de pelear, igual defenderemos Japón a toda costa y pelearemos frente a frente con el enemigo por última vez- _sonaba muy convencido sin fundamentos _–Ya que las cartas están sobre la mesa y las condiciones a nuestro favor-_

Aquí estaba otro de los puntos de confusión. Pero nadie dijo nada al respecto, todos permanecieron incrédulos respecto a su última declaración y eso no era un buen augurio. Lelouch notó la falta de reacción.

-_Yo, Zero. Declaré la guerra al Sacrosanto Imperio de Britannia con un grupo de personas que apenas ascendía a dos en un inicio. Una estudiante mitad Japonesa y un ex-maestro de escuela, en un auto pobremente disfrazado que causó furor en el segundo que mi primer milagro se cumplió. Continué con un grupo de inexpertos la batalla, no les pedí mas que creyeran en mí-_

Los viejos miembros de la orden sonreían con el recuerdo

_-¡Avanzamos! ¡Recuperamos no solo a Japón, también el mundo! ¡Zero derrocó al Imperio!-_

-¡HAI!- una ola de vítores se levantó.

_-¡Y hoy no estamos peleando contra un imperio, pero sí un miserable intento de rebelión con personas que no saben lo que es luchar por un objetivo más grandes que solo lo que quieren personalmente!-_

-¡SI!-

_-No importa lo que digan las estadísticas- _las palabras de Lelouch bajaron de tono pero seguían siendo expresadas con la misma energía –_La Orden de los Caballeros Negros nunca estuvo en ventaja numérica y aún así le hizo frente a Britannia hasta el final. Porque yo nunca lideré un grupo de personas que no sabían lo que hacían, _quizás a excepción de Tamaki-

Se escuchó el reclamo en la multitud y Lelouch sonrió.

-_Ahora que conozco al enemigo ya basta de retroceder y fingir debilidad ¡Las cartas están a nuestro favor y One va a Japón! ¡La tierra de todos nosotros!-_

-¡SI!-

-_¿Perderemos tan patéticamente en casa?-_

Los vítores que clamaban a Zero estaban llenos de energía que rugía en los interiores del andén haciendo que las paredes vibraran y mi piel se erizara. Tal fiereza en sus palabras, _en sus movimientos _lanzando sus brazos al aire_. _En la manera que soltaban todo el miedo que habían llegado a tener y ahora solo les quedaba una fuerza bruta que arrasaría con el enemigo en una batalla más.

La orden clamaba a _Zero. _El consejo estudiantil gritaba por Lelouch.

Y el pueblo de Australische por justicia.

Lloyd me miró de reojo con una leve sonrisa de confianza en su rostro y devolví el gesto. Después de eso el científico también se unió a los vítores que clamaban un salvador con todas sus fuerzas.

_Así que de esta manera empezaba el final._

* * *

><p><strong>C.C. P.O.V.<strong>

"_Los guerreros expertos se hacían a sí mismos invencibles en primer lugar, y después aguardaban para descubrir la vulnerabilidad de sus adversarios"_

Estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía, la luz que brillaba en sus ojos era igual a esa llama que había sido la antorcha de la rebelión en Japón y que difícilmente podría extinguirse. Como él dijo, tenían todo el poder del mundo para actuar y lo único que les había faltado eran golpes certeros, pero siempre pensé que Lelouch permanecía a la defensiva por una incapacidad mental de volverse a convertir en el mesías del mundo.

Según sus palabras, el motivo hoy ya era otro.

-_Smart _boy- concedí recargando mi mejilla sobre su cabeza, Lelouch solo suspiró. –Sabes, cuando estuve en china me tocó leer un libro sobre _El arte de la guerra_, escrito por un general chino y usados por muchos hasta la actualidad- esperé alguna reacción por si acaso lo había leído o escuchado.

-¿Insinúas que me baso en una especie de _manual _para ser como soy en medio del campo de batalla?- dijo semi-ofendido por mi comentario, pero soltando una leve risa al final –Solo me adelanto a los pasos del enemigo y lo utilizo en su contra, esa no es una ciencia- continuó.

-Yo sé que haces algo más que eso- admití y se quedó callado pensando por un par de segundos. –Tú has de ser la reencarnación de ese general que viene a demostrarnos el verdadero arte de pelear con sus gloriosas tácticas-

-Bruja- musitó –Soy un príncipe, un exiliado, un rebelde, un emperador y un muerto viviente, pero nunca seré la reencarnación de nadie. Porque si llegase a reencarnar como tu sugieres, tengo tantos pecados que renaceré como una mosca, o una vaca. Lo que muera primero y se repetirá el ciclo al menos cien veces-

Me quedé callada ante su manera de ver el mundo al menos hasta que se me ocurrió una forma más certera de molestarlo.

-Si renacieras, serías una especie de Buda por tus sacrificios y lógicas aplicables-

Esta vez logré sacarle una risa sarcástica.

-¿Y tú que serías?- regresó mi pregunta mirándome levemente por el rabillo del ojo. Me encontré sonriendo placenteramente.

-La versión femenina de lo que sea en que reencarnes-

Se quedó callado al final de todo con un suspiro más y prestando su completa atención al camino. Aferré mi mano por detrás de su cuello a su hombro más alejado y con la otra comencé a jugar con sus mechones de cabello. Pude verlo sonreír por el reflejo de las pantallas y eso era más que suficiente, _por el momento._

* * *

><p>No tenía idea de cuál era el destino del viaje. Él solo extendió la mano y yo la tomé sin preguntar, pero ahora que sobrevolábamos el cielo nocturno de Britannia debía preguntar. Después de medio día de viaje también podía quejarme.<p>

-¿Melancolía?-

Una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en su rostro.

-Ni la más mínima- me aseguró descendiendo un poco más para divisar mejor la ciudad. _Esto no era Pendragón. _

Aunque yo no conocía a Britannia por completo, sabía distinguir cuando estábamos en la capital del Imperio y cuándo no. Había suficientes monumentos y edificios destacables que me hacían identificar el lugar. Cosa que en este momento faltaba.

Realmente dudaba que el conocimiento de Lelouch sobre el resto del Imperio fuera tan vasto como ir en pos de una ciudad cualquiera con una dirección tan precisa. Veníamos por algo en especial, _eso era seguro. _Que no estuviera en Pendragón lo que él buscaba me confundía en muchos sentidos. _Es la primera vez que había logrado sacarme de base, _porque me veía realmente interesada en los alrededores o lo que se alcanzaba a distinguir a esta altura.

-Ciudad Imperial- dijo él sin voltear a verme y yo tampoco lo hice. Después de todo era de las más grandes e importantes ciudades de Britannia, aunque no tan concurrida como Pendragón.

_La duda seguía ahí. _Pero debía aguardar.

El Faustus siguió descendiendo sin ser notado _o visto_ gracias al _GHOST_, pero al contrario de lo que esperaba, cuando finalmente aterrizamos fue en los alrededores de la ciudad. Aunque de pensarlo un poco, no es como si pudieras aparcar tu invisible Knightmare entre las calles _Little Jhon _y _Roses _sea cual fuese tu dirección.

La cabina se abrió lenta y sigilosamente siguiendo lo misterioso de nuestra llegada. Lelouch bajó primero y luego extendió su mano para ayudarme a bajar, pero cuando el frío de la noche meció mi cabello sabía que aunque emblemático, no debí ponerme el uniforme de la Orden para este clima. Incluso si mi guarda-ropa no era para nada variado.

-Debiste usar algo más cerrado- me regañó poniendo su chaqueta sobre mis hombros,_ aunque quitándosela sus palabras carecían de poder._

Usaba uno de los atuendos favoritos de Cornelia, un conjunto negro con filos rojos y el símbolo de Britannia bordado en el frente. Si acaso se lo había visto una vez desde que su hermana se había encargado de abastecerlo de ropa. Pero ahora que me daba su chaqueta a mí, lo único que quedaba era su camisa negra sin mangas.

La acepté sin decir nada pero porque otra cosa llamó mi atención. Por el interior de su brazo derecho, las líneas todavía notables de una palabra que comenzaba a cicatrizar.

-Mejor terminemos esto rápido- musitó él entrelazando su mano con la mía y halándome en la dirección correcta.

No aterrizamos lejos de la civilización pero el Faustus debía permanecer bien escondido durante esta travesía, así que caminamos todavía diez minutos más hasta que dimos con lo que Lelouch buscaba. Una casa simple en medio de una zona habitacional de moderados lujos. _Vida promedio en Britannia. _

Miramos a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzar apenas iluminados por un farol y Lelouch toco el timbre.

Se escucharon pasos ligeramente apresurados del otro lado y una voz de mujer contestó que ya venía. Entonces él dio medio paso hacia atrás y yo lo seguí por instinto pero los seguros de la puerta ya eran retirados desde el otro lado y se abrió apenas una delgada franja que dejó ver el rostro de una mujer algo mayor.

Al ver a Lelouch sin duda lo reconoció de inmediato, sus ojos se agrandaron por sorpresa en un inicio pero poco a poco se suavizaron como si esperara encontrarlo en la puerta de su casa.

_Quién era la mujer, mi primordial duda. _

-¿Podemos pasar?- Lelouch continuó con el misterio y la mujer asintió sin pensarlo dos veces, abriendo la puerta por completo y haciéndose a un lado para dejarnos pasar.

Cuando entramos en el recibidor pude observar una repisa apenas encima de mi cabeza con varios cuadros familiares. _Aunque dos personas en la mayoría de las fotos, _me resultaba un tanto familiar el rostro de los participantes pero todavía sin poder poner un nombre a ambos.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la mujer caminando a nuestro costado para adelantarse dentro de la casa y encaminarnos a la sala, pero no guardó silencio al hacerlo.

-Te esperaba desde antes, Lelouch. Supongo que esto llega a su final para que vengas a visitarme- señaló con su brazo que pasáramos a la sala y así lo hicimos. Pero solo cuando estábamos sentados, Lelouch contestó.

-De no ser necesario no lo haría, créame Sra. Wilson- la mujer observó a Lelouch por largos segundos pensando en la sinceridad de sus palabras, las cuales yo calificaba como demasiado serias para estar jugando.

-Haz crecido muchísimo, al igual que Nunnally. Los dos tan parecidos a tu madre-

Lelouch se movió incómodo por el comentario pero no dijo nada. Yo volví a centrar mis sentidos en tratar de averiguar la identidad de esta mujer pero pronto se reveló sola.

-Mi hijo no tomó tan bien nuestra separación, al parecer-

_Imposible._

Pero sus ojos eran los mismos y el tono de cabello parecido. Era una Britannian y conocía a Lelouch, sin mencionar a Marianne.

-Esto no tiene que ver con usted pero me gustaría saber lo que piensa al respecto, como la madre del actual enemigo del mundo-

_La madre de One._

La mujer se movió nerviosa bajo mi mirada de sorpresa puesto que yo era la única que ignoraba todo. Lelouch apretó mi mano para que me controlara y volví a mi antipática faceta con cientos de pensamientos revoloteando en mi mente, pero esperaba que no se quedaran callados o haría mis propias preguntas.

-James no ha tratado de comunicarse conmigo, aunque tampoco creo que sepa que estoy viva- la mujer prosiguió y Lelouch asintió levemente –La verdad no sé lo que fue de mi hijo todos estos años, pero creí que lo había educado de una forma mejor. Aunque es inteligente y aferrado, desapruebo por completo sus acciones-

Al menos se veía sincera en este punto y Lelouch no presionaba nada.

-Vine aquí porque todavía puedo darle una oportunidad a su hijo si se rinde, viviendo por el resto de su vida en una cárcel- miré de reojo a Lelouch, _¿Hablaba en serio? _–De lo contrario no me detendré para acabarlo y no estoy pidiendo su permiso para esto último-

Me quedé callada frente a todo lo que acontecía y los secretos que Lelouch estaba ventilando cerca de la hora. Pero sobre todo era más interesante el hecho de que tratara de negociar, _después de todo lo que había pasado y One le había hecho, _le daba una oportunidad de no morir al atravesarse en su camino.

_Porque era un hecho que perdón no era una palabra común en Lelouch, _ni darlo ni recibirlo. A One solo le quedaba una opción cuando Lelouch estaba decidido a algo y en este momento que era misericordioso, significaba que de igual manera podría lograr su cometido por las malas.

La mujer frente a ambos arrugó las manos sobre su falta pensando seriamente la posibilidad, aunque era casi obvio que intentaría convencer a su hijo de rendirse. Que susodicho hijo escuchara era una mínima oportunidad de terminar esto de la forma más civilizada, pero yo dudaba que estando tan adentro en la batalla se pudiera deshacer de todo sin nada a cambio, _creyendo que podría ganar aún._

Lelouch no esperó respuesta y se puso de pié halando de mi mano.

-Mi avión privado esperará tres días en el aeropuerto de la ciudad, su hijo alcanzará los límites de Japón el cuarto día. El piloto tiene órdenes de llevarla directo a la base de los caballeros negros en Japón si quiere abogar por la vida de su hijo, yo estaré pendiente de su llegaba si así lo decide-

Se encaminó sin más que decir por el recibidor y hacia la puerta, al abrirla me incitó a salir primero con un leve meneo de cabeza, pero la mujer nos alcanzó justo antes de marcharnos. Con ambas manos en su pecho, tardó un par de segundos más en reaccionar y hablar, pero su vista bajó de nuestros rostros a un lugar certero en el brazo de Lelouch.

_Muy notable._

Él escondió su brazo en las sombras y miró a la mujer a la cara.

-Tú eres el que está bien, Lelouch- dijo ella y yo no pude verme más sorprendida –Pase lo que pase, yo apoyo tu causa-

"_Si utilizas al enemigo para derrotar al enemigo, serás poderoso en cualquier lugar a donde vayas"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Qué hay de esto? n.n Creo que el próximo capítulo será "El arte de la Guerra II" para terminar este par ¿Qué opinan al respecto? Lo sé.. soy muy linda y esto se acaba n.n aunque por cierto:<em>**

**_He de lanzar un concurso donde el que quiera participar deberá escribir un párrafo sobre el final de R3 o como creen que terminará, desde el punto de vista que quieran, de la longitud que gusten y realmente como ustedes personalmente se imaginen el mero final.  
>El concurso cierra al publicar el Stage 45 y antes del 46, pueden enviarlo por MP, el más original podrá tener un Oneshot del tema que elija el ganador y una aparición especial para el fin de R3 n.n<em>**

**_Ahora sí.. ¿Quién quiere ya el final? La cuenta regresiva es ardua.. y todo se pone mejor._**

**_anySuzuki_**

**_p.d. Gracias love 3_**


	44. Stage 44: Tiempos de Adversidad

Él escondió su brazo en las sombras y miró a la mujer a la cara.

-Tú eres el que está bien, Lelouch- dijo ella y yo no pude verme más sorprendida –Pase lo que pase, yo apoyo tu causa-

"_Si utilizas al enemigo para derrotar al enemigo, serás poderoso en cualquier lugar a donde vayas"_

**Stage: 44**

**Tiempos de Adversidad**

**C.C. P.O.V.**

Estábamos de camino a Japón con una tranquilidad envidiable, como si las cosas no fuesen a explotar de un segundo a otro. Pero Lelouch estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos esta vez que era difícil molestarlo, incluso jugando con su cabello. Así que me limitaba a ver relieves naturales desde las alturas, no faltaba mucho para llegar.

Según cálculos de mi cómplice, llegaríamos apenas un par de horas antes que el B.K. Nautilus pero solo porque no nos quedamos a dormir en ciudad Imperial. Había decidido partir solo cuando su misión estaba cumplida, aunque seguía considerando a Lelouch como alguien que no era afín al ultimátum.

-¿Tienes algún plan del cual deba enterarme o pueda hacerme partícipe?- pregunté, aunque no conservaba esperanzas de que me respondiera. Había permanecido callado con el resto de mis preguntas y esta era más intrusiva que las demás. –Bueno, sé que al parecer siempre tienes un plan. Pero me refiero a uno oculto en las sombras que te lleve a la victoria con un certero movimiento-

Continuó en silencio, pero yo apostaba que lo tenía.

-Solo confía en mí, C.C.-

Me sorprendió su tono de voz más no su respuesta. Podía ver en las cercanías una tormenta formarse y Lelouch tratando de tomar las riendas con la mano desnuda.

Era muy egoísta a la hora de hacer el sacrificio.

-No tengo deseos de morir si eso es lo que estás pensando- continuó sin que yo hablara esta vez y ladeó su cabeza un poco para verme directamente –Tampoco obtienes una buena victoria cuando sacrificas demasiadas cosas que opacan lo bueno que lograste-

Eso sin duda alguna.

-Si me aferro a pensar que voy a vivir para ver el mundo después de One, entonces trataré de hacerlo de la manera más sutil y limpia que pueda encontrar-

-Haz madurado, muchacho- sonreí ante su declaración, pero había algo en sus ojos que ocultaba una mínima posibilidad de desviar los planes a lo que fuese necesario si la situación se ponía difícil.

-Exacto- contestó mis pensamientos y volvió la vista al camino –Porque al final primero está la victoria, y si la situación amerita un acto desesperado pero efectivo entonces ha de cumplirse. Incluso si logramos mantener nuestra posición, no podemos prolongar la lucha que se acerca para otro día en el futuro. Tiene que acabar de una forma o de otra a nuestro favor-

_Se me hacía demasiado bueno para ser verdad._

-Al menos tienes en mente la posibilidad de tomar las consecuencias de tus actos cuando esto acabe- musité –Vivo-

Era lo mejor que podía desear por el momento.

* * *

><p>La llegada a la Base de los Caballeros Negros fue toda una bienvenida con diferentes emociones mezcladas en el ambiente. Alivio porque Zero o Lelouch había vuelto para dirigir la batalla que rondaba la esquina. Felicidad de que no se hubiesen sufrido bajas en la tripulación del B.K. y que se anunció ya estaba en los límites de Japón. Miedo e incertidumbre al desconocer todavía los planes que rondaban la cabeza del líder. No se veían tan cómodos con lo que pasaba y mucho menos que Japón se fuera a convertir en zona de guerra, <em>de nuevo.<em>

Cuando ambos bajamos del Faustus, Ohgi ya estaba esperando entre nervioso y aliviado al ver que estábamos completos. _Era como ver para creer, _supongo que Lelouch lo había ocasionado. Entonces se acercó a grandes pasos y puso una mano en el hombro de Lelouch, saludándolo con gran confianza.

-Es bueno que ambos estén de vuelta- musitó casi sin aliento y Lelouch asintió de manera seria pero con una muy leve sonrisa.

-¿Por qué tan nervioso, Primer Ministro?- incluso dio paso a una pequeña burla con la cual Ohgi se vio incómodo al responder.

-Era más fácil cuando era parte de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros y me deber también era moverme con todo el equipo hacia donde Zero apuntara-

_Nostalgia. _

Lelouch se encontró riendo de forma más sincera y relajada, pero podía ver que también pensaba en ese pasado.

-Las cosas han cambiado y tendrás un deber mucho más grande en unos minutos, Ohgi Kaname, te lo puedo asegurar- a pesar de la confianza que Lelouch le demostraba al japonés, este no se veía muy convencido. Pero por ser las palabras de Zero las aceptó como un cumplido.

Una torreta comenzó a girar sobre nuestras cabezas, alertándonos la llegada del B.K.

-Mejor vamos al puerto- sugirió Ohgi con esto.

No había por qué perder tiempo.

Seguía sorprendiéndome de la velocidad que un armatoste como el Nautilus podía tener a pesar de su tamaño. Increíble si consideraba que también tenía que atravesar el fondo del océano y sus grandes corrientes. _Debo decir que era una tecnología bastante revolucionaria incluso para un submarino, _pero no evitaba preguntarme cómo es que Nunnally logró armar esto bajo nuestras narices en cuestión de meses. Siendo un completo misterio para mí y un medio de transporte que no quería volver a utilizar a menos de ser necesario.

_Fueron demasiados días bajo el agua, _los rayos del sol que lograban calentar mi piel eran perfectamente bienvenidos.

Lo que quizás podía sorprender más a las personas que veían al submarino emerger, era que había regresado intacto y justo como había partido de estas aguas. Al mando de Lelouch y sus tácticas, podría considerarse como otro milagro de Zero. _Siendo uno especialmente bueno. _Significaba que el Nautilus todavía era funcional y podría ayudarnos en esta lucha.

El nerviosismo de Ohgi empezaba a contagiarse como si fuese a suceder algo malo, al menos para mí que lo veía de reojo cada tantos minutos. Lelouch lo evitaba como todo un maestro. Pero finalmente el gigantesco submarino estaba anclado, _en casa_ y más vivo que nunca.

Al bajarse las compuertas de la tripulación, los miembros de la Orden comenzaron a emerger lentamente respirando aire fresco y sintiendo los rayos de sol en sus rostros. Desentumiendo sus extremidades y tronándose algunos huesos, como si hubiesen ido apretados en tan enorme cosa. Al darse cuenta de que estaban de vuelta en Japón sus rostros se distorsionaban en grandes sonrisas.

Estaban listos para defender su hogar.

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Al menos toda la fuerza con la que podíamos contar ya se encontraba reunida en un solo punto y tendríamos días de ventaja para planear la defensa. Temí en algún momento que por algo que ignorara, One llegara primero que nosotros a Japón o que el Nautilus se viera incapacitado de seguir. _Ambas cosas podían pasar fuera de mis planes, _pero ahora que descartaba esa preocupación, le daba paso a otras que debían resolverse en el acto.

Dejé a C.C. y a Ohgi, acercándome a la comisión de risas el B.K. Nautilus, el consejo estudiantil se veía feliz de pisar tierra conocida y un poco de luz solar. Milly fue la primera que me vio acercarme y puso ambas manos en su cintura antes de que pudiera decir algo, su rostro me decía que le debía algo grande.

-¿Funcionó?- preguntó ella con una autosuficiente sonrisa, suspiré agradecido por su ayuda.

-¿Desde cuándo tus planes no han de funcionar?- pregunté, se vio alagada por el comentario. Shirley y Rivalz sonrieron de la misma manera cómplice, al haber sido partícipes de la distracción.

_Nunca creí que fuesen a dedicarle tanto a una simple tarea. _Pero si Suzaku había caído por completo, había sido la manera perfecta de hacerlo.

Hablando del japonés, vi que las sonrisas de los tres miembros del consejo se transformaron de orgullosas a apenadas en un par de segundos. Al ver sobre mi hombro lo que había cambiado sus expresiones, Suzaku bajaba por la rampa mirándonos a los cuatro con la promesa de una venganza.

_Bueno, tendría que esperar hasta después de la guerra. _

Volví a poner mi atención en Milly que a pesar de todo disfrutaba ser de ayuda _y lo que le pediría requeriría de bastante. _

-¿Escuchaste lo que dije sobre evacuar la ciudad, cierto?- en ningún momento jugaría con algo tan importante y Milly asintió volviendo a la completa seriedad. –Se difundirá en los medios de hoy, pero quería pedir el apoyo de la Academia Ashford como centro de reunión-

Ella puso ambas manos sobre mis hombros y acercó su cabeza de tal manera que nuestras frentes se tocaban. En todo momento me miró intensamente a los ojos e inhaló profundamente para responder.

-Ni siquiera debes preguntar- sonrió. Pero para mí ya era un gran alivio.

Retiró sus brazos de mis hombros y en otro fugaz movimiento tomó a Rivalz y Shirley de las manos, empezando a correr fuera del hangar. Milly comenzó a hablar en su tono de _festival _con ambos hasta que desaparecieron de mi vista. Ahora temía que no fui muy específico respecto a lo que le pedí.

-Lelouch-sama-

Me congelé. Conocía esa voz a la cual y a propósito había ignorado en las últimas horas. Me giré con toda la decisión que podía poner por el momento, Gottwald estaba parado frente a mí de brazos cruzados. Cuando no sacó una palabra de mí, prosiguió con una especie de regaño.

-El geass…-

-Bajo control- le aseguré de inmediato, era un _pequeño _problema comparado con lo que se venía. –No ha habido más contratiempos, aunque realmente siempre he sido yo, solo que de diferentes puntos de vista- aclaré.

Gottwald soltó sus brazos algo molesto.

-No hay sermones por el momento, Jeremiah Gottwald- le advertí cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca –No es por culparte, pero recuérdame quién fue a buscarme a las orillas del país, para decirme que Tokyo había sido atacado por FLEIJA-

El hombre cerró la boca por el instante.

-Eso quiere decir que terminaré lo que empecé de una manera o de otra- proseguí, pero esperaba en el fondo que un problema como ese no se volviera suscitar –Ni una palabra a mis hermanas- era la última advertencia.

Si el hombre había podido acatar el Zero Réquiem, seguro podría con esto. Pero tenía en cuenta lo difícil que era para él permanecer fiel a mis palabras cuando mis propias acciones me ponían en un inminente peligro. Aunque por eso era que le confiaba mi vida en el resto de las ocasiones.

Como era de esperarse, asintió con una mano en el pecho y se retiró sin decir más. _Gottwald era un buen soldado, pero temía que le hubiera jurado lealtad a la persona equivocada. _

-Hiciste todo un alboroto dentro del submarino para _aparentemente_ llegar antes ¿De qué se trata todo esto, Lelouch?-

Mis problemas del día seguían surgiendo del B.K. sin compasión. Lawrence estaba parado detrás de mí y traté de no girarme mientras me fuera posible, solo un par de segundos más a lo que originalmente podía. El viejo hombre tenía sus pupilas dilatadas por el sol después de tanta oscuridad los úlitmos días.

-Tenía ciertas cosas que hacer- contesté, lo cual no convencería a nadie en lo absoluto. Pero mi preocupación era otra respecto a este hombre y los cientos de personas que emergerían del submarino en unos segundos. -¿Cómo está tu pueblo?- pregunté.

Lawrence miró sobre su hombro cuando las primeras cabezas emergían con miedo a lo que pudieran encontrar. Lo cierto era que había bastantes miembros de la Orden en el hangar para poner nervioso a cualquier desconocido.

-¿Mi pueblo?- contestó el hombre enarcando una ceja –Sabes tan bien como yo, Lelouch, que sería mi pueblo si creyeran en mí y me tuvieran la confianza de ver por sus vidas. Cosa que perdí cuando apoyé a Richard en su campaña-

_En mi mente deseaba corregir con "JAMES" las palabras de Lawrence, _pero guardé silencio.

-Australische necesita un líder a pesar de los errores que puedas haber cometido. Nadie es perfecto y reconoces que te equivocaste. Pero la gente no puede vagar por ahí sin alguien que les de la seguridad de que todo estará bien incluso aquí en tierras japonesas-

Lawrence sonrió antes mis palabras pero de una manera muy extraña, como encontrándoles algo gracioso,

-Pero yo no puedo obligarlos a que vean eso- continuó y se cruzó de brazos –Creo que ellos ya eligieron a un líder mientras navegábamos en el Nautilus-

-No sería extraño que entre tantas personas que logramos sacar de la isla, alguien tuviera la capacidad de hacerlos escuchar- admití, aunque esperaba conocer pronto a ese líder para entablar ciertas pláticas respecto a la seguridad de su gente y demás. Pero Lawrence siguió desconcertándome con su risa.

-El líder que estas personas han elegido no es ni siquiera originario de la isla- aportó Lawrence ante mi ignorancia. Pero yo no le encontraba algo malo y sus acertijos amenazaban con un gran dolor de cabeza.

-¿Quién es?- cuestioné. La mirada del hombre se suavizó cuando su pueblo bajaba por la rampa con un poco más de confianza.

-Es la persona en la que confiaron sus vidas, subiéndose en un submarino desconocido que los hizo navegar a ciegas hacia un país con el que se supone _se está en guerra_. Persona que ahora tiene la confianza de un país más, por lo que demuestran sus acciones _antes _y ahora- posó su gruesa mano en mi hombro y me dio un par de palmadas.

-¿Por qué tenía la absurda esperanza de que fuera ese pequeño niño que me encontré en el camino?- suspiré derrotado, _era algo tonto. _–Yo no puedo dirigir a nadie en este momento, ni siquiera tengo lo-

-¿Lo que se requiere para que las personas te sigan? Lelouch, por favor. Te acabas de ganar la lealtad de un país que nunca antes habías contemplado, país que te ha visto como el resto del mundo desarrollarte a lo largo de los años y que ahora cree que eres la mejor opción a pesar de todo-

-Yo no les pedí su lealtad- musité, pero Lawrence se veía más animado por eso.

-Una lealtad a la fuerza lleva al fracaso seguro, en cambio una lealtad que luchas por ganártela te hace igual de fuerte que quienes te siguen… pero la mejor lealtad es la que te ganas sin buscarla, porque esa es inquebrantable pase lo que pase-

-Sigue sin convencerme en lo absoluto- aseguré.

_Esto nunca pasó por mi mente._

* * *

><p>Pero al menos no estaba teniendo problemas con este grupo de gente. Al sacarlos del puerto cuando empezó el ataque solo fue cuestión de humanidad, ellos no tenían que ver en nuestra lucha, <em>si acaso solo eran víctimas del egoísmo de James, <em>pero nunca creí que las cosas se tornarían así.

_No buscaba hacer lo que One, _ganarme a la gente con lo que podían ser trucos baratos. _Al menos ahora, _Zero lo había hecho en el pasado para reunir a tanta oveja descarriada que con un poco de magia se maravillaría y seguirían órdenes por su bien. Este era un pueblo muy diferente que sufrió cosas adversas a las áreas y la rebelión. Ellos nunca habían intentado oponerse a nada, _ni siquiera habían hecho ruido en el mundo._

Lo que me llevaba a la conclusión de que era todo menos _un buen líder _para estas personas en las cuales no me había interesado. _Aunque fuese porque ignorara el problema en el que estaban._ Era obvio para todos que seguirían la mejor oportunidad al momento de que se les presentara, por eso estaban aquí en Japón y Lawrence clamaba que me apoyaban. Pero eso también lo habían hecho con James cuando les prometió una venganza contra Britannia y lo que representaba.

_La masa era voluble. _Esto no me hacía alguien excepcional, pensaran lo que pensaran los demás.

Por ahora lo mejor que podía hacer era conseguirles un lugar para descansar. El viaje en el Nautilus le había dejado a todos una nada placentera sensación de inestabilidad y mareos. Mandé a los miembros de la orden que estuvieron a bordo a descansar por unas horas, ya que tendríamos trabajo que no se podía posponer. Ninguno protestó, cada quien partió a su hogar y _les aconsejé que pusieran a sus familias y amigos sobre aviso aprovechando el viaje._

Volviendo al pueblo de Australische, si bien no eran todos los habitantes de la gran isla, esto se asemejaba a la vez que saqué al pueblo de Japón en un iceberg. Eran muchas personas por las cuales tenía que ver por el momento y aunque las condiciones eran semejantes, James se había encargado de darle un plus a su pueblo.

No tenían manera de subsistir, el lugar en general estaba seco y desierto de alimentos, no había programas médicos, las condiciones en las que vivían eran inhumanas.

_¿Pero qué esperaba? _Britannia no fue mejor, pero los japoneses encontraron la forma de seguir luchando y conseguir lo que apenas necesitaban de los demás. Australische ni siquiera tenía de dónde robar, James había agotado todos los recursos en su ambición de construir los Hybrid. Lo cual ahora me dejaba frente a este problema.

Tenía cerca de tres mil personas en este gran y desocupado hangar, sentadas o acostadas en el suelo. De pésima condición, con hambre, frío y enfermas. La mayoría de ellos habían sido liberados de una prisión en la que injustamente habían sido metidos, la otra parte eran los pocos habitantes _libres _pero no mejor cuidados. Había muchos niños entre estas personas…

_-Onii-sama, ¿Ya vamos a llegar?-_

Niños que no tenían por qué sufrir el egoísmo de sus líderes.

-_¿Cómo es nuestro nuevo hogar, Onii-sama?-_

Sacudí mi cabeza un par de veces para alejar esos pensamientos y me giré. Todou evaluaba la situación a unos metros de mí y cuando captó mi mirada se acercó.

-¿Alguna idea?- preguntó con ambos brazos cruzados en el pecho, asentí levemente.

-Varias, de hecho- entonces me miró confundido –Necesitamos un equipo médico, comida, agua y ropas. Lo que se pueda conseguir de cada una de esas cosas y miembros de la Orden que estén activos y quieran ayudar en esto- concluí, pero Todou enarcó una ceja.

-¿Por qué no solo ordenas que vengan? Es parte de su trabajo-

-No- contesté casi de inmediato espantando al hombre –Tengo a la mitad de la Orden tomando un respiro después del viaje a Australische y la otra mitad se encuentra en modo de alerta. Aunque estoy completamente seguro de que One no llegará aquí hasta dentro de tres días, no obligaré a nadie a hacer algo que se supone es un acto de buena fe-

El hombre comprendía mis palabras aunque me miraba de manera extraña.

-Solo haga correr la voz, Todou-san. Yo me encargaré de lo demás-

Comencé a enrollar las mangas de mi chaqueta a la altura de los codos.

* * *

><p><strong>Todou P.O.V.<strong>

El muchacho actuaba de una manera bastante inusual incluso si sabía que no era una mala persona. Pero la dedicación que parecía imprimir en lo que estaba haciendo era remarcable y un buen ejemplo para los demás.

Tal y como dijo, solo hice correr la voz de lo que se necesitaba en el mismo orden que lo expresó, mi sorpresa fue la rápida reacción de muchos ante el llamado de _Zero. _

Al mencionar equipo médico, Villeta Nu, que había estado parada a mi derecha _siguiendo con curiosidad mis movimientos_, me indicó con un rápido movimiento de manos que ella cubriría eso y salió lo más rápido que pudo del centro de mandos. No me dejó preguntar qué o a dónde iba, ni siquiera si ella sola podía reunir lo que se necesitaba para pedir más ayuda o no.

Entonces solo comuniqué por los mismos altavoces que los interesados en ayudar en esta parte, buscaran a la primera dama de Japón.

Proseguí con la parte de la comida y llegó un sinfín de llamadas al centro de mandos de números personales de miembros de la Orden que clamaban querer ayudar en esta parte. _A todos les dije que sí, la comida nunca estaba demás y eran muchas personas las cuales dependerían de eso. _Ni siquiera pregunté en cuánto tiempo o si se necesitaría apoyo, eso quedó a disposición de los voluntarios.

_Hasta ahora me impresionaban._

La parte del agua era mucho más fácil de conseguir, solo necesité de unos cuantos voluntarios para poder llenar contenedores que pudieran ser transportados a los hangares y por supuesto a estos mismos les pedí que consiguieran vasos o platos, en apoyo al grupo de comida. _Ninguno se quejó, _asintieron como si fuera una orden y se retiraron de inmediato. Pero a ellos tampoco les dije cómo y cuándo, dejando a su inteligencia el método que utilizarían en todo caso.

Finalmente en la parte de ropa o cobertores, debo decir que las manos fueron muy pocas. Claro que seguía habiendo voluntarios y ofrecían ir en busca de cosas que ya no usaran en sus hogares. Tenía en mente que no sería suficiente para cubrir a tantas personas, pero por algún lado se tenía que empezar y la base de los caballeros negros prácticamente se había quedado vacía.

Los dos hombres que vigilaban los radares me pidieron permiso para unirse a la causa, _siendo que yo no me podía mover de aquí de todas formas, _los dejé ir al instante. Parecía un edificio fantasma.

-Haz movilizado mucha gente en unos minutos, Todou- Genbu tomó asiento en la silla a mi lado y ambos nos dedicamos a vigilar las pantallas.

-Solo transmití las órdenes Zero- contesté –No creí que…-

-¿Que fueran a ser respondidas con tanto ahínco?- rió el hombre –Es un muchacho lava-cerebros pero siempre sabe cómo llegar a la gente-

De eso ya no tenía duda alguna.

Pasamos cerca de una hora admirando las tranquilas pantallas. _Suficiente para ponernos tensos todo el tiempo, _y más cuando llegaron de regreso los vigías del radar, irrumpiendo salvajemente en el lugar.

-Hemos regresado, Todou-sensei- ambos se enderezaron y se llevaron una mano a la cabeza en forma de saludo, pero también estaban faltos de aliento.

-¿Y fueron corriendo?- regañé por el susto, pero los dos continuaron sonriendo apenados. –Ni siquiera les di un límite de tiempo- hice memoria unos segundos después a lo que ambos asintieron.

-Lo sabemos, Todou-sensei. Es que nos entretuvimos ayudando a las personas que hacen fila en la entrada de la base-

Sus palabras me sonaron a problemas a lo que me levanté de mi silla con Genbu pisándome los talones. Enfoqué las cámaras del área exterior y en efecto había muchas personas aglomeradas en la entrada.

No necesité de otras palabras que no fueran _"Vigilen Japón" _para salir de la habitación en dirección a la entrada _oficial _de la base. Genbu también había decidido seguirme a lo que no puse objeción, solo porque en mi mente se planteaban los peores escenarios. _No era hora de una revuelta o manifestación interna, _tampoco sería bueno el pánico. Solo teníamos tres días para organizar nuestras defensas y esto sin duda no ayudaría. Aunque no tenía idea de lo que causaba lo de afuera.

Pero al doblar en el último pasillo hacia la entrada no pudimos avanzar más, el recibidor estaba lleno de japoneses de todas las edades cargando algo entre sus brazos y una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Y tu creíste que esto era malo- se burló Genbu a mis espaldas.

_Pero era increíble._

-¿Qué es lo que traído, señora?-

Había una barricada de miembros de la orden que atendían con rapidez a todos en el recibidor.

-Una caja con ropa de mis hijos, ya no la usan porque crecieron muy rápido, pero se encuentra en buen estado y espero que les sea de mayor utilidad a ustedes- la mujer ya de una avanzada edad cargaba una caja de cartón que depositó en manos de los caballeros negros que preguntaban su contenido, y ellos después de darles las gracias, clasificaban lo que tenían en unas montañas a sus espaldas.

-¿Contenido de lo que trae?-

-Ropa-

-Desechables-

-Medicinas-

La fila no parecía tener fin y los japoneses se retiraban contentos por haber participado, confiando el resto a la Orden. Pero yo me encontraba todavía algo impactado por lo que sucedía y tan rápido. Hacía apenas una hora que les había comunicado a nuestros hombres lo que se tenía en mente respecto a los polisones que Lelouch trajo de Australische y esta era la rápida respuesta.

-Permiso, Todou-san…-

Me hice a un lado cuando llegaban más miembros de la Orden a recoger las pilas de ayuda que Japón juntaba.

-No deberías sorprenderte de que un pueblo como este sea generoso ante la adversidad, porque después de todo lo han vivido- Genbu puso una mano sobre mi hombro y sonrió de manera enigmática. –Sobre todo si sienten que con eso pueden agradecerle a Zero parte de lo que hizo-

Pero en mi mente seguía rondando la pregunta de cómo es que Japón se enteró tan rápido de todo esto.

-Al menos hay que movilizarnos porque aquí parados solo estorbamos- musité y recogí un par de cajas. Genbu hizo lo mismo.

* * *

><p>Entonces había subestimado a Lelouch de nuevo, <em>al parecer. <em>Porque este era una campo de batalla muy diferente al que estaba acostumbrado a verlo reinar, _y valga la redundancia, _este también parecía ser uno de sus fuertes.

Dejé las cajas donde vi que los demás lo hacían, solo porque me llamaba la atención la gran movilización dentro de este lugar. _No se parecía en nada a lo que era en un inicio. _

-¡Gomen, cuidado… el golpe avisa!- debí retirarme de nuevo cuando una joven pelirroja pasó a mi lado con una charola llena de platos con comida, maniobrando difícilmente para que no se le cayera. Le presté un poco más de atención y supe entonces en que era una de los jóvenes que se habían infiltrado al Nautilus cuando zarpamos, _estudiantes de Ashford. _

-¡Shirley, ten cuidado!- un peli-azul pasó corriendo a mi lado para auxiliar a la anterior.

_Dos estudiantes de Ashford. _

-¡Ustedes dos, dejen de jugar!- _tres. _La rubia nieta de viejo Ashford gritó a mis espaldas. Al girarme pude ver su posición exacta, detrás de un improvisado fogón con una _gran _y remarco **ASI DE GRANDE**, olla en la cual cocinaba una especie de sopa. Con un paño en la cabeza y un delantal rosa daba órdenes sin cesar.

Suzaku se encontraba a su izquierda picando verduras con la velocidad exigida por la rubia, una gota de sudor queriendo rodar por su frente. Entonces el encanto del momento fue roto de nuevo.

-¡Lelouch, ¿A esto le falta sal?!- gritó.

Mi vista voló de nuevo buscando a Vi Britannia ya que cuando recién había llegado no lo divisé. Un suspiro derrotado se escuchó entre la multitud y lo divisé sentado en el suelo, con guantes de látex y un algodón en sus manos, _limpiando las heridas de una niña. _

-Te dije que lo pruebes- murmuró a regañadientes sin siquiera voltearla a ver.

-¡Mi sazón es salado!- volvió a gritar la joven con esperanzas de que alguien la ayudara.

Justo cuando se iba a levantar _quizás a asesinarla, _Nunnally Vi Britannia llegó y tomó el lugar de su hermano en la parte de _sazón_ instruyendo a la rubia sobre lo que le faltaba a la sopa. Empezando una discusión sin sentido para mis oídos.

Pero observaba detenidamente todo este lugar, _había ayuda en todos lados. _Princesas de Britannia sin grandes vestidos o expresiones aterradoras dedicándose a la misma tarea de valorar a los heridos. Euphemia y Cornelia Li Britannia se encontraban un poco más lejos, trabajando con los médicos.

La primera dama de Japón en labores de orden entre todos los voluntarios, dirigía a las masas para que nadie se quedara sin hacer nada.

Estudiantes con el uniforme de Ashford desfilaban con charolas de un lado a otro llevando comida y agua hasta los puntos más recónditos de esta gran bodega.

Miembros de la orden ofreciendo prendas de ropa más completa, limpias y acogedoras para los refugiados. Nunca haciendo un mal gesto o portándose de mala gana.

Era una faceta bastante escondida de muchos porque nunca en mi vida había visto esta generosa dedicación. Siempre envueltos en revueltas y guerras, creí que los caballeros negros eran una fuerza de ataque y no ayuda humanitaria.

-Es increíble la manera en que Vi Britannia se ha ganado al enemigo-

Creí que Genbu seguía a mi lado filosofando sobre lo que veía, pero el hombre se había ido a degustar la sopa que era servida _algo lejos de mi. _Li Xingke se acercaba hacia mi desde la multitud, limpiando con la manga de su camisa el sudor acumulado en su frente. Entonces recordé que tenía básicos conocimientos de medicina.

-No creí que esto no fuera posible- admití –Solo pasó más rápido de lo que esperaba-

Como si hubiésemos estado listos para recibir y atender a estas personas.

-Japón es un pueblo noble y con honor, respondiendo al llamado de necesidad de otros- habló el hombre observando especialmente en una dirección. La Emperatriz se encontraba con Kaguya vistiendo unos niños con prendas donadas.

-Tal parece que sí- suspiré.

Pero todos cayeron en silencio con un estruendoso estrellar de cartones a nuestras espaldas y no pude evitar ponerme en defensa. Poco después empezaron gritos de pelea, pero solté mi espada al reconocerlo.

_-¡Tamaki, demonios! ¡No los golpees!- _

_-¡Tú y cuantos más, Kozouki!-_

_-Ya, basta los dos y hagan las paces- _

Kallen apareció cargando un par de cartones de mediano tamaño en sus brazos. _Algo extraños debo admitir, _y Gino Weinberg le seguía con cuatro acomodados a manera de torre en perfecto equilibrio. Al contrario de Tamaki que empujaba con el pié dos y agarraba otro de manera poco ortodoxa.

Vi Britannia pasó entre Xingke y yo, cruzándose de brazos ante tan deplorable acto.

-¿Cuál es el problema con ustedes tres?- regañó –Espero una explicación lógica-

Kozouki sonrió de manera misteriosa bajando sus cajas y abriéndolas para que Lelouch las viera. La extraña mirada en su rostro no me dio una idea de lo que era, ni a nadie. _Por lo cual tuvimos que acercarnos. _

_-_¿Dulces?- preguntó él, bastante fuerte para que de manera cómica volviéramos a donde estábamos parados –Karen, los dulces no son un alimento básico- trató de razonar Lelouch con la pelirroja que se vio ofendida al respecto.

-Lo son para los niños, ¿Qué nunca fuiste un niño Lelouch?-

Hubo un silencio tenso.

-Cierto, olvidé que siempre has sido _tan _responsable y blah blah…- Kallen siguió con su explicación sin importarle nada, con eso el otro joven se dio por vencido.

-Es un donativo muy generoso- admitió Lelouch mientras se ponía de pie y Kallen hacía lo mismo con una caja entre brazos, pero sonrió de nuevo muy orgullosa ante algo que no sabíamos.

-Estos los compramos- sonrió mostrando todos los dientes y aquí es donde el rubio piloto de Britannia intervino.

-Yo tengo dinero, ella tiene dinero… queríamos conseguir dulces- se encogió de hombros como si no fuese la gran cosa –Tamaki no tiene dinero, solo nos ayudó a cargar las cosas-

El recién nombrado entró bufando y bastante ofendido por las burlas, dejando caer las cajas sin cuidado en el suelo. Kallen empezó a pelear con él de nuevo y Gino trataba de intervenir, pero dudaba que esto se pudiera resolver de una manera pacífica y sin Kozouki cometiendo homicidio. Al menos hasta que una voz desconocida lanzó un regaño desde el pasillo.

_-¡Shinichiro Tamaki! ¡¿Por qué peleas con una dama?!-_

El aludido se detuvo y se sonrojó en cuestión de segundos frente a la sonrisa triunfal de su adversaria. Aún así nadie dijo nada cuando una mujer de mayor edad y poca estatura, se adentró agitando su bastón en dirección Tamaki. Su cabello gris recogido en un moño alto, miraba a través de sus gafas de fondo de botella.

-¡¿Qué te he dicho al respecto?!- con la curvatura del bastón jaló el cuello del miembro de la Orden para tenerlo tan cerca como se podía -¡Contesta!-

_Era un momento épico._

-Lo siento, abuela- el rojo en las mejillas del hombre _que se la pasaba molestando a todos,_ valía la pena.

Sentí como Vi Britannia retrocedió muy confundido y musitando: _-¿Tamaki tiene una abuela?- _pero la anciana mujer notó el movimiento de huída y a pesar de lo ciega que parecía estar, notó quién se retiraba y al reconocerlo se lanzó a pasos cortos pero rápidos hacia él. No me moví para que no quedara espacio por el que el joven hombre siguiera retrocediendo, lanzándome una fiera mirada.

-¡Oh, eres tú! _Zero- _la mujer parecía estar conociendo a su ídolo, tomó ambas mejillas del príncipe y lo jaló hacia abajo -¡Eres más apuesto en persona!-

Escuché el coro de risas de todo el que alcanzó a escuchar el comentario. Vi Britannia se puso bastante rojo ante los halagos de la ancianita, pero pronto recuperó la compostura y con una mirada rápida todos se callaron. La viejita se enderezó lo más que podía y saludó de manera militar con una mano a la frente.

-Permiso para ayudar en lo que pueda, Zero- pidió.

-P-permiso concedido-

_El mundo era extraño._

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Las cosas iban bastante bien a pesar de todo, pero comenzaba a cansarme. De hecho era de los últimos que habían aguantado aquí, era entrada la tarde y el consejo estaba sentado en suelo a mi lado tomando un breve descanso y comiendo. Yo seguía ayudando con la comida que seguía llegando y necesitaba ser acomodada, pero pronto le pasaría la responsabilidad a alguien más.

-Suzaku…ven y siéntate con nosotros- Milly llamó meneando la mano. –Es una orden-

Increíblemente obedecía más rápido las órdenes de ella que las de Lelouch, así que lo hice.

Sentía una especie de deja vú en mi interior y lo atribuía a que así terminábamos después de uno de los festivales de Milly, _orgullosos y todo. _Habías hecho una gran labor donde todo salió de maravilla.

-¡Lelouch!- pero Milly no estaría agusto hasta tenernos a todos juntos. Meneó la mano en dirección del mencionado que la miró y le indicó con un gesto que un momento. _Él tampoco había parado._

Así que esperamos pacientemente unos minutos a que terminara de vendar el pié de una joven. Entonces se enderezó y venía ya en nuestra dirección cuando algo lo detuvo. Sus cejas se juntaron un poco y veía algo más alto que nuestro punto en el suelo, creo que los cuatro vimos su expresión porque al mismo tiempo giramos la cabeza para ver qué lo detenía.

-Rollo…- musitó Shirley sorprendida.

_Oh, el encuentro._

Lelouch retrocedió y con la vista rápidamente trató de ubicar algo. Tenía levemente la idea de a quién buscaba pero se terminó de confirmar cuando caminó unos cuantos metros hacia Nunnally. Ella estaba sentada con Kaguya y la Tianzi, _con un grupo de niños a su alrededor. _La tomó de la mano y ella se levantó para seguirlo.

Milly suprimió un leve grito de felicidad cuando ambos fueron en dirección de Rollo y una vez juntos, Lelouch posó una mano en los hombros del menor y junto con Nunnally los encaminó lejos de aquí.

_Tenía que resolver ciertas cosas._

-Tranquilos, eso solo puede terminar de la mejor manera- nos dijo Milly bastante positiva al respecto.

-_¡Onii-sama!- _

El destino tenía otros planes.

Salté de mi lugar y sentí que varias personas me seguían de cerca, pero al dar la vuelta en el pasillo y no muy lejos, Lelouch estaba en el suelo plenamente inconsciente. Nunnally estaba aterrada, pero Rollo conservaba la calma con una leve sonrisa de comprensión. A mí no me tomó mucho conocer la causa de todo esto también y lo único que hice fue levantar a Lelouch y ponerlo sobre mi hombro como un costal.

_Estaba seguro que no estaba del todo inconsciente. _

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan brusco?- gruñó levemente Lelouch en mi espalda pero no hizo movimiento de bajarse. Nunnally suspiró aliviada.

Bueno, ya había puesto el ejemplo de lo que se debía hacer y cómo tratar a las personas de Australische. Suficiente para las últimas horas antes del evento que requeriría toda su atención.

-Buen Zero- palmeé su espalda, continuó gruñendo pero no dijo más.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo see ¡Acabo de actualizar y estoy de vuelta! Eso pasa cuando estás inspirada n.n Respecto a la pregunta de muchos sobre el concurso, sí pueden mandarme la historia al face: any-Suzuki como MP o lo que quieran. Los que no van a entrar, no se preocupen n.n<strong>

**Ahora, kyaa adoro a mi lindo Lelouch y sus ideas, pero creo que la abuela de Tamaki se llevó la noche :) Que hermoso voy a llorar. Pequeño capítulo de calma, que el enemigo seguro está cerca.**

**¿Qué más puede pasar? Apuesten y dejen review ¿Ne? **

**Review = Comida para los pobres pobladores de Australische**

**anySuzuki**


	45. Stage 45: ¿Qué motivo?

_-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan brusco?- gruñó levemente Lelouch en mi espalda pero no hizo movimiento de bajarse. Nunnally suspiró aliviada._

_Bueno, ya había puesto el ejemplo de lo que se debía hacer y cómo tratar a las personas de Australische. Suficiente para las últimas horas antes del evento que requeriría toda su atención._

_-Buen Zero- palmeé su espalda, continuó gruñendo pero no dijo más._

* * *

><p><strong>Stage: 45<strong>

**¿Qué motivo?**

La densa neblina en los alrededores solo significaba una cosa. Que Lelouch estaba a punto de ser convocado a un importante encuentro que al mismo tiempo le causaba un dolor de cabeza. _Todo sin haber empezado. _Pero antes había tenido esta conversación así que no era del todo extraño, solo significaba que pronto estaría frente a algo que le provocaría un verdadero reto y para ser sinceros, algo que era un reto para Lelouch terminaba en una pesadilla para todos.

_No era para causar pánico._

-Sin ofender, pero mi tiempo es bastante limitado en estos momentos- habló el Britannian sin mirar nada a través de la neblina, pero esta se despejó solo en cuanto había decidido hablar.

Miró como a su alrededor aparecía el templo Kururugi, en versión espiritual y escala de grises. El príncipe frunció el entrecejo por esta contrariedad.

-Odio las coincidencias- musitó.

Entonces se formó una figura a base de sombras, que pronto tomó la forma de una mujer o al menos así lo dictaban sus curvas. Lelouch asumió la defensa incluso si no debía temer en este lugar _seguro dentro de su mente_, pero a medida de que aparecían los ojos, la boca y su piel, su cerebro comenzó a buscar el punto exacto en el tiempo donde había visto a esta mujer, lo cual no fue un reto.

_En un fatídico contrato fue la primera vez que supo de su existencia y participación en la historia._

La monja que le había dado a C.C. el geass y su código. _Lástima que no estaba en su humor amigable por el momento, _porque al mismo tiempo que sentía cierto tipo de odio con la mujer por el tormento en el que había metido a la bruja de cabello verde, tampoco sabía qué fuese de su destino en estos momentos si jamás se hubiesen encontrado.

Aceptaba el presente con gratitud pero se permitía maldecir el pasado.

La mujer vestía su hábito completo justo como él había observado en las memorias de C.C. y trató de reprimir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, reemplazándolo con preguntas.

-¿Qué hago aquí y qué es lo que quiere usted?-

Esperaba hablar con el inconsciente del mundo, no esto. Y si _geass god _decidía que este _ser _era la representación perfecta para convencerlo de algo, estaban muy equivocados.

La mujer sonrió de manera insípida y le tendió una mano.

-Gracias, pero no- cortó de inmediato –Experiencia previa- agregó con amargura. Pero al parecer la mujer no aceptaría esa respuesta.

-Dijiste que harías lo necesario para salvar el mundo de nuevo cuando la ocasión lo ameritara- continuó con su mano extendida hacia el Britannian que recordó sus palabras mas no siguió el juego.

-Es una promesa que me hice a mí mismo y no a nadie más. Si el mundo de C me prometió ayuda fue un gesto de agradecimiento por el pasado, pero no recuerdo tener que acceder a sus peticiones o decisiones-

Siendo sus palabras tan ciertas. En ningún momento tenía un convenio con _dios _o sus poderes, mucho menos podría atraerlo a su causa utilizando a esa mujer como mediadora. _Primer fallo._

-¿Es que acaso no quieres lo que te podemos ofrecer?- preguntó la monja recogiendo sus brazos y entrelazando sus manos hacia el frente. –Porque podrías perder…-

-No he llegado hasta aquí mirando al cielo y pidiendo un milagro- interrumpió Lelouch enderezando su pose y recordando el pasado –Yo fabriqué cada victoria de una situación difícil y eso lo convierte en estrategia, _no _en un milagro-

La boca de la monja se tensó en una sola línea.

-Porque tengo comprobado que juntar las manos y pedir ayuda a un ser divino no tiene resultado. Labramos nuestros caminos y fortuna con esas mismas manos y si vemos hacia arriba solo es para seguir el ejemplo de alguien más. Yo, _Zero _soy el dios del mundo actual porque ellos creen en mis milagros y miran en mi dirección cuando me necesitan. Eso no me hace un ser sobrenatural o inmortal que les concederá lo que pidan-

-Soy alguien de carne y hueso que sangrará con ellos y por ende se ganará su lealtad más fácil al ser algo tangible y comprobado. A pesar de mis bajas y altas, desconozco la palabra _dios _o _milagro _y al mismo tiempo las califico como un pretexto a la mediocridad humana cuando no logran algo o cuando lo logran y no saben cómo lo hicieron-

El Britannian sabía que sus palabras era una amenaza tanto a la verdad que cubría el mundo humano como una ofensa para aquellos espíritus que todo lo miraban y manipulaban. Pero la verdad era así de simple, desde entonces su vida se había vuelto más simple al pelear por lo que quería sin pensar en si ofendería a un ser invisible.

_Incluso ahora los retaba. Porque el ya conocía el infierno y esto era una pequeña flamita._

-El mundo de C sabe cómo piensas, Lelouch Lamperouge. Lo que admiran de ti como de otras personas es el coraje para defender esas ideas y respetar la de los demás al mismo tiempo. Cosas que tu enemigo solo quiere destruir-

Estas últimas palabras de la monja captaron su atención por completo.

-¿Cómo es que alguien como él puede amenazar a seres como ustedes?- pregunto el Britannian, hasta entonces One solo seguía siendo un humano más y medio-hermano por destruir en la agenda de Lelouch, sus alcances no llegaban hasta ese punto. _Ni siquiera los de Lelouch si así lo quisiera. _

-Estoy aquí con el propósito de pedir la ayuda en nombre de Kami y su mundo. Porque hay un lugar después de la muerte y lo conoces muy bien, muchacho. Este mundo, tú mundo y las dimensiones paralelas que conviven en perfecto equilibrio se ven amenazadas por este portador del poder de los reyes que ha desequilibrado su don-

Los colores volvieron a los alrededores del templo como si estuvieran parados en la actualidad del sitio.

Lelouch suspiró para sí mismo.

-¿Cómo?-

La monja procedió a sentarse en las escalinatas del templo, invitando a Lelouch a hacer lo mismo. El Britannian lo hizo sin oponer más resistencia porque ahora sí habían puesto a prueba su estrategia a pesar de lo seguro que ya estaba,_ el destino se mofaba en su cara_. La monja comenzó a hablar.

-El geass es un reflejo interno de aquello que más nos hace falta, V.V. te lo dijo y lo comprendiste en el momento. Averiguaste por qué podías ejercer tu voluntad sobre la de los demás, ¿Pero te preguntaste cuál es el deseo interno más profundo de tu medio hermano?-

Lelouch negó.

-Se supone que su geass se adapta a lo que quiere en el momento, por lo cual sé que no pelea por nada profundo y específico. Podrá obtener la ayuda que quiere pero al final ni él sabe lo que hace cuando lo hace-

_Un ser incompleto mentalmente. _

-¿Y si cuando tú estés ganando con todas tus estrategias y conocimiento, su deseo más profundo se convierte en ganarte a toda costa?- hizo una pequeña pausa -¿Cómo enfrentarías algo que te puede llevar a una muerte segura?-

-¿Sugieren que puede matarme solo por desearlo? ¿Existe un geass para eso?- regresó la pregunta el príncipe algo escéptico. –El geass es la ayuda, no la ejecución de su deseo tal cual-

-Aún así ¿Lo enfrentarás?-

-¿Quién si no yo?-

-¿Qué tal un juego parejo?-

Lelouch guardó completo silencio en esta última oración, la monja lo miró con media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Geass sin restricción o perjuicio, libre de barreras-

-¿Fuego para combatir fuego? El mundo acabará en llamas- admitió Lelouch mirando sus manos pensándolo seriamente aunque estando más convencido de no aceptar esta _ayuda._

-Solo si tú dejas que se propague la lucha entre ambos. Sabes que al final tendrán que ser los dos peleando cara a cara, sin ninguna ayuda o presencia alterna, porque él quiere tu vida y tú no tienes otra opción más que acabar con él-

Aunque sabía que ese sería el final, no le encontraba nada malo. Terminaría con James de una manera o de otra, eso era seguro.

-¿Sugieres hacerme inmortal, obtener un código?- preguntó Lelouch mirando de reojo a la monja con cierta desconfianza, no fuese que se quisiera imponer. –No considero eso una vida, antes de que quieras intentarlo-

-Sugiero, otro favor por un favor prestado. El mundo de C quiere darte el poder de acabar todo de una manera segura…-

-Si pudieran hacer eso habían borrado la existencia de James incluso antes de que creciera a esta magnitud y también la mía si les molestara- interrumpió Lelouch de nuevo algo enojado por la falsedad de la monja –Ustedes no ejercen su voluntad tal cual, tampoco tienen el derecho a decidir cómo acabará todo con magia-

-¡Vas a arriesgar todos los mundos! ¡Eso no nos agrada!- la monja se puso de pié y Lelouch le siguió de inmediato asumiendo su defensa de nuevo. -¡Es que acaso no lo ves!-

-No seré instrumento de nadie- retó el príncipe sin retroceder un solo paso a la amenaza –El destino de mi mundo se decidirá por las personas que participen en él y hagan algo por ganar, no por lo que quieran hacer espíritus inexistentes ¡Peleen ustedes por su mundo! ¡Que yo me encargo del mío!-

La monja volvió a calmarse como si nunca hubiera levantado la voz y esto levantó más las defensas en Lelouch.

-Pasaste la prueba- dijo.

-Aún así no quiero un premio- estrechó la mirada el Britannian, ofendido por las tácticas –He dicho- y debía quedarles claro.

-Supusimos que lo dirías, aún así deberías preguntarte por qué tus órdenes frente al espejo no funcionaron como querías-

La monja entonces decidía que era el momento perfecto para desaparecer junto con los colores del templo y poco a poco los alrededores. Dejando a Lelouch con más de una pregunta en mente, _que no tendría tiempo de contestar después. _Ni siquiera sabía si saldría bien parado de esta última fase.

Pero no debió actuar de forma imprudente, alcanzando el brazo de la monja cuando esta se giró y comenzaba a convertirse en sombras. Lo había hecho antes con C.C. y no fue la sensación más placentera. Relojes, sombras y el grito de miseria de la humanidad, después un sinfín de imágenes pasando como una película frente a sus ojos.

Pero más importante, se enfocó en algo aprovechando el momento. Si antes había visto cosas de las cuales había tenido preguntas en ese preciso momento, hoy estaba enfocado en algo más importante.

_Encontrándolo, si._

Era como acceder a la base de datos más grande y exacta de la historia del universo, centrándose en un punto específico donde saltó todo aquello que buscaba al mismo tiempo.

Entonces, la vida que decidió conocer comenzó a pasar frente a sus ojos a una velocidad apenas comprensible pero captando cada detalle que le era de utilidad. Valía la pena el zumbido en sus oídos y los gritos de la monja para que la soltara.

_Una cucharada de su propio chocolate para la mujer. _

Hasta que la conexión se rompió con un fuerte golpe de realidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

En la vida, debía haber cierto control. _En el ataque, _en la defensa y en la toma de decisiones.

El entrenamiento para llevar a cabo de manera correcta cada una de estas actividades, lo había empezado desde pequeño y agradecía a Todou-san por sus enseñanzas. Aunque después de un tiempo me había dado cuenta que cada barrera en mis actos o los segundos que solía contar mentalmente para actuar, se habían convertido en nada cuando Lelouch se hizo presente.

_Desde que éramos pequeños. _Ni que decir todo lo que pasó después.

Conocer a Lelouch me había demostrado que mi calma no era nada comparado con sus máscaras, que mi fuerza se veía reducida a cero con sus estrategias y mi inteligencia le limpiaba los zapatos a su capacidad mental.

No es que me sintiera mal por eso, después de todo debía calificar a Lelouch como excepcional y yo pensaba que al menos tenía más valores morales que él, pero en las últimas horas me había vuelto a superar. Poniéndome una vara alta por alcanzar, por lo cual debía volver a mis raíces y entrenar de cero.

-Firmeza, Suzaku- Todou-san me corrigió.

Pero yo estaba tan empolvado como una reliquia de museo. Con trabajo recordaba las bases del kendo.

Aún así yo no me daría por vencido tan fácil y Todou-san no me exigiría tanto como debía. _O eso creí. _A medida que mis manos comenzaban a moverse solas dentro de las reglas de este encuentro, mi viejo maestro se volvía más estricto al atacar y defender.

Al inicio solo me lanzaba con la fuerza que podía dominar en mis estocadas, pero ahora me veía analizando mis movimientos y la situación. Ventajas y desventajas incluidas.

Era claro que Todou-sensei llevaba puliendo su técnica desde siempre, incluso cuando Japón pasó a ser el área 11. Pero yo olvidé todo eso y lo deposite en mantener mi cuerpo en forma, autodefensa y cualquier cosa que el ejército de Britannia quisiera. Dejé la perfección y equilibrios para el viejo Japón.

Incluso ahora, solo en estos momentos había surgido un sentimiento de añoranza por encontrar un poco paz en mi interior, y la respuesta llegó de manera automática. Que Todou-san accediera a ser mi adversario fue un bono extra.

_Estocadas planeadas._

_Resultados esperados. _

_Mente fría._

_-_¿Desde hace cuánto que no te concentrabas tanto, Suzaku? Puedes dañar tu mente-

Bajé mi defensa cuando Todou-san cargó por completo hacia mí, distrayéndome por completo en el llamado. No alcancé a reclamar cuando el bokken de mi maestro conectó justo en mi cabeza y me tiró al suelo sin piedad. Las figuras que se acercaron en mi ayuda se triplicaron por unos segundos cuando traté de enfocar pero en sus rostros no había preocupación.

_¿Debía sorprenderme?_

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Lelouch?- reclamé mientras me sentaba.

Él se enderezó y no hacía nada para ocultar su entretenimiento, pero incluso Todou-san se vio alarmado por su presencia.

_A toda la base de los caballeros negros se les había prohibido seguir las órdenes de Lelouch en al menos veinticuatro horas, _y según el reloj apenas había transcurrido medio día. Las otras doce horas Lelouch había estado más del lado inconsciente.

Lelouch me miró pensando muy bien su respuesta.

-Necesito un japonés fuerte, ágil y cómplice que me ayude en algo- admitió, cuando comencé a preguntarme qué tramaba y en qué líos nos metería, no me dejó siquiera vociferar mis pensamientos cuando su mirada voló en otra dirección –Todou-san ¿Podría ayudarme?-

Aquí acababa el acto en el que yo no tan falsamente me ofendería por sus palabras. Al clamar algo que _según él _yo _no era. _O como sea que se diera a entender, lo había hecho a propósito porque vi la leve sonrisa en sus labios ante mi cara.

_Ahora tendría que rogarme._

-Cornelia fue muy clara en sus órdenes, Lelouch. Nadie en esta base te ayudará a _nada _en al menos medio día más- tratar de arruinarle su plan no me causó satisfacción porque de antemano sabía que se brincaría cada obstáculo que le habían puesto. Prueba suficiente fue su mirada de: _Que se atrevan, _y la seriedad que volvió a sus facciones.

Hasta ahora me daba cuenta que seguía en pijama.

Todou-san hizo una leve reverencia y se retiró, _con la excusa de que se daría un baño y volvería a sus labores cotidianas. _Yo apostaba porque él no se quería enterar de lo que sea que Lelouch tramara y al final terminara siendo un cómplice _o víctima en las manos de Cornelia. _Dejándonos solos a nosotros dos.

Me levanté por completo del suelo rascándome la base de la cabeza.

-Lelouch, es en serio- intenté convencerlo de una mejor manera, pero había algo en su mirada de decisión que me obligaría a seguirlo incluso cuando rechazara su oferta de frente.

-No tiene nada que ver con planes o la batalla- agregó, eso sonaba un poco mejor más no lo suficiente. Las acciones de Lelouch siempre tenían un por qué, solo que siempre podía darles un enfoque diferente.

Debía darle un punto además, porque había venido hasta mí para hacerme cómplice cuando solo podía dejar a todos atrás. Eso significaba que realmente necesitaba la ayuda y creo que mi castigo sería peor si lo dejaba ir solo.

-Deberíamos cambiar de ropa entonces- sugerí.

_No tengo sentido de conservación al parecer._

* * *

><p>Seguía sin saber a dónde nos dirigíamos. De hecho, viajábamos en autobús recorriendo Japón como personas normales. Eso era quizás lo que me hacía sentir más incómodo. Ni mi vida ni la de Lelouch se basaba en esto, quizás un tiempo antes de la Rebelión y todo eso, siendo estudiantes de Ashford, pero era estúpido que no supiera cómo actuar <em>normalmente. <em>Mis movimientos torpes incluso podían ser sospechosos.

Pero prueba suficiente de que yo no era el único con este problema, vi cuando Lelouch pagó el autobús con tres mil yenes y no esperó el cambio.

Aunque a pesar de todo él se movía con más naturalidad, como si le fuera indiferente el resto de la gente observando, _que no era mucha. _Gracias a la alerta oportuna de Lelouch sobre una inminente batalla, todos buscaban el mejor refugio posible y si había gente todavía en las calles era para abastecerse de alimentos o cosas de ese tipo, dejando Tokyo y sus alrededores como una ciudad fantasma.

Lo curioso era que las líneas de autobuses funcionaran de maravilla…

Volví a enderezar mi espalda dolorosamente, preguntándome en dónde bajaríamos o si acaso ya se nos había pasado la parada. Lelouch miraba por el cristal perdido en sus pensamientos y no estaba seguro de que estuviera prestando la suficiente atención. Pero cuando abrí la boca para preguntar, él se giró hacia mí con un leve asentimiento.

Bajar del autobús fue reconfortante, porque sentía que era mirado de tantas maneras que no sabía si era bueno o malo. Además de que me sentía asfixiado, _completamente estúpido después de pilotar un KF mucho más pequeño que eso. _Pero caminar todavía un par de cuadras más me ayudó a despejar mi mente y sentirme más preparado para lo que sea que Lelouch estuviera haciendo, _porque en ningún momento compartió parte de su plan._

Solo dijo que usara ropa casual, porque daríamos un pequeño paseo. _Yo esperaba que regresáramos en taxi._

Entonces se detuvo en seco y yo iba tan distraído que choqué con su espalda. Ni siquiera se giró para mirarme feo o algo parecido, pero sí me encontré siguiendo su mirada hasta un descolorido letrero en la fachada de un edificio algo demacrado. _¿Ese lugar siquiera funcionaba? _Lelouch suspiró audiblemente.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunté completamente seguro de querer una respuesta. No todos los días decidías pararte frente a estos lugares.

"_Sakura Orphanage"_

-Buscando- musitó Lelouch sin dar más explicaciones, entonces temí lo peor.

-¿Tienes algún otro medio-hermano del que me deba enterar?- cuestioné. _A estas alturas, todos eran potenciales hijos de Charles Di Britannia. _Negó levemente entretenido por la idea, pero entonces mis suposiciones se acababan.

Sacó un sobre de su saco y me lo extendió. No entendí incluso cuando lo abrí porque lo único que contenía era una foto.

-Busca a ese niño- me ordenó y se dio media vuelta sin mucha más explicación.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡No voy a dejarte andar por ahí solo!- _me matarían. _Lelouch solo señaló el café en la esquina sin decir palabra alguna y permanecí en la acera el tiempo suficiente para ver que entrara. _Eso no me daba la certeza de que permanecería en el lugar._

Así que rogando porque no me metiera en más problemas, me adentré al orfanato con muchas dudas. Visualicé de nuevo la foto en mi mano y era _extrañamente _familiar en un sentido perturbador.

_¿Dónde terminaría esto?_

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Suzaku realmente quería saber la respuesta sus preguntas puesto que él llegó primero que mi orden. Quince minutos y había logrado conseguir la información que yo quería sin ningún problema, pero creo que por su mirada ya se imaginaba cuál era mi propósito en este lugar y por qué tan selectivo después de todo.

Su única pregunta entonces sería _¿Cómo demonios te enteraste de esto, Lelouch? _Tal cual y lo había pensando, pero siendo la única pregunta que omitiría por el momento, debía centrarme en lo más importante. Si bien el rostro de Suzaku no tenía precio, el pequeño niño de tres años que corría tomado de su mano era incluso más conmovedor y fascinante.

Era la única razón por la cual Suzaku se abstenía de maldecir o decir algo impropio en mi cara, _o en público. _Un pequeño niño de cabello verde y ojos amarillos sacaba lo mejor de ambos.

Entonces la orden había llegado. Tal cual y lo había predicho, Suzaku había regresado justo a tiempo para la hora de comida, y el pequeño niño a su lado estaba más que deleitado por lo que ponían en la mesa. Pero se abstenía de empezar a comer por un motivo que me era desconocido, agachó su mirada en mi dirección, como pidiendo permiso para proceder.

-Todo eso es para ti, Cyan- asentí, _pero incluso su nombre tenía una relación con todo esto. _Cuando el niño comenzó a comer con impresionantes modales, me recargué por completo en la silla pensando qué haría después de esto. La mirada de Suzaku que taladraba en mi cabeza no era de mucha ayuda.

_-¿Quién es este niño, Lelouch?- _perfecto, y hablaría en inglés para que el infante no entendiera nada. Yo no podía fingir que no sabía, _o tal vez si._

_-Creo que con solo el parecido puedes hacer la conexión- _contesté después de unos segundos, pero eso no le bastó.

_-Dudo que sea hijo tuyo, es demasiado lindo y educado para eso. Además se parece horrores a C.C.-_

_-Touché, Sherlock. Es familia de C.C.-_

Se quedó en silencio por unos momentos procesando mis palabras y tratando de averiguar cómo es que yo tenía tal información.

_-¿Qué tan cercano?- _se atrevió a continuar.

_-Pues no es su hijo, ni el mío ¿Estamos de acuerdo?- _estreché la mirada –_Averigüé de la familia de C.C. antes del geass y todo, ella tenía muchos hermanos. Luego busqué descendientes vivos hasta la fecha y el niño es lo único que pude encontrar-_

Había algo en su mirada que decía que no me creía a pesar de todo, porque yo lo hacía sonar tan fácil.

_-Simplemente no buscas en google eso, Lelouch ¿Qué hiciste?- _su problema era que hubiese vendido mi alma al diablo por esa información.

-_Ya te lo dije, tengo mis métodos- _di por terminada la conversación para sus mal humor. Pero no importaba, había obtenido lo que quería y eso era suficiente, aunque nunca le había dicho nada a C.C. de esto y hasta cierto punto temía de su reacción. Solo que no quería dejar estas cosas para otro día, porque nadie te podía asegurar que vivirías mañana y si esta información la había encontrado después de tanto tiempo, no era como si la fuese a dejar pasar.

Tuve la duda por primera vez al pensar en las partes de mi familia que quizás ignoraba y las que se habían añadido con el paso de los años. Entonces me resultó curioso que C.C. no tuviera memorias antes del geass y luego con esa gran inmortalidad suya, jamás investigó lo que había sido de su vida anterior o descendientes cercanos.

Si bien no era una decisión que me perteneciera a mí, _de ser otra la circunstancia, _el niño frente a mí se había quedado huérfano hacia un año porque sus padres murieron en un accidente de autos. El pequeño estaba con su nana en casa al momento de este suceso por lo cual sobrevivió, pero al no tener familia solo fue enviado al orfanato.

La línea de sangre de cualquiera que no fueran mis hermanos o yo era muy corta y C.C. necesitaba algo de sentido común y responsabilidad si quería aprender a llevar una un poco más plena. Si bien había dejado la inmortalidad, no había vuelto a ser cálida y humana en la medida que pudiera disfrutar, _aunque así era ella. _

Y si bien por el momento yo me había encargado de que siguiera protegida por la inmortalidad, cuando todo esto acabara debía tener un motivo diferente para continuar, pasara lo que pasara.

Un niño tan pequeño y sin familia sería un buen comienzo, además de que era idéntico a ella. Su cabello corto y verde, lacio pero alborotado hacia todos lados. Sus ojos amarillos llenos de inocencia y curiosidad.

Si ella al final decidía que no quería la responsabilidad, le encontraría un hogar a Cyan, pero mientras no podía solo ignorarlo.

Suzaku suspiró con media sonrisa. El pequeño monstruo comenzó a balbucear algo como:

_-_Pápa…-

_A veces yo cavaba mi propia tumba._

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Seguro Lelouch era un bastardo que siempre buscaba lo mejor para alguien, quien sea en su pequeño mundo que lo mereciera. Pero a veces sus prioridades me dejaban con la boca cerrada en más de un sentido. Empezando por el hecho de que nunca caminaría a ciegas por la oscuridad. Siempre sabía lo que hacía y confiaba en que sus planes salieran correctamente hasta el final.

Resultó que llevó a cabo la adopción de este niño en cuestión de un par de horas.

_Creo que el trámite más rápido de la historia del mundo. _Sin mencionar que lo hizo por teléfono, pero quién le diría que no al actual Emperador de Britannia, _Zero _o simplemente a Lelouch. _Nadie _podía decirle que no.

Así que al entrar al orfanato, ellos ya sabían que llegaría por el pequeño que me esperaba listo y sentado en la oficina de la directora. Aterrador en muchos sentidos, porque se lanzó sobre mi pierna y se aferró diciendo: -_¿Pápa? ¿Pápa? ¿Pápa?-_

Lo siento, yo era joven y con mucha vida por delante. Acaricié la cabeza del niño diciendo: _-No, Cyan. Tu pápa espera afuera- _disfruté cada palabra salir de mi boca como una venganza de años.

Pero ahora resultaba extrañamente conmovedor. No es como si no conociera el lado humano y caritativo de Lelouch, pero era un hecho que podía olvidarlo cuando él se empeñaba en ser serio y calculador. Después de todo, mi primera sorpresa al reencontrarnos en Ashford después de tantos años sin vernos, era la manera en que seguía siendo el mismo hermano cariñoso con Nunnally, pero incluso más frío que en el inicio con los demás.

Si bien no habían podido extinguir su parte protectora, se encontraba rodeado por cientos de defensas que debía pasar antes cualquier intruso. Aunque ahora quizás podía ser diferente.

Cyan, siendo un niño pequeño en un orfanato no tenía mucho. Por lo cual ni siquiera tenía pertenencias propias que traer consigo, aunque eso no lo consideré un problema. Menos aún cuando Lelouch no parecía tener un amor por el dinero en su billetera, me probé cien por ciento en lo cierto cuando lo primero que hicimos no fue regresar a la base, _a pesar de que fuese por sentido común que debíamos hacerlo. _

Fue difícil encontrar un centro comercial abierto a estas alturas de la batalla, pero Lelouch se empeñó en buscar hasta en la tienda menos esperada de ropa, conjuntos nuevos para este infante emocionado.

Iba a sugerirle que hiciera lo que Cornelia cuando recién habían aparecido Euphy y él, ordenar a un sastre un guardarropa completo. Pero parecía querer pasar el más tiempo posible lejos de la base. _O caería en la tentación de hacer planes. _Que solo atiné a seguirlo cuando por fin dimos con un lugar bastante amplio para su deleite.

Ni siquiera teníamos media hora en el lugar cuando yo cargaba todo a lo que Lelouch apuntaba y el vendedor gustoso le facilitaba todo. Nunca creí ver a un hombre tan feliz, pero Lelouch se estaba tomando todo esto muy en serio.

Me facilitó su tarjeta de crédito mientras elegía uno de los nuevos conjuntos para el pequeño Cyan que solo por curiosidad se dejaba vestir. No pude evitar reírme cuando Lelouch terminó con un suspiro y el infante negó por algo que me era desconocido pero que sacó a Lelouch de quicio. Yo no le veía nada malo, un pantalón oscuro y una camisa a cuadros muy bonita.

Entonces el niño caminó solo un par de metros y tomó unos lentes oscuros de un aparador cercano, poniéndoselos con dificultad en el rostro. Finalmente sonrió sintiéndose bien con su imagen, a lo que Lelouch solo enarcó una ceja bastante confundido y mirando en mi dirección se daba cuenta de dónde tomaba el ejemplo su pequeño monstruo.

Sentí que con la mirada incineró los lentes sobre mi cabeza.

-Tú pagas esos- me dijo, señalando el objeto en manos del infante.

Sonreí obteniendo una silenciosa victoria y extendí la mano.

-Cyan, trae los lentes por favor- llamé, el pequeño entendía muy bien porque corrió en mi dirección apenas deteniéndose de mi pantalón. Pero al tomar el objeto y ponerlo sobre la registradora, me llamó la atención la etiqueta del precio.

_¿Eran yenes, cierto?_

Lelouch rio de manera muy macabra.

_¿CIERTO?_

* * *

><p>Así que al regresar a la base ya tenía ciertos problemas financieros y probablemente tendría que vender un riñón en los próximos meses, pero no era nada comparado con la manera en que el niño reía cada vez que veía su reflejo, aunque Lelouch insistía que era porque me veía a mí y eso le causaba gracia a cualquiera.<p>

Argumenté que mi imagen era más un ejemplo a seguir que la de él, pero me arrepentí cuando cualquier movimiento que hacía, era copiado por esa pequeña versión de C.C.

_El mundo ya tenía suficiente con esa mujer ¿Por qué debía existir alguien más como ella?_

Dramaticé aunque estaba bastante tranquilo a pesar de lo que se avecinaba. Nunca creí que al salir de la base fuésemos a hacer algo como esta locura, _me imaginaba cientos de locuras diferentes, _pero no algo como esto y las reacciones a nuestra aventura del día de hoy no se harían esperar.

_¿Por qué Karen debía ser la primara? ¿Acaso era karmático?_

-¡Hey Lelouch, te hemos estado buscando!...- el principio del regaño se murió cuando Karen enfocó el infante en brazos de Lelouch, que copió mi movimiento de quitarme los lentes y mirar a la piloto con toda mi atención.

_¿Qué podía llegar a la mente de una persona normal con esta imagen? _Un niño de cabellos verdes y ojos dorados, mortalmente parecido a cierta bruja conocida por todos nosotros. Dicho infante que se abrazó al cuello de Lelouch y musitó de nuevo: -_Pápa-_

El rostro de Karen se tornó rojo y empezó a balbucear cosas que ni ella comprendía, pero era interesante también observar a Lelouch y el efecto que esto tenía en él. Se miró avergonzado al principio por la manera en que su AS unía las piezas, pero luego le restó importancia respondiendo al llamado del pequeño.

-Espera un momento, Cyan-

Karen olvidó el regaño, olvidó el mundo y se marchó algo pálida.

Quise explotar en carcajadas pero Lelouch me advirtió que si quería conservar mi vida al menos lo hiciera lejos de él, así que nunca me vi tan gustoso de cargar todas las cosas que Lelouch había comprado y presumiblemente llevarlas a su habitación. _Si bien no me quería perder el resto de los encuentros, también quería salir bien parado de esto, _y ya no era mi problema la reputación de Lelouch.

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Las cosas no iban mal, pero tampoco tan bien como esperaba. Que Cyan eligiera el peor momento para hablar no era algo que pudiera controlar hasta dentro de unos años quizás, pero todos se estaban llevando la impresión equivocada. Incluso cuando Todou-san saltó en mi camino y vio al pequeño en mis brazos, solo se dio media vuelta y regresó dentro del centro de mandos en mortal silencio.

_En serio…_

Pero cuando me topé con la única persona a la que buscaba, sus grandes ojos reflejándose en los del pequeño me dejaron inmóvil e incapaz de decir o explicar mis acciones.

Cyan por primera vez desde que lo habíamos recogido dijo algo más que _"Pápa" _y se lo atribuía a que su madre se parecía en muchos sentidos a C.C.

-_¡Máma!- _y estiró ambos brazos lejos de mí, inclinándose hacia adelante con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sus manitas se abrían y cerraban queriendo alcanzar a C.C. a toda costa, pero yo no lo acercaría a no ser que ella así lo decidiera.

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de preparar algo o decir de dónde había sacado a este niño, pero C.C. seguro sintió algo familiar en él porque lo miró bastante extrañada, fuera de su faceta insensible y fría.

Esperaba que no le fuera indiferente, que no lo rechazara, porque entonces…

Se acercó y extendió los brazos para tomar al niño que se alborotó más cuando la tuvo cerca y casi saltaba por su cuenta. Pero cuando finalmente estuvo en los brazos de C.C. solo aferró sus bracitos alrededor de su cuello y con las manos se tomó de su cabello.

Ella me miró confundida, pero todavía no había reclamo en su mirada. Todavía no sabía si había hecho lo correcto porque ella solo estaba cumpliendo el capricho de un niño pequeño que no sabía lo que decía y pasaba a su alrededor.

Pero cortó los dos pasos que nos separaban y con su mano más libre rodeó mi cuello, bajó mi cabeza un poco y el beso que siguió fue muy diferente a todos los anteriores.

Con mis manos rodeé su cintura y terminé de acercarnos en la medida posible sin aplastar al infante entre ambos.

_Así es como se encuentra un motivo._

* * *

><p><strong>Aww yes, suelo hacer este tipo de cosas melosas antes de que todo se vaya al infierno n.n yey! ¿Pero qué tal? awww, el niño me encanta y fue una idea nada planeada, pero creo que bienvenida. Al menos nos da una diferente perspectiva de la vida de C.C.<strong>

**Quedan solo 5 capítulos ¿Qué va a pasar? **

**Cierto, Riruka es la única persona que ha concursado con una escena que ella cree pasará en el final de R3, ¿Nadie más la enfrenta? Podría ganar por default n.n les daré hasta el capítulo 47, solo porque me gusta hacerlos sufrir, !UNA SOLA ESCENA! Pero como Riruka se atrevió a pesar de todo, creo que ya se ha ganado su victoria en tiempo y forma, soy escritora de palabra.**

**Pasa a reclamar tu premio Riru-chan :3 aunque la convocatoria sigue presente ;) vamos! La pueden mandar al face de Any-Suzuki si no tienen cuenta, pero no pongan pretexto, que llorarán de aquí en adelante o algo parecido n.n**

**!Review el que espera un gran final!**

**anySuzuki**


	46. Stage 46: El Arte de la Guerra II

**Stage 46: El arte de la Guerra II**

**C.C. P.O.V.**

Cuando Lelouch llegó con este pequeño niño entre brazos, creí que era otro de sus rescates milagrosos. Por alguna extraña razón solo lo pude atribuir a su buen corazón y no un evento extraordinario, al menos hasta que lo explicó a lujo de detalle.

Nunca le había expresado un deseo más fuerte que el de tener pizza todos los días en las tres comidas, o en dado caso, que me matara para obtener mi código, por lo cual fue una no muy grata sorpresa al inicio saber que se había inmiscuido en mi vida pasada. Ni siquiera yo sabía tanto de ella, mi nombre una de las pocas cosas que rescataba.

Ser una esclava sin duda había marcado mi mente en muchas maneras y la vida que vino después de eso me dio igual aunque conservé pequeños pedazos importantes de información. Marianne siendo una de mis cómplices por defecto y resignación, fue un tiempo de cercanía a la realidad en su forma más poderosa.

_Ser amiga de una gran emperatriz. _

Tierno, llenador, pero vacío de un futuro más completo.

En ninguna parte había imaginado que para empezar terminaría atrapada con un pequeño niño idéntico a mí físicamente. Pero debía recordar que mi vida junto a Lelouch nunca había sido predecible o aburrida. Estar con él me había brindado comodidades mortales y humanas, que solo cuando porté el geass deseaba.

No era que me cayera en mal momento, tampoco como si fuera mal recibido, pero me había tomado por sorpresa de una manera tan rápida que lo único que pude hacer fue aceptar.

Quería ser sincera con Lelouch y no hacer algo por compromiso o que no me sintiera capacitada para llevar a cabo, _incluso con todos mis años de vida. _En este momento me sentía como la edad que reflejaba mi cuerpo, una mujer joven, fuerte y tonta hasta cierto sentido, pero algo sabia en cuestiones de existencia.

No era por presumir, pero el ser todopoderoso que se creía indestructible antes y conocedor de todos los secretos del mundo, se había disminuido a nada por la manera de pensar de Lelouch. Los suyos _si _que eran secretos, lo suyo _si _que era una lucha. Así que sintiéndome como una mujer apenas lo suficientemente madura que salía de la adolescencia mental, un niño propio u adoptado era una gran responsabilidad.

_Palabra que no practicaba siquiera en mi integridad, _aunque en Lelouch la había estado probando de maravilla.

Era un evento que no sería momentáneo, una prueba o una bien detallada lista de pasos que él podría planear para guiarnos. Era aprender y equivocarse sobre la marcha, tratar de guiar a un alma por el camino correcto hasta que tuviera suficiente madurez mental propia y no morir en el intento de cultivar una responsabilidad tan grande.

Debía conceder que este era el tipo de locuras que yo podría haber ejecutado antes y me aterraba que quien hubiese dado este gran paso fuese él. Solo porque se sintiera cómodo con la idea o listo para cambiar su vida de rumbo. Me hacia feliz verlo tomar decisiones que no tuvieran que ver con el campo de batalla y la toma de vidas, pero esto era un poco más serio y requería de un compromiso mayor.

Seguía dudando de mi capacidad humana para dar afecto.

_-Cyan es una especie de sobrino tuyo muy lejano, C.C.- _comentó –_Descendiente de una de tus hermanas, pero no pude averiguar más-_

Había estado hincado frente a la cama y jugando con Cyan ya por quince minutos, ni él ni mi sobrino parecían aburrirse. Lelouch usaba sus manos para mecerlo hacia delante y atrás sentado en la orilla de la cama y a momentos fingía soltarlo para entretenimiento del menor. Yo seguía de pie junto a la televisión, esperando una especie de señal que me dijera qué camino tomar y me asegurara que era el correcto.

_No quería echar a perder la vida de una personita._

-Esto no es una obligación, C.C.- Lelouch detuvo el juego girándose levemente en mi dirección y sin soltar a Cyan quien seguía brincando. –Admito que quizás fui un poco irrespetuoso y curioso al averiguar todo esto por mi cuenta, especialmente sin consultarte. Pero la oportunidad se presentó, la tomé y creo que es mejor saber las cosas que ignorarlas-

En algún sentido no sonaba completamente sincero, pero me era difícil averiguar qué ocultaba.

Se veía tan relajado a pesar de estarse poniendo una etiqueta de _padre _en medio de los ojos, que quizás eso era lo que me incomodaba. No podía leerlo en ningún sentido, y a este plan no le encontraba cabos sueltos.

Agradecía que hubiese encontrado a mi familia y rastreado hasta el presente, _incluso si Cyan era lo último que quedaba. _También me estaba dando la oportunidad de darle una vida mejor al sacarlo de un orfanato, pero todo sonaba tan bien que casi era imposible de creer. _Ocultando algo muy oscuro entonces, _pero por el momento no podía apostar por nada.

-¿En serio crees que yo pueda con esa responsabilidad?- pregunté.

Me miró por un par de segundos de manera valorativa y después al pequeño sentado en la orilla de la cama. Pareció pensarlo seriamente un par de minutos más, y finalmente sonrió de manera leve.

-Peor ejemplo que Suzaku no puedes ser, además me has mantenido vivo todo este tiempo-

_Tenía un punto ahí…_

-Y créeme que a pesar de todo no pondría en tus manos algo que no estuviera seguro que puedes lograr-

Yo no confiaba en mí misma hasta ese extremo, pero si Lelouch decía que yo podía lograrlo, entonces sería un hecho. Porque Lelouch nunca se equivocaba.

* * *

><p><strong>One P.O.V.<strong>

"_Cuida de la salud física de tus soldados con los mejores recursos disponibles"  
><em>

Era un hecho que no abría una pelea más allá de la que nos esperaba al frente y Japón junto con Britannia pagarían los errores cometidos por sus líderes, entonces se darían cuenta de que la mejor opción siempre fui yo.

El ejército que se agruparía en Japón no sería ni tan poderoso ni tan invencible como el mío, porque la fuerza de mis Hybrid había sido aumentada a niveles que antes no habíamos probado solo por ser unos buenos adversarios, pero ya tenía suficiente de batallas alargadas y pérdidas de arsenal u hombres a mi cargo.

_Lawrence, uno de mis mayores fracasos. _

Vi Britannia era un ser inteligente que sabía cómo controlar la mente de la gente con sus palabras dulces y vacías, pero era un hecho de que a la hora de enfrentarnos, todo eso se veía disminuido a nada contra la fuerza de mis Hybrid. El terror reinaría cuando mis hermosas creaciones impartirán dolor y justicia a velocidades sobrenaturales, y el ser humano común y corriente no encontraría refugio seguro.

Toda esa culpa recaería en un solo nombre y entonces los aires de grandeza con que Britannia se adornaba se verían esparcidos para aclararles a todos el panorama, eligiéndome como su líder y salvador.

_Reclamando lo que era mío desde un principio, _destruyéndolo por dentro.

Finalmente obtendría lo que había perseguido o moriría en el intento, aunque lo segundo era _prácticamente _imposible.

-_One-sama, debemos parar. Llevamos horas en vuelo y sin dormir, así no llegaremos nunca a Japón-_

Las comunicaciones dentro de mi cabina se encendieron y los pilotos confirmaban las palabras de la primera persona que había hablado.

_-¡Si, tengo hambre!-_

_-Yo quiero estirar las piernas-_

_-Un poco de aire fresco no caería mal-_

Pensé por unos segundos el ignorar las peticiones y seguir con nuestro camino, pero tenían un punto en ese sentido. Había que reabastecernos y tomar un poco de energía antes de llegar al país del sol naciente. Ni ellos se harían más fuertes en un par de horas ni las islas serían succionadas por el mar.

-Solo un par de horas- concedí.

De inmediato acuatizaron y abrieron las cabinas de sus Hybrid, pero me abstuve de salir. Esta pequeña libertad que les estaba dando era para no tener pretextos después cuando les diera alguna orden, por lo cual no era necesario que yo estuviera presente visualmente como algún tonta idea de unidad.

_Yo era el líder, ellos los subordinados._

Llegaríamos al límite de esta batalla para asegurar la victoria. Y podía empezar a desplegar mis planes a distancia.

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

"_Un ejército victorioso gana primero y entabla la batalla después; un ejército derrotado lucha primero e intenta obtener la victoria después"_

O Kallen era muy comunicativa o Todou se había dado tal sorpresa que era inevitable que le preguntaran qué había pasado y el viejo hombre debió responder. _Cualquiera de las dos era muy válida, _pero eso causaba que todos se estuvieran centrando más en otras cosas _al menos mentalmente, _que en lo que yo trataba de decir.

Suzaku se reía de sus expresiones de confusión, lo cual causaba que yo tampoco pudiera centrarme.

-Suficiente- declaré, poniéndome de pie y estrellando mis manos sobre la mesa –O se concentran de una vez en lo que tratamos de hacer o les dejaré a Tamaki como líder absoluto-

El mencionado celebró y comenzó una especie de discurso sobre cómo daría lo mejor de sí para ganar esta guerra que ya casi estaba en casa, pero creo que el pensamiento de un futuro así fue más poderoso de lo que pensaban anteriormente. Kallen volvió a ponerse roja al haber sido descubierta junto con los demás sobre lo que pensaban, pero pronto pudieron prestarme la atención necesaria.

-Am, sí… hay que aplicarse- Ohgi tampoco encontraba la manera de proseguir, de hecho sudaba de manera profusa y se movía nervioso sobre su asiento, esperando que alguien más dijera algo o todo esto explotaría en algo que no debería ser tan importante como preparar nuestras defensas.

Debo decir, que tampoco ayudó mucho el hecho de que Cyan se había quedado con C.C. cuando yo ordené que esta reunión se llevara a cabo, _pasadas las veinticuatro horas en las que nadie podía seguir mis órdenes, _pero la bruja se había aparecido diez minutos después con el pequeño monstruo en brazos y solo me lo dejó, pidiendo mi tarjeta de crédito y alegando que el _niño _necesitaba algo más que solo ropa.

_Suzaku explotó a carcajadas, _recordé que el geass canceller le había quitado ese instinto de supervivencia que lo hacía mantenerse callado la mayoría del tiempo, pero ahora pensaba seriamente en ordenarle cometer seppuku, _cuando terminara la batalla._

Así que a pesar de mis desplantes sobre poner atención al tema principal, no lo lograría nunca con Cyan sentado en mi regazo, picándole a mi celular y estrellándolo contra la mesa.

Expresiones de compasión, ternura, sorpresa e incredulidad, _ésta última_ de parte de Cornelia, no dejaban de taladrar mi frente y maldecía a C.C. por haber huido tan fácil. Pero las cosas debían seguir su curso, no había tiempo de posponer esto para mañana.

-¿Alguien tiene alguna buena idea sobre la protección necesaria para esta batalla?- hablé.

A pesar de todo, _esta calamidad no se iría. _Siendo la gran representación de la realidad que había sido la mayoría de mi vida.

Guerra combinada con momentos felices, familia combinada con muertes. Planes de un futuro combinados con tácticas para no morir.

_Yo, planeando las defensas del mundo junto a un grupo de militares y políticos, tratando de mantener feliz a un pequeño niño que babeaba mis hojas de informes. _

Era triste que no hubiera una línea de separación entre estos dos grupos, pero era un hecho que nunca me había detenido ni lo haría ahora. Era un motivo un poco más fuerte para asegurarme de que el mundo tendría un futuro pacífico cuando esto acabara.

Cornelia fue la primera en hablar con toda la profesionalidad del mundo abriéndose paso a la superficie.

-Es un hecho de que One viene a Japón, pero eso no significa que no tenga planes tras bambalinas para atacar simultáneamente otros puntos- mostró un mapa en las pantallas con otros puntos vulnerables en el mundo –El difícil rastreo de sus máquinas nos hace tener que levantar defensas mínimamente en estos lugares-

_La Federación China, Britannia… entre otros. _

Yo no podía contar con toda la fuerza que se encontraba en Japón, porque también era deber de los Caballeros Negros proteger al mundo de la amenaza tal y como lo había prometido para la FUN.

-El Xenhu regresará la Federación China- declare. Xingke no puso objeción con esta primera resolución. De hecho asintió, esperando estas palabras, pero había una persona que todavía debía acatar esta orden.

La Tianzi se vio pensando seriamente el hecho de sacar un Knightmare de las defensas de Japón, pero con un apretón de manos de Kaguya, se encontró asintiendo agradecida unos minutos después.

-Yo me encargaré de que mi país salga victorioso de cualquier amenaza que se pueda hacer presente- continuó la joven Emperatriz –Pero si Japón necesita la ayuda del Xenhu estamos dispuestos a prestar nuestro servicio en pos de su victoria, cuando nuestro territorio esté a salvo-

_Era una promesa. _Entonces Xingke habló.

-Sé que ya debes de tener un plan bien trazado para las siguientes horas, Lelouch. Y la Federación China ya tiene sus propias defensas siendo fortalecidas por mi grupo de confianza. En caso de que no podamos comunicarnos en tiempo y forma sobre la situación actual en medio de la batalla, en cuanto me sea posible regresaré a apoyar a Japón me lo pidan _o no_- sonrió.

Tocó un punto importante al cual quería llegar.

-Xingke, hay mucha razón en tus palabras- me puse de pie y dejé a Cyan sentado en la silla giratoria que solo empecé a mecer hacia los lados para que siguiera entretenido –Comunicación es algo que no se dará tan fácil si esto se desata de manera tan feroz como la que puedo prever y si el enemigo es lo suficientemente inteligente para eso, hará lo posible para evitar que nos comuniquemos-

Así como algunos comenzaron a preocuparse por mis palabras, otros ya se encontraban pensando soluciones.

-Tanto como agradecería que nuestro equipo de tecnología buscara una manera casi infalible de bloquear…- miré en dirección de Lloyd y Rakshata –El punto más importante a tratar, sería que todos tendremos órdenes y objetivos específicos que debemos cumplir a toda costa, sin importar si seguimos teniendo comunicación o no. Porque si todos saben lo que deben hacer, no se verán limitados o inseguros a la hora de actuar.-

-Además, creo que hemos trabajado el tiempo suficiente, todos juntos, para saber lo que una simple acción puede significar, sin necesidad de palabras-

Ohgi se encontró sonriendo ante esto último y miró a Kallen de reojo que correspondió el gesto. _Suficiente entrenamiento como miembros de la Orden ¿No?_

Pero respecto a los demás, al menos parecían entender a lo que me refería.

-Ética es algo que normalmente no les diría que aplicaran, porque en una batalla _hacerse el bueno y justo _puede costarnos la vida- proseguí antes de que su atención divagara –Pero si vamos a entablar una batalla sobre un territorio poblado, lo mínimo que esas personas se merecen es que las ayudemos si así lo requieren, antes de ir en pos de nuestros objetivos-

Todou que hasta el momento había permanecido inmóvil, levantó la cabeza y completó mis palabras.

-Luchamos por el pueblo, pero si al final no hay pueblo con el cuál celebrar, habremos perdido la batalla en un sentido diferente-

Esperaba que entendieran este punto y aplicaran la seriedad necesaria al verse envueltos en contradicciones. Sabíamos lo que era tener que decidir entre órdenes y apoyar a los demás, _solían ser más importantes las órdenes, _pero a estas alturas, sería una ofensa hacia Japón el no proteger íntegramente el territorio y todas las personas dentro de él.

-Edificios y construcciones pueden volverse a levantar- aclaré por si había alguna duda respecto a esa parte –Pero vidas humanas difícilmente serán reemplazables-

Con un asentimiento general, se dio por entendido este tema. Pero aprovechando la leve pausa, la Tianzi y Xingke se despidieron de la mesa, debían regresar a la Federación China a la mayor brevedad posible. Él único objetivo de ellos debía ser proteger a su país, así que no necesitaban escuchar más de esta reunión, el tiempo estaba encima de nosotros.

Hubo un suspiro general con esta disminución de fuerzas, _aunque todavía no llegaba a la mejor parte. _

-Britannia…- volví a llamar la atención de todos –Es un blanco al igual que Japón al menos con un 90% de certeza, ya que si bien recordamos que lo que quiere destruir One es el Imperio del pasado, Japón resultó envuelto en la lucha solo porque nos ha prestado su ayuda-

No hubo un reclamo de los _japoneses _presentes y tampoco lo esperaba, sus miradas demostraban lo comprometidos que estaban en la causa a pesar del peligro que representaba, eso me dio un poco de seguridad.

-Así que según mis planes, recomiendo que Cornelia, regrese a Britannia con los Gloucester, Tristán, Mordred y Sigfried…- la cara de los mencionados excepto por Anya no tenía precio, demostrando libremente qué tanto estaban en desacuerdo con mi plan. –Claro, es solo una recomendación- continué, pero mi vista recayó en Ohgi, _evitando magistralmente a mi hermana mayor._

Si bien yo estaba proponiendo planes que se podían nutrir de las ideas de los demás, también podían ser desechados de la misma manera. Incluso si confiaran en mí a tal grado que aceptarían todo lo que propusiera. Pero debía obtener al menos la aprobación del hombre que era _legalmente _el responsable del bienestar de Japón.

_Podía pensar que esto era una disminución de fuerzas tremenda, _pero yo seguía confiando en lo que había aquí.

-Adelante- asintió Ohgi con gran seriedad, Cornelia de inmediato estrelló ambas manos sobre la mesa. Exaltó a varios por el movimiento, pero más importante, Cyan se asustó por el golpe y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos en una gran amenaza por llorar.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo- continuó Cornelia bajando de intensidad a sus palabras al darse cuenta de lo que había causado, tomé a Cyan en mis brazos quien de inmediato se abrazó de mi cuello y proseguí.

-Si el plan ya fue aceptado por el Primer Ministro Japonés, no hay forma de desobedecer, porque yo soy el actual Emperador de Britannia y por derecho mis órdenes deben ser acatadas en el acto-

_No quise sonar así._

_Tan demandante._

Pero no dejé que incluso la mirada más fiera de Cornelia surgiera efecto alguno, por lo cual fue cansado sostener el reto visual por mucho tiempo.

-Regresarán a Britannia a más tardar esta noche- aseguré –Como Ministro de Defensa creo que es tu deber estar dirigiendo las tropas de nuestro país, Nunnally y Euphemia regresarán contigo, al igual que Guilford-

_No quería a ninguno de ellos cerca._

Pero apenas y terminé la oración, la mirada de completa traición en el rostro de mi hermana fue el acabose del acto, porque salió furiosa de la habitación, Guilford siguiéndole de cerca. Se podía escuchar como en el pasillo, toda cosa que se atravesó en su camino tuvo un triste final, por lo cual se hizo un silencio incómodo todavía con aquellos que seguíamos en reunión.

Gino y Anya buscaron mi mirada y asintieron entendiendo por completo la responsabilidad que caía en ellos al ayudar a mi hermana a defender Britannia. Por parte del rubio, se encontró algo serio al tratar de encontrar también la expresión de Kallen y el vacío que quedaba en esta separación, así como la inseguridad de encontrarse vivos al final de la batalla.

Sabía que separarlos era partir un equipo importante, pero también era necesario al momento de equilibrar las fuerzas con las que contábamos, y cada uno de los presentes tendría que dar lo mejor a pesar de las condiciones.

Gottwald asintió también ante la orden, pero en su mirada había algo que me advertía que no era un tema que solamente dejaría así. _Teníamos más de una plática pendiente, _aunque terminó retirándose sin hacer mucho más escándalo.

Quedándonos solos unos pocos a la hora de planear el campo de batalla más difícil de ganar.

Con un suspiro volví a mi asiento, Cyan balbuceando cosas incomprensibles al moverlo con delicadeza. Pero eso no quitaba la tensión que se formó por la retirada de la un poco menos de la mitad de los presentes, como si los que quedaran fuesen los únicos pilotos disponibles para la batalla, aunque eso tampoco era cierto.

_Suzaku y Kallen quizás los principales. _Pero se encontraba Todou-san y seguro sus cuatro espadas participarían, también los miembros más viejos de la Orden y las nuevas adquisiciones. El hermano de Kallen se veía decidido a no ser dejado atrás, Ohgi aunque quisiera salir con el resto a pelear tendría que quedarse atrás por default y su esposa, Villeta, también tendría que aguardar.

Realmente si medía en números nuestra oportunidad de ganar, se veía igualada la pelea. De hecho, podríamos ser un poco más que el enemigo, pero eso nunca había sido de preocuparse, sino la mentalidad de obtener la victoria. Nuestro bando se había visto azotado sin piedad en más de una ocasión ya por los brillantes planes del enemigo, pero ahora me quería asegurar de que no hubiese un mañana en esta lucha.

_Al menos no para mi medio hermano._

Así que pasando mí vista en todos los presentes, debía hace una pregunta importante:

-¿Todos están dispuestos a morir?- hablé en voz alta y estaba agradecido de que Cyan no entendiera nada de esto aún, siguió balbuceando contento ahora con las plumas y lápices siendo arrastrados por la mesa, pero la mirada del resto de los presentes no vaciló, al momento de que algunos contestaron mi pregunta.

-Si-

-Entonces no ganaremos- aseguré de inmediato, y me miraron como si estuviera loco, pero en el fondo de la habitación vi a Lawrence sonreír, _él sí había captado el mensaje. _-¿De qué me sirve tener pilotos suicidas que se van a conformar con entregar sus vidas en batalla sin remordimiento, eh?- enfoqué mi mirada un poco más en Suzaku y esta vez se movió nervioso en su asiento. –Estar dispuesto a morir en cualquier momento o estarlo esperando a cada segundo no nos hará actuar de manera extraordinaria por sobrevivir y lograr un movimiento extraordinario-

_Si la experiencia que Suzaku tuvo con eso no era suficiente, podía poner un mejor ejemplo:_

-¿Recuerdan mi leal ejército Britannian siguiendo las órdenes de su Emperador por efecto del geass?- de inmediato sus expresiones cambiaron a _cómo olvidarlo, _pero eso era lo importante –Si bien les pateé el trasero a todos ustedes al final…- me permití una sonrisa altanera que encendió los ánimos –Siempre me vi en desventaja a pelear con soldados que solo se conformaban con morir para lograr algo, _lo cual no lograba nada al final _ya que sus metas no eran cumplidas. A menos de que mi plan hubiesen sido cientos de muertos hubiese resultado perfecto-

El pensamiento era oscuro en sí, tomé las manitas de Cyan y empecé a moverlas sobre la superficie de la mesa.

-La orden de los Caballeros Negros siempre tuvo la ventaja cuando su espíritu permaneció alto y sus objetivos claros, _porque creían en su líder, _aunque fue el líder equivocado- ahora permití mi queja al respecto, _traidores. _–El punto en esto es que aprendieron a pelear por lo que querían hasta el final, pero _final _significaba lograr sus metas a toda costa y después de eso _si querían _morir eran libres de hacerlo. Pero también ahora comprendemos lo importante que es estar ahí para disfrutar todo por lo cual peleamos…-

_James solo quería victorias, amargas y devastadoras. _

_-_Si están dispuestos a morir mejor retírense, porque yo quiero supervivientes que me aseguren que lograrán todo lo que les ordene y después podrán pedirme permiso para morir-

_Tristemente no pude aplicar esa lógica la última vez, pero el movimiento era más que necesario según mis planes._

Claro que todos comprendían mis palabras porque ya lo habían vivido, pero no estaba de más refrescarles la memoria. De esta forma, sus motivos se volvían claros en sus ojos y se convertían en silenciosas promesas de vivir y ganar por un mañana.

-El futuro siempre ha sido nuestro, solo que hay una molesta mosca zumbando los alrededores- aclaré, _porque no teníamos motivos para perder nuestro territorio. _–El problema con One lo resolveré yo _y solo yo- _era una orden a todos los presentes por igual que de inmediato presentaron reclamos al abrir y cerrar la boca un par de veces, sin encontrar las palabras para contrariarme.

Rodé los ojos ante sus expresiones.

-No se aceptan sugerencias en este punto- les advertí de manera peligrosa -Además todos estarán ocupados de la siguiente manera-

_Debía desviar el tema rápidamente. _

-Kallen, te harás cargo del Hybrid KF color plata con el que te has peleado en el pasado, el llamado _Swan. _Tu hermano y Tamaki pueden ser tu apoyo en esto, pero se enfocarán a tareas de protección aérea contra KF ordinarios. Tienes libre el camino para deshacerte de ese Knightmare de la manera que creas conveniente…-

Sus ojos azules refulgieron en venganza sin planes aún, pero ella era mejor actuando en el momento. Me giré a Suzaku.

-Tú te harás cargo del segundo Hybrid _que no sea el de One_. Dudo que solo traiga consigo una de esas infernales máquinas si su plan es ganar de una vez por todas, así que es prácticamente seguro que veamos máquinas que antes no ha mostrado…- en este punto solo apostaba, y de hecho podríamos tener a todos los Hybrid disponibles en territorio Japonés si James no atacaba Britannia y la Federación China de manera simultánea.

Pero con solo un asentimiento de la esquina más alejada de la habitación, Lawrence confirmaba mis sospechas. _Era prácticamente imposible que solo existiera máquinas de esas. _El número exacto no lo sabía pero podía desmotivar a las tropas de conocerlo, además, _les encantaban las sorpresas en batalla._

-Akito, espero apoyes en esta parte por si un tercer Hybrid se hace presente- _aunque era una realidad sin comprobar. _El japonés asintió bastante aburrido, era la primera vez que se le veía en público desde hace una semana.

_Bien, _los objetivos principales estaban cubiertos.

-Todou, las cuatro espadas y tú deberán proteger la integridad de este edificio y las personas en su interior, pero también deberás organizar al resto de la orden para lucha en KF de última generación y protección del territorio japonés, hospitales, refugios y estructuras de esa índole- por la cara de algunos, parecía una tarea muy amplia la que le estaba encomendando, pero el hombre tenía a su disposición el resto de los KF miembros de la Orden y no le pareció una tarea imposible de llevar a cabo, asintió levemente con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro.

_Bien._

-Ohgi…- _tema complicado el que seguía_, el político me vio bastante nervioso –Sé lo importante que es para ti participar en todo este caos, pero debemos tener una persona al mando del País en todo momento- traté para comenzar, pero el Japonés ya se veía reticente a mis consejos.

-Lelouch, fui miembro de la Orden en primer lugar y que me pidas que me aparte de la batalla que se cierne sobre mi país es algo casi imposible de obedecer-

Interrumpí antes de que se convenciera más a sí mismo de que era importante su presencia en el campo.

-Pero ahora el país te ha elegido como la persona que puede tomar las mejores decisiones según la situación- comencé seriamente –Esta _situación _especialmente y deberás permanecer firme y alentando a todo Japón _antes, _durante y después de todo este caos, porque confían que los guíes al mejor final-

No se veía muy convencido aún, _genial. _

-¿Y qué hay de tu gente, Lelouch? ¿No eres acaso el Emperador actual de Britannia?- intentó atacarme con mi propia lógica, cosa que le falló estrepitosamente.

-Solo porque no tienen elección por el momento- sonreí, _si recordaba bien, yo me había auto-nombrado de nuevo. _–Mis hermanas son una línea directa en el poder, así que ellas podrán hacerse cargo de cualquier inconveniente durante todo esto. Y si no fuese así, también soy Zero y tengo una obligación los países miembros de la FUN, o como principal enemigo de One-

Si se lo ponía así, no tenía hacia donde hacerse. Tardó unos minutos más pensando en las posibles salidas a mi _orden/consejo _pero creo que se terminó convenciendo de que era lo correcto y que nadie más podría desempeñar su cargo en tiempo y forma necesarios. Villeta me ayudó en este punto a convencerlo, pero ya estábamos alargando demasiado una reunión que solo requería de un par de órdenes y palabras.

-En la parte tecnológica, espero que Lloyd, Rakshata y Cecile-san nos apoyen en lo que puedan- instruí mirando en su dirección, los tres científicos asintieron. –Pero ya sin más que decir, espero todos trabajen en sus estrategias, revisen sus KF y cualquier duda me la hagan llegar-

Fui si no el primero, de los primeros en salir del lugar porque sentía que me asfixiaba en varios sentidos. En parte porque Cyan se estaba inquietando ante mi falta de movilidad y por otro lado era la conversación que había tenido temprano con mis seres menos preferidos en el mundo seguía rondándome la cabeza.

Podía pensar en muchas cosas distintas a la vez, pero no de la magnitud de las que ahora plagaban mi mente.

Aunque ya me había deshecho de una repartición de responsabilidades, _muy vaga si muchos opinaran al respecto_, pero lo importante era que todos tenían delimitados sus campos de acción y lo que hicieran para lograr sus objetivos lo dejaba a libre albedrío. Mis planes personales ahora se adaptarían a como se desarrollara la batalla y fuesen necesarios.

_Casi nada por hacer…_

-¿Lelouch?-

Salté con la mano en mi hombro y Cyan se rio escandalosamente con el movimiento, Suzaku me había espantado, pero tenía una seria mirada en su rostro.

-¿Si?- le presioné cuando se le olvidó lo que iba a decir por el pequeño monstruo robando la atención de manera adorable, sacudió la cabeza un par de veces para centrarse.

-Un jet proveniente de Britannia acaba de aterrizar en el hangar, tiene todos tus permisos expedidos con fecha de hace tres días- terminó de acusarme prácticamente de _conspiración._

Pero solo sonreí en mis adentros.

-Sé un buen tío- tomé a Cyan con cuidado y se lo pasé a Suzaku, el pequeño de inmediato entrelazó las manos en los mechones del japonés y empezó a tirar de ellos de manera dolorosa –Tengo unos asuntos que arreglar-

_Muy importantes._

* * *

><p><em>"El que lucha por la victoria frente a espadas desnudas no es un buen general."<em>

Aunque no la tenía como rehén y mucho menos la había obligado a presentarse, cuando todos se enteraran de su procedencia daría de qué hablar. Incluso se jactarían de tener una ventaja de nuestro lado, pero no había un uso que asegurara la victoria con la mujer aquí, de hecho no estaba seguro de que a James le importara en lo más mínimo su madre.

Cuando llegué al hangar, había solo un par de miembros de la Orden que no entendían la presencia de la nave o la persona que había bajado, así que solo los retiré con una seña y desaparecieron de inmediato. _No quería que esto se esparciera aún. _Charisse se veía demasiado nerviosa como para causar una trifulca por alguien que no tuvo la culpa o qué ver con todo esto desde el inicio.

-Agradezco su presencia- extendí mi mano a manera de saludo pero la mujer se lanzó sobre mí con un gran y cálido abrazo que duró varios segundos al tomarme desprevenido.

De hecho, no comprendía el porqué de este acto y no alcancé a preguntar ya que se separó de mi en un sobresalto, mirando sobre mi hombro algo que la había asustado. Al girar personalmente, Lawrence estaba parado en la entrada del hangar, cruzado de brazos y con una mirada que mostraba desconfianza ante la mujer recién llegada, _y eso que no sabía quién era. _

Le indiqué que se acercara, si había alguien que se mereciera la verdad en todo esto era Lawrence, así que estaba dispuesto a explicarle. Pero justo cuando iba a hacer las presentaciones formales, hubo un nuevo movimiento que me distrajo. Uno de los miembros de la Orden que había ordenado retirarse había regresado sin motivo aparente y venía directo hacia nuestro pequeño grupo.

Desconocía su nombre, pero mis alarmas mentales comenzaban a activarse.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- pregunté.

No respondió y eso fue peor.

Lawrence prestó atención a mi dilema y se giró con su cuerpo tensándose ante la presencia.

-¿Qué si se me ofrece algo, Vi Britania? ¡Tu cabeza!-

_Esas palabras, esa "manera" de insultarme._

-Justo ahora- terminó sonriendo.

Vi el halo rojo alrededor de sus ojos, podía distinguirlo con facilidad. Vi una multitud de problemas cernirse sobre mi cabeza al ver este _alcance _desconocido, hasta el momento, del poder de los reyes. _Pero más importante_, fue que el joven miembro de la orden se detuvo al divisar a la mujer entre Lawrence y yo.

Hasta el momento creí que era solo una orden vieja siendo cumplida, encriptada en el cerebro de este hombre desde hace tiempo. Pero su manera de reaccionar _reconociendo _por completo a la mujer a mi izquierda, me decía que esto era una transmisión en vivo.

El hombre detuvo su paso y su mandíbula cayó por completo al darse cuenta, _al menos visualmente, _de que lo que veía era cierto. Se vio hasta aterrado de que hubiese ignorado esta información, y estaba dispuesto a hacerle saber la propuesta que le había hecho a su madre.

_Pero no debí bajar la guardia, _no debí darlo por humano.

_Porque en su interior no quedaba nada de humanidad._

Sacó el arma de su cinturón en un preciso movimiento y disparó dos veces.

Creí al principio que yo siempre sería su blanco, que no había manera de errar en ese pensamiento suyo. Pero lo cierto fue que sus disparos no estuvieron dirigidos hacia mí en ningún momento, porque me quedé helado esperando el impacto ya que no tenía manera de defenderme. Incluso cerré los ojos al no querer enfrentar la agonía del tiempo en cámara lenta.

Pero el grito de horror de la mujer me devolvió al presente.

_¿Era posible… asesinar a su propia madre?_

Abrí los ojos y vi que su arma estaba levantada en esa precisa dirección, pero había un obstáculo de pié entre la mujer y la bala. Lawrence permanecía con ambos brazos abiertos frente a Charisse a manera de escudo, _inmóvil, sumergido en un completo silencio._ Aunque un líquido rojo comenzó a gotear en el suelo captando mi aterrada atención. Él no se giró a verme en ningún momento.

Pero entonces hubo más disparos. James se había dado cuenta de que no había atinado a su objetivo y vi claramente como su arma había cambiado de dirección hacia el centro de mis ojos sin dejarme reaccionar aún, pero Lawrence volvió a moverse de su lugar y con un medio giro estaba frente a mí, a escasos centímetros de mi rostro.

Escuché cómo los disparos fueron atrapados por su espalda e hizo mi cuerpo sentirse débil, _nauseabundo_, pero más impresionante fue la cantidad de sangre que se filtraba ya por sus ropas, partiendo desde su pecho y cayendo hasta el suelo.

En su mirada una tranquilidad impresionante y una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Estamos en la entrada del Infierno y ya hace calor T.T me deprime este final... pero creo que llorarán de aquí en adelante si muchos no están llorando ya.<strong>_

_**Próximo capítulo: Backstage (Detrás del escenario)**_

_**¿Qué acaba de pasar?...**_

_**anySuzuki**_


	47. Stage 47: Backstage

_Escuché cómo los disparos fueron atrapados por su espalda e hizo mi cuerpo sentirse débil, nauseabundo, pero más impresionante fue la cantidad de sangre que se filtraba ya por sus ropas, partiendo desde su pecho y cayendo hasta el suelo._

_En su mirada una tranquilidad impresionante y una leve sonrisa en su rostro._

* * *

><p><strong>Stage 47: Backstage (Tras el telón)<br>**

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

Él me había dicho, _tienes muchas cosas por hacer aún. _Él me había dicho: _"Son más personas las que te quieren sobre la tierra que debajo de ella"_

Él había dicho: _"Eres un príncipe raro, Vi Britannia" _

Pero dejando todo eso de lado, las personas no solían seguir sus propios consejos. Las personas son seres individuales egoístas que la mayoría del tiempo buscan cumplir sus objetivos personales y ambiciosos del futuro, para bien o mal. Porque así como muchos pelean por proteger y conservar la vida, otros lo hacen con el fin de destruir y tomar venganza.

_Arrasando con todo a su paso al no tener reglas propias._

Lawrence me miró sabiendo por completo lo que acontecía y no tenía idea de cómo, pero su mirada estaba completamente tranquila como si los problemas de su mundo interno se hubiesen resuelto por arte de magia. _Todo lo contrario aconteciendo en mi interior, _pero sonrió de una manera tan pacífica que no me dejó hacer nada más que quedarme parado, _observando_, procesando lo que había pasado como si de algo normal se tratara.

Cuando cayó sobre una rodilla, caí con él al tratar de sostenerlo. O eso creí cuando me di cuenta de que mis manos ni siquiera estaban sujetas a sus antebrazos, pero las suyas sí a los míos. Aferradas de manera firme, pero sin lastimarme.

A pesar de que el fondo se escuchaba una pelea y la llegada de más personas, mi vista no podía enfocarse en otra cosa que no fuera su rostro, impávido y sereno, perforando mi mente de manera tan transparente. Todo lo demás convirtiéndose en un mundo de neblina blanca y vaporosa que se movía desvaneciendo los colores y sonidos en una película muda.

-Lelouch-

Hasta que Lawrence habló.

Regresé a la realidad con un millón de sonidos al mismo tiempo.

Los gritos de horror de la mujer a mi espalda, los miembros de la Orden gritándose entre sí pidiendo ayuda o tratando de controlar la situación, demandando la presencia de una persona de mayor rango que pudiera controlar esto y un hombre siendo acusado injustamente de disparar un arma.

Me erizó la piel, pero Lawrence continuó inmutable frente a mí, hincado como quien le enseña a un niño pequeño algo que está escondido en la tierra. Su brazo derecho subió hasta mi hombro, y podía sentir su pesadez.

-¿Me estás escuchando?- continuó.

Ciertamente lo hacía pero no podía responder al no encontrar mi voz por ningún lado, no habiendo perdido la calma hasta el punto de no pensar y congelarme.

Puso su otra mano en mi hombro y sentí su peso completo apoyado en mí, reprimí un quejido por el sentimiento que me ocasionó y el repentino miedo que me recorrió sin piedad.

_Comenzaba a formarse en mi mente, la idea de que tenía que haber pedido ayuda y era patético solo estar en el suelo esperando que todo se desvaneciera en un mal momento._

-No es la primera vez que te enfrentas a esto- comenzó el hombre confiando en que sus palabras se abrieran paso a mi lado consciente –Aunque si espero que sea la última, pero debes recordar que nadie es tan indispensable que el mundo deba detenerse si llegase a faltar…-

Sus manos se empuñaron en mis hombros dolorosamente, su espalda se arqueó en dolor y bajó su cabeza unos segundos, tratando de recuperar su aliento, pero la próxima imagen que tuve su rostro no fue la más grata. Una delgada línea de sangre comenzó a correr por la comisura de sus labios, entonces tomó lo que quedaba de mi calma.

Traté de levantarme pero mis piernas no obedecieron como quería y Lawrence se aferró a mí con más fuerza para retenerme en mi lugar.

-Ser un líder es una gran responsabilidad, y lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora…- sus palabras eran las de alguien con sueño –Pero no debes olvidar, que hay una responsabilidad más grande que eso y es contigo mismo, primero que nada-

Su mano derecha resbaló de mi hombro y me vi espantado, porque de repente las imágenes que mis ojos captaban estaban difuminadas por una capa acuosa que distorsionaba la realidad.

-Tú puedes acabar esto…-

Su mano izquierda se soltó, perdiendo cualquiera sostén.

-Tú puedes devolver a mi pueblo lo que yo le he quitado-

Cuando traté de parpadear, el agua en las imágenes desapareció solo por unos segundos porque se volvió a acumular con rapidez. Pero eso me distrajo lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que la segunda vez que parpadeé, había algo faltante en mi campo de visión. Podía ver a decenas de hombres reunidos alrededor y rostros preocupados, pero el hombre que había estado conversando conmigo ya no estaba.

Y lo busqué, pero solo debía bajar un poco mi cabeza para dar con él.

Pero no quise bajar mi cabeza más, porque sabía que el agua se derramaría por el borde.

_No podía pelear en un campo inundado._

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Cuando la alarma fue dada, el primer instinto que se abrió paso a través de mi cerebro era ir en busca del alboroto, pero no sería seguro para el infante en mis brazos que se vio asustado por los movimientos apresurados de todos en la base. Para cuando encontré a alguien que pudiera hacerse cargo del niño y permitiéndome depositar mi confianza, Cecile-san tenía en su rostro un tono pálido y una mirada triste que me decía que ella ya sabía lo que había acontecido.

Tomó a Cyan de mis brazos y me indicó en qué dirección ir, pero solo necesité el nombre del lugar para llegar en cuestión de segundos, peleando con la barrera inmóvil de miembros de la Orden que escudaban los alrededores de una escena bizarra.

En mi mente y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, nunca deseé una cosa así. Ni siquiera la imaginé como una posible tragedia en la lucha que se avecinaba. _Todo lo contrario a estas alturas, _porque una mano más a la causa siempre era bienvenida y este hombre había tenido todo el derecho de pelear por los errores que había cometido.

_Como todos nosotros._

Así que su actual posición solo logro erizarme la piel y hacerme palidecer a un punto que no creí que me importara tanto, pero era quizás más fuerte el hecho de que hacía unos minutos armábamos y levantábamos nuestras defensas de la mejor manera, _tranquilos_, y esperando todavía unas horas más para que estas cosas se desataran más allá de nuestro control.

_Así que un suceso así no era esperado, _nunca. Incluso cuando fuese más probable en batalla. _Incluso si no era alguien cercano a mí para importarme, _pero de manera comprensiva sentía una rabia en mi interior por un hecho cometido por la espalda, a traición, causando un ambiente de tensión y confusión respecto a lo que había pasado.

Pero ninguno se animaba a hacer o decir algo que rompiera esta situación, _ni siquiera Lelouch _y eso debía hacer algo que encendiera mis propias alarmas.

Miraba en el espacio, a todos y a nadie en especial. Con una mirada vacía _aparentemente _de pensamientos y planes, pero sabía que era más peligroso que la mirada de Lelouch no nos advirtiera lo que pensaba, porque muy dentro de su mente se llevaban a cabo esos planes que solo él conocería, _siempre. _No podía decir que no estaba trabajando ya en el contraataque.

Aún así, podía distinguir en su seriedad leves rastros de lo afectado que estaba por esto.

_A pesar de que declararía que no importaba, que habría que seguir. Que las muertes pasaban todos los días y que no era algo por lo que el mundo se detuviera._

Era cierto, el mundo no se detenía porque una persona más dejara de existir u otra naciera, no al menos el mundo entero que hoy tratábamos de proteger a costa de nuestras vidas. Pero sí era un impacto considerable en los mundos personales, mentales y del interior de cada una de las personas que habían tenido contacto con la persona que ya no estaba o que llegaba.

Era una revolución la que se levantaba tratando de buscar una explicación al vacío repentino y las preguntas de cómo se cubriría el agujero dejado. Chico o grande, profundo o superficial.

Di un paso delante de la multitud pero en el acto, Lelouch levantó una mano ordenándome detenerme. Me congelé por la veracidad de sus movimientos, pero no sabía si era lo correcto.

Entonces él se reincorporó poco a poco y podía ver su ropa salpicada de sangre, pero lo que había sido su mirada vacía había cambiado de inmediato a una con un objetivo claro y frío. _Creí que ya tenía suficientes motivos para ir detrás de su medio-hermano, _y eran más que suficientes.

_Esto era completamente innecesario y perjudicial en una sola dirección._

Porque alguien con sentido común no se metería en las relaciones personales de Lelouch. Alguien con sentido común no buscaría destruir a Lelouch de las formas en que había intentado y en otras logrado.

Alguien con sentido común no buscaría despertar el interior de Lelouch en pos de una venganza.

_Así mismo, hablábamos de un idiota que seguro pagaría cada una de las cosas que había intentado, hecho y planeaba hacer. _

Solo podías presionar hasta cierto punto con fuego hasta que resultabas quemado y en este caso, incinerado.

* * *

><p><strong>C.C. P.O.V.<strong>

Las cosas podían cambiar de un segundo a otro y nada era seguro siquiera por una promesa. Las cosas podían tornarse difíciles si nos encontrábamos a estas alturas de la batalla, pero era un hecho que sería lo menos esperado lo que más golpeara nuestro interior.

_En especial el suyo._

Jeremiah Gottwald había sido el primer hombre mayor cuya vida fue dedicada al bienestar de Lelouch y sus planes, obedeciendo en el acto y cumpliendo los objetivos del príncipe cuando este los expresara por el bienestar del mundo. Era un hombre que no le tenía miedo a la muerte y que su lealtad no tenía límites si de Lelouch se trataba… pero creo que esa era la misma barrera que dejaba a Gottwald en un punto distinto al de este otro hombre.

Un desconocido que por azares del destino, se había atravesado en el camino de Lelouch, no solo poniendo a prueba su humanidad y confianza en el mundo, sino también enseñándole que renunciar a tus propias metas y bienestar por un grupo más grande de personas al final no resultaba en una victoria que satisfacía a todos.

_Todo lo contrario._

Porque al mundo no le importaría si Lelouch moría por su bienestar. Ellos no lo llorarían o extrañarían como aquellas personas que estuvieron a su lado tanto tiempo o simplemente eran su familia. El mundo solo vería por su propia satisfacción y seguridad, lo que se sacrificara en el camino solo era una pérdida lamentable.

Lawrence comprendió eso junto con Lelouch e hizo entrar en él algo de sentido común. De la manera menos esperada.

Oponiéndose a algunas de sus decisiones, expresando su preocupación, _regañándolo _como a un infante y apoyándolo cuando llegó a necesitarlo.

Todos nosotros éramos un nudo de nervios cuando recién volvimos a la acción. Continuábamos inseguros de nuestras propias acciones y resultados, nos veíamos confundidos y solos al darnos cuenta que estábamos perdiendo de una manera patética frente a algo que no lo merecía.

Ahora me daba cuenta de que seguía siendo la continuación de nuestra lucha anterior lo que nos detenía como un grillete en el pié a la hora de actuar.

Pensábamos duramente en nuestros errores, en nuestros miedos, de las cosas que nos arrepentíamos, _de lo que no queríamos volver a ver. _Que ahora solo nos escudábamos de una lucha que en ningún sentido era igual. Habíamos crecido como personas y eso nos debería ser suficiente para acabar esto si nos lo proponíamos.

Lawrence confiaba en eso, _y se lo dijo a Lelouch un millón de veces. _Depositando ciegamente su confianza en una figura que el público solo conocía como malvada y con sed de poder.

Entonces, hoy en día no podías llegar y hacerle ver a Lelouch sus errores y aciertos, después de eso solo marcharte. No podías mostrarle un camino coloreado de manera tan bella y soltar su mano para que lo recorriera solo.

Él estaba más confundido de lo que quisiera admitir. Como si de repente todas las ideas anteriores y las cosas que había aprendido, se hubieran esfumado junto con la vida de este hombre.

Al tomar su mano y sentir lo helada que estaba, apreté más su extremidad y él continuó sin responderme. Cyan se encontraba con Cecile y agradecía este pequeño momento a solas cuando recién me enteré de lo sucedido.

Puse ambas manos en su rostro, levantó la vista del suelo y me miró levemente todavía tratando de evitarme. Porque sabía exactamente lo que tenía que decirle para continuar este acto como la naturaleza lo demandaba.

-Él era un buen hombre…y creía lo mismo de ti-

Lelouch lloró cuando había asesinado al padre de Shirley, _cuando había asesinado a Euphemia, _cuando Shirley murió a manos de Rollo por su causa y una sola vez cuando estuvo inseguro de seguir con sus planes antes del réquiem.

Pero diferente a todas esas ocasiones, esta vez me miró a los ojos. Tratando de encontrar una respuesta a lo que pasaba porque él no lo entendía. No había una explicación lógica que desencadenara estos hechos y quizás aún más vergonzoso en su interior, no entendía por qué le importaba tanto.

Sin parpadear trataba de sacar las respuestas de mí y las lágrimas que se formaron en sus ojos solo cayeron por el peso, una por una, en completo silencio.

Hoy cambiábamos papeles.

_Hoy sería fuerte por él. _

Me levanté del suelo frente a él y lo abracé.

* * *

><p>Incluso dentro de un mundo caótico al borde de la destrucción, había un espacio para las prácticas esenciales que daban gracias a la existencia de una vida y permitía a todos alrededor presentar sus más profundos pensamientos o el respeto al que se había hecho acreedora esa persona. Aunque la idea no había venido de mí, porque me había dedicado a acompañar a Lelouch todo el tiempo que podía, incluyendo lograr que cambiara su ropa salpicada de sangre y un poco de agua tibia para limpiar otros rastros en su rostro.<p>

Todo el tiempo continuó mortalmente serio, aunque tranquilo. Lo único por lo que podía apostar era que a pesar de la confusión y el dolor, en su mente se abrían paso otro tipo de pensamientos que apuntaban a una feroz batalla sin piedad.

_Cuando todavía había algo de compasión en su ser._

Y se lo había dicho a la madre de su enemigo, que quizás, dependiendo de las circunstancias y cómo se desarrollara todo, podía otorgar una especie de perdón a la vida de James.

_Cosa que hoy ya no era una opción, _y que creo que la mujer entendería al haber sido también un blanco seguro en el camino de destrucción de su hijo.

La duda más importante en mi mente seguía siendo cómo es que el control de James había logrado estirarse tanto como para poner sus garras en un miembro de la orden a tan larga distancia. _Porque yo sacaba mis propias conclusiones, _y según la actuación en los videos de seguridad, este miembro de la orden no había cumplido una vieja orden en su mente. Era más bien como si una segunda presencia se hubiera metido en su interior y hubiera actuado en tiempo y forma como James.

_Porque el maldito nunca supo que su madre estaba viva, y menos en la base de la Orden._

Su primer objetivo había sido la destrucción a control remoto de Lelouch, _como siempre. _Pero al darse cuenta de la otra persona que lo acompañaba, sus prioridades habían cambiado radicalmente, enfocándose en destruir a la mujer que Lawrence protegió. _Solo por instinto. _Después de eso había desaparecido cualquier rastro de su presencia y Suzaku trató de asegurarse de eso.

Pero entonces el daño estaba hecho, el suceso había corrido de boca en boca hasta llegar al improvisado campo de refugiados dentro de la base, y sus reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

_-"!¿Quién fue el culpable?!"-_

_-"¡Lawrence-sama!"- _

_-"¡Queremos la cabeza del responsable!"-_

Pero a pesar del gran alboroto y los ánimos que había levantado entre los pobladores de Australische, hubo alguien que se paró frente a todos para afrontar las consecuencias de lo ocurrido, _y la culpa de ser necesario. _Yo solo tomé su mano y lo seguí en la dirección que fuese, frente a mil balas cargadas en armas, sin un obstáculo de por medio.

-Fue asesinado por quien se hace llamar el líder absoluto de Australische- dijo.

Los gritos de justicia se callaron escuchando atentamente sus palabras. Las madres abrazaban a sus hijos y los hombres se mostraban ofendidos por tan cobarde acto. Lelouch prosiguió con sus palabras.

-Me dijo que viera por su pueblo y arreglara todo el daño que les había causado al creer en alguien que no valía la pena-

Lelouch seguía serio, su postura no era la misma de siempre y podía verse con claridad para todos cuando sus palabras solo reflejaban sinceridad y dolor. Me acerqué más tomando con ambas manos su brazo, ayudándolo a seguir.

-Lo haré porque es una promesa que había hecho desde antes que esto pasara, y lo haría aunque no me lo hubiera pedido- era importante dejar en claro ese punto, el rostro desconfiado de los habitantes de Australische se suavizaba un poco más.

-Pero estamos ya en medio de una batalla y debo pedirles que sigan mis órdenes al pie de la letra, al menos hasta que esto termine y sean capaces de elegir un líder responsable y que vea por su país, no solo por sus ambiciones personales-

A pesar de que usó la palabra _"pedir" _era más una orden y al parecer la habían tomado tal cual, al menos de manera temporal.

-Japón se ha movilizado a refugios y ninguno de ustedes estará seguro aquí, así que serán llevados a otro lugar fuera de esta base hasta que todo pase, por protección. Todo esto en cuestión de una hora máximo-

Los planes comenzaban a avanzar con pasos agigantados. Lelouch suspiró profundamente para terminar lo que había venido a decir, me abracé lo más que pude a él.

-Lawrence Jhonson tendrá su funeral en este momento, para aquellos que estén interesados-

Dicho esto, no había nada más que hacer frente a estas personas y Lelouch se giró para salir de la gran bodega, pero justo cuando llegábamos a la puerta, las palabras de un hombre interrumpieron el tenso silencio que habíamos dejado atrás.

-¿Qué hay de lo que queremos ayudar en este conflicto?-

Ambos nos detuvimos, y aunque yo fui la que se giró la cabeza para ver al hombre que había hablado, al volver a mirar a Lelouch él solo sonrió levemente sin moverse un centímetro.

-Entonces síganme-

Retomó el paso de nuevo y yo fui jalada al estar aferrada a su brazo. Pero la segunda vez que miré hacia atrás, todo hombre que había dentro de la bodega, exceptuando niños y jóvenes, nos seguía a una lucha en la cual no estaba asegurado un retorno.

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Con C.C. buscando a Cyan y todos ocupados con sus órdenes, había un punto importante que se abría paso a la superficie y sabía que no podía dejar pasar porque al igual que todos, podría ser la última oportunidad que tenía para decirlo y no quería que las cosas acabaran de mal forma. Incluso si Cornelia estaba enfadada conmigo, no quería estresarme más pensando en estas cosas.

No esperaba su linda escopeta apuntando en medio de mis ojos.

-¡Dime, Lelouch! ¡DAME UNA MALDITA RAZÓN PARA NO VOLARTE LA CABEZA EN ESTE INSTANTE!-

_Bueno, _había puesto mi autoridad por encima de la de Cornelia y sin importarme lo que tuviera que decir, frente a todos la silencié y ordené su desaparición de Japón. _De una manera no descortés pero sí muy frívola para ser mí hermana. _

-Tienes todas las razones que quieras para volármela, pero eso no cambiará las cosas- dije, mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación tras mi espalda, no quería que nadie viera este espectáculo. –Incluso si tú _haces _o harías lo mismo- contraataqué, tampoco es que yo tuviera la culpa en todo esto.

Se vio tentada en seguirme apuntando y no bajar la escopeta, pero como seguro el arma estaba cargada, no quería poner en real peligro mi vida. _Como si no lo estuviera ya._

-Largo de aquí, Lelouch- dijo mientras dejaba el arma de pie junto a su cama y seguía empacando de manera furiosa todas sus pertenencias. _Tenía una orden que cumplir después de todo, _pero me aferré a quedarme de pie junto a su puerta.

Estaba bastante enojada conmigo.

-Puedo esperar- comenté. Incluso si ya sabía que me había quedado, Cornelia no se giró a mirarme mientras recorría toda la habitación en busca de objetos personales.

-¡Largo, Lelouch!- volvió a gritar, pero esta vez lanzó una pequeña agenda hacia mi cabeza. Apenas y pude esquivarla.

Pero me crucé de brazos y continué de pie en mi lugar, no era típico de Cornelia el perder la calma de esta manera, intentando alejarme esta vez ella a mí.

-Ane-ue …- intenté y sabía que eso era lo que le afectaba.

Detuvo sus manos cerrando el cierre de la maleta pero no se giró, seguro esperaba que continuara hablando y yo dudaba que fuese lo mejor para mi integridad física, pero si quería terminar esta pelea con ella debía iniciarla al menos.

-Estoy seguro de que protegerás a Britannia de maravilla- expresé toda mi confianza hacia ella en esa oración y vi como los hombros de mi hermana cayeron varios centímetros de su rígida postura, entonces se giró, con su rostro rojo de coraje.

-¡Britannia me importa un comino, Lelouch!-

No pude seguir con mi bien planeado guión porque en los ojos de Cornelia había un dolor inmenso que no sabía hacia qué estaba dirigido. _De hecho me había encargado de facilitarle muchas cosas para que accediera a esta orden mía._

-Claro que te debe importar, hermana. Deberás proteger Britannia porque Euphemia y Nunnally estarán contigo, creí que eso te importaba más que otra cosa- declaré.

Pero entonces ella avanzó a grandes pasos hacia mi posición y poniendo sus brazos en la puerta a mis costados, impidió cualquier tipo de huída. Con su rostro apenas a centímetros del mío se las veía difícil para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos a estas alturas.

-Toda mi familia no se encontrará en Britannia, donde yo pueda protegerla…- susurró solo para nosotros dos y fue mi turno de desviar la mirada. –Lelouch- me advirtió.

Pero bajé con ambas manos uno de sus brazos para caminar un poco lejos de ella e increíblemente me lo permitió,

-Yo puedo cuidarme solo, Cornelia. Pero quienes más te necesitaban estarán a tu cuidado para que implementes cualquier tipo de protección exagerada y ridícula, créeme que tienes todo mi permiso-

Aunque la veía por encima de mi hombro, noté que no se convenció en absoluto.

-Estás en un gran error si crees que Euphy y Nunnally son lo único que quisiera tener en una bóveda cuando el caos se desate- habló, y me permití una sonrisa al girarme.

-De hecho, hermana. Yo también quisiera meterte en la misma bóveda con Euphy y Nunnally, pero no le confío al bastardo de Schneizel la seguridad de Britannia. Entonces comprendí que eres lo suficientemente capaz y madura para tomar las riendas de la situación allá en casa-

Cornelia rodó los ojos y puso ambas manos en sus caderas, dejándome hablar todo lo que quería al respecto. Por lo menos hasta que pudiera contraatacar de una manera cruel, _lo presiento._

-Sé que en gran parte es mi culpa que no te sientas como mi pequeño hermano al cual amo y adoro a estas alturas, mi único pequeño hermanito de hecho-

_Diablos._

-Y tienes toda la razón en pensarlo de esa manera porque te acusé y perseguí por la muerte de Euphy tanto tiempo, además de culparte por todo lo malo que se había desencadenado en la familia- fue mi momento de interrumpir.

-Si quieres culpar a alguien de todo eso, está nuestro padre- sugerí –Pero la muerte de Euphy sigue siendo mi culpa porque yo jalé del gatillo que le quitó la vida-

En ese punto no podría discutirme mucho, pero su rostro me decía que no le importaba en lo absoluto.

-Esa parte de tu culpa se terminó de desvanecer cuando la regresaste a nosotros- continuó y presentía que no podría ganarle en ese punto, incluso volvió a avanzar hacia mí al mismo tiempo que retrocedí, pero logró tomarme por los hombros –Mírame, Lelouch-

_Ya no quedaba otra opción, _le presté por completo mi atención.

-Incluso si no lo creas, _incluso _si se te hace algo imposible, en este momento ustedes tres me importan por igual. Mataría por los tres de ser necesario y me destruiría perder a alguno-

Sus manos en mis hombros se soltaron solo para abrazarme fuertemente y liberar toda la tensión que su cuerpo había acumulado desde nuestro último encuentro. Yo correspondí el abrazo porque _aunque no se lo fuese a decir _a Cornelia le había adquirido cierto tipo de cariño como una verdadera hermana _aún _cuando siempre lo habíamos sido.

Por la misma razón la estaba sacando de este lugar con el pretexto de proteger a Euphy y Nunnally. Por la misma razón me permitía tomar el frente de esta familia como el único hombre, _Schneizel no contaba,_ que debía protegerlas y ver por ellas así se enojaran y me maldijeran como Cornelia había expresado.

-Yo espero, hermana, que cuando todo esto acabe por fin formalices tu relación con Guilford y le des el gusto a Euphy y a Nunnally de planear tu fiesta de compromiso y tu boda-

Sus brazos a mi alrededor se tensaron y separó el abrazo todavía tomándome por los hombros, al mismo tiempo que una expresión de incredulidad y mejillas rojas se hacía presente. Abrió su boca un par de veces pero no encontró las palabras correctas para expresarme.

-Por favor, Cornelia. Todo el mundo a su alrededor _sabe_, _sospecha _o _lo da por hecho_, así que por qué tanto misterio. No hagas esperar tanto al pobre hombre y ya dale lo que quiere-

Una de sus manos voló hasta mi boca, pero no evitó que se pusiera roja hasta las orejas y me reclamara.

-¡Lelouch!- me encogí de hombros.

Pero sonrió y volvió a relajarse, poco después volvió a abrazarme con todo el cariño que podía expresar pero la escuché suspirar en completa derrota respecto a mis propios planes.

-No quiero perderte- susurró.

-Ni yo a ustedes-

* * *

><p>Cornelia había sido un <em>"tema fácil" <em>con respecto a lo que se venía. Pero si ya había juntado el valor suficiente para enfrentarme a la bruja mayor, creo que podía con esto…

_A quién engaño, _nunca había podido con Nunnally.

Que al parecer me estaba esperando porque solo al abrir la puerta de su habitación, reconoció mi presencia con un leve saludo.

-Onii-sama-

_Espero que esto no sea tan difícil._

-¿Tienes listas tus cosas, Nunnally?-

Al contrario de mis palabras con Cornelia, con Nunnally nunca había podido fingir mis verdaderas intenciones u ocultar lo que pensaba. Siendo tan perceptiva al perder la vista desde pequeña, ahora que podía verme a la cara de nuevo, ni siquiera tenía qué explicar por qué hacía las cosas y cuál era el plan a seguir.

_No podía mentirle aunque quisiera, _y de hacerlo ella siempre sabría la verdad pero me seguiría el juego fingiendo que logré engañarla.

En este momento no quería dejar que una mentira envolviera un momento tan importante. Estaba a punto de continuar cuando la puerta de la pequeña sala de Nunnally se abrió y dejó ver a Rollo cargando una especie de gruesos libros. Tal como yo me sorprendí de verlo, él se detuvo en el marco de la puerta poniéndose nervioso al pensar que quizás estaba haciendo algo incorrecto.

Nunnally miró entre ambos y con una leve sonrisa, puso su mano sobre la mía para indicarme que todo estaba bien.

-Estamos empacando- dijo ella como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo, _y aunque lo era_, yo no había hecho la presentación formal entre ambos, llevándome a un universo bizarro en el que esto parecía ser una actividad cotidiana en la cual yo era quien se sentía incómodo.

Rollo terminó de entrar y puso los libros sobre la cama de Nunnally, pero después de eso no se movió más, como esperando _mi _aprobación para seguir.

Pero yo no sabía qué faltaba por hacer en este lugar. No sabía hasta que punto ellos se habían entendido, _o hablado_…

-Onii-sama, no te quiebres la cabeza por eso- continuó Nunnally dejando sus pertenencias un lado y tomando mis dos manos entre las suyas –No era necesario que tú estuvieras presente para platicar entre nosotros, algo que ni siquiera fue un problema-

Aún así me dejaba con la sensación de que debía hacer algo.

-Tienes cosas más importantes que hacer, Nii-san.- Rollo secundó de inmediato las palabras de Nunnally –Ahora ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso-

Que esta especie de conflicto _interno _y un tanto externo se resolviera sin mi presencia me dejaba con muchas dudas, incluso si el resultado parecía pacífico y equilibrado, como si nunca hubiesen existido diferencias. Sin embargo no sabía si sentirme superado u orgulloso de la madurez de Nunnally y Rollo al entablar una conversación por su cuenta y llegar a esta solución invisible.

_Creí que sería más difícil, _temía que fuese un completo fracaso.

Pero aquí estaban, juntos y cooperando. _Como amigos, primero._

-Está bien…- y yo no encontraba qué decir. En parte había venido por esto pero me dejó en blanco respecto al otro tema. Nunnally sonrió y me miró con esos ojos de comprensión predictiva, _o acostumbrada _a mi motivo de esta visita.

_Estaba siendo muy obvio._

-Onii-sama, sé que pedirte que no te arriesgues, que te quedes conmigo y vengas a Britannia conmigo y con Cornelia Onee-sama, va en contra de todo lo que tienes planeado-

Rollo suspiró detrás de ella visiblemente preocupado.

-Pero quiero que sepas que mi mayor deseo sigue siendo tenerte conmigo para que mi mundo se gentil y perfecto- su voz comenzó a quebrarse al final de la oración y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas –Nada me haría más feliz que saber con certeza que no viniste a despedirte por si llegases a _mor-_

La envolví en un gran y fuerte abrazo donde dejó salir sus lágrimas libremente y con ambos brazos se aferró a mi cintura. Lloraba como aquella vez que me permití presentar ante ella un nuevo mundo libre y pacífico a raíz de mi muerte. Se aferró a mí de tal manera que comenzaba a creer que nunca más me soltaría, aunque para mi razonamiento este era un gran motivo para asegurar la victoria en esta batalla.

Al levantar la vista, Rollo seguía parado en su mismo punto, con ambas manos entrelazadas al frente y mirando el suelo como si hubiera algo de interés en él, pero podía ver la comisura de sus labios temblar en un intento fallido de retener sus propios sentimientos. Alargué un brazo y captó de inmediato mi movimiento, acercándose lo suficiente para que yo lo pudiera jalar a la misma posición que Nunnally.

_Debo admitir que me sentía viejo. _Como si estuviera dejando a una familia para irme a la guerra, _y aunque en cierto punto así era, _mi edad no era la de un veterano y ellos dos no eran mi hijos, pero sí mis pequeños hermanos. Todavía teniendo que asegurarme de que estarían bien pasara lo que pasara.

-Los dos me están empapando- comenté levemente tratando de calmarlos –No es que no aprecie su amor, pero están llorando por algo que no ha pasado-

Pero era como si estuvieran resignados a mi peor decisión.

-Nunnally, Rollo- traté de separarlos un poco de mi cuerpo –Escúchenme atentamente un momento ¿Si?- hicieron lo que les dije que pero había silenciosas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas -¿Por qué estoy haciendo todo esto?- les pregunté.

A pesar de que lo pensaron por un segundo, la respuesta fue obvia para ambos. _Y la misma._

-Por todo el mundo, para que las personas puedan vivir en paz- comentó Nunnally secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su vestido.

-Para que todos tengan un futuro, y ese One no siga haciendo daño- secundó Rollo.

Asentí levemente pero no muy convencido al respecto.

-No quiero ser Miss Universo, y tampoco es como si no me interesara el resto del mundo- ambos sonrieron levemente divertidos –Pero esta vez voy a ser un poco más egoísta y me centraré en que sea un mundo mejor para nosotros- los acerqué con mis brazos –Y _solo _nosotros-

_Las personas que me importan._

_Las personas que lo merecen._

_Las personas que me apoyan._

Pelear por millones de personas era una gran proeza y te ganaba el perdón del mundo entero. Pero si quería hacer feliz a cada uno de ellos solo terminaría destruyéndome a mí mismo y lastimando a quienes no lo merecían. Esta vez tenía mis objetivos en un grupo más selecto de los que me preocuparía mientras fuese necesario. Aunque tenía perfectamente planeada su protección.

-Espero y obedezcan a Cornelia, a menos de que la situación amerite hacer que se enfade- les recomendé a ambos, porque sabiendo los alcances de mi hermana mayor, no sería necesario que ellos corrieran peligro, solo que su apoyo frente a Britannia podría ser necesario –Y por ningún motivo vayan a dejarse enredar en los juegos del enemigo, ya que sabemos cómo le gusta llamar la atención-

_En cadena nacional. _

Ambos asintieron.

-Rollo…- enfoqué mi atención en él y me miró atentamente –Como tú serás el responsable en mi ausencia, debes proteger a la familia y guiarla hacia las zonas seguras en todo momento. Te encomiendo la tarea más importante que puedo delegarle a alguien- acaricié su cabello –Pero no por eso deberás poner en riesgo tu vida-

_¿Qué más les tenía que decir además de que se cuidaran? _Después de prometerles que la victoria sería de nosotros.

El costo todavía estaba por calcularse. _Pero eso no me preocupaba._

-Los amo a ambos-

_Y haría lo que fuese por mi familia._

* * *

><p>El día avanzaba rápido como si no pudiera esperar a ver el final de este gran problema. El sol apenas se ocultaba pero se podía sentir la brisa de la noche, aunada a los vientos fríos del invierno. Las ráfagas de aire que movían nuestra ropa solo hacía más dura la partida, porque el AVALON II estaba esperando solamente el abordar de sus pasajeros.<p>

Nunnally me abrazó de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas y puso la mejor sonrisa que tenía disponible antes de subir por la rampa.

–¡Te quiero, Onii-sama!- gritó desde arriba ondeando su mano con fuerza y yo devolví el gesto

Después de eso Rollo se acercó e hizo lo mismo que Nunnally, pero antes de separar nuestro abrazo, susurró un par de cosas:

-No te fallaré, Nii-san.- me aseguró apretando un poco más su abrazo, pero yo lo separé y puse ambas manos en sus hombros para contestarle.

-No esperaba menos de mi hermano menor- sonreí.

Entonces se vio satisfecho y rápidamente abordó por la rampa hasta llegar a pararse a un lado de Nunnally. Los dos se tomaron de la mano en un gesto que me tomó desprevenido, pero Euphy se interpuso en mi campo de visión apenas antes de taclearme en un gran abrazo.

-Lelouch…- sollozó en mi hombro bastante conmovida por la separación –No hagas nada tonto- terminó. Yo parpadeé confundido y devolví el abrazo algo contrariado.

-Estás empezando a sonar como Cornelia- le dije, pero parecía de solo nombrarla la había invocado. Euphy se separó con una sonrisa y me dio un apretón de manos antes de subir al AVALON y dejarme solo con su hermana.

Creí que ya había pasado lo difícil, _o lo más embarazoso. _Puesto que Cornelia me besó en la frente como a un pequeño niño y volvió a abrazarme sin decir más, pero mirándome de una manera amenazadora. Entendí algo como: _-No hagas nada estúpido, Lelouch- _

Sonreí y enarqué una ceja ante la telepática comunicación que había tenido con Euphemia pero expresando lo mismo en una forma más cruda.

-Yo también te quiero- musité.

Pero entonces todos mis hermanos se encontraban en el AVALON y Guilford le siguió de cerca a Cornelia. Con un leve asentimiento en mi dirección me prometía que cuidaría de ella así le costara la vida. Regresé el gesto dándole a entender que más valía que lo cumpliera o yo lo asesinaría. Sonrió comprensivo y abordó con los demás.

Anya subió y saludó a todos, _nadie con dedicatoria especial_, desde lo alto de la rampa. Creo que hasta sacó una foto de nuestras caras con su pequeño diario y se retiró. Dejándonos más confundidos que tranquilos. Pero Gino sonrió ante sus ocurrencias e hizo lo mismo, ondeando su mano en despedida y levantando los pulgares en señal de ánimo.

Aunque el encanto de su despedida bajó con una sola oración.

-¡Patearé más traseros que tú, Kozuki!- gritó señalando a Karen y levantando ambos brazos en victoria, mi As vio su orgullo retado y sonrió de manera altanera.

-¡Quisieras Weinberg! ¡Aquí se concentrará la acción!- devolvió, y aunque esperaba que estuviera en lo correcto, el reto se desvaneció cuando Gino sopló _decenas _de besos en dirección de la piloto del Guren que se puso tan roja como su Knightmare pero devolvió la despedida.

_Las cosas que uno tenía que ver._

Pero por el rango de mi visión capté algo un poco más preocupante. Gottwald abordando el Avalon pero con su vista clavada en mí, _había logrado evitar un encuentro en todo el día, _aunque eso no significaba que me dejaría en paz.

-No rompa sus promesas, your highness- llamó a punto de subir, y se detuvo hasta que me obligó a asentir.

Aunque a mi defensa no recordaba ninguna promesa hecha por el momento. _Traté de evitar la palabra todo el día _y la única promesa importante en mi mente era la de la victoria.

El hombre se vio satisfecho y abordó junto con el resto. Esta despedida llegaba a su fin.

-Lograste que nadie te asesinara por mandarlos lejos- comentó C.C. a mi espalda, me giré levemente y ella terminó de ponerse a mi altura, admirando al AVALON y sus tripulantes. –Es una gran proeza- acomodó a Cyan en sus brazos que parecía despedirse de Nunnally abriendo y cerrando su manita.

Me pasé una mano por el cabello tratando de deshacer algo de tensión.

-Nadie hasta ahora- comenté.

Sería suficiente para que ella entendiera, _y lo captó de inmediato._

Se giró por completo para mirarme de frente y su entrecejo se arrugaba en comprensión, retándome a que siquiera lo mencionara. Pero en eso, Suzaku llegó tras de mí haciendo ruido al poner un par de maletas en el suelo. No características de C.C. de no ser porque Cheese-kun se encontraba sobre ellas.

Abrió la boca un par de veces, pero no la dejé hablar.

-Tienes una responsabilidad más grande por el momento- me acerqué y la tomé por los hombros, hablando de la manera más seria posible pero con Cyan riendo podía resultar imposible.

-No lo consultaste conmigo- contraatacó C.C. bastante enojada por mi decisión, sus ojos refulgiendo en traición –¡Somos cómplices!-

Permanecí inmutable, y eso fue quizás lo que más le enojó.

-No- respondí respecto a su afirmación anterior, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa pero antes de que se lo tomara en el sentido incorrecto, la acerqué con un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la besé intensamente de manera corta. Al separarnos y encontrarme con su confundida mirada, continué –Somos más que eso-

Pero entonces me abrazó con fuerza y sentí que Cyan fue aplastado por ambos, hasta que encontró la manera de imitar los movimientos de C.C. aferrándose a mi cuello y musitando incoherencias.

Suzaku recogió las maletas y las subió personalmente al AVALON en lo que yo terminaba este asunto.

-La Emperatriz de Britannia debe estar en Britannia- le dije, y se vio sonrojada por el título tratando de disimularlo maniobrando con el pequeño monstruo que quería mirar hacia todos lados.

Para entonces, había un coro de gritos emocionados de dos de mis hermanas que podían ver todo desde su posición en el AVALON y ciertos miembros de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros que no tenían sentido de conservación. C.C. apretó mi mano y con una leve sonrisa comenzó a caminar lejos.

-Di adiós, Cyan- le indicó al pequeño niño que entendió mejor de lo que hubiese querido.

-¡Pápa!- gritó moviendo su manita. Devolví el gesto y el pequeño se emocionó.

Pero entonces ya era tarde y debían partir, Gottwald ayudó a C.C. a subir con el pequeño monstruo hiperactivo en brazos que se despedía de toda la Orden. Suzaku bajaba la rampa al mismo tiempo que C.C. subía y vi perfectamente cómo ella lo detuvo tomándolo del antebrazo, diciéndole palabras que no podía escuchar pero no le tomaría a un genio adivinar qué era.

Suzaku asintió seriamente y ambos estrecharon manos, antes de que ella continuara su abordaje.

Finalmente el japonés se plantó a mi lado con un suspiro mirando cómo la rampa del AVALON se levantaba procediendo a cerrarse. Había una mirada de anhelo en los ojos de Suzaku que no evitó que hiciera un comentario un poco inapropiado si así lo quería, pero era tentador y me debía unas cuantas.

-Vi esa cariñosa despedida con mi hermana- siseé. Su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato y se puso rojo –Pero lo peor de todo, es que Cornelia también lo notó- sentencié.

Palideció, pero mi hermana mayor ya no podía hacer nada al respecto. El AVALON se elevaba silenciosamente en el aire, y ya no teníamos nada que hacer en este hangar.

Todos los presentes desviaron su atención de la nave cuando me vieron girarme, esperando órdenes.

-¿Quieren una invitación para regresar a sus labores?- hablé de manera un poco altanera, todos se movilizaron en el acto con una leve sonrisa en sus rostros.

_La victoria sería nuestra._

* * *

><p><strong>Tan bonito como no lo puedo creer, tan melancólico como me gusta. Drama, lágrimas y promesas por cumplir. La batalla está en casa, las piezas están en posición. <strong>

_**¿Qué más podría pasar?**_

**No se queden con la duda, review o se van en el AVALON.  
><strong>

**anySuzuki**


	48. Stage 48: Sin compasión

_Todos los presentes desviaron su atención de la nave cuando me vieron girarme, esperando órdenes._

_-¿Quieren una invitación para regresar a sus labores?- hablé de manera un poco altanera, todos se movilizaron en el acto con una leve sonrisa en sus rostros._

_La victoria sería nuestra._

* * *

><p><strong>Stage 48: Sin compasión<strong>

**Suzaku P.O.V.**

No podía dormir, y se me hacía tonto que a estas alturas de la batalla, _"descansar" _fuese una orden directa de nuestro líder. Por más que siempre estuviera en lo correcto o al menos la mayoría de tiempo, no era un lujo que nos pudiésemos dar el bajar la guardia de esta manera, así que me encontré a media noche sentado en el centro de mandos, solo acompañado por la luz de las pantallas que indicaban la situación actual de Japón.

_Completa y absurda calma._

Precediendo una terrible tormenta.

Según Lelouch, esto sería tan salvaje que ni siquiera el enfrentamiento entre la Orden de los Caballeros Negros y él se le compararía, porque entonces cada quien había tenido sus motivos propios para tener algo de compasión. Con James la historia era completamente diferente y temía que Lelouch tampoco fuese a ponerse muchos límites.

_Después de todo, esto se había convertido en algo personal. _

Y tonto si lo analizaba más a fondo, ¿Pero cuándo una guerra era un movimiento inteligente?

-Creo que ambos envidiamos a los que pueden dormir- una voz llamó a mis espaldas y apenas moví los pies para hacer que la silla girara. Ohgi estaba parado en la puerta y sin ningún tipo respuesta de mi parte, solo se acercó más y tomó asiento en otras de las sillas. Volví a observar las pantallas en espera de un inesperado cambio.

-No sé si tendrán un sueño pesado o una seguridad envidiable de cómo terminará todo esto- admití al final reprimiendo un suspiro. Ohgi encontró algo entretenido en mis palabras porque se rio levemente.

-Si algo he comprobado es que tanto Japoneses como Britannian pueden entregarle la vida a su líder sin pensarlo dos veces, así que la confianza que les dio en las últimas horas puede dejarlos descansar-

Fue mi turno de torcer la boca un poco contrariado.

-¿Eso significa que yo no confío en que esto vaya a acabar bien? ¿Que seguro ganaremos?- sonó como a reclamo pero si las palabras de Ohgi eran ciertas, entonces yo tenía algo malo.

Él negó lentamente. _También estaba aquí despierto después de todo._

-Creo que ambos sabemos que la victoria es un hecho. Con toda la destrucción y muerte que pueda causar, porque no hay manera al final de que los objetivos que nos propusimos NO se cumplan- el hombre tenía cierta razón hasta ahí –Lo que nos mantiene despiertos es otra cosa quizás. Nerviosismo de no saber a quién no vamos a volver a ver, o temor de cosas que se puedan salir de nuestro control-

Bueno, eso era un punto por tratar.

-¿Y qué tiene miedo de perder el Primer Ministro de Japón?- cuestioné, mirándolo directamente por primera vez desde que había llegado. Él solo se dio cuenta de mi acción mirándome por el rabillo de su ojo, pero luego puso una leve sonrisa en su rostro que se fue borrando mientras lo pensaba seriamente.

-Podría ser mi propia vida, dejar a mi hijo y a mi esposa sin un apoyo- confesó –O perder a personas que considero mi familia, como Kallen, Naoto… incluso hasta Tamaki-

_¿Perder amigos?_

Sin duda eso era algo que temía cada batalla, pero ahora se sentía diferente.

Tenía miedo de no demostrar que todo aquello que había pasado valiese la pena. Tenía miedo de fallarle a las personas que no lo merecían y no cumplir con mi misión en tiempo y forma para que los otros avanzaran. Morir no me daba miedo pero mientras pudiera evitarlo hasta el último aliento estaría bien, _pelearía por mi vida._

_Y por las promesas que había hecho a otras personas._

* * *

><p>Me encontré fuera de la habitación de Lelouch a las tres de la mañana, saber a qué le temía no me hacía dormir mejor o siquiera tener sueño y realmente dudaba que él estuviera tan pasivo, así que a lo mejor podríamos hacernos compañía. Toqué la puerta un par de veces y escuché un gruñido del otro lado, después vinieron varios segundos de silencio y finalmente los pasos de Lelouch acercándose.<p>

Abrió la puerta y realmente no esperaba verlo de esta manera. Lo consideraba insultante de hecho.

-¿Estabas dormido?- reclamé.

De todos aquellos momentos en los que nos habíamos peleado sobre el mismo tema con catastróficos resultados y las otras veces que era obligado a estar en cama por razones sobrenaturales, pero ahora estaba _por su propia iniciativa _¡¿Dormido?!

Se talló los ojos y me miró visiblemente cansado pero furioso por haberlo despertado a estas horas. De hecho metió la cabeza dentro de la habitación de nuevo buscando la hora exacta en el reloj y bufó bastante contrariado.

-¿No eres tú el que insiste que…- trató de suprimir un bostezo –dormir…salud y no sé qué más?-

Esperaba que mi rostro se mostrara tan irritado como yo me sentía actualmente, pero en eso algo se encendió en la mente de Lelouch y con un movimiento fugaz, sacó un arma detrás de su espalda y me apuntó entre los ojos.

-¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Kururugi Suzaku?- sentenció fríamente.

Con una mano retiré el arma de mi cabeza y me vi más ofendido por su reacción, entonces lo empujé dentro de la habitación y cerré la puerta detrás de ambos. Si esperaba encontrar que estaba actuando que dormía, me probé equivocado al no encontrar su computadora por ningún lado, las luces apagadas y su cama hecha un desastre.

-¡En serio Lelouch!- reclamé.

Pero él hizo su camino de nuevo hasta la cama y se metió entre las cobijas ignorándome por completo, _incluía darme la espalda y dejarme parado en medio de la habitación. _Me había causado noches de insomnio sus horas de planes, así que no permitirá que esta vez él me dejara abajo.

-Despierta maldito bastardo- sentencié moviéndolo por los hombros, Lelouch se aferró más a la almohada y trató de ignorarme. –La base está siendo atacada- intenté.

Negó con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada.

-Sería el primero en enterarme- respondió, subiendo las sábanas de nuevo hasta sus hombros y yo me dejé caer sentado en la orilla de la cama.

-Vamos Lelouch, no puede ser que tú de todas las personas puedas estar tan tranquilo y durmiendo- casi lloraba por esta injusticia.

-¿Es una ley que no duerma antes de una batalla?- continuó hablando conmigo aunque su voz cada vez se escuchaba más lejana. Gruñí mentalmente sabiendo la respuesta.

-Claro que no- contesté –Pero yo no puedo dormir y tú sí, así que es tu turno de acompañarme- codeé las sábanas esperando golpearlo pero creo que no sintió nada o le di a una almohada. De hecho ya ni se movía a no ser por su lenta respiración.

_¿Había osado dormirse de nuevo? _

Me incliné sobre él para buscar su cara del otro lado. Definitivamente estaba dormido, pacífica y envidiablemente dormido. Me vi incapaz de volver a reclamarle el hecho de abandonarme, pero eso no detenía mi frustración al ser de los únicos que no podían descansar. _Dándome sueño en el momento menos indicado en la batalla, lo apostaba. _

Entonces miré alrededor tratando de entretenerme en algo cuando mi vista se detuvo en la mesita junto a la cama. Junto al arma de Lelouch, su celular y la llave del Faustus, se encontraba un pequeño botecito blanco. _Con una etiqueta médica que llamó mi atención, _entonces lo tomé sin pensarlo dos veces, enarcando una ceja entretenido por su contenido.

"_Píldoras para dormir 1 c/4hrs"_

Estrellé la palma de mi mano en mi frente y no sabía si reírme o qué. Pero se apoderó de mí un sentimiento bastante extraño que no podía expresar.

Nadie supo de Lelouch después de las diez de la noche y haciendo cuentas de las instrucciones de estas cosas, había interrumpido su sueño de belleza poco después de la mitad.

-Tramposo- musité. Pero no sabía si sentirme aliviado de que al menos tomaba en cuenta mi consejo o era mi turno de preguntar: _Quién eres y que has hecho con Lelouch._

Tomé el bote de las píldoras y pedí su baño prestado a la oscuridad. Una no haría daño y todavía era temprano en la madrugada, además el sofá se miraba invitador.

* * *

><p>Con lo que quizás no contaba era con mi fallida estrategia de sueño. No porque no hubiese descansado, <em>claro. <em>Pero creo que me había excedido en más de lo esperado con las horas de sueño y Lelouch no se había molestado en levantarme cuando la mañana había llegado. Así que me encontraba corriendo por los pasillos mientras terminaba de abrochar mi uniforme y por un milagro pedía llegar en tiempo a la última reunión antes de la batalla.

_El sentimiento de que podría ser la última vez que podría ver a alguien de los presentes no era nuevo, pero era escalofriante. _

Así que dándome un último vistazo en la superficie reflejante de las ventanas acomodé el cuello de mi camisa y entré al centro de mandos tratando de aparentar que no había corrido todo el camino y que la situación no me ponía nervioso.

Solo que. . . _no había nadie. _

Parpadeé confundido pensando que me había equivocado de habitación pero mi mente alegaba de inmediato que este era el único espacio con las pantallas que mostraban los límites de Japón y los mapas. Además, Lelouch estaba sentado a la cabecera de la gran mesa en el centro del lugar, mirando superficialmente sus alrededores con una pose pensativa.

Las puertas detrás de mí se cerraron automáticamente llamando la atención de Lelouch.

-Buenos días- se burló con una leve sonrisa. Me acerqué ya resignado a que esto pasaría, pero un par de cosas seguían sin cuadrar en mi mente.

-¿No se supone que teníamos una reunión que debió empezar…?- bajé la vista pescando el celular de mi pantalón y mirando la hora -¿Hace diez minutos?-

Lelouch se recargó en su silla y se cruzó de brazos mirándome como si me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

-¿Dije que tendríamos junta?- preguntó sinceramente confundido. Entonces cuando estuve a punto de responder, me daba cuenta de que realmente eso no había sido una orden, _ni siquiera lo había mencionado._

_-_Bueno… no- admití mirando de manera culpable hacia otro lado, mi cerebro quizás había saltado a demasiadas conclusiones por su cuenta –Creo que di por hecho que abría una ya que esperamos que hoy llegue el enemigo a Japón- y mi tono se había vuelto amargo en el final.

Por el rabillo del ojo noté que Lelouch asintió de manera distraída, no sé si dándome la razón o tachándome de paranoico. Entonces por primera vez mi percepción caía de lleno en su persona.

La verdad al final siempre era la misma, Lelouch no necesitaba de mucho esfuerzo para saltar de un alter-ego a otro con la ropa apropiada y esta vez, Cornelia había dado en el clavo si se había encargado personalmente de la ropa de Lelouch. Porque justo en este momento, la historia del mundo entero no tenía a una persona común y corriente a cargo de la supervivencia de la humanidad como una raza libre, _no._

En este momento, la persona que dirigía la defensa era un príncipe de Britannia cuyo cargo había brincado a Emperador recientemente. Sin mencionar que sus milagros y discursos como Zero nos seguirían al campo de batalla, pero al mismo tiempo era un piloto más en nuestras líneas y la sola idea de usar un atuendo aparatoso entorpecería sus movimientos.

Así que al final de la línea teníamos también a una persona joven que no usaría una peluca, regalia exagerada o miles de medallas colgadas de una solapa.

Lelouch estaba tan distraído que no notaba la manera en que mi mente reparaba en los detalles de su ropa. Un pantalón blanco diseñado específicamente para él, una gabardina entallada a su cuerpo de color blanco pero con los puños idénticos al traje de Zero excepto por un color más oscuro donde había color violeta. Sin mencionar que la gabardina no estaba cerrada con botones comunes hasta el cuello, ahí Cornelia había tomado el cuello y frente de la túnica de Emperador de Lelouch y la había pasado exactamente igual. Solo que donde Lelouch había usado antes una camisa interior blanca con pedrería, estaba había sido sustituida por una de color violeta obscuro sin nada anormal en ella.

Para finalizar su atuendo, como sería digno de un príncipe, un emperador y de la imagen oficial de Zero, Lelouch portaba una capa blanca que se entrelazaba a su cuello con un pin color oro con el símbolo de Britannia. Pero la capa en sí era diferente a la del terrorista no mostrándose tan fría y rígida, además de ser blanca en el exterior pero con el violeta reinando en el forro interior. Sin duda el largo de la capa llegaba a los pies de su portador.

En síntesis, era todo lo que Lelouch podía representar al mismo tiempo en estos momentos y lo que realmente era él, así que su manera de lucir la ropa no era extraña o producía un contraste doloroso en mi cabeza, _y creo que en nadie cuando lo vieran. _Porque era tan natural y preciso que parecía una segunda piel.

Reordené mi cabeza contento con el análisis.

-Así que no habrá junta- musité, Lelouch no me miró en ningún momento para negar levemente.

-Todo lo que tenía que decirles lo hice, cada quien se está preparando de la manera conveniente para lo que tiene que hacer y tú deberías estar revisando el Lancelot, Suzaku-

Eso era una orden al parecer y no entendía el porqué de la soledad de Lelouch en este lugar.

-¿No harás lo mismo con el Faustus?-

Me miró de reojo sin moverse un solo centímetro, algo contrariado por mi insistencia.

-Confío en mi equipo de científicos- contestó.

-Yo también-

* * *

><p><strong>C.C. P.O.V.<strong>

El extraño sentimiento de incomodidad no desaparecía al paso de los minutos. No era el hecho de estar de vuelta en Pendragón, no eran paredes desconocidas para mí y tampoco la compañía me repelía, _quizás era todo lo contrario. _Cyan estaba encantado con la decoración, los jardines y quizás como yo, el servicio de comida tan personalizado que podría disfrutar un príncipe Imperial.

Entonces le ponía un alto a todos mis pensamientos admirando el niño que comía con las manos la variedad de frutas en su plato.

_¿Príncipe Imperial? _¿Desde cuándo esos títulos se adjudicaban solos? Lo cierto era que Lelouch había adoptado legalmente a este niño y de la misma manera, podía alegar que este niño era suyo y no realmente mío. Pero por coincidente nacía en mí la duda si la adopción representaba algo más complicado aquí en Britannia. _¿Qué era de Cyan en estos momentos? ¿Tenía un prefijo imperial? ¿O era Lamperouge? O quizás conservaba el apellido de su difunta madre._

-Maldición Lelouch- musité limpiando con una servilleta el rostro del pequeño monstruo. No puedes ir por la vida adoptando niños y dándoles de la noche a la mañana un título.

_¿Tenía realmente idea de cómo había cambiado la vida de un huérfano dándole familia y una estirpe real solo por capricho? _Así sea el último descendiente de una hermana que yo ni siquiera recordaba.

-Tienes tanta suerte niño- continué hablando y pronto distraje a Cyan de sus ganas de seguir comiendo. Luchó por girarse en mi regazo para quedar frente a frente conmigo y con sus manos llenas de azúcar se tomó de mi cabello. Suspiré sin tener el corazón para negárselo y solo le sonreí cuando creyó que estaba enojada con él. –Eres como mi karma ¿Sabes?- despegué con delicadeza sus manos de mi cabello para limpiarlo con una servilleta –Lelouch siempre se quejaba de que yo hacía un desastre grasos en su habitación con la pizza, y tu vienes a cobrártelas todas en mí-

Claro que a pesar de que Cyan no entendía mucho de eso, se entretenía bastante cuando las personas le hablaban como tratando de procesar por completo lo que le decían y al mismo tiempo elaborando una respuesta.

-¡Máma!- gritó. _Y esa era su manera de responder._

-¿Dónde está el sobrino más hermoso de este palacio?- la declaración como la voz me petrificaron unos segundos en incomodidad, pero Nunnally pronto llegó desde la puerta del comedor hasta mi lado con una sonrisa entretenida.

_Lo había hecho a propósito._

Cyan pronto extendió los brazos hacia la persona que estaba parada y Nunnally aceptó de manera feliz. Aproveché el momento para seguir exprimiendo de mi cabello el azúcar y los pedazos de fruta masticada.

-C.C.-san ¿Qué hace todavía aquí?- preguntó Nunnally mientras dejaba que Cyan se tomara de su collar con curiosidad. Yo apenas terminaba de procesar un enigma cuando otro me era presentado.

_¿Aquí? ¿Acaso el comedor no era para comer?_

-Tienes que ser más específica, Nunnally- comenté poniéndome finalmente de pie y los pliegues de mi uniforme de la orden volvieron a su lugar. _Sentí que debía usar esto hoy sin importar qué o que la batalla estuviera lejos, _junto con Lelouch había sido parte de esto desde el inicio y creía que era lo adecuado.

Cyan al ver que me estaba movilizando volvió a extender sus brazos hacía mí y Nunnally lo acercó con una leve sonrisa. El pequeño monstruo parecía tener sueño ya que de nuevo en mis brazos solo acomodó su cabeza en mi cuello mientras que con una mano volvió a tomarse de mi cabello.

-Los planes de mi hermano… ¿Acaso no son los más brillantes?- comentó Nunnally no respondiendo mi incógnita pero creo que seguía presionando el mismo tema.

-Brillantes, devastadores y quizás magníficos- concedí, Lelouch era una persona bastante inmiscuida en la estrategia. –Nunca deja ningún cabo suelto-

La sonrisa de Nunnally perdió un poco de brillo y sus ojos se centraron por completo en Cyan.

-No le pregunté a Lelouch antes de partir de dónde había sacado ese niño, aunque no creo que en un año hubiese logrado tener un hijo tan lindo y tan grande como Cyan- _esto era muy incómodo –_Pero veo que su manera de ver la vida está cambiando drásticamente- finalizó y yo seguía perdiéndome de algún punto en específico.

-¿Hay algo que te moleste, Nunnally?- pregunté y temía que la respuesta tuviese que ver con mi relación con su hermano y estas _repentinas _noticias, así como el hecho de que Lelouch me había dado un título antes de partir. Nunca antes me había enfrentado al tema de la familia y convivir con Lelouch era un avance, pero estar tan cerca de sus hermanas y ahora tener esta joven vida en mis brazos se volvía totalmente diferente a la relación de _cómplices _que siempre había insistido en llamar yo.

-Es solo que mi mente no puede dejar de saltar en conclusiones pesimistas al final de esta pelea- admitió Nunnally completamente seria al respecto y aquí es donde temería que su mente actuaba exactamente con la de Lelouch y podría descubrir en los planes de su hermano algo que yo no había notado.

-Lelouch prometió volver, si a eso te refieres- comenté ajustando mis brazos y el peso de Cyan –El bastardo no puede solo dejarme sola con un niño, tiene que mantenerlo- sonreí y Nunnally se vio entretenida por el comentario mas no lo suficiente.

-Quizás sea que yo veo la presencia de este niño con otro motivo que la promesa de volver de mi hermano, C.C.-san- era mi turno de sentir un nudo en el estómago ante sus palabras –Creo que Onii-sama tampoco tiene planes de volver de estar batalla, no si es necesario. Y me temo que nos ha dejado a todos en compañía de nosotros mismos para ver un futuro menos triste si el llega a faltar-

_No, Lelouch no podía hacerme eso de nuevo. _

-Se _redimió _a sí mismo logrando de alguna extraña manera el devolvernos a todas aquellas personas que la rebelión nos quitó, como Euphy- continuó Nunnally con su tono oscureciéndose más y más –Pero cuando creí que Onii-sama al menos volvería por mí, para no dejarme sola, le encargó mi seguridad a Rollo. Y traté de buscar un motivo por el cual mi hermano entonces lucharía por sobrevivir, mis esperanzas recaían en usted C.C.-san, al menos hasta el día en que Onii-sama llegó con ese niño-

_Esto no podía ser posible._

-Creo que sus intenciones no eran formar una familia o al menos eso no era lo primordial, pero sí asegurarse de que usted tuviera algo o alguien a lo cual aferrarse al igual que el resto sin necesidad de su presencia la final de la guerra-

Eso era.

Ese era el sentimiento de incomodidad que se formó en mi estómago diciendo que había algo que ignoraba. Porque los planes de Lelouch nunca eran claros hasta que todo daba resultado y esta vez me lo había aplicado a mí. Puso una responsabilidad en mis manos para distraerme por completo de él, para distanciarme y sobre todo para no permitir que me enojara por sus acciones.

_Pero ya estaba enojada, gracias a la percepción de Nunnally._

Y ahora estaba atada de manos al borde del pánico mundial.

Sin embargo yo no quería quedarme a ver un niño crecer que me recordaría que Lelouch se había sacrificado por una felicidad que incluía la mía. No quería pensar el resto de mi vida que solo me había hecho a un lado y que había dejado que todo pasara, porque las cosas no valían la pena hechas de esa manera. Si, Cyan era mi responsabilidad y un gran motivo para salir de mi vida tan aburrida y atascada. Pero no lo haría yo sola y ese hombre me las pagaría caro una vez que estuviéramos de frente.

Si yo era la _mamá _de Cyan, entonces mi responsabilidad era ponerlo a salvo.

Y no estaría a salvo conmigo volando a toda velocidad de vuelta a Japón en el Frontier.

Estaba ya dormido así que no presentaría mucha resistencia, lo tomé de manera suave y delicada en mis brazos admirando su cara de cero preocupaciones e inocencia. _Así quería que creciera y yo también me encargaría de labrar ese futuro._

-Se una buena tía, Nunnally- declaré pasándole al pequeño bulto dormido y ella me miró entre sorprendida y feliz mientras lo recibía. –Voy a traer al bastardo de tu hermano de vuelta-

_Eso podía asegurarse._

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

La calma que precedía esta última tormenta era agonizante, la manera en que todos guardaban silencio sentados o de pie junto a sus KF era formidable. La manera en que cada uno tenía su mundo personal dentro de su cabeza podría ser entretenida, si tan solo no hubiera siempre una persona que rompiera el cuadro con sus declaraciones estúpidas.

-¡Ya me aburrí! ¿Me levanté temprano para esto?- las quejas de Tamaki no fueron bien recibidas, vi uno de los libros de Rakshata volar en dirección de su cabeza para callarlo pero logró esquivarlo en el último segundo. -¡Vieja bruja!- reclamó, solo atiné a cubrir mi rostro con una mano escuchando atentamente cómo esos dos se peleaban y otros miembros de la orden se paraban para separarlos.

Ese extraño acto podía romper la tensión de muchos, pero a mí solo lograba ponerme los nervios de punta. Sentía la mano de Suzaku descansar en mi hombro de manera compasiva. Él sabía que yo no estaba abierto a chistes en este momento. Además que hubiese dormido durante ocho _decentes _horas ni significaba que hubiese descansado. Todo lo contrario, quizás había sido una pérdida de tiempo.

-¡Naoto tu mano!-

Ese grito no era parte de la pelea y logró que levantara la vista plenamente concernido. Kallen estaba de pie junto a su hermano viendo con confusión la extremidad mencionada. Me puse de pie y caminé hacia ambos para observar de manera más crítica la situación y solo podía llegar a una conclusión.

-El enemigo está aquí- declaré. Y de manera sincronizada las alertas de los límites japoneses comenzaron a pitar de manera desesperante. Eso no distrajo a todos del hecho de que a Naoto Kozuki se le estaba _desvaneciendo _una mano como si de un fantasma se tratase.

-¿Esto es obra del geass?- giré en dirección de la voz de Urabe y no tan sorprendentemente, su mano derecha se encontraba en el mismo estado que la de Naoto y las conclusiones en mi mente llegaban por sí solas.

Hice un recuento rápido de los presentes, notando de manera peculiar que no eran solo dos las personas que sufrían de esta transparencia pero el pánico no reinaba. Había varios hombres en las mismas condiciones y a todos los unía un hecho irrefutable. _Eran todas aquellas personas que yo había logrado traer al mundo de los vivos como un favor. _

-Lelouch…- el tono preocupado de Suzaku confirmaba mis sospechas, al bajar la vista y observar mi propia mano, esta también se encontraba en el mismo estado que los demás. Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer pero no quería hacer uso de esta parte con la batalla recién comenzada, de hecho ni siquiera quería rebajarme al nivel de alguien como James para lograr lo que quería, pero en la manera que se interfería en mis planes, debía tomar medidas drásticas.

La monja había dicho que James era un ser tan incompleto que el geass respondía a sus necesidades del momento. Así que si su miedo justo ahora era mi presencia y la de la Orden, el geass que se estaba expandiendo sobre Japón trataba de desaparecer mis ventajas, en forma de todas aquellas vidas que Kami-sama me había devuelto, _incluida la mía. _

Pero de la misma forma y siendo un arma de dos filos, no podría expandir el poder de acción del geass manera prolongada y mucho menos abarcar todo el territorio sin morir antes de llegar a mi base. Así que solo lo estaba haciendo por asustar y duraría un par de minutos.

Seguía sin dar una orden mientras sentía todas las miradas que perforaban con preocupación en mi persona, pero me probé en lo correcto cuando aguantando unos segundos más, mi mano volvió a ser visible al mismo tiempo que las demás y hubo un suspiro general de alivio.

_Esta guerra involucraría al geass en su máximo esplendor._

-A sus posiciones- declaré, todo el hangar se movilizó en silencio y los KF eran encendidos de inmediato. Suzaku me dio un apretón en el hombro y se encaminó al Lancelot sin mayor declaración, pero seguro preguntaría por el canal de comunicación privada qué rayos había pasado.

Entonces todos los KF disponibles, mejorados, viejos y los únicos en su especie despegaron del hangar o utilizaron los Slash Harken para bajar a tierra. Dejando una gran bodega que antes rebozaba de tecnología y capital humano sola, a excepción de un grupo de científicos que ponían todas sus esperanzas en sus creaciones.

-Lelouch…-

Rakshata esperaba órdenes.

-Prepárense para activar el escudo- declaré, _entonces debía buscar mi propio KF._

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Aquí íbamos de nuevo y por última vez, con suerte la mayoría saldría con vida y los que no, habrían muerto defendiendo lo que querían. Había un tenso ambiente de silencio reinando entre nosotros con una incertidumbre que no dejaba espacio a la menor broma y eso tampoco estaba bien. En lo que conocía a la orden de los caballeros negros, a pesar de la seriedad y la fuerza que demostraban en batalla, el silencio no era una de sus estrategias.

No alardear entre ellos, no empezar a hacer apuestas u opinar. Eso no era la moral normal de la Orden y Lelouch seguía el mismo camino,

¿Era acaso porque no había un milagro en el campo? Algo que le diera la seguridad a todos de que ganaríamos.

Había docenas de KF sobrevolando los cielos de Tokyo y de la misma forma temía por todos aquellos que tomaban refugio a nivel del suelo. _Esto sería una catástrofe en muchos sentidos, nos sería imposible proteger todo. _Pero el enemigo estaba en casa y no quedaba nada más que resistir.

Mi tablero comenzó a parpadear con las señales amigas en las cercanías. Un punto rojo a mi derecha como el Guren y un punto amarillo rezagado que se ponía delante de todos nosotros marcando el FAUSTUS.

-Creí que no vendrías- sonreí en la comunicación, escuché cómo Lelouch hizo un sonido con la garganta dando por irónico mi comentario. Entonces sabía que tenía que hacer algo para romper el hielo en la orden y activé un pequeño botón en mi tablero transmitiendo mi canal de comunicación a los demás, entonces Lelouch contestó.

-_Suzaku, otro comentario como el de Tamaki y te mandaré a la peor posición de esta batalla- _sonreí de manera abierta ante su reto.

-¿Y cuál sería esa?- cuestioné, podía escuchar entretenimiento en la voz de Lelouch.

-Ser la pareja de batalla de Tamaki-

Dicho miembro de la orden se quejó abiertamente haciendo notar que esto no era una plática privada y el resto de la Orden comenzó a reír, entonces comenzaron a notarse los primeros comentarios.

-_Zero siempre dijo que Tamaki era el cebo y supongo que eso no ha cambiado- _Ohgi nos escuchaba a todos desde el centro de mandos y se hacía partícipe en las viejas memorias. El mencionado reclamaba tal maltrato emocional.

-_¡Zero nunca ha confiado en mí desde el primer día que lo vimos! ¡!Además he mejorado!-_

_-La primera vez que vimos a Zero apostabas porque era tan feo que debía usar la máscara- _secundó Kallen.

Lelouch entonces debía defenderse.

-_Tamaki hoy no es la carnada porque eso ya es muy predecible- _si alguien esperaba que Lelouch argumentara que la posición de Tamaki era importante, estaban equivocados -_Pero supongo que ahora puedo contestar la pregunta que Tamaki me hizo hace ya algunos años antes de la batalla de Narita-_

Había un silencio expectante y mi vista se dividía entre el mapa de la zona y Lelouch hablando desde su KF.

_-Tamaki me preguntó que si por qué el GUREN MK-2 se lo di a Kallen y no a él- _ no pude soportar la risa de tan extraña imagen que se me vino a la mente con Tamaki en semejante máquina, muchas risas concordaron conmigo pero Lelouch continuó hablando –_Debo decir que de habérselo dado, la rebelión hubiese acabado antes…pero en nuestra contra porque nos habrían derrotado en Narita, así que cierra el pico Tamaki, no me distraigas, haz que tu KF valga la pena o le diré a tu abuela-_

Debo decir que la cantidad de personas riéndose por las comunicaciones era grande. De hecho había desde las risas discretas hasta carcajadas como la de Kallen y creo que también la de Ohgi, pero a esto me refería con el hecho de enfrentar al enemigo de manera relajada. El sentido de compañerismo y camaradería que significaba ser un miembro de la orden era un plus en el momento de la batalla y ahora lo teníamos.

Solo que el entretenimiento se vi cortado de manera abrupta con los puntos verdes que indicaban la posición del enemigo acercarse ya sobre las costas de Japón. Las risas se callaron de golpe y fueron reemplazadas por gruñidos.

Yo mismo olvidé lo que estaba haciendo un segundo antes y ajusté mis manos a los controles del Lancelot. Pero que Lelouch siguiera hablando por el canal de comunicación me sacó un poco de balance.

-_No culpen a Tamaki por no cambiar, ya que esa era la esencia de la Primer Orden de los Caballeros Negros. Kallen sigue piloteando el Guren y le patea el trasero al enemigo, Ohgi sigue siendo la voz de los Japoneses frente a Zero, Todou-san y las cuatro espadas son el tradicionalismo y la fuerza militar en todo este alboroto…-_

El enemigo se acercaba más.

-_Zero seguirá siendo el hombre de los milagros- _finalizó.

Y como sus palabras estuvieran en perfecta sincronía con el mundo, se escuchó un zumbido de algo rompiendo el aire y tuve que maniobrar un poco en el Lancelot para ver qué era.

De los límites del área poblada de la ciudad de Tokyo comenzó a levantarse una barrera luminosa que se conectó en varios puntos como una red. Era una especie de láser verde que conectaba antenas de los edificios más grandes de la ciudad, con aparatos que antes no había visto en tierra y poco a poco comenzó a tejerse un intrincado patrón de líneas que se extendían sobre todo Tokyo, que tras un segundo zumbido terminaron de conectarse haciendo un escudo con los espacios entre las líneas que nos era muy bien conocido.

-¿Blaze luminus sobre todo Tokyo?- susurré.

_Lo consideraba casi imposible. _

Esto era incluso más grande que el sistema del Damocles ya que toda la ciudad estaba protegida.

Así no tendríamos que preocuparnos por los japoneses bajo nuestros pies y-

-_Ataquen __**sin **__compasión- _ordenó Lelouch.

_Y era la última cadena que nos había detenido. _

Esto se acababa hoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Y peores cosas sucederán, solo dos capítulos para el final.<br>**

**Bienvenidos a la meta...**

**anysuzuki**


	49. Stage 49: One man war

-_Ataquen __**sin **__compasión- _ordenó Lelouch.

_Y era la última cadena que nos había detenido. _

Esto se acababa hoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Stage 49: One man war<br>**

**"Guerra de un solo hombre"**

**Suzaku P.O.V.**

Esto distaba de ser una pelea normal y lo supimos en un solo segundo. Nos habíamos brincado las tradiciones y costumbres de dos adversarios que se ven la cara en el campo de batalla y no era precisamente por motivos de odio. Lelouch apenas nos había ordenado no restringirnos en el uso de la fuerza cuando los Hybrid apenas nos vieron y se lanzaron sobre nosotros como cuervos sobre un cadáver.

Quizás esperábamos un intercambio de palabras de Lelouch con su adversario, _como siempre. _Pero la idea de tan solo vernos y tener que pelear ya nos había sacado un poco de concentración pero al mismo tiempo nos enseñaba nuestro último error, _el enemigo venía a acabarnos._

-_¡Vamos Suzaku-kun, demuéstrale a Rakshata que el Lancelot mejoró más que el Guren!-_

Y no había segundas oportunidades esta vez.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme al ver a tantos KF avanzar en el cielo acelerando la velocidad por segundo que pasaba, pero cuando creí que al menos frenarían cuando estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca, solo hubo dolorosos choques de frente con nuestras fuerzas. Los sonidos de metal contra metal hicieron que mis dientes rechinaran.

-_No los subestimen- _Lelouch declaró por las comunicaciones y entonces me centré en su posición en el mapa.

Contrario a lo que todos habíamos hecho, él se había quedado atrás todavía en un estado tranquilo de combate. Cuando ya había decenas de KF tratando de atravesar al piloto enemigo, Lelouch se había quedado en su mismo punto sin nada que me diera a entender que se movería pronto, entonces me centré en buscar la causa de su inmovilidad.

Me deshice de un pequeño KF de cuarta generación y visualicé el Hybrid de One el tablero. Estaba usando la misma táctica que Lelouch manteniéndose al borde de la batalla por el momento. _Pero así como esto podría durar horas, también podría acabarse en un solo segundo si uno de los dos líderes faltaba._

-Lelouch…- quise hacer un comentario al respecto pero el Hybrid de múltiples tentáculos comenzó a expandirse para tomar cuanta presa podía del pie.

-_Concéntrate en tu misión, Suzaku-_

Estaba dedicándole todo mi empeño a eso, no podía caber la menor duda. Pero la manera en que Lelouch parecía estarse tomando todo con una calma envidiable no era algo que me pareciera natural y estar ocupado tratando de bloquear los golpes del enemigo solo dividía más mi concentración.

_Algo no estaba yendo del todo bien._

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Creí que Suzaku armaría un escándalo si ponía a trabajar un poco su cerebro pero no podía culparlo por estar cumpliendo su orden de destruir al enemigo y ya después de eso concentrarse en otras cosas.

La monja me lo había advertido, había sido una especie de ventaja que el mundo de C quería darme para salir victorioso de esta batalla. Pero ellos habían apostado porque yo elegiría el mismo camino que mi adversario y eso no podía estar más alejado de la realidad.

Me obligué a pensar en cientos de formas para acabar esto, cerrar el ciclo con James y sobre todo vengar lo que había hecho. Claro que el final siempre era el mismo, acabar con su vida. _Nada nuevo en mis manos. _Pero la manera en que llegaría a tener la oportunidad de hacerlo o encontrar el momento justo para lograr mi cometido tenía muchas variables.

La primera, que era pelear cara a cara con su Hybrid parecía descartada. En el momento que no avanzó con sus hombres, yo tampoco hice un ademán para unirme a la orden, _cada quien tenía su rol en este batalla. _Y aunque el mío no era el más fácil, podía decidir cambiar mi estrategia en el acto de darse la oportunidad.

Así que esperaba justo como era necesario, pero la pasividad que había entre nosotros dos no significaba que la batalla no hubiese comenzado.

Podía ver el Guren de Kallen envestir a los Hybrid usando cada parte de su KF como arma. Y cuando me refería a _cada parte _de su KF como arma, me refería a que nunca había visto un KF usar la cabeza para propinar un golpe o lo que se asemejaba al codo propinar otros dolorosos ataques. _Estaba muy decida a cumplir su parte con el Hybrid Swan _y no era para menos, les prometí que esta sería la última vez.

Por otro lado, Suzaku hacía un excelente trabajo manteniendo una invisible línea de donde no dejaba pasar un solo KF ordinario y al mismo tiempo comenzaba a enfrascarse en batalla con aquel odioso Hybrid de tentáculos. Él era quien estaba más atento a mis movimientos y quizás desde la base podían ver que mi posición seguía estática, pero nadie hacía comentario al respecto.

_De todas formas las cosas seguían en un extraño sentido "bajo control"._

Entonces venía la parte interesante de todo esto.

Como una onda expansiva podía sentir un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo indicando que los bajos planes de mi enemigo habían comenzado. La monja había dicho que James podía adaptar su geass a lo que necesitaba y creí que "asesinar" con solo pensarlo sería una exageración. Pero estaba haciendo algo muy cercano a eso y era desestabilizar el mundo de C que mantenía con vida a tantas personas.

Lo vi en la expresión de Naoto Kozuki antes de dejar la base. No era solo una _mano _desapareciendo como si de un fantasma se tratase. Era sentir que el mundo a nuestro alrededor adquiría una escala de grises y que de un momento a otro solo volveríamos al mundo de los muertos. El cerebro se desconectaba por completo del cuerpo interrumpiendo la conexión que nos mantenía en este plano, pero solo había sido un método de intimidación inicial.

James quería expandir terror en mis hombres antes de iniciar, _pero no lo logró. _Lo confirmé cuando ninguno mencionó la sensación de muerte que los había golpeado y que probablemente volvería a pasar en medio de la pelea y que _todavía MÁS _probable era el hecho de que James podría lograrlo y nos desaparecería a todos con un poco más de fuerza de voluntad, llevándonos de nuevo a la oscuridad.

A nadie le importó y todos salieron a la batalla con una convicción que el resto no estaba experimentando. En un parpadeo podían desaparecer miles de vidas.

_¿Qué era lo que detenía a James de completar tan fácil deseo?_

Pasé una mano por mi cabeza de manera temblorosa.

_Tener un adversario en su mismo juego estaba fuera de sus cálculos._

Cuando decidí volver a Tokyo creí que no tendría que usar el geass para resolver este conflicto, por unos meses estuve en lo correcto pero estaba batalla ahora me empujaba a usar medidas drásticas. Porque no haría las cosas como la última vez, _no. _James se arrepentiría de quebrar mis promesas, mis deseos y mi tan ansiada paz.

No necesitaba de un ejército de centenares que me seguirían por una orden. Tenía más personas que un par de miles apoyándome, estaban peleando sin necesidad de que les dijera cada paso a seguir. Lo hacían con voluntad propia, resolvían sus problemas en el momento en que se presentaban y años en la Orden de los Caballeros Negros les habían dado ese entrenamiento.

Así que no era el terrorista de Shinguku que quería que le obedecieran por un capricho personal. _Eso había quedado muy atrás _y con ello mi geass de obediencia absoluta había desaparecido.

_¿Qué necesitaba entonces?_

Era la pregunta correcta.

Llevarle la contraria a James significaba poder estar en sintonía con su inestabilidad mental y para eso había dos opciones. Volverme un ser tan inestable como él, o ser algo tan equilibrado que el mundo de C tampoco pudiera definir lo que yo necesitaba para vencer a mi medio hermano, dándome total control para cambiar de un momento a otro según las necesidades.

En el pasado hubiese sido más divertido la inestabilidad pero ahora . . .

-Creo que ya no te parece tan divertido ¿Cierto James?- hablé para mi mismo observando la posición del Hybrid en el tablero. Entonces sentí una gota rodar desde mi nariz hasta mis labios e inmediatamente levanté la mano para limpiarla. –A mí tampoco me parece divertido- musité sombríamente observando la mancha carmesí en el dorso de mi mano.

El geass de James volvió a retraerse y permití que mi guardia bajara de nuevo. Era la segunda vez que intentaba romper las conexiones del mundo de C con todos aquellos que revivieron y yo contraataqué con lo contrario a su deseo. El poder que te daba la libertad de hacer o deshacer el geass a tu antojo tenía un alto precio.

Pero los mantendría a todos con vida.

El Hybrid de James comenzó a descender lentamente y de inmediato lo seguí, finalmente se había dado cuenta que nuestra pelea no incluía KF.

* * *

><p><strong>Cornelia P.O.V.<strong>

Que las suposiciones de mi hermano resultaran incorrectas no era gratificante.

-Princesa ¿Qué hacemos entonces?- Guilford se movía nervioso a mi lado mientras observábamos la conexión directa con la base de los Caballeros Negros en Japón y por coincidente la batalla que estaban llevando a cabo.

Yo no quería creer que Lelouch se había equivocado y que no vendría ningún Hybrid a encararnos en la capital, _porque después de todo me había ordenado regresar a Pendragón por lo mismo. _

-Debemos mantener nuestra posición, no podemos bajar la guardia- declaré. Pero esto estaba tan tranquilo que me era imposible creer que al otro lado del mapa se estaban jugando la vida.

Gino y Anya permanecían de pie junto a sus KF listos para entrar en batalla, pero no había enemigos a los cuales repeler. Gottwald paseaba como león enjaulado alrededor del Siegfried con una cara que podía congelar el infierno. _Pero Lelouch no se equivocaba._

_-_¿Cornelia Onee-sama?-

Salté ante el llamado de Nunnally al haber estado demasiado centrada en las pantallas. Pero para empezar no se supone que Nunnally estuviera aquí, al girarme no era mi único problema al parecer. Traía en sus brazos al pequeño niño que Lelouch había sacado de _no sé dónde _y no había rastros de la bruja por ningún lado.

-¿Dónde está C.C.?- y eso debía importarme, Lelouch había sido muy específico en todos aquellos que había dejado a mi cuidado y si lograba mi cometido entonces después de la batalla hablaríamos de manera larga y severa de ciertas cosas que seguía ocultándome.

Nunnally sonrió levemente ajustando al niño en sus brazos que solo quería tocar todo lo que tenía alrededor, esto no me estaba gustando.

-Se ha ido- declaró, Gottwald detuvo su paseo y todos prestaron atención de manera tensa –Tomó el Lancelot Frontier y se fue a Japón hace un par de horas, no debe tardar en llegar-

Guilford entonces comenzó a teclear la clave del Frontier en las pantallas para mostrarnos su ubicación exacta y Nunnally tenía razón, la mujer no estaba tan cerca de Britannia como lo estaba ya de Japón.

-¡Se está exponiendo!- reclamé un poco enfadada con Nunnally por no haberme dicho antes aun a sabiendas de que era una orden de su hermano que nosotros permaneciéramos juntos aquí en Britannia.

-C.C.-san solo está haciendo lo que es correcto- defendió Nunnally oscureciendo un poco su voz y mirándome de manera seria –Si Onii-sama nos sacó de Japón no fue porque Britannia fuese a ser atacada, él sabía desde un inicio que el problema se resolvería en Japón donde él estuviera frente a frente con ese tal One-

Las palabras de Nunnally aunque expresadas con confianza no me convencían en lo absoluto. Yo misma creía que Pendragón sería un posible blanco de One y que no hubiese nadie al pendiente del país en caso de contingencia sería imperdonable. Así que la resolución de Lelouch era válida, enviarme a mí y al resto a defender una menor parte del campo de batalla.

No podía ser que supiera que Pendragón permanecería pacífica, no podía ser que siempre supiera todo.

No podía ser posible que me hubiese engañado utilizando datos falsos.

No podía ser que nos hubiese engañado a todos con la lógica de batalla.

…pero estaba hablando de Lelouch.

-Voy a asesinarlo- musité, Guilford tragó nervioso a mi lado y tan solo levanté la vista, Gottwald corrió hacia el siegfried y sin esperar permiso alguno lo encendió.

Solo estábamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí en Britannia y Lelouch había debilitado sus fuerzas por capricho personal. _O porque tenía un plan, _y no quería pensar qué tipo de plan podría llevarlo a la victoria con tan pocas máquinas y que requería que nosotros estuviéramos lejos.

_Ese pequeño bastardo no me lo haría de nuevo._

-Nunnally, tu y Euphy quédense aquí- declaré tomando mi saco y la llave de mi Gloucester. Ella asintió sin mucho qué pensar y sonrió con algo de alivio, ella sospechaba esto desde el inicio y nunca dijo nada dándolo un poco de ventaja a Lelouch.

Entonces me giré en dirección a los dos Rounds que seguían a mi cargo.

-Tenemos que llegar a Japón YA- _esa era una orden._

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

No era fan de los contrastes de escenario. No me agradaba la idea de que arriba se estuviesen jugando la vida en monumentales golpes y tecnología para la destrucción mientras yo a nivel del suelo podía estar parado de manera tranquila.

Nos desplazamos hacia las afueras de Tokyo por causa del gran escudo que había logrado en apenas un par de meses con el equipo de tecnología, _la idea en general era muy buena, _pero de haberle dicho a todo el mundo que solo metería a Tokyo en una enorme burbuja no me creerían. Así que opté por mantenerlo en secreto hasta que fuese necesario.

Orgullosamente hoy funcionaba de maravilla, lo cual nos hacía estar parados en el puerto, vacío de cualquier alma o actividad. Me aseguré de que mi arma estuviera bien asegurada en mi espalda y bajé del Faustus sin mucho preámbulo, no lo tenía miedo a James y definitivamente no podía hacer nada que yo no pudiera solucionar.

Él sin embargo se tomó bastante tiempo en bajar y solo de admirar la manera en que se tomaba de la liana de descenso, el porqué era muy obvio. Me permití una sonrisa socarrona al respecto.

-Se te acaba el tiempo- siseé.

Contrario a las anteriores reuniones que habíamos tenido, hoy no usaba la máscara ni nada que tuviera que ver con Zero. Desde el inicio solo había sido un motivo de distracción para todos y no realmente un emblema. Jamás alcanzó la _iluminación _sobre la verdad en Zero y el símbolo que era. _Tsk, farsante._

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho Vi Britannia?- reclamó en cuanto tocó el suelo y abrió su postura para una mayor estabilidad. Me tomé la libertad de llevarme una mano a la barbilla de manera pensativa antes de responder.

-¿Planear mi victoria?- expresé de manera inocente, pero después de eso toda compasión restante podía ser incinerada dejando un enorme hueco de venganza –Acaba con esto ahora- ordené.

No podría decirse más adelante que no le di la oportunidad. Comenzó a reírse de manera psicótica, lo cual ponía en marcha mi plan B.

-¡¿Acaso creíste que vendría a golpearte de frente sin ningún plan?!- vociferó sosteniéndose los costados con fuerzas, odiaba que se rieran de mis planes como yo solía hacerlo de los demás.

Era un sentimiento de intriga e ignorancia que podía tener la mente dudando de cada paso planeado para una victoria.

-Nada te dará la victoria en mi territorio- devolví todavía seguro de mis pilotos y sus capacidades. James sonrió y se recargó en la pierna de su feo Hybrid, entonces levantó su brazo derecho hacia el cielo con la palma abierta, que tras un par de segundos cerró y bajó a la altura de su cara.

Si eso era una señal, no tenía idea de quién lo estaba viendo, pero esperé de manera tranquila tratando de identificar el nuevo problema. Los KF seguían peleando en el cielo con explosiones y disparos, nada fuera de lo común.

Al menos hasta que una enorme burbuja color rosado vibrante se comenzó a expandir en el cielo y comenzó a fragmentarse en cientos más.

-Olvidaba que no tienes escrúpulos- siseé bajando la vista y no debía dejarme llevar por sus palabras o acciones, esto tenía que acabar cuanto antes.

Alargué mi mano hacia mi cinturón en la espalda y tomé mi arma, pero cuando la estaba levantando para apuntar, esa alarma mental sobre los efectos del geass se volvió a encender y todo comenzó a pasar en cámara lenta. Tenía que leer a mi enemigo más rápido de lo que él actuaba y si quería asegurar su supervivencia cuando yo le apuntara con un arma, entonces él debía detener el tiempo antes de que lograra halar del gatillo.

_Justo como Rollo._

Así que tenía que meterme en su dimensión. Necesitaba detener su tiempo.

_Y era justo lo que podía hacer en este momento._

Cuando las realidades de ambos geass chocaron, no estábamos viviendo más en el tiempo del mundo entero. Todo se tornó gris e inmóvil mientras James se daba cuenta de que yo me podía mover tanto como él. Si había esperado detenerme y aguantar la respiración por varios segundos al menos para poner el arma en mi cabeza para asesinarme a mí mismo, estaba muy equivocado. Ambos entramos al espacio del tiempo detenido al mismo tiempo, no había víctimas de la trampa.

-No puedes considerar más a tu geass como una ventaja- hablé, y aunque eso robó el poco oxígeno con el que contaba gracias a los defectos del tiempo pausado, James gruñó audiblemente y deshizo su geass tan rápido como notó el fallo en la estrategia.

Los sonidos, los colores y el oxígeno regresó de golpe. No pude evitar aspirar de manera violenta al no haberme preparado físicamente para esto, pero podía asegurar que yo no era el que estaba en peor estado de ambos. James cayó de rodillas al suelo hiperventilando, _el geass lo estaba matando sin que yo tuviera que interferir._

Pero tampoco tenía tiempo de filosofar, habíamos olvidado algo un poco más importante.

Regla número uno para el próximo combate, _procura no detener tu tiempo cuando hay cápsulas de FLEIJA lloviendo._

-Idiota- alcancé a musitar cuando una cápsula descendía frente a mis ojos de considerable tamaño y color cegador. No sabía para quién iba dirigido el último insulto pero lo que sí hice fue hacerme hacia atrás lo más rápido que podía a pesar de escuchar el crujir del concreto bajo mis pies cuando era devorado por esta arma.

Al mismo tiempo que deseaba que al menos James hubiera muerto a manos de FLEIJA, el suelo del área de anclaje comenzó a quebrarse por las múltiples partes faltantes y solo quedaba una opción viable. _Correr. _

Podía considerarse ridículo como acababa de perder mi KF hundiéndose con el Hybrid de One pero al menos había mermado la fuerza enemiga en una de esas máquinas.

Estaba logrando ganarle al hundimiento del puerto corriendo a las zonas más estables, pero pronto me encontré con mi propia barrera impidiéndome entrar. El blaze luminus me freiría antes de dejarme pasar a la zona estable.

-Gran plan Lelouch- me auto-regañé cuando el suelo cedió a mis pies.

El agua no estaba tan caliente como me hubiera gustado y tener que buscar la superficie al mismo tiempo que evitaba lozas de concreto que se hundían no era una tarea muy fácil. En algún punto algo parecido a una varilla rozó mi pierna y me dio un gran escalofrío pensando en alguna especie de _monstruo marino _pero seguí nadando a la superficie en busca de el plan C.

Al sacar la cabeza del agua pudo llegar mi primer alivio, _no moriría ahogado. _Pero tampoco debía alegrarme de que no tenía KF ni una superficie a la cual subir mientras el blaze luminus siguiera en su lugar.

Busqué otra persona en los alrededores del agua, pero James no se veía por ningún lugar.

_Quizás esto ya había acabado._

Entonces un zumbido me hizo levantar la cabeza, uno de los Hybrid venía en picada con rapidez hacia mi zona y por obvias razones pensé en mi propia muerte. Pero cuando el gigante comenzó a desviarse de lo que creí era una línea recta hacia mi posición, alcancé a notar con un gran nudo en mi estómago una cabellera rubia siendo sacada del agua, tomándose del pie del Hybrid al que se supone Kallen enfrentaba.

_Estaba batalla seguiría alargándose._

Un nuevo zumbido y una onda de aire que movió las aguas a mi alrededor me hizo levantar la vista en otra dirección y suspiré agradecido al notar al Lancelot tan cerca. El comunicador en mi oreja seguía sirviendo a pesar del chapuzón, Suzaku estableció comunicación de inmediato de manera preocupada.

-_Lelouch ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido?-_

Contrario al Hybrid, Suzaku extendió la palma del Lancelot dentro del agua y solo tenía que subir a ella. Una vez bien sujeto comenzó a elevarse lentamente.

Me llevé una mano a la oreja activando la respuesta en nuestra comunicación.

-Es solo agua, Suzaku- suspiré mientras toda mi ropa escurría el exceso de la misma a medida que nos alejábamos del mar. Lo cierto era que mi pierna ardía y al buscar la causa, podía ver mi pantalón rasgado y una mancha carmesí escandalosa que se expandía por la tela mojada. _Lo que Cornelia nunca pensó es que el traje de Zero era de ese color para evitar estas cosas en batalla, escondía los golpes muy bien._

Dejé de prestarle atención ya que no era nada serio y sacudí mi cabeza un poco. Ni siquiera sabía cómo seguía nuestra situación.

-¿No se supone estabas peleando?- pregunté mirando los alrededores tratando de encontrar al Hybrid que se llevó a James, Suzaku se movía de manera lenta seguro tratando de decidir qué hacer.

-_Kallen me cubre, créelo o no todos están atentos a tus movimientos-_

Resoplé molesto.

-No me voy a perder-

_-¿Y ahogar era una opción?-_

Esto se estaba volviendo cansado y no le encontraba un final pronto.

-Solo sigue al Hybrid- ordené y Suzaku gruñó no muy de acuerdo, pero las condiciones de batalla que tenía con James eran diferentes al resto y seguíamos en igual de condiciones al perder nuestros KF.

_-Lelouch…-_

-Es una orden, Suzaku-

Encontrar otro punto en el puerto que no hubiese sido devorado por FLEIJA no fue tan difícil, pero tener que lidiar con la actitud de Suzaku no estaba en mis planes. Al menos James tenía en mente lo mismo que yo y no correría de la batalla, tan pronto el Hybrid Swan lo bajó en medio del patio de la base Suzaku hizo lo mismo todavía dudoso.

Nos veíamos de nuevo habiendo sobrevivido a FLEIJA, escurriendo agua y de mi parte algo inseguro de cómo terminaría esto _¿Pelearíamos a mano limpia hasta la muerte o qué?_

Aunque el tiempo no era algo de lo que gozara ya, el zumbido de la corriente eléctrica que unía todo el blaze luminus dejó de escucharse y me giré temiendo lo peor. La enorme red intrincada que cubría la ciudad y sus edificios comenzó a desaparecer desde su punto más alto como una reacción en cadena, hasta quedar por completo descubierta.

Gruñí, el escudo no había sido pensado para resistir un arma como FLEIJA y seguro una de las conexiones había sido devorada por la luminiscencia cortando el resto del sistema.

-_Esto está por ponerse mejor- _ironizó Suzaku y no quise darle la razón, pero para eso también teníamos tropas terrestres dentro de la ciudad, solo esperaba que fuesen suficientes.

Entonces con un sonido hidráulico me alerté de la presencia del otro Hybrid todavía frente a nosotros y cuando giré su piloto tenía sus armas apuntadas. _El enemigo no tenía sentido del juego limpio._

Cuando el primer disparo salió no me inmuté, _por un gran motivo._

Las energy wings del Lancelot se activaron en un milisegundo y se cerraron frente a mí como un gran escudo. Las balas que desprendía el Hybrid rebotaron sin poder equipararse al nuevo poder con sakuradite refinada en el sistema de esta nueva generación.

_-Eres un bastardo confiado ¿Lo sabías?- _Suzaku se reía nervioso en la comunicación, supongo que se dio cuenta de que no intenté huir o cubrirme.

El Hybrid pronto se dio cuenta de que no podría hacer más que gastar municiones y detuvo el fuego, pero no esperaba que cargara cuerpo a cuerpo contra Suzaku, _ahora si era momento de correr. _Las alas del Lancelot desaparecieron para evitar encerrarme en la pelea de ambos y apenas por un par de centímetros el Lancelot logró empujar a su adversario hacia la dirección contraria en la que yo corría.

La estela de aire que dejaron ambos gigantes al moverse tan rápido me cegó por un momento, pero no suficiente para distraerme. James seguía en su punto pensando en su siguiente movimiento _o reuniendo las agallas para hacerlo._

Entonces el geass que rompía las conexiones con el mundo de C volvió a expandirse por tercera vez.

_No tenía idea de cuánto duraría esto._

Pero acabaría hoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohgi P.O.V.<strong>

Todos parecían tener sus prioridades a pesar de las tareas que debían cumplir por órdenes de Lelouch, eso era entendible. Pero que todos concordaran en lo que querían que yo mantuviera vigilado era algo bizarro.

-_Primer ministro, no pierda de vista la posición de Lelouch-_

_-¡Ohgi, no dejes que ese idiota desaparezca de nuestros radares!-_

_-Ohgi-san, Nunnally me hizo prometer que cuidaría de su hermano-_

De Kururugi y de Kallen podía esperarlo, tenían cuentas pendientes con el otro muchacho. Pero que Todou expresara lo importante que era tener al líder localizable resultaba incómodo. Desde la moral de las tropas que se sentían fuertes y decididas a seguir con su última batalla, hasta tratar de evitar las ideas suicidas y catastróficas de Vi Britannia.

El muchacho haría todo para darnos la victoria, eso era seguro. _Pero nadie quedaría contento con sus extremas soluciones._

Así que estaba en el centro de mandos cambiando las cámaras de la ciudad observando sus movimientos. Todos se probaron en lo correcto cuando al avisarle a Kururugi del hundimiento del puerto, se lanzó a sacarlo del agua dejando la pelea por un par de minutos. No había sido nada que quebrara las defensas y le había prestado el apoyo suficiente para volver a reintegrarse en la batalla.

_Pero esto último que estaba pasando no lo comprendía._

Las cámaras de la base naval no estaban cicladas, pero las figuras que mostraba no se movían en lo absoluto. Revisé una y otra vez que no fuera un truco o algo estuviese interfiriendo con mi vigilancia, pero la transmisión se llevaba a cabo en tiempo real y el cabello de Lelouch se mecía un poco con la brisa.

Solo estaba parado frente a la persona origen de nuestros problemas y ninguno hacía nada. _O al menos nada que yo comprendiera, _porque en la mirada de Lelouch podía ver determinación.

_¿Qué tipo de batalla se peleaba sin hacer ningún movimiento? _Esto era más bizarro que cuando Lelouch peleó con Schneizel y el Damocles.

_Podría ser que. . ._

_¿Geass?_

Continué observando atentamente, mi atención dividida en nuestras máquinas en el radar y las cámaras de la ciudad donde nuestras tropas terrestres comenzaban a movilizarse ante la exposición de la ciudad. El blaze luminus solo nos había comprado tiempo y era una gran idea, solo que de utilizar FLEIJA otra vez las consecuencias podrían ser peores.

_Y me sentía impotente aquí encerrado._

Finalmente hubo un movimiento en las pantallas de la base naval, _pero no uno que calmara mis ansias._

Vi Britannia y el enemigo falsearon al mismo tiempo ante una fuerza invisible, quedando de rodillas mientras respiraban de manera agitada. Era como ver a dos niños jugando a ver quién aguantaba más la respiración pero a pesar de mi comparación sabía que no tenía nada que ver con eso y mi mente seguía preguntándose qué tipo de enfrentamiento era eso.

_¿Y qué hacía yo parado aquí?_

No podía solo seguirle avisando a los demás lo que ocurría y deshaciendo las filas de defensa, no cuando yo estaba disponible para ayudar. Me mordí el labio inferior y tomé la gabardina de la orden que colgaba de mi silla.

_Esto me llevaría un buen regaño después. _

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

_Maldita sea._

Trataba de recuperar mi aliento pero era sumamente difícil, no sé como el bastardo de James podía continuar presionando el punto. Pero supongo que no le quedaban ya muchas ideas más que confiar en la _fuerza _de su máquinas. Sus pilotos carecían de convicción, los Hybrid yo ya los había superado y tenía en claro que el FLIEJA no podía infundirnos miedo.

Ahora el geass, su gran _don _que lo identificaba como prodigio se estaba viendo bloqueado por mi única misión en esta batalla.

No había hecho planes que requirieran mi atención, tampoco me importaba si mis mejores máquinas estaban siendo golpeadas, _cada quien sabía hasta dónde llegaba su fuerza. _Por eso ahora solo me importaba el agonizante enemigo frente a mí.

Utilicé la manga de mi camisa para limpiar mi nariz, la tela ya estaba escandalosamente manchada pero James escupía grandes cantidades de sangre como si estuviera herido internamente.

_¿Debía aguantar hasta que él pereciera?_

-¡¿Por qué no solo desapareces Vi Britannia?!- gritó y se ahogó de nuevo en sus propia miseria. No traté de levantarme, no mientras él no diera indicios de moverse y continué recuperando mi aliento con ambas manos en mis rodillas.

-Diría que lamento entrometerme en tus planes, pero no lamento nada- espeté con media sonrisa lo cual lo enfureció más. –Ni siquiera sé cómo tienes las agallas de venir aquí a demandar obediencia y un mundo a tú manera de pensar-

Las respiraciones de ambos se normalizaban.

-¡Tú que asesinaste al hombre que te acogió cuando no tenías nada!- había querido decir eso desde hacía tantas horas. -¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?!- _era importante también para mí._

-Lawrence me traicionó y se merecía la muerte- sentenció de manera seria, apuñé mis manos sobre mi pantalón y me puse de pié, como temiendo que lo golpeara también se enderezó de inmediato y no estaba tan alejado de la realidad.

El geass solo eran golpes invisibles y desde hacía tanto tiempo que esto era personal. Sabía que no contaba con la fuerza de Suzaku, _incluso la de Kallen, _pero James no podría enfrentarse a mí en esas condiciones así que sin pensarlo le propiné un golpe al rostro pensando en todos los motivos que se juntaron en mi palma.

_Mi retiro._

_El de C.C._

_La paz de Nunnally._

_Zero._

_Mao._

_Mi identidad._

_Lawrence._

James retrocedió dos pasos antes de caer al suelo sentado con una mano en la quijada. Mi muñeca hasta cierto punto dolía pero la satisfacción que me llenó casi me hacía sonreír de felicidad. _Quizás otro golpe._

Pero se puso de pie rápidamente y con ambas manos me empujó.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!-

_La ironía abundaba._

No me moví y él tampoco pero de inmediato retomó su plan más desesperado. El geass volvió a hacerse presente más rápido que las veces anteriores y sentí su decisión como un golpe al estómago. Mi mano estaba por completo borrosa y los sonidos se bloquearon como si tuviera un paso en la tumba.

Tardé un par de segundos en recordar que podía contrarrestarlo y activé el contra plan. Poco a poco mi mano comenzó a aparecer y como si me hubiera quitado un tapón de los oídos, los choques de la batalla así como miles de voces en mi comunicador empezaron a llenar mis sentidos. Arranqué el dispositivo de mi oreja y lo aventé lejos.

James estaba furioso pero no se movía, concentrado en su deseo y su poder de alcance.

Si esto iba a seguir jugándose de la misma manera, entonces me sentaría a esperar. Caminé lejos de él, lo cual lo sacó de concentración un poco.

-¿M-me estás subestimando?- siseó, apenas miré por encima de mi hombro su deplorable estado. Volví mi vista hacia el frente en busca de un lugar donde descansar mientras seguía repeliendo su geass y encontré una bodega abierta.

-Estoy dando estaba batalla por ganada- sentencié mientras caminaba al refugio del sol. Pronto escuché las pisadas inestables de mi medio hermano siguiéndome y pronto estábamos fuera de la vista de cualquiera.

_Suzaku se volvería loco cuando notara que me había deshecho de mi comunicador._

Pero al menos estaba tranquilo, esto no duraría mucho más.

-¡Eres igual a los demás!- gritó James una vez dentro de la bodega con su voz chillona haciendo eco por todos lados. No me giré porque sentí de nuevo sangre correr por mi nariz y no le daría la satisfacción de disfrutarlo aún cuando mi traje estuviera manchado. -¡¿Acaso no vez que soy tu enemigo?! ¿No te he hecho daño? ¡¿No te quité cosas que querías?!-

_Quizás, _esa era la respuesta.

-Necesitas ciertos requisitos para ser mi enemigo y una mente maestra no eres- me reí doblando las mangas de mi traje, la capa se comenzaba a sentir pesada –Además tu no contribuiste para nada en los Hyb. . .-

Sentí su respiración cerca y detuve mis palabras, me giré de inmediato como primer instinto pero palidecí por un sentimiento que antes no había estado ahí.

_Debí preverlo._

Al principio se sintió helado, pero luego el metal comenzó a quemar mi piel a media que sacaba la pequeña daga con una sonrisa.

-¿Crees que ahora sí puedas morir? Podrás decir que One te ha atravesado y pronto el mundo de los muertos clamará mi nombre en lugar de el de Zero-

_Este maldito._

Lo empujé con ambas manos lejos de mí aunque de nada servía.

Me llevé una mano al estómago comprobando el sentimiento y mi mano pronto se vio empapada en sangre fresca, pero eso no importaba. Si esperaba verme llorar o maldecir al respecto, había peores cosas que la muerte.

-¿Ahora debo aplaudirte?-musité. _Bueno, esto de la pérdida de sangre actuaba rápido. _Sonreí –De todas maneras tu tampoco verás el final de esta batalla, y si lo vieras solo terminará en tu derrota-

Caminé hacia atrás pegando mi espalda a la pared por algo de apoyo y James se acercó con curiosidad.

-¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?-

Miré hacia arriba dándole un leve indicio.

Claro que al entrar aquí no había notado las condiciones del lugar. Un par de andamios colgaban de manera peligrosa sobre nuestras cabezas al haber sido alcanzados por FLEIJA y cada segundo que pasaba se volvían más inestables.

Si podía cambiar de geass por un momento, sería el poder de mover las cosas. _Rollo había mencionado un niño de la orden que podía controlar a otros activando su geass._

Quizás había uno para las cosas materiales.

Levanté la mano que no presionaba mi hemorragia y con un dedo traté de _imitar _el cortar el último soporte del andamio. No sé que fue más divertido, mi rostro al lograrlo o el de James al ser envestido varios metros por la estructura de metal que se columpió como un péndulo.

-Eso debió doler- susurré y sentí un escalofrío recorrerme por la pérdida de sangre.

Sin embargo quizás tampoco había hecho mis cálculos de la mejor manera. ¿Cómo me atrevía a dejar colgar una estructura metálica de tanto peso con una bodega en mal estado como esta?

Varillas y vigas sueltas comenzaron a caer de todos lados con sonidos que erizaban la piel, dejé mi espalda resbalar hasta el suelo y cubrí mi cabeza esperanzado de que mi propio plan no me asesinara, pero entre todo eso podía escuchar las maldiciones de James no muy lejos. Levanté la cabeza, _si quería terminar el trabajo debía moverme antes de que me encontrara._

El tiempo volvió a ser congelado por el geass de James y me concentré en hacer lo mismo, pero ambos geass cedieron en un par de segundos ante lo peligroso del asunto, la bodega podía caernos encima y debía encontrar mi propia salida.

Me puse de pie evadiendo escombros.

-¡Eres un bastardo!- y alguien saltó sobre mi espalda.

Terminamos rodando en el suelo junto a la entrada trasera del lugar, me quité a James con un golpe en su estómago pero se reincorporó más rápido que yo en cuatro patas, tomando mis manos y sujetándolas a los lados de mi cabeza.

Había una enorme herida en su cara que estaba abierta desde su cien hasta la barbilla y se había sido producto del andamio entonces debió doler y no me explicaba cómo demonios seguía consciente, _aunque la cordura no la conservaba. _Aspiré profundamente ignorando el dolor en mi estómago y tratando de enfocar bien los alrededores.

_Esto ya era el fin._

-Haz lo que quieras- dije. La salida fue bloqueada por una losa de concreto, sería la tumba de ambos. –Yo gané- y se lo restregaría en la cara. Sus ojos se dilataron todavía incrédulo de la situación que no tenía arreglo frente a él.

_Había asegurado la victoria de Japón trayendo al enemigo a casa._

_Dándole la tecnología a mi equipo._

_La motivación a la orden._

_Y las vidas que defender. _

Diferente al final pasado, no era el villano aquí.

_Tampoco el héroe._

_Pero jamás se necesitó de Zero, solo debía recordarles que jamás sobrevivieron a base de milagros y el mundo podía continuar girando sin remordimientos._

_Solo me deshice del falso mesías que confundió sus mentes y los hizo dudar._

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que al final no era una guerra de máquinas lo que resolvería el conflicto de todos.<br>**

**anySuzuki**

**Stage 50: Last Stage**


	50. Stage 50: Last Stage

_Había asegurado la victoria de Japón trayendo al enemigo a casa._

_Dándole la tecnología a mi equipo._

_La motivación a la orden._

_Y las vidas que defender. _

Diferente al final pasado, no era el villano aquí.

_Tampoco el héroe._

_Pero jamás se necesitó de Zero, solo debía recordarles que jamás sobrevivieron a base de milagros y el mundo podía continuar girando sin remordimientos._

_Solo me deshice del falso mesías que confundió sus mentes y los hizo dudar._

* * *

><p><strong>Stage 50: Last Stage<strong>

**C.C. P.O.V.**

El Frontier no avanzaba tan rápido como me habían prometido.

"_Las mejoras aumentaron la capacidad de todos los KF en un 50% y solo porque son los prototipos, no tenemos tiempo para investigar más a fondo y refinarlos, pero con eso bastará"_

Yo esperaba aparecer en un parpadeo en Japón y esta cosa no estaba dándome resultados. Un gran nudo se había instalado en la boca de mi estómago sin que tuviera que ver con la velocidad o que estaba volando sola esperando llegar a tiempo. Eran las palabras de Nunnally resonando en mi cabeza una y otra vez, preparándome para las ideas más estúpidas de Lelouch.

Y el bastardo me escucharía en cuanto lo encontrara, sin importar en medio de qué batalla estuviera o si fuese a interrumpir uno de sus grandes discursos, me escucharía por lo que había hecho, y lo golpearía tan fuerte que sus ancestros sabrían quién era yo en su vida. La bruja sin un pasado pero con un niño su presente y esperanzas de formar una familia en el futuro.

_No dejaría que se me escapara de las manos tan fácil._

Por fortuna ya visualizaba las islas.

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V<strong>

Nada de esto se sentía bien.

_-¡Los estamos repeliendo!-_

_-¡El enemigo finalmente está dando señas de derrota!-_

_-¡Podemos lograrlo!-_

Si, nuestros KF habían sido mejorados y con ello teníamos un mayor porcentaje de ganar sobre nuestro territorio. Además enfrentábamos a un enemigo que había estado viajando durante horas sin descanso, qué mencionar el dormir. Nuestro número era mayor, teníamos gran convicción de querer terminar esto, pero algo estaba fuera de lugar.

-Lelouch, estamos ganando terreno- expresé abriendo nuestro canal de comunicación, pero solo escuché como respuesta la estática. Revisé de nuevo que hubiese encendido el botón correcto y que el otro dispositivo estuviera en línea, lo cual me mostraba estados normales.

No dejé que mi mente saltara de inmediato en conclusiones fatales y volví a intentar.

-Lelouch ¿Me escuchas? El enemigo da indicios de rendición, estamos mermando sus fuerzas-

De nuevo la estática y eso podía ponerme nervioso al instante.

_-¡Kururugi!-_

Salí de mi mente pesimista pensando primero en Lelouch, pero el hecho de haber sido llamado por mi apellido y que la voz fuese femenina mató mis esperanzas en el momento al mismo tiempo que me creó un escalofrío.

-¿C.C.?- las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de pensarlas, pero se supone que la bruja estaba en Britannia por órdenes de Lelouch.

_-Encantada de reencontrarnos Kururugi ¿Dónde está el idiota de Lelouch?- _al grano y bastante enojada por lo que se podía escuchar, pero la mención de susodicho nombre volvió a desviar mis pensamientos de manera preocupada, mandando al diablo el hecho de que C.C. estaba en Japón por motivos que desconocía.

Comencé a llamar de nuevo al dispositivo de Lelouch pero la comunicación se mostraba estable y sin interrupciones.

-_¡¿Dónde está Lelouch?!- _

Gruñí ante el grito, no era momento para esto.

-¡Guarda silencio un momento, C.C.!- porque quería la respuesta tanto como ella y no podía ser posible que ese bastardo se hubiese perdido del mapa, no en una situación como esta y no con la vigilancia que había conseguido.

Cambié de canal de comunicación, _plan B._

_-_¿Ohgi?- llamé, el hombre hasta el momento había estado haciendo un excelente trabajo supervisando toda la lucha por medio de las cámaras y sistemas alrededor de la ciudad. Esperé pacientemente _dos segundos _antes de volver a revisar mi conexión que indicaba todo menos una falla -¿OHGI?- debía insistir.

_Esto estaba tentando mi límite de sanidad._

_-_¿Alguien sabe dónde demonios se metió Ohgi?- reclamé en la comunicación abierta y recibir las negativas probaba que no era yo el que tenía problemas con la comunicación, _eso solo pintaba peores escenarios. _

_-¡Tengo cinco minutos tratando de establecer comunicación y nada!- _se quejó Kallen descargando su frustración en cualquier KF que se atravesaba en su camino –_Creí que el problema era mío pero quizás dejó el centro de mandos-_terminó un poco más calmada.

Hasta cierto punto era válida su teoría.

-_¿Dónde-está-__**Lelouch**__?- _y C.C. estaba picándome las costillas sin cesar.

-¡No lo sé C.C. , se supone que Ohgi lo mantenía vigilado desde el Centro de mandos!- grité y tarde me di cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo en el canal público.

-_¿Lelouch desapareció?- _

_-¿Dónde está Zero?- _

_-Su comunicador sigue activo en nuestro GPS- _proporcionó Cecile-san como una posible solución y suspiré. –_De hecho sigue en el lugar donde lo dejaste, Suzaku-kun-_

El puerto.

Olvidé la batalla y comencé a descender de manera rápida, Kallen reclamó por un momento el haberla dejado con los dos Hybrid pero esto también era de vital importancia.

El Frontier me pisaba los talones a medida que descendía y no podía evitar preguntarme cómo es que C.C. estaba aquí y por qué la premura de encontrar a Lelouch. era importante, claro pero creo que nuestros motivos eran distintos. Finalmente divisaba el puerto con las pantallas del Lancelot y todas las esperanzas volvieron a esfumarse al no ver a nadie.

_Ni siquiera a One._

Pero el dispositivo de comunicación de Lelouch por supuesto que yacía olvidado en el piso.

_No debía estar lejos si carecía de un KF._

Así que a pesar de que tenía todavía cosas que hacer, apagué los sistemas del Lancelot y abrí la cabina rápidamente. El Frontier imitaba mis actos y C.C. estaba en el suelo primero que yo, mirando a los alrededores de manera tensa.

-¿Dónde está el Faustus?- demandó esta vez frente a frente y pude notar que vestía el uniforme de la orden así como una expresión indescriptible.

Caminé un par de pasos lejos de ella hacia el dispositivo de Lelouch y lo recogí pensando en las posibilidades con la mente fría.

-Debe estar en el fondo de la costa en este momento, por eso Lelouch no debe estar lejos. Él y One perdieron sus KF sin estar dentro de ellos- debía recalcar la última parte para evitar malos entendidos.

Pero entonces C.C. ya había dejado de escucharme y comenzó a andar de manera rápida por la zona, el sonido de sus botas alejándose me alertó. _Lo más probable de todo esto era que Lelouch no quería ser vigilado y por eso había arrojado esto, _cuando específicamente le dije que no se lo quitara. Llevábamos las de ganar sin necesidad de que entretuviera por más tiempo a su medio-hermano, no era necesario que se siguiera exponiendo y tampoco se lo podía hacer saber sin modo de comunicarme.

C.C. caminaba por la orilla del área de anclaje buscando algo en el agua, yo dudaba que Lelouch o su enemigo estuvieran de nuevo en el mar.

Pasos ajenos a los tacones de C.C. me alertaron y me llevé una mano al arma que portaba, pero el intruso de inmediato se identificó con ambas manos arriba.

-Calma, Kururugi-kun- Ohgi se expresó sin aliento, deteniéndose un par de segundos para tomar aire. Pero su aparición aquí tampoco cuadraba con los mejores eventos en mi cabeza.

-Primer ministro ¿No se supone estaba vigilando el avance de la batalla?- sentencié, dejando excluido el dato específico que nos avisaba de los movimientos de Lelouch.

El pobre hombre asintió mirando en todas direcciones, buscando con la mirada algo en específico.

-Lelouch no está aquí- proporcioné, C.C. abandonó su desesperada búsqueda y me miró de mala manera.

_Algo había pasado entre esos dos._

-No, Lelouch estaba aquí- aseguró Ohgi muy convencido de lo que decía y sus ojos se iluminaron en reconocimiento –Decidí venir a ayudar, la última vez que las cámaras del puerto lo captaron se movía en esa dirección- apenas levantó su brazo para apuntar a dónde se refería, C.C. tomó la delantera corriendo hacia una zona llena de bodegas.

La dirección aunque imprecisa nos daba un respiro lejos del mar. Por un momento temí que la búsqueda de C.C. fuese correcta y Lelouch quizás de nuevo había caído al mar con ese bastardo.

Así que pronto alcancé a C.C. topándonos con al menos seis lugares que revisar, sin la esperanza siquiera de que Lelouch estuviera en alguno de ellos.

Estábamos por separarnos cuando escuchamos el tintinear de piezas de metal cayendo. Los sonidos provenían de la primer bodega y sin pensarlo dos veces olvidamos el plan anterior y C.C. de nuevo fue la primera en correr. Para una mujer que usaba esa altura de zapatos, me sorprendía. Sin embargo al rodear la bodega, la entrada principal estaba obstruida por escombros.

-Esto debe tener salida de emergencia- musité moviéndome de inmediato hacia el otro lado, ahora era seguido por los otros dos con un extraño nudo en la boca de mi estómago.

_Todo era tan bizarro._

Doblamos en la esquina de la bodega y con un suspiro noté que al menos había espacio para poder entrar con cuidado, C.C. me empujó haciéndome a un lado sin nada de delicadeza y Ohgi respiraba de manera agitada a mi lado tratando de recuperarse. Esperamos pacientemente que C.C. lograra entrar pero yo seguía pesando que podíamos estar siguiendo falsas pistas, _era una bodega dañada después de todo._

Pero justo cuando me acuclillaba para poder entrar, noté una mancha en el piso. Fresca y como demostrando alguien arrastrándose hacia afuera, era sangre. _Esto ya quebraba todo mi entrenamiento y la mente fría que trataba de conservar. _Me apresuré a pasar y sentí a Ohgi casi empujándome para acompañarnos, pero cuando volví a enderezarme, choqué con C.C. que no nos había dejado espacio y estaba parada tan dura como una piedra frente a mí.

Primero se apresuraba por pasar primero y ahora no se mov-

Quería dar un paso hacia adelante.

Quería caminar alrededor de la bodega buscando lo que vinimos a buscar en un principio, _pero no hacía falta._

_De repente sentí que habíamos sido derrotados._

_Y el frío que embargó mi cuerpo el día del réquiem volvía a reclamarme._

_Solo me quedé parado observando, mientras el mundo clamaba victoria._

* * *

><p><strong>C.C. P.O.V.<strong>

En un parpadeo podía quebrar todas las promesas que me había hecho de una manera que antes no había presenciado.

-Lelouch- susurré y di un paso hacia adelante. Los dedos de Kururugi apenas rozaron mi antebrazo tratando de detenerme pero no era una opción, tenía que hablar con Lelouch.

_Porque su victoria se estaba haciendo presente, todo estaban a punto de celebrar._

-Lelouch, vamos- extendí mi mano con la palma abierta –Están esperando uno de tus tan grandiosos discursos-

Pero él no me prestaba atención, así que tenía que acercarme más para que me escuchara. Otro par de pasos no estaría mal para así evitar que creyera que venía a reclamarle.

-C.C.-

-Lelouch realmente estoy enfadada contigo- quizás sí sería bueno reclamarle para que se diera cuenta de que no podía seguir jugando conmigo. Si había logrado expresar mis sentimientos, entonces debía aceptarlos todos y no nada más la felicidad que compartíamos.

_De hecho me tenía muy enojada._

-Si me sigues ignorando no te irá mejor- advertí con una leve sonrisa, _él y sus tácticas._

Pero a medida que el silencio seguía reinando, su juego comenzaba a distar de lo divertido. Así que me acerqué donde seguro sí me escucharía y recogí los holanes de mi falda para acuclillarme a su lado. No quería ensuciarme de pintura roja que después no pudiera lavar, este uniforme me lo había dado él y me gustaba.

-No seas perezoso- alargué mi mano para tomar la suya. Siempre había tenido las manos frías, así que no me sorprendía más. Apreté mis dedos alrededor de los suyos buscando que nuestras manos embonaran pero seguía negándome un reconocimiento. –He venido desde Britannia a hablar contigo sobre lo que me hiciste y no te vas a salvar de ello- insistí.

_Había volado desde Pendragón tan solo me enteré. _

_Fingir estar dormido no me engañaría como a sus antiguos maestros de la academia._

-Ya no es divertido- fruncí el entrecejo halando de su mano para sacudirlo. -¡Deja de ignorarme Lelouch!- y levanté la mano para propinarle una bofetada.

Pero Kururugi me tomó de la muñeca.

Entonces todo caía en su lugar como un baldazo de agua fría.

-¡NO!- le grité y sacudí mi mano tratando de que Suzaku me soltara, pero el japonés se aferró de manera fuerte así que utilicé la otra para golpear a Lelouch en el pecho -¡No puedes estarme haciendo esto de nuevo!- reclamé y con cada palabra le propinaba un nuevo golpe.

-C.C. esto no es…-

Me giré con el rostro enfurecido para silenciar a Kururugi.

-¡Él me lo prometió!- grité _¿Por qué no podía entenderlo?_ Y me giré a Lelouch de nuevo para que se llevara su parte de culpa -¡Él tenía que cumplir esa promesa! ¡Somos cómplices!-

Suzaku me soltó y con mis dos manos libres tomé a Lelouch por el cuello del traje. Lo sacudí esperando que se riera, que despertara disculpándose por el mal trago que me estaba haciendo pasar, pero su cabeza solo se movía sin fuerza de un lado a otro con una expresión que no cambiaba. _No podía ser que realmente estuviera-_

-C.C. vamos-

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y la aparté de inmediato con un manotazo, no me resignaría a esto.

-Lelouch… _por favor- _tenía que contar, tenía que valer que le estuviera pidiendo las cosas de buena gana, _no quería estar sola de nuevo. _–Por favor, ¡Por favor! ¡VUELVE!-

Podía escuchar mi eco en la bodega.

Vacío y sin respuesta.

Los brazos de Kururugi alrededor de mi cuerpo y su cabeza enterrándose en mi espalda, impidiendo moverme, impidiendo seguir golpeándolo pero completando el ciclo que trataba de seguir negando, entonces mis lágrimas salieron libremente.

Tomé ambas manos de Lelouch entre las mías.

-Te amo. . .-

* * *

><p><strong>Ohgi P.O.V.<strong>

El hubiera no existe, pero debí moverme antes, _cuando empezó todo esto. _Cuando me empezó a dar mala espina la idea de dejar a ese muchacho solo con un enemigo tan inestable.

_-¡He derribado al SWAN! ¡JA!-_

_-¡Kallen venció un Hybrid! ¡Increíble!-_

_-¡Hey, Akito también dañó al de los tentáculos!-_

_-¿Entonces ya ganamos? ¿Eso es todo?-_

Pero el mundo no retrocedería ni se detendría para nadie.

-_¿Al fin terminó todo?-_

-Bien hecho- puntualicé, pero no había alivio o sonrisa que enmarcara mi rostro. _Esto no era una victoria. _No cuando la victoria debía incluir una celebración al final y no _un funeral._

Cerré la comunicación de mi dispositivo, el llanto de C.C. podría filtrarse y todavía no era el momento. _Nunca sería el momento para dar una noticia de esta índole. _Y me hacía sentir impotente no estar haciendo nada en ningún sentido.

Caminé hasta Kururugi que solo se estaba montando guardia tras C.C. con ambas manos en sus hombros mientras ella se desahogaba. Pero él sabía tan bien como yo que esto no se podría posponer demasiado, no si desaparecíamos todos al mismo tiempo.

Me miró de reojo, su mirada tan vacía como fría, guardando todo lo que pensaba al respecto pero no por eso sufriendo menos la muerte de su mejor amigo.

-Los Hybrid han sido derribados- dije, esperaba que solo me escuchara él pero C.C. detuvo un par de segundos sus sollozos esperando que seguro continuara. –Están esperando órdenes-

_¿La felicitación de Lelouch?_

_¿Los vítores?_

Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme pero Kururugi no me respondió, contrario a eso solo se agachó un poco y con ambas manos en los antebrazos de C.C. la puso de pie de manera lenta, tratando de mostrar algo de tacto. Ella no se negó como las veces anteriores y se abrazó a Suzaku en un momento que me incomodó pero que tenía que presenciar.

Entonces desvié mi mirada hacia donde quizás menos debía.

_Zero. . . _Lelouch yacía en el suelo con ambas manos sobre su estómago. Una de ellas ensangrentada, seguro en un intento que había hecho por detener la hemorragia de la herida que estaba a la altura de su estómago. Su rostro apacible, como si solo estuviera dormido, pero tan pálido como no era natural, incluso en él.

_Seguía siendo un muchacho joven._

_Había sido muy joven para todo esto._

-Regresa a la base con Ohgi- escuché a Suzaku susurrar, tenía ambas manos en las mejillas de C.C. limpiándole el rostro. –Yo me haré cargo-

Eso era una especie de orden y aunque no me opondría a eso, teniendo la mente un poco más despejada para esto había una pregunta todavía sin resolver.

_¿Dónde estaba el cuerpo del enemigo?_

_Lelouch simplemente no moriría sin-_

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

-Te encanta ponerme en esta posición ¿Cierto?- apagué los sistemas del Lancelot, el hangar estaba vacío de cualquier otro miembro de la orden pero el equipo de tecnología se reunía a los pies de mi máquina esperando noticias.

_Nadie sabía nada aún._

-Tenías que dejármelo a mí- reclamé ajustando a Lelouch en mis brazos para bajar.

Y todos respirarían aliviados creyendo que mi pasividad era porque había encontrado a Lelouch por ahí, herido quizás, trayéndolo hasta aquí pensando en recibir ayuda médica. Cecile y Rakshata se moverían de inmediato buscando lo básico para atender su herida, pero lo harían de manera ordenada ya que yo no estaba en un estado de emergencia inmediata.

Pero contrario a ellas, Lloyd-san sabía la verdad apenas mirándome a la cara. De hecho parecía haber estado pensando en esa posibilidad que solo confirmó con mi llegada, _y la de Lelouch._ Su mirada se oscureció y yo no tuve que decir nada, solo me concentraba en llegar a la habitación de Lelouch sin toparme con nadie más, él se encargaría de explicarle a las otras dos mujeres lo que había pasado.

Porque yo tenía todavía un tiempo difícil tratando de captarlo.

_No era que esto me fuera más fácil._

No era que no tuviera sentimientos al respecto.

Pero Lelouch me había puesto una tarea nuevamente que requería que me mantuviera firme, después podría hacer lo que quisiera.

_Después. . ._

* * *

><p><strong>C.C. P.O.V.<strong>

La celebración había sido eclipsada.

Las apuestas permanecerían sin pagar.

Las noticias que esperaba Japón y el mundo llegarían a medias.

Una noticia no tan esperada también tenía que difundirse.

Ohgi se paró en frente de las cámaras que se plantaron en la sala de conferencias de la base de los caballeros negros. Los pilotos aterrizaban y se unían a la multitud con sus caras llenas de alegría, golpeados, con heridas menores, pero esperando el anuncio oficial para poder gritar de la emoción.

Japoneses encendían la televisión, los refugiados de Australische esperaban también las _buenas nuevas. _

Y yo permanecía en la esquina de la habitación, con ambos brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho. Kururugi a mi lado usando una máscara de frialdad que no dejaba a nadie averiguar nada, excepto por el equipo de tecnología con un humor apagado que yacía en el otro lado de la sala.

Pero muchos ya se preguntaban por qué no era Zero quien anunciaba tan importante evento.

_¿Por qué Lelouch no estaba presente?_

¿Por qué?

-Es un honor para mí anunciar los resultados de esta ardua batalla- comenzó Ohgi con un tono amargo que no podía ocultar muy bien, de hecho estaba bastante nervioso y no era para menos. Trataba de encontrarle algo irónico o divertido a la situación, pero me era imposible. –La orden de los caballeros negros ha cumplido con su propósito, el enemigo ha sido sometido-

_¿Cómo hacerle entender a la gente que esto era culpa de su egoísmo? Quitarme lo que yo quería porque ellos no peleaban sus propias batallas._

Los reporteros comenzaron a hacer preguntar al mismo tiempo que Ohgi no se molestó en escuchar, solo levantó una mano para silenciarlos a todos a la par.

_Hipócritas, cobardes-_

Suzaku me tomó de la mano dándome un leve apretón.

_Yo solo no quería que…que lo dijera, que lo anunciara. Que lo reviviera de nuevo._

-De la misma forma y de manera muy lamentable. Su alteza el Emperador Lelouch Vi Britannia, onceavo príncipe, fundador y líder absoluto de la Orden de los Caballeros negros- a Ohgi se le había formado un nuevo en la garganta -…ha muerto en esta batalla-

-¿Qué?-

El grito fue de Kallen.

Pero el resto de los hombres presentes cayeron en un pesado silencio que ni los reporteros supieron cómo interpretar. Suzaku haló de mi mano para perdernos en el pasillo, cinco segundos después escuché como todos estallaron en caos demandando respuestas.

_Lelouch, tu tenías que darles un discurso._

_o-o-o-_

No era fácil, explicarle a tantas personas que algo no había ido de acuerdo al plan y que de la nada habíamos perdido la batalla. Tampoco era fácil mirar a los ojos a las personas que confiaron en que lo peor había acabado cuando no era así, pero sobre todo no era fácil enfrentar las reacciones de las personas a las que les importaba.

_Cornelia._

_Nunnally._

_Gottwald._

El mundo entero.

Yo estaba en al habitación de Lelouch tomando una de sus manos cuando el caos explotó en el pasillo y Suzaku era quien trataba de calmar las ansias, pero sus palabras entrarían en oídos sordos. Llegaron un par de horas tarde, _yo había llegado tarde. _Pero sabía de la misma forma que lo que Lelouch quería, Lelouch lo obtenía.

Solo no tenía idea de por qué debía ser tan egoísta _y nunca lo sabría._

-¿Tenías que dejarme un niño en tu lugar?- pregunté peinando su cabello con mis dedos -¿Tenías que encadenarme a la vida de alguna forma?-

_Era cruel._

_Era Lelouch._

Me gustaba el atuendo que usaba, solo una gabardina blanca con plata, pero me recordaba mucho a la anterior.

La puerta fue abierta y Nunnally fue la primera en entrar, traté de hacerme a un lado porque esto era un tema personal, pero ella me detuvo jalándome del brazo y abrazándose a mí en lugar de su hermano.

-Lo lamento tanto- susurré.

-Yo también- lloró en mi hombro por largos minutos.

* * *

><p>La primera vez que Lelouch murió, el mundo entero se alzó en una celebración que duró días, donde no solo vitoreaban que el dictador del mundo había caído, sino que de alguna forma, el odio que le tenían al anterior emperador y a toda Britannia en general, se lo atribuían a él. <em>Ese era el plan después de todo.<em>

Había fiestas, había alcohol, había festivales que recordarían el día en que el mundo volvió a ser un lugar libre.

Entonces se hizo una muy pequeña y privada ceremonia donde unos cuantos habían despedido a Lelouch. Los miembros más viejos de la orden, _Zero, _Nunnally. Todo se hizo con discreción y sin grandes honores. _Nada que el mereciera después de lo que había hecho._

Pero hoy supongo que no había hecho planes.

_Y el mundo no quería respetarlos de todas formas._

Él era después de todo _Zero, _el príncipe terrorista de Japón.

La persona que liberó el mundo de la esclavitud.

La persona a la que se le rendiría tributo como tal, esta vez.

Ajusté a Cyan en mis brazos dando un pequeño suspiro. Qué diría Lelouch de ver todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, el reconocimiento que le estaban dando.

De la nada, Japón y el mundo querían agradecerle, _aunque creo que algo tarde para eso. _Las flores no le servirían de nada.

-Estaría muy avergonzado- susurró Nunnally a mi lado, tomándose de mi brazo. Al girarme a verla, una muy leve sonrisa adornaba su rostro y me permití imitarla.

-Siempre prefirió ser odiado que amado- concordé al instante, era una persona complicada.

Pero Japón insistió en esto y los ciudadanos de Australische también, así que Nunnally concedió esta exposición donde verían a Lelouch como realmente había sido. _Dependiendo del punto de vista._

Había una ordenada fila que entraba en a la base de la Orden por un lado e inmediatamente salía por el otro. Pero antes de todo esto, podían pasar frente a Lelouch, al gran y hermoso lugar que sus hermanas habían montado para que descansara, y depositar sus ofrendas. Para los japoneses, había sido la figura de Zero lo que más había importado. Flores lilas o azules eran depositadas como un código de color alrededor de su altar, pronto llenando en mayoría el espacio.

Otros muchos preferían el blanco, aquellos que no lo conocían tan bien como los ciudadanos de Australische pero que al final les había brindado gran esperanza, formaron otro significativo montículo a los pies de Lelouch, demostrando su profundo agradecimiento.

Después estaban todos aquellos Britannian en la zona, como la Academia Ashford, Milly y otros aristócratas restantes que prefirieron el amarillo, un color vivo y que representaría la realeza en la sangre de Lelouch así como su poder de mando, _muy recordado para todos. _

Entonces entraba la Orden de los Caballeros Negros y _todos _sus integrantes, representando con más fuerza que al resto del mundo una ofrenda llamativa. Supongo que en la actualidad, podíamos encontrar rosas de todos colores y la orden sería siempre, de los caballeros _negros. _Y ellos hoy opacaban al resto del mundo buscando representar en cantidad lo agradecidos que podían estar con Lelouch.

Kallen cargaba tantas rosas como sus brazos le permitían y al final no pudo volver evitar reclamarle a Lelouch sus estúpidas acciones, _al igual que todos. _Lo podía ver desde mi lugar.

Yo personalmente no me había acercado, porque sería lo último, sería de las últimas personas que le reclamarían a Lelouch algo, _junto con Nunnally. _Ella con una flor rosa y yo… con un lirio blanco, porque no sabía por qué era blanco, _pero si sabía que era hermoso. _Entonces todo habría acabado y tendría que moverme hacia el futuro, cuando yo soltara esta flor entonces debía dejar de vivir en esta pena.

-Pápa…- por Cyan.

Suzaku estaba sentado a un par de metros de nosotros con la cabeza colgando hacia adelante y ambas manos entrelazadas. Quizás prestarle a su sobrino un rato podría hacerlo sonreír.

-¡Hey, cuál es la prisa!- alguien se quejó en la multitud y todos levantaron la vista, los murmullos se detuvieron buscando la fuente del alboroto, venía de la fila.

Podía ver japoneses haciéndose a un lado mientras una persona los empujaba y no distinguía muy bien el problema, al menos hasta que la persona causante de todo llegó al frente y brincó la barrera que separaba a todos de Lelouch.

-Suzaku- llamó Nunnally preocupada, yo también miré en su dirección y él pronto se levantó. No tenía idea de quién podía ser tan irrespetuoso como para hacer algo así y con qué motivo. _Ya estábamos sufriendo, eso era imperdonable._

Pero esta figura que hasta el momento había tenido un gorro en la cabeza, terminó de acercarse a Lelouch a un nivel impersonal y para hacer sentir peor a todos, de un brinco se subió al altar quedando sentado junto a Lelouch, dejando que su capucha resbalara en el acto.

-¡Atrapen a ese maldito!- Cornelia habría gritado, pero Suzaku ya estaba brincando las barreras también y estaba más cerca.

_No me había preocupado por él…creí, creí que Lelouch se había deshecho de él, jamás me preocupé por ese bastardo. Porque entonces la muerte de Lelouch había sido en vano._

_James._

Sentí que el mundo se congeló cuando posó sus manos en el rostro de Lelouch, _no podía ser que siguiera haciéndole daño, _nadie lo soportaría. Suzaku se estaba demorando demasiado en alcanzarlo.

Dejé a Cyan en manos de Nunnally y comencé a correr por mi cuenta, pero ya era tarde.

_Siempre era tarde._

Suzaku tomó del brazo al responsable de todo esto y con un arma en su cabeza lo jaló lejos de Lelouch, pero James no opuso nada de resistencia. De hecho cayó al suelo como un muñeco de trapo que Suzaku estaba a punto de asesinar. Yo no quería que Suzaku manchara con esa sangre el lugar de descanso de Lelouch.

-¡No!- grité ya saltando la barrera y recogiendo mi vestido negro para avanzar rápido, entonces noté que en algún momento había soltado el lirio. Suzaku apenas me escuchó levantando la mirada en una furia indescriptible.

_¿Quién era yo para decirle que no lo asesinara?_

-No frente a Lelouch- supliqué acercándome despacio, si hacía algún movimiento brusco lo mataría. –No _frente _a Lelouch- repetí poniendo una de mis manos sobre la suya que sostenía el arma de manera temblorosa.

Entonces quitó su dedo del gatillo y yo suspiré agradecida. Eso no le quitó la satisfacción de propinarle una patada al cráneo del otro sujeto antes de girarse conmigo a revisar que todo estuviera en orden, a revisar que no le hubiese hecho daño a Lelouch.

Había sangre en el rostro de Lelouch donde James lo había tomado, sus dedos marcados en sus mejillas de. Suzaku comenzó a limpiarlo de manera frenética con la manga de su camisa y Lelouch frunció las cejas molesto.

Parpadeé confundida.

Suzaku siguió tallando.

Entonces Lelouch abrió levemente los ojos, _visiblemente molesto._

_-_Me lastimas, Suzaku- susurró.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>_

_Entonces no se veía tan bonita la posibilidad de morir aquí y mis opciones se cerraban de manera espeluznante. Por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, o quizás desde Shinguku, la desesperación de tener una salida a la cual aferrarme se volvía a hacer presente, solo que no tenía a C.C. conmigo y ya tenía un geass._

_¡El geass!_

_James seguía deteniendo mis manos a los lados de mi cabeza, esto sería simple._

_-¡Yo gané Vi Britannia! ¡Yo seguiré viviendo!-_

_Quizás había hecho muchas cosas sorprendentes que al final solo eran cuestión de cálculos, mi tan afamados _"milagros"._ Pero creo que esto saldría en el libro de los records, si funcionaba._

_Mi deseo no era más el seguir contradiciendo a James, ni hacer que me obedeciera. Eso ya era historia vieja. Hoy quería seguir viviendo y definitivamente mi cuerpo no podría aguantar mucho más tiempo._

_Enfoqué mi mirada y activé el geass._

_Pensar que le tendría que agradecer a mi madre la idea._

_Primero sentí mi mente desconectarse de mi cuerpo como si me quedara dormido. Al principio tuve miedo, quizás había muerto y esto no había funcionado. Pero cuando los sonidos y colores volvieron a mí, miraba todo desde un punto de vista un tanto diferente, me miraba a mi mismo atrapado contra el suelo, ambas manos detenidas a los lados de mi cabeza._

_Y a pesar de lo bizarro que era, sostuve la posición._

_James parpadeó confundido al darse cuenta de lo que yo había hecho._

_-¿Qué… cómo demonios lo lograste?- preguntó con gran miedo en su voz, pero sabía que no era tanto el temor por lo que yo había hecho, sino el sentimiento de la muerte acercándose. Aún así verme a mí mismo en este estado, con una mente ajena a mi cuerpo en él, estaba tomando lo mejor de mi concentración._

_Cerré los ojos para que no hiciera lo mismo que yo y para no volverme loco en el intento._

_-¿Cambiar de cuerpos?- pregunté, notando que el cuerpo de James no estaba en mejor condición que el mío pero al menos viviría un poco más. –Cuando tu solo utilizaste el geass a tu beneficio, yo luché contra él en todas sus formas- espeté y no me gustaba que mi voz no tuviera la fuerza de siempre, aunque para empezar no era la mía –Aprendí a vencerlo, medirlo y respetarlo como el arma que era-_

_Su primer error._

_-Ahora tu morirás gracias a la muerte que me acarreaste, medítalo- me aferré todavía a mi posición, no quería escucharlo, no quería verlo. Porque abrir los ojos además de arriesgarme a que mi mente regresara a mi cuerpo moribundo, me obligaría a ver mi propia muerte como un espectador secundario, lo escucharía gemir lastimeramente con mi voz, vería su mirada de desesperación._

_Mi mirada._

_Pero después de unos minutos ya no gritaba._

_Ni se movía._

_Me encontraba ajetreado y nada deseoso de ver lo que había hecho, literalmente me había asesinado. Así que abrí los ojos con temor, la mente de James había desaparecido con mi cuerpo dejando un cascarón sin vida. Pero había lágrimas en mi rostro, una expresión de dolor y unos ojos sin vida._

_Solté mis brazos con suavidad y pasé la mano sobre mis ojos para cerrarlos. Ahora tenía que salir de aquí antes de que alguien confundiera todo esto y me asesinara antes de explicarme. Ya tendría una oportunidad de regresar a mi cuerpo cuando este estuviera en mejor forma, o al menos suturado._

_Cuando me puse de pié, una de mis piernas se dobló. Maldito James, cómo demonios se movía en esta condición. Logré pararme pensando en que esto no era mi cuerpo de todas formas y no importaba, aunque el dolor estuviera penetrando en mi mente. No debía olvidar que el geass había estado acabando con James hacía meses antes que yo cambiara nuestras mentes así que me tocaría sufrir un poco de su penitencia._

_-Ugh… si es que no sufro un derrame cerebral antes- tampoco contaba con mucho tiempo en su cuerpo._

_Escuché un par de botas._

_Demonios, ya me estaban buscando. Hora de correr._

_Me arrastré por la salida obstruida lo más rápido que pude, pero sentí que al agacharme algo corrió por mi nariz de manera escandalosa y me ahogué._

_Esto era lo más loco y asqueroso que había hecho, pero debía moverme. Me limpié con la manga de la ropa de James y continué, los pasos se escuchaban más cerca._

_Apenas logré esconderme en otra bodega para ver quién era la persona con la que me tendría que disculpar después por mi supuesta muerte, pero sentí que la suerte no estaba de mi lado cuando una de ellas era C.C._

_Demonios._

_Se supone que estaba en Pendragón. _

_Me sostuve la cabeza con una mano, esperaba no morir hasta poder regresar a mi cuerpo. Y para eso necesitaba contacto visual, sería divertido cómo lograría volver a verme._

* * *

><p>justo ahora, no me sentía de la mejor manera. De hecho creo que mi plan no había resultado del todo bien porque no me sentía mejor que antes y tampoco tenía la fuerza para explicarles a todos cómo lo había logrado. C.C. fue la primera que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba ya que Suzaku estaba muy ocupado haciéndole daño a mi rostro.<p>

-Me lastimas, Suzaku- me quejé, tenía que hacerle ver que _algo _andaba mal.

Miré de reojo el cuerpo de James en el suelo, temiendo que se levantara, pero por fortuna no fue así. Además C.C. pronto golpeó a Suzaku quitándolo del camino para acercarse, el de ojos verdes no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse porque apenas procesaba que yo había dicho algo y su pequeño cerebro no tenía espacio para tanto.

Entonces mi visión de James fue obstruida por C.C.

_Debía disculparme._

_Aunque-_

_-_Shh…tranquilo- una de las manos de C.C. se posó en mi mejilla y la otra buscó mi mano. Tenía bastante frío, pero mis dedos pudieron responder al toque de sus dedos cálidos. Sentía también sueño, _mucho sueño… _no había podido dormir en el cuerpo de James por temor a no despertar y la realización de que todo esto había terminado finalmente, era pesada.

Suspiré levemente, C.C. sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te lo prometí ¿No es cierto?- hablé y eso me dejó sin aliento. Ella asintió todavía sonriendo y podía escuchar que pronto se pasaban la voz así como Suzaku ya había digerido lo que estaba pasando.

De reojo vi la multitud acercarse.

-Cierra los ojos, yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes- musitó C.C. poniendo una mano en mi frente.

Suficiente de aventuras por un largo momento.

* * *

><p><strong>C.C. P.O.V.<strong>

Así que no había faltado a su palabra. Lelouch _de hecho era _un hombre de palabra, porque no había manera en que rompiera una de sus promesas así tuviese que regresar del infierno. Lo supe ese día y supongo que no tenía por qué dudar de ahora en adelante, le había dado todo lo que podía darle y viceversa, nada podía ser más perfecto.

Después de que despertó por segunda vez en su tumba, me puse a pensar en todas las formas en que podía haber logrado semejante milagro, pero al no encontrar nada creíble, esperé a que él contara su propia historia. El problema era que Lelouch estaba de nuevo vivo, en un cuerpo que necesitaba atención médica y eso rompió el encanto del primer encuentro.

Cuando Lelouch cerró los ojos, noté que la herida en su estómago comenzó a sangrar y de inmediato todos se movilizaron. Se canceló el funeral y esperaba que todos se llevaran sus rosas porque no serían necesarias. Kururugi tomó a Lelouch en sus brazos con delicadeza pero corrió a una velocidad impresionante buscando un médico.

La base se volvió un caos en un par de minutos.

El mundo se convirtió en una sala de espera, donde todos esperaban noticias de una sola persona.

Y Nunnally era la dichosa portadora de buenas noticias, anunciando en cadena nacional el nuevo milagro de Lelouch Vi Britannia.

Resurrección.

Después de que lo estabilizaron, deshicieron todo aquello que estaba montado para su funeral de manera feliz. La victoria comenzaba a cobrar verdadera vida en el mundo que ya no tenía nada por lo cual lamentarse y las apuestas volvían a ser cobradas, para desgracia de Tamaki. Entonces la base estalló en la felicidad que había pospuesto desde el primer momento.

Todo había terminado.

_Todo había terminado. _

_Pero yo tenía una idea diferente de final, que no tenía que ver con Japón y Britannia._

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Por mi mente jamás pasó el tiempo, ese fue mi primer respiro. Girar en la cama, ver la hora y el calendario hizo que me enderezara como si tuviera un resorte en la espalda.

_Muy mal hecho._

-Ugh…- me llevé una mano al estómago, dolía, _dolía ¡Dolía!_

-Debes de ser más cuidadoso- volví a enderezarme con miedo. –Tu consciencia ¿Lelouch?-

C.C. cerró la puerta de la habitación y tragué gordo. No estaba listo para esto, _definitivamente no quería morir de nuevo y en sus manos._

Pero al ver que traía en sus brazos a Cyan consideré que quizás no me haría daño frente a un niño pequeño ¿O si? Se sentó en la orilla de mi cama y puso a Cyan sobre el colchón que de inmediato comenzó a gatear en mi dirección balbuceando incoherencias.

-Pápa-páp..papapá- lo ayudé a sentarse pero al parecer eso no es lo que quería, estiró sus bracitos para que lo agarrar.

-No lo hagas Lelouch, puedes lastimarse- advirtió C.C. con cautela pero eso no importaba, necesitaban de mi ayuda en un lugar y no podía negarla. Senté a Cyan en mis rodillas y me miró aplaudiendo un par de veces, feliz.

-¿Te has portado bien, Cyan?- pregunté, pero no obtuve respuesta coherente. El niño se tomaba de mi cara y jalaba de mis mejillas bastante entretenido, _de dónde había sacado esa manía no lo sé. _Entonces me giré hacia C.C., ella sonreía de manera calmada todavía sin reclamar nada, pero quizás no era necesario.

Iba a disculparme ya por inercia, pero escuché algo fuera de lugar.

_Algo que no había notado antes._

El sonido de olas chocando en la costa.

Parpadeé confundido y C.C. sonrió aún más.

De inmediato reconocí los alrededores y me sentía secuestrado.

-Estamos en…-

-Australische- completó C.C. de manera calmada llamando a Cyan con sus brazos. –El Gobernador debe estar donde su gente después de todo-

Abrí los ojos aún más abrumado.

_Geass god._

* * *

><p><strong>Now now... no lloren TwT he aquí el final de mi bebé mayor y el primero en Code Geass que empecé a pocas las horas de ver el final de R2. <strong>

**Gracias a todos los que alguna vez comentaro y a los que esperaron hasta el final tambien n.n hace tres años que inició la historia y hoy por hoy ha quedado finalizada como pocos fics pueden presumir. Pero no lloren que seguimos de cerca con Nippon Rebelion y el resto n.n ¿Qué tal?**

**Quisiera un review largo y tierno de cada uno de ustedes, sobre todo con la posibilidad de hacer un oneshot de mini historias pendientes con algunos de los personajes. ¿Mao? Prefiero pensar que se pudrió en la cárcel por el resto de su vida ya que a nadie le interesa. **

**Fin de la transmisión.**

**Gracias.**

**anySuzuki**


End file.
